Clash of Realms
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: Sequel to Seal of Darkness. Fairy Tale has returned to finish what they started. Tsukune and CO must join forces with the likes of Wonder Woman, Superman and the Justice League to combat this threat as the world of man and monsters is endangered. Pairings: Batman X Morrigan Aensland, Batman X Akasha Bloodriver, Tskune X Moka, and more. Darkstalkers guest star.
1. Daughter of the Knight

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP1: Daughter of the Knight**

It was just after eight PM that he received the call, following added adjustments to his new office space and sections throughout the lab. The timing couldn't have come at a better time, but even so he was scheduled for a meeting early the next morning and still had paperwork to sort through before then and so he kept that in mind. But he promised to help out a friend and there was no backing down. And so he stepped into facility which required an eye scan and when inside he ran a hand over a glass case and smiled. All week long Luke Fox had been busy with agency work and to get the call with a chance to suit up was invigorating.

The glass container unbolted in the press of a button as he stepped out over the platform with the suit remotely shaping over his body and the helmet lowering last. A nearby control panel was used to open the roof which he took off and flew. After minutes of travel he landed atop a roof making his way inside through a door. Living the life of both Luke Fox and Batwing was exuberant and brought on a rush that he just couldn't get enough of. On his way down the steps he took notice of the large computer screen and what was on it, which further indicated what the subject matter might evolve around.

"Batman," Luke smiled as he removed the bat mask/helmet off his head. "Glad you called me in, I've been looking forward to getting my feet wet for the past week."

Luke's eyes then ventured across the room and that's when he spotted another, this individual wearing a black cape/hood combo on the exterior and with a yellow interior. He wore a green mask over his eyes with white lenses, a red tunic with an R in yellow over it, yellow utility belt, green gloves, black under armor, green knee pads and green boots with red laces.

"Robin," Batwing raised an eyebrow looking at the caped crusader's ally. "I was listening to the radio a little earlier and I heard something about the Titans tangling with some meta in San Frans..."

"Already been taken care of," Robin crossed his arms. "That's old news and we've got bigger fish to fry, Fox."

It was then Luke looked to Batman who had his back to them both.

"So when will the briefing begin?" Batwing inquired.

"Shortly," Batman typed away over the keyboard. "After he arrives."

"He, who else is coming?"

Not a second later a door across the room to the space opened and with each step taken her boots clicked as even Batman turned around and saw someone he wasn't expecting.

"Canary," Batman stepped forward as he approached her. "Where is Oliver?"

"Busy," Black Canary replied as both she and Batman stopped a couple inches short of each other. "And so I came in his place."

"I take it you know a little bit about what's been happening with the break-ins? We believe this group will strike again tonight, here in Gotham."

"Of course, who doesn't," Dinah replied.

And with that Batman turned and returned to the computer as Robin pushed off the wall and joined the two behind the dark knight. In just a few clicks video footage appeared on screen and for the first couple seconds Batwing and Black Canary had no idea what it was they were looking at. There were two persons on screen, the first dressed in a dark blue ninja gi and mask carrying a sheathed blade, standing at about 5'10 and beside him an individual covered in all black armor from head to toe and standing at around 4'9. Batman paused the footage as he turned and faced the group.

"These two have appeared on every scene I've uploaded from each burglary, and I believe the one in black is an android or robot of some sort," Batman stepped aside as he again played the footage.

The group watched as the smaller criminal effortlessly punched through a wall as security gunfire was fired directly at it and the bullets did nothing to faze the target. Black Canary watched in shock as the small character went to work disarming ten officials which surrounded it and just as quickly took their feet from under them and with supernatural movement knocked them all out while they were still in midair. They were met by another group of security as they made their way to the second level as the smaller figure was again unaffected by any of the bullets fired, as it flipped into the air wrapping its legs around the neck of one and forcing him off the railing and downward over the second level. The two way combo made short work of the officers before simultaneously kicking down a steel door together.

 _"Remember ZH Seven, we've got about five minutes before backup arrives so we need to act quickly in finding that canister."_

 _"Okey dokey,"_ the one in black replied in a robotic tone. _"Need a drink, running low on energy, need to pee pee."_

The ninja opposite of the one in black groaned as he rolled his eyes.

 _"You can do those things when we get the hell outta here, and if you're good I'll get you another of those books you love so much."_

 _"Oh really!"_ the one in black jumped up and down with a robotic voice. _"Can I pick, please, pretty please?!"_

 _"Silence!"_ the ninja shot. _"We get outta here unscathed and I'll get you whatever you want."_

Batman immediately paused the footage and looked back to the group.

"This footage is from two weeks ago when they hit one of Lex Corp's facility's and made off with an undisclosed item. Somehow they're able to disrupt security footage, blacking out the portions to make a clean getaway with their items of choice without leaving behind evidence of what was taken."

"Yeah that's all nice and dandy but what was up with that android's speech pattern, it just seemed so...so adolescent, like a five year old. And frankly it didn't make a whole lot of sense."

The dark knight tipped his head as he had noticed this exact thing the first time he reviewed the video.

"It's either one of two things," Batman went on. "The system program attached to that thing or more likely they're speaking in code, but I have not yet deduced what."

Dinah smiled at this, taking a moment to appreciate the caped crusader's abilities to uncover and think outside the box whereas others wouldn't.

"There is however another small piece of info you should all be aware of, something that hasn't been publicly displayed to the masses," Batman typed over the keyboard once more and brought up another few screens, all of which sharing something in common.

"Those are... pictures of you, Bruce Wayne," Black Canary looked the photos over and each of the photos had slash marks through them.

"Our two team bandits have worked their way through Wayne Enterprises, Queen Industries and Lex Corp as well as two other major industries but there's been a difference when they've raided storage facilities linked to my enterprise."

"How so?" Batwing inquired.

"When finished taking what they've needed, facilities and buildings under my name have been blown to bits and photos like the ones on screen of myself left behind. With Lex Corp and the others it's different as they get in and out, taking what they need and that's the end of it," Batman responded.

This bit of information had both Batwing and Black Canary lost whilst Robin had already known of this bit.

"Whoever is behind this has a personal vendetta with my alter ego, and it's just a matter of finding out who and why. There's that and more importantly finding out what they've been stealing. Once we catch them in the act..."

Batman was interrupted by a loud beeping sound that came from the computer screen which was a distress signal.

"What is it?" Robin stepped forward.

Batman pressed down over the keyboard.

"It's the Royal Auxy, just a mile from Gotham harbor and in route. That ship is carrying four Wayne Enterprises cargos," Batman's eyes narrowed. "I thought they'd wait until after the shipment was loaded on land before they'd made their move, but I was wrong."

"How can you say for certain it's them?" Batwing questioned.

"It's them."

Those were the only words Batman said before stepping aside and pressing down over the hidden panel within his gauntlet.

"We move out, this is our chance to stop them," the dark knight inferred.

There was still so much more he wanted to tell them, but there was no time and soon the bat plane appeared atop the roof and just so happened to be one of larger models to fit them all. He had studied the pattern of the two criminals and so he had a pretty good feeling they'd touch down in Gotham within the week. Batman sat up front and just about halfway into the flight he gazed back at his passengers.

"Plan is Robin and I confront them and the two of you to maintain a defensive position and out of sight until it looks like they might get by us."

"Gotcha," Batwing responded.

It wasn't long before that very ship was within their sights and the bat plane lowered as each unbuckled and readied themselves for the jump. Batman set the controls to autopilot as they did exactly this, Batman and Robin gliding down as Black Canary held onto Batwing as he flew them both down. As they touched down over the front deck seven crew members were found lying unconscious, the caped crusader straightaway setting his lenses to detect mode. Black Canary and Batwing did exactly as he instructed, staying behind as both he and Robin continued forward, dropping to a lower deck and then making their way inside and it was there they stumbled upon more unconscious ship crew.

The mode inside his lens picked up on excessive movement on the lower levels and it was also the same area where the cargos were held and so the two masked heroes picked up speed as they got down there fast. The last of security was taken down right in front of them and a Wayne Enterprises cargo blown open by explosives. Batman's approach to spring a sneak attack was thrown out the window as Robin took off ahead and charged. And it was the very two he expected, the ninja, but this time dressed in light blue and the smaller robot in black. As Robin had already revealed himself Batman had no choice but to expose himself as well, both enemies taking notice of them.

"Batman and Robin!" the robot jumped up and down. "It's Batman and Robin, so cool!"

The other aside from the robot stood with wide eyes specifically looking to the caped crusader.

"They're the enemy ZH Seven, there's nothing to be excited about!" the ninja grimaced, knowing their very presence could cause a problem. "Hold them off while I get the fragment, Vlet is counting on us."

The one in black didn't immediately respond to his demand and so he bit back.

"Don't get your panties in a bind, I said strike!"

Without delay the android didn't waste a moment charging the dynamic duo, jumping into the air and performing a spinning somersault which knocked Robin backwards and toward Batman who dodged off to the side.

"I did it, I totally just dropped Robin!" the opponent spoke in a distorted tone.

Batman was next to challenge the much smaller opponent as his first couple strikes were eluded but managed a knife hand to the left side of its neck and then a knee to the stomach which knocked it back on its side. Acrobatically flipping up, ZH Seven soared upward and landing its legs around and behind the neck of Batman.

"Tug, tug, tug," the enemy laughed pulling at the ears over his cowl. "Giddy up bat pony!"

ZH Seven pulled only once more before Batman reached up just as it hopped off his shoulders kicking at his chest and the dark knight stumbling back but shot out the cable from his grapple gun. The cable wrapped around the ankle of his target midair as he sharply pulled ZH Seven back and punched it in the face as the enemy soared through the air and fell flat on its face but popped up just as quickly and removed the cable.

"Fun, so much fun," ZH Seven looked back to the ninja. "He's really good Jitzie-sama, I can't believe I'm fighting Batman!"

As the enemy had dropped its guard Robin went after the ninja who perceived him from the corner of his eye and threw out a kick which knocked the boy wonder back in the opposite direction.

"Robin!"

Batman attempted running to his side but ZH Seven pulled at the back of his cape and tossed him fifteen feet in the opposite direction. By then the one who was seemingly in charge located what they'd come for inside a small box and smiled as he took it into his hand, but by then Robin was already in his face and kicked the box out of his grasp as it landed over the ground a couple feet away. Robin immediately went after it but the enemy leaped over him in a single bound taking hold of the item as he performed a spinning kick and knocked Robin off his feet and in the opposite direction.

"ZH Seven we've got what we came for, time to get the heck out," he smiled beneath the mask.

"No not yet," the one in black dodged from side to side as Batman moved in with tremendous force. "Can I fight him a little bit longer?"

"No, we aren't here for fun and games!"

Those were his last words before a section of the ceiling above exploded and two persons emerged and it was the woman wearing a black mask over her eyes and long blond hair that screamed and disarmed the ninja of the box in his hand. His red eyes broadened as he looked to this woman and then the other next to her dressed in bat armor from head to toe.

"Looks like you two could use a hand," Batwing looked back and forth between Batman and Robin.

With his wings expanded Batwing kicked off his boosters, zipping forward and colliding with the ninja and forcing him into a wall in between two cargos. Robin raced for the box as ZH Seven did the same and he was beat to the punch but Canary's cry knocked down the one in black who also lost hold of the box. Even with his increased strength in the bat armor, Luke was overpowered by the one opposite of him and for a moment stared into his red eyes with a slit through them. He lifted Batwing up and over him and tossed him aside as he took off into the cargo he'd blown open. It was during his search for the small box that he came across it and knew he needed to do something to shift the situation in their favor, and to his greatest delight the weapon was already loaded.

"Heroes, you have one of two choices," he stepped out and took aim at the wall clear across the room and pulled down on the trigger as the missile was fired. "Stop us or save the ship crew!"

The entire section was blown to bits as large amounts of water poured through and filling the room and with this distraction the ninja quickly recovered the box.

"Jitzie-sama, are you trying to kill us?! Water will..."

"Quiet ZH Seven, I've got the fragment and now it's time to go," the ninja opened a sizeable portal using a small item over his wrist and he gestured for the smaller ally to follow.

The ninja jumped through and ZH Seven followed but as it leaped forward Batman met it halfway into the air and tackled it to the ground as the water was now ankle height.

"It's closing!" Black Canary ran fast as she could with both Robin and Batwing doing the same.

She and Batwing made it through but Robin was too late as the portal closed right before his eyes.

"Get me outta this, help me!" ZH Seven kicked around waving its arms, but its movement quickly slowed as its voice died down and then no movement at all.

Batman's eyes narrowed at this, questioning if the water had completely fried its circuits. A quick scan of its body using the sensors in his lenses came back negative, but even so he took the 4'9 figure into his arms and lifted it up over his left shoulder. His next thought was to look for the others and that's when he saw only Robin.

"Batwing and Canary," he called out to him. "Where did they go?"

"Through the portal with the other one, to who knows where," Robin responded.

He grimaced but he didn't at all have time to think about that as the ship was sure to sink and between himself and Robin there was no way they could get all the unconscious passengers off in time. And if that wasn't hectic enough, the water had already risen to Robin's waist.

"Damian I need you to get out of here!" Batman shouted.

"And leave you here, no way! What will you even do?"

"I'll think of something..."

Batman was unable to finish as the ship tilted roughly to their left with a loud cracking sound as both he and Robin were thrown off balance. They didn't realize until nearly twenty seconds later that the water levels were drastically decreasing and not much longer after that the ship weighing nearly 1,000 kg completely lifted out of the water and carried through the air by two green constructs in the form of hands. It was gently lowered over the docks and not long after that a woman appeared through the section of the ceiling that had been destroyed, her attire a combination of black and green with white boots and gloves. She had long brown hair, glowing green eyes and a green aura around her body.

"A Green Lantern..." Robin murmured.

"Cruz," Batman breathed a sigh of relief as she lowered herself in front of him.

"What happened here?" she asked.

Batman sidestepped the question and was more interested in what Jessica Cruz was doing in Gotham city.

"Never mind, forget it," Jessica shook her head with a smile. "And I'm only here because Superman sent me."

"What about?"

"Something concerning updates to the watchtower, he said that..."

"I know," Batman cut her off. "Thanks, not only for that but for this."

The Green Lantern smiled as she took to the air and waved.

"Don't mention it, see you whenever you find the time."

The dynamic duo stood and watched as she disappeared through the night sky and even after she was gone they said nothing for a long while. It wasn't until Robin spoke that this silence ceased.

"Father, what now?" Damian asked.

"We take this thing back to the cave and run some tests. Even if its systems were damaged during the exposure to the water it's nothing that I can't repair. The answer to all the burglaries between each corporation might just lie inside this thing."

"And what about Batwing and Canary?"

"Luke's suit is trackable through the bat computer due to a chip implanted inside his suit. There's nowhere he can go that we can't find them. ZH Seven referred to him as Jitzie, which in all likelihood a code name and he might have gotten away with what he was after, but we won't be far behind."

From there Batman returned to the cave with ZH Seven while Robin had something else to do and so they went their separate ways. Alfred was there and awaited Batman in the cave and looked on curiously as the dark knight carried an unidentified foe over his back and to lower levels and the butler followed. Batman unlocked a containment cell specifically designed for Meta humans as he entered through and dropped ZH Seven over the table and tied it down with constraints.

"Computer initiate scan and provide a full scale diagnostic."

 _"Affirmative,"_ the computer software confirmed.

"Master Bruce," Alfred approached and entered the cell. "What is that you have there?"

"An android, but I don't know for certain. On the way back I tried peeling through its armor but with no luck, it's more firm than it looks. The systems inside the cowl have been unable to identify it so I'll give this a try."

Alfred followed him as both men exited out and the door behind them closed in the press of a button.

"I'm heading to the watchtower to take care of something, radio me if anything out of the ordinary occurs."

"Very well sir, I'll keep an eye on the chamber."

 **XXX**

The Parlienta had become one of her favorite spots, a similar setting to most libraries, any and all information she needed right there, but most of all it was away from everyone and so it served as a location she could get away from it all, from everyone. Even as she'd been away from humankind for years, she found other ways to fulfill her needs and desires. In addition to providing a global common ground throughout Makai, its queen took a more front and center role as her adoptive father before her. This decision created a better environment and gave inhabitants a better feel for their ruler and also gave them the opportunity to connect with her.

Makai as a whole was in much better shape than it had been in years due to her efforts and taking such a strong stance on important matters. For most her life she chose to ignore her duties, but that was in the past and was the primary reason for her long absence from the world of man, but she would soon return, if for nothing more than that special person. She'd never forgotten and how could she, as she now had something that was a constant reminder of him.

As she stood over the balcony of her quarters and stared down over her kingdom, she thought back to her many visits to the human world. Human males were her prey and her enticing beauty was both her bait and her trap. It was late and she had a huge conference with all the noble leaders set for early that next morning but she didn't care, enjoying the cool night air and view. This moment however didn't last for very long as two persons called out to her and she looked over her left shoulder as it was both Lucien and Mudo, her two closes attendants that approached.

"My queen," both bowed and it was Lucien that spoke. "Hate to disturb you at such a late hour but we have distressing news. The house of Glorwes was attacked and their village set to fire with an ancient fragment stolen. We've been told the attack was led by Q-Bee and that she retreated to the human world. There were at least twenty casualties, lady Aensland. What shall we do?"

Morrigan stretched out as she yawned and proceeded to pace around and mumbled Q-Bee's name before coming to an eventual stop.

"I'll handle this matter myself, if Q-Bee is responsible then I have to believe Jedah is pulling the strings. I will not risk manpower against him and I will need for the two of you to represent the Aensland house at the meeting tomorrow morning."

"Lady Aensland, but…"

"No but's Mudo, I'm leaving within the hour," Morrigan stepped away from the balcony. "I leave you two in charge of everything until I get back. And look after my little angel while I'm away, protect her with your lives and if you have any problems, you know how to contact me."

They didn't speak a word as she walked passed them and into her spacious bedroom where a wide grin occupied her face. This would mark her return to the human world in over seven years and though her mission was to seek out Q-Bee there was something else she also looked forward to doing.

"I'll finally see you again, my special one… my knight," she murmured as she chortled. "And I've got a surprise for you, but not yet, hehe we'll hold off on that for a bit longer."

 **XXX**

The day had come and she couldn't be more nervous, but did her best to hold it together. The silver haired vampire stared at herself in the mirror and behind her was Ruby who brushed her hair. Her anxiety was at its highest all week thinking _'what if she were to screw this up? What if something went wrong or an enemy crashed the event?_ These thoughts freaked Moka out, but it was hers and Tsukune's big day and she needed to keep a clear head.

"Moka, Moka," Ruby spoke causing the vampire to jump.

"What is it?" Moka stuttered, feeling so much nerves.

"You'll do fine out there, stop worrying so much. Tsukune loves you and you love him, and after today you will be man and wife," Ruby gently caressed Moka's shoulders. "Try and relax some. You look very beautiful and Tsukune will love it. And don't forget that we're all by your side."

Moka nodded as half a smile shaped over her lips and there was one person that wouldn't be there and that person was her mother. It had been over seven years and counting since Akasha sacrificed herself to stop Zelliatos from opening. Two knocks at the door caught the attention of both ladies as the door had been left unlocked.

"Father," Moka looked up.

Issa was dressed in a dark gray suit, black tie and brown under shirt.

"Everyone is just about ready, do you…" Issa paused as he looked his daughter over in all her beauty, already in her wedding dress. "My, Moka my beautiful Moka… you look so lovely."

Issa smirked holding back emotion as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be waiting outside," Issa patted her shoulder, waving at both Ruby and Moka as he exited.

Inside another room Gin tried straightening Tsukune's tie as both stood in front of a mirror. "Thanks for the help Gin-san, I very much appreciate it," Tsukune smiled.

Stepping aside Gin allowed Tsukune room to observe himself alone in the mirror, and to the left of them the entrance door swung open. Marching in was Issa Shuzen and he stopped short of Tsukune.

"We've had this discussion before, Aono. Treat my daughter well, take care of her and make sure she never has a broken heart," Issa snarled as he came face to face with Tsukune. "Harm her in any way, or fail to protect her and it is you that will be broken… by these hands."

A few years back Tsukune might have trembled but now he felt confident in his own abilities as he'd done his share of training. But the older vampire was still the more skilled combatant, which neither could argue.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, I love Moka-san more than anything in the world," Tsukune responded looking Issa off.

"Fair enough," Issa grinned. "I shall see you soon."

And with that Issa exited and Gin let out a breath that he didn't realize he was even holding. In just minutes Moka stepped out and met with a smiling Issa and took his arm. She was so nervous tightening her grip on his arm, and this caused him to chuckle. In front of them was a young girl at just the age of five carrying a basket of flowers who was the third child to Mizore Shirayuki and her husband.

"Relax my gorgeous Moka, everything will work out," he whispered, his words calming her.

The two vampires walked slowly together, while the small girl threw rose petals left and right. There was nothing the silver haired vampire feared, but this whole experience was turning out to be more challenging than she anticipated. She took a deep breath, her cheeks burned a deep red as she felt herself come to a stop. Issa gave her a final hug.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered giving her hand to Tsukune.

Her soon to be husband helped her up the steps, Moka's face blushing the entire way. A pastor stood before them. All of Tsukune's family was in attendance, family friends and of Moka's sisters Kokoa was the only one in attendance. All of their friends were sitting in the upper rows, each of them with smiles over their faces. Following their human wedding Tsukune and Moka were to be officially mated later that evening in the yokai realm which would be even larger with hundreds in attendance.

"We're gathered here today to unite these two. Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka. If anyone has a reason that these two should not be united then speak now or forever hold your peace"

There wasn't a response from a single of them, but that didn't mean there were some without regret. This couldn't have held truer for the succubus Kurono Kurumu. It was like love on first sight when she and Tsukune met and that love never diminished, but it was clear his heart belonged to Moka and only Moka. And to sit there and watch them be married wasn't exactly easy but she wasn't going to ruin their big day and she respected both far too much for that.

"Now may I have the rings," he asked as the rings were immediately handed to him. "Moka do you take Tsukune to be you're lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, through rich or poor, through sickness or health, forsaking all other. Till death do you part," he asked.

"I do," she whispered.

The same was asked of Tsukune and he gave the same answer, his eyes deadlocked with Moka's. The desire and passion was felt between them as he pronounced them husband and wife and they locked lips in front of the cheering audience. Kasumi Aono cried over the shoulder of Tsukune's father, overwhelmed with joy that their boy found himself such a beautiful and intelligent woman. Throughout this entire exchange there was another who cried, but none of her features visible because of a dark red cloak with hood over her head. She stood in the back in a far corner of the room where no one could see her and a bright silver neck choker.

"I love you Tsukune," Moka whispered as their lips parted.

"And I love you, Moka-san," Tsukune held her close.

As the bride and groom made their way down the steps they were applauded. With Tsukune and Moka leading the way everyone headed for the ballroom where the hired musicians awaited them and from there everyone took to the dance floor and moved along to the music's pace. Tsukune and Moka were at the center of the crowd, the silver haired vampire smiling at him and put her arms around his neck. Tsukune lowered his hands over her waist and pulled her against his figure as Moka giggled and followed his steps.

"I've dreamed this moment so many times and now that it's here, I still can't believe it," she whispered, laying her head on his chest.

"You and I both, Moka-san but there isn't any other I'd want to spend all of eternity with," he whispered kissing her left cheek.

For minutes the two vampires danced and even got lost inside each other until Issa came in between them requesting a dance with his daughter which Tsukune had no problem with and stepped aside. It wasn't much longer that Tsukune made eye contact with someone through the crowds who just so happened to be leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and he couldn't believe his eyes. Tsukune trotted off the dance floor. She stood at 5'7 with pale skin, dark green eyes, light blue hair which was tied loosely with a bow of purple silk and in a dark purple dress with black boots.

"Eris," Tsukune said happily as he stopped in front of the Valkyrie who had become someone he considered a great friend in the past couple years. "I didn't think you'd show until the yokai ceremony."

"Congratulations," Eris responded, pushing off the wall. "I hope you make each other happy."

"We will," Tsukune grinned. "That much I know. But whatsup, surely you didn't come all the way out here for the festivities, did Apollo send you?"

"There's been suspicious activity, yes. You're a newlywed, so you need not worry yourself with such matters until after the honeymoon. But even so with someone of your position you should hear some of the small details."

"Go ahead and shoot," Tsukune replied.

The vampire recalled the first time he met with the yokai emperor seven years back and how terrified he was when they first met, but over time he turned out to be quite friendly and understanding. Had it not been for Moka's turning of him there likely wouldn't have been so much tension in the beginning.

 **XXX**

The night had barely just begun and already this was their second job, the eight of them wearing blue ski masks. They drove in a black pickup truck and as they pulled up in front of the bank they exited and looked around for a few seconds before coming to a stop in front of the building. Inside, those behind the counters were getting ready to close up and on her way out a woman stopped short of the doors as she looked up at the T.V.

"There have been a series of break-ins through not only Lex Corp, Queen Industries, Wayne Enterprises, but Fueler Tech as well and this includes oversea storage facilities. Thirty six year old Bruce Wayne is the only CEO of these to come out and speak. No casualties as of yet during these heists and the FBI have now gotten involved and have pleaded to bring these crooks to justice."

The woman watching only shook her head as she walked away from the T.V. and headed for the exit but the automatic doors shot open and with eight men entering, carrying guns and wearing ski masks. She immediately dropped to her knees with both hands positioned over her head as they aimed at her. One reached out grabbing hold of her wrist and forcing her to her feet as she was pushed along. Another pulled out a gun aiming it at the person standing behind the main register as the remainder of the crooks gathered up everyone else.

"Alright pal, you know what the hell is going down. Unlock the safes and we'll handle the rest from there!"

They carried long leather bags and once the safes were open they began filling them with money. This process went on for several minutes and by then they anticipated the police were likely on the way or soon would be. They instructed the hostages to remain seated in the corner of a room until five minutes passed and with fear for their lives they did exactly this and stayed put while the gunmen made their exit into their parked vehicle.

"Oh buddy, would you look at all this money! Boss is gonna be pleased," the one sitting in the passenger seat exclaimed.

The one driving only smiled, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them. But not a moment later there was a quiet thump from the bottom of the vehicle and to their surprise they were quickly hovering off the ground. With distress in his eyes the gunman in the passenger seat rolled down his window, but couldn't see what it was lifting them, and they were already too high to jump out. Becoming panicky the gunmen began firing off at the floor of the vehicle in hopes of damaging whatever it was beneath and holding them up. Their attempts were for nothing as whatever it was wasn't affected by the bullets. They were carried along and the vehicle tossed down on its side away from civilians. The criminals suffered minor bruises and cuts as they kicked open the doors on the side of the car which wasn't planted into the ground.

"Who the hell did this?!" the one in charge fired off stray bullets. "Show yourself!"

"Up here."

He hovered nearly twenty feet over them, clad in blue armor, S symbol over the chest, red boots and his red cape blowing back and forth.

"It's him, Superman!"

"Smoke him!" another added.

All together the eight fired at him but their bullets bouncing off his body and in a rush of speed he was out of sight. Not a second later their weapons were discharged from their hands and in a perfectly stacked pile off to the left of them. And to the opposite side was Superman rubbing his hands together.

"Well gentlemen," the kryptonian smiled. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The eight thugs all glimpsed at one another and then back at Superman as they all simultaneously dropped to their knees with their hands behind their heads.

"Good choice," Superman stepped forward.

From there the authorities were notified and the criminals booked and taken into custody while Superman flew the stolen money back to the bank and afterwards boomed himself to the watchtower. Awaiting him inside the conference room was Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Batman and Green Arrow. The man of steel approached the group standing in front of a sizeable monitor.

"Have we begun system calibration? We can't update the software until that happens," Superman directed the question at Batman.

"That'll have to wait," the dark knight looked to Superman. "Something else came up and it isn't good."

"What happened?" Kal-El inquired with crossed arms.

It was then Green Arrow who took the initiative stepping forward.

"There's been a series of robberies stemming from the larger corporations in the world with both Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries targeted on more than one occasion. We're in the process of trying to figure what it is they've been after."

"I contacted Green Arrow shortly after the encounter tonight," Batman spoke up. "Batwing, Robin, Black Canary and myself confronted the persons tonight and they've been a two man team in these robberies, but I'm certain whatever they're up to is much bigger than what it appears and many others are involved. But to the point, Black Canary and Batwing managed to follow one of our retreating enemies through a portal and I believe Batwing's suit was damaged during this jump."

"In other words, Batman hasn't nor any of our systems in place here have been able to track them," Wonder Woman added. "Dinah was carrying a communications device and we've had no luck linking or making contact at all."

Superman quietly sighed at this and found it relatively troubling.

"There is however a positive," the Flash chimed in. "Among this two person team, one is an android or cyborg of some sort and Batman managed to snag it."

"This true?" Superman looked to the dark knight.

"ZH Seven is what its called and as we speak I'm running..." Batman's voice drifted before ceasing as the communications device inside his cowl went off. "Excuse me, I need to take this."

He stepped aside and spoke with Alfred who was on the other end. The conversation was short, but from Batman's tone it was clear something wasn't right.

"Is there a problem?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'll be back soon as I can," Batman exited out and headed for the teleportation dock.

Of them all Green Arrow was visibly the most affected by everything that was happening. He knew Dinah was a strong woman that could take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

 **XXX**

A beam of light appeared inside the cave in front of the bat computer as Alfred stepped back and Batman stood there as the light died down.

"You said it had vitals," Batman looked to Alfred. "Are you positive?"

"Very much sir, you can have a look for yourself and I've already contacted Master Damian who will return to the cave after he's finished with his task."

Batman marched down the steps and around the corner where the containment cell was located and there he saw with his own eyes the struggle of ZH Seven. It was no more than two steps Batman took as the constraints holding down ZH Seven were destroyed and it roared in a distorted tone as it jumped off the table but fell completely flat, moaning and groaning as if it were in pain.

"Feed... must feed," ZH Seven slowly and weakly crawled over the floor, panting and gasping for air before eventually taking notice of the cape crusader. "Batman, help me! Must feed please, or die..."

Batman prolonged with moving toward the containment chamber and stopping short of it with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean feed?" Batman questioned.

ZH Seven was barely able to look up at him before falling forward.

"Must unlock panel on back, passcode three, eight, five, nine."

"What's that?" Batman inquired.

"Passcode is three, eight, five, nine..."

Alfred stood only a couple feet behind the dark knight and even he was clueless as to what was being conveyed. In just a couple seconds Batman noticed a small panel on the left shoulder of ZH Seven who was lied out on its stomach and realized that's what it referred to. Alfred watched in skepticism and even wanted to stop Batman as he unlocked the cell and entered.

"Sir, are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Batman didn't respond and instead lowered himself down and beside ZH Seven. His lens mode had been set to the detection but even so it picked up on no vitals like the machine had, which he believed had to do with the suit/armor covering the enemy's body. There was also nothing that suggested ZH Seven was a bomb ready to detonate if he punched in those numbers and so with a deep breath he did exactly that. A ringing sound followed as he jumped back and smoke shooting out from the neck area as ZH Seven pushed up, tugging at and pulling off the helmet/mask and tossing it aside. Batman didn't get surprised often, but this was a complete shocker as the one in black looked up at him, and was no longer an, it.

"You're just a child and a... a girl!"

"Please Batman," she begged with unfocused eyes. "Must feed, please help..."

"Oh dear!" Alfred felt his throat go dry at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Her eyes were a dark blue with fair skin, shoulder length hair in the color of black but with long pink streaks at the ends. Her voice was so much different than with the mask on, so vibrant, elegant and soft.

"You keep saying feed, what do you..."

"Blood," she hissed, baring a set of sharp fangs. "I need blood, so please help."

Wide eyes and all Batman stepped back with astonishment, but this very reveal answered a handful of questions. The strange speech patterns of the girl, having such strength at such a size and even being affected by water in the way that she was.

"You're a vampire," Batman exhaled.

"Yes," she nodded. "Will you help?"

Batman didn't answer and instead walked passed her, stepping out of the chamber as she pleaded with him to help, the vampire falling forward with the side of her face against the floor.

"I don't wanna die, please don't let me die!" the vampire cried as she kicked her feet up and down.

The dark knight passed Alfred who quickly followed after him.

"Sir, with all due respect she's only a child and..."

"I'm not leaving her to die, Alfred," Batman responded. "She needs blood."

"And what do you plan to do, a trip to the blood bank?"

"No, half a gallon of my reserves should do."

It wasn't what he expected to here, but nevertheless Alfred smiled at the idea the young master was so easily giving up his blood without question. No matter how he was perceived by others or what Bruce thought of himself, Alfred knew deep down he had a good heart and was certainly one of the more genuine men he knew and couldn't have been more proud with the man he'd become. Batman recovered a small container with his blood inside from a storage area and returned to the containment cell and ZH Seven still crying but looked up as he reentered.

"Is... is that blood!" she asked happily jumping up with unforeseen energy, on her knees with puppy eyes and her hands clasped together. "Gimmie, gimmie, please Batman-sama!"

ZH Seven bowed down to him several times over as Batman watched in shock at her instant change in demeanor and attitude.

"I beg of you, please give me some, even a little drop," she begged some more.

This was all unexpected and given her state of mind, coupled with being a child he had a feeling this was going to be a whole lot easier than he thought.

"First off no sama, it's just Batman. ZH Seven, is it?" he asked.

"Yup, that's me," she nodded.

"How about I make you a deal," Batman took a knee as he looked her in the eyes. "I have a few questions and if you answer honestly it's all yours."

He waved the entire container in front of her as she reached out for it but he pulled it back.

"Not until you answer some questions first," Batman again stood.

"Ohhhh, no fair," she stuck out her lower lip and pouted. "Can I have a little, just an incy bit?"

"No," Batman glared while she silently wined. "Let's begin, what have you and your friend been stealing?"

"Wait, what, no!" she shook her head. "Jitzie-sama said I can never talk about those things, zip lock, key thrown in trash can't do it."

"He isn't here and what's said stays between us. You have my word," Batman again held the blood out in front of her. "You want this, don't you?"

At just seeing the blood and the scent of it venturing up her nostrils the child vampire drooled from her mouth with dazed eyes.

"Smells so delicious, must have," she wagged her backside in anticipation as Batman again pulled it back.

"Answer the question, what have the two of you been stealing and why?!"

The vampire's shoulders lowered as she grumbled as her thirst for blood grew.

"A puzzle, small pieces that connect but Jitzie-sama never said what for or why. He gives orders I do stuff, no questions. We take orders from master, but me don't think Jitzie-sama like him very much?"

"Does this master have a name?"

"Beats me," the vampire shrugged as she clasped her hands together. "May I feed now, please?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm not yet finished," Batman sighed and felt she was being truthful.

She was only a child and because of that it wasn't farfetched to assume they'd keep info from her.

"Fair enough, but what of the inconsistency with Wayne Enterprises? Lex Corp and every other target spot that you hit was left unscathed after taking what you wanted, but not with Wayne Enterprises. Every warehouse and location under his name you destroyed and photos such as these left behind," Batman pressed down over the panel under his gauntlet and revealing a holographic view with pictures of Bruce Wayne left behind at each crime scene. "What is the reason behind Jitzie's hatred for Wayne, or is it your master..."

"Don't speak that name!" she hissed baring her fangs as Batman stepped back in surprise by her outburst. "He is a traitor, coward and the worst of the worst, lower than dirt, just like that witch!"

Batman's eyes widened as she growled and he perceived the hatred in her eyes, but maintained his stance.

"What did he do?"

"I dunna wanna talk about it," ZH Seven looked from him with her arms crossed, sadness in her eyes. "Please don't make me..."

She curled up in a ball with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in between her knees.

"Listen," Batman spoke sincerely as he took a knee and rested a hand over her shoulder. "I don't intend to hurt or put you through pain but I can't help if you don't talk. I want to help, so please tell me. You said Wayne did you wrong and you mentioned someone else... what did they do?"

ZH Seven grumbled but with her face still buried in between her knees and she didn't budge even in the slightest. It wasn't until after a minute that she looked up at him but with watery eyes.

"They abandoned me," she whimpered with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I did nothing wrong, I was born and they just left me, my own parents. I so badly wanted to be loved, and they weren't there, they were never there!"

Batman's heart raced at these words and his throat constricting.

"That's a lie," the dark knight grimaced.

"No it isn't," ZH Seven shook her head. "Jitzie-sama doesn't lie and he told me..."

"And I'm telling you that it's a lie!" Batman retorted.

"No, Jitoshi... I mean Jitzie-sama would never lie to me!"

Ready to go off on her again Batman opened his mouth but kept quiet as the name Jitoshi seemed rather familiar and he gave it some thought and for a while he didn't know from where.

"Jitoshi," he looked her in the face. "This Jitzie wouldn't happen to be Jitoshi Ichiro, would he?"

"No, maybe, I mean... yes," she spoke nervously fiddling with her fingers. "I wasn't supposed to say, Jitzie-sama always said..."

"He won't know, I told you what's said here stays between us," but even so with this very detail confirmed he became a bit concerned but then asked another question. "And your mother, who is she? What did Jitoshi tell you?"

"No name. He only said she was a very bad woman, thief and beggar who did really, really horrible things and that she despised me the moment I was born. Jitzie-sama says he found me on the corner of a road where they left me to die and said I was trash."

"And so this is why you've been destroying the warehouse buildings under Bruce Wayne's name, to get back at him?" Batman played along.

"Yup, and Jitzie-sama agreed to help me as we've went through and completed our tasks."

With a deep sigh things were really starting to fall into place and unanswered questions so much more clear. But there was one question that remained unanswered and that was why she'd been deceived into believing Bruce Wayne was her father. But that wasn't the only question he had, looking to put the conspiracy to rest entirely.

"When were you born?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"How old are you?" Batman replied.

She didn't know why he asked such weird questions but she took it as him caring enough about her to dig further and know her on a personal level and that made her feel good.

"I just turned seven… two weeks ago," the vampire smiled as she looked him in the eyes.

"Seven, huh," Batman did the same looking into her eyes.

But he did so with intent and inspected her eyes more closely and those dark blue orbs of hers were so similar, in fact even almost identical to his own! And so he moved back slightly, inspecting her facial features and then her black hair with pink streaks at the ends.

"Pink," he whispered taking a portion of her hair into his gloved hands as she felt her body shiver. "Pink hair, seven years... vampire!"

Batman instantly jumped to his feet with broad eyes and ZH Seven gazed up at him and it looked as though he'd seen a ghost. And then with his back to her he took off toward the exit as the child vampire rose to her feet and the door closed behind him.

"Wait, where you going?!" she ran toward the exit.

In the press of a button over a panel just outside the containment chamber, the room filled gas as ZH Seven coughed and banged at the glass shouting before quickly losing consciousness and falling flat over the ground. By then Alfred had already returned to the manor up top and once the smoke cleared Batman stepped inside the chamber and took a sample of ZH Seven's blood while she laid asleep using a needle and then took to the upper level inside the cave. It had been nearly seven years and a half since that time and the relationship he shared with that woman, but this just wasn't possible. She died on that night, sacrificing herself to save all of Gotham and the entire world so it just wasn't possible. Even so it was worth looking into as he'd taken samples of her blood from way back and even studying it on various occasions.

With a sample of his blood, ZH Seven's and the third party Batman performed a comparison/DNA test and dropped in the computer chair as the scan proceeded. He sat there for nearly twenty minutes as the scan finally completed and the results displayed over the screen as he quickly jumped from the chair on wheels which fell back, and his heart zipping. His blood sample combined with the third party's was a 98% percent possible match to ZH Seven's and that meant two things. In that instant his world completely flipped upside down. Even so he didn't stop there as he went under the microscope and examined NH Seven's blood more closely and compared it with the third party. Within the next minute the elevators across the cave shot open and it was Alfred that exited taking notice of what was displayed on screen but he had no idea of the context behind any of it.

"Sir," he coughed getting Batman's attention whose eyes were glued to the blood beneath the scope. "The results have confirmed a positive match. A match for what, if you don't mind me asking?"

With his hands over the table Batman pushed up as he took a deep breath and looked to his butler, knowing it would come out sooner or later so there was no point in hiding it.

"I got to talking with our guest and she told me things," Batman continued on as his eyes fell over the ground. "Things that seemed impossible, but I checked."

Alfred hadn't any idea what he referred to but kept an open mind.

"And just what sort of things?"

"I put her to sleep and took a sample of her blood and compared it to my own."

"But why, what did she tell you and if I'm not mistaking she is a vampire is she not?"

"She is," Batman nodded. "But you've seen the results Alfred, and much as I wanted to deny it, what she told me is true."

"Wait, you don't mean..." Alfred's eyes expanded as Batman nodded his head.

"She's my," Batman bit back having a difficult time getting the words out as he had hardly even wrapped his mind around the reality. "She's my biological daughter, Alfred. Think back to seven years and the vampire I romanced..."

"You don't mean," Alfred felt a bead of sweat run down the left side of his face. "Miss Bloodriver, but didn't she pass?!"

"That's what I thought, what we all thought, but evidently not. That child is a combination of our DNA, but her mother's vampire blood overtaking my own which doesn't surprise. NH Seven is one hundred percent vampire, but I don't believe she's quite awakened her true potential, her inner shinso blood. I've studied the blood of Akasha time and again since those years and the density in her blood is to a different capacity than ZH Seven's."

"Oh dear!"

Alfred was beyond dumbfounded and had no idea what to say.

"When I broke things off with Akasha she was clearly already pregnant and carrying this child, but she never told me... but it's also possible she didn't know until sometime later, maybe after the fall of Fairy Tale. But this all begs to question, why did she keep from everyone her being alive a secret, as well as this child and where is she now? NH Seven doesn't know the name of her mother and she's been convinced by Jitoshi Ichiro that both I and Akasha abandoned her as a baby, which is false. Despite Akasha's flaws, as I remember her she would never desert her own flesh and blood. There's something very wrong with this picture and I'm going to get to the bottom of it," Batman said.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Find Akasha... eventually. But not until after I've completed this case," Batman looked Alfred off as he walked along with the container of blood in hand. "NH Seven should be awake now, our conversation isn't yet over."

"What will you say to her?"

Those words resonated with Batman as he made his way down the steps but didn't speak. Both men had a hard time grasping the info and really had no choice but to accept it and knowing the dynamic of their lives was soon to change. As expected the vampire sat upright with her legs crossed and looked up as he came into view and through the door of the cell. He was halfway surprised she didn't put forth more of an effort to escape, but even so he had made a promise and tossed her the container of blood. Her eyes were with sparkles in them as she quickly consumed it and moaned as she licked at her lips.

"So tasty! May I have more?" she gazed up at him and for the first time he really took the time to look her over with detail.

It wasn't something he saw at first but he saw so much of himself in her and it made him tremble, but she had also taken on physical traits of her mother as well.

"I'm sorry... sorry for hitting you," Batman said, thinking back to their encounter on the ship.

"What?" she licked the blood from her lips.

"Nothing," Batman shook his head as he stood straight. "How much do you know about me and what do you think?"

The female vampire chuckled as she sat forward, situating on her knees.

"Yaaaaayyy, you're Batman of the Justice League and work with Superman, Aquaman and so many other strong people! You're super heroes and I want to be just like Wonder Woman when I grow up, she's my idol and she just kicks so much butt! You guys are the absolute coolest and you care for and protect everyone."

Try as he may, the dark knight was unable to hold back a smile.

"And what about Jitoshi. How does he treat you?"

ZH Seven fell back on her bottom as she looked up at him and Alfred watching the two from outside the containment chamber.

"Everything is done on routine and at first it was really hard, being waken at dawn training for hours and hours without rest. And only took breaks to eat and sleep and if I was lucky sometimes read. I love reading, especially adventure stories."

"When did they start training you?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Maybe when I was two and a half or three but I never would have made it without Jitzie-sama, everyone else was so hard on me... especially master. Jitzie-sama would sneak me snacks and little plush dolls, even when master told him not to and said I was their weapon and nothing more. I... I wish I could have been like other girls in the stories, a loving mommy and daddy. Is there such a thing, or is it only fantasy?"

Batman grimaced at this and what he needed to do was becoming more and more clear. She was his daughter and she needed to know the truth.

"You must have been given another name," Batman looked down on her. "Your mother never would have approved of any of th..."

"She neglected me and left me to die just like my father, Bruce Wayne! He has it all, billions and an entire kingdom and he didn't want me...why, what have I done! I want to be loved and cared for by them. Sometimes I would pretend I was locked up in a castle and that they'd come for me, even though I knew they wouldn't. Whenever I fell behind in training, master reminded me of how I was dirt to them and it pushed me! I'm going to destroy Bruce Wayne's world and then..."

"You don't want that," Batman cut her off. "You've been deceived and they've filled your mind with lies."

"How could you know?!" she hissed. "You weren't there!"

"You're right, I wasn't but your father didn't forsake you," Batman took a knee in front of her. "I do know that. Now tell me ZH Seven, what is your real name?"

His voice was soft and sincere but she wouldn't look at him directly and even pouted. She didn't care if he was Batman or not, she'd been told something her entire life and here he was trying to say it was all a lie and she just couldn't accept that.

"ZH Seven, I've got no other name, pff..."

"You're lying to me," Batman glared. "Don't lie to me, what was your birth given name, the name your mother gave you?"

"What's it to you?! You aren't her or him."

"Answer the question!" Batman snarled.

His patience was becoming thinner, but held himself back from lashing out on her. All of what he was feeling, his agitation and anger directed at the person or persons responsible for keeping her existence from him and if that wasn't bad enough turning her against him.

"Your name, what is it? I won't ask again."

She bit back as she clutched her fists and rolled her eyes.

"It's a Sa...Sasha," she answered biting at her tongue. "My mother named me."

"Sasha?" Batman whispered.

The young vampire confirmed by slowly nodding her head.

"That's a lovely name," Batman lowered a hand over her shoulder. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Sasha slapped his hand away as she again curled up in a ball and her face buried in between her legs.

"I hate that name, just like I hate her..."

Batman let out a sigh as he stood and thought silently to himself. There was so much that needed to be sorted out, primarily what led to this child being separated from Akasha which he knew was a given and secondly where was the dark lord hiding and why? If she'd been alive all these years and with this child why didn't she come forth? Regardless of that he knew in his heart of hearts Akasha wouldn't have allowed Sasha to live a life away from her, so it was just a matter of uncovering what transpired behind the scenes.

"Sasha," Batman uttered softly. "Your mother wasn't a beggar, thief or bad person... her name is Akasha Bloodriver. She is the..."

Batman stopped as the young vampire laughed and gazed up at him.

"Me, daughter of the queen of vampires... if only. I appreciate your efforts to try and cheer me up, but don't tell lies."

He didn't expect such a response, but it confirmed Akasha was without a doubt not present during her upbringing. But it was also very interesting that this girl was made aware of the queen of her race, but with all the reading she did it wasn't a surprise, especially if raised in the yokai realm where the dark lord was such a prominent figure.

"That wasn't a lie Sasha and I'm sorry about everything you've gone through, having your childhood stripped away and forced to be a warrior. It isn't too late for you to have a normal childhood if that's what you want. I might not have been there in the beginning but I'll do everything in my power to make things right."

"Why're you saying creepy stuff, you aren't my mother or father and I don't need your help! I have Jitzie-sama and everyone."

"Listen to me Sasha," Batman took a deep breath. "Bloodriver Akasha is your mother whether you want to believe it or not. She and I were... were lovers. There was an incident seven years back which many of us believed cost Akasha her life, but you're proof that she lives. Earlier when I gassed this cell and you were out cold I took a sample of your blood and made comparisons."

The female vampire grabbed and pulled at her hair with both hands and shook her head.

"I don't understand," she looked up at him. "You're confusing me."

Batman sighed as he took another step back and felt he might regret this decision but it wasn't fair to her if he kept it secret any longer. She hated and wanted to destroy Bruce Wayne's world, but she felt the opposite about Batman. If she was to believe anything he said he had to be transparent and that meant taking chances and sacrifices. Without hesitation Batman removed the cowl off his head and tossed it aside as azure eyes met. Her throat thinned as she realized who it was staring back at her, as she'd memorized his face waiting for the day she'd get back at him.

"I'm your father," Bruce said, never looking away. "Believe me Sasha had I known about you, this never would have happened... I would never have abandoned you."

 **To be continued**


	2. Crashed Honeymoon

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP2: Crashed Honeymoon**

This was preposterous, it was all just so unbelievable and for a child, no matter what she'd been through or trained for this was not something she could so easily come to grips with. The caped crusader of Gotham, the dark knight feared by criminals, the Batman of the almighty Justice League... was also her father! Right in front of her he stood and there was no face she studied harder, taking in every single detail as the very hatred brewing inside her was directed at this very figure, but it wasn't until now that everything she'd been told came into question. Jitoshi had always told her Bruce Wayne was a man of great riches that preyed on and took advantage of the weak and cared only about himself.

But before her was not only her father, but the Batman and he was none of those things, the child vampire knowing much about the caped crusaders adventures and battles alongside the Justice League, putting their lives on the line day in and out. In that instant she felt so alone and small as she trusted Jitoshi more than anyone and he was the only one that showed any sort of kindness during her upbringing and convinced the vampire he was the only one in the world capable of loving her and she believed him and now all of that was coming into question. Her eyes drifted away from his as she again curled up in a ball and didn't know what to do or say. It was so much information for her to take in as her brain began to spin.

"Sasha," Bruce lowered himself and dropped a hand over her shoulder. "Say something... please."

The vampire grimaced as she rid herself of his hand with a shoulder nudge and grumbled.

"I want to be alone," she whispered with her face still buried between her legs. "Please leave..."

Such a response didn't surprise him as he could only imagine what she was going through. She had lived her whole life being trained as a warrior and told her mother and father had disregarded her from the time she was born. And then to meet with him under such circumstances and realize he was the iconic vigilante knight, it had to be a lot to take in. In recovering his cowl and pulling it back over his face, the dark knight stood and looked down over her and even he was still in a state of shock. Right before him was a young vampire girl of his very flesh and blood.

"If that is what you want then I shall go," Batman turned his back to her and headed for the exit. "The cell will be closed and locked and whenever you're ready to talk there's a button over that panel there. Press it and I'll be alerted and return quickly as I can."

He waited a moment to see if she might speak and when she didn't he took off through the door. As he walked through the cave and returned to the bat computer he could barely think straight with what he had just discovered and Alfred approached him from a back room.

"You told her. I sort of oversaw the whole ordeal, so what will you do, sir?" Alfred inquired.

"Don't know," Batman answered honestly. "It all depends on her and how she takes this information, but she had to know Alfred... she's my daughter."

"And I understand that but perhaps you sh..."

A system alert from the bat computer cut Alfred off as the alarm sounded and bright red letters flashed on screen.

"A shootout in uptown Gotham," Batman's eyes narrowed as he looked away from the screen and took off toward the batmobile.

"Sir, what about the girl?!"

"I'll deal with her when I get back," Batman jumped into the vehicle buckling up as he stepped on the gas and took off. "She knows how to contact me when she's ready to talk."

 **XXX**

They had followed who appeared to be leading the charge in the two man yokai robberies into a portal and when they reappeared on the other side it almost felt like their skin had been set on fire before dumped into a bucket of ice water. But that was the least of their worries as both found themselves standing in the center of a burning village with shouting and screams coming from all over.

"Batwing," Black Canary looked to him as her skin crawled, still feeling the effects of jumping through the portal. "Where are we?"

"Hold on I'll need a second, my system is in flux and it'll take a few moments to reboot."

She hoped this would happen fast, especially when inspecting the overall environment that looked foreign. The reboot completed in a matter of seconds and even as it did there was a problem.

"This isn't good," Batwing said.

"What isn't good?" she responded.

"My tech... it's either malfunctioned or we're in an entirely different..."

The hero in armor quieted as someone came into view on horseback but it was unlike anything he'd seen before. The individual had dark green skin with a huge muscular build, dressed in silver and brown armor, carrying a long blade in one hand and the head of someone in the other! He laughed aloud as he tossed the body part aside while both Batwing and Canary kept an eye on him the entire time as the horse galloped toward an individual who was screaming and on fire as the figure sliced into his chest with the blade and his blood spewing outward everywhere as his body dropped to the ground.

The two looked around and spotted more activity similar to this as what looked to be ogres in shades of green, brown and gray galloped around cutting down what looked to be villagers of wherever it was that they ended up.

"General Kreing says it's time to move out, we've got what we came for. The Band Regiment Knights will be here soon."

Black Canary overheard one speak to another and then came a loud bang which was then followed by a whistle. The ogre warriors immediately reacted to this as they quickly galloped off, while Batwing and Black Canary began moving as well, seeing as whatever was coming had these savages spooked and they didn't want to stick around to find out. But it was during this moment Batwing's built in systems picked up on various activity throughout the village and most importantly were the cries of people trapped inside some of the homes.

"Batwing what are you doing, we need to get out of here!" Black Canary snapped.

He grimaced under his breath before turning and looking to her.

"We can't leave, there's innocents trapped inside these..."

The hero in armor didn't have time to finish as a gold net of some sort was fired off and dropped over both of them! It was no ordinary net and it weighed heavy over them and pulled them down as electric voltage circulated throughout and electrified them both. Next came the sounds of galloping and over a nearby hill appeared dozens of what looked to be warriors on horseback just as the ogres before them but they were different.

"Lady Isla," one pointed downward at both Batwing and Black Canary. "We've got two of them, there's no doubt they're part of Kreing's bandits!"

"Looks that way," the woman leading the pack responded. "We'll take them as prisoners but we must push forward, Kreing and his forces can't be far ahead. I want you to lead half our forces and go on ahead and the rest of us will gather what survivors we can, I'm counting on you Cecily."

"I won't let you down, lady Isla."

Just as the ogres before them these individuals were also dressed in armor but their appearance so much different. The one in charge and referred to as Isla was a woman at 5'9, dark purple colored eyes, fair skin, long green hair which she had two tails framing either side of her face tied in place by white cloth/thread. She wore a gold chest plate but her stomach visible, with two golden gauntlets over her arms, and gold armor over her thighs with black boots and over her forehead was a silver tiara with a leaf designs and earrings over her long pointy ears. She was the last thing Batwing saw before blacking out but it was the same with them all, each of her forces resembling elves. As for Canary this further put into question just where in the world, were they? Those were her last thoughts as she to fell unconscious.

 **XXX**

After nearly a twenty minute drive the batmobile zipped in through the cave coming to a sliding stop as Batman leaped out and onto his feet as he took off for the containment chamber. Unlike as he'd left her the child vampire sat atop the steel table with her legs dangling outward and she looked to him as he entered. She didn't smile, nor show anger, just a blank expression and her arms behind her as she leaned back slightly. Batman positioned in front of her but said nothing, giving her however long she needed.

"Is... is it really true, is Akasha Bloodriver my mother? Am I the daughter to the queen of vampires?"

"It's true," Batman nodded his head, and his fists confined. "And I know that might be difficult for you to take in, as this has been kept from you your entire life. I get that but the circumstance surrounding your birth and existence was unknown to me, that's the truth and I'll stand by that."

Sasha puffed as she sat forward, listening as he continued.

"If I'd known there was even a chance, I would have searched the ends of the earth and found you, years ago... but I believed your mother deceased. Which in turn meant your life was impossible."

This wasn't news to her, as she read up on her yokai history, including historic events and persons. She had taken a liking to the dark lords and especially its leader, Akasha Bloodriver as she was who Sasha could relate to.

"Okay, but if I'm the dark lord's daughter then doesn't that mean I have shin..."

"Very much so, your mother's shinso blood runs through your veins and I've determined you haven't yet awakened it," Batman replied.

She bit at her tongue.

"How would I do it?"

"I don't know," Batman answered honestly. "I've had plenty of time studying vampires since I met your mother, but that is one answer I don't have. Jitoshi may have lied to you about a lot of things but he was truthful in telling you that I'm your father and how he possibly deduced this is a mystery in itself but that isn't what's important."

Tapping her fingers over the steel surface Sasha leaned forward before pointing upward at his cowl.

"What is it?"

"I wanna see yur face again."

The request was startling but he did as she asked and pulled the mask off. It was like a mere reflection of her own as she stared into his eyes and Sasha examined his qualities in a way that she'd never done before. With another unexpected action she reached up with a gloved hand and trailed her fingers over the side of his face and the softness of her touch sent shockwaves through his body.

"Daddy," she uttered as emotions poured out over her and lowered her hand as she began crying.

Her attempts to hold back and stay strong were for nothing as the downpour commenced before she eventually gave in. Bruce bit down as he stepped forward lowering his hands over her shoulders.

"What's on your mind?" he asked sincerely.

"I... I don't know, it's just if all of what you've told me is true than everything I've done has been a big fat lie! Jitoshi is the only one that I've believed and the only person that's cared for me and now I find out it was false."

Bruce watched silently as she continued with tears in her eyes and much as he was tempted to speak, he held back.

"I can't go back there now, not after this! I have nowhere to go," she sniffled. "All I ever wanted was loving parents that cared and a place to call home and I never had any of it!"

Reaching forward, Bruce wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You don't have to go back," he shook his head. "It isn't too late to have the things you wanted, a true home and people that love you."

Her gaze locked with his as she bit at her upper lip.

"Whatchu mean?"

He sighed deeply as he backed away from her.

"If it's in your interest you're welcomed to call here, home. I may not be perfect, nor the perfect father but that doesn't mean I wouldn't give it my best effort. When I look into your eyes I see fright, uneasiness, distrust but I also see potential and much of myself. I love you Sasha and I'd like to give you what you've always wanted, a loving father."

Sasha hissed as she barred her fangs at him and Bruce stepped back.

"You're lying! How could you love me, you know nothing about me and we fought! You're no different than Jitoshi-sama, telling tales!"

"That's not true!" Bruce shot back. "You're right, we did fight and I know next to nothing about you, but dammit Sasha that doesn't mean I don't care or love you! You're my daughter! This isn't something I expect you to understand, but a parent holds nothing dearer to them than their children and if you will allow it, I'd be honored to be your father and..."

The vampire sprung off the table surprising him as both her arms and legs wrapped around his body and she held him tight while crying louder than she had before and he just stood there with his arms extended outward with no idea what to do.

"Daddy!" Sasha cried into his chest as she held tight.

This wasn't the sort of reaction he was expecting, but nevertheless Bruce wrapped his arms around her with care and he smiled.

"It's okay, I've got you and from now on you won't have to worry about a thing. I promise, I'll find your mother and we'll find out together what happened."

How things played out was unbelievable as seven years back it was Akasha who ordered Issa to kill him, and yet she gave birth to his child and not only that but somewhere out there she still lived. Bruce couldn't imagine why she hadn't reappeared in that time, it just didn't seem like her. There were just far too many questions and holes surrounding the situation and one way or another he'd sort it all out. And the moment between them didn't last for long as the doors to the containment cell opened and Sasha dropped down from him. The one opposite of them drew nearer with each step he took and he couldn't believe his eyes as Batman stood unmasked. ZH Seven was just beside him and the whole notion it was an android or cyborg had completely been disproven, and more baffling than that was the fact it was a young girl!

"Why, father... what is the meaning of this?" Robin took another couple steps towards them.

Bruce let out a deep sigh as he looked Robin off slightly.

"It's a long story..."

"We've got time," Robin crossed his arms. "Talk."

"I told you about the incident maybe one or twice, but never with detail, it was seven years ago and there was a woman... a vampire by the name of Bloodriver. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot but as things went along and we..."

"The short version," Robin rolled his eyes.

Bruce again took a deep breath as he looked down at the young girl beside him.

"ZH Seven was just a code name and she isn't a cyborg, but a vampire. Her real name is Sasha and she's my... my daughter and your sister, Damian. I was intimate with her mother and she's the result of that relationship."

Robin's eyes bulged as his mouth dropped open while Sasha pulled and tugged at Batman's cape.

"Wait daddy, Robin is brother?!" she jumped up and down with excitement.

"He is, Damian is your brother," Bruce nodded his head.

"Wooww so cool, papa Batman and nii-san Robin! Best family ever!"

"Hold up," Robin stumbled back. "What?!"

Bruce didn't have the chance to respond as Sasha had already taken off and tackled Robin to the ground.

"Nii-san, I love you! I've always wanted a sister, but this is just as good!" she rubbed her face against his as she sniffed at him. "You smell good, may I have a taste? Only a pintsize, your blood?"

"Get off me you demented parasite!" Robin retorted as he tried breaking free of her tight grasp but to no luck.

Seeing the two of them together in such a playful manner left Bruce in a feeling of awe as he still hadn't wrapped his mind around the idea of her. The mention of a sister brought a certain person to mind, the silver haired vampire, Akashiya Moka. When he found the time he would inform Sasha of her older sister. Eventually the vampire released her hold of him as both stood and Robin dusted himself off.

"Are you serious right now, is this thing really yours?!" Robin pointed to Sasha. "And isn't she technically a criminal?"

Her fists quickly balled up as she began crying and raced to Batman's side and wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed.

"She is," Bruce replied. "And she was merely being used for someone else's agenda... she knows nothing about their end game."

"ttt... and where will she even stay? The manor isn't a place for monsters and zoo animals."

Sasha cries mounted as she held onto her father tighter.

"He's so cruel," Sasha looked from Robin to her father. "You'll let me stay daddy, right?! You said I could stay!"

"You aren't going anywhere," Bruce lowered a hand and ran his fingers through her hair as he glared at Robin. "Sasha will stay under this roof with us, I'm legally going to adopt her and she'll take on my last name as it is her birthright as it was yours. We'll adjust however we need to, but from this day forward she is part of this family."

Without him realizing it Sasha peeked out from his side and stuck her tongue out at Robin who grimaced.

"Suck it nii-san, I'm here to stay."

"Really, uhhh… how do we know the enemy isn't using her to track us? If she's yours than I have no arguments but she needs to be examined," Robin's shoulders dropped as he looked up at Bruce. "And I want an explanation, you at least owe us that. I want to know about this past lover and how this all broke out."

"That's fair," Bruce nodded. "We'll discuss it over dinner."

Dumbfounded didn't even begin to explain the way Damian felt and he could only imagine how Grayson, Drake and the others would react when this was revealed to them. Bruce had several more questions for Sasha, especially retaining to her suit among other things which he would inspect but for now he was ok with giving it a rest. There was also the idea that Jitoshi or someone might come back for her which Robin pointed out, so he also kept that in mind. But first thing in the morning it was off to the mall, as there was nothing they kept on hand that could be fitted to her except a handful of Damian's clothing.

"Come Sasha," Bruce moved along as he took hold of her hand. "It's time you met Alfred."

"Alfred?"

"Yes, he's my butler but also like a father in the absence of my own."

In just a couple steps as they turned the corner came barking and Sasha's eyes lit up as a dog ran up on them.

"Oh look it's a doggie!" she dropped to her knees and rubbed her face against the family pet who licked at her face.

"His name is ACE," Bruce smiled.

 **XXX**

The halls were dark and lighted by torches as he moved through removing the hood off his head, followed by the small mask over his mouth as he walked in on the door to his master's quarters. His red eyes with a slit through them glowed somewhat and he ran a hand through his spikey orange hair, standing at 5'10. Each of the guards knew exactly who he was and stepped aside without question as the doors opened and he stepped through, taking a knee and bowing to the individual standing in front of him.

"Rise, Jitoshi."

The vampire did just that, taking a deep breath as he stood.

"What is your report?" the one opposite of him inquired.

With his hand lowered Jitoshi reached inside his gi and revealed a sizeable box.

"The mission was a success but we ZH Seven and I ran into some trouble and... and I don't think she survived. I didn't hang around long enough to find out whether or not for sure, but the room was filling with water faster than you can imagine and there's no way I could have stayed a second longer without risking my own life and the mission. That ship is at the ocean floor by now."

Opposite of him his master took a deep breath just before lowering himself into his throne chair.

"ZH Seven dead, very unfortunate… that girl had potential."

"I don't know for certain as I was in such a hurry to hightail out of there but yeah I think so, I'm sorry master," Jitoshi said as the other opposite of him just laughed.

"Please, just address me by Vlet. I'm not like my father was, I don't like the whole master tag. While I might be leading the in all this, we're all in this together... all of Fairy Tale. So tell me Jitoshi, what exactly went wrong?"

"Batman," the vampire answered in one word. "He and a couple of his allies showed and screwed up everything, it would have been an easy in and out job."

Ched bit sharply at his tongue hearing this and slammed his fist over the arm rest of his chair.

"The reemergence of the dark knight, dammit! That girl could have worked heavily in our favor if it comes to it and the Dark Lord chooses to show herself, but no! And now we've lost that advantage because of some vigilante in a cape and mask! Father underestimated the bat, something I will not do and we should assume he survived and that he's onto us. Maybe not yet, but eventually he'll figure it's Fairy Tale behind the collection of fragments... he is after all one of the most brilliant minds in not only the world of men, but the monster world. And we can assume if it comes to that he won't hesitate to phone his Justice League this time around!"

Jitoshi stood in place inspecting the rage, disgust and agitation in the eyes of Ched Vlet and he was almost afraid to say anything and so he stayed quiet.

"This wasn't supposed to happen yet... not so soon," Ched went silent as he sat back with his hands together. "Get me Ra's Al Ghul, Jedah Dohma and Yoshii Kiria."

"Yessir," Jitoshi bowed his head. "What do you plan to do? And has Kaneshiro Hokuto returned from…"

"Not yet, he's got a few other errands of mine to run."

A brief period of silence followed as Ched twirled his fingers around.

"Over the years we've lost members but we've replaced those we've lost, and we might have the numbers but we lack the means to battle gods of their level. The latest recruitment process will begin sooner, it is time we even the scale. First on the list is Barbara Minerva, A.K.A the Cheetah and secondly Basil Karlo who is better known as Clayface. Next we have John Corben, turned Metallo and lastly my personal favorite... Circe, and she can be found on the island of Aeaea. I shall personally make the trip there. Her magical prowess will greatly increase the power of Fairy Tale, and she's said to be a demigod! We'll focus our efforts on these four first and I've prepared ways to separately convince each to join or ranks and the added motivation to beat down on the likes of Wonder Woman, the caped crusader and Superman will reel them more easily."

"I'll give the word," Jitoshi responded with the shake of his head. "And what of him, the emperor Apollo. That's another piece added to the board we didn't have to deal with years back. He's been back in action and shaping the entire yokai realm as he sees fit."

Ched nodded his head as he stood from the chair.

"I know all about him and what he's capable of, and whatever activity done in the yokai realm must be done without a trail or he'll latch on. The barrier keeps us hidden well so there's nothing to worry about as long as we do things the right way. The emperor will finally get his, it's been a long time coming and I know the very thought of revenge bleeds deep in our lord's veins and when he returns... Argias shall take his place as the true king. Apollo will fall and so too will the Justice League and anyone else that attempts to oppose us!"

 **XXX**

The first couple nights were the most difficult as they went through the can and don'ts and for Sasha it felt like for the first forty eight hours under the manor she was being interrogated and rained down with question after question. Batman had reviewed her suit several times, looking for anything that might be a tracker which the enemy might use to spring a sneak attack, but he found nothing of such. Interesting enough there was a built in mechanism that enabled her yokai to be hidden entirely, therefore her true nature undetectable. Adjusting to the change in routine was also difficult as she was used to rising early and getting right into battle training, controlling her aura and improving her weaknesses. But since those first few nights things had become easier as a week and a half passed. She had found her father by some stroke of luck or perhaps it was just destined to happen that way, but whatever it was Sasha was thankful and hadn't been happier in her entire life. There was just about a handful of paperwork that still needed to be signed and then the adoption would become official.

Through it all Sasha often found herself thinking about Jitoshi, the others and the one they called master and if at some point they'd come for her. All her life she was never separated from the faction and it was because of those years, the switch to what could be considered a normal life was somewhat difficult. But her father was understanding and the lives of him, Damian and Alfred didn't fall under the category of normal and so that too made the transition so much more manageable. The child vampire had been given a phone which she carried at all times, so no matter where she went she could contact any of the three and it had a built in GPS system. Aside from that she'd grown quite fond of ACE, the family dog who slept by her bedside more than half of those nights as she left her bedroom door open allowing him to come and go.

Sasha had also used her phone for other purposes, taking selfies whenever modeling one of her outfits or just making silly faces. During the week stretch Bruce had driven her to different popular sights in Gotham and on this night they walked through a theme park; Bruce, Damian and Sasha. Damian and his father were dressed casually in jeans, t-shirts and jackets while Sasha wore a blue skirt, light green shirt with a heart at the center with high knee white socks. Topping it off was black sneakers and her hair tied in a bun but two long strands extending from either side of her face. Bruce carried the vampire over his shoulders as she spun her tongue around a chocolate ice cream cone and Damian beside them.

"Are we done yet," Damian groaned as they approached the gates to the exit. "This whole family time thing is just a ridiculous waste of time."

"Damian..." Bruce glared down at him.

The boy only shrugged as they passed through the gates and Alfred awaited them in front of a black limo.

"This was so much fun daddy, the rollercoaster and horror house were best!" Sasha licked at the dessert some more. "Theme parks are the funnest, I want to come back again. When can I patrol with nii-san and daddy, it's no fair I get left out."

Bruce grinned as he lowered her from his shoulders and in front of Alfred.

"Get them both back to the manor," Bruce looked to his butler. "I'm meeting with someone before I make my trip across seas tonight."

Sasha looked up at him as she pouted with her lower lip sticking out.

"I wanna go to, will you take me with you?"

"Sorry, but you must stay here with Damian and Alfred. Be a good girl and not give them trouble while I'm away. I'll be gone for maybe a day at most. And we talked about the patrol thing, I'm your father and you're seven… I want you to figure out what you truly want out of life. I'll train you for now, but I won't make any guarantees passed that."

"Okay daddy," she nodded happily.

Both Damian and Sasha took a seat in the back as Bruce closed the door shut behind them and waved as Alfred drove off. Soon as they were out of sight he reached down into his pocket and uncovered a cellphone as he looked over the text message again and he still couldn't believe the timing of this all. Just over a week ago he nabbed one of the yokai burglars who just so turned out to be his daughter by none other than the Dark Lord who he hadn't seen since the night of her sacrifice. And now this, the reappearance of another from those years ago and it was the timing that captivated him. First the return of yokai and now her. It had been so long and he hadn't any idea what he'd say, but even so he was happy to receive the message.

It was just a block away where he stepped into a small cafe and found a place to sit and within the minute a waiter approached. He ordered a drink for both himself and his colleague soon to join him. The wait wasn't for long as a woman appeared through the doors wearing a short green skirt, blouse in dark blue, black leggings, brown boots and a silver necklace. Bruce watched her the entire way as she loomed and when their gazes met both smirked. The woman with long green hair and eyes had an idea of what she'd say to him when they met face to face but now with the arrival of that moment she was without words.

"Hi."

"Hey."

They spoke simultaneously and laughed together as she leaned back blushing. And from then they just sort of stared at each other.

"Bruce, you look good," she spoke softly.

"And you're every bit as beautiful as I remembered," Bruce grinned. "It's great to see you again, Morrigan. I have to say I'm a bit surprised that you showed up here like this. It's been years, I understand, but if someone from GCPD who worked your case from than recognized you, it would be troublesome."

"Like you said… it's been years, I highly doubt something such as this would be an issue."

"You'd be surprised and it's hard to forget a pretty face like yours."

Morrigan again laughed as she looked him off slightly.

"We've barely reunited for a couple seconds and already you're trying to sweep me off my feet. Had I known you missed me this much I never would have stayed away so long."

"What can I say," Bruce shrugged. "You just have that effect on me."

His witty response uplifted the already pleasant atmosphere between them and she was very pleased by this.

"Complaints and what not aside, I'm glad you came like this," Bruce reached across the table lowering his hands over hers. "I've thought about you from time to time, I mean that."

Try as she might to hide it, Morrigan's cheeks turned a brighter red.

"What brings you back, why now?" Bruce pulled his hands away from hers as he sat back.

The succubus cleared her throat as she twirled a strand of hair that fell over her face.

"I was waiting for you to ask and I wish I could say the reason was to see you, but it isn't. Believe me, you don't know how many times I wanted to come back, but my duties in Makai kept me away. It isn't easy ruling over an entire dimension of werewolves, vampires, mermaids, zombies, etcetera and so often its one conflict after another with dissimilar views between these beings."

"I can only imagine the difficulty of the burden over your shoulders and the responsibilities that come with it. You never have to explain yourself to me in regards to that."

The succubus smiled at his kind words of reassurance and understanding.

"Thank you Bruce, you're very much caring as you are charming. The real reason I'm here is all because of an enemy of Makai who fled here. Her name is Q-Bee and her race feeds off souls to survive. Recently she and a nest of her pupils attacked one of the royal families and many were slaughtered. Something was stolen, and I will track her and find out what."

"I'm sort of in the middle of something myself and I don't know for sure yet, but I believe it's big. But nonetheless, if you're interested I could lend my assist in catching this Q-Bee. Details of her abilities and things of that nature would be appreciated."

The succubus smirked as the entire time she was hoping to hear those exact words come out of his mouth. She was fully capable of handling the matter herself but having the opportunity to once again spend time with and fight by his side was what she looked forward to most with her departure.

"That's what I like to hear," Morrigan leaned forward with desire in her eyes. "And I'll help you whenever and wherever I can. We'll bash in a couple skulls and maybe, just maybe cuddle and have a little fun... if you know what I mean."

The succubus licked at her lips while Bruce smiled.

"Other than all that, how are things? Your butler and the little birds?"

Bruce straightened his posture as he sat upright.

"Things have changed since then... I have a son, his name is Damian. Technically he was already born when we met, but I... didn't know about him. His mother is daughter of the demon's head, Talia Al Ghul. But he isn't my only child."

"Obviously," Morrigan chuckled before placing a hand over her mouth and biting down over her lower lip.

The word sort of just slipped off her tongue, but she put on a smile regardless.

"Pardon me?" Bruce gazed at her with suspicious eyes.

"Nothing," she responded, but gave no eye contact.

An awkward moment of silence followed as he just stared at her and the entire time she wouldn't look at him as his eyes narrowed.

"As I was saying and this part will really hit home. I also have a daughter and her mother is someone you and I both knew very well."

These words really drew her in as she clasped her hands together over the tabletop.

"Oh really, and just who might that be?"

There was no one off the top of her head that came to mind and so she just waited for a response.

"Bloodriver... Akasha," Bruce declared.

"What!" Morrigan immediately jumped from her seat, but then quickly sat as she realized eyes from surrounding customers were on her. "But, but that's impossible, she's dead Bruce."

"That's what I thought until this child showed up out of the blue just over a week ago. I did some blood work which confirmed she is the offspring of Akasha and myself. She's out there somewhere Morrigan and I'm going to find her. Soon as we're done here I'm heading overseas to speak with someone who might know something."

"That's insane... what even led to all this, I mean the two of you meeting and... this is all just so crazy!

Bruce took a deep breath as his eyes closed for a moment.

"It's a long story, so listen carefully."

 **XXX**

Rose pellets were all around the bed along with clothing from both lovers scattered all around the floor. He had just emerged from the bathroom wearing a dark purple robe. It was their honeymoon and the alone time was very gratifying and while Tsukune had a different idea of where and how they should go about spending it Moka's idea of a cruise ship sale was brilliant. And in front of him she laid there in bed, red silk blankets covering her body as she held a content grin.

"If I must say Tsukune, you really saved your best for this occasion," Moka chortled. "I don't think you've ever fucked me that good, not even on our wedding night. You've really become quite the lover in physical aspects."

"Well you know as they say, practice makes perfect."

"And we've had a lot of practice."

Both vampires giggled as Moka then positioned on her side in a suggestive manner, pointing at Tsukune and gesturing for him to join her in bed.

"Surely you didn't think we were done, the night is far from over and so too is my thirst. This isn't ending until I'm satisfied."

"You're so needy, Moka-san," Tsukune smiled as he untied the robe which fell off his shoulders, standing in full nude. "And I'm not yet finished either."

Tsukune joined her in bed under the blankets as he forcefully pinned Moka down by her wrists, and she spread her legs for him.

"It's a rarity, but I love it when you get rough with me. Make love to me Tsukune, screw me until I lose my mind!"

"As you wish, misses Aono but don't think I'm gonna go easy on you!"

With his lips mashed and locked with hers, Tsukune licked at and spun his tongue around hers while she wrapped her legs around him and their naked bodies rubbed against each other's. Tsukune ultimately broke the kiss and Moka maintained a relaxed grin over her lips.

"I'm going to enter now, Moka-san," Tsukune whispered as he repositioned slightly.

Their eyes were deadlocked for only a moment before a loud thump broke their concentration which came from atop them, and then came shouting and sounds of tussle and struggle. These sounds only got louder the longer it went as more thumping sounds ensued and the two vampires believed this to be the sounds of hired security falling. Buzzing electric noises were coupled with that as shouting and screaming persisted and Tsukune pushed up off Moka.

"What the hell are they doing up there!" Moka rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Stay here," Tsukune removed himself from under the blankets and redressed in the robe. "I'll go check things out."

He headed for the door as Moka sat up in bed and he gave her one final look before pushing the door open and stepping out. Whoever it was causing the disturbance was about to be in a world of hurt, not only disrupting he and Moka's cruise but at such a time of intimacy! Tsukune raced up to the upper deck but by then the commotion had stopped, and all of his hired help laying around the ship deck, groaning and grimacing in pain.

"Who did this!" the vampire shouted. "Show yourself or I'll..."

"Aono Tsukune," a voice called out to him from behind.

The vampire immediately spun around looking upward to a section just above the deck as the dark figure leaped and glided down in front of him.

"Bbb... Batman!" Tsukune's eyes widened as he stumbled back. "What on earth are you doing here... and how'd you even find here?!"

"Morioka Ginei, I tracked him down at Seaside Inn and from there he directed me to Ruby, your personal attendant and she's quite the pleasant lady."

"Ruby told you where we were?" Tsukune asked.

"Only approximate, she knew you were out on a cruise and where you were headed so I took care of the rest. And I hear you and Akashiya tied the knot, congratulations. I hate to crash the honeymoon so I'll make this quick."

"Was all this really necessary," Tsukune looked around to all his security. "You could have gotten my attention without all this. How did they hold up?"

"Medium difficulty," Batman answered without hesitation.

Tsukune let out a sigh as he ran a hand over his forehead.

"My best guys are stationed back in the yokai realm, but still impressive," Tsukune smiled. "Guess I should expect nothing less from the Batman. Whatever it is must be really important if you came all the way out here. What's on your mind?"

Batman didn't have the opportunity to respond as footsteps approached them and the silver haired vampire came into view dressed in a white see through nightgown and Tsukune's eyes bulged.

"Well isn't this a surprise," the vampire approached them with a smirk. "Batman, to what do we owe the honor?"

"Akasyiya," Batman looked to her as he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Miss Aono. Something has come up in Gotham and I could use your help, I'll need only a little of your time and depending on what you do or don't know this can be over quickly."

"Can we get you something to drink, or a refreshment?"

Moka moved in closer between them and the entire time Tsukune stared at her breasts through the material which slightly bounced as she moved.

"No," Batman answered simply.

"Okay, so what did you want to ask?" she looked up at him.

"It's more complicated than that..." Batman responded in a murmur.

"Ah Moka-san," Tsukune pointed to her attire. "Don't you think your PJ's are a bit, I mean you know... revealing?"

He scratched at his hair as Moka looked him off with irritation.

"Oh please, it isn't like it isn't something you haven't seen hundreds of times, and Bruce Wayne has been with his share of women," Moka rolled her eyes gesturing for both of them to follow. "Come this way, we'll converse your dilemma inside the main cabin."

Batman nodded as both he and Tsukune followed and when inside she poured herself a glass of wine, offering both her husband and the caped crusader a glass but both declined.

"I want to first apologize for breaking in unannounced and interrupting this special occasion, but what I'm about to tell you simply couldn't wait," Batman exhaled. "There's been suspicious activity globally involving not only Wayne Enterprises, but Lex Corp and Queen Industries. Two yokai were caught on video at various different facilities of each firm stealing shipments, which I now know are small fragments. I believe these fragments have a greater purpose and when brought together that purpose will come to fruition."

Tsukune bit back at the declaration of this and stepped forward.

"Fragments, did you say fragments?! Eris brought to my attention something that occurred within the Huang family estate and the same with the Suzuki family. Each domain held a small gem and Nurari believes they might even hold a magical presence, but we can't confirm unless we speak with either of the families."

"These occurrences aren't random, there's something bigger at play here and all that's happened with what you've been told is all linked with the huge corporation break-ins," Batman said.

"How can you be so sure?" Moka inquired.

"A hunch and now that leads us to the main reason I'm here," Batman's eyes specifically fell over Moka. "This may or may not be news to either of you as I don't know if she's reached out."

"She?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Who're we talking about?"

"Your mother," Batman's eyes were deadlocked with Moka's. "She's alive."

Moka sharply bit down over her tongue while Tsukune gulped. Their expressions alone told him everything he needed to know.

"What did... what did you just say?!" Moka's eyes expanded.

"Akasha is alive, no doubt about it and she's been so this entire time. That night of Vheuto lazz over seven years ago... she survived shutting down the gateway."

"How do you know, have you seen her?! Where's mother?!" Moka demanded with a feeling of disbelief, high energy, hope and happiness.

"You've seen her?" Tsukune questioned with just as much excitement.

Batman proceeded to shake his head and the two vampires felt their hearts drop slightly.

"Then how do you know she's alive if you haven't seen her?" Moka questioned with doubt.

"The two yokai. I told you about the ones responsible for the global robberies in each industry. I managed to catch and interrogate one of them."

"And?" Tsukune crossed his arms.

"She was just a child and I didn't find this out until unmasking her. Her strength was far beyond what it should have been at such a young age until I realized she was a vampire and then it all made sense."

Scratching at his hair Tsukune's eyes narrowed wondering how any of this related to Akasha but he continued listening.

"She said things to me that warranted a blood analysis comparison," Batman again looked to Moka. "As you can recall my database holds the DNA of both you and Akasha... and so I ran comparisons between Akasha's and the child. Results confirmed the child is hers and just at the age of seven, this endorses Akasha gave birth to this child six to seven months after the night of her sacrifice. The child just turned seven which would be consistent with the timeframe in which your mother conceived, as we're coming up on eight years since that night."

Hearing this was overwhelming to both as not only was Akasha alive, but with a child. This news and everything leading to it did however put into question just what sort of conversations took place between the Batman and this child that prompted him to run a blood test. In that moment however Moka nor Tsukune cared to ask, both hugging it out as they were so overjoyed.

"Moka-san, you've got another sister!"

"I know, I know, isn't it great! I guess this means mother and father got together during the short time they had!"

"Yeah it wouldn't surprise me, those two were like heads over heels for each other. I know Issa will be happy to hear this, I just know he will!" Tsukune said with exhilaration as both vampires chortled.

Batman coughed getting the attention of them both as there was something else he had not yet told them.

"My reason for coming here was in hopes one, if not both of you were aware of Akasha's whereabouts but it's clear that isn't the case. The child's name is Sasha and she hasn't any clue where her mother is and until we met she didn't even know Akasha was her mother. And there's something else you should know," Batman's voice lowered. "Isssa isn't... isn't the child's father."

Straightaway the entire room went quiet and a pen drop could have been heard, both Tsukune and Moka looking into the eyes of each other. The silver haired vampire's heart jumped around as she and Tsukune looked back to Batman with shock.

"Mother loved father, there's no way she would have shacked up with someone else!" Moka said with authority.

"If Issa isn't the father, then who is?" Tsukune directed the question at Batman.

There was a long period of silence that followed as the dark knight's eyes fell over the floor before he eventually looked up. How either of them might react he had no idea but they needed to know.

"I," Batman opened his mouth as he looked up at them. "I'm Sasha's father... DNA confirmed it. And before you ask the obvious, yes I had a relationship with your mother and we... we slept together."

Losing her grip over the glass it dropped out of Moka's hand and shattered while Tsukune's throat closed up on him.

"Excuse me..." Moka slowly stepped forward.

"Whaaaaaaa... you and Akasha-san were... romantic?" Tsukune questioned with quiver in his tone.

Batman simply nodded while Moka stood in place with clinched fists and had only one question. This was a lot for her to take in, first her mother was alive and now she had another sibling but her mother had done so with another man that wasn't her father.

"Was it a one night stand?"

"That isn't important," Batman replied.

"It is to me!" Moka snapped. "How many times?!"

Batman took a deep breath looking her off.

"I don't know, lots."

Tsukune eyes widened as he bit at his lower lip.

"What's lots, five, ten, twenty times... tell me?!" the silver haired vampire felt herself growing aggravated.

"More than that," Batman looked her in the eyes. "I don't have a number, we were seeing each other over a couple months. When we started I didn't intend for things to go as far as they did, but our relationship quickly turned sexual and the rest was history. Believe me, I had no idea she was carrying and I'm not sure at the time she did either."

Again the room went silent and Moka couldn't help but imagine the sight of her mother lied out on her back and engaging in sexual intercourse with the man standing across from her and Tsukune.

"Well that's somewhat a relief," Moka let out a sigh as she leaned against the nearest wall.

The response left both Tsukune and the caped crusader stunned.

"How so?" Batman asked curiously.

"I never pegged mother as the type to sleep just with anyone when the moment hit," Moka's eyes scoured the caped crusader. "The fact this whole thing between you and her was a constant occurrence tells me she really fancied you... or perhaps it was more than that, dare I say love. This is all just so bizarre. You and mother, I never saw it and I'm pretty perceptive. You did quite the job keeping your relationship secret. And I just don't understand why she'd do this... if she's been alive this whole time than why has she been in hiding?"

Moka laughed with frustration as she threw her hair back, feeling like they'd all been thrown into a serious drama or some type of soap opera.

"And Sasha... my little sister, what is she like?" Moka asked.

"You'll have to make that assessment yourself," Batman responded.

"I look forward to that and she's back in Gotham I assume," the vampire grinned. "I'll make sure my passport is up to date."

"Hold up," Tsukune chimed in. "You said Sasha didn't know Akasha-san was her mother until you spoke, right? So my question is what led even led to a conversation that brought out the truth?"

From that point Batman explained everything to them, including how Sasha had been trained as a warrior from a young age, paired with Jitoshi Ichiro the vampire. To Tsukune the whole thing seemed to have Fairy Tale written all over it, from the collecting of small fragments, Sasha raised and trained as a warrior and he could only imagine what might have happened to Akasha. Perhaps they'd taken her prisoner, but even that didn't seem plausible as her strength alone would put her bounds over any of them. At the conclusion of this all Tsukune knew there was one thing that needed to happen, one person he needed to reach out to... Apollo. His daughter was alive and out there somewhere! And if there was someone that could find her, there was no one up for the task more than him.

With all these thoughts circulating through his head Tsukune couldn't help but think back to the very first meeting he had with the emperor and it wasn't exactly how he would have projected.

 **Seven years ago**

 _It was just about a month after Akasha sacrificed herself shutting down_ _Vheuto lazz and he returned to the academy and resumed his duties as head chairman of the school. Final classes for the day had just concluded and Tsukune waved and conversed with some of the bypassing students and then from the corner of his eye a familiar face appeared and he gave Ruby a smile as she sided next to him. The papers she carried were all stuff he requested, but it wasn't anything that he needed to get to right away. Across the lawn and headed toward them was another individual both of them knew. Ruby waved as Yukari did the same back. Tsukune took only a step toward Yukari before there was a rough gust of wind that seemed to shape out of nowhere which was then followed by an obnoxious sound and then a portal shaping off to the side of them and two persons emerging from out of it. Tsukune recognized the first, but hadn't any idea of the second._

 _"Eris!" Tsukune stepped forward and bowed his head as she did the same. "I didn't expect to see you so soon again, is there a problem?"_

 _She didn't speak as Tsukune then looked to the individual opposite of her who said nothing but then from another section of the lawn Moka yelled out to Tsukune as she quickly ran to his side and used her body to shield him. He didn't know why but she appeared to quiver with her muscles tighten as she looked into the eyes of the man standing across from them and in most situations she would have been thrilled to see him. That all depended on how much he knew and why he had come, but the vampire felt she had a pretty good idea why he stood before them. He stood at_ 6'0 with an averagely build dark blue eyes and waist long, platinum blonde hair tied in a low tail while two lengthy strands made their way down both sides of his chest. He wore a dark brown robe and carried a cane at his side.

 _"Grandfather..." she spoke softly but never moving from in front of Tsukune. "Where have you been all this time?"_

 _"Dormancy," Eris responded for him. "And believe it or not it was in fact Aono's attempt to awaken him which ultimately did the trick. This occurred during the time you'd been imprisoned by Fairy Tale."_

 _Moka only nodded but stayed in front of Tsukune, not for a moment thinking to even budge._

 _"You've grown into quite the beautiful young lady, granddaughter," Apollo commended as he nodded his head. "I do regret not being there for the past several..."_

 _"Why are you here?!" Moka cut him off wanting to get to the point._

 _"I have awoken from deep sleep to return balance to the world of yokai and to fix what has otherwise crumbled in my absence. The state of the realm is on edge and barely sustaining itself as I Ieft it. Eris and Nurari alike have explained to me what occurred in my absence, and what you did to that boy!" Apollo frowned._

 _Tsukune gulped as he slightly tapped at Moka's shoulder._

 _"Moka-san, what's he talking about?"_

 _"I was only trying to save him, grandfather and what happened... his turning wasn't intentional! You aren't going to lay a hand on him, I won't allow it! Since his turning there have been no setbacks, he hasn't lost control or given into bloodlust, so please don't harm him or take him away. He's been this way; a vampire for over five years and if he were going to lose control it would have happened already."_

 _Both Ruby and Tsukune stayed silent while Apollo and Moka stared each other down with vast intensity and despite knowing who he was and what he was capable of she stood her ground._

 _"It is not your place to state what will and won't occur and you understand what you've done is an indefensible misconduct taking away that boy's humanity!"_

 _"Yes... yes grandfather, I know. But you must also know that I love him, possibly more than I've loved anyone in my entire life. Tsukune makes me feel unlike anyone else in the world and I'm sorry for how things went and if I could go back in time," the vampire looked Apollo in his eyes. "I wouldn't have changed a thing, I saved his life by doing what I did!"_

 _The silver haired vampire almost regretted speaking to her grandfather in such a way, but Moka also knew how firm she was on the subject. Her actions were against the law and an instances carried a punishment by death._

 _"I am not here to harm the boy, child. And if I were there isn't anyone here or anywhere that could stop me."_

 _Tsukune felt his blood sky rocket as he became more and more uneasy as he heard stories of Apollo through not only Eris but others who had witnessed his power firsthand and said to be on an entirely different level than the dark lords._

 _"Pssh, Is that what you think," Moka spoke with a smug expression. "I don't know if Eris told you but in the ten plus years of your absence powerful beings of incredible strength have emerged in the world of man and the humans and yokai alike look up to them like gods. If you haven't already, you'll know about them soon. And even I have become formidable, I'm not that same little girl you once knew, I shy away from no one or any challenge?"_

 _"Is that right?" Apollo stepped forward with his cane in hand._

 _The vampire could feel her competitive spirit begin to take over as she rose her vampire aura and eyed him with intent._

 _"Perhaps I'm out of line to make such a request but how about it old man," Moka cracked her knuckles. "You trained mother and sparred with her, shaping her into the warrior she became. How's about you and I dance, I'll go easy on you."_

 _Apollo chuckled at this request with a grin._

 _"Is that a challenge, my child?"_

 _"Are you declining, afraid I'll show you up in front of all these people?"_

 _By that time various bypassing students had stopped and keyed in on the scene unfolding in front of them._

 _"My dear child I cannot in my right mind reject. After all, you're family and very precocious to me... but are you certain this is what you want?"_

 _"I've trained and become one of the best combatants in this realm, of course I'm sure. It is you who should keep his guard up or you might end up on your back," the vampire raised her aura just over fifty percent as she knew who it was that stood opposite her. "Surely you don't plan to fight me like that. Transform so that we can begin."_

 _"Unnecessary," Apollo stood tall without doubt. "Come at me with all you've got."_

 _Without hesitation the vampire shoved her foot into the ground and went after him as Eris took several steps to the side and Moka moved in on him throwing out a barrage of kicks and Apollo only dodged and sidestepped as not a single of her strikes connected. During this assault she threw in a couple punches as well to change up the pace but this too was for nothing as she was unable to land a single hit and he hadn't raised his power at all._

 _"I face you without a drop of yokai energy, yet you; a spectacle of the vampire species, a shinso vampire, fail to even land a hit." Apollo spoke as he powered up his aura, dropping his cane aside. "Anyone can fight with raw power, child."_

 _Apollo followed up with an attack infused with yokai that overwhelmed Moka but she threw out a kick in a deliberate opening of the emperor's attack, only for him to snatch her leg leaping up midair, using both her momentum and strength to send them in a controlled spiral in the air before he tossed her into the ground! Ruby, Tskune and Yukari couldn't believe their eyes and nor could many of the by standing spectators. Much of them erupted and some of the students had recorded the confrontation sending it to other students that weren't present. A handful of school staffers had also keyed in on the situation but didn't approach as the head chairman was already on scene. Moka just laid there feeling completely powerless, defeated and humiliated, grabbing and pulling at the grass under her fingers as Apollo recovered his cane off the ground. Everyone was stunned and Tsukune wasn't sure if he should prepare to defend himself or not. The emperor had stated he wasn't there to dispose of him but Tsukune didn't know how much stock he'd put into that. For an extended period Moka just laid on her stomach in complete disappointment and felt her blood boil, but then came his footsteps._

 _"Rise, my child," Apollo offered his hand and helped the vampire to her feet. "You've got a long way to go and much to learn, you lack discipline and execution of your technique is clear. You aren't even a shell of your mother in these categories, set aside her massive physical advantage. If you're willing to put in the time and effort that can however change. It is good to see you again."_

 _"Yes grandfather, it is," Moka halfway smiled._

 _Apollo then playfully tapped her nose and kissed her forehead, before looking to Tsukune who stood with intensity._

 _"Am I right in assuming you and this one rival one another in combat?"_

 _"Yes," Moka slightly nodded. "I edge him out in certain areas while he holds advantages of his own."_

 _The emperor sighed at this as he took a step in Tsukune's direction but Moka took hold of his arm attempting to hold her grandfather back._

 _"Please... please don't hurt him."_

 _"Do not fret, I will do nothing of the sort."_

 _Apollo approached and stopped short of Tsukune and stared him down for a little while as both he and Ruby stood their ground. Across from them Yukari contemplated if she should move in beside them but ultimately decided against it._

 _"You're the one Mikogami Tenmei appointed head chairman of Yokai Academy before his passing," Apollo sighed deeply. "How disappointing... to think he'd leave in charge someone who barely knows this world or his own! You lack wisdom and experience, but with that said yokai have raved about the job you've done... had it not been for that I would effectively remove you from the position you currently hold."_

 _"You can't do that!" Tsukune snapped._

 _"Tsukune," Moka called out to Tsukune as she shook her head. "Do not question him, he is emperor and whatever he says goes. His power and authority is not to be challenged."_

 _Tsukune gulped and bit back with clinched fists and took a couple deep breaths as he settled himself. Just a moment ago Moka challenged him physically and failed, her choice of words somewhat hypocritical._

 _"Then what do you want?"_

 _"It's simple," Apollo lowered a hand over Tsukune's shoulder. "For the next several months... no, next several years I will keep a close eye on you. If a time comes that you become a threat to yourself, or those around you I won't hesitate to be rid of you, am I clear… boy? And do forgive me as I know your turning wasn't your fault, but what's done is done and there are no redoes. Soon I shall teach and guide you whenever and wherever necessary, but for now I've got an entire realm in shambles that needs rebuilding. There is far too much disconnect and a lack of communication. Coexistence with mankind can hardly be a reality when we so violently fight amongst ourselves."_

" _That's for sure," Tsukune nodded his head._

" _Oh yes," Apollo's entire demeanor altered as his smile disappeared completely. "Where is Issa Shuzen?!"_

 **To be continued**


	3. Prisoners of Vindellorien

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP3: Prisoners of Vindellorien**

It was just two days after the end of their cruise and five days since Batman showed up unexpectedly. They couldn't believe what he'd heard and there was so much information to take in, ranging from the dark lord being alive and that she and Bruce Wayne had a child! The entire time seven years ago there wasn't a hint of it and the idea of it perplexed him. But it put him at ease and brought a smile to his face knowing Akasha was happy and found someone to spend time with, but never assumed it would be with anyone other than Issa.

Still he wondered how the vampire would react to such news and for the time being Moka and Tsukune mutually agreed not to speak a word of it to him, the reality Akasha was alive and more so that she had another man's child. As Tsukune made his way up the steps to Apollo's estate he took a deep breath as he adjusted his collar and two guards recognized him as the emperor's grandson in law and so they lowered their weapons, allowing him entry. It was inside the main lobby that he made eye contact with a familiar face and both smiled.

"Hello, Eris."

"Good afternoon, lord Aono," the valkyrie approached him. "I've heard you're here under crucial circumstances, did something happen?"

Tsukune simply nodded as Eris led them up the steps and she could only presume what was on his mind as his face and overall posture were completely tense. In just about a minute they pushed open into his office and there he stood with his back to them and staring out a window that overlooked a large portion of land within his kingdom.

"Aono Tsukune," Apollo grinned as he turned and faced him. "As you know I don't usually take unscheduled visitors, but exceptions are made for family. What is so pressing that you wanted to meet so suddenly?"

He stood as 6'0, averagely built with deep blue eyes and with waist long platinum blonde hair tied in a low tail with two lengthy strands making their way down both sides of his chest. The emperor stood in his human form and wore a brown robe at the time. With a deep breath Tsukune moved further inside the room as the door to the office closed behind himself, Eris and Apollo. In leaning against the window the emperor inspected the vampire and felt his aura fluctuating and by this he knew whatever Tsukune had come to speak with him about was on the end of distressing.

"Would you like something to drink, young Aono?" Apollo questioned moving forward with his cane in hand.

"No... I'm good," Tsukune spoke with his head down and his fists tightened.

For some time he stayed like that with his head down and no idea how to break this news. And then there was the whole reaction factor, with news such as this Tsukune realized there was so many ways Apollo could respond seeing as it retained to the person he probably cared for most in the entire world. He halfway expected an outburst from the Apollo, but his current mood would also play a factor.

"Speak, boy!" Apollo felt his patience begin to dwindle. "I don't mean to be so forceful, but as you know a being of my stature doesn't have time for standing around when there's so much work to be done. I'm due in a wide realm meeting to communicate with leaders later this afternoon, so as you know I'm on somewhat a timetable."

"I understand," Tsukune bit at his tongue with a feeling of here goes nothing. "I don't know how else to say this but... but since your awakening you've been duped, we've all been deceived."

Eris's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward and positioned off to the left of Tsukune.

"What do you mean, lord Aono?" she asked.

"It... its Akasha-san," Tsukune looked directly into the eyes of Apollo. "She's alive."

These words sent shivers through not only the emperor but Eris as well and Apollo lowered a hand over his heart and took a seat in his chair, taking a couple moments to process the words that had come out of Tsukune's mouth and even thought back when he first awakened. Though the threat had been eradicated, that didn't stop Apollo from performing his own personal investigation into the matters and he especially looked into the supposed death and sacrifice of his daughter, even visiting the chamber where it all went down. There was nothing that suggested she had survived and if there was he would have done everything in his power to find her. He would have sent his best search unit to scour the entirety of not only the yokai realm but the human world and searched every landmark inch by inch to find her! Apollo took a deep breath as he attempted to settle his nerves and wrap his mind around what had just been relayed.

"What is your evidence?" Apollo looked Tsukune in the eyes with more intensity than he had ever before.

Apollo's blood burned at hearing this as he rembered back to the very night his hatred and anger sprung towards the one person that was supposed to look after his little girl.

 **Seven years ago**

 _Head of the Shuzen mansion himself felt the carpet beneath his feet move ever so slightly, and the wood underneath creaking like music to his ears. He still couldn't believe how it had all blown up in his face, for what felt like a quick instant they were back together and then his assassination of the human male pushed her away. But things only got worse from there as the Dark Lord had again sacrificed herself, his love again taken away from him. From that night he had turned to drinking and partying to block out the pain of loss and it had worked to perfection, occasionally taking a few vampire gals to bed. The ballroom was filled with chatter and music, the sounds of his steps blending into the background, obscuring each more efficiently than the softest of carpets._

 _With both hands inside his jacket pockets Issa walked up to the bar counter, finding a stool beside another customer. He lifted an eyebrow at her choice of beverage._

 _"Kangaroo blood? Interesting choice," the Shuzen Vampire probed dubiously, pausing for a moment to call out his own order once the bartender looked his way._

 _Bartenders and security were all handpicked by Issa and each was paid accordingly by the work that they did. Since Akasha's passing he must have held close to ten house parties and ventured to various others. The woman consumed half of what was in the glass, before looking him over._

 _"Issa Shuzen," she spoke his name as two sets of red eyes met._

" _I don't believe I've seen you around," the vampire smirked channeling his inner playboy. "Are you here alone or did you travel with others? I'd love to show you around if this is your first time in the residence."_

 _He lowered and rubbed the bottom of his right hand atop hers, as she quietly giggled._

" _It would appear I heard right about you and your flirtatious nature," she smiled. "And for the record I'm here on my own. Heard about these little get together parties of yours from a mutual friend and decided to come and check it out. But I also heard you've got a pleasing talent that rivals any other."_

 _By just her seductive smirk alone he knew exactly what it was she referred to. And just like that he moved his hand up further and over her arm and when he saw no resistance he took things a little bit further lowering his hand over her side and around the area of her waist. The female vampire quietly purred as he grasped her bottom as both smiled._

 _"Mister Shuzen," she spoke in almost a whisper as she threw her hair back. "I'd appreciate for that tour you spoke of… I'd particularly like to see where it is you settle in for your nights."_

 _Issa snickered at this as the woman beside him had no doubt just referred to his bedroom. The vampire was about ready to respond when the doors to the ballroom flew open and two of his security guards over the ground unconscious as Issa immediately stood from his stool. The music quickly died down as a singular individual stepped through the doors dressed in a dark blue robe and each of the vampires in attendance knew exactly who this man was, despite his several year hiatus. A handful even trembled, contemplating what in the world he'd be doing inside such an establishment and more interesting was the timing._

" _Issa Shuzen!" the individual roared as his monster aura climbed. "Where is he?!"_

 _It was then that all hell broke loose. The hired security on standby firing wildly, trying to hit the emperor with everything they had, but his speed and precision enabled him to dodge as he moved in on each of them. Several guests took shelter under tables as bullets rained down from all directions it seemed. Seeing and knowing how things would end Issa took the opportunity to escape as he knew this man well and the power he possessed. It was clear in his mind why Apollo was standing inside his estate, undoubtedly in response to his working hand in hand with Fairy Tale but he could only imagine who or what led to the emperor's awakening._

 _"Issa, where are you going?!" the female vampire shouted out to him._

 _"Another time woman!" Issa responded as he took off running._

 _Some of the security personal engaged Apollo up close but were taken down by his sheer power and speed, not one of them laying a single hand on them as he powered his way through and from the corner of his eye Apollo took notice of Issa who made his escape through a door on the second level. And even as he ran down the hall Issa knew there was nowhere he could run or hide where Apollo couldn't find him and so he didn't. Instead he headed straight for his quarters and poured two glasses of sake, one for himself and another for his soon to be guest._

 _He waited and waited for minutes and that's when footsteps approached from down the hall and the figure appeared through the open doorway. The two of them just stared at each other for several seconds as Issa could feel the heaviness of Apollo's aura but stood firm as he gulped. Looking to brighten what he believed might be his last moments, Issa lifted a single of the glasses._

" _Care for a drink?"_

 _Apollo only hissed at the vampire which gave him his answer as he instead took a drink himself, downing it all in one go._

" _If this is to be my last night, nothing like going out with a good cup of sake."_

 _Issa went for the second glass but lost hold of it as Apollo roared out._

" _You swore to protect my daughter when you took her hand in marriage, which you've failed to do time and again! I know of your latest debacle reforming with Fairy Tale and my daughter's participation and I understand what she hoped to achieve, though I don't approve of her approach! You on the other hand I fail to see your motive or what you planned to gain and because of your ineptitude my child is dead, gone! This is among other crimes you've committed in my absence that I will not let pass, including your attempted murder of that human!"_

 _Stepping back with wide eyes, Apollo looked the emperor over with question._

" _Where did you obtain such information?!"_

 _Issa bit back, because far as he knew Bruce Wayne was in fact dead as he didn't at all keep up with human world news after returning to the yokai realm._

" _Your little followers aren't as loyal as you might have thought! Now drink up because it will be your last, boy… tonight you meet your end!"_

 **Present day**

He had just finished washing his face in the bathroom and on his way out her laughter echoed from down the hall. Most the time he didn't pay her much attention, but it was different for her as it seemed every five minutes she was out to get his attention, challenging him to fight, or flat out just annoying him for the hell of it. In a couple steps Damian came up on her bedroom door that was slightly open and he took a peek inside.

"Hello Lara how do you do, thanks for joining me this evening, you're so pretty. Well thank you Al I'm glad you called, now give me a big kiss."

Damian watched his younger sister play around with two dolls beside a stack of books and as he attempted to take off the young vampire called out to him as she picked up on his presence.

"Nii-san, come play with me," Sasha jumped up and pushed open the door across the room. "I'll be Lara and Al and you can be Sally!"

The vampire held the stuffed doll out in front of Damian who endured without a response. And it was downstairs in one of the many dining rooms that Bruce sat in front of the T.V. and watching the evening news, while to his left Alfred appeared with a tray of refreshments.

"Anything interesting sir?"

"Nothing noteworthy except talks of the upcoming elections," Bruce responded taking a cup of orange juice into his hand and taking a couple sips. "I have yet to hear back from Aono Tsukune and since we've taken Sasha in, the robberies have stopped."

Bruce finished off what remained in the glass before lowering it back over the tray.

"She's brought about a peaceful atmosphere under this roof that's lacked since the night your parents were taken and I must say her presence has been better for us all. I do hope her stay isn't just temporary," Alfred voiced while Bruce smiled.

"She has... but I must find her mother and the whereabouts of both Dinah and Luke. They're likely in a tough spot and it's troubling we haven't heard from or been able to locate them in over a week. It's a pity Sasha didn't know more and I'm also surprised her partner in crime or someone else from that faction hasn't returned to take her back. It is also possible Jitoshi believes she was killed during his escape."

Alfred simply nodded as his eyes too fell over the television screen.

"What will you do in the meanti..."

The butler didn't finish as the cries of Sasha bounced off the walls and became louder as she approached both men from the stairs.

"Daddy, daddy nii-san is horrible, so horrible!" she stopped in front of her father with tears running down her cheeks. "He killed Sally, nii-san killed Sally!"

Sasha held the stuffed doll out in front of her and the area of the neck cut open with cotton dangling out. In letting out a deep sigh Bruce leaned lifting the young vampire up into his lap and taking her into his arms.

"What happened?" Bruce asked sincerely.

Her cries died down turning to sniffles and Sasha held onto him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"He slit her throat with a knife and told me to grow a pair! I don't even know what that means! Why did he do that, why does Damian hate me?! He never plays with me daddy, he's so mean..."

Sasha lowered her head over Bruce's shoulder as he exhaled. It had been this way since she had come into their lives and eventually he knew Damian would warm up to her but that time just couldn't come soon enough. He ran a hand through her hair before setting her aside and standing from the sofa.

"We'll get the doll repaired and I'll talk to Damian," Bruce patted her over the shoulder as he stepped around the sofa.

"Wait daddy," Sasha called out to him with plea in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"When will you let me see her, I want to meet Moka-nee!"

"Soon," Bruce smiled.

By then Damian was already making his way down the steps as both he and Bruce made eye contact and without a word Damian knew what was on his father's mind. He joined him on the main level and from there they prolonged down the hall and into a hidden passage which led into an elevator.

"Can you try and at least get along with her?" Bruce's shoulders lowered. "She's your sister."

"Try seeing it from my perspective," Damian grumbled. "She wakes me early every morning asking to fight or play and she's always on me, provoking and wanting me to engage in her stupid childish games. She's a combat obsessive who relishes her little dollies and role playing... you've done nothing but spoil her since she's arrived. The only time she isn't on my back is when she's reading, and thankfully she does a lot of that."

Bruce exhaled as he leaned his back against the wall.

"She's a vampire. Fighting is rooted in her DNA, it is that way with the entire species. Sasha has never had people that truly loved her and that's exactly what we need to give her. The reason she's always on your back is because she wants your acceptance and acknowledgement. You're her older brother and she loves you, Damian. Show her that same love and that you care and things will get easier."

Those were Bruce's last words as both he and Damian exited the elevator. It was already after eight PM and the hours of patrol upon them, both stepping into the back room where they suited up in their gear. The moment they reemerged the JLA communicator frequency went off inside Batman's cowl.

"Talk," he pressed down over the side of his cowl.

"A little assist would be appreciated!" someone spoke on the other end. "We've got our hands full with these things... don't have a lot of time to explain!"

Even through all the commotion Batman recognized the voice as Cyborg's and it sounded very much like the league could use a little extra assist.

"The league needs me, if you want to wait that's fine... but if you want to get a headstart without me, that's fine too."

As he stepped aside the caped crusader activated his JL teleportation device as a bright light surrounded his body and he vanished right in front of Robin. In seconds he re appeared in what looked to be a battlefield and he quickly set eyes on Cyborg who he sided with.

"Victor I'm here, what's the situation, where are we?" Batman inquired.

Cyborg didn't respond right away as he had his cannon aimed upward and firing off at the flying enemies who resembled bees but there were also others on the ground but much different in appearance.

"This whole thing's been on the news, I'm surprised you haven't heard," Cyborg fired off a couple rounds at some of the enemies which were airborne. "We're in Washington, and these things just came out of nowhere and broke into a top level US cargo facility."

"What are they after?" Batman asked.

"Don't know."

Cyborg responded just as one of the flying enemies swooped down and grabbed hold of Batman by the throat and took off with him. This lasted for only a quick instant as the lasso of Wonder Woman wrapped around its neck and she pulled back with the creature losing hold of Batman. The princess of Themyscira flew in by his side, offering her hand and pulling the dark knight to his feet.

"Any idea what these things are?" Batman asked.

"We haven't gotten that far, but perhaps after we've downed them we'll get answers. There have been ten casualties to civilians already," Diana informed.

"Then we better end this soon as possible," Batman replied.

In a quick count of the enemy there looked to be thirty to forty in the air and another twenty on foot in comparison to the Justice League's four, which included Wonder Woman, Batman, Cyborg and Green Lantern/Simon Baz. Though they were outnumbered, the team of heroes held the power and strength advantage. The foes on the ground were robotic in the color of black, standing at around 5'10 each. With the use of his ring Simon fired off twelve different missiles which blew his intended targets out of the air and he fist pumped in watching their bodies soar to the ground below.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

This celebration didn't last for very long as he set eyes on another approaching individual from afar and he assumed it to be yet another enemy. As she drew nearer he got a better view of the individual. She had long green hair, black boots, bat wings extending out of her head and torso and she wore a sleeveless black bustier top adorned with white feathers and small heart cut out of the midriff and purple nylons decorated with bat patterns. Batman also spotted her from down below and watched as she cut through two of the enemies within the air using her wings and then tackling another out of the sky and planting it into the ground.

"That woman," Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed. "She looks very familiar like I've seen her before."

"That's because you have," Batman moved up beside Diana. "Morrigan Aensland, she aided us against Fairy Tale seven years back."

With the mention of that memory of the woman came back to her, but there was no time to talk as they still had a fight on their hands that needed winning. And with exactly that in mind they were quickly back on the attack as Wonder Woman blitzed incoming enemies and knocking them over without much effort and even enjoying herself as she threw out a couple kicks. Batman wasn't far behind throwing out explosives and pulling one down with an electric cable and slashing through its face with the blades over his gauntlet. Of the flying bee like enemies there was one in particular and also being the packs leader who set eyes on the succubus and went right for her.

"Q-Bee!" Morrigan spotted her at the last instant as she plummeted down over the succubi.

The impact resulted in a small crater created beneath them as Q-Bee threw out punch after punch over Morrigan who blocked each blow and eluded a couple others.

"Where is he?!" Morrigan grabbed hold of her wrists. "Where is Jedah, I know he's behind this!"

Morrigan threw out her legs and kicked Q-Bee back in the opposite direction into the air as Morrigan followed flapping her wings. The enemy was uninterested in answering Morrigan's question and so they continued fighting through the air, and Q-Bee couldn't help but feel a strike of fear through her body as she observed her surrounding forces falling to the Justice League. The Green Lantern had created a large fist, punching some of her fellow soul bee soldiers out of the air and Cyborg cruising through the air with a jetpack and firing off at them with his cannon beam. The duo of Wonder Woman and Batman fought close to one another on the ground and handled the robotic soldiers without much effort.

She knew that if things continued this way they would all fall but then came the sight she'd been waiting for as a single of her bee soul warriors emerged from the legislative facility and with it, the soldier carried a sizeable box.

"One of them got passed us!" Wonder Woman shouted as she perceived the bee.

The rest of her teammates with Morrigan included also noticed this and Q-Bee performed a spinning kick which knocked Morrigan out of the air and into the ground. And from afar there was a thunderous sound that approached them from the skies and Q-Bee's eyes shot open.

"It's him..." she bit back.

His red cape propelled through the air as he zipped in on scene and forcefully touched down over the ground with a loud thump.

"Hey, Superman," Simon waved. "Nice of you to join us, but we've got everything under control, these guys are child's play."

"Retreat, retreat," Q-Bee shouted to her soldiers. "We got what we came for!"

And just like that a couple dozen boom tubes appeared out of nowhere no further than a foot from each enemy and they were sucked in. This all happened in a split second and the heroes didn't have time to react as each of the enemies disappeared right before their eyes and despite their clear dominance it was all for nothing. They had not only escaped but gotten away with an unknown object.

"So one got passed us," the lantern shook his head as he lowered himself down toward the ground. "What a bummer."

Wonder Woman and Batman approached him as everyone else gathered around in that general area.

"What were those things and what were they after?" Superman inquired.

Cyborg opened his mouth to speak, but it was Morrigan who beat him to it.

"They are of the soul bee race and they originated from my home dimension, Makai," the succubus informed. "Their leader is Q-Bee, who is vastly more intelligent than the rest of the hive and physically stronger. She and all her soldiers have an allegiance to Jedah, who is an enemy to my house and wishes to rule Makai."

"Sorry," Simon scratched at the top of his mask. "Who is this chick?"

"Head of the Aensland house and ruler of Makai," she responded. "My name is Morrigan and I'm only here because of crimes Q-Bee committed in and then retreated to your world. I'm here to stop whatever she..."

"Do you know what her purpose is and why they stormed this facility in particular?" Superman questioned.

The succubus shook her head with her shoulders lowered.

"I do not, but she isn't doing this on her own... that much I know for certain. I feel in my heart of hearts Jedah is somehow involved and once I find him and put a stop to this I'll be on my way back home."

"People were killed today, innocent people," Cyborg stepped forward. "All because of this Q-Bee, so consider us in. We'll help you search and put a stop to whatever it is they're formulating."

Morrigan's eyes lit up at the very idea of joining forces with the almighty Justice League, who even in the realm of Makai were known and their reputation especially taking a jump in the past couple years. She was all about a good time and facing dangerous situations and that's exactly what the JLA was about.

"Much appreciated," the succubi responded doing her best not to sound overly animated.

"Any idea where this Q-Bee might be holding up in our world? A certain town or location?" Wonder Woman directed the question at Morrigan.

She had no answer for this and again just shook her as Cyborg stepped passed the entire group.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take a look inside," Cyborg advised as he continued along. "The building was supposedly evacuated when the initial break in took place but it's possible there were persons that didn't get out and were injured by the single bee that got by us. I'll also take this opportunity to hack their computer feed and find out what exactly that bee made off with."

"Good thinking, but you'll want to do it fast," Superman spoke up. "Law enforcement and military respondents are headed this way and will arrive in minutes, I can hear them through the radios."

Not another word was said as Cyborg quickly took off running while the Green Lantern/Simon Baz hovered up into the air.

"There's no longer an immediate threat so I'm going back to the watchtower to finish up on something. Nothing interesting, just lantern corps related."

And just like that it was only Superman, Morrigan, Wonder Woman and Batman that remained.

"I think it's safe to say you're the expert in regards to this Q-Bee," Superman looked to Makai's ruler. "If and when this woman reappears or someone else from your realm, how would we get in contact?"

"Easy!"

Morrigan skipped across lowering her head over Batman's shoulder and cuddling up next to him with her arms around his left arm. This cozy act raised flags for both super beings who looked at each other and then back at her.

"Batman knows how to reach me."

"And how exactly is that?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batman opened his mouth but he was cut off as Morrigan instead spoke.

"Well you could say we're past and soon to be... lovers again," the succubus rubbed the side of her face against his cowl as Batman's eyes enlarged. "You wouldn't believe how good he was in..."

"That's enough!" Batman snapped.

The expressions given off by both the amazon princess and kryptonian were priceless and the succubus snickered. In a quick shift the caped crusader forced his way out of Morrigan's grasp and marched along with his teleportation device in hand but he was stopped as she took hold of his opposite wrist.

"Again, I'm thankful to have the assist of your team," Morrigan winked at both Superman and Wonder Woman. "And I look forward to fighting alongside you again."

"What're you doing?" Batman glared as he tried pulling away from her.

"Goodnight," Morrigan waved to both Kal and Diana as her wings flapped.

Unexpectedly she took off into the air with Batman in her clutches as Wonder Woman's mouth lowered slightly and Superman smiled. It was an awkward moment and exchange to say the least and Diana bit back as she looked to Kal-El.

"Do you think he'll be okay? Maybe we should..."

"No," Superman's grin never ceased. "He'll be fine, Batman knows how to take care of himself. I'll question him later about this Morrigan when I get the chance, but in the meantime I'm going to head inside. I might be able to assist Cyborg."

"I suppose so," Wonder Woman watched as the succubus disappeared with Batman over the rooftops, before exhaling and smiling. "You're right."

Off the ground and into the air Superman did exactly as he set out to do while Wonder Woman scoured the area for anything the enemy left behind that might help in tracking or anticipating where they might strike next.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Batman jumped up dusting himself off as Morrigan had roughly tossed him down.

"I wanted to talk... alone," she smirked while flashing her eyelashes. "We've gathered once or twice since you returned from your over sea meet with Tsukune, but that's been it. So very disappointing and inexcusable."

"What do you want?" Batman glowered.

The succubus circled him with a smile and even chortled as she positioned behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Come now sweetie, you should know the answer," she gently rubbed up against him from behind as she purred into his ear. "We've been all business and catching up, but no time for fun. That absolutely needs to change. We've kissed maybe once or twice, but I was hoping for more than that."

Morrigan stuck out her lower lip and pouted.

"I've been patient and haven't tried seducing you," Morrigan walked around and situated herself in front of him. "All out of respect I've gained for you, but I also know how I feel. That hasn't altered since we split and I wouldn't call it true love... but maybe if we were committed this feeling could thrive into something very special. That's all up to you handsome, what do you say?"

She lifted her right leg over his waist and pulled him in closer as her eyes were deadlocked with his and she waited and waited for him to say something but that never came and so she lowered herself. With a sigh she walked out toward the ledge, but the succubus stopped as Batman took hold of her wrist.

"Morrigan," he whispered her name as she looked back at him. "You've got a lot on your plate with this Q-Bee and myself with a possible return of Fairy Tale, the appearance of a daughter I didn't know existed and tracking Akasha to find out what..."

She pressed a finger over his lips to keep him from speaking any further.

"I get it, say no more," she looked him off sadly. "We're both occupied with important tasks and the weight of the world on our shoulders. But that doesn't mean we can't..."

"You didn't let me finish," Batman spoke up over her. "We're complicated people with responsibilities and goals others could only dream of, and if we lose sight of what's important and in this case our current operations then it's possible we fail. What I'm getting at is if you and I were to engage in any sort of relationship it could disrupt our focus. However with you there's an element that goes into play… your knowledge of my crusade. I was drawn to you despite things you did in the past that I don't approve of and long as you're willing not to cross certain boundaries and focus on the mission then my answer is… maybe."

Morrigan's heart skipped as there was a peculiar flare in her eyes.

"Maybe isn't a no, I can go for that!"

Batman took only a step as he was quickly pulled down and her arms again wrapped around his neck as she locked lips with him. Her lips mashed against his, surprising the dark knight who didn't expect this. The succubus moaned into the kiss and Batman eventually gave in trailing his left hand up and down her arm as they broke the kiss seconds later and the succubus holding a satisfied smirk.

"Short, but lovely," Morrigan ran a hand over the side of his face. "So what now, got any plans for the night?"

"Patrol," Batman answered.

"Sounds like fun, I could use some stretching out and beating down a couple trouble makers. Let's do it bat, like we did before. We made a good team then and we will now," she smiled up at him.

 **XXX**

Even as it happened he didn't know what was transpiring, where he was and how he even got himself in this situation in the first place. For the past week this routine occurred over and over before he was returned to his holding cell. It had already happened twice as again his head was forced into an ice bucket of water, but this time he was held down longer yet he had been through training which allowed him to hold his breath for long periods of time. It was just over a minute before his head was again pulled out and he was punched in the face before kneed in the stomach and then tossed down.

He rolled over on his side coughing up water trying to catch his breath and that's when he got a look at the ones torturing him this entire time. Both were males elves dressed in lightweight armor, the first with brown skin, dark hair, light brown goldish colored eyes and the second had light blonde hair, gray colored eyes and fair skin and both with long pointy ears. Luke glimpsed at them for only a moment before memory of everything came back to him in a single instant. It started back when both he and Black Canary followed the individual dressed as a ninja through a portal and then the next thing they knew the two of them reappeared over a battlefield or more precisely a village under attack. But that wasn't all, he'd been removed from the suit and in his under uniform which consisted of a gray tanktop, black shorts and dark blue running shoes.

His eyes ventured around in search for the suit but it was nowhere inside the room and neither was she, Dinah Lance/the Black Canary. These thoughts were quickly hindered as a door to the somewhat spacious section swung open and a woman emerged through the doors standing at 5'9, dark purple colored eyes, fair skin, long green hair with two tails framing either side of her face tied in place by gold cloth/thread. She wore a gold chest plate but her stomach visible, with two golden gauntlets over her arms, gold armor over her thighs with black boots and over her forehead was a silver tiara with leaf designs and a couple dozen earrings over her long pointy ears. Lastly was a purple cape that she wore and a sheathed blade over her left side.

Quickly pushing up on his knees Luke recognized this woman as the same woman he'd seen before blacking out as the net was thrown over both himself and Canary nearly two weeks ago and she looked to be the one in charge. She was beyond dazzling with an athletic physique and creamy complexion. And as he attempted to stand one of the two elves behind him kicked at the back of his legs as he fell forward over his stomach and the woman in gold armor stopped about two feet short of him. He wasn't able to do much as his wrists had been bounded behind his back with metal constraints which he'd been unable to break free of them.

"Where... where is Dinah?" Luke gazed up at the woman standing over him.

Again he was forcefully kicked at by one of the elves standing behind him, who did so three times over.

"Do not speak to lady Isla unless addressed, slave!"

"Mateo, Thiago, get him up and tie him to the ceiling over there," Isla directed as she pointed. "And remove his shirt."

Both did exactly as she asked, first removing his shirt from over his head and connecting him to a hook that hung from the ceiling and Luke made no attempt to fight them off.

"Thank you," the female elf looked to both men. "I'll handle the interrogation from here, wait outside."

"Interrogation, I don't know what it is you think I've done but I haven't done anything. The truth is..."

"Silence!" Isla shouted.

Luke bit back as Mateo and Thiago exited and it was only himself and the woman remaining. It wasn't something he noticed right away but there was also a whip tied around Isla's waist which she untied and cracked in front of him but he didn't shiver nor show panic. She appeared ready to speak as her mouth opened but nothing came out as she quieted. Her eyes surveyed him up and down as his feet were just about four inches off the ground. Isla proceeded to walk around Luke looking him up and down but then the unpredicted happened which sent shudders up his spine. She trailed her fingers over sections of his back, shoulders and triceps before moving around in front of him and doing the same over his abs.

This was outright one of the weirder experiences he endured, under the impression he'd be debriefed but thus far it seemed like anything but that. Luke hadn't any idea what her purpose was and speculated if maybe this tactic was somehow a means to get inside his head.

"You're of Ilon Kreing's soldiers?" Isla lowered her hands from him and took two steps back.

"Ilon?" Luke stared at her with reservation in his eyes. "Listen I know this is going to sound really, really abnormal, but here's the truth. I was..."

"Are you or are you not a soldier of Ilon's?!" Isla demanded.

"No, no I'm not, who the hell even is Ilon?" Luke inquired.

The female elf immediately backed away from him as she took a deep breath.

"Ilon Kreing is a powerful ogre warrior and previous ruler over his people, but his methods were brutal and he was considered a dictator by many. Because of this he was overthrown by his own kind and since then there's been stability between elves and ogres, but even now we still don't see eye to eye. It's been that way for centuries and I don't see it changing. Ogres have been our greatest enemies since the beginning of time. Back on topic, there were still a couple thousand followers of Ilon's when he was dethroned and they follow his very wishes, burning down the villages of their enemies, including those of their own species. But the other night was different, the village you all attacked was unusual," Isla again looked him in the eyes. "What did he send you all to retrieve?"

"We?! I already told you I don't know anything about this Ilon, ogres or any of that stuff! I don't know whether or not this is some sick joke but I'm human and I have nothing to do with or want to involve myself in your affairs! Where the hell am I anyway?!"

Isla's eyes volleyed at this response biting at her lower lip but knew what he said couldn't have been true and so she laughed.

"A human here in the yokai realm," she chuckled more. "You'll have to do better than that, you ogres are notorious for disguising yourselves and deception."

"Yokai realm, is that where this is?" Luke bit at his tongue.

The moment he and Black Canary stepped out of that portal he knew there was a possibility they ended up in another world based on the surroundings and lack of his system functions.

"Don't play dumb, if you're willing to talk I might just let you live unlike your three comrades before you! We've already beheaded them. Now I'll ask again, what did Ilon send you and your band of ogres after?"

"And I already told you I don't know about this Ilon or any of this stuff and I only ended up in that village by mistake. See what happened is..."

Luke went silent as she again cracked the whip out in front of him.

"Not willing to talk huh," she took a couple steps forward. "Let's see how you handle pain."

"Wait, please don't!" Luke pleaded.

His attempts were for nothing as she cracked the whip over his body over and over as he quietly grimaced but didn't scream. And judging by her expression she appeared to enjoy the pain she was inflicting on him which went on for nearly a minute with Isla licking at her lips.

"Ready to talk?" she lowered the whip running a finger over a single of his wounds. "I'd hate to dish out further damage to such a well-built body."

"You said others were executed, right? There's only one I care to know about, the woman you captured alongside me. Long blonde hair and wore a mask, where is she?!"

Isla laughed at his forceful tone, more than amused.

"Does this mean you're admitting your connection to Ilon?"

"That would be a lie if I told you that. Whether you want to believe it, I'm human and so too is the woman you captured. We aren't from this yokai world."

"You want to see the woman?" Isla threw her head back and walked to the door. "Then I shall bring her."

While he watched the female elf exit, Luke's body trembled feeling as though she might return with the head of Canary. He waited only a minute before the doors again opened as two guards entered with Black Canary in chains beside them. Both tossed her forward as she fell to her knees and then it was Isla that emerged through the doors which closed behind her. Dinah was however without the mask and the jacket removed as well.

"Is this the little flower you wanted to see?" Isla snickered, taking a knee and seizing Black Canary's chin. "Or should I say the little devil. She nearly escaped us four days ago, taking down nearly twenty of my men before we were able to subdue her. That scream of hers was quite problematic, but as you can now see we've inserted this little gizmo around her neck to put an end to all that."

Luke took a look for himself and spotted the small item around her neck.

"Even without that she's proven to be quite dangerous, and so she's been drugged with something to keep her in check," Isla smirked.

As Dinah slowly raised her head, she weakly uttered Luke's name and his fists clinched.

"Well it would appear you have a soft spot for this woman," Isla grinned sinisterly as she pulled out a dagger from inside her boot and ran the tip against Dinah's throat. "How's about this... if you don't start talking I cut her neck open. You have till the count of ten before I paint this floor with her blood."

His teeth gritted as she began the countdown and he didn't know what to do, as he knew nothing of Ilon, ogres or anything else he'd been accused of. As she neared the one count he blurted something out is pure desperation.

"No don't, she's my fiancée!"

These words caused Isla to hesitate, before eventually gazing at him but the look in her eyes hadn't changed. It was Dinah who sat there in disbelief that such words came out of his mouth.

"Your fiancee huh?" Isla grinned as she stood from Canary. "Oh then we could make this so much more interesting, because just as you she claims to know nothing about Ilon and right now she is really in no condition to really talk. So how about this, have you ever imagined what it would be like to watch your woman be violated right in front of your eyes?"

Luke bit down at this remark feeling as though he might have made the situation worse.

"My men will do anything I tell them even if that included taking your woman over and over right in front of you," Isla said with a devilish grin. "Start talking or there's no telling what I might do."

"You wouldn't!" Luke shot.

"I'd rather not, I'm no tyrant like your master but you're leavening me with very few options. Now tell me what it is you were after in that village?"

Not a moment later the doors to the room flew open as an individual out of breath stumbled inside with his hands dropped down over his knees.

"He's here my lady, the prince is here... your brother! And he's come with forty of his men."

She didn't have an opportunity to respond as the door again was forced open and this time stepping through was an individual standing at 6'0 with green hair, purple colored eyes, and wearing gold gear with a blue cape and black boots. He also wore an earring over his left ear and gold gauntlets over his arms.

"Isla, what is the meaning of this?! Your job was to intercept the attack by Ilon's soldiers and then return to Vindellorien! The king and queen have been worried sick, as to has the princess... your sister."

"Hello to you as well, Arlo," Isla turned her eyes as she looked her brother off.

He was prince of Vindellorien, a large kingdom inside the yokai realm guarded and led by the elf royals.

"I see you went on an execution spree out front," Arlo crossed his arms as he breathed deeply. "You should have brought the prisoners back home when your mission completed, yet here you stand having been absent for days upon days."

"Spare me the scolding," Isla rolled her eyes, not at all giving her older brother even a look. "I hear it enough from them."

Without mentioning of names Arlo knew she referred to the queen and king, but that was the least of his worries as he looked to not only Black Canary but Luke Fox who was hanging from the wall.

"Who're these two?" Arlo gazed over at Isla. "They look nothing like your remaining five prisoners. Were they present during the attack?"

"Yes," Isla nodded her head. "Both claim they're humans and know nothing about Ilon Kreing."

"Preposterous! Humans in our world, that isn't possible..."

"My thoughts exactly," Isla responded.

Whilst running two fingers over his chin, Arlo silently deliberated before letting out a sigh. On strictly appearance both resembled humans one hundred percent, but many yokai species had shaped human identities using magic and seals.

"We shall take them back with us to Vindellorien as prisoners along with the five ogres. There are methods in which we can determine if what they claim is true or false," Arlo eyed Isla's men and gestured for them to move in on Luke. "Cut him down and bring both he and the woman this way. We've got a prison wagon waiting outside."

"Yessir," both responded at once.

 **XXX**

Patrolling and fighting together went about as good as it could have, stopping two attempted bank robberies, tangling with a couple small time gang members and lastly putting an end to a shootout. It was sometime during this all that the atmosphere between them altered and became romantic as the succubus teased and flirted with him the entire night. Much as he tried resisting her the dark knight gave in as they relocated to one of his backup bunkers in town. And it was there that he inhaled the sweet scent of Morrigan's womanhood staring at the succubus with her legs spread apart. By then all his armor and gear was scattered around the bed, along with Morrigan's clothing except for her purple nylons that covered her legs.

The green haired succubi whimpered as Bruce's tongue teased her inner thigh and she moaned from how smooth his tongue licked at her entrance. His fingers danced around her womanhood and she continued to have her eyes shut tightly in arousal before he set her leg down. He licked her entrance and massaged her breast before his tongue glided its way into her womanhood.

Morrigan's back arched and her moans of elation never ceased as Bruce licked her insides and he caressed her chest before bringing his hand down to her womanhood. With her lust now driving her arousal, she seized both her breasts and fondled them while her moans increased in volume as Bruce's tongue ventured into her walls.

This went on for a short while before he joined her in bed, but on his back as she laid herself atop him. She lowered her backside in front of his face and he knew exactly what she wanted. Bruce's tongue wiggled and wormed about inside of Morrigan's womanhood while he held onto her waist.

The succubus went right to work taking his shaft into her mouth and stirred her tongue around it. His manhood flew into Morrigan's mouth and she moaned as it throbbed in anticipation of his eventual orgasm. She opened her mouth blowing on his saliva soaked member and he shuddered before she licked the tip of it, before kissing at it from different angles.

"I've had enough foreplay," Morrigan removed her lips, turning and facing him. "I'm ready for you."

"You aren't the only one," Bruce smiled up at her as she did the same back.

With her feet lowered over his thighs the succubus took hold of his hardened rod and gracefully inserted him inside her as she yelped. She immediately grinded down over him and in just a few thrusts she took in the whole thing. Morrigan's hands cupped Bruce's face and stroked his cheek while he moved with her, driving his manhood into her wetness. She moaned as her breasts bounced about freely as she then lowered her chest over Bruce's muscled chest while he placed his right hand on her cheek and lovingly stroked it with his left one above her shoulder.

She looked down at Bruce as they moved in sync and she drew her hips backwards to better grind his length inside her as she spun her tongue around. Bruce moaned as he shot length into her insides and he struck her innards to the point of where they heavily rumbled. A laugh escaped her lips as she firmly grabbed hold of his chin, enjoying very much the feel of his tip pushing against her womb.

"Open your mouth Bruce dear, I've got something for you," she said in between deep breathes.

He did exactly that as Morrigan spat into his mouth just before giving him her tongue deep into his throat as she kissed him roughly. The succubus grinded over him wet as Bruce moved his hands up and down her back and even feeling at her wings that had lowered over the blankets.

 **XXX**

For the past hour since returning home Tsukune sat in front of the television set watching the evening news. Both he and Moka purchased the place together being the home they would stay in when in the human world. They had another residence inside the yokai realm mutually agreeing to venture and live amongst both worlds. The emperor had also stated various times over that both were welcomed in his estate at any time. There was also Issa who stressed both would have a place inside the Shuzen mansion if they so chose. Japan was Tsukune's home and just because he'd been turned, nothing changed about and he still had his family and he wanted to spend as much time with them as he could, knowing one day they'd be gone while he continued to live on.

As the newscast went to commercial break Tsukune lowered the volume as he sat back with his hands behind his head reflecting on the meeting he'd had earlier with Apollo and Eris. The emperor had told him he would confirm the existence of the so called child belonging to Akasha and then go from there, but being busy as he was at such an important position of power Tsukune imagined he'd likely send Eris, or another of his pupils to confirm exactly this and then they'd act accordingly. For the time being both he and Moka were on standby and he knew his wife was probably the most anxious of them to see her mother again and determine where she'd hiding and for what reason. Tsukune came back to reality as his wife entered through the front door carrying several bags of groceries.

"Tsukune, how'd the meeting with grandfather pan out?"

Standing from the sofa, Tsukune helped with the bags as she led them into the kitchen.

"It went as well as it could have I suppose, but he's in shock and first wants to confirm the story before acting. With something so close and personal it wouldn't surprise me if he went out and performed a search of his own. My money's on her hiding out somewhere in the yokai realm, she's got tons of connections that could help her disappear if that's what happened here. And we both know how much Akasha-san means to Apollo, so taking this all in must be difficult. I'll tell you everything over dinner."

"That'll work and even I can't believe it but I hope it's true... I've so longed to see her since that night," Moka replied. "And I so badly want to see the little one, do you think he's told her about me?"

"Bruce," Tsukune smiled as he nodded. "I'm sure he did and I bet she's just as eager to meet you."

 **To be continued**


	4. Time For Hiding is over

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP4: Time For Hiding is over**

Finishing up a relatively short workout, Damian returned to the manor from the cave with a towel around his neck and sat in the living room clicking on the television as he leaned back switching from channel to channel. Not even a minute later his shoulders lowered as he rolled his eyes. Though he couldn't see her, Damian could feel a presence behind him and knew it was her, likely making faces behind him or throwing up random signs over his head. As usual he just ignored her and then came a grumble.

"Fight me nii-san!" Sasha grabbed and pulled at his shoulders.

"Disappear you insignificant maggot," Damian again changed the channel as his younger sister moped behind him.

It didn't seem to matter how many names he called her or what he did, as it seemed she was always right there on his tail. She tugged and pulled at the back of his shirt a couple times and Damian only rolled his eyes but didn't look back at her. This only agitated her and so with her mouth open she bit sharply at his left ear and proceeded to run as Damian jumped up from the sofa and ran after her.

"Come and catch me, nii-san!" Sasha stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Get back here you blood sucking ant!" Damian shouted with fury.

Though there was a six year age difference between them, Sasha had him bested in every physical category including speed. As if to get in his head the vampire purposely slowed her pace and as he came within two inches of her she shot forward in full stride like a barrel fired from a cannon.

"Too slow nii-san, yur gonna have to go faster."

He chased her all over as his ear throbbed from the bite into his flesh and all Damian could think about was pinning her down and inflicting as much damage on her as he possibly could. He was so pissed that he couldn't think straight and without realizing it he was playing right into her hands. She had his attention and chasing after her relentlessly and she couldn't be more happy. He chased her up the second level as she laughed and taunted him the entire way, only to backflip back onto the main level.

"Naa, na, naa, na, naa... can't do that can you, nii-san?"

Damian grumbled as he took off down the steps as the chase continued but then the front door to the manor opened and Sasha's ears perked up as she took off in that direction.

"Daddy!" her eyes lit up.

Bruce smiled down on her as she jumped up with her arms and legs wrapped around him as she rubbed her head against his body.

"Daddy why you not come home last night?" Sasha stuck out her lower lip. "I waited and waited but you never came, I was so worried."

Bruce only chuckled as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm fine, just had a lot of work to do."

He embraced her for a little while longer before she dropped down on her feet as Damian approached but with his father in plain view, his pursuit of her had to be put on hold and knowing exactly this the vampire stuck her tongue out at him again as he glared. It was only a moment later that a woman appeared through the door behind Bruce with long green hair and eyes, wearing brown leggings, black boots and a white shirt with a silver necklace around her neck.

"Oh my," the woman clasped her hands together as she took a knee in front of the young vampire. "Is this her, she is quite the little cutie."

The woman looked Sasha over closely who was dressed in a light blue school uniform. Her eyes were just as his, a dark ocean blue with shoulder length black hair and streaks of pink at the ends.

"Daddy," Sasha tugged at her father's pants as she looked up at him. "Why is the weird lady looking at me?"

Both Bruce and the woman on her knees laughed at the adorable yet innocent remark by the vampire.

"Her name is Morrigan and she's a friend, you don't need to be afraid. Go and say hello."

"Hi," the vampire waved. "I'm Sasha Wayne."

"Oh my, you're just the cutest little thing," Morrigan reached out and caressed her chin. "And I'm Morrigan Aensland. You must be excited for tonight, I mean with it being your first public event."

"Yes, I'm super excited," Sasha jumped up.

It had been years since she'd seen Akasha but never forgot the vampire's face and this child was undoubtedly hers. The succubus saw much of Akasha in the child and it brought a smile to her face as she stood and faced the boy.

"And you must be Damian, quite the handsome little lad you are," Morrigan chuckled.

"No comment," Damian responded.

Her laughter quickly died down as she looked to Bruce who exhaled.

"He takes time opening up, don't take it personal," Bruce replied.

"I see," Morrigan grinned as she moved in beside Bruce kissing at his lips. "Nice meeting the family, look forward to getting to know them all. Last night was marvelous, let's do it again very soon. I've got somewhere to be or I'd stay longer."

The succubus pulled at the collar of his shirt and kissed at his lips again and just like the first one Sasha didn't see, but Damian did. Morrigan rubbed up against him before taking off through the open door and waving before pushing it shut behind her.

"I've got a meeting scheduled within the next hour," Bruce looked them both over. "I'm going to go get cleaned up, play nice."

"We will," Sasha jumped up happily.

Damian watched his father slowly bypass him on his way up and his absence for the entire night now had an explanation. He didn't know where but it was obvious Bruce spent it with that woman Morrigan. Once upstairs and in his room Bruce removed his jacket and undershirt and stared at himself in the mirror. Over various sections of his stomach, chest and even over the right side of his neck were pink lipstick marks from Morrigan kissing at his flesh during their love making. He only hoped Damian didn't notice the section over his neck, but he also knew the boy to be very observant much like himself. Whatever the case, that was the least of his worries and the first thing he needed was a shower.

 **XXX**

Gathered and inside the back of a prison wagon, both Luke Fox and Dinah Lance sat side by side as the horses up front trotted along, and the wheels spinning over the dirt road. Aside from them were five others, all of which ogre prisoners tied down by chains just as Dinah and Luke. The entire ride neither had said much as they didn't want either the other prisoners or those up front eavesdropping on their conversations but by then there had been something on her mind that she really wanted to get off her chest.

"Fiancée... really, that's the best you could come up with?" Dinah's eyes rolled as her head fell back against the steel bars.

Luke only glimpsed at her from the corner of his eyes as he too leaned back and took a deep breath. His orbs ventured outward passed the bars as a huge city came into view while they were pulled along over a hill. It was huge but no construct larger than what was at the center of it all and looked to be a castle. This eye popping landmark was surely Vindellorien and it was more glorious than either of them could envision.

"It's not like I had time to think up much else and besides that's what came in the moment. The blade was to your throat and I had to do something. Of all things to worry and complain about I..."

"I'm not complaining," Dinah sighed with half a smile. "Thanks for that, I mean having my back. Until we find a way out of this we need to stay close, long as we do that we'll be fine."

Luke returned her smile and looked her in the face.

"Seconded, but let's hope it's not for long."

The wagon slowed up as the twenty foot gates to the kingdom of Vindellorien opened and as the leading horses picked up momentum as the wagon dashed through. They were taken to the palace where they were then escorted into prison cells with their wrists bounded by chains. Blood samples were taken from both Dinah and Luke before they were locked in cells across from each other. And with Arlo at her side Isla entered the throne room where both the queen and queen awaited them. Both elves bowed to their mother and father before rising. The king had short blond hair with purple colored eyes, a beard and mustache, wearing a brown medieval styled uniform and red cape. The woman beside him and the queen of Vindellorien had dark brown eyes, long green hair dressed in a dark gray gown, both wearing crowns over their heads to represent their position in the kingdom. Their names were Delbert Hayhurst, the king and Avis Hayhurst, the queen.

"I'm thrilled to see you've returned in one piece my daughter," the king rose from his throne chair and made his way down the steps. "How did things fall, are you in good health?"

He embraced and hugged his third child as she did the same back, and at just the age of twenty five Isla Hayhurst was lieutenant general of the entire Vindellorien army. And her brother Arlo who was four years older had taken on the role of admiral, controlling an entirely different faction of the kingdom's armed forces. Showing interest in battle and protecting their home kingdom at such a young age, the king granted both their wishes as they were trained and given the knowledge it would take to succeed, sometimes studying for hours at a time.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern. Cecily's gathered info was helpful in guiding us where we needed to go, but regrettably we were already too late as Ilon Kreing's beasts had already burned down the village and made off with something. As we speak a handful of his bandits reside in our prison. I'd like to interrogate them myself with your permission."

Nothing else was said as a door across the room opened and a lone woman entered, who was the sister of both Arlo and Isla as well as the princess of Vindellorien. She had long blond hair, pointy ears, a gold neck choker, blue dress with a gold pattern on sections of it and high heel shoes. She wore a gold crown over her head with pink heart shapes embedded within.

"Sienna," Isla smiled happily as she approached her older sister of two years. "I've missed you."

"As have I."

The two female elves embraced each other for a short while before Isla returned her attention to the king.

"Perhaps it is time we reach out to Galasso Romano," Delbert suggested with his shoulders lowered.

"Our alliance is with the dragons," Isla narrowed her eyes as she walked toward him. "Why waste our time and resources reaching out to the dogs?"

"An enemy of our enemy is also our closes friend... Ilon and his ogre soldiers have caused just as much trouble for the werewolves as they have us. Granted I understand how stubborn the dogs can be, but if they're willing to put our differences aside we could..."

"Our daughter is right, Delbert," the queen stood from her chair. "If we're to work with anyone, it shall be with the dragons. I shall prepare a messenger to be sent to their kingdom and schedule a meeting, a time and place agreed upon between us and their royals."

The room went silent for the next several seconds as both Isla, the king and even Arlo quietly deliberated what action to take. Sienna on the other hand preferred to stay out of kingdom decision making, but stayed knowledgeable on its affairs as one day she would become queen and the responsibilities would fall on her shoulders. Since the emperor's return seven years ago, the state of the yokai realm improved drastically but there was so much more progress to be made. Unless a wide realm threat, requesting his assist wasn't a consideration. There was a knock at the door which broke the silence and king Delbert gave him the permission to enter.

"Sorry to disturb you my lord," the individual dressed in white bowed his head before looking to Isla. "My lady we ran the blood tests on those two like you requested and the results are in."

"And?" Isla asked.

"There isn't a spec of ogre blood in either and their claims of being human well... they were telling the truth."

Not only Isla but Arlo bit down over his tongue while the king inspected them both closely with inquiring eyes. If they had been telling the truth about their species, then it was also possible their continued denial of Ilon Kreing might have been as well.

"Humans, in my kingdom!" Delbert raised his voice. "Can someone explain to me what this is all about?!"

 **Weeks later**

Tezz was the building owner and overseeing the party get together, dressed perfectly as he always seemed to be. His true form was that of a legendary white tiger but he had taken on a human form, wearing a blue suit. He stood in front of the pool where mermaids and other yokai swam and played games. Taking his eyes off them he headed for a nearby grill where he worked thoroughly beside another, pushing processed meat from one end to the other with spontaneous grace.

"Nice thong," Tezz said without a hint of sarcasm.

The woman beside him was named Aika, her true form that of a werewolf and they had been close friends for quite some time. But sometimes he made her just want to sink through the ground and just disappear. There was no one better at bringing a smile to her face nor getting under her skin the way he did.

"Stop messing around, Tezz. This whole party of yours occurred at the last second and so I just grabbed whatever I could."

Tezz flipped a piece of ｗagyu beef so naturally like a professional.

"Oh come on Aika, those things make you look sexy, might just have to pick you up myself." The smirk began to peek out at the corners of his lips. "If you aren't taken already that is."

With a free pan in hand she smashed it against the back of his head as his eye balls bulged out of their sockets somewhat.

"Think I'm gonna leave now," Aika said glumly, with her shoulders lowered as she marched from him.

"Oh, stop!" Tezz laughed. "A pretty one like you should be used to it, come back I promise I'll stop," he moved up on her, nudging the werewolf with an elbow. "Besides, if anyone cat calls you can just sock them in the mouth, you have my permission."

Aika glanced around and felt a smile overtake as a few of the others gals around the pool pulled off their shirts, revealing the skimpy bikini tops beneath.

"You should feel right at home," Tez grinned returning to the grill.

Some of the by standing male partygoers marveled at the sight of this, a few of which werewolves drooling from their mouths and Aika rolled her eyes. She recognized some as college grads who were in the same class and it disgusted her to see them so mesmerized by something simple as a woman's body. These thoughts weren't for much longer as Tez's hired security approached, all dressed in either gray or black and wearing shades. There was another amongst them who wasn't on the guest list who Tez and many others around the pool area immediately recognized and bowed their heads.

"Your majesty," Tez did the same. "I'm quite honored that you'd consider stopping by one of my events, who referenced you if you don't mind me asking?"

The emperor didn't respond immediately as his eyes ventured forward and over the many women surrounding the pool area, and naturally Tez noticed this and snickered.

"Quite the lovely bunch, aren't they?" Tez grinned.

"I'm in search of someone," Apollo's eyes fell over the host. "Sorry to say I'm not here for the festivities. Is this all your guests?"

Tez quickly shook his head.

"Not even close, there's another couple hundred inside the domain and you're free to look around and don't be afraid to get a bite to eat if you change your…"

Tez was cut off as a couple of the women around the pool moved up and crowded the emperor as they began taking selfies. Apollo remained patient through the entirety of this and the only thing on his mind was to find her, Akasha. In just the past three hours this was nearly the twentieth establishment he stopped by and it would never end until he had found her. Others within his firm carrying the precise skills to do so also performed searches of their own to cover ground in a shorter amount of time but it had been weeks and still nothing.

 **XXX**

An individual standing at 6'3 trailed behind a woman with dark colored hair extending past her shoulders, blue eyes, and about average height. She wore a blue skirt, brown boots and green blouse. They trotted through the crowds and made their way to the front. They were one of best reporter duos in Metropolis. Clark wore a dark gray suit, red tie, under white shirt and black shoes. Lois Lane looked around for superstars to interview as the main event had just ended. Celebrities from all over were in attendance as she led the way, Lois spotting people she'd only seen on T.V. and others that she ran into at other events.

"Clark, the stars are right over that way, let's get an interview." Lois looked back at him.

"You lead the way," he replied following close behind her.

Clark took only two steps before another woman appeared out of nowhere and pulled him aside and through the crowds and he made no attempt to stop her. It wasn't until they were halfway across the room that she turned and faced him.

"Hello, Kent," she snickered with a hand to her mouth. "Enjoying your evening."

With his hands situated inside his pockets Clark blinked a couple times trying to recall where he'd seen this woman before but he couldn't put a name with the face. She had long brown hair and hazel gold colored eyes wearing a black blouse, dark purple skirt and black boots.

"Excuse my lack of memory but where is it we met? What is your name?" Clark inquired.

"Oh we've met maybe once or twice, but never had much time to speak," she threw her hair back with a chuckle. "I'm a friend of Bruce Wayne's or should I say... mistress."

She winked and it was in that moment he began to paint a picture as to who this woman was, recognizing her voice.

"You look confused," she chuckled some more. "How about I help you out, Clark or should I say... Superman."

The kryptonian bit back but held his posture and maintained his expression as if not to concede to this woman's notion.

"Excuse me?" Clark looked down on her.

"Oh please don't try and act like you don't know what I'm talking about, you have quite the poker face but it isn't as effective as his," the woman rolled her eyes. "Bruce Wayne, I know he's Batman."

"Come again?" Clark again asked but with more authority in his voice this time around.

"No fun, I love a man that can unravel the puzzle and put the pieces back together in and solve the puzzle," the woman pouted. "But I suppose we can't all be the world's greatest detective. But alrighty, it's me, Morrigan."

"I know who you are," Clark moved up slightly. "Your voice and heartbeat are distinguishable. Bruce told you?"

The succubus stared at him with question and contemplated if he'd known the whole time.

"Not exactly, I've known about his and your civilian personas from years back when he and I first slept together. I'm a succubus hun, and through physical passion we can dive into the minds and spirits of our lovers... my only intent originally was to discover what sort of man he was, but then I found myself diving further and further."

"Meaning?" Clark crossed his arms.

"My purpose wasn't to uncover as much as I did, such as you, Barry Allen, Diana Prince and others of his allies. Don't worry dear, that's far as I went, I don't know any of your league's secrets and since I've returned I promised Bruce I would never dive into his mind again unless he asked," Morrigan replied.

"You've been sleeping with him?"

"Uh huh, and it's been wonderful," the succubus groaned at just the thought of it. "And I'd even go off on a limb and say he's even better at it than the first time we were together, just the way he..."

Clark coughed clearing his throat.

"Details are unnecessary. Why are you here?"

"To enjoy the festivities obviously, but I'm also here to meet a friend, someone that can help us with our most recent dilemma with Q-Bee. She was one of the main performers, hiding out in human form. I couldn't believe when I checked the names of the press that would be in attendance and saw yours, the little girl in me jumped up and down and screamed."

Without warning Morrigan snatched the glasses off his nose and placed it over her eyes.

"Don't I look like a sexy librarian like this?" Morrigan flashed her eyebrows.

In the blink of an eye the glasses were removed from her and back over his eyes.

"Very funny," Clark glared.

"So fast," her eyes widened before a snicker escaped her lips. "Hope it isn't that way in bed."

"I beg your pardon me?"

"Oh please," she moved in on and rubbed against Kal. "You heard me loud and clear, super hearing. I know deep down you want to try me out, don't you? I bet your super rod is nice firm and sturdy."

The succubus trailed her hand down over his chest.

"What woman wouldn't want Superman," she chortled as her hand neared down passed his waist and he firmly took hold of her wrist.

"Not interested even in the slightest," Clark frowned.

The succubus playfully slapped at his shoulder as she backed off, purposely spinning her body around as her chest bounced up.

"Be honest with yourself, you know you want all this and I hear you have x-ray vision, well here's your chance to take a peak... you have my permission."

Morrigan turned her back to him in leaning forward as she spun her backside in front of his face.

"I'll let you take me from the back, and unlike other women you wouldn't have to hold back, you could pound and pound till your heart's content. Or I could ride you like a bull if you prefer," she winked.

"Enough of this!" Clark turned the opposite direction to her and took only a step before she jumped in front of him as their eyes met.

Her eyes glowed somewhat and he felt the world stop around him and for some unknown reason all his thoughts ceased as all he could think about was her and his blood burning with desire and lust.

"How about a kiss?" Morrigan asked.

"I... ah."

"That wasn't an answer Clark darling, do you want to kiss your lover?"

He didn't want to say it but his blood was boiling and stared at her lips and imagined his ravishing them.

"Yes," he replied without any fight left in him.

"Good, then pucker up."

Morrigan grabbed and pulled at his tie as he lowered his head and when their lips were just inches apart the succubus laughed.

"Not, just kidding, hehe."

Her eyes flashed again as Clark came back to his senses and grumbling as he ran a hand over his head.

"What... what did you just do I had no..."

"No control over yourself, hehe. That's what a succubi of my level is capable of doing, even to one as physically and mentally powerful as yourself. Fret not, I admire you like so many others and you're quite dashing and handsome but even succubi have their boundaries when they've found a man they love."

"Are you referring to Bruce?"

The succubus simply nodded as she breathed out.

"Family and friends are absolutely off limits, and he views you as a brother. And of course he didn't tell you this, but I could feel it in his very being. Humans can be so dull, boring and predictable... especially men, their wants and needs are tied to women, money or power, but not him. He's truly a soldier and fighter, striving to improve this world anyway that he can and would gladly put his life on the line. That's primarily why I'm so attracted to him, aside from his charm and skills in bed," the succubus chuckled.

It wasn't something she voiced out loud but felt the trans she'd taken him under moments ago might have lasted an hour to two at most before he broke free. Others of the most powerful monster species would be under her control for long as she pleased which intrigued her about the kryptonian's biology.

"Who is this friend you're here to meet?" Clark asked.

"Oh yeah, that."

Morrigan took hold of Clark's hand as she pulled him along through the crowds. They came to an eventual stop in front of a dressing room where a guard blocked the path and wouldn't allow them entry, but the succubus charmed him as he stepped aside.

"Did you just..."

"Take him under my control," she cut him off with a snicker. "I did, now let's hurry so you can get back to miss Lane."

Clark wanted to just march away and head off on his own, but instead followed her inside. As they made their way down the hall and pushed open the door they came up on a woman with her back to them and brushing her long blue hair, dressed in a white robe.

"Felicia," Morrigan called out to her.

The woman immediately dropped the comb as she spun around in the chair and eyed the succubi. And though she was also in disguise, the cat woman knew her voice all too well.

"Morrigan, is that you?!" she jumped up.

"It is."

Without restraint Felicia dashed forward as she took Morrigan's hands into her own as they jumped up and down like school girls as they shouted each other's names while Clark scratched at his head watching. The cat woman wore a magical wristband which enabled her to take on a human form and after a few moments they came to a calm.

"I can't believe you're here! But it's so good to see you," Felicia looked to Clark from the corner of her eye. "Who's he?"

"Just a reporter," Morrigan answered quickly. "I need your help with something, will you lend a hand, old friend?"

 **XXX**

He had just gotten off the phone dealing with a costumer complaint when Marin Kawamoto approached him with a smirk.

"What up?" Gin asked.

"There's someone here in the diner to see you."

"In the diner, aren't we closed?"

Only smiling she walked off and left him and the werewolf didn't exactly know what to make of this and so just headed for the dining area. He was surprised to see who awaited him, but it was certainly a pleasant surprise as he took a seat across from him.

"Tsukune my man, how's married life been treating you?"

"There's been adjustments obviously, but I've really enjoyed our time together and look forward to what the future has instore for Moka-san and I. The living arrangements came easily as we discussed the details of that beforehand."

"That's good, I'm really happy for you two and I hope it works out and I'm sure that it will. But this is somewhat a surprise, you showing up here out of the blue, everything alright? You need my help at the academy or something?" the werewolf inquired.

Across the room San Otonashi wiped down some of the tables while another employee took care of all the trash, vacuuming over the carpet even.

"No, it's nothing like that and I've only got around to telling Kurumu and Yukari-chan and both expressed interest in making the trip. There's something that happened in the yokai realm recently and a series of occurrences here in the human world that I believe are connected. I don't know yet if Fairy Tale are the ones behind it, but we've confirmed it is the work of yokai. Batman encountered one of the small groups that we believe are connected on a much larger scale."

"Batman, as in Gotham city... the one from years ago? That Batman, I had no idea you kept contact.

Tsukune only nodded as her grazed his fingers over his trousers.

"We didn't. He showed up during the cruise with urgent information."

Try as he might, the werewolf couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Isn't that rich," Gin laughed some more as he banged his hand over the table. "The Batman crashing your honeymoon, boy I can see it now Moka must have been pissed!"

The werewolf was more than amused at hearing this and Tsukune waited for his giggles to cease before continuing.

"Believe it or not, she wasn't at all upset but that's far passed the point. Bear with me because what I'm about to tell you has two parts," Tsukune took a deep breath in thinking about how he should break this news. "That night seven years ago, the night Akasha-san sacrificed herself in that chamber... well it turns out she survived."

"What?!" Gin's eyes jetted open.

"And that isn't all, Akasha also gave birth to a child and it's his... Batman's. The two had a secret relationship. Kurumu-chan, I and Moka-san already know his true identity and I'll tell you only for the sake of making things less complicated down the line, but this must stay between us. You cannot tell anyone."

The werewolf only shook his head as he was in shock, yet confused at the same time.

"Bruce Wayne, he's the..."

"The billionaire CEO of Wayne Enterprises," Gin ran both hands over his face. "Wow, wow I can't believe I'm hearing this. Wayne is Batman and now I find Moka's mother had a relationship with him and got knocked up, sounds like serious drama. This is madness! And what about Apollo, have you brought this to his attention?"

"Some time ago, but I didn't go into details. He only knows Akasha is alive and that she had a child with Wayne."

"You didn't mention him being Batman?"

Tsukune only shook his head.

"Didn't, there's already so much on his plate and I didn't want to add to it. And if he knew about all that it might cause him to do something unpredicted, so best to keep it quiet for now. By now Apollo has without question sent someone to oversee and follow up on what we discussed. He'll want to confirm Sasha exists, that's her name by the way; what Akasha-san named her. And as it stands no one knows where she is or where she's been hiding all these years. In some crazy way fate was at work bringing Sasha and her father together, and as I told you before it was him that confronted one of these suspicious yokai groups..."

"And Sasha was among them," Gin sounded figuring it out for himself. "Wow, talk about coincidence. Have you seen her?"

Tsukune sat forward with his hands atop the table.

"That's partially why I'm here, Moka-san and I will be making a trip to Gotham within the next couple weeks to not only see her but collaborate with Batman on what we believe Fairy Tale is behind. The other yokai that separated from Sasha during their encounter with Batman was a vampire by the name of Jitoshi Ichiro, who was affiliated with Fairy Tale."

"Huh, it was just a matter of time before those bastards resurfaced," Gin cracked his knuckles. "If it's them we're dealing with than you can count me in."

Tsukune was just about to speak when San came up on Gin massaging a hand over his shoulder with a knowing look in her eyes, and the werewolf stood as he brought his lips to her right ear.

"Leave your door unlocked," he whispered as she grinned.

The werewolf dropped back down into his seat as she took off toward the nearest exit and winked at him before turning the corner and Tsukune perceived this exchange with questioning eyes but said nothing.

"And what about Akasha?" Gin asked.

"For now I'm leaving it in the hands of Apollo, he'll find her and she'll have a lot to answer for," Tsukune answered.

 **XXX**

Thunder and lightning struck from outside his window waking him from deep sleep as he had another nightmare that he seemed to dream ever so often. It was just after a late showing at a theater as he and his parents departed and he ran ahead. It always ended the same with them in the alley and both Thomas and Martha shot dead right in front of him. Bruce rolled over on his side as lightning again struck and standing beside his bed with a teddy bear in hand was Sasha.

"Daddy, I'm scared," she trembled looking up at him.

This came as a surprise that she'd scare from something such as a storm, but it put into perspective and reminded him that she was only a child, a vampire or not. This brought a smile to his face as he moved over giving her just enough space as she jumped up. The vampire curled up next to him with the stuffed animal held tight over her chest and she fell asleep in a couple short minutes as he gently ran a hand through her hair.

It had been a little over two months since Sasha joined their family and in that time Jitoshi nor anyone surfaced in search for her. This did come as a surprise and he was ready for him or anyone if that were to occur. Since those years back he had researched many of Fairy Tale's head members, but none more than Akua Shuzen who intrigued him with the Jigen Tou dimensional blade and her overall fighting style. He didn't know whether or not since then if he'd ever clash with the band of yokai in the future, but that didn't stop him from building an in depth profile on each of its primary members. In just two weeks about they would arrive in Gotham, Aono Moka and Tsukune. Throughout the many weeks he'd taken Sasha in his custody the vampire inquired about her sister at least every other day and if nothing else he was happy and excited for her.

Elsewhere and atop one of the many rooftops in Bludhaven sat two persons with a basket of food and drinks. With the way both lived their lives it was difficult on their personal relationship, but they found a way to make it work. There were a couple scattered clouds throughout the sky and a full moon with a slight breeze but the atmosphere was more than enjoyable for the party of two. Together they finished all condiments inside the basket and pushed it aside, the two of them sitting over a long blanket.

The first was a woman with bright green colored eyes, tan skin, with long red hair. She wore blue jeans with a light purple blouse and the one opposite her was a male with fair skin, black hair and blue eyes. He wore green pants and a black t-shirt which showed off his athletic frame nicely. He drank what remained in the bottle before lowering it and turning his attention to the woman beside him as their gazes locked with each other's.

"This was refreshing, Kori. No bad guys, no loud bangs... just you and me in peace."

"I know," the Tamaranean situated on her side as she trailed a hand over the side of his face. "Are you sure we can't try us again."

Her voice came out in a whisper and the mood couldn't have been more romantic. He didn't have the opportunity to respond as something rang in her left pocket and she sat up over Grayson with a single hand over his chest and looked over the message that was not only forwarded to her but all the titans.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Grayson perceived the annoyance in her expression.

"It's Beast Boy," Starfire rolled her eyes. "Robin's called a team meeting and says it's important."

"Damn you Damian, at a time like now..." Dick murmured under his breath.

Kori looked over his expression and it wasn't short of disappointment.

"I'm sorry about this, I know we've had this night planned over a week. If the get together concludes in a timely fashion I'll return and we can pick up where we left off, if not we'll just have to reschedule. But whatever the case, I'll definitely make it worthwhile."

"Worthwhile huh, I like the sound of that."

He pushed up as she remained sitting and he kissed at her forehead. This moment was however short as they were interrupted by a loud thud and Starfire immediately jumped up beside Richard Grayson as three women stood across from them, having appeared from a neighboring building. The first was a woman with fair skin standing at 5'9, long purple hair, red eyes with slit pupils, and she wore silver lightweight armor. Her stomach was left exposed and she also wore silver boots.

The second had brown skin standing at 5'7, red eyes with slit pupils, light green hair. She wore a red tunic, black skirt and black boots with a necklace hanging around her neck. Lastly was a woman standing at 5'9, red eyes with slit pupils, shoulder length light blonde hair with streaks of red and blue, and she wore a black tight body suit of spandex.

"I've... I've fought against them before!" Dick shouted as he jumped in a fighting stance. "They're vampires!"

"When and where?" Starfire asked as she too got into a defensive stance but created starbolts as she readied herself to fight. "What are their names?"

"That I don't recall," Grayson responded.

With one foot shoved into the ground Starfire didn't care to know the details of who or why until after they had first been taken down. As Kori took off into the air another individual appeared from up high, but in a dark red cloak with hood/cape combination. She stood with a hand situated out in front of her.

"Stop, we do not wish to fight!" the hooded woman clarified as Starfire came to a sliding stop. "I'm here only to talk."

"What about?" Starfire didn't sound convinced, still with the green energy circulating around her hands.

The cloaked woman removed the hood from her head having pale skin, dark black eyes, long raven hair and a red bow tied in her hair. Lastly was a shiny silver choker around her neck. She looked passed the Tamaranean and to the man standing behind her and took steps toward him but Starfire quickly cut off her path.

"What're you doing?"

"I must speak with him," the pale woman responded.

Grayson raised an eyebrow at this comment as he didn't recognize this woman unlike the three standing behind her and he couldn't think of any reasons why a pack of vampires would have interest in talking with him.

"I don't think so!" Starfire shot back.

"Grayson... Richard Grayson," the pale woman looked passed Starfire and to the man. "That is your name, isn't it?"

Both Starfire and dick bit down as this woman had mentioned him by name and so he took a deep breath stepping forward and tapping at Starfire's shoulder.

"It's okay Kori, I want to hear what this woman has to say," Grayson moved in as Starfire lowered her hands and the energy around them disappeared. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The pale woman breathed deeply as she looked him off for a moment before her gaze returned to his.

"Have you seen the child... the child of your surrogate father, Bruce Wayne?"

Grayson's eyes narrowed at this question.

"Seen, yeah sure on television who hasn't. He adopted her from somewhere in Japan, but if you mean seen, seen then no. I haven't visited Gotham in close to four months, whatsup?"

A snicker escaped the pale woman's mouth as she knew he deceived the masses but didn't think he'd keep it from those closes to him.

"Have you phoned him since that child turned up?"

"No, I haven't. But what's with all the questions of the orphan girl?"

Grayson felt the atmosphere around them become intense as he stood his ground.

"Then that explains why you're in the dark to the truth. That child is no orphan and believe me I couldn't believe my eyes when catching reruns of the Global Industry Expo held in Gotham. I'm not one much for television but there was something going around social media about a young girl, that masses were raving about. Headlines reading newest member to the Wayne family, Bruce Wayne adopts. I took a look for myself and... and I cried and cried. I couldn't confirm by the photos or even videos, but deep down in my heart I knew that little girl was mine, my baby girl was alive!"

Dick stepped back with muddled eyes, becoming more and more lost with each word that came out of this woman's mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dick inquired.

"I won't go into details as of the moment, as it isn't what's essential right now but around the time she was eight months a catastrophe transpired and I believed her dead... but somehow she survived and by some miracle from the heavens she ended up in the safekeeping of her father. But that doesn't explain where she's been for most these years or how she came into contact with him," the pale woman stumbled over her words as she began crying.

Both Grayson and Starfire looked at one another, sharing a similar expression before his eyes again fell on the woman.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"You said that girl ended up in the custody of her father," Dick's eyes narrowed. "Are you seriously implying that Bruce is her biological father?"

The pale woman simply nodded as she straightened her posture.

"Precisely and I'm sure he knows this or he wouldn't have taken her in. A vampire or any yokai carries an aura that can be tracked and when I learned of this child I traveled straight to Gotham. I didn't meet with her face to face, but I got close enough to confirm she's yokai. Like I said before I'm unmindful to events which led to she and Bruce coming together, but he's without a doubt her father."

"And how exactly would you know this?" Grayson crossed his arms not persuaded.

"Because I... I'm her mother."

The pale woman reached for the choker around her neck and pulled it loose as a blinding light surrounded her body while both Starfire and Nightwing looked away. And when it died down the woman's appearance had changed, her pale skin much brighter, lively and with a creamy complexion. Her dark eyes had changed to a bright green and her raven colored hair pink and Grayson stood with wide eyes.

"You're... Akasha, the Dark Lord! But, but you died! How're you here, alive?!"

"That's what I led everyone to believe that night for my own personal reasons, but we'll get to that later. I survived closing Vheuto lazz and only they, the Asagaothree and a select few others know of what really happened that night," Akasha pointed to the three women standing behind her. "But back to the point, and I don't know what Bruce told you about me over the years but I was in love with him. Terrible decisions by myself led to him breaking things off with me, but by then it was already too late. I was carrying his child, but I didn't realize this until roughly two weeks after the night I closed Vheuto lazz."

In taking another single step back Grayson bit down over his tongue as he took time to take in all this information.

"You and the boss were an item?"

"We were," Akasha nodded. "For months and I was deeply in love with him, planning a future that included a family and us as mates. Where I've been and why is unimportant for now, but you're probably wondering why I've chose now of all times to resurface. Believe me I've been tempted to do so various times through the last several years and no instant more tempting than Moka's wedding."

Grayson's eye lashes lashed at this as he smiled, recalling encounters with the silver haired vampire.

"She got married, to who? And how were you able to attend if you've been in hiding?"

Akasha simply waved the small choker in front of him.

"Aono Tsukune. And this item is of great magical power and it not only changes my physical appearance significantly, but suppresses my yokai prowess completely. But this, realizing my little Sasha lives was the last straw... she deserves to know both her mother and father. There's that and more importantly by now or soon I have to imagine Bruce would reach out to Moka and..."

"She'd know her mother was alive because of the child," Grayson cut in. "But there's one thing that I don't understand, why here, why me? Why not just go to him, Bruce?"

The pink haired vampire looked him off with sadness and regret in her eyes.

"Like I told you before I did really bad things and there was even a misunderstanding, one that I don't believe ever got cleared up. I would likely be viewed as an enemy if I showed up at his front door and that would garner unnecessary tension. I wish to reconcile and patch things up with him as well."

Unlike Moka and Tsukune Dick wasn't at all surprised to discover the Dark Lord and Bruce were in a secret relationship. The only thing that puzzled him was a child came out of it.

"Stop me if I'm wrong, but you essentially want me to be present when you show yourself?" he found it to be quite the peculiar request, but understood why. "When?"

"Whenever you can, soon as possible," Akasha responded.

With his shoulders lowered and taking a deep breath, Grayson looked back at Starfire who held a blank expression as she was unaware to all that was happening.

"Sure, I'll catch a flight to Gotham first thing in the morning."

"Thank you," Akasha said happily, clasping her hands together.

From there the vampire introduced herself to Starfire who did the same, while Miukei, Lailay and Selene stepped forward and did the same. Though Richard Grayson didn't know the Dark Lord on a personal level, he was interested to hear where she'd been and how Akasha and the child got separated and her ending up in the care of Bruce Wayne who was her biological father.

 **XXX**

The group of ten had touched down over the island of Aeaea, having reached out to the sorceress hours in advance and their probe to meet being accepted. The surrounding was beyond spectacular with the oceans a bright blue and the air fresh while the bushes, trees and grass were a lively green. All together the group of ten proceeded over the beach front and toward what looked to be a palace. The main door opened on its own as they loomed through and it was Akua Shuzen and Kuyo that looked at one another, but Ched Vlet led them inside. With some of the other recruits he was okay with leaving it to his pupils to handle, but with this one he felt it important that he take charge. And so for the next couple minutes they were quiet as they walked the hall but kept their guard up.

With who they were dealing with Ched assumed it best to expect the unexpected and stories said she was over ten thousand years old. They moved along through the halls as a staircase came into view out in front of them which they took. Vlet felt the pressure of succeeding weighing heavy over him and refused to make the same mistakes his father had. Both his father and grandfather had been too arrogant and didn't prepare accordingly, taking into account outside obstacles and interventions which led to their demises. Upon reaching the upper level they walked out over a green carpet leading down a long hall with lanterns hanging from the walls. As with the entrance doors out front the large double doors opened on their own as the members of Fairy Tale braced themselves/

As they stepped through into the large space each spotted the woman they had come to converse with and discuss terms. Sitting atop a throne chair with one leg crossed over the other, she held a gold glass of wine in her hand. She had long purple hair, red eyes and dressed in green with boots of similar color. Ched led as they moved in closer and he bowed his head as he stopped a foot short of her throne chair.

"And you must be Ched Vlet," the sorceress looked down on him. "You claimed you had a proposition, speak."

For a little while he just looked up at her and had no idea she'd be so physically eye-catching, but it wasn't a surprise based on the tales and myths which had been told for ages about Circe and the island of Aeaea.

"Everyone with a vision has a plan, and I am a man of great vision and for spotting talent. You Circe, are exactly what Fairy Tale needs to combat against these god like beings to accomplish what is necessary for a better world. I am here today to ask that you join us in this revolution, and help in disposing of those who wish to stop us. There is one in particular you know quite well... the princess of Themyscira. I'm certain wiping her off the face of this world is something you'd welcome, and with your magic prowess you would undoubtedly rank as Fairy Tale's most powerful member. You would be given plenty of compensation down the line."

"Tempted, I despise nothing in this world more than Hippolyta and that child of hers, Diana. But my answer really comes down to one thing," the sorceress took a sip of what was inside the cup. "What are you planning?"

Ched coughed clearing his throat to speak but it was Kiria Yoshii that took a step forward with intent to take the lead.

"Please Vlet, let me," Kiria rubbed his hands together as he looked her in the eyes. "In short we're talking world domination, shaping it as we see fit and seeking to open the realm of Zelliatos so that the king of this newly shaped world shall rein upon it. There would be an important position and place in it for someone of your talents and abilities, that's a given... this isn't an opportunity you want to turn down."

 **To be continued**


	5. Dark Lord Engaged?

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP5: Dark Lord Engaged?**

She flipped and jumped around as the eight foot robot marched toward her and shot lasers from its eyes whilst more and more of them emerged from the ground and the vampire moved around being quick on her feet as she carried a katana blade. Her overall speed and quickness allowed her to elude and dodge everything as she moved in slicing through four before tossing the blade aside and leaping upward as she pulled the head off of another.

Back on her feet she recovered the blade as drones hovered in from up high and shot lasers down at her, but as she'd done the entire time she wasn't tagged easily bringing down each of the drones and robots that came at her and when it was all over and not a single of them stood, she stabbed the blade into the ground and back flipped while dancing afterwards to celebrate as the dim lighting became bright all around.

"Very good Sasha, you've advanced passed level seven," Bruce's voice came through an intercom. "Go ahead and take a break, we'll resume later."

"But daddy," Sasha jumped up and down with anticipation and energy. "I can keep going though, really! Please let's play the next level I can do it, rest is for losers!"

Bruce grinned at this as he pressed down over a button.

"Get cleaned up so that we can go out for lunch, the three of us. You, Damian and myself, it's on me."

"Okay, I'll get cleaned. Me pretty hungry," Sasha rubbed at her tummy.

The door to the observation room behind Bruce opened and he spun around to his butler.

"How did the session turn out, sir?"

"About as good as it could have," Bruce smiled. "She passed with flying colors in every aspect. She's far beyond her years in combat and she knows how and when to utilize her speed and agility to get herself out of trouble to perfection. She's been trained well but under my guidance she will become better... much, much better."

Alfred coughed clearing his throat.

"No doubt about that. Is your plan to shape her into..."

"I won't do anything that she doesn't want and patrolling is off the table until another couple years, badly as she wants to be out there alongside us. She is still so young, inexperienced with much to see and learn and I want her to have a fair chance at choosing what she wants in her own life. She not only has what it takes to be a soldier but in certain aspects she's quite knowledgeable, capable of speaking Japanese, French, Spanish and German, fluently."

"She has quite the potential, yes I've noticed."

"I also put her strength to the test and she has physical attributes that are quite impressive, maxing out at just over two tons. Take into account her age and that she has not yet learned to use her inner aura or awakened her shinso blood, that's quite the accomplishment. With this my hope is that one day she will become Gotham's protector when I'm no longer capable. She's got boundless hidden potential and immortality. Her destiny is her own to choose, but if she chooses this path I have to believe Gotham will be in good hands, long after I'm gone."

Alfred sighed as he looked over the ground.

"Perhaps, but there is one thing that you have that little Sasha doesn't... and not many others," Alfred looked up at him.

"Which is?" Bruce asked with interest.

"Your undying drive sir, the will to push passed your limits and to find ways even when faced with seemingly the most impossible circumstances. Granted, young Sasha could very easily get by with just her physical abilities, but what happens when she comes against something of equal force or hits a brick wall. With all due respect Master Wayne, what you do here isn't all about bashing in the heads of criminals and..."

"I'll teach and guide her," Bruce cut in. "And I understand she isn't me, but my hope is that she can become better than what I've become, no one is without flaws and I have plenty of them. But the decision will ultimately be hers, she's my daughter and I don't want to force this world... my world onto her."

Alfred found this response acceptable and so he had nothing else to say as Bruce stood from the chair and both men exited, heading up top to the manor. Sasha had already beat them there and already in her room where she started a hot bath, dropping a pile of herbs and bubble bath soap into the water. It was within one of many Livingroom's throughout the manor that Bruce found Damian sitting over a sofa but with a sophisticated 3D map out stemming from the watch over his left wrist. Certain locations were with red dots but it didn't appear to be of Gotham.

"What is this?" Bruce asked.

Damian looked up at him but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Expecting company?" Damian questioned.

"No," Bruce's eyes narrowed but only took one step as Alfred was already halfway to the door. "Finish up whatever you're doing, I'm taking you and Sasha out to eat."

Alfred answered the door and he was somewhat shocked to see who it was standing on the opposite side.

"Master Grayson, well isn't this a surprise."

"Hello Alfred, it's good to see you to," Dick smiled as he stepped through the door. "Is he here, Bruce? We need to have a word."

At just about that same moment Grayson peeked over Alfred's shoulder and took notice of him, not far away beside Damian who sat over the sofa.

"Surely you..." Alfred's voice trailed off as he noticed another standing behind him who looked to be a woman, but most her features covered by a cloak. "And who is this?"

"Someone that needs to speak with him, it's urgent."

Alfred was absolutely clueless to the purpose for Grayson's sudden arrival and didn't care to ask, instead stepping aside as the two of them entered. Damian quickly disbanded the map out as he was on his feet and greeted Grayson while Bruce eyed the woman who pulled her hood up just enough to reveal her pale face and dark colored eyes. She just stared at him but said nothing, marveling at him in a way. For a quick moment he did the same before breaking eye contact and looking to Richard Grayson.

"No call, that's somewhat surprising. That isn't like you to drop in unannounced," Bruce approached and shook hands with him. "But your presence is always welcomed, and who is this friend of yours?"

Bruce stepped aside looking over the cloaked woman and that's when the entire room seemed to go quiet. In letting out a sigh Grayson rubbed his hands together knowing that he quickly needed to get to the point.

"How is the girl?" Dick simply asked.

Both Damian and Bruce weren't expecting this question, both shooting a quick glance at each other.

"The girl?" Damian asked.

"Yes, the newest member to the family," Dick crossed his arms as he looked to Bruce. "The child you adopted from Japan, what is it they've been calling her... oh yeah, Sasha that's right. She's quite the sweet little thing and the rest of social media seems to think so. Where is she?"

Again Bruce was staggered by the question and so too was Damian.

"Her," Bruce recollected himself as he smiled. "Sasha's doing fine, in fact we were just getting ready to go out and get a bite to eat. You're welcomed to tag along, she should be down in the next twenty or so. This can't be why you traveled all the way out to Gotham, what do you need?"

"I find it very interesting you decided to adopt that girl out of the blue, especially taking into account the things we do."

Bruce's eyes narrowed as his thoughts were to stop Grayson in his tracks as there was a woman standing not far from them.

"We can talk about this later," Bruce frowned. "What do you need?"

"Alright, fine," Dick exhaled. "No more beating around the bush. I thought if something like this were to occur I'd be one of the first to know, but here we stand months later and not a single ring. I know the truth Bruce... I know Sasha is a vampire and your biological daughter."

With his fists clinched Bruce looked down on Damian.

"We've talked in that span, but never about her. It wasn't me."

It was then Alfred that Bruce looked to who also looked just as lost as Damian.

"Who told you?" Bruce's shoulders lowered.

"How did you come across the girl, I mean really?" Dick side stepped the question. "Clearly you didn't just find her in some shelter, so how did it happen or how did you even come to the conclusion she was yours?!"

"Who told you?!" Bruce shot back, with no intention of answering until he got one of his own.

Dick didn't have an opportunity to respond as the pale woman stepped forward lowering the hood from her head and a black bow tied in her hair. She reached down and removed the choker around her neck as her long brown hair brightened along with the rest of her body. And when that light died down Bruce trembled with wide eyes as Alfred shared a similar expression. Her hair turned pink, and her dark eyes a vibrant green and her complexion so much more vigorous.

"Bruce," Akasha spoke softly as she walked toward him, while he stumbled back in a defensive stance. "I'm not here to fight."

"You commanded him to kill me!"

"I didn't order that," the pink haired vampire shook her head. "That was a lie, I told you time and again how I felt about you back then. True, Issa knew of the relationship we shared but it wasn't until he found out of my true feelings that he took action. His attempted murder of you was his own doing, all out of jealousy and fear that he'd lose me to you. You had broken up with me but my love for you didn't diminish and when he realized this he took it upon himself to go after you, and for that... I'm so very sorry."

And just like that the entire room went completely silently as Bruce nor Akasha, took their eyes off each other. He'd known for a while she lived but that didn't stop his heart from hammering at seeing her with his own two eyes, more beautiful than he remembered. She had questions, but the vampire realized so did he and a lot more for that matter. His guard remained up as he contemplated if what she said about Issa was true, and the more he thought about it the more it made sense. If she really wanted him dead she had all the opportunities in the world to do so in the past several years. And with the raw power and speed the Dark Lord possessed she could dispose of everyone inside the room in a matter of seconds if she so chose. It was Grayson that ultimately ended the silence as he spoke up.

"So I'm clearly stating the obvious that you two got all close and passionate," he looked back and forth between them. "But did the idea of protection never register?"

"You speak as if Sasha's birth is a bad thing," Akasha glared, before settling her gaze on Bruce. "I was in love, so nothing else mattered and if I was to have his child in the process that wasn't an issue."

Bruce bit back as it was then Grayson's eyes that fell on him.

"That's her excuse, what's yours?"

"I don't have to explain myself," Bruce quickly shot. "And besides that isn't what's essential now. I want answers Akasha, what happened on the night of Vheuto lazz? How did you survive and why didn't you come forward?"

The vampire let out a sigh as she knew when revealing herself she'd have to answer this exact question and so many more.

"As you know I entered that chamber in place of Tsukune and Moka because I knew even together they didn't possess nearly enough power, coupled with lack of experience using their inner blood control was also troublesome. Closing down the gateway took a huge toll on me, but I stayed focused and didn't allow my body to essentially being ripped apart. I endured the pain and laid there in a pool of my own blood having given it my all. Through it all I felt something... something deep inside me like a hidden energy and it wasn't until later that I realized it was another life. The energy of Vheuto lazz, the Drocgoeus and the Qcvaues were all circulating throughout my being and I was almost crushed and decimated by its combined pressure but I held strong but it's a miracle the fetus wasn't destroyed. As for how I made my departure from the chamber, I used a small teleportation device given to not only myself but all of Fairy Tale's generals."

"That explains how and why there wasn't a body," Bruce breathed out. "But why did you choose to go into hiding all these years, and you were carrying my child! Did you not think for a second I would have liked to know?!"

A moment of silence followed but her posture remained straight.

"After all I'd done, all the bad and betraying those closes to me and my very own beliefs... disappearing seemed like a fitting punishment. There were many factors that played into this decision, one of those being the way I was brought back so unnaturally. It was something that never should have occurred, I had passed on and brought back without consent or a choice. And it was only two weeks after that I realized I... I was pregnant with our child."

"How could you determine for sure," Bruce's eyes narrowed. "You were sleeping with both Issa and myself."

"Accurate, but Issa and I agreed that we wouldn't have children until after the mission had come to a close, so I didn't allow him to soil me, whereas with you... well I think you know."

The vampire blushed and looked away from him at just the thought of it.

"But as I was saying," Akasha twirled a strand of hair that fell over her face. "With this I knew I couldn't stay hidden, but the state of our relationship was a disaster or else I would have shown myself right away. Instead I decided to wait it out with the intent to meet with you sometime down the line. She was so beautiful and full of energy, but she always seemed to always get into trouble running off whenever I took my eyes off her. One day Miukei had taken her out to the park and by some chance she ended up in the river, escaping Miukei's sights for only a moment."

Bruce felt his muscles tighten at this.

"As you know water in its purity is like poison to we vampires and she had been exposed to a large sum. To make a long story short the effects of the water nearly killed her and Selene's attempts to save her, spectacular as her methods are weren't enough and so I resulted to the last possible solution that would save my daughter… I infused my shinso blood into her system and its healing effects saved her. I only wish that were the last of our hardships, but then came that day. It was just about a year after I'd given birth to Sasha. The only ones that knew were the Asagao three, Colton Orsic, who for the most part sheltered us and helped to get me around undetected. A select few of his servants also knew and I was given their service as they did anything I asked. And lastly was him, Jitoshi Ichiro. He always held close ties with the Asagao three, so he was very much around all of us until that day."

The group listened carefully as she continued on.

"We were traveling through a city within the yokai realm, just about sixty miles from the capital and a civil war had broken out in the waking of our emperor, my father. I had an errand to run and left the child in the care of Lailay and Jitoshi and while I was away all out war hit and the city was flooded with water and then burned to the ground as inhabitants from both sides fought it out, some in favor of father's rule and others not. By the time I returned, Lailay had badly been beaten and unconscious and it was Selene that nursed her back to health. She didn't remember much, but said a current passed through and swept both Sasha and Jitoshi away as they were attacked by persons from both sides failing to specify which side they were on. From that day I never saw Sasha, nor Jitoshi again and we presumed them dead. I grieved for weeks while Colton and the Asagao three helped me through it. And it was due to this I no longer had any reason to expose myself to you or anyone else, you all assumed my passing and I didn't feel the need to return and interfere with your lives. That was until recently when I heard about and saw pictures of the young girl adopted by you."

It all came full circle as they now knew where and why she had stayed hidden, but Bruce didn't know if others of her family would be accepting of her answer.

"It's been an up and down rollercoaster these past few years but things have recently started to settle and get better. But I've told you what you wanted to hear and now it's your turn," Akasha looked Bruce in the eyes. "How did she come into your care?"

With his hands positioned inside his pockets, Bruce let out a sigh.

"Sasha isn't the only one that survived being swept away by the current," Bruce returned her gaze. "You aren't particularly going to like what I'm about to tell you, but it was Jitoshi that I found her with."

Aside from Damian and Alfred who had already gotten the full scoop of the story, Richard Grayson and Akasha listened in as Bruce told the story from the very beginning. As he revealed detail after detail the Dark Lord gritted her teeth becoming infuriated at some of the details in relation to what Sasha went through. The only thing she could think about in that instant was wrapping her hands around the throat of Jitoshi and tearing it open and if she ever saw him again that's exactly what she'd do. In just a couple short minutes he told them everything and the pink haired vampire was heated.

"Sasha can't be the only reason you decided to expose yourself, you seemed fixed on staying dead so what changed?" Bruce asked.

"Does there really need to be another reason other than she is my child and she should know her mother. I'm not here to take her away from you, but I do however want to be a part of her life. She should know both her parents," Akasha emphasized.

Damian sneered at the words that came out of her mouth as he marched forward.

"I see what you're doing! Trying to use this opportunity to get close to father so that you can slowly work your way back with him, I know your type, Bloodriver!"

"Damian!" Bruce retorted.

"Excuse me?" the vampire questioned, bemused by the amount of disrespect stemming from the child's comments.

"You heard me, trollop! Women such as you play it cool and innocent, waiting for your moment to strike. But I can assure you that you'll never get back in father's pants again."

"Damian, that's enough!" Bruce shot.

"Oh my," Akasha's orbs widened with a hand to her mouth, baffled by the words that he spoke and a child for that matter. "Someone's misplaced his manners, not what I'd expect from a kid raised by Bruce Wayne."

Grayson bit back as he observed the back and forth confrontation between them and nervously chuckled, hoping Damian would shut up as he was digging his own grave.

"Respect is earned, and you're far from earning mine."

"Little boy," Akasha laughed in amusement. "You fail to understand who it is you're addressing and I don't care if you're the son of Batman, if you continue talking to me that way I'll put you in your place."

Bruce jumped forward and in between them as he had heard enough.

"This conversation is over," Bruce's glare specifically fell over Damian. "Sasha is just as much her child as she is mine and if Akasha wants a presence in her life than I can't deny her that opportunity."

"Ttt," Damian looked away from him with crossed arms.

She didn't know the boy and her intention wasn't to give off the impression she had come to steal his father away from him so this led to her revealing something she wanted to keep secret.

"For what it's worth I'm," Akasha paused for a moment as she fiddled with her fingers. "I'm engaged."

"Engaged," Bruce raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Do you mean as in..."

"Colton Orsic is my... my husband to be," her eyes lowered from Bruce. "He proposed to me months ago but we haven't decided on a date to be mated. But now with all this, and me officially returning, it'll have to wait. Things will be so much more complex now. You've spoken to Tsukune and Moka about this I suppose?"

"I have," Bruce simply nodded.

Akasha sighed with her shoulders tightening.

"Then it's safe to assume father also knows that I'm alive. I shall return to him and accept the penalty if any and proclaim myself to the yokai realm, it is time I take responsibility and return to my throne as queen of my entire species, if father allows it."

With her eyes wondering about Akasha inspected everyone that wasn't Bruce, before her eyes again met with his.

"May I speak to you in private?"

"Absolutely not!" Damian took a step forward.

"You may," Bruce frowned upon his son. "Give us the room."

Though hesitant Damian followed both Alfred and Grayson out of the space as only Bruce and Akasha remained.

"Colton, is he a vampire?"

"He is," Akasha nodded. "He's someone I've known for centuries and in fact once upon a time he and my adoptive sister, Sasha Madelyn were an item. And if you haven't guessed it already I named our daughter after her, she was someone very special to me as I told you once. And as for Colton it's strange how things played out. He's charming, much like yourself, a businessman of sorts but he isn't a warrior like you or I. A vampire who shies away from battle, hehe I always tease him about it and he's very much a bachelor but he agreed to keep it to a minimum when we become mated. He's done so much for me, providing shelter and keeping me hidden and with his large sum and estate, things went rather smoothly. He is son of Edmund Osric, who is head of one of the most wealthy vampire families in the yokai realm."

"Do you love him?" Bruce asked.

Akasha sharply bit at her tongue, not expecting Bruce to care enough to inquiry further.

"He's kept me hidden, makes me laugh and I enjoy his company. In the areas of strength and combat he lacks, but makes up for in other areas. It was something he was against at first but he eventually came around to accepting my terms about intercourse and saving it until we are mated. I'm doing things different this time around, but I have given him sexual favors."

"How so, I mean it's none of my business and we don't have to discuss…" Bruce questioned.

"Oral sex... but that's as far as we've gone or will go until after we're mates," the vampire grinned. "And I know this doesn't mean much now, but during those months, through the period I was carrying, I thought about you nonstop. It took every fiber in my body not to return to Gotham and divulge myself to you. About a month and a half from when I disappeared was the worst of it, I was so in heat and you were all I thought about."

Bruce tightly bit at his tongue as she was so openly telling him things that a woman with another man wouldn't.

"When did it happen, when did you know..."

"I don't know," Akasha shrugged her shoulders. "Our trip to Alaska or possibly Halloween..."

Bruce coughed cutting her off.

"You misunderstand, I wasn't referring to specifics. I was simply inquiring about when did you know you were pregnant?"

"Oh that, about a week or two after Vheuto lazz. At first I was nervous and confused as to what I should do, but when it really set in and I knew it was yours, I was so overjoyed and happy."

The vampire clasped her hands together cheerfully with pink cheeks.

"And I understand the past is the past, but you should know how it broke me when I heard about your supposed death at the hands of Issa. Despite how much I loved him, I nearly killed him after what he'd done and for days I locked myself up and closed myself off from everyone."

Bruce sighed deeply but didn't respond, clueless to why she was bringing up past events that were better off forgotten.

"That ship sailed long ago and we've both moved on with our lives, but I've still often thought about how things between us could have been. And that leads me to this question, had Issa never came into the picture would you have... accepted my offer, to become my mate?"

His eyes met with hers as for the next several seconds they didn't speak nor move a muscle as it was eventually Bruce that looked away.

"That isn't a fair question, you're engaged and there's no use in discussing the past, it wouldn't do either of us any good."

Akasha was quick to try and respond but then went quiet at the sounds of footsteps speeding down the stairs in the room opposite of them and then came a voice, so vibrant and energized.

"Daddy, nii-san, I'm ready to go!"

At just hearing her voice echo and bounce off the walls, Akasha's body tensed as she knew the moment she'd been waiting on was finally here. The long lost child she believed dead had in fact been alive and it would be her first time seeing Sasha up close since the first months of her life.

"Daddy, I'm..." Sasha trotted into the Livingroom but quieted as she gazed up at both Akasha and Bruce.

The young vampire was dressed in black sneakers, high knee light blue socks, dark blue skirt and white t-shirt with her hair tied in pigtails. Her eyes fluttered as they'd been locked on the vampire, as she knew exactly who this woman was from all her studies and reading. And just as the child, Akasha shared a similar expression as her body trembled somewhat.

"You're the queen of vampires," Sasha pointed at the Dark Lord. "Bloodriver Akasha!"

The pink haired vampire nodded with a grin as Bruce stepped off to the side and away from her.

"You're quite the bright little girl, that is correct," Akasha smiled down on Sasha. "But that's not all I am, hehe... I'm also your mother."

In that single moment Sasha felt an invisible force weighing heavy over her and even felt her brain spin as she lost her footing. Bruce had stressed to her on more than several occasions that she was the daughter of Akasha Bloodriver and though she wanted to believe him, the young vampire just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea she was the offspring of the vampire queen. But seeing her in person and hearing those words come out of her mouth, Sasha was completely overwhelmed and the only thing she could think to do was hide behind her father and that's exactly what she did.

"Sasha!" Bruce looked down on the vampire with surprise as she held tightly against him with her arms wrapped around his legs.

She groaned as she buried her face into Bruce's side and Akasha couldn't help but laugh at the overall shyness of Sasha.

"It's okay," Bruce lowered a hand and ran his fingers through her hair. "No need to be afraid, she isn't here to hurt you."

His words did nothing to get the child to budge but eventually she pulled back staring at Akasha who by then took a knee and welcomed Sasha with open arms.

"Your father is right, I love you. Things happened that separated us, but that's now in the past and if you're up to it I'd love to start over and be a part of your life. Whatever you want to know I'll tell you, everything from the time you were born and how I held you in my arms and the time when I thought I'd lost you for good. You were the most precious thing to me in the world and I only wish I hadn't left your side during that storm and all-out war. I've heard from your father what they told you about us, but those things simply aren't true, I love you dearly."

For a little while longer Sasha remained still but her tight grip over Bruce slowly loosened as she eventually moved away from him and approached her mother with slow steps. Halfway between Akasha and Bruce she stopped and stared into the eyes of the Dark Lord who did the same.

"It's okay," Akasha spoke softly. "There's no reason for you to be frightened."

Sasha took another step as she bit back with hesitation but then gave in to her mother's loving and caring smile, galloping and throwing herself into the waiting arms of Akasha.

"Momma!" she cried holding the vampire tight.

Overflowed with emotions Akasha also held on tight as she rubbed the side of her face against the child's and whispered Sasha's name as she too was unable to hold back tears. By then Alfred, Damian and Grayson returned to the room and it was Alfred that smiled at the sight unfolding in front of them. Dick also felt all warm inside while Damian just crossed his arms and looked them off with an indifferent feeling. The pink haired vampire kissed at the head of Sasha as she backed away and wiped the tears away from her eyes using a finger as both smiled at each other.

"There is something I must do or I'd stay longer," Akasha rubbed a hand over the side of Sasha's face right before she stood. "But I will be back very soon, hopefully within the next couple hours."

"Please don't go momma," Sasha reached up and ceased the vampire's wrist. "I want you to stay. Nii-san, daddy and I are going for lunch and you can come too!"

Sasha jumped up and down before looking back to her father.

"She can come too, right daddy?! I want mommy to come!"

Akasha happily snickered while Bruce smiled and he opened his mouth to speak but was beat to the punch.

"Go and have fun," Akasha caressed Sasha over the head. "I don't want to be a bother and come in between your father's plans. I'll be back later and then I'll spend as much time with you as you want."

"K," Sasha said sadly. "But with daddy and nii-san, all of us together!"

"Of course, we're all family," Akasha playfully pinched at Sasha's left cheek.

With his teeth gritted Damian glared over the Dark Lord, jarring under his breath.

"That blood sucker is no family of mine!" Damian sneered, glaring at Akasha.

He wasn't exactly fond of Sasha in the beginning but his feelings towards her had changed from then, but he wanted nothing to do with her mother after what she'd done to his father.

"Where are you going?" Bruce stepped forward.

"To see Moka, Tsukune and... and my father."

"They will be relieved," Bruce nodded his head. "I'm surprised you didn't go to them first."

Akasha smiled as she stepped back with a small device in hand.

"I must go. There's far too much that needs sorting out and I've been MIA for long enough and I've done the biggest disservice to father and everyone for choosing this path, even if it was for the best."

Akasha leaned down and kissed at the head of Sasha once more before activating the device and a portal opening in the middle of the room. With her back to them Akasha walked forward but then stopped short of it as she fiddled with her fingers. And with a deep breathe she spun around moving in on Bruce as she kissed at his left cheek.

"It's so good to see you again," she spoke softly as she blushed.

That was her last action before taking off through the portal which closed behind her, while Sasha smiled up at her father.

"What?" Bruce noticed from the corner of his eye.

"Mommy likes daddy," Sasha chortled.

Bruce simply looked her off with no response letting out a sigh.

 **XXX**

They had been held captive for weeks, even getting their own separate trials and both found innocent of all charges in relation to the accusations they were of the Xsouviz, a criminal group ran by the outlaw General Kreing. The ogre had over eighty confirmed kills and counting. He was accused of various other crimes and he was on the most wanted list of more than a handful of yokai kingdoms.

Though the two humans, Dinah Lance and Luke Fox were found innocent in the allegations against them, both remained prisoners to the kingdom of Vindellorien. Just as any other prisoner they officially had no names and were to address their superiors by majesty, master or lord, depending on rank.

During this timeframe Dinah nor Luke tried escaping as they'd seen so many others try before them and fail. It seemed as though every day someone attempted making a run for it, but the nation seemed inescapable as the furthest anyone got was to the edges of Vindellorien before detained and punished. That didn't stop them from quietly plotting a way out. Their unexplained appearance in that village during the ogre attack and upon further investigation the Band Regiment Knights confirming they weren't from that village, played largely in why they weren't granted their freedom. They were foreigners but not just any foreigners, but humans... humans in the world of yokai.

It was unspeakable and such a rare occurrence for something like that to occur unless a human was lured or abducted. Even with the consistency in their stories they were still held captive as the Band Regiment Knights had not yet determined if what they said was true in regards to how they ended up in the yokai realm. There was no evidence of them linked to the enemy, but there was also no evidence backing up the impossible claims which landed them out of man's world. Depending the time and day prisoners were assigned different jobs and tasks when not locked away in their cells and it was on this day that those on cell block C and D were assigned field work, digging up various holes for plantation.

"Feels like we've been at this for hours," one prisoner shoved his shovel into the gravel, wiping away sweat from his forehead with a free hand. "It should just be about time for a damn lunch break."

"I'm dying over here," another added as sweat glistened down his body, his true form that of a goblin. "I swear I'll kill every last one of em Band Regiment Knights when I get outta here!"

Several prisoners conversed with one another on the wide open field and long as they stayed working the surrounding guards paid them no mind, but the moment someone fell behind they were beaten as a reminder to keep at their job. During this stretch of being prisoners to Vindellorien, Luke and Dinah kept mostly to themselves, minimizing the amount they conversed with other prisoners. They were innocent, but with each day that passed it became more and more debatable if they'd ever be free again. Lucky for them they blended with most the prisoners who had been given limiters in the form of bracelets which took away monstrous strength for some and each taking on forms similar in appearance to humans.

About an hour and a half into the field work Luke went shirtless as so many other male prisoners did the same. The heat was almost unbearable and Dinah stood in a dark gray tank and purple pants as each prisoner wore. There was just about ten to fifteen yards between she and Luke and they spoke only on occasion, but no talks of escape strategy as there were so many around. A while later a certain woman appeared over the hillside on horseback as cat calls and whistling ensued from various prisoners. She lowered herself from the horse standing at 5'9, dark purple eyes, fair skin, long green hair with two tails framing her face and tied in place by gold thread. She wore a silver chest plate but her stomach visible, with two golden gauntlets over her arms, and silver armor over her thighs with black boots and over her forehead was a silver tiara with leaf designs and earrings over her long pointy ears.

"It's her again, that damn Isla... every time she shows my blood boils. The things I'd do to her if she was inches away!"

"You aren't the only one," another voiced with his shovel planted in the ground. "I don't think there is a single guy here that doesn't want a piece."

"That's for sure," a third chimed in. "It's rumored she has no interest in men, but I reckon I'd fuck her bloody crazy and change that narrative."

Many nearby prisoners laughed aloud at this while they continued working. It was from the corner of her eye that Dinah gawked at Isla who looked down on the prisoners and it was something she noticed every so often but it wasn't until that moment that it registered to her. Dinah didn't know for sure as the elf warrior stood so far away but she seemed to give a singular individual more looks than others and this thought was somewhat frightening as Dinah considered it to be some form of hatred or secretly formed vendetta from the first time she interrogated him and didn't have the opportunity to finish, curtsey of prince Arlo, her older brother.

"Luke..." Dinah whispered as her eyes dropped from Isla and over her colleague.

The elf warrior appeared to be enticed with him and Dinah could only hope it wasn't malicious. Determining the intentions behind those purple eyes of wrath was impossible and so she decided to drop the ideas all together.

"Lady Isla!"

The female elf turned as her second in command approached on horseback. She had long red hair and was dressed in a light blue tunic, white skirt, a gold necklace and brown boots. Lastly was a white cape/hood combo and her hair tied in a long ponytail.

"Cecily," Isla smiled at her colleague who lowered herself from the horse. "Did mother send you?"

"No," she shook her head. "It was your father. He has requested your return to the castle for the agreement signing with Dalzo Reco and the dragons."

Isla's eyes fluttered at this as she looked Cecily in the eyes.

"The dragon royals are in town?"

"Just over five of their thirty representatives. Terms of the agreement have just about been reached with a few small loop holes to be looked over. But that isn't all, preparations for the upcoming battle royal are approaching and we're short nearly fifteen combatants."

With a rumbling sigh Isla looked to the prisoners below them and knew exactly what this meant.

"Then we must choose from this lot here and they shall receive compensation for their participation, a less daily workload sounds plausible. And besides anyone selected should feel honored to fight in front of the royals."

"Any takers off the bat that might fit the bill?" Cecily asked.

Isla pointed outward to a specific person.

"That woman, the human blonde," the elf smirked. "She's beyond extraordinary in combat. We had quite the time bringing her down during one of her early attempts at escape. She shall take part and as for the others we'll just have to scout them out and see who has what it takes."

This conversation of theirs didn't last for long as the whistles sounded indicating a break for the prisoners who dropped their shovels as both Isla and Cecily galloped off to the castle.

 **XXX**

Inside his study and with his hands situated behind his back the emperor of yokai stepped out onto a massive balcony staring down over the kingdom. It was so beautiful and the future with much promise, but there was still so much work to be done. The utopia and a realm of peace and prosperity was right there in front of him, so close that he almost felt he could reach for it. He didn't have much time to think as he was disturbed by the sounds of footsteps and it was his attendant Eris that came into view.

"Master," the valkyrie approached him as he turned around.

The usual blank stone-cold expression normally over her facade had been replaced with one of more emotion which wasn't something he normally saw from her. It wasn't one of distress but that of bliss and relief and Apollo didn't know what to make of this as he approached his aide with a cane in hand.

"There is someone here to see you," Eris smiled happily as she stepped aside.

Two additional persons moved out onto the balcony from behind her.

"Tsukune," the emperor grinned. "This is an unexpected visit, has something else come up or perhaps you have an update."

The vampire didn't do any talking and instead just moved over as the woman in red beside him took another step. She was dressed in a dark red dress, cloak/hood combination and with her head lowered as she didn't look at him directly. But even so Apollo took notice of her pale skin, but that was only for a moment as she tugged at and removed the magical choker from around her neck as a bright light surrounded her body. In this exact moment her masked aura came pouring out as the hairs over his back stood and his blood teared about. It was a very familiar power that he knew well, and a surge of energy zipped throughout his entire body like a strike of voltage.

The light ceased as she lowered the hood from over her head as green eyes met blue ones and Apollo immediately lost hold of his cane with his fists clutched and he bit down over his tongue. After so many years of waiting and hoping that he'd one day see her again, shutting himself down and entering a state of dormancy as he was unable to take the pain of losing her for a second time to the vampire sealing herself inside the beast Alucard. And upon his awakening he was given disheartening news that Akasha had returned but only to sacrifice herself not once, but twice in an attempt to put an end to Fairy Tale's evil ploys. And just a short while ago he received news of a vampire child that belonged to Akasha and reinforcing she was alive, but none of that prepared him for the moment that she would stand opposite of him.

"Hello father," Akasha said nervously, but never broke eye contact. "I want to first start off by saying that I'm terribly, terribly remorseful for everything. I... I've been in hiding for the past..."

With unanticipated action Apollo threw his arms out and pulled Akasha up against him and squeezed her strongly, whispering the vampire's name as all his emotions poured out all at once as tears filled his eyes and this wasn't the reaction the Dark Lord was expecting from her father. Anger, disappoint and fury were the reactions she believed she would have been faced with and she would have taken it all head on. Akasha felt she deserved every bit of anger and frustration directed her way. This was past shocking and just as her father Akasha was unable to hold back tears as she to cried and lowered her face over his left arm. Eris smiled while Tsukune felt his own inner emotions begin to rise at seeing the two of them reuniting and so expressive. This went on for a little over a minute before both pulled back from one another.

"My child," the emperor spoke wiping away tears from his own eyes with a thankful grin. "You haven't any idea how much joy it brings me to see you again and in one piece. Such an occasion calls for a celebration."

"No," Akasha shook her head. "I'm not worthy of something of such, I've done things in your absence, unforgiveable things and..."

"Nonsense my child," Apollo reached out lowering a hand over Akasha's shoulder. "I'm well aware of what befell during my slumber with your resurrection by Fairy Tale and under the control of Genzo Vlet until broken by young Moka. Your judgment to endure at their side working covertly from then is a displeasure, as I would have expected you of all people to make the right choice. You should have returned to the estate and sought me out."

"You were in a state of dormancy," Akasha quickly retorted.

Apollo exhaled as he recovered his cane off the ground and returned his gaze to the vampire.

"But you were unaware of that fact at the time, and even if you were that doesn't excuse your resolution not to come here. It was young Aono that ultimately awoke me. I'm also mindful of your child with the human, Bruce Wayne who is considered a playboy of sorts. I treasure you almost more than anything, but I must say your choice in men has lacked. Despite your missteps and blunders you made up for it in the end, stopping Fairy Tale in its tracks by forfeiting yourself... or so we thought," Apollo glared down over his daughter.

This was certainly new territory being scolded by her father as she'd seemingly always been held to a high standard and so always on his good side. She seemed untouchable unlike others of his children throughout past centuries.

"Yes, I understand I have a lot of explaining to do and no one deserves an explanation more than you all... so here goes."

The Dark Lord took a couple deep breathes before carrying on. The three of them listened closely as she told them what she explained to Bruce, in regards to where she had been the past seven years and why. By just their faces Akasha knew they had mixed emotions and reactions to what they'd just been told. Tsukune gulped but was also the first one to speak amongst the group.

"Akasha-san is... engaged?!"

"That's right," Akasha nodded with a smile as Tsukune swallowed back.

With balled fists, Apollo punched at the railing leaving behind a small dent which caused Akasha to flinch and her shoulders to tighten. The emperor took a couple deep breathes as he calmed himself before proceeding to speak. He wasn't angry at the idea of her engagement; his trouble and aggravation directed at who it was to.

"Father, what is it?" the vampire spoke with worry in her tone. "Speak to me."

"Colton Orsic!" Apollo sneered. "I've seen and conversed with that man several times in the past seven years as you know his father is a good friend of mine and has been for a long time. And in those instances he never once said a word of my daughter being alive! It was about two years ago and at the conclusion of a wide realm fiesta we had a brief conversation and I don't remember how, but your name was brought up in the discussion. He gave his condolences and went on and on about how much you'd accomplished and how many you inspired while alive... and to think the entire time he knew you were alive and played me for some sort of fool!"

"And I'm sorry about that, but I told him for no reason at all could he reveal to anyone that I was alive, not even you. So please don't harm him or any of his servants, they've all been so good to me. I know I was wrong for what I did and it was a great injustice to you but after everything that happened with Fairy Tale and the things I took part in I didn't feel I deserved to live. And that is why I chose to disappear."

The emperor took another deep breath knowing that he would at the very least have a talk with Colton and inform Edmund of his son's deceit.

"I don't understand my child, what do you see in Colton? You're an accomplished woman, warrior, the pinnacle of your species and even in death many worshipped you. Your choice in men bewilders me, Shuzen, Orsic and Wayne are all the same... they live the lives of bachelors with no true self-respect or for the women they take to bed. Men like that have no goals, aspirations and they don't truly care about anyone but themselves. You're better than that and you deserve so much better! Who you choose to love is your own choice and I won't impede, but as your father it saddens me that you've been incapable of finding better."

"You're wrong about him!" Akasha snapped.

Eris's eyes widened as never before had she seen Akasha raise her voice to the likes of her father, but the Dark Lord quickly backtracked in realizing she was out of line.

"Wrong about what exactly? Colton has been a womanizer for centuries now and it seems he has a new woman every other week and spends his nights and days partying, never taking time out of his schedule to visit or attend to the less fortunate. Sorry for such harsh words but he is a disgrace, and a far cry from his father, Edmund."

Akasha's gaze lowered over the ground for a moment before she looked back up at him.

"Maybe he is all of what you said, but he was good to me. And his family name is widely known and the Orsic's hold a lot of land and alliances with the primary global powers. So..."

"Do you love him?" Apollo questioned with crossed arms. "Or is this little arrangement his idea to try and up his status? Colton has always been obsessed with the idea of furthering himself outside the vampire municipal and becoming a conspicuous figure in this realm. Taking you as his mate, my daughter... would certainly do exactly that."

"Father," Akasha went on as she stepped forward. "I wish to announce my return to the yokai world, with your permission of course and return to the throne as queen of vampires and head of the vampire council. You and I both know when this happens suitors will emerge in asking for my hand in marriage, as a queen or king at the position it is unfulfilled until a partner is selected. It is simply a distraction I wish not to deal with, and Colton has proven to have a great understanding of the realm in its entirety, and he's accepted many of my terms. He's loveable and very understanding and I feel like it could work."

Apollo's eyes narrowed as he didn't at all like the words that were coming out of her mouth as she was giving off a certain vibe with questionable intentions. The pink haired vampire knew her father was very much capable of stripping away all her authority and power if he saw fit and after her past actions it wouldn't surprise her if he was contemplating those exact thoughts. This was a conversation both Tsukune and Eris decided to stay out of, but they could feel the intensity between both.

"You've said nothing that suggests you love this man, it is highly premature to mate yourself to someone that you do not love, strictly to avoid an outpour of suitors."

"Who said I didn't love him?"

"Do you?" Apollo responded.

Akasha rolled her eyes as she looked away from him.

"Will you help in announcing my return?" the vampire side stepped the question.

An answer didn't come right away as the emperor quietly thought to himself and he was more than relieved to see his child alive and regardless of her past mistakes he believed in second chances and he loved her almost more than anything. And he thought of this very scenario far before she came back into the picture and weighed the pros and cons. It was because of her sacrifice that Fairy Tale was stopped and the return of Argias halted, but that wasn't all. Much like himself and even more so in certain areas, Akasha was loved and praised by the realm of monsters and the stripping of her title would create unnecessary uproar from those in her favor which was a much larger sum then those that weren't. And despite the bad that she'd done and the family aspect out of it, Akasha was someone that he trusted more than most.

"I shall," a smile appeared over his lips as Akasha dashed forward and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, father! You don't know how much this means to me."

Tsukune smiled as he let out a sigh of relief as he didn't know how things would turn out when they made the trip to Apollo's estate.

"When can I see the girl," Apollo pulled back as he looked down on Akasha. "My grandchild, Sasha? I chose not to do so right away for various reasons, but atop that list was because I first wanted to locate you."

"Soon," Akasha responded. "I fell in love with her the moment she was born, but she's now grown into just the sweetest little girl. I'll take you to her and I want you to meet him. When I said you were wrong about him, I wasn't talking about Colton, but rather Sasha's father... Bruce Wayne. He is the best of what mankind has to offer and once you get to know the true him, the man I fell in love with, you can't help but admire and value him. You know better than anyone that people and things sometimes give off a perception, but the truth securely hidden like... under a mask."

She could have told him the truth about Bruce but she knew eventually he'd discover this for himself and the vampire had a good feeling the two would either hit it off right away or butt heads.

 **XXX**

Out in the wilderness far from civilization was a massive castle and the moon's light glowing bright as a cluster of bats zipped around over the roof. Inside his quarters sat a man of great power and in the realm of Makai he was known as the king of vampires, Demitri Maximoff. He wrote out a letter under the candle's light.

"Master, sorry to disturb you."

A woman with brown hair appeared through the door and dressed in maids' attire.

"What do you have?" Demitri spun around in the chair.

"We've confirmed queen Aensland is vacant from Makai and now appears to be the time to strike."

"Vacant, that's interesting. Do we know where to?"

"The human world," the maiden nodded her head. "There was an attack involving Q-Bee and the queen followed her into man's world. But get this, it doesn't stop there. Rumor has it that Morrigan has a secret lover."

Demitri's eyes widened as the maiden now had his undivided attention.

"A lover, and does this entity have a name?"

"The Batman... and it's said he has the strength of thousands of men and at the heart of trinity, a power trio consisting of himself, a powerful amazon and an alien of the kryptonian race."

Demitri Maximoff sat back in his chair with a hand to his chin and went in deep thought before a grin shaped.

"And where would one go about finding this Batman?"

"Gotham City, your majesty and he's known for operating after sunset."

The king of vampires went silent for a while as he took in everything that was being relayed. Whoever this Batman was must have been powerful otherwise he doubted Morrigan would have taken interest and then there was the element he operated after nightfall which strongly implied he was a vampire much like Demitri and as tempting as it was to try and take Makai while it was without its queen the vampire had other plans.

"The power equivalent to thousands of men," Demitri licked at his lips as he cracked his knuckles. "I will seek out and crush this Batman and then I will do the same to her! Recently I've been aching for a challenge, and then this comes up, just my luck! Taking Makai over in her absence does nothing, as when she returns a battle is inevitable. This should be fun."

Demitri couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of facing off against another of his kind and seemingly a powerful one for that matter and taking out Morrigan in the process was an extra bonus.

 **XXX**

Having beamed herself to the watchtower Wonder Woman headed straight for the monitor room and it was there she saw Jessica Cruz(Green Lantern), Superman, Cyborg as well two others that completely stumped and surprised her. The first was Morrigan Aensland dressed in her typical attire, purple bat nylons with bat wings extending outward from her body and head. The second was the cat woman Felicia who stood in her true form and had already raced around the room several times over as she was still ecstatic that she was standing inside the Justice League's watch tower. Her steps slowed as her ears perked up at the approaching sounds of Diana's footsteps.

"It's her, it's Wonder Woman!" the cat woman dashed out and ran around the amazon princess.

Felicia looked her up and down as she did this before she ultimately stopped and took Diana's left hand in between her paws.

"You don't know how much of a pleasure it is to be in your presence," Felicia's eyes lit up. "You're amazing!"

"Why thank you, I'm glad that you think that," Wonder Woman only gave her a quick smile before proceeding to bypass her. "What are they doing here?"

She directed the question at Superman who stood just a couple inches away from Morrigan who sat up over the table with several papers scattered atop it.

"We're discussing strategy, hun," the succubus smiled at Diana.

"I wasn't asking you," Wonder Woman quickly looked the succubus off.

Morrigan lowered herself off the table as Kal-El cleared his throat but it was Cyborg that began talking.

"Superman brought them here as he felt they could help out and I feel the same. That group of super bees we fought during the military base break in were led by Q-Bee as you know, but Morrigan believes someone else is calling the shots, a demon by the name Jedah Dohma. I also managed to uncover what was stolen from the base."

"What?" Diana inquired.

"A magical fragment," Superman answered. "And something similar to this incident ensued in Morrigan's home land of Makai involving Q-Bee which is why she's here. If you'd like an in depth explanation we've got you covered, Morrigan was just going over her past encounters with this Jedah and bringing to light just how dangerous he is."

"Where's Batman!" Felicia moved in on the table as her tail wagged. "Shouldn't he be here... I mean seems like a no brainer with this sort of discussion."

The entire group just stared at her for a moment without a word until Jessica exhaled.

"She does have a point," the Green Lantern agreed.

"I'll contact him," Wonder Woman stepped aside with her JL communicator in hand.

"Don't bother," Superman shook his head as he stepped away from the table. "I'll go to him, we both know how he can be when it comes to answering calls."

"No, let me," Morrigan hopped off the table. "Besides I need to stretch my wings."

Kal simply shook his head as he headed for the exit.

"I don't think so," Superman gazed at her. "If half of what you said about you and him is true, I fear we might not see you for a while."

The succubus couldn't help but laugh at the kryptonian's sense of humor but the others completely oblivious to the meaning behind the comment.

 **To be continued**


	6. Aged Up

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP6: Aged Up**

Having finished up the shift at her part time job Moka Aono returned home to the residence shared between she and Tsukune. On her way through she was greeted with a kiss by the love of her life as Tsukune pulled the vampire off her feet. The two were with locked lips as he carried her to a nearby sofa where he lowered them both and she broke the kiss but with a smile on her face.

"How were things at the academy today?" Moka asked.

"Different, very different Moka-san," Tsukune smirked having a hard time holding in his excitement. "I went and saw him again today, your grandfather."

Moka leaned back as she sat atop Tsukune, looking him over with questioning eyes.

"For what reason, does it have to do with the ongoing robberies and break-ins across the yokai globe?"

"Not exactly," Tsukune pushed Moka aside as he stood from the sofa. "The day started about as normal as it could have, other than the big fight that transpired just down the hall from my office going into third period. Two boys fighting over senseless stuff, but it was just shortly after that when I returned to my paperwork that things took an unexpected turn. If they could have I swear my eyes would have fallen out of my sockets when I saw her."

Repositioning on her knees Moka gazed up at her mate with muddle.

"Throw me a hint," the vampire twirled a strand of hair that fell over her face with a finger. "What happened?"

Tsukune cleared his throat as his grin became seemingly larger and this caused Moka to grow more anxious than she already was.

"Rather than tell you, I'll show you," Tsukune looked across the room to the staircase leading to the second level. "There's someone here to see you."

Facing that way she threw her hair back with no idea who could possibly have stopped by and it was then she picked up on the sounds of footsteps. After just the third step an all too familiar force came pouring out as Moka's eyes enlarged and not long after the individual revealed herself from around the corner in a red cloak and dress, lowering the hood from her head and smiling at Moka. Green eyes met red ones as the silver haired vampire felt her throat close and her entire body frozen as if she'd been trapped in that moment with no way to move.

"I love the place, both you and Tsukune have done a great job making it your own. I was there you know... the day of your wedding, you were so beautiful and happy," Akasha spoke softly as she did her best to keep from losing herself. "I so badly wanted to..."

"Mother!"

Moka leaped up from the sofa and the sheer power in her legs knocked the entire thing over as she raced toward and threw her arms around Akasha. In bending over Tsukune easily lifted the sofa with one arm and put it back in place, watching as mother and daughter embraced each other tightly and cried.

 **XXX**

The Green Lantern(Jessica Cruz), Cyborg and Wonder Woman listened to Morrigan go on and on about Makai and some of the many dangers she faced on a consistent bases while at the same time trying to keep order in the realm. Jessica especially found herself drawn in with interest as being part of the lantern corp meant traveling around various sectors throughout space and handling difficult tasks and facing alien lifeforms that she never thought possible as a young girl. Cyborg also paid close attention taking mental notes and even saving some of what she said into his database. There was no telling when some of that information might become useful and so that was his very mindset.

The succubus had also managed to garner the interest of the amazon princess, particularly in regards to the individual known as Jedah Dohma. But based on what Morrigan told them about the demon, Wonder Woman had questions relative to the current circumstance that did not quite add up. While the four of them conversed Felicia had run off on her own with her face pressed against the massive window, and the cat woman observing the magnificent view of earth from the watchtower. Her tail wagged back and forth with elation as she still couldn't believe she was inside the Justice League's headquarters', meeting with the leaguers and especially the amazon princess.

"There are two questions I have," Wonder Woman's eyes fell over Morrigan. "You said Jedah's only interest from your knowledge was becoming ruler of Makai and dethroning you, correct? And secondly you mentioned when away from Makai his strength and power diminish somewhat, particularly during daylight, yes?"

"Right on both accounts," Morrigan leaned back with her wings resting atop the table and her arms crossed.

"Okay and with that said I find it rather odd that a being such as this would engage in such activity. While in man's world he loses power and if his purpose is to rule Makai I'm not seeing how this helps his purpose at all and so..."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Morrigan's eyes contracted.

The amazon backtracked shaking her head.

"You misunderstand, I'm simply trying to deduce a motive here. You've fought him and I'd fancy you'd have an idea of what might be going through his head, so from your perspective... what do you think he's planning?"

Elsewhere and atop a roof stood two masked heroes observing a small warehouse across the street vehicle after vehicle passed by and since their arrival they'd been quiet and focused. This was how they'd been most nights when seeking a target, but there was something off about his sidekick and he took the lead in speaking up.

"Keeping it in won't help."

Robin quickly bit back but never seized his eyes off the building across from them.

"She's trouble," the boy wonder spoke with clarity and charge. "You must be wary of that bloodsucker, I detested the way she was looking at you."

For a moment Batman kept to himself before breathing out.

"Damian," he spoke, but with his eyes on the warehouse. "She isn't out to kill me. Akasha could have done so already if that were her intention and besides we..."

"Not what I meant. I'm saying to watch out for Bloodriver trying to seduce you."

Batman didn't expect such words from Robin as his eyes magnified. Somewhat stumped, the dark knight took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"She's soon to be mated."

"Ttt," Robin rolled his eyes. "And you think that would stop her from entertaining the idea of enjoying you on the side? She had your child and it isn't like this would be a first she did something like..."

Biting back with gritted teeth, Batman glared at him.

"We aren't having this discussion!" Batman snarled. "She and I are in the past, there is no more of that."

"Perhaps you should tell her that, because her eyes were singing an entirely different tune."

Batman was ready to counter but then came a thunderous sound from the skies as a figure in blue armor and red cape hovered downward over them.

"Superman," Batman's eyes narrowed as he looked the kryptonian over who landed in front of him. "I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Superman inquired.

"Working."

The two were in a standstill with and Robin watching from the side as a vehicle across the street came to a screeching stop and it was then that the stare down ceased.

"It is them, they're here," Robin lowered a foot over the roof's ledge.

"Who's them?" Superman took a look for himself.

"A group that we believe is secretly working for Hugo Strange, but we won't know for sure until after we've confirmed if they're carrying a set of weaponized chemicals. We dropped in on another of his groups nights ago and it didn't take much to get them talking and now here we stand," Batman advised.

"Weaponized chemicals huh."

With his eyes set on the activity below, Superman counted up to fourteen persons and a total of three vehicles. Right away he used his enhanced vision to peak through as a grin shaped over his lips.

"Your interrogation was a success, they spoke the truth."

"They did, how do you..."

Robin didn't have the chance to respond as Superman had already zipped off and over the ledge and in a matter of seconds the group of men down below were tied to three different light posts with rope and knocked unconscious and loads of briefcases stacked neatly off to the left of Batman and Robin. And while rubbing his hands together Superman smiled while the caped crusader was anything but amused.

"Job done," Kal-El lightly tapped a hand over the top of the stacks. "I take it Robin can handle the rest from here, the chemicals are all inside these briefcases. We need you up at the watchtower, Batman."

Just as his father Robin didn't like one bit Superman's interference and making their job look free.

"Where'd you get the rope?" Robin inquired with his arms crossed.

"Just a couple blocks from here there's a convenience store," Superman straightened his posture. "I left payment over the counter if that's what you're worried about."

Robin halfway laughed as he smiled.

"I timed it," the boy wonder admitted. "You clocked in at just about seven seconds, pity the Flash would have done it in one or..."

"Enough of this!" Batman jumped in but his eyes on Superman. "I've made it clear that you and the league are not interfere with Gotham affairs."

"You did," Superman conjured as he pulled out his JL teleport device. "The others are awaiting us, and I'd hate to keep them standing around any longer. The meet will be over before you know it and then you can recommence your activities."

Agitation aside Batman did agree to make the trip and left things in Robin's hands as both he and Superman were beamed to the watchtower. They entered through the automatic doors together which led into the conference room and Batman was shocked to see two non-league members.

"Superman," he looked to his teammate. "Why?!"

Morrigan was in the middle of speaking, but when she caught glimpse of Batman from the corner of her eye she dropped everything and took off toward him.

"Batman, love!"

The succubus threw herself out over him with her arms wrapped around him and a single of her legs lifted off the ground as she rubbed her face against him. He tried pushing her away but she held tight while Superman scratched at his hair and the rest of his teammates looked on curiously.

"Two bats, how cute," Jessica commented with a snicker.

The remark only provoked Batman more as he put forth more effort.

"Now isn't the time," he glared down on her.

"Yur no fun," she stuck out her lower lip as she pushed away from him. "But right, we've got crucial matters to discuss or I otherwise wouldn't be here. Come right this way and we'll get to discussing those fragments and what your Cygorg buddy found."

Morrigan turned her back and in one final tease she rubbed up against him and winked over her left shoulder. Wonder Woman's mouth halfway dropped open while Cyborg and the Green Lantern quietly laughed and Superman ran a hand over his face. If Batman was without his cowl the humiliation would have been visible over his features as it seemed the succubus was doing her best in making a fool of him in front of everyone.

 **XXX**

The news of Akasha's return, the princess of yokai and queen of vampires spread quickly and even she hadn't any indication there would be such a turn out to her return party, as royals from the lamia faction, vampires, mermaids, goblins, dragons and so many others attended. The entire get together was held at the emperor's estate. And in just the ballroom alone that was five times the size of a typical one there was at least a couple thousand mingling around, all of various yokai species.

Both Tsukune and Moka were in attendance, Tsukune wearing a dark gray suit and blue tie and Moka dressed in a blue dress and white gloves that stretched upward to her elbows. The atmosphere was thunderous and the two of them couldn't have been enjoying themselves more than they were. Both met with and chatted with various individuals they were meeting for the very first time. The vampires also enjoyed the festivities and music and it was just about then that the crowds erupted as the woman of the hour appeared over an inside balcony dressed in a dark blue Victorian styled dress with a black bow tied in her hair and she waved down to the crowds. The emperor himself appeared behind her not long after, smiling as he lowered a hand over her left shoulder as the Bloodriver chants rapidly ensued, echoing and springing off the walls throughout.

Hearing her name called out like that and in such a way was like music to her ears as she felt welcomed and right at home. Having Apollo at her side was comforting as she knew his very presence would make for a much smoother homecoming with her return to the vampire throne as queen and she looked forward to bringing inspiration to the widespread yokai world. Together both she and the emperor made their way down the steps as the Bloodriver chants prolonged and Akasha was in a feeling of awe, having no idea she'd be received this well by the fellow citizens of the monster world. Hired security was all throughout the room in every corner of the ballroom and though Apollo believed there wouldn't be any issues he preferred to stay on the safe side of things.

It was when they reached the bottom of the steps that a singular individual approached standing at 6'1 with red eyes and a slit through them, blond wavy hair and a section of it tied in a short tail behind him and with smooth complexion. His physique was athletic and he wore a light brown suit with a rose in his jacket pocket which he handed to Akasha, and the vampire queen gladly accepted as he kissed at her wrist.

"My lady," he smiled up at her.

"Colton," Akasha replied warmly. "So pleased to see you."

The male vampire's gaze fell from her and over to the emperor who was just beside his soon to be mate and it took all of Apollo's restraint to keep himself from lashing out on the vampire. But he had promised Akasha beforehand that he would not lay a hand on him and Apollo was a man of his word and so he put on a forged smile. The emperor was anything but happy as the man before him plainly made his blood boil and skin crawl all at once as he had lied to his face on various occasions in the course of Akasha's absence. At some point a sit down and conversation would occur, but today wasn't that day.

"My emperor," Colton bowed his head, but no fool to the situation and he could feel the ache stemming from the situation. "I am..."

"It is best we not speak of those matters," Apollo cut him off with overlapped arms. "There is a time and place, but that isn't here nor now. My daughter has explained everything to me and the seriousness of your relationship, but do not think for a second you can take her hand in..."

"Father!" Akasha snapped.

The emperor quickly backed off as he cleared his throat, taking into account it was Akasha's day and he didn't want to ruin it by starting a scene. And so just like that both vampires walked off together leaving Apollo behind who was then greeted by other approaching yokai. They found an open space near the middle of the room where they settled in and stood opposite of each other.

"Isn't this great," Akasha smiled. "We'll finally be able to go out together for real now!"

"Yes it is quite pleasant to have such an inconvenience out of our way. All that running around and you pretending to be someone you weren't was a headache. But you know him well... what does he think, I mean me being with you?"

The Dark Lord looked him off as she took a deep breath as he had a pretty good indication of what she might say.

"To be honest, father never did think highly of you even during those days you courted nee-san."

It took Colton a moment to figure who and what she referred to but exhaled as he closed his eyes.

"You mean Madelyn, don't you?"

"Yes," Akasha established with the nod of her head. "And what has went on these past years and keeping my secret, it only put a bad taste in his mouth. No one likes being lied to, but that couldn't be truer with him, and the fact you did so to his face and above all about me."

"I did only what you told me!"

"I understand and it's exactly what I conveyed, but I'm afraid it'll take him time to get over. At the end of the day it is my choice and my decision alone who I choose to wed."

Colton smirked at this as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good to know," he leaned in bringing his lips to hers.

And when just about an inch away Akasha tilted her head to the side avoiding him and Colton was stumped. He couldn't remember the last time if ever that she rejected him like that.

"What was that?" Colton asked peculiarly with distress.

"There will be time for that later, now if you'd excuse me," Akasha took off passed him. "There are many I wish to speak with."

Colton's mouth halfway fell open as if she'd given him the cold shoulder and Akasha had never done that. Conversely that wasn't all, she'd been acting strange for the past few days and the more he thought about it, the realized this transpired right around the day she revealed herself. What was behind this conversion, he had no clue and could only hope whatever she was going through would soon pass.

"Akasha-sama!"

The vampire looked to her left and smirked as it was the Asagao three approaching and she hugged them. Having each close for the time she was in limbo lessened her stress, and the situation so much more manageable to get through.

"This is a very happy day indeed," Lailay smirked as she rubbed her hands together. "You'll be sworn back in and take your rightful place as queen of our kind!"

"I've had dreams of this very day when you would again lead and now that it's here I couldn't feel more excited, or be happier for you."

The three of them conversed for a little while before they were approached and greeted by elf royals of Vindellorien, in the form of King Delbert Hayhurst, Queen Avis Hayhurst and princess Sienna Hayhurst.

"We're honored and blessed to be in your very presence once again, princess."

The king was the first to bow followed by his queen and then their eldest daughter.

"Without all of you none of this would be possible and I thank you for your sympathetic, genuine words. How're things in Vindellorien? It was sometime in the mid seventeenth century that I last visited, but I hear there's been changes since then."

Delbert chortled at this.

"Great changes my princes, our defenses, weaponry and the kingdom nearly ten times the size. It is truly quite the spectacle and we'd be honored to have you as a guest at some time or another."

The eyes of both Miukei and Lailay lit up at the mention of this and it was Lailay that clasped her hands together and positioned in front of Akasha.

"We should totally go, I've heard lots of good about Vindellorien, Akasha-sama! They say it's become one of if not the most beautiful kingdoms in all of the yokai realm!"

Both the elf king and queen smiled as princess Sienna took a step forward.

"You heard right," Sienna chimed in with a smirk. "And you're no stranger to tournaments and battle royals as your father, our emperor has held many of his own... The festival of Remembrance is it called? And stop me if I'm wrong but it is his very soldier Alexander Timaeus that holds the most victories in these melee fights, correct?"

Akasha simply nodded her head impressed by the young elf and her knowledge.

"That's right, I see you've done your homework. But what of it?"

"Our kingdom has a scheduled battle royal set to take place in a couple weeks and we'd love to have you. The festivities and overall environment will be electric and you'd have a place inside the royal booth."

The queen of vampire's eyes were deadlocked with the princess of Vindellorien as the offer was very tempting but she also took into account the amount of responsibilities that would now fall back over her shoulders in the following weeks as she worked her way back onto the vampire throne.

"I thank you for the offer but only time will tell, perhaps when this tournament rolls around I'll have some free time," the pink haired vampire chuckled. "There's nothing like expert warriors going at each other's throats in battle."

"Right!" Sienna agreed.

It was the king's turn to snicker as his daughter found a common interest with the vampire queen.

"Hey, but if Akasha-sama can't make it we'd love to attend in her place!" Miukei jumped in front of the elf princess as Lailay did the same.

It was then Avis who moved in and nodded with approval.

"You're the Asagao three, instructed directly under the princess of our realm. Far as I'm concerned any three of you are welcomed in our palace whenever you so choose, and we'd have a spot reserved for you inside the castle."

Both vampires jumped up happily while both Selene and Akasha just smiled. With her return to the throne the Dark Lord expected to have the three of them close for the next several weeks as she settled in, but there would be many others at her side for assistance so she didn't worry about it much.

"Well you can count us in!" Miukei said.

"Unfortunately our son, prince Arlo and our second daughter, Isla were unable to make the trip as each holds primary positions in our military and we've had a bit of a problem recently with a dangerous outlaw," Delbert informed.

In another section of the ballroom stood an individual at 6'4 with a stocky build with reddish blonde hair which reached his shoulders but was spiked. His eyes were a honey amber color. From afar he stared and observed his adoptive sister with tightened fists, irritated at the fact she had returned and seemingly received only a slap on the wrist from his father. Even with all the bad she'd done, in certain aspects he could look passed it but an even bigger part of him was outright bitter. The vampire was willing to risk her own life to stop Fairy Tale and save millions and had it been anyone else in that chamber the end result could have been very different and the dark being Argias could have walked the world once again.

"Lord Fafnir."

The dragon in human form looked to his left as an individual dressed in a dark gray suit approached having long brown hair and a portion of his face on the left side was covered by hair. He had dark gold colored eyes standing at 5'11 with a lean frame. Without asking Fafnir knew the true form of this individual just by his keen sense of smell, that of a dog freshly coming off this person. This man was a royal to the kingdom of Reinganar and his true form that of a werewolf.

"Fergus Hugh," Fafnir spoke as he repositioned in front of the individual. "Kinda surprised a single of you noble dogs showed up to this gathering... I mean with your constant dilemmas with vampires, vice versa."

"Point taken," the werewolf laughed. "But she is daughter of our emperor and the entirety of Reinganar supports Apollo; well most of us."

The dragon glimpsed at him strangely as he lowered his arms.

"Almost everyone?"

"Well you know," Fergus cleared his throat. "You can't satisfy everyone and even with our current commander and leader Kenzie Jie, he's got just over a seventy percent approval rating, which is up ten percent from our previous chief... so there's that."

Fergus Hugh continued talking while Fafnir listened but the dragon quickly got sidetracked as a group of attractive women passed by, the dragon picking up on the scent of each. All were in human form of sorts, but as with any other he identified them by their odors. The first was a sea serpent, next a mermaid, the third a fairy, then a Gandaberunda and lastly a Furaribi _._ One of his father's many hired help passed by with a tray of horderves which the dragon took a share of and proceeded toward the women as he munched down, licking at his lips feeling like he was a little boy in a candy shop. Fergus was a bit shocked by Fafnir taking off so unexpectedly, but after realizing why it didn't surprise him.

"Ladies, ladies how's the evening treating you?"

The group of them greeted by the dragon as he wasted no time striking a conversation and flirting with the lot. Tsukune and Moka found themselves nattering with nobles of the Inugami clan in a corner of the room and this went on for just a couple minutes as there was a huge scuffle which was followed by a loud bang and thump.

"A fight!"

Tsukune's eyes broadened as he took off in the direction of the commotion with Moka close behind and he noticed four fleeing the scene as security went after them. One had already been apprehended and it was Colton Osric who laid out on his back, beaten, battered and bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"Colton!" Akasha yelled as she ran and dropped down beside him. "What happened?!"

The vampire was with great concern, but Colton didn't answer as he was too busy coughing up blood and catching his breath.

"You'll die Osric, I swear it! You're not worthy of our queen, and she won't be at your side to protect you forever!"

Akasha hissed as she looked up at the individual who security had in their clutches and it was clear this individual was responsible for his injuries.

"Hold him steady!" the Dark Lord ordered the guards as she stood upright and looked him dead in his eyes. "Why... why did you attack him?! And who were your accomplices?!"

"Come now," the vampire laughed. "Here you are, the supreme being of our race returning from the dead and taken, and by him... slime like Colton is pathetic. He's no warrior, a weakling, just a weakling who lives off his father's name! Please my queen, give me a shot... there are many of us that would hail at the opportunity! There are countless in line who could fill the role as your king much better than this trash!"

It was then that Apollo emerged from the crowds with his cane in hand, and the vampire immediately turned his attention to Apollo.

"Emperor you must hear me out!" the vampire directed at Apollo who came to a stop. "You cannot allow your daughter to be mated to this snake of a man! Provide a lineup of suitors consisting of vampire royals and soldiers, I for one would be honored to take your daughter's hand in marriage... just give me that chance!"

"Take him away, he shall be dealt with later!" Akasha barked.

"Yes, your highness."

The guards forcefully pulled him away and out of the room and those with him didn't get very far as they were brought down only a few halls away. It was something that sat in the back of her mind and she knew it would come to this. Ahead of the ceremony she announced her engagement to Colton Osric and it seemed to have back fired, but it would have been revealed sooner or later. She knew and anticipated this would occur, other vampire males attacking her nominated partner to be and Akasha knew they wouldn't be the last. With Issa and her marriage to him, things were so much different as competition for her hand revered and were afraid of his very skill and power. None opposed the idea of their queen tying the knot with such a specimen held in such high regard and proved himself in battle many times over. However with Colton that couldn't be said. Challengers to become her mate wouldn't stop gunning for his head and that was likely to continue even after their marriage until he proved himself as a leader and or warrior.

"Colton... love, are you okay?"

Akasha moved in closer beside him but only to have her hand slapped away by Colton as he stood, wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Leave me!"

He marched off to the exit but Apollo held Akasha back.

"Give him space," Apollo lowered a hand over her shoulder. "He just had his pride tampered with."

Akasha shoulder nudged pulling away from her father and took a couple steps in his direction before she slowed up and stopped, taking a deep breath. Soon things settled back in and the party resumed as it had been while both Tsukune and Moka caught up with Akasha who took to the second level observing things from the balcony.

"Mother, are you good?" Moka posed.

"I'm fine, its Colton I'm worried about but I'm sure he'll be alright after a couple hours," Akasha smiled as she faced both Tsukune and Moka. "And what of your father, I expected to see him here."

"He's coming," Moka confirmed with a nod. "Earlier when we spoke he said he'd be late, and I suppose this will mark the first time you've seen him since the night of your sacrifice."

For a moment Akasha didn't speak as she leaned forward with her hands firmly wrapped around the railing.

"Have you... told him about Sasha?" Akasha asked softly.

"Not a word," Moka responded.

"Good," Akasha shook her head as she looked them both over. "I'd like to tell him myself. Oh and going off topic for a moment sometime within the next day or so I shall return to Gotham and visit her. And I'd love for the two of you..."

"Are you kidding!" Tsukune cut in before she could finish. "We're totally in, Moka-san and I both! We've both been longing to see the little one, but with the academy and current issues developing here in the yokai realm, we just haven't found the time."

"Great," Akasha smiled. "Then it's settled, I'll get us all there tomorrow perhaps and no need for a long flight. We'll make the trip through teleportation."

Moka was especially delighted to hear this as she'd been so anxious to meet the young girl the very night Batman appeared on the cruise ship and revealed her being. Not a moment later four persons emerged through the front doors, dressed for the occasion just as everyone else in attendance. Tsukune's eyes happened to be looking that way as he spotted Yukari Sendo, Fang Fang Huang, Mizore Shirayuki and her husband by arranged marriage, Gui Longwei. Just as they had made their way through Tsurara Shirayuki appeared with a bag and carried it over to the table where all the other gifts had been stored.

"This is all for you mother," Moka nudged her shoulder against Akasha's. "And you're up here missing out on your own party and we simply can't have that."

Moka took hold of Akasha's hand and pulled her away from the railing and toward the steps as Tsukune followed. On their way down Tsukune spotted Apollo who had found himself in a corner and at least three female royals from different factions flirting with him as he appeared to stand his ground but not give a single of them the opening they were after.

"Poor Apollo," Tsukune snickered.

 **XXX**

She had barely just settled into what would be her new quarters for the foreseeable future. The sorceress caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror as she headed for the exit with her mind set on exploring Fairy Tale's base. There were plenty of pros and cons as to why she should or shouldn't join the mob of yokai.

In the end her detestation for Hippolyta and Diana Prince weighed heavier than anything else. There were however ground rules which had been discussed prior to her decision to join as she would go along with whatever they planned, but would do things her way. The halls were mostly dark but there were a couple windows throughout that brought in light. Her journeys led her down a couple levels and just as she detoured a single of the various facilities through the stronghold she came across voices from the other side and something about mentions of new recruits.

"Circe," Kiria smirked at the powerful sorceress as she entered. "You're just in time to see our newest members."

He hadn't said much or even shown it when around her, but something about Circe made Kiria's skin boil and he didn't know if it was her ten thousand plus years of living and experience or her overwhelming magical prowess and the stories associated with what she'd done and what she was capable of. This feeling was shared between many within Fairy Tale, including Ched himself and they were thrilled to have such a juggernaut of power on their side to deal with the JLA.

"Cheetah," Circe looked at the villainous.

Her eyes then ventured to the specimen opposite of Cheetah standing over eight feet tall and she scratched at the left side of her cheek trying to put a name to the face.

"And I suppose we'll just call you big pile of mush."

The monstrous construct roared at this very comment as Circe chuckled.

"Watch it little lady or I pound you into ground!"

The remark caused not only Circe to laugh but Cheetah as well and Clayface snarled as he scowled at both creating spikes out of his hands.

"You should think long and hard who it is you're raising your hands to," Circe threw her hair back with a confident grin. "In just the snap of a finger I could reduce you to that of a tiny lizard, snail or even pile of dirt. Hhhhmm but then again you're quite difficult on the eyes, so perhaps I turn you into something cute and fluffy... I'm thinking maybe a rabbit or puppy!"

Circe clasped her hands together as Cheetah laughed more, completely amused as Clayface was anything but. And with his foot forced into the ground it was Kiria Yoshii who jumped in between them with his arms extended outward.

"Stop this, she's not your enemy!" the chimera looked back at Circe as well. "Don't provoke him, our target is the Justice League and anyone else who poses a threat. Focus your negative energies on the amazon and the caped crusader."

"Batman!" Clayface cracked his knuckles. "I shall squash Batman, rip his organs from his body and watch him suffer a slow and painful demise!"

There was only one thing on Cheetah's mind and she could care less about other league members except for that one.

"Diana Prince will be mine."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Circe motioned at Cheetah. "I shall end her and if you're lucky I just might let you play around with what's left of her. Get in my way or interfere and I'll turn you into a house cat."

Kuyo was surprised by the back and forth between these meta's and their outlooks on the situation. Did it really matter who got the kill, just as long as it happened? Kiria's interjection worked to perfection as Clayface backed away from the sorceress and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was then a door to their left swung open as three persons stepped through, the first Akua Shuzen, then Kahlua Shuzen and lastly Raika.

"Good news," Akua spoke up. "We heard back from subdivision D and they say they've nabbed John Corben. We have yet to make contact with Savage, but we're close to contact with the likes of Captain Cold."

Both Kiria and Kuyo smiled at hearing this.

"Excellent, Metallo will be a great addition to this faction."

 **XXX**

The batmobile came to an abrupt stop as they reached their destination as both Batman and Robin leaped out but they weren't alone as another also hopped out throwing her arms up and down with excitement as she ran passed both masked heroes.

"So much fun, I want to ride in the bat car again and again!" Sasha said happily. "Where all the bad guys, you said..."

"Keep your voice down," Batman glared down over the child. "I told you we'd take you on a mission, but I never said there would be fighting. You're far too young, we've been over this."

In a silent grumble of disappointment Sasha's shoulders lowered as she pouted and Batman led the way. Sasha was dressed in a red tartan skirt, white shirt with collar, red sneakers and a red tartan tie around her neck. The front door to the residence was left unlocked as they entered through and it was Robin that looked up at Batman.

"You sure she's here?"

"Positive," Batman responded.

It had been over five months since he'd seen this woman and he almost couldn't believe how much time had passed since then. She tried reaching out but every time he always came up with an excuse, but not tonight. The door leading to the basement was open as Sasha tried dashing forward but Batman took hold of her shoulder and held her back as he was the first to make his way down while both she and Robin followed.

"Zatanna."

He called out to the powerful magician who had her back to them but she slowly turned around.

"Batman," she smiled.

Though it had been some time she hadn't forgotten a single detail of the last night they spent together. The magician walked over to him with somewhat a withdrawn grin and Robin noticed this but kept quiet.

"Daddy is this her, the magic girl?" Sasha pulled and tugged at Batman's cape.

"Oh and you must be little Sasha, I've seen a lot of you on television," Zatanna patted at her shoulder before her eyes shifted back to Batman. "Gotta say this seems peculiar for you, not the adoption particularly but the fact that she knows about you, all of this."

"It's complicated Zee, but you said you had something over the phone?"

"I do," she nodded simply.

Nothing else was said as Sasha ran up in front of Zatanna waving a hand out in front of her.

"Hey magic lady, daddy says you can do anything with your power," the child vampire spoke with a hint of thrill in her tone. "Is it true?!"

Zatanna grinned as she looked down on the cute young girl.

"Just about."

"Cool, then make me a princess and give me a pony!"

In just a couple words backwards Sasha's attire had completely changed as she stood in a bright blue dress with a gold tiara over her head, and atop a brown horse!

"Wow so groovy! You're the best magic girl, what yur name again?"

"Zatanna Zatara, but Zee works as well," the magician smiled.

"Okay then, you're my bestie zee!"

Just like that the horse took off running throughout the room while Sasha screamed and hollered with restlessness and a burst of energy. And it was Robin that face palmed.

"Great just what we needed, that imbecile getting more spoiled than she already is... as if father hasn't done enough of that already."

The entire time Zatanna smiled and quietly snickered as they ran round and round before eventually returning and stopping in front of the three.

"So fun, now turn nii-san into a bird!"

Zatanna immediately placed her hands in front of Robin whose eyes bulged but Batman quickly intervened.

"There will be no more of that," the dark knight glared at Sasha.

"I would have turned him back after a minute or so," Zatanna chimed in. "No need to come down on her and besides I'm already really starting to like the little one."

"Me too, Sasha like Zatanna!" the vampire responded happily.

"Get rid of the horse and turn her back too normal," Batman's frown fell over Zatanna who nervously laughed.

Doing exactly as he asked she changed Sasha back to the way she originally was. Robin sighed and was thankful Batman had been around or the situation could have gotten a lot more out of hand.

"I didn't mention this when we spoke earlier but my plan was for both you, myself and the Flash to visit the crime scene together. I imagine he might be there already."

"Barry?"

Zatanna simply nodded.

"Yes. You and he have the best investigative minds in the league and pick up on details others of us might otherwise overlook so I took the liberty of contacting him as well. I'll teleport us there."

None of the three noticed Sasha pull down a small lab flask from a table in a far corner of the room with dark blue contents inside and a label reading Phase Up.

"Smells really good," Sasha licked at her lips as she drank all of what was inside with an immediate burning sensation down her throat.

"What're you doing?" Robin crept up on her from behind.

"Nottin," she tossed the flask aside.

"You two, let's go," Batman called out to them.

Sasha quickly raced to their side while Robin first recovered something off the ground and then followed as Zatanna used her magic to relocate them. The group of four reappeared in front of a building and it was Batman that looked down on Robin.

"Stay out here and watch Sasha, we shouldn't be long."

"What!" Robin shot back.

A glare from Batman kept him quiet as Sasha threw her arms around Robin and snuggled up against him and Zatanna smiled at the sight of them. From then Zatanna led the way as both she and the dark knight entered the beat down building.

"Nii-san, my tummy hurt."

"Get off me," Robin pushed her away as she groaned.

Batman and Zatanna were quickly through the doors and for the first few steps she said nothing but there was much on her mind.

"Were you ever going to call?"

"Didn't have a reason to," Batman responded quickly.

This brought about a sneer from Zatanna who rolled her eyes.

"It was working wasn't it? Why is it that whenever someone gets close you push them away... and I'm surprised it went on long as it did."

"We aren't having this discussion. It was just a onetime occurrence and we're teammates."

Her fists sealed at this remark as she considered using her magic and putting him through a wall, but then quickly calmed herself.

"If not now, then when?! You're the most difficult person I've ever met. And you miscounted," She smiled. "It was two separate nights."

"This conversation is over," Batman glowered.

Finally giving in she just shrugged her shoulders as Batman led them up the steps and into the room where Flash awaited them.

"Zatanna, Batman, about time. This section here is approximately where the murder took place."

The speedster pointed out to a specific section over the ground before turning his attention to a computer software he had set up just in front of them.

"Linda and I spoke maybe about a week to two ago," Zatanna said sadly. "I never imagined it would be our last conversation. I still remember the last stage gig we took together and how satisfied the audiences were. It was an enjoyable time with so much energy."

Batman only nodded as he moved in beside the flash who was typing away over the keyboard at super speed, never taking his eyes off the screen. Even as they stood there the magician couldn't help but think about the conversation she and Batman had on their way up and it appeared as though he was content with putting it all behind them. Such a thing didn't bother him but that didn't exactly hold true with others like herself.

"Rendering a three dimensional diagram of the room?" Batman asked.

"Exactly," the Flash smirked. "Good eye. Also I didn't know who it was when Zatanna ringed me to investigate. Linda Brown is someone that I periodically kept up with."

Aside from the 3D model photos of Miss Brown were on screen, all of which Batman inspected closely before his eyes narrowed. In every picture there was a similarity, the woman wearing a necklace with a very familiar fragment at the root.

"That there," Batman pointed to the screen. "Zoom."

The Flash did exactly this as Zatanna too took a look for herself.

"What are we supposed to see?"

"The gem, or rather fragment," Batman's fists constricted. "It is the very same material in appearance as to what was stolen from the US cargo facility. I have a hunch but I'll need to first examine the body of Linda... I just might have the answer to who and why she was killed."

"Really," both Zatanna and the speedster turned their attention to him.

"Neither of you were present during the latest briefing but to make a long story short Linda was likely killed because of what's around her neck, that's the motive. I and a couple other leaguers encountered these things called soul bees and they made away with a fragment similar to this. You were close with Linda," Batman lowered his hands over Zatanna's shoulders. "Did she ever talk to you about the jewel around her neck and where she got it? The traumatic event could very well be a blessing in disguise."

Zatann shook her head sadly.

"No, she never once spoke about it but she did say it was special and I could feel its magical sensation... but in a way like it was connected to something so much larger. It's difficult to explain."

Batman lowered his hands from her shoulders as he switched the mode inside his lenses to detect.

"Barry, finish the render and make certain you get every square inch. I'll start scouring this room for any clues GCPD might have overlooked and it wouldn't hurt to inspect other sections of the residence."

"Right," the Flash completed the render in one final click. "Rarely do the pieces fall right into place and I can confirm from my quick skim around before your arrival that the assault began just down the hall from here before she was eventually chased into here before meeting her end."

"Your evidence?" Batman questioned.

"Signs of struggle, deep slashes and cuts along the right side of the wall and I found a spec of Linda's fresh blood halfway between here and the bathroom. And our intruder broke his or way in through the window down the hall, which explains the shattered glass window."

Outside the building Sasha had fallen to her knees grasping her stomach in massive pain as she cried out.

"Nii-san get daddy, hurting!"

Robin only watched and didn't know what he could do to help and doubted his father could do much else either. For another couple seconds her cries persisted just as a bright light surrounded her entire body before dying down just as quickly and the change complete. He stood with wide eyes looking down on his younger sister who'd taken a drastic change.

"Nii-san why're you looking at me like tha..." Sasha's tone lowered as she placed a hand over her mouth. "My voice, what happened to my voice?!"

"Not just your voice," Robin pointed down at her. "Take a look."

Her voice was still feminine but much more developed and adult like. The vampire stood and took a look at herself through the reflection of a window to a nearby truck and she jumped up in astonishment.

"I'm older, like … I don't know how much but I love it! So cool and even my chest bigger," Sasha spun around looking at herself up and down.

"This isn't cool at all, we need to get you back to normal!"

The vampire ignored Robin as she continued looking herself over as she smirked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Does nii-san think Sasha cute like this, do you wanna marry me?" she winked.

Robin instantly face palmed as his face turned red out of embarrassment and the change in her voice only made it worse.

"Yur an idiot..." Robin murmured.

Without even realizing it she was up on him with her left arm around his shoulder and her phone in her opposite hand risen up over them.

"Say cheese!"

Sasha snapped a selfie photo of them both before tagging his left shoulder before taking off running.

"Try and catch me, hehe."

"No, wait!" Robin took off after her.

It was no use however as she had become so much faster and elusive and out of his sights in a matter of seconds. Sasha happily galloped around over the rooftops as she shouted aloud, stopping here and there as she took photos of herself behind some of the better city views.

Going after her on his own was useless and he knew there was only one thing he could do and so he headed inside and up the steps. The door behind them swung open as Robin rushed in seemingly out of breath and a troubled look in his eyes.

"This is bad, really bad!" Robin conveyed.

"Where's Sasha?!" Batman jumped forward.

The boy wonder took a moment to catch his breath before speaking.

"She started complaining about her stomach hurting the moment we got here and things only got progressively worse and then, pooofff she just changed."

"Into what?!" Batman demanded.

"A uhm... older, like a teenager. Maybe fourteen or sixteen," and it was at this point that Robin tossed a small lab flask to Zatanna. "I don't know if anything was inside but she seemed to be messing around with this before we left your..."

"Oh no!" Zatanna bit as she stared down at the empty flask. "This... this was something I was working on for a friend, but it's incomplete and there are various side effects, some of which I have not yet accounted for. She could be in grave danger if we don't apply the antidote soon!"

"There's an antidote?" Robin questioned.

In just a couple words backwards another flack appeared in Zatanna's hands and the substance a bright orange.

"We must get this in her system right away."

Batman took the antidote from Zatanna and injected the fluid into a single of his handheld tranquilizer guns.

"Easier said than done, she took off like a bat outta hell and she's much faster than she originally was," Robin added.

It was then the Flash stepped forward clearing his throat.

"Description, there's no place she can go that I can't."

"She's wearing a red tie and skirt, with white shirt. Black hair and with pink at the ends," Robin responded.

"That'll do, be back in a Flash!" the speedster zipped out of sight.

Zatanna took a deep breath as she looked to Batman.

"I'm so sorry Bruce, I should have been more..."

"Back!" Flash zipped through the room with Sasha over his shoulder. "Gotta say this one had some quickness, she was about four miles south of here jumping off rooftops like an oversized grasshopper."

The speedster lowered her in front of Batman who was more than relieved.

"How'd I end up here," the vampire looked around with confused eyes.

A split second ago she was diving off a ledge and then the next she was standing in front of the dark knight.

"Daddy look, I'm bigger now! I can patrol with you and nii..."

The vampire went silent as Batman fired off a round of antidote into her left shoulder as she stumbled forward losing her balance and falling into Batman's arms unconscious. Just as Damian the change in her tone sent a shiver up his spine, getting a look into the young beautiful woman she'd eventually become. With a sigh of relief the caped crusader looked to the Flash from the corner of his eye.

"Barry," he repositioned and faced him. "Thanks."

"All in the day's work," the speedster saluted.

"How long until the antidote takes affect?" Batman looked to Zatanna.

"In just over a minute, I think."

The Flash scratched at the side of his mask with a lingering question.

"And just who is this girl?"

There was no immediate answer as Batman kept quiet and really contemplated what he should say. Zatanna knew her as his foster child, supposedly adopted from Japan but she felt and knew there was more to it.

"She's my daughter," Batman looked over both Flash and Zee. "Biological, but you and Zatanna are the only ones that know. I'd like for it to stay that way for the time being."

"Bats has a daughter... sounds like quite the handful if tonight is any indication, just wow! But yeah, Gotcha," Flash gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh my! And the mother... who is she if you don't mind me asking?" Zatanna inquired.

"A story for another time," Batman responded.

"Sounds like an adventure, but she's going to become quite the boy magnet when she reaches this age," Zatanna chortled as she lowered a hand over Batman's shoulder. "If you think she's a handful now, wait till her teenage years."

Batman bit back as Robin did the same and both Zatanna and Flash couldn't help but laugh at the expressions they gave off. With the vampire lowered over the ground and on her side the group watched and waited and just after two minutes she returned back to her normal size and not long after she awoke. Her eyes fluttered as she gazed up at everyone and yawned.

"Daddy," she smiled at Batman who did the same back. "I had the weirdest dream where I turned older and flew over roofs. It was amusing."

"Sounds like a nightmare," Robin chimed in.

He didn't show it much, but Damian found himself growing more and more fond of to his baby sister, even though she annoyed him to no end.

 **XXX**

His attendant had informed him of her arrival and even so it took him some time to wrap his mind around the idea that she'd survived that night and had been alive this entire time. Throughout his time he had fooled around with countless women but she just so happened to be one of the few that he actually loved and as he sat their awaiting the Dark Lord he couldn't help but internally claw away and scratch at himself for screwing up a second chance at being with the love of his life. And if that wasn't bad enough she was already engaged to another man, the son of a multi billionaire in Edmund Orsic. These thoughts were quickly hindered as the double doors to his quarters pushed open and there she was in the flesh, dressed in a black Victorian styled dress.

"Akasha," he stood from the sofa looking her over.

"Hello Issa," she simply nodded her head as she moved in.

The Shuzen vampire wasted no time popping open a bottle of champagne and pouring a glass for himself and another for Akasha, holding it out in front of her.

"No thanks, I'm not staying long," she said.

Even so he took a seat over the sofa and drank half of what was in his glass whilst Akasha stood across from him.

"Why didn't you attend my return party, it was quite pleasant and it would have been nice to have you there. I've moved on as you've probably already know, but I'd like to remain friendly and maybe somewhere down the line you could work as an adviser of sorts. There are few more knowledgeable than you on the underworld and what goes on in the darkest corners of this realm. But that is beside the point, there are only two reasons I'm here. So answer me the first, why didn't you attend?"

Issa opened his mouth to speak, but then bit back as the very memory of that night came back to him, the night he had almost lost his life to the emperor and barely survived thanks to luck and outside influence. But even with his life intact, Apollo had made it clear that he never wanted to see Issa's face around again or he might not be so lucky the next time.

"A long story," Issa took a sip of what remained in the glass. "And the second reason you're here?"

Breathing in as her shoulders lowered, Akasha looked him off for an instant before her eyes returned to his.

"My daughter," she spoke quietly. "I have another child…"

"What!" Issa shot up from the sofa. "With Orsic?!"

"Not with him," Akasha shook her head, lightly biting at her lower lip. "But with the human, that same man you tried murdering. Bruce Wayne is her father, I gave birth months after the night of my disappearance and I wanted you to hear this from me before I eventually announce it in the near future. Her name is Sasha. For his safety, Wayne's identity as her father will be kept secret from our realm and you must be questioning why I came all the way out here to tell you this."

Issa stood in place with fury as his fists tightened, wanting to break something or someone in half. His woman, his Akasha had gotten pregnant with another man's child and a human for that matter! And he realized they were now a thing of the past but that still didn't stop him from hurting and fuming silently.

"And if you lay a hand on either of them… this time I swear I won't just beat you down, it'll be your last act."

 **To be continued**


	7. Meeting the Family

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP7: Meeting the Family**

He had just returned home from a meeting at the office and he was only halfway up the steps when the doorbell rang. Out front and standing over the steps were four persons. The first was Tsukune dressed in a pair of blue jeans and gray t-shirt and beside him was Moka wearing a light purple blouse and blue jeans. Next was Akasha who was dressed in a dark blue shirt with a blue skirt that had sections of white, black leggings, brown boots and a gray necklace. Lastly was an individual standing at 6'0, averagely built with deep blue eyes and waist long, platinum blond hair tied in a low tail while two lengthy strands made their way down both sides of his chest. He wore dark colored jeans, with a sleeveless gray shirt and from the corner of her eye Akasha noticed her father inspecting himself. This caused her to snicker with a hand to her mouth as his eyes immediately rolled over in her direction.

"Relax father, you look fine. He's never seen a picture."

"I don't understand it," Tsukune shook his head. "What's the point of Apollo pretending to be your personal guard, it's not like somehow this visit is going to..."

"We don't want to risk someone finding out that father is away and in man's world. Those not in favor of his rule could think to strike at his estate during his absence."

"Sorry," Moka sighed. "I have to agree with Tsukune, after all I fail to see the motive, I mean sooner or later Sasha is going to find out he's her grandfather."

Apollo said nothing as the door in front of them slowly opened. It was an older gentleman that stood the doorway wearing a black suit and smiled at them, recognizing not only Akasha but Tsukune and Moka. It was only the last that he didn't recollect.

"Master Wayne," Alfred looked over his shoulder. "You have guests."

Bruce was quickly down the steps as the four guests entered and he loomed forward with his hands situated inside his jacket pockets. His eyes particularly fell over the unknown male in black jeans, as he considered where he'd seen this man, but nothing. By the looks of it he appeared to be just your everyday average athletic guy, but then there was the fact of who he was with.

"Tsukune, Moka and Akasha, it's been too long," Bruce extended his arms embracing the three of them in a hug.

The action was much unexpected and Tsukune's mouth even dropped open as Bruce took a step back looking them all over.

"How's marriage treated you, any big arguments yet? I never have myself, but I hear it's quite the change. How long do you plan on being in town and who is this friend of yours?"

By this point it wasn't just Tsukune who caught on to the awkwardness in his words. He spoke in a way suggesting he hadn't seen a single of them in years, which wasn't the case as he'd spoken with each in the past couple weeks and Akasha as recently as a couple days ago.

"Yes... him," Tsukune looked to Apollo as he took a deep breath and recollected himself. "This here is Zaboo, he's one of Akasha-san's personal assistants."

"Assistant," Bruce stepped forward offering his hand. "Bruce Wayne, but unfortunately there's never been a mention of you."

The two shook hands and the first thing Bruce noticed was the firm grip of this individual and the handshake seemed to last longer than it should have. Both eventually pulled away at the same time and their eyes deadlocked for a quick instant.

"But I do however know a couple good spots in town if your friend here is thinking of staying a while. Since your visit some years ago many different establishments have opened."

Again Tsukune, Moka and Akasha were perplexed by what was coming out of his mouth but for the time being they just went along with it.

"Not of interest," Apollo smiled. "We're here to see young Sasha and if you don't mind me asking, I do have one question of you, Mister Wayne."

"Shoot," Bruce responded.

Akasha bit back with a hint of nervousness as she had no idea what her father might say.

"It has been years since Akasha and you were an item and you've clearly progressed with your lives and she tells me you know of what she really is."

"A vampire," Bruce nodded simply. "I knew before we got involved with each other. And her untimely disappearance was alarming, with no letter or a means of contact. I thought maybe she'd been in an accident, but even that didn't seem right. It wasn't until I took Sasha under my care that Akasha, your master returned out of the blue."

"Yet you're the child's biological father, what are the chances of that? I'd say two thousand to one sounds right and so I ask did you know she was your flesh and blood before or after the adoption?"

Carefully taking these words in, Bruce didn't give an immediate answer but it did however confirm a couple questions he had, but for the time being he was ok without bringing it to light.

"A long story mister Zaboo, but if you're so interested why not ask your master, Akasha."

Apollo only partially looked to Akasha with query in his eyes, Bruce taking notice of this as even Moka and Tsukune grew somewhat uneasy. This quick exchange further confirmed what he already assumed but brought something else into question as Akasha appeared to grow somewhat tense. A long period of silence followed as Bruce looked the entire group over before Apollo eventually made eye contact with him once more.

"My apologies, Mister Wayne. But there is one final question I have of you," Apollo spoke.

Bruce listened with his hands again inside his jacket pockets.

"Surely you know of Akasha's commitment and engagement to another, and I recognize you share a child but what sort of relationship do you intend to have with her going forward?"

The pink haired vampire instantaneously interjected but was brushed aside by Apollo simply waving her off.

"I don't think I understand," Bruce questioned.

"Your very lifestyle of a bachelor, partying and surrounding yourself with women..."

"Zaboo no more, please no more..." Akasha uttered with pleading eyes.

Just as before he only half way looked at her before taking a deep breath and falling silent. His intentions weren't too upset his daughter and so he backed off from further questioning.

"Where is Sasha?" Akasha asked, aiming to shift the subject.

"Upstairs," Bruce smiled. "Give me just a moment... I'll go up and get her."

Bruce turned and only took a step as Akasha ran up to his side and with an arm wrapped around his.

"I'll go with you," she said cheerfully.

Without argument Bruce made his way up the steps with Akasha at his side and it wasn't until they turned the corner that he pulled away from her.

"Do you take me for a fool?" his steps slowed up.

"Excuse me?" Akasha bit at her tongue.

By then Bruce had completely stopped and faced her with a glare.

"That man Zaboo isn't just some subordinate of yours, is he? He asked things that someone in such a position wouldn't dear request or care to know. My relationship to you, how I came in contact with our daughter and then of course the way you two conversed."

"What're you saying?"

Their eyes were locked at this point.

"The way you talked with him isn't how someone of your position of so much power would communicate with an underling, nor would you allow such an individual to dictate a conversion that brought about uneasiness to yourself. It was all over your face and even in your body language, no point denying it. One might even say it is because this person is of equal or higher rank... who is Zaboo, really?"

Akasha's eyes widened as she stepped back and away from Bruce as she looked him off. This was a surprise as she had no idea he'd catch on so quickly, if at all but she also had questions for him as she straightened herself.

"And what about you," she crossed her arms in all seriousness. "That was quite the little act you put on back there, why?"

"I had no way of knowing how much he knew, about me or us. What have you told him?"

"Nothing really," Akasha answered honestly. "Only what the public knows, pretty much. A playboy billionaire of one of the most successful corporations in the world, but nothing other than that. Your secret double life as a vigilante is unknown to him, I... nor Tsukune told him much other than you are Sasha's father, to keep from further complicating things. To find out his granddaughter, a vampire was living under the roof of a human who also spends his nights combating criminals and a member to the Justice League, would be so much to take in at once after just finding out I was alive and with our child."

"So Zaboo isn't Zaboo at all, but your father, Apollo."

The vampire nodded as she breathed out with a smile.

"Sorry to keep it from you, but we all mutually agreed to preserve his being here a secret but as usual you were far too observant to be misled. That's one aspect of yours that attracts me to you," Akasha instantly bit back as she looked to correct her mistake. "I meant in the past when we were together and not that I don't still think, I mean because now we're... I'm with someone else and..."

Akasha quieted as her cheeks turned pink and Bruce halfway grinned.

"It's okay," Bruce chuckled lowering a hand over her shoulder. "I know what you meant. Is he here only to see Sasha, or do you aim to take her a..."

"Never!" Akasha cut him off as she shook her head. "I'd never take her away from you or let anyone do so for that matter, she isn't just mine but ours. I told you I only desire to have a presence in her life and with your permission and if she's okay with it I'd like for Sasha to get to know the yokai world as well. For maybe a month to two I'd love for her to stay under the roof of my castle and introduce her to the beauties of that world. Perhaps in the next four days or so."

"I'm sure we can work something out."

"Thank you," Akasha tossed herself over him, embracing Bruce in a hug.

She held onto him for a little while before she broke off and together they continued down the hall to Sasha's room. But inside she was nowhere to be found and Bruce knew exactly where to find her. He led the way as they journeyed further down the hall and came up on a specific wall where Bruce punched in a code over a small panel as his left eyeball was scanned and then the wall slide open revealing a hidden elevator which Bruce and Akasha entered side by side.

The trip was short as they stepped out and into the bat cave and she took in the view of the large coin and T-rex statue. There were several differences from the last time she had been inside this space. Most their time spent together and interacting was away from his workspace. Akasha studied many of the changes but kept pace with him as they made their way down the steps and to the central training facility and just as he had expected Sasha was inside, but she wasn't alone. Exclusive to her and fighting back to back was Damian. The vampire was unarmed while Damian carried a long blade which he used cutting down approaching enemies within the simulation. Bruce's first thought was to end the session, but he held off as both he and Akasha watched. He was especially impressed by what looked to be them fighting in sync and building chemistry and it was quite the sight.

Much as it was a joy to spectate, he didn't want to keep his guests waiting for longer than they already had. In the press of a button the session suspended as both Akasha and Bruce stepped through the automatic doors.

"Daddy!" Sasha jumped up as she ran toward Bruce, but then her steps slowed as she took notice of who was beside him. "And Mommy too!"

It was only the second time she'd seen Akasha who dropped to a knee as the two hugged it out tightly and Akasha gracefully lifted her up and off the ground. Damian recovered a towel off a small rack on his way out, wiping away sweat from his face.

"That was good," Bruce smirked down over him. "You two were working well off each other, how long has this been going on?"

"Three days," Damian crossed his arms. "She kept nagging and begging with those eyes and so I did it to get her off my back."

"And?"

"It hasn't been all bad, she picks up on things quickly and it sticks. At least she has that going for her."

This was something Bruce couldn't help but grin at, because in the beginning it appeared Damian was content with just staying away from her and minding his own space but lately there were changes. His thoughts were however interrupted from the giggles and laughs that came from Sasha as her mother kissed at the area of her neck.

"No momma, that tickles!"

Akasha lowered her a short while later as Damian looked to Bruce.

"What is that woman doing here?" he frowned.

The Dark Lord picked up on this exchange, and didn't at all appreciate the boy's tone nor the fact that he referred to her as "that woman". Had it not been for who his father was and being the brother of Sasha she would have given him a mouthful and shown him the proper discipline, but as is she kept her mouth shut.

"She's here to visit and take Sasha on a little trip in a couple days," Bruce looked from Damian to Sasha. "There are others here to see you."

"Oh really, who?!" Sasha jumped up.

Akasha smirked and chortled at her daughter's overly exhilarated energy.

"It's a surprise," Bruce patted her over the head. "You'll just have to wait and see."

There wasn't another word spoken as she nodded and the group of four took to one of the elevators and returned to the manor where both Sasha and Damian changed into something more casual. It was right around then that Bruce received a call and stepped aside down the hall.

"Clark."

"You could have just used the JL communicator, what's up?"

"It's hardly that urgent, but I have a big favor to ask… I've been working on something for the past three years and now more than ever it could come to good use," Bruce paced back and forth in the hall. "Sometime soon we need to meet."

"What about? What's going on?" Clark responded.

"I need to study and gain data on all specs of the phantom zone projector that very technology might be what I need to complete my work. The fortress of solitude, let's converge on this in about another month. There are still a few things I must look over and confirm."

The kryptonian went silent on his end of the conversation, questioning what exactly his teammate was up to, but knowing him the way that he did he knew it had to be for a good cause.

"Fine, you can give me a breakdown later."

"Count on it," Bruce responded.

Those were their last words before the conversation ended and afterwards Bruce returned to the living room where Tsukune, Apollo and Moka anxiously awaited. Damian, Sasha and Akasha weren't far behind as they scampered in. Shy as she was Sasha held tightly over Bruce and stayed behind him as they moved in on the three and only took a peek at them from behind his side. Damian hadn't any idea who a single of these people were and didn't care to ask. Eventually Sasha found the courage to reveal herself from behind Bruce, Moka, Tsukune and even Apollo's eyes lighting up at seeing the child. Akasha took a knee beside her, pointing out each of them with her hand over Sasha's shoulder.

"That there is Moka, your older sister and next to her is Tsukune, her husband and now your brother in law. And lastly is," Akasha bit back as she cleared her throat. "Is your grandfather, Apollo."

"What?!" Tsukune and Moka both blurted out at once as neither could believe their ears.

The entire time leading up to this point, Akasha continuously stressed over and over that Apollo's identity be kept secret and here she was doing exactly the opposite. Unlike the two vampires the emperor stood and awaited an explanation as he knew she wouldn't have made the reveal without a good reason.

"Akasha-san, but you said..."

Those were the only words Tsukune managed to get out before the Dark Lord shook her head and responded.

"There was no use in hiding it," Akasha's eyes fell over Bruce. "He figured it out."

"You told him?!" Moka asked. "He couldn't have just deduced this on his..."

The silver haired vampire then went silent considering just exactly who he was. Apollo's eyes apprehensively inspected the three vampires, presuming they were hiding something from him. What did she mean this human figured out who he was, with what knowledge or evidence did he have. That thought was quickly hindered as little Sasha walked up on them all and specifically went for the silver haired vampire first. Their eyes met and Sasha's heart galloped as she was seeing her sister for the very first time.

"Moka-nee..." she whispered.

"Yes," the vampire lowered herself in front of the younger girl and tapped at her cheek. "And you're Sasha."

She was the most precious little thing Moka had seen in a while and the vampire was unable to contain her impulse to embrace her younger sister and so she didn't, wrapping her arms around Sasha as she did the same back. They were like that for a while as everyone watched and no one smiled more than Akasha or Apollo, as it was a very special moment between two sisters meeting. The two eventually broke away from each other as Sasha then moved up on both Tsukune and Apollo.

"Mom, you sure this grandpa," Sasha looked back at Akasha with questioning eyes. "Why he not look older?"

Without holding back, Apollo, Akasha, Tsukune and Moka all laughed while Sasha grumbled and then looked to her father.

"Daddy, why're they laughing?"

Bruce didn't have the opportunity to respond as Tsukune had lowered his hand over Sasha's shoulder and opened up.

"It's because you're so cute, that's why."

"Makes no sense," she again grumbled.

More snickers followed from the emperor who was already growing fond of this child, but he had a surprise for her as the Harbinger reached into his left pocket.

"Tell me child," he smiled down on her. "Do you like sweets?"

Her eyelashes flashed as she looked up at him with query.

"Do you mean candy? Sasha love candy!"

Lovingly massaging the top of her head, Apollo dropped a couple pieces of chocolate into her hands and watched her eyes brighten.

"Thank you, thank you!" she wasted little time popping open the wrapper and tossing all pieces into her mouth as she chewed away. "So yummy!"

Everyone was shocked as Sasha unexpectedly raced off and took hold of Moka's hand.

"Come nee-san, there's so much I want to show you from my collection!"

Moka didn't have much of a choice as Sasha pulled her along and the child vampire showed off strength she didn't anticipate as Moka stumbled forward. The sight of this almost brought tears of joy to Akasha's eyes seeing them together like that as Sasha forcefully guided them up the steps in the next room.

"Goodness and she's got quite the amount of energy, but I guess that should come as no surprise," Tsukune smiled as he took off after them.

He had barely just seen her and the Aono vampire already felt a tingly connection with Sasha. And with their abrupt departure only Bruce, Akasha, Damian and Apollo remained in the living room as Alfred had taken off.

"You know of me," the emperor spoke breaking the silence. "Curtesy of my daughter no doubt. However, I'm very interested in knowing to what extent, so tell me boy what did she tell you?"

Akasha immediately butted in.

"Father please, there's no..."

"I asked the boy a question," Apollo frowned upon Akasha before again looking back to Bruce. "I have no indication if it came up at some point, but a yokai revealing his or her true nature to a human is an infringement. It seems my daughter neglected much during my absence, including upholding rules that were in place."

Akasha snarled at this very remark as she again stepped in.

"I didn't forget about any of that and I wouldn't have so willingly revealed it! The circumstances under which we met were outlandish and at the time I was under the partial control of Genzo Vlet."

For the ensuing couple seconds none talked as Apollo's eyes narrowed looking back and forth between them and more than before he was certain there were things they hadn't brought to his attention, but he still didn't know what.

"Explain it to me," Apollo crossed his arms as neither made an effort to respond. "Don't all speak at once."

Right away the vampire bit back as she was clueless as to what she should say but knew that standing silent without an answer would get them nowhere. The entire time he'd been quiet but he was looking to change that.

"And just who're you?" Damian spoke as he moved in. "Bloodriver referred to you as being Sasha's grandfather and family or not father doesn't have to explain anything to anyone, especially not here."

"Damian," Bruce looked to his son as he shook his head. "It's okay."

"Yeah sure... but I don't like his tone."

The Dark Lord's eyes amplified at the words that came out of the boy's mouth. Apollo was equally as baffled taking a close look at the lad.

"Excuse me young child, but would you like to rekindle?"

"Forgive him father, he didn't mean to come off like that," Akasha quickly interposed.

Damian rolled his eyes glimpsing at her from the corner of his eye.

"I didn't stutter and your input is needless, Bloodriver," his eyes ventured back to the emperor. "Perhaps things are done a certain way where you come from; where your word is final and everyone bows at your feet, but not here."

"Don't!" Bruce shot as Damian quickly backed off.

"Tt," Damian shrugged turning his back to them. "I have something to check on anyway."

The boy's insolence was heavily noted and quite alarming as Apollo shook his head, but at the end of the day he was here as a guest in another's home and he didn't want to upset his daughter by taking further action.

"Quite the audacious little one," Apollo's glare fell over Bruce. "Perhaps if someone spent less time partying and living the life of a bachelor and paid more attention to his son..."

"Father, stop!" Akasha shouted.

"Silence child," Apollo retorted as Akasha went silent. "Is this really the sort of man you want to raise your daughter?! She will learn no self- value nor obedience and carry on expecting things be handed to her without hard work or rightfully earning it!"

Hearing that amount of command and conviction in her father's tone got Akasha all chocked up as she bit back, while Bruce remained unruffled and with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"My apologies for Damian's actions and you can say whatever about me, but I'd rather we left Sasha and Damian out of our conversations. I'm not perfect, which includes being a father, but I try my best."

"Regrettably your endeavors fall well short of what is acceptable and I strongly advocate you reassess your priorities."

By this point Apollo realized just how flustered Akasha had become from his statements and so he took a deep breath as he dialed back somewhat.

"But everyone is capable of making adjustments and convalescing, which in your case I hope occurs," Apollo grinned as he looked to the steps in the opposite room. "Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to have a look on young Sasha and her pastimes."

Just like that Apollo took off leaving behind both Akasha and Bruce and for quite some time they didn't speak and the vampire couldn't bring herself to look at him, embarrassed, frustrated and angered by some of what came her father said. But she really couldn't blame him given his knowledge or lack thereof concerning this man.

"Bruce," she eventually voiced with her speech coming out in almost a whisper. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be," Bruce smiled looking into her eyes. "None of that was your fault."

Feeling a little bit better Akasha sat over a nearby sofa as Bruce did the same and she moved up beside him with a smirk.

"This whole visit didn't exactly unfold as envisioned but at least Sasha seemed happy to see Moka, vice versa and aside from father's little breakout and Damian's territorial behavior it hasn't been all bad."

"I suppose," Bruce shook his head.

"But there's something else I've been meaning to tell you and I can't believe I'm going to say this out loud, but here goes," Akasha took a deep breath as her face boiled. "Believe it or not but since that afternoon I saw you again, I've caught myself thinking about the past and what it could have been a lot. And I know I sound like a defective tape repeating myself but, I made so many undesirable choices that put us in the situation we're in now and you just have to wonder how our lives could have been so different."

Bruce shifted over the sofa vaguely looking her over attentively.

"What're you getting at?" he queried with reservation in his eyes.

Akasha also moved over a bit removing strands of hair from her face.

"Hear me out before you respond, please. I've also been thinking about my future and return to the throne and who would be at my side."

There was much ache within her eyes and he knew exactly where the conversation was headed as he looked away from her.

"You shouldn't think like that," Bruce shook his head. "You're betrothed and pledged to another. And after what happened with us the first go round I could never trust you."

"I know, I know," Akasha said sadly, but held her stance. "But my engagement was before I returned and accompanied you again. It's reminded me of how much I was in love with you. And this arranged marriage of mine could be... postponed."

"What!"

"I won't, depending on one thing and I want an honest answer. I screwed things up before, I recognize this but if there is any part of you that still loves me, even if a little you must tell me. I've lived for what feels like forever and moving forward with regrets is an absolute travesty. I won't be mated to Colton if you still..."

"What I feel or think doesn't matter," Bruce cut her off. "You have an obligation as queen of your species and we tried and it didn't work. It will never work."

"How do you know?!" Akasha shot back. "Things are different now and we have a child and before Issa returned we were doing great!"

Bruce bit back as he ran one hand over his head and couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"That's history, we've parted and it is a damaging to your mate in question that we're even having this conversation and... and I'm seeing someone. Well, sort of."

The very account aroused her curiosity greatly as she moved back somewhat.

"Like forreal, or to hold up a public image?"

"It's Morrigan," Bruce responded as Akasha's eyes widened. "She returned not long after Sasha came into our lives. She and I have been well... it's complicated."

A moment of silence followed as Akasha exhaled.

"What on earth is she doing away from Makai and when you say complicated, do you mean in the stratosphere of friends with benefits?"

"Something like that, but it's more than that. I won't sit here and tell you it's like what you and I had, Morrigan has not yet shown full commitment, as we've both mutually agreed to just take it slow and enjoy each other's company."

"I see," Akasha nodded, just before falling soundless and twiddling with her fingers. "Going off topic and I understand if you say no, but for old times' sake... may I?"

There was a familiar look in her eyes that he never forgot.

"My blood?" Bruce responded.

She humbly nodded as he leaned back and tilted his head as he thought why not. Akasha didn't waste any time taking advantage of the opening leaning forward with her mouth open and gently biting into his flesh while he gritted his teeth but the pain vanished as she gently drank and sucked. Neither realized it but someone watched from behind a wall on the other side of the room. After what felt like a minute Akasha pulled back licking at her lips as she smiled with fulfillment. Their eyes locked with each other and her head tilted forward again and Bruce expected her to go for another round but it was her lips instead that pressed against his as she closed her eyes.

"No!" he immediately removed himself and stood with his heart bouncing. "You need to stop this, there is no more us and nor will there ever be again. You're making this tougher than it needs to be. Soon you'll be married, it's as simple as that. Don't you love him, Colton?"

"It just I… you're right," Akasha stood with her hands together. "Forgive me... I just got caught up in the moment is all."

The two of them were interrupted as Alfred approached.

"Sorry to be a bother sir but someone from Wayne Industries wishes to speak with you on line one in the next room."

"Be right there," Bruce replied,

The vampire watched both men take off as she was filled with emptiness, knowing a relationship with him was farfetched but that didn't stop her from seeing if there was potential for it in the future.

"Forget about him, Bloodriver," Damian revealed himself from behind the corner across the room and approached her. "You'll never have father, so do us both a favor and just disappear."

Those were Damian's only words to her as he again took off while she said nothing, nor tried to go after him. Instead she headed upstairs to Sasha's room but Damian's words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth as she wanted nothing more than to go off on him. At least now she knew where Bruce stood, or at least what he tried convincing her of. He hadn't given a definite, satisfying answer which ate at her. Even so Akasha knew she had to put all that aside as she had her own life and duties to fulfill and if anything were to become of them it was his move to make. At the conclusion of his phone call with the Wayne Industries representative Bruce made yet another phone call, but to a friend.

"Bruce, this is a surprise. Didn't expect to hear back from you so quickly."

"Zatanna," he took a deep breath. "I need a favor, information on someone… information I know he can get his hands on."

"You mean John? Sure, I think I might know where to find him."

"Good, tell him I'd like to talk."

 **XXX**

Water trickled through her hair and body as she shampooed and soaped up for a second time. It was vexing knowing Q-Bee was out there somewhere and she literally had the criminal in her hands only to have the villainous slip through them. Something else she thought about was the JLA and her affiliation with the band of heroes and how thankful she was to be on their side instead of the other way around. It was sure to be one hell of a ride and there wasn't a single of them more excited for what was to come than her. To that point there was no confirming if what Batman said was accurate about Q-Bee being allied with Fairy Tale, but if she was then so too was Jedah.

Turning off the faucet, Morrigan stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a towel as she exhaled. Pushing open the bathroom door she walked across the carpet lying out over a bed and staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes only halfway closed before shooting wide open as she sat up.

"Akasha! That's right, she could be here any minute!" Morrigan quickly jumped out of bed, running for the closet and finding something to get dressed in.

The vampire received not only Morrigan's number but her current residence from Bruce and she took the liberty of making the call and setting something up. The succubi found something comfortable, cute and sexy in the color of green. It was no longer then ten minutes that the doorbell rang and she'd just finished brushing her hair beside a mirror.

"Akasha!" she opened the door and sprung herself onto the vampire with her arms and legs tightly wrapped around her, as if she was seeing a long lost sister for the first time in years.

"Tight, could you ease up?" Akasha managed to speak.

"Oh," Morrigan lowered herself from Akasha as she pulled her into the room and the door closed behind them.

Akasha took a look around as she made her way inside and Morrigan stepped into the kitchen pouring each something to drink. The vampire gladly accepted the glass that was handed to her as both took a seat in the dining room. It wasn't much longer that it began raining as a downpour derived outside and the sound of it was calming. Even as they sat there Morrigan couldn't believe it, it was really her. Untimely events led to her returning to the human world but so much good had come of it, much of which unforeseen. Consuming half of what was inside her glass Morrigan beamed at the vampire.

"Your little girl is stunning and quite the dearest, she's going to be something special as time passes. The moment I set eyes on her it put a damper in my heart as she reminded me so much of you. And now that you're back and even after this is all over and I return to Makai, I'd like to build and maintain a social relationship with you."

"How sweet," Akasha blushed with rosy red cheeks. "I'd like that as well and I imagine Bruce gave you the scoop of everything in regards to my situation."

"He did hun, and I'm thankful you'll no longer have to go through living your life in secret, going around and pretending to be someone you aren't."

"Yes, it really is quite a relief and I can now be part of the lives of the ones I care most for and continue touching the lives of others and adding to my legacy. And perhaps I'm out of line for asking, as he didn't say much when I probed about it, but what're things like between you two?"

A name wasn't needed as she knew who and what she referred to.

"Quite pleasant actually, I've gotten around to a handful of his events and if not I've certainly dropped by for the after party for some drinks and what not. Our chemistry has been fantastic and I've even been let in by his Justice League as an ally, working together in what we believe might be the work of Fairy Tale. But honestly, I see now why when you and he started back then you were unable to keep your hands off him. Everything else aside, he's perfect at doing you know what."

The succubus chuckled but then quieted as she took notice of the expression on Akasha's face being a mixture of irritation and even... envy! Morrigan felt her throat go dry as she looked to backtrack and change the subject.

"But yeah it's been pleasant, and I hear you have yourself a fiancé. When will I get to meet him?"

"Soon, in fact I'll be taking Sasha back with me to the yokai realm in a couple days and you're welcome to join us. I wish to show her the world of monsters, if even just for a couple weeks to start, possibly longer depending on how she takes to it. But any decision made will be discussed between Bruce and myself, but of course Sasha's input will count as well."

Nodding her head, Morrigan leaned back with one leg over the other.

"I cannot speak for how she feels or thinks of you but that child is absolutely attached to her father, should be interesting to see how she reacts when separated from him. Funny that both you and he were absent much her life up till now and how she grew so fastened to him in such a short time. The poor thing was probably just yearning to be loved and it seems she got exactly that."

"And I'm thankful for that and I hope to eclipse what he's done and show her just as much love as he has. I do hope the transition from the manor to the castle won't be a difficult one for her, but she'll have more than a handful of servants at her disposal and I'll be there much as I can."

Morrigan's phone on the table went off, grabbing their attention as she looked over the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Akasha asked.

"Felicia," the succubus smiled. "She too has gotten involved. Apparently she's really into this human male, some guy named Mason that she wants me to meet. A coworker in her current stage gig."

Their conversations waged on as they discussed various topics and caught up with each other and what they'd done in the past seven years.

Elsewhere and just over the city of Metropolis a portal opened as two persons emerged, the first a man with spiky light blue hair, purple eyes, a black trench coat, black boots and a silver chain around his neck. He wore dark colored pants, but no shirt as his chest was visible. He stood at 5'10. The second wore red boots and had bat wings extending out of her head and torso and she wore a sleeveless red bustier top adorned with white feathers and small heart cut out of the midriff and blue nylons decorated with bat patterns. She had short pink/purple hair and red eyes.

"Well what do you think, that power... or presence you felt that might be connected to you, is it any stronger?"

Her eyes were closed and it was clear to him that she was concentrating deeply and so he stayed quiet for a little while but his patience grew thin the more time that passed and she knew how impatient he could be.

"Dammit Lilith, I'm talking to you!" he shouted.

Her eyes slowly opened as she looked to him, chuckling happily with a grin as he grumbled running a hand over his face. No matter the situation good or bad she almost always seemed to have a smile on her face.

"This is it I can feel her, Haruo. My other half is here somewhere in this world and I shall find her so that we may be complete."

"The world of man is massive, we'll have our work cut out for us. But honestly I wish you wouldn't go through with this, you're all I really have and the only person that truly knows me and I don't..."

"Your father Haruo," the succubus giggled cutting him off. "You should pursue him and let him know, he'd be thrilled to know. You can't go forever like this, you'll be filled with nothing but guilt if you let things remain as they are."

 **XXX**

It was just over a week since the visit by Akasha, Apolllo, Tsukune and Moka to the Wayne manor. Since then Bruce had introduced his daughter to Kal-El but under the guise of Clark Kent. Only Kal, Zatanna and Barry knew about the child's true connection to him. During this stretch Akasha had again made contact with Bruce and together they discussed and a decision was made. Sasha packed up more than half her belongings in a suitcase and pulled it along down the halls of the manor with Alfred at her side as they soon made their way down the steps and into the living room where both her parents awaited them.

"Are you ready, dear?" Akasha smiled down on Sasha.

The child vampire only slowly walked forward and shook her head as Akasha then turned to Bruce as she exhaled.

"I'll keep her safe and we shall see you again very soon," Akasha massaged her hand over the side of Bruce's face.

Alfred stood right behind them and it was Bruce that moved back and sided with his butler as the vampire turned her back and opened a portal using a small device.

"Let us go, Sasha."

The pink haired vampire extended her hand to the child who froze just before biting back with her teeth gritted.

"Daddy!" she turned and cried.

In a quick dash of speed her suitcase plummeted as she leaped upward and into the arms of her father and she held onto him tighter than she had ever before. Sasha buried her face into his chest as he patted her on the back.

"Sasha, it'll be okay," he said lovingly.

The entire time Akasha was with a hand over her heart, feeling broken at seeing her daughter that way. Eventually her cries died down into whimpers as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I don't wanna go, I want to stay here with you, Grandpa Alfred and nii-san! This is home right, you said you'd never leave me again..." she bit at her lower lip as she sniffled.

"You're right, I did," Bruce grinned trailing a finger through her hair. "And I'm not leaving you, your mother simply wants to introduce you to the world of yokai so that you may become more knowledgeable on that part of your culture. It'll just be for a little while," Bruce wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"And then I can come home?"

"Yes," Bruce lowered her back onto the ground.

The family dog raced around the corner just about then and came at Sasha who awaited him with open arms as he jumped and licked at her face.

"I'll miss you too, ACE."

The smile that she normally had returned as she lifted her bag off the ground as Damian appeared atop the steps leading to the second level. Sasha yelled out to him as she met Damian halfway up the steps and hugged him. She fully expected resistance but that didn't happen and he instead embraced Sasha with his arms around her.

"Nii-san..." she whispered tightening her grip over him as she smiled.

Despite her continuous attempts at gaining his attention and therefore annoying him, he had developed a soft spot for her. It was then Sasha who followed up with an unexpected kiss at Damian's cheek as his face turned red as she gracefully skipped down the steps.

"Love you nii-san!"

"That sneaky little worm!" Damian grimaced beneath his breath.

In much higher spirits then before, Sasha gave both Alfred and Bruce one final hug before siding with her mother as Akasha activated a portal which appeared behind the two vampires.

"Say goodbye to your father," Akasha gazed down on her.

Sasha waved as Akasha did the same, just before they were engulfed in the vortex as they vanished. Not a moment later the doorbell rang as the two men looked at one another, not expecting company at this time. Bruce was ultimately the one to open the door and a bit taken off guard by who stood on the other side but it came as no surprise.

"Constantine," Bruce stepped aside as the individual let himself in.

He carried with him a massive book which he dropped over the nearest table and resulted in a loud thump. From atop the steps Damian made his way down as he became interested in what this get together might be about.

"What were you able to find?" Bruce walked up on him.

"More than you bargained for mate, I went through hell and back to get this and I mean literally. This yokai, this Harbinger has quite the backstory. He's been through countless wars, living through several millenniums and he's a master martial artist. He's greatly respected in the world of monsters, but he's got just as many enemies. Hope you're ready for story time, this ones quite the ride."

From a corner Alfred listened in but it was Damian that took the initiative stepping forward.

"Father," Damian looked to Bruce. "Who and what is he talking about?"

"Apollo… Akasha's father. I requested John's assist in gaining intel. I want to know all there is to know about him, his past, way of operating, strengths and weaknesses… in case a day comes that he isn't who we believe him to be and we're on separate sides of the spectrum."

Damian didn't think to question him or the decision, in fact he was all for it and consistent with how his father went about doing things. The abilities of even his closes allies were studied and documented and if the day ever came that a single of them crossed a line that should never be crossed, the Batman wouldn't hesitate to subdue them.

 **XXX**

The kingdom of Vindellorien was glamorous and quite the breathtaking sight. The duo of Miukei Suzcoo and Lailay Izami arrived on horseback and just the view alone was quite the spectacle to take in and they were overly excited to really venture around and see what the land truly had to offer. There were a total of eight escorts at their side and at the main gates they were greeted by members of the king's army, which included Prince Arlo.

"Greetings travelers," Arlo smiled who was also on horseback. "The king has been expecting you, come right this way."

The gates closed behind them as they galloped passing various landmarks in route to the palace. During this time both vampires lost track of time as they took in all of their surroundings and the castle itself was just as magnificent. Their escorts were the ones to carry the two vampires' luggage as they made their way up the long steps.

"A room has already been prepared for you both, with beverages and refreshments included. In a couple hours there shall be a performance in the theatre if either of you is interested."

"Gladly," Lailay responded.

"Good to hear, but in just a few days the preliminaries, or more accurately qualifiers for the battle royal will kick off. I've heard you vampires enjoy that sort of stuff."

Hearing this enthused both vampires as there wasn't much anything else that their species held more dearly than combat. Both were quickly escorted to their rooms and their luggage carried for them and for the next hour and a half both settled in unpacking, as their primary reason for making the trip was for spectating the battle among a variety of other reasons. Guards of the castle escorted them to the diner where they met with the queen, king and princess.

"We meet again," Sienna smiled warmly shaking hands with both vampires. "Pity Princess Akasha couldn't be here, but I understand with her reemergence and re incorporating herself back into her rightful position. But perhaps another time."

"Another time indeed," Lailay took a seat at the table. "Eventually she'll make the trip and we shall most certainly see to it."

Miukei also took a seat which so happened to be right beside Lailay, with the queen and king sitting at either end of the table. Princess Sienna sat across from the two vampires as they were joined by others of the royal family and Arlo being the last to enter, sitting one seat down and to the left of his mother. Just about a minute later servants to the castle brought in appetizers and the main course over a cart on wheels.

"Arlo," the queen called out to him. "Where is Isla?"

"What the hell is this?" Dinah questioned, looking over the chest armor handed to her by Luke. "Carries too much weight, and will slow me down. Protection is crucial, but not if it stops us from performing to our abilities."

Canary knew she needed something lighter and so she tossed the piece aside.

"Yeah, suppose you're right. Performance over gear, but I imagine it's gonna be crazy out there," Luke added.

The other participants had already selected their armor and were out of the room, leaving only the two of them. By that point Luke had made his selection and already had the several pieces stored in an assigned locker, and was only around to help Dinah.

"Well, this doesn't exactly look like my kind of thing," she took a set into her hands. "And it looks somewhat dented but the perfect weight. But I suppose it'll have to do."

For the next several minutes they went through all sorts of small pieces until they picked out something serviceable. And with her choice of gear decided upon she took off into one of the dressing rooms while Luke waited outside.

"Slave!"

Shivers zipped up his spine at the voice calling out to him, as he slowly turned and face a woman with dark purple eyes, long green hair and dressed in a casual suit but with a sheathed sword. This woman had her hair tied in two tails over both sides of her face and wearing a tiara.

"Master," Luke replied much as he hated addressing her that way, but with really no choice. "We were just choosing what to..."

"A slave doesn't speak unless first asked," Isla entered into the armory taking one of the battle helmets into her hands off the table. "You were directed here to select armor for the battle royal?"

"We were," Luke responded.

Slowly lowering the helmet back over the table Isla's eyes met with his and he swore in that second a knife was pierced through his heart, staring into the eyes of a predator. That's very much what it was like whenever he made eye contact with this woman, her gaze deadlier than anything he'd ever seen.

"Do I scare you?"

Her voice came out in almost a whisper and the question backed him further into a corner as he felt every muscle in his body tighten, as the query was extremely unanticipated and the elf lieutenant general never made conversation with any of the prisoners unless giving an order or command. This was very much out of the norm but Luke knew that he couldn't go without answering and so he did.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Should I be?"

Isla lowered one hand over her side and in a quick flash the elf pulled out a blade swinging at Luke who ducked down, but she the performed a spinning back kick which connected with his lower stomach. Next came a barrage of punches and slashes which he either dodged or blocked but she got her leg behind him and dropped Luke to the ground! While there she leaped atop him stabbing at his face, but he grabbed hold of her wrists and stopped her momentum as they wrestled with each other as he managed to disarm her of the blade which ended up a couple feet away from him and he even managed to put her on her back. It was then another unexpected occurred as for the first time since he'd known her, she not only smiled but laughed.

"Not bad, slave."

With the strength in her legs and waist she forced Luke on his back once more as she sat atop him for only a moment before standing. He couldn't believe his eyes as she offered her hand and helped him up to his feet.

"Killing is permitted in the battle royal, just as it will be tomorrow in the qualifiers. You and that woman of yours should have a chance if you fight together. I've seen what she's capable of and now I see you're able to hold your own."

"But... but why?" Luke inquired.

"Sssshhh," Isla placed a finger over his lips. "Slaves don't ask questions, you know this."

Isla proceeded to recover the small dagger off the ground before taking off without a word or even a glance. The whole sequence left him baffled with no idea as to why she attacked and even the way she talked to him was so much different. The first thought which came to mind and more so a hunch was earnings and bets. It was very possible the lieutenant general had her eyes set on the two as a favorite to rein victorious, but there was no way he could confirm this for certain.

 **XXX**

The Green Lantern(Simon Baz) entered into the observation room of the watchtower and that's where he found the Flash and Superman standing in front of a computer screen and he took the liberty of moving in beside them as he scratched at the side of his head.

"What is all this?" the lantern asked.

Superman gazed over his shoulder and at GL as he rubbed his hands together.

"Something the Flash and Batman were working on, a fellow magician and colleague of Zatanna's was murdered recently and forensics has confirmed that the ones responsible were those Soul Bee creatures. Flash went through the trouble of visiting the morgue and examining the bodies of persons who were killed in the cargo facility in Washington and this woman," Superman informed.

"And what did he find?" GL questioned.

It was then the Flash himself who turned and faced Green Lantern.

"The wounds were very similar, almost identical to each other and that was also true with the accelerated decomposition of each separate body. According to Morrigan's notes these things consume the souls of their victims so I have to assume this is would explain the quick deterioration in flesh. These things are dangerous and for now Cyborg has been working nonestop around the clock to try and find where these things might be hiding out."

Simon listened to what the speedster had to say as he stepped back nodding his head, remembering that night in Washington where they encountered the lot of super beings that slipped right through their fingers.

"Why did they attack and kill the wizard?" GL inquired.

It was then Superman that positioned in front of the computer and typed away before an image of the woman occupied the screen and he zoomed on the area around her neck, focusing it on the necklace.

"It was this they were after," Superman pointed to the ornament like item connected to the end of it. "That there is a magical fragment, much like what they've been collecting and it is because of that she was killed."

Green Lantern took a deep breath clearing his throat.

"If it is these small magical pieces they're after, then isn't that what we should probably be going after? If we were to locate one we could set a trap and lead them right to us."

"Cyborg has also been looking into that possibility and we've got Zatanna working closely with him, so perhaps we come up with a means of tracking," the Flash responded. "However Zatanna stated these fragments don't individually give off a strong magical presence and therefore she'd have to be in a one hundred yard radius of one to detect it."

Simon exhaled shaking his head.

"Well that's unfortunate."

"Just a small, but we'll figure a way around it and get a grasp for what's really going on," Superman crossed his arms. "And we aren't giving up on the search for Batwing and Black Canary... wherever they are."

 **To be continued**


	8. A Meeting with the League

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP8: A Meeting with the League**

Tensions were high as prisoners who decided to take part in the qualifiers round of the battle royal sat within the waiting room. The first wave of participants in group A were already out in the arena duking it out and those in group B listened in to the sounds of blades clashing, bodies dropping and screams of torment. The rules were pretty simple, anything goes which included killing. Any given opponent was deemed eliminated when either KO'd, ringed out or killed. Both Luke Fox and Dinah Lance sat across from each other, clad in gold and silver armor respectively. Both agreed to take part in the event for one reason and one reason only, which was likely true for many others. Those who were fortunate enough to make it to the battle royal and place in the top five would be given the ultimate prize, their freedom!

This was exactly the driving force for many and if it meant putting their lives on the line while putting on a show for the royals they were all for it. The arena in question used for the qualifiers round was much smaller in comparison to where the main event would take place, the battle royal sure to be grand as it seemed to be every year. Soon the commotion and sounds of battle died down and those within the waiting area in group B knew that the time for battle was upon them. Luke and Dinah hadn't fought alongside each other very much so they didn't have the luxury of team chemistry, but that wasn't such a big deal as everyone else would be fighting with the mindset it was every man for himself. Already the team advantage would give them a better chance at placing in the top three which would advance them to the next round of qualifies.

Bodies of fallen warriors who were unable to stand on their own or killed were removed from the ring by Vindellorien guards and in the following minutes the bell sounded indicating the beginning of the next wave, both Luke and Dinah standing as they collected their weapon of choice and headed through the tunnel with all the other participants. There was no eye contact or a word spoken between them as they had already discussed strategy well in advance and knew what they needed to do. The sun shined bright over the contestants as they exited out of the tunnel and into the sizeable ring, thirty of them total and there had to have been at least have been three hundred to four hundred royals observing from the stands which was still quite a bit considering the main event wasn't until several weeks.

The stadium was said to have been a lot large and slight differences in the rules, but none more glaring then the fact that the limiters placed on the prisoners would be removed, meaning contestants could battle in their true forms and at full strength which would play as a heavy disadvantage to both Luke and Dinah, but the mechanism around her neck would also be removed which meant the return of the canary cry. The queen and king weren't present, nor was the prince but the princess and their second daughter Isla was with the two vampire guests included. Miukei and Lailay sat side by side in the stands and very much enjoyed the brutality and blood spill that occurred in wave A and they were hoping for action comparable in B. It was Isla that took notice of both Dinah and Luke and that's where her eyes remained.

"What a series of events," Lailay licked at her lips. "That was lovely but some of those combatants appeared to lack little to no combat experience at all."

"Clearly," princess Sienna shook her head. "Do remember these are prisoners, not warriors and if before imprisoned they were without training that would explain why. But I can assure you when it comes to the main event not long from now, you both shall witness the best of the best go at it."

"One question," Miukei repositioned in her chair slightly. "I overheard two guards last night, referring to the upcoming battle royal and its ban on Vampires, werewolves, Kitsunes and the phoenix species... why is that?"

Both Isla and Sienna tried speaking at once and as a result both women laughed.

"This decision was made after long discussions between several parties involved in the tournament management and for the sake of keeping things interesting and... fair, this decision was anonymously made," Isla informed.

"I see," Miukei nodded her head. "Tournaments typically come down to warriors from those exclusive species, but this battle royal is sure to be grand regardless."

"Indeed it will," Sienna added.

The four of them quieted, as well as everyone else in the stands as the bell again rang, indicating the starting of the battle. Luke and Dinah stayed close together as they moved in on the closes combatant. Their aim was to either ring out an opponent or knock them unconscious, aiming to stay away from killing at all costs. A warrior standing over seven feet tall raced toward them throwing down an axe over them which they jumped out of the way of. Another carried a chain with a long blade at the end which he spun around and tossed out at them which wrapped around the wrist of Dinah as he pulled her forward and down onto the ground. Luke quickly raced in and cut away the chain with his blade as Canary jumped to her feet. They didn't have much time to react as another appeared out of nowhere launching into the air and throwing out a spinning kick which knocked them both over and the other opposite to them.

Three of them which included Luke and Dinah dodged incoming arrows from across the ring, but the fourth didn't as they passed right through his exposed neck and he fell to his knees, bleeding out! In another section of the ring a former assassin turned slave disarmed two of their weapons and slashed their throats before kicking both out of the ring. Another came at him from his blindside and tackled him to the ground as he struggled to fight him off. Similar activity ensued not far from them as one fighter spun through the air dropping his leg over the head of one and knocking him out cold as his helmet fell to the ground. But from behind he was kicked to the ground and avoided an attacker stabbing at him as he rolled away.

On the other side of the ring Luke threw his head to the side as a staff was swung at him and in throwing himself forward Luke forced a small dagger into his side which tore through his armor, and Luke finished things off with a knee to his chin. This was just enough for the opponent to lose his balance and stumble out of the ring. Another nearby shouted as a sword was put through his chest and knocked out of the ring by two separate persons. To her right a fighter came within an inch of Dinah who spun around kicking at his covered face and punching at his chest which he grabbed, lifting her over his shoulder and tossed her toward the ledge, put with balance and precision she kept herself in. She quickly flipped back into what was considered a safe zone and eluded someone's two sided blade, ducking under the boot of another that came rushing in and then connected with a powerful left hook his chin.

A strike from the palm of Luke sent him pushed him off balance as Dinah leg dropped him out of the ring. And almost simultaneously the duo flipped up as they were charged by three and with their hands together they kicked each of them out as they flipped overhead. By this point it wasn't just Isla who specifically kept a close eye on the two but Miukei as well. The vampire had a nag for spotting highly skilled fighters and the two of them were just that. It appeared as though others throughout the ring noticed this as well as they moved in on the duo. Without even realizing it four of them were up on them in a matter of seconds and slashing away but their armor held up against the blows that did successfully land. During this stretch the two of them were partially separated from each other but were confident in their own distinct skills. Luke disarmed an incoming target and took hold of his wrists kneeing him in the face and chest, before releasing him and elbowing the opponent out of the ring.

Dinah and another went at each other full speed with her landing countless punches and kicks, as he became overwhelmed before knocked unconscious. From up high another came down on her grabbing and Pulling at Dinah's hair as another punched into her stomach and then a third kicking at the back of her legs as she dropped to a knee. Dinah quickly spun her way out of trouble landing two punches to one's chest and jumping back as another swung a blade. A couple shurikens were thrown from across the ring which took down two fighters that were closely engaged. Not far from that was Luke who dodged from side to side and rolled over the ground as an axe was thrown. In a hurry he punched at the one who was responsible knocking him into another nearby.

Jumping back to give himself a little space Luke sword fought with two persons as Dinah made her way back to his side from the left and they again fought together. At this point those in the stands were roaring as both Dinah and Luke had become fan favorites, but as they were slaves they were without names. A combination attack by the two sent shockwaves through a combatant's body as they followed up with a combination kick that saw him out of the ring. For the next several minutes there were dozens standing from their seats with anticipation, some unable to sit.

Canary and Luke ran at one who Luke disarmed him of weapon and Dinah slid under tripping him up as Luke forced him off his feet and crossed him up with a left hook and Dinah popped up as they knocked him out of the ring together. As the numbers were lowering those around noticed the disadvantage they had, as not only did each individual display exceptional fighting abilities but they were grouped together. However it was top four that advanced and with that idea it still more or less remained a free for all. One combatant close lined another as the fighting commenced, but he forced himself up and fought against his attacker. And for the next several minutes the intensity never really died down but in the end both Dinah and Luke stood tall as the bell sounded with only four fighters that remained standing as the bell sounded, indicating the end of the battle wave. The crowds cheered louder than they had for wave A as the two hugged it out, relieved to not only have advanced to the next round, but made it through with their lives intact.

"Now that's what I came here to see," Lailay applauded as she looked to both Isla and the princess. "What are the names of those two?"

The vampire pointed out towards them.

"They're without names," Isla responded as she looked to the vampire. "That is how it is with all our prisoners, they're simply here to entertain and serve."

Miukei said nothing but the two had garnered her attention and she looked very forward to seeing more of them as the battle royal drew nearer. With her eyes back on the ring and going unnoticed by the others, Isla breathed a sigh of relief as she marched over the steps leading to the exit.

"Where you going?" Sienna called out to her. "Wave C will soon begin."

"I've seen what I wanted to," Isla waved her off. "There is something I must discuss with my unit, you can tell me about the rest later."

The princess made no effort to stop her, as she knew just how busy both her siblings got in the positions they held.

 **Three weeks later**

Just as it had been under Wayne manor, Sasha found that her time inside the castle was going to take adjusting to. But this time around there were noticeable differences and what stood out more than anything else was her loneliness. She had been shacked up in her room for the past hour reading through adventure stories before a woman with purple hair stepped into the room. She had red eyes with a slit through them and she wore a casual green dress with brown boots.

"Good evening lady Sasha," Selene Kayeda smiled down on the child vampire. "I'm here to get you ready for dinner and tonight will especially be pleasant."

"Oh really, how?" Sasha asked.

"Your sister Moka will be in attendance and so too will your brother in law, Tsukune. You'll need to be on your best behavior as we'll have royal guests appearing and you'll finally get to meet him; the vampire that will be mated to your mother."

Sasha's legs dangled back and forth as she sat atop the bed.

"I don't get it, why aren't mommy and daddy together? Isn't that the way it's supposed to be, why aren't they mated?"

Selene chuckled at the innocent question and the way Sasha moped.

"It's complicated little one... very complicated," she breathed out. "Perhaps one day you'll understand, but for now let's get you into something nice so that you'll be ready for dinner."

"K," Sasha hopped off the bed, but had yet another question. "Kayeda -san, why doesn't momma pay more attention to me? She's always going out and when she's here, she's always busy with something else and no time for me."

The vampire again stuck out her lower lip as Selene laughed, her expression beyond cute. There were many ways she could have answered the question but she decided to stick with the truth.

"Your mother is someone of great importance to the vampire civic and even the entire yokai realm as a whole, much like your grandfather who rules over this realm. She'll make time for you when she can, but until then you'll just have to be patient as she just recently reclaimed her spot as ruler of vampires. Her rank as Dark Lord gives her far superior authority than any single faction in the entire monster world."

Sasha groaned with her arms crossed while Selene led them toward the closet and together they looked through and picked out something for her to wear. Just as it had been like with her father Sasha received a downpour of questions from both her mother and Akasha's attendants. Since then a bounty had been put on Jitoshi Ichiro's head and a prize for anyone with information regarding his whereabouts. The door to their left slowly opened as two persons entered. Sasha recognized the first as the emperor but she hadn't any idea who the second was.

"Grandfather!" Sasha jumped up happily as she skipped over to his side and gave him a hug. "Did you bring sweets like last time, please gimmie chocolate?!"

Apollo laughed patting her shoulder.

"Well let's see," he smiled reaching into his robe. "Oh look here, a lovely flower for the beautiful young lady."

The emperor set it over the left side of her ear.

"You look marvelous, just as your mother."

Sasha wasn't at all amused with his frolics, grumbling as she rolled her eyes.

"Lame, I want candy," she whined with lowered shoulders.

Selene, Apollo and the other beside him all got a kick out of her and it was at this point Sasha really took notice of this person.

"Whose he, grandfather?" Sasha posed, pointing directly at him.

"Oh, this fellow," Apollo looked to the individual. "He's no one important, just your uncle Fafnir."

Selene couldn't help but laugh and also amused at seeing this side of Apollo that she so rarely saw and this only ever happened when he was surrounded by those he considered family. He became so much more eased, humorous and down to earth.

"Uncle," Sasha blinked a couple times. "Yur momma's brother?"

"Tsh, something like that," Fafnir quietly griped.

Truthfully he was still bitter with Akasha's return and how his father handled it. He understood the self-sacrifice she made to write out those wrongs but for him that one decision didn't excuse all the bad she'd done. A termination of her Dark Lord rank would have sufficed and restrictions on any power or authority given, if any at all. Had it been himself or any of Apollo's other children, Fafnir knew it would have been that way, but with her the golden child; the emperor held Akasha on what seemed to be an exclusive pedestal. She was untouchable by his punishments and critique, or at least that's the way it seemed.

But despite all that he wouldn't hold Akasha's actions against Sasha, as she was just an innocent party in all of what took place.

"Nice to meet you," the dragon gave her a thumbs up with a smile. "Have you enjoyed living the yokai life?"

"It's okay," Sasha shrugged. "But I really, really miss daddy and nii-san and want to go home. Why can't I call them from here? Momma says there's no connection."

The child vampire then looked back to Apollo wagging her backside with her hands clasped together.

"Please grandfather, I want candy! Candy, candy, candy!"

Apollo chortled as he again reached into his robe and revealed a stack of lollipops, chocolates and other choices.

"Candy!" Sasha shouted happily.

Apollo pulled back as she jumped trying to grab at the stacks which he lowered back into his robe.

"Oh come on, no fair..." Sasha grumbled.

"Dinner is just upon us young lady," Apollo patted her over the head. "We can't have you filling up on sweets before then, or your mother would have a fit."

Sasha just shook her head.

"No it's okay, I'll just pretend to be hungry and mommy will never know."

Fafnir was the first to laugh, followed by his father and then Selene, her attempt at trying to persuade him a failure. From then they departed out into the hall where Sasha pulled at Selene's dress.

"Kayeda-san, is it true you're a doctor that knows how to treat all monsters and yokai?"

"It indeed is," the purple haired vampire nodded. "It took a full century to really grasp this talent and passion. I've studied and dissected thousands of different species, treating wounds, disease and formulating cures. I suppose you could call me the medic of the Asagaothree."

"That's so cool, are the others nice as you?" Sasha asked.

Selene giggled as they continued down a set of steps.

"You're Akasha-sama's daughter, they will adore you with all their heart just as I have."

It was in the main lobby where it was most crowded with guests. Apollo was away from his estate but under the roof of Akasha's castle was like another home away from home. The emperor was usually well received in the Kingdom Hiklorhan, though there was a portion that either feared, despised or indifferent to his policies and the way he went about ruling, but this could be said about any monarchy he chose to visit.

"Tsukune, Moka-nee!" Sasha raced passed everyone.

Moka patted Sasha over the back whose arms were wrapped around her.

"Happy to see you too, Sasha-chan," Moka smirked.

Most the guests filling in through the front entrance were vampires but there were a couple exceptions and two of those persons approached.

"Is this her, is that Sasha?!"

"Yukari-san Ruby-san," Tsukune greeted both witches before turning and looking down at Sasha. "Yup this is her, she can be a little bit shy at first but once she gets to know you, you'll see that she's full of energy."

The two witches slowly moved in on the child vampire who tightly held onto Moka the entire time.

"They're friends Sasha-chan, don't be afraid," Moka assured her.

The vampire slowly released her hold on Moka as she built up the courage to say hello, as the two witches properly introduced themselves. They weren't the only non vampires in attendance, as a couple stepped through the front entrance with locked arms.

"Hey look over there," Yukari pointed to the couple. "It's Mizore-san and Yukari."

The entire group looked in that direction as the snow woman and her husband stopped short of the assembly.

"Good to see you all again and looking good for that matter," Hironari was the first to speak, the husband of Mizore. "And who is this small one?"

"Sasha," Moka answered. "She's my little sister."

"So this is her," Mizore's eyes lit up as she dropped to her knees in front of the child. "Aren't you just the cutest? My name is Mizore, I'm a close friend of your sister. We went to school together."

Mizore sucked on her lollipop as she stood and faced Moka.

"You should have told me she was going to be here, I would have brought the kids. I dropped them off at mother's place before we made the trip here."

"Sorry, guess that sort of slipped my mind," Moka shrugged. "There will be plenty of other opportunities for her to meet your children."

"Certainly," Yukari chimed in. "We'll have to set something up, I just know the kids will love her."

Mizore felt similarly and simply just nodded her head before setting eyes on the emperor who was just a couple feet away but in a conversation with a group of five and with her husband right beside her, that's where she went. He was family to her in ways that most didn't know. And in just a little over a minute the Dark Lord herself appeared out into the sizeable space. She was dressed in a dark blue gown with a black bow tied in her hair. Akasha took only a three steps before she stopped at the echoes of whistling and she turned looking. It was someone unknown to her that approached, or at least it appeared that way on first sight.

The individual opposite her had light short spiky brown hair, red eyes with a slit through them, standing at 5'11 and wearing a dark red suit with under gray shirt and black tie. She studied his features and it was at this instant that she felt she'd seen him somewhere before but she just couldn't remember when or where.

"Long time no see, aye Akasha," he spoke, but he saw the uncertainty in her eyes as he laughed. "Always knew you had potential, even from back then but no one could have guessed you'd grow into the phenom that you did. And time certainly hasn't diminished your beauty, that's the great thing about us vampires. Damn I'd say you're even pretty now, then you were all those..."

"Who're you?" Akasha cut him off.

Again he laughed but even louder this time.

"Geeezz I really thought I would have left more of an impression, that and you can't forget that I was your very first..."

Akasha's eyes focused at this assertion as she moved back somewhat and inspected him more closely and that's when her eyes widened knowing exactly who this man was and he chuckled at the look in her eyes.

"Fumiya Ichiro!" Akasha lowered a hand over her chest as her heart rate accumulated speed.

It was back in the fifteenth century that they met, attending the same academy inside the palace of the emperor and he was also the very one that stole her virginity.

"You remember my name," he smiled with pride, running a hand through his hair. "I'm touched, but I suppose I shouldn't be bitter. Not all of us have amounted up to what you've done in the past couple centuries."

Her brain spun as she recalled memories of those days and how this very person single handedly destroyed one of her friendships that had potential to be so much more. He only laughed as he took off walking away and enjoying very much the tortured look in her eyes, but he stopped just after a couple steps.

"To be honest I'm a much different person than I was back in those days, a couple kids but the wife and I separated nearly eighty years ago but we were together for nearly ten decades, so there's that. We've kept in contact since then and have remained pals... I really did let a good woman slip through my fingers."

"What happened?" Akasha inquired.

"My urges for living high and reckless, as well as my love for other women... well I think you know where this is going. No disrespect intended, but you're smokin! Too bad nothing became of you and I."

Akasha grimaced with clinched fists as she looked to retort but then Ichiro waved her off as he continued walking.

"Nice seeing you princess, hopefully we'll see a lot more of each other in the future and good luck to you and Orsic."

The Dark Lord held herself back from marching after him as she remained calm, taking a few deep breathes and that's when she looked across the room and spotted Colton Orsic surrounded by a group of five women who were all draped over him, two of which kissing at either side of his neck and one even lightly biting at his ear. If that wasn't bad enough Colton's hand was over the buttock of one and he squeezed as she giggled and Akasha couldn't feel more embarrassed. With her eyes locked on him the pink haired vampire marched that way with clutched fists but she only managed to get halfway across the room before she bumped into someone that pulled her off to the side.

"Father," she looked up at Apollo.

His eyes however remained on Colton who he'd been surveying for the last minute and it was absolutely distasteful and disgusting. To think this man was to be mated to Akasha within the next couple months yet here he was without a care in the world entertaining himself with other women.

"May I have a word?" Apollo questioned simply.

"I'll handle this!"

Akasha again marched forward but she was held back by him with a firm grip.

"Let him make a fool of himself, there is something we must discuss."

Once her resistance had come to a stop Apollo released his hold of the vampire and pointed to a door off to their left and he led the way as she followed.

"It's mommy!" Sasha spotted her mother from another section of the room.

Moka and the others were much too occupied and didn't notice as Sasha took off running and settling into the next room Akasha stood in front of her father with crossed arms and clearly unsettled.

"What?" she rolled her eyes, agitated with Colton.

The emperor took a couple moments before speaking.

"You're soon to be mate disgraces you and this family with such conducts. I've said it before and I'll say it again, if you do not love this man then I strongly suggest you back out now... even if that means enduring the hundreds of suitors that'll come your way. I stood by and watched you make this same mistake before, granted you were in love with Shuzen in that instance but this time that cannot be said."

"And how would you know?" Akasha glared.

"Your eyes my child, I can see the truth in them. That however isn't what I wanted to touch on, but it is Colton's behaviors that brought this to my attention. It has to do with the girl and her future, Sasha."

At this point their eyes were locked and Akasha didn't flinch.

"Is that the sort of person you want to raise your child, the human Wayne is just as Colton and such behavior will only affect young Sasha negatively as I've stated? The decision is yours but I suggest you keep that child under your care for the next several years and..."

"And keep her from seeing her father! I could never do that, she loves him and he loves her and he would protect Sasha with his life!"

"I'd like to believe that, but a man such as that will otherwise find himself sinking into his wealth and the party life of carelessness. What this child needs is a mother and father that are willing to show their affection and guidance, both of which I question if this man is capable of. He's a far cry from a good role model and Sasha living under a roof with that, my grandchild I simply will not tolerate."

Colton already had her on edge and angered but now this further added to that irritation.

"You shouldn't say things about people you don't understand, and to say he doesn't love her is despicable! And there isn't any man out there that would provide better direction then him, you don't know him like I do!"

Apollo's eyes lingered on her the entire time and he couldn't believe any of what was coming out of her mouth, defending someone like that who was essentially blemished with too much money and could do some good if he so chose to do so.

"Enlighten me child, please tell me the difference between a Bruce Wayne and Colton Orsic? You're allowing your past feelings and the fact that you share a child to cloud your judgement. Such a man would lead your daughter down the wrong path, and he'd shape her into a party rat like himself. You're better suited to raise that child as she is a vampire."

"And keep Bruce from seeing her, I cannot and will not accept nor let that happen. He is her father for crying out loud!"

"My child," Apollo backtracked as the pink haired vampire had misunderstood. "That isn't what I..."

The door behind them shot open and standing in the doorway with clinched fists and rage filled eyes was Sasha.

"Darling," Akasha lowered a hand over her heart as she raced to Sasha's side and dropped to a knee. "What's wrong?"

"Why mom?" Sasha cried as she looked up at Apollo. "Why did grandfather say such cruel things about dad, that stuff isn't true?"

Akasha stretched her arms and pulled Sasha in while she held back tears.

"There, there he didn't mean to say those things," Akasha caressed her lovingly and spoke softly.

"Yes he did," Sasha shook her head as she forced her way out of Akasha's hold. "Daddy is the best dad in the whole world and does lots of good for everyone, he isn't like what you think."

It was then that Akasha decided to step in as she didn't want Sasha speaking out of place.

"That'll be enough," the Dark Lord smiled lowering a hand over her shoulder. "Dinner will be ready soon, are you hungry?"

"Daddy protects people with his own two hands!" Sasha shrugged Akasha off as she stepped forward. "He and nii-san are the greatest duo to ever live, Batman and Rob..."

Akasha quickly jumped forward covering Sasha's mouth with a single hand but by then it was already too late, and Akasha could see it in her father's eyes. He allowed this claim to truly sink in and if true it explained a lot, particularly his daughter's attraction to this man that beforehand seemed no different than any other billionaire with too much time and money.

"Excuse me child," Apollo's eyes specifically fell over Akasha. "Did I hear right, is what she said true?"

Though over eighty percent of his time from awakening had been spent on the yokai realm, the emperor knew all about the human world's uprising in super beings and their quest for bringing peace. He had particularly heard many stories about the alien kryptonian, the Green Lanterns and the amazon princess, but he wasn't oblivious to the caped crusader, dark knight and most notably referred to as the Batman.

"It's the truth, I swear it!" Sasha ripped Akasha's hand away.

Apollo however wanted to hear it from his daughter who by then wouldn't look him in the face and if this was fact, why hide it? The very idea of this unsettled him as he believed his beloved child to be transparent but as of late that didn't seem to be entirely true.

"There you are," Moka entered the room. "Mother, there's guests here from Yundervelt here to see you."

"On my way," Akasha stood as she took Sasha's hand and knew Moka's arrival couldn't have come at a better time. "Let's go Sasha."

Moka led the way as the three of them exited and for a moment Apollo just stood, going through his thoughts and he knew one way or another Sasha's allegation needed to be confirmed or denounced. The human male was the father of his grandchild and if he was secretly the Batman, Apollo felt it his obligation to know.

 **Days later**

It was just after midnight and the streets had been relatively quiet but then came the bright signal in the sky as he stepped on the gas and gathered speed, arriving at GCPD in a matter of minutes. He leaped upward and atop the building but standing there in front of the signal wasn't who he expected to see as the individual slowly turned with a cane in hand. He was dressed in a brown jacket with dark colored jeans and a white under shirt. Not one from either side spoke for as the yokai just charted him with great detail before exhaling.

"Do you know who I am?" the emperor inquired.

The dark knight remained still and silent with no answer as a stare down ensued.

"No answer huh," Apollo chuckled and especially looked at the caped crusader's chin and lips. "Very well, then I shall take the initiative... Mister Wayne."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he clinched his fists and not even for a moment did he look away from Apollo.

"Was it Akasha?"

Continuing on as if he were clueless any further was pointless and he knew eventually it would come to this. There was so much he knew about this man all thanks to Constantine, but he knew it was beneficial not to reveal this very knowledge. There was no telling if at some point that very decision might become crucial.

"The visit to your home now has clarity," Apollo went on. "How much of that was true and how much an act, boy?"

"Who told you," Batman glared.

This left them in a standstill for some moments as Apollo took a deep breath.

"It was the child, young Sasha and to her credit she was simply defending you. Regardless of what is true or not, I will give credit where it is due. The child loves you, so you've clearly excelled in that matter."

"There are other ways you could have made contact, the signal isn't something to be so casually used. What do you want?" Batman inquired.

"To say we got off on the wrong foot is an understatement and I'd like to have a sit down with you at some point. My daughter has been very avid about how great a man you are and I'd like to discover this for myself. I cannot decipher what's true from false, but I will."

"You done?"

Apollo wasn't particularly fond of Batman's somewhat authoritative tone in trying to rid himself of the emperor.

"Eventually we shall get around to that, but there is something else that led me here and it has to do with your team... the Justice League. I'd like to converse with you all."

Batman glared as he took a step forward.

"If you think you can just show up here and make demands, you have another thing coming."

This left them in another stoppage as Apollo held his position and thought long and hard about how he'd respond. For a while they just stood there before the emperor spoke up.

"That wasn't a demand, simply a request. I wish for a better biosphere between our two worlds and coexistence down the line and this league of yours is very much a driving force of inspiration it seems not only here but in the realm of yokai. I wish to hold a council and speak with the entirety of your team. I've lived for many millenniums and I know a thing or two about leading and carrying on the right way. I have other means of contacting your team, but this is the quickest and most efficient. So what will it be?"

The caped crusader didn't answer as he instead stepped forward and shut off the bat signal. With a small pad removed from his belt the caped crusader wrote something down just before handing it to Apollo.

"A time and location, don't be late."

Apollo took the piece of paper into hand skimming it over and looked up to speak, but he was gone! The Batman had completely vanished and even as Apollo looked off the roof's ledge there were no signs of him.

 **XXX**

He descended in the old service elevator from the Westien building into the bowels of the basement far into the ground. It had been his return to the human world in quite some time but his mind was fixated on one thing, the elimination of what some were calling a bat god and the almighty queen. There were many ways he could have went about his approach or possibly gotten the knight's attention as he'd done his research but he had an even better idea. The Batman was known as king of Gotham undisputed but in further digging and research the king of vampires came across something very, very intriguing. There was said to be others, a faction hiding out in the depths, darkest corners of the city and secretly controlling things and allowing the masses to believe the Batman had control when in fact it was they who pulled the strings and allowed his crusade to go on.

They weren't the easiest bunch to dig up but he'd been around for centuries and had spent chunks at a time in man's world and so he knew his way around and how to get information. And now here he stood disguised as one of them and attending one of their supposed mandatory meetings and he looked to make his move and take control of this faction and bend it to his will. As he made his way down the dark hall he took notice of a single file line leading into a larger room and for the time being he was willing to remain patient as he had been and just as himself every other individual wored a white mask covering their faces and by this point he had also memorized their chant, catchphrase which was repeated over and over by so many as they entered into the room.

" _Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the Talon for your head."_

Yes this was exactly it, they were exactly what he needed to draw out the bat as it would also give him eyes and ears throughout the entirety of Gotham. Little did a single of them know that as they piled into the large space the intruder among them had servants of his own on standby locking off each and every exit as the last of them piled in and took their seats. The intruder however remained standing looking upward at who was clearly the leader and spokesman. The intruder wasn't in anyway interested in sitting through one of their little meets and only waited around until he received clearance from his outside help through a small communications device inside his ear. Up front the meeting was just about underway as the leading member began speaking but was quickly cut off by the intruder who pushed out of his seat and made his way down the aisle.

"My brothers and sisters tonight marks the beginning of something grand," the masked intruder raised his arms above his head. "Tonight we make change and I shall be the one to rid this city of its disease in the form of a bat. We shall strike him down where he stands and before now perhaps you didn't have the means to do so... but not anymore."

Side conversations and whispers ensued within the crowds as the talon atop the podium looked down on this unknown.

"It's uncanny for one to disrupt the gathering, are you unaware of how things work here? An owl doesn't speak out of turn!"

The masked intruder simply laughed as he lowered his hood and tossed his mask aside, revealing red eyes and baring his fangs.

"I'm no owl," he bared his fangs. "I'm that of a bat, Demitri Maximoff the ultimate vampire warrior and this court is now mine! I shall shape Gotham as I see fit, starting with the fall of the Batman!"

Demitri blitzed the leading owl as he buried his fangs deep into his neck, draining him of his blood as other court members watched in horror as he ultimately tossed him aside after taking just enough to put him under his control, wiping away the blood from his lips.

"You will all become my puppets!"

The vampire zipped through the crowds moving at speeds that they were barely able to follow as more and more of them were subjected to his bites with blood splatter and those that could ran for the exits in horror but quickly found they were locked in and just as the others there was no escaping Demitri Maximoff's wrath!

 **XXX**

It was out in the middle of nowhere he stood, surrounded by lots of trees, bushes and there was even a lake out in front of him with plenty of stones and boulders about. He hadn't any idea if this location was deliberately selected but it had quite the view and the moon's light reflected bright off the lake's surface and throughout the surrounding trees were the sounds of birds chirping. Such a peaceful environment almost prompted him to take a seat, close his eyes and just meditate as the air seemingly could be no fresher.

In his right hand was that of his cane while his opposite hand rested inside the pocket of his robe as he paced around in front of the lake and patiently waited. It was after another minute of waiting that a vivid light appeared behind him which he turned and faced that way and when it died down there were five persons standing before him and in the middle was Batman who stepped forward in front of the emperor.

"You wanted a meeting with the league," Batman stopped short of him.

Apollo took a close look at the group as he removed a hand from his pocket and scratched at his chin.

"Where is he," Apollo looked around before his eyes fell back on the dark knight. "Superman... I do not see him amongst this bunch."

"Unavailable," Batman responded. "This isn't the entire team, but it's whose available so talk or we leave."

Behind the caped stood both Green Lanterns, Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz. Also in attendance was Cyborg and Wonder Woman who sided with Batman.

"Emperor of the monster world," Wonder Woman offered her hand as they shook hands. "Batman has told us very little about you, but we know the essentials. You wish to speak with us about a possible alliance?"

Apollo simply shook his head as he lowered his hand from hers.

"No, I'm here for an entirely different reason and the delay in this gathering has lingered for longer than it should have. No more than a month after my awakening some years ago I learned of you bunch and your methods."

Simon raised an eyebrow beneath his mask as this person seemed to be implying something through just his tone.

"What of it?" Cyborg questioned cracking his knuckles.

Apollo especially looked over this individual for an extended period taking note of his cybernetics as the emperor was knowledgeable on the various types of metals and materials throughout both the human world and yokai realm and what he saw before him was unique and unlike anything he'd seen. Much as it intrigued him he didn't want to waste precocious time discussing something that was far passed the point to his visit.

"As I was eluding to," his eyes returned to the entire group. "The reputation of your league since I went dormant has risen to unimaginable lengths... you lot referred to as gods and deities. Have you thought for a moment you're going about it all wrong, that you may be doing more harm than good?" Apollo stared them over.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jessica bit back. "The world is better because of our combined efforts."

"I shall put it all out on the table and make it clear, so that you bunch understand. For millenniums I've endured in this world and in that time I've rarely come across some of what is in your division and those in the past that have held such strength as what your league possess looked to conquer by force."

It was then Simon that chuckled.

"Apollo is it?" the Green Lantern spoke up. "Trust me man, I doubt you've seen anything that has near the firepower we do."

"Lantern," Wonder Woman looked back at him as she shook her head, as she knew the last thing they needed was an argument breaking out. "You were saying?"

The amazon's eyes again reverted to the emperor who cleared his throat as he continued.

"From what I've observed and heard I find it difficult to put trust in beings such as yourselves. Learning of your operations in the world of man, has made me question you all time and again," the emperor spoke as his eyes narrowed for a moment. "I've listened to legends and tales of the amazon race of warrior women and a hidden island, but that was it... tales. Yet here one stands in the flesh. And then there's those like Superman who've seemingly fallen from the sky, aliens and demons from other worlds. So now I ask, to what end... what do you lot wish to accomplish, what is your goal?"

"What is it to you? This isn't your realm and nor does your jurisdiction span to these parts," Simon inquired.

Wonder Woman frowned upon the lantern who shrugged his shoulders and backtracked.

"Each and every one of us does what we do for our own reasons but share the same goal. We wish to protect those that are unable to do so themselves and inspire along the way."

"Inspire you say. There are many ways in which one can go about inspiring without bringing attention to one's self. You wish to inspire, yes. The path you all walk so casually with your tails held high is paved in ruin." The emperor paced back and forth with his cane in hand. "And what have you all truly accomplished, will the world be better off or worse for what you've done?"

"We've saved countless lives, stopped catastrophes, and done things that would otherwise be impossible for others," Batman glared. "I haven't any idea what you're suggesting, but the league is just fine without your opinion."

Even as he stood there the caped crusader continued to play the role of the unknown, but he knew so much more about the emperor and his past. He wasn't one to trust so easily, even if the person in question hadn't given him a reason not to.

"I carry with me wisdom and if the likes of you all wish to truly make a difference you should take into consideration some of what I say. I'm not here to impede or tell you how you should go about doing what you do, but I have a vision and that vision includes coexistence with humans at some point." Apollo replied.

"And what does this wisdom of yours say we do?" Cyborg asked.

The emperor again cleared his throat as his thoughts flowed.

"It is your methods where the problem lies. Whether you believe it or not humanity could very well have been put in a worse spot with the emergence of your Justice League. Man as it stands now will never truly accept beings such as yourselves with so much power and abilities to do things they could only dream of and with that comes fear and inevitably hatred to which some will seek out your very annihilation. Now I ask again, have you lot truly done anything to improve man's world. Let's say for instance tomorrow comes and you were all erased."

"That a threat?" Cyborg inquired, not particularly fond of his tone.

"Let him finish," Wonder Woman replied.

Apollo immediately continued on.

"How would mankind handle with the absence of its so called heroes that they so heavily rely on? In essence it could be looked upon as a spoiled child that got everything he or she wanted with minimal effort. What I elude to is with such a heavy presence and operating out in the open as you do, you folk have spoiled mankind who so heavily relies on your doings and this holds them back from their true potential. Humans are capable of doing anything when they put their minds to it, but so often they allow their ambitions, greed or thirst for power to sidetrack them from growing and reaching their true potential. The species of man is the greatest creation, and to me they're all like priceless gems that must be protected and given the opportunity to flourish."

The group of Justice League members went silent as they took several seconds to really ponder his words.

"What would you have us do, go into hiding and work from the shadows?" Simon questioned.

It was then almost all eyes fell on Batman and it went without saying as they knew exactly how he operated on his own.

"I'm not your master or emperor so I will not force my views upon you, but it is something you should all consider. However I must say you're regarded in positive light within my realm and that is all I leave you with."

The emperor turned his back as he walked off and a portal opening in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Wonder Woman called out to him.

"Home," Apollo only slightly gazed over his shoulder back at her. "There is much on my plate with a potential crises shaping and I shall stop it before it does. Keep a lookout, we shall meet again."

Apollo stepped through the vortex as it closed behind him, leaving behind the JLA who for some time said nothing as each reflected on the conversation. It was Jessica that eventually spoke up first, running a couple gloved fingers through her hair.

"I thought he was kinda cute..." she smiled whilst Simon face palmed.

It was then Wonder Woman who looked to Batman.

"When and where did he find you and what is your relationship with the monster world's emperor?"

"Long story, Diana," Batman gazed at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Okay, but do you trust him... should we trust him?" the amazon princess stepped in front of the caped crusader.

 **To be continued**


	9. Runaway

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP9: Runaway**

Beforehand she'd known of her master's visit to the human world and the reason, but the outcome of that visit was still unknown as she scurried through the halls and into the office of her master. Unexpectedly he wasn't at his office desk as she was expecting and the sliding door to the balcony was open, but the emperor wasn't alone as Eris recognized the second individual as Kotori Chiemi, a royal to the kingdom of Uanora and major general to her land's military branch. The woman stood at 5'6 with long light brown hair, with gold colored eyes and wearing a light blue battle uniform. She was an exceptional combatant and weapons dealer and her true form that of a kitsune.

"Master," Eris called out to him as she joined them out on the balcony. "What's happened?"

The Valkyrie could sense the intensity and dejection from them both, just by their postures and expressions.

"Kotori has come to me with rather distressing news," Apollo looked Eris in the eyes.

The emperor didn't have the opportunity to speak as Kotori beat him to it.

"There was an attack on our royal palace from within and those attackers made away with a Chirismoy shell."

"And what is that, exactly?" Eris inquired.

Kotori nodded as she continued on.

"It is all in the name, and not many are aware of the Chirismoy and its enormous magic power, so dangerous in fact hundreds of years ago its creator separated it into fifty pieces and hid them not only within the human world, but here in our realm. The palace of Uanora held two of these pieces which were stolen from under our feet. It would appear a couple spies had infiltrated our kingdom, some of which our own citizens, most likely paid off."

Eris bit at her lower lip as Kotori continued on.

"We don't know how or when our own were otherwise corrupted, but eye witnesses placed the ogre Ilon Kreing and several other big name outlaws on scene, one in which we were lucky enough to imprison during their attempted escape," the kitsune smirked. "Jitoshi Ichiro, the vampire who was once upon a time affiliated with Fairy Tale."

Eyes wide and her shoulders tightened, Eris looked to her master who had a pretty good idea of what was on her mind.

"It has already been done, they've shipped Jitoshi to the kingdom of Hiklorhan where he will be dealt with under vampire law and a select few others from those parts our now in our custody and I shall send someone to interrogate them. They will be judged in a front of a jury as we go about gathering the proper evidence to incriminate each and they're innocent until proven guilty. But not him, not Jitoshi! That lad is responsible for the kidnapping of the princess's daughter, my grandchild and attempting to shape her into some sort of weapon that he and his people could use to their advantage!" Apollo shouted his emotions poured out in that single instant.

Kotori nor Eris talked for quite some time as Apollo calmed his nerves before proceeding to speak.

"Jitoshi will be sentenced to death... not only is he partially responsible for deaths of innocents during these robberies but he stole away family of mine, royalty and tried turning that child against her own mother, spewing lies and hatred. I will show no mercy on those that aim to do harm on my family! His execution will take place in the coming months, but before that time we shall discover who he's been working under and if it is Fairy Tale I shall uncover the whereabouts of where they're operating and put an immediate stop to whatever they're plotting."

This declaration came as no surprise to Eris as she knew how the emperor viewed family and if someone were to try and harm them in any way that said person would be punished to the max. From there Kotori bowed her head to Apollo as she took off toward the open door leading back into his office.

"Thanks for having me your majesty, I shall now report back to queen Kiyoko and my superiors. We shall maintain an active dialog."

"Indeed," the emperor nodded as she disappeared around the corner.

Another stretch of silence fell upon them before he eventually looked to her and spoke up.

"Was there something you wished to discuss?"

"I heard about your sudden trip to the human world in trying to meet with the Justice League, was it a success?" Eris questioned.

Apollo simply nodded.

"It was, all because of Sasha's father," the emperor looked into the confused eyes of Eris. "There's more to that Wayne boy than I originally thought, turns out he's the Justice League's Batman. My daughter and I fear even both Aono Moka and Tsukune have kept this hidden from me this entire time."

His fists clinched as he took a deep breath.

"What?!"

Eris stepped back in astonishment as she recalled events which led to her meeting with the caped crusader seven years ago and at the time she was aware of Akasha's relationship with the billionaire CEO, but never imagined it was him behind the mask.

"You investigated?" Eris inquired.

"I had no reason to, it was Sasha that brought this to my attention and so I looked into the matter and confirmed her claim. To think my daughter would leave out such a detail from me about her past lover."

Eris lightly bit at her tongue.

"And what will you do about this matter, with the three of them?"

"I have not yet gave it very much thought, but I shall speak to each of them individually. As for the meeting itself, well... simply only time will tell. I opened their eyes to another perspective in accordance to the actions they've taken and possible consequences for those choices and it is simply their decision how they handle themselves going forward. I do not wish to impose my visions upon them, as they already have a working structure in place but I do however believe active communication is important as these very beings could be crucial in the world of monsters coexisting with humans. Already and in such a short time they've garnered more admiration and aspiration from both worlds than any other I've witnessed."

"I see..." Eris's voice trailed off.

Apollo moved passed her and into his office as the Valkyrie followed.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I shall speak to my daughter about Jitoshi's imprisonment and look over the full report and assign the proper unit to this case. Obsidi Plato Ramses has been otherwise occupied with other matters, but I'm considering pulling him aside to look further into this matter. He shall be dealt with under vampire jurisdiction, but this has to do with family so I shall observe the proceedings closely."

 **XXX**

This was their fourth session of the day, but it was still a lot better than the hard labor forced upon them beforehand. Training and readying themselves for the eventual battle royal that was to come soon was hard work for others, but for them it was simply a way of life as they were used to working their butts off and patrolling. Since they had started sparring there was something about the way they moved in sync that motivated both as they had truly began to feel each other out.

She could hear him panting, his feet moving from side to side as he shoved his heels into the ground to keep balance. Since this whole back and forth started she'd always been in command, dictating the pace as she was the more skilled fighter all around.

"Your fatigue is starting to show," Dinah posed with amusement as she kept her pace up moving all around, holding her fists up to defend and counter.

"My fatigue," Luke laughed throwing out a couple strikes of his own. "I'm not the only one breathing heavily."

It happened in a matter of seconds as she ran at him and began zipping out her fists at him, striking into his stomach as he moved his arms, blocking her. She jumped up as he attempted to leg sweep and take her down, and Dinah performed a spinning back kick which knocked Luke off balance but he landed an elbow over her left shoulder as she lost her footing.

"Nice one, but can you keep it up," Dinah smiled.

His eyes narrowed as she dipped down and swung her leg across his ankles, but he jumped up avoiding it as a knee to the stomach made him fall back before he regained his footing. He wiped away sweat that trailed down the side of his face and dodged her once more before taking her arm and swinging her over his head, hitting her back on the grass, while looking down at her and grinned.

"Finally gotcha," Luke gave her a thumbs up.

"Only because I let you," Dinah quickly popped up as she threw out a strike which connected with his chest and sent him back.

He smoothly recovered and grinned as she did the same.

"Excuses, excuses?" he breathed softly as sweat ran down the side of his face. "I see now why Batman talked about you in such high regard far as your melee proficiency and performance."

"How about you shut up so I can beat you into the ground and you can admire me later," Dinah taunted as he stood back.

Her mouth went dry as he reached for and pulled his tank up and over his head and tossed it aside. She couldn't help but stare at his muscular form and some of the scars he had endured since they'd been taken prisoner.

"You ready to finish this?" Luke questioned.

Dinah answered by moving in with numerous jabs at him as she threw in a couple knees to throw him off. She gasped as she moved back slightly and swung her leg at his head, managing to knock him off balance yet again. Next they quickly moved in on one another dodging and swiping at each other as they moved across the grass.

The sun had slowly started to set, the dusk sweeping across the horizon. It was a warm evening, only a few degrees cooler than the heat wave that had hit neighboring kingdoms. However, it hadn't stopped Luke and Dinah from making certain they stayed sharp. The battle royal was approaching and they would be facing off against opponents that were physically more gifted than themselves.

"You're all around the more experienced fighter of us both, but I can easily hold my own. We'll need to come up with coordinated attacks going forward to better our chances," Luke said as he moved in on her with a couple additional strikes.

She grabbed at his fist and pushed him back, as he stumbled on his feet once more. She took the opportunity to grab at the waistband of his pants and snap them against his torso before slamming him onto the ground as he quickly rolled up and into his fighting stance. Not another fist was thrown as they were applauded and the session came to an end as four persons arrived on horseback. The first was Isla Hayhurst, followed by her 2nd in command Cecily Hadlee, Miukei Suzcoo and Lailay Izami.

"Times up," Isla approached them from atop the hill as she lowered herself from the horse and approached them. "Nightfall is upon us."

Cecily alongside Lailay galloped downward just past Isla.

"We'll go ahead and inform the rest out on this meadow training time is over. The guards shall return to their usual posts once we return to the castle," Cecily said just before taking off and Lailay right behind her.

Since that night Isla attacked with the intent to test his skills, the elf royal hadn't spoken to him since but the extra stares and looks hadn't ceased and he speculated what was behind this. It was out of his place to probe as he was only a prisoner and so he recovered his shirt off the ground pulling it back over his head. Both he and Dinah followed the elf and vampire up the hill where other security personnel awaited them. With their arms extended outward chain locks were again inserted over their wrists as at this point they knew it was pointless to resist or try and run. Their only chance at freedom it seemed was winning that battle royal and placing top five.

"You bunch," Isla gestured to four guards. "See to it these two make it back to their cells and we shall follow after the other self-assigned contestants are gathered."

"Yes general," the three of them tipped their hats.

And just like that the four guards led the way while both Luke and Dinah followed without struggle. In just a couple steps Luke just so happened to look back over his left shoulder and made eye contact with Miukei who not only smiled at him but winked. Immediately afterwards he just looked forward. Both he and Dinah heard stories of vampires passed around through other prisoners which included their hunger for battle and seductive nature. Rumor had it both she and Lailay were of the vampire species, and prominent ones for that matter. More likely than not Miukei meant nothing of it, probably trying to get in his head. But even so he found himself looking back again and surprisingly her eyes were still over him and this time the vampire blew him a kiss! Luke's eyes broadened as he bit down and looked forward.

"You're acting strange," Canary nudged his shoulder with her own. "Whatsup?"

"I'm good," Luke quickly responded letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

She wasn't exactly convinced of this, but even so Dinah let it go as for the next half mile they walked before being locked away in their prison cells.

 **Two weeks later**

Out front a carriage led by horses pulled up beside the sidewalk. The rider up front dropped down and around opening the side door. Right away camera crews moved in snapping photos as a woman emerged from the backseat wearing a green gown and a black bow tied in her hair.

"Princess Akasha, it's her!" bystanders moved in trying to get a peek.

"Boy is she gorgeous," another added.

She passed through all the flashing lights as she stepped into one of the higher rated clubs in the realm, which only a select few were granted access. Dozens of the workers inside froze as she emerged through the doors as well as other onlookers. It didn't take long for her to find her date who stood by.

"Colton," she grinned locking arms with him.

Colton already carried the tickets used to gain entry into the clubbing area where there was lots of lights and music. The two vampires were escorted to a table where they were seated, each taking a menu into hand.

"Is there anything I can get you to start?" the bartender asked.

He did his best to stay professional and maintain his poise, difficult as it was with the queen of vampires' right in front of him.

"I'll take a Michelada," Colton gazed over at the Dark Lord, "What about you, my beloved?"

"Just a martini."

This info was written over a small pad as he gawked at the vampire beauty from the corner of his eye. When completed he left and took off for the bar area and at once both vampires spoke which resulted in laughter. Cheeks red and all Akasha looked away for from him fiddling with her fingers over the table.

"Will you be okay with this, living this kind of life? Have you been alright, there haven't been any more attempts at your life, have there?"

Colton sighed as he ran a hand over the side of his face.

"Eight separate incidents since the day of your return gathering, I tell yah what, those bastards are persistent! I've heightened security around my workspace and home since then, guards on the clock twenty four seven guarding my ass. But to be with you," he reached across the table lowering his hands over hers. "It's well worth it."

"Do you have names?" Akasha grimaced. "I could have them executed."

"No worries my lady," Colton pulled his hands back. "It isn't anything my people can't handle if this goes on. I can hardly blame the poor fools trampling over one another to rid me of my head so that they may have a chance at you."

Since going public it was difficult for him to determine from her expressions if she enjoyed all the attention or not. She lived a life that not much others could really even begin to imagine or grasp.

"It's despicable, that's what it is! Perhaps they will grow tired of gunning for your life, especially after we're mated and you become my king. We'll make it through these rough patches and things will be so much better."

"And what of those prisoners that are supposedly held up in your dungeon. Are the rumors true one of them is Jitoshi, the son of a bitch who kidnapped Sasha?!" he leaned forward with his elbows situated over the tabletop.

"You heard right and until now, he hasn't cooperated. Sasha wishes to see and speak with him, but I won't allow it, not even with supervision. I fear he might try and get into her head and convince her that somehow he's in the right and the rest of us are in the wrong. I will no longer allow that man to poison my daughter's mind with lies!"

As with the Asagao three Colton knew of Akasha's pregnancy, but unlike the three he was oblivious to who fathered the child. And he didn't feel it was in his place to make such inquires, so he didn't. They were disrupted as a couple persons snapped photos of them from afar.

"A little privacy would be lovely," Akasha rolled her eyes but did nothing about it. "A gal like me can't go anywhere without a circus following, guess that's the price of being the daughter of Apollo, our emperor."

With a tray in hand the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Would you like to order a meal, or perhaps take to the dance floor first?" he set both glasses over the table.

Both looked at one another and without discussion a quiet decision was made as they selected something off the menu. Other couples and groups were seated throughout and a large majority were out on the dance floor or around the pool tables. From then they engaged in conversations and the longer this went on they felt more at ease blocking out everything and everyone around them. Their sit down was again interrupted in a matter of seconds as a group loomed consisting of mostly women, all of which calling out to the vampire queen.

"Princess, princess may we get a picture?! Just one quick?"

"Of course you may," Akasha responded happily.

The vampire stood and followed them to a spot off to the side taking a couple dozen as others that passed by did the same taking advantage of the opportunity.

"Thanks a bunch and it's good to have you back on the throne," one whispered getting Akasha to blush.

She didn't even realize as thirty minutes passed during this stretch before she returned to the table and sitting across from her date. Colton was slightly annoyed but did his best not to show it as another couple shots were taken of her by some passing and a little while after it seemed to die down to their relief.

"I'm really sorry about all that, but on the bright side it could have been a lot worse."

Colton laughed as he sat back.

"Living like a celebrity is something I'm no stranger to. However I don't draw in near the same amount of attention as you do, but that doesn't mean I don't understand this sort of life or can't live it."

For the next hour and a half they dined and had a couple drinks before taking to the dance floor where they became the center of attention. Silent whispers and stares came their way but Akasha took to just ignoring the excessive looks and gossip while Colton did the same. Again their one on one time didn't last for very as they were approached by two persons who also held a large status in the yokai realm and a third standing behind them. The first had short black hair and with some facial hair around his chin and above his lips. Scars were visible from his face down to his neck and he was dressed in a black suit. And lastly were his dark colored eyes.

The next was a woman with a fan in her hair tied in two buns with flowery bobbles, and two tassel earrings. She was clad in a blue with gold patterns Chinese cheongsam with a collared neck. Behind them was a woman with ear piercings and golden bells on her ears, and another bell around her neck. She had light toned skin, green eyes, black hair tied into a large ponytail and fringe bangs framing her face, and she had sizeable breasts, her outfit exposing her large cleavage through the material and lastly a cap over her head. It was Akasha that broke away from Colton as both vampires faced the two and the Dark Lord grinned.

"Ten-Ten and Fei-Hong Huang," the pink haired vampire smiled at the two looking passed them and to the third. "And who is this?"

"Ling-Ling," the woman answered for herself as she removed her own head, causing Colton to bite back and Akasha to giggle. "I'm a Jiang Shi"

Ling-Ling spoke as her arms held the top of her head out in front of Akasha and while she was unaffected, Colton couldn't help but feel creped out. Memories that she attained from Omote surfaced as she recalled seeing this woman through the eyes of Moka.

"I see, now I remember you're the great, great granddaughter of Touhou-san that he reanimated," the Dark Lord smirked.

With her point made Ling-Ling reinserted her head back into place shaking hands with Akasha while Colton gulped. He had heard stories about Jiang Shi corpses, but it was the first time he'd seen one.

"Your return has had a positive effect on the realm overall and we all look forward to seeing what changes you make, as what goes on with vampires affects the rest of the monster world more than any other kingdom," Ten-Ten implied.

"Give our emperor my best the next time you speak, he's done magnificent work since his return, especially considering the state of things at the time. We've talked maybe a handful since then, but never in depth as he's had his hands full. But it is great running into you, especially with your connection to my now deceased great grandfather," Fei-Hong added.

Akasha proceeded to lower a hand over his shoulder.

"Yes, Touhou-san was someone I and still hold a spot for in my heart, both he and Tenmei-san."

Elsewhere it was Moka that offered to stop by the Bloodriver castle and spend time with her baby sister but the vampire had no idea she would be reduced to playing babysitter as Mizore Shirayuki stopped by, dropping off her three children to play with Sasha. The youngest was Manaka at the age of five and then her older brother Ikuo, six and her sister Emiri who was also six. The silver haired vampire was over a couch with a leg raised and reading through a magazine, listening to their banter and tussle in the background.

Whenever it seemed things would settle to a calm and she lost herself in the material, she would be reminded of the situation and this time it was that of a LEGO piece that zipped across the room and hit her in the back of the head as she quietly grumbled but continued reading on. This didn't last for long as Ikuo cried and ran to her.

"Miss Aono, she did it again!" the boy cried out to Moka. "Sasha-chan bit me!"

Moka snarled as she put on a forged smile tossing the papers aside and stood. It was the same every time whenever Akasha was out that Sasha seemed to believe she could get away with a lot more and causing mischief throughout the castle to garner attention and there probably wasn't a guard who hadn't run into her at least a couple times. The vampire patted the young boy over the top of his head before turning and looking in the opposite direction.

"Sasha!" the vampire's shout echoed through the room, as she knew it was sure to be a long night.

When there was no response and Sasha didn't show herself, Moka marched forward with her hands over her waist. It was just as she stepped out into the hall that Moka ducked down and avoided a flying kick and then four strikes that followed after. The silver haired vampire smiled as her younger sister back flipped a couple times before jumping into a fighting stance.

"I wanna fight, come at me nee-san!"

Moka chuckled as she threw her head back.

"You always want to fight, and you're in the right family for it," Moka stepped forward with her hands down by her sides and unguarded. "Now I'll show you like I did Kokoa-chan, whose top of the food chain in this family."

 **XXX**

Two women ran up the steps and raced inside of what was a house party held by Mason King, and it was a full house with loud music and a disco ball atop the ceiling. The atmosphere was loud and cranked up as Felicia stood in her human form, holding hands with Morrigan as she pulled her through the crowds of dancing people and alcohol all around.

"Where we going?" Morrigan shouted over the booming music.

Both the succubus and cat woman were dressed casually wearing blue jeans and t-shirts, bumping into several as they made their way through.

"Tryna find him," Felicia responded.

It wasn't until they passed through the back door that led to the backyard pool which was also crowded with people in both the pool and jacuzzi or just hanging around. It was beside one of the pool chairs under an umbrella where they found him hanging with a couple friends.

"Mason!" the cat woman waved at him happily.

"Felicia," he stood from his chair leaving his pals behind as he approached the two women and hugged his coworker and close friend. "Who's this?"

"Her, oh she's my best bud, Morrigan."

Mason introduced himself as Morrigan did the same and the three of them talked for a while before he was called away by another of his colleague's.

"He's cute," Morrigan admitted as she shoulder bumped Felicia. "And I think he likes you."

Felicia right away blushed at this as her eyes fell over the ground.

 **XXX**

Things were relatively quiet within their stronghold but they had a visitor and it was Kahlua Shuzen who greeted this guest that stood over seven feet tall with a nose ring. His skin was a pale green and he was dressed in dark brown and sections of his attire with wear and tear as if he'd recently been in battle. He followed the vampire as she led the way to Ched Vlet's quarters as she took a knee and bowed but the one beside her didn't do anything of the such and Kahlua was stunned by this.

"What're you doing, you must bow before master!" the vampire hissed.

"I bow to no one," the one beside her scowled.

"Kahlua, Kahlua," Ched said pleasantly as he stood from his chair resting his hands over her shoulders. "I've told you all before I'm no king or dictator, so do not view me as such. You may leave us now, and please do call in the top generals as well as the newest recruits and inform them our business partner of sorts is here."

"Yes, your majesty," Kahlua bowed her head.

Ched quietly sighed as she took off and shook his head as he looked to the ogre standing before him.

"Ilon Kreing," Vlet smiled at him. "You and your Xsouviz squad have done a marvelous job collecting the Chirismoy shells, your efforts are to be commended. Perhaps you will reconsider our offer in becoming a full-fledged member to Fairy Tale. There is much for you to benefit from and you will have our protection and power as well as resources."

"Tempting, but no," Ilon responded without hesitation. "I shall continue collaborating with you bunch but I will continue to go about things my way. We share the same vision and endgame goals which is the only reason that I'm here."

Their conversation was brief as Kiria Yoshii entered alongside Circe, Jedah Dohma, Akua Shuzen, Kuyo and two others. The first stood over six feet tall and dressed in a dark blue suit, with a beard and mustache, carrying a select few knives and daggers over his belt. And the other beside him wore glasses and was dressed in lab attire.

"Vandal Savage, Doctor Boris Arseny," Ched eyed them both as he rubbed his hands together. "Great to have you both on board. Our firm is always in need of talent and wisdom such as the two of you hold. You Vandal... there isn't anyone that has walked man's world longer than you have, nor seen and been through war after war that they've instigated amongst themselves and you're also knowledgeable with the primary threat... the Justice League. An extra bonus. Your battle genius and preparation skills will give us an even greater tactical advantage than we already hold."

Ched's eyes then ventured to the doctor.

"And then there's you, Boris. You've been around for nearly three hundred years living amongst the humans as if you were one of them, hiding your true being. You've bounced around from firm to firm, but your longest span of employment with that of the Dark Stalker Slayers, for just about five years, yes?"

The doctor simply nodded as Ched took several steps back before settling into his chair.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's talk business. Some of you here may or may not know that Ilon here has been secretly aiding us in our quest, even if he chose to do so in his own unique way. No matter which town or kingdom you venture, there isn't a single location where you won't find a wanted poster of that face," Ched smirked pointing to the ogre. "A testament to his skills and resilience if I must say."

It was then that Jedah coughed getting the attention of everyone.

"Surely you didn't appoint such a meeting with intentions of praising this individual, because if so there are other places I'd rather be. We all have much to do in preparation..."

"Of course not," Ched twirled his finger. "This gathering has been called for two reasons and two reasons only. The first is an update to what's been occurring with our not so favorite enemies. According to one of our spies the queen of Makai and previous member to Fairy Tale has allied herself with that damned Justice League!"

"You're conveying things I've known for some time. Q-Bee brought to my attention what happened in Washington D.C."

Ched clasped his hands together while nodding.

"Clearly, I was simply filling in the rest of our cast here. And you of all people should know how formidable that woman is"

"Very much, but as is she's only capable of tapping into one third of her full power which still puts her well over just about any in the world of yokai and demons... so imagine if she were to attain her full potential."

It was then laughter from Vandal Savage that sucked in everyone's attention.

"I'm no expert on the matter, but from what I've heard she has no means of reaching her full power as is. I have plenty of connections that have connections of their own, and so I hear things, lots of things."

Vlet eyed Savage for only a moment before looking back to Jedah with a smile.

"And even by some miracle she did, you're here."

"But away from Makai I'm limited in my abilities and she'd be far too much for even me to handle."

"Precisely why we've recruited the likes of her," Ched looked to Circe. "Single handedly she puts us on the same playing field as the Justice League. The amazon, lanterns and kryptonian, as well as Zatara are our prime obstacles to overcome but there are others among them that could pose threats."

Taking a deep breath Ched refocused seeing that he'd gotten off track.

"My spies came across something else very interesting just the other night, which could prove very problematic. The emperor Apollo made a trip to the world of man and met with the league! As of now we haven't any ide of the subject matter that was discussed. But this isn't a good look, but we shall continue observing the harbinger from afar. But it's nothing to worry about as there is someone that has come forth to us with valuable knowledge... the very essence to bring the mighty Apollo to his knees! I introduce to you all, Zorvu."

With the gesture of his hand a door off to his left opened as a singular individual in gold and dark blue armor entered with the entirety of his body covered with no physical attributes visible. The singular individual carried two sheathed blades over his back and a helmet similar to that of a knight over his head but with a dark visor over the eyes.

"This person has history with the emperor?" Akua questioned.

"Don't know, but he knows and has told me things that only someone that has been close to the emperor could possibly know. But now onto the second reason I called this meeting which does fall in line with the first. The Seal of darkness has been pin pointed and it is time we recovered it. And you shall be the one to do so, leading the charge anyway," Ched's eyes fell over a singular individual.

"You want me to recover the ornament," Circe grinned. "The pleasure is mine and long as I get what I wanted out of this in the end I'll play along, but don't think for a second I'm on some sort of leash."

Ched halfway expected a response such as this and so he just smiled.

"And there is one last detail, primarily why I called this meet for the here and now. From this day forward phase one of the elimination process begins... we're going to knock our enemies off the active board one after another," Ched laughed proudly as he looked to Kiria Yoshii. "My friend, would you like to do the honors of explaining the details?"

"I was waiting for you to ask," Kiria said with a smile.

 **Two days later**

She was only a child but even so she was the daughter of the princess/queen of vampires and so talking her way through the first set of guards got her closer to where she needed to go. As she came up on the prison blocks, Sasha found that there was no talking her way through any further and everything that happened from this point she'd have to do on her own and undetected for that matter. This all fell right under her skill set as she was trained in not only the aspects of combat, but sneaking around and infiltration.

Her first job was inspecting and figuring out the combination route of each guard as she slowly moved in bypassing the lot of them as she made her way down cell block D and to maximum security where Jitoshi was being held based on a conversation she overheard. The child vampire carried a clutter of keys that she swiped from one of the guards and in just the fourth try she unlocked the door to the prison cell of great interest. And just like that the two vampires who hadn't seen each other in so long gazed into each other's eyes.

"ZH Seven!" his eyes widened in shock as he had been under the impression she didn't survive the sinking of the ship as he had no choice but to retreat. "You're alive! What're you doing here?!"

"Jitzie-sama," she slowly approached his cell. "No more ZH Seven, only Sasha."

The vampire was behind bars with his wrists and ankles bounded by magical constraints that held him in place. And without her saying, Jitoshi perceived the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. It was clear that in some way or another she had discovered the truth and from there he broke eye contact not able to look at her directly.

"Why... why did you tell those lies?! Why did you take me away from mother and tell lies about my father! Was it because of master or something you all came up with together?"

Knowing that there was nothing that he could do or say, he decided it best not to speak at all. He was past lying to her as at this point it would serve no purpose, and he couldn't believe how quickly the tides had turned on him.

"They say you're going to be put to death," Sasha dropped to her knees as she sharply bit over her tongue and held back tears. "I don't want Jitzie-sama to die!"

His eyes widened as the child began crying and he again looked at her.

"It isn't fair, they aren't giving you a trial they said you're going to die and that's it and I don't want that! Maybe you did bad things, but that doesn't mean you should die. I'll talk to momma, get her to change her mind, I don't want you to go even if you did take me away from her and were dishonest. You're why I survived all the harsh training and until recently you were the only one I had."

Watching Sasha cry like that right in front of him was like a stake to his heart and he didn't even know how to respond. There was no way the Dark Lord or the emperor would listen to Sasha, as she was just a naive little child who knew nothing but in a way he found peace in the idea that she still cared about him.

"I'm sorry kid," he spoke up as her cries slowed. "But I did what I had to as my allegiance was and is only to master Vlet. I've lied to you more than you could imagine, but I've always cared for and looked after you even going against master's wishes as you know. My days are numbered kid and its best you move on and just forget about me, there's no changing Bloodriver's mind and besides in some ways I was already on your mother's noddy list before. I've got no chance, but do know that none of this is your fault, everything that's happening to me now is my own doing."

"But that stinks, Jitzie-sama can't die!" Sasha punched at the ground as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Jitoshi knew there was no chance for mercy and the only possible way he'd make it out of this with his head still on his shoulders was if Fairy Tale were to somehow retaliate and break him out, but he saw that as very unlikely. In fact he knew such a thing would never occur, understanding his place and exactly how Fairy Tale viewed him as he was easily one of their more expendable members. When she finally managed to dry her tears the vampire reached into her shirt pulling out two books as she dropped both over the ground. With his head partially lowered, Jitoshi took a look at this for himself.

"What's that?"

"A new story I've been reading," Sasha smiled. "Remember how we'd read together whenever I did well in training? I barely started reading this one, but it's really good, about rebels fighting and overthrowing a really bad king who did lots of bad things. We can read together, you'll like!"

The vampire leaned back and sighed as the chains gave off a crackling sound.

"That isn't such a good idea," Jitoshi shook his head. "In fact you shouldn't even be here, you should leave."

Sasha blinked as she looked at him more closely with confusion.

"But why not, we're friends aren't we?"

Jitoshi bit at his tongue drawing blood, seeing just how naive and oblivious the child was to the situation. He was never her friend, only doing what Ched asked of him, even if there was a small part of him that actually cared for her.

"No ZH Seven, I'm not your friend, never have been and never will be! You were our weapon, or at least that's what we were shaping you into, don't get it twisted."

"That's a lie," Sasha retorted as she jumped up. "You don't mean that, why would you say something like that Jitzie-sama, why?!"

Again biting back Jitoshi snarled as Sasha was making this a whole lot more difficult than it needed to be. Putting her through any further mental trauma is what he wanted to avoid and so if she hated him, his execution would be less difficult on her.

"That isn't the truth," Sasha shook her head. "I know it isn't and I'll talk to mommy and tell her to spare you, you're a good person deep down, Jitzie-sama."

The doors behind Sasha swung open as four guards rushed in and took hold of her.

"Get away from him!" one shouted as she was pulled back.

Not a moment later two additional guards stepped through but they weren't alone as Akasha stood in between them and the Dark Lord glaring down on her daughter who gulped, never before seeing her mother look at her that way before.

"Get her out of here!" Akasha sneered.

"Yes ma'am," two of the guards pulled Sasha off her feet and carried her out of the room.

"Leave us," the Dark Lord eyed the remaining guards who stood around.

Each did exactly as she asked taking off as Akasha's eyes then fell over Jitoshi who returned that gaze.

"You refuse to tell us your current employer but I know it is Fairy Tale, all of these heists occurring in the human world and our home realm is their doing. Stay silent all you want but it doesn't change the fact that you're going to be executed," Akasha was unable to hide a demented smile. "And I'm going to enjoy every bit seeing those eyes of yours go lifeless. You won't get away with stealing my daughter away from me and trying to use her as a weapon."

Jitoshi laughed as he looked the Dark Lord off.

"And that's just it, whether I talk or not won't change the verdict so with that why would I talk?"

Biting back Akasha leaned forward recovering the two books off the ground that Sasha had left behind.

"If you're willing to cooperate, then I shall consider uplifting the death penalty."

The prisoner again chuckled.

"You'd consider it, but you and I both know that ain't gonna happen. You're eager and can't wait for the day comes that I'm put down," Jitoshi's gaze returned to hers. "A bitch like you is merciless, but I can't really blame you... after all I took away your precious little Sasha."

His laughter made her skin crawl and she knew from that moment there was no point in talking to him and so she recovered the books and took off. Down and away from the prison block she met with the set of guards who had taken Sasha to her quarters where she dismissed them and by just the way Akasha looked at her, Sasha knew her mother was upset and angry.

"What in the world did you think you were doing, ordering my guards around, stealing a set of keys and speaking to him?! I told you before that Jitoshi is lowlife scum that took you away from me, your mother! You were my child that I loved dearly and seven years of your life were stolen because of that insect, do you hear me?!"

Sasha's throat constricted as she was afraid to speak and she was somewhat frightened as the only side she'd seen of her mother was the sweet and caring persona.

"But... but," Sasha went on as she scrambled for words. "He really isn't a bad person, he was the only one that was nice to me. Maybe he has done bad but that doesn't mean he deserves to die, please momma don't let that happen, you have the power. Please spare him, mommy."

"Silence, child!" Akasha snapped as she tossed the books aside. "That's exactly what he wants… you, my daughter talking me out of lessening his sentence, but that isn't going to happen. His crimes are far beyond just your kidnapping and your grandfather and I see eye to eye on this matter. You're just a child so I don't expect you to understand, but as you grow older you will."

"No," Sasha shook her head. "You and grandfather are wrong for no trial, that's not right! Doesn't his kindness towards me count for something?"

Akasha bit at her lower lip and grimaced, astounded she was having such a conversation with a seven year old child.

"An act such as what he committed against this family carries the penalty of death, no exceptions and we shall not show weakness by letting that man live after such an act. True, you have not been formally introduced as my daughter to the masses, but that will come on the day of his execution as he must be made an example of for those that wish to do harm to this family!"

"But that's so cruel, I beg of you please...isn't there another way?"

"The world is cruel Sasha and it'll be a much better place with people like him out of it! We're no longer discussing this, I am your mother and you will not question me!"

Sasha stumbled back slightly as Akasha's inner power raised and she was impacted by its heaviness as she trembled.

"Daddy would never agree to something like this! I want to go home, back to daddy and nii-san. That is where I belong!"

Akasha glared down on her with tightened fists.

"This is also your home, my baby girl. Your father lives in his own world with his own rules and just how far has that gotten him? Besides he has no power or jurisdiction here, and his whole no kill rule is only effective in a world of fantasy, the monsters of this world must be erased, not held in prisons or asylums. You say you want to go home and back to him, news flash he isn't like either of us, we're vampires and himself a human."

"I don't care, he's my dad and I love him!"

Backtracking as she sighed with a hand over her head, Akasha gazed at her daughter closely.

"As should you, that isn't what I was getting at. Before you know it his time will pass, he isn't capable of doing half of what you or I can and he doesn't share our immortality and the way he goes about his life, night in and out... there's no telling when one of those will be his last. That goes for young Damian as well. And whenever that day comes, you'll have nothing but myself and your family here in the monster world."

Sasha immediately barred her fangs at Akasha as she hissed.

"Stop saying those things about papa, I love him!"

Next came a strike which echoed through the entire room as Akasha slapped Sasha across the face.

"Don't you ever bare your fangs at me, there is nothing more disrespectful! Go to your room and you will not leave there until I say! Jitoshi is off limits and if you see or speak to him again you will be punished, am I clear?!"

The door was halfway open as someone watched the exchange and a hand held over heart. With balled fists Sasha sat on her bottom crying her eyes out and Akasha felt bad, tempted to drop down, embrace and console her. But that wouldn't help as the child needed to learn the hard truths of the world and babying or holding her hand through it wouldn't be a disservice. Vampires were strong willed warriors and the Dark Lord would do everything in her abilities to make sure that's what Sasha became.

"Selene," Akasha spoke without looking to the door, sensing the vampire's very energy. "See to it Sasha gets to her room and stays there."

"Of course," Selene nodded as she stepped in and helped Sasha up. "Let us go, lady Sasha."

The entire time she was escorted out, Sasha cried and it had been quite a while since she'd been hit like that. And if that wasn't bad enough she soon began crying out to her father sending a zip of electricity through the Dark Lord's heart as she considered going to Sasha's side but stood her ground.

 **XXX**

An hour passed following the Dark Lord's scolding of Sasha having time to think things over while sitting in her office and having a few drinks. A knock at the open doorway gathered her attention as a woman stepped through with fair skin standing at 5'9, long purple hair, red eyes with slit pupils, and wearing silver lightweight armor.

"Selene," Akasha smiled up at the Asagao three's medic, who was also an exceptional combatant. "Could I have a word?"

The pink haired vampire patted at the spot right beside her and Selene did exactly that with one leg rested atop the other.

"I'll be returning to the human world in just a few minutes," the purple haired vampire voiced. "It'll just be for a few days as there is something I must take care of and then I'll be back, my queen."

Selene lowered a hand over Akasha's as both smiled.

"How much of that did you hear earlier?"

"Do you mean with Sasha?"

In a quick nod Akasha repositioned over the couch while the vampire beside her leaned back.

"I heard enough, and if you're asking my opinion you weren't too hard on the child. I'm sure she's been through much, much worse during her time away with Jitoshi and what was likely under Fairy Tale. You're her mother yet also the queen, and you must put your foot down and show her that you aren't some friend that'll hold her hand every step of the way. She will become stronger for it and I realize you've been separated from her essentially her entire life till now and you want to show your love and gain her trust but this is the way it must be."

"Is it though," Akasha looked her colleague off. "She seems to really love Bruce and he could do no wrong and..."

"He's weak and can't protect her! That man's morals are that of a juvenile, and if she follows his example Sasha will never truly reach her true potential. Wayne likely shields her from the realities of the world and only allows her to see the good and while he believes this is protecting her, it is the latter. Sasha is a vampire and not just any, but your child. Daughter of one of the greatest warriors of our species in the last millennium, Akasha."

For moment later there was nothing said between them as Akasha unexpectedly punched at the table in front of them as it shattered in half and Selene's eyes flickered while her skin tingled. The pink haired vampire took deep breathes as she eventually sat back and Selene wondered if she should be afraid or not.

"My lady," Selene spoke with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I it's," Akasha bit back as she went silent for a moment. "Part of me was scolding Sasha but another was... was screaming at him! Every time I look into her eyes I see him!"

Resituating Selene raised an eyebrow as she looked her queen over more closely.

"Him, do you mean the human, Bruce Wayne?"

"Dammit yes, and I thought with all the time that passed it was over!" Akasha roughly grazed her fingers over the material on the sofa. "I thought that I was over him, but then that day came. I stepped into his home and saw him after seven years and we talked and... and nothing has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"My feelings Selene, my feelings for him! I'm horrible, here I am tied to another and yet I think about him in ways that I never think about Colton. I imagine myself lied out on my back and him on top and making love to me as I scream his name. I still fantasize about him as my king, sitting atop the throne beside me even though I know it can never be. A human could never sit atop that throne, and even if by some miracle he did those of jealous who sought my hand in marriage would come after him and he wouldn't have the physical means to protect himself... I wouldn't always be around to shield him. Don't misunderstand, as a warrior, fighter and strategist he is with the best of the best, greater than myself but it..."

"I know, his very essence of being human. They're below the food chain in terms of raw power and strength, but they've done and are capable of extraordinary things as your father would say."

"When they put their minds to it," Both Akasha and Selene said at once as they laughed.

This brightened the mood somewhat as they sat there in silence for a while before Akasha again spoke up.

"What should I do? It feels like I'm destined to never be happy. Isn't it pitiful, I've fallen for a man I can never truly have, I the queen of vampires... once upon a time I used to believe nothing was out of my reach."

Selene quietly sighed as she massaged a hand over Akasha's back.

"None of us can choose who we fall in love with, it just happens. But in all honesty you have an obligation to fulfill your role on the throne, go through with the mating ceremony and in time maybe you'll fall in love with Colton. Forget about the human, it is for the best."

Selene stood as she rubbed her hands together and headed toward the exit.

"Nice chat, I won't mention a thing of what was said here. I'll be gone only a few days," the vampire only halfway stepped out before stopping. "Oh and don't keep her waiting for too long, Sasha loves you just as much as she does her father."

"Thank you," Akasha smiled.

From then Selene ventured out of the castle and a jet stationed just outside the palace walls as she settled within the cockpit. It was in this instant that her eyes spun as she picked up on another yokai presence but it seemed to disappear just as quickly and so she started up the engine and with an open vortex to the human world through the sky she passed through.

Inside the castle Akasha decided it was time to speak with Sasha and in ways felt she even owed her daughter an apology. Out into the hall and turning the corner Akasha was met by two guards approaching and seemingly out of breath.

"Your majesty we've got a problem!"

"What is it, did one of the prisoners escape?" Akasha questioned.

"Not with a prisoner my lady," the other shook his head. "It's the girl, we did our hourly check up on her and she's missing, lady Sasha is gone. Her clothing and suitcase was missing and we believe..."

"Find her! There's no way she found her way out of the castle walls!" the vampire snapped.

And just like that they took off running as every security official was alerted of the situation. Akasha already felt terrible for getting on Sasha earlier and she believed her daughter's disappearance was a result of that which made her feel even worse. The Dark Lord punched into the nearest wall putting a hole through it as all her frustrations poured out in that second.

 **XXX**

They were cuddled up next to each other and her head lowered over his chest as they slept peacefully, but the werewolf just about already halfway awake as banging ensued on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Morioka are you in there, it's passed noon!"

Gin's eyes shot open as he recognized the voice as Marin Kawamoto's. The woman beside him had also risen from the banging and somewhat startled as she clung to Gin.

"Be out in a sec, gotta get dressed," the werewolf responded as he jumped out of the blankets.

"Have you seen San, I can't find her anywhere?" Marin asked.

As he was ready to respond his eyes met with the Siren's as they both smiled and Gin coughed clearing his throat.

"I'm sure she's around somewhere, be out in five," the werewolf responded.

Pushing away from the door Marin took a deep breath.

"Okay, if she doesn't show before then I'd like your help finding her. Another of your friend's has also stopped by to see you downstairs."

Those were her last words as she took off and Gin listened to her retreating footsteps on the other side of the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Both he and his lover snickered as Gin joined San back in bed where they locked lips embracing in a passionate kiss.

"We need to get dressed," Gin pulled away but with his forehead against hers. "We'll get at it again later."

He gave her a peck of the lips and watched her rid herself of the blankets, surveying the siren in the entirety of her nakedness and just how much he'd fallen in love with her in the past few years. She smiled at him over her shoulder as she recovered her nightgown off the counter. The two quickly got dressed, but Gin was the first downstairs as San first stopped by her bedroom to wash up.

"Kurumu-chan!" Gin said with surprise as the succubus awaited him over one of the sofas. "To what do I owe the honor, the others have said they hadn't seen you since Tsukune and Moka's wedding. What's been going on?"

Gin dropped down beside her and judging by the way she smiled, everything appeared to be okay.

"I've been good, in fact great. Just finally jump starting my modeling career and thanks to a good word from mother I've been invited to a few pageants coming up, but none larger than the one coming up in the next couple weeks. It'll take place in the states, Central city and if all goes well from there I will be assigned my own personal photographer and crew! I'm making the trip in the next couple days and mother will be with me..."

"Name a time and date and I'll be there. Two months is well in advance and I'd like to support you in any way that I can. But on another note Tsukune tells me you know about the whole Wayne thing, and him being Batman. Have you seen her yet? Bloodriver or the child?"

"I haven't," Kurumu smirked. "But Moka did snap a photo and she's so cute, eventually I'll get around to it. And Akasha-san's return has been larger than I could imagine, everywhere you go in the yokai realm someone is talking about her."

"So I've heard," Gin sat back with his arms crossed. "How about lunch? You and I haven't really had a one on one in a while, it's on me. There's a nice joint down the block."

Kurumu looked him off as she smirked.

"Sure, I could use a bite to eat."

 **To be continued**


	10. Broken and Reborn

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP10: Broken and Reborn**

The light peered in through the window as she awoke and yawned but with a splitting headache and the surrounding was positively different, not what she was used to waking to. When stretching her arms and legs that's when she realized she wasn't alone, but another in bed with her. Only slightly moving over the succubus looked at the person beside her and it wasn't who she was expecting.

"Oooops," she rested a hand over her lips silently.

The individual fast asleep beside her was Mason King, the coworker and man crush of Felicia and she couldn't help but feel terrible, even if she couldn't recall what led to all this. Slowly pushing out of bed in full nude, she hopped over some of the beer bottles scattered around the bed, as it was apparent she had far too much to drink and the only positive was she didn't accidently steal Mason's soul.

After getting dressed Morrigan tip toed out the exit with her heels in hand and she didn't slip into them until halfway down the hall and much of the home trashed from last night's party. A handful of party people had also passed out and were laying around the floor as Morrigan bypassed them and out the front door. It was on her way down the steps that memory of last night's events came back. She and Mason got to flirting and after a few drinks they found themselves in the kitchen alone and one thing led to another and they were making out.

Things only got worse from there as it was Felicia who walked in on them and Morrigan did little to defuse the situation as her best pal ran off in tears and instead of going after her like she normally would have, the succubus continued things with Mason. The alcohol in her system undoubtedly played a huge factor in this and eventually they found themselves in his bedroom where they engaged in sexual intercourse. But the cat woman wasn't the only person she let down.

"Dammit!" she grumbled under her breath. "Way to go and ruin what was otherwise a great night, idiot! He needs to know."

From out of her bra Morrigan uncovered her cell and dialed his number.

"Bruce, it's me," she responded after hearing his voice. "There's something I need to tell you."

 **XXX**

The meeting had barely just begun as King Delbert Hayhurst of Vindellorien sat at one end of the table and at the other was the king of Arcenill Mount and also known as king of Dragons, Fafnir. To his left was his intelligence officer, Dalzo Reco and across from him was Commander Benjamin Castillo. These two were his most trusted men when he wasn't otherwise putting his duties aside and enjoying the finer parts of life. Half the table was of Arcenill Mount representatives and the other half of Vindellorien. And on the other end, King Delbert had his daughter Isla sitting to his left and across from her prince Arlo.

"King Fafnir, this is quite a shocker that you made the trip out here but a very pleasant one, mind you. As you've probably heard from our letters and spokesperson that we've had quite the dilemma... no let me rephrase that, our realm has got quite the problem. My intent was to discuss such matters with you at princess Akasha's return..."

"Do not mention that woman!" Fafnir shot, but just as quickly backtracked at the looks and expressions each of them gave off as he eased back into his chair. "Sorry, sorry... it's been a long few days. But any who, it is Ilon Kreing you're here to discuss, isn't it?"

The dragon king sat back as he lifted his legs and lowered them atop the table which surprised all of Vindellorien's attendees, including the king himself who swallowed back and even a select few of Fafnir's own representatives were taken off guard and indifferent to this action. Arlo was tempted to speak but kept quiet as he instead took a deep breath and said nothing but it was the opposite for another.

"You're a king, aren't you?" Isla's frown was directed at the dragon. "Do try and put on a better representation of that."

"Isla!" her father immediately retorted.

"Far as I'm concerned it was you people that requested the assistance of my kingdom, so I shall do whatever and wherever I chose to do it. You should remind your little girl just who it is she's speaking to."

Isla quietly grimaced as it was then Arlo that took a stab at it.

"You're king only because you're son to our emperor!" Arlo snarled. "But as I've heard you haven't been too much of a leader, putting your duties off while you go about and do whatever you so please. Lucky for you your handpicked staff are a competent bunch or the kingdom of Arcenill Mount would have fallen long ago."

"Arlo, Isla, silence!" King Delbert felt his blood pressure rise. "Another word out of either of you and you will be dismissed, I didn't call king Fafnir all the way out here so that he could be criticized. Neither of you is to speak from here on out and you will keep your opinions to yourselves, are we clear?!"

The intensity in the room sky rocketed as Arlo bit over his tongue and Isla rolled her eyes, but their father's word was final and both respected that and so they nodded as he again sat and his eyes on Fafnir.

"Back to the matter at hand."

"Yes," Fafnir smiled as he leaned back further with his arms behind his head, much to the dismay of Arlo, Isla and a select few others throughout the room. "Ilon Kreing, yes he has been quite the thorn in everyone's side, single handedly accumulating nearly ninety kills just on his own."

"A very dangerous outlaw, which has been heavily noted but that isn't why we've come to you in this dark hour. No place has been hit by this ogre and his Xsouviz group more than Vindellorien and the kingdom of Reinganar," King Delbert informed.

"So you people and the wolves, huh... sounds like a personal problem," Fafnir responded.

Clearing his throat it was Dalzo Reco who was the next to speak.

"My lord, that isn't entirely accurate, Ilon and his group have also attacked their own as well as smaller villages and continents unrelated to their most frequent activities."

"Ilon as an individual is a very dangerous assassin and could go toe to toe with the best of them, but that isn't why we're reaching out to you. It is the very army that he controls and they're ever so growing and he's quite influential. And judging by what they've been so desperately trying to collect it won't be long before they hit us directly, the palace."

Fafnir's eyes narrowed as he lowered his legs off the table, twirling his fingers around.

"And what makes you so sure of this?" Fafnir inquired.

"The magical pieces they've been collecting implies they're out to reconstruct the Chirismoy, but it cannot be reactivated without the three Lastiaz spheres, one which is safely locked away here in the palace," Cecily Hadlee chimed in. "And if they were to collect each magic shell and the orbs, they would..."

"Have the means to open dimensions and or world's locked off by even the most powerful magic," Fafnir bit down as he finished, knowing just how dire the situation could become if this was true. "Which kingdoms are the remaining spheres stashed away in?"

"Unknown and it has been that way since the great yokai war eight hundred years ago. It was best that way to keep any singular faction from amassing them and using it as an advantage in warfare. But in the case of Ilon we believe his purposes are much darker."

For the next minute and a half, Fafnir quietly deliberated with his side of the table as he came to a decision based on foreshadowing facts.

"You have the support of Arcenill Mount, my soldiers and resources and whatever else you need. I would like a full breakdown and overview of what you know, spots the Xsouviz's attacked, potential future target zones and all the info you have on Ilon," Fafnir said.

Outside the conference room and a couple levels down, Dinah and several other prisoners aiming to take part in the upcoming battle royal moved in and out of the equipment facility as the training session for the day had concluded. Most headed for the prison courtyard afterwards, while a select few took off to the infirmary where they had their wound's attended to.

"You going to be okay?" Dinah approached Luke who sat over a bench, tending to a couple bruises and cuts sustained during the practices. "I can assist you."

"No need, I got this," Luke smiled up at her. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Taking his word for it Dinah took off as more and more prisoners came in and out before eventually it was only Luke, but that didn't last for long.

"Nice moves out there."

A woman appeared from around the corner trailing her fingers over the wall as she slowly approached him in a way that a predator would, but at the same time so much seduction in every step taken. She had light brown skin standing at 5'7, red eyes with slit pupils, light green hair tied in two long pigtails with red bows and she wore a red tunic with black boots and a necklace.

"You're that vamp... I mean, how can I help you master?" Luke quickly corrected himself.

With a hand to her mouth she laughed almost historically while Luke just stared at her with confused eyes, waiting for that laughter to die down.

"Please don't call me master, I am merely a guest to Vindellorien."

"But even so, I am a prisoner of..."

"Doesn't matter, my name is Miukei but Miuk or Miyu works. Just a moment ago you were about to address me as a vampire, who told you that?"

Lightly biting over his tongue Luke looked her off as he couldn't determine if she was angry or just curious.

"Apparently you're known by more than half the prisoners here," Luke gazed up at her. "They say you and your friend are part of some Asagao three and maidens to a vampire queen."

Miukei just as quickly snickered with a finger to her lips, humbled by the idea she was so recognized.

"That's one hundred percent correct."

"And not to change the subject, but why is someone like you chatting with a prisoner like myself? Seems like there are a thousand different places you could be that aren't here."

"True, but I've taken an interest in both you and your companion... the blonde woman," Miukei smirked. "From the standpoint of pure skill and hand to hand combat there is no one in the prison yard that I've seen with the same skill set as either of you, but that is sure to change in the battle royal where the best of the best will be. I'm curious and have two questions, where did you and that woman receive your training and what is your true monster form?"

Luke swallowed back and judging by her expression it was clear she was legitimately after an answer.

"I've received training all over," he spoke but with the idea not to get into specifics. "And our captors have stressed time and again that we're not to reveal our true forms at any point. Only in the battle royal will that be revealed, they say."

"But I am not another prisoner, nor of Vindellorien's royals you can tell me and it'll be our little secret," she implied with puppy eyes.

Luke didn't take the bait and part of him felt she'd been sent by one of the nobles to try and pry information from him that they otherwise were unable to do. Her attention was however redirected to the cuts and bruises over his left arm as she dropped to a knee.

"You're hurt, let me help."

"I've got it under wraps," Luke insisted.

She was having none of this as she took a set of bandages into her hand.

"I'm no expert like Selene but I've learned a thing or two from watching."

Luke hadn't any idea who she referred to and as she moved in on him a bit closer, the vampire lost hold of the bandages as she seemed to sniff at him and her eyes lit up with a possessiveness. Before he knew it she had taken his arm into her hands and he couldn't believe as she proceeded to lower her head and sniff at his wounds.

"Smells so good, must have a taste..."

A shiver erupted up his spine as the tip of her tongue slithered over his open wound and he couldn't help but think back to their very first encounter where Miukei had so blatantly teased and flirted with him.

"Wonderful," her eyes met with his. "It tastes even better than it smells."

Next her face moved in on his as her lips settled just beneath his lower left ear.

"Just a little more," she whispered.

He didn't know what she meant by this and nor did he have time to think it over as he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his neck as she buried her fangs into his flesh and sucked away at his blood. He was left in a feeling of awe as she wrapped her arms around him, sitting in his lap. As this went on he felt himself become lightheaded and it wasn't until the sounds of approaching footsteps from outside the hall that she stopped hopping off him and licking his blood away from her lips.

"Hurry up prisoner," a singular guard stepped through. "It's almost chow time."

"Yeah," Luke stood as he somewhat stumbled from the loss of blood, running a hound over the bite wound over his neck. "On my way."

Luke recovered the bandages off the bench and followed the guard, thankful that he came when he did as he feared Miukei might have sucked him completely dry. The vampire turned and watched both disappear around the corner as she sighed as realization set in. She hadn't tasted blood that delicious since... since the last time she fed on a human! But it couldn't be, a prisoner, a human in the yokai realm! That however wasn't her primary concern as there was only one thing on her mind.

"Must have more," she licked at her lips. "I must have more of his blood, so scrumptious."

On their way down the hall, both Fox and the guard bypassed the infirmary and that's when Luke took notice of a badly beaten prisoner bleeding out from his head and other areas over his body.

"What happened to him?"

"Poor fool forget his place," the guard replied. "Cat called lieutenant general, Isla Hayhurst just over an hour ago and exposed his genitals. She had him beaten on the spot, a perfect example for you prison trash to know there are lines that must not be crossed."

"Will he live?" Luke asked as they continued down the hall.

"Hell if I know."

 **XXX**

She knew his schedule like the back of her hand and so the succubus awaited him in the parking lot of the Wayne Industries building and followed him up the steps and into the building.

"Bruce, Bruce." Morrigan moved in beside him.

He only halfway looked at her as he entered through the automatic doors.

"I'm due for a meeting in fifteen, make it fast."

"Yur mad, aren't you?" Morrigan rolled her eyes. "It meant nothing, you know that. I had a few too many drinks and things sunk from there."

"What you do on your own time is your business, I'm not mad."

"You're a horrible liar," Morrigan grumbled. "You won't even look at me..."

Before long they were inside the elevator and headed to the top floor.

"What do you want me to say? It isn't exactly like we're in a committed relationship, courteous of yourself. Do whatever you please."

Morrigan again rolled her eyes becoming even more annoyed.

"Gee if I knew you'd be this butt hurt I wouldn't have told you. I'm being open and honest, shouldn't that amount to some sort of points? I made a mistake, I'm owning up to it."

Bruce said nothing as they eventually reached the top floor and the elevator doors opened and the succubi followed him step for step as he made his way down the hall.

"Come hun, don't be mad at me," Morrigan ceased his arm and pulled him into what was labeled the janitor's room.

"The meeting begins in fifteen and I need time to prepare for the presentation!" Bruce barked.

"But you can't, not like this. All stressed and upset," Morrigan wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll make it right, let's kiss and make up. One kiss sweetie."

Grimacing with tightened fists Bruce let out a sigh as he peered down into her eyes.

"One kiss and that's it."

The succubus smiled victoriously as she pulled him down and he was expecting only a peck of the lips but got a whole lot more as she virtually devoured his lips with her mouth and tongue obstructing his mouth. She moaned into it as her tongue circled around his and her eyes closed as she lowered her hand down and over his crouch and massaged her hand over the area as he grew aroused. Morrigan was the one to break the kiss with a quiet chuckle as she reached for and undid his belt.

"Morrigan, we can't do this now," Bruce whispered.

"You're pissed at me," she retorted with agitation. "And I can't have that. Just a quickie, both of us will feel so much better."

Bruce wanted to argue but then her hand found its way into his pants and the softness of her touch stroked him off as she again locked lips with him and they made out. From there things escalated as she pulled him down on top of her over the ground as she lifted up her skirt and pulled down her underwear just enough as he lowered his pants. And so for the next several minutes he made love to Morrigan who quietly moaned and what was supposed to be a quickie lasted nearly twenty minutes! And when finished he was the first out buttoning his shirt and as Morrigan came up on him from behind, biting and sucking at his left earlobe.

"How was that my dear, much better right?"

"Yes," Bruce looked back kissing at her lips. "Much. I have to go but I'll give you a call, perhaps we can set something up for later."

"Sounds like a plan," Morrigan trailed a hand over the side of his face as they again kissed.

Afterwards they went their separate ways, Bruce to the conference room and Morrigan to the elevators.

 **XXX**

Later that night things kicked off with a bang following a breakout at Arkham Asylum, the dark knight encountering already a handful of them who just couldn't resist the urge to wreak havoc as they were sent packing back to the asylum. Most were low level and only three managed to breakout from maximum security. As the batmobile raced down the road he listened into the police radio.

"Requesting backup, we responded to a distress call but then we were ambushed by a swarm of them, all wearing white masks... six of them. They're carrying knives and daggers and moving around faster than anything I've..."

The dispatcher's voice was replaced by screams as Batman's eyes narrowed, tightening his grip over the steering wheel. In the press of a button he pulled up a 3D map out of where the call was made in relation to his own position. He knew the streets and city well, better than anyone which included all the short cuts. With his foot pressed down over the gas the vehicle picked up significant speed and in a matter of minutes he arrived on scene. A combination of both civilians and police officers had sustained injuries. But right away when he eyed the first and then the second, he knew exactly who they were.

"The court..." Batman uttered.

Why now and out in the open?! This was not their way of operating but that didn't matter nor did he have the time to think about it as he was surrounded by the six of them. The court of owl's possessed exceptional speed and strength, but it seemed increased as they moved around and swiped away at him and landed a couple strikes. He was knocked off balance as he found himself on the defense, but he was merely just observing their movement which seemed very inhuman.

They were relentless and the lack of words from them was also a surprise, but their intentions were very clear as they pulled at the back of his cape and clawed away at his armor. They had the numbers and speed advantage but lucky for him he was carrying just what he needed to down the six. First came the smoke bomb, followed by electrical explosives which streamed through their bodies, but this wasn't enough to put a single of them out as one grabbed at his throat and lifted Batman off the ground before tossing him forward and into the side of a vehicle.

Pushing up, the caped crusader tossed a couple batarangs in their direction which exploded on impact. The six man group moved in on him but the fight was taken to the rooftops as Batman used a grapple gun. Simultaneously they came at him, throwing out kicks and punches all of which he countered and eventually got them on their backs where he activated an electrical explosive that was five times the voltage surge to the last, which he secretly placed on them during the fight. He stood over their bodies and looked for any movement, but found none. The fight was nowhere close to over as a dark figure dropped from the skies and in front of the masked vigilante.

"And so the legends of Gotham's bat aren't merely myths," the one across from him wore the owls mask, but dressed much differently. "And we shall now see which bat reigns supreme. They lot of them have yet to feed, so weren't fighting anywhere near their full potential. The court of owls are now under the jurisdiction of I, Demitri Maximoff! Well at least one fifth of what's here in Gotham, but I shall get to the rest. They can't hide forever and to start this new regime, my first set of business is ridding Gotham of its greatest infection... Batman."

The vampire tossed aside the owl mask revealing his features as he bared his fangs and his eyes glowing a bright red. For a moment they were in a standstill until Demitri broke eye contact.

"Do you know who I am, Batman?! We aren't very different you and I. Apples from the same tree, that of the powerful warrior vampire race! Only one of us will be left standing when this is over."

Batman eyed Demitri closely as he wondered just who this man was and his purpose, as it was now clear that somehow he infiltrated the Court of Owls and took command. And if he was a vampire it was very likely he shared the weakness of one.

"What is your purpose and where did you come from?" Batman stared him down. "Why do you wish to battle?"

The vampire simply laughed as his aura climbed.

"Does there need to be any reason other than one to claim his stake as the best? You shall be a most worthy opponent and it is because of your connection to her which led me here. Once you fall, she'll come and then I shall end her and take what's mine," Demitri tightened his fists.

"Her?" Batman questioned.

"Enough talk, power up so that we may begin!"

There was no way for the dark knight to determine how powerful this vampire was, but knew he'd soon find out. It was no further than ten miles that a train arrived in Gotham as its passengers departed and a single of them a young girl who pulled along a suitcase and a smile on her face. She had secretly hitched a ride in the back of Selene Kayeda's jet without her knowledge and managed to slip by without the vampire noticing her the entire flight, nor after landing. She was finally home, and the thought to phone the manor did come to mind but instead she wanted to surprise them and so she didn't. But as she walked through the crowds of people and though a great distance away, Sasha detected a powerful monster aura and she couldn't help but get interested.

Atop the roof the battle begun as the vampire was the first to make a move. Batman threw his head to the side and dodged around as a clutter of bats engulfed in flames flew right at him, fired off like blasts from the hands of Demitri. Making his way through these obstacles the dark knight raced forward throwing out a series of punches and kicks which Demitri blocked and followed up with counters of his own. They went at it like this for a while before both jumped back with space between them and Demitri licking at his lips.

"Such fighting ability, it's rare to come across a material artist with such polished skills... dear I say unlike I've seen. But you have yet to raise your power, this isn't an audition! This is a fight to the death, show me the true power of the Batman!"

Demitri shouted as he was again raised his power slightly rushing the dark knight in blinding speed and leading with his shoulder. On impact Batman was sent soaring off the roof's ledge but managed to safely glide down over the street below as he quickly realized this was a fight that would require tactics, wit and less of the direct approach. As the vampire hadn't come down on him right away the caped crusader had time enough to punch in a few different codes over his hidden panel.

"Is this a game to you?!" Demitri dropped down in front of him with a loud thump. "I want the Batman's best, show me your true power!"

In a loud roar the vampire was through the air and coming at Batman again. As Demitri came within an inch of him he threw down two smoke bombs, disrupting his opponent's vision which he used to flip over and kick at the back of his head. However with his swift speed and quickness Demitri zipped around grabbing at the back of Batman's neck and tossing him into the side of a nearby vehicle. Afterwards the vampire returned to his feet cracking his knuckles as he slowly walked toward Batman who by that point held two batarangs in his hands. Batman launched these explosive projectiles at Demitri and to his surprise the vampire's cape/jacket morphed into demon like wings as he effortlessly knocked them aside. He then rushed down Batman who ducked under Demitri's boot, with a knife hand to the throat and then a knee to Demitri's side.

"Was that supposed to tickle?" the vampire chuckled.

A strike from the palm of Demitri's hand sent him mounting through the air but the caped crusader managed to land on his feet. Batman jumped out of the way as the vampire again came at him with tremendous speed. The demonic wings stemming from his cape were bladed, clashing and colliding with the blades over Batman's gauntlets. Batman then threw out two punches, simultaneous to each other which Demitri caught both his hands kneeing at his stomach various times before tossing him nearly twenty feet into the air where he met and grabbed at the top of his cowl before planting him into the ground. By this point Batman was seeing stars as he rolled over on his side coughing and punching at the ground as he stood.

"I do not understand, why do you delay? You cannot beat me like this!"

Even as he stood the vampire was nowhere near his full potential, barely over three percent of his strength. Planning ahead as he always did Batman had prepared himself for this exact moment in facing off against vampires the instant he took Sasha under his care and it was time to put everything to the test. The batmobile raced around the corner from behind the dark knight who back flipped and landed atop it, pressing down over his panel as four long cables shot out and ceased Demitri's wrists, and ankles while still connected to the vehicle. And from up high the bat plane ripped through the skies, settling and hovering in place and off to the side of him.

"What is this, some sort of gag?!" the vampire snarled.

"Activate electric mechanism," Batman responded.

High voltage was sent through the wiring and into Demitri's body as he was electrified and in another command over his hidden panel the dark knight instigated three missiles firing off from the bat plane and making a direct hit on the subject, exploding as masses of water engulfed him for only a moment before the waves zipped forward and at Batman who took to the nearest roof with his grapple gun. The massive waves shot passed the batmobile and down the street and things didn't turn out as expected, Demitri standing in place seemingly unaffected and appeared more annoyed than anything. He was a vampire and should have been in pain, on his knees in agony in the least.

"Is this what the great Batman is?" Demitri looked up in his direction. "A warrior that results to cheap parlor tricks?"

This was certainly unforeseen but he still had his ace in the hole and it was time to use it, remotely taking control of the batmobile and crashing it into the vampire. From then he acted fast before the vampire moved, taking control of a Wayne Enterprises satellite in the solitude of space and locking the tech onto the batmobile. A hidden weapons system had been added to the satellite in case of a dire emergency and the situation qualified for such measures. The caped crusader didn't want to cause a whole lot of collateral damage or put those in the area at risk and so he manually downed the power output and radius. Next the beam was activated and shot through earth's atmosphere and on impact the batmobile was blown to shreds and the force of the beam forced Batman off his feet and into the air where he ended up on his back.

He slowly pushed up and looked down as some of the surrounding buildings on the block suffered damage, shattered glass and what not and at the center of it all in flames was Demitri on a knee who had clearly taken damage but stood upright and visibly heated. Batman couldn't believe his eyes and this only confirmed the vampire was hiding a lot more power! The fight was far from over and Batman then took control of the bat plane manually while Demitri noticed this leveling up his inner aura and launching himself into the air smashing through and destroying the flying vehicle that went down in flames! Demitri then set his eyes on Batman.

"If this is the best you've got, then there's no point in dragging it out!"

Demitri zipped forward in speeds much faster than before as he took hold of Batman's throat and flew them atop a neighboring building and punched him downward and through the roof! His body plummeted through eight floors before ending up on the last where the vampire awaited him and punched him through yet another wall and out into the street where he coughed up blood. Demitri slowly approached sniffing at the air and that's when he finally realized something.

"A human!"

His displeasure couldn't have been higher as he lifted up a nearby vehicle and slammed it atop Batman before tossing it aside and lifting Batman up by his head and punching him clear across the street. The vampire then marched across the street to his downed foe cracking his knuckles as a grin shaped over his lips.

"The Batman, a mere human?! It would seem the stories of you were exaggerated!"

The vampire stood over Batman's beaten and battered body whose eyes were closed which indicated he was either unconscious or dead, but Demitri knew the answer to this as he listened in on the knight's very blood flow. In a quick stretch of his arm, the vampire lifted the caped crusader up by the throat.

"Quite impressive, most men would have kicked the bucket five times over, so I commend your resilience to live human, if you can hear me."

Batman's eyes remained closed as his legs and arms dangled down by his sides and completely unresponsive.

"I almost get no satisfaction from killing you, but on the bright side my reputation will climb after word gets out I was the one to defeat the Justice League's Batman!"

Demitri lifted him up and his opposite fist tightened as he aimed to deal the final blow but from out of nowhere a powerful kick to his side knocked him a couple feet away as he lost hold of Batman. The vampire snarled as he looked to the one responsible and to his surprise it was nothing more than a girl and a child for that matter and she packed quite the punch.

"Child!" the vampire king growled, but the young girl didn't listen as her focus was on the fallen knight. She had witnessed some of the fight from afar and when she realized it was in fact her father involved she came as fast she could and left behind her luggage.

"Daddy, daddy say something, please open your eyes!"

Sasha shook and pulled at her father trying to get him to respond and when none of her attempts worked she became frantic, crying and punching at the ground while Demitri was all but amused. He quickly comprehended the girl's relationship to the fallen hero and in this he laughed aloud and Sasha looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she clinched her fists.

"Stop laughing!" she shouted.

This only prompted him to laugh harder and louder as she became more and more triggered as her very blood boiled and she began to lose it as she looked down on her father who was still unresponsive as her shouting and shaking him did nothing.

"Daddy no, please no!"

The child vampire dropped back as she yelled, pulling at her hair as massive amounts of energy circulated throughout her body that she never felt. This power and its inclusive bulk was massive but she gave in as there was a splitting pain over her back and by this point Demitri's laughter ceased, feeling the inner power emitting from within this girl. Right before his eyes bat like wings tore through her flesh flapping about and a demonic aura surrounding her body as she stood and her blue eyes replaced by red ones with a slit through them.

"You did this to him!" Sasha hissed barring her fangs. "I'll kill you!"

Her wings flapped about as she blitzed Demitri with unpredicted speed, but he was an expert in battle and the instant he felt that huge boost in power he raised his own, dodging her initial strike and elbowing her into the ground! But she simply bounced up kneeing him in the stomach as he was sent soaring in the opposite direction but he smiled.

"Nice hit, little one," Demitri lowered his aura entirely. "You're far, far more powerful than the bat but beneath five percent of my full potential. I do not wish to do battle with a child... but perhaps one day you will become formidable and then we dance. In the meantime I ask that you tell them all, spread the word that it was Demitri Maximoff that killed the bat and Gotham is mine!"

With that the he retreated as an array of bats surrounded his body and Sasha stood in place frozen as she considered going after him, but deep down knew where she needed to be and that was at her father's side. She had unlocked the ultimate power, her inner shinso blood, but it was nowhere near enough to combat against or defeat the mighty Demitri. And so Sasha returned to Bruce's side as her wings flapped about and the sight of them scared her, in addition to the unlocked power that was having all sorts of effects on her body.

"Sss... Sasha."

Her heart bounced as Batman regained consciousness and was able to speak her name.

"Daddy!" the vampire happily dropped down to his side. "Can you hear me, can you move?!"

His vision was blurred, but he could see enough to make out Sasha's features and of course he could never forget her voice.

"Where's your mother, what're you doin... doing back in Gotham?" Batman asked weakly. "And your eyes, what happened?"

Had it not been for her enhanced hearing, she might not have made out a word he said. Standing was a no go as he couldn't move a single muscle and it felt as though every bone in his body had been shattered and he was bleeding internally. He couldn't believe the initial attack through the building didn't end him, but he also understood that there was no surviving this, he had minutes at best. This wasn't the first time he'd been physically battered or broken, his first tangle with Bane a reminder; but never like this. Both lungs were punctured and every other major organ within him damaged.

"I ran, I hate it there! I want to be with you and nii-san and now I'm back and we can be together forever and ever as a family, so don't die!"

Sasha's balled her fists as she again cried while Batman could do nothing. All he wanted was to embrace his daughter and tell her that everything was going to be okay and that things would go back to normal and that he'd take care of her but that crudely wasn't true.

"Sasha," he coughed up blood as more tears fell from her eyes as she couldn't stand to see him this way. "I love you and I... I'm sorry you had to be here. I wish I had more time... time to watch you grow and guide you. Keep your mother close, she loves you."

"Please no, don't say that! You aren't going to die!"

Bruce felt himself beginning to fade but his will kept him from passing as there was still one thing he needed to do.

"Sasha," he whispered as his eyes slowly began to close. "There's a small section on the left side of the cowl, press it."

"Why?" she whimpered and sobbed.

"Alfred... I need to…" Bruce's voice came out weaker than before.

This only brought about more tears from the vampire who fell forward with her face over his chest as she knew exactly what her father wanted. From the beginning Pennyworth was there and stood by his side even through the best and worst. There was no one he admired or respected more than that man, as he had put up with him and his decisions even if at times Alfred didn't agree. If only one man he could bid farewell, it was his surrogate father. Sasha did exactly as Bruce asked, crying as she pressed down on the section.

"Alfred," Batman uttered.

"I'm here sir, how can I be of service?"

He attempted to speak again but nothing came out as he faded further and further, more progressively than previously.

"Sir, sir can you hear me?"

Not another word came out of his mouth as his eyes closed and Alfred being inside the cave approached the bat computer where the alert system had sounded, indicating the drop in Batman's heartrate and vitals! Sasha shook and pulled at her father while calling out to him and when he didn't respond she tore the mask off his head, and tossed it aside.

"No daddy you can't die, yur Batman the city needs you... I need you!"

Sasha wept as she lowered her forehead over his and her tears trickling downward over his face as she resulted to punching at the sidewalk. Her father was going to die and there was nothing she could do to save him! She listened in on his heart as the pumps became progressively slower and then in that one instant she popped up as a conversation she had with Jitoshi a couple years back! It was illegal and the chances were heavily stacked against the success of the method, but she had no choice and she would happily do anything, even if that meant dying to save him.

"You've saved so many daddy," the vampire wiped away the tears from her eyes. "And now I'll save you!"

Sasha bared her fangs as she stabbed them into the left side of Bruce's neck and instead of drinking his blood, she infused her very own into his body. The vampire held him close and tight as this went on for nearly a minute before she pulled back at the loud echo of a thump, lowering her father's head in her lap. No more than three yards from them someone approached standing around 6'0 with waist long, platinum blond hair tied in a low tail with two lengthy strands making their way down both sides of his chest. He was dressed in a brown robe and carried a cane at his side.

As expected when he'd found out from Akasha that Sasha packed up and ran off, he had an idea of where she might go. This was one of many possibilities but the sight in front of him was one of shock and disturbance! He didn't know the child had received Akasha's shinso blood, but there she was in the flesh, her yokai aura spilling out like crazy, which was how he tracked her.

But it wasn't just the power surge, but the five foot wings stretching out from either side of her back and the red eyes with a slit through them confirmed she had without question awakened her shinso blood and the overall power circulation. But within his grandchild he felt differences, a dark presence to it and one that his body had felt before which caused his skin to crawl but he couldn't recall from where. Aside from that there was an even more troubling matter with this scene that had little to do with Sasha and everything to do with the man in her lap barely hanging on to his life by an inch. Apollo instantly recognized this man as the father of Sasha.

From his standpoint it was unclear if Wayne was still breathing or dead but that didn't matter as his eyes inspected the bite wound over the left side of his neck which in appearance was different to a prototypical feeding wound. This gash was without question that of a vampire infusing his or her own blood into the subject. If Bruce was alive or not mattered little as he was either deceased or the blood of Sasha was slowly but surely turning him into that of a ghoul, the probability nearly eighty percent and death was a much better fate than that.

"Grandfather," Sasha looked up at him as she sniffled and bit at her lower lip. "A very bad man attacked daddy and he got hurt real bad and I..."

"Quiet child!" Apollo shouted down on the vampire as he understood the situation clearly and what needed to happen. "What have you done?!"

The emperor was clueless to what transpired which ultimately put the dark knight in such bad shape, however with the way he lived and went about things it was only a matter of time before he ended up in such a position. Those were the Harbinger's exact thoughts, but not relevant to what Sasha's actions would now force him to do and just the idea of it tore him up inside.

"Move aside child," Apollo moved in on Sasha. "There is nothing you or I can do for him now, and if he lives and your blood..."

"No!" Sasha shot back. "I won't leave him, never again!"

"There are rules in place that must be upheld and you've just committed the worst of them! You shall be disciplined later, but for now move away so I may dispose of him! You'll want to remember your father for what he was and not what he'll turn into. You should never have left your mother."

"No, momma and you are wrong for what you're doing to Jitzie-sama! He'll be put to death just because she says with no trail and you agree to it! Mommy said that you did, that isn't right! I'm alive aren't I and I'm telling you that I don't want to see him die. He was… is like family to me, he's done bad but don't execute him with no chance, please I beg of you!" Sasha pleaded. "And as for daddy, no… I will not move."

The Harbinger couldn't believe his ears and watched closely as Sasha clanged tightly to Batman with no signs of backing off and this broke his heart as he didn't want to result to forcefully removing her, but his options were running thin. And then there was the mention of Jitoshi that completely stunned him as he knew little about Sasha's passed with this individual and how she viewed him. He knew only about what he'd been told. But first thing was first and that was dealing with the matter at hand stepping forward as the ornate jewelry piece over his can shined a bright blue and an energy emitting from it.

"If that is what you wish... then so be it."

Apollo lifted the cane as Sasha watched with wide eyes as he was really going to do it, he was really going to dispose of both she and her father. The vampire had never felt more hurt or betrayed in her entire life, as she believed he was someone that truly loved and cared for her but without hesitation and a stone-cold expression he was going to end them both.

"This is your last chance child, move or…"

Sasha held firm as she shook her head, and that's when it came; a thunderous sound from the skies and in the blink of an eye Apollo was blitzed and forced into the side of a building down the street! And standing in his place was an individual in red boots, cape, blue armor and an S Symbol over his chest.

"Superman!" Sasha exclaimed with a rush of excitement, as much as she could in a circumstance like this. "It's you, wow so cool!"

"We've met before," Superman stepped forward and had it not been for the state of things he would have smiled. "He's alive, but barely."

The kryptonian listened in on his heartbeat which had jumpstarted from Sasha's blood circulating through his body. With his x-ray vision Superman examined every inch, every broken bone and internal bleeding and there was no way he should be alive but he also witnessed the impossible as Bruce's inner tissue and bones were repairing itself at a supernatural rate! Not only that but it also appeared the very blood cells within his body were going through an extreme metamorphosis! It was then that Kal used his vision on Sasha and realized it was her very blood healing Bruce, and internally changing him!

"Sasha," Superman lowered a hand over her shoulder. "What happened?"

"How you know my name? You say we met, but we didn't."

"Later scout, for now we need to keep him alive and your blood seems to be doing a phenomenal job of that. I heard most your conversation with your grandfather from the solitude of space."

There were things that otherwise occupied his attention or he would have arrived a whole lot sooner. Nothing else was said and nor did they have time to speak as the footsteps of Apollo approached and he stopped short of them by a couple feet, his attire somewhat tattered and ripped, but other than that he was in one piece.

"He... he's going to kill papa and I!" Sasha said frantically.

"I won't let that happen," Superman retorted as he faced the emperor.

Apollo didn't have the chance to respond and nor Superman the chance to follow up as a boom tube shaped off to the side of them and it was Cyborg that came out.

"Got here soon as I... what happened!"

Cyborg looked down on Batman who had clearly seen better days but his systems confirmed he was in fact still alive.

"Victor," Superman looked to Cyborg from the corner of his eye. "Get the two of them out of here."

"You cannot!" Apollo retorted! "Wayne is going through something you people don't understand. Do you wish to subject your friend, teammate to a fate worse than death itself?!"

"Get them out of here now!" Superman commanded.

Cyborg was the only one to receive Batman's distress call, but with delay as the device itself had been destroyed disrupting the signal. Doing exactly as Superman requested he moved in front of both, but hadn't any idea of who the girl was resembling that of demon.

"Noooooo!" Apollo lashed out forward, but he was met by Superman who flicked out his finger and sent the Harbinger soaring across the street and into a stop sign which was split in half!

Another boom tube was created as Cyborg took off with both, and the emperor rose but with a different look in his eyes. He had come to man's world with the intent to locate his granddaughter and return with her to the yokai realm but instead everything had exploded in his face and he was made a mockery of and he simply couldn't have that. There were laws in place for a reason and he was simply upholding them. And now not only was his granddaughter gone to who knows where but the contaminated human as well and he was left with nothing but fury and anger. His frustrations were directed at the one in front of him as his inner power rose.

The kryptonian was widely celebrated in the monster world as a renowned figure, though operating in an entirely different realm. But in the moment he was standing against the yokai's ruler and therefore standing against the law and Apollo was far too angered to think straight as he powered up to his max, while marching toward Superman with authority in every step taken. His granddaughter had just been taken from him!

"It's over," Kal-El stood his ground. "They're gone."

"All because of you!" Apollo shot. "He's better off downed and out of his misery... your ally will revert into that of a ghoul if he isn't already dead! I do wish we hadn't met under such circumstances."

"A ghoul?" Superman questioned.

Apollo surveyed the confusion in his eyes and so he took a deep breath with the idea to explain the matter.

"The child, Wayne's daughter is that of a shinso vampire and by infusing so much of her blood into his body he won't be able contain its affects and potency. Your ally will transform into a brainless killing machine! And then you will be forced to put him down yourself, a burden that no other should be responsible for... and that is assuming he still lives. The turning of humans is forbidden and an absolute atrocity that cannot and will not go unpunished!"

And just like that Apollo's warrior instincts and disgust took over as he charged the alien who was the catalyst behind their escape. He held nothing back as he threw out punch after punch but was unable to land a single hit.

"This is pointless," Superman dodged around with a glare. "Perhaps if you settle yourself we can talk this out like men."

The emperor was hearing none of this as his assault continued and so Superman took hold of his wrists and flew them upward as Apollo tried fighting out of it but didn't have the strength necessary to break out of Kal's grasp. Superman flew them to an uninhabited forest like area just outside the city as he tossed the Harbinger down and over the turf. In hovering downward Superman could see the anger and fury in his eyes and it seemed talking it out was off the table and this couldn't have been truer as the emperor pulled up and tossed his robe aside and that's when Superman's eyes narrowed as he watched what looked to be a significant change in the one opposite of him as massive amounts of visible energy surrounded his body.

He quickly realized it was in fact a transformation as he stood with crossed arms and waited for the dust to settle. And when it did Apollo stood in place standing at 6'5, his frame much more toned. His skin was a shade darker on his back and over his legs. His right eye was golden amber color with no pupil, but his left eye however was that of a vampire's; rose red with a slit pupil.  
His hair was the same length and color but the two strands had changed into pair of strong, black arching horns sprouting from his temples arched behind his shoulders in a curve. His hands were replaced by three fingered paws that possessed three, six inch retractable talons. His feet were cloven and equally as razor sharp as his talons. His knees were double capped on the sides, rather than the front. Next was a flexible tail longer then his legs and topping it off were a pair of raven black feathered wings, with a wingspan of sixteen feet going either way.

Superman drifted downward but still with his arms crossed and examining the emperor who had not only completed his transformation into what was known as his messenger form, but did so with his power amped to its fullest.

"You shouldn't interfere with yokai law, Superman!"

"I don't care about your rules and regulations," Kal dropped down over the turf as his cape blew back and forth. "That man is a friend... no, like a brother to me."

"And he's dead either way!"

Apollo's wings flapped about as he again charged Superman but unlike the previous time his first strike landed as he read the movement of the kryptonian and so too did the next and from there no further words were spoken as the two of them engaged in battle. Falling back and relying on his greatest tactic and strength was Apollo who stayed on the defense playing a game of read and react. His opponent's speed and strength were beyond his but his battle expertise and accuracy gave him an advantage.

With each strike thrown out by the kryptonian, Apollo took hold of each countering and sending the alien's momentum back at him as Superman was essentially taking hits comparable to what he was dishing out. Apollo's tail latched onto his wrist as he sent another wave of his own force back at Kal and Superman ended up on the ground and rolling.

"They say you're a god, but I see no god," Apollo marched toward him. "You're incredibly powerful and should take great pride that you've pushed me to such a limit as not many can see me passed my human form. There is more to strength than speed and physical power, boy. So many have put you over a pedestal that of which is not merited."

Superman pushed up off the ground, but not with the face of defeat as Apollo was expecting but one of assurance.

"You're right on both accounts," Superman smiled. "One who relies on his physical abilities is doomed to collapse. You surprised me there, I wasn't expecting such a jump in power... however I was merely analyzing."

Apollo raised an eyebrow with question.

"Elaborate."

"You were reading my moves, anticipating what I'd do before I did it and using my own momentum and power against me in your counters. Clever tactic and it's clear why you're the ruler of an entire realm with such battle genius. But tell me something," Superman again smirked. "What happens when you face an opponent faster, stronger and reaction to boot who's seen through this?"

"..."

"Why don't I show you?"

Superman shoved a foot into the ground as Apollo readied himself dropping back into his defensive stance and awaiting his opponent's attack. But this time Kal had come at him so much faster and it was the kryptonian throwing out a cluster of punches used to bait Apollo. Superman's quickness and reaction were beyond the speed of light and so from there he worked his way in as he circled Apollo's body at glaring speeds and the Harbinger felt like he was surrounded by hundreds of different Superman's and being punched thousands of times over every other second. The power, speed and reaction by the alien was proving impossible to get by as every time Apollo went for the counter the kryptonian was in another place and then in fifty others all at once!

Eventually Apollo found himself on a knee as Superman pulled back and the emperor's jaw broken and hanging downward awkwardly. And with his X-ray vision Kal took a look inside Apollo who had suffered countless amounts of inner damage, but just like he'd seen through the body of Batman a little while ago the emperor was healing at a supernatural rate.

"That is why they hold me on a pedestal, but it is not something I indulge in. But I'm certain you know the feeling. There are others out there, beyond the stars more powerful than I and to be fair I'm not even the fastest on the team. I'm here to make a difference, inspire and protect... that is all. You're well beyond an outstanding fighter and coming from someone that works with the likes of Wonder Woman and Batman, that's saying a lot. The two of them are the best of the best in our world and to be quite honest I owe credit to those training sessions with Diana I wouldn't have deduced your tactic quickly as I had without those long hours. I've learned to adapt and adjust through the heat of battle, not only because of the many battles I've fought but because of that woman. I've never faced a fighter with such exactness and technique, as yourself… I'm impressed. You'll be fine, I pulled my punches and your body seems to be healing just fine."

Apollo said nothing as Superman looked down on him and sighed.

"I don't know whether or not Bruce is dead and if he survives, if he'll become this ghoul you talked about. Either way, both he and Sasha are now under the Justice League's protection and you will not lay a finger on either."

"That child is my granddaughter!" Apollo snapped gazing up at him. "I would never harm a hair on her head."

"Didn't sound that way to me, I heard your threat," Superman glared.

Apollo grimaced as he stood and his jaw popped back in place and fully healed.

"It was a bluff, I simply wanted the child to step aside."

"Why? So you could destroy her father right in front of her, yeah I'm sure that's a memory every child would love to have. I want to believe you, I really do but for now and for her safety I cannot and will not hand her over. I've heard much about you in the past weeks, all of which good things so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Superman exhaled. "We have what is clearly a mutual enemy working in the shadows and it would be beneficial if we, the league worked together with you on this. I'd like to meet and have a proper discussion, but for obvious reasons that can't happen right now."

It was then Apollo who took a couple deep breathes as his frustrations and angers began to subside and realized he might have went about things the wrong way. He also weighed his options and how he might otherwise be able to rectify things.

"Bring Wayne to me," the emperor looked Superman in the eyes. "I still might be able to suspend the effects of Sasha's blood with that of a holy lock, assuming he hasn't already passed."

Superman stepped back as he shook his head and hovered into the air.

"I cannot, I'm sorry. I... I don't trust you, not with this; not with his life. You've given me no reason. This isn't the last you've seen of me, we can be a great help to one another. It's rare to cross paths with someone of your abilities and knowledge that isn't on the other side."

Apollo could do nothing but shout as the kryptonian quickly disappeared through the clouds and he contemplated what he'd do from there. He hadn't any idea where Sasha was taken and he certainly didn't want to bring such distressing events to Akasha's attention as he knew exactly how she'd react. While he could confine himself with patience in the matter, he knew with his daughter that wouldn't be the case. If the Dark Lord knew her baby girl was being held by even the Justice League, there is nothing anyone could say or do to stop her from going at them full force even if it meant war to get back her child. Neither side would look good in the matter so he knew exactly what needed to happen in that regard. The encounter was over and Apollo couldn't believe a specimen such as Superman existed, as even in his transformed state he could do nothing to keep up once the alien exploited his style. And it just came to reason, just how powerful was Superman?

There was that, but most importantly Sasha. He now knew why she ran and the very words that came out of her mouth struck him deep. Apollo was not the type to so easily change his mind or make altercations once a plan was set in place, but as he stood there he questioned his very decision to withdraw Jitoshi Ichiro's chance at a fair trial. The distraught look in her eyes was frozen in his thoughts like a photograph and he felt his decision begin to waiver.

 **Four days later**

"Look, look, everyone come! He's starting to wake!"

It took time for details around him to clear and when they did it was clearer than ever and the approaching footsteps were unbelievably loud and he heard the voices of many throughout the facility. Next came the sound of water dripping, loud and clear as if from a faucet but there was none in sight. He was able to hear things that he normally couldn't and in a strange peculiar way he could feel the presence of others through the atmosphere and it was as if the world itself had completely slowed down.

"Bruce."

A woman called out to him at the right side of the bed, as he covered his ears.

"Too loud," he responded with his hands over his ears.

"Loud?" the woman across from him stared with question as she had barely raised her voice. But that was obviously second nature as he spoke, which was a good sign. "It's good to have you back."

"Kara," Bruce murmured looking into the eyes of Supergirl.

This moment was cut short as the automatic doors to the room opened with Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz), Nightwing and another non Justice League member. She was a woman with fair skin standing at 5'9, long purple hair, red eyes with slit pupils. And she wore a white lab coat, under gray tank, black skirt and high heels.

"What's she doing here?"

Kara moved in on Bruce with a hand over his shoulder.

"It's alright, you should actually be thanking her," Kara smiled at the purple haired vampire. "Selene Kayeda is a huge reason why you're still here with us and your mind intact."

Bruce fell back over the headboard at the mention of this and that's when things really began to register to his mind; what on earth was he doing shacked up in the watchtower and with one of Akasha's maidens around. It was then that he tried recalling what he'd been doing before this point.

"You don't recall what happened?" Superman stepped forward. "What's the last thing you can remember?"

Scratching at the side of his head he thought long and hard but his memories were foggy at best and for some reason he just couldn't focus. Leaning forward and coughing, Bruce grasped at his throat which seemed rather dry.

"You okay?" Jessica asked.

"Fine," Bruce responded looking up at them all. "I could however use a glass of water."

They immediately went silent and it seemed as though everyone was holding their breaths and judging by what he got from their expressions, Bruce knew there was something they weren't telling him.

"Bruce," Wonder Woman was the one to break the silence as she moved forward. "You were in a fight against a vampire, but we don't have a name... we need you to try and remember his name."

"A fight..." Bruce's voice trailed off.

With a hand under his chin Bruce thought long and hard for over a minute as the details of that night came back to him, first the court of owls and then the one who revealed himself as...

"Demitri Maximoff!" Bruce looked up with clinched fists as Selene was the only one that had a reaction, a horrified look in her eyes. "It was him."

Some of the details were still vague but he did recall a dominating defeat by the hands of the foe but he didn't recall how it went down, and suspected with time it would all come back to him.

"Did you say Demitri... Maximoff?" Selene placed a hand over her mouth.

Nightwing picked up on the terror in her eyes.

"Who is he?" the masked hero asked.

"The current ruler of vampires in Makai, and a very powerful one for that matter even more so than... than my master, Bloodriver Akasha. His power grows and sustains by drinking and feeding off the blood of others. Maximoff lacks the extraordinary healing factor of a shinso, but makes up for it in raw power. He is of a different bloodline than your prototypical vampire, or even a shinso. He does not share our weakness to water, but rather sunlight. His power and strength diminishes under the sun."

"Which is why none of what I did worked," Bruce clinched his fists.

Little by little more and more of what happened that night came back as he recalled how badly he'd been beaten unable to move a muscle in his body and every bone broken! With these very thoughts in mind he moved around his legs and arms, shoulders and neck as everything felt completely normal except better. He felt strong, stronger than he had before and his sight, sense of hearing, and smell were all vastly enhanced. Had he been saved by the lazarus pit, or was it something else?

"No one is talking," Bruce knew by this point the entire group was hiding something from him and it was time for them to come clean. "What are you not telling me?"

By this point his glare fell upon them all and it was Superman who cleared his throat, feeling he should be the one to break the news.

"Bruce, you were... on the verge of death and had it not been for her quick action you wouldn't have made it. Surely you've felt some differences. It was either this or you would have..."

"Quit beating around the bush," Bruce leaped out of bed but to his surprise he soared through the air and landed nearly thirty yards away and out in the hall as his eyes enlarged. "What... what's happened to me?"

He stood upright feeling the massive power surge throughout the entirety of his body and it almost made him tremble, standing only in a pair of boxer shorts. Slowly turning around he looked back at everyone inside the room while reentering and no one said anything as he looked them over, and interestingly enough not a single of them appeared surprised. Moving along Bruce ran a hand over the steel wall while everyone watched as he suddenly punched at and through it was ease and not even a hint of pain. He pulled back and not a single bruise or cut over his knuckles as he closed his eyes.

"I'll ask one more time," Bruce opened his eyes as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "What happened..."

It was then that he felt a surge of current zip up his spine as he ran toward the mirror and slowly opened his mouth and that's when he saw them, the two piercingly sharp fangs. He lowered his hands over the sink just beneath the mirror and it was clear to everyone inside the room that he now knew. Nothing was said as they waited patiently for a response and they didn't wait long.

"Out," Bruce grimaced. "Everyone out, now!"

He punched at the glass mirror which shattered and everyone immediately took off for the exit, all except three who stood their ground and refused to move.

"I said leave!" Bruce turned around with fury as he faced Wonder Woman, Superman and Selene.

"Sorry Bruce," Diana shook her head. "But we simply can't do that, more now than ever you need us close and we won't turn our backs on you."

Superman's stance was just as firm with no signs of movement as Bruce's eyes then ventured to Selene.

"Who turned me?" Bruce marched forward with clutched fists. "Was it you?!"

Wonder Woman immediately cut off his path as she stood in front of the purple haired vampire.

"No it wasn't... it was your daughter, Sasha. Why didn't you tell me about her, I would have liked to know," Diana responded.

Bruce quieted for several seconds as he recollected more and more of what occurred that night and in what he felt would be his last moments it was Sasha that appeared. Sometime after he lost consciousness she must have made the move of injecting her blood into his body.

"When your condition grew worse it was Sasha's idea to contact this woman who she said was in the human world and a medical expert with monsters. You have her to thank just as much as you do Sasha," Wonder Woman added.

Selene took this moment to move forward as she cleared her throat, and she was cut off as it was Bruce that spoke.

"If you're an expert in all this, tell me something," he looked her straight in the eyes. "Is there a way to reverse this?!"

The vampire shook her head as she knew exactly what he was inquiring about.

"What you're asking is simply impossible, you're one hundred percent vampire now and a shinso for that matter. The metamorphosis was complete nearly two days ago. You're lucky it was Sasha that turned you and not someone else. As the DNA passed down to her from you played a heavy factor in you becoming a vampire and not a ghoul. I was without a holy lock or anything like that on hand and so I used other methods to try and freeze the vampire blood circulating throughout your body and during the days you were out I paid close attention to your blood charts. It didn't take long before I had you out of the danger zone."

"Is there no way?" Bruce asked.

"There is not," Selene shook her head. "You best start accepting what you are now and forget the past, and besides you could consider this a gift."

"Immortality isn't a gift," Bruce grimaced. "It's a curse, I didn't ask for nor want this!"

The room went silent as he considered both the positives and negatives to his situation and sighed.

"I've battled and succeeded against foes similar to Demitri in the past, but this time it was different," Bruce's voice came out in almost a whisper. "I was unprepared, believing he shared weaknesses of the common vampire and this played right into his hand. He'll pay for what he did and took away from me, allowing me to survive will his biggest mistake!"

"Excuse me?" Selene gazed at him with questioning eyes. "You aren't really considering trying to take him on again, even if you're a vampire now he is atop the best of the best and we still have yet to figure your potential. You must seek out Apollo, our emperor and he'll..."

"No!" both Bruce and Superman said at once.

This surprised Bruce who then immediately looked to Kal who explained to him what happened during and after he lost consciousness and Apollo's attempt on his life and threat directed at Sasha. The very idea of this stewed Bruce's blood, even if just a bluff he could only imagine how frightened she must have been!

"You don't have a choice in the matter, you're now a vampire and possess the very blood of my master, Bloodriver Akasha. The moment you were turned, was also the moment you became a citizen of the yokai realm and under the jurisdiction of our emperor."

"My allegiance is to no one," Bruce glared at her. "And I will not bow to your emperor, nor seek him. I appreciate what you've done and the time you put in to help, but I have a favor to ask. This whole thing, my turning... keep it from her, your master until after she's mated. She and I have history and I don't want any of what's happening to disrupt her from her duties."

"I take no issue with that, however sooner or later Apollo will discover that you live and he will come for you. Keeping his grandchild from him won't help your case either. And if you refuse, or he deems you a threat Apollo won't hesitate to put you down."

"As if he hasn't tried already… as I've been told," Bruce replied simply. "And for the record he threatened that so called grandchild, my daughter! I'll do what I think is best for her and for now that means keeping her away from all this, that world."

Selence couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Was it extreme confidence, arrogance, or a combination of both?

"Bruce, Selene is right," Superman took a step forward. "Apollo is not someone you want to rage war with, I fought him and his battle expertise is phenomenal. He's formidable and he'd be much better suited as an ally."

"Listen to your friend," Selene nodded. "He isn't just the wisest and most powerful of our realm, but he is a very fair person and he'll be willing to work with and guide you through your changes. For the next couple years he'd have you under close observation which isn't so bad, and long as you showed no signs of..."

"Not happening," Bruce growled. "I will not endure under house arrest and tied to his chain like a dog. I play by my rules, not yours or his."

Superman ran a hand over his face as he knew somehow things were going to head in this exact direction. On the other hand Bruce knew he had his hands full as Demitri would surely return for him once he discovered the dark knight survived the encounter and this time he would be ready for him and the addition of his vampire strength was a bonus, however he would need counselling in learning how to control it and reach his top potential.

"So what will you do," the medic rolled her eyes. "Trot back into Gotham and put on your little mask as things will just go back to the way they were? Newsflash, they aren't and as is you'll have little to no control over your physical abilities, you're easily ten to fifteen times stronger than you were before and that's without the mastery of controlling your inner aura which will drastically raise those levels. You're currently a liability, and without control over your body you could end up killing those you do not wish to slaughter."

Much as he wanted to disagree with her there was a whole lot of truth in what she said and so he kept quiet and it was only a few moments later that he dropped to a knee with a splitting headache and his body on fire as he began coughing and having troubles breathing.

"What's wrong with him?" Diana questioned with concern.

Selene had seen this time and again with vampires, especially newly turned ones and so she knew exactly what this meant.

"He needs to feed, he needs blood!"

Superman bit down.

"We don't have any of that around, give me a sec and I'll..."

"He can have mine," Wonder Woman said, stunning all with Bruce included. "I want to help, and if giving my blood will help him then I shall do it."

Kal coughed clearing his throat as he moved in front of the amazon princess.

"Are you sure about this?" he looked her in the eyes.

"Of course I am," she looked him off, and extended an arm downward as Bruce took hold of her hand and she helped him to his feet.

It was then that Bruce looked to Selene over his shoulder.

"How will I know how?"

"It'll come naturally, sort of like a child walking or talking for the first time. Just bite and you'll see," Selene responded.

Wonder Woman didn't exactly know how these things worked, and so she just leaned with her back against the nearest wall and all her hair over her left shoulder as she tilted and exposed the right side of her neck. Bruce was more than hesitant as he moved in on her, as it would be his first time but he had no choice as the burning pain inside was severe. Diana braced herself and even shivered as his lips brushed against her flesh and then came the sharp pain as his fangs tore through.

It was just as Selene said as he naturally drank and consumed her blood and what he thought would be bitter, was a delicacy and Diana held onto him as she unintentionally moaned, feeling her body grow hot, not expecting to experience pleasure from this and her eyes rolling into the back of her head. After a little while longer Bruce pulled back as two sets of blue eyes met and Diana's breathing somewhat heavy.

"How was that," Selene smiled. "Feel a lot better?"

Bruce stepped aside clinching his fists and looking himself over.

"Much, rejuvenated," he responded as Superman grinned. "How many know about this?"

The question was directed at not only his two teammates but Selene as well.

"If you refer to Aono Moka and Tsukune, or any of their associates, then no. No one other than your human family is aware of your turning, I have not spoken to anyone since I received Lady Sasha's call and it baffled me she was away from the castle and here in the human world. Even now I can't believe she managed to sneak aboard my ship without me noticing. A testament to how well she's been trained in infiltration."

"She's right," Superman chimed in. "While you were out, not only Nightwing as you saw but Barbra Gordon and Timothy Drake also came by to see you while you were out cold. Damian and Alfred also know."

"Good and let's keep that circle small, for now."

Bruce nodded as he paced back and forth and it was right then that Cyborg emerged through the entrance and carrying a dark blue robe which he tossed to Bruce.

"Glad to see you made it through and are back in action, you had us all worried for a little while," Victor smirked. "At least now you can truly call yourself a bat man."

Not in the least bit amused by this comment, Bruce just looked him off and that's when one important aspect came to mind. With all that was going on, he forgot to even ask.

"Where is Sasha?" Bruce slipped into the robe and tied it at the waist.

"Asleep in a room just down the hall," Diana motioned for him to follow. "She hasn't left the watchtower since Cyborg brought the two of you. I'll take you to her."

Bruce nodded as Wonder Woman led the way and from that point his life was going to see major changes and he had plenty of decisions and problems to face, but it was good to know he wouldn't be alone in the process.

 **To be continued**


	11. The Realm of Alvasleha

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP11: The Realm of Alvasleha**

Lied out over her stomach and fast asleep was the one who single handedly gave him a second chance at life. Her very actions were the reason he was still alive even if it came at the cost of his mortality. In pulling up a chair beside the bed he gazed down over her who looked so at peace and there were no hard feelings towards her as he understood why she made the decision. No child would want to experience what he did right in front of their eyes and unfortunate for him that's what haunted and drove him to this very day. Bruce reached out running a hand over her back as she quietly mumbled before her eyes flickered and then opened as she yawned.

"Daddy... daddy is that you?!"

She quickly jumped up with extra energy while Bruce smiled leaning forward and embracing the young girl in a hug as she held him tight.

"I love you," tears filled her eyes and she didn't know why.

"And I love you."

Both Wonder Woman and Superman observed this from the entrance door and felt warmth as father and daughter hugged it out. Eventually she sat back and looked him in the face as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"When can I go back home? I miss nii-san, Grandpa Alfred and ACE. It was crazy Daddy, I grew bat wings and so much power but Kayeda-san guided me on how to control and suppress it. She says momma went through the same thing and that I awakened my shinso blood, it was so cool!"

Bruce smiled at this proclamation as he patted at her shoulder.

"Soon... but not yet, in order to assure your safety we can't."

"When can we?" Sasha sat up crossed legged.

"I don't know," Bruce shook his head. "But this is only temporary, I promise you things will go back to the way they were and then we can go home... together."

"K," Sasha smiled as she then sat on her knees. "Do you hate me for what I..."

"Of course not," Bruce reached out taking hold of her chin. "You did what you felt was right in your heart and you aren't to blame for my turning, it's his fault and his alone. I don't remember much from that night as it's still somewhat a blur, but you said you ran away from the yokai realm, tell me what happened."

By this point Wonder Woman had taken off down the hall to the maintenance room while Kal-El remained standing within the doorway and listened in on the two.

"It's terrible daddy they have Jitzie-sama prisoner and in the coming weeks he's going to be executed without a prosecution! Isn't there something you can do, talk to mommy and get her to do things differently? He's done lots of bad I know, but this procedure just isn't right."

"Jitzie, do you mean the vampire Jitoshi?"

Sasha simply nodded as Bruce sighed and clasping his hands together as he lowered his chin atop his hands and really gave this some thought. And it was very unlikely that even he could talk Akasha out of her decision, taking into account this very man stole Sasha away from her and his past and current activities wouldn't help his case either. There was that and the reality of the Dark Lord's position as the queen and ruler of vampires, and for her to renege on such a decision if announced publicly wouldn't sit well with her peers and representatives. And that was assuming they were to speak but with the situation being what it was she was one of the last people that needed to see him right now.

"That... that's out of my control," Bruce said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Bruce stood from the chair kissing at Sasha's forehead.

"Get some rest and try not to worry about it, whatever happens is not your fault."

"Okay, but I'm so happy you're alive."

"As am I, you couldn't have come sooner."

Bruce tucked her back into bed with the blankets atop her and took off toward the exit making eye contact with Superman. The feeling was conflicting and in ways he contemplated if death would have been the better outcome, but he kept these thoughts to himself.

"Is Nightwing still here?"

"Yes, he's in the lounge with Simon and a couple others," Superman responded.

"Good, then it is time."

"Time for what?"

"Remember the conversation we had over the phone," Bruce looked his friend and ally in the eyes. "I'm well ahead of schedule and in the next day or two I'll need the fortress of solitude. You're welcome to take part, I'll likely need assist along the way."

Superman crossed his arms with interest.

"And what exactly is it that we'll be working on?"

"You'll find out," Bruce looked him off as he headed for the lounge.

 **XXX**

Haruo paced around rubbing at his eyes with apprehension. His hands were tucked instinctively on the hem of his shirt as he straightened the fabric. Eventually the walking came to a stop as he moved up beside the blanket that had been lain out over the grass a little while ago and he slumped forward and onto the blanket with a sigh. Haruo breathed out as he looked up with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed.

The sound of a branch snapping diverted his attention as he only slightly lifted his head, eyes scanning the area from which the sound originated. A flash of blue fabric with bat patterns on them zipped through the trees catching his eye. Not a moment later she dropped down and on top of him, the very collision knocking the breath out of him. Lilith Aensland had dove from the tree, dressed in her red boots and had bat wings extending out of her head and torso and she wore a sleeveless red bustier top adorned with white feathers and small heart cut out of the midriff and blue nylons decorated with bat patterns. She carried a small apple in her hand which she bit into and smiled at him while she chewed before pushing off her companion as he caught his breath.

She sat beside him on the blanket while he just stared at her and watched the succubus devour the entire apple. She appeared cheerful and happy on the outside as she always seemed but he did often wonder what was going through her mind on the inside. But there was something he had picked up on, a small change in her eyes that seemed to scream indecisiveness

"You're having second thoughts, aren't you?" Haruo spoke, his voice uncharacteristically uneasy.

"You mean about my other half?" Lilith looked to him before his eyes slid down to the left and to the ground. "Maybe… hard to say. I don't know what I'm feeling now. I really love being this, me and if I find her this could all be gone or maybe not. In the very least I'd like to meet her."

"You aren't committed to the whole merging thing?"

She blinked once, then chuckled as she ran a hand over the side of his face.

"Breathe Haruo," Lilith ran a gentle hand over the side of his shoulder. "I don't plan on going anywhere… but we shall see."

"Shall we, huh?" he asked with questioning eyes surveying her.

There was a cool breeze that came in from the west and was quite relaxing over their skin as they sat there. Haruo was with his legs crossed, and Lilith next to him on the left with her own legs tucked neatly at her side. The succubus quietly sung to herself which brought about a snicker from his lips. She was the very reason that he continued to go on, her positive outlook on life always brought a smile to his face.

 **XXX**

The manor was a no go and so were others of his prominent hang out spots. She received his call but something about it was different and even seemed dubious. But even so she agreed to meet him and at a very peculiar location. Once there and standing in front of a dumpster in a vacant alley she made the call.

"I'm here, exactly where you said to go. What now?"

She didn't get a response and instead a section of the ground in front of the dumpster opened and she looked all around and made certain no one was watching before she dropped through and the section of concrete sliding back into place. For a while she zipped down the long slide and into the open facility. The succubus feasted her eyes on different weaponry and gadgets as she surveyed the area and a couple bat suits behind glass cases.

"Morrigan," he called out to her as he stepped through the automatic doors. "We need to talk."

Bruce was dressed in dark jeans and a gray sweater and as he approached his steps became progressively slower before completely stopping. Fright was the first thing that came to mind when making eye contact with the queen, her expression was comparable to that of a child who'd seen a ghost and so Bruce exhaled as he continued forward and one thing was clear.

"You can feel it," Bruce looked her in the eyes. "Can't you? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Morrigan stepped back with a hand to her heart and she even shivered somewhat as she bit down at her tongue.

"What... what happened to you," she stepped forward. "This aura, this energy reverberating from you is that of..."

Moving in on her, Bruce lowered his hands over her shoulder as he then proceeded to open his mouth and expose his fangs as Morrigan quivered and her heart raced.

"My goodness, you've been turned!" she stumbled back but maintained her footing. "What happened?"

She took deep breathes to try and collect herself while at the same time wrapping her mind around this reality. The man she'd fallen for and deemed her love had changed, his humanity somehow taken and as bad as she felt for him the succubus quickly thought of the positives and potential that might come of thist. He would be with immense strength unlike before, an astonishing healing factor and immortality just as herself. And regardless if he was a human or vampire the way she felt about or viewed him wouldn't change, long as the man himself didn't. A part of her was quietly jumping up in excitement, but there was still the events of what led to this and so she held off until she was given the full scoop.

Bruce on the other end stepped back and took a deep breath as he considered how he'd explain things and so he started right from the beginning where he was attacked by members to the court of owls and then came him. Morrigan listened the entire time as he explained from start to finish as he'd been ambushed and brutally beaten by the vampire, Demitri Maximoff to near death and he would have been if not for the untimely appearance of Sasha. He also detailed where he'd been held up for the past few days as the Justice League looking over him in his unconscious state but during this justification he'd noticed that Morrigan had grown somewhat tense and her fists clinched as if she were holding back rage.

"What is it?" Bruce uttered.

"Demitri Maximoff!" the Makai queen snarled.

With an eyebrow raised he took a single step forward.

"You know him?"

"More than you could imagine! Like so many others his goal is to dethrone me and rule Makai and we've encountered one another on more occasions than I can count! And I have to believe him being here, the timing of his arrival and what he did to you... it's my fault!"

"That isn't true," Bruce moved in on Morrigan with his arms wrapped around her. "He came after me on his own accord, it's nothing that you did even if you're somehow the reason he made the trip."

The queen held onto Bruce tight as she looked up and into his eyes.

"I'll kill him for what he did to you!"

A bright light shaped in the middle of the room as Bruce arranged himself in front of Morrigan, shielding her from whatever was to come. And when that light died down it was two persons standing opposite of them, the first Wonder Woman and the second Selene Kayeda of the Asagao three.

"Diana, Selene," Bruce stepped forward. "What gives?"

He was halfway surprised that they knew where to find him.

"Look, I know this isn't what you want to hear but Selene really wants to help and I really think you should consider it. There are conditions we discussed and I think you'll find them reasonable."

Wonder Woman stepped aside as Selene moved in.

"There is an Island inside a hidden realm called Alvasleha, separate to the world of man and monsters. Only I, Miukei, Lailay and Akasha-sama know about it. As with any realm, time flows differently inside there. One week in real time is just about a month inside there. Four months on that island is what I'd consider ideal, to teach and guide you through the basics and some of the advance stuff. If you're a quick study like I've heard, then we shouldn't need more time than that."

Wonder Woman took the opportunity to join in and voice her own opinion.

"She would instruct you on aura control and channeling it into your inner being to increase your physical speed and strength exponentially and how to manage it properly. Not only that but she'd conduct and show you how not to lose yourself to bloodlust, as it is common for newly turned vampires. And if it helps, I to will be making the trip, overseeing your training and helping wherever I can."

Diana was expecting a quick response with Bruce turning down the offer but that didn't happen, in fact he appeared to consider it from what she could tell.

"She's a medic that understands vampires and exactly what you're going through, you must accept her service."

Since they'd appeared Morrigan hadn't spoken but remembered the days of working beside Selene under Fairy Tale and so she had a good feel for who the vampire was.

"I believe her objectives are wholesome and that she has your best interest in mind. She's one of Akasha's loyal maidens. Speaking of which, how has she taken to all this?" Morrigan snickered. "I imagine she must be..."

"She doesn't know," Bruce and Selene said at once.

Morrigan almost jumped out of her boots as she backed up somewhat.

"And until I say, she won't," Bruce glared. "Which goes for Tsukune, Moka and the rest of them. Bloodriver has too much on her plate and if she knew about what happened it would shift her focus and possibly alter decisions she's already set. I don't want to be that sort of distraction."

"Okay," Morrigan returned the scowl. "When do you plan on telling her, this is something she'd be dying to know and she'll find out sooner or later? To what degree or how much I don't know, but she does care about you, Bruce."

With tightened fists Bruce groaned. Selene on the other hand knew the truth as Akasha had confessed her feelings for this man and his entire situation had changed since then.

"Sometime after she's mated, no time sooner," Bruce replied.

"So this is what this is about!" Morrigan snapped. "You're afraid she'll break script and try to pursue you! And so what if she does, Akasha deserves to know and if you really want nothing to do with her then by all means just tell her!"

"I'm not obligated to tell her anything and nor will you."

Morrigan badly wanted to fire back at Bruce but kept her mouth shut as she didn't want to get into an unnecessary argument and she did understand his viewpoint even if she didn't agree.

"So what will it be?" Selene spoke once more. "If yes then I shall ready a few of my closes maidens and yokai warriors that'll help with the process. Please do not pass this opportunity up Mister Wayne, this is for your own good. It is as Aensland says, you do mean something to my queen and I wouldn't do anything to deceive someone like that. You've refused to seek Apollo, so this is your alternative. And I'm putting my own ass on the line with this as well, if someone were to discover I was secretly training you I could be in a lot of trouble."

Bruce's eyes met with hers as the two vampires stared each other down.

 **XXX**

Hastily the royal servants and cooks of the Dark Lord scrambled throughout the building, making the final preparations and last-minute examinations of every piece of equipment in relation to the Blood Dream function event. While this occurred anxious chaos unfolded, outside the palace grounds of Hiklorhan were numerous locals interwoven with the multitude of seamen and merchants, forming a great commotion within and about the front gates. The noise and disorder grew ever increasingly along with the crowds, but only to the point of bumping and pushing past one another to position themselves to get inside once the doors opened.

Seeing as her mother, the queen was away and attending a wide realm meeting the responsibility of representing as host under the yokai Blood Dream function event fell on the shoulders of Aono Moka who agreed to take up these duties. It wasn't a position that was forced upon her, but rather requested and she wanted to help her mother in any way that she could. But fortunately she wasn't alone in this as not only Tsukune, but Ruby Toujou and Yukari Sendo agreed to cohost beside her and this rid her of some of the additional looming stress. And it was by Moka's orders that the organizers unlocked the various entrance doors as guests were granted entry into the building and the activity rooms unlocked.

"Don't worry Moka-san," Tsukune moved in on her with a reassuring hand out over her shoulder. "This whole affair is gonna go just fine, don't stress."

"It isn't that," Moka shook her head. "It's Sasha… I don't understand how she could just up and disappear from mother's castle without a trace. There's something wrong with this picture and I don't like it, not at all."

The silver haired vampire grimaced and it was Ruby that overheard the conversation and jumped in.

"I too have thought about this," she spoke with worry in her tone. "I don't like to think negatively, but the word abduction doesn't seem farfetched. Believe me, I hope that isn't true, but anything is possible."

Moka quivered at the idea that someone might do that and she didn't see how, especially in the palace of all places! Her younger sister kidnapped right from under Akasha's feet… just the thought of it caused her to feel sick. It wasn't just her, but Tsukune equally as bothered by the report, as she was surrounded by so many that were supposed to be there to protect her and clearly that didn't happen. There was that, but then also that of Sasha's father, Bruce Wayne. They could only imagine how he might react to handing Sasha over into the care of Akasha only to find out she went missing. Yukari noticed and could see the gloominess in their eyes and she didn't want for that unfortunate occurrence to ruin the event.

"Cheer up, you two," the witch smiled. "She's a strong and resilient girl from what I've heard. With all that child's been through I wouldn't worry, she'll turn up eventually."

Ruby nodded in agreement as she was also looking to stay positive and put on a smile, even if it only helped somewhat. If nothing more she would keep up face for the event and then when it was over she could worry about her personal troubles. And things had to be much worse for her mother and she remained firm, so Moka knew she needed to do the same. Not even ten minutes in two familiar faces showed themselves through the prime entrance.

"Look over there," Yukari pointed. "It's Gin and Kurumu-san!"

The rest of the group took notice of them and together they headed that way. Halfway to them, both Gin and Kurumu saw them and waved as together they all met in the middle of the room and everyone shared hugs with the succubus who they hadn't seen in a while since the wedding, but from what they could tell she seemed to be taking the outcome decently well. Tsukune knew of how she felt about him and that wouldn't just so easily vanish, but he also hoped she'd find the strength to move on and find someone that makes her happy.

"It's so good to see you, Kurumu-san," Tsukune was the last of them to embrace her. "I'm happy to see you're doing okay and that you decided to drop by here."

"Me too," she backed away from him shaking her head. "I've really only told Gin-san, but there is an event coming up soon that I'll be taking part in. Something to kick start my modeling career and I'm super stoked!"

"That's great, Kurumu-san you'll need to give me dates and locations. Both Moka-san and myself would happily support whatever you've got going on."

"Seconded," Moka smiled.

And so for the next couple minutes the close friends conversed sharing laughs before eventually breaking away from each other as the crowds became larger and larger. As host and guest hosts of the event they didn't have the luxury of sticking together nor in one spot for long. Tsukune and Ruby occupied one side of the building while Moka and Yukari attended to the other. They answered guest questions and directed them to dealers' rooms or gambling sections, etc. This entire time there was a singular individual eying Moka and he had been since his arrival. She was so much different than her mother even in appearance but she wasn't lacking in beauty, just as luscious as the Dark Lord.

Licking at his lips he moved in on her with determination and confidence in every step, with a vision and plan formulating. If he had it his way Akasha would be the one, but history and their first go around shattered any possibility of that and she was far too empowered both in body and mind with uncanny wisdom. It was unlike in their early days where she was so naive and simple minded. Such a target was easy to prey on and break into his little toy, but now she was none of that. The small percentage of success wasn't worth the hunt and so he turned to the next best thing. He coughed clearing his throat and getting her attention.

"Aono Moka, is it?"

The silver haired vampire turned around facing an individual with light short spiky brown hair, light purple eyes and the most alluring smile standing at 5'11. He was dressed in a dark red suit, yellow under shirt and red tie with yellow poke dots.

"Hello," Moka smiled at him. "How may I help you?"

"There's nothing in particular," he answered honestly with a shrug. "I'm actually an old friend of your mother's, we go way back and I really mean way back. Name's Fumiya Ichiro."

Moka shook hands with this individual.

"Mother never mentioned that name, but honestly she doesn't talk much about the past... well at least not to me."

"Care for a walk, I could tell you a thing or two?"

He came off as calm, collected, trusting and there didn't appear to be any guests around that needed assist and so she didn't see why not. She followed him around while he did most the talking, relaying to her details of when he first met her mother and how they attended the same academy and got to know each other. But along the way he never once detailed the sort of relationship they shared the following weeks after her sixteenth birthday and little by little Ichiro got Moka to open up about herself. He just had that sort of personality and charm that drew others in and his deceptive intentions hidden. First was figuring a potential target's likes and dislikes, overall personality and what gets them ticking.

Already through the short conversations he was liking this woman and well aware of her marriage to Aono Tsukune but he didn't give a damn. When he wanted something, particularly a woman he'd do everything in his power to land her but from what he could tell from this one she'd be no easy catch. It was clear through the confidence in her eyes and overall demeanor and she was also a newlywed but he was a master of finding cracks in the armor as he had centuries of doing it, seducing even those proclaimed women taken. Before him was a challenge and he'd have to first gain her trust, which wasn't at all a problem as he loved a slow calculated process of nabbing his catch and she would be worth the effort. As they moved along while she spoke he took opportunities to secretly look over her body and imagine him enjoying every inch.

But it wasn't just her, Tsukune was also in the equation and gaining his trust was also important as he slowly slithered his way in and took what he wanted. If even just a secret fling on the side that was perfectly fine, as long term relationships had proven not to be his thing. The thrill of the hunt and the moment of landing the prize was what he lived for and got his blood pumping but he didn't want to come off as forceful or desperate, especially since it was their first encounter and so after a period he broke away from her but he had left a good first impression and that was a start. And until that point the event went smoothly, but then in one instant Moka turned corner and into a vacated hall away from all the activity. It was there that she saw something that she wish she hadn't. Up against a wall was a woman held in place by Colton Orsic as the two kissed passionately and her right hand halfway down his pants!

Moka immediately turned away with repulsion and a hand to her mouth as she quickly got as far away from there as she could. There was no way her mother could marry that filth, not if she had something to say about it. And so with disgust she returned to her post and put on a smile for all the guests but she was anything but in a pleasant mood. First the news of Sasha's disappearance and now this. The vampire couldn't see how the day could get any worse.

 **XXX**

Since that night and everything he witnessed, it was all the emperor thought about. The Batman beaten to the edge of death consequent to Sasha's attempt at turning him and as he sat at his desk there was no one that knew about the events of that night other than his attendant, Eris. It was in fact Akasha who came to him directly, frantic as she informed him of Sasha's disappearance and right away he went to work trying to locate her and his journeys led him to the human world. It was then that he stumbled upon the scene. Had it not been for the appearance of the league, Sasha would be back in the loving care of her mother but there were various factors that factored into his decision to keep the incident secret and not to try and pursue Sasha.

First was the obvious, he hadn't any idea where she was being held and secondly she was in good hands. The Justice League were a good band of super beings and aliens who he knew would do her no harm but that didn't help to ease the tension he was feeling. For obvious reasons he kept this info away from his family and instructed that Eris do the same. If Akasha or anyone knew what happened, things could get ugly and as a small war between them could then break out serving no good for anyone. Most troubling was the unknown, had Wayne died or been turned into a ghoul? And if he'd been turned, had they disposed of him?

"They're here, representatives to each kingdom," Eris entered through the opened door of his office. "As too is princess Akasha."

"Great," Apollo put on a smile, knowing he needed to put his worries aside for the time being. "On my way."

The pink haired vampire stepped into his office as Eris retreated down the hall.

"You wanted to speak?"

"I did," Apollo stood from his chair and with his hands behind his back as he paced about. "I do not wish to get into this now and I understand he is a prisoner of Hiklorhan, but I strongly suggest you make altercations to his sentencing."

"Father," Akasha looked him in the face with confusion. "Who is it you refer to?"

"Jitoshi Ichiro, you shall relinquish your hold on him and he shall be relocated to the city of Meltaw along with others of your prisoners who were shipped alongside him."

The Dark Lord knew exactly what this meant as she bit down over her tongue and didn't like it.

"His fate has been decided, you know what he did is unforgivable! He took away my child and…"

Akasha fell silent as Apollo lowered a hand over her shoulder and shook his head.

"You will comply, or I shall take matters into my own hands. Jitoshi will face a jury alongside other prisoners who were gathered and they will face proper justice. I know how you feel, my child and I can assure you that Jitoshi isn't going to walk for his crimes… this must be handled the right way."

"But why?" Akasha shook her head in disbelief. "You aren't one to ever change your mind once it's been made, so why start now? What changed?"

Apollo moved away from her as he returned to his desk with a few things to look over before the meeting began as half a grin shaped over his lips.

"Wisdom comes in all forms my child, sometimes even in the youth. Persons are capable of proving wise far beyond their years and I was just reminded of this," Apollo looked up into Akasha's eyes. "Now go, I shall soon accompany you all."

She hadn't any idea what had gotten into him or his change in heart, but she had no wish to argue with his request. Even as he sat there, it hurt Apollo to keep the truth away From Akasha concerning the whereabouts of her daughter but it was for the best. It was then that Akasha made her way into the conference room where many of the leaders and their attendants were already seated. She first took notice of Kenzie Jie who was the werewolf king, sitting in the closes chair from the door. He somewhat glared at her but she gave no response as this action was to be expected coming from him. The feeling was mutual as she wasn't very fond of werewolves, vice versa. Akasha walked calmly across the room where her designated seat was and sat. After settling in she and everyone else waited for other members of the summit to arrive. Shortly afterwards, the emperor Apollo himself entered, taking his seat at the head of the table with Akasha to his left and across from her was Fafnir, who wouldn't give her even a glance. A few minutes later the final members of the conference arrived and took their seats. Leaders of the primary kingdoms and holding the most power were in attendance, but rulers to some of the smaller clans and countries were also in attendance.

With everyone seated, it was the emperor at the head of the table followed by Bloodriver Akasha, queen of vampires and the kingdom of Hiklorhan. Fafnir was next, king of dragons and the kingdom of Arcenill Mount; then was Queen Yasmine Laurent of the mermaids, ruler of Aqualanteis. Across from her was Delbert Hayhurst, king of elves and Vindellorien, with Kiyoko Ito, queen of Kitsunes and kingdom of Uanora. Next was Imani, ruler to the kingdom of Yundervelt and king of ogres and across from him was the king of Goblins, and ruler to the kingdom of Thishieita, Nicolas Patro. Closing out the top global power was queen of the phoenix species, Lara Chao to the kingdom of Draspeya.

In total however there were sixty different representatives at the table. The conference opened up with discussions concerning matters of political and moral ethics, with each kingdom bringing up visionaries from their different cultures and how they wished to make certain changes to better communications between them all. Those from lands under the rule of Uanora brought up some of the injustices that had went on and poor trades with an overall lack of healthy exchanges with neighboring cities. Apollo listened in with his hands clasped together, looking back and forth between queen Kiyoko and those that questioned her very principles. Others under the rule of King Nicolas, voiced matters that varied from the purpose of governance, to the dignity and rights of travelers and foreigners who seemed to be treated unfairly as they came and went. Others also chimed in on the diverse matters, even if it had little to do with their domains. There were also those who offered little or nothing as they took on the roles of observing. Imani was one of these persons that remained hushed and still, sitting and listening intently throughout the assembly while jotting down notes. It was just about an hour in that the meeting shifted gears with the focus on the manner in which each separate faction governed the citizens of their respective nations, with Akasha and Yasmine doing most the talking and leading the charge.

"With all due respect, princess I find such a statement to be quite absurd. I mean no offence and I don't refer to all vampires in saying this, but the vast majority are too impulsive and violent. The lot of you are always looking to make trouble, and your convicted felons should be put on a short chain at minimum once serving the time of their sentence. You're too kind and gentle, such an approach will limit progress"

"But you must recognize, that one's in power such as we have a duty as leaders to set an example so that they may follow."

"Yes and no… that ideology sounds great on paper but as someone with your insight knows it doesn't translate in the realm we live in."

"And what do you mean by that?" Kiyoko jumped in.

Akasha sighed as she leaned forward and Apollo's eyes on her the entire time.

"It's a tough world we live in and by showing too much kindness and not putting my foot down, vampires will not listen to or follow my message. That's simply what she meant," Akasha responded.

"Queen Yasmine," Delbert looked to the mermaid queen, scratching at the surface of the table. "There lies a distinction between serving the needs of the people and their wants. As a ruler or appointed official, it is one's responsibility to use one's power for the sake of everyone's safety and wellbeing. The good of the people is the first, and foremost priority of every leader and I for one agree with Princess Akasha's approach. The masses that you care for should show through loving actions and getting close to them, there are other methods just as if not more operative than that of a tyrant."

"Right with you, King Hayhurst," Imani remarked, causing a slight snicker from the other delegates, including three from smaller villages. "Your Majesty, do you desire the good of the people? Stupid question, of course you do; but does your view point conflict or gel with that of your daughter's?"

"She's an adult with her own experiences and carries prudence, but I'd be lying if I told you our way of thinking from a diplomatic standpoint ventured in a straight line. Quite often do we disagree on small details of a matter," Apollo smiled. "My guidance and assist isn't just limited to the dragon king and vampire queen, I am at the service of you all. We can truly only build a better world by working together."

This was something the entirety of the room already knew but it was reassuring to hear it out of his lips.

"Stricter laws produces more tension and citizens pointing fingers at law makers and those who're put in positions to uphold them when things don't go as they should. Under the kingdom of Thishieita, my goal is to rid ourselves of so many rules and regulations and allow the citizens more freedom. King Imani and the kingdom of Yundervelt has been our greatest ally and trading partners, but we'd love to expand upon that," King Nicolas Patro voiced.

It was than Fafnir that grumbled as he had something to add.

"Then that would invite corruption to everyone that feels uncomfortable or unhappy. Permit everyone to step out of their circles, cut off the boundaries set to establish law and order, allow everyone to run rampant in the streets. I tell you this, such leniency can only bring forth anarchy and chaos! Last I checked you goblins and your kingdom have been recorded for having the highest crime rates, isn't too surprising with such a simpleton at the helm."

"What was that!" the goblin king jumped up from his chair.

Others had also taken offence to the comments and from there an argument broke out with shouting and yelling from both sides of the table, some in Nicolas's corner and others siding with Fafnir. Things were quickly getting out of hand and Apollo knew he needed to quickly regain control before things spiraled further out of control.

"Enough, all of you!"

He slammed a fists over the table and his aura raised just enough to get the attention of them all and send shivers up their spines. The entire room went completely silent as everyone returned to their seats who'd taken a stand. Several dirty looks were shot all around the table but no words said as Apollo ran a hand over his face and exhaled.

"We've discussed and made clear of what each of your distinct parties chooses to govern and rule, which is important but that alone won't get us to where we must go and only together will we reach that place. All of you in this room and I mean all of you," Apollo's gaze fell over each and every person at the table. "Have a personal vendetta against someone sitting at this table, some of which on a wider scale that spawns far beyond personal matters. There is no growing as a community with such subtleties holding us back. Today each and every one of you will bring to light your issues with others at this table, whatever those problems may be. This realm will never reach the Utopia I've so desperately wanted when you all, the most powerful and knowledgeable of your people continue to claw away at each other's throats!"

Straightaway the entire mood had shifted and had there been a pen drop it would have been heard. Settling himself, Apollo took a couple deep breathes before speaking up once more.

"So who would like to go first?"

 **Days later**

It had been three days and counting since his awakening from being turned, agreeing to indulge on the getaway trip planned by Selene Kayeda. But if at any point he sensed deception he wouldn't hesitate to back out but she seemed sincere and he was observant, capable of reading one's body language and expressions. However there was something he needed to accomplish before then and since his turning he still had yet to return to the manor and it would likely be quite some time before that happened.

Those thoughts were second nature as the entrance door to the Fortress of Solitude opened while both Nightwing and Batman entered and the doors closing behind them. Further in they were met by Superman who grinned and it was the caped crusader carrying a massive duffle bag over his shoulder, filled with equipment and materials.

"Batman, Nightwing, glad you could make it. Right this way," Superman specifically looked to Batman. "Everything is already in place."

"Good," the dark knight responded.

They took only a few steps before Kal emptied his throat.

"Diana told me about the getaway training. I hope it works out, and I for one trust Selene. We had plenty of time to talk during those days you were down and she seems like a generous woman. And besides Diana will be with you and I'd pity anyone who'd challenge that duo. She also tells me that Sasha will be staying on Themyscira. I'll check up on her now and then and perhaps even introduce her to Jon."

This very remark brought about a glare from Batman while Superman was unfazed.

"Not like that, you know what I meant."

Nightwing quietly tittered while Batman's expression remained blank beneath the cowl. Soon they entered into a large space that was setup like a lab and Batman laid the back out over a steel table before unzipping it and slowly removing the materials inside. Each item was set out over the table in organized fashion, some unknown liquids inside glass containers and other small gadgets and instruments and it was at this point that Nightwing scratched at the back of his head.

"Okay so I'm confused, why exactly did you want me here and what exactly are you doing?"

Batman finished arranging the last of the materials and then came numerous long sheets of laminated instructions, notes, equations and necessary steps to completing his work. And so with his shoulders tightened and lowered he looked back to them.

"You're here because aside from Alfred, both you and Clark are the people I trust most... especially with this."

"And what exactly is this?" Nightwing questioned.

"We'll get to that momentarily, but there are two parts to what I aim to accomplish here. The kryptonian ammunition and weapons, where are they?" Batman's eyes fell over Superman.

Kal-El nodded as he walked over to a wall across the room and placed a hand over a specific section of the wall as his body was then scanned and the wall sliding open and revealing an armory.

"It's all here," Superman gazed over his shoulder and back at Batman. "Now what?"

"Before I begin I'll need a sample of your blood," Batman spoke but with his back to them as he looked over all the materials atop the table.

The two gazed at each other, unsure which of them he referred to.

"My blood?" Nightwing pointed to himself.

"No," Batman turned. "His."

The assertion brought into question just what exactly he was up to, though Kal trusted him more than he did most, this certainly rose red flags. Even so he gave in to the request surrendering a portion of his blood and watching Batman separate half into two different containers. But that wasn't all as he carried another blood sample that didn't belong to the kryptonian. Another item provided to Batman, curtsey of Superman was that of a small lamp that gave off the radiance of a red sun. Between the different blood samples he administrated dissimilar chemicals and fluids to each and studied the results under a microscope. This went on for the next forty minutes before Batman stood upright and faced them.

"It's just as I thought... a success."

"What's a success?" Superman inquired.

"Have a look," Batman responded.

The kryptonian himself was also knowledgeable in biochemistry and so when he took a look under the microscope he knew what he was seeing. He started first with the blood foriegn to his own and the cells had completely deteriorated. Next he looked through both samples of his blood and he immediately picked up on the exponential difference.

"What in the world is this?" Kal stepped back and away from the table.

"You see it, don't you?" Batman posed as he looked to both samples of the kryptonian's blood. "The DPF has no effect on you, but if under a red sun exposure to it would kill even a kryptonian in a matter of seconds. But under a yellow sun your dense cellular and anatomical structure in addition to constantly absorbing solar power from the sun, your body would fight it off and eventually rid it of your system entirely."

"What is DPF?" Nightwing asked.

"It's just what I took to calling it, Deadly Progressive Fatality. The original formula was developed by a doctor Boris Arseny, who once upon a time worked for the Dark Stalker Slayers. It was years ago that his poison infected Akasiya Moka putting her on her death bed, but using his notes and research I was able to generate a cure in time before that happened."

The two across from him were completely dialed in as he continued.

"Since those years I've reviewed his formula and improved it, even creating different variations of it, A through C being the primary strands. There are hundreds and even thousands of different strands that can be worked up from the original. The first is A which is a vast upgrade from the original. When Moka was struck with the original she held on for nearly two hours and managed to survive. However, with the changes I've made with the first variant a shinso like myself if infected would be dead in a minute, two if lucky. And the thing about DPF that makes it so deadly aside from potency is its ability to acclimate and evolve inside the host if the infected immune system puts up a fight to try and cleanse it out it won't stop until the subject is killed off."

The eyes of Nightwing particularly shot open as he bit back.

"No Bruce, this isn't you... you don't kill!"

"And that'll never change," Batman nodded. "But we'll get back to the purpose of this in a moment. Variation B is next in line and unlike the first it isn't lethal and if one is infected this batch it attacks the nervous system directly. The process within the body of transmitting signals to and from different parts of its body is clouded and the person or persons infected would lose speed, precision and control of their body immensely, even the most powerful beings. And lastly is variation C, also unlethal and with this I combined Crane's fear toxin formula ramping up the effects. In short a subject infected with this experiences their greatest fears with convulsions sent through his or her body. It doesn't just affect the mind but brings pain and discomfort to the most sensitive parts in one's body."

Superman stood in place with a blank expression whilst Nightwing couldn't believe half of what he was hearing, his mentor coming off as a mad scientist; but then again that was Bruce. He was willing to go the extra distance and lengths to get something done and stay ahead of his enemies.

"And back to variation A," Batman looked into the eyes of both Kal and Grayson. "Until the events that led to my turning and what occurred thereafter I never would have considered using it... but there are two potential instances where it might become necessary and so I want you both to listen carefully."

Nightwing wasn't sure if he was ready for this but kept his ears peeled as he knew this was sure to be noteworthy.

"The first is him," Batman's tone and demeanor shifted. "The emperor, Apollo."

In one step back Superman quietly detested but waited to hear all of what the dark knight had to say before voicing his thoughts.

"There are things I've known about him that I kept from the league, and in fact it was the day we met that I reached out to John Constantine in finding all I could on this man. And truth be told it was a whole lot more than I was anticipating. He's been documented for living over twenty thousand years and of an extinct species known as the Harbingers. They were considered a formidable warrior race millenniums ago, rivaling the ancient vampires and though they didn't have the strength nor speed of a vampire they made up for this in battle prowess and defensive techniques, reading their opponent's movement and countering accordingly."

Superman had already experienced this first hand in his skirmish with Apollo and so he knew the accuracy in this statement.

"But over his reign ten thousand years ago, Apollo has greatly exceeded that of his ancestors having obtained the blood of a vampire, through that of what was said to be his first true lover... Claudia. It was because of his love for this woman that ultimately led to the demise of his entire species. But a story for another time, back on topic. Second only to Alucard Apollo is said to be the most powerful yokai to live, a battle genius, and a quick study of deducing an opponent's attacks before they're made. And he's said to be immortal, as many have tried to oppose and defeat him and have failed time and again over the past centuries when his reign truly began. He isn't limited to just one form. There is that of his standard human form, and three others that follow where his speed and strength increase with each."

"And you wish to do battle with something like that, you said he was immortal didn't you?! If he can't be killed then what chance would you have?! Your best course of action is to do what normal people do, set up something and talk it out!" Nightwing asserted.

Batman went silent for a moment but it was more than clear he was far from done.

"Yes that is right, but he isn't unbeatable... which couldn't be clearer during the war with Alucard at the top of his power. Even the great Apollo couldn't best him. And that brings us back to variation A to DPF. Constantine also detailed that of a Harbinger's DNA and biology. I've had hours upon hours to study it and will continue to do so, but even the bloodline of a Harbinger in comparison from a regenerative state and overall structure was nothing like that of a vampire. The poison itself was originally created to kill vampires and Apollo has the very blood of a vampire running through his veins which afforded him immortality, and as I've showed you even the likes of a kryptonian who're by far from a cellular standpoint the most impressive race in physical capabilities between aliens and monsters alike can be killed then he wouldn't go on unscathed. Granted that holds true only under that of a red sun. But back to the point, Harbingers if in battle sustain substantial injuries can willingly or if critical their bodies shutdown on itself and enter a state of dormancy."

At this point Kal-El started to have an idea of what the dark knight was getting at.

"If infected with this poison in his bloodstream, Apollo would in theory die, which is why I produced an alternative to variation A. One that would instead send him into a permanent state of dormancy and defeated. As I told you before the poison continuously evolves until its host is killed off, but I've worked around these kinks. We'd be looking at a living sleeping beauty, for eternity. Apollo has defeated the best of the best in his realm, strategists, others who've tried deception and with the same result... but he doesn't know me. He's powerful and as I've learned of his true form, human bullets and ammunition would have no effect getting through if in his true form, which is why..."

"You've turned to me in asking for kryptonian weapons..."

Superman's fists clinched as he knew exactly what it was Batman now planned. With the creation of the poison and such weapons at his disposal it gave him a secret edge.

"Bruce, this is nuts!" Nightwing spoke up. "He's the emperor and ruler of an entire realm! If you wage war with him, he's got the entirety of them backing him!"

"And I've got the Justice League," Batman glared. "You're missing the point, I'm not out to tousle with this man... unless he pursues my life or daughter's again. I know what happens to those turned and the vampire responsible for the turning. As of now I'm sensitizing a way of converting each variation into gas form for additional options."

"That won't happen, he gave me his word he wouldn't harm the girl and I believe him," Superman voiced. "Nightwing is right Bruce, you need to stop this! I believe deep down his intentions are pure and his heart is in the right place. If he were such a bad guy, he's had centuries upon centuries to show it. And as I've been told the Justice League has been held in high regard within the monster world and so confrontation with its emperor would look terrible on both sides. There would be no winner."

"Fine, and let's say we get through this stretch and you're right, that's good... but what if you aren't? Better to be prepared than not. It's my life he's possibly after and I won't take anyone's protection… not even yours. This isn't your fight Clark, don't get involved. So I'll ask one more time, will you or will you not afford me the weapons?"

"You're making something out of nothing," Superman closed his eyes shaking his head. "Apollo wouldn't kill the father of his own grandchild…"

Grayson immediately looked to Kal as Batman did the same and there was a long period as Superman really just took the time to think and consider all possible outcomes. And in his last statement there was vagueness as he didn't know for sure, but his motto was always looking for the good in people and hoping for the best and this circumstance was no different. Batman did make a point and perhaps not now, but there was no telling what the future held and how today a friend would then be an enemy tomorrow.

"I will," Superman breathed out. "Only because I trust you and use them only under the condition that it becomes absolutely necessary."

"Good and now that leads us to the primary purpose for the lethal version of variation A," Batman looked the two of them off. "They say once a human is turned, he or she doesn't always just lose their humanity but self-assurance, persona and who they were... turning to bloodlust and uncontrollable thirst for battle and sometimes rage. If this ever occurs and I become something that I'm not, I want you to put an end to it. Which is why I'm going to give you a set of it, but tell no one."

This time Batman's eyes specifically fell on Nightwing.

"I want you to be the one to end me. I could never ask Damian or Alfred and I'd prefer that..."

"No!" Nightwing tightened his fists. "Just because you're now a vampire, that doesn't change who you are on the inside! I could never do that, I won't kill you! And even if by some chance it did come to that, I'm not sure any of us could have stopped you before your turning and now with you being like this, it would be just about impossible..."

"Nothing is impossible," Batman tossed him a small sample of DPF inside that of a small tranquillizer gun. "All it'll take is one shot and if you fail... then I leave it to him."

Batman's eyes looked to Superman, whose shoulders tightened at the thought of putting down his ally and friend. And both knew no poison or weapon would be needed.

"I can't," Nightwing dropped the gun at his feet. "It won't come to that, I believe in you and I'd rather die than be the one to pull that trigger. And forgive my curiosity but how and where did Constantine go about gathering such information?"

"Undocumented," Batman answered honestly. "A demon from the depths of the underworld that knows the past, present and future."

"Please do tell me there's a cure to this," Superman marched forward with a frown. "Especially considering if this poison of yours ended up in the wrong hands."

"There is," Batman nodded. "I would never manifest something this dangerous without an antidote."

Both Superman and Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief at this as Batman turned his back and headed for the table and took a stack of laminated sheets into his gloved hands as he again looked to Kal.

"It's time to go over the second reason we're here," Batman took a single step. "Where are the specs to the Phantom Zone Projector?"

The kryptonian simply gestured for the dark knight to follow to another section of the room and by voice command a hologram screen appeared covering the entire wall with specs and breakdowns on the machine but in krypton's language.

"Give me a moment to convert it to something readable," Superman stepped atop a nearby panel and did exactly this.

The specs were uploaded to a small device and given to Batman and if he had questions he knew exactly who to ask.

"I've given you what you've wanted, now tell me why," Superman looked to Batman. "What are you working on this time?"

"There's a woman, an exceptional material artist and first daughter of Issa Shuzen. You clashed with her seven years ago. Her fighting ability and physical attributes aside she has the ability of..."

"The Jigen-Tou," Superman nodded his head. "I remember that night and facing her. Don't tell me you've stumbled upon a way to counter the effects of that technique."

"Yes and no, only temporary," Batman responded.

"Tell more, I'd like to hear this."

"I've devised a weapon and idea that when completed will have the capability of suspending and or completely shutting off the dimension which the Jigen-Tou user uses to go intangible. Handheld explosives that when used on the target an electric current is sent through their body and they will lose the ability to tap into that dimension for one minute to two. Only one of these can be used at a time and after the first another can't be used until ten minutes after the first if my calculations are correct, but I won't know for certain until it's tested on the field."

Nightwing chortled as he scratched at the side of his head.

"Okay I get you're a genius and all, but how did you even come up with the specs that could counter and close off a dimension, even if for a short time? That's some really complicated stuff."

Moving back somewhat, Batman let out a sigh.

"I can't take all the credit, most of that goes to Katur Masato who was the Deputy Director for Operations during the Alucard attack. It was seven years ago that I sought him out after my first encounter with Bloodriver Akasha. He was a human friend of Tenmei Mikogami and he provided me with not only info on her, but all of Fairy Tale, which included Akua Shuzen and her Jigen-Tou technique. The intel detailed a full analysis of how it works and I used this to work up something that could temporarily plug the dimensional transfer. And now with the Phantom Zone projector's specs I'll reverse engineer the details and bring the weapon to fruition. But don't be fooled, even without the technique Akua Shuzen is still easily one of Fairy Tale's most deadly and formidable members."

For others it would have been baffling by how much the knight put into learning about potential enemies and all the contingencies he put in place but not for the two of them. He was devoted and even obsessive when it came to the mission. There was no one more prepared than Batman for an upcoming battle, even if the end result didn't fall in his favor.

"But all this and even the yokai emperor are the least of my worries. It's him, Demitri Maximoff. Vampires are prideful warriors and as we've covered he'll be back to finish what he started."

"But you won't be alone this time, we'll have your..."

"No," Batman glared, cutting off Nightwing. "I'm going to give him exactly what he wants, a one on one against me and this time I'll be ready. The first go around I believed he shared weaknesses of the broader vampire bloodline in the yokai realm, but I was wrong. This go around there's many differences, me being a vampire one. And I've got something in the works for that exact occasion. But until the conclusion of my training and return from the island of Alvasleha, it'll be put on hold."

 **XXX**

The crowds were loud and some stomping their feet as the day had finally come and the main event itself living up to the hype as more than seventy five percent of the combatants were either ringed out or defeated. The elf royals and those attending from outside the kingdom were equally as entertained as they applauded and shouted. The two vampires, members of the Asagao sat inside the king's box, enjoying the show just as much as everyone else if not more.

"This is great, even better than last years!" Princess Sienna applauded.

"I can attest to that, seems there is much better talent all around this year," Prince Arlo added.

Beside the prince was his second in command and greatest ally, Abrell. The two vampires just silently watched along with Isla, but most the crowds were anything but.

Those inside the ring went at each other with much speed as only thirteen fighters remained. Countless strikes and blades colliding were continuous. One took to the air landing in between Black Canary and Luke, grabbing hold of her hair and pulling Dinah down as he simultaneously tossed a spear straight at Luke who dodged. With the use of her canary cry Dinah separated him off of her as he was sent soaring out of the ring. Luke had recovered a staff from a fallen fighter and knocked away projectiles that were thrown in his direction.

Dinah joined his side finishing off the one responsible with her canary cry. Next Luke ducked down as she jumped over him punching into the face of a tan, reddish goblin which lost his footing and dropped to the ground. Luke followed up by kicking him out of the ring and then punching another out who came at him from his blindside. Now back to back with some space between them and the closes enemy Canary and Luke stayed on guard. The battle royal was nearing its end and all they needed to do was last just a little while longer and freedom was theirs. They watched as two combatants went at it and a series of slashes to the chest forcing another out of the ring and to his defeat. Finding the opening that they needed, the two way duo targeted a seven nine foot ogre, going after his legs as he swung a massive hammer at the two.

His size and power was tremendous but he however greatly lacked in speed as Dinah and Luke used this to their advantage forcing him out of the kick with a double flying kick. They didn't have much time to reset as another small group of fighters came at them without restraint and as they had done the entire time Luke and Dinah fought in sync as they ringed out the sizeable group. It was then that the roars within the crowds grew as both Dinah and Luke looked around and including themselves there were only five fighters remaining in the ring.

It was over, finally over and as they had set out to do what they worked so hard on for weeks, standing tall as the battle royal had concluded and they remained in the top five! Freedom was upon them... assuming the kingdom of Vindellorien kept its word.

 **To be continued**


	12. Audrey Aensland Wayne

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP12: Audrey Aensland Wayne**

He had packed up necessary belongings and clothing as he knew the trip would be an extended one. With him were Damian, Alfred and Morrigan all there to see him off and he carried two duffle bags over his shoulder with a single bat suit and utility belt among his belongings in case a situation called for it.

"Master Grayson and Timothy have sworn to help look after things in your absence. So you needn't worry about things here," Alfred smiled.

Missions and what not had taken him away from the city for longer periods than this so it wasn't an issue.

"Thanks Alfred, I'll try and make it back soon as possible," Bruce moved passed his surrogate father as he ran a hand through Damian's hair. "Taking this trip is a lot easier knowing Gotham will be in great hands."

"Ttt," Damian crossed his arms. "I don't need the help of Grayson and especially not Drake!"

Bruce only smirked as he bypassed his son and stopped in front of Selene.

"Where's Diana?"

"Already on the island, I've taken her there as she wanted to get a head start on exploring the environment," the vampire responded.

"I see," Bruce nodded.

He sided with her as they got ready for departure but then he was pulled back by Morrigan who embraced him tightly and kissed at his cheek.

"Hope all goes well and good luck," the succubus followed up by purring into his left ear. "I burn to try out the new you."

She bit and sucked at his earlobe and Selene noticed and softly chortled. Afterwards Bruce stepped away and again sided with the purple haired vampire as they disappeared. Not a moment later they reappeared over a beach front and the sky an apple red with an immense castle in front of them.

"Welcome to the island of Alvasleha, follow me this way."

Taking the lead she led them across the sand and up a long flight of stairs where they eventually made their way inside and were greeted by vampire maids and warriors of different monster species, hired by Selene for this exact occasion but there was also another awaiting them.

"Diana," Bruce made eye contact with the princess. "Thanks for the arrangement... I mean with Sasha. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Of course not, and if it helps Wonder Girl has agreed to look over her during her stay on Themyscira until we return and I've permitted visits by Kal or any of the league. So rest assured, if anything goes wrong you and I will know."

Hearing this mentally eased him and he wasn't sure what he would have done without her or his family and teammates for that matter. Selene looked to two of her maidens as she pointed towards the steps.

"Show our guest to his room," Selene commanded before her eyes fell over him. "Rest up awhile and then we shall get started."

 **XXX**

It was at the front doors to the kingdom of Hiklorhan's capital that the guards recognized her as the queen's daughter and so they allowed her to pass. The silver haired vampire received various stares as she passed through the central lobby before taking to a staircase and it was at the top floor she went but she wasn't alone as both Ruby and Tsukune were at her side. Together they approached and stood in front of Akasha's office but a meeting was underway and so they waited around for nearly twenty minutes as they waited for the conclusion of it.

One after another members to the vampire council all trotted out as the three of them made their way inside and Akasha remained seated and with a stack of papers in front of her. None had any idea of the subject matter or what was said during the gathering, but clearly the Dark Lord appeared tenser than she normally did. But even with her eyes on the stacks in front of her, Akasha sensed the presence of them and with a leer she gazed up at the three.

"Ruby, Tsukune and Moka," she pushed the papers aside. "Isn't this just the greatest surprise!"

The vampire pushed out of the chair and dressed in her black Victorian styled dress as she walked around the table and greeted them all. She hugged and embraced each as they shared a brief loving moment and this brightened what otherwise was a long day of back and forth arguments in the congregation.

"What compelled you all to come here of all places?" Akasha smiled at them just before shaking her head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter I'm just glad that you're here. Today was so up and down, it's what you could say was a follow up to the broader realm meeting of the global powers. I simply relayed material touched on from that gathering and some of the changes possibly coming and of course not everyone was on board. I will do what I need to protect and make certain the foundation of we vampires stays secure while constituting something that builds a better working relationship with other kingdoms."

The three of them could only imagine what sort of responsibilities fell on the shoulders of the Dark Lord and the emperor himself for that matter.

"Has there been any further word on Sasha?" Ruby voiced with concern.

Akasha lowered her head and bit back.

"Nothing... unfortunately, but I believe that demented Jitoshi has something to do with her desertion!"

Tsukune gulped biting down over his tongue.

"What makes you say that," he expressed. "Isn't he still locked up?"

"Yes," Akasha nodded. "But I find it quite convenient with the timing of her vanishing. She had just spoken with him that same night, sneaking past my lookouts and making her way to his holding cell. I fear he might have told her things and she..."

"Returned to where she'd been for all these years," Moka posed in stepping forward. "And I realize we have not yet confirmed where that may be. And I just have the strangest feeling it might be Fairy Tale, but if so why would she return to a place like that. I didn't personally talk to her about the past but she did bring up once or twice how things were so much better in her life now."

"Perhaps," the Dark Lord agreed with the nod of her head. "But it is all she truly knew most her life spent with whoever was..."

"That's madness, she wouldn't and you can't believe that," Ruby cut in. "That child loves her family and you've said on more than one occasion that she was much happier. Has anyone thought of the obvious?" the witch stepped back gazing at them all. "You said that Sasha cherishes her father didn't you, or at least that's what you've told me, Tsukune."

This very notion left the three of them voiceless and without anything to add. Akasha had especially taken these words into contemplation as she thought back to the very night Sasha went missing and what she had said. The child had wined and complained about wanting to go home to her father.

"Oh my," the Dark Lord pondered this further before exhaling and shaking her head. "Father did a sweep of the human world, primarily Gotham and I have to assume that is the very first place he would have gone."

"But do you know for sure?" Ruby countered.

"If that is where she'd taken off we would have found her almost immediately. I have to believe she took off on her own accordance, there's no way she could have just been swept from under my feet like that, my castle and just taken. But if someone is responsible for her disappearance and I discover who I'll strangle the life out of them with my own two hands!"

The anger and exasperation poured out of the Dark Lord as she stood with clinched fists. Moka was equally as aggravated as it seemed she thought about her young sister at least every other hour of every day since she went missing. More than that she just wanted to know if Sasha was okay, but Moka understood that wasn't the reason they made the trip to the vampire capital. And so with a deep breath the silver haired vampire straightened her posture as she looked to Akasha.

"There's actually a reason we're here, something that you need to know."

Akasha became somewhat uneasy by how each of them looked at her.

"It... it's about him, Colton," Moka exhaled closing her eyes and shook her head. "And I'm out of line for saying or even suggesting this but... you should really reconsider your relationship with Orsic."

"Excuse me?!" Akasha snapped, causing Ruby to quiver and the bodies of Tsukune and Moka to tighten.

"But, but you haven't even heard what Moka or I have to say, and what we saw," the witch added.

"You saw nothing!" Akasha snarled turning her back to them in a dismissive manner.

Moka couldn't believe her ears and nor could Tsukune.

"I love and respect you mother, but you need to listen to what I have to say and you will!" Moka unintentionally raised her voice, not at all pleased with Akasha's tone or the Dark Lord turning her back on them. "That man isn't who you think he is, I walked in on him making out with another woman and it was anything but playful."

"I can confirm," Ruby stepped forward. "Later that same evening during the event I too stumbled upon him and with a separate woman to the one Moka spotted him with. They were engaged in crude sexual doings that I'd rather not specify."

But even as she managed to get these words out, Ruby's cheeks turned a bright red as she rehashed every small detail of what she saw and became ignited. Tsukune was the only one that noticed the change in her demeanor and body language as her legs rubbed together. The male vampire lightly bit over his lower lip as it appeared she was daydreaming, but he didn't know of what. Akasha quietly growled under her breath before slowly turning and facing them.

"And did either of you confront this individual who was allegedly Colton?" Akasha gazed over them with crossed arms.

Moka's mouth dropped open, staggered by the way her mother was looking down on and treating them like children, while Tsukune shared this exact sentiment.

"No," both Ruby and Moka answered at once.

"Then it is as I said," Akasha frowned. "The man you saw wasn't Colton Orsic, but someone else. Perhaps a look alike, there are many of those around."

"Mother are you serious?!" Moka retorted. "Are you really going to stand there and call us liars, you can't love this man so much that you turn to blind eye and become delusional. Father has his faults which includes his love for other women, but at least you wouldn't have to worry about him making a fool of himself in public nor would he need your protection. You don't have to go through the process of suitors if you and father were to..."

"I will hear no more!" Akasha shouted as she stomped at the ground and her demonic aura raising. "Your father and I are done, never to happen again! He did things... unforgiveable things that I could never get past. Colton will become my mate and the king to my throne whether any of you like it or not!"

This affirmation silenced the room and it was Moka that stood with clutched fists as she wanted to lash out at her mother but knew that wouldn't do her any good and so she restrained from doing so.

"If that is all, then you're all free to go."

There wasn't movement right away but Tsukune was the first to break the silence.

"Akasha-san, do you really not believe what they've said? You should know Moka-san would never lie to you and though I didn't see any of this for myself the two of them did and they're trust worthy. There's a reason I took your daughter's hand in marriage and appointed Ruby-san my head assistant."

Akasha again turned her back on the group running a hand over the table as she rolled her eyes.

"Out, all of you. Get out, now!"

Ruby almost jumped out of her boots by the way the vampire raised her voice while both Moka and Tsukune were astounded by this outburst of hers and the way she defended Orsic. As they went for the exit, Moka stopped short of the door as she didn't want to leave things like that but she had nothing and so the vampire just continued on and through the door behind Ruby. Once the door had closed, Akasha took a seat at the head of the table and running a hand over her forehead as she shook her head. For the next minute she quietly deliberated as to what she should do before returning to the stacks of papers in front of her.

 **XXX**

Even as she stood there and watched him go to work inside the training facility, Selene Kayeda couldn't believe some of the results over the charts. He was giving off readings very irregular and she wasn't alone as Wonder Woman stood close by, having just entered. The vampire was dressed in mostly gray and taking various notes as she watched Bruce and smirked, impressed with the steps and improvements he was making in such a short time.

"How's he doing?" the amazon princess sided with her.

"Superb, so much more impressive than I was expecting! His readings are off the charts for a turned vampire this early on in the process. For starters when I tested his strength earlier and he maxed out just over sixteen tons! That is unheard of for a newly turned vampire, most at this point fall under the five through eight tone range but this man is something else. And he has yet to learn aura control or awaken the blood of the shinso coursing through his veins! But I do however believe I've discovered why."

With vast interest Diana Prince moved in beside her.

"Enlighten me."

"His very being, this human is truly incredible," Selene immediately bit at her tongue before coughing and clearing her throat. "I mean was human. However it is because of what he did as a human that has propelled his vast base strength. Bruce peaked and conditioned himself to his body's limits and beyond in both physical and cardio endurance... I've never seen anything quite like it. He puts to shame some of man's professional athletes. And take a look at him now."

Selene leaned forward as Diana did the same, looking into the training facility where Bruce dodged around catching arrows firing off at him from different walls throughout the facility, all zipping at 1.5 times the speed of a bullet as he so gracefully eluded or caught them with precision and concentration simultaneously dealing with the next and then the next.

"He truly is a prodigy unlike any I've seen before," Selene jumped up, feeling like a little girl in the candy store. As a medic and expert on so many diverse monster species, she dreamed for moments such as this studying specimens of each individual type. "He could very well be one for the ages, I look forward to seeing how far I can push him."

The vampire laughed and from Wonder Woman's standpoint it was clear this woman was enjoying this a lot, but even she couldn't help but smile. The amazon princess knew Bruce a whole lot more than others and the way he pushed himself, and believed he'd be able to handle anything she threw his way.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention one important detail," Selene looked to Diana from the corner of her eye. "Your relationship with this man, it is strictly professional is it not?"

Diana was blindsided by this question as she stepped back.

"Excuse me?"

"I only ask because of a possible side effect he might sustain," Selene's eyes returned to the activity inside the training room. "Newly turned vampires sometimes experience periods of blood lust and thirst for battle which they must learn to take control of, but that isn't all... his sex drive will have increased as well. I've dealt with only twenty over my time, as most attempts have resulted in the subject reverting to that of a ghoul. And in his case these symptoms have a higher probability as he didn't use a holy lock early on to slow up the process of his turning, which would have given his body the necessary means to better adjust to these changes inside himself with fewer complications. The urges are unbearable and the newly turned will pursue a subject of interest to satisfy these urges and sometimes he or she can completely lose themselves. Luckily this is only something that occurs in the first nine months of one being turned, and it isn't a given that it ensues with him. But if such a moment occurs you must not allow him any of your blood directly, as he might lose himself further and you too might be affected. You've felt it before when he's fed on you… that sensation, it would greatly increase. Alert me immediately if he shows signs having to do with any of those things. Just thought I'd give you a heads up in case it comes to that and he starts behaving strangely towards you."

Wonder Woman exhaled as she nodded her head.

"Thanks for that, but it won't be an issue."

Selene simply smiled as she ended the training session in the click of a button and again looked to Diana.

"Shall we?" she walked toward the door.

Wonder Woman followed as Selene entered the room to a shirtless Bruce looking to both women and Selene applauding him.

"Very good mister Wayne. I remember the days when Akasha-sama put myself, Lailay and Miukei through this exact drill and how it took us months to accomplish anything near what you did. Having the speed and strength of a vampire is one thing, but knowing how to control and balance it is key and I must say you've got quite the handling and poise of your own body. Your reaction speed impresses me most and it's clear you've been trained in the art of combining both body, mind, spirit and soul. I can see it in the way you move so naturally and the calming focus in your eyes," Selene smirked. "Akasha-sama wasn't lying when she told us you were forged like a fundamental weapon of destruction, and you've got one of the sharpest minds in the world to boot."

Bruce chortled, having not even broken a sweat.

"What else did she tell you about me?" Bruce grinned.

It was then Selene's turn to laugh as she blushed and looked him off.

"Believe me, she's carried on about other things as well."

Together they laughed and Diana joined them as she quickly caught on, and afterwards Selene became serious once more.

"I'd like to start going through the basics of detection."

"Detection?" Bruce inquired.

"Yes," Selene nodded. "You must learn to detect yokai, as this will become crucial against opponents of stealth or great speed. With your experience in spiritual connection to your body I imagine you'll get through this much faster than others. And following that I shall begin teaching you aura control and how to use it to vastly increase your physical abilities and strength. But not until after lunch, I've had my maidens cook up something nice that I know the two of you will enjoy."

There were no arguments as they followed Selene through the exit. It was halfway down the hall that Bruce sided with Selene, coughing and clearing his throat as he had something on mind that he'd been thinking about and wanted to get off his chest.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask," he spoke with his hands inside his pockets. "It's about something Sasha told me, Jitoshi Ichiro. She says he's been captured and will soon be executed. Is this true?"

"It is," the female vampire simply nodded. "He's being held in the capital of Hiklorhan as of now, but he and a select few others imprisoned in the prime kingdoms will be relocated once an execution date is set to the town of Meltaw. Those that have committed the worst of crimes, aimed at the entire realm or its ruler are always taken there."

Bruce scratched at his chin somewhat as he quietly thought to himself.

"Would you be capable of gathering any and all information?"

Selene snickered as she eyed him from the corner of her eye.

"Why the sudden interest in Jitoshi, the man who abducted your offspring. Isn't it satisfying enough that he's caught?"

"Can you get the information?" Bruce maintained his stance.

"Who do you think I am," she smiled. "I'm Selene Kayeda of the Asagao three, and sword to Akasha Bloodriver... of course I can. I don't see the purpose, but if that is your wish then I shall have one of my maidens fetch this information from headquarters and relay me a full classification."

"Good, that's a start," Bruce replied.

"A start to what?" Diana chimed in.

Both ladies were interested in his answer but got nothing as he stayed quiet and they entered through the double doors of the lounge.

 **XXX**

Those standing guard in front of the residence bowed their heads as the queen of vampires made her way up the steps and through the front doors of the mansion. The first place she looked was inside his study and when he wasn't there she headed for the next obvious place. It was on her way up the steps that the vampire picked up on noises that no doubt belonged to him but that of a woman as well. The moans and rumbles became louder the closer she came and without effort the Dark Lord forced it open and on her back with her legs spread was a female vampire and Colton atop her.

The woman cried and moaned as he made love to her, the vampiress even scratching and clawing at his back with her fingernails but they weren't alone as another woman laid naked beneath the sheets and smoking a cigarette.

"Do you have a minute?" Akasha called out to him with crossed arms.

Colton only partially gazed back at her as he kept his hips moving and the woman's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Can it wait?" he looked the Dark Lord off as his eyes returned to that of his lover beneath him.

"No," Akasha said with clear protest in her tone.

She was being patient with him and he knew it and so Colton slowed up and removed himself from the woman beneath him, but the blankets covering most of what was below their waists. Orsic sat and faced her with his back against the headboard and the woman with a hard blush over her face.

"Hello princess," the vampire bowed her head as the other woman did the same.

Akasha only slightly nodded her head giving them a single instant of acknowledgement as her full attention was on Colton. The discussion was one that she hoped to end promptly and so she didn't care whether or not the two vampire mistresses stayed or left.

"My daughter came to me," Akasha exhaled. "You really need to keep your sexual conducts out of public view, especially at big events such as that. I covered up for you this time, but this is your one and only free pass. I will not risk or put the relationship with my daughter on the line to conceal your endeavors. Do remember who I am and the reputation I wish to carry and I will have no one tainting that image, even if that person is my husband to be."

Colton cursed under his breath punching at the blanket as his eyes fell over the carpet and he was frozen like that for a while before looking up at her.

"I'm sorry about that," his teeth gritted. "I'll be more careful, I know how much that girl and your position mean to you as it does to me. Both you and I together will do great things for not only the kingdom of Hiklorhan but the entire realm. And with your father backing us, there is nothing or no one that could stand in our way. But as I said before, sorry about the inconvenience."

The fact that she had to cover up for him and of all people deny Moka's claim really stabbed at Akasha's inner soul, but she kept her calm.

"Oh and before I go I'll let you in on a little something," Akasha spoke with the intent to change the subject. "I'll be appointing Issa Shuzen as Supreme Commander of the vampire army, as his battle genius and experience on and off the battle field more than qualify him for the position. And I trust him... at least with this. I have yet to speak with him on the matter, but I have no doubts that he'll accept."

"Your ex?" Colton inquired.

"Yes, is there a problem? I won't allow my past relationship with him to stop me from making decisions that are in the best interest of this kingdom and I've appointed Ekon Bakari as my senior advisor, so aside from the Asagao three he will work closes with me in making the tough decisions that need to be made going forward. He's older than I and more..."

"I know who he is," Colton smirked. "Ekon is a good friend of father's, they go way back."

"I'm quite aware of this," Akasha nodded. "It was in fact the global meeting your father held centuries ago that I met with Ekon and that was also the same night you and I met."

In nodding his head Colton stretched as he sat forward with his arms behind him.

"Okay, but I don't see why you're telling me all this and now of all times."

"You're my mate to be and though the responsibilities of the throne fall squarely on my shoulders, you'll be included in the decision making process and staying up to date on political matters in and out of our kingdom. I am queen of vampires, and a Dark Lord and princess to this entire realm. But I've clearly exhausted my stay here, you may now continue whatever it was you were before my arrival."

Akashsa immediately headed for the exit but slowed up as a single of the female vampires called out to her.

"Princess," the woman sat up on her knees with her breasts exposed. "May I make a request?"

The Dark Lord gazed down upon her with questioning eyes but still managed a smile.

"How can I be of service?"

The woman laughed as she twirled a strand of hair on the left side of her face.

"Would you ah... care to join us? It would be a privilege to share a bed with our queen and while Colt does you from behind, Sophy and I could play with you a little. You would enjoy it and if nothing else it would dismiss stress and I know a woman of your position with so much expected of you carries a lot of that."

Akasha blushed with her eyes in front of her as she again went for the exit.

"Sorry, but Colton and I agreed to wait until after we're husband and wife. You ladies have a good day."

The the vampiress pulled Colton back down and atop her as they embraced in a sizzling kiss as Akasha disappeared through the door. It was only halfway down the hall that she truly realized something and the thought almost alarmed her. She walked in on the man who was soon to be her mate with two other women and she felt nothing. This very feeling further solidified what she already knew and that truth known by only one person. Stumbling upon the three of them like that did however get her sexually provoked but not in the way it should have as her thoughts and desires were directed at someone else; the human and father of her second child.

 **XXX**

It was the moment they had been waiting for, overflowed with emotions as they entered the locker rooms and quickly undressed out of their armor and gear before advancing to the waiting area just outside the king and queen's throne room. It was there that the five battle royal contestants received constraints around both their ankles and wrists. Luke and Dinah were called in at the same time and were second in line as the doors were closed behind them. Dinah halfway expected they'd be accompanied by a huge crowd but surprisingly enough it was only two guards standing on either side of the throne chairs to both Queen Avis Hayhurst and King Delbert Hayhurst.

"Remove the restraints," Delbert leaned forward.

A third guard appeared from a corner of the room and did exactly this, detaching the chains from both prisoners as he stepped aside and Delbert smiled the entire time before falling back in his chair.

"As with the other lucky three, the two of you put on quite a show today and your efforts and talent are to be commended as you not only kept all of Vindellorien captivated but other visiting nobles to the battle royal affair. And I'm a man of my word," Delbert sighed as he took a deep breath. "However the circumstance of you two is quite peculiar. Humans in the realm of monsters is outrageous on its own and then there's where the lot of you were picked up, during the slaughtering's of that convict Ilon Kreing. The story of how you came to this realm has yet to be confirmed and believe me, we shall uncover the truth of this."

"And so we won't be freed?!" Dinah marched forward.

"Silence woman!" the queen retorted as Canary bit back. "You were not asked to speak!"

"Avis, Avis," Delbert waved the queen off as he shook his head. "It is fine, these two are no longer prisoners."

Both Luke and Dinah breathed a sigh of relief at this, but knew there was more and so they kept quiet and listened.

"The norm amongst most kingdoms and villages has been to dispose of any human that appears in this realm, no exceptions. But we're however very generous people and such extreme actions are unnecessary, and our great emperor in his return shares this exact mindset. Once our investigation concludes and we confirm without a shadow of doubt you aren't correlating with the criminal ogre and your being here is as you say then you shall be returned to your world. But for now that'll be postponed. And you're probably wondering what this means for you now, yes?"

The two simply nodded as Delbert continued on.

"Until we can sort out this whole mess, the two of you will serve as an extra set of hands around the palace. Which might include running errands and things of that nature. I might consider assigning either or both of you to Prince Arlo, or my second daughter, Isla. Speaking of which, the lieutenant general has expressed interest in you lad," King Delbert looked directly at Luke Fox.

His eyes then fell on Dinah who at that moment was also glimpsing at Luke as she contemplated what sort of interest Isla could possibly have with Luke. But freed as they may be it didn't appear they were in any position to ask questions.

"I shall determine your roles for the foreseeable future until the investigations conclude, but do keep in mind you'll both be asked to do a whole lot more aside from these positions and nothing is permanent. What you're asked to do today or tomorrow could be very different in the future. Once we're done here Rafy will escort you both to your new living spaces and you'll find it to be quite the improvement to the cells you were subjected to early on."

And for the next twenty minutes Dinah and Luke listened to king Delbert go on and on but they were without questions. Following his long speech they were guided out of the throne room and just as he said, taken to what would be their living space for the conceivable future, but on separate floors to one another. Though technically still prisoners, they would be living it a whole lot better and this couldn't be more apparent as Dinah stepped into what would be her new room.

"Wow..."

Those were the only words she managed to get out just before running and tossing herself into the king-size bed surrounded by so many silky pillows. It was relaxing and if nothing else she'd at least sleep peacefully, something she hadn't had in months. Luke's feelings were similar as he surveyed his room, running a hand over the dresser beside the bed but then a knock at the door diverted his attention.

"Come in," he answered.

There was no response and nor did anyone enter and so he pushed open the door himself moving out into the hall but there was no one as he walked halfway down the hall, before shrugging his shoulders and returning to his room. Just as he walked through the door slammed shut behind him.

"Hello Luke," she smiled at him while he stumbled back.

He remembered this woman all too well and their last meeting and how she downed his blood leaving him drowsy and lightheaded. The vampire slowly walked towards him and the look in her eyes sent a raid of energy up his spine as she licked at her lips.

"Don't tell me… what do you want?" Luke moved back with his hands out in front of him.

Miukei snickered with a finger to her lips, enjoying every bit the intimidated expression he gave off.

"I want another taste of your blood," She clasped her hands together. "I've been longing for it ever since the last time."

Luke sought to retort but it was already too late as the vampire leaped pinning him down over the bed and biting into the right side of his neck as she merrily consumed his blood while Luke showed little to no resistance as she took what she wanted and sat atop him with a gratified smirk afterwards.

"So obedient," she let out a sigh. "This is going to be so much easier sneaking a bite here and there now that you're no longer a prisoner. Until next time."

She smiled at him as she ran a hand over the side of his face before popping up and running off through the door with new found energy. Slowly pushing up Luke rested a hand over his head feeling somewhat dazed as he shook his head. The only thing he could think about and be hopeful for was a speedy investigation and conclusion proving his and Dinah's innocents.

 **Days later**

A bright light shaped over the JL teleport platform and materializing was one of its members in the form of Cyborg who vaulted off and to the ground where he then headed through the automatic doors and in route to the maintenance room but heard voices in the opposite direction which rerouted him. It was into the conference room where he stepped through and inside was Arthur Curry/Aquaman, the Flash and Superman.

"Is there a meeting I wasn't informed of?" Cyborg made his way toward the table but Superman had his back to them and staring out the massive windows overlooking earth. "Where's everyone else?"

"This isn't a meeting," Aquaman sat in his usual spot with his hands folded over the table. "We were just having a discussion concerning the current predicament. I've been occupied with other matters in Atlantis as of recent, election month just passed and... yeah I don't plan on getting into all that."

The Flash slid a small device across the table which settled in front of Cyborg.

"Something is up and it isn't good. Both Killer Frost and Metallo were broken out of their cells at Stryker's island, by these unknown figures dressed in gray and white with the help of Captain Cold and Mirror Master. And in Gotham something similar occurred with Clayface a week or so before that. On hindsight you don't think much of it, but take a close look of the photo on screen."

Victor didn't like the sound of that but took a look at the screen as he suggested.

"What am I supposed to see?"

"The woman," Superman spoke. "That shot is from the night of Karlo Basil's breakout and that woman dressed in the black cheongsam is Akua Shuzen and the one in white beside her is Kahlua Shuzen. Both are members to Fairy Tale and we have reason to believe they're behind the break ins and collecting the magical pieces and if true..."

"They might be recruiting enemies of the Justice League!" Cyborg's eyes stretched. "Then whatever their planning must be huge and they don't want us getting in the way. Who all knows about this?"

"Only a select few," Aquaman said.

"And what about the girl?" Cyborg voiced. "Or Batman, I thought we..."

"Sasha is on Themyscira," Superman voiced, but with his eyes still over earth. "And Diana took off with Batman to some hidden island with the likes of Selene Kayeda. Her goal is to teach and direct Batman through the many changes his body is going through and I've put my trust in her, as should we all. Neither he nor Diana knows about this latest finding, but that should be the least of their worries. We'll need Batman at his best, focused and ready to go and right now that isn't the case."

Superman stepped away from the glass window setting his eyes on everyone that stood inside the conference room.

"Kara agreed to do bye daily check-ups on Sasha so we'll have constant updates and Diana has been a huge help through this all," Kal settled a hand over the table top. "The watchtower isn't a place for children and Themyscira is a much better surrounding and environment for that child. It's only temporary until his training ends and then he'll come up with a permanent solution, but in the meantime I'll need to hold the tides at bay."

"Hold the tides?" Cyborg questioned.

The kryptonian looked his teammate in the face.

"I plan to meet with Apollo, the yokai emperor. We have his granddaughter and I'm sure by now it irks him, or the mother of that child if she's been told. My intentions aren't to reveal any of what's happened since that night, I simply wish to ease the tension. I don't know yet if I'll bring to light Fairy Tale's possible enlistment of our enemies until we've confirmed Fairy Tale is the ones behind these recent crimes."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Cyborg responded. "What would you even say to him?"

"Haven't gotten that far," Superman answered honestly with the shake of his head. "But something down the lines of we've got Sasha and she's being taken care of. Communication is important. For all we know he could be planning an attack to take the girl back which wouldn't surprise me from Batman's report and this man when it comes to his family."

"It's not like he could get to her, even if he wanted to. But again, somebody refresh my memory... why is it we're keeping her away from them, him?"

Superman opened his mouth to reply but the Flash had beaten him to it.

"So apparently they've got this rule in place with vampires, essentially stating if one is to infect and turn a human that said human is to be eliminated on the spot to avoid the subject morphing into a ghoul or vampire. As for the vampire responsible for the action, their penalty is also death," the Flash noted. "So yeah if you listen to or believe any of that, this monster emperor will be after the heads of both Batman and..."

"Apollo won't hurt Sasha, I feel confident about that," Superman interjected. "I'd however like to err on the side of caution. It's Batman I'm worried about. He didn't revert into a ghoul but there's nothing we've gathered thus far that says Apollo or some hired hand won't come after his life. I'll keep the whereabouts and the outcome of Batman's fate a secret for now until I know more."

Cyborg nodded and saw more clearly why a meet with the yokai emperor was necessary and aside from the whole Batman fiasco there was the whole magic piece collections which was almost certainly a nemesis to both sides.

"How will you go about reaching this man?" Aquaman asked.

"Easy," Superman smiled. "Aono Moka and Tsukune. Inside Batman's forwarded information to myself is a home address to the newlyweds who reside in Japan. From what I've been told they spend an equal amount of time in both worlds so perhaps I'll get lucky."

"When?" Cyborg asked.

"Within the hour."

Victor looked Kal-El over closely.

"Good," he cracked his knuckles. "Count me in."

 **XXX**

With more than a handful of bags in hand, the taxi pulled up in front of her apartment complex as the driver walked around opening the door for her. He offered to help carry the bags but she kindly declined and headed for the door on her own. Though her hands were full she managed to unlock and kick open the door as the shopping bags were tossed over the sofa as she stretched out her arms and smiled. There wasn't anyone around to rate each outfit, but she wouldn't enjoy any less trying them on.

With this belief it was then that the cat woman came to mind and they hadn't spoken since nights ago and Morrigan sleeping with her crush. She had since phoned Felicia quite a few times but none of those calls returned and it was obvious she was still sour from what happened and the succubus understood, especially coming from her.

"Morrigan," a voice called out to her appearing from behind a corner of the room as she jumped up from being startled.

"Lucien!" her eyes volleyed. "What in the world are you doing here?!"

The individual bowed to his queen just as quickly looking her in the eyes.

"I'm so very sorry for coming here unannounced my queen, I really am but... but you're needed back in Makai. Something urgent has come up and there is nothing I or anyone else can do to..."

"What happened?! Is Makai under attack?!" Morrigan marched forward.

Lucien bit back as he looked to the ground and silently quivered.

"Nothing like that, it's her... the girl."

Morrigan nibbled at her tongue feeling her heart impede and everything around her freezing and Lucien inspected her expression knowing that he needed to clarify himself.

"She's taken over, my queen," Lucien grimaced. "There's nothing any of us can do to stop her. The little one is cunning beyond her years and all that studying during her upbringing you could say has backfired. In your absence she has settled into the throne and taken up the duties as ruler of Makai, and I mean all duties."

In taking a couple deep breathes and closing her eyes Morrigan thought things over before focusing her eyes back on her attendant.

"Let me get this straight," she spoke with clear annoyance in her tone. "You had one job and one job only... to look after her and now you're telling me you can't handle a seven year old girl?!"

It was his turn to take a step back, Lucien gulping but maintained his composure.

"My queen but you don't understand, with you vacant from the realm the duties of queen by default fall on her shoulders," it was then that Lucien stepped forward with a massive book held out in front of her as he flipped through several pages. "See it's right here in the small print which clearly states that if the ruler, which in your case is unavailable or deceased then responsibility of leading the realm falls on the heir to the throne. The child is aspiring and well informed and she understands the rules and has taken full advantage. There is nothing in Makai law clarifying an age and she also knows this and has taken control of your entire council and as we speak she has commanded a board meeting to take place any minute from now."

Morrigan's laughed in frustration as she cursed beneath her breath.

"Has she revealed herself to any of the other royals?!"

"No my queen, which is why I've come here as I fear that might befall soon. She's been at this for weeks, but we tolerated it as she hadn't requested anything out of the norm but now things are getting out of hand."

"Damn that child," Morrigan laughed again out of surprise and distress as she threw her hair back. "Then it is good you showed up when you did, let us return to the castle so I may put an end to this uproar."

Lucien breathed a sigh of relief as he created a portal in the middle of the room.

"After you, my lady."

Bats formed around Morrigan's body as she undressed out of her casual attire and into her typical wear as she was first through the vortex and then Lucien close behind. They were out and on the other side in a matter of seconds and walking down a hall and Morrigan did so with conviction in every step taken as she allowed Lucien to lead the way. And shortly after he pushed his way into the conference room and at the head of the table was the young lady herself clear across the room. She had long green hair, darker in shade to Morrigan's, marine blue colored eyes and her hair tied in two tails. Lastly she wore a black and purple robe.

"Luicien, took yah long enough," she slapped her hand over the table top. "We were gonna start without you, now sit so we may commence!"

He only took another two steps as his eyes never broke away from the child's.

"You deaf, I said sit!"

Lucien only smiled as he stepped aside as another entered the room behind him and everyone inside the room breathed a sigh of relief, except of course the girl sitting at the head of the table who felt a stab at her very soul just by staring into the eyes of Makai's true ruler. This stare down lasted for only a moment as the child jumped from her seat in terror!

"Uh oh..."

The child succubus quickly sprouted her wings and took off through the nearest window which had been left open for the sake of letting in some air. Morrigan did the same as she sprouted her wings and followed after the child through the opening.

"Audrey Aensland!" Morrigan shouted as they flew upward and atop the castle. "Get over here immediately, young lady!"

The succubi was much too frightened to abide but she didn't have near the speed of the queen and so she was quickly plucked out of the sky and driven into the roof as Morrigan ended up atop her. There was no point in trying to fight her off and Audrey knew this and so she just laid there, brooding and pouting. This did nothing to rid Morrigan of her death stare and so the child resulted to crying as the queen eased up her hold over the girl.

"I... I just wanted to make you proud mother, that's all and had it not been for mister Lucien tada telling I would have done lots."

Morrigan stared down at the sobbing child as she wanted to be angry with her, but she couldn't and it didn't help that they'd been away from each other for so long. All she could think about was how much she loved her daughter and so she lifted her up.

"Oh my sweet Audrey," Morrigan held her tightly. "You're still so young, ruling a kingdom should be the last thing on your mind. You still have much to see and learn before such a day emerges, but it would appear you're far too smart for your own good. But this will never happen again and I shall see to that... in writing."

"Mother, no!"

Audrey gazed up at her with begging eyes but Morrigan wasn't having any of it.

"On a brighter note I saw him again," Morrigan smiled down on her daughter. "Your father, Bruce Wayne. And he's been through some extraordinary changes. You're just as much a Wayne as you are an Aensland."

"Really, and when do I see him?! I want to meet dad, do you think he'll like me?"

With a grin Morrigan sided with Audrey and one of her wings wrapped around her.

"Oh honey, he'll absolutely adore you and soon, but not yet. The time isn't right, but that isn't all," Morrigan's smile broadened. "Turns out you aren't an only child. You have a sister and older brother, Damian and Sasha."

"For reallz?!" Audrey halfway jumped into Morrigan's lap. "What are they like, please tell me mother I wanna know everything!"

 **XXX**

It would take time before he got used to the changes and deep down he hoped it wouldn't come to that. All they wanted was the freedom to return to their home world so that things could go back to the way they were. Even with the changes Luke nor Dinah tried escaping, though there were much more opportunities as they had less supervision. By request of the lieutenant general of Vindellorien Luke and Dinah headed for the training grounds on the south side of the castle and it was there that she awaited them. Beside Isla was Cecily Hadlee, both holding a bow with stacks of arrows over the table.

"What with all this?" Dinah asked.

Isla responded by handing both a bow.

"With your new positions under the palace, it is crucial that you're proficient with the weapons we use. Luckily combat training is off the table, given you both greatly exceed the standard," Isla went soundless for an instant as she paced. "Granted, had it not been for these very skill sets of yours, neither of you would be in the positions that you are now."

It was a moment later that Dinah thought back to the conversation inside the throne room and King Delbert stating his daughter had interest in Fox but that was it, no explanation given. On hindsight it didn't appear to mean much, notably taking into account what he put on display inside the ring, but Dinah knew better. If it was truly about a matter of skill, she was Luke's clear superior in hand to hand combat and she hadn't forgotten about all the extra attention the elf general directed his way during their time as prisoners.

"How's about we get started," Isla looked to Cecily. "Why don't you kick things off for us."

"With pleasure, my lady."

She took a single arrow into her hand and took aim on a single of the many target setups in the open field. The elf pulled back and let the projectile fly and connected with the board perfectly, but she didn't stop there as she took another two shots and while one was flawless the other was slightly off target. Afterwards she stepped aside as Isla moved in just behind the table as she took a total of five arrows into her hands and without a seconds hesitation she fired off each simultaneously to each other and all five connecting perfectly with different target boards. She was anything but done as she completed this process over another two times with the same result, each of the projectiles connecting with its target.

"Wooohh!" Luke's eyes magnified, impressed by what she'd just done and with seemingly no struggle at all.

"We elves are regarded as the best archers in all of the yokai realm and you've just seen firsthand why," Isla smirked.

Dinah was also impressed but it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before with the Green Arrow and she knew he was easily one of, if not the best archer in the world of man. During the months that they'd been imprisoned, Oliver was one of the very few thoughts that gave her strength and kept her going.

"Now it's your turn," Isla lowered her bow. "Which of you would like to go first?"

"I shall," Dinah took the initiative stepping forward with a bow in hand.

She didn't have near the skill or precision of the Green Arrow, but it wouldn't be the first time she picked up a bow or used one for that matter. Her first shot missed the target to the left and her next to the right, but from there she slowly began improving as the arrows were at least connecting with the target boards. Luke soon joined her as he took hold of a couple arrows and took part in target practice alongside her. Unlike Dinah he was having a much more difficult time gaining any success, as this sort of thing was out of his area of expertise. Both Isla and Cecily observed the two of them and it was just about after his ninth shot that Isla quietly sighed moving up on Luke.

"Allow me to lend a hand," the elf said warmly positioning behind him with her chest pressed against his back. "You're dwindling on the very basics. Archery starts with your feet and legs, you must stand firm and from there it steers to your bow arm and hand. You must physically relax yourself. Bend your bow arm just enough to disengage the elbow and let your fingers hang naturally in an eased grip."

Luke felt goosebumps as her fingers trailed so softly over his arms as she helped in modifying his stance. By this point Dinah had lowered her bow and instead focused on the two of them.

"You must maintain a sharp focus on the target you want to hit. Your grip hand must stay eased until the arrow hits the target and do try and resist the tendency to drop your arm when you release the string. This has plagued your accuracy as I noticed."

The elf general entertained him with several other pointers before ultimately backing off and allowing him to try once more. He didn't take a shot right away as he first took a couple deep breathes taking an arrow in hand and taking aim. His first shot was a miss that sailed up high, but the next six which followed were much improved as four out of the six connected with their targets and he was applauded by both Cecily and Isla.

"Very good, you're already looking a whole lot better," Isla expressed as she then looked to Dinah. "As the two of you improve we shall then move onto moving targets where you shall compete against others in training."

Isla then stepped aside as she made eye contact with Cecily.

"Would you mind overseeing the remainder of this session, there is somewhere I must go, Arlo and I both."

"Of course my lady, you can count on me."

Isla candidly smiled at her subordinate before untying her horse from a nearby tree, leaping upward and giving them all one final glance before galloping off. From then Dinah and Luke went right back to work and the session prolonging just over an as they were then escorted back to the castle. Luke immediately headed for the showers and got cleaned up as Dinah did the same but in a isolated ladies facility. It was only about halfway through that Luke heard a loud thump and then a clicking sound, but didn't think much of it as he finished soaping and shampooing his body and in a matter of minutes he stepped out drying himself with a towel. His shoulders squeezed at a whistling sound as he quickly spun around and in a defensive stance, ready to guard himself.

"My, my, it isn't just your blood that's delicious," the woman revealed herself from out of a stall. "But a body exclusive to it and there is nothing like drinking a target's blood after a hot bath."

A woman approached him woman with brown/tan skin at 5'7, red eyes with slit pupils, light green hair. She wore a red tunic with her hair tied in two long pigtails with red bows and black boots with a necklace around her neck.

"Miukei! This is the men's room for a reason, no women?!"

"Ssssshhhh, quiet down," she moved up on him with a finger pressed over his lips. "Someone might hear us, and please do just call me Miyu... and you know why I'm here."

The vampire licked at her lips.

"Look, okay the first two times were something but what do I look like to you, food?! Sorry I'm not going to..."

Luke was hushed as she jumped forward biting into his neck yet again and sucked away! This was unbelievable but just as the previous two times he did nothing to stop her as he was too absorbed in the moment and her left leg elevated off the ground as she finished with absolute satisfaction.

"Such a banquet," the vampire smirked looking downward with a chuckle. "And here you were complaining, looks like somebody enjoys being fed on."

"Like hell!" Luke shot back.

"Oh really, then what's that?" Miukei laughed again flicking her finger against the bulge stemming from his towel. "Looks like you've got quite the bundle too, but I'm only interested in your blood human."

Luke bit back as he shielded the area with his hands and looked her in the face.

"Can you really just identify a species so easily just by feeding on his or her blood?"

"Not always, but no other species has quite the sweet and delicate flavor of a human," Miukei stepped forward with her lips just beside his ear. "I don't know how you ended up in our realm or as a prisoner to the elves, but such a circumstance should have been reported to the yokai emperor immediately. I would have done so myself, but then I wouldn't get to enjoy this blood of yours."

She snickered as she stepped back and headed toward the exit but stopped short of it and looked back at him.

"Oh and don't get any bright ideas, about this meaning anything other than what it is. You're simply a means of nourishing and nothing more... I'd never entertain the idea of laying with a human. Bye, bye now."

She smiled just before slamming the door shut and marching down the hall.

 **To be continued**


	13. Strategic Proposal

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP13: Strategic Proposal**

Isolated inside one of his chambers and in deep meditation was that of the Harbinger, Apollo. He often did this to assure his senses and focus were at their height. This session was however interrupted by that of a knock at the door and his guide Eris calling out to him as the emperor suspended any further activity. He was up and on his feet in a matter of seconds and met with her in the hall.

"Master, excuse my interval but I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important," she bowed her head just before stepping back. "Aono Tsukune tells me that he wishes to meet with you... that being the Justice League's Superman."

"When and where?!" Apollo's voice raised, not expecting this news.

She conveyed exactly what Tsukune had told her and without a seconds delay, Apollo dressed in one of his casual robes and together with Eris at his side they took off. And it was atop a mountain a couple miles from the city of Metropolis that Eris and Apollo ventured to and waited. The postponement wasn't for very long as a boom tube appeared out in front of them and two persons stepping out who Apollo recognized. The first was Superman and the second Cyborg, the two yokai standing their ground as they were approached by both members of the Justice League.

"Emperor," Superman bowed his head, as Cyborg did the same. "Glad that you could meet."

"And what is it that you wish to discuss with my master?" Eris frowned, aware of the situation and the league clinging to his grandchild. "Where's the girl?"

Her eyes switched between them.

"Eris," Apollo shook his head lowering a hand over her shoulder. "They wish to converse, not fight."

His eyes then fell over Superman specifically, haven't forgotten their past encounter.

"Such a hiatus was unexpected and I elected not to make a move to avoid pointless pandemonium. Do realize it is my grandchild you all hold and I did you a service by keeping the events of that night from her mother or else..."

"And I apologize for that, but we've been otherwise busy," Superman cut him off. "The reason I wanted to meet isn't concerning what you might think."

Apollo's eyes narrowed at this, deliberating what exactly the kryptonian was getting at.

"Pardon me?" Apollo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This," Cyborg stepped forward pressing at a panel over his arm and revealing a hologram screen as he rolled the footage. "This was taken from Arkham Asylum some time ago. We deliberated amongst each other if we should share this information and the decision was anonymous."

"And what of it?" the emperor inquired looking in.

"You know these woman, don't you?" Victor questioned, zooming the footage.

In a single step forward the Harbinger took a close look and right away recognized both.

"Akua and Kahlua Shuzen."

"Yes," Superman nodded, confirming exactly this. "Others have recently been broken free across the globe, the most dangerous of criminals... all of which have tousled with us at some point or another in the past. This activity that's been occurring, these magic pieces that these unknown yokai have been going around collecting looks to be the work of Fairy Tale and if that footage is any indicator, they're in the process of possible recruitment."

"It is that of the Chirismoy shells they collect," the emperor confirmed. "There are fifty of them in all and when combined the Chirismoy has a singular purpose which cannot be triggered without the three Lastiaz spheres, which are all guarded safely within three separate kingdoms. That being of the monster realm."

"What is its purpose?" Superman inquired.

Emptying his throat, Apollo looked to the sky.

"A weapon capable of unlocking dimensions lodged by even the most powerful magic. We must not allow them to accomplish this!" the emperor constricted his fists. "I shall work things from my end and discern where it is they're functioning from."

"And we'll do the same from ours," Victor added.

Neither Cyborg nor Superman liked the looks of things and though Apollo hadn't any idea of who these super villains were, it appeared to have both leaguers on edge and so he knew both worlds could have quite the problem on its hands. But even as they stood there Kal noticed there was something unsettling the Harbinger, unrelated to the enemy and it was also the second reason they called upon a meet.

"Your grandchild is doing well," Superman smiled as both Apollo and Eris stared at him.

"Where is she, and what became of Wayne?"

These very question was followed by a long pause of silence.

"I do not wish to lie, nor will I answer," Superman had a tough time getting those words out as he knew that isn't what Apollo wanted to here. "All you need to know is everything has been taken care of and... and you'll see the girl soon."

"That isn't good enough!" Eris marched forward. "My master has been patient and compliant with you people and that child isn't a prisoner of yours! She belongs with her family, with her mother. If Wayne is dead then you have no claim to her!"

"I understand how you feel," Superman nodded. "Believe me, I don't like this situation any more than either of you but I ask that you stay patient for a little while longer. And it's fair to say I'm in no position to make such a request, but I just need for you to trust us."

It was then Apollo that chuckled.

"Trust my boy comes with transparency and you're showing anything but. Now I'll ask again, what is Wayne's status? I will find out one way or another and you're better off telling me than I finding out otherwise. If dead then that's that, but if not you're playing with fire and something you could never hope to understand. Whether that be a ghoul or an absolute turning of a vampire, both in which he will be a danger to all around him if the necessary guidance isn't acquired and he doesn't conquer what he has become... and not the other way around."

With his eyes closed and head tilted forward, Superman sighed whilst everyone stared at him including Cyborg. In just a brief few moments he opened them as his eyes deadlocked with Apollo.

"We've got everything under control, there's nothing you or anyone else needs to worry about. That's all I'll say on the matter."

 **XXX**

He sat crossed legged with his eyes closed in what was between conscious and asleep. It was in this place that his focus and tapping into his inner self and power were at their heights. From time to time he connected with his inner link between body and soul which was the trigger and or control panel for raising his aura. This was also the same place used to dive into and take control of his inner emotions and impulses. Previously he'd done so by luck, here and there but by now he had finally gotten the hang of it and making the connection was all but second nature to him.

Over the platform which he sat was surrounded by an array of flames and as he tapped into this inner power, he slowly raised it. This was the eighth time out of countless attempts that his efforts were a success, but this time was different. He had truly grasped making the link and now all that was left was to do the same with raising and lowering that energy while mastering it. As he dove deeper and deeper, he felt the surge of power circulating throughout his very veins and it was empowering in ways overwhelming as he had never experienced power like this.

It was also during this process that the surrounding flames around the platform intensified, flaring outward and climbing. From the observation room it was Selene Kayeda who grinned and hardly holding back her exhilaration and sense of accomplishment.

"He's done it, Wayne is truly a needle in the haystack."

Diana Prince walked up beside the vampire as she'd been observing and watching the entire time, putting two and two together and figuring the overall aggressive change in the flames waving around much like a storm and the exact result of the rise in Bruce's aura. But with the special band around his left wrist, both women were able to see a rough estimation of how much he had increased his inner aura. A screen to the left of them displayed his heart rate and all his body energy levels.

"He's come so far, so quickly and it's like watching a baby grow into adulthood right before my very eyes. Already he has tapped into just over sixty percent of his current full potential. His progress is beyond extraordinary and I can't wait to see where he ends up when this is over."

While all his early accomplishments were a surprise to Selene, it was moderately the opposite for the amazon princess who knew him better than most. There was no one more spirited or resourceful on the team than him. Each and every one of them put their lives on the line day in and out, but none more at risk than him. He didn't have super strength, speed, stamina or any special abilities which is why to keep up and survive constantly, he had to push his body and mind to its boundaries to stay alive. His situation wasn't like the others as they could get by so easily it seemed and in essence this made him the greatest of them all, but now with this power there was no telling the possibilities of what he was capable of now.

Wonder Woman was thrilled and honored to be present during this whole ordeal to witness and help wherever needed. They waited and watched for the next three hours and a half before Selene eventually summoned him out by speaking through the intercom and directing him into the next room fabricated by magic and had the ability of shifting environments and locations to anywhere the one at the controls so chose.

"Very good Wayne, you've captivated far more than I thought you'd be capable of in such a short span. You've spent the past few days mostly working on your ability to detect yokai and incoming enemies... are you ready to put those hours to the test?"

"I am," Bruce responded without hesitation, not a hint of nervousness or doubt in his voice.

The room was dark and empty, the light only vague.

"Excellent, then you shall be relocated to Ice Glunta. It is a mountain of mist and you will be facing yokai with the ability to teleport and the smokescreen will put a limit on what you'll be able to see, if at all," the female vampire communicated.

"Got it," Bruce nodded. "This exercise is all about using my ability to sense and react."

"Precisely Mister Wayne, if you're ready we shall begin."

"I'm ready."

Selene moved over to the controls and punched in a couple numbers and just like that the setting around Bruce completely changed as he prepared himself. It was just as she said, a cloudy atmosphere without much to see, but the temperature below zero and he could feel the snow beneath his shoes and see his own breath. And though he stood only in a tank top and a pair of sweatpants he wasn't at all affected by the weather. It was cold as the bitterest of winters. Within this location anything over thirty degrees was considered warm as it was this way all year round. It was late at night from what he could tell and the moon's light barely passing through the heavy clouds. Wind was also whooshing down from the mountains carrying with it snow and small bits of debris making it that much harder to see.

This didn't vex him one bit as the only thing on his mind was tethering with the inbound enemies that would soon attack. A normal human could give or take last a couple minutes out in the subzero temperatures that were upon him, but with the changes in his body that was an entirely different story. Any contemplations besides the task at hand could set him up for failure and so took a deep breath as he focused in. It was in a guarded defensive stance that he took, establishing himself nicely to counterstrike anything no matter which direction. Bruce distinguished and felt he was surrounded, but the blizzard conditions combined with the dark shadows kept him from seeing anything passed a foot and so he made a conscious decision. There was a black piece of cloth in his left pocket, taking it into hand and tying it around his eyes.

"So he's completely blinded himself," Selene snickered. "This should be very interesting."

"You're right, it will. But he'll prevail," Diana smiled.

Time seemed to slow and he truly became one with his surroundings, taking in all movements and sound. With his senses focused and his stance readied, Bruce powered up his aura while at the same time feeling out possible incoming enemies. First came a sound of footsteps but he held his ground knowing exactly what the enemy was setting him up to do. They were baiting him into making a move and then jump in with a follow up, but he wasn't fooled.

Not a second later the battle truly started as one appeared out of nowhere from up top, using teleportation. Bruce sensed the yokai straight away, rolling to his left and avoiding its knee. He swiftly recovered throwing out a strike which the enemy dodged just as four others teleported onto scene, Bruce blocking and dodging the strikes of two but the remainder teleporting away as they had played the role of decoys. This process went on continuously as none of the enemies stayed around for long, teleporting and reappearing in different spots as Bruce was forced to continuously fight them off. As Selene inspected this from the observation room she felt excitement. Most would have crumbled under pressure if put in his position. His senses picked up on a yokai from his left but from the other end he felt the air shift and he dodged a projectile that was thrown. Right away he knew exactly what they were doing, setting him up by appearing in one spot while a weapon or projectile was thrown from another. Bruce didn't have much time to think this over as a blade swiped the air where he'd just stood.

And as he recovered from nearly twenty projectiles thrown his way another attack came. This time it was a yokai appearing to his right and carrying a sword. Before long he sensed and felt more and more of them surrounding him and there had to at least be sixty of them. And with a deep breath he had a feeling the real battle was just about to begin and he was right as they moved in on him with coordinated in sync attacks. With so many enemies against him and without sight he went about things from a defensive stance, countering and dropping those that came in on him. Bruce took a couple slashes to his back and open areas but adjusted as those occurrences became far more minimal and he felt eight enemies collapse from his combination aerial strike.

He didn't revel in the accomplishment as there were still so many enemies coming at him. It was from behind that the next set of attackers came at him as Bruce back flipped, and even without sight he was slowly feeling out the battle field and painting a picture for himself as he locked in on the energy signature of each and every enemy. An electric rope thrown out by one of the enemies was thrown out and wrapped around his left ankle as he was electrified and he then received a claw strike to the back. He bled from the three cuts but the wound quickly closed due to his supernatural healing. Next he removed the rope from around his ankle and rolled over the snow and out of the way from an incoming sword. Little by little Bruce felt himself go on autopilot as he was formulating and thinking ahead and anticipating what was to come next based on the position of each foe in relation to him. And it was for the next couple hour's straight that this went on, Bruce defeating four waves of sixty fighters and then the final three waves consisting of ninety!

"Time!" Selene shouted in the press of a button.

The snowy, foggy environment around Bruce immediately ceased as he was returned to the empty room he had been in previously. With a relaxed sigh and his shoulders lowered, Bruce removed the piece of cloth from his eyes as he relaxed his muscles and body. Not even a minute later the automatic doors to the room shot open and Selene was the first in applauding him.

"Excellent, absolutely excellent! I'm almost ashamed to admit it. What you just accomplished, blind folded and all with some of the best soldiers in the yokai realm that I could find, counterattacking so effortlessly and with so much poise is a feat we, the Asagao three nor... our master could do so gracefully! You never faltered or became sloppy, and after nearly nine hours straight! Your stance and establishing your space was marvelous and I don't believe you were tagged even once in that end stretch. Such discipline and mastery of your material arts, combined with your movement, precision and placement as you moved your body around and put yourself in the best position to follow up, all while blinded. To reach such a level in less than half a century is almost ludicrous!"

It was just about that time Wonder Woman emerged through the doors to the sight of Selene essentially fan girling over Bruce.

"Just what is it that drives you? It takes one crazy obsession to obtain the skill you've reached and I only thought Akasha-sama was being facetious when she claimed you were a greater hand to hand combatant than herself. To think the Batman had so many hidden layers."

"What now?" Bruce ducked the praises.

"You shall rest up for the next hour and then we'll go at it again. There are several changes and kinks that I'd like to add to your usual routines to present more of a challenge. You should be proud of yourself." the female vampire grinned.

She took notes over a sizeable pad as she headed for the exit and for Bruce this was all still so surreal. It was like he was trapped inside a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. Being turned and gaining these super natural abilities was not only going to take getting used to, but even wrapping his mind around the whole idea of it.

"That was fun to watch, but I wasn't at all shocked," Diana spoke. "Do you feel okay?"

"Fine," Bruce stepped passed her. "It's been nearly seventy two hours since I've had some and... I'm starting to feel the effects taking its toll."

"Some, do you mean blood?"

Bruce only nodded as he sighed in discomfort with a split headache coming over him and Diana did nothing but shake her head. She knew exactly what he was doing the entire time and she didn't like it.

"You've been avoiding it, refuting what you've become and therefore you're now suffering because of it. Bruce you can't do this to yourself, quit running and trying to cling to what you were physically as a human. You'll never flourish like this in self-pity... you must feed, Bruce," the amazon princess tilted her neck. "If you don't want Selene's reserves, you can use me. For however long we're here, you may drink my blood whenever, because I know if the roles were reversed you'd do the same."

"Diana, I..."

He didn't have words to express himself.

"Please Bruce," she smiled at him. "It's the least I can do, and what are friends for?"

While hesitant initially, her words of insight and truth got through to him as he quit fighting the cravings as he moved up on her and their eyes meeting for a single instant. With the hair removed from the right side of her neck he bit into the flesh as she grumbled from minimal pain which lasted for only a moment. She had almost forgotten how heated her body got when being fed on the first time around as the princess silently screeched. In just over a minute he pulled back and not only had his headache ceased, but he felt revived with clarity and more power than before.

"Thanks for that," Bruce glimpsed into her eyes. "Not just the blood, but for what you said."

"It was all the truth, just because you've gone through some drastic bodily changes, you're still the same man that you were. We've touched on this, but it's never a bad thing to have a little reminder."

She was right and Bruce appreciated hearing this as their eyes again met and they were in a stare down.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Selene appeared through the door with a smirk.

"No," both looked to her at once.

"Good, then there's something I'd like to discuss with you both."

Nothing else was said as they followed her through the double doors.

 **XXX**

Son of a bitch! Those were the only words that Prince Arlo of Vindellorien could think. How in the hell did this happen?! He and his unit welcomed a distress call and upon arrival they were ambushed by ogres, led by none other than Ilon Kreing himself. All the men at his side, all of the first responders around him had been slaughtered for no reason at all.

It should have been an easy counter, a walk in the park, a stroll on the beach, whatever he wanted to consider. But there was something different about this attack as opposed to others. For starters it was as if the enemy knew their offensive and defensive formations before they got set. Arlo could take an ogre in his sleep. Hell, he had taken on more than a few at a time on his own and lived to tell the tale against even the best of them and it looked as though history was repeating itself.

But here he was on a knee and lying atop his leg was his best friend and second in command. They had grown up together and did everything together as this man was like the brother he never had. He guessed there were at least 5 broken ribs and internal bleeding. Arlo had plenty of experience with broken ribs too so it was easy for him to make that call.

"Stay with me Abrell!" Arlo cried out.

Abrell wanted to respond and tell the prince he'd be okay, even though he knew it wouldn't, nor did he have the strength to do so. Together they had survived so much, including torture by fugitives not in favor of the king's rule. They had saved each other's butts on more than one occasion, even when he himself had been stabbed, shot, mauled, tied up, intoxicated, it was Abrell that was there by his side to drag him out alive.

No matter all that, here Abrell was, struggling to accomplish the simple task of breathing or even moving for that matter. Both were able to smooth talk or land any women they wanted. Together they had been through their share of bachelor parties, drinking, partying and doing whatever they saw fit without a care in the world. As all these thoughts and memories circulated through his mind he looked down on Abrell's whose eyes slowly began to close and so he started shaking him.

"No, not tonight come on Abrell, breathe!" Arlo pleaded.

A total of about ten horses and their riders appeared on scene to the sight of Arlo on his knees and caressing his fallen aide and best friend. Among those ten horse riders was Dinah Lance who was clad in dark silver armor and carried a blade. She was of the first to jump from her horse and side with Arlo who was holding back tears.

"What happened, is he okay?" Canary dropped to a knee beside the prince.

The worst of the worst happened and there was no getting around it. She had seen her share of corpses in her line of work. Others of Vindellorien's armed forces gathered around as Abrell was pronounced dead on scene.

While the other lifeless were gathered up, Arlo remained in his kneeled position with Abrell in his arms as tears fell from his eyes. Within the next couple minutes there was another wave of horse men that arrived and among them at the center was king Delbert himself. The king was clad in brown and gold armor with a red cape and right away he took notice of his son and the situation that was upon them. As with the rest of the group around, he dove from his horse and approached Arlo and lowered a hand over his right shoulder.

"My son," he said sadly. "I am so very sorry... if only we had arrived sooner perhaps this could have been avoided."

"No father," Arlo bit back in an effort to be strong. "This isn't on you or anyone else! Those bastards set us up, it was nothing but a damn trap! A fucking setup, to lead us away from what they were really after!"

Canary let out a sigh as she repositioned and stood.

"That's one way to think of it, but as of now there isn't anything that the intelligence unit has come up with that suggests this was simply a smoke screen. It's very possible Ilon Kreing accomplished exactly what they wanted, lessening Vindellorien's forces."

"Shut up slave!" Arlo snarled, looking up at Dinah. "You don't know a damn thing!"

She opened her mouth to retort but quickly realized she would be completely out of line and so instead with her shoulders tensed she looked away from him. King Delbert on the other hand frowned down upon the prince.

"Do watch your mouth, my son. I realize you've suffered a great loss just as the rest of us, but you will abstain from addressing this woman as slave or prisoner, she has since been freed. If and when her story checks out, she and the other will be returned home."

Taking in the words of his father, Arlo endured in his position as Dinah followed the king in surveying the area for possible survivors or anything of significance left behind by the attackers. This went on for just over an hour before they returned to the palace.

And with the loss of his greatest friend, Arlo was beyond flustered and in a bad place as he broke off from the main group and went out drinking. All he wanted was to forget the night happened and that was the only way how. He drank and drank for hours before returning to the castle and his quarter's but there were two unsuspected visitors. The first was a woman with brown/tan skin, red eyes and slit pupils with light green hair. She was dressed in a red see through nightgown and sitting over the edge of his bed. The next was a woman with red eyes and slit pupils, shoulder length blond hair with streaks of red and blue. She wore a white lingerie outfit and lied out over his bed in a suggestive manner. With his mouth halfway open, Arlo quaffed as he lost hold of the flask in his hand which dropped over the ground.

"Lailay, Miukei, how can I be of service?"

The female vampires only snickered as Miukei stood and seductively walked at Arlo, running two fingers over his shoulder as she closed the door behind him and locked it and then took hold of his wrist.

"We heard about what happened to your friend, such a pity," Miukei pulled him along and toward the bed. "But fortunate for you we have just the cure."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Arlo halfway smirked, as it was the best he had felt all night.

"Open your mouth," Miukei snickered.

Arlo did what she asked and Miukei gave him not only her lips but her tongue exploring his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The prince gave in to her advances without reluctance, halfway drunk and frankly he needed this. Miukei deepened the kiss as she wrapped her left leg around him and Arlo running his hands up and down her while Lailay watched and felt herself growing aroused. Arlo's hands ventured further downward as he grabbed and squeezed at Miukei's backside while she moaned into the kiss.

"Oh come on," Lailay sat up on her knees and sulked. "Don't just have all the fun for yourself, I want a taste of him too."

Miukei immediately broke the kiss as she lightly bit and sucked at Arlo's lower lip and forcefully pushed him over the bed and he was overly turned on by her commanding manner and taking control of him.

"Lookie Lailay," Miukei giggled as she pointed downward to his pants. "He got so excited from just a kiss."

Lailay crawled up next to Arlo as he sat and the vampire biting at his right ear.

"If you liked that, then you're going to love what's to come."

Miukei positioned on her knees in front of Arlo and ran a hand over the hardened section of his pants as she took hold of his zipper and pulling it down as his member stood tall. Both vampires chuckled while Miukei stroked him off gently before sticking out her tongue and spiraling the tip of it against the head of his member. The prince of elves griped with his fists clinched as she licked at the entire thing. Next she opened her mouth sucking roughly and slurping over it.

"Dear gaahh..." Arlo couldn't finish as his eyes rolled in the back of his head from the pleasure he was receiving.

Lailay followed up by helping Arlo remove his upper gear from over his head.

"You like the way Miukei sucks you off, dontcha?" Lailay purred to into his ear. "She's always been so good with her mouth, probably the best of us three."

Laily planted soft kisses over his bare chest as Arlo moaned at the feel of Miukei's tongue wrapped around his shaft and deep throating it as his entire member was covered in her saliva. He was barely able to take the pleasure he was feeling, but that was heightened significantly as Lailay bit into the right side of his neck and drinking his blood. This further added to his enjoyment and arousal.

 **XXX**

Carefully hidden behind the trees and bushes, was the mercenary Deathstroke who held map verifying they were in fact in the right place. He and a select few others were the newest recruits to Fairy Tale. Alongside him was that of Kahlua Shuzen and Circe who'd been given a very important task. They looked on ahead at the undead soldiers guarding the crypt and had a pretty good idea where they needed to get. It didn't matter who or how powerful these monstrous forms were, their combined power, skill and experience was more than enough to hold their own and complete the mission.

"Should we move, what's the call?" Kahlua looked to Circe specifically who was leading the charge.

There were various tents as well as cottages but none of these places were what they looked for. With the use of her magic, Circe created a small ball of energy and at the center of it was an image of the very item they were in search for. The sorceress could feel its magical presence vibrating from nearby knowing it was somewhere close.

"Anyone going to answer, or am I talking to myself?" Kahlua grumbled from Circe's left.

"Quiet," Slade only halfway looked at the vampire. "We're in uncharted territory and need to be cautious and certain of the object's location or we could end up like one of those things."

The undead beings weren't like the prototypical zombie and if attacked or making physical contact with the flesh this could lead to each of them morphing into just that, all due to the dark energies of that realm. It was only because of Circe's magic that they managed to break through in the first place. Not a second later the sorceress rid herself of the ball as her eyes closed and focused her magic which worked in pinpointing the source of the entity and that's when it happened.

"There, it's within that crypt!" Circe pointed out just past two guards some distance away.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Kahula jumped up with liveliness.

Magical red energy engulfed Circe's body who hovered over the top of the village. She was immediately spotted by numerous of the undead sentinels clad in armor. Their attempts at getting to her were unsuccessful as she hovered around and they were without flight. Those that did try, she turned into insects and small critters. Deathstroke and Kahlua saw this as their opportunity to move in and so they took it. Both the mercenary and vampire ran through as Slade sliced at incoming enemies with his blade as well firing off at them with a handgun. Kahlua and Slade were finding it rather difficult to keep up with Circe as their path was quickly closed off by more of the undead foes.

The two way combination was struggling to hold off and keep the undead soldiers off of them which seemed to be multiplying and appearing from all directions and they knew whatever the sorceress was up to needed to happen fast. A sinister grin shaped over Circe's lips as she moved in and hovered over the crypt's opening. The red energy around her body intensified as she lowered her left hand to her side with telekinetic force and tearing open the entrance. And with her opposite hand she summoned a sizeable box which gently fell into her hands as Circe smirked.

"This is it, I can feel its magnificent power!"

The sorceress looked back the other way and spotted her comrades who looked to have their hands full and she couldn't help but laugh.

"A little help would be nice!" Kahlua shouted upward.

Slowly levitating toward them, she pointed out one finger with a quiet chuckle while firing off a massive amount of magical energy that also covered Deathstoke and Kahlua, but they were unaffected as the hundreds of undead soldiers around them were decimated into nothing but dust as the sorceress touched down beside them.

"Time to go," she held the box out in front of her. "We got what we came for, this is it... the seal of darkness. I can feel its unbelievable force surging."

Kahlua however marched forward with a frown.

"That thing you did just now with your magic, demolishing all the enemies… why didn't you do that the moment we got here?"

"And miss the chance to see the two of you struggle, I don't think so."

The sorceress laughed, but Deathstroke was anything but amused, grimacing beneath his mask and Kahlua was tempted to voice her anger at Circe but restrained herself as she knew that wouldn't turn over very well in her favor.

"I give you our departure," Circe waved her hand as a portal appeared in front of them as they stepped through, one after another.

Moments later they reappeared inside the halls of Fairy Tale's headquarters and met by not only Akua Shuzen but the Tamaranian, Komand'r, A.K.A Blackfire who was also part of the newest wave of recruits.

"What happened, was the mission a success?" Akua asked.

"It was," Circe held the box out in front of the vampire. "I shall take it to Vlet myself."

 **XXX**

"I win," Diana smiled down at him. "But that was a lot of fun, sparring from now on is going to be a whole lot more thrilling."

"Win, you say?" Bruce responded.

Wonder Woman gazed down on him with query in her eyes. The sun was just beginning to set over the ocean and it was quite the sight with all the reds, oranges and purples. Diana remained atop him but without admonition he threw his head up and bit into the left side of her neck and drinking the amazon's blood. She bit back muttering as the muscles throughout her body tightened and she didn't budge until after it was over and their eyes meeting again.

"You'd never imagine blood could be such an elegance, at least that's what I thought until this."

"Maybe, or not... but I'm the only one you've fed off of since your turning."

She smiled as both laughed before she pushed up and lend a hand to Bruce and helped him up. From then they returned to the mansion.

"Gonna hit a shower," Diana headed up the steps as she looked back at him over her shoulder. "I'll see you in a while."

Bruce watched her the entire way up the steps as she disappeared around the corner.

"Wayne."

He was brought back to reality as Selene called out to him from down the opposite hall and he met her half way.

"What's up?"

"My office, my people have made good on their collecting of information."

What this was didn't exactly register right away as he thought back to the many conversations they had over the weeks. The entire walk there Bruce was left guessing. Stacks of papers and information were atop a table as Bruce moved in taking a look at all this for himself. Some were detailed grids and landmark map outs.

"What is all this?" Bruce inquired.

"Exactly what you wanted," Selene walked around the table taking hold of a specific stack. "What we have here is in depth information on the execution date of Jitoshi presumably, however word has been going around that there might be some changes."

"Changes?" Bruce asked curiously. "And what sort of changes are we talking."

"It would appear that Akasha-sama has had a change in heart or perhaps the emperor. According to my spies, there's a possibility Jitoshi will indeed stand before a trial, but it's very unlikely he isn't found guilty of all charges and put down like a dog. Now my question to you is why, why do you care to know about any of this?"

Bruce kept quiet for a long period as he looked over the stacks over the table.

"Give me a moment," he took off for the exit. "There's something I must first retrieve."

Selene found herself becoming more attentive for an explanation and she waited a few short minutes before he returned with a small briefcase in hand. Of course she inspected it curiously as he set it out over the table and opened it. There was not only a handful of papers and specs but small items shaped like bullets in solid liquid form.

"This is something I've been working on for the past year and there's no situation more ideal than the present to put it to the test," Bruce tossed her a single sheet with a full summary.

The vampire said nothing for the next minute as she read it over and went through the entire rundown before lowering it over the table.

"This weapon, the ammunition," Selene pointed to the projectiles. "If one is shot or tagged by one it tears into the bloodstream and theoretically for ten months it would remain in that targets system before flushing out..."

"Yes," Bruce nodded with confirmation. "I'd have the ability to track the said individual wherever they go and from my database where they had visited in a two week radius of checking my system. Which is why constant hourly checkups will be essential, if and when this comes into play."

With her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, Selene took a couple steps back as she really tried to put the pieces together. First was his interest in Jitoshi and knowing the location, time and date of his execution and now a weapon capable of concealing itself and fusing with ones very own blood and working as a tracker. Just what was he up to?

"Selene," Bruce said her name faintly as he closed the entrance door and made certain it was locked. "I'll tell you everything, but before I do you must promise this stays between us... I'd rather Diana not know."

The vampire's heart pounded at this proclamation as she became even more anxious.

"Not a word, what's said here is our little secrets."

He couldn't read minds, so didn't know if that was an honest assertion or not but Bruce had garnered some level of trust with the vampire. For starters she was a loyal damsel to Bloodriver Akasha and for the weeks he'd trained and adjusted to becoming a vampire. Selene had every opportunity in the world to convey this information to her master, but she didn't and all because he asked her not to. Bruce coughed clearing his throat.

"Here goes."

In just under a minute he gave a quick rundown of what he planned while she stepped back in disbelief with a hand over her mouth.

"That... that's insane! You must be mad, there's no way you could..."

"Will you help me?" Bruce cut her off.

The vampire sighed as her gaze fell over the ground.

"This goes against everything that I've believed in and if I go through with this it would be a betrayal of my master… I will," her eyes returned to his. "This is a suicide mission, no matter which way you look at it. But I just might know someone who can lend a hand."

And so for the next hour they conferred and went through some of the details before Bruce discretely stepped out of her office. He was out and about and making his way up to the forth level, but he was then redirected by the sound of glass shattering which came from the direction of Diana's room and that's where he headed. He didn't call out to her and instead Bruce just shoved open the door and that's when he stiffened. Halfway across the room was the amazon princess with her back to him, having accidently dropped a tray with a few glasses atop it. On her knees she recovered some of the shattered pieces and unclothed with her towel hanging over the countertop. It didn't take her much time to realize that someone was peeping in from the doorway.

"Bruce!" she hurdled facing him as her breasts bounced. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I ah..." uncharacteristically he found himself backed in a corner with no answer as he marveled at her frame in its entirety. He quickly regained his composure as the princess took hold of the towel and wrapped it around her body. "Not long."

She looked at him unconvincingly for a moment, but knew him well enough to know he wasn't that sort of man.

"Did you need something?"

"No," Bruce responded right away, making his departure. "I thought you might be in trouble."

Even as he turned his back to exit, Diana sensed something off about him and so she followed after him with a hand over his shoulder. And right away something happened that never had before as his blood and body boiled in jumping as his muscles tingled within his body.

"There's nothing else, are you sure?"

Bruce shoulder nudged, ridding himself of her hand while shaking his head and continued on. Whereas she watched Diana took a deep breath excusing the peculiar exchange as an isolated incident as she returned to her room, the amazon more than certain it was just the pressures of his training.

 **XXX**

It was just after a couple rounds of target practice and he had questions and knew just the person to ask. Luke Fox found himself walking through the castle halls of Vindellorien and stopped just inches of her quarters and knocked. There wasn't an immediate answer and nor did he hear any movement on the other side of the door. He again knocked but this time he called out to her, but with the same result and so he dropped his hand and entered. Luke only halfway managed to get the door open as someone took hold of his opposite arm and pinned it behind his back as he was leg dropped and forced on his stomach with massive discomfort.

"And what the hell are you doing sneaking into my chamber?!" the female elf hissed into his ear. "My quarters is off limits, do you understand me?!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Luke grimaced as she slowly broke her hold of him. "Crystal clear."

Isla stood over him as he slowly stood, stretching out his sore arm and shoulder as he turned and faced her.

"Sorry to bother, madam Hayhurst but I have a couple questions or rather pointers. I wish to compete in the upcoming archers' affair, but I'm still having far too many issues and setbacks which I think has everything to do with my form."

The female elf stared into his eyes with her hands situated over her waist.

"Are you inquiring for one on one time with me?" the lieutenant general frowned.

Luke immediately bit back with his hands situated in front of him as he stepped back.

"No it's not like that, you're an important woman with daunting tasks and if you can't that's fine. In fact let's just forget I asked..."

Luke bit over his tongue as a snicker escaped her lips.

"I don't normally take such requests, so keep that in mind for future reference. Just about an hour from now I'm due for a meeting, but until then I'm free," Isla turned away from him and gestured for him to follow with the tilt of her head. "Come, we'll stop by the equipment room first."

Quickly moving along beside her, Luke was speechless that she actually accepted but kept pace as they walked down the hall. And it was inside Arlo's bedroom that his eyes slowly opened to the sight of two vampiresses on either side of his chest, both still fast asleep. He also took notice of the excessive bite wounds over his stomach and chest, a reminder of last night's activities. This brought a smile to his face, recounting the acts of the two ladies taking turns on him and the prince having never endured pleasure close to what they gave and it was a night he would not soon forget.

It was out on the open field that countless targets were set up and just about thirty yards away where both Isla and Luke stood, with more than a couple dozen arrows over the table. As she had done several times before, she went through the breakdowns step for step while he watched and listened. She of course fired off a handful of arrows of her own, connecting with each and every target. With that she then stepped aside and turned things over to Luke who took a deep breath as he stepped forward with his bow in hand. Isla then pointed out each of the different targets.

"Take eighty shots, the bulls-eye is worth ten points per shot, and the gray area is worth three, if you miss, well then you miss." Isla explained to Luke as she moved back.

"Okay, here goes," Luke lifted his bow with an arrow in hand.

Fox remained calm and focused as he fired off his first shot and then from there more and more. Every time one of the arrows connected with the white area of the target, Luke quietly cursed. While standing Isla watched Luke after each shot, Fox aggravated whenever he missed completely. As he went along his face became expressionless as he tried calming his nerves. One could only what was going on through his mind.

Halfway through Luke removed his jacket as he began sweating with the sun shining bright through the clouds. From there he continued where he left off firing and hitting the target in the center. Isla couldn't help but smile as he hit two bulls-eye in a row. Next came another three and he began to feel his confidence but then came a few misses as Luke scratched at the side of his head and grumbling. Another shot was fired which he missed wide to the right.

"Calm yourself," Isla moved in on him with a hand over his shoulder. "You're tensing up and it's costing you accuracy.

"What? How could you tell?" Luke gazed at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm a professional, these things don't get passed me," she stated with a smile. "But then, I have the qualities of an elf, we're very observant creatures much like werewolves. Here, let me demonstrate again."

Luke lowered his bow as Isla stepped forward taking his place, picking up where she left off. And for the next minute Luke just watched and observed, her body posture and even the way her fingers glided as each arrow was fired off. Her features were one of focus and poise as she continuously hit each target without fail. Throughout this entire process she made all but one shot which missed by half an inch. Luke's mouth was halfway dropped open and though he'd seen her do it time and again, it didn't make it any less impressive.

"You've got it all, admirable skills that anyone would kill to have and beauty to complement..."

Right away Luke nibbled over his tongue as he looked away from her. Luke had just made the biggest blunder since venturing to this land, complimenting her in that way as he remembered back to the last prisoner who had done this! This was it, he was good as finished or at least the best he could hope for was a beat down by the Vindellorien soldiers. These reflections were obstructed by the very sounds of her footsteps as she moved up beside his and with a hand lowered over his.

"Why're you so rigid?" her voice came out soft as Luke slowly looked to her.

The lieutenant general held a light blush over her cheeks.

"Very kind words," she nodded in appreciation as he was completely shocked by this reaction. "Thank you."

He halfway expected her to draw a knife and attack him but instead she rubbed her hand atop his as he gazed into her purple eyes, whilst she pulled away a moment later.

"Keep practicing," she threw her head back as she took off. "You'll get there."

The meeting was just around the corner and she needed to prepare in advance and a guard on standby over the hill to watch over Luke in her absence. The entire time he watched Isla before she disappeared over the hillside, trying to figure what the hell just happened.

 **XXX**

It was a fairly warm evening in the kingdom of Hiklorhan as Bloodriver Akasha sat in the royal box, observing the battles taking place inside the ring down below. There were just about four hundred additional vampire representatives observing the battles as well. Since her return to the throne she'd been looking to restructure much, which included those holding governmental positions, others in the intelligence unit and of course warriors to represent as swords and protection for the main palace. Right before her within the ring was where all of this occurred, Colton Orsic sitting to the left of her and to her right was a vampire at 5'11 with brown skin, red eyes with a slit through them, wearing a dark red robe and silver chain around his neck. This was Ekon Bakari, who was the Dark Lord's second in command and was at her side whenever central decisions were to be made.

Behind them was that of Tsukune, Mizore, Ruby, Moka and Gin who also observed the ongoing activity. Though the Yuki-Onna, werewolf and witch weren't of the vampire species they were honorary guests to the palace as Akasha viewed each as family to some degree. Lately Gin had spent most his time in the human world at the seaside resort and so when this offer came up to watch a couple vampires duke it out with each other inside the ring, he didn't see why not. Since this the activity inside the ring began everyone had been dialed in on the back and forth tussle, except for one. Moka found herself glaring at Colton frequently and sickened with the sight of his hand laying atop her mother's as they looked on. She knew what she saw and she couldn't believe Akasha was siding with him.

Ekon took notes of each individual fighter within the duration of this, marking down persons of interest with their greatest aspects. Akasha on the other hand took mental notes of those that impressed her most and as she sat there and watched the Dark Lord couldn't help but feel her competitive edge set in as she imagined being down there herself. It was just about another twenty minutes into this that the tryouts for positions came to a close and the ring itself was vacated, but the pink haired vampire wasn't the only one that became pumped from observing.

"Akasha-san, may I make a request?" Tsukune tapped at her shoulder as she turned back and looked up at him. "Could I... I mean would you be down for a little friendly competition?"

"Competition," she smiled back at him. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Well," Tsukune nervously stood but was confident in his abilities and improvements in the past seven years. "I would like to take you on, one versus one."

"Oh my," Akasha chuckled with a hand to her mouth as even Colton laughed. "Are you sure about this?"

Tsukune nodded his head with fortitude and a deep resolve in his eyes.

"So you've had some training and you're yokai academy's chairman, yada, yada but surely you do realize what you're asking," Colton chortled. "My woman is unbeatable, there's a reason she gained the title Dark Lord having fought through more battles than you could even dream."

This very mention triggered Moka's body to itch in wrath as she wanted to just jump and cut his throat open, to think he had the nerve to refer to Akasha using the term, "his woman." He was a distasteful animal and not one deserving of the Dark Lord, far as Moka was concerned.

"Do you accept?" Tsukune ignored Colton, with his eyes only on Akasha.

"I do," Akasha smirked, enjoying every bit the tenacity and confidence Tsukune put on display. "I suppose the here and now is as good a time as any."

Akasha pointed to the ring as she was the first out of the observation area and into the ring with Tsukune not far behind. The others also followed taking off down the steps and standing just outside the ring where they'd have a perfect view of the action inside.

"Without the use of our inner yokai," Akasha looked to Tsukune. "Otherwise it wouldn't be much of a fair fight."

"Says who?" Tsukune smiled. "This isn't going to be like the last time we fought. I've learned a lot since then."

"Hehe, such confidence I like that," Akasha stepped back into a fighting stance. "Go ahead and show me what you've learned, Tsukune."

No further words were said as Tsukune took this opportunity to strike and the two vampires fought at base strength. Aono had thrown out a cluster of punches and kicks as the Dark Lord dodged without effort and a complacent expression occupying her features which pushed Tsukune further. His next two punches were grabbed as Akasha threw out her head against his and he stumbled back as she then followed up with a knife hand to his throat and then a spinning kick which saw him out of the ring!

"Tsukune!" Moka ran up next to him to see if he was okay, but he simply slapped her hand away as he jumped back into the ring.

"I'm not done yet!" Tsukune declared as he again ran at her.

Akasha smiled the entire time as Tsukune came at her relentlessly, but his efforts were for nothing as he was being out maneuvered and the Dark Lord baiting and putting him in bad spots as he found himself on the ground over and over. He trained and polished his skills greatly over the past several years but it seemed he wasn't the only one. The pink haired vampire had also stayed on top of her training and seeing as she was in hiding all this time, there really wasn't much else she could do. Colton was very much enjoying the dominant effort Akasha was putting on and Moka noticed this from the corner of her eye which further pissed the silver haired vampire off. This was it, the last straw! Moka wouldn't stand there and watch another second as she jumped into the ring and joined Tsukune as they went two versus one.

The two of them together managed to force Akasha off her feet and falling back on the defense as they landed a handful of strikes. This moment of having the upper hand was only brief as Akasha then went on the offence, finding where they left themselves open, striking and knocking them off balance as she again took the advantage. Even as they tried attacking simultaneous to one another she saw through their tactics, dropping them one after another. Akasha then ducked down as two ice shards came at her and Mizore not only jumped into the ring, but with Gin beside her.

"She truly is something else, but instead of holding back why don't we make this interesting," Gin howled as he transformed into his werewolf form. It wasn't a full moon, but there was just enough so that he could fight at seventy percent of his power.

Tsukune and Moka also powered up their aura's significantly and Akasha couldn't help but be surprised as she stepped back and applauded the two vampires.

"Such a raise in power from seven years ago, you truly have improved!"

The ice woman was a non-threat from Akasha's perspective, but both Moka and Tsukune weren't to be taken lightly and a werewolf even at seventy five percent was extremely dangerous. The Dark Lord had no choice but to raise her own power accordingly as the werewolf and both vampires came at her one after another. Mizore however stayed on the defense firing off ice shards whenever there was an opening. The trio managed to get Akasha on her back just over three times as it was Gin's speed that gave her the most trouble as she tapped into more of her power to adjust to this. It wasn't long before the look in her eyes changed as the only thing on her mind was winning.

"Things are really getting heated in there," Ruby clasped her hands together. "Just who will win..."

Akasha's movements became faster and much more aggressive as she picked up the pace landing blow after blow on both Tsukune and Moka, but only managed one hit or two on Gin as the speedster continuously moved in and out. During this entire time she formulated a plan as she exchanged blows with both Tsukune and Moka before instantaneously kicking them to the ground, but took hold of Tsukune's ankle as she tossed him forward and into Mizore as both were sent flying out of the ring. Akasha then spun around, seizing the throat of Gin who came at her from behind.

"Gotcha!"

The Dark Lord tossed him upward as she met him halfway in the air and forced him out of the ring with her signature kick. Moka tried attacking as Akasha dropped down to the tile but she was met by an open hand to the chin and then a barrage of kicks which also sent her soaring out of the ring and atop Mizore who had barely just began to stand.

"Ouch," the Yuki-Onna bit back in discomfort.

And with a smile over her face Akasha rubbed her hands together as her yokai aura dropped.

"Looks like this victory is mine," she stopped short of the ring's edge. "But you all really impressed, forcing me to use just over twenty five percent of my power. You should be proud, hehe if I'm not careful you might just catch me one day."

More so than strength it was her very combat experience that gave her such a hefty edge and if that gap were smaller more of her power would have been needed. Colton immediately jumped up into the ring and embraced Akasha tightly as they shared a kiss which made Moka want to puke, a true case of insult to injury. But as they returned to their feet they had lowered their power and Gin back into his human form.

"She really is remarkable," Ruby marveled over the Dark Lord. "I would side with any of the three of you in a fight against anyone, just goes to show how special she is."

While Ruby outwardly admired Akasha there was a difference with Moka. She looked up to and loved her mother, but there was some part of her that wanted to surpass and become the better warrior and she looked forward to the long journey ahead and how she might accomplish this. There were many things she wanted and making her mother proud was one of them.

 **To be continued**


	14. Rampant Vampire Blood

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP14: Rampant Vampire Blood**

On her side and in bed Audrey listened as her mother finished the last few lines of the story before closing the book and setting it back over the shelf, as Morrigan then returned to her bedside and lifted the blankets up and over the child.

"Time to go to sleep now, my love. Mommy must return to the human world now and finish some things, but I shall return soon. The appropriate changes have been made in the regulation book and you'll no longer have control over anything until you become of age. I want you to be on your best behavior while I'm away this time, try not to give Lucien and Mudo trouble."

"That's lame," Audrey griped with her head lowered over the pillow. "I wanna be queen."

The child succubus pouted while Morrigan laughed at the loveable expression.

"When will I get to meet them mother? My father, brother and sister... I want to get to know them, especially dad!" the succubus halfway jumped up, but Morrigan settled her back in.

"Soon my angel, soon," Morrigan smiled at Audrey, leaning down and kissing at her forehead.

With that Morrigan took off and waved at her daughter one final time before disappearing through the door.

Elsewhere and inside the watchtower monitor room that the four met, discussing the fallout of the meeting. The first was Superman, followed by Green Lantern (Simon Baz), the Flash and lastly Aquaman.

"So I've heard you and Victor went to meet with this monster emperor," the Flash directed at Superman. "Why does it seem like I'm the only one that hasn't met this guy. Our very way of operating criticized, his attempted eradication of Batman who is now a vampire, his short fight with you... boy have I missed out on a lot."

"You aren't the only one," Aquaman chimed in. "I have yet to meet this man, but I've heard things in the south pacific. Gossip from mermen and mermaids who've ventured that realm."

Flash looked to Arthur with interest as he crossed his arms.

"And what have you heard?"

"Nothing really specific, but I do however recall something about his vision and fight to bring all monsters together regardless of their dissimilarities and political views. He is mostly celebrated with an approval rating just over seventy percent, so there's that."

"And what about you two, you've seen and talked with him so what's your analysis?"

This very question was directed at both Simon and Kal as neither gave an immediate answer. The lantern was the first to speak, letting out a sigh as his shoulders lowered.

"Maybe I'm in the lesser majority, but right now I really don't know what to think. It sounds like he's done good and strives to do more, but from a personal standpoint I'm indifferent. I don't hate the guy but I'm not jumping up to throw a parade for him either."

Beside him and taking a deep breath was Superman, having an entirely different outlook on the matter.

"While we might have our differences and ways of doing things, he shares our very dream even if he isn't for how we go about doing it. The meeting between Apollo, Cyborg and myself went about as well as it could. We shared what we knew about the mystic pieces and unknown yokai gathering them and he revealed to us what they are and the purpose of them."

"Which is?" the Flash questioned.

"Chirismoy shells and when brought together they're part of something larger, capable of opening dimensions inaccessible from our reality. We communicated our findings which all but confirms Fairy Tale's participation and possible recruitments but even he doesn't know where their current base lurks and so our option is to wait it out and anticipate where they'll strike next and confront them."

"Sounds like maybe we should be collecting these magical shells ourselves and using it as bait to lure this Fairy Tale and then we crash the party and take them down," Aquaman suggested.

Agreeing to this the Flash nodded but unsure how they'd even go about tracking the shells unless Zatanna or another magic user was capable of doing so.

"But you still never answered the question," the speedster focused on Kal again.

Superman knew just what he referred to and spoke without delay.

"I trust what I've heard, but not with my guard lowered as I'm sure it is the same from his end. Problem is Batman doesn't... but in the beginning that was no different than with all of us and I'm hopeful even if with bumps and turbulence along the way that'll change."

 **XXX**

Ensuing a long couple hours of energy control and meditation Bruce met with Diana in one of the many training rooms where they jumped right into their daily routine. Having her around to help with the physical part of his training and sharpening his battle awareness and reflexes was an extra bonus. The amazon princess had no issues adjusting her speed and strength to match his and through the weeks she experienced firsthand through sparring, not only his increase in speed and strength but the control he was gaining over his body.

Today however there was a difference in him which had little to do with his technique or abilities, but his focus. It was just about halfway through the sparring session that Diana noticed the look in his eyes and general manner, he was both distracted and his mind elsewhere. Slowly as the session went on there was also a drop off in his precision as he became flat footed and unfocused and Wonder Woman had seen enough of this as she blocked his next several hits before connecting with a knee to his gut and then a spinning kick which knocked him to the ground.

"Your head isn't in it," Diana looked down on him as he laid on his side. "What's bothering you?"

Bruce pushed up as he sat on his bottom and looking up to the amazon princess who had her hands crossed by then. It was a rarity and frankly he wasn't sure that he ever received that look from her, a protective one as if he were a child being scolded.

"I... I don't know," he scratched at the side of his head looking away from her.

For a couple seconds she just stared at him before letting out a sigh and running a hand over his shoulder as she then proceeded to the exit.

"Let's break, take some time to clear your mind and perhaps we'll get one final session after midnight."

She gave him one final look as she exited through the automatic doors and Bruce stayed seated and lowered his gaze. What in the world was happening?! It all started just over four days ago walking in on her and from then the inner sensations had worsened to heights he had rarely undergone and he was without answers to this. Recalling the last time he felt so ineffective was a blur and this whole time Bruce kept it to himself but knew that needed to change.

And so for the next several minutes he just sat there quietly deliberating but it didn't take long before a decision was made, taking a stand and making his way through the automated doors. As anticipated he found the amazon princess inside her quarters, sitting over a stool and wiping down a select few blades over the countertop. Bruce knocked while entering and getting her attention.

"Do you have a second, there's something I've been meaning to get off my chest."

"Certainly," she spun around in the stool not expecting to see him so suddenly. "Let's talk."

Bruce sat over the edge of the bed, still dressed in the gray tank top and brown boots and lower body gear. Finishing the last of the blades, Diana joined him over the bed and with her hands behind her as she leaned back slightly with one leg over the other. It wasn't something that he could express so easily and so he really contemplated how he wanted to put his thoughts into words as he turned and faced her, feeling much like a boy confessing his passion for his childhood sweetheart for the first time. The situation was different but the feeling very much similar as he cleared his throat and began.

"You noticed during our sparring session, but this has stemmed back from days ago. I've kept it to myself, figuring it would pass but it hasn't."

He again went soundless and this worried her as she considered what it was he was trying to convey. His eyes fell over the carpet as he continued.

"It started when I saw... no, walked in on you. Or maybe it was before then, but that's when it became noticeable. You already know what I'm about to say, but I'm going to tell you. I'm not one for voicing my thoughts and sentiments and I never act on compulsion... but with this, I'm finding it rather challenging. And if things persist as is I might do something I'll regret and to avoid this," Bruce swallowed back as he looked up into her eyes. "You should leave this realm of Alvasleha."

"Leave, why in the world would I do that?! From the very beginning since your turning I've been one of your biggest supporters and advocates for helping you and I'm not going to turn my back and just disappear. You'll need to tell me exactly what you're thinking, I can't read your mind Bruce."

At this point she was extremely apprehensive about him and what could be so substantial that he'd ask her to leave. Nothing really ever got to him and neither was any of this... but then again he was notorious for pushing colleagues and allies aside in regards to certain operations.

"Bruce," she again spoke, but her tone much softer than before. "No matter what it is, just say it. I told you before that you could tell me anything."

His eyes drifted away from hers as he lowered his hands over his knees and he'd made it this far so there was no going back. He sat upright straightening his posture as he continued.

"You dropped something and I thought you might be in trouble and so I came running and that was the beginning."

"Wait, you don't mean..." Diana's voice faded.

She repositioned over the bed, facing him but still no eye contact. It took but only a second for her to recall the incident that occurred nights ago as a giggle escaped her lips and Bruce looking up at her with probing eyes.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the first woman you've seen naked," the amazon laughed again, still unmindful to the source of his worries.

By just looking into her eyes he made this notion.

"That isn't the point, Diana," Bruce spoke, getting her attention. "From that moment on I've thought of you, but not in the way that I normally have or should."

Wonder Woman bit over her lower lip as she had a pretty good feeling what it was he was trying to communicate. And she found herself in a detained position as there were so many ways to respond to this, but with it being him she wanted to choose her words wisely. And so she breathed out and replied.

"To clarify," Diana whispered with a soft blush over her cheeks. "You've been fantasizing about me?"

"I wouldn't say it like that... but more or less, yes. This is the very reason you should leave. I understand you want to help, but if you stay you'll only be a distraction."

The point made was valid and left her inaudible as she quietly thought things over.

"It must have to do with the changes in my body," Bruce started up again. "There are differences that I'm discovering every day. Believe me princess, these thoughts and what I'm feeling were nonexistent until all this. I have too much admiration for you, otherwise."

Diana again fell hushed as she thought back to a conversation both she and Selene had and possible side effects to Bruce's turning and one of those in particular came to mind. She opened her mouth with one question but then he fell forward with a hand to his head grimaced with discomfort and a headache coming on and Diana picked up on this right away.

"You're really bad at this, aren't you?" Wonder Woman shook her head leaning forward. "Have you listened at all to any of what Selene said? The first couple months of your turning are the most important that you feed and do so on a consistent basis. Over time you'll be able to go for longer periods without it, but for now you can't continuously keep pushing it aside. Your alternative is vegetable juice, but you already know that."

"I'm fine," Bruce waved her off as he sat upright.

Provoked by his tough guy attitude, Diana simply rolled her eyes as she tilted her neck just enough.

"Diana, I said I'm fine!" Bruce retorted.

"But you aren't, just do it. This wouldn't be the first and it isn't that painful."

She was right, he had fed off of and drank her blood more than a handful of times out of the two and a half months they'd been inside the realm. Bruce very easily could have rejected the offer but he didn't. There was no indecision on his end as he leaned his head to the side and with his fangs in plain view he bit into the flesh of Wonder Woman. First came the piercing pain which was then followed by another sensation that was warm and made her body tingle and grow frenzied. Consuming her blood revitalized him completely as he pulled back and two sets of blue eyes met as Diana was still shaking off the quivering sense through her body.

But that wasn't all, there was something different about him or rather in his eyes. They possessed a faraway look in them and with purpose. It was almost like staring into the eyes of a barren predator, a python coming to mind as if he was readying himself to strike. His head again dropped forward and she anticipated he was after another portion of her blood but that wasn't it at all. His face came within inches of hers and the amazon princess froze as the unanticipated happened and his lips pushed against hers and there was no immediate resistance and so he took things further wrapping an arm around her. Bruce pulled her in close as he deepened the kiss but it was in this moment that Diana pushed away, leaving a couple inches between them and her eyes filled with alarm as her heart ran.

"I'm sorry Bruce," she shook her head. "We can't, this is improper and..."

The amazon princess shivered and quieted as Bruce again moved in on her kissing at areas of her neck and did so gently and she couldn't believe what was happening. These actions were unlike him and she felt he was swapped with someone else.

"Bruce, you must stop... this is no good," Diana whispered.

"Whatever happens in Alvasleha, stays in Alvasleha," he whispered, lowering his head and kissing at the opposite side of her neck.

She opened her mouth to retort but then came another bite into the neck as instead her eyes rolled and her body became even more on fire with a single of his hands running up and down her side before lowering it over her exposed leg as she silently moaned and felt her body become aroused. It wasn't long before he pulled back and her body was shaking from the delight she was feeling and Bruce smiled looking into her lust filled eyes, knowing that his prey was now at his mercy with no will to fight. He again went for another kiss but this time he mashed his lips against her mouth and kissed her with passion and Diana found herself drowning into the moment as their tongues met! Consequently she found herself on her back with her arms wrapped around his neck and Bruce atop her. And so for a while they made out before Bruce broke the kiss, gazing down upon her as both breathed heavily but the faraway look in his eyes still present.

Bruce pushed up off her and standing over the bed's edge while Diana remained on her back in a state of awe and while she knew what was happening could be damaging she couldn't bring herself to stop. She always had a close bond with he and Kal but never imagined she'd end up in a position like this. The amazon princess watched Bruce as he removed the tank from over his head and tossed it aside, revealing his athletic and muscular physique but he didn't stop there. Next he took hold of Diana's left leg, unzipping and removing the boot as he did the same with her opposite boot. The amazon princess quietly groaned as he kissed at the side of her foot and made his way down her leg.

And with his hands extended outward Bruce pulled the amazon princess up as they embraced in another kiss but short and from then he helped her with removing her upper armor and it was in this instant that she contemplated one final time putting an end to this all before they reached a point of no return. But then came his mouth to her exposed left breast as he took it in and sucked lightly as she groaned in pleasure and it was then that she knew they had already gone too far and whatever happened from there happened, and there was nothing she would do to stop it. It wasn't long before she'd been stripped of all her clothing as she laid out over the blankets and Bruce joining her.

Diana squealed and moaned as Bruce played around with and pleasured different sections of her body but none more gratifying then when he lowered his head in between her legs and spinning his tongue over her vaginal entrance and clit. The entire time she bit at her lower lip moaning and grimacing as his tongue stretched inside her entrance. She trailed a finger through his hair and couldn't help but feel guilty, pondering she was taking advantage of the situation and his current state of mind. Soon after he pulled up as his eyes met with hers and that's when her eyes ventured downward to what was below his waist.

Wonder Woman extended a single arm outward gently rubbing her hand over the erected area in his pants as he groaned. Her body was going through and experiencing things that it never had before and it all started with that bite, and when he fed off her. It was as if the will to resist had completely been sucked out of her. It was unknown to either but through the crack of the door someone had emerged and looked in on them, witnessing all that was happening! Diana rubbed and squeezed at the area a little while longer before taking hold of his zipper and pulling it down and taking hold of his erected member in her hands.

The amazon princess said nothing as she positioned over her knees and Bruce standing over the bed's edge as she licked at and then taking his cock into her mouth while sucking him off. Outside the door, the one watching had seen enough, taking off with her own arousal jumping. Bruce grunted and moaned from the pleasure he was receiving from her tongue wrapping and spinning around his cock but then Diana stopped, looking up at him as she fell back and over the bed with her head whirling and body intoxicated with pleasure and needing an immediate release. She was with her legs spread, drooling from her mouth and looking up into the eyes of Bruce and that's when those words came out of her mouth.

"Fuck me Bruce, I want to become one with you."

Even as she spoke these words she couldn't believe they were coming out of her mouth. Though a part of her wanted this an even bigger part was screaming and telling her to end things. Her body tingled as he lowered himself over her and their gaze met again, but this time there was a difference; that faraway look in his eyes had vanished! It was also in this moment that he pushed back, running a hand over his head and grumbling whilst zipping up his pants.

"Diana I… I'm sorry," he looked away from her and to his upper gear over the ground and recovered it. "We can't do this."

"Bruce, wait!" Wonder Woman jumped up shouting out to him.

He was quickly across the room and out of the door and while she wanted to go after him she didn't. Instead she just sat over the bed, quietly thinking to herself before punching at the bed, disappointed in herself for allowing things to escalate to the point that they did.

 **XXX**

For the past hour he'd been running around using the trees to shield himself from the incoming arrows that were fired at him. During the course of this Luke established his own position in relation to Cecily's as both were constantly on the move and while at first she had various open shots, as things went on those opportunities lessened as she had completely lost sight of him.

"Where the hell did you go..." Cecily whispered as she held the bow low and tight against her body.

It was merely a training exercise but that didn't take away from the intensity that either felt. While the elf had lost sight of him, Luke knew exactly where she was and with this he slowly moved in and drew closer. Problem was her advanced hearing as even the most subtle sounds her ears would pick up on. It was an advantage that both werewolves and elves held over most monster groups, capable of hearing things from further distances. Even with this advantage on her behalf, Luke gained ground, moving in on her with just about five yards between them as he hid behind a bush.

It was now or never and so he made his move, springing out at her from behind and while Cecily countered and blocked his first strike, she lost hold of not only her bow but the pack of arrows attached to her back. She and Luke engaged in close combat which saw Cecily falling back as Luke had the upper hand. Through this back and forth struggle, the two of them fell to the ground and wrestling it out as they rolled a few times. Luke eventually gained the advantage atop her, pinning Cecily's hands just above her head as she kicked about.

This all ended right after as a whistle sounded and a woman on horseback galloped into the picture from up a hill. She was dressed in silver and brown armor with a purple cape, tiara over her forehead and her green hair fluttering with the wind. Luke had offered his hand, helping Cecily to her feet as both then bowed to the woman atop the horse. She smiled down on both as she threw her hair.

"That'll be it for now, you both did well," Isla's eyes then specifically fell over Luke. "Especially you, and while you deficient in other areas close quarters combat isn't one of them. The sun will be setting soon and the royal gathering will commence in the next hour, so let us return so that we may be ready before nightfall."

It wasn't far from where they stood that two horses were tied to a tree, one for Luke and the other Cecily and so they saddled up as Isla led the way and the group of three returned to the palace. It was then that both Cecily and Luke broke away from Isla who headed directly to the throne room to have a word with both the king and queen.

"You got lucky out there today," Cecily gazed up at him from the corner of her eye. "Don't get cocky and allow Lady Isla's words to go to your head."

"Sour?" Luke responded.

The elf warrior sneered as she looked to respond but they were approached by military personnel and so she straightened her posture looking professional and it wasn't a moment later that she was summoned down an adjacent hall, peaking at Luke with a scowl while he smiled. Further along and to the third level is where he ventured and found her. The dojo's door was halfway left open and so he entered to the sight of Dinah Lance taking on a handful of five elves and with the upper hand. He stood there and watched for the next minute as one after another each of them fell until she was the only one left standing and looked to Luke who leaned against a wall.

"Barely just getting warmed up," she breathed heavily. "Care to jump in?"

"When I feel like getting my butt kicked, I'll let you know," Luke responded.

The two of them laughed collectively as the session wrapped up shortly. It was in fact Prince Arlo that ordered the training session take place, looking to get his newly delegated unit into top level shape as he'd lost most his corps in the ambush and still somewhat shaken from the events of that night. From then the session concluded and the lot of them were out of there, Dinah and Luke taking off for their own rooms and changing into something more appropriate for the royal gathering. While Dinah was assigned the duty of helping as a server of beverages Luke was appointed a post taking on the role of a doorman.

It was within the next hour that the event commenced and guests piling into the service room where the main activities took place, tables throughout, music and a dance floor at the center. Walking around and with a notepad in hand, Dinah smiled and conversed with dozens of customers sitting around the tables and taking their orders. She dreamed and couldn't wait for the day they were free of this all and could return home, but the situation could be a whole lot worse and a short while ago it was. If she knew the way home, Canary wouldn't hesitate to escape and knew Luke would share that sentiment. Both were provided with Vindellorien wear and garb, blending with the masses.

He had only ever really seen Isla in her armor or battle gear, and so as he glanced across the room and saw her walking down the steps in a light blue dress and heels was odd, but in a good way. She was accompanied by her brother, Prince Arlo and sister, Princess Sienna who were also all dressed up for the special occasion. Both the king and queen weren't far from them, on that side of the room and speaking with some of the many guests. Luke checked with each individual passing through his assigned door for the proper invitation, and when he wasn't busy or otherwise occupied his eyes continuously ventured to one place and someone standing nearby picked up on this from where she stood, holding a glass beverage as she approached him.

"Enjoying the atmosphere?"

Luke looked to his left and moving in beside him was a woman at 5'8 with long red hair and in a gold colored dress with her hair tied upward in a bun. She was Cecily Hadlee, and he couldn't tell if she was still bitter from earlier.

"Just doing what's asked of me, madam," Luke answered.

"Is that so," Cecily took a sip of what was inside her glass. "And tell me, do your duties comprise of gawking over Lady Isla?"

Instantly Luke bit over his tongue as he dropped back in defense.

"Hold up?! I have not done anything like..."

"Oh please," Cecily rolled her eyes cutting him off. "I've been watching you this whole time, and believe me it's pointless. No matter what you've been told, you and that blonde aren't free... even if our king chooses not to use the word prisoner it is exactly what you and that woman are. For your sake I suggest you keep those eyes of yours to yourself if you want to keep them. If any of the royal guards, or hell forbid Lady Isla herself caught you, it wouldn't surprise me if she cut your eyes out on the spot. And I bet that fiancée of yours wouldn't be too thrilled to discover her companion looking at other women. Just a little friendly advice."

The female elf took off as she took another sip of what was inside her glass and though he was certain Cecily wasn't very fond of him, the advice given was legitimate but even so his eyes again returned to the king's second daughter. By that point she was surrounded by a group and looked to be enjoying herself. Ever since the day of target practice and his admire of the lieutenant general he noticed a difference, primarily her bossy attitude replaced as she also seemed to open up more.

"Luke, Luke..."

His shoulders tightened as he listened the familiar voice as she appeared from his right and dressed in a dark red gown with her light green hair tied in two pigtails with red bows.

"Miyu," he looked at her suspiciously, knowing exactly what it meant whenever she showed herself. "Listen, I know what you want but I'm not food and I'm not going to hand over my blood to you whenever you want. I've got a job to do, get lost."

Miukei placed a hand over her heart as she sulked.

"So hurtful and rude, I thought you liked me."

She moved up on him with puppy eyes, but Luke wasn't having any of this not giving her even a slight look.

"Jerk!" Miukei kicked at his shin through the gown and Luke grimacing in pain as he fell back.

"What the hell was that for?!"

The vampire gave no answer as she instead took hold of his arm and forced him through the door and pulled him along as she skipped forward.

"What're you doing, I can't just leave my post?!" Luke tried forcing his way back but he was heavily out powered as she dragged him.

She kicked open the door to a hallway closet just around the corner and pinned him against the wall just beside a mirror as she licked at her lips.

"You don't know how much I've been craving your blood all day," her eyes sparkled while dropping her head forward. "I'm gonna drink till my heart's content."

"No you aren't, don't I have a say in the matter?!" Luke voiced.

Miukei leaned back and blinked a couple times while she really seemed to take his thoughts into consideration before shrugging her shoulders.

"No," she answered simply before throwing her head forward and biting into the right side of his neck.

She held onto him tightly as she drank his blood and Luke feeling dazed as this continued on for a little over a minute before she released her hold of him and moaned from the satisfaction she got from feeding off him.

"Lucky you're cute, or this totally wouldn't..."

"You think I'm cute?" Miukei snickered with a hand to her mouth. "You tryna flirt, human?"

Luke just rolled his eyes and pushed open the door and bypassed her and returned to his post down the hall.

 **XXX**

His eyes flickered as he rolled over on his side and yawned while he stretched and that's when the reality of the situation set in as did his guilt. Details of the night before were clear as day, recalling all of what they'd done and what he did to her, still able to feel his lips against hers as they kissed passionately. It all could have ended a lot worse as somewhere down the line he regained control and stopped things from going further than they had.

He didn't know when, but somewhere during their conversation things went south as he lost control, or more so his urges and desires took over and he was rendered a passenger through it all as he plunged further and further into lust. It consumed him in ways he'd never experienced as he'd been exposed to Poison Ivy and her spores which targeted these exact ambiances but he had been able to fight through, and through willpower he eventually fought his way through this. Last night was a misstep and it was all because of him. He didn't have much time to think about what he'd say to her or how he'd go about apologizing as the door to his quarters opened and there she was standing in the doorway. Her expression wasn't one of regret, horror or guilt like he was expecting but instead a bashful smile.

"That sure was something," Diana blushed.

Bruce bit back as he looked away from her and to the ceiling while she walked in and the door closing behind her.

"Diana, I... I'm sorry," Bruce eventually looked to her. "What happened last night..."

"Don't apologize," Diana shook her head. "We aren't youths and I'm more to blame than you."

For a moment thereafter Diana fell silent as Bruce stared and wondered what she meant by this. The princess twirled a strand of hair with a finger falling over the right side of her face.

"There are things Selene failed to mention to you that she should have. I didn't consider it at first or maybe I just chose to ignore it. I was caught up in the moment and didn't make the right decision. Selene warned me of the side effects that you might experience and last night was without a doubt one of them. I could have acted sooner and stopped things from going far as they did had I known about your inner views."

"Inner views?" Bruce questioned.

"She cautioned me of what could occur with not only your blood lust potentially sparking out of control but your sexual stamina taking a significant leap and these exact desires directed at someone you hold feelings for. You needed to release and rid yourself of those urges... and that came in the form of myself."

Sitting upright with his chest visible, Bruce's eyes constricted as he looked her over, piecing together what exactly she meant by this statement.

"I don't view you like that, you're a comrade and teammate."

"Well according to Selene's summary I'm more to you than just that. Perhaps its hidden feelings you, yourself didn't know or maybe you developed them in the weeks we've been on this island. It matters little, point is you aren't fully to blame for what happened, Selene also probed that you might lose control your first time. It is my fault for allowing you to drink my blood in that moment, which triggered your loss of control and I too was affected."

"First time being what?"

"Experiencing what a vampire goes through when he or she is greatly in heat. Luckily this is something you can learn to control. Not to sprinkle salt on the wound or make anything more out of what happened, but I wouldn't have stopped you... the affect your bite had on me was so much different than the other times. I wanted you to make love to me."

Bruce's eyes shot open as he couldn't believe the that coming out of her mouth, but then again she wasn't the type to hide and conceal her thoughts.

"And I don't mean to give off the wrong impression, I too am regretful of what happened and the circumstance surrounding it but we can't change what's already been done, it could have been worse. However, I do agree that you were right in saying I should have left and none of this would have occurred. I can no longer remain on Alvasleha as I'm now simply a distraction to your purpose here."

The amazon princess moved in closer beside the bed and Bruce observing her the entire time as she crossed her arms.

"That's only half of it," Wonder Woman took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not in love with you Bruce, that's the truth. But if I were to stay here and things continued like this, I could see myself falling for you. In some ways maybe I have, but that isn't what either of us wants and I like the relationship we share. We're both immortals, so who knows what the future might hold, but for now it's best to keep it professional."

It went without saying but she took the words right out of his mouth, Bruce feeling exactly as she did on the matter. Diana sat over the bed's edge as their gazes met.

"To be honest I always thought between you and him that it would be Kal that I'd find myself in such a circumstance as this."

She took a moment to chuckle and Bruce smiled, much as he tried not to.

"I shall return to Themyscira and look over your daughter until your training here concludes. This was a onetime occurrence so it's best this little incident stays between you and I."

Bruce felt similarly with this as well, but that's also when a certain someone came to mind, Morrigan Aensland. The succubi was an exception, if necessary he wouldn't hesitate to tell her but knowing her she'd probably be disappointed that he didn't bed the amazon completely. They had mutually agreed to be open and honest with each other, though they weren't in a serious relationship. And without much else to say he tossed the sheets off his body and proceeded to get dressed. There were things he refused to admit, but his attraction to her warrior mentality, on field skills and beauty weren't among them. Soon thereafter Diana returned to her room as she began packing her belongings and readying herself for departure. She accomplished this within the hour and met with Selene on the main floor to notify her of the change in plan.

 **XXX**

It was just hours after Diana's departure that Bruce found himself inside one of the training facilities where he worked on improving and sharpening his abilities to sense yokai. The session came to an abrupt end as Selene called out to him through the intercoms and he quickly finished up before making his way to her office. Regardless of his mindset during what ultimately led to him and Wonder Woman's close call, he blamed himself for having no restraint against the changes he was going through but it was calming to know it was something he'd be able to control.

"Selene," he called out to her as he entered the open doorway to her office.

"Mister Wayne," she smiled at him in a suspicious way.

It was because of this that he fell silent for a couple seconds and just stared at her as she walked around the long table with a couple dozen map outs neatly laid out atop it.

"Diana Prince has left," she spoke with half a smirk. "It was somewhat unforeseen, things really seemed to be going well. She didn't give much a reason why she decided to take off, you wouldn't happen to have the answer to this, now would you?"

Her grin seemed to grow as Bruce looked her over with inquiring eyes as it seemed the vampire might already know the answer to her own question but wanted to hear the details. Bruce however shrugged with no intent to give her anything.

"I don't know. Diana is a member of the league and princess of an entire island of warriors, perhaps she's needed elsewhere."

Selene simply chuckled, realizing she'd get nothing out of him and so she shifted her attention to more important matters and why she summoned him.

"Jitoshi will be moved from the kingdom of Hiklorhan in a matter of thirteen days real time, outside of this realm which gives you nearly two months inside here to formulate how you want to go about executing your strategy. This is your best and only real opportunity to free him, but this isn't something you can do alone given your lack of knowledge on yokai realm landmarks and so I took the liberty of reaching out to someone that can help."

"Who?" Bruce questioned.

Selene was without an answer and instead a door to the side of them opened and a familiar individual stepped through, dressed in black biker attire with a white tank top beneath it. He stood at 6'4, with a sturdy build with reddish blonde hair reaching his shoulders and spiked in. His eyes were a honey amber color. Bruce recognized this individual from years back on the night of Vheuto lazz.

"I present to you king of dragons, and son of Apollo, Fafnir."

"I know who he is!" Bruce scowled as he stepped back somewhat. "What is he doing here?"

Selene hadn't any clue the two of them had met before and so with the comprehension of this, it was no wonder Bruce responded in the way that he did. The vampire knew that she needed to clear up a few uncertainties before they jumped into the subject matter of the gathering. Her opportunity closed as the dragon himself spoke.

"Well, well if it isn't Bloodriver's past human lover turned vampire, how poetic. To think Bruce Wayne was the Batman."

"Believe me Bruce, he is the only one aside from your family and teammates that knows about the events of that night, or your turning for that matter. Even the emperor himself is unaware of your fate or you even being here."

With a step back Bruce crossed his arms as he looked the two of them over while quietly thinking about the entire situation and what he'd do from this point.

"Uncertainty and unsettle," Fafnir chortled. "Those are the things I see when looking into your eyes, but take what I'm about to say into account and you be the judge from there if you want to trust me or not."

Eyes peeled and his focus on the dragon king, Bruce's shoulders sunk.

"Talk," Bruce responded.

"Your plan is to break out Ichiro Jitoshi from his imprisonment, correct? And I've agreed to help in this task, me the king of dragons! Jitoshi is a highly regarded prisoner that's caused a whole lot of mischief and it isn't just my father or Bloodriver that would love to see him burn but rulers of other kingdoms. His misconducts and offences stretch over a period of two centuries when he first became knowingly active. If I were to be caught and linked as a conspirator to his escape, losing my title would be the least of my worries. I'd be fucking dead meat!"

For a couple dozen seconds Bruce took in all that was said and it made a lot of sense with less reason not to trust him, but there was still one important detail left unanswered.

"Why... why did you agree to help us?" Bruce questioned. "And how do I know you aren't undercover and working for your father?"

Right away came laughter from Fafnir who saw an opportunity to get back at those who put him on the short end of the stick or to do so in spite.

"You're quote on quote world's greatest detective... but hey, I guess it'd be unfair to judge over something far out of your sights. For starters if father or even Bloodriver knew about what you were plotting here, they wouldn't send someone undercover, no, no, no! They'd appear here directly and put an end to this craziness where it stands with no chance of taking off! And if you haven't figured it already, my central motive for being here is all because of your baby momma and my so called sister, Bloodriver Akasha. That little cunt doesn't deserve any of what's been bestowed upon her! Yeah, yeah and maybe I'm just bitter, she's done far more good in all her years than bad and it would honestly be difficult to scrape up the negatives. Perhaps I could have gotten passed her actions from seven years ago... but not with father's slap on the wrist treatment of a damn punishment!"

And just like that his motivation was illuminated, Selene having known of his distaste for her master for some time but swallowed up and shoved her pride aside. This was just perfect, beyond perfect! Akasha so badly wanted Jitoshi dead and if all went according to plan he wouldn't even make it to the execution grounds of Meltaw, all because of her own trusted maiden, a prior lover and himself! The three-way combination only heightened his elation as he would do anything at this point to screw her over, even if indirectly.

"To successfully pull off what you're aiming to accomplish requires someone of experience and understanding of the assorted kingdoms and proceedings such as a prisoner escort of such high caliber like in this case." Selene cleared her throat as she looked to Fafnir. "Why don't you take over from here, as you've been directly briefed on what's to come."

Fafnir simply shook his head as he cracked his knuckles and stood over the table looking over the immense map out of the yokai realm. He pointed and ran a finger over a specific landmark as Bruce dialed in and paid close attention.

"This here is the kingdom of Hiklorhan, better known as the home capital to vampires and where Jitoshi is currently being held prisoner. However in just thirteen short days he'll be relocated to the town of Meltaw. This is where all high profile criminals are taken to stand trial or execution. Jitoshi will be transported among a handful of at least one hundred fifty prisoners by way of the motored carriages. All convicts of this set have committed hefty crimes against the realm just as your target and for that reason you're looking at five National Wexers from each major kingdom."

"Meaning?" Bruce questioned, moving in closer.

The probability of the mission concluding in success was seemingly ten percent at best and the idea that someone would seek to achieve this was mind bobbling to the dragon king. He again laughed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen Wayne, my own selfish reasons aside I only agreed to take part in this suicide mission... your suicide, is firstly because what you did in shepherding the closing of Vheuto lazz. And secondly because Kayeda here tells me your motive behind this is pure and could play a greater significance in the bad that's been ensuing within the yokai realm in respect to the amassing Chirismoy shells, yes that's what the magical pieces are called. I'd much rather not go against father and the established powers, but sometimes to gain the advantage requires under the table and devious approaches. Selene knew this about me and it's why she approached me with this, I've made a living of ruling Arcenill Mount this way and it's worked out. Believe me, I'm no saint but I get the job done and my species safe and the kingdom better off for it. But hey, care to enlighten me on the details of your idea?"

Bruce looked off Fafnir whilst taking a deep breath and his eyes falling over what was over the table.

"When the mission is done I'll tell you all you wish to know. For now, let's discuss strategy. You said Jitoshi is being held here in the kingdom of Hiklorhan and will be transported here," Bruce trailed a finger from point A to point B. "To the town of Meltaw. Which route will they take?"

"It's about three hundred miles between both locations and they will start off here and follow this trail for a good one hundred to one hundred and a half before breaking off here and over the golden bridge or also known as the bridge of Kygnini, that extends nearly the length of four football fields. By this point the sun will have set. From then it's smooth sailing and out in the open... if you're going to make a move it'll have to be before then, but even so there aren't a whole lot of great options," Fafnir backtracked with a finger over the map. "Right around here is your best opportunity, bunches of boulders, bushes and trees, but to put it lightly you're still screwed. I told you before that five National Wexers of the global powers will be a part of the prison escort. Even with your new found vampire strength and abilities it won't be enough to take them all!"

"You let me worry about that," Bruce responded.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Fafnir shot back. "Sure, the elves, ogres, mermen and a select few others you can handle no problem but it isn't them that poses the problem. Five werewolves, five vampires, five phoenixes, and five Kitsune National Wexers who're properly trained and skilled from their respective kingdoms! And that doesn't include the two hundred or so stone men from the rock tribe that'll also be part of the escort!"

"Sorry to say, but King Fafnir is right," Selene shook her head woefully. "You couldn't hope to defeat them all, even with the combat skills you possess and you still have much to learn and master in your training of amending to vampirism."

He understood both clearly, but he also knew what he was capable of.

"You two are forgetting this isn't a fight, the objective is retrieving a prisoner... one single detainee," Bruce's finger lowered over the map just where the Kygnini Bridge was marked. "Let's say this bridge weren't operational, where would the prison escort reroute to reach the city of Meltaw?"

This question raised red flags for both Selene and Fafnir who looked at one another, before the dragon king turned his attention to the map and ran his finger over a singular section.

"Here," Fafnir grinned. "The Lagooz forest, and in there they'd be like sitting ducks."

"Easy pickings and now it's settled," Bruce stepped back. "We're going to blow up that bridge."

"No, you can't! Freeing Jitoshi is one thing, but we aren't risking such collateral damages! Do you even know what that bridge means, and the significance of it?!" Selene shot.

Fafnir on the other hand applauded the idea while clapping.

"I like the way you think and I know just the guys for the job, goblin smuggler mercenaries from the kingdom of Thishieita. They speak to money, riches and nothing else and they're good at what they do. I've dealt with them on countless occasions when dealing with otherwise troubling matters threatening Arcenill Mount. They'll set the explosives in place, providing us with the detonator and whatever else you might need. Yokai weapons, traps, etcetera."

"King Fafnir, listen to yourself this is ludicrous! You can't agree to this!"

"Calm yourself and try not to get your panties in a bind, I'm not doing anything that can't be fixed afterwards. If it makes you feel any better I'll even take the initiative in the rebuilding process. Besides if all goes according to plan, our involvement in this will never be known."

There was so much Selene wanted to blurt out and curse at them both, but she kept quiet as she knew his help and resources were needed.

"I don't plan on taking them all head on," Bruce voiced breaking the silence. "The idea is to cut their numbers in half, blow the bridge when half is across and force the remaining escorts into the forest and we can only hope our target is among the back of those carriages. You said this move wouldn't be made until thirteen days, but inside this realm that's nearly two months which is more than enough time to prepare accordingly. Selene if you will, in depth details on werewolves, Kitsunes and phoenixes would be appreciated. And I'll want to visit this Lagooz forest and get a feel for the overall structure and set some things in place beforehand. I'll need to get my hands on those yokai weapons you spoke of, anything used on this mission can't be drawn back to myself or a single of us."

Bruce knew his gadgets and weaponry were off limits for this mission. Lagooz forest would become his battleground, his advantage.

"Set things in place?" Selene probed.

"Don't worry about it," Bruce shook his head. "I must be prepared for the unanticipated, and I guarantee you when that night is over I will have triumphed. I'll need to return to the cave in the next day or so to recover a few things that'll help with this."

"World's greatest detective and strategist," Fafnir chortled. "This outta be fun. I'll start making contacts soon as we're done here. The entire dragon board is in the dark on this matter, clearly they'd never go for something such as this but sometimes a king must make questionable decisions for the greater good. I hope in this case my trust and faith in you pays off, Batman."

Taking a step back Fafnir ran a hand through his hair.

"There's much to sort through and figure before the night, however there's one minor detail we've failed to discuss," Fafnir's eyes specifically fell over Selene. "I expect some form of compensation for my involvement, even if small."

"Oh, that. I didn't have anything in mind, but I'm sure we can come to terms and figure something."

The purple haired vampire grinned and winked as she ran a finger over her own chest while proceeding to pull open her under shirt slightly to reveal more of her cleavage and Fafnir snickered.

"Believe me, even a decade ago I would have been all in on that. I'd be lying if I didn't tell you at some point or another I didn't envision taking either of you three to bed... hell, at the same time even! But you're too closely associated with her, Bloodriver. Frankly I don't know if I'd be capable of getting it up and even if I did, I'd be pissed off the entire time."

It was Selene's turn to chortle with a finger to her mouth.

"Angry sex is the best and besides you'd have the chance to exert all that excessive negative energy."

Off to the side of them Bruce lowered a hand over his face and questioning why they were having this discussion with him standing in the room.

"Sorry sweet stuff, but I'll have to pass," Fafnir again laughed but with something else in mind. "But I've noticed you've got a handful of cuties running around this island."

His smile of determination was undeniable.

"My maidens," Selene returned the smirk. "Consider them at your service, they'll do anything you ask and I mean anything."

"I like the sound of that," Fafnir smiled just before taking to the exit. "Time to make a few calls and set things in motion, but I'll return in a couple hours. You can expect the weapons."

Fafnir was out and there was no time to rest or stand around as Bruce's training was far from complete and now this. It was then that Selene laughed and Bruce staring at her oddly.

"Those sexual compulsions you experienced," she looked him in the eyes. "I shall teach you how to control them through meditation and energy control. A healthy balance of blood also helps, but there's also another alternative if you prefer."

The vampire stood in a suggestive manner as she leaned up and against the table running a finger up her own leg and into her skirt. This all but confirmed to him that she had either seen, or Diana informed her about what happened.

"Not interested."

Selene immediately pushed away from the table but with a smile over her face.

"Wait here," she headed for a side door. "There's a map I have lying around with in depth specs of the Lagooz forest, give me a sec and I'll recover it."

Bruce watched her pass through and knew this very mission was exactly what he needed to put his new abilities and training to the test as he'd have just about two months to not only prepare, but continue his training.

 **XXX**

"Your highness, the presentation is about to get underway," a vampire council member stepped into her office.

The pink haired vampire only nodded before grabbing a handful of files from the corner of her desk bringing it along with her as she made her way to the conference room adjacent to her office. She trotted in with confidence as she threw her hair back sitting on the far right head side of the table. Her green eyes glanced at the clock showing that it was just after 7 P.M. And, of course her second in command, Ekon Bakari had yet to arrive which had been a recurring theme lately. Everyone else however was in place and ready to go. Akasha tapped her fingernails absentmindedly over the dark wood table, exasperated.

"I apologize for the absence Ekon, he should be here any minute," the Dark Lord assured them.

Her eyes again returned to the clock a few minutes later and just as she opened her mouth to speak an individual standing at 5'11 with brown skin, red eyes with a slit through them and wearing a black suit and silver chain around his neck entered. It was exactly who they'd been waiting for. A small smirk shaped over the sides of Akasha's lips but she bit at the inside of her cheek. His tardiness was becoming quite an issue but she gave him the benefit of the doubt as she knew how busy a man he was.

"Ekon-san," the Dark Lord welcomed him but her tone almost an unintended growl. "Punctuality may not be high priority to you, but you have kept not only myself but the rest of the council waiting."

She glimpsed at every attendee on either side of the table. All were staring at Ekon but didn't at all appear too upset, well at least in comparison to their queen. Ekon set his belongings and materials in a corner before sitting in place with a couple files in hand which he dropped atop the table.

Akasha rolled her tongue with her jaw tightened in irritation which was only for a moment before putting on one of her calming and warm smiles. "Are you all settled, Ekon-san?" she spoke in a syrupy sweet tone. "Shall we kick things off?"

As much as she tried hiding it, the disappearance of Sasha was affecting her in so many different ways, and among them was a shorter temperament. Things that would normally never unnerve her were doing exactly that. All she could do was put on a smile and pretend things were okay, but in truth she missed her daughter so much, that some nights were sleepless.

The meeting started with the Dark Lord detailing what was discussed in the previous meeting, following the wide realm meeting and things quickly kicked off from there. Not a single of them spoke until she was finished and then gave their own personal inputs. Following that each of the vampire council members began quietly discussing amongst themselves and during this time Akasha felt something buzzing at her side which just so happened to be her phone. From all the time spent in man's world hiding out, she'd grown accustomed to its electronics and technology. Ekon gazed at Akasha during this time as she looked down grinning from ear to ear. The message read, "Enjoyed last night, and you'll be seeing more of this soon."

The message was sent by Colton but obviously not intended for her as a photo of his penis was included and she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, especially at a time like now. The message was more than likely intended for one of his many lady friends and she should have been angry and vexed but she wasn't.

And the meeting went on from there lasting just over two hours, and the Dark Lord managing to touch on everything she wanted. Akasha was the last out of the conference room with a stack of folders at her side and the vampire satisfied with the conclusion of the gathering and progress made. Surprisingly enough just down the hall was someone she didn't expect to see which further brightened the mood.

"Moka!" Akasha said happily as she waved and her daughter did the same back.

"You still haven't heard anything, I take it?" she stared at Akasha with sadness in her eyes. "I've been thinking about her a lot and where she might be and I just can't help but think she's out there somewhere, alone and petrified. We should be doing more, we should be out there searching for her..."

Akasha lowered a reassuring hand over Moka's shoulder.

"We're doing all we can, I deployed some of my best spies, experts on search and seize. If she's out there and hasn't returned to whoever she and Jitoshi were functioning for they'll find her and return her to us."

That wasn't good enough, hearing any of that wasn't going to do a thing to settle Moka's and Akasha could see this as she leaned forward embracing Moka. Sasha's disappearance was affecting her, just as much as it was Akasha. There was no doubt her daughter needed cheering up and that's when an idea came to mind.

"How's this for an idea," Akasha jumped back with a smile. "A double date? Yourself, Tsukune, Colton and I? In three days he and I were planning to the Jumbo races and it would be nice to have the company of you and Tsukune."

Right away Moka bit back as she completely loathed that man, unable to get the imagery out of her head of him fooling around with another woman. Her mother deserved so much better, but Moka knew speaking out wouldn't reach Akasha or change the Dark Lord's mind.

"I'll speak to Tsukune," Moka put on a fictitious smile.

"Good," Akasha kissed at Moka's forehead. "It'll be fun."

 **To be continued**


	15. Nightmare in Lagooz

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP15: Nightmare in Lagooz**

Dinah Lance was waiting in the practice arena with her arms crossed and tapping a toe. The newest member under Admiral Arlo and prince of Vindellorien approached and stepped into the ring. Her name was Lari, proficient in archery but her combat skills needed upping. And seeing what Dinah was capable of in the ring and even against others within the Vindellorien militia, she had proven her worth in hand to hand combat. Lari could be considered somewhat withdrawn as she mostly kept to herself. She had barely just turned eighteen but even in her short time she'd seen and been through things that others might not have accomplished in a lifetime.

"So Lari, huh?" Dinah smiled at her. "I suppose you've heard I'll be acting as your brawling partner for the day."

There was no response from the woman who quietly stood across from Black Canary. The discomfited moment of silence didn't last for long as the footsteps of a couple persons redirected their attention. The first was Arlo himself, with two elf warriors on either side of him and trailing behind them was the vampire Lailay Izami.

"You'll learn a great deal from this woman, Lari," Arlo looked over his newest recruit before patting her on the back but she had no reaction to this.

Her face was stone-cold with unbelievable concentration and focus. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, light brown eyes and wearing the typical gear of the Vindellorien military.

"I thank you for this opportunity my prince," Lari looked to Arlo. "It shall be my honor working under you as your sword and shield." "

"Yes indeed," the prince grinned. "I want to train you to stay levelheaded even during times of stress. There is much we shall face on the battle field that you just can't prepare for, and so a tough mental state of mind is vital. Today you'll be engaging with this woman, who's proven herself as an excellent martial artist."

Lailay snickered as she stepped in just beside the prince.

"Any chance I get a shot at the blonde?" the vampire felt her inner spirited juices spinning inside her. "I've wanted to face off against this one early as preliminaries to the battle royal."

"This isn't fun and games," Arlo gazed at Laily from the corner of his eye. "Perhaps at the conclusion of this session but I won't make any promises."

"Party pooper..." Lailay muttered.

The Admiral looked back and forth between Canary and Lari as he breathed out.

"Mistakes have been made in the past on how we've gone about the early stages of preparation and training, which is why more than half of my men were killed in that ambush and I shall see to it that never happens again."

As Lari inspected Dinah entirely, she especially took notice of and interest on the strange collar around the woman's neck. She recognized it as a limiter to one's true form/hidden power which all but confirmed this woman wasn't an elf, but she hadn't any idea what.

"Shall I go easy on her, or give her all I've got from the start? Some perform better with their backs against the wall," Black Canary directed this question at Arlo.

"Take it slow," Arlo chuckled somewhat. "It is a matter of detail and form, I don't wish to overwhelm her on the first day of training. Ideally an hour of this each day for the next week or so is what I'm aiming for."

With a deep breath and his hands inside his side pockets Arlo waved his hand.

"Go and begin."

Lari was off her feet and attacking Dinah in an instant and she wasn't expecting such aggression and speed, but even so she managed to block and or dodge every strike thrown. There was little to no control in the elf's attacks and Black Canary could see the rage and anger in this woman's eyes which was distinctly her driving force.

It was inside the castle walls that he found himself inside the Vindellorien library and reading up on some of the history associated with the kingdom from its early beginnings, conflicts, wars and times of peace as it grew. Luke had sat inside the sizeable space for the last hour and a half and it wasn't until his ears picked up on a specific voice that caused him to look up. The voice was distinctive through the general murmur in the library, causing him to freeze, but he kept reading and never looking away from the page. Feigning calm, he flipped to the next page and continued reading. But even as he did footsteps approached and stopped at the side of him and without looking he could feel the very presence of someone, even smelling her perfume and as he looked from the corner of his eye he wasn't at all surprised to see her.

"My lady," Luke swallowed back lowering the book atop the table.

He slowly repositioned in the chair giving the lieutenant general his full undivided attention. Her demeanor and expression was a combination of soft, controlled and dangerous, reminding him of a big cat stalking its prey.

"The history of Vindellorien, volume one," Isla smiled, taking the book into her hands. "Volume three is most fascinating if you ever get around to it, detailing the era and beginning of magic and sorcery in our great land. What prompted you to come and study up?"

Luke's expression was one of major intense and focus as he ran a hand over the wooden surface of the table.

"Don't look so frightened, just curious is all," she chuckled standing a foot from him as he took in her sweet scent.

They stood in tense silence gazing at one another, neither moving until voices of others echoed through the library that entered.

"So how about this, if you're interested I could reference you to some of the better transcribed works, that you'll find more interesting than that piece. That is of course if..."

"You've got my attention," Luke stood from the chair with a smile of his own. "And to answer your question, I guess you could say I've been here for some time now and with that I thought I said why the hell not. Might as well learn about this kingdom and its accolades then not, better to have knowledge than not."

"Nice way of putting it," Isla smirked while tilting her head. "Follow me."

The king and queen's third child walked to the back of the library where others infrequently ventured, assuming Luke would follow as he did. Behind her, Luke allowed himself a moment to enjoy the view of everything, including Isla. The sunlight streamed through the windows bouncing off her tiara and green hair that fluttered from side to side. It was carefully arranged with two long tails of hair tied in place with gold cloth on either side of her face. After walking through the archive they reached a darkened area, and the female elf went right to work over the shelves as she practically memorized where each title and novel was placed. Right away she pulled out three and stacked them atop each other. There was a nearby latter which she used to reach the top and sections unreachable otherwise. For quite a few seconds she looked through before trailing a finger over a specific title and smiling.

"Found it."

Isla reached out to grab and pull at the title but in the process she lost her footing over the latter and fell, but Luke was alert and caught her out of the air. The weight of impact however dropped him to the ground and Isla atop him.

"You alright?" Luke raised.

The lieutenant general didn't give an immediate response as she gaped into his eyes before looking up with a noticeable blush and the elf looking around to see if anyone was around and she breathed out when confirming there wasn't.

"Fine," she answered as she stood and helped him up. "Thanks for the catch."

Luke was halfway surprised by the thanks, coming from her. She recovered the books off the ground dropping each into the waiting arms of Luke.

"I think you'll find these quite worthwhile," Isla took off walking as Luke followed behind her.

"Sorry if I'm out of place for asking, my lady... but how goes the investigation for clearing my name? Vindellorien is eye popping and all, but I have a home and people counting on both myself and Dinah. We're both, part of something crucial that benefits many on a large scale."

A number of seconds followed as nothing was said and they continued walking.

"I'm not at liberty to say, nor am I assigned to the investigation. Both you and the blonde woman will have to wait it out until everything resolves, that is all I have."

Those were Isla's last words as they returned to the central space and Luke sat at a table and with so much more on her schedule the female elf took off through the main doors. And for the next two hours Luke sat there and read, losing track of time as he was so dialed in and it wasn't until he gazed at a close by clock that he realized this.

"Oh man," he ran a hand over the side of his head.

Much as he wanted to continue a break was much needed and so he set the books aside to somewhere he could find them when returning later as he then took off through the exit. Out of the library and on his way through the hall, Luke caught sight of a couple military personnel conversing further down right before they grouped with others of their unit and it was just as Luke passed the ladies room that he was pulled in with the door slamming shut behind him. He gazed into the blood red eyes of the vampire.

"Hello my little Fox poo," the vampire slithered her tongue over her lips.

"First off I'm not your little poo and secondly I'm so done with this whole sucking my blood whenever the hell you feel like some leach! I didn't sign up for any of this?!" Luke shot.

"You're really delightful like this, a man burning with frustration and anger always has a great flavor."

Miukei threw her head forward biting into the right side of his neck. This time the thought to fight her off was on mind but he was too far into a feeling of buzz to take any action. Footsteps and laughter from the other side of the door brought an end to this as Miukei pulled away taking hold of Luke's wrist and dragging them into the nearest bathroom stall. Three female elves marched in right after, laughing as they stood in front of the mirrors.

"That was close..." Miukei whispered.

Luke's back was against the wall and the vampire in front of him with her body firmly pressed against him. And she realized something right away, and that something pressing at her backside as she quietly snickered.

"The little pervert is at it again," she murmured looking back at him over her shoulder. "Your thingy is rigid."

Luke said nothing, but the humiliation unescapable over his expression as she let out another snicker.

"All that complaining about how you hate having your blood sucked, you're enjoying it more than I."

The elves were loud and obnoxious and they hadn't any idea how long they might be in this position and so an idea came to her mind and if nothing else it was to torment the human, which was more than worth it. With an ominous grin she rolled her backside against him, broadly grinding over his crotch which she felt him throbbing against the softness of her bottom. Luke bit down over his tongue as she continuously spun her hips over him.

"Up and down, sided to side... boingie, boingie, boingie," the vampire laughed as she looked back at him, staying quiet as she could. "Does the little perv like this? I can feel you growing harder over me, you sicko."

"Sicko, yeah like I'm the one who's moving my damn hips!" Luke retorted in a murmur.

For the next minute Luke had to endure this and both kept quiet until the group of elves exited out together but the damage was already done. Miukei slowly pushed opened the stall as she turned and faced him, or rather looking down at the swell in his pants.

"Lookie there you got so big," she clasped her hands together and fiddled with her fingers as curiosity took over. "Can you show me?"

"Show you what?" Luke questioned as he attempted bypassing her, but the vampire held him back.

"Your dick, idiot!" she rolled her eyes. "It looks like it's huge, I wanna see!"

"Have you lost your mind, no! You suck my blood without my consent and now you want to..."

"How about a game of show and tell," she looked on with puppy eyes. "Show me your package and I'll show you mine... but no touching, no human will lay his hands on my exclusive parts."

Luke stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem to despise humans, so why drink my blood so consistently?"

"That is the only thing and I mean the only thing your kind is good for, your blood is a delicacy to us."

Miukei's eyes lit up again at just the thought of tasting him again but Luke had taken the opportunity to step out passed her.

"And just where do you think yur going, I haven't had my fill of your blood yet?"

Luke didn't respond and marched his way out of the bathroom and she considered taking off after him, but held back knowing she'd have countless opportunities to snag more from him later. On his way down the hall Luke stretched his neck and annoyed with being fed upon time and again. He knew the affects throughout his body would last some time longer before fizzling out. And as he took a left further down the hall he picked up on whispers and the mention of the name Ilon Kreing! It was this very name and the supposed connection to this criminal outlaw that put both he and Dinah in the situation they were in.

"We'll need to keep the conversations to a minimum," one out of the group whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," another responded. "Everything's' already in place and we got all ourselves assigned to Princess Sienna on that night. We shall make out move then... general Kreing will be counting on us, and a successful seizure of the princess."

Wide eyes and all, Luke sensed his throat go numb as he peeked around the corner and took notice of the Vindellorien soldiers who were clearly conspiring against their own kingdom! Luke stayed hidden as he continued listening in, getting a look at the face of each individual while at the same time staying hidden. The longer he stood there, the more information he got and he couldn't believe half of what they were saying as his heart raced and once their small little get together was broken off Luke got out of there quickly as possible so not to be seen. But he had heard everything and the princess was in danger, but taking what he heard to the king and queen and pointing out those said men would do nothing but become his word against theirs and it was clear who the king would side with. Even so this wasn't something he could just keep secret as the princess was a walking target, and so he knew exactly what to do. There was only one person, one woman that he trusted and perhaps together they could do something to prevent what was to come. This wasn't his home, nor was his allegiance to the king and queen of Vindellorien, but princess Sienna was an innocent part in all of this and he wouldn't stand idly by with something like this brewing.

"Dinah..." Luke whispered.

 **XXX**

All of the planning and provisions would now be put to the test as the thirteen days came and went and the time for Jitoshi Ichiro's relocation to the town of Meltaw had arrived. All morning long Selene was in search for the dragon king Fafnir as both she, himself and Bruce went through the on field plan various times and conferring what sort of action to take if things were to fall through and not go according to design. Fafnir had been active attending every known meeting between kingdom leaders in regards to the proceedings in respect to the relocation of prisoners. It wasn't just Jitoshi, but by that point he knew the names of every single prisoner and their back stories as this was frequently discussed in each inaugurated meeting and he even put in a little extra time digging for more and more details.

Other rulers from the major yokai powers had shot him strange glances and looks throughout these gatherings as it was quite rare for the dragon king to be so invested in the proceedings that were to come, and one could even say it felt as though he was prime in front center. No one knew what had gotten into him or the secret behind these changes but it was certainly a breath of fresh air for many as it seemed for the first time the ruler of Arcenill Mount was truly embracing his position and taking charge. Though they didn't speak much, Akasha quietly admired his efforts from afar and while he had little to no respect for the Dark Lord that wasn't the same from her end. She considered Fafnir in high regard just as much as she did her father and hoped with time that someday Fafnir would warm back up to her and everything could go back to the way they were without hostility.

Little did a single of them know the true meaning and perseverance behind his endeavors and nor would they. He had been at this for centuries with tons of knowledge and knew how to keep things veiled, but any and everything that he did was always for the greater good of his kingdom and the wholeness of the realm for that matter. It was inside the armory just beside Selene's office that Bruce suited up in gear provided for him by the vampire herself, a red and black suit, black boots, red gauntlets and a Japanese Oni mask in the color of red and black horns to top it off. He also wore one of his utility belts but instead of the prototypical yellow or gold it was in the color of black and the design slightly altered.

"The suit isn't just for show Wayne," Selene looked him over from a couple feet away. "It'll hide your monster aura, no matter how high you attempt to raise it you will not be detected by the enemy very easily. And it'll also hide your scent from those of werewolves with such a great keen sense of smell."

And while he finished suiting up Selene took off in search for Fafnir who neither of which had seen all morning and even her attempts at calling out to him were unsuccessful as she received no response. With this she took to the fourth level and then the fifth as she individually searched each of the guest rooms and that's when she found the dragon, but he was with company.

"You were glorious, my lord," one licked at and kissed at the left side of his neck.

"Seconded, that is surely a night to reminisce. Your kind isn't known for its skills in bed, but I must say you greatly outstripped my hopes."

She took his lower lip into her mouth and bit down drawing blood and drinking what bit poured out, both female vampires were nude and cuddled up over the dragon king and Selene wasn't surprised. She took a single step back as she cleared her throat.

"Sorry to otherwise ruin the mood my lord, but you do realize the day and time, don't you?"

"Yeah, so what," the dragon sat upright with the two vampires still laying on either side of him. "Give me a sec and I'll be right out."

Selene took his word for it as she took off for the exit and returned to her quarters, where she met with Bruce who was fully suited up, all except for the mask. He very easily could have elected to just use the bat suit, but not with this mission. Heavy backlash would be a certain if someone were to put two and two together, recognizing Batman of the JLA. The three of them agreed and discussed this very concept and the decision an easy one.

Just over fifteen minutes later they were joined by Fafnir who trotted through the front door dressed in a light purple robe and fixing the collar as he did.

"Someone's looking rather sharp," Fafnir laughed and Bruce didn't know if this was a serious remark or sarcasm, but likely something in between.

"About time you showed, pfff... we have much to review before the night's events," Selene said.

"Clearly. Either the bat here goes all mission impossible on us and succeeds or more likely he ends up captured or dead. In the case of that, my name isn't to come out of your fucking mouth, do you unders..."

"That won't happen and in the event that it does, I wouldn't mention either of you. Failure is not an option."

Selene couldn't help but chortle at the determination and confidence in his eyes and with that most her worries vanished, knowing exactly who he was and the things he had accomplished. Fafnir on the other hand exhaled as the only thing he thought about was the mission and detailing some of the minor changes.

"As we've been through more than I can count, National Wexers from each global power are the primary concern. That hasn't changed, but there will however be one additional guards added to the escort then before, but they're of just the stone men tribe and if you were to encounter one, you'd be fine. The set route remains the same but the time for departure pushed up an hour. Nothing other than that to worry about."

"And what of Jitoshi, have..."

"Figured which motored carriage he'll be in," Fafnir merely nodded his head with a grin. "Each carriage or whatever you want to call it has numbers and letters and the side identifies which prisoner is being transported in each. I'll have that for you soon as the time for the escort draws closer."

"And remember we'll be in constant communication throughout the entirety of this, so you'll never truly be alone. And here take this," Selene handed him a small device. "This'll jam any and all yokai communications, it's called a Tellcopter."

Bruce simply nodded, knowing he had prepared himself to the fullest for this very day. Part of his formulation included visiting the Lagooz forest more than a handful of times and familiarizing himself with the terrain and even working in a couple setups that were already in place. Among some of these were vivid shadow containers, forged by pure monster energy and with the function of creating afterimages. And then of course Smoke Blaze boxes, in place for creating massive smokescreens. Fafnir tossed out a map over the nearest table and rolled it out just as he rubbed his hands together.

"Shall we review one last time?" Fafnir looked back and forth between them.

Elsewhere it was dark with dust circulating throughout the space of his prison cell as there was only a single window inside the space and he coughed which was then followed by a cracking sound which just so happened to be the sound of the doors to his cell opening. And it was there that she stood among them right in the middle, dressed in a dark purple Victorian styled dress and a red bow tied in her hair. The two guards on either side of her fell back standing a few feet behind as she stood in front of Jitoshi's cell.

"So the day has come, huh? You must be so ecstatic, but I gotta say I was expecting a bit more, a smile or something."

"You will do well to keep quiet," the Dark Lord frowned down upon him. "It is because of my father's change of heart that you're even granted this chance and not put down like the dog you are, right on the spot."

Jitoshi laughed as hearing this was news to him and this very jollity caused Akasha to tingle with fury as she was very tempted to just open his cell right there and now snapping his neck where he sat and tearing open his lifeless body and his blood covered in in her hands. Even now the whereabouts of Sasha were unknown and that very thought is what drove her anger. She could be hurting, sick... or worse! And it was all because of this man! He was responsible for kidnapping her in the first place and also what led to Akasha's disciplining and Sasha's untimely disappearance. For being a vampire the Dark Lord was very kind in nature and very loving, unlike the reputation attached to most the vampire species.

This very perception was one hundred percent accurate, but with a direct attack on family or those closes to her all bets were off.

"But I won't do that," Akasha shook her head. "Sasha certainly wouldn't want that and I'd hate to disappoint father so early in my return. But you will face justice and be punished for what you've done and I'll be there when the verdict is read and staring into your eyes as you're found guilty."

And just like that their gazes met and Jitoshi's throat closed on him as he bit back, feeling a sense of fear come over him and even felt his body wobble and he didn't know why. It was a rarity for such emotions to surface inside him and she had been one of the few throughout his lifetime that accomplished this. It was Akasha that soon looked away and in that moment he breathed out in relief. The Dark Lord turned and faced the two guards whistling for the others standing outside the door. There were over eight piling in and Akasha pointing to Jitoshi's cell.

"Get him out of there and loaded for departure!" Akasha commanded.

They did exactly as told while the Dark Lord herself stepped out into the hall where she was met by Ekon and approaching them from down the hall was Colton Orsic.

"Everything is in line, my lady," Ekon bowed his head. "Is there anything else you need from me before my departure?"

"Not at all," she smiled at him warmly. "But I shall reach out to you if anything changes. Father is already stationed in the town of Meltaw."

With a grin Ekon took off and quickly replacing him was Colton who moved up on and sided beside Akasha.

"How're things?"

"Taxing, but I'm managing. This would be so much easier if I just knew she was okay, wherever she is. I barely just reunited and was getting to know her and then poof, she's gone," Akasha's head lowered with frustration.

Colton positioned himself even closer to her, wanting nothing more than to solace his wife to be as he massaged a hand over her shoulder.

"She's your daughter," Colton smiled. "And if she's anything like you, she'll be more than okay. And on a brighter note, once we're mated I shall give you children of our own."

Akasha's eyes instantaneously lit up at the mention of this as they never really got around to having the discussion and with his playboy lifestyle she figured such a thing wouldn't occur until the distant future with him.

"Oh really!" her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Of course."

The two shared a peck of the lips as Colton then proceeded to take hold of Akasha's wrist and pull her along down the hall opposite of Ekon and the pink haired vampire smiling the entire time with a sense of warmth and fuzziness. He kicked open a door just around the corner pulling them both inside and with Akasha's back against the wall he mashed his lips against hers and the Dark Lord opening her mouth as their tongues met. And with her arms wrapped around his neck they kissed and made out for the next minute before Colton broke away, taking four steps back and leaning over a table just behind him.

"This probably isn't the time to ask, but could you help me with this?" Colton undid his belt and zipper with his erected member in plain view.

"Goodness," Akasha rested a hand over her mouth just before shaking her head. "I don't think right now is ideal."

"Come darling, it shouldn't take too long," a devilish grin shaped over his lips. "Especially with how good you are with that pretty little mouth of yours."

Akasha instantly bit back, but an unmistakable blush over her cheeks as well. She then walked toward the exit peeking out into the hall and taking a look and when she saw no one the vampire closed the door shut and locking it behind them.

"K, but I'll need to be on my way after this," she smiled at him.

"Certainly," he returned that smile.

The Dark Lord took only two steps towards him before the buzzers sounded and vampire personnel summoning her to the main dock.

"Dammit!" Colton hissed.

"I'm sorry," Akasha's gaze lowered.

"Don't be," Colton zipped up his pants. "There's always later, and besides right now you're needed to see off that ant to Meltaw."

Akasha nodded just before turning and exiting out and Colton doing the same shortly after.

 **XXX**

It was from a throne chair that Diana Prince of Themyscira watched with great interest at the activity taking place inside the ring as others of the amazons did the same. Till then she still hadn't forgotten the night between she and Bruce Wayne as it had been fresh on her mind even after departure. But even so she was willing to move on and just put it behind her so that things could be normal in the future. Within the ring was a child dressed in armor of the amazons and duking it out against one of their very own as she carried a shield and sword and her hair tied up in a bun. Wonder Woman was very fond of the young girl which had little to do with the fact she was the daughter of Batman and more to do with her tenacity, loveable personality and of course her warrior mentality and skills to boot. Since her arrival on the island of Themyscira she quickly took notice of and latched on to the way the band of women trained and continuously nagged and begged before they eventually gave in and permitted her a chance to train alongside the warriors, even if in limited capacity.

Very much in this span it was quickly noted she was no ordinary child and very gifted and so little by little she was approved more and before long she was afforded one on one training sessions with some of the amazons most skilled warriors and held her own, not only because of her skills under Fairy Tale but much of it her very physical abilities.

"Princess," an attended moved in on Diana from the left side of her throne chair. "There's someone here to see the girl."

Diana looked and her eyes lit up as the person made themselves visible.

"Supergirl," Wonder Woman looked to her with a grin. "You couldn't have come at a better time, the child fights against one of our more polished fighter's in the arena."

Supergirl stepped forward taking a look for herself. Sasha was dressed in gold and silver Amazonian armor, with black boots.

"I'd heard from your guards that you had returned, what happened? Has his training completed?"

Diana opened her mouth to respond but bit over her bottom lip, knowing what happened.

"Not entirely, some things transpired... complicated things and for his best interest I left. But he's progressed well, Bruce is doing just fine and I shall watch over the little one until his return."

Supergirl didn't know what to make of Wonder Woman's statement, but took it for face value and shrugged.

"How's she been holding up?" Kara returned her attention inside the ring.

"Very well, as you can see. She's been given exactly what she wanted, the chance to spar with our very best and it wouldn't have been approved if we didn't believe she could defend herself. She's done a fine job adjusting to Gia."

They watched Sasha leap up high and kicking at her opponent who flipped out of the way. The child vampire swung her blade around but the amazon exhibited quickness on par if not faster than her own and constantly eluded Sasha's attacks. Their blades collided with sparks as the amazon leg dropped her around the ankles and elbowed her clear across the ring but she did not fall out. With a single foot forced into the ground, Sasha ran out after the amazon and continued her assault as their blades clashed. The vampire then performed a jumping spinning kick which disarmed the weapon from her opponent, but Gia taking hold of Sasha's ankle while she was still airborne and slamming her to the ground.

Sasha pushed off the ground recovering her weapon as Gia did the same and went after each other again again but this time as their blades collided, Sasha's was sliced in half! She was still content with continuing but a whistle from the side of the ring was blown and ending the match.

The surrounding spectators applauded, which included both Wonder Woman and Supergirl who were far up the steps, and Diana standing. Sasha however pulled off the gold helmet from around her head and dropped it to the ground where she then fell back over her bottom and arms wrapped around her legs. Gia chuckled at the moping child as she lowered a hand over her armored shoulder and patted the section.

"You did well, hold your head up... and besides you've greatly improved in the ways of the amazons since your arrival."

She took a knee and sided with Sasha and her hand still atop the vampire's shoulder, bringing a smile to her face. By then Supergirl and Wonder Woman took down and into the ring where Sasha instantly jumped and ran forward.

"Supergirl, Princess Diana did you see me?! I was great, wasn't I?!" Sasha jumped up and down with enthusiasm.

"That you were," Wonder Woman grinned, palming at the top of her head. "You're a born natural fighter with such natural raw talent. Under the leadership of your father I look forward to seeing the future you."

"Yaaahhhh, I'll be better than Wonder Woman and Supergirl!" the vampire jumped up again.

Her excitement and statement caused both to laugh. From a skill and combat standpoint Sasha was a great deal further along than so many at her age, but it would take her years before reaching the level of Wonder Woman or Batman.

"How about we get you cleaned up and then something to eat?" Diana posed.

"Okay," Sasha shook her head. "But when can I go against you?"

Sasha directed the question at Diana, whose expression stayed blank and Supergirl snickering.

"Trust me Sasha, that isn't a fight you want."

The child vampire's shoulders fell flat as she groused, bringing about laughter from both Diana and Kara-zor-el. Even with her shinso blood woken she stood no chance against the amazon's champion and while Kara was a kryptonian even she questioned a one on one outcome in a fight between herself and Wonder Woman, if it ever came to it. The battle experience was heavily in the amazon's favor.

 **XXX**

For a couple hours Tsukune was locked up in his office inside the academy concerning files to new transfers attending for the first year and proposed activities and programs suggested to be added by his peers. And aside from that were four separate sheets of papers with four different names, a band of students who were repeated offenders for conflicts and fighting on school grounds, all receiving a full week suspension from attending the academy. Tsukune himself had a sit down and one on one discussion with each, advocating that they take part in the karate club and or other club activities to otherwise occupy their time. That was only a short list of things that he had to go through and look over before making the proper decisions or outright declines.

It was already after nine o'clock and a full moon upon the academy as he moved to what would be his last stack of works for the night and through this whole process he didn't get through without a distraction here and there. This exact trend continued as the doors to his office pushed open and he wasn't surprised to see his number one attendant standing in the doorway but rather what she was dressed in.

"Ruby... Ruby-san," Tsukune's eyes enlarged with his mouth dropped open.

She carried at her side a huge bottle of champagne which she finished in front of him before tossing it aside, and her cheeks a rose red as she walked in a seductive manner. The witch was dressed in black see through lingerie with black fishnet leggings and suspenders attached. Tsukune gulped as he took notice of the whip she carried at her side and cracked over the ground which caused the hairs over his back to stand. Try is he may Tsukune had a difficult time trying not to stare at her visible breasts through the black material which just bounced about with every step taken. The witch also wore high knee black boots which she kicked off coming within a foot of his desk and topping off her attire was that of fishnet gloves extending upward to just about her elbows.

"Good evening, Tsukune," Ruby purred down over him.

Her very tone and even the way she looked at him sent shivers up his spine, as she hadn't looked at him this way since the moment he confessed his love for Moka and proposed.

"What's the matter Tsukune?" Ruby hopped over his desk with her knees over the surface. "You work too hard and should relax yourself."

"Ruby-san," Tsukune bit back as he gathered himself and sat straight. "What is the meaning of this and why are you dressed like that... this is hardly applicable, especially here of all places! Did anyone else see you? This is just so, so... unsystematic."

The witch shook her head and chortled at Tsukune's panicky tone and uneasy expression.

"Attended a little get together and had a few drinks."

"Just a few?" Tsukune's mouth was still halfway open.

"And don't worry, no one else is here, just you and I. The building is vacated, so we're free to have a little fun," the witch looked into his eyes with a devilish grin taking hold of Tsukune's tie. "I want you to spank me Tsukune, I've been such a bad little girl. Will you do that for me, love?"

Tsukune immediately slapped her hand away and snarled.

"You're my assistant and help with academy related stuff, this isn't in the job description!"

The witch rubbed at her now sore wrist and smiled with satisfaction.

"That's it Tsukune, hurt me more, punish me the way I need to be punished," she smiled at him as she took hold of his chin.

She rubbed at the side of his face with that exact hand leaving Tsukune in a state of shock as he hadn't any idea how he should even react to this as he didn't physically want to hurt a friend he cared so much for. Next Ruby dropped the whip into his lap as she faced the opposite way giving him a perfect view of her rear end as she slapped at her own butt!

"Please be gentle from the start," she gazed at him over her right shoulder. "But I'd prefer if you were rough, I've been naughty and need to be struck over and over again. Make me feel lots and lots of pain!"

Tsukune sharply bit down over his tongue as he didn't want to and nor could he believe the scenario playing out in front of him. Ruby had said and done things in the past, but nothing of such extreme and he was left without words. And to make matters worse was the way she looked back at him with such sincere and innocent eyes when in a position so libidinous like that.

"What's wrong Tsukune, aren't you gonna thrash me for all my improper doings?"

Tsukune again bit back with clinched fists, realizing he really needed to put a foot down and make things clear before this continued on and spiraled out of control.

"Ruby-san this is unacceptable!" Tsukune jumped up from his seat as the chair itself tumbled over. "You're making a fool of yourself, get off the table."

He lightly pulled at her wrist as the witch spun around but the vampire wasn't expecting her following action as she reached out taking hold of his tie. And with all the strength and power she had, Ruby pulled Tsukune down and on top of her over the table. In that instant he was frozen in her gaze as she was his and Tsukune's heart flying which the witch held a bright blush over her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to be punished and tortured by the man atop her, but in that moment she wanted something else from him and so she threw her arms around his neck and pulled. The vampire bit down and closer to her face.

"Ruby-san..." Tsukune's eyes were bulged.

"Tsukune," Ruby whispered his name and their faces no more than an inch apart and he could feel her breath over his lips.

Neither had any time to react to the door flying open as a lone woman walked in on them in this very position as Tsukune quickly pushed up and off Ruby with terror in his eyes.

"This is not what it looks like!" Tsukune hopped off the table and approached the woman standing in the doorway.

"Yukari-san you have to believe me, you know I'd never do anything like this behind Moka-san's back."

Yukari stared at Tsukune for a long period as she tried maintaining a straight face but this didn't last for long as she busted out laughing and Tsukune scratching at the side of his head. By that point Ruby had rolled over on her stomach but still atop the table.

"What's funny?"

Yukari waited for her laughter to die down before attempting to even respond and Tsukune more than irritated by this.

"Sorry," she rid herself of the last of her giggles. "You don't need to explain, I already know."

"Really?" Tsukune questioned.

Yukari realized this wouldn't be the simplest explanation but she looked to explain.

"Both she and I were invited to a party and well... Ruby-san involved herself in a drinking contest with a bunch of guys and while she downed each challenger she was very tipsy by the end of it all. She was even flirting and getting cozy with some of the boys, but I made sure she didn't go too far."

"And that's supposed to explain how she ended up here."

"Oh yeah, shortly after collecting her earnings she mentioned something down the lines of you'd be staying late at the academy and she insisted going to check on you and so I let her. But as you can see in her current state of mind I was a bit worried with what she might do and so I followed."

Yukari and Tsukune laughed together as both looked to Ruby who blew Tsukune a kiss, whose shoulders lowered.

"This never happened, okay."

"Lips zipped shut and key thrown away," Yukari replied.

 **XXX**

The night air was fresh with a cool breeze and a few scattered clouds. He stood atop the mountain watching the sun set over the horizon for the past hour, but now the time was upon him. The sounds of horses galloping in bunches were then followed by the roaring sounds the motored carriages on wheels gave off. A small built in contraption from within his mask allowed both Selene and Fafnir visuals into what he was seeing. The carriages were soon in plain view and with a set of highly advanced binoculars he locked in on the different carriages passing by as he pressed down over the small communications piece in his ear.

"Fafnir," Bruce spoke.

 _"Can hear you loud and clear, whatsup?"_

"The code to Jitoshi's carriage, I need it."

 _"Gotcha,"_ Fafnir responded. _"Sending it to you now. But I've got a little present for you, something that'll make yur life a whole lot better. Keep a lookout and you'll soon see."_

Bruce waited patiently as a buzz sounded inside the mask and within the next few seconds a series of numbers and letters appeared inside his mask lens as he stood atop the mountain with the Kygnini bridge out in front of him and to his left just about two hundred yards was what was considered the entrance to the Lagooz forest. With the binoculars in hand Bruce spotted National Wexers in the form of elves, werewolves, ogres, etc. And though most weren't standing in their true forms, each was identifiable by the uniform and or armor worn curtsey of Selene and Fafnir who educated him on these very details and much more. Instrumentals boomed from a select few of the carriages and some of the escorts humming and singing to it.

Both Selene and Fafnir had relocated to one of the dragon king's secret operational bases which few knew about, having top end computer software and electronics mostly constructed for communications and transportation. Fafnir sat back over a chair on wheels as he ripped open a bag of potato chips and tossed a few into his mouth while looking to Selene who was standing nearby with her arms crossed and for a little while he just silently studied her. The vampire didn't pick up on any of this as her eyes were on screen, as eventually he lowered the bag and spun around.

"Yur worried about him, aren't you?" Fafnir chuckled. "Funny coming from one of you vampires to show such emotion, unless of course Bloodriver... that woman is one of a kind."

Fafnir laughed some more but quieted as Selene snarled at him, baring her fangs.

"You will desist from speaking about Akasha-sama with such disrespect, my lord. Regardless of your differences and however you feel she's done you wrong, you're still family and she loves and values you. And even if you care little for her, you will show her some respect! Your father would say the same if he were here."

The dragon cursed beneath his breath as his eyes returned to the computer screen.

"Of course he would! He's always been head over heels for his little faultless princess with no imperfections to find."

Selene rolled her eyes at this very statement while taking a deep breath and her hands dropping down by her sides.

"But yes I do worry about him... maybe a little," Selene shrugged. "I've watched over him for three and a half months within Alvasleha and observed him grow and learn to control what he's become, so you could say I've grown somewhat attached sort of like a mother to her child. I want to see him succeed, not just with this but his future as a vampire. I suppose this is how it's like for Akasha-sama taking in myself, Lailay and Miukei as her disciples.

"Pfff, less said about that woman the better."

Selene again scowled but this time she bared her fangs at him showing her disapproval but he paid her no attention as the tension between them quickly died down as their focus altered to what was on screen, and the vampire standing with her hands behind her back and fingers crossed. Both were locked in with eagerness for how things would shape out and regardless of the outcome it was sure to be one hell of a ride, especially with the Batman at the wheel and leading the charge.

Carriage after carriage passed by and Bruce staying alert while hidden, locking in on each and exclusively paying close attention to the numbers and letters on the side of each and that's when one of the carriages near the back glowed a bright red and it was then that Fafnir gurgled.

"Remember that present I told you about? Well there it is, a single of those goblins for hire did me a little favor and connected a FH Orca eight to the bottom of Jitoshi's carriage. Simply put, it's a little gadget that reacts to the FH lenses, which as you know is installed in your mask."

"Only I can see the glow," Bruce smiled beneath the mask. "Clever. If this was already in place you could have just said, the serial numbers on the side are needless."

Fafnir rubbed his hands together as he sat forward.

"Malfunctions occur very often with these gizmos, better to be safe than sorry. But enough talk, you've got a mission to complete and we'll be on standby if you need anything," Fafnir implied.

In case of a malfunction and he were to lose track, which was a possibility as the sun had set and inside the forest was dark, Bruce made certain to keep eyes on it at all times. The very lineup of the carriages worked in his favor as Jitoshi's was near the back and Bruce silently watched as the leading horsemen were the first over the bridge leading the escort. It was a beautiful night but a misty one and that would play right into his favor as things went along. The first twenty of the motored wagons passed over the bridge as the others lingered back until they had nearly reached the other side and that's when the next set of twenty propelled over and this process continued for a short five minutes as Bruce then recovered a small detonator out of his utility belt while only twenty carriages remained that hadn't crossed and Jitoshi was in the next group to cross and so just as the those across the bridge he pressed down.

The next wave had just been given the signal to proceed but then came the loud bang and the golden bridge going up in flames with debris flying everywhere! Screaming and shouting from both sides of the bridge ensued.

"What the hell just happened?!" one shouted.

There was an immediate sense of panic and all National Wexers present immediately taking to a defensive stance as it seemed more than clear they were under attack. During this moment of uncertainty and panic Bruce had also activated the Tellcopter device given to him by Selene which jammed the signal to any potential outside communication. Escorts from the last wave that managed to cross the bridge hindered their progress as they too experienced the decimation of the bridge. A single phoenix took to his true form flying across and meeting with those who were stranded with no way across.

"General Haizu," the phoenix dropped down in place in front of the werewolf general.

"Don't blow a circuit, my pack is already sniffing out the area and if the one or ones responsible for this calamity are around we shall find them and chew out their guts on the spot! Go on ahead to Meltaw, I will see to it that this bunch gets there in one piece."

Both looked outward to the demolished village as it was the phoenix to shake his head in realization.

"This was done well in advance, the perpetrators are likely long gone by now! And to think how much this landmark has meant to so many of our ancestors, all yokai alike!"

"My thoughts exactly," Haizu clinched his fists. "Now go, the bunch of us can handle things from here. We'll take the long way around through Lagooz. We shall be a couple hours behind with an estimated arrival at the crack of dawn, relay that to all the commanders once you arrive."

"Yessir."

With its wings spread the Phoenix saluted before taking off into the air and returning to the other side of the bridge. The wolves scouted out the area and after coming up empty finding nothing, they returned to the side of their general. Bruce breathed a sigh of relief as they hadn't sniffed him out, even with the suit a werewolf's keen sense of smell was something that couldn't be overlooked or underestimated. From where he stood, Bruce first established which carriage Jitoshi was being held in and then the primary threats among the National Wexers. Three werewolves, four vampires, and two Kitsune looked to be what he needed to be especially alert of. Three elf warriors from the kingdom of Vindellorien were also among them, a couple ogres and two mermen carrying electric staffs. And even with more than half the escort already across the bridge there was at least one hundred ninety to two hundred stone men.

After a short while of discussion, commander Haizo led the prison escort into the forest with the others trailing close behind and Bruce following shortly thereafter but kept his distance, as they were now exactly where he wanted them. He maneuvered around up and around the trees, but did quietly as he could, mindful of the hearing ability of not only the werewolves but the elves as well. It was for the next twenty minutes or so that he followed and trailed behind them but the time for action had come as they were coming up on the section of the forest that he visited most and ploys already in place to give him the upper hand. The security group was very alert as they continued along, but there was no way they could have prepared themselves for what was to come.

Steering around and picking up some speed, Bruce managed to get out in front of them with an ideal vantage point for his initial strike. Quietly watching from the hidden facility, Fafnir recovered the bag of potato chips off the counter and tossed a couple into his mouth.

"Things are about to go down," the dragon smirked.

For him it was almost like watching a horror film with the unsuspecting victims traveling through the wilderness with not a clue of a lurking predator out to feast. A part of him even envisioned himself out there in Bruce's shoes with a burst of energy surging through his very veins. Selene however had an entirely different view on the matter, equivalent to a parent sitting on the sidelines and watching his or her child engage in a physical sport and praying that they make it through unharmed and in one piece.

Considering the position of each carriage as well as the position of each National Wexers, Bruce timed the striking moment accordingly and this was routine for him. He was a detective, hunter and soldier. The circumstances were much different in the sense his enemies were monsters of great substantial prowess, but so was he. Bruce waited patiently as the first of the carriages passed his first landmark and that's when he took action pressing down over a small button atop his utility belt and then came a loud pop! The first set of smoke blaze boxes he set in place erupted, creating a massive smokescreen and much of the yokai escorts and guards coughing and gagging.

"Commander Haizu, what the... the hell is this?!" a merman of Aqualanteis called out to the werewolf general.

Haizu was too busy trying to catch his breath to respond, as the wolves were most affected by the gas given their sensitive sense of smell. Not a moment later came a loud thump and then the sound of a couple bodies colliding with the carriages followed by cries of pain and bodies dropping to the turf.

"Attack, we're under attack!"

"How many of them and from where?! Dammit I can't see a thing!" another shouted.

Bruce had the proper lens setting to clearly see throughout and make his way through this smokescreen, targeting those of less experience and their guards dropped, first. But with the slight wind the smoky atmosphere soon began to cease, but by then thirty of the rock men had already been knocked unconscious without even realizing!

"There it is, right over here in red and black..."

The guard didn't get the chance to finish as a single punch to the face knocked him out cold. But by this point most had gained some form of vision and keyed in on the intruder and commander Haizu himself howled as he transformed into his werewolf form!

"Take him down and keep a lookout, we're likely surrounded!" the commander roared as he zipped upward and into to air and blitzed the intruder.

As he came within an inch, Bruce spun off to the side and delivered a knife hand to the back of his neck which knocked the commander face first into the dirt. And with himself now exposed and up against some of the more powerful yokai species in the realm, Bruce powered up his inner aura knowing he had a fight on his hands.

Right away three arrows were fired off in Bruce's direction as he dodged his head to the side while each projectile soared passed him. A single of the ogres standing over eight and a half feet tall grabbed at the back of Bruce's neck and lifted him off the ground, but he wiggled around and powered out of its grasp and delivered a spinning kick to the ogre's face which sent it flying into a nearby tree. By that juncture commander Haizu was back on his feet and his fellow werewolves also transforming into their true forms.

"This one couldn't have come alone!" a woman spoke with long light brown hair, and gold eyes. "We shall take him down and then his accomplices."

Bruce watched this woman transform with fox like ears appearing over the top of her head and six tails sprouting out from her waist with a golden aura surrounding her body. There was man beside her who went through a similar transformation, but only with four tails and this being the indicator to their strength. Both were of the Kitsune species and based on his research neither had reached their full potential, being all nine tails. This thought quickly disappeared as from his left a single of the werewolves zipped from out of nowhere biting into his upper left shoulder and then another sweeping at his feet as he was then dropped to the ground.

"Lady Kotori," the male kitsune stuck out his hand as she took it.

He spun her around a couple times before launching her forward as she kicked into Bruce which sent him bolting through the air and through not one, not two, but three trees all of which split in half and fell sideways. And Bruce tumbling nearly one hundred fifty yards away, but quickly pushed up as his inner blood quickly healed his wounds and it was the strangest feeling taking such high physical damage and rising so quickly unscathed.

But things were just getting started as Bruce gazed up and two of the werewolves zipping around and bouncing off the surrounding trees at hyper sonic speeds. On foot just over eighty seven stone men rushed him on foot, alongside the couple of elves, the two kitsune and four vampires! He had his work cut out for him but he had planned for this precise moment and so he didn't flinch. It was time to kick in the next phase of his strategy and so he did just that, pressing down over his belt. Another round of explosions went off, which slowed down the massive group charging him at once.

"Dammit, we're surrounded!" a single elf shouted.

Each of the pursuing enemies gazed out in the distance to countless shadows and detecting what had to be at least two hundred additional yokai! This was all because of the vivid shadow containers, another weapon up his arsenal; fooling his attackers into believing there were numerous other attackers. This separated a portion of the group who took off in pursuit of these supposed individuals but with no idea what truly awaited them. The assault by the wolves however continued on him and led by its general, Haizu as they clawed away at and landed strikes over Bruce as they quickly moved in and out on him. The speed and quickness of a werewolf was splendid just as he had heard. This assault of theirs went on for some time as Bruce took hit after hit but during this stretch he picked up on a pattern, as they were moving in sync and at a precise speed and so with anticipation and awareness, he grabbed hold of the next set of paws that clawed at him. With a knee to the gut the wolf howled with teary filled eyes as Bruce then tossed him into the next of the wolves who blitzed from behind.

Haizu looked to take advantage of the distraction but Bruce detected him coming down on him from up top, punching at the wolf's nose. And a follow up strike from Bruce sent him fluttering just over the head of the approaching elves who fired off arrows as he zipped around, dodging the arrows without effort. Things that had been so much faster in the past slowed down from his perspective. Moving in and jumping over the two, he kicked at the backs of their heads and the calculative strike knocked them unconscious. He fought off a couple dozen stone men who swung blades and heavy weapons, but they lacked both quickness and speed to land even a single blow over him. The mission had little to do with fighting off each and every one of them and so Bruce focused in on the small panel over his left arm and pressed down over it. Screaming and shouting echoed from afar as those who took off after what they believed were other intruders had fallen into his yokai based traps.

"Activate weapons protocol," he spoke into the small mic.

Right away there was a loud rumbling sounds from every which direction, diverting the attention of his enemies.

"The hell is happening?!" a single of the ogres shouted.

Not a single of them had to wait long for an answer as throughout the forest and simultaneously were small platforms rising from the turf and dozens of drones ejecting from each.

"Pursue targets, non-lethal," Bruce murmured into the mic. "Heat signature mode, activate."

The drones zipped around Lagooz, some mid height, others up high and the rest low and hovering just over the ground. These small weapons fired off a special kind of laser striking the enemy which caused significant numbness and ache in the muscles. Bruce seized the arms of a vampire who ran at him with a long blade, kicking it out of their grasp and kneeing her in the stomach a couple times before releasing her and round house kicking the vampire several feet away where she fell over a hidden electrical mat. The voltage was more than enough to knock her out and did exactly that. As he was surrounded be three additional vampires Bruce reached into his utility belt throwing down a couple smoke bombs. Two of their heads were bashed together as he took down the third in four strikes, and the last to the skull but he stood upright. Bruce took off running as the vampire followed and looking to a specific tree just ahead with a finger near the control panel over his arm. Timing the attack just perfectly and pressing down over the panel a chain ceased the vampire's ankle, lifting him upside down and off his feet as a massive current surged through his body. Bruce swiftly spun around KOing him in a single punch.

Others around, mostly being the stone men and elves were busy eluding or destroying the drones targeting them. And focusing over his belt once more Bruce detonated another wave of smoke blaze boxes, creating yet another massive smoke screen, limiting the vision of his enemies and the lot of them having trouble breathing. Commander Haizu tore his way through a select few as he snarled with his watery eyes set on the intruder, blitzing forward as he howled. They went at each other full speed with Bruce landing countless punches and kicks, but Tzu's strikes blocked and or eluded. One of his fellow wolves however grabbed hold of Bruce from behind, biting into his right shoulder as he tackled him to the ground. They wrestled with each other over the turf and just before Haizu arrived with his assist the wolf was KO'd and Bruce taking hold of the commander's fists and forcing him back with an open hand strike. His ability to detect was proving crucial once more as he distinguished and blocked the strike of Kotori, the kitsune. And not a moment later Haizu was up and on his feet as both attacked Bruce at once, landing a couple good shots over his torso and the general clawing at his throat as Kotori kicked at the back of his leg and Bruce falling to the ground.

Bruce rolled along the turf avoiding their follow up attempts and jumped up high as he delivered a kick to the chest and stomach of each, while eluding arrows fired off by nearby elves and one even grazing his cheek. After regaining his footing Bruce took off running and glimpsed over his shoulder to confirm that both the werewolf and kitsune were following. A grin shaped over his lips when confirming exactly this. This environment was his home field advantage, and he wouldn't allow the idea of failure to seep into his mind.

"Now!"

Bruce pressed down over the panel and from the upper trees fell a glowing green net which zipped down atop commander Haizu who howled in agony as he was electrified with massive magical energy, the net specifically designed to hold and subdue even the most powerful yokai.

"You!" Kotori hissed. "Just who the hell are you?!"

Jumping forward and nearly twenty feet into the air Bruce fired off a cable into her right shoulder and in one click an energy surge zipped through her body as she fell forward on her knees and in pain as her six tails wagged around wildly. And Bruce came down on her with a hit to the left side of her face and then a knee to the opposite side and then another five which KO'd the major general of Uanora.

With his heightened senses and vision Bruce could see much of the battle field unfolding from far distances, even with the clouded atmosphere either which way. He could practically feel out the entire environment and the positions of his enemies and so he went to work over his panel as explosives went off, taking down a handful of his opponents manually. Two elves engaged him up close with blades, swinging them as he blocked with his gauntlets and disarmed both and a spinning kick knocking them down. Flame arrows were fired at him from the opposite direction, dodging the whole lot of them as he moved in on the enemy with tremendous speed. Others were also wrapped up or caught in nets and zapped, while Bruce moved in on the masses fighting off and taking down the remaining stone men of sixty and elves all at once as he detonated the last of the smoke blaze boxes and from then he took down his enemies as they were barely able to see or get a hand on him. An ogre ran up him from behind with a sizeable boulder lifted up over his head which he slammed down over the dark knight, but his speed and reflexes on a much higher level as casually spun out of the way. And with his legs thrown up and around the ogre's neck Bruce pulled the enemy down with all the strength in his lower body and smashed him head first into the ground.

Another ogre standing at 8' 4 ran up on him and spinning a chain around which he threw out at Bruce and wrapping around his body as he tried reeling him in but Bruce breaking out of the chains and delivering a flying kick to the ogre's chest. He was knocked off his feet and into a set of ice pellets over the ground twenty yards away which exploded, freezing much of his body being another of Bruce's setups. Their numbers were slowly lowering as Bruce took down the primary threats, using smoke bombs and the environment to move around and get the drop on the yokai warriors without them fathoming it. Soon it was only one that remained, Kotori's second in command, who was determined to put down this specimen, no matter how things played out. A couple drones remained that had not yet been destroyed and shooting at him, specifically doing damage to his knees and legs as he went numb.

The kitsune promptly destroyed these as he then punched into the ground and at its base he pulled out and lifted up a twenty foot tree which he tossed at the intruder. And with a running start Bruce leaped up kicking into and splitting the tree in half and ducked down from an incoming fist of the kitsune. Bruce traded a couple strikes with this individual before managing to get behind him and dislocating his right shoulder and lifted him up by the throat before punching him into a nearby tree but the impact activating a nearby explosive and a large one for that matter! Bruce was caught in the blast radius and sent sailing nearly thirty feet in the opposite direction into a bush. He pushed up and looked around as he walked along and gazed down confirming the major general's right hand was down for the count as he breathed out, looking around as there was no further movement from anywhere he looked.

"He did it, he actually did it!" Selene jumped up with joy. "I can't believe it!"

For the vampire in that instant the feeling was comparable to a fan watching their favorite sports team win a championship for the first time in franchise history, while Fafnir on the other hand just quietly chuckled. He had no words, almost dumbfounded even. Only thoughts of reverence surfaced for not only Bruce's mastery of martial arts but even more so his tactical methodology and execution of his own plan. The dragon had seen so many times, a single entity dominating fights or situation with physical force alone, his father particularly coming to mind. But with this, what he just witnessed was something else entirely. Wayne had taken a situation with the odds loaded against him 1000 to 1 chances and coming out victorious all because of attention to detail, reviewing the enemy and situations ahead of time and forging a means of working through and around both. The vivid shadow explosives separated the masses, leading them right to their defeats and the Batman overall putting on a show to remember. The outcome wasn't reached because of his physical abilities singularly, but heavily in his preparation, knowingness of Lagooz forest and tutoring himself on the seasoned National Wexers and escort formations and how each dissimilar yokai reacts typically when under attack.

"I just watched general Haizu of the dogs, Marti G and Major General Kotori Chiemi of the kitsune fall to one man... a newly turned vampire! Three of which substantial soldiers and formidable. And that's excluding the two hundred or so stone men, four highly trained vampires, a pack of Vindellorien's best elf warriors and a band of eight ogres! You said Wayne has yet to unlock his shinso blood?"

"Yes," Selene humbly nodded. "And you're probably puzzled how he reached such a level so quickly and the answer is simple. Before his turning Bruce Wayne had virtually reached his physical limits and often times climbing passed them and so when he awakened as a vampire his base strength was so much higher than what is considered normal for a newly turned. Something else I've found rather alarming is the way his body has reacted after a said training during periods of rest."

"What of it?" Fafnir halfway gazed back at her.

"A said vampire can increase his or her said power through intense training and or battles, and something I picked up on early with him is the accelerated process of this. Mister Wayne's inner force is jumping and increasing nearly four times the accelerated rate of your average natural born vampire and has showed no signs of slowing."

"Say what?!" the dragon's brow shot up.

"Yes, and this explains why in such a short time he's harvest enough physical strength to hold his own against both commander Haizu and Major General Kotori Chiemi. However, it not being a full moon played into our advantage and Kotori wasn't fighting at full power... oddly enough. But we've succeeded and that's all that matters. And I don't joke when saying this, but when the time comes that mister Wayne awakens his shinso blood, Akasha-sama better watch out," Selene laughed jokingly. "There may be another atop the vampire food chain."

Turning in the chair, the dragon king faced the purple haired vampire.

"I'm not fond of my so called sister, but that's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

"Maybe... but there's something different about this man and it all starts with the edge in his eyes. So much fortitude and concentration but I truly believe there is something else there, something deeper and that something is what propels him. Akasha-sama worked her butt off to get where she is today and as did we, her disciples. But none of us, not even master has that same look nor conditioned ourselves in the ways that he has. I'm going to push him hard, harder than Akasha-sama did the three of us and harder than what your father put her through... because I know he can take it. The idea is to extend his time in Alvasleha."

Fafnir could do nothing but laugh as he took a stand from his chair.

"Not that he isn't already, but he's gonna be one scary son of a bitch when that blood of his wakes. You've done well with helping him adapt to his abilities, he wouldn't have succeeded without that."

Selene was surprised to be complimented by the dragon king, but smirked.

"Why thank you, but we're far from done. He still has much to learn and control, so not to lose himself to the inner storm lurking inside."

Fafnir looked back on screen and his hands overlapped, knowing the Batman was capable of completing the mission but seeing him do it and in the way that he did was something special. Tonight was their victory and he was confident their involvement would never be discovered, no harm no foul. Even with his position as king of dragons and son of the emperor, Fafnirknew the penalties and punishments passed down from Apollo would be severe for even himself. They freed one of the realm's most wanted criminal's, and even if for a potentially beneficial cause to the realm it was a high rated crime nonetheless.

Bruce recovered a set of keys off general Haizu who laid unconscious beneath the net and returned to the carriages some distance away. He moved up in front of the one belonging to Jitoshi, unlocking and ripping it open. The vampire was startled as he fell back over his seat, both his arms and legs constricted by chains as he had no way of defending himself. There was no point in struggling to break free as he had already tried that numerous times and failed.

"Can't say that I'm surprised. Knew I wouldn't put it passed Bloodriver to hire someone to do me in before I reached Meltaw," Jitoshi chortled in looking up at the masked man. "Must have been a whole lot of you bastards if you were to take out the National Wexers. Didn't think the Dark Lord could stoop so low to go even against the emperor, but hey what do I..."

"Shut up!" the masked man responded in a distorted tone, reaching into his utility belt.

Jitoshi watched as he uncovered a small mechanism and its laser function melted away the constraints as the vampire did the rest tossing the small pieces aside.

"Get out," Bruce grabbed at the vampire's collar, pulling him up and tossing him out of the back doors of the carriage. "You're free, go."

Next Bruce reached into his belt with a tranquilizer gun in hand, shooting at the back of Jitoshi's neck as he shrieked and bit down over his tongue.

"Free? What the fuck do you mean free?! Who the hell," Jitoshi's eyes widened as he turned and the masked individual was now gone. "Sent you..."

The vampire took notice of the chaotic scene surrounding the area with all the guards and National Wexers out cold and he wondered just how many hundreds of assassins it took to bring them down. But oddly enough each and every one of them appeared to still be alive which was very peculiar, but that wasn't his concern. Who was this group and why had they broken him free, as he felt certain Fairy Tale wouldn't have done so themselves. These were all questions he pondered but most importantly Jitoshi knew he needed to get the hell outta there and that's exactly what he did. From afar Bruce watched, knowing exactly the type of man Jitoshi was and what his first move would be after escaping and that was returning to Fairy Tale, just as he wanted him to do.

 **To be continued**


	16. Backlash

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP16: Backlash**

It was on his way down the halls that Bruce stretched, already suited in his training gear and met with Selene who awaited him in one of the larger facilities. But unlike he was used to seeing her, the vampire was dressed somewhat differently, in battle gear of her own.

"Have you heard back from Fafnir, what are the state of things?" Bruce asked without delay or hesitation.

The female vampire removed herself from the wall she had been up against and approached him while exhaling deeply.

"To put it in one word... chaos. The leaders of the global powers are raging and many pointing fingers and stories have gotten out they were ambushed by hundreds of demons, so your tactic has proven useful thus far. You do realize what you've... what we've done, don't you? We freed a man who's been sought after by many kingdoms for crimes he's committed over time, highly regarded by the criminal underworld. You wouldn't believe how many wanted his head on a stake or humor on the idea of watching him burn alive."

"I'm aware," Bruce nodded.

"It wouldn't surprise me if a civil war breaks out because of this all, but I know our emperor won't let that happen. There is no one more upset and angered by these events then himself... no wait I take that back, Akasha-sama must be losing her mind by now if she hasn't already. I actually feel quite sorry for her and everyone else, many are hurting because of that night, mostly of mental scars. Never before has a prisoner escort of this caliber led by the National Wexers, with such high valued prisoners failed so miserably. The list of suspects in the matter behind his breakout are longer than that of a skyscraper, so we have nothing to worry about as of now."

Bruce stayed silent as she continued on breaking down more and more of the details and gossip that had been going around throughout the entirety of the monster world.

"Apollo has vowed to bring the ones responsible to justice and won't stop until he finds them. And from what I've heard your antics have gotten him angrier than anything in recent memory, but can you blame him? That very man was fully responsible for abducting his granddaughter and that very man is now able to roam freely and continue his mischief. With king Fafnir inside the inner circle and these discussions we'll be kept up to date and of course our involvement kept secret, he hasn't lived this long or kept Arcenill Mount afloat for centuries just by luck. That dragon is a huge flirt, and perhaps even arrogant but he's also just as crafty. We shall never be exposed long as we play our cards right, I'm sure of it."

"Let's hope so," Bruce nodded.

He was more than aware of not only the emperor's intelligence, but other monster species that without a doubt would revisit the battle ground and examine it. They could do so all they wanted, but nothing was left behind that could be traced back to himself, or the three of them. Having such an investigative mind, he knew how to go about a mission, getting in and out without a trace.

"And about Jitoshi," Selene looked to change the subject somewhat. "That bullet or whatever that you tagged him with, have you checked if it..."

"It was a success," Bruce nodded. "If he hasn't already he'll return to Fairy Tale or whoever his latest employer is. Jitoshi's type are predictable and simple in nature, he will resume his duties without comprehending he's playing right into my hands. I will discover where they're operating from, their purpose but not with an immediate strike. First thing is discovering how many, who... and then I'll go from there."

"You would consult with the league?"

"No. This mission is ideally kept secret from them, however I shall cooperate and work with the team as things progress. What's happening here is on a massive scale and I won't risk innocents in the end by withholding information, besides we've been working this together. How this information was obtained is the least of their concerns. All of this spans much further than Gotham, or even our world... this might be an issue for all realms."

Selene took a deep breath whereas shaking her head in understanding, still in awe what he had single handedly accomplished. He was simply one of the greatest minds and soldiers she had witnessed and to be so close and working with him was a gift, but she saw his potential and how much more he was capable of and she simply wouldn't allow that to go to waste.

"Are agreed time on a month, and four inside the Realm of Alvasleha has just about reached," she breathed out. "And perhaps this might be asking too much but here goes... I'd like to keep you for another two months and a half real-time, which translates to ten months and over a year if you take into account the time already spent."

Falling silent, Bruce had no words for this as he took his eyes off the vampire, but she didn't stop.

"I see it in you, both physically and mentally in the very way you think and do things. The night of Lagooz forest truly opened my eyes to this, and I can't in my right mind allow you to return as is when there's so much more to explore. Dammit, everything I'm doing is for you... and I see now why the Justice League holds you in such elevated honor and I want to give them and the world the best possible reemergence of the Batman."

There was a quick pause but their eyes locked.

"It's your choice and I won't force you to stay but as is and this is in all honesty you'd still be vulnerable. And I primarily refer to your mental state of mind. As you grow stronger and your body morphs it can take a heavy toll on both body and mind in the sense of control. Meaning you will be at higher risk for uncontrollable wrath and thirst for battle and in this you could truly lose yourself and..."

"Enough," Bruce looked the purple haired vampire in the eyes. "If doing this helps preserve who and what I am then I'll do it. I refuse to lose control to vampirism or the monster lurking inside."

With her hands clasped together and beaming, Selene's body tingled with excitement.

"You've made the right choice, Mister Wayne. Had you refused many things could have happened if your return to Gotham was soon as now."

"Tell me," Bruce responded.

"First off and this is true with all vampires, especially those who've reached a higher level of power develop a strong sense of pride, cockiness and egos the size of a mountain. You were none of those things before your turning and I shall see through spirit and mind meditation within these next several months that doesn't befall with you. Bruce, you're level headed, calculative and take threats, circumstances and potential enemies very serious no matter the proclaimed significance."

Bruce halfway smiled at this proclamation.

"And where did you hear all this, Akasha?"

"Not this time," Selene shook her head. "It was actually from Diana Prince. During your long hours of training we conversed on lots of things, some of which about you. But don't worry, she didn't go into details."

Selene took a deep breath as she refocused on the prime subject.

"But as I was saying, we need to keep that mind of yours intact without unforeseen inclinations and interferences. Perhaps you haven't seen it, but I too am very prideful and sometimes it's gotten the best of me. But you're young and a newly turned so in your case we can snatch it early and prevent it. There's also something else I've been meaning to bring up, something that I said to you on the night you awoke in the watchtower as a vampire."

"Being?"

"I told you that night to forget the past and embrace what you had become, but I was mostly wrong in a sense. I didn't mean for you to forget the past or what drove you, but rather not to reject or despise what you had become... you could be the best of both man and vampire. That mind of yours is what makes you Batman, so we must keep it intact. But I'll warn you ahead of time that I'm going to be so much tougher on you from this point forward. As I've described before, your power is increasing at an exponential rate compared to other vampires and once I'm done with you, shinso blood awakened or not you'll be able to compete with the best of them. But enough chit chat, let us commence with your training."

As they readied themselves, there was however a significant detail the vampire kept from him. While his mission was a success, Jitoshi wasn't the only prisoner that managed to escape!

 **XXX**

Having just finished sweeping the kitchen and dusting the dining room the doorbell rang not a second later. Alfred Pennyworth looked on nosily as it was already after eight in the evening and Bruce Wayne declared out of town on business. Even so Alfred didn't think twice as he pushed open the door and standing on the other side was a woman dressed casually with light brown boots, gray leggings and a light blue blouse.

"Miss Aono!" Alfred stepped back in surprise but straightened his posture as he coughed clearing his throat. "What brings you to town, are you alright?"

"No," Moka answered honestly as she shook her head and desolation in her eyes. "May I come in, I need to speak to Bruce?"

"Of course you may," Alfred stepped aside with a smile over his face. "Please do, but the young master is however is out at the moment."

The vampire did precisely this but with her shoulders sunk, moving in as Alfred closed the door behind them where he then led her to the living room and Moka took a seat. Alfred then ventured into the kitchen but returned a short while later with a tray of refreshments and pouring Moka a cup of coffee as he looked down on her. Taking the steaming cup into her hand she took a quick sip before lowering it back over the tray.

"Is there a problem, has something happened?" Alfred inquired.

Moka only nodded and with that same sadness visible in her eyes and Pennyworth had an idea what might have been on her mind, but he waited silently for her to speak up.

"Can you contact him for me?" Moka looked Alfred in the eyes. "There's something he needs to know... it's about Sasha, something happened and she's gone missing."

"Oh dear!" Alfred placed a hand over his mouth, attempting to look and sound as surprised as he possibly could. "How did this happen?"

With his time serving Bruce, he learned how to put on a pretty good act as he continuously had to cover up for Bruce time and again in various instances.

"I honestly don't know," Moka shook her head. "I wasn't there the night it happened. She was staying in mother's castle and it's believed she might have ran away or possibly kidnapped and I won't lie, this is something that happened weeks ago and it should have been brought to you all within days of it occurring, but mother didn't want Bruce to worry. I suppose you could say she was hopeful Sasha would resurface but that never happened."

Alfred's face was one of shock, as that's exactly what he wanted Moka to see.

"So do you have a number or some way of contacting Bruce? I'd really like for him to know what's happened and I'd like to be the one to tell him."

Alfred opened his mouth to speak but then went silent at the sound of footsteps approaching from up the steps in the room opposite of them. Those sounds became louder as the person revealed themselves from around the corner and it was none other than Damian himself.

"What's she doing here?"

Alfred immediately stood clearing his throat with his eyes on Damian.

"Miss Aono is here with rather distressing news regarding Sasha," Alfred went on as the teen crossed his arms and back against the wall. "She has gone missing, and it is believed she might have taken off on her own."

Again the butler tried sounding as worried as he possibly could but Damian seemed uninterested in playing along as he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"And this surprises either of you," Damian eyed them both. "She's far too snoopy and loves roaming and exploring, it was only a matter of time before she..."

"She's your little sister as she is mine!" Moka retorted, jumping up from the sofa. "You could at least pretend to act like you care! She's out there somewhere, possibly alone or worse and you're going to stand there and say stuff like that! Sasha had nothing but good things to say about the three of you and never passed up an opportunity to express how much she missed it here, you don't deserve her love!"

Damian was unfazed with a blank expression but he distinguished the rage mounting in the eyes of the silver haired vampire and so he rationalized with what he might say next.

"It's a dangerous world out there, Aono. I know it, as does father... and our so called sister has been and gone through a lot more than most children her age. She'll be perfectly fine," Damian's arms lowered. "She's the daughter of the Batman."

This was it for Moka, her fists clinched as she wanted to run over and strangle Damian on the spot for his insolence and being so inconsiderate but she held her cool and instead looked to Alfred.

"Can you please give me Bruce's contact information?!"

"I am so very sorry," Alfred shook his head whilst his eyes fell over the ground. "Master Wayne is out on private business and we have no means of reaching him, I do apologize."

Moka looked him over with oddity as this very remark raised red flags, as her eyes moved back and forth between them.

"When you say private business you mean mission, don't you? What sort of mission would he go on that compels breaking contact from all of you... you're a family and team. Do you at least have an idea where I might be able to find him?" the vampire questioned.

Alfred again shook his head.

"That is also unknown," the butler responded.

This time Moka's glare fell over Alfred.

"You really expect me to believe he just took off somewhere without telling either of you where?"

"Believe what you want, but that's the truth and it isn't the first time that he's done this... sometimes father likes working and keeping things close to the chest which includes from us," Damian chimed in.

Moka took a step back while shaking her head and really collecting and going through her thoughts as she felt and knew something was wrong with this picture. The timing was also questionable, but even more so than that was their unwillingness to cooperate.

"If you don't want to tell me where he is that's fine," Moka rolled her eyes in irritation. "But whenever you speak with or see him again, please let him know what happened and that I stopped by. And you should try working on your manners," Moka's eyes fell directly on Damian.

"We shall," Alfred tipped his head.

Damian proceeded to clear his throat as he pushed forward and away from the wall.

"And if you do stop by again anytime soon, try and do so when you aren't on your period," Damian said coldly.

"Oh dear," Alfred's eyes twitched while Moka snickered.

"I couldn't say I liked nor hated you the first time we met, as we didn't interact but I didn't miss nor forget the manner in which you spoke to grandfather with such disrespect."

Damian chortled while Alfred felt there was little to nothing he could do to stop things from escalating between them.

"It was your grandfather that came here speaking out of place, demanding things he felt was his to know and our obligation to tell. Clearly he forgot where it was he stood and while he rules your little monster world, Batman is king in Gotham and takes a backseat to no one, including the almighty yokai emperor."

Moka's blood simmered over with agitation and annoyance as she stepped forward cracking her knuckles.

"There's one way to handle little boys like you with so much disobedience... and that's beating the living daylight out of you."

"You'd only embarrass yourself if you tried," Damian grinned, knowing he was already in Moka's head.

Alfred bit over his tongue and knew he needed to interject before things went any further.

"Embarrass myself?" Moka laughed, humored by his arrogance. "I could break every bone in your little body in one kick and unfortunately for you there's no Batman here to stop me."

"Master Damian, miss Aono... please," Alfred interposed.

"You vampires are all bark and no bite, why don't you put some action behind that mouth of yours."

Once again Moka found herself both laughing and amused by the words and insults stemming from the lad.

"You talk too much," Moka marched forward with a confident smirk occupying hear features. "I'm going to enjoy putting you in your place!"

Damian didn't budge nor fret and Moka didn't tap into her aura at all, knowing she was easily twenty times stronger than the boy without doing so. It was no good as neither would listen and Moka far too absorbed in her pride to back off. She was a foot away from Damian who was already in a defensive stance.

"Miss Moka, don't!" Alfred shouted. "Sasha is... is safe!"

"Pennyworth, you fool!" Damian shot.

Moka's heart instantly hurdled as in that second her anger and frustrations disappeared.

"What did you just say?" her breathing slowed as her head spun.

"Please do have a seat and I'll tell you everything, but only under the condition that what you hear stays in this room."

The vampire felt slight lightheadedness like she was a bliss and so she returned to the sofa and sat while Alfred do so across from her and all the while Damian stood with his teeth gritted and couldn't believe the butler spilled the beans.

"I'm sorry about the early antics but I deceived you for good reason and because Master Bruce asked that I did so."

"I don't get it," Moka shook her head. "You people have been hiding Sasha all this time?! Is that where Bruce is, with her; where are they?!"

Alfred exhaled and knew she had every right to be angry and frustrated, so he didn't hold that against her.

"It's complicated... very complicated. The honest truth is we've known of Sasha's departure from your mother's fort since the night after she took off. Much has changed since then and most importantly Master Wayne..."

"Where the hell are they?!" Moka hissed, slowly losing her patience and temper as she didn't like the way she'd been lied to.

Alfred's gaze fell over the ground as he gave no eye contact and remained in that position for some time before looking up at her.

"The young master was brutally injured in a battle the night of Sasha's return and I suppose you could say fate was at work, for if she hadn't returned when she did Master Wayne would no longer be with us."

"How so?" Moka looked at him fright. "None of this makes any sense."

Damian remained soundless and still with no intent to interject as Pennyworth had already said too much and stopping him was pointless.

"She injected him with her blood," Alfred looked into the eyes of Moka which had again expanded. "And over a three day period he was unconscious, but his body going through extreme changes and by the time he woke, master Wayne had... had been turned."

The last words out his mouth took her time to really digest as she fell back over the sofa and running both hands through her hair, feeling as though she might explode. Little by little she pulled herself together as she was experiencing so many different feelings all at once, threatening to consume her, but she pushed back and took control.

"Miss Aono," Alfred waved. "Are you still with me?"

"I think... so you're telling me Bruce is a vampire," she made eye contact with him again as he nodded, and a shiver circulating through every muscle in her body. "I want to know everything."

"Very well, but shall I prepare you something to eat? This might take a while."

Moka took deep breathes attempting to settle her nerves and she didn't want to speak on the matter of his turning or the reveal that Sasha had been with family the entire time until she heard every last detail.

"It can wait," the silver haired vampire shook her head.

And just like that Alfred rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat as he started from the very beginning.

 **XXX**

Tensions were high and many on edge as already a couple fights and arguments broke out with finger pointing coming from all directions and the yokai emperor calling on a meeting in the town of Meltaw where most the international powers happened to be ahead of the grand trials set to take place for the realm's most wanted criminals. It wasn't the usual sizeable space that was inside his estate but there were plenty of seats and a long table where the kingdom leaders sat at the table alongside some of their top ranked generals.

There were also others not seated at the table who stood around off to the side but were just as engaged in the conversations as everyone else. A couple things were thrown but no physical fights had broken out to that point, though things certainly seemed to be headed in that direction. It was just a few short minutes later that Apollo himself entered and typically his very presence would silence the room but on this day that didn't happen and the overall atmosphere was more comparable to a rowdy court room than it was a conference. Apollo cleared his throat as he tried getting the attention of everyone in attendance but his efforts were for nothing as the yelling and shouting prolonged, and Apollo running a hand over his face.

"Enough bickering!" he shouted after several seconds of listening to the back and forth insults and threats. "Yelling and screaming won't us anywhere."

The room quieted as Apollo's shoulder's dropped and on seat down to his left is where Akasha sat and across from her was Fafnir. Many were affected by what occurred in Lagooz forest, some personally and others from a mental standpoint. The Dark Lord was one of those persons heavily affected as it took every fiber in her being not to punch through a wall or hurt someone.

"This is a travesty, we must discover who the persons behind this are and they shall be punished severely for this. Never before in the history of this realm has a band of criminals freed a prisoner, or prisoners during a wide realm prisoner escort with National Wexers at the helm. This has been a disgraceful showing by all parties involved! Had I been there none of this..."

"Wooooohhh, wooohh hold it there, the blame game has got to end or we'll end up fighting each other and that's precisely what the person's responsible want. And stop me if I'm wrong, but weren't four of your own handpicked vampires along the trip?" Nicolas Patro, the king of goblins posed, eying Akasha.

The Dark Lord silently growled but didn't consider responding as he had made a compelling point. But the vampire quietly reflected and felt strongly that had she been present the night of the attack, those said hundreds of ghost like beings would have been stopped.

"What I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around, aside from who they freed, but who they didn't break free," Yasmine Laurent, the queen of Aqualanteis spoke. "They blew the golden bridge sky high splitting more than half of the escorts and attacked those who were redirected into the Lagooz forest. And of all the prisoners... they freed Jitoshi Ichiro who was rated just fourth out of those among the prison carriages, and five others! Why only them, why not free them all?!"

This very question left everyone throughout pondering this exact notion until the queen of kitsune, Kiyoko Ito decided to speak.

"A conversation between myself and major general Kotori Chiemi which persisted a few couple hours revealed something to me, as you all know she was on the frontlines when this all went down. These monsters, these demons if you will, left every security personnel and National Wexers alive. Naturally they could have and should have killed each of our fallen warriors... but they didn't. The first suspects that come to mind are the Wallop broods, Sanction Gloves and the Back River Crips! At some time or another Jitoshi, and two of the other escapees had been allied with each group of outlaws and highly regarded. And early reports from my inspection squad who investigated a handful of the traps and weapons scattered throughout the forest proved two things."

The entire room was dead silent as everyone listened in to what she had to say.

"The first is the positioning, setting of where each trap was set. Our enemy is with great battle and weapons proficiency. The entire setup inside Lagooz was methodically planned out and setup by a battle genius and or geniuses. This attack was planned to the root, down to the very last detail."

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean?!" King Delbert shot.

"It's exactly as I detailed. The whole strike was formulated from the point of the golden bridge decimation, which detail unit believes their intent was in fact to purposely cut down our numbers before springing their attack. And interestingly the weapons and traps in place were all of non-lethal weaponry, which seems to point in the direction of Sanction Gloves."

"There's them, but we can't forget the other dozens of gangs and outlaws this man's associated himself with in just the past eighty years alone. It wouldn't surprise me if this was a collective effort by various firms!" Imani added, king of ogres.

Others within the room felt similarly, knowing of the gang in particular that went about its business holding a code of honor and killing if it became necessary. Problem was the group was so wide spread just as the others, so pin pointing an exact stronghold was difficult. There was that, but another factor being the circumstance itself. Even if they had the Wexers outnumbered ten to one, there was still no way they should have fallen, the power, skill and combat abilities so much greater.

Watching them all go at each other's throats with threats, speaking out of anger, humiliation and fury was like first rate entertainment to the dragon king and if he could have, Fafnir would have sat back with his feet propped over the table and a bowl of popcorn in his lap. All this talk about hundreds of demons and ghosts on the attack was a load of bullshit. He knew the truth of what went on and the entirety of them taken down by one man, one single man! Even now he couldn't believe it, some of the best the realm had had to offer defeated by a newly turned. But even he was stunned to hear that five others escaped, which must have occurred during the scuffle… or perhaps someone else was out there and took advantage of Bruce's actions. In fact the more he thought about it the more the dragon realized a third party involved itself. Even unguarded, it was virtually impossible for any said prisoner to have the means of escaping the prison carriages without assist. And for most the time since the beginning of the conference the dragon king sat in silence but looked to become more vocal as he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"What happened here with this whole ordeal and Jitoshi's escape is completely and utterly unacceptable, but I think we've touched on this more than enough. Arcenill Mount will take center stage in reconstruction of the bridge and our own investigations into what exactly happened behind the scenes!"

Apollo smiled at the words of his son as he sat forward and with his hands together. This was certainly a surprise coming from him, and the emperor pondering what the base was for his assertion.

"As I'm sure each individual in this room and your firms will perform your own separate inspections I shall have the Nights Warriors on standby and working things from another angle, deducing a possible motive for this attack and figure who was behind this. The persons responsible, and I mean all of them will be brought to justice! I shall closely look into matters myself!" Apollo added.

Fafnir bit back and gulped at this statement, but another part of him silently chuckling as he knew the truth. The Batman had made fools of them all with the support of himself and Selene Kayeda. And what was believed to be hundreds of demons was a three person operation with the caped crusader at the wheel and doing what he did best, preparing himself for a hopeless outcome and making it possible. And as he sat there Fafnir couldn't help but take satisfaction in the hurt and discomfort in the eyes of Akasha. Her entire world was slowly crumbling around her, first the loss of Sasha and now this and what made it even more gratifying was those involved. Her past lover, who he was convinced she still cared for and of course her very own loyal maiden, Selene.

Inside he was laughing historically as he very much enjoyed seeing her in torment and felt it was justifiable punishment for her actions seven years back, but the dragon put on his best poker face as his father sat right between them and the emperor was no idiot. If Fafnir gave any indication of delight in front of Apollo, he'd see it and though he was the emperor's son, red flags would raise. The matter before them wasn't humorous nor a laughing matter, but lucky for him Fafnir took what he learned from Apollo and applied it to himself, knowing exactly how to hide things and go about operations without details getting out or leaked, especially to his father of all people. His decision to aid the crusader wasn't a declaration of war on the realm, but more so a gamble and if it played out as planned the dangerous enemies would be closer to falling.

 **Days later**

It was over a platform surrounded by raging flames that both Selene and Bruce positioned with their hands clasped together and their eyes closed and a bright aura emitting from them both. They had been this way for the past couple hours in a meditative state and their inner spirits effectively connected and soon the energy circulating around them died down as their eyes gradually opened and met. She lowered her hands from his but they remained in their kneeled positions.

"So much darkness, pain and misery... but there is light within you Bruce," Selene spoke softly. "All these years you've held it all at bay, and with your turning you're far more at risk for being engulfed by it all and consumed, but lucky for you I'm here to prevent that."

Bruce bit back as he looked her off for a moment.

"How exactly does that technique of yours work, did you read my thoughts?"

Selene chuckled at this as she shook her head.

"Nothing quite like that, Bruce. It's a deep meditative technique that I picked up on two and a half centuries ago during the process of traveling the world and bettering myself as a doctor. I'm no telepath I can assure you, this procedure fundamentally allows me to dive into your inner spirit and connect with my own as you felt the joining of our inner energy."

"I did," Bruce nodded.

"The purpose of this all is to in a sense create a safety wall, barricade or whatever you want to call it... detaching spirit from body. And I don't mean literally, just metaphorically speaking the changes in your body will have less affect over the way you behave and think."

"I think I understand," Bruce spoke. "Generally speaking, mind, body, spirit and soul all work in sync and if one is damaged then the others will experience backlash. This meditative method if I'm following would in a way have spirit and mind operating over its own panel away from body and therefore less distressed."

"Bingo," Selene gave him a thumbs up. "I couldn't have explained it better myself, but until you've perfected this technique you will be at high risk for losing what you were, especially with all that darkness inside you just waiting to spring loose."

"Teach me," Bruce gazed into her eyes with intent and purpose. "I want to perfect this."

The female vampire smiled at his determination with a slight nod.

"This isn't something that'll come easy and it'll be quite some time before you're able to master it on your own, but until then I shall pilot you through connection," Selene reached out taking hold of his hands once more. "We shall go under again, but this time much deeper and forewarning... you may experience the greatest traumas of your life. It will feel livelier than a dream and you must stay poised and not give into emotion. It is through this, facing your greatest fears and aches that you make it through and master this. I shall piggyback you through this as many times as it takes and then one day... and I know that day will come that you do so without the connected link of myself. It took me years to master, but something tells me you'll have it down much sooner. Are you ready?" she asked.

"I am," Bruce replied.

"Good, now close your eyes and concentrate on the flow of my aura and match it."

Bruce did exactly this and within moments their minds and spirits were in an entirely different plain, connected and a bright energy force surrounding their bodies.

 **XXX**

It snowed vigorously just outside the kingdom of Yundervelt as two yokai journeyed through the small storm. Both were dressed accordingly for the weather, and the first Kiria Yoshii with Kuyo to his left. It was in front of a cabin that they knocked and moments later a figure standing over 7'0 appeared through the doorway dressed in a brown trench coat and other winter attire.

"Ilon," Kiria smiled at the ogre. "I hear you have something for us."

"Come in," the ogre stepped aside as both yokai did exactly this and the door closing behind them.

Around the corner and into the next room is where Ilon led them both and it was there they set eyes over an individual sitting beside the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around his body and his feet in a bucket of hot water surrounded by herbs. He had spikey orange hair, with fair skin and rose red eyes with a slit through them. It was Kiria that quietly chuckled as he stepped forward.

"Well what do you know…"

"A couple of my bandits in Xsouviz found him roaming a couple miles from here and brought him to me. Turns out the National Wexers were hit, and hit hard," Ilon looked to Kiria. "He isn't the only one who managed to escape. Word is they were hit by hundreds, possibly in the thousand range with some of what's been said. What about this one, what will you do about him?"

Kiria looked down over Jitoshi who did the same returning that gaze.

"I'll summon and bring in an inspection squad and have him examined," Kiria looked away from him. "Once they've confirmed he hasn't been compromised in any way than I shall return with him to Fairy Tale… I'd imagine Ched still has some use for him."

"Who out there could have pulled this off is the billion dollar question," Kuyo moved away from the group and situated in front of a nearby window. "It must be one hell of a group to oppose the Wexers head on and succeed."

 **Months later**

The scheduled two months and a half of training finished in just over three and in that time he'd gone through and accomplished much. There were times battle sessions lasted three days or even four days nonstop, on the move battling or sometimes passing through deathtraps and mazes with dire obstacles to overcome. Selene Kayeda put him through it all, pushing him to the peak of his physical strength and endurance whilst exercising his most powerful weapon, his mind.

As he got further and further into his meditation drill the sessions became so much more intense as he lunged further and deeper into his own hidden darkness and there were many times Bruce suspected he might be consumed by it all, never to resurface but no matter how far he sank he always found a way back to the surface. Early on Selene was there to do so but as his training progressed he was left on his own to do so without safety insurance.

The conditions he was put through weren't always ideal, sometimes forty to fifty degrees below freezing and other times in environments that would otherwise melt the skin right off any normal person. Even during his down time he was always on guard as Selene had often instructed her maids to attack at random, some in close and sometimes from afar using long range weapons. His yokai detection and senses developed greatly through the months and at a point incoming attacks with energy or yokai attached to it, he dodged without thinking as it came so naturally.

There was that but he had also taken full control of and understood the ins and outs of his body and how to regulate his mental state and natural vampire inclinations through blood consumption and meditation. All of what he learned was essential, but nothing held his attentiveness more than losing control and allowing what he physically became to take over and what he was pushed aside as a passenger for the ride. It was just after three months real-time that it all ended, bidding Selene farewell at the wrapping up of his training as he made his departure from the realm of Alvasleha, but he also realized that wouldn't be the last they'd meet. He expected to see much of her in the future as she agreed to check up on him now and again to confirm he wasn't suffering any setbacks.

It was a lovely afternoon in the kingdom of Hiklorhan and its queen couldn't have been more cheerful despite the past months occurrences, but there was still so much to be excited about. And all morning she'd been busy running in and out of her office with so many different errands to attend but within the last hour things had really began to settle and she was able to focus on what she really wanted. The Dark Lord was with a smile and along her table and desk were thousands of printed and prepared wedding invitations nearly ready to be sent out to the masses. The door to Akasha's office was left open as a woman approached, but it had been some time since her last visit and she wondered just how exactly the pink haired vampire would react to her reappearance.

"Hello," the woman knocked. "Long time no see..."

Akasha turned from the table and looked back at this woman who had fair skin standing at 5'9, with long purple hair, red eyes with slit pupils and she wore silver lightweight armor. The gear covered her chest, forearms, but her stomach and her upper arms left exposed. She also wore a pair of black boots and Akasha was halfway astounded as she stared at this woman.

"Selene..." the pink haired vampire whispered, their eyes locked.

The Asagao three's medic lightly bit over her tongue waiting for a response from her master as there were so many ways she could respond and after what felt like a minute of just standing there, Akasha took a deep breath as she slowly approached Selene.

"Where have you been all this time?! The night you left my castle, you said you'd be absent a few days and here we are nearly four months later! Where in the world have you been?!"

The Dark Lord marched toward Selene who stood her ground and she was anticipating Akasha might strike her but instead she threw her arms around the purple haired vampire and embraced her, which came as somewhat a surprise but even so she hugged her back.

"It's very good to see you."

"As it is to see you, Akasha-sama."

From the last time she'd been inside Akasha's office there were various changes all of which good. Selene followed her master further into the space and right away she noticed the sadness in her eyes, but in that moment Akasha didn't care about where she'd been all this time and instead just happy to see her.

"A lot has changed since that night... and I mean a lot. Sasha went missing the same night you left, and I'm sure you remember the scolding I put on her! I believe that was basis which led to her departure and I nor has anyone else seen her since! I've done my best to show face and not look affected but there are times I've wanted to cry, and even now I have trouble sleeping, the not knowing has made it difficult. And that isn't all," the Dark Lord shook her head with her eyes lowered over the ground. "Jitoshi was sprung free! Freed from imprisonment right under our feet!"

"What?!" Selene's eyes widened as she fell back. "How could that happen?!"

The purple haired vampire listened as Akasha detailed what she'd been told by her personal handpicked vampires who were present during the outbreak and how they were attacked by hundreds of ghosts coming at them from all directions and Selene putting on her best expression to appear terrified.

"That... that's horrible my lady. Is there any idea of who's responsible?" Selene inquired.

"Nothing, so many different suspects it'll take time," Akasha shook her head leaning against her own office desk. "But I have this really bad feeling that what happened might be tied to Sasha... she was close to him, and she begged me to spare his life on the night of her disappearance but I wasn't hearing any of it. Part of me believes she returned to wherever she was for the latter of her life and it is they who're behind this and if true, then my baby girl has allied herself with an enemy to the entire realm..."

Akasha fought and held back tears as it was the most emotion she showed on the matter in weeks, part of it being the very presence of Selene who she wasn't afraid to reveal her wounds and emotional side.

"I... I just don't know what to do, I've thought about going to her father and telling him but I just haven't found the inner strength to do so. All this time I believed Sasha would be much safer and happier under my care, but maybe I was wrong on both accounts."

By then Akasha bit back as tears fell from her eyes and Selene embraced her once more and rubbed a hand over the back of her queen and they remained like that for a moment before Akasha backed away and smiled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Thank you, it means the world that you've returned to me and now of all times. I've only got around to discussing the bad but there's also some good news," Akasha's expression brightened. "We have a date set for the mating ceremony, two weeks from this very day Colton and I will be mated and he'll become king of Hiklorhan! Isn't it great?!"

Akasha took hold of Selene's hands and jumped up, but the purple haired vampire's lack of energy was exceptionally noticeable as Akasha took a step back staring at her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Selene put on a forged smile as she shook her head. "I'm happy for you."

Her eyes followed Akasha as the Dark Lord's hands dropped down over the table top with countless invitations.

"I could really use your help getting these invitations sealed in envelopes and sent out if you wouldn't mind. It's funny, just a little while ago I was torn between this entire situation and my past relations... but then Colton told me he wanted to start a family. That made me so happy and I'm at a point now where I can truly move on and not hold onto other possibilities."

"Other possibilities?" Selene asked curiously. "Are you referring to Wayne again?"

"Yes," Akasha nodded simply. "Our genetic dissimilarities and my position as queen have made it impossible for anything to truly come of us as I've touched on. I'll always hold a spot for him in my being, but my love and dedication is to Colton from this point forward. But enough about all that, how's about we get all these invitations packaged and ready to go? My personal attendants are out on lunch and I'll have them finish the rest once they return but we'll go ahead and get a head start. I'm also in talks with the best bands available, it's going to be great and there will be plenty of food and entertainment. I'm so excited!"

The pink haired vampire smiled warmly.

"Sure," Selene nodded.

From then they went right to work and a book of kingdom addresses to yokai nobles was opened as they went through filling out the proper info over the envelopes and it was just after the eighth that Selene could no longer take it as she tossed the invitation aside, sick to her stomach and her eyes over the ground and a very worried Akasha looking down over her.

"What's the matter?" Akasha questioned.

No response was given and instead Selene pushed away from the table in bottomless thought, and while it had been roughly four months for Akasha since they last spoke, that timeframe was vaster for the purple haired vampire, being just over one full year and four months given the flow of time inside the realm of Alvasleha. It was during this stretch she learned much about her master's past lover, being the way he pushed himself, firm sense of justice and a mind more brilliant than so many. Early on she studied and quickly determined he was a special case, but even she wasn't prepared for or prophesied what he'd accomplish in just over a year of severe training, reaching such a level in raw power and balance of energy that normally took the typical vampire a decade or two to muster.

And through it all she had failed to awaken his shinso blood, but it was somewhere deep inside him just waiting to erupt and when that happened it would be quite the manifestation. Whether that meant power equal to or greater than Akasha's. But she did realize one thing and that was always having her master's best interests in mind, which nothing being more important than her future and happiness. Selene was to the door in a hurry as she slammed it shut and locked as she rubbed her head against the wood surface of the door as she silently grumbled to herself.

"Dammit, dammit," she quietly jeered as her fists clinched, taking note of the promise she made; a promise she fully intended on keeping. But then came this, she just had to return to something like this! "Bruce... I'm sorry."

Akasha couldn't make out any of what Selene said as it was all in a whisper and the vampire was with her back to her for an extended period before eventually turning and facing her.

"You were asking about where I've been this entire time," Selene breathed out. "Truth is you could say I've misled you the very moment I stepped into this office, but I will do that no more. Before I speak more you must promise you won't... won't harm me."

Hearing this caused Akasha to jump slightly.

"Harm you, I would never do that. Please tell me, no matter how awful it might be."

Selene took a deep breath but didn't give Akasha eye contact.

"Sasha has nothing to do with any of what happened with Jitoshi's escape. I'm confident the ones responsible will be brought to justice, whoever they are."

"What are you saying, do you know where she is?!" Akasha shouted.

The vampire bit over her tongue, still refusing to look the Dark Lord in the eyes.

"I've been away and haven't communicated with anyone from this end, but I find your father's decision to keep this from you rather alarming. It happened the night after Sasha ran away," Selene raised her head and made eye contact for the first time. "She managed to store herself in the back of my jet undetected and once I touched down in the human world she took off without my awareness. She then returned to Gotham."

Akasha's heart dove, but in a good way feeling nothing but relief as though she might cry again.

"She's been with Bruce this whole time, and you're saying father knew and didn't tell me?! All the conversations we've had since then and him consoling me... was that all a lie?! And none of that explains why you've been missing for long as you have!"

Selene bit back witnessing firsthand Akasha's motherly fury mounting from being kept in the dark.

"I wish it was that simple, but sadly that's only part of it," Selene shook her head. "Sasha returned to Gotham as I stated, but not to what she was hoping to see. You've heard and read about the vampire Demitri Maximoff, well oddly enough he was in Gotham at the time of Sasha's return and confronted Batman. Needless to say, your ex didn't fare so well."

Akasha lowered a hand over her heart as it pounded significantly faster and fear springing within her.

"What happened to him, is he okay?"

Selene took a deep breath before continuing on.

"Bruce Wayne was beaten to near death, every bone in his body broken and beyond repair. Demitri's goal was to completely destroy him and he..."

The purple haired vampire stopped as tears fell from the Dark Lord's eyes as by then she realized Bruce was either dead, or crippled and his life as Batman a thing of the past. She knew that sooner or later it would come to this, an enemy or criminal getting the better of him, but she never imagined it'd be so soon. Selene watched in shock as Akasha fell to her knees and her face buried in the palms of her hands as she cried, and her heart ached at the sight of seeing her master this way.

"Akasha-sama, please," Selene extended an arm shaking her head. "There's more and Bruce isn't dead... all thanks to Sasha."

With her hands lowered Akasha looked up at Selene with tear filled eyes, speculating what she meant by this.

"While he laid dying in the arms of Sasha she did exactly what you'd expect her to do... she infused her blood into him."

Akasha jumped up wiping away the wetness from her cheeks.

"Emperor Apollo showed up not long after and as I'm sure you know the rules of our realm which must be upheld."

Akasha's fists clinched as her inner yokai jumped.

"Father killed him?"

"No," Selene shook her head. "Though he would have had it not been for the timely emergence of both Superman and Cyborg of the Justice League. Your father even threatened to dispose of little Sasha for her refusal to step away from Wayne. While Cyborg took off with your daughter and Bruce, Superman held Apollo at bay and a fight broke out. A battle ending in the kryptonian's victory. A few hours later I received a call from a weeping Sasha and she explained to me what had happened... and the state her father was in. They boomed me up to their little watchtower and for the next couple days I worked on and looked after him, keeping Bruce from mutating into a ghoul. Whelp, those days came and went and then he awoke..."

"And?" Akasha asked cautiously with her hands together.

"He was no longer human, nor a ghoul," Selene looked Akasha off as she paced back and forth. "Sasha's blood successfully turned him. Bruce Wayne is just as we, my lady... a vampire."

The Dark Lord stumbled back as her very brain spun, taking time to digest all this info and on the edge of passing out as her body grew so frenzied with so many thoughts swirling throughout her at once. This wasn't enough however, the purple haired vampire knowing exactly what she was doing and her reason for breaking the promise was all for the sake of her master. But she wanted to push her even further and so Selene continued.

"And now that leads us to my absence for the past several months," Selene looked into the eyes of the Dark Lord who looked just about ready to have a nervous breakdown. "Newly turns don't make it out there alone on their own very well without guidance as you know, so I've been at his side teaching and showing him the way and how not to misplace himself. And you know of Wonder Woman, yes? She was also very helpful and active during this time."

Akasha wanted to speak but she didn't know what to say as she was utterly shell-shocked. Apollo knew of Sasha's whereabouts this entire time, Bruce had been turned and one of her most loyal servants had been secretly coaching him without her knowledge.

"Oh and before you ask, your father is oblivious to Wayne's turning from what I've heard. Sasha has been in the Justice League's care since that night while I've attended to Wayne and his changes. We focused only on the mental aspect, he has no physical training whatsoever. But as I was saying before," Selene smiled devilishly. "Diana Prince was mostly present during this time and you could say a little something sparked between them and one night I even walked in on them."

"Walked in on them," Akasha murmured. "Doing what?"

The Dark Lord raised her voice and her fists again tightened.

"Let's just say the princess of Themyscira experienced personally what it's like to be fucked by a vampire in extreme heat," she lied through her teeth on not only this, but details of his training.

Akasha's shoulders fell and her mouth slumping, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut.

"And that was only the one time I saw for myself. There's no telling how many other occasions they've done it. Amazons are said to be a great warrior race just as our species but with much higher standards and certain rules. They aren't ones to spread their legs so simply, if at all to a man so the fact that their very own princess did so for him, must mean it's serious. Any who, yur over him," Selene shrugged her shoulders as she closed her eyes. "So it matters little to..."

Almost immediately Akasha shot forward and ceased the throat of Selene, lifting the purple haired vampire off the ground as her feet dangled.

"Like hell I'm over him!" the Dark Lord hissed baring her fangs. "Whenever I've given Colton sexual favors, or even when we've kissed I often close my eyes and imagine it's him that I'm with, Bruce! And now you're telling me two weeks before my wedding that he's been turned, and I'm just now finding out about this when you've known for months how I feel about him?!"

Akasha's grip tightened around Selene's throat and the vampire's attempts at responding were virtually impossible.

"And not only that, but you've known all along of Sasha's safety and didn't think for a second that I'd want to know, she's my daughter! You should have returned the instant this all broke out. Not knowing where she was almost killed me!"

Selene's eyes rolled into the back of her head, feeling like she'd pass out from a lack of oxygen but then Akasha tossed her forward and up against the wall. Coughing and gasping for air, Selene was on her knees and drooling from the left side of her mouth.

"I kept his turning from you at his own request, Akasha-sama. Otherwise I would have come to you immediately... shall we finish with the invitations?" she barely got the words out, panting and breathing heavily.

"Invitations?" Akasha glared before taking off in the opposite direction toward her desk and punching into the middle of it as the table split in half and the envelopes scattering all over the floor. "Screw the invitations, I need time to think! I refuse to go through with this marriage... not with this out there, not when there's still a chance. Thousands… no millions were scheduled to attend the ceremony and now this! Morrigan is a succubi so fooling around with someone of interest is one thing but the amazon... eeeerrrrrrr!"

The Dark Lord pulled at her hair as she marched back and forth, Selene quietly enjoying a victory lap as she set out and accomplished exactly what she wanted. Akasha wanted to punch through and break down every wall in the room with her frustration mounting, knowing just how troubling cancelling an event this vast would cause.

"I must go to him, is he in Gotham?!" Akasha's glare fell over Selene, but then she quickly backtracked as another came to mind. "Father! This whole thing, everything that's been happening has been one huge conspiracy and myself left out!"

Akasha was torn about what she should do from there. A discussion needed to be had with both Apollo and Wayne, feelings of betrayal and deceit weighing heavy over her as she contemplated what she should do from there.

"Out of my office Selene, I need to think."

"As you wish, Akasha-sama," the vampire bowed before stepping out.

 **XXX**

He was sitting over a bench with one of the larger fountains within the palace as he tossed ripped down pieces of bread to the birds chirping and flapping about just in front of him. It was a beautiful evening in the kingdom of Vindellorien. Luke Fox was also enjoying the view of the sun setting but in the distance but he wasn't alone for long as a woman approached from the steps to his left extending upward and towards the castle.

"Howdy," the woman waved.

She had light green hair tied in two pigtails with red bows, light brown skin, wearing a red tunic, black skirt and black boots with a necklace.

Luke halfway jumped from the bench as he looked into the rose colored eyes of the vampire.

"You don't really intend on doing it here, out in the open like this, do you? The blood sucking is really becoming an annoyance."

Miukei rested a hand over her heart as she stuck out her lower lip and pouted.

"How vindictive, you hurt my feelings," the remark wasn't spoken without mockery in her tone.

She marched around and in front of him as she leaned forward with her hands over his knees and just a couple inches between their faces.

"Did you think for a second that maybe, just maybe I just wanted to say hello?"

He thought about it for a quick second before looking away from her and with a silent chortle.

"Forget discussions, I hardly doubt you are interested in anything about me other than my blood."

Her mouth opened as she looked to argue against the notion, but the only that came out of her mouth was a snicker as she stood upright and took two steps back.

"You saw right through me," she smiled. "But hey, we have to start somewhere, so how about you go first. How did you and that woman end up in our realm and then in the custody of the elves?"

Miukei lowered herself and sat beside him over the bench with one leg over the other. But surprisingly Luke didn't speak and nor did he give eye contact, knowing full and well what she thought about humans and felt she used this opportunity to try and butter him up for easier access to his blood. Realizing exactly this, Miukei rolled her eyes and breathed out.

"Fine, I'll go first. I'm Miukei Suzcoo of the Asagao three, loyal to and trained by the great Dark Lord, Bloodriver Akasha. The trio consists of myself, Selene Kayeda and Lailay Izami, as I know you've seen her more than a couple dozen times, quite the dearest she is," Miukei smiled.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed Luke staring off into space and paying her no mind, which the vampire then hissed punching at his left shoulder.

"The hell was that for?!"

"It's impolite not to listen when someone is talking to you, Fox!" Miukei shot back.

"And what gave you the impression I wasn't?!" Luke responded.

She wanted so gravely to shout at and go off on him, but she didn't and so she just sat back awhile quietly grumbling.

"As I was saying," she continued on. "I am of the Asagao three, each of us contributing in our own unique ways. Selene for example specializes in medicine and treating the injured or ill. She isn't just the team's medic, but she's considered one of the best in the entire realm. Many have sought her in the direst situations. And then there's Lailay who's practically the brains and schemer of we lot, so more or less she leads the charge whenever we're out on the battlefield."

"And you?" Luke's eyes fell over her. "What's your contribution?"

For a moment the vampire paused as her gaze met with his.

"I'm the weapon's expert and our best hand to hand fighter, but that isn't to say either isn't fully capable in battle themselves. We stay on top of our training and studies much as possible, with current and past events but we aren't without having a little fun on the side. Partying is totally our forte when the time is available, I mean who doesn't like to have some fun and get wild from time to time?"

"Yeah," Luke nudged with his eyes falling over the ground. "Point made, and it sounds to me like the three of you hold quite an important position in this realm."

Miukei only nodded as she sat back.

"Yes, very much. Our master Akasha is not only the queen of vampires, but the adoptive daughter of our emperor and therefore princess of the entire realm, holding much higher authority than any other king or queen in power within the many kingdoms."

Luke listened as she continued relaying more and more information and oddly enough he found himself growing interested by much of what she said. In just those couple minutes alone he learned a great deal about the monster world and with a different perspective on things and even her.

"Okay so I've told you a little... not a lot about myself, so have at it. What's the backstory of Luke Fox?"

The vampire shifted and almost in his lap which caused him to shiver as she looked on with eyes of interest. He thought silently for a period before sighing and shaking his head.

"I... I'd rather not talk about it, at least not now," Luke replied as he looked up in her eyes.

"You don't trust me?" the vampire probed.

No response was necessary as this very notion was clear just by looking into his eyes, and so she sat back but never taking her eyes off him.

"Fine, I'll just have to gain your trust."

"And how do you intend on doing that?" Luke faced her.

"Come now stupid," Miukei flicked a finger over his left cheek. "That isn't gonna come in a sudden second, give it time and you'll see."

Right away Luke laughed as he looked to the sky and the vampire looking on with muddled eyes, unmindful to what he found so humorous.

"You want to gain my trust," Luke cackled some more as he ran a hand over the side of his head. "Blood drinking isn't going to do that, let me tell yah."

The vampire frowned but then just as quickly chuckled.

"Quite the smart ass," Miukei smirked. "I like that. Gaining your trust has little to do with snacking on you. But in the meantime how's about giving me a pint serving of that delicious blood of yours?"

"Talks about gaining my trust and then asks for my blood a second later. And is that you asking, or a demand?"

"This is me asking," she smiled with the nod of her head.

"And what if I were to say no?" Luke questioned.

Miukei simply giggled, playing with a strand of hair which had fallen over her face.

"I'd feed regardless of your answer," she clasped her hands together with sparkles in them. "Your blood is just too irresistible to pass up. So we can just do it here or find somewhere private, but I want some now," she wiggled her backside.

There was no time for a response or action as a set of individuals approached from down the steps and leading them was Prince Arlo. The prince of elves specifically approached and looked to the vampire as she did the same back.

"We're setting off for the Golitex event in just forty minutes if you're still interested in attending. It'll be about a two hour ride there and we won't be back until another day or so."

"Golly," Miukei jumped up from the bench, just about forgetting her urge for human blood. "Can't believe I let that slip my mind. I'll go and get ready right away."

"Good to know," Arlo smirked. "Both the King and Queen will be making the trip, but Princess Sienna will stay behind and watch things, but she shall have the best security watching over her. Also, Isla and her unit should be returning from a four day voyage, so Vindellorien will be in great hands."

Miukei gave Luke one final glimpse and much as she wanted to taste his blood, she was short for time and didn't want to hold up everyone. She was the first up the steps and then followed by Arlo and his men. And it was right in that instant that Luke realized their scheduled capture of Princess Sienna was planned for this exact day. They had known well in advance that the circumstance would be in their favor. For various reasons this couldn't be brought to the attention of anyone, even King Delbert.

 **XXX**

It was his first night back to Gotham and he only got around to speaking with Alfred before taking off on patrol following a long hour of reading over some of the headlines. And it was anything but a quiet night as he came up on a group of mobsters with tides to not only Scarface but the rat catcher. The group in question had particularly gained some ground in his absence. His trailing of them led to a small business building and he managed to drop a small tracking device over a black truck pulling out and based on the conversation picked up on, the vehicle was headed for the prime stronghold.

"GCPD is relentless aint they, sheeeshhh, got em off our backs for a lil while though."

"They can keep coming and coming but with Dent and his latest gig and all the noise he's been making, aint nothing to worry about. We're living the life, pretty gals, action and stupid amounts of money. Last thing we need is Gotham's finest breathing up our asses," another replied sorting through weapons over a table.

Across the room a single of the gunmen tossed the final duffle bags filled with money into a safe before slamming it shut.

"Heard something about Killer Croc holding up in the sewers and building an army on the surface in hopes to gain an edge. There aint been no sign of the bat in months or the Joker for that matter, so..."

The windows above them shattered as a single dark figure dropped down. There were eighteen of them total, all taking hold of their weapons.

"No way, it's him! This can't be happening!"

They fired his way as the dark knight zipped through and didn't bother ducking for cover. The bullets were moving at such a decelerated speed from his perspective that he was easily able to see and dodge each projectile as he moved in on the first of them and laying him out in a single strike. The next came a second later and then another, all of it happening so fast as he moved and twirled around in such a unnatural way that the gunmen were unable to get off a clear shot and the eighteen of them taken out in just over eight seconds.

There was however one that remained conscious a couple feet from him and the criminal reaching for his weapon as Batman zipped along KOing him in a singular strike to the head. Not a second later someone applauded as he looked upward and to the skylights used to enter and another jumped through, gliding atop a table. It was a woman dressed in brown armor, silver boots, and a purple bat symbol over the chest with cape and cowl. Her long silver hair with pink at the ends waved about.

"Moka!" Batman stared her down in surprise.

"Sssshhh," the vampire placed a gloved finger over her own lips as she jumped from the table and in front of him. "We're in suit, no secret identity reveals. It's Vampire Bat."

Batman only glared with no response.

"I watched you just now, and... you were so incredible, so fast and fluid! You've likely heard this a bunch, but how does it feel?" she almost jumped out of her boots as she leaped up. "And before you ask, I found out from Alfred but I didn't want to believe it until I saw for myself, but there's no denying it. You're a vampire! That Selene must have been one hell of a teacher, you really look sharp with great control of your..."

"Who else knows?" Batman questioned as he walked passed Vampire Bat and to a safe in a corner of the room.

She followed close behind him and the Dark Knight not pleased with Alfred's slip up of his situation, but the circumstance unknown to him and so he didn't judge.

"Only myself, not even Tsukune," she moved up on and watched him break open the safe with a small gadget containing loads of stolen money and weapons. "I came to town because of Sasha-chan's disappearance to speak with you, but I was instead met by Alfred and Damian. Stuff happened and things got heated between myself and the little twerp and..."

A beeping sound stopped her from saying another word.

"What's that?" Vampire Bat asked.

"They've stopped," Batman responded. "The retreating vehicle I marked has reached its destination. Time for me to move."

"You mean us," Vampire Bat smirked. "We need to chat, and I mean like really but let's first take care of the crooks. I want to see Sasha-chan soon as possible when this is over. What do you say, for old times' sake? Oh and if you must know I kept regular contact with Alfred the day I found out, so got myself here two days in advance to your supposed return."

The caped crusader hacked into the police radio and made an anonymous call, giving out the location of the defeated criminals and stolen money. He then looked to Moka and stared at her for an extended period.

"What's up?" she asked.

"The suit," Batman pointed. "You held onto it."

"Hehe," she chuckled. "No way would I have given it up. You don't know how hard it was keeping this all to myself, especially from my husband."

He wasn't fond of the whole teaming up gig but he also knew how stubborn the silver haired vampire was and shewing her away would be more trouble than it's worth. So instead he reached down and behind his belt and tossed her an extra grapple gun.

"Use that to get around. You'll draw too much attention with your creation ability."

Batman pulled out an additional as he was the first out and then Vampire Bat as they took to the rooftops.

 **To be continued**


	17. At His Doorstep

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP17: At His Doorstep**

The operation was a success as the duo of Batman and Vampire Bat moved in and out of the large facility taking down the gunmen and the Gotham City police department notified immediately thereafter. The head guys however weren't present at all. They didn't stop there however, hitting and crashing into three additional locations to unsuspecting gunmen who were taken down without much fight. His allies had kept things afloat in his absence, but there was still much cleaning up to do and once word really got out on the streets of his return, the caped crusader expected a reaction, and the resurface of a certain someone.

"That was fun," Vampire Bat looked on and out over the city. "I forgot the rush that came with being part of all this, there's nothing quite like being up and around so much action and those trying to end you. The thrill of it is the absolute best!"

Moka looked to Batman who said nothing and his gaze just down and over the city as she quickly realized her mistake.

"But that isn't why you do it," she looked to him for only a moment as her eyes returned downward over all the lights and passing vehicles. "And while we've got this moment I suppose now is as good a time as any. You wanted to keep your turning secret from everyone I've heard, and especially my mother... why is that?"

There was a quick period of hush which followed as their capes blew around with the breeze.

"It isn't important," Batman eventually responded. "And if you could I'd value keeping your knowledge of this to yourself for now."

Vampire Bat swayed her eyes whereas taking a step back and shaking her head.

"Alfred cautioned those exact words would come out of your mouth," Vampire Bat laughed. "He really does know you in and out. I don't want to tell you one thing and then go behind your back with another. So I'll tell you outright, even if you don't like it."

Right away Batman was pulled in while turning and facing the silver haired vampire.

"Being?"

She breathed out as she went on.

"It's about mother's upcoming wedding and she's been very vocal about it as of late and a date already set. Millions will be there, she's princess of the entire realm after all."

"And..."

"Colton Orsic, she's mentioned him to you at least a couple times. I've seen the kind of womanizing animal he is and that's really only part of it."

"Your mother is intelligent," Batman interjected. "Regardless of what she tells you or leads you to believe, she knows of his behaviors. And whether you like him or not is irrelevant, if he's who she wants and loves then you nor anyone else should come in the way of that."

Moka scowled while kicking at the roof's surface.

"You don't understand, Bruce. My mother is Dark Lord! The most powerful living vampire, a warrior with skills second to none and incredible wisdom. A maggot like Colton shouldn't even be considered a potential mate aside from his variety of connections in the realm, but most of that is because of his father and nothing that he's done. Mother will constantly have to look over and shield him with all the attempts at his life that will come. A vampire with no combat training nor any interest in it is almost unheard of, and the disrespect he's shown towards myself and even Tsukune is sickening."

"Sorry, but that isn't my problem, and it isn't necessarily yours. Akasha is content and as her daughter you should support..."

"No she isn't!" Vampire Bat snapped. "Or at least not if she goes through with her mating to him and then finds out about uhm… you. She's said nothing to me, but I've seen the way her face illuminates whenever your name is brought up. Seven years ago you could barely keep your hands off each other, and Sasha-chan a direct result of that."

He wasn't at all amused by the comment and losing his patience which she could see.

"I'm going to tell mother about your turning."

"You won't."

"Why, because you said?" Moka looked him off. "I tried to convince her to get back with father, but she wasn't having any of it... but there's still you. I can't think of a vampire out there more worthy of her than yourself. The world's most impressive mind and a warrior. And above all else you're a good man, I truly think that."

"That matters little and if you believe my turning would push Akasha to drop her engagement then you're delusional. And for the record I'm not interested, things happened amongst us that are best not discussed. We gave it a go and it fell through."

Moka immediately chortled.

"I don't think you believe that, it is the very reason you so dreadfully want this withheld from her, you're afraid mother will break things off with Colton. I care little to know about the relationship and falling out between you, but if her knowing about this gets her to separate from that slime, then it's worth it. If you aren't interested in a relationship with mother, that's fine but at least he won't have her either."

"I won't be forced in the middle of this," Batman glared with a single step forward. "You're unhappy with your mother's choice of partner; understandable, but don't involve me!"

"Consider yourself involved, part of the equation! She's going to find out regardless, no point in stalling," Moka shot back. "You say you want nothing to do with her, righto but at least this would have the means to alienate her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Who knows, maybe things change including your position. If you ever considered trying again with her I'll be the first to say you have my one hundred percent approval and Sasha-chan would be very overjoyed."

He said nothing but holding a tremendous glare and looking him off, Vampire Bat silently chortled as she threw her hair back.

"Yur an inflexible one, there's no getting around that but a never attitude is premature. Situations and circumstances change all the time and who knows when you might be eating your own words."

Fully ready with the resolve to fire back, Batman was cut off as both he and Moka detected an incoming monster energy from the skies. Both prepared themselves for a potential battle but quickly settled as the individual drew nearer and the dark knight dropping his guard entirely but Vampire Bat not so much. The succubus plunged down in front of them and an inclusive smirk occupying her features. Moka hadn't forgotten this woman or her face and she was anything but pleased to see her and jumping.

"You bitch!" Vampire Bat hissed whilst jumping into a defensive stance.

"Easy," Batman stepped in between them. "She's on our side."

"Says who!" Moka paid him no attention with her eyes locked in on only Morrigan. "I haven't forgotten what you did to Kurumu-san and nor will I ever!"

"Oh please," the queen of Makai went on with a giggle. "You speak as if I deliberately tried harming her, I did all of that to give her the lead over all of you for the man she loved... but it would appear my attempts were for nothing as you're the spouse of that very same man. Oh well, get over it! Your mother has, and Kurumu never had hard feelings towards me and I know by now your hubby has put it behind..."

"I'm not them!" Vampire Bat snarled. "You forced us to watch her take Tsukune right in front of us against her own will!"

Morrigan again laughed.

"Against her own will, please… she enjoyed every second of that. All I did was heighten her stimulus so she'd act on her feelings without restrictions, she was holding back and going about things from a much too reserved angle, the path of a loser in the race for Tsukune's heart. You were victorious," the succubus applauded Moka. "Drop it!"

"I'd much rather drop you!"

Vampire Bat tried powering through, but Batman held her back while Morrigan taunted Moka the entire time. Even if she couldn't defeat Makai's queen, she would certainly give it her best shot. Soon she backed off, taking a few deep breaths as Morrigan then moved up closer against the dark knight and her chin lowered over his shoulder.

"It's your first night back," she purred into his ear. "And I know you're anxious to get around and do a full sweep of Gotham, but I've been longing to try out my new toy."

From behind she stuck out her tongue licking at his cheek and upward over the cowl and Moka standing in widespread shock.

"No, no," she shook her head in disbelief. "Don't tell me, you and her... that's just..."

Morrigan laughed aloud as she walked around Batman, finding Moka's manifestation far too amusing.

"He's the best my dear and when we get going, I regularly find it hard to break loose. And he's all mine," the succubi giggled.

The female vampire looked from Morrigan to Batman with only one word.

"Really?!"

"No strings attached, high flying and living life on the edge... there's nothing like it. And one day he'll become my eternal mate," Morrigan flashed her eye lashes.

"Psshh, wishful thinking. We'll see what mother has to say about that," Moka grinned haughtily. "When she finds out about his turning."

Batman's eyes literally budged as this was the first time he heard anything like this from Morrigan. They went about their business by the days and now here she was dropping a bomb like that!

"Oooohh, competition," Morrigan jumped up with excessive energy. "I love the sound of that, but she nor any other can ride the horse like I can."

Morrigan whipped her hips and backside around while Vampire Bat watched in shock and Batman almost wanting to face palm. The three of them were interrupted by a loud bang in the distance followed by flames and gunshots. Loud ringing also ensued shortly thereafter.

"A bank robbery," Vampire Bat looked out in that direction.

Batman had already taken off leaping over an adjacent rooftop.

"Wait up!" Moka yelled, following after him.

"Last one there's a dirty thot!" Morrigan flapped her wings and took off.

"Wait, you too? We don't need you!" Moka hissed.

Morrigan only halfway looked back at her, sticking out her tongue and provoking the vampire.

 **XXX**

It was just two hours following the departure of the queen, king and prince of Vindellorien. Princess Sienna just finished with a hot bath and drying her hair as she laid out over a bed and dressed in a pale blue robe. Her legs swayed up in the air behind her as she looked through a magazine and hummed to herself. She flipped through a couple pages before there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Sienna looked up from the reading material.

"It is I, princess."

A single of the guards pushed through and entered. He wore the Vindellorien armor and was clearly an elf but she didn't recognize this man as one of the security personnel that normally watched over her. And so with the reading material aside and over her knees she eyed the individual.

"State your name and position," Sienna commanded with wariness of this individual.

He cleared his throat as he took another two steps into the room.

"Torik Vas, I'm of the watch guards. My duties usually see myself shielding the borders of our kingdom, princess. It was your father that assigned myself to the active rotation of watching over you."

"Funny, I don't recall father declaring this change and he never makes altercations in regards to myself without first consulting me."

The guard bit back but his stance remaining straight and his expression impassive.

"It was actually a last second decision, so there really wasn't time to relay this info to yourself. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Sienna however still wasn't convinced.

"Gee, but I also find it strange that you'd come knocking at my door. It is known by all who're put in such a position to never enter my quarters for any reason."

By this point Torik bit over his tongue and his fists clinched recognizing just how informed and knowledgeable the princess was in respects to such proceedings, but he was on a time budget and he couldn't allow to waste any more time.

"Yes, I understand this but we have reason to believe your life might be in danger, an anonymous threat from an hour ago and it might be a false alarm but better safe than sorry. We wish to relocate you away from here until the threat is..."

"You will do nothing of the sorts, I'm going nowhere. There is no threat that could break through our defenses and even if they somehow did we have the means of cutting down anything that would dear infiltrate the castle walls. My father would never authorize something such as this unless the castle was in danger of falling and that clearly isn't the case here," Sienna glowered over this individual. "So tell me soldier, who gave this order."

He again bit down over his tongue but this time drawing blood knowing he was getting nowhere and would have to do exactly what he didn't want, shifting to plan B. And so with the snap of a finger and the shake of his head a handful of fourteen additional guards piled into the room behind him.

"King Delbert has taught you well," Torik grinned. "A little too well, it's a damn shame you had to ask so many questions with so much defiance and you leave me with little choice but to take you by force. You should have invested in combat training as Arlo and your sister Isla, and perhaps we might have reevaluated our approach."

Trepidation filled Sienna's eyes as she knew the men standing before her weren't at all loyal to the kingdom and undercover. The palms of her hands trailed over the blankets beneath her as she took hold of a hidden blade which she immediately jumped up and went on the attack and targeting Torik precisely. Her wrist was snatched and the weapon easily disarmed as she was slapped across the face and fell backwards over the bed.

"Stupid bitch!" Torik shouted.

Two of the guards immediately ran up on and held her down by her wrists as she screamed and kicked whilst the lot of them laughed. Torik grimaced as he looked to one of his men standing to his left.

"Cut her open, she shall pay for her insolence and mockery of me! Ilon Kreing said only to bring her in one piece and so we will, but not until after I've had my way with her."

The one beside him did exactly as instructed pulling out a handheld dagger and cutting open Sienna's robe whereas her shouts became louder and Torik smiling down at the sight of her bright pink underwear.

"Cute, I'm going to enjoy every moment of defiling you," he chuckled. "You don't know how long I've dreamt about becoming one with you and I'm going to enjoy every second of this. I'm gonna do you so good that your brains will dissolve."

"Stay away from me you sick bastard!" Sienna continuously kicked up her legs in an attempt to keep him off and away from her.

It was only a second later that a windows over them crashed through as a person dressed in white and green dropped down over the bed and threw out two shuriken like projectiles that connected with the heads of the two persons holding down Princess Sienna as they fell back. This individual had brown skin, black hair and a long rope around his waist with a claw at the end of it. He immediately leaped up and through the air he performed a flying spinning kick which knocked over four of them.

"Princess, take my hand," he seized and took hold of her hand as they ran across the room and smashed through a glass window out onto the balcony.

"You... you're that prisoner, or was. Unhand me!" Sienna commanded.

"Can't do that princess," Luke shook his head. "Not until I get you to safety. Long story short, those guys are out to abduct you and hold for ransom. What they want is something called the Lastiaz sphere held here and they were hoping in exchange for your life your father would hand it over."

"And how would you know this?!"

Luke quickly unwrapped the rope from around himself, connecting the hook with the balcony's ledge.

"We're going for a ride, brace yourself this might sting a little," he wrapped an arm around her.

With his opposite hand Luke held on tightly to the rope as he leaped back and off the ledge and Sienna holding on tight with her arms around his neck as they dropped down five stories and smashing through a window and into one of the lower level conference rooms. They plummeted over the carpet and surrounded by glass. Luke grimaced with soreness and ache as he'd ended up on his back and the elf princess atop him.

"You good?" he asked.

"Start talking!" she shot back as she pushed up off of him and stood while dusting herself off.

Luke slowly rolled over grasping his right shoulder as he slowly stood.

"I overheard them weeks ago, planning and plotting for this and before you jump the gun let me explain," Luke made eye contact with the princess. "My word against anyone's in this palace would fall in favor of the other party."

Sienna listened the entire time as he gave a detailed explanation and reasons behind his decisions for keeping it quiet and all were valid. It was following his explanation that a brief period of silence fell over them as he looked into her dark purple eyes.

"Okay," she looked away from him. "But why... why would you put any emphasis on protecting me? You and that woman have been held against your own wishes."

"We have," Luke nodded. "But none of that has to do with you, the decisions in concerns to us weren't your call and for what it's worth we've been treated fairly well since the battle royal. And it sounded like whatever they were up to could be very bad for this entire realm. Do you trust me?"

She paused for a moment as her eyes then returned to his.

"I don't really have much a choice... but I do."

"Good," Luke looked to the nearest exit.

Sienna was careful in walking along over and around the glass as she was barefoot but she also noticed Luke still holding his sore shoulder.

"You going to be alright with that?" she questioned as they cautiously stepped out into the hall.

"It'll have to do for now," Luke looked back at her as they stepped out into the hall. "Do you have a safe haven, someplace where you can go that's hidden? If not who do you trust and I mean really trust, if you know where that person or persons are we need to find them. If not you must have access to a device that can disable the device over Dinah's neck, we're likely going to need that canary cry of hers..."

Luke quieted as he listened in on footsteps progressively moving in on them from a corner down the hall; Sienna reaching out and pulling both she and Luke behind a display of armor to hide.

"The woman," Sienna whispered into his ear. "Did you tell her about all this?"

"She knows," Luke responded, but with his tone low as possible. "She's the only one that does."

"And where is she?" Sienna responded with another question.

Luke however kept quiet as the rogue elves came into view running down an adjacent hall and calling out to Sienna. They waited for the commotion to die down before both slowly stood and took off in the opposite direction further up the hall and then down a set of steps.

"She and I were supposed to meet atop the castle roof, but for some reason or another..."

"Luke!"

The voice calling out to him startled both he and the princess but he quickly settled when Dinah came into few from the darkness.

"Where were you?!" Luke ran at and met her half way. "You never showed at the appointed spot."

Dinah was with a hand over her heart and just by the wear and tear on both it was evident that what Luke had told her was true and Sienna's abduction already attempted.

"Sorry, it's just that something else..."

"There they are, I found them! Down this way!" one of the criminals shouted.

"Dammit, we've been spotted!" Sienna shot.

Luke immediately took hold of her hand as they took off running and Dinah being the one to lead the way. After nearly half a minute of sprinting they came up on a door which was closed off by a magic seal, but Sienna unlocking it as she had the means to do so. The exit led them outside to the east side of the castle but by then the band of twenty elves had caught up with and surrounded them just as they had taken off towards the hill. Sienna was afraid for her life as both Luke and Dinah fought off the incoming elves as they did their best to shield her in between their bodies.

This however was quite the difficult task as each of the foes were skilled opponents just as Dinah and Luke and the numbers were heavily against them and throughout this entire scuffle Sienna had taken a good shot or two to the head and knocked unconscious as her body fell to the ground. Even so this didn't stop either Canary or Luke from persisting with their fight against the enemies as they managed to drop a handful of them fighting side by side and in sync. This back and forth confrontation lasted for a couple minutes but was quickly disrupted by the main gates opening and a herd of horses galloping up the mountain side and up over the hill as the fighting stopped at an explosive arrow blowing in the air with a loud bang.

Atop the hill appeared Isla Hayhurst on horseback with nearly sixty others at her side. Her eyes surveyed the chaotic scene unfolding just below her taking notice of those dressed in Vindellorien armor, both Luke and Dinah then came the sight that completely dropped her heart.

"Sienna!" Isla shouted as she looked down over the motionless body over her older sister and the kingdom's princess.

Torik right away looked to turn the tables and further better his position as the two of them alone were pushing back him and his men and the addition of Isla's unit would be complete overkill.

"Lady Isla!" he shouted out to the Lieutenant General. "These two beat down and tried escaping with the princess! Their plan is to hold her hostage and fortunately you lot showed up when you did, or they might have succeeded."

"That's a lie," Dinah immediately shot back. "Don't listen to them, my lady it is..."

"Silence blonde!" Isla snarled leaping off the horse and with a bow in hand as several others atop the hill did the same.

Their arrows were pointed directly at both Dinah and Luke, both in which utterly stunned how the situation went from bad to worse in a heartbeat.

"Well damn..." Luke murmured.

"Both of you, on your knees with your hands over your head!" Isla shouted. "I won't ask twice!"

"He's lying to you, they're the ones that..."

"Shut your mouth!" Isla cut off.

Torik took this opportunity to move up on the unconscious Sienna and Dinah noticed from the corner of her eye and threw out a kick which connected with the side of his face and dropped him to the ground. Not a second later Isla fired off an arrow at Dinah but Luke jumped in front of her and took it head on, shouting out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"How very sweet and pathetic, taking an arrow for your lover. Enjoy the moment while you can, because if there is any real damage to the princess I will personally behead you both. And to think I was beginning to develop some form of respect for you... but your kind eventually always shows its true colors."

With Isla's and everyone's attention primarily focused on Luke, Canary took the split moment opportunity to dash out and take Sienna into her arms and run out to the right in the opposite direction to him as all weapons were then aimed at her.

"Take your filthy hands off her!" Isla readied another arrow as she took aim on Dinah, but marched towards Luke.

With her foot extended outward Isla forced the heel of her boot against the side of his face and forced his head up against the dirt and her arrow aimed at his head.

"Drop the princess or I put an arrow in his head!"

Dinah didn't budge and instead she just shook and pulled at the woman in her arms and kept repeating, "Come on, come on." This continued for a while longer as Isla forced her foot further and applied more pressure over the head of Luke.

"I'll kill him, I swear it drop her or..."

Isla went silent as a groan escaped the lips of Sienna as her eyes flickered and opened, still in the arms of Dinah who gently set the princess on her feet. Stumbling forward somewhat Sienna ran a hand over the top of her head with drowsiness as she took some time to recollect herself. It was at this point that Torik was sweating bullets and with no indication how to get himself out of this one.

"Princess," Dinah pointed to Isla who aimed an arrow at the head of Luke. "You must stop her, tell her what happened really happened."

Sienna slowly turned, but with a splitting headache to the scene of Luke under Isla's boot and the lieutenant general's unit with their weapons aimed in her direction and at Dinah.

"Sienna, are you okay?!" Isla called out to her.

The princess's memories didn't register immediately until her eyes fell over Torik Vas, in which there was a newly formed fire in her mien.

"Lower your weapons," Sienna looked to Isla's warriors and then to her sister. "And release your hold of him, he isn't the enemy and nor is she."

"What?!" Isla responded, uncertain if her ears were playing tricks on her.

"I said he's not the enemy, they are!" Sienna pointed to the group of elves as she marched forward and specifically ousted one. "That there is their leader, his name is Torik Vas! They were pretending to show loyalty to this land while in truth their allegiance is to that outlaw. Their plan was to abduct me under the orders of Ilon Kreing, which he himself stated."

Sienna looked down to Luke while Isla removed her boot and stepped away from him and by then the arrows were all pointed at the twenty man group. In that moment her biggest concern was with Luke as she ran out toward him and took a knee helping him sit upright as she then noticed the arrow in his shoulder.

"Was this your doing?" Sienna glared up at Isla.

"I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong," the princess glowered as her eyes then fell over Luke. "We'll get that arrow out of you and get you all cleaned up and back to one hundred percent, I promise. Thank you for what you did, both of you."

Sienna looked over her shoulder and to Dinah who approached them. As she stood there and off to the side of them, Isla felt bad for how things played out and a sick feeling in her as nothing but wrath surfaced which was directed at the double agents. They had almost forced her into doing something unforgivable and the very thought of it ate at her. Isla turned her attention to her unit of Regiment Knights and ordered them to round up the criminals who by that point had no fight left in them and were greatly outnumbered.

 **XXX**

Together they emerged over the island of Themyscira and were greeted by amazon guards who led them to the coliseum where the princess herself was in the middle of a training session, five versus one. Diana Prince held her own against five of the amazons as they came at her at once, but she was ready for everything they threw at her and quickly found themselves on their backs. Running out into the ring one of her attendants interrupted the session.

"My princess," the warrior interrupted. "You have guests."

Diana immediately looked out to her left and towards the stands where she spotted them. The battle was immediately suspended as she made her way up the steps and approached them. The first was Batman dressed in full armor and the cape and cowl. Beside him was a woman in casual clothing with blood red colored eyes and silver hair with pink streaks at the ends.

"Bruce," Diana nodded her head as she looked to him with a somewhat timid smirk.

Moka discerned this exchange, but didn't make much of it, not a moment later both Batman and Wonder Woman tried speaking at the same time and the amazon princess falling back. Neither had forgotten that night and what could have happened.

"Your training has finished I take it?" Diana looked him in the face. "That took longer than expected, how are you feeling?"

"Better than okay," Batman confirmed with a slight nod of his head. "I survived hell, and most importantly I've mustered and taken control of my new found body, both physically and spiritually."

The caped crusader truly felt confident over the influence he'd harnessed over his body and if a moment ever sprung which threatened to take over his mind he now had the tools necessary to fight back.

"Oh, you must be here for the girl," Wonder Woman smiled as she looped a strand of hair over the left side of her face. "She actually left just over an hour ago."

Moka and Batman immediately looked to each other and then back at Wonder Woman.

"Left an hour ago?" the silver haired vampire asked.

"'The Fortress of Solitude," Diana responded. "One day she and Kara had a conversation and in some way or another Superman's sanctuary was brought up and Sasha became more than fascinated. I spoke with Kal about it and he had no issue giving her an up close tour and since then she's visited on a few different occasions. She likes it and it's given her a change of scenery."

"Well that's a relief," Moka breathed out.

"That isn't all, Sasha's so full of energy and a born natural fighter. She's trained under and picked up on a lot of how we do things here during her stay, and she'd quite the fast learner and attentive while at the same time so loveable. Those qualities are uncommon to come by in a singular individual."

Both Moka and Batman smiled at this as the conversation continued on for minutes more, but they didn't stay long before making their departure. It was by way of the bat plane that they made their departure as the barriers around the island were lowered and Moka sitting in the backseat with her arms crossed.

After an extended flight the flying vehicle touched down over the icy, snowy environment surrounding the fortress of solitude. They were out and in front of the main entrance where Batman knocked and Moka called out to him and a short while later the doors opened and they entered side by side. Further in they met with Superman who stood in front of a sizeable monitor screen and off to his right was another. She had long blonde hair and dressed similarly to Kal with a red cape and boots.

"Batman," Superman smirked just before looking to the other beside him. "And Moka, quite a pleasant surprise. I wasn't notified to the wrap-up to your training. Considering you're here, it must have went well."

Supergirl also turned and greeted both, while Moka then looked all around.

"So where's Sasha-chan?"

The vampire could feel the presence of another monster aura but from which direction she could not determine.

"Around," Kara smiled.

Moka didn't know what to make of this statement and nor was there much time for a response as jolly shouting echoed from afar and became louder and before long Sasha came galloping into the spacious area, but over the back of Krypto who then took to the air and flying around the room. The child vampire waved around her arms and legs.

"Weeeeeeeh, so fun, fun!" Sasha exhilarated.

Batman and Moka watched the dog fly and circle around the room for the next minute or so before they lowered dropping down over the ground just a couple feet from them.

"Hi daddy!" Sasha leaped off Krypto and raced forward, taking notice of not only Bruce but the one beside him. "And Moka-nee too!"

She first hugged and embraced her father and then did the same with her older sister. Moka patted her over the head and a bright smile over her lips.

"You don't know how happy and relieved I am to see you," Moka took a knee and with her hands over Sasha's shoulders. "I've worried and thought about you a lot and I know everyone will be happy to see you again."

Sasha shook her head while moping.

"Don't wanna go back to momma's castle, it sucks. And daddy said I don't have to, so there..."

Moka giggled at the mien given off by her younger sister. And then unexpectedly Sasha ran over and in front of her father with her hands hugged together and with imploring eyes.

"I love ACE, I truly do but I want a super dog like Krypto! Can we pretty please get a super dog?!" she jumped up.

"No super dogs," Batman responded crudely.

Sasha immediately wined with her shoulders dropping whereas Kara and Moka laughed.

"You can come and play with Krypto whenever you want," Superman smiled. "Long as your father approves."

This brightened her expression somewhat as she eyed a nearby Frisbee. The vampire forced one foot into the ground and with her opposite arm she launched the Frisbee, but with his quick reaction and speed Krypto snatched it out of the air in a quick second, wagging his tail and returning it to Sasha so they could do it over again.

"I didn't ask Diana about it," Batman focused his attention on Kal. "I've been gone a while, much longer than I would have. Has anything significant befallen since?"

There was much that went on from the Batman's end during this stretch, most of which he wouldn't dear mention. Primarily the prison breakout of Jitoshi Ichiro and his tracking of him through one of his newest inventions.

"We've all but essentially confirmed what we already knew involving Fairy Tale," Superman started up.

He went into details and gave Batman the entire breakdown as to what happened with Clayface's breakout and two persons that were spotted on security feed that just so happened to be Kahlua and Akua Shuzen. This briefing also included information on other high rated criminals and enemies who had also managed to escape. Moka also listened in as this info was detailed but also with her eyes out in front of her and watching Sasha running around the room with Krypto and a huge smile. She couldn't put into words how happy she was to see Sasha again and in high spirits.

"But other than that there's been nothing... whatever they're up to and doing it's been quiet and hush. Our chance to strike will come, we just need to remain cautious and patient as they. The very lack of action could be that they're fearful we're on to them or perhaps another reason entirely," Superman said.

"Funny," Moka chimed in. "I was thinking something similar, after all the timing of their shortage of activity of going into hiding is rather curious. It happened just after the wide attack of fugitives which included..."

A beeping sound from Batman's inner panel cut the vampire off as Batman pressed down and answered the call as Alfred's voice came through.

"Hello sir, sorry if this is a bad time but there's someone here at the manor to see you."

Straightaway the cape crusader knew that whoever it was or the situation must have been substantial enough if his butler would contact him while he was essentially out on patrol.

"What's the situation?" Batman responded, while Superman, Moka and Supergirl looked on.

Sasha was too busy running around and tripping over herself without a care in the world to hear.

"No situation, just her. Miss Bloodriver is here to see you."

At the allusion of this Batman instantly bit back as his eyes fell over Moka in the form of a glare as she gulped.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I haven't told her anything. We haven't spoken in weeks, with her being so busy in wedding planning and reshaping the vampire government among other things."

His glare didn't vanish as he sighed.

"Then what the hell is she doing at the manor?!"

"As if I can read minds," Moka shrugged. "It's probably nothings, you'll just have to go to her and see. I'll come with..."

"No," Batman retorted.

"She's my mother, and I won't have anyone telling me when and when I can't see her! Why're you so afraid of her distinguishing your little change?!" Moka retorted.

"From human to vampire," Supergirl added. "I'd say that's more than just a little change."

From there Batman took a deep breath and decided to take Moka's word for it that she hadn't said a thing, but then why now? He had barely just returned from completing his training and now she was at the front door of his home. The timing of this all was far too curious.

"Fine," Batman looked Moka in the eyes. "But you say nothing about anything to her. Not yet, not now but eventually..."

Batman's eyes narrowed from the laughter emitting from Moka's mouth.

"Seriously Bruce," Moka laughed with a hand to her mouth. "If you meet with her she'll know just by sensing your monster energy."

"That's where you're wrong," Batman reached into his utility belt and uncovered silver chain like item. "This is very similar to the holy lock Tsukune used. With this attached to my body it'll hide my monster energy signature. Selene presented this to me, which will come in handy when working the office or any charity events with Wayne Enterprises."

"Always on top of it," Moka snickered. "Okay, I'll keep quiet but don't say I didn't tell you so when things blows up in your face. You should just tell her."

"I'm not going to explain it, but no," Batman responded.

Supergirl immediately laughed but then bit over her lower lip.

"Sorry."

"Can you watch Sasha for a little while longer?" Batman looked to Kal. "I'll be back for her soon."

"No problem, she isn't any trouble at all," Kal smirked.

 **XXX**

It had been over two months since that night, since he'd been freed from imprisonment and he never forgot the small details of the moment the carriage door opened and himself thrown out as his constraints were detached. He hadn't for a moment forgotten the masked face of the individual who sprung him free which he hadn't detailed much to Fairy Tale or anyone. The vampire left it at, he couldn't recall much of what occurred that night.

And since then he learned from gossip and news reports that hundreds had been involved in the incident, but the question was why?! There was also the fact that he wasn't the only one they freed. Fairy Tale wasn't responsible and it appeared Ilon Kreing and his Xsouviz gang weren't either and so that left so many potential suspects. For hours he ran nonstop until he was clear of the danger zone and then discovered by Ilon's group and immediately questioned over and over, patted down and searched. Details revolving around his escape were cloudy at best.

But after it all, days of being held in solitary confinement, he was granted a return back to Fairy Tale. And it was one level down and inside the training facility where a handful of members were and at the center of the gathering was the sorceress, Circe. Kiria Yoshii was merely a spectator and standing beside Jedah Dohma who was also not involved in the action. Throughout the many training sessions within the past weeks the sorceress elected not to take part, never missing a chance to claim it was unnecessary. The sorceress was then challenged Cheetah one day, and she took up the offer defeating the villainous without much effort at all. Then next came Raika who suffered defeat, not fairing much better. And from then more challenges came in one after another but with the same result.

But on this day things were slightly different as she was surrounded by six different members of Fairy Tale, which consisted of Killer Frost, Akua Shuzen, Black Fire, Kahlua Shuzen, Clayface and Kuyo. It was all friendly competition and a chance to truly sharpen their skills and the sorceress had no issue taking part, fully confident in her abilities. Killer Frost was the first to attack, bull rushing Circe but as she drew close the sorceress side stepped and avoided the ice woman's attack and creating a slippery surface just under Killer Frosts feet as she watched her slip and fall.

It was then Kuyo that charged her with an array of five fireballs generated over his five tails as he was in his battle form, with a center orb circled by four smaller ones. These balls of fire were shot out at Circe with tremendous speed. The sorceress looked to this from the corner of her eye and sticking out a single hand, as the flaming balls vanished into dust. Another wave of her hand sent him soaring back in the opposite direction from a telekinetic force.

Next came Kahlua and Clayface who attacked simultaneously. Without a worry in the world she stretched in front of them, ducking down as they moved in to attack. A barrier appeared around her body and with each strike they were electrified with great force and sent off their feet in the opposite direction. Killer Frost again came into the picture blasting another round of ice shards but this time Circe hovered into the air with a dark purple energy surrounding her body and destroying the projectiles. Off to her right Clayface stretched out his arms throwing out punch after punch at her while Black Fire shot off a handful of blasts. In doing so he created a variety of sharp objects to try and cut her down and with every swing he'd alter the shape of his constructs.

Circe chortled as she created a small ball of magical energy which didn't look like much and flicked it in the direction of Clayface. It zipped right through his chest and while there was no immediate reaction a couple seconds later his entire body exploded with clay splattering everywhere and over the other members.

"Disgusting!" Black Fire wiggled off some which fell over the left side of her face.

Kahlua was equally as disturbed as she rid some of his bodily parts out of her hair and face. By then Circe had lowered herself over the ground and it was then Akua Shuzen who struck for the first time and with her dimensional blade in play she cut at the back of Circe's head. The vampire cared little if the sorceress was accidently killed in the skirmish, somewhat fed up with all the talk and hype.

The vampire's hand passed through the head of Circe but in that instant the sorceress's body liquefied and plummeted down into a puddle of muddy water and Akua staggered as she wasn't expecting such a technique or the reaction time by Circe. This exact thought was shared by the others and by that point Clayface had already begun reconstructing his body. The automatic doors to the entrance opened as a singular individual stepped through and was dressed in a dark blue suit siding with Jedah and Kiria.

"Vandal Savage," Kiria smiled at him. "You're just in time to see what should soon be the conclusion of this session."

Savage stood beside them in silence as a clutter of raven birds flapped about and reappeared behind Akua which then shaped into Circe, but the daughter of Issa Shuzen was ready for this as she threw out a spinning kick into Circe's stomach but what happened next was unlike anything she was expecting as the vampire herself was sucked in and what she believed to be Circe wasn't the sorceress at all but some form of a magic energy clone. The figure quickly lost its form, sucking Akua in completely and shapeshifting into a square cage and Akua's attempts to go intangible and pass through it were unsuccessful as this very construct was manipulating time and matter. Not a second later a glowing door appeared out in the middle of the room which saw Circe step through and the door dissolving behind her.

"And I thought I've seen it all..." Kahlua's mouth dropped.

Akua punched and kicked at the walls of the box containing her but nothing that she did worked.

"It's useless, that cage is impenetrable unless you have the magic prowess necessary to undo the spell, which you do not."

While her back was to the rest of them the entire group of five charged her including Clayface who had put himself back together. But Circe held a victorious grin and with two fingers snapped a magical circle appeared in the middle of the room and her opponents frozen solid as she laughed.

"What just happened?" Kiria moved away from the wall, looking to both Savage and Jedah. "Did she just freeze time?"

"Not exactly," Circe moved in on the three. "The spell casted slows down the flow of time vastly within the small radius I so chose."

"Your magic is unlike anything I've witnessed and with this level of power you're essentially a god. Why is it you haven't single handedly knocked that Justice League off its throne?" Kiria questioned.

The sorceress opened her mouth to respond but instead it was savage that spoke.

"The league isn't without special beings, and you could say Zatara is the great equalizer to Circe's abilities. She's very much capable of doing anything this one can and then some. And though the kryptonian isn't invulnerable to her magic, he still very much possess quite a threat and so too does the speedster in red."

"Do you refer to the one they call Flash?"

Vandal only nodded.

"There little justice band squad is quite the little problem, but I despise none more than daughter of Hippolyta, Diana Prince. The very blood of a god runs through her veins, significantly limiting the effects my magic has on her, quite the little thorn in my side."

Circe then turned away from the group as her attention fell back on her opponents and slowly walking out over the mat with an idea in mind. With the wave of her finger and using telekinetic force she repositioned each so that they were facing and coming at each other with a quiet chuckle. She disbanded the spell in the snap of a finger as they collided into one another and Akua falling from the box.

"Ouch, now that looked like it hurt," the sorceress laughed some more.

She way toying around with them and enjoying every second of it and Kiria couldn't be more thrilled to have her as part of Fairy Tale.

 **XXX**

It was with his hands in his pockets that he entered through the front door of the manor, dressed in a black business suit and under white shirt with Moka just behind him. They walked side by side into the living room and that's when they spotted the Dark Lord, sitting with her back to them and Alfred standing a couple feet across from her.

"Master Bruce," Alfred looked to Bruce and then eyed the woman beside him. "And Misses Aono, now isn't this a surprise!"

Akasha immediately turned and stood eying the two of them and even more stunned than Alfred to see her daughter approaching.

"Moka," the pink haired vampire gazed on with inquiring eyes. "What on earth are you doing in Gotham?"

Even without looking Moka could feel Bruce's glare looming over her and knew that she needed to be careful with what she said and so she came up with the best answer off the top of her head.

"Same reason as you, probably. And if that's the truth then you don't need to tell him, I already have," Moka looked Akasha in the eyes. "He knows all about Sasha's disappearance, I had to tell him, he needed to know."

Bruce removed his hands from his pockets as he too joined in the conversation.

"Why didn't you inform me?" Bruce came off as a father with great concern, frowning over the Dark Lord. "It's been months and of all people I'm finding out from your daughter?! The timing of your visits is rather interesting, but not important. What happened that night!?"

The Dark Lord didn't speak and instead stared into his eyes, realizing just how good at this he was. Had she not known the truth she would have believed every word that came out of his mouth, but he was a master at deceiving and keeping secrets. Bruce Wayne made a living of this, and his performance comparable to an A list star. It was no wonder, as such a skill was imperative in concealing his hidden life as the dark knight vigilante. But there was however one important factor/detail that was missing, or rather she couldn't detect. If he'd been turned as Selene had stated, his body would have given off a certain force which she would have identified the moment he stepped into the room but she didn't feel a thing. But she was also aware there were ways a yokai and or monster could conceal its presence and so she decided to play along in his game for the time being.

"I should have, you're right. Keeping this from you for long as I did was wrong. This isn't an excuse but I was hopeful we'd find her within the following hours or by some chance she might return on her own. It didn't happen and I apologize for not reaching out."

Her head lowered as she did her best imitation to appear sad and remorseful. Had what Selene told her been the truth? That was the question, and rather than asking directly, she had her way of deciphering this, but it required getting close.

"You didn't answer me," Bruce exhaled. "What happened the night she disappeared, prior to the disappearance?"

He knew the answer to this, but still interested in her response. Akasha clutched her fists as she made a decision. As things were playing out they'd get nowhere and so the she laughed aloud while slowly approaching him. Alfred looked on with intrigue whilst Bruce stood with an outstretched eye brow.

"Bruce, Bruce," she giggled some more as now there was only a couple inches between them. "A master of treachery and concealing is something else we should add to that long resume of yours. You're truly a perfectionist in everything that you do."

The vampire walked around him and even dragging a finger over his shoulders as she did, while Moka watched with mystification, standing just over one foot away.

"Mother, what are you doing?"

These actions were suspect, and something about the look in her eyes and overall behavior was different.

"Listen Bruce I'm not one of your friends or coworkers, out of your inner circle. I am the mother of your child and for four months... four months now you've been playing games and lying!"

"Excuse me?" he scowled upon her. "You accuse me of lying and hiding things, but you don't get to play that card! Subsequently after leaving with Sasha you had every opportunity in the world to make contact or return and you did neither for four months straight. I get with your return to the monster world you've had your hands tied, but if this was really that important you would have made time. And please do enlighten me on how I've lied to a woman that hasn't been around nor made an attempt to make contact?"

This silenced Akasha for a couple moments before that same grin returned to her lips as the Dark Lord situated behind Bruce and he could feel her breath against the back of his left ear.

"You're right I didn't reach out, but that doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about her... or you."

Her voice and words sent a shiver up his spine as the Dark Lord then proceeded to lower herself while trailing her finger along his arms.

"And you forget I effectively hid myself in the yokai realm for seven years straight and without father even realizing it. I'd even been in the same room with him on a handful of occasions and he never once remotely realized I was so close. It broke me to know I couldn't divulge myself to him when he was just feet away."

"Your point?" Bruce gazed back at her over his shoulder.

Akasha only quietly snickered as she further lowered her left hand over his forearm on that side of his arm.

"I know a thing or two about sealing and hiding ones true self or power. I did so with myself and even for Moka when I separated from her the first time."

The silver haired vampire knew exactly what Akasha referred to and that being the Rosario, combining a clone of herself with Moka.

"Truth be told had I not heard about what happened from her, I never would have figured any of this on my own. You very well could have went on undetected without my comprehension."

"What in the world are you..."

Bruce didn't have the opportunity to finish as the Dark Lord tore and ripped away the sleeve on that side of his arm.

"And look what we've got here, a holy lock," the pink haired vampire peered down over it.

Jumping forward and away from her, Bruce reestablished himself but Akasha was already up and over him as she forcefully confiscated the yokai suppresser from around his arm as she stumbled back but with balance in her footing.

"Oh dear!" Alfred said aloud whilst Moka stood silently, waiting to see what would happen next.

Though he was powered down to base output, both Akasha and Moka could sense and feel his monster aura as the limiter was no longer fastened over him. Bruce and Akasha were in a standstill as she looked into his eyes and he considered what he should do from there.

"Not a day after taking off, Sasha returned to Gotham, a place she calls home and to you," Akasha spoke as she realized he wouldn't. "You were gravely injured in a battle against the vampire, Demitri Maximoff when..."

"Where did you get that information?!" Bruce's fists clinched.

There was no point in trying to hide a thing now as the Dark Lord was standing there with nothing to hide what he had become. It was in this exact instant that he turned and looked to Moka.

"It was you, wasn't it?!"

"Me!" Moka pointed to herself in defense. "I already told you I hadn't talked to her since weeks ago and..."

"You knew too?!" Akasha hissed as she looked to her daughter. "Am I the only one who didn't?! How long and I imagine Tsukune was also aware?!"

This all but confirmed Moka wasn't the perpetrator, but if it wasn't her then that left only one other prime suspect. The Dark Lord was just about ready to lose her mind as so many knew of this matter and didn't speak a word of it!

"Was it Apollo?" Bruce's eyes again fell back over Akasha.

Despite her anger and frustrations the pink haired vampire smiled, knowing she'd enjoy seeing his reaction to this one.

"You should be careful who you trust with your secrets," the Dark Lord spoke with an all too satisfied grin. "Especially when that person's allegiance is to someone else, she's one of my right hands, you know."

Bruce's fists immediately balled, realizing exactly who it was that spilled the beans.

"Selene Kayeda... how much?"

Akasha utterly enjoyed the position she was in and Bruce cursing under his breath. Despite her connection and loyalty to Akasha, he trusted the vampire to keep his turning secret.

"It's quite the stinger to hear you wanted to withhold this from everyone and specifically myself," the pink haired vampire glowered over him. "Why would you want to keep something like this from me of all people? You know I would never have held it against you, hell I would have done everything I could have to direct you just as she did! So tell me why?!"

Bruce's eyes matched hers for only an instant before falling off and to the ground while Alfred and Moka waited for his response with eagerness. All he could think about was the reality that Selene had gone back on her word and told Akasha about his turning ahead of the Dark Lord's wedding. This moment of quietness prolonged and so Moka answered for him.

"He didn't want to be a distraction, you've barely just returned to the throne and with your upcoming ritual too, it would have averted your attention from all that. And Tsukune doesn't know about any of this, and I've only recently just found out myself."

Akasha only slightly looked to Moka before her eyes again fell back over Bruce.

"A distraction," her eyes contracted as she looked him over prudently. "That couldn't have been your only reason, and I take it Morrigan knows as well as the rest of your family?"

Bruce modestly nodded as another thought came to Akasha's mind which bubbled her blood just as much as his turning being kept secret and that was his closet affair with the amazon princess which Akasha doubted Morrigan had any idea of. The pink haired vampire looked back and forth between her daughter and Alfred, knowing she'd rather not bring this to light in front of them as there would be plenty of opportunities to speak with him in private on the matter. It was these two very notions that drove her anger in addition to Sasha's situation.

"Where's my Sasha?" Akasha marched forward. "I demand to see my daughter now!"

While she strode forward Bruce stood his ground.

"She isn't here, but I'd be happy to take you to her. Selene told you all this, so I have to envision she detailed why it's necessary we kept Sasha away. Your father's choice to keep what happened that night from you was his own decision, not ours."

Akasha simply nodded as her fists clinched.

"I know all that, his stab at your life and the threat against my darling girl!" Akasha snarled under her breath which caused Moka to feel goosebumps.

The Dark Lord knew her father well and he would never have followed up on the threat, but that didn't make it any less distressing.

"Partly why I came here first was to confirm what Selene told me, that... and had I gone to him first I might have said and did things I would have later regretted. I needed time to cool off and reflect, but there's also something else Bruce," Akasha looked into his eyes. "The man who abducted our daughter, Jitoshi Ichiro... he escaped in a prison escort to the land of Meltaw. Our National Wexers were attacked by an unknown enemy."

"What!" Bruce shouted, appearing surprised.

"It's true," Moka added with her head lowered. "It's said there were over hundreds of them and they overpowered the Wexers while breaking Jitoshi and a couple others free."

Bruce immediately bit down over his tongue at the mention of a couple others. Far as he knew Jitoshi was the only escapee as he was the one to free him.

"The very action was premeditated!" Akasha bit back. "Those bastards knew exactly what they were doing, leading the escort right into a hole where they became easy prey and by some miracle no one was killed on our side, but unfortunately they suffered no casualties and all managed to escape which is difficult to fathom. There were so many and you mean to tell me not even one of them was seized!"

Akasha grimaced as she wanted to punch into a wall but restrained herself from doing so as she took a couple deep breaths.

"But that's beside the point," she eased her nerves and smiled at the father of her daughter. "I don't fault you for doing what you did given the conditions, you wanted to keep her safe and I thank you for that. And Selene tells me that father is unaware of the fallout with you, in other words your successful turning."

"Nor does he," Bruce responded.

The pink haired vampire snickered but shook her head.

"No more secrets, father is on my side... and he can be on yours, but not like this. You need to be honest and up front. I shall go and speak to him myself and comfort the situation, and I shall see to it that he doesn't seek to inflict harm to our daughter or yourself. Because if he does, he'll have to deal with me," Akasha made clear. "This is something I wish to take care of right away, but I shall return shortly and I expect to see her when that happens."

"Of course, you're her mother," Bruce nodded just before taking a deep breath. "I don't agree with this. Will a simple conversation between the two of you really change anything? If his mind is already made up..."

"You're in control Bruce, not a menace to yourself or anyone around you and I suppose you have Selene to thank. Father has no reason to come after you in that regard and you've done nothing otherwise to gain negative attention."

With a small device in hand a portal off to the side of her was shaped, similar to the one she and Sasha used to make their trip to the yokai realm.

"And what of the wedding," Moka walked forward. "Does Sasha being fo..."

"Suspended," Akasha cut her daughter off. "And possibly cancelled. I have not yet spoken to Colton on the matter."

All eyes quickly fell on the Dark Lord.

"There's much I need to think over and reevaluate. Going through with this means committing myself to that man for eternity unless death sees us apart. But now," Akasha specifically looked to Bruce, but only for a moment. "I'd rather not jump into something before weighing my options and considering who I want to spend all eternity with... and who I love."

Her eyes again met with his and the vampire looking away just as quickly with a hard blush over her cheeks. It wasn't something she wanted to discuss right there in front of them all and so she said no more. Bruce sharply bit over his tongue at her openness and honesty in front of not only Alfred but Moka as well. He clutched his fists as everything he didn't want to transpire was happening. Moka on the other hand was soundlessly applauding, as the words that Akasha spoke were precisely what she was hoping to hear. Akasha knew her engagement put her in a tough spot, but if there was blood in the water and another chance at Bruce she'd put everything else aside for that opportunity. But then there was Morrigan and according to Selene, the amazon princess and if it meant going through the two of them to get to him, she'd worry about all that when the time came.

"Then I suppose I should be on my way," Akasha came out of her thoughts. "But I shall return soon."

"I'll go with you," Moka jumped forward moving in beside her mother. "If you're going to speak with grandfather on the matter I'd like to be there. I've been with Bruce for the past couple hours and so I can at least vouch for what I've seen."

"Certainly, but keep one thing in mind," the pink haired vampire looked her daughter in the eyes. "Selene is not to be mentioned, I want her involvement kept private. Father wouldn't take kindly to what she's done… I shall deal with her myself, think of it as a slap on the wrist. She did what she did in good faith so I'll let her off easy."

Moka immediately sided with her mother and Bruce wasn't particularly fond of the decision being made, especially as he had just returned to Gotham. However he knew he couldn't hide this reality forever unless he went into hiding, which he simply wouldn't do. And it was as Akasha said, he was in control of himself and if he began to rear and lose hold of himself he knew exactly how to reel himself back in with what he learned from the Asagao three's medic. And though Selene had ousted his turning to her master, he was more than relieved she hadn't revealed she, himself and Fafnir were the ones responsible for Jitoshi Ichiro's escape. Though there was no surprise there as the entirety of the yokai powers would want their heads served over a silver platter.

"I'll see you soon," Akasha smiled and waved at Bruce before stepping through the vortex and Moka beside her.

The silver haired vampire also bid Bruce and Alfred farewell as she entered through behind her mother and it closing behind them while Bruce let out a sigh, realizing things could have been worse. The Dark Lord now knew of his transformation and her appeal for him sparking which came as no surprise. He foresaw this was exactly what might happen the moment she discovered the truth. And with his return there was so much to concern himself with and get on top of, starting with Fairy Tale. There was that but he hadn't forgotten about the vampire, Demitri Maximoff who was equally another headache over his plate.

"Master Wayne," Alfred broke the silence.

"I'm fine Alfred," Bruce recovered the holy lock off the ground and made his way into the next room while his butler followed.

"Where are you going?"

"The cave," Bruce responded, only partially looking back at him. "There's much work to be done, some things I need to look over and then collaborate with the league."

His secret mission in the yokai realm would remain secret, which included from his closes allies. Fewer persons with knowledge on the matter the better.

 **To be continued**


	18. Team Devising

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP18: Team Devising**

While walking down the halls and through his estate, much of the guards and other persons bowed their heads as each and every one of them recognized and admired princess Akasha. She was loved and valued just as much as the emperor. Moka was at the Dark Lord's side as they approached the double doors to his quarters and two guards who stood in front of it stepped aside as she approached, bowing their heads. Right away the two vampires entered and while Apollo wasn't at his desk, the harbinger stood in front of a board to the left of his workspace with a map and long list of names compiled over it. The map itself was of Lagooz forest.

"My daughter and grandchild," Apollo spoke with his eyes dialed into his work. "How may I be of service?"

Without looking he knew it was them by their monster energy signatures. Moka keyed in on some of the names over the board and as did Akasha; the Dark Lord recognizing a few small time and mid-level criminals within the realm.

"What's all this you're working on?" Moka asked out of curiosity.

"Much, my child," Apollo responded, but with his back to them. "Nothing has come of the investigations functioned by the grand kingdoms and their independent investigations. I find it rather improbable that after weeks and weeks the status quo remains as it has been, which leads me to believe this was the work of one of the outlaw groups mentioned, or perhaps someone else... but only on hindsight. So not to create panic the general public has mostly been kept in the dark on the matter."

A quick moment of quiet ensued before Apollo spoke up again.

"None captured, defeated, killed or rendered unconscious from their end, and I recognize we've been through the possibility of ghost like beings more than enough. Some of the weapons used in this incident will be examined closely by the Western Legions and Cornelia leading the charge and reporting back to me."

Both Akasha and Moka took his words in, giving it some thought.

"An all-out battle with hundreds of demons, and more than a handful of National Wexers, only six prisoners taken and not one lost casualty from our side, the whole thing reeks," Akasha nodded.

There wasn't any documented yokai ranked higher than that of a werewolf, vampire, kitsune or phoenix, signifying that whoever responsible weren't to be taken lightly.

"Clearly you're busy with important matters, which I hate to disturb, but I think there's something you need to tell me. Something you've kept to yourself that you had no right to keep from me!" Akasha sneered as her passions came pouring out in that single instant.

The yokai emperor slowly lowered his writing utensil as he turned and faced her. Moka stayed silent but close at her mother's side.

"Excuse me, I do not follow. What troubles you, my child?"

Whatever was on mind clearly caused her much stress, Apollo inspecting this in her shaky posture as well as her fingers twitching and the unbalance in the flow of her aura.

"I do not have all day my child, please do speak," Apollo voiced after seconds of no response.

She had been waiting for this moment of confrontation and to express herself letting it all out.

"I love you father, I do. But how dare you raise your fists and threaten to kill my Sasha! I don't care if it was without merit! You're supposed to be her grandfather, someone she can love and trust and with this you're off to a really bad start! Growing up under your care, you never would have done something like that to Sasha-nee or myself, so why do it to my daughter... I don't care that what she did was against the rules, she's only a child and my child!"

The door behind them swayed open as the valkyrie Eris stepped through, hearing the commotion from all the way down the hall. She hadn't any idea the context of anything that was being said, but Akasha was visibly heated and upset while Apollo stood across from her, and his expression a blank one. There was much that he took into consideration as there was equally as much thoughts flowing through his head, understanding Akasha's perspective completely but also very much blindsided by the subject material. Just who was it that enlightened her of that night?! Only himself, Superman and the Justice League were in tuned with what happened... had one of its members reached out to her?

But aside from that, he was a father and parent understanding the anger fuming from within her and directed at him. Had it been the other way around and he learned someone had threatened her at an age equivalent to young Sasha's he would have lost his cool and shown that person and or persons a piece of his mind!

"Answer me dammit, you of all people I would have expected to be the last person I to do something like this, and then to keep it all too yourself and pretend this whole time you had no clue where she was! Goodness, you knew how much it was consuming me and you said nothing... at one point I was even on the brink of losing my mind!"

A step behind the two vampires was Eris who lightly bit at her tongue, now knowing what had come to light and why the Dark Lord was so animated. But even as she stood there a singular question did come to mind, and that being how/who? How had Akasha learned of Sasha's whereabouts and the situation evolving around it and who had told her. The league was the first set of individuals that came to mind but even that didn't make very much sense given the circumstance. If their aim was to protect the child from harm and viewing Apollo as a potential threat to Sasha, alerting her mother of this would only further complicate and jeopardize that very principle.

There was many ways Apollo could have responded to Akasha's outburst accusing him of hiding things and being deceitful. He very much could have brought up some of her recent blunders in the past couple years. She allied herself with Fairy Tale, working undercover and therefore putting mankind in jeopardy with no intent of seeking him. And then of course came her following actions to dupe everyone into believing she hadn't survived the dusk of Vheuto lazz, living within the yokai realm in secret for the next several years.

Those were things he very well could have countered with, but he was hardly that petty and also understood what she was going through and feeling. Bringing these instances to light and claiming her a hypocrite wasn't in his interest as he loved Akasha as if she were his own flesh and blood. There was that and then of course he had his very own reasons for doing what he did. With a deep sigh Apollo gave the Dark Lord his full undivided attention.

"I am very sorry for this, my child," he went on, inspecting the hurt and sense of betrayal in her eyes. "But you must understand I did what I did to avoid skirmish with both sides, and yes I do understand my very actions worsened the situation. Superman gave me his word the league would see to it that she was taken care of."

"And what of me, I'm her mother! She belongs with myself and the rest of her family!"

The emperor took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a singular moment before looking back to her.

"My choice of words to young Sasha left them suspect of her safety, though you know she was never in any real danger. I could never bring myself to harm any within this family, I'd rather perish if possible than slay loved ones. And my decision to hold this from you is really quite simple, tell me something child had you known the league was holding young Sasha what would you have done?"

"I would have demanded they returned her, that's what! She's mine, I gave birth to her and had they not I would have confronted them and taken her by force if I had to! They have no claim to her father, she's my daughter... I just don't understand how you could allow something such as this to slide!"

Apollo took another deep breath, but his eyes never looking away from hers.

"And that's the very reason I didn't speak a word, my child. Confronting and creating quarrel with those of good intentions with no hard will against young Sasha would have done no one any good, and now I ask out of curiosity, how did you come to this realization?"

"A reliable and trusted source, which has little to do with any of what's important. And since we're on this subject and as I don't want to run around in secrecy hiding things, there's something else you should know," Akasha then took a deep breath. "And before I tell you this I'll have you know that you aren't to lay a single finger on him."

Apollo bit back and even without the mention of a name he had a pretty good indication of who she referred to.

"I went and saw him... Sasha's father. And I don't think we need to go over that night again where you stumbled upon Sasha in Gotham. I'm here to confirm that what you saw that night and what you tried to stop from happening did in fact happen. Sasha's infused blood into Bruce, it... it turned him."

Right away the emperor's heart sunk, even though he had anticipated this very outcome. Hearing it and essentially having it confirmed was a whole lot different than presuming what he believed might have happened and so for a few seconds he just closed his eyes and silently deliberated to himself. He did so for what felt like over a minute before his eyes opened and his gaze returned to Akasha's.

"Wayne has lost his humanity, profaned... such a atrocity is unnatural and so too did he lose his purity. There's a reason regulations for such instances are in place, men are better off acceding to death then suffering the torture of morphing into a ghoul or vampire and living the life of such."

Akasha grimaced as she broke eye contact with her father and even rolling her eyes.

"Bruce isn't suffering," the Dark Lord responded with her fists clinched. "Did you not hear what I just said, I saw him with my own two eyes."

Apollo exhaled as he shook his head.

"Perhaps, but I do not refer to the short term, my child. It's been what, just over four months since his turning, yes? I've lived for millenniums and have seen men who've experienced exactly what he's going through right in this instant, don't usually end well. Maybe not yet, but unsupervised as is and with no understanding of what he's going through, Wayne will become a danger to himself and everyone around him. There's a reason turned vampires don't usually last through a full century. You say he's doing fine, but I shall determine this for myself!"

"Gee that's funny, wasn't aware that I became a danger to society and or myself... and hhhhmmmmm, I'd say I've lived far and beyond a century. And maybe it's just me, but I think I've done pretty well considering."

Not at all amused with the Dark Lord's mockery, Apollo frowned upon her but still managed to maintain his composure.

"Under my guidance that is, so tell me my child, who does Wayne have in his corner? The Justice League? They know not of his current and incoming physical complications. Those super beings, great as they may be won't be able to save him from what they do not understand, this is far beyond their abilities or understanding. You know good and well the first year of ones turning is the most important to learn the ins and outs of what they're going through or he or she will completely evade themselves and lose whatever humanity in they had! I will not have that with him, I will never allow for the rising of another Alucard!"

"That won't happen with him, I just know it won't," Akasha shook her head. "And he's had the proper supervision since his turning, believe me."

With tensed shoulders Apollo let out a chuckle, still with his eyes over the pink haired vampire.

"Supervision you say, I'd hardly say the likes of Superman or a single of the other leaguers qualify as the proper guidance. Wayne will work his way into his own self destruction if he does not acquaint himself with those who understand and can properly aid him with what he's going through. Four months without a watchful expert and you say he's just fine, excuse my skepticism child, but I'll hold off on judgement of what's just fine or not when we gather."

She had mostly told him everything, but there was however one small detail left out that the vampire neglected to mention and that was the very involvement of Selene Kayeda. Truth be told she didn't know how her father would react to the very notion a member of the Asagao three was training him in secret the entire time without their knowledge. The Dark Lord herself still hadn't gotten over the fact Selene had done this and didn't say anything until now, contemplating some form of punishment if any at all.

"Grandfather I can confirm," Moka stepped forward. "I've seen and talked with him as well and it's as mother says, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference if he was vampire or not. And I've seen him fight too."

This caught the three of them off guard which included Akasha, as both she and Eris stood with narrowed eyes.

"You've seen him in battle, when?!" Akasha demanded of her daughter.

Moka didn't want to freak them out, so made sure to choose her words carefully. Even she couldn't believe he was out on patrol so soon after his turning but more intriguing was the handling he had over his speed, strength and movement which raised queries to what sort of drills Selene put him through to reach such a level in four short months! He looked much like a seasoned vampire warrior who'd been at it for years.

"Well sort of, it was just a couple seconds of his routine exercise... that is all," Moka lied. "But from a physical standpoint he seems to be coming along."

Coming along was an understatement and the word on her mind, "Arrived," certainly was more accurate but Moka didn't want to speak much on the matter. There was that, but he was only fighting in a compressed state without the use of his inner monster aura so even she didn't know how powerful and what else he picked up on. Listening to his daughter and granddaughter speak on the matter in addition to what he'd seen in the past, captivated his attention further.

"And now I ask, where is Wayne?" Apollo questioned, his eyes surveying both Moka and Akasha.

 **XXX**

It was inside the cave that he stood in front of the massive computer screen inspecting schematics for a new suit design but the caped crusader wasn't alone, as on either side of him were two separate individuals. To his left was the succubus with long green hair, dressed in purple nylons with bat patterns and on the other side of him was an individual dressed in red armor, mask, yellow boots, and thunder bolt symbol over his chest. They were Morrigan Aensland and the Flash.

"I'm not exactly one in tuned with all your tech and gadgetry, but what am I looking at?" the succubus looked to Batman.

The speedster was quick to speak up, doing so before his teammate.

"It's a new suit design, with various internal kinks but the upper armor looks to be similar with slight altercations," Barry looked to Morrigan. "Yup, he's putting together a new suit."

The succubus nudged her shoulder against Batman, looking up at him as she did.

"That right?" she inquired.

"Something like that," Batman simply nodded. "The period of over a year I spent inside the realm of Alvasleha gave me plenty of time to not only retrain my body and mind, study the yokai realm and its history, but also ponder some of the changes to my equipment and atop that list the bat suit. The vampire bloodline that I'm connected to has one glaring weakness and that's to the purity of water and in my line of work that could prove problematic."

"So you've developed a suit to diffuse that drawback?" Morrigan questioned.

"Very much so," Batman answered. "It's ready to be put into production as this is something I started nearly seven months back while on that island, and let's say it's a downpour or somehow I find myself in a pool of water, the suit has a built in system connected to my vitals and nervous system and alerted if my body is exposed and suffering damages from this exposure."

"What then, an electric shock?" the Flash joked.

"Not quite," the caped crusader shook his head, but with his eyes still over the computer screen. "The alert system will trigger if my heart rate or other vitals drop below normal levels from exposure to water. An automatic mechanism in place would inject a fixed amount of herbal treated water into my bloodstream, combating against the poisonous effects."

The speedster took two steps back and with a raised eyebrow beneath his mask and Morrigan picked up on the look in his eyes. So with this in mind the succubus queen looked to add on.

"You're uninformed in the aspect of the monster world and its different species, which is understandable as you're a citizen of man's world and we monsters rarely show our true selves among humans. But what Batman refers to is the herb water itself which doesn't damage vampires."

The succubus then looked strictly to Batman as she continued on.

"Stop me if I'm wrong, but the idea here is that if by some chance you're exposed to a large pool of water your suit's alarm system or whatever its called would immediately disperse herb treated water into your system and combining with the pure water, canceling out its deadly effects."

"Exactly," Batman nodded.

Morrigan then proceeded to jump up and down with her hands clasped together.

"While I might not be genius intellect in tech like you people I have no issue keeping up and speaking in the same language."

The Flash stared at Makai's ruler as she looked far too enthusiastic by this. It was Superman that informed Barry of Batman's return from his hiatus and so with a little extra time on his hands the speedster was in Gotham and to the manor in seconds and coincidently Morrigan was already there. It was just in a single click over the keyboard that Batman maximized a separate window with a couple faces on screen.

"Mirror Master, Weather Wizard and Captain Cold," the Flash crossed his arms. "We have evidence supporting that the three of them were recruited by Fairy Tale. Only limited imagery all in black and white and hard to make out. Yes, we've all but confirmed Fairy Tale is responsible for the collection of the Chirismoy shells while you were vacationing."

"And when did this occur?" Batman inquired.

"Over two months ago while you were inside that realm. Two of your own are also suspected recruits and while you've probably heard the rumors about Basil Karlo's recruitment as it is, there's info also suggesting they freed Pamela Isley."

The Dark Knight's fists immediately clinched at this very notion.

"Poison Ivy," he grimaced. "What's your evidence?"

"All files are on the leagues database. You should be able to access them from here and everything else that's been compiled since your absence, which is quite the stack I should warn you in advance."

Not another word was said as their attention was diverted to the staircase on the opposite side of the room. Two persons appeared down the steps and the first was Alfred and beside him was a woman with long purple hair, fair skin, red rose colored eyes with a slit through them and wearing lightweight armor with much of her cleavage exposed and her stomach. Both Flash and Morrigan were surprised to see this woman, but it wasn't so with the caped crusader, as he made contact. Pennyworth coughed and freed his throat, looking to Batman specifically.

"I'll be near if you need anything, sir."

Only with a nod, his eyes then fell over the woman as Alfred took off up the steps.

"Selene..." his voice dragged off.

The purple haired vampire gazed at the ground with no intent to look him in the face, the feeling much like being disciplined by a parent. When taking the call and so quickly after his training, the medic had a pretty good indication of why he summoned her so abruptly.

"This is about Akasha-sama?" Selene's eyes rose from the ground and met with his. "If you give me a chance I'd like to explain myself."

Though his eyes were covered by the white glowing lenses, she could still almost feel them glaring down over her behind them.

"You promised me Kayeda, you told me you wouldn't say a word..." the caped crusader marched forward as the vampire did the same and they met halfway.

"I did, no denying it but I had my reasons for going back on that promise and if you let me I'll clarify," Selene looked passed him and to the Flash and Morrigan. "But I'd rather discuss in private."

"Anything you wish to say to me can be said in front of them."

Selene rolled her eyes at this whilst Morrigan moved in and with her head lowered over Batman's left shoulder.

"It's okay hun, you and little miss vampire can have your private conversation, while speedo and I take off."

"Not speedo, Flash," the speedster face palmed.

"Whatever," the succubus chuckled as she pushed away from the dark knight. "Be upstairs when yur finished."

Bats formed around Morrigan as she dressed into casual human clothing and took off up the steps.

"We're holding a board meeting in a couple hours and..."

"I'll be there," Batman looked to Flash.

"Good to know."

With that he saluted Batman and in the blink of an eye he was gone, leaving the two vampires as Batman instantly looked to Selene.

"Talk."

She first took a deep breath and cleared her mind before talking while Batman stood across from her but never looking away.

"Okay so here goes," her body eased as she straightened her posture. "When I originally told you that your secret was safe with me, I intended it. I didn't mean to tell her until after her marriage ceremony, just as you had wanted."

"What changed?"

"Everything," Selene responded but then bit over her tongue as she looked to correct herself. "Or nothing at all, I guess you could say I finally was afforded the opportunity to see what Akasha-sama had seen all along and... and I couldn't in my right mind allow things to progress as they were. She is my master and while she doesn't see it that way, considering us three her colleagues; we strive to be exactly what she is. She's queen of our species, the most powerful and valued and such a woman deserves nothing short of the best and I mean that in every regard."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he had not yet fully deduced what Selene was getting at.

"She was to be mated to Colton Orsic as you know, a vampire born into great riches with an abundance of connections and insight of the monster world. He's knowledgeable fella, but too habitually does he not use that brain of his and instead spends most his time partying and entertaining ladies which is fine, I love a man with a sense of adventure and lets loose... but he's no warrior and his insufficiency of responsibility is quite alarming. His family name alone puts him on the map for a potential mate to my master, aside from Issa Shuzen who was ten times the better choice! He's got everything that Colton's got and then some, a true soldier, ambassador and also holds a fear factor which grants him respect. I believed he and my master were the perfect match, pity it fell through."

"Why are you telling me any of this?" Batman questioned.

The purple haired vampire snickered as she played with a strand of hair that fell over the right side of her face.

"A bit off topic I suppose, but there's a reason and the point is I will not allow my master to settle for anything less than the best. I didn't know much about you before your turning, other than the folklore and what Akasha-sama shared during the time we were concealed in the past seven years. Most of what she said about you went through one ear and out the other, you were the father of her child so of course she'd say good things and me being who I am didn't believe much of it all because you... you were a human."

Their eyes were locked at this point as she continued on.

"I suppose you could say I was ignorant and hateful of your kind, and only put on face for my master. To say my entire outlook has changed in regards to humans would be a lie, but individually you've opened my eyes, Wayne. If you're any indication all men aren't so bad, and in fact can reach for and accomplish unimaginable things when selfishness brushed aside as our great emperor would say, and now I see what he meant and why he cherishes mankind in the way that he does. And while bodily you're no longer that, in spirit and mind you are," Selene smiled at him. "And hold onto that for long as you live. Never lose sight of what got you to this point, never forget what drove and made you the man that you are."

"The point, Selene."

Intriguing as the conversation might have been he was losing his patience and had others things to look over and places to be.

"While training you for all that time and being so close, I truly gathered who you are beneath it all. Your mentality, sense of justice, edge, pain and means to grow and do better by pushing yourself through the unachievable. You're one of, if not the brightest mind I've ever encountered! It's funny, you have the thinkers, fighters, planners, brawlers, weapons experts, tacticians, detectives, creators and... and somehow you're all of that rolled up in one! Regardless of how you present yourself in such a dark fashion and aim to spread fear, deep down you truly care for those you seek to protect, the faceless. Do you understand now?"

Selene's eyes grew more intense than he'd ever seen them.

"I will not allow my master, the greatest of our species to settle for anything less than the best," the female vampire looked him off. "And you're exactly that, and it isn't a matter of if but when."

Her eyes again returned to his.

"You will surpass her, I saw it in your very training and the look in your eyes. Whether that be the initial awakening of your shinso blood... or somewhere down the line. There's something that drives and pushes you in ways I've never seen in anyone. Akasha-sama doesn't have this and nor do many. You have my endorsement... you're who I want at her side as king of Hiklorhan, the kingdom of vampires. She doesn't love Colton Bruce, this arrangement of theirs was for the sake of convenience."

Right away an undeniable smirk shaped over Selene's lips.

"There is however someone that she does love, very, very much."

"Who?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but you're the detective and if you haven't figured it yet believe me you will soon enough. And do keep in mind while I did inform Akasha-sama that I've been looking after you this whole time, that didn't include very many details."

Batman looked to her with inquiring eyes.

"Your intense training inside the realm of Alvasleha is unknown to her. And while they believe you've been turned for just over four months, in reality you've had over a year and with training that your ordinary vampire would see in a span of ten years. I put you through torture, but you survived and are better for it. No one knows yet how powerful you've become and with such control, but they soon will when the time is right. For now however, that power must be kept to a minimum."

 **XXX**

Members of the Justice League were assembled inside the conference room within the watchtower and discussing matters related to their dilemma but there was a nonmember in attendance, being the queen of Makai. Cyborg had taken the charge and leading the conversation with a huge hologram screen visible. Three separate items were displayed over the hologram and in 3D form. All members in attendance included Aquaman, Wonder Woman, both Green Lanterns, Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz, Batman, the Flash and lastly Superman.

"Those things there," Simon pointed out over the hologram. "Are they the Lastiaz spheres?"

"Uh hu," Victor responded with the bob of his head. "This plan or whatever it is that Fairy Tale aspires to accomplish absolutely cannot be done without the three of these."

"So theoretically speaking if they obtained all the Chirismoy shells they'd be unable to achieve anything without the spheres in addition," Arthur chuckled.

Superman exhaled from where he sat and with his eyes still over the hologram.

"It goes both ways," Kal voiced. "Say someone had possession of the Lastiaz spheres and all shells except one, the combined pieces wouldn't activate. All fifty shells are essential."

"So when all parts are brought together their purpose is to open realms, any guesses to what they're intending to accomplish? This whole unchaining worlds stuff seems like pretty dangerous territory," Jessica added.

A long moment of silence followed before the caped crusader spoke up.

"Zelliatos. This is Fairy Tale at the wheel and seven years ago their objective was to open that dimension and it wouldn't be farfetched to assume they're looking to finish what they started."

"Looks like I'm not the only one," Superman added. "We won't allow things to escalate that far to where we find out."

"And I'm already in the process of speaking with some of my own representatives of Makai and will soon return and assemble a meeting between all the nobles," Morrigan joined in on the conversation. "And the subject matter revolving around the shells and locations of them within the realm."

Wonder Woman repositioned in her seat and looking to Morrigan.

"You plan to gather them before the enemy does?"

"Even if just a few," the succubus concurred. "And if I'm able to do this the pieces would be stored somewhere not so very easily attainable. How about your magic girl, does she have the means of tracking these things?"

"Not as of now, but perhaps if we manage to get our hands on a single of them, that could change if there's a magical connection between each piece, but I wouldn't bank on it. Nothing ever comes easy," Superman emphasized.

The Flash nodded in agreement as he sat forward with his hands atop the table.

"Iris and I are attending some pageant event and I caught a sneak peak of some of the prizes."

"What of them?" Aquaman questioned.

"One out of the bunch greatly resembled our shells, and I won't know for sure if it is or not until after the event. I'll act accordingly from then."

"Whatever the case we can't sit on the defense and play a game of read and react, staying proactive is how we assure they don't have their way."

"Clearly and this couldn't be truer when you stop and realize what exactly is happening here. With the addition of powerful foes tied to us makes them just that much more dangerous."

As they had gone through the details of what the enemy sought, the attention was then shifted to those believed to have been recruited by the group of rouge yokai. They barely got off anything else as the automatic doors to the conference room sprung open and two non-members entered through as both Superman and Batman stood. Morrigan on the other hand jumped up from her seat and racing across the table. The first woman had long purple hair with red eyes and a slit through them and wearing lightweight armor. The other beside her had long pink hair and a black bow tied in it while dressed in a black dress.

"Akasha!"

The succubus jumped with her arms wrapped around the vampire queen as she embraced her tightly.

"So good to see you!" Morrigan held on tightly. "How's return to the throne life been, adjusting okay?"

"It's been fine, great to see you again," the Dark Lord smiled as she too held onto Morrigan.

The Flash looked on with confusion and even scratching at the side of his mask.

"And no explanation for how they even got up here," the speedster recognized the purple haired vampire but hadn't any clue of the second individual.

By that point Superman and Batman moved out in that direction and were joined by Cyborg who was also already standing. The remainder of the league members remained seated as Morrigan backed away from Akasha, giving her space to breath.

"How did the two of you get up here?" Superman questioned.

"This," Selene tossed the small JL teleport device to the kryptonian. "I forgot to return it, but seeing as I will have no further use for it you may have it back."

Kal simply nodded and recalled the night the mechanism was given to her, allowing the medic to come and go during the three day stretch that Bruce was out cold before waking as a vampire. The Dark Lord's eyes fell over the caped crusader as she held back a smirk.

"Hello Bruce," she said sheepishly.

This somewhat threw him for a curb, uncertain why she was reacting to him this way but even so he just swept the thought idea tilting his head. Her eyes then looked to that of Superman with an arm extended outward and an earnest smile.

"We never properly introduced ourselves," the vampire shook hands with him. "It's a shame we met under such circumstances seven years ago, but it's good to know we're on the same side this time around."

"That it is," Superman returned the smirk.

Cyborg also introduced himself to the Dark Lord as she did the same, and the vampire very interested in his robotics. But that was only for a moment as she then gawked past both and at the full table of members.

"We aren't interrupting anything, are we?" the pink haired vampire asked.

"Yes," Batman responded. "We're in the middle of a briefing."

"But it's okay," Superman interposed. "A brief recess was coming either way, how can we help?"

The Dark Lord's eyes immediately fell over Batman as she took a single step forward.

"Father knows of your turning and as you know I've told him. You likely aren't interested in a sit down or meeting but it's something that needs to happen. He's so on edge and uptight with all that's been going on recently and your turning, it would really ease tensions if..."

"Unwarranted," Batman responded.

The pink haired vampire closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, expecting this exact response.

"Don't say that," she shook her head while looking into his eyes. "It will only be for a little while, a simple conversation and maybe a day or two… to a week of observation, but that would be it."

"A day or two... right," the dark knight spoke unconvincingly.

In a single step forward he frowned.

"There isn't time for issues with your father's anxieties, not with the predicament presenting both worlds. My wellbeing should be the least of his concerns, I'm fine and you can clearly see that. Return to your father and tell him that."

His continued denial was anticipated, but that didn't stop the Dark Lord from rolling her eyes in provocation.

"Always so difficult, why? If not for him then do it for me," the vampire clasped her hands together with insistent eyes. "I could personally take you under my wing for the foreseeable future and help you through setbacks that come with being turned. The first nine months to a year are the most crucial to..."

"Thanks," Batman interjected, shaking his head. "I'll pass."

"Pass!" Akasha snarled. "That isn't a choice you're in a position to make! Do you even understand what occurs inside a turned subject's body? You could potentially lose your rationality, Bruce! Selene's looked after you for the past four months and I'm thankful, but that's hardly enough time to consider you out of the danger zone."

Selene then stepped forward, throwing her hair back with a hint of confidence.

"Excuse my interruption Akasha-sama, but I'm inclined to side with Mister Wayne here. I've seen and been with him this whole time."

Akasha couldn't believe her ears as she looked to her dependable maiden with a feeling of puzzlement and surprise. It wasn't just because the vampire was one of her very own right hands and shield, but because of her knowledge and understanding on so many different matters related to monsters and yokai. Of all people she was possibly the last person the Dark Lord believed would authorize something so inconceivable!

"Selene," Akasha shook her head as she looked to the vampire. "You can't really mean that, you're the specialist and recognize the ins and outs of what'll happen to himself if he isn't properly directed through all that..."

"I've had the conversation with him more times than I can count. So when I tell you he's fine, there should be no doubts. I am after all the professional in this field," Selene grinned.

There was a certain confidence about her grin and a peculiar look in her eyes that Akasha had never seen before and there was a hidden reason for this. That period of four months for both she and Bruce, was that plus an entire year. The drills he went through were intense and just about ten times the load and conditions that Akasha herself trained under, and the hours grueling and unyielding. Akasha, nor Apollo would have ever considered putting a newly turned through half of what she did. Selene herself knew it was a huge gamble but put all that she knew aside and put all her faith in him.

"And what brought you to this conclusion?" the pink haired vampire asked with her arms crossed. "This isn't like you to make such an assertion that goes against your own studies and research... are you hiding something?"

Not at all phased by the question, Selene maintained her posture.

"You trust my judgement don't you, Akasha-sama?"

The inquiry left the Dark Lord silent and by then it was clear to Morrigan that Akasha hadn't been given all details revolving around Bruce's turning. It wasn't in her place to reveal or say anything and so she stayed quiet.

"If that's all, then we have a meeting to resume," Batman turned, but Akasha immediately taking hold of his arm.

"I trust Selene's word, that's the honest truth but I'd feel a whole lot better if you put everything aside for a moment and met with father. If you're worried about his intents and if he's out to hunt you, then don't. That isn't going to happen, we talked and he assured me."

Batman didn't reply, nor look at her as he wiggled her off and that's when the Dark Lord made eye contact with the amazon princess across the room and though it was only for a moment she felt her core gallop. This woman had supposedly struck a secret relationship with him from what she'd been told, but this was no ordinary woman. She was Diana Prince, champion of the amazons and also their princess, an immense warrior and beauty to boot. But the vampire knew now wasn't the time to bring any of that to light and so she stayed quiet.

"You wanted to see the girl I imagine, your daughter?" Kal asked.

"She's here?!" Akasha asked blissfully as her spirits raised.

Superman only smiled as he stepped out and gestured for the vampire to follow which she did with Selene and Morrigan doing the same. For a couple seconds longer the caped crusader stood in place but then Cyborg tapped at his shoulder moving in front of him.

"You should go," his teammate smiled. "We'll commence afterwards."

He didn't make any immediate moves but after a few moments of thinking he let out a sigh before making his way through the automatic doors and Wonder Woman standing from her seat. It was just down the hall and around the corner that the child sat in front of a television screen over her stomach with her legs swinging upward and behind her. Sasha's ears perked up to the sounds of footsteps outside the door but she didn't bother looking back as she was so heavily absorbed in the cartoon.

"Sasha!" Akasha raced into the room as her daughter rolled over on her side.

She didn't have much time to react or say anything as she was smothered by her mother tightly and Akasha lifting her up off the ground and into her arms.

"Oh my little Sasha, I've missed you so much," the pink haired vampire rubbed the side of her face against Sasha's as she held back sniffles.

The moment was heartwarming for both Superman and Morrigan, watching Akasha drop kisses all over the child.

"I've missed you too mommy," Sasha wrapped her legs around the Dark Lord just as Batman stepped through.

It was for a little while longer that they embraced each other before Akasha lowered Sasha on her feet and kissed at her forehead while dropping to her knees.

"How would you like to return to the castle?" Akasha lowered her hands over Sasha's shoulders. "I promise you things will be so much better this time around, I'll be..."

"No," Sasha squirmed her way out of Akasha's grasp. "Don't wanna go back there, I want to go home."

It was then that Sasha spotted Batman across the room and that's where she ran and with her arms wrapped around him.

"Daddy said I dunno have to go back," she looked up at him. "Right?"

Batman patted at her head and ran two gloved fingers through her hair.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want."

Akasha bit back, but for only a moment as she again smiled at her daughter lovingly.

"How about if your father comes to, would you be willing to return then?"

Right away Batman's eyes narrowed at this and his fists tightened and Superman silently picking up on this reaction. Sasha looked back and forth between her parents before her gaze specifically rested on her mother.

"If daddy goes, then yeah," Sasha held tight over the caped crusader. "I wanna be with daddy, and then way we can be all together!"

"That's right?" Akasha smiled.

"I don't think," Batman glared.

The automatic doors slid open behind them as it was Wonder Woman that entered this time.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," the amazon princess moved in on the group. "Taking a trip to this yokai world doesn't seem like such a bad idea, and I was thinking that a few of us might accompany you there. If nothing else we can discuss matters more closely with the monster emperor, concerning our latest findings on Fairy Tale and a breakdown of what he should expect from its newest recruits."

A moment of silence followed before a single of them responded.

"Can't argue against that," Superman looked to Batman directly. "A meet with Apollo isn't such a bad thing, exhibit to him what you have shown us and rid him of his doubts. And from the bigger picture we gain a well-informed ally in a world we know little about. He's the surrogate father to the mother of your child, and seeing as I'm sure he'd like to have a presence in her life, things should at least be bearable between the two of you."

"So what's it going to be?" Wonder Woman questioned.

All eyes fell over the caped crusader who stood still and none more anxious to hear his response than Akasha. Not only would his cooperation return Sasha to the yokai realm, but it would also afford her the opportunity to spend more time with him.

 **XXX**

With the bandages wrapped in place Luke sat in one of the recovery rooms over the sofa with his back leaned up against the soft material. A mirror was across from him and he was without a shirt but a bandage wrapped around the arm and shoulder where he had taken an arrow through. The queen, king and prince had since returned from their trip and received news of what had happened, with what was supposed to be loyal soldiers to Vindellorien. Each induvial had been imprisoned and being questioned since that night. King Delbert had also authorized a background check on more than a handful of others to assure the safety of his family and the kingdom as a whole. If anyone else was secretly working undercover against the kingdom he was going to find out and each and every one of them would be punished.

There wasn't anything particularly over his mind as Luke felt himself slowly fade as he closed and rested his eyes from exhaustion that was the last few days. This moment wasn't for very long as the door behind him pushed open and a singular individual stepping through, and it was through the mirror that he spotted her, knowing exactly who it was without looking back. Her long green hair waved from side to side as she was dressed in white and gold gear with a silver tiara over her head. She was the lieutenant general of the Vindellorien army, walking around the sofa and taking a seat next to him. Since the night she put an arrow in him, Elsa hadn't conversed his him since.

"Any pain?" she resituated over the sofa and looking him over.

Luke was drawn off guard by the question or why she chose now of all times to finally speak.

"It's not so bad, I've had worse."

The female elf smiled at this while raising one leg over the other and repositioning slightly. For a while they just sat and Isla's foot dangling about as she swallowed her own saliva. The moment became somewhat awkward and he wondered why the lieutenant general was around him, as it appeared so didn't have much to say. A moment later she exhaled with her fingers tapping at the sofa's fabric, feeling somewhat uneasy while she really went through her thoughts. She was royalty and didn't owe anyone anything, and especially not an apology to someone like him with absolutely a zero rank. But even so it had been eating her up inside since that night and she needed to say something.

"I am," she spoke in almost a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Luke's shoulders tightened at those words as he slowly gave eye contact and Isla tilting her head.

"You... you don't have to do that," Luke shook his head. "It was all a misunderstanding and I'm alive, so that's all that matters. I don't hold what happened against you, after all you were just looking after your family and in this case, the princess."

"So cliché," Isla chuckled. "Please just accept the apology, that's all I..."

"Apology accepted," Luke cut her off. "Feel better?"

The female elf smiled at him with a nod.

"So I've heard you described to my father how you stumbled upon these persons who planned to abduct the princess. Honestly Luke you should have told someone about what you heard, other than your companion. We could have stopped this from escalating like it did."

Luke let out a silent sigh and shaking his head.

"Easy to say that now, but that never would have ended well. A situation of he said, she said and I would have been in an unfavorable position. Anyone would have taken their word against mine."

"I would have believed you," Isla said abruptly but then backtracked. "Or I at least would have looked into the matter myself."

She sat further back and her eyes over the ceiling.

"You're right, the masses wouldn't have been on your favor," Isla admitted with the nod of her head. "But why did you do it, you had nothing to gain from protecting the princess and you've been held here in the palace against your own will and personal interest. Why go through all the trouble of that?"

A moment of silence followed as he took a deep breath.

"All that's happened here and with us isn't her doing. She seems like a decent person and to be fair we haven't been treated all bad since the battle royal and freed from the living conditions of a prisoner. Yes, I would very much love to return home but it could have been worse. But when it's all said and done the bad guys got caught and no one hurt, which is all that matters."

Isla smirked at these words as her leg lowered and she moved closer beside him as her eyes again looked over him.

"You don't realize how appreciative I am of you and that woman's actions, my older sister Sienna means the world to me just as the rest of my family. I wish there was some way I could repay the two of you and if it were up to me, I would grant your return to man's world but of course I have no control over that," the lieutenant general posed. "I like you Luke, I have for a while... you seem like a good man."

Right away he looked to her as their eyes again met, but he said nothing as she then lowered a hand over his and her palm so soft. They stayed like that for a moment without a word, but then Isla leaned her face in towards his and straightaway Luke felt the hairs over his back stand and his blood tingling. Then came a cracking sound from the door behind them as it was being pushed open and Isla immediately falling back as she removed her hand from his and looking out in front of her.

"Lady Isla you're needed in the conference room, your mother has summoned you."

The female elf stood and faced her attendant Cecily who she followed out the door and without a word to Luke. And so he watched them disappear through the doors and left pondering what the hell almost happened. There was no doubt in his mind what would have happened had Cecily not shown up, as the atmosphere was there and so to was the look in Isla's eyes. But why, she was the king's daughter and he was essentially a prisoner! He didn't have much further time to think any of this over as the door again. Another woman stepped through with light brown skin, green hair tied in two pigtails with red bows, red tunic, black skirt and boots.

"You just have a nag for finding me don't you?" Luke gazed at the vampire through the mirror.

"Nah, it's just I can smell the sweet scent of your blood from a mile away," Miukei clasped her hands together as she skipped forward, jumping up and over the sofa. "I craved your blood the entire trip."

She spoke with sparkles in her eyes and Luke dropping his head into the palm of his hand.

"Why am I even in this situation?" he murmured to himself.

The vampire pulled his arm away and lowered herself into his lap.

"So I hear you and your girlfriend saved the princess, wanna tell me about it?"

"Didn't think you'd care to know," Luke said with surprise.

"You know me too well, I don't give a damn."

Just like that her fangs were buried into the left side of his neck while she held onto him tight and drank away.

 **XXX**

A lone woman walked down the dark halls of Fairy Tale's headquarter's with a strong sense of focus. She had dark black hair tied in two pigtail. She was dressed in dark blue Chinese cheongsam with knee high combat boots. Her walk led to the open door of a single of the recruits who was lied out over a bed with her back to the vampire and a hand mirror in her grasp. Lightly knocking at the open doorway she got the attention of the woman lying in bed who rolled over facing the pale skinned vampire.

"Akua," Circe smiled up at her. "You wish to speak?"

"Vlet requests your presence, he requires your assist in yet another mission. The human world this time, in a place called Central City," the vampire responded.

Holding a smirk, Circe chortled as she pushed up and out of bed and with the use of her magic the sorceress changed out of her nightgown and into her battle attire.

"Where to in Central City?"

"Beauty pageant," Akua responded. "Ched has confirmed one of the Chirismoy shells will be given out as a prize. It'll be the two of us with two others."

The vampire gestured for the sorceress to follow with the tilt of her head as Circe did exactly that. Though she hadn't voiced it, Akua admired the abilities of Circe and what she brought to the table just as the sorceress felt similarly of the vampire.

 **To be continued**


	19. Run In With the Flash

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP19: Run In With the Flash**

It was just after noon as he finished a hot bath, surrounded by herbs before stepping out and drying himself with a towel and then getting dressed. The yokai emperor was aware of his turning, but until they gathered and he was certain of his purposes Bruce elected to stir clear of the manor and stay in a penthouse overlooking the city. He was due in the office at Wayne Enterprises in just over an hour, making his official return after months of a hiatus dressed in a dark blue suit and tie. Beneath it all and tied over his left arm was a holy lock firmly connected to his forearm. Out of the room, down the hall and around the corner is where Bruce found Damian sitting in front of the television screen.

"Where's Sasha?" Bruce asked, looking around.

"There," Damian pointed to the halfway open sliding door. "She got bored of trying to annoy me for the hundredth time and she's been around the pool since."

He then proceeded to change the channel as Bruce moved in passed him, pushing open the door and observing his daughter run around the pool with a bow in hand and a stack of arrows connected to her back. She was on the move and quick on her feet, never losing track of where she stood. To the east end of the balcony/patio was eight target boards, some high and others low but apart from each other. Bruce watched the child accurately tag target after target with great concentration and focus. This went on for the next couple minutes without Sasha even realizing it.

"Daddy did you see me?! I was great, wasn't I?!" Sasha dropped the bow and ran to her father.

With her arms spread the child wrapped her arms around Bruce, while holding onto him tight and Bruce smiling.

"You did fabulous," Bruce patted her over the head. "I'm going to be away for a few hours but Damian will be here to keep you company. Try not to give him a hard time and be on your best behavior."

"Okay," Sasha spoke softly, rubbing her face against his side. "I'll be good."

She smiled up at him as he did the same before breaking away and Sasha resumed her activities. Bruce watched her for a few seconds more before returning inside and Damian still in the same position he left him in.

"Not today, but eventually it wouldn't be such a bad idea if you were to introduce Sasha to the Titans, the more exposure she gets around others will help her social development."

Damian's body quivered at this but he was without a response and Bruce was out the front door and on his way out he took off in a black Ferrari. In over twenty minutes he arrived in front of the Wayne Industries building. He had only barely made his way out of the parking lot and looked toward the steps and that's where she stood, left to the entrance doors. She was dressed in a short red skirt, a sleeveless white t-shirt, black boots, black stockings and a red bow tied in her hair.

"Good afternoon," the pink haired vampire smiled warmly. "You aren't due until another forty five, can we talk for a bit?"

Moving up the steps, Bruce quietly chuckled as he sided with her and his hands lowered over the railing out in front of him.

"What's funny?" she looked to him from the corner of her eye.

"It's almost like old times," Bruce smiled. "You being here and knowing my weekly timetable."

This was followed by a chortle from the Dark Lord, knowing what he referred to; her time working under Todd Heinstan at Driafigura Corp.

"Those were good times," she replied in a mutter. "Meeting at events, partying, dinners and of course... that."

She didn't have to say it for him to figure what she eluded to. Bruce exhaled as he slowly looked to her.

"I doubt you're here to rehash the past, why're you here?"

She didn't give an immediate answer and instead both stood quietly as her hair waved back and forth with the wind.

"Have you taken time to reflect on our conversation and come to a decision? You know what'll happen if you continue to hide and resist, father will personally come in search for you himself."

"Yes I've given it thought and have come to a decision. I'll meet with him, but the terms must be discussed."

"I understand your standpoint and I respect it, but I want for our daughter to really get a grasp for the monster world and if that means you making the trip to assure her comfort, then so be it. And not only that, you need to be carefully inspected for at least the next six months. You won't have to deal with father or anyone else for that matter, I'll take it upon myself to look over you."

"We've already been through this and Selene concurs that my observation is unnecessary. I don't need to be watched over like a child."

Akasha immediately rolled her eyes at the statement.

"I understand what she said, but I personally went through what you're going through now. You've been enduring changes for the past four months and the first ten are the most crucial as we've covered. Please afford me the opportunity to look over you for the next six."

Bruce followed up by shaking his head.

"Your concerns are noted and even you understand the nature of the current situation. Fairy Tale is up to something that will spell bad news for the world and at a time like this I can't afford to be subjected to the sidelines as a mere spectator. Trust me Akasha, I won't lose control."

His continued fight was an displeasure but Selene seemed to be in his corner on the matter and Akasha wondered just what was behind her assurance in him.

"Yur difficult," the pink haired vampire laughed riotously with vexation. "But you've always been this way, so stubborn and unmoving. It's okay though, it never stopped me from adoring you any less. But I am thankful you've agreed to meet with father."

Seeing as they were alone there was something else he wanted to discuss and there was no better time than the present.

"How're things between you and your fiancé? You alleged the ceremony was delayed... if that's the direct response of you learning of my turning then you're just wasting your time. I being a vampire changes nothing between us."

The mention didn't at all hurt as she projected such a response.

"K, if that is true then look me in my eyes."

Bruce probed the motive behind the appeal but he did so, as both vampires resituated themselves slightly.

"Now if you can honestly tell me right now for as long as we shall live, or all eternity that there isn't a chance for this again... us. Then I shall push forward. I'm engaged so I realize it's a question I shouldn't be asking but..."

"Colton has a great understanding of your world, whereas I know little to nothing and he's got connections and again, I have none. He's far more qualified to be at your side."

"Very true on both accounts, but he is without respect and if he hasn't gained it in all his centuries I doubt being mated to me will change that. Someone such as you would however..."

"We aren't debating this! Your wedding is just around the corner and you're indulging in disorderly thoughts. You'll never be happy if you don't try and make the best out of your situation instead of thinking about things other than that," Bruce responded.

She immediately bit back and her fists gripped, but she wasn't yet finished.

"You're right, but isn't that the most important aspect of marriage, happiness and love for your partner?" Akasha twiddled with her fingers as she looked him off. "Would you faithfully suggest a queen marry and settle with someone, when her love is for another?"

Akasha's eyes returned to his as it was his turn to bite over his tongue.

"So that leads us back to my question, what's your answer?"

With stiffened fists and determination Bruce looked to put the entire mess to rest and so with his posture straight and firm he opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. He wanted to say he felt no difference between she and a pile of dirt, if nothing more than to get her off his back forever but that modestly wasn't true. She was the mother of his child and he had never forgotten the good times, even if overshadowed by her disloyalty. Bruce sighed before looking away from her and out in front of him.

"That isn't a reasonable question," Bruce shook his head. "I don't want to be an impediment, you've found someone and should move forward with him."

At that point Bruce looked down over his watch and took a deep breath.

"I suppose I should head in now," he impelled away from the railing. "Sasha is at my penthouse south of here, if you..."

"I remember where it is," Akasha beamed, lowering and trailing her fingers up and down his right arm. "It's been a while, but I do recall a party or two you hosted and of course the after party with just you and I."

Bruce gazed down over the Dark Lord and her cheeks a rosy red and she didn't give eye contact.

"Remember the time against the wall beside the fish tank?" she looked up at him coyly. "I must have maxed at least four times in a span of seven minutes, and then there was the time in the Jacuzzi under the night sky. I won't forget how lovely it was that night, and the sex was even better."

By this juncture Bruce grew somewhat uneasy as the Dark Lord moved in even closer beside him.

"Till this day I still don't know how you did it, fulfilling me the way that you did," Akasha ran a finger over his chest. "I can only imagine what it would be like now that you are a vampire, I'd probably lose my mind."

She snickered and even Bruce didn't go without a smile.

"But I suppose I'll let you go for now. I'll stop by and spend a couple hours with Sasha."

"She'd like that but forewarning, Damian is with her."

Akasha again laughed, knowing just how much the boy wasn't very fond of her.

"It'll be okay," the vampire nodded.

While straightening his collar and tie Bruce turned and looked to the doors, but took only a step as the vampire ceased his arm.

"What is it?"

She gave no answer and instead she stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his giving him an unsuspecting kiss, and it was a little bit more than just a peck of the lips, lasting seconds.

"Why?" Bruce frowned.

Akasha simply cackled at his irritated expression.

"Relax, it was just a kiss," the Dark Lord rubbed a hand over the side of his face. "I have yet to employ in activities that would show unfaithfulness to Colton. However, if a certain someone says the magic words then a revocation of the ceremony is... I'll stop, you're right Bruce. I shouldn't be saying things like this. It's just that I..."

She again stopped herself from talking and from then they went their own ways. And it was on her way down the steps that a she smiled, with a feeling of triumph that he was powerless to reveal he felt nothing for her. Bruce was a master at deceiving and lying to the multitudes, doing so on a daily bases as Billionaire CEO by day and vigilante crime fighter by night. He very effortlessly could have lied and told her he felt nothing as he'd made a living of this, but he didn't; Bruce's response honest. This signified there was still a possibility, and even if just 1% the door wasn't closed. But then there was still Morrigan and according to Selene, Diana Prince. If true, she'd see her way through any hurdles... but it was really up to him. If she was unable to win him back, then all else mattered not.

 **XXX**

It was down inside the cave that Bruce stood in front of the bat computer, fully suited but the cowl hanging back behind his neck. And there was a woman off to the side of him and she'd been quiet most the time since her entrance, just watching him work. They weren't alone for much longer as a light appeared out in the middle of the room just behind them, and a member of the league stepping out. Bruce was the first out of them to turn and face this individual.

"Cyborg," Bruce pulled the cowl up and over his head. "You made it."

"Of course, and aside from whatever it is you need a second opinion on there's a couple things I wanted to run by you.

"Not an issue," Bruce then returned his emphasis to the computer screen.

Cyborg took notice of the material over the monitor and found himself drawn in but there seemed to be two projects separate to each other. He also took notice of the succubus who gave him a quick look before his eyes returned to the niceties on screen.

"A map out of Gotham," Cyborg carefully looked it over and especially paid close attention to the marked sections. "What exactly are you after?" Victor questioned.

"The court of owls, or more so the vampire that touched down in Gotham and aims to control the court, Demitri Maximoff."

"The vampire that left you in critical state and forced your daughter's hand in making a difficult choice. And I think I speak for everyone when I say she made the right decision."

"Seconded," Morrigan moved up on Batman and shoulder nudged him.

"So what's your plan? Find where he's hiding out and then ransack him out?" Cyborg questioned.

Batman only shook his head, but never taking his eyes off screen.

"Not exactly, I'd first like to pin point his location and then chart his agenda... before he learns of my return. It's been four months since our encounter and there hasn't been reported activity which suggests it's his doing. That isn't to say he's left town, I believe he's still around but choosing to keep a low profile."

Moving away from him somewhat, Morrigan rubbed her hands together with something of her own to add.

"I'll be assisting our bat in this hunt as there is no one in your ranks that understands and knows Demitri the way I do. Batman here wishes to give into Demitri's desire for a one on one battle and I don't agree, but I'll stay out of the way. Bruce seems to have a plan."

Her shoulders lowered as she let out a sigh.

"I know in my heart that he never would have traveled to Gotham if not for me, and Bruce wouldn't have to go through what he is now, but as we've touched on it could have been a whole lot worse. While only a hunch I do believe Demitri's been jumping back and forth between Makai and man's world, after all it's where his castle and servants reside," Morrigan then looked to Batman directly. "I can't guarantee you that if I see him first I don't put him out of his misery."

Cyborg grinned at the comment but Batman was without a reaction as he minimized the main screen.

"Victor, this is the reason I called you here. Morrigan, yourself, Selene, Barry and king Fafnir are the only ones that know. This stays between us, all of what you hear from this point. The league must be kept in the dark and that includes Superman. The Flash is the only other I've discussed this with, but no one else."

Cyborg was almost afraid to hear what he had to say, but he also speculated just who this king Fafnir individual was. But this was Batman and he often kept things from the team, and in most instances for justifiable reasons. If anything he never questioned Batman's intentions and he wasn't about to start now.

"Shoot, the others won't hear a thing out of me," Cyborg responded.

It was then the succubi queen that snickered with a hand to her mouth.

"Hope you're ready for this Vic, it's quite the rollercoaster," Morrigan laughed.

With his back to Cyborg, Batman quickly returned to the keyboard and in a couple clicks additional windows surfaced over the screen. All were similar in the sense that they were maps, much like what was formerly on screen but these were so much more sophisticated and the arrangement entirely diverse. In fact it was much like something he himself worked on. The overall layout and additional layers represented by different colors indicated that what on screen was dimensional. Victor took time to study each map and a red dot appearing over each, which he quickly determined was the primary subject.

"You've been tracking something... or someone," Cyborg crossed his arms. "And according to these charts, whatever it is has been moving constantly and isn't wandering this world. What is this, Batman?"

The caped crusader maximized four additional windows with real time movement over the target as he stepped back from the computer.

"While I was away on my training, there were things that happened, things I'm not proud of but will be better for us all in the long haul."

"What did you do?"

The worry was evident in his tone and Batman took a deep breath and cleared his throat before speaking.

"The man who abducted Sasha seven years ago, the vampire by the name of Jitoshi Ichiro had been captured and imprisoned in the kingdom of Hiklorhan. He'd been held there for several weeks but he was then to be relocated to the town of Meltaw for trial, alongside dozens of other prisoner... but that's when I came in."

Victor bit back but stayed reserved as he listened in.

"With the help of King Fafnir and Selene, I forged an idea in hopes of breaking him free and as you can see that plan was a success," Batman only slightly looked back to the computer screen before his eyes returned to Cyborg. "I won't go into the details of the mission itself but I can tell you I'm essentially public enemy number one in the world of monsters as of now. That said, my involvement alongside the dragon king and Selene aren't known and it must stay like that. After breaking him loose I tagged Jitoshi with one of my latest innovations, a tracking device connected to his bloodstream."

Cyborg continued listening on, but did so without talking.

"My hope was that he'd return to his latest employer, whoever that might be and he has done so, but this is where you come in," Batman took a deep breath turning and facing the screen. "As you've distinguished the maps are dimensional and that is because our target lurks within the yokai realm. There are various locations since I've marked him that he's ventured more than a handful of times, and according to the readings he never stays in one spot for long."

"Batman believes Fairy Tale has been constantly on the move," Morrigan sounded in. "Not staying in one place for very long, assuming it is them that Jitoshi's been working for."

Exhaling outward, Victor took time to take in all that was being said.

"So let me get this straight," Cyborg went on as he coughed, clearing his throat. "You just freed one of the monster world's most wanted criminals, placed a tracker on him and you want my contribution in jumping to these locations? This is all just so irrational, why would you go and break someone like that out of imprisonment when that's where he should be. Now he's free to travel and continue doing..."

"There isn't anywhere he can go that I can't follow. Once I've gotten what I need he goes back to the box, and I'll be the one to put him there."

Cyborg so gravely wanted to retort but there was nothing he could do or say to undo what had already been done and more so than that was the action itself and who it was done by. Everything from the breakout itself to the prisoner being tagged with a tracking device and the twenty four seven surveillance inspection was something he'd expect from the knight. And despite his disapproval of the caped crusader's actions he was unable to hold back a chuckle.

"The realm of yokai isn't Gotham city, Batman... you should choose your battles and wars carefully. If the wrong people were to discover what you've done, you'd have an entire world of monsters against you and him, the emperor."

By then both league members stared into the eyes of each other and while Victor made great points, the dark knight didn't regret his actions.

"We've been working hard to build a trustworthy foundation between ourselves and Apollo and to come find you're out here doing stuff like this," Victor shook his head. "Any headway we've made can pretty much be flushed down the drainage."

A pause followed as the three of them remained silent and Cyborg being the one to speak up but with a smile.

"Nevertheless, I've got your back. In essence Jitoshi is working undercover for us without any comprehension of it, clever on your part and are you certain there's no way the enemy doesn't somehow uncover this?"

"Unlikely, that's nothing we should concern ourselves with. I'd like to go in depth with this all soon as possible. We'll hold off on any heavy action in the yokai realm until Selene works out all the details," Batman responded.

"What details? I can boom us to anywhere, quick action is our best option. The longer we wait the more opportunities they'll have to get their hands on the shells?"

"You're right," Batman bobbed. "But you're also ignoring one crucial detail. We're non-citizens of that realm and if found roaming penalties are in place. That aside, we cannot and will not be spotted for any reason. However there is one convenient advantage playing into our hands. Apollo wants to meet and I agreed to do so in the yokai realm."

This brought about immediate laughter from Victor who ran a hand over his head.

"Oh boy, thought it sounded odd when Diana said you not only agreed to meet with him, but the location... and now it makes sense. You're going to take advantage of this opportunity."

"No. There will be far too much attention on myself and actions from my end could blow our cover. Others of the league have volunteered to tag along, pending Apollo's approval. If and when that happens you must be among them. You will be my eyes and ears Victor and you're one of the last persons anyone would expect to engage in something such as this. Don't jump out of your boots just yet, we might not act at all. It all depends on how things play out, just a heads up for the possibility."

He was certainly right about that, but even so a cautious approach was necessary.

"I'll grant your systems partial access to the bat computer so you may be alerted of significant movement by the target, particularly if he advances from the yokai realm, an alarm system will go off alerting you," Batman added.

"I too shall make the trip, I've heard much about Apollo through those that have ventured from that realm into Makai and they say he's quite the charming fella," the succubus added.

Batman looked to Cyborg and then back to the computer screen.

"Let's get to work."

 **XXX**

The sun set hours ago and the party already underway as there was lots of music, drinks and dancing. Away from it all and sitting atop the castle's roof was both Dinah Lance and Luke Fox, viewing the spectacle that was Vindellorien. The evening was equally as beautiful with so many stars glimmering bright in the sky, and the ambiance just perfect. Footsteps from behind them netted their attention. It was an individual dressed formally with long green hair and in a light gray suit.

"What're you two love birds doing up here, you should be in the ballroom enjoying the party."

"It isn't our party," Dinah responded, but almost apologetic to her choice of words. "Sorry, I meant no disrespect and what I meant to say was..."

"Ssssshhhh," Arlo quieted Canary with a finger to his own lips. "I know what you're thinking. You humans aren't natives of our kingdom, kept here against your own wishes. I can assure you your stay here is only temporary," Arlo emphasized.

They had been told this more times than they could count and the two just waiting for the day that it actually happened.

"And to be honest it was Princess Sienna that inquired about you both, and why I'm here. She's very thankful of you both, just as I and the rest of our family. You did a great deed and we're forever indebted to you."

Dinah breathed out and stood from her seated position, facing the elf prince.

"If you really mean that then talk to your father and have him release us. It should be clear to you people we aren't allied with Ilon or any outlaws of the sort. We're innocent of all..."

"You're humans," Arlo frowned. "The fact that you're here in this realm is a crime punishable by execution, as our existence is not to be known to your species. Of course the harshness of these punishments have been otherwise removed since the emperor's return, but that doesn't mean certain firms haven't stopped the practice. And I can honestly say no one believes either of you to be linked with the outlaw, but your arrival is still in question as well as the timing and location of it."

Dinah was ready to continue arguing on and on, but Luke rested a hand over her shoulder as he shook his head. This act stopped her from doing or saying anymore and it was then Arlo that let out a sigh.

"I'd be very appreciative if the two of you would join us, even if just for a little while and I imagine you must be hungry, yes? There's plenty of food," the elf prince smiled.

Without another word the prince turned his back to them and on his way and out of their sights in a matter of seconds.

"Let's go, the less reason we give them to hold uncertainty, the sooner we're likely to be freed."

Luke bypassed her and just after a couple steps she followed him through the doors. She could have very easily remained atop the roof and observing the night sky and the beauty of the kingdom but her comrade made a good point. If anything she was thrilled to have the constraint around her neck, hindering the canary cry. They were promptly through the doors and then down a stairwell and into the ballroom a couple levels down.

The atmosphere was booming just as they expected and crowded with many visitors. Only three steps in they were approached by two guards who escorted them to the princess by her own request. She sat atop a chair in a far corner of the room and beside her was the queen. Sienna was in a dark gray dress and wearing a crown while her mother in a gold gown.

"I'm so delighted you decided to join us," Sienna smiled at them both. "I don't want either of you feeling like outsiders, consider yourselves right at home and help yourselves to the festivities. In the next half hour a couple competitions will begin that you both might find engaging. Just keep a lookout, it'll soon be announced."

"Thank you," Dinah voiced as both she and Luke bowed their heads.

They exchanged a few words with the queen as well before taking off on their own and both looking on toward the band and going unnoticed to Dinah was Luke being grabbed and pulled out onto the dance floor and while he halfway expected to see a certain vampire it was someone else. He gazed into the woman's dark purple eyes. It was the lieutenant general herself, Isla Hayhurst who was in sky blue dress tight over her body reaching downward just above her knees.

"Come dance with me!" she pulled him further along into the middle of the dance floor.

And it was in her opposite hand that she carried a bottle of an alcoholic cocktail which she took another sip of and laughing as she lowered it and threw her head back as her hair waved around wildly. The elf then turned her back to him and laying out moves over him as if she were an exotic dancer and he was the post! She whistled the entire time, blending in with the rest of the crowds and it became clear to him that she had a few too many drinks. Luke did nothing but sharply bite down over his tongue as Isla spun her hips around him, going far as looking back at him over her shoulder and winking. This brought not only guilt, but fright and nervousness all wrapped in one. If the queen or any of the royal guards were to take notice of this at minimum they'd frown upon it and he had to believe some form of discipline or warning would be issued. She was after all not just royalty but King Delbert's daughter. He slowly tried backing away from her but that did nothing as she stayed with him.

From afar there was one who watched them and she was nothing short of amused, inspecting her younger sister lay moves on Fox who had nothing but restlessness in his eyes. With her opposite hand not holding the bottle, Isla reached back wrapping that arm around Luke's neck. The spinning of her backside over him persisted and the only thought on his mind was how he might free himself from this situation.

"You're way too tense, try and relax yourself and maybe have a couple drinks," she smiled up at him.

Luke bit down over his lip silently contemplating how he'd get himself out of this predicament and it wasn't too much longer that Isla turned facing him.

"Wanna get outta here?" a dubious grin shaped over her lips.

"Get out of what..."

Luke didn't have time to answer as Isla pulled him along through the masses. It was only for a quick instant that Luke tried pulling back but quickly gave up on that as she ran them through a door across the room. She held onto him with so much firmness and command in every step taken. It was as if he were being pulled along by the vampire Miukei Suzcoo. It was down the passage and around the corner that Isla pulled them into a small room.

"Luke, should we get something to..." Dinah turned and looked back but he was nowhere.

From there she scoured much more of the ballroom looking in all directions but no matter where she looked he wasn't there.

"Where in the world did you go?" her arms dropped down by her sides as she continued searching.

It was inside the small room that Isla settled in over a sofa and pulled Luke down beside her. While curled up next to him the lieutenant general snickered and this very moment was likely his most discomforted since his arrival in the realm.

"Hey, we should really consider returning to the ballroom. That's where all the activities are, right?" Luke underscored.

His query brought about added giggles from the female elf as she remarked the nervousness in his pitch.

"Don't be so shy, it isn't like this is the first time you've been alone with me in the same room, don't be scared," she smirked.

Luke watched her finish what was inside the bottle before crawling up closer to him. Subsequently she rubbed up against him and Luke seeing this as a crack at trying to cuddle. Intoxication was a given, but to what degree he wondered.

"You're awfully quiet, what's wrong... do I make you uneasy?"

She whispered into his ear and her chin lowered over his shoulder causing the hairs on his back to elevate. If someone were to see them like that he was dead meat and he knew it. His thoughts of finding a way out of this were hindered as Isla again spoke.

"All this time, all these months and I never got your name," she leaned back slightly but with her hands over him. "What is your name?"

This question certainly caught him off guard as he pivoted and returned eye contact.

"Prisoners and outsiders don't have names, remem..."

Isla slapped at his shoulder before he could finish.

"That was when you were a prisoner and I asked a question and as your superior you must answer."

Her eyes remained over him as he took a deep breath.

"Luke Fox," he responded simply.

And for a moment thereafter she said nothing, but with a smile over her face.

"Luke huh," she gazed at him with a grin. "I like."

Right away she moved up on him closer and something about the way she looked at him was so demented, yet seductive. The intent behind those purple orbs were a mystery.

"I've seen the way you've looked at me," the elf snickered throwing her hair back. "Do you desire me, Luke Fox?"

Her voice came out hoarsely, but in a fluffy manner and at this Luke found himself pinned in a corner with no escape.

"Listen," he started up. "Maybe you think you saw something but I can verify that it isn't correct. You're a royal, that's all that really needs to be said!"

Isla only laughed at his response.

"Oh don't give me that rubbish," the elf lowered herself into his lap and her face just inches from his. "Status matters little when it comes to allure. And you can't hide it, much of the soldiers and men in the kingdom of Vindellorien would love nothing more than to bed princess Sienna, or myself."

She moved a hand over the side of his face and he could feel her breath over his lips.

"My lady that isn't..."

A finger to the lips from Isla kept him from speaking.

"I've got one question for you," Isla spoke softly. "Whose tongue do you prefer... mine, or your fiancée's?"

Luke didn't have the chance to respond as he quickly found himself on his back and the elf atop him with her eyes staring into his.

"Do you want to kiss me, Luke?"

Her cheeks were fairly red as her hands were over his wrists and she slowly lowered herself down and over him. In that moment his body froze as he didn't know how to reply and by then it was already too late as her lips so gently pressed against his! She did so three times over and on the fourth when he showed no resistance she deepened the kiss with her eyes closed. Amidst it all Luke was left with a feeling of extreme rush, elation, arousal and fright! He was participating in something with someone that he shouldn't be, but he was equally sucked into the moment as she was. With her hands removed from his wrists she proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and by then he had completely given in and kissing her back.

Inadvertently his tongue was greeted by hers, gliding around and taking in not only the flavor of the lieutenant general, but the margarita she had consumed. She muttered into the kiss while he ran one hand over her side and the opposite over her back. And it was for the next minute that they made out until Isla broke away and her eyes gaping down into his and a guilty smirk occupying her features.

"That was fulfilling," she whispered, but her smile quickly vanishing as the blonde woman came to mind. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

She immediately pushed up off him and trotted for the exit.

"Wait!" Luke jumped from the sofa. "Hold on a sec!"

She was through the door right away and he followed. The elf was moved a whole lot faster than himself and so quickly around the corner where she was headed back for the ballroom. With his head slumped, Luke proceeded in that direction knowing his situation had just become a whole lot more problematic, assuming they didn't just put the incident behind them. He only got far as resting a hand over the doorknob before someone latched on him from behind, her arms enveloped around his neck and her legs around his waist. The smell of her perfume was telling and so he didn't need to see or.

"Hiya!" she said jauntily.

The piercing sharpness of pain came just as quickly when the vampire bit into the side of his neck and drinking away. But unlike most times before she was brief and lowered herself afterwards, dressed in a gold colored dressed and two gold bows tied in her hair in the form of pigtails. Miukei moved out in front of him pushing open the door while taking hold of his wrist.

"I'm not done with you just yet, Fox. I told you before I'd get you to warm up to me."

He looked down on her with confusion as she forcefully pulled him through the doors.

"You're going to be my dance partner tonight," she smiled back at him.

 **XXX**

The night she'd been waiting for was upon them, being Miss Globe International. There were changes from the past four events and most noticeably was the venue's size, additional judges and a whole lot more guests. Other contestants had not yet arrived as there was still over an hour before the event itself kicked off. Walking the halls and with his arms locked with a woman was Ginei Morioka and the other, San Otonashi. He was dressed in a light gray suit and San in a white dress.

They walked along and with San's head lowered over his shoulder as they bypassed some of the paintings plastered over the walls. They had mostly kept to themselves as this was their first time in Central City and they knew no one. They did however greet and converse with said individuals that approached them first. Gin however did all the talking whereas San stayed silent for obvious reasons, all tied to her abilities and not wanting to accidently hurt someone. With a deep breath Gin felt relaxed and at ease, having her so close to him. Once they stepped out into the main area there were dozens around the bar area and most just standing around as they waited for the main doors to open.

"Gin-san!"

The werewolf turned at the remark of his name and approaching him was the mother of the one they came to see. She had light blue hair, purple eyes and large breasts. She wore a pink mini skirt and white blouse that barely covered her cleavage and a black coat with white fur over it.

"Good evening to you as well Miss Kurono, you must be so proud of Kurumu," Gin removed his arm from San and shook hands with the succubus.

"It is a pleasure to see you again as well and I appreciate the two of you being here to support my daughter," She grinned.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss this for the world," the werewolf replied.

"So uh," Ageha looked around, "Is it just the two of you that made the trip, I was hoping to see others from your graduating class?"

"Mizore-san," Gin nodded his head. "She's the only one far as I know, everyone else has otherwise been occupied."

There wasn't time for another response as they were approached by a woman who sided with Ageha and shoulder bumped the succubus.

"Hi ah," the one on her left stared right at Gin and carrying a bottle and taking a sip, "Who's this one? He's hot."

The woman next to her went by Riley, a succubus just as Ageha and a family friend. She had light gold colored eyes and long brown hair. Just as the rest of them she wore a limiter to conceal her yokai aura. Moving in ahead of Ageha, she looked the wolf up and down while San showed signs of discomfort. A smirk coated her features as she looked back to her best pal.

"We've got to try this one," she snickered, licking at her lips. "Just like we did Scott. That was some night."

"Yes," Ageha agreed with her cheeks beaming. "I haven't forgotten, that whole night was just so wild."

Gin immediately bit over his tongue.

"Well yeah, I'm sort of in a relationship so..." the werewolf's voice trailed off.

Both succubi looked to him and then back at each other as it was Riley that threw her hair back.

"That's no problem sugar," she lowered a gentle hand over his shoulder. "Your pretty little girlfriend can join in too."

San's mouth dropped open while Gin fell back in defense trying to switch the topic quickly as he could and both succubi laughing at the expression he gave off.

"Gin-san!" another called out to him.

The werewolf looked to his right and he smiled at the sight of another friend.

"Mizore."

The two shared a hug whereas she did the same with San. Just a little over a minute later the doors to the main event open with four different single file lines and dozens entering. It was across the room that two additional persons entered with another wave of people, walking side by side.

"This'll be fun Barry, you've been working far too much recently and so hard for that matter. Consider tonight a means of getting that monkey off your back and just try and relax."

"Thanks Iris," he looked down on her from the bend of his eye. "I'll certainly try and do that."

There were other places he'd much rather be, but there was an item present that might be crucial to the league as a whole. Of the select few prizes slated to be given out there was one in particular resembling something that might be of value to their enemy and so it was equally as important to them. In just over five minutes guests were seated but no one granted entry without showing a ticket. And it was shortly after everyone was seated that the curtains on stage unfastened.

Each of the models were mentioned by name over the microphone as they stepped out onto the platform and when it came Kurumu's turn she almost immediately spotted her mother and both waved at one another. Afterwards the models returned backstage and then came the reveal of the prizes which Barry had been waiting for. The first several were of the jewelry variation and it wasn't until the seventh prize was revealed that his blood really got going.

"And here before your eyes, an ancient piece said to be carried by the Athens. It is a very rare fragment and only so few in the world!"

The announcer continued onto the next items but his attention fixated over that one entry. No matter the cost, somehow some way he needed to get it in the league's possession but he didn't want to outright just steal it. Shortly after the prize reveals the show itself kicked off with many applauding. All prizes were placed into a black treasure chest and guarded in a far corner of the stage. Crowd noise lowered as the first model appeared on stage showing off a spring outfit, turning and spinning her body. This went on for the next several minutes as each model was applauded as they came and went.

Kurumu appeared on stage after just seven models. She struck a few poses showing off a dark green dress and wearing a hat of similar color. She wore long black boots and leggings as well.

And it wasn't until fifteen gals later that Kurumu reappeared on stage in re poke dot high knee socks, a see through white blouse, red bra, and panties. To top it off was a red bowtie around her neck and long white bunny ears. She moved over the platform striking different poses with lots of whistling and her mother especially loving the kinkiness of this outfit.

"She's looking great up there," Ageha said happily.

"You can say that again," Mizore smiled, partway wishing she was in Kurumu's shoes.

The succubus bowed with great appreciation as the crowds cheered showing their appreciation. But then as she turned there was a massive boom which dropped her off her feet and off the stage.

A gray smoky atmosphere circulated over the stage and five persons emerging from it. Kurumu recognized a select few of the individuals as treacherous enemies of Fairy Tale, but couldn't determine what they were doing at a pageant of all places. Of all times for them to show up it couldn't have come at a worse time and tonight was supposed to be her night to shine and now it was all in jeopardy!

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Circe tramped forward clapping. "Pardon the interruption but this show has been put on ice. We're here to collect something and once we have it you're free to resume your little show."

The band of Fairy Tale were quickly met be security officials on stage while Gin, San, Ageha, Mizore and Kurumu watched hopelessly. Seeing as they were in the human world they refused to reveal their abilities or true forms. It was especially difficult for the werewolf who felt an ache deep inside him as he quietly grimaced.

"What shall we do about them?" Kahlua looked to the sorceress who smiled confidently.

With the wave of her hand and a grin, Circe laughed as the men surrounding them were engulfed in her magic. And right before the audiences eyes they witnessed the eight of them turned into small goats. Mizore bit over her upper lip and contemplated if she should jump in and do something or not.

"Barry, what should we..." Iris looked to her left and he had vanished.

Not a moment later did spectators begin jumping from their seats, racing for the nearest exits and both Kuyo and the sorceress couldn't help but be amused by the sight of the terrorized onlookers.

"Akua, if you may," Circe looked to the silver chest across the stage and broke it open with telekinetic force. "Go and grab the shell so we may be on our way."

"This was too easy," Killer Frost quietly chortled. "I was hoping for some excitement."

Akua took only two steps toward the treasure box when she faintly lost her footing, feeling a rush of air and standing on the opposite end of the stage was a person dressed in red gear, yellow boots and lightning bolt symbol over his chest.

"You looking for this?" the speedster bounced the magical piece up and down over his hand.

"The Flash!" Killer Frost growled with blades of ice created and firing off at him, but his speed and reaction more than enough to dodge the attempts.

"Sorry to ruin your grand entrance, but there's no way you're leaving here with this."

"Such sureness, I like that," the sorceress grinned. "I was hoping one of you leaguers would show and it would seem my prayers have been answered."

Right away a shadowy purple energy surfaced around the right hand of Circe which was then followed by the snap of a finger. Just like that the magic piece that was in his hand swapped over to hers in a split second.

"You were saying?" she smiled at him victoriously.

Kurumu and the others looked on, pondering if they should jump in or not and aside from that the whole room was chaotic with people running all over for the exits. Aside from the Flash and villains on stage the five yokai were the only ones that remained and what really held them back from joining the speedster was the surrounding security cameras. Their true natures would not only be exposed but captured on film if they were to involve themselves. Flash watched closely as Circe extended an arm with the intent to create a portal but he blitzed forward knocking her to the ground as she lost hold of the magical shell.

"He's fast!" Kahlua looked on as even her vampire eyes couldn't follow his movement.

From where he stood Gin was also speechless, being of one of the faster monster species and even he didn't see a thing.

"It's five against one, Flash!" the villainous created blades of ice. "You should have brought back up."

The villainous charged the speedster, swinging the blades at him but with no success of connecting.

"Don't need it," flash swept Frost off her feet and with open palms he knocked her through the air, tumbling about over the ground.

"Don't just stand there like deer caught in the headlights, it'll take all of us to handle him"

Just like that Killer Frost was immediately back on her feet and rushed down the Flash as Akua, Kuyo and Kahlua followed her close behind. They didn't realize it yet but he was completely on a different level than what they were accustomed to battling. In just one step the flow of time itself slowed from his viewpoint as though the four incoming enemies weren't moving at all, like a film paused. Diving further into and controlling the speed force granted him bottomless potential. And in a burst of speed the Flash zipped around them and recovered the small magical piece off the ground and his perception of time returning back to normal as the four of them tumbled over each other and Flash looking to the sorceress.

"Didn't think the great Circe could stoop to playing second fiddle to anyone," the speedster smiled at her while securely holding onto the small magical piece. "Since when did you start taking orders and becoming an errand girl?"

The sorceress gritted her teeth as she silently grimaced.

"Shut your despicable mouth!"

With her hands held out in front of her lavender colored magical energy formed over Circe's hands which was then passed onto the Flash as he began coughing and gagging just as Pythons stemmed from his throat and extended out of his throat, four of them which slowly wrapped around his body with extreme tightness and the speedster losing hold of the magic piece as his body fell forward over the ground and the snakes threatening to suffocate and break every bone in his body. Circe laughed as she applauded.

"Now that's a much better look for yah."

Killer Frost was quickly back on her feet and didn't like being made a mockery of as she looked to make an example of him and so with her hands out in front of her she froze him solid. Kahlua on the other hand took a knee and recovered the magic piece off the ground and it was in this moment that Kurumu readied herself to intervene but then the ice around the Flash shattered and the pythons destroyed as his body vibrated at super speeds and the speedster back on his feet in an instant.

"As I said before, you won't be leaving here with that," he looked down over Kahlua, zipping forward and stealing it out of her grasp without her even realizing it.

"Impossible!"

Kahlua looked up in amazement as now the piece was back in Flash's hands and he seemingly hadn't moved at all. Akua was the most observant of them, and possessed the greatest calculative mind but to that point she had not figured him out given the speeds he was moving around at. But even so she was ready to start taking this one seriously, running at him alone this time and with Jigen-Tou activated. She was up and into the air with a knife hand thrown out just over his throat but then surprisingly she just passed through him entirely and a smile over his face the whole time.

"How did you..."

"Intangibility," he looked to her over his shoulder. "And as I've heard, that's not unexplored territory for you... is it, Akua Shuzen?"

While his attention was over her and his intangibility disbanded Kuyo, Killer Frost and Kahlua all rushed him down at the same time but his reaction too great as his perception of time again slowed as he slowly looked to the incoming enemies who were barely moving at all. In one strike each the three of them were sent flying, Killer Frost off stage, Kuyo across the room and Kahlua into the wall behind Circe. His perception then returned to normal as Akua was up and on him again with the Jigen-Tou activated, but this time he didn't go intangible and instead reached for the her hand which was the asserted dimensional weapon which he took hold of.

"How did he…" Kahlua sat up shaking herself off as she took notice of this. "Does he possess the Muei-Tou!"

"Not exactly," the Flash only partially looked to the vampire who barely just began to rise. "I've reviewed you all and your capabilities. I know nothing of this Muei-Tou, the speed force permits me to phase through and control the dimension which you seek to pass through and reject it."

"The speed... what?" Akua looked into his eyes with great intrigue.

"Enough of this blabber!" Circe shouted.

With her hands out in front of her the sorceress created a magical portal under the feet of Flash who was sucked in and losing hold of the magic piece as this occurred. It fell harmlessly over the ground as the portal closed behind him. Again with purple energy around her hand the sorceress snapped her finger.

"I've sent him to the far reaches of Australia, we must get..."

Circe didn't have the chance to finish as the side of her face was met by a punch and the Sorceress dropped to the ground with the speedster standing over her while rubbing his hands together.

"Miss me?" the Flash smiled.

"You said you sent him to Australia, then what the hell is he doing here, teleportation?" Kuyo questioned.

"No," Circe bit at her lower lip. "His speed is impossibly impractical!"

"I can go faster," the Flash gave them a thumbs up.

The exasperation was unmistakable in her tone while the rest of them could barely wrap the idea of this around their minds. Kuyo had especially taken note of this being one who especially paid close attention to detail with his position being what it was since Ched came into the picture. The fastest travel speed by any yokai was that of the phoenix species, known to reach speeds so fast they were capable of covering an entire mile in .7 of a second roughly translating to five thousand miles per hour. And werewolves under a full moon capable of doing so around four seconds with a speed of nine hundred miles per hour but what this masked hero accomplished was downright out of the world.

Give or take Kuyo knew from where they stood relative to Australia, had to be about ten thousand miles from Central city so in order for the speedster to return in the time that he did in just seemingly one second would require travel speed around thirty six million miles per hour! Such velocity didn't make any logical sense and he found himself stupefied!

Killer Frost jumped back onto stage and by this point and the last of the audiences piling out with only Ageha, Gin, San, Kurumu and Mizore remaining. With his eyes set over the magical pieces once more the Flash recovered it off the ground and Circe smiling the whole time. The small piece quickly melted away in his grasp and his eyes narrowing at this.

"What the..."

Immediately as she stood, Circe laughed aloud at the expression he exerted.

"A duplicate Flash, the real thing is now ours," the sorceress chuckled as she waved a single hand and all throughout the room bullets appeared, totaling just over five hundred thousand. "You have a choice to make, us or them."

The Sorceress pointed to the five yokai who were nearby and it was in that moment that for the first time the Flash really took notice of them as for the most part he'd been so fixated on the enemies.

"Bang," Circe lowered her hand as the bullets were fired off at top speed as if fired from the barrel of a firearm.

Like before the speedster's perception of time slowed significantly as he zipped forward taking hold of Ageha with a bullet half an inch from her head. He very easily could have pinpointed and caught each bullet and plucked them out of the air one after another, but preferred to be on the safe side and so Ageha was the first he rushed out of the building and to the sidewalk out front. Next was Mizore and then came the others simultaneous to each other and not even a second passing as he completed this process and the Fairy Tale members still on stage and the way he left them as they had barely moved a muscle. His viewpoint to the flow of time then returned to normal as he went intangible and the bullets all passing right through him.

"Where'd they go?" Kuyo looked all around, as if they had vanished in a split second. "It was him, wasn't it?!"

"Flash, Flash, Flash," Circe twirled her pointer finger with a chuckle. "That speed and talents of yours is quite problematic but do remember you face a goddess!"

The speedster disbanded his intangibility as he looked to make his next move but Circe had already put a spell in place, with a magic circle just under his feet and the gravity within the room altering as he was pulled off his feet and floating in the air.

"You put up quite the fight but all good things must come to an end," Circe created a separate portal off to the side of her. "Our business here has concluded. Your overconfidence got the better of you Flash, the shell very easily could have been yours. I would love to stay and chat, picking your brain apart on how you know about all this and your speedy arrival. But another time."

Kahlua was the first to step through, followed by Killer Frost and Kuyo, whilst Circe and Akua remained. The vampire gave him one final look before joining them as Circe looked to do the same, but Flash focused his inner energy, taking full control of the matter around him and powering through as he accelerated his molecules, zipping out of the air and through the section of the room where the gravity was heavier. But by then Circe had already stepped through and the portal closing behind her and he was left with a feeling of emptiness. And looking over the couple of goats still standing around was like insult to injury, knowing he'd have to contact Zatanna Zatara or Doctor Fate, right away.

Out front were dozens of spectators there for the show and still some running around in panic, but it was Kurumu, Gin, Ageha, San and Mizore that found an open space and gathered around each other.

"I don't think I'm going crazy, but how in the world did we all end up out here?!" Kurumu probed.

"This is all so maddening," Gin looked to the entrance doors. "Fairy Tale might still be in there, we have to stop..."

The werewolf only took a single step but held back by San who shook her head.

"I agree with her," Mizore spoke. "We'd be exposing ourselves and no one is in any immediate danger, it isn't worth the risk."

"There's that, but who was that guy in red? Talk about totally stealing the show," Ageha lowered her hands over her face with sparkles in her eyes. "He truly was dreamy."

Kurumu immediately lowered her face into the palm of her hand and just shook her head.

 **To be continued**


	20. Friendly Duals

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP20: Friendly Duals**

It was a moderately sunny afternoon in Gotham and Bruce Wayne standing over the balcony of his penthouse as it was just after two o'clock in the afternoon. Beside him was a bag and inside it, clothing and other necessary items essential for the trip. For a little over two minutes he just stood there thinking things over. The timing of it all was a complete hindrance and inconvenience with all that had elapsed in his time away from Gotham.

There was much on his agenda no doubt, and a meeting between himself and Apollo to help settle the waves. No matter which way he viewed the circumstance there was no time for relaxation. The meeting place held an advantage he wouldn't overlook, depending how things played out. Gotham would be in good hands in his absence, there was no doubt about it, yet there was however one detail that bothered him. And that was the very vampire at the center of his recent troubles. Demitri would return and it wasn't a matter of if, but when. Sooner or later he would learn of the dark knight's return and how he might respond was the question.

The ideal circumstance was that the vampire didn't resurface during his absence. Much of these thoughts encumbered as two pairs of footsteps loomed and he could sense the yokai energy booming from both. He turned around just as they passed the pool and both waving.

"Sasha is just finishing getting her things together," the pink haired vampire looked down over his luggage. "And it looks like you're all ready to go."

The Dark Lord smiled at him but he didn't return that same enthusiasm or energy and aware of the situation, Akasha had a pretty good idea of why.

"Look Bruce," her voice was faint. "It'll just be for a couple days, or a week at most. The timing isn't ideal, but this is important and you'll be fine. Just show father that you're in control with good intentions."

Her words did little to shift his outlook, knowing all too well he was in full command and there was no change in him aside from physically. He was still the same guy that he was the night before his turning. Truth be told he couldn't say for certain things would have been that way without Selene's efforts.

"On the bright side Mister Wayne, you don't necessarily have to view this getaway as a vacation of sorts," Selene spoke. "You can use this hiatus to research and continue your planning. Obviously any straight action on your part is off the table, but this relocation won't have you off schedule if you handle it right. And besides, the league is working closely on this as well even if you fall slightly behind."

"Falling behind could be the difference between failing and succeeding and failure isn't an option," Bruce glared. "Not with this, losing could mean the end of the world as we know it."

There was no comeback by either as his point made was valid and signified why he became as successful as he was. Pulling his bag along Bruce returned inside the building with both Akasha and Selene following. And it was just as he took a seat over the sofa that his cell went off and the caller ID a familiar one.

"Clark," he answered.

A few words were traded before he dropped the phone. Bruce then found himself in front of a small panel and manually unlocked the main entrance door on the lower levels. They waited only a few moments as Clark appeared through the door and dressed in a dark gray suit, hat and glasses, looking as if he were headed to or coming from the Daily Planet.

"Didn't think you'd tag along, what changed?" Bruce looked him over.

"I won't be staying for long," Clark shook his head. "Just enough to see that things go smoothly and then I'll be on my way. There is a whole lot happening as of late as you know and I should be here holding down the fort. I heard from Zatanna about your request that she create duplicates similar to the Chirismoy shells, why? They have no connection to the originals and would be useless."

"Precisely, but after what happened with Barry, they could be of use. You'll just have to trust me. Where's everyone else?"

"If you refer to the others of your group that were interested in making the jump to the monster world they're already there," Selene rang in. "Much of them were anxious to get a head start."

He found this idea very irregular and expected they'd all make the journey together but it was the same difference so he didn't give it a whole lot of thought. And it was from down the hall where Sasha's voice echoed as she sung to herself and drew nearer with each step. Soon thereafter she appeared from out of the hall and her bag swaying back and forth behind her.

"Mommy, daddy!" Sasha jumped happily, first running and embracing her mother who was closes, but then going to her father afterwards.

He hugged and pulled her up and off the ground and Akasha coming up on the youngster from behind and patting at her head.

"Are you ready to go, do you have everything?" the Dark Lord asked.

Sasha solely nodded blissfully as her mother leaned forward and kissed at her forehead, before looking to Clark, Selene and Bruce.

"Then it is about time we get moving."

The three of them agreed as a vortex was created and one after another the five of them stepped through as it closed behind them. Almost an instant later they reappeared in a massive living-room space.

"They're here!"

A woman with long blonde hair raced forward and threw her arms around Clark and gave him a hug.

"So glad that you decided to come Kal, I didn't think you would."

"Kara," Clark looked down over her with a grin.

Kara-Zor-El was dressed in a jeans jacket and skirt, white undershirt, black boots and a silver necklace. Bruce looked passed her and to the other league members that had also made the trip being Hawk girl, Aquaman and Wonder Woman who were all in casual wear as Kara and Kal-El. And aside from them was Morrigan Aensland who was also dressed casually in human attire with the addition of Cyborg who changed his appearance to appear non robotic using a highly advanced built in projector. There was also three non-members off to the side being Wonder Girl, Richard Grayson and Starfire rounding out all the guests and dressed in casual attire just as everyone else.

"It is to diminish any potential unwanted attention," Selene moved up on Bruce, taking notice of the look in his eyes. "You heroes of man's world are quite popular and established in the world of monsters. So while here you must all keep a low profile, meaning no capes, masks and whatever else."

"I see," Bruce nodded.

He then cleared his throat and looked at her more closely.

"Where are we, exactly?" Bruce looked around with crossed arms. "Apollo's estate?"

Selene simply shook her head.

"Not quite, Mister Wayne. This is Akasha-sama's castle and as you will soon find, it is quite glamorous. It's been decided that our emperor will in fact meet with you all here. The test will however take place at his estate."

"What test?" Bruce questioned.

The purple haired vampire chortled somewhat.

"I'll let him explain it to you himself when the time comes. Long as you pass it should at least eliminate..."

"Whatever he has arranged I'll pass it, playing by his rules. I will talk to and convince him I'm no threat to anyone and from there it'll be up to him to make his own analysis."

The Asagao three's medic couldn't have said it better herself, nodding her head. In the middle of the room Akasha called out to everyone and getting their attention.

"I appreciate and am honored to be hosting you all even if the circumstance mostly concerns him," Akasha looked to Bruce for a quick moment. "But he would love speaking to you all and discussing matters retaining to both worlds."

And so for the next few minutes they listened to her talk and some were with questions as she answered to the best of her abilities. During this all Selene moved up on Bruces's left side.

"Why don't I show you to your room," she gestured for him to follow, as they headed for the steps. "Your space will be right across from Sasha's so you'll be close at all times."

The child vampire wasn't too far behind them, skipping along as they made their way up the steps.

"You all may stay long as you wish," Akasha smiled at her guests. "Or come and go whenever you see fit during the process of this all. Consider the Bloodriver castle your home for as long as this takes."

Each defender of man's world was afforded a small device giving them the means to journey back and forth between the yokai and human world, via through the Bloodriver castle.

"So where is this yokai king I heard so much about?" Wonder Girl looked around. "I thought he'd be here."

"Give him a few hours," Akasha stepped forward. "He's always so busy and overloading himself... it's no walk in the park running an entire realm."

Grayson took notice of Bruce, Sasha and Selene retreating up the steps and he took off after them. Starfire had been at his side since their arrival and while she was tempted to follow she stood her ground. It was after a lengthy walk that Bruce stepped into what would be his living space for the next several days. It was very spacious and the tone fitting as he pulled his suitcase along.

"I shall leave you to settle in and acquaint yourself with your temporary quarters."

Selene was out in a heartbeat and passed Richard Grayson down the hall where she returned to the main level and rejoined everyone.

"Dick," Bruce looked to him just after setting his possessions in a corner beside a dresser.

Grayson stepped inward inspecting the surrounding for himself.

"This is all so surreal. Just the other day things were normal for us, I mean considering what normal is from our standpoint. But then came your daughter out of the blue, which in itself was crazy but then to come find she's a vampire took crazy to a whole different level! And fast forward weeks later and you're exactly that."

Bruce was without words for some time as he paced about before sitting over the edge of the bed.

"Nothing has changed," Bruce shook his head. "I'm still who I was before. Do you view me differently, than you did before?"

"Of course not!" Dick quickly interposed.

Neither was able to get off another thought as Sasha came running into the room and with her arms around Richard.

"Come see my room, Grayson-nii!" she halfway spun him around before taking hold of his wrist and pulling him along. "You too Daddy, come see!"

Bruce grinned as Dick was pulled across the hall and into Sasha's room. It was the same room she stayed in months back. She had decorated it during that time and to her delight things had been left as they had been. Pushing up and away from the bed, Bruce joined them across the room.

"How's about a walkthrough of the castle?" Akasha looked around at all her guests. "My maidens would be happy to do so and in a while from now I have a treat that I know all of you very much will appreciate. For those of you that don't and those of you that do, our realm is known for its warriors. And one of the greatest teams to assemble in the past century within this realm will demonstrate their skills for you all inside one of the many arenas inside the castle. They're the Steel Reviges."

Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman especially became interested as the amazons were considered atop the list of the greatest warrior races. Morrigan too was highly spirited and even slightly jumped.

"The Steel Reviges!" the succubus was with her hands clasped together. "I've heard stories of their achievements. They hold a record of six hundred eighty seven to five... but those loses coming when they first got together just over one hundred forty years ago. They're considered one of the best eight man teams to ever assemble and have constantly beat out everyone in team tournament events, only the Tigan Hogz and Legion of Dormellito are considered possibly more dreadful!"

"Very insightful Morrigan, I'm impressed," Akasha applauded the succubus. "They should be arriving within the hour and put against some of my better vampire troopers. This has all been set up well in advance as a way to be used in further solidifying the positions in the vampire military ranks far as the combat divisions. Those that prove their worth will be afforded for higher ranking positions and given more openings."

Starfire didn't know much about Japanese monsters or the monster world for that matter but she too was excited to see this group in action, very much a warrior herself.

"How about it Selene," Akasha looked to her loyal pupil. "Would you be interested in leading the charge in showing our guests around until that time?"

"Of course," she responded with a grin.

It was only about five minutes into this that Tsukune, Moka, Gin and Ruby made their appearance from the main doors and were introduced to those they had not yet otherwise met. They too joined the tour, but had already seen all there was to see of the Bloodriver mansion.

"And where is Kurumu-chan, I thought she was with you all?" Akasha posed.

"Originally yes," Gin shook his head. "But she's busy visiting some children's hospital in the human world, and boy did that pageant take a turn for the worse."

"Why don't you tell us about it?" the vampire responded.

Both Tsukune and Moka had already heard the story, but listened in as the werewolf retold it to everyone else. When he got to the part about a lightning fast person in red, Aquaman was with a grin as he knew exactly who the individual was. And so for the next couple hours or so they just walked around enjoying themselves until the arrival of the Steel Reviges.

The sun set and the moon dazzling in the sky. They were provided with refreshments and thankful of the Dark Lord's hospitality and as promised the group was escorted to the open dome arena where the Steel Reviges made their appearance, the eight member team showing exactly and living up to the hype proclaimed by the Dark Lord. There was however two out of the six that sat out who were their top two members, Fujiyo who was a male Kitsune and Natsumi who was a female of the Phoenix species.

Rounding out the six team group was Borris, who was a gargoyle and then Lezily who was of the Tengu yokai, and then Atsuto who was that of a werewolf and lastly Rondaz of the Byakko yokai type, resembling a white tiger. The four proved far more imposing than even Diana Prince was expecting as wave after waves of vampires were sent into the ring to challenge them but didn't matter how many did as they were constantly defeated. One after another those said vampires striving to climb in the military ranks were conquered and knocked out of the ring without much fight and Akasha rather dissatisfied, but at the same time she expected such an outcome.

"Those Reviges really are something else!" Tsukune said with his mouth halfway open. "So brutal and fierce!"

Akasha giggled at the shocked expression he gave off, but he wasn't the only one that felt this way as Ruby and Starfire felt his sentiments. Moka on the other hand felt her blood pumping at just the sight of her fellow vampires falling one after another and her competitive spirit quickly climbing as her fingers tapped over the arm rest of her chair. The silver haired vampire honestly didn't know how much longer she could take just sitting there and watching things unfold in the matter that they were.

"They're good..." Wonder Girl's voice trailed off.

"Very good, and in a scary way," Ruby chimed in. "I'd hate to be in a ring with all of them as their opponent."

"No doubt about," Akasha joined in the conversation, pointing to Natsumi. "And while you haven't seen her in action, that woman is the best of them followed by Fujiyo. I sparred against her once, just about a year and a half before I conceived Moka and she gave me all I could handle. Her battle aptitude and form kept me on the ropes at all times."

Moka immediately looked to her mother and swallowed back.

"She defeated you?" the silver haired vampire questioned.

"Certainly not," Akasha shook her head. "But she forced me to use almost fifty percent of my power at the time, but as you know since then I've grown stronger... but so has she from what I've heard."

Tsukune immediately bit over his tongue at this indication which seemed to designate more or less that neither himself or even together with Moka they could defeat that woman at their current level. Morrigan herself was more than thrilled with what transpired in the arena but there was one thing that absolutely irritated her, being the lack of backbone shown by the vampires who were being completely dominated. Ten of them at a time were literally being pushed back by the four yokai team that was without two of its best members and Natsumi even sitting crossed legged with her eyes closed. And if that wasn't bad enough it appeared the four members of the Reviges had yet to put forth any real effort, doing what they did so casually. Had it been her own handpicked warriors the succubus queen would have been livid.

But Akasha had a dissimilar manner to most that held a position similar to herself. She very seldom showed her anger when it came on unless deeply provoked, and even then the vampire stayed away from turning an altercation physical. Sasha on the other hand became quite fond of the Reviges and cheering them on against her mother's own fighters. In just over another few minutes the last of the vampires were defeated and Akasha sitting there with an unamused smirk over her face and her left brow twitching. It was as if she wanted to power up and destroy everything around her. And though he was a couple seats away from her, Tsukune could feel her inner monster energy spinning out of sync.

"So that's the power of the Reviges," Moka stood from her seat and cracking her knuckles.

Tsukune knew his partner well and nothing more than when that look appeared in her eyes.

"Don't do it, Moka-san..." he whispered.

Moka then looked to her mother, tossing her head back and her hair waving about.

"Does this group take and accept challenges?" Moka asked to which Tsukune face palmed and Akasha's mouth slightly dropped open.

Morrigan however just snickered, very much enjoying the competitive spirit stemming from Moka. It was then that Ruby swallowed back and clearing her own throat as she looked to Moka.

"Not to rain on your parade but you aren't suggesting what I think you are... are you?" the witch asked timidly.

"To take them all at once," Moka grinned as she looked to Tsukune. "Not exactly and even if by some chance I were to overpower them, their very battle knowledge would put me at a disadvantage with the four against one handicap. But he and I should surely make it interesting."

Her eyes were locked on Tsukune who bit over his tongue.

"What do you say, Tsukune? Ready to put the four of them in their place?"

It was then Akasha who breathed out and her body somewhat tight.

"You have much confidence in yourself and I'm happy for that," she looked her daughter in the eyes. "But you..."

"You can count me in as well," Cassandra Sandsmark cut off the Dark Lord. "I'm always looking for the next great challenge and I think this might be it."

"And I'll round it out," Hawkgirl stood. "Four versus four sounds like a whole lot better odds."

They smiled at each other as it was then Akasha that stood and giving them all an extended stare. Arthur Curry rubbed his hands together, figuring things were about to get interesting.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" Akasha looked them over closely.

And without a response from a single of them, she knew their answer by the way they stood and the look in their eyes.

"Alright, then it is settled," Akasha took to the steps and made her way down and toward the ring.

"What did you think, my lady?" Rondaz looked down over the Dark Lord. "Were you impressed?"

"Very much so, I wasn't expecting such a one sides performance and without the addition of Natsumi and Fujiyo."

The four warriors were all smiles as Akasha joined them inside the ring in a single hop. By then Tsukune, Moka, Wonder Girl and Hawkgirl had already began their way down the steps and standing just outside the ring.

"Is there any other way we can be of service, princess?" Borris questioned.

"There is, actually," the vampire stepped aside looking out to her daughter and others standing outside the ring.

It wasn't an instant later that Moka herself leaped upward into the ring and looking the four of them over closely.

"We'd be honored if you'd consent to our challenge," Moka stepped forward as the three others moved into the ring.

"A challenge you say," Rondaz chuckled. "Please do tell."

"We wish to do battle you," Cassandra stepped forward and by Moka's side. "A friendly duo."

The four members of the Reviges immediately looked to one another and Atsuto being the one looking to Akasha.

"That one there," he pointed to Moka. "She's your daughter, is she not?"

"She is?" Akasha modestly nodded.

"Well then, I accept," Atsuto specifically gazed at the silver haired vampire. "Facing daughter of the almighty Bloodriver Akasha should be a real treat."

The others weren't with an immediate answer and first discussed among each other before Lezily looked to Akasha.

"And what of these four, if we were to accept shall we be expecting a real contest? No disrespect to the warriors of Hiklorhan, but that was barely a warm up and we aren't here to leave anyone feeling bitter. Is if this bunch is proficient enough to carry their own weight? We do not wish to put to shame, children."

"Children," Hawkgirl clinched her fists. "Oh you have no idea!"

Lezily paid Hawkgirl no attention as her eyes remained over Akasha. There weren't many others the Reviges respected more than the Dark Lord. She was one of the most skilled warriors the monster world had seen and herself more skilled and formidable than even Fujiyo and Natsumi of their team. So if anyone's opinion mattered to them it was hers.

"You will find that my daughter and her husband are both quite polished fighters," Akasha looked back to them both, as her eyes then surveyed over the two additions. "But I cannot speak for these two as I have yet to see them in battle, but in regards to where they come from it's a safe to assume they shall give you a good fight."

There was nothing left to hear as Lezily was practically sold with a grin and just as Atsuto she accepted the challenge. Borris and Rondaz were the only two remaining and with just a few words exchanged between them, they were also all in.

"Well then, I shall see myself out of the ring so that this contest may be underway. Most yokai tournament rules will apply to this bout," Akasha continued on as they listened in. "If an opponent is ringed out, that's an elimination and so too is a knockout. Killing is forbidden as this is merely an exhibition."

Akasha covered all the rules which didn't take very long, but Wonder Girl with a question and her arm raised.

"What about weapons and gear? Fighting in this garb isn't exactly ideal," the amazon looked herself over.

"Yes, that would be quite the inconvenience," Akasha grinned as she inspected not only Cassie's clothing but Hawkgirl's as well. "There's an equipment room not far from this arena, with hundreds of equipment and gear. You should both be able to find something that fits and is to your liking. One of my guards would be more than willing to escort you there."

Both women bowed their heads in appreciation and just as the pink haired vampire suggested, they were led out of the ring and to the weapons facility. Hawkgirl was without her mace and hoped to find something similar to it. Tsukune and Moka however didn't have this issue as they were capable of forging their own armor, using the creation ability linked to their shinso blood. The two of them were suited up and ready to go in a matter of seconds, and in just over five minutes Wonder Girl and Hawkgirl returned with weapons in hand and dressed properly for the occasion.

"And now it begins," Starfire lowered a hand over Grayson's and her head leaned over his shoulder.

With each combatant inside the ring and ready to go a bell sounded, indicating the starting of the match.

"Let's go Moka-nee, let's go!" Sasha jumped up and down as she cheered her sister on.

Hawkgirl devised to talk strategy but there was however no opportunity as the vampires were already up and off their feet and charging the enemy, Cassandra only partially giving Hawkgirl eye contact. Tsukune had gone after the Byakko and Moka the werewolf. Without reflection Cassie set her eyes on Lezily, the tengu and that left Hawkgirl and Borris. The Reviges were already powered up in their true forms.

Moka was up in the face of Atsuto but quickly lost sight of him as he zipped around and out of her sight with sensational velocity. There was a clear difference in speed as Moka struggled somewhat to land a single hit as he dashed around kicking at the back of her legs and clawing away at her armored torso.

Apart from them Tsukune fought in close quarters with Rondaz, and the Byakko swinging his blade around at the vampire and even getting Tsukune on his back, and the vampire blocking the next swing with his armored forearm. Tsukune rolled over and around as his opponent continuously tried stabbing at him. Eventually Tsukune popped up and kneed Rondaz in the gut as he roared aloud and threw out his paw and his claws slicing through the armored chest plate of Tsukune. The strike caused him to stumble off balance and Rondaz's tail reaching out and wrapping around Tsukune's ankle and pulling him off his feet.

As he was now on his back again Rondaz tried cutting at him but this time with his armored hands, Tsukune caught the blade and with his aura powered up Tsukune managed to force the blade out of the Byakko's hands!

"Very good, lad," Rondaz grinned.

Tsukune rolled over and up wielding his opponent's weapon.

"It's a mistake to acknowledge an opponent during battle."

"And so the lad is wise," Rondaz was still with a smile. "Pity it won't help you in defeating me.

"We'll see about that," Tsukune returned the grin.

And it was from then that the two of them clashed with one another and Tsukune carrying the blade. With his yokai powered up significantly Rondaz was surprised by the speed of Aono, which he could barely keep up with. Using precision and un relentless force, Tsukune swung the blade around landing various blows over Randoz and drawing blood. This advantage didn't last for very long however as the body of Wonder Girl soared through the air and collided with Tsukune. It was on impact that Tsukune lost hold of the blade as both he and the amazon tumbled over each other.

Rondaz recovered his blade off the ground and gave Borris a nod of appreciation as they then switched opponents. From afar Moka had sprung bat like wings and took to the air as her aim was to creat an advantage over her opponent. The vampire only managed to ascend twenty feet into the air before the werewolf latched onto her left wing as he bit down and Moka grimacing. She bit back with minimal pain as she threw out a punch which connected with the side of his face and getting him off her. He fell back and his body roughly colliding with the tile like surface down below, but the vampire didn't stop there as she dove down and met him with a knee to the stomach and Atsuto howling outward.

From her left came to the leg of the Tengu Lezily in the form of a kick which Moka popped up and leaped back as she avoided the strike. But the werewolf was also back on his feet and with his mouth opened, looked to bite into her shoulder but instead got a mouthful of steel as Artimes zipped in out of nowhere with her blade out in front of her. Instantly he backtracked but Wonder Girl behind him and kicking at the back of his legs as he fell to the ground. There wasn't much time to think or for Moka to reset as Rondaz was quickly in her face and swinging his blade, which she blocked using the forged gauntlets over her left arm.

It wasn't something the team had yet picked up on but Akasha certainly did and so too did a select few others and that being the Reviges strategy of rotating around without staying on one singular opponent for very long. Lezily charged unleashing a somersault kick and another in midair with her aim over Hawkgirl. The Tengu landed gracefully as her kick forced the amazon to the ground.

The battle prolonged with not a word exchanged and Akasha looking on with great anticipation as her fingernails grazed the arm rest of her chair. Suddenly Hawkgirl slowly raised and staring at the Tengu, but only for a moment as it was then the werewolf that moved up on her and clawing away at her left shoulder. Not far from where they stood, Borris charged Moka and unleashing a seventeen hit strike combo ranging from punches to kicks as the vampire was then met by Rondaz's knee and Moka spinning to the ground rolling over the tiled surface.

"They... they're falling back," Starfire spoke with her hands together.

"It isn't over yet," Grayson sat forward and his fists tight. "They can still pull this out."

Borris moved in from left grabbing the leg as he spun Hawkgirl around before tossing her up high where she was met by a punch to the face by Atsuto, which immediately saw her out of the ring. She tried flapping her wings and catching herself midair but it was too late as she plummeted over the surface. Grayson instantly bit over his tongue, and while Fujiyo wasn't taking part in the exhibition he smiled at the success by his team.

"That's not good, we're down one," Ruby spoke with uneasiness in her tone.

"One down, three to go," the werewolf licked his chops.

The Byakko looked to take advantage of the distraction as their opponents had slightly lowered their guards following Hawkgirl's elimination. Rondaz eyed and ran after Tsukune, striking him in the stomach before flipping around and elbowing him over the back of his head. Tsukune sucked it up and snarled with his fangs bared, grabbing hold of Rondaz's wrist and slamming him face first into the cement surface. Rondaz looked from the ground searching for his opponent only to find Tskune standing a few feet away, but by then engaged in battle with Borris who unexpectedly moved up on him. Randoz quickly rose and charged Wonder Girl and throwing out three different projectiles which she cut down with her blade. But it was the third one that exploded in her face with a glittery like substance and partially blinding her. Lezily immediately took advantage of this as she charged up a blast out of thin air all because of her mastery of wind manipulation.

Tsukune took notice of this and immediately racing forward as the blast was fired off and instead took the blast head on and sent flying out of the ring, but he was alert and sprouted bat like wings out of his back and stayed afloat. This was however a momentary victory as Borris appeared up and over him. With all his strength and momentum the gargoyle dove down and forcing his knee into his back and propelling him into the ground and essentially eliminating Tsukune! During this process not a single part of his body touched any of the outer ground and so he was deemed safe as he returned inside the ring.

"Tsukune!" Moka hollered out to him but was quickly met with an elbow to the back of her head and fell forward.

He remained downed in shame and even punched at the ground in frustration.

"Dammit, dammit, damn it!" Tsukune's fists clinched.

A shadow loomed over him as he slowly looked up to see Hawkgirl standing over him who offered her hand.

"You win some, you lose some," she whispered.

While hesitant at first he did eventually take her hand as she helped him to his feet.

Cassandra shook off the cobwebs as her vision slowly returned to her but knew she and Moka were in a hole and would take one hell of an effort to dig themselves out. Everyone watched intently as the battle raged on with both the vampire and amazon attempting to side together. Moka rid herself of the wings as she fought back to back and the enemies moving in and out over them. The silver haired vampire threw out an open palm which slammed against Atsuto's mouth causing him to fall to the ground. The werewolf rolled to his hands and knees spitting up blood before Wonder Girl threw out her leg and kicked him forward. From a far corner of the ring Fujiyo watched with curiosity as things progressed but Natsumi still in an absorbed state.

The werewolf was quickly back on his feet and licking at his gums. From that point on Moka knew that if they were to have a chance at victory she could hold nothing back and so with a deep sigh she powered up her aura just over seventy percent. But then came the coordinated attack by the Reviges which caught the two of them off guard at the promptness and precision of their opponents. Wonder Girl managed a strike to the head of Borris but then took a heavy kick from Rondaz, the Byakko and the attack knocking her to the ground. Things escalated from there as the four yokai powered up to their fullest with nothing else in mind than to end the fight. Their speed and battle power increased significantly and though Moka and Wonder Girl were was physically more powerful than the bunch, they found themselves being pushed back by the sheer speed and collaboration of hit by each and before they knew it they were near the ring's edge.

"Moka-san, get outta there you have to move!" Tsukune shouted.

The vampire took only a quick peak of what was behind her and Wonder Girl doing the same as they realized just how close they were from falling out. Cassie didn't have time to take to the air and Moka barely sprouting another set of wings as the werewolf and Byakko jumped forward and with open arms as they wrapped up with the vampire and amazon with their momentum carrying them forward and out of the ring as they sacrificed themselves but in addition to the eliminations of both Moka and Wonder Girl!

"Oh no," Sasha's head dropped with her lower lip outward. "Moka-nee lost."

Almost everyone rose from the seating area, all except Bruce who remained seated and Akasha herself rushing down the steps and at the ring. Everyone else followed almost immediately after but Sasha running back and taking hold of Bruce's hand.

"Let's go daddy."

Bruce was up and out of his seat as she pulled him along and leading them down the steps. By then Moka and Wonder Girl had been helped up and the vampire feeling nothing but resentment as her pride had taken a lengthy plummet and Tsukune could see it in her eyes. It was understandable and he felt similar and based on Wonder Girl's posture she was anything but enthusiastic. It wasn't said aloud but Bruce watched and observed the entire back and forth match and it was the team effort and synchronization by the Reviges which sealed their victory while Moka and CO were too focused on making it one versus one.

"Not bad for upstarts, you've got quite the bright future ahead of you," Rondaz said, which was then quickly followed by laughter from Lezily.

"Who're you calling an upstart?!" Moka trotted forward with her fists clinched.

It was Akasha that came in between the two of them and held her daughter back but not for a second did she not understand what Moka was feeling and in ways she was hurting for her.

"No hard feelings," Rondaz looked passed Akasha and to Moka. "Give it a couple more decades of training under your mother and perhaps then you will have reached a level considered notable."

"You cocky little..."

Tsukune immediately stepped in and pulled his wife back as he wanted to defuse the situation before it escalated. Just as she his pride was being shaken but he held back as then Rondaz looked to both Hawkgrirl and Wonder Girl.

"I detect no yokai from either of you, but not bad and for what it's worth you put up a decent fight. We're the best of the best and if two shinso vampires, the zenith of all monster species couldn't do it then nor could the two of you. We aren't just considered one of the best melee teams in the entire realm for no reason, we go against and defeat anyone that dears step in that ring, no matter their numbers. We back away from no opposition." Rondaz added.

This caused Moka's blood to boil even further and while Hawkgirl sort of just brushed the comment off, Cassandra was visibly annoyed and her muscles growing tight all around, almost wanting to punch him in the face. But there was however another among them who was equally as affected by the comments as she didn't appreciate anyone talking down on the amazons.

"Is what you say true," Diana moved up and passed all others. "You accept any trial?"

"I didn't stutter," the Byakko responded.

Though they weren't near one another Clark and Bruce exchanged a quick glance as they had a pretty good idea of what was to come.

"Right now, right her in that ring," she pointed to the ring. "I challenge the four of you to battle."

Right away Rondaz and Lezily gazed at one another and then to their two teammates who still remained inside the ring. There was a moment of silenced that followed, but then came an outburst of laughter from the four members, but the amazon princess unfazed as she waited for this laughter to cease.

"You and what legion," Lezily laughed on. "You wouldn't last a second alone in the ring against the four of us."

The amusement prolonged with the group as Diana threw her head back and her hair waving about.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira and champion of the amazons! I wish to go against and face..."

"Diana of Themyscira?!" Borris asked from inside the ring as all laughter ceased. "Don't tell me, are you... you're Wonder Woman of the Justice League?!"

The mouth of Fujiyo immediately dropped open and for the first time since she entered into the ring, the eyes of Natsumi opened. Diana solely nodded as the four of them felt a shiver throughout their bodies and Rondaz looking to Akasha Bloodriver.

"You never once mentioned you'd be hosting a member of the all-powerful Justice League," the Byakko yokai looked around at others within the group. "Is there others among this group?"

"No," Diana quickly reacted. "I am all there is, do you accept the challenge?"

"Hell yeah we do!" Rondaz cracked his knuckles with eagerness. "Our victory over you will put this entire realm notice!"

Diana only smiled, but she wasn't the only one as Kal and Bruce did the same.

"Would you like a change of attire or weapons?" Akasha looked to the amazon.

"This'll do," Diana removed her upper jacket which she tossed to Cassie, with a white under shirt and her bracelets of submission in plain view. "Shall we?"

The amazon princess looked to both Lezily and Rondaz as she flew into the ring. With willingness and thrill, both followed her into the ring. Those outside the ring backed up just enough so not to be in the way and with a perfect view of the action inside. The bell quickly sounded as the four yokai were powered up to max and Atsuto, the werewolf licking at his chops as he was the first to take off running and dashing around at hypersonic speed to try and throw her off, but the amazon tracked his movement without even the slightest difficulty.

She was more than used to sparring with the likes of Superman and so this wasn't anything she couldn't handle. The wolf zipped down and in over her and the amazon pivoting ever so slightly as she snatched his throat out of midair, pulling him down and kneed him in the stomach. Atsuto spat blood as Diana then delivered a knife hand to the back of his neck which saw him face first into the tiled surface and then with a spinning kick he was knocked out of the ring where he landed over his side in agonizing pain.

"What!" Moka hollered.

"Damn, she's good! We better attack her tog..."

Rondaz didn't have the chance to respond as the amazon blitzed the three yokai and the Byakko taking a fist to the face which sent him soaring backwards. From there Borris and Lezily threw out strike after strike at the amazon who blocked and or dodged every attack thrown by them as she then proceeded to knee the tengu in the stomach while simultaneously elbowing the gargoyle over the throat as she then flipped up and over them and smashing their heads together! And as she dropped to the ground Diana leg swept Borris off his feet and with a powerful open hand she sent him soaring not only out of the ring but nearly fifty yards into the stands where his body collided with and destroyed a section of the bleachers.

"Wow, just what is she made of?!" Ruby's eyes would have fallen out her sockets if they could have.

"We were struggling so hard with those guys and she... she's making them look free," Wonder Girl bit back.

Aquaman was with a smirk as he expected nothing less from her. Diana was far from done as she then flipped up with her legs wrapped around the neck of the tengu and with a heave of her waist and backside Lezily was planted into the ground outside the ring, no more than a couple feet from the spectators. The amazon had barely settled as she rose back to her feet and Rondaz with an incoming punch to the back of her head, but without turning she threw out a backhand and her fist connecting with the Byakko's nose. Diana then spun back in under half a second taking hold of his tail and spinning him around as he roared and cried. After picking up enough momentum she tossed him out of the ring and at Clark who zipped out of the way with his super speed and Rondaz crashing into the ground!

"Yeah, yeah Wonder Woman is so cool! She totally won, I wanna be her!" Sasha jumped up and down.

"Wow…" is all Moka could say.

Most were astonished with the dominant triumph by Wonder Woman, but this was all except for a handful of persons who had seen her in battle time and again. At that point Natsumi jumped to her feet in disbelief.

"She's quite marvelous," Morrigan whispered.

Not far from her Sasha was jumping up and down chanting Wonder Woman's name. And just behind her was Moka who smiled as her entire mood changed. The Reviges showed nothing but arrogance after their victory over Tsukune, Wonder Girl and Hawkgirl. The one sided onslaught by Wonder Woman was merely instant karma if she had to say. They appeared dazed, confused and Moka was enjoying every bit of it. Atsuto shook off the cobwebs as Wonder Woman approached from the ring's ledge.

"Diana Prince," he looked up into her eyes. "I don't normally give praise, but you're truly unlike anything I've confronted. You're just as the stories have stated and then some. Many in this realm have often debated who the greatest warrior is between both worlds."

Diana keyed in just as everyone else.

"Your name has raised during these conversations bunches and I'd more often than not laugh the notion off. The stories were there, but with some of us seeing is believing. And I've not only seen but underwent firsthand your control in battle. And perhaps those in your favor were right all along. You might very well be the greatest combatant in either this realm or man's," but then Atsuto's eyes fell over Akasha. "While of course there's still you, princess as well as our emperor."

A brief moment of silence followed until Lezily spoke up.

"And so shall it continue to be a debate… unless of course either were to face off opposite of each other," the tengu flashed her eyelashes as she appeared to imply something.

There were immediate whispers stemming from the group all around.

"That's all nice and dandy, but often times some of the greatest go unnoticed, applying to many open domains," Diana said.

"I don't get it, what do you mean?" Borris questioned.

"Simply conveying there are plentiful of warriors and fighters, some that don't have exposure and others that do so in secrecy or from the shadows," Diana paused for a moment before continuing on. "Among the Justice League… there is another with comparable skill and incredible wit unmatched by any other on the team."

She didn't mention anyone by name but from the corner of his eye, Clark looked to Bruce and Grayson being the only one to pick up on this with a grin.

"It's about time we got going, princess," Rondaz bowed his head as the rest of the Reviges did the same. "We're scheduled to be somewhere in a short while or else we would have stayed longer."

"Understood, I appreciate you making the trip out here and entertaining my guests. I shall send you all an invitation to the next domestic tournament held in the kingdom of Hiklorhan."

Fujiyo was quickly out of the ring and joining the rest of his teammates, but Natsumi wasn't so quick to do so and she instead found herself in front of Wonder Woman.

"The GWX tournament is just in a couple dozen weeks from now. It's a doubles tournament and one of the most significant held in this realm. There are many rules but one that you must especially keep in mind. One out of the two participants must be identified as a monster species, so do keep that in mind. And if you haven't figured it yet, I wish to face you in battle."

Their eyes were fastened in that instant and fixed.

"Fujiyo and I are on an entirely different level than the others. Alexander Timaeus is said to be entering this tournament alongside Obsidi Diogenes Xerxes or another possible unnamed, and his team is the early favorite to take it... but he's never faced the likes of Fujiyo or myself. Perhaps I'm jumping the gun as I have no idea what your business is here in our realm and with princess Akasha. But I would accept a duo with open arms if you were to enroll and find a suitable partner."

With Akasha's position as queen of vampires and ruler of Hiklorhan, she wouldn't take part in any tournament event. The thought in itself was settling, because a team up with the Dark Lord and amazon would be a guaranteed victory for the duo, far as Natsumi was concerned. Diana had only put on a small sample size, but an impressive one nonetheless. It was however not nearly enough to truly determine her full strength or potential as Borris and CO did nothing to push or challenge her. Those were Natsumi's final words as she stepped away from Diana and out. Others around the ring heard the entire exchange and Natsumi bowing to Akasha one final time as she and the Reviges banded together and were on their way and escorted down a hall and away from the arena.

It was then that Akasha stretched with her arms up and over her head with her own competitive juices circulating.

"Moka," she looked to her daughter. "Unzip me."

This command was sudden but Moka stepped forward and helped with unfastening the back of the Dark Lord's dress as she stepped out of it and standing in her undergarments.

"Watching all that fighting got me in the mood," the vampire turned and looked to Diana. "The other you referred to was him?"

Akasha's eyes fell over Bruce for a moment before returning to Wonder Woman.

"I must say that even I didn't expect what you just achieved," everyone watched as a combination of red and white armor formed around Akasha's body, using her creation ability. "I don't wish to miss out on all the fun."

"You're challenging Wonder Woman?!" Tsukune's mouth halfway dropped open, finding it difficult to hold in his excitement at just the sheer thought of seeing the Dark Lord and Diana Prince go at it.

"Not her," Akasha shook her head as she looked passed Diana and to the man standing off to the side of her. "Him. It's been a long time Bruce, how about a one on one?"

Gin immediately laughed whereas running a hand over his face.

"Don't be comical, he's a freshly turned and even in base strength you'd extinguish him," the werewolf laughed up. "The collective efforts of myself, Tsukune, Moka and Mizore barely pushed you. That five hundred plus years of training has..."

"You done kissing at her feet?" Dick Grayson interrupted as he stepped forward and away from Starfire. "I don't care if she's had thousands of years of training, Batman is among the best of the best."

"In your world, maybe... but here it's an entirely different story. Bloodriver would make the best of man's world look like school children," Gin responded. "I don't mean disrespect, but he couldn't even stand against myself and hope to win."

It was Grayson's turn to laugh.

"So you've got quite the confidence, how about putting money where your mouth is."

"How much we talking?" Gin smirked.

Wonder Girl's eyes widened and Kara's mouth dropping open, dumbfounded by the conversation arising in front of them.

"Five hundred thousand US dollars says Bruce puts down your little Dark Lord."

"Five hundred thousand, you think I have that sort of money?! Hell, do you even..."

"No," Grayson shook his head as he then looked to Bruce. "But he does, and he's worth well over a billion. Five Hundred thousand is pocket change, I'd just borrow. But he won't lose so that matters little."

Bruce immediately glared down over Grayson who didn't dare to look his way.

"I'll take up your bet," Moka moved forward with a smug grin. "My father is worth just as much as Wayne, and my mother even more. Why don't we knock that price up to a full mill?"

"Oh my, hehe," Akasha giggled.

Bruce's fists squeezed seeing as the Dark Lord appeared to be pampering in their antics instead of being against it.

"One million it is," Grayson rubbed his hands together.

"You all are so crazy," Ruby's eyes bulged.

"You sure about this Dick?" Starfire walked up on him. "It sounds like this woman is an all-time great in this world. Batman is Batman, but... but she's the best."

"Agreed, I mean five hundred years of experience just can't be ignored..." Wonder Girl chimed in.

Grayson stood his ground with a chuckle.

"Say what you will about the Dark Lord and back her all you want, but I know this man."

"As do I, I've got Batman," Kara added.

"Someone with sense and thinking clearly," Grayson smiled at the female Kryptonian.

"Count me in for the bet," Tsukune spoke.

"Who you got?" Richard probed."

"Akasha-san obviously. She's single handedly defeated small armies and I've faced her myself, she's practically unbeatable."

Selene, Morrigan, Diana and Clark were all amused by the commentary but kept to themselves on the matter.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time after this is over to reevaluate that concept."

"You're delusional," Moka snickered as she looked off Grayson and her eyes over Bruce. "You're good, but mother is the best. Only grandfather is more refined and deadly. "

"You're fine, no hard feelings," Bruce responded.

From then silence fell over the group and it didn't seem until after half a minute that Akasha talked.

"Shall we?"

The pink haired leaped upward and into the ring.

"Like I really have much a choice..." Bruce murmured.

If it were up to him the match wouldn't occur, but things had escalated to a point that there really was no backing out. He took only one step towards the ring before a hand lowered over his shoulder.

"Bruce," Grayson whispered into his ear. "Don't lose."

There was nothing Bruce could do other than smile as he continued forward and into the arena. It wasn't something that came to mind immediately but nevertheless it did. When Akasha took on both she, Tsukune, Gin and Mizore the vampire didn't bother removing her dress and suiting up in battle gear, which normally indicated she was taking the opponent and or situation more seriously. But for some reason with him she was doing exactly this, and even the look in her eyes was different.

"The rules are simple, we'll fight without use of monster aura to keep it fair and one wins by knockout, ring out or the other concedes. Sound simple enough?" Akasha looked to him.

"Works for me," he tilted his head.

Both took to the middle of the ring and the onlookers felt the concentration but no one more on edge than Grayson.

"Ha, the bat is about to get waxed," Gin crossed his arms with a chuckle.

"Don't be so sure, Batman has surprised countless times before and he might do it again," Cyborg added.

The bell sounded not long after that as both Akasha and Bruce positioned into their fighting stances.

"Moka-nee," Sasha pulled at the silver haired vampire. "Why mommy and Daddy fighting?"

"It's all in fun," Moka patted her over the head. "Don't worry about a thing."

And inside the ring both vampires slowly moved in a circular motion as they appeared to be sizing the other up. This went on for seconds before Akasha made the first move advancing and taking off at him and throwing out a few several strikes, some of which he blocked and others that landed over his torso. Grayson let out a breath that he didn't realize he was even holding and his body completely tense as everyone else around seemed to be the same. Bruce then took a knee to the chin and then an open hand to the opposite side of the face and then a spinning kick which dropped him to the ground. And with a self-righteous smirk Moka looked to Grayson from the corner of her eye.

Bruce was quick to rise as both he and the pink haired vampire exchanged a couple blows but with accelerated movement and exactness by the Dark Lord he took a couple dozen shots to the chest and then swept off his feet where he was again dropped to the ground and Akasha standing over him.

"Come on, yur better than this... I know it," Dick tightened his fists.

"Maybe against other opponents, but not against mother. She's the best for a reason," Moka responded.

Just as he had done before Bruce was quickly back on his feet as the battle commenced and by then he had realized two things. She was not only stronger, but faster than he even at base strength. This however made sense as she was an awakened shinso and himself not, but the gap wasn't so great that it couldn't be overcome and with this knowledge the true fight really began. Akasha had been on the offence the entire time and that didn't stop as she came in on him again. As he'd done most the time Bruce stayed on the defense electing to block but with no counter or follow up of his own. Throughout the entirety of this he dialed in and noticed a couple things. The first was her variety of mix-ups, placing of her feet to institute control and rarely did she leave any openings to be easily tagged. She truly was elegant as a material artist and believed one of the yokai realm's greatest combatants for good reason.

The flow of things continued this way for some time and while at first Bruce was eluding and or blocking five shots out of nine that came at him it reached a point that nine out of ten were blocked and then eventually them all! From outside the ring Diana noticed this and being an immense warrior as she was, the amazon princess discovered his tactic whereas most others didn't. Akasha too realized the change in his general movement and even his posture as he seemed to keep up with her no problem while at first he struggled.

"You can't keep dodging and blocking forever, you can't win that way!" Akasha declared.

"You're right," Bruce responded with a knee to her gut which was then followed by an elbow to the left side of her face.

And in a quick slide he managed to get his leg behind Akasha and slammed her to the ground with an open hand. She ended up on her back but quickly popped up as she went after him again, but there was a different feel to him and it wasn't just in his eyes but his entire stance. Akasha ran at him as he leaped up and over her head kicking at the back of her head as she stumbled forward. And once back over the ground Bruce threw out a leg around Akasha's ankles and with an upper cut that sent the vampire into the air where he leaped and grabbed hold of her left shoulder and smashed her face first into the tiled surface.

"Akasha-san is losing!" Tsukune's body itched.

"What is even happening right now?!" Gin included.

Both Bruce and Akasha popped up and the Dark Lord delivering a kick to the left side of Bruce's ribs and then an open hand to the right side of his face. But before she was able to pull the same hand back he took hold of her wrist and twisting it before lifting her up and over his shoulder before slamming her into the ground and with a strike to the throat. From her downed position Akasha spun her legs around like a helicopter and Bruce jumping back to avoid this as she popped back up onto her feet. She was quickly back in his face with seven different upper strikes, four kicks, all of which were blocked. Bruce responded with a right elbow to her face and followed up with a roundhouse kick which saw her over the ground!

"Wow, he's not just good... he's scary good," Ruby said nervously.

"Damn right, he might actually win," Gin bit over his tongue, watching in apprehension.

Akasha rose again but didn't go after him immediately as she instead bit down over her tongue. It was as if he had completely downloaded her ploys and approach and the only other vampire with such combat aptitude she'd faced was Akua Shuzen. It appeared he was a detective and tactician in every sense of the word, but the fight was far from over and she had plenty of tricks up her sleeve. It was a true case of two great warriors going at it and anything could happen and the winner would be determined by who made less mistakes and could take advantage of the ones made by the opponent. Again Akasha raced forward as she hissed throwing out a combination of punches and kicks, some of which connecting but Bruce landing nearly triple to what she did. For the next minute this went on as the Dark Lord found for the first time in a long time she was up against an opponent that caused her to actually think. Going on autopilot was effective against most challengers but not against him, which she came to realize. Regardless of her adjustments he seemed to have little trouble revising his own approach in accordance to her own and she found herself on the defense with her chances at victory closing the longer the fight went on.

"Enough of this!" Akasha slid back as she leaped into the air. "It's time you knew your place!"

She came down over him while Bruce ducked under the kick and skidded behind her and in a split second performed a flying kick to the upper back of Akasha. The impact sent her flying and out of the ring and colliding with the ground as debris ascended from the dirt.

"Mother!" Moka was the first to take off racing to that side of the ring where her mother had plummeted.

Everyone else was close behind and followed as she moved up on Akasha. The Dark Lord was barely just pushing up and over a knee as Moka dropped down beside her. Sasha was there just as quickly and her arms wrapped around her mother.

"You okay?" Moka asked.

There was no response as she felt nothing but hollowness and repulse for herself! Akasha punched into the ground and sneered while cursing beneath her breath. She could take losing, there was nothing wrong with that but to do so in front of a group, even if small to which had her favored to win was a tough pill to swallow. In that instant she refused to look Moka in the face and everyone gazed upward and where Bruce appeared over the arena's edge. Sasha's gentle touch was the only thing that brought comfort to the Dark Lord.

"This... this doesn't make sense, Akasha-san lost," Tsukune bit back.

"Well I'll be dammed, someone shoot me," Gin crossed his arms. "I've seen crazy things, but this is nuts. Wayne just defeated one of the grandest vampires to ever live, scratch that, one of the greatest yokai in general! Just what is his training routine, somebody give me a copy! And now I'm eating my own words."

"That's my bat," Morrigan quietly giggled.

Even as Selene stood there looking back and forth between Bruce and her master, the vampire was with conflicted feelings. The medic assumed she would be all in on Akasha's side but quickly found she was mutual through it all and Wayne confirming what she discovered over the period of one full year, being his proficiency in martial arts. The vampire deemed he might be greater than Bloodriver Akasha in battle, but to actually see the Dark Lord fall with her very own eyes was almost heart wrenching. However she also witnessed the full power of the Dark Lord and knew the current limit of Wayne's and if a real fight Akasha would undoubtedly rein victorious and overwhelm the caped crusader in just sheer strength and speed with less than half of her full power. Until the day his shinso blood woke it would be that way. These thoughts were hindered as a glare from Akasha was shot directly at Selene, and a knowing one for that matter. There was meaning and purpose behind those eyes.

"You lose some you win some," Grayson was already holding out a small notepad and writing down a set of numbers. "You can transfer the two mill to this account number, and if you're speculating this'll be going towards a good cause. I've had my eyes set on a few clinics and orphanages that could use a little extra materials and assist."

Both Tsukune and Moka were alarmed to hear this and it was Tsukune that took the slip of paper from his hand.

"Well I feel a lot better knowing where it's going," the vampire smirked before looking upward and inside the ring. "He really is a walking phenomenon, how could someone poses such talent to defeat Akasha-san and on his own when having not even lived half a century... it's almost mind blowing."

"It's because he puts in the time and is wired differently than the rest of us," Grayson smiled. "That's what it means to done the cape, cowl and symbol, he finds a way no matter what. Seldom does that apply to physical skirmishes. What he and the rest of us closes to him do is much more than just that."

Just as Dick, Clark was with a smirk of his own while Akasha was helped to her feet by Moka. From up top Bruce leaped out of the ring and in front of Akasha.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize," she smiled at him despite the stab at her vanity. "I needed that, it's been a really long time since I've had such an enjoyable fight. You are a perfectionist in everything that you do and I admire you for that."

"The outcome aside, I'm not gonna lie I was a little bit nervous for a while there," Grayson breathed out. "I thought maybe it'd be a walk in the park, but you held your own against the boss. And for that you have my utmost regard."

Dick slightly bowed his head and Akasha with a grin.

"Thank you, that means even more coming from his family."

While no one else noticed, Diana spotted the silver haired vampire staring at Bruce but it wasn't just your prototypical stare. There was meaning and a purpose behind those eyes.

"Madam," a single security guard in armor approached them from the steps. "Your father has arrived and is approaching the main gates, my queen."

"Open the gates," Akasha rid herself of the armor around her body and recovered her clothing and redressed.

Everyone followed the Dark Lord as they made headed for the steps and it was halfway up that Diana shoulder bumped Bruce.

"I've given some thought to what Natsumi said, about that tournament and all. No answer needed, but I think you and I would make quite the pair."

There was an immediate reaction from the group.

"Quite the pair you say," Gin chortled. "More like unbeatable! You just pummeled four of the Reviges like it was nothing and he got the better of Akasha freaking Bloodriver! I could retire early with the amount of yen I'd put down on the odds of you two taking it all."

A majority of the group laughed, but for Akasha it was another sting to her spirit and Moka very much the same way. The silver haired vampire glanced back at Bruce for a moment as they reached the tops of the steps.

"Let's not jump the gun, yes Wayne won but the outcome would have been very different and one sided if Akasha-san used any significant amount of her inner power. Just saying," Ruby stated.

"Tryna take away from boss's victory," Grayson smirked.

"No, just stating the obvious and defending the lady whose corner I reside in," the witch responded.

The comment brought about more amusement and Akasha wasn't without a smile this time. And for minutes they walked through and down two halls before trotting into one of the living-rooms and it was there that they waited. And within minutes the emperor appeared but he wasn't alone as there was a woman at his side standing at 5'7 with pale skin and dark green eyes, light blue hair that was tied loosely with a bow of green silk. She was the Valkyrie, Eris and dressed in bronze colored armor and her master in a brown robe.

"Father," Akasha walked up to and embraced him in a hug as he did the same. "How was the trip here?"

She backed away from him and their gazes locked.

"Lengthy, very many stops," he smiled down over her. "Now where is he, where is Wayne?"

The yokai emperor moved passed his daughter eying everyone throughout the room until Bruce himself stepped forward and the two of them making eye contact. Apollo took another couple steps forward but never breaking eye contact and in that second it was as if everything and everyone around them vanished as if they were the only two entities in existence. And at just the sight of him Sasha had taken for shelter behind Kara and Diana. She hadn't forgotten the last encounter between she and her grandfather and his endeavor to end both she and her father.

"Then what I heard and foresaw is true, you have lost it all," Apollo's gaze fell upon the ground and with a deep sigh. "Man weren't meant to endure such a deformity of what one was not born nor meant to befall."

"Not by choice," Bruce responded.

Everyone looked on as the two of them were in a standstill.

"Deliberately or not what's done is done, boy and you are what you are. My daughter and grandchild seem to think you're in control, but I shall determine this for myself."

"You don't confide in our word," Cyborg stepped in. "We've seen and been around him constantly since that night. And I can say without a shadow of a doubt he's no different to the teammate and friend that he was before."

Another moment of silence followed as Apollo let out a sigh.

"Words are exactly what they are and seeing is believing. Mister Wayne's cooperation is all I require and if he passes a test, one single test with flying colors than perhaps we can move on without strict observation."

"Strict observation," Grayson frowned. "You speak as if he's some sort of ravage beast out to attack anything that moves. I don't know what's prompted this procedure and..."

"When you've lived long as I have, and seen the things that I have, then you may speak on the matter, boy! Until then you will cease from questioning a thing, I've witnessed the turning of humans and what it does to body and brain... and the monsters it creates! I will not see the rise of another Alucard, I would sooner strike down that impending threat than see it blossom!"

"You would compare Bruce to the likes of the monster world's most horrific enemy, I think you've lost it in your old age. I know him, Batman wouldn't fall down such a dark path!" Grayson shot back.

"Watch your tongue!" Eris shot. "That is no way to speak to this realm's emperor! You're all only here because he allowed it, do keep that in mind."

It was then Clark that stepped forward seeing as things seemed to be headed in the wrong direction.

"What's your proposition? I can assure you from a mental and physical standpoint that Bruce is no danger."

"He's right," Tsukune nodded. "In fact he and Akasha-san had a little friendly sparring match just before your arrival."

Apollo's left brow popped up at the remark and with relative interest, though he was more than certain of the outcome.

"And the victor?"

The emperor's eyes remained over Tsukune and so unaware as Akasha's head dropped in disgrace and her fists balled. After learning of her defeat to a newly turned, would he think less of her, would he be ashamed? Tsukune only halfway got his mouth open before Bruce spoke over him.

"She did," Bruce replied.

Akasha's mouth shot open and in that moment the entire room went soundless as even a pen drop would have been heard.

"Well of course she would," Eris smiled. "Were you expecting otherwise, Mister Wayne? Just because you're a vampire and have gained immense strength doesn't mean you're invincible and can defeat any opponent. This is a common mistake among newly turned vampires, and it's good you learned this lesson quickly. Princess Akasha has no equal in raw power and skill far above your own and among vampires and she was trained by my master, the ruler of this realm. She's physically the most powerful living yokai behind only master."

The Valkyrie spoke in a way that seemed to imply he instigated the challenge, but that didn't bother him.

"So I've learned," Bruce responded.

Tsukune's mouth vaguely dropped and Kara biting over her tongue and Diana swallowing back. Moka was likewise as stunned and the only words coming to mind, _"What the hell is he doing?!"_ And while others within the room were staggered, Clark and Grayson were anything but as they knew and understood him more than anyone and this was a typical move from Wayne. Selene was all smiles as any doubts of his humanity being lost in the darkness of vampirism was denounced. The human side of him within greatly overpowering the monster lurking inside. Vampires were very prideful creatures and for him to stand there and claim he was defeated by what was considered the greatest living vampire would have been virtually impossible for any other vampire who would instead gloat over such a substantial victory.

But here he stood without a regard for himself, completely humble and without even the slightest flinch from Eris's comments which would have driven even Akasha into positive frenzy. And though she didn't know his purpose behind this lie the medic had a pretty good idea it was For Akasha's sake. She had already been embarrassed in front of everyone and for her father to discover this would be ten times worse. That was however simply a guess, only he knew the answer to this. Akasha's breathing increased as she fanned herself in utter jolt and didn't know what to feel or say. The hush, hush atmosphere captured Apollo's attention and the Harbinger gazing around at everyone closely. It almost felt as though something was being hidden from him.

"My queen," a single of her maidens entered into the room. "Dinner is ready and has been prepared for all the guests."

"Thank you," the Dark Lord smiled at her. "We'll be right on our way."

The exchange lightened the mood somewhat as tensions lowered and Apollo with a smile of his own.

"Let us first feast, discussing such matters on an empty stomach isn't ideal and you appear plenty fine as of the moment," Apollo looked off Bruce.

Akasha led the way as everyone followed with Eris and Apollo just behind her. The others weren't far from them and with each step taken all eyes were on Gotham's protector but no one dared to speak.

"Has he lost his mind... why lie about something like that, what could he possibly have to gain?" Gin whispered into Diana's left ear.

"I don't know," she shook her head honestly. "But you can be assured he has a reason, he always does."

 **To be continued**


	21. Upcoming Test

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP21: Upcoming Test**

Into the dining room and with Akasha out front was a long table capable of fitting up to twenty persons on either side, so there was more than enough room for all the guests. No one had much time to settle as another of Akasha's servants entered.

"My queen, Mister Orsic's carriage has arrived. Shall we see him inside?"

The vampire nibbled back as she wasn't assuming his arrival. They weren't to talk or meet until after a week as she specified her schedule would be full the entire week. This was all affirmed with Bruce in mind and the fact that he'd be staying under the castle. The less exposure to the outer world for the time being was for the better in his case.

"I ah... yes you may see him in," the Dark Lord nodded.

Akasha then looked to her father as she let out a groan.

"For no reason can Bruce be exposed as Sasha's father and nor the identities of them, known."

"Unquestionably," Apollo nodded his head in agreement. "Such news getting out would garner unsolicited attention."

Immediately afterwards Akasha turned to everyone and explained to them the situation. There was a clear understanding and with no questions and it was shortly after this that Apollo made eye contact with Sasha for the first time. She immediately squeaked and took off just before hiding behind her father's side. With all that went on and the addition of the human world's defenders in attendance he hadn't seen her until that very moment. Apollo managed only two steps in that direction before Akasha's hand lowered over his left shoulder.

"Leave her be," the pink haired vampire shook her head. "You'll have to take it slow in regaining her trust and then you can focus on rebuilding and adding to your relationship."

Apollo didn't respond nor look at Akasha as he was too busy keying in over the child's inner force jumping about. This indicated what he already knew and it was that she was afraid, and that clearly being of himself. Knowing this brought a sense of twinge to his very soul and he would stop at nothing less than to repair what had been damaged.

And it was just after that to which those who hadn't properly introduced themselves to the yokai emperor did so. He was honored to allow them admission into the realm and though he didn't know all their stories he was aware of the great deeds most of them accomplished.

"So you're Akasha's papa," Makai's queen was one of the last to approach. "I've heard much about you from all over, particularly those that have voyaged both this realm and my own."

"Your own? And just who might you be?" Apollo looked this woman over closely.

"Morrigan Aensland, queen and ruler of Makai," she responded.

The yokai emperor was taken aback with his shoulders tightening and with a grin.

"To think I'd acquire the opportunity to meet the daughter of my old friend, Belial Aensland."

The succubi's eyes lit up with her hands hugged together.

"You knew my father, how?" Morrigan probed with much interest.

"We didn't just know each other, we were also a great help to one another once upon a time. Give or take the last time we spoke would have been just over six hundred years ago. We were knowledgeable in our own regard and so we often times cooperated in the ninth through tenth century. I wouldn't have referred to us as partners in crime however, we were rulers of separate realms and agendas."

"Different agendas huh," Morrigan held a smile of her own. "I'm interested, please do tell more."

The emperor coughed and cleared his throat before continuing and Morrigan wasn't the only one listening in as both Wonder Girl and Ruby did so as well.

"We had very many differences and standpoints, much of which political, social and all the other little fixations of life. I won't get into all that as I fear we might be standing here for hours, however I shall entertain you with a singular subject where we differed. And I refer to the idea of man and monster openly living amongst one another as a society."

"He despised humans?" Cassandra asked.

Apollo only shook his head.

"On the contrary, much like myself he held them in high regard and it was only in provisions of moving forward and terms of living that our views separated. While my goal has been to reach and build a foundation that would include both humans and monsters alike residing together."

"He saw things different?" Ruby asked.

Right away Apollo again shook his head.

"That wasn't it at all, Belial respected my views just as much as I did his and we respectively disagreed as we did other issues. His belief on the matter were that man and monster were best suited living apart in our own separate worlds. He truly assumed that both worlds could never fully bloom as neither side would ever really accept or understand the other. And without an understanding comes fear and hatred, many entities fear what they don't know which breeds war."

"Then it sounds like Belial might have been onto something," Kara-Zor-El moved in on them. "Sorry for eavesdropping, kinda can't help it sometime, you know super hearing."

Cassie was the only one to laugh while both Apollo and Ruby hadn't any idea what was so amusing as neither realized she was a kryptonian just as Kal. Either way Ruby brushed the comment aside as she had something of her own to add.

"She does make a point about Belial being onto something..."

The witch's voice trailed off as everyone looked to her.

"I guess what I'm saying is that in many ways humans have yet to justly find peace among themselves, fighting and starting wars over the darndest things. Whether it be cultural, political or just dissimilar views, they fight and kill each other for absolutely no reason and the same can be said for yokai and all monsters, we're no different. Truth be told if things are that way without coexistence, just imagine what sort of chaos could erupt if both worlds were mashed and we lived together."

Her vast words and perspective really got everyone engaged in the conversation thinking. There were valid points to be argued on both sides.

"Very true and quite insightful of you miss Ruby," Apollo couldn't help but be enthralled by her knowledgeable input. "As is and the current state of affairs in both worlds, there could be no coexistence. My goal has always been to reach that point and though there is much ground to gain before that becomes a reality, both sides are so much closer than they would have been even half a century ago."

"Very interesting," Morrigan snickered to herself. "I can't say that I'm for or against either belief. I'm a woman that enjoys the finer things in life and having a great time. Aside from my active duties, that's really all that matters."

Kara was with a smile as she mostly agreed with the assertion. A few words were traded before they joined everyone else at the table. While Apollo sat at one end of the table, Akasha was at the other and everyone else in between. Plates of food were fetched and placed over the lengthy table. Everyone noticed something almost immediately, which had to do with the food and Akasha letting out a snicker.

"I've had more than a day or so to prepare for your arrival and I wanted you all to feel right at home so I had my chefs' cook up dishes you'd be familiar with from the human world."

"Very appreciative, you're scoring points early and often," Dick Grayson complimented.

The vampire was without a response but that didn't stop her from smiling. In just two minutes they were joined by not only Colton Orsic, but two of his lady friends that were with him, locked arms and all.

"Hello, hello, sorry to crash the party unannounced, but something sure does smell good."

Colton sniffed at the air as he unlinked from the two female vampires.

"Akasha-sama!" both ladies waved as they bowed their heads.

The pink haired vampire smiled at them which was then followed by a nod of appreciation. Colton moved up on Akasha and rubbing a hand over her side.

"Sorry again for swinging by like this. The gals and I were just coming from a party in the general direction so I figured we'd stop by."

"It isn't any trouble, you're always welcomed here," Akasha smiled at him.

Colton did the same just before bringing his lips to hers, but in the last instant Akasha avoided him with the tilt of her head.

"Something wrong?"

"No, you see it's just..." Akasha looked away from him and to the group sitting around. "There's so much on my plate."

Colton took a look for himself before his eyes fell back over the Dark Lord.

"Who are these people?" he asked naturally.

Akasha barely got her mouth open as someone answered before she had the opportunity to.

"We're here on business from a very, very far away kingdom, and the queen here has been so generous as to host us on such short notice and with great hospitality," Kara emphasized with a grin.

The Dark Lord just about giggled but bit over her tongue to keep it from getting out.

"Yes indeed, it has been quite the journey, but well worth the trip," Starfire decided to add and play along. "But with such important matters to discuss it simply couldn't be helped."

"I see," Colton nodded. "Then it would appear I've come at a bad time."

"Nonsense!" Diana interjected. "We're simply having dinner and we'd love for you to join us, all of you."

The amazon princess didn't just look to Colton, but his two female companions.

"I don't see why not," he looked to Akasha and shrugged. "I could use a bite to eat and since it's fine with your business acquaintances I'll stay for a while."

Colton took only one step towards the table before noticing someone sitting at the opposite end of the table and swallowing his own saliva.

"My emperor!" the vampire quickly bowed his head. "I had no clue you were here."

For only a moment did his eyes stay on Apollo before surveying the rest of the table and that's when he spotted her and his eyes almost falling out of their sockets.

"Sasha!"

"Hiya, Orsic-san," the child vampire waved at him.

Colton blinked a couple times over as his jaw fell.

"Where in the hell did you even find her?!" Colton turned and looked to Akasha. "Why didn't you tell me she had returned?"

"I was going to, but didn't get the chance. Father found her touring the human world and thankfully she was unharmed, I'll tell you all about it later. But for now let's all just relax and enjoy a feast."

And just like that Akasha returned to her seat at the head of the table as Colton sat to her left and one of his lady friends beside him. The other settled in right across from him. Additional dishes were brought into the room and laid out over the table by chefs and maidens of the Bloodriver castle. Side conversations ensued from there as the guests enjoyed the banquet while at the same time conversing with one another. For just over twenty minutes things were this way and Colton reaching out with his hand lowered atop Akasha's. The Dark Lord shuddered with visible discomfort at this.

Though she was a couple seats down Moka saw this reaction and tracking her mother's eyes which looked in the direction of someone specifically, being Sasha'a father. Moka enjoyed every bit that Orsic's very touch tormented the Dark Lord.

"You're too tense Akasha, lighten up a little," Colton spoke in a groan.

Akasha didn't realize it but while Colton rubbed his hand atop hers, beneath the table the woman sitting beside him had her hand down his pants. He quietly moaned as she so gently stroked him off. And on the opposite end of the table things were entirely different. A handful of the earth's defenders listened in on Apollo telling past stories involving himself. There was no one more dialed into this all than Wonder Girl, Starfire, Arthur Curry, Diana and Ruby.

"Tell us more, you can't stop there!" Starfire exhilarated. "You said the revolutionaries retaliated against the kingdom of Thishieita royals, but that doesn't explain how the Morphlet tribe got involved or the kingdom of Aqualanteis!"

Cassandra was equally as anxious to hear the outcome of the story.

"She's absolutely right, you said things got so bad that Queen Ella Laurent of the mermaids jumped in, but even she and her army of mermaids and mermen weren't able to bring a calm to the situation. What was the result of them involving themselves when none of this had to do with their homeland affairs?" the amazon was with her elbows over the table.

Apollo took a sip of what was inside his glass before leaning forward with his hands overlapping.

"Yes, Yes it was queen Ella Laurent at the time, a very distant ancestor of the current mermaid queen, Yasmine. And you asked why the kingdom of Aqualanteis stepped in, yes? Well it's really quite simple, goblins are the greatest earth dwelling allies to mermen and mermaids."

"So naturally they'd lend a helping hand," Diana chimed in.

"Very much," Apollo nodded. "Mermaids and goblins share a similar relationship to one another as elves do to dragons, but back to the story at hand. My involvement only became necessary after a certain amount of bloodshed and the queen herself reaching out."

 **XXX**

It was after dinner that he found himself inside his room and sitting over the edge of the bed and staring into the mirror just over the dresser as two persons appeared through the open doorway. He only gave the two of them a quick look before his eyes fell over the ground as he was in bottomless thought. Both took this as an invitation to enter and the first being the purple haired vampire, Selene Kayeda and the second Clark Kent who closed the door behind them. For a little while the two just stood and looked down over him without words until Selene did so.

"I think I understand, but I'd like for you to confirm it," she breathed out. "What you did back there, asserting you had fallen to Akasha-sama... it was all for her sake, was it not?"

As expected there wasn't an immediate answer and so both Selene and Clark stayed silent waiting it out, knowing he would talk when he was ready and this happened and that wait wasn't for very long.

"Yes and no," his tone low but both able to hear him clearly. "Partially, but there's another reason and that reason the most important. Akasha Bloodriver is one of the greatest living vampire warriors in past or present with battle skills unmatchable by nearly ninety percent of the entire yokai realm."

"No question about that," Selene nodded her head. "At the height of her power she'd wipe the floor with even the best of them. That has been well documented, Mister Wayne."

"Clearly. But the whole purpose of me being here is all because of one thing... Apollo. He wishes to know if I'm somehow a threat, or might become one. His appearance under the Bloodriver castle and finding out his daughter, the great Bloodriver Akasha was defeated by myself in combat would be a bad start. The whole purpose of this visit is to show him and get him to see that I'm not someone that should be seen as a menace."

Clark immediately shook his head at this.

"You getting the better of Akasha has little to do with your turning and everything to do with your natural talent and skills. You didn't just gain all of that after your turning, your battle skill has been through the years you've built yourself up, confronting not only Gotham's criminals but the world's worst monsters."

"Good point, but I must counter," Selene focused in on Clark. "Yes, Wayne is a brilliant tactician and martial artist... surpassing even my master, but you're forgetting one detail that the emperor would not so easily overlook. Bruce is a newly turned and that in itself shouldn't make it remotely possible for him to get the better of my master for the reasons I'm about to detail."

Clark wasn't the only one listening in with content, but Bruce doing the same as he leaned forward.

"Even with his turning, Akasha's base speed and strength put her on a much higher level than his current limits and then there's also control of one's body. And when I say that I refer to speed, power, precision, elusiveness and the ability to read and react. Your typical vampire usually takes a handful of years before mastering this all and working towards the path of reaching their full potential. Even in just over a year, the time that you've had to train a newly turned shouldn't hold anywhere near the control that you do. Far as Akasha-sama knows and our emperor, you've been turned for only four months and with no combat training as a vampire. Both which are false, and I'm positive Akasha-sama realized this during her battle with you."

"How can you say for sure?" Bruce questioned.

"She gave me a look afterwards," the medic sighed with her eyes over the ground for a moment. "A look so powerful and dark that my bones literally quivered. Surprisingly enough she hasn't come to me yet, undoubtedly because all the proceedings and then the arrival of her father. But I know she'll question my original report."

"Then what?" Clark responded with crossed arms.

This resulted in another few seconds of hush before she again spoke.

"I'll think up something," Selene simply shrugged. "Revealing some of what has occurred behind the scenes might be necessary at this point. She's no idiot and will have discovered this at some point or another regardless. She's very intuitive as you know. But as I was saying before, if Apollo knew of the true results of your bout red flags would rise. A newly turned in four months, despite impressive combat skill beforehand wouldn't have the control to maneuver his or her own body in a way that would be capable of defending against any polished opponent with higher or equal strength. To conceivably do what you did against Akasha-sama would require a minimum five to ten years of concentrated training by a typical vampire, combat skills and technique aside. I refer only to the control of his body, combining all his senses."

"You said five to ten years," Clark's eyes narrowed with question. "Then how did he..."

"Even I don't have the answer, Wayne is a very special case. You know of his resilience, will and determination... all of this combined with the state of his conditioned body before his turning have all played huge factors in this result. His growth in strength after a said battle is just over four to five times the rate of the natural born vampire, which is just unheard of! If Apollo were to discover this, coupled with what transpired between his daughter and Wayne he'd..."

"He'd have plenty of reason to fear what he might become," Clark's head lowered as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Then for the time being until a bridge of faith and trust are reached, it's ideal that he doesn't."

"Precisely," Selene shook her head. "Except there's one problem. I'm unaware of the details surrounding the test coming up, but one things for certain and I'm sure of it… Apollo will want to see your full power. Yokai and aura powered to the max, and when that happens you will without a doubt be under house arrest in his estate for weeks and possibly months, no questions asked. Control aside, your levels of strength and overall power at this point in just a year, let alone four months would be tremendously troubling. Most vampires in even a decade don't reach the levels that you have. If you try using a holy lock or anything such as that to mask your yokai and aura, he'll know. There is no winning in this test for you… unless you could find a way to decrease and hide your current max, which is impossible. Only few are on the same level as our emperor at yokai detection, there will be no way of cheating your way out of this one, Mister Wayne. Anything I detail to Akasha-sama will be in a limited capacity. She's very close with her father and it wouldn't surprise me if she went to him with certain information."

"There's always a way, nothing is impossible," Bruce looked into her eyes. "I will pass this test in every regard."

With one step back Clark looked to the ceiling for a quick instant before his gaze lowered back over Bruce.

"I wish things weren't this way and us having to cover up so much from those who're considered allies. But in this case I suppose it really can't be helped," Clark exhaled.

The conversation was hindered as Kal picked up on footsteps from nearly thirty feet down the hall with both Bruce and Selene detecting an incoming yokai energy signature. They waited and waited as this person drew nearer and before they knew it the door to his bedroom was pushed open and standing in the doorway was the silver haired vampire and looking directly at Bruce.

"Grandfather wishes to speak with you," Moka said.

"In private?" Bruce stood from the bed.

"Don't know," she shrugged.

"On my way."

Bruce walked toward and sided with Moka as they stepped out into the hall.

"I must keep my distance from Wayne," Selene spoke up. "Especially while Apollo is around, or he might start suspecting something."

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Clark nodded as he stepped forward and headed for the exit himself. "But our situations are different, I'm going to see what this is all about."

Both the kryptonian and vampire were quickly out of the room but Selene heading the opposite way to Clark who caught up with both Moka and Bruce. It was just down the first hall that Bruce cleared his throat and looking to Kal from the corner of his eye.

"Clark, I need a favor."

His teammate raised an eyebrow but just as quickly returned the gaze.

"Name it."

"I need you to make contact with Doctor Fate and tell him I want to meet. The sooner the better and for obvious reasons I'm in no position to do so myself."

This was certainly a strange request and one Clark didn't see coming, but even so nodded.

"I'll get it taken care of," Kal smiled.

And it was almost on the other side of the castle where the emperor awaited them, standing over one of the many balcony's within the castle and a great view which overlooked the entirety of Hiklorhan. The harbinger was with his back to them and his fingers tapping up against and over the railing.

"Grandfather," Moka called out to him. "We're..."

"I am aware, my child," Apollo smiled as he turned and faced them. "You may leave us."

His eyes specifically looked to Moka and so as she turned to step through the doors, Clark managed only a slight pivot before Apollo called out to him.

"No, not you," Apollo shook his head. "You may stay, what I wish to converse with Wayne is something you may hear as well."

Without restraint or hesitation Bruce walked forward and out in front of Apollo with Clark just a few steps behind. He looked back and forth between both men and with a smile over his features, before his eyes settled over Clark.

"And so what do you go by, what shall I call you? Certainly it would be somewhat a hindrance addressing you by your world celebrated title, at times such as now."

Clark let out a chuckle at this with a quick nod, not at all surprised Apollo recognized him through the pair of glasses disguise.

"No doubt about that, call me Kal."

"Kal huh," Apollo looked away from both men as his hands returned to the balcony's railing. "Simple enough."

The harbinger very much enjoyed the cool breeze over his face and the way the moon peeked through the clouds and its light illuminating.

"What did you want to discuss?" Bruce asked.

"You, my boy."

There wasn't the slightest bit of reluctance in Apollo's voice as he again turned around and faced them.

"For one that has just turned, there are some irregularities," he gazed into Bruce's eyes. "From what I've seen and observed of you thus far since my entrance has been nothing short of intriguing. You appear mindful, well mannered, grounded and disciplined. None of these are qualities found in a human that has succumbed to vampirism, in the span of even twelve months and here you stand cool headed and without a shred of killer instinct."

The Harbinger paced about and with his hands behind his back but never taking his eyes off Bruce.

"No other before you in all my ages that I've witnessed go through exactly what you are now and been as in power as you are now in this timeframe, and I refer only to those who gathered the proper supervision," Apollo implied.

"There were others?" Bruce questioned. "I was under the impression any and all turned subjects were struck down and fed to the roaches, no questions asked."

Apollo wasn't at all amused by this remark and frowned upon Bruce with no intent to respond.

"And those that hadn't in such a span would have turned to carnage and going on a killing spree, downing any and everything! You expect me to believe by some miracle from the heavens you've defied the impossible and without a watchful eye are level headed as you are now... I don't think so, boy! I've lived for millenniums and have seen it all, many things, creatures, people and things. There isn't anything I haven't consulted or dealt with!"

"But then came the likes of the Justice League, demons and alien lifeforms from the furthest reaches of our galaxy that you never believed possible," Bruce looked into his eyes. "The universe is endless and while you've lived for long, things are always changing and you don't know what you can't see... none of us does. And while you're more knowledgeable than most and carry insight you'll find this day and age even someone such as yourself will be confronted with situations, people and things that you have no answer to and just as the league you'll find that I'm unlike the other wolves in the wilderness."

The yokai emperor did nothing but chortle as he took a step back.

"Such a display of arrogance isn't befitting for you, boy. You're a human turned vampire who has lost what made you wholesome and believe it or not I have nothing but feelings of remorse and hurt. Such a transgression was not meant to be and for that I apologize but don't think for a second to question my knowledge, you're just as any other vampire full of self-pride and brashness. I've seen and dealt with many of your type and you're foolish to believe otherwise."

"Is that what you think?" Bruce questioned.

By this point Clark was just about ready to interrupt but held back and just continued listening.

"It is what I know, Mister Wayne. You've yet to live half a century and speak as if you know it all when you know absolutely nothing and if you aren't careful that self-absorption may be the death of you sooner rather than later. Now tell me who was it, who has looked over you in these past few weeks?"

"The league," Bruce responded.

Their gazes were frozen into each other's and Clark looking back between them both as he felt the atmosphere around intensify.

"You really expect me to believe that, do you boy?" Apollo glowered. "I'm only here to support and so the least you could do is show honesty. Now I'll ask again, who is responsible for the control you currently possess over yourself. None from your Justice League are of the world of yokai and wouldn't remotely be capable of maintaining you as you are now. When I look into your eyes I see so much calmness and focus, which would not be achievable without..."

"I gave my answer, and I'm sufficient as you can see. That should be good enough."

A brief second of silence fell upon them and Apollo standing with his arms crossed.

"Is that really where you want to go with this, Mister Wayne. The truth will come out sooner or later and you can't expect that it prevaricates me for long."

Bruce was without a response this time around their gazes bolted for only a little while longer before the Harbinger looked him off and exhaled.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, as what I've heard from my daughter has been all good and while my own little research was with mixed results you don't appear to be such a bad person. But don't think for a second that my foot is off the petal and you will be under close observation for the entire time that you're here and at the end of the week you will meet with me inside my estate and from there I shall determine whether or not your stay and how I shall deal with this situation."

"I came on my own free will and I shall leave when I chose, not when you or anyone else says."

Clark coughed and cleared his throat as he stepped forward.

"And how exactly will you determine if he stays or not?"

"A simple test," the emperor looked to Kal. "And if he passes then I'll let this go for the time being but that doesn't mean I won't send someone to occasionally check up on him or do so myself. Anything bad that comes of him in direct result because of his turning falls on my shoulders. That is all I'll say on the matter, so till then, goodnight."

Apollo had said all he needed to for the time being and so he was on his way through the sliding doors and leaving the two of them behind.

"What will you do?" Clark posed, looking to Bruce.

"The only thing that I can," Bruce looked to Kal. "Pass the test, whatever it might be."

"That's what I like to hear," Clark grinned at him just before pulling out a small tool. "I'll be returning to our world for now, and look up Doctor Fate's whereabouts."

While standing in place Bruce watched Clark disappear as he triggered the device. For the next hour he just stood there over the balcony with immeasurable thoughts before eventually returning to his room and it was almost instantaneously that he felt another presence as he lowered his hand over the doorknob. He paused for a moment before pushing through and he was only halfway through the door when his collar was pulled at and her lips compelled against his as she kissed him with lust and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hello lover," the succubus broke away moments later and looking up at him with impious eyes. "I'd say I've waited long enough for this."

Morrigan purred as her naked body rubbed up against him.

"We can't here, not..."

She shushed him with another kiss before pulling away and ceasing his arm as she jerked him towards the bed and pushed him down as she arranged herself atop him and sealed lips with Bruce again, and her tongue exploring his mouth as she moaned into the kiss.

"I want you to make love to me," she broke away as she ran a hand over the side of his face. "That isn't an invite, but an order."

"Is that so?" Bruce smiled up at her.

Makai's queen proceeded to unbutton his shirt and kissing at his bare chest with each button that she undid. At his waist she unbuckled his belt and pulling down his pants just enough and taking hold of his member which was already erected as she pulled, tugged and fondled it.

"Gosh, it's so hard and firm and I think you might have grown an inch since your turning," the succubi queen smiled up at him as both laughed.

Morrigan then lowered her head and trailing her tongue over the wholeness of his length before taking in into her mouth in one go and sucking him off. Her head bobbed up and down as she circled her tongue around it and Bruce groaning at the feel of the wetness and the way she slurped. He ran his hand through her hair and even over the wings stemming out of her head as she deep throated his cock. For the next couple minutes this went on before the two embraced in another kiss as she helped him remove his shirt and Bruce kicking off his pants. They repositioned over the bed with Morrigan on her back and Bruce atop her.

"I've waited so long for this," she whispered.

"I'll make it worth your while," Bruce smirked.

She braced herself as he inserted himself inside her and his hips shooting forward as he started slow, and Morrigan's legs wrapped around him moaning as he gave her more and more of his rod with each thrust. But then surprisingly he lowered his head and bit into the left side of her neck and drinking her blood which caused the succubi's eyes to roll into the back of her head with intensified pleasure. Her moans became louder as he increased his pace while feeding upon her, and without anyway of holding back she climaxed over him as she bit at her lower lip.

"Amazing, so amazing, I'm going to lose my mind!" she cried out in pleasure.

 **XXX**

Jitoshi was one of the last to enter into the quarters of Ched Vlet as everyone else had gathered around, being himself, Clayface, Kahlua Shuzen, Captain Cold and Akua Shuzen. Across from them were Ched Vlet, Kiria Yoshii and someone they hadn't seen in weeks.

"Al Ghul," Akua stepped forward as she looked the demon's head over. "What brings you here?"

"He comes with significant information, I can assure you. The group of you led by Yoshii Kiria have another mission, the human world again. And this time you will be heading to Iceland where Ra's Al Ghul and his league of assassins have discovered the vicinity of what we believe lies two separate pieces of the Chirismoy shells."

"Why so many of us?" Captain Cold questioned with a single step forward. "This job hardly calls for the participation of us all, half of this lot should be more than capable of..."

"We aren't taking any chances," Kiria specifically looked over the duo of Akua and Kahlua. "Surely the two of you haven't forgotten what occurred in Central City?"

The two vampires only gave one another a quick look but knew exactly what it was he meant.

"That was an isolated incident. You can't really believe that's even in the realm of possibilities, it was pure chance that the Flash stumbled over us," Kahlua voiced. "And if I've heard right Central City is like his backyard."

"Do not underestimate them, Shuzen," Ra's sounded. "Half of you will be on standby while the others will pursue the objects of interest. We must presume they're now onto at least the idea of our gathering."

The room quieted for a moment.

"Jitoshi, Captain Cold and Kahlua," Ched looked over the three of them respectively. "The three of you will take a head start alongside a handful of our lower ranks on scene. You will first confirm the shells and then we shall proceed from there. Each of you will be afforded a small tracking device that when close enough will alert and confirm the shells."

"Confirm them, now that's interesting. I was under the impression this had already been determined."

Ched immediately shook his head.

"If in fact the Chirismoy shells as sources state there will be two pieces guarded by a tribe known as the Gold Laws. And interestingly I've already confirmed so myself, this tribe is made up of yokai," Vlet implied.

"How certain are you of this?" Akua crossed her arms. "As a child I heard stories of the Gold Laws and its history, but nothing suggesting monsters or yokai. From my knowledge it is a tribe ranging back into the mid seventeenth century, made up of man."

"Ched-sama speaks the truth," Q-Bee chimed in as she entered through a side door. "I had a run in with them once in the past five years, they're well trained and mostly consist of Onikuma type yokai. They won't be an easy bunch to get by."

Akua looked back and forth between them, but without words.

"The Golden Laws have lived amongst humans for countless generations and have never revealed their true nature. And from what I've dug up, they cherish the two pieces in their possession like nothing else since the forming of their tribe. To them it is considered artifacts passed down from the heavens. Just a little bit of background you should be curious of as they will guard the two pieces no matter what, even if it means death," Ched informed.

It was then Cheetah that laughed.

"Then die they shall," Kahlua rubbed her hands together.

"Well then, I'm about as anxious as the next gal or guy to get this over with," Jitoshi looked specifically to Ched. "When will we get this show on the road?"

Up and out of his chair, Ched pointed to the exit.

"No need for any further postponement, I've said all I've needed to say. A group of twenty awaits the three of you down the hall where you will then relocate to Iceland and group with others and report back to us and then we shall strike," Ched grinned.

 **XXX**

Since the night of that party things had been different and this couldn't have been more apparent when they were in the presence of each other. It seemed as though she was purposely avoiding him and the more he thought about that it was for the better. If things escalated or went any further the consequences in his case could be dire. What occurred never should have went that far and even with that in mind that didn't stop him from constantly thinking about her and recalling how soft her lips were against his.

"Luke."

He turned and looked down the hall and that's when he saw her approaching.

"Dinah," Luke waved as she did the same back.

In just a couple steps she sided with him as they continued down the hall together.

"A few of the trainees are about to go through a workout practice and I think it might be a good idea that we joined them. What do you say?"

"I'm not otherwise doing anything else at the moment," Luke responded.

"It really isn't all bad and most are easy to get along with except for the occasional hothead."

They laughed while prolonging further down the hall and into the training facility. It was just as they entered that Prince Arlo stepped out and in a conversation with two soldiers.

"Correct, the lieutenant general and her unit took off on a mandatory mission. They won't return until a little over a week. It'll be up to us and every other unit to hold down the fort during that time," Arlo conveyed.

"We'll handle just fine, with any luck their journey should end a day or so early," one added.

They were into the hall quickly and listening in over the exchange brought Isla back to his thoughts. It wasn't until they were inside the gym and really got going did Luke truly clear his mind. Dinah and Luke started with cardio based workouts and throughout the gym were many working on their own singular routines. They worked hard for the next hour straight and both breaking a pretty good sweat. And while Dinah branched off and joined the trainees in the wide group routine, Luke headed through a door in a far corner of the gym which led into the weight room.

He gazed around at all the equipment and with a smile over his face. And while much of the materials around were very different in design to what he was accustomed to, all would get the job done. The kingdom of Vindellorien might have lacked in technology, but made up for in sorcery and magic. Luke didn't waste time going right to work as he started light with a couple dumbbells and did so for the next several minutes as a means of warming up.

Following that he worked out his shoulders and receiving a good burning sensation before laying out over a bench with leather material, switching over to the bench press. He barely adjusted the weight and got started as the entrance door opened and a familiar face stepping through, but she was dressed somewhat differently. She wore black leggings, a purple blouse and her hair tied in pigtails by purple bows. Lastly she wore purple boots and a black choker around her neck.

"Great, just the person I wanted to see," Luke quickly knocked out the first two rounds of repetitions.

The female vampire laughed somewhat as she slowly walked toward him, not missing the sarcasm.

"So vindictive Fox, keep talking that way and I might actually gobble your tongue out. And here I was thinking we had something going," she stuck out her lower lip and scowled as she moved in closer beside him. "Just over five hundred fifty pounds, hhhmm not bad for a human. But at max power I'm capable of lifting sixty to seventy times that amount."

"Psh, right," Luke responded with little belief.

This didn't go unnoticed by the vampire who chortled.

"You really don't believe me? Quite the uneducated worm, aren't you?"

Miukei proceeded to up her yokai and Luke could feel the heaviness of her inner yokai spewing outward, its invisible weight immense. It was so intense that he could barely hold up the weight over his head.

"Need a little assist?" she looked down over him arrogantly.

She didn't give him the opportunity to respond as she pulled the bar away from him and over her head. Luke watched in astonishment as she cracked out rep after rep like it was nothing and Miukei using only one arm! There was that, but even more so was the speed in which her arm moved up and down at such a velocity that he quickly lost count of the repetitions she was whipping out.

"What's wrong, Fox? Do I make you feel fragile and weak?" the vampire chortled.

Not long after that Miukei's inner power plummeted as she carefully set the bar back into the hands of Luke who continued where he left off.

"How do you possess such incredible strength?!" Luke pushed the weight up and down.

"Easy, vampires are physically one of the most powerful creatures to ever exist," Miukei threw her head back as she walked around and in front of him.

Without warning she was leaning forward and sitting in his lap and running her fingers over his stomach. That was only the start of it as she reached down and pulled up his shirt just enough to get a view of his toned abs.

"So muscular, so much blood flow," her eyes brightened with sparkles in them. "Your body is just begging to be fed on!"

Luke didn't have the chance to speak as her head dropped and the vampire did something he wasn't anticipating. The muscles through his body stiffened at the feel of her tongue slithering over his flesh. The vampire especially trailed the tip of her tongue over the visible veins and Luke squirming somewhat. He immediately lifted and set the weight aside as he looked down over Miuke whose head was halfway up his shirt and that's when it happened, the first bite. It was a quick strike of pain but disappeared just as quickly, but then came another and then another. She bit down and consumed blood from various sections of his stomach and this was more stimulating than the typical bits over and around his neck. Soon she pulled up looking at him and repositioned while still atop him.

"I'll make this fast," the vampire grinned with herself lowered over him. "You're such a good food supply, not making such a fuss... I think I might actually like you, Fox."

"If not for my blood, unlikely," he frowned.

They were chest to chest as she lowered herself completely and biting into his neck. All he kept thinking and hoping for was that no one would walk in on them in such a position, especially Dinah. He would have lots to explain, that's for sure.

 **XXX**

It was just two days since his arrival to the yokai realm and staying under the Bloodriver castle and in that time he had not yet ventured the entirety of the castle which was easily four to five times the size of Wayne Manor. More so than even back home Bruce felt like he was living in royalty with the Dark Lord's servants and maidens at his service twenty four seven. There at least had to be one hundred to two hundred of them and for the most part they had all been very pleasant. He was on his own and for the last half an hour Bruce found himself wondering around and eventually finding himself inside one of the handful of art gallery exhibits within the castle. There was a variety of art of different genres, some dark in tone and others bright. He positioned himself in front of a painting detailing a ship at sea during a storm, taking in every detail as his eyes looked from side to side and downward.

"There you are."

His shoulders twitched somewhat as someone called out to him and he turned looking at the entrance door as she entered wearing a dark blue cloak with a hood connected to it.

"Akasha," Bruce looked to and moved in closer to her as she did the same. "This is quite the collection."

"Yes, yes it is," the pink haired vampire stopped short of him. "Do you have a favorite?"

"Not particularly," Bruce gazed around. "Just looking, and there is quite the quality."

The Dark Lord was with a smile as she looked into his eyes and both smiled.

"Where's Morrigan, I thought she'd be with you?"

"She left hours ago, but to Makai or the human world I don't know," Bruce shook his head honestly. "She didn't say. And what's with this?"

He pointed at the Dark Lord's choice of attire.

"Oh," she giggled. "I tucked Sasha in for bed just an hour ago and had an errand to run away from the castle. There was a light downpour and well... I needed to be protected. So ah, is it only you then?"

"Yes. Members of the league and others left just before Morrigan and I don't expect any of them to return until sometime tomorrow or the day after. Most probably not until the end of the week when we make the trip to your father's estate."

"Oh really... so it's just you," Akasha's gaze fell over the ground as she fiddled with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Bruce took a step towards her.

She didn't give an immediate answer and for a while her eyes remained glued to the ground before she eventually looked up.

"There's much you've seen but there's one place you haven't that you should," Akasha gestured him to follow with the bob of her head. "Come this way."

Bruce didn't know where to but didn't matter as he followed with little space in between them. They took to the higher levels which turned out to be quite the lengthy journey. And somewhere along the way Akasha fell back and took hold of his hand as more and more of her active security came into view. It seemed as though she was purposely avoiding them and trying to stay hidden, which Bruce found bizarre seeing as she was the castle's ruler.

"Where are we going?" Bruce finally asked.

"Ssssshhh, you'll see in a moment," she whispered.

They cautiously moved onward and the Dark Lord looking all around to make certain there were no eyes on them as they did. And eventually they came up on a twelve foot door which was locked off by a magic seal and Akasha the only one with the means to unlock it which she did.

"Hurry, come!" the Dark Lord pulled him through as the doors closed behind them.

Inside was a king-size bed in the middle of the room just ahead of them with red blankets and red bed curtains surrounding it. Above them was a ceiling lamp and in one corner of the room was a large mirror with a stool out in front of it with beauty products over the dresser. Antique furniture was throughout along with paintings along the walls and two lit candles over either side of the bed. On the far right corner of the room was a sliding glass door which led to the balcony and a perfect view of the kingdom of Hiklorhan.

"What is this place?" Bruce looked around and couldn't help but be awestruck and it was also very spacious. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so," Akasha walked toward the bed as she undid the belt around her cloak. "It's my quarters and rarely does anyone step inside, unless one of my servants. Even Colton has yet to set foot in this room. This spot is sacred to me, more so than any other."

With this assertion he looked in on her with narrowed eyes and questions.

"If it's so sacred then why am I..."

Bruce bit down over his tongue as the cloak lowered and fell off her shoulders. And beneath it the Dark Lord was dressed in a green see-through nightgown with a black bow tied into her hair. She gazed back at him over her right shoulder and smirked as she walked barefoot over the carpet and into the bed.

"And this is my bed, so soft, fluffy, and comfy and I'm asleep in minutes of laying my head over the pillows," Akasha laid out on her side with her head lowered over the pillows. "Come try, there's plenty of room."

She looked up at him but a glare over his face.

"What do you want?" Bruce walked up on and stood at the foot of the bed.

"You know something," Akasha rolled over on her back. "This spot isn't just for snoozing, but where my mate and I will make sweet love."

"Colton," Bruce responded.

"I didn't mention any names," she smiled up at him with a snicker, lifting her right leg and pointing her foot at him. "I've yet to make any such commitment."

The vampire circled her ankle, gazing up at him with intent before lowering her leg.

"And you wanted to know why I brought you here? I think you have an idea but I'll tell you. After our friendly little fight and the outcome, to say I was somewhat sour would be an understatement. But since then you could say my entire outlook has changed. Not once in my years have I had a man of interest or lover that was capable of keeping up with me in battle, let alone defeat me. I love a strong man with grit and skills to pair, I can't help that it turns me on. My natural vampire instincts obviously. But there's also something else."

Akasha licked at her upper lip and positioned in a suggestive manner.

"You and Morrigan," Akasha blushed as she looked away from him.

Swallowing back, he had a pretty good indication of what she got at without her saying a thing.

"It wasn't intentional," the Dark Lord quickly clarified. "I went to check on Sasha just after midnight and she was already asleep but the sounds coming from across the hall couldn't be ignored. Lucky for you she's a heavy sleeper."

Bruce was speechless and did his best not to show his embarrassment but this didn't get away from Akasha who chuckled.

"The door was halfway cracked, you should really be more careful. Sorry to say but curiosity got the better of me and I took a little peak and that's when I saw," Akasha pushed up and crawled over her knees. "She was riding you so good and it was almost painful to watch, I was... so envious. But I was evenly as stirred and thought only about being in her place."

And while ceasing his shirt the pink haired vampire pulled herself up and taking his lower lip into her mouth, sucking and biting at it lightly. She then fell backwards with her back over the blankets and looking up at him.

"Let's not beat around the bush, I brought you here for one purpose and it's your choice. I told you about the agreement Colton and I had about no intercourse until after marriage," Akasha lifted her left leg and rubbing the sole of her foot over his chest. "But in the case of you, I'll let you take me here and now, over and over again."

"No," Bruce slapped her leg away as he stepped back and away from the bed. "You're engaged!"

"And if I weren't," Akasha sat up and her tone seductive. "Would you consider rekindling what we had?"

Bruce took another step back with tightened fists.

"I haven't forgotten your unfaithfulness and while I've gained trust in you again, that doesn't consist of a relationship. You had your chance," Bruce turned and walked toward the exit.

She immediately sprung up from the bed and jumped out in front of the door and blocking his path.

"Don't go, I know I messed up we've covered that lots. I also understand that you and Morrigan have a thing but I want to be with you," her eyes stared into his as she rubbed a hand over the side of his face. "I don't know what else to say."

"I'm leaving, move aside."

She exhaled as she looked him off but did as he asked and he only partially got the door open as Akasha took hold of his arm.

"One more thing," she stood over the tips of her toes and kissed at his cheek. "You passed… my test. I knew that you would but I wanted to be sure."

His eyes were filled with confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm talking about all this," she stepped back giving him space to breathe. "I bringing you here and attempting to seduce you was all planned and you proved again you're good man. Even if it were to stay between us, and you know next to nothing about Colton but you had him in mind and not thinking about yourself. Virtually any other in your position wouldn't have passed up the opportunity to sleep with me, love or not."

"I see," Bruce exhaled as he turned and reached for the doorknob.

Akasha's hand however took hold of his and pulled him back around.

"But don't get it twisted, all of what I said is true… being how I feel about you."

"And if I weren't such a good boy, what would you have done?"

The question froze her and the Dark Lord fumbled around with numerous thoughts, biting over her tongue.

"You've made your choice, so that isn't something we have to consider," she smirked. "Goodnight, and be careful that no one sees you leaving. They might think something happened and then come rumors."

"Well documented. Goodnight, Akasha," he smiled at her.

She returned the smile just before kissing at his cheek as she closed the door behind him and her back against it.

"He won't come easy," she whispered. "But I love a man that plays hard to get."

Bruce managed to make his way down the hall and without being seen as he made his way to the lower levels. And it was just as he came up on his bedroom door that a boom tube appeared out in front of him and a single individual in front of him.

"Victor," Bruce stared at Cyborg with surprise.

"Sorry for the sudden arrival but we've got movement. Our target has traveled into the human world, Iceland to be exact."

Bruce followed Cyborg into his room and that's when victor stopped for a moment and then proceeded to perform an advanced scan of the entire space. A bright light stemmed from his left arm which expanded and covered the entirety of the room and a beeping sound going off four times.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bruce questioned.

"Hold up," Victor responded.

The bright blue was replaced by a red and then came a buzzing sound before the light disappeared and Vic's arm returning to how it was.

"Three devices designed to pick up sound," Cyborg looked Bruce in the face. "One sealed beneath the carpet, another through that wall and the last in the wall across from that one."

Cyborg pointed out each and Bruce clinching his fists, not happy with the fact he was being spied on in his own room.

"You couldn't have known," Cyborg looked him over as he surveyed his mien, knowing exactly what was on his mind. "With your weaponry and gadgets, sure but you're without all that. And besides we have more important matters that require our attention, we need to get you back to the cave and..."

"What's happening?" Bruce cut him off.

"That tracker in Jitoshi Ichiro's bloodstream puts him in Iceland as we speak, your system from the bat computer that's temporarily networked with myself notified me the instant this happened. We need to get you out of here and to the cave and so you can suit up and we get the drop on these guys before they accomplish anything. Perhaps if we're lucky we'll be in and out before anyone notices you're gone. This can't wait, we need to act immediately."

"I know, and it's possible we might need backup depending the situation."

"Already ahead of you, Barry has been notified and no one else. So to the cave?"

"Yes," Bruce responded.

 **To be continued**


	22. Battle in Iceland

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP22: Battle in Iceland**

It was just as the gates to the kingdom of Vindellorien unsealed that the lone horsewoman galloped through. This individual wasn't without wear and tear and those that spotted her approaching the palace realized this right away even from such a distance. But that was only part of it as they also distinguished the attire she wore.

"Alert the king," one looked to the other. "This could be bad."

"Got it, on my way."

The lone guard was off and running while the other saddled up and met halfway with the Regiment Knight passing through the gates. Her injuries aside, the Vindellorien guard could see the distress in her eyes.

"Cecily Hadlee,what happened? Report," the security guard commanded.

They exchanged only a few words before taking off to the castle. And while she suffered many cuts and bruises, none of her injuries were dire. Once inside the palace both immediately rushed to the throne room of King Delbert who had already been alerted in advance of their arrival.

"Cecily," the king stood from his chair and looked her over with marginal fright. "What happened?"

He knew the female elf well, as she'd been a childhood friend of both the prince and his youngest child, also being her second in command. She had barely yet to catch her breath or take in what happened, her heart racing the entire ride back.

"My king," she started. "We had just made our way across the open meadow and everything was normal until we got through a shallow lake. Next we passed up the Puruoss Mountain and that is where we were attacked."

"Attacked!" Delbert marched forward. "Who?!"

Cecily bit back as she recalled every detail as they seemingly appeared from everywhere in an instant.

"They have her... they took her, your daughter."

Delbert's fury elevated but held back as he had not yet heard everything.

"And what of the thirty others?" Delbert looked at her closely. "What became of them?"

Cecily could barely look him in the eyes as she shook her head.

"We managed to take down a number of their own, but no one survived other than myself and lady Isla," Cecily relayed sadly. "And I'm really only alive because lady Isla ordered I surrender and they also wanted me to send a message."

She couldn't finish before a door to their left unlocked and marching inward was Prince Arlo and on either side of him were two guards.

"What's with all the ruckus, did something..."

Arlo's throat closed as his eyes settled over the female elf and looking over the cuts and bruises she sustained. Not a moment later did a hint of fear creep into the back of his mind knowing exactly who she'd taken off with.

"Where's Isla?" he asked calmly.

He didn't get the immediate answer he was hoping for which supplemented to his concern.

"There was an attack, my prince," Cecily looked him square in the eyes. "Much like yourself we were ambushed by Ilon Kreing and his Xsouvizs. No one survived other than me and her, your sister who they've taken prisoner."

Her eyes fell over the ground as Arlo's teeth gritted.

"So let me get this straight," Arlo scowled. "You and the Band Regiment Knights fell victim to a sneak attack and both you and Isla are the only two survivors?"

His fists were sealed as Cecily bit over her lower lip and saw nothing but wrath in his eyes, causing her goosebumps.

"You are her trusted ally and sword, surrender is not an option! You should have fought to the end even if it meant your life!"

Arlo raced forward to the surprise of everyone and tackled Cecily to the ground and with his hands tightly around her throat!

"Everyone dies and Isla imprisoned and you run back here with your tail in between your legs like a deserter! I swear to you if my sister doesn't make it out alive than neither will you! I'll end you with these two hands!"

"Arlo stop, you must restrain yourself!" Delbert shouted.

And by this stage both princess Sienna and queen Avis stormed into the throne room, having listened in on the ruckus from further down the hall.

"My word, what is the meaning of this?!" Avis shouted with a hand to her heart.

Two guards were quickly over the ground and with their combined efforts they pulled him away from Cecily who was drooling from the sides of her mouth as she strove to catch her breath. And had it gone on for a few seconds longer she would have been out.

"You fucking coward bitch! How could you just leave her, you disgrace yourself and this entire kingdom with such betrayal!"

"I had to!" Cecily shot back as she slowly stood. "Those were direct orders from Lady Isla, she said to stand down! You would have me disobey a direct order?!"

"What happened to Isla?!" Sienna commanded as she stepped forward.

Delbert looked to his eldest daughter with sorrow.

"There was an incident my daughter and Isla has been taken prisoner," Delbert bit over his tongue. "By Ilon Kreing and the Xsouvizs."

Avis and Sienna were both shaken and the princess fell back with a hand over her head feeling light headed but a security guard quickly to her side and holding her upright.

"Come this way princess, let's get you some place to sit."

Her steps were wobbly but she found a place to settle just a couple feet away.

"And so what now, did they state terms? They wouldn't have kept her alive unless there was something they wanted, Isla's being used as leverage isn't she?" Arlo's eyes were locked over Cecily. "Did they say anything?"

The red haired elf let out a sigh whilst returning eye contact.

"They did," she posed. "In order for them to return lady Isla in one piece, their terms are really quite simple. What they want is the Lastiaz sphere that this kingdom holds and Ilon claimed if it isn't in their possession within the next ninety days, then... lady Isla will die."

The room went dead silent and King Delbert feeling his heart halt as all eyes fell over him. It was his call and decision as he was Vindellorien's ruler. It felt as though minutes went by and not a word, but Arlo especially noticed the focus in his father's eyes.

"What will you do, my king?" Cecily broke the silence.

"I don't know," Delbert lowered his head. "Isla is my daughter, but as king my first priority is for the best interest of this land. Giving up the Lastiaz Sphere to those criminals would not only be putting the safety of thousands of our own at risk, but potentially the entire realm."

"But this is Isla we're talking about!" Arlo snapped. "All else doesn't matter, we must save her no matter what!"

Delbert let out a silent sigh as he looked to the prince.

"If and when the day comes that you stand as king you will then understand the many sacrifices that must be made, many of which may go against your own beliefs. Isla understood the risks when she took the position, just as you."

"So that's it, we're just going to stand around and do nothing?! She will be tortured, interrogated and..."

Arlo was incapable of finishing as he was filled with so much rage. His eyes then returned to Cecily who was nearly as tense as his father.

"Do you have any clue where they might have taken her?"

Cecily only shook her head which angered the prince more. Not much longer after that everyone piled out of the throne room and King Delbert calling a needed meeting to all available personnel. And from there news of what happened spread throughout the castle.

 **XXX**

He was standing a foot away from the bat computer when a dazzling sparkled off to his left and Robin quickly jumping into a defensive position. Immediately he was with two birdarangs in hand and ready to defend against an enemy. The first idea that came to mind was how in the world could an enemy gain entry into the cave by teleportation?! He didn't have a whole lot more time to think about this as the light died down and two persons standing in front of him.

"Father!" he looked directly at Bruce who stepped forward and Cyborg behind him. "You're back already?"

"Not quite. Movement by Jitoshi, and likely Fairy Tale. Iceland is the location and they've already touched down. We aren't going to standby and permit them to do whatever they're doing without intervention. And it's also time to put the new suit to the test."

This was all so unexpected and Robin had no response.

"New suit... what suit? You two aren't going at this alone, are you? At least let me tag along."

"Not entirely," Cyborg shook his head. "The two of us and the Flash. For undisclosed reasons we can't inform any of the other leaguers. Batman engaged in some activities during his stay in the yokai realm that others in the team wouldn't exactly take too kindly too. Heck, even I don't condemn the exploit, but so far it seems to have paid off."

Robin then looked to his father with requesting eyes.

"Father, what is he talking about?"

"Long story," Bruce headed for one of the back rooms. "Tell you all about it at the appropriate time. For now we need to ready ourselves and get to Iceland and confront them. This time they will be stopped in their tracks before they can conceivably get their feet off the ground."

He disappeared into the back and didn't return until a minute or so later and fully suited with the cowl pulled up over his head.

"Victor, has there been a change in their position?" Batman approached and stopped in front of Cyborg.

Robin looked him over and on hindsight he didn't see any differences at all, well at least from the outside. And at that time they had much more important matters to deal with so he didn't think much of it.

"Their movement has been minimal, or at least his. I'll boom us there, but some distance from the target. We'll want to hold the element of surprise for as long as we can until confrontation."

"That isn't all," Batman crossed his arms. "Let's first determine which members they have on scene. If it is a Chirismoy shell they're after, he won't be alone especially taking into account what Barry said occurred at the beauty pageant. If that is any indication, they'll be operating together in at least a small group."

For the next minute and a half Cyborg and Batman conversed whilst Robin stood and listened and Victor activating and pulling up a live 3D map out which showed the target's movement in real-time.

A boom tube was created off to the side of them, curtesy of Cyborg.

"Time to move."

"But let's get one thing straight," Batman stepped forward and especially eying Robin. "No sudden moves on arrival. We first survey the area and determine who and which enemies are on scene, and if the shells are present."

"And what about the Flash?" the boy wonder looked up to both. "Isn't he supposed to assemble with you guys?"

"Yes, in fact it wouldn't surprise me if he's already beat us to the punch," Cyborg responded.

Batman was the first through the open vortex which was then Cyborg and looking on was Robin, still puzzled the rest of their team was being kept out of the loop. It closed behind Robin as he entered and with what felt like a quick instant they were in and out appearing over a mountain side and a waterfall not far from them and the weather quite frosty. Snow and ice were noticeable over the ground and even when they breathed they could see their own breath. Not very much time did they have to settle as their ears were met by a loud bang and even the ground beneath their feet shook.

"Looks like we've arrived just in time for the party," Robin pointed out down the hill and nearly two hundred yards away. "Looks like war."

"You can say that again," Cyborg took a look for himself. "So much for the dawdling approach, we might just have to get our hands dirty in a hurry but what the heck is even happening?!"

From where they stood it was difficult to make out much of anything in the distance or the persons involved. What they could see however was a village with a couple dozen cottages surrounding the area and some of which up in flames! Though from afar Batman could sense and feel a heavy yokai presence from where he stood.

"Let's go, we'll be no help nor find anything standing here."

The caped crusader led the way as both Robin and Cyborg trailed close behind. They drew closer with every step and got a better understanding of what was actually unfolding and the parties involved. There were various bear looking creatures standing upright on two feet like humans and wearing clothing much like men and some out of the soldiers' even carrying weapons.

"Am I seeing things right?" Robin looked to both Cyborg and Batman as they continued in stride. "Are those things..."

"Yokai," Batman answered for him. "And if I'm right they're of the Onikuma type."

Only a guess from the eyeball, but the monster energy stemming from them was undeniable. It wasn't just physical and spiritual training Batman endured in the realm of Alvasleha, but he had time enough on the side to study up and research the yokai realm's history and inhabitants.

"Whelp it's always nice to see familiar faces, look there?" Cyborg pointed out to a specific individual.

"Clayface!" Batman sealed his fists.

The villain made of clay resized himself and standing over nine fifteen feet tall and attacking the surrounding Onikuma tribe, but he wasn't alone. Not far from where he stood was Captain Cold, shooting his ice gun at the Onikuma yokai. The trio didn't move in right away as they first observed what they were up against and aside from the first two there were others they recognized, including, Kahlua Shuzen, Killer Frost, Akua Shuzen, Circe and Kiria Yoshii himself! But that wasn't all as Cyborg counted up to at least a handful of fifty others at their side, which were without a doubt lower ranks. None were within his covered database, and so he quickly switched over and performed thousands of different searches, all in a single instant. His system/combined with his brain could process it all no problem.

"Taking on all of them, just the three of us... this outta be fun," Robin cracked his knuckles with a grin. "What are you doing?"

The boy wonder's eyes fell over Cyborg who had pulled up a hologram screen and countless embedded into his eye not visible to the dynamic duo. He skimmed through photos and imagery faster than any normal person could even comprehend.

"Vic," Batman sided with him. "Does this have to do with..."

"I think I've figured why Fairy Tale and our enemies are battling it out with that group," Cyborg's eyes continued moving from side to side, up and down as he looked through more information. "There's no mention of it anywhere in here but this landmark and location is precisely it. Those Onikuma or whatever they're… are of the Solun tribe! There's trillions amount of information on myths and stories, but there's one thing that keeps coming up."

"Being?" Batman's eyes narrowed.

"This tribe has resided in this area for hundreds of years and have held onto and protecting what they like to call gems created by the gods that hold special mystical powers. They claim it is their duty to watch over these entries, more important than anything else. According to these readings they believe the center of the world and its fate solely rely on their ability to protect the pieces."

Batman and Robin gave each other a quick look before the caped crusader again looked back to Cyborg.

"How many of these pieces are there, is it stated?"

"Two," Cyborg replied. "And if this detailed information is accurate they're located just beneath this shrine."

"Two Chirismoy shells," Batman grimaced. "Fairy Tale wouldn't be here otherwise and if your research is more than just myths then that would explain the scene. We must side with the tribe and stop Fairy Tale from making away with the Chirismoy shells."

"Then what shall we do?" Robin looked up.

"Fight!"

Batman immediately leaped off the ledge and spread his cape as he swiftly glided down over the battlefront! Cyborg nor Robin were expecting such swift action as they first expected he'd work up a plan, but then again things escalated far passed that and if they didn't act fast Fairy Tale would wipe out the entire tribe. And so without a seconds thought both Robin and Cyborg were down the hill and following after him.

 _"Barry, where the hell are you?!"_ Cyborg thought silently.

The caped crusader took off into the middle of the action and his entrance didn't go unnoticed as much of the surrounding fighting ceased and many gazes falling over him.

"Well look who it is," Circe marched forward and cleared a path as she knocked aside a handful of Onikuma, using telekinetic force. "The Dark Knight of Gotham city and all alone."

The sorceress applauded him, just as Kiria Yoshii stepped forward but with an entirely different mindset.

"And so I meet the Batman face to face, quite the exclusive occasion," Kiria grinned just before biting over his tongue. "Greatest detective as they call you. What led you here?"

"It's pointless, he won't tell you," Killer Frost ran forward. "But we've got an even bigger problem now, if he's here than that means the rest of the Justice League can't be far behind!"

"The Justice League!" Kahlua swallowed back. "As in all of them, we don't have the firepower to fight all..."

"Calm your nerves," Circe laughed. "We have more than enough to hold them off until we get what we came for."

The sorceress positioned her hands out in front of Batman as a purple glow surfaced but then came a huge blast which exploded right around her feet and the sorceress falling sideways and to the ground. Both Cyborg and Robin made their way into the picture and Victor's arm morphed into a cannon gun. Jitoshi Ichiro bit over his tongue as he set eyes on the two and from behind Batman, Clayface lifted his arms up and over his head.

"You die here and now, Batman!"

With his hands shaped into massive boulders Clayface slammed his fists downward but Batman swiftly moving out of the way as the villain put a sizeable crater into the ground. He prolonged with swinging out over the Dark Knight who had little trouble dodging before taking off and running up the left arm of Clayface and literally kicking his face in before slipping back several feet. It took a few moments before his face popped back into place and the villain shaking off the cobwebs.

"Don't remember you being so fast, what gives?" he looked down on the caped crusader.

Cyborg and Robin were to his side in a matter of seconds and Circe also back on her feet.

"Don't tell me it's just the three of you," Captain Cold moved forward with a smirk. "If so you shall die one cold agonizing death."

He took aim on the three and fired off a couple shots but in the blink of an eye the trio disappeared!

"What the..."

"Over here, you miscounted."

Leonard Snart immediately turned and to his dismay was a very familiar foe, standing in front of Cyborg, Batman and Robin. He was dressed in red armor, a mask, yellow boots and a thunder bolt symbol over his chest.

"Always arriving in the nick of time, but in all honesty I can't picture any true showdown that doesn't have you in it."

Captain Cold was with his weapon lowered but staring at the Flash as Batman sided with the speedster.

"You're late."

"Got caught up in some trouble, a sinking ship in the north pacific, over two thousand onboard, a hostage situation in France, a huge shootout in Spain and..."

"We get the picture," Robin rolled his eyes. "You were busy."

Flash partially scratched at the side of his mask but didn't look back at him.

"Now is probably a bad time for questions but a rundown of our goal would be much appreciated."

No one had an opportunity to respond as Clayface came running at them and it was Cyborg that jumped forward with his left arm aimed out in front of him and altering his battle mode from energy concentrated to Sonics. With the weapon armed and ready to fire Vic did exactly that with a massive sonic wave which caused the villain much pain as he shouted with his hands over his head. Next came the shaking of his entire body before he completely exploded and his clay parts exploding everywhere. Batman took this opportunity to explain the important details to the speedster quickly as he could without going into details. Waves of magic energy were fired off in their direction by Circe who had nothing but focus in her eyes.

"My brothers!" the Onikuma chief looked around to the rest of his tribe. "We shall join forces with the league of justice and fight off these outsiders that aspire to take away what is rightfully ours. All hope is not lost, keep fighting!"

"They know who we are?" the Flash blinked before a smirk shaped over his lips. "Flattered."

"Who doesn't know the Justice League," Robin rolled his eyes. "You'd have to be living under a rock."

The speedster eyed Circe who looked to be activating another spell and he wasn't about to stand around and afford her the time she needed and so he took off and of course Captain Cold took this opportunity to try and fire off a handful of shots at him but each passing through the speedster as he went intangible. From there the battle raged on and continued where it left off. Flash was in on Circe quickly but didn't realize the invisible force field she put in front of herself which zapped him and sent him rocketing back in the opposite direction and over the ground.

Fairy Tale had yet to try and pursue the shells as their primary focus was to first eliminate the tribe and then take what they'd been after. Each member was with one of the special tracking devices which indicated they were standing atop them. The Onikuma yokai were engaged mostly with Fairy Tale's henchmen, but that didn't stop Kiria Yoshii from getting involved himself, fighting against and cutting down a few of those that stood in his way. Robin, Cyborg and Batman had all separated from each other and it was Victor that started up another function within his system as his red eye glowed and he initiated a scan of the turf just beneath their feet and rendering a 3D visual of what was beneath the shrine. There was much to see but a lone section gave off an abnormal energy signature, reverberating from inside a chest/box.

"Batman!" Cyborg called out to Batman as the red glow over his eye died down. "I think I might know where the shells are."

The caped crusader didn't have the opportunity to respond as he was too busy flipping away from Killer Frost's ice shards and then came Kahlua Shuzen from his left side, pulling at his cape and tossing him up into the air where he was met by an open hand to the side of his face by an incoming Akua Shuzen. While midair Batman extended his arms gliding to the turf. He looked on while in a fighting stance as he was approached by both vampires and Killer Frost.

"I don't know nee-san, this hardly seems fair he's only a man underneath all that armor," Kahlua looked to Akua from the corner of her eye. "How's about the two of you take your efforts elsewhere, I'd like to have a little fun with him before I put him down, permanently."

"This one isn't without a bag of tricks up his sleeve, if you're going to finish him than it must be done without wavering. Run along Kahlua, I'll handle this one."

Neither backed off and so Killer Frost did so as she didn't want to get caught up in the middle of it. Robin found himself surrounded by a clutter of Fairy Tale's henchmen and physically being knocked around but he was tough and never stayed down for long, throwing down smoke bombs to disrupt their vision as he moved in on them and aimed for pressure points. It was during this skirmish that he came to realize a select few of the enemies were with different pressure points than the prototypical human. The boy wonder banded with and fought close with the Onikuma to try and gain a numbers advantage.

"Didn't realize Fairy Tale recruited Cinderella," Robin taunted as he found himself engaged with a mermaid. "Out of your element, dontcha think?"

"Shut your filthy mouth you little twerp!" the mermaid fired back.

Cyborg wasn't far and tied up in ongoing back and forth confrontation with Kiria Yoshii, and using blasts from his cannon to keep the chimera from getting in with close range attacks. His troubles would only get worse as Killer Frost moved in on him from his right with a running start as she leaped upward and over him. She was with an ice blade in hand but he pivoted his body just enough to get off a clean shot which tagged her in the air, and the villainous dropping out of the air and on her side as she rolled over with discomfort.

"Nice shot... for a piece of walking hardware."

He was unmoved by her commentary while keeping his focus on the task as Kiria gained some ground over him. It was just as Kiria came within a foot of Victor that a Scythe blade formed out of his right arm which he swung directly at Cyborg, aiming to slice him in two. But with just enough space between them Cyborg jumped back creating a boom tube which he passed through and Kiria essentially cutting away at air.

"Behind you!" Killer Frost pointed out.

Kiria was still airborne so didn't have the means to counter or dodge as Cyborg appeared behind him out of another boom tube and firing off a charged up blast directly at his back which sent the Chimera soaring right into Killer Frost as their bodies collided and they roughly plummeted to the ground and rolling over each. They came to an eventual stop several yards away and Kiria pushing up off of her as the blade rejoined with his body.

"It would appear this Justice League and its members aren't just raw power," he chuckled. "But with ploys."

Their conversation was cut short as Cyborg ran at them and firing off more rounds of laser beams as they separated from each other. On the other side of the battlefield the Flash was dealing with both Circe, Captain Cold and lending assist against the other yokai. The sorceress had barely been able to get off a single spell off as the Flash was up and on her faster than she could think. And it was on the other side of the battle field that the Shuzen sisters prolonged their fight with the dark knight, and to their greatest surprise he was keeping up with them and though both were merely toying around with their prey it shouldn't have been possible. In base power they were simply ten to twenty times a human's strength and yet he was taking blows from, and counterattacking their calculated attacks.

"Something isn't right here," Kahlua spoke as both she and Akua backed away from the caped crusader with much distance between themselves and him. "In just a couple hits he should have been down and out, but here he stands and seemingly wanting more. I can't be the only one that's seeing a wrong picture."

"You aren't," Akua shook her head in agreement. "I don't care what the stories say. I've faced him before and this... he wasn't capable of this, no mere mortal is. But it matters not, he's still going to die and by my hands. I wasn't joking when I told you to step aside, Kahlua. I'll handle him from..."

Akua didn't have the chance to finish as her younger half-sister was off and running at him. And to that point neither had realized it yet, not detecting his inner monster aura, due to the yokai limiter connected to his body. He was still with his base vampire strength much increased from his initial awakening. Batman ducked down eluding her first strike and then jumped up avoiding a leg sweep as he then blocked her next several hits. Akua stayed put and instead just watched carefully as the two of them went at it and that's when she gathered something.

The whole time she and Kahlua had been messing around with him their opponent was treating the fight much like training exercise himself. She could see it in the way he moved, keeping pace with Kahlua and with an answer to everything she threw at him. It was a knee to the stomach which knocked the breath out of her and then Batman pulling at and lifting Kahlua's arm upward as he then slammed her to the ground and that was far as he went before jumping back and Akua was without words. Rather than electing for a final knockout blow he resettled, allowing Kahlua to rise.

"Somethings' happened," Akua whispered. "He isn't what he was seven years ago... he's so much faster, agile and stronger. Kahlua enough messing around, put him down now… I've got a bad feeling."

"Why so?" Kahlua gazed back at her half-sister. "I haven't had this much fun in in months, I want to savor it for a little while longer."

"If you won't do it, than I will!"

Both Shuzen sisters with Batman included looked up and off to the side as the eight foot Clayface made his presence felt.

"Get lost damsels, the bat is mine only!" he roared as his fists shaped into spiked balls.

Karlo took only two steps as then an electric current formed over the battlefield from the sky and replaced by an open vortex as a lone figure dropped through. Much of the fighting ceased in that moment as everyone looked upward and to the falling entity with bat wings spreading out of its back on either side. The vortex closed right after as the figure dove and became clearer as it drew nearer. It was a woman with long pink hair, and a burgundy colored bow tied in her hair with silver and gold upper armor, brown boots, and a long skirt but cut out in a way that her legs were visible. Lastly she was with gauntlets over her forearms and the rest of her arms exposed, and carrying a sword.

"Akasha... Bloodriver!" Kiria Yoshii growled as he looked upward.

"It's her," Kahlua took notice of the Dark Lord. "But why here, why now?"

Batman kept quiet but bit over his tongue and having a pretty good clue of how this came to be. Clayface didn't care nor pay attention to any of this as he went right on the attack after Batman who jumped back eluding him. Kahlua took off in the direction of Akasha whilst Akua stood her ground and Kiria Yoshii was also in on the Dark Lord who flapped her wings before touching down over the ground. Though his monster aura was masked the pink haired vampire spotted the caped crusader clear across the battlefield as they made quick eye contact.

The moment was brief as he was on the move and dodging attacks by Clayface, and Akasha rid herself of the wings as she was met by Kiria who jumped at her through the air and a Scythe blade again evolving from his right arm and Clashing with the Dark Lord's blade which created sparks.

"Bloodriver, what a surprise! So I see you've joined forces with the Justice League, I don't believe in coincidence. Your arrival is all but too convenient!"

Their blades clattered several more times as Kiria's swings were unyielding, but Akasha holding her ground. With his next swing she caught hold of it with her opposite hand as she pulled him in and with a knee to his stomach as the very breath was knocked out of him and then with her opposite leg she planted him into the ground with a spinning kick. By then Kahlua called out to her and Akasha turning and facing her stepdaughter who slowly approached.

"Kahlua," the Dark Lord rested a hand over her own chest and with a calming smile as she eyed the vampire opposite her. "So good to see you, even if under such circumstances."

Akasha meant every word of this and though she and Gyokuro never saw eye to eye because of their love for Issa Shuzen, and Kahlua's mother believing Akasha stolen him away which was very much true, that didn't stop the Dark Lord from loving her children as if they were her own. Kahlua was with a smile of her own but deception behind it as she moved in on Akasha with a knife hand strike and the vampire dodging off to her left just as she leg swept Kahlua and then an elbow to the chest knocked her to the ground. Kiria was back on his feet by then and swinging out his blade, but Akasha detecting and feeling out his movement and so she back flipped over his swing and while midair she kicked at the top of his head.

Along the battle field, Circe was forced on the defense as Flash danced around distracting her with his movements. Flash zipped forward throwing out punches at Circe, but at a speeds she could follow and when she attempted to counter, she was being hit in ninety different places it seemed as he would pick up the pace in an instant. He was merely just toying with her and she knew it, as he then switched to Captain Cold who wasn't far away. The speedster blitzed forward and laying a couple hits on his nemesis before returning to Circe, knocking the sorceress off her feet. And it was while she was airborne that he reached out and took hold of her ankles and began spinning her around before tossing Circe outward and into Killer Frost who was engaged with Cyborg.

They tumbled over each other before jumping up and irritated. Circe was met by a couple punches to the gut in a split second before he got around her and the speedster striking his heel into her spine. This was the first true pain she felt the entire time as he'd been pulling his punches the entire time, only putting enough into each strike so that she would experience discomfort and displeasure.

"Ooohhh I like it rough like that," Circe threw her hair back with an ominous grin. "No need to be gentle Flash, I'm a woman of experience."

"Heavily documented," he responded with a smile of his own.

The remark didn't cause him to lower his guard as she was hoping for, firing off a magical blast of energy in his direction which he casually sidestepped. Purple energy then surrounded Circe's hands as she lifted them upward and then came a rumbling sound beneath the surface and tentacles in all sizes and lengths rising. Some wrapped around and took hold of the surrounding Onikuma tribe, and the speedster found himself wrapped up as well. He quickly vibrated his molecules and tore through the life forms as he touched down and picked up speed, freeing others that were trapped. It was during this moment that henchmen of Fairy Tale managed to break away from the battleground and into the hidden passageway that led to the underground passageway.

Off to the side of the main battleground was Akua Shuzen locked down with Batman, the dark knight using an ice grenade to subdue Clayface for the time being. They went at it, strike after strike. Batman moved in on her with yet another stance swinging his fists in a boxer like motion landing a couple over her torso, as she then blocked the next couple. This is how it had been the entire time, not just a physical battle, but one of perspective/reading and reacting. There was no warrior among Fairy Tale with greater combat skills and expertise than Akua Shuzen. She was a master at distinguishing a procedure and or style and countering it outright, picking up on an opponent's tendencies and punishing them. But to that point he gave her nothing as the vampire was left speculating what was to come.

He had thrown so much at her, switching between different styles which included Jujutsu, karate, boxing, Aikido, Dambe, Luta Livre and others she'd never seen! She never challenged an opponent quite like this so polished in pure martial arts. This wasn't much different from the other end as the caped crusader took note of her variety of mix-ups, the female vampire never showing the same thing twice. Her exactitude as well as overall movement were to be commended, and fighting against her was much like facing Slade Wilson or Bronze Tiger, he couldn't lower his guard for even a moment or he'd be punished. True, he didn't fight for sport or the thrill of it, but whenever faced with an adversary of her level it was always a privilege.

Finding an opening Akua sidestepped and rushed in with a heavy uppercut to his chin which knocked him off his feet, but he back flipped and landed. Neither waited as they again went at each other. They exchanged a couple hits and counters before Batman managed to get behind her, tripping Akua up with a leg swoop and then backhanding her off balance before then following up with a spinning kick which completely dropped her to the ground. Akua grabbed hold of his cape while she was grounded, pulling back roughly as he fell sideways and his face met by her knee. Both threw out a collection of kicks which connected and then came a combination of upper strikes from both. Akua managed a strike to his gut and then a knife hand to his throat as she then kicked him back and off balance as she rushed him slamming an elbow into his chest. And with a leg behind him she dropped him to the ground as she followed, with her right hand pointed outward and Jigen-Tou in effect, she stabbed right through his armor and chest as he ached in pain.

"You're nothing, no one! That's what you are, Dark Knight and to think I'd be the one to kill you," the vampire felt glamorous as she drove her arm through him as she tore out through his upper back. "How does it feel to stare death in the face and know it was I that did you in? This must be painful."

"Pain?" Batman suppressed back as he lifted his legs and kicked at Akua.

The force of this attack sent her spiraling through the air and on her back yards away. Up and on his feet, Batman stood with his glare fiery bright over Akua. From where she stood and even with his armor, she watched his wound close up and heal right before her eyes as she stood.

"When this all began I've known nothing but pain, happiness and love are a distant reminiscence. Pain is my driving force, comfort and power," Batman slowly marched towards her and Akua biting over her tongue. "But do you know what the best part is?"

Akua immediately jumped into a fighting stance.

"Pain is a constant reminder that the mission isn't over, my promise unfulfilled and most importantly… I'm not dead, just yet!"

There was a different look in his eyes as he charged her as he came at her with a different purpose. First came a shot to her side, then another to her jaw as he continued on without letting up. She tried finding an opening and refuting but she was unable to do either, taking one powerful hit after another and all of her strikes blocked and or evaded. He was fighting at a completely different pace than before and so fluently. To be flooded like this was uncharted territory for the Shuzen. She had no resolutions as a powerful punch to her chest then directed Akua forty yards through the air and towards Akasha who ducked down and watched her plummet into the dirt. The Dark Lord took a look into her eyes, and it wasn't fear or disdain that she saw but rather satisfaction and an overflow of thrill as Akua popped up and onto her feet.

Till then neither she nor the dark knight tapped into any of their inner aura or yokai, fighting at base strength but Akua knew it was time to make a change. From just his last burst she knew he'd been holding back considerably, but also realized he'd gone through some changes from seven years ago. She stabbed right through him, only for him to heal in seconds. But more importantly he was proving to be quite the worthy challenger and that got her blood pumping, knowing that after so long she was finally faced with a real challenge.

"It's here!" two yokai emerged from beneath the hidden passageway and waving two sparkly items. "We've got both Chirismoy shells!"

The Flash immediately looked in that direction and with a smile as the flow of time slowed from his perspective. Akua was off and running at Batman but this time with her inner power taking a substantial jump. Akasha dominated the fight against both Akhua and Kiria without effort, who even together were incapable of doing much to push her back. And with the announcement of the shells, Akasha attempted to take off that way but she was stopped by a hard kick to the side as Kahlua powered up. But that was the only blow her stepdaughter managed as Akasha remarked Kahlua's follow up and dodged before forcing an open hand into her chest. The Dark Lord then sliced away at incoming Fairy Tale henchmen with her sword and then kicked another several feet across the snowy turf. It was then Kiria that moved in on her, swinging out his blade with one hand and trying to grab hold of her with his opposite hand that morphed into tentacles. Akash caused him much pain as she sliced away at these and then planted him into the ground with a single punch and leaving behind a small crater. He coughed and spat blood as a result and Kahlua looking on with wide eyes.

"She's grown stronger from years ago," the Shuzen bit over her tongue.

Much like Akua and Batman she was without the use of any yokai. The Dark Lord looked to put him out with her next strike, but then she saw something from the corner of her eye.

"You talk too much boy, let's see how you handle in my world!"

Akasha's mouth dropped at the sight of a Ningyo yokai with its tail wrapped around Robin's neck and diving into a nearby lake.

"Nooo!" the Dark Lord dropped her sword as she took off in that direction.

She knew the capabilities of a Ningyo and when it was surrounded in its own territory, its prey was good as dead! And not thinking much about it, Akasha took a deep breath.

"Can't believe I'm going to do this..."

The vampire powered up her yokai and aura which didn't go unnoticed by others on the battlefield and a majority looking in her direction as she took a dive into the lake.

"Akasha!" Batman shouted as he darted in that direction.

"Has she lost it?!"

Akua was equally as shocked, but the biggest question was why? Why had she jumped into a pool of water, it was the one element capable of killing a vampire! In full stride Batman followed after her as he to dove into the pool of water. The first thing he experienced was the burning sensation over his mouth and lips, feeling as though his inner body threatened to tear itself apart from the inside out! But it was only for a moment as the alert system sounded inside his suit and from various areas throughout the suit his flesh was stabbed and herb treated water injected into his body and the affects were almost immediate. That burning sensation disappeared, but that was the least of his worries.

It was further down that he spotted Akasha and her legs propelling as she looked to be going after what looked much like a mermaid. Her heart was beating out of control and felt she might go into cardiac arrest, and feeling like her internal organs were melting away inside and her eyes ready to explode. No matter how damaging the aquatic was on her body, she wouldn't stop. The boy wouldn't survive if she didn't stop the ningyo. Batman discerned Robin by then who was clearly unconscious as the yokai pulled him along and Batman picking up his pace. She was far out of her element but with the Dark Lord's aura increased it gave her just enough speed to catch up with the water based yokai and cease her neck.

Up top things weren't much better as Circe initiated a spell and meteors falling from the sky and over the battle field as Cyborg fired up over them and the Flash getting the Onikuma's clear of the area and during this process Fairy Tale made its escape by way of the sorceress's magic, through teleportation. The meteor's raining down didn't stop until another minute, completely decimating the shrine. And when it was all over Cyborg looked to the Flash just before punching into the ground as he took a knee.

"Why so gloomy?"

"Is that a trick question, Barry?! We just lost and Fairy Tale now has not one, but two Chirismoy shells!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," the Flash was with a smile and revealing two sparkly items from under his left glove.

"Don't tell me, is that the..."

"Shells, yup. I only wish I could see the faces of Fairy Tale the moment they realize they've been duped... especially hers, Circe. Remember those replicas Batman had Zatanna construct?"

"You crafty son of a gun," Cyborg stood to his feet with a smirk. "When?"

"Right away. The instant they showed up from underground and asserting to have them I made the switch in the blink of an eye. I doubt it takes them long to figure they left with a fake, but Zatanna did enlace each with a magical signature. That should have them fooled for at least a little while. What happened to Batman and Robin?"

The speedster looked out in every direction and then came a huge splash as both league members looked over towards the lake.

"Batman!" Cybog shouted.

Flash was over there in a whiff, as Batman surfaced with two persons in his arms and both unconscious. With the help of Flash they pulled both out of the water and the caped crusader immediately performing CPR on Robin who coughed up water, but still unconscious.

"What in the world happened?!" Victor ran up on them.

"Robin was matched with a mermaid who pulled him into the lake and he would have been killed if not for her," Batman looked down over Akasha and moved up beside her and checking for a pulse.

"And the mermaid?" Flash asked.

"Dead," Batman responded. "Akasha broke her neck the moment she got hands on her."

The speedster swallowed back, wishing he hadn't asked.

"She alive?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes... barely," Batman responded but then looked around to see the entire shrine had been destroyed and no signs of Fairy Tale. "They got away with the shells?"

"So they think, but no," Flash proudly showed Batman the two magic pieces. "Long story short, they're with a fake and just don't know it."

The dark knight breathed a sigh of relief and even smiled.

"Good work you two," he looked down on both Robin and Akasha. "Let's first get them someplace that I can medically attend to them and then we'll go from there. What became of the yokai tribe?"

"Got them out of here when Circe went all barren and started raining meteor's over the area like a storm," the Flash replied.

 **XXX**

Most of Vindellorien were kept in the dark as to what happened, but that didn't include the nobles or soldiers of the land. Dinah Lance had just returned from a jog and it was at this time she discovered something happened. It was the talk of the castle wherever she went and she met up with Luke on the mid-levels.

"Have you heard?"

"How could I not, there isn't anyone who hasn't been talking about it."

Unknowingly Dinah found herself staring at Luke and that's when she noticed something unusual. His body and posture coupled with his expression almost implied he was somewhat affected by the news.

"You... you don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Luke assured her.

It wasn't a moment later that both eyed Prince Arlo who just so happened to be passing by and appeared frenzied and bumping shoulders with Canary. Both Luke and Dinah gave each other a quick look and without saying they followed after him, but did so from a distance. They shadowed him down the hall and then up a flight of steps where he entered the bedroom of Cecily Hadlee who was sitting in front of a mirror.

"What on earth are you doing dolling up at a time like now?!" Arlo shouted.

The female elf seemed to ignore him as she touched up the last of her makeup and brushing her hair.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Gotta prepare for the event later this evening. Though lady Isla is held captive, the world doesn't just stop. We have responsibilities and others counting on us to fulfil our duties."

"Then why call me here?" Arlo glared.

Cecily responded by smiling at him through the mirror and even winking which caused the elf prince to growl.

"Calm yourself Admiral, you shouldn't take things so serious and I've actually called you here with a bit of good news if you want to call it that."

Arlo stepped further into the room but with a change in his stance. He was with his hands behind his head and had a feeling whatever she had to tell him would be valuable. The prince scratched at his cheek as he sat at the edge of the bed and watched Cecily finish applying lipstick.

"Let's get on with this," she spun around in the stool with her eyes over him. "There might have been one detail I left out in the throne room."

Suddenly she had Arlo's undivided attention while he moved over a little and one leg over the other.

"Forgot... or intentionally withheld?" his scowl was vivid over her.

"Once you've heard you'll understand and you must promise to keep this between us."

"Depends on what you got," the prince stretched his neck.

Falling back and with her gaze glued to his, Cecily twirled her right wrist before lowering it.

"There was a gem given to me by my great grandfather when I was just a child. He was killed in battle just four years after that. From that moment forward I've always held onto it no matter where I go. There's one detail that you must know. The gem gives off a one of a kind magical radiance that can be traced."

"And what of it, don't see how your precious little stone has a damn thing to do with the situation."

"Before Lady Isla and I separated I slipped it into her possession. The gem itself signifies good luck and long as she carries it we should be able to find..."

"How?!" Arlo jumped up.

The female elf looked to the window across the room.

"There's a sorcerer that lurks outside the borders of our kingdom, who can be found in the Owaku village. He has the capabilities of accomplishing this, he's helped me recover it in the past. Rahim is his name, kind of a mysterious fella and not much for talking."

Running both hands over his face, Arlo again settled himself over the bed and looking to the woman sitting across from him.

"I don't get it, why now? Why tell me this in private, when you could have earlier. Together with my father and all of Vindellorien's forces we can..."

"And that's precisely why I kept quiet," Cecily shook her head. "Use that brain of yours and you'll know exactly what I elude to. Your father is all about the safety of this kingdom before even his family, it takes thick skin to be king. If something were to happen to Queen Avis or King Delbert, the responsibilities would squarely fall over your shoulders. Their ideologies and way of doing things is something both you and Princess Sienna must adopt as one day either of you will become ruler of Vindellorien."

Arlo only listened without a response and took a deep breath while she continued on.

"You would have been the first jumping up and down and demanding that your father put together a cease and rescue operation, a scenario that he would see differently. His approach would take time, possibly weeks and you and I both know lady Isla can't be held under those terrorists for such a prolonged period. I know they will do a whole lot more than just physically torture her!"

Arlo's very body tightened as he held a firm grip over the blankets beneath him. There was no disagreeing with Cecily as he knew she was absolutely right.

"I don't get it! When did father become so stubborn, I mean it seems like he won't accept assist from anyone including our closes allies. The dragons and Arcenill Mount wouldn't hesitate to put everything else aside and lend a helping hand. They're our greatest ally for crying out loud and father refuses to even call upon them!"

Cecily looked over Arlo and could do nothing but shake her head.

"And that's just it, your majesty this whole ordeal is a problem only of Vindellorien. Ilon and the Xsouvizs have yet to attack Arcenill Mount, if at all. This isn't their problem and nor should we try and involve them, it would show weakness and dependence. To be viewed in such a way would be deplorable. In that regard I unequivocally agree with the king and it is exactly how you must see things in the future. I cherish lady Isla as if she were my sister, but that is the reality of the situation."

Immediately Arlo was with his teeth gritted but then relaxed his shoulders as he sat back and took time to reflect over her words.

"Point taken, but what about the dogs? The kingdom of Reinganar has had their run-ins with Ilon and his gang, and I understand werewolves aren't particularly our buddies but we aren't enemies. Father won't consider a meeting with them, or even reaching out to Bloodriver Akasha. She is queen of Hiklorhan, but her political power and jurisdiction spans far beyond that with her rank as Dark Lord. An act such as this is right up her ally. But with what you've particularized about father, it's apparent that won't happen."

Arlo understood the Xsouviz activity wasn't deemed a realm wide threat and so the yokai emperor was off the table, as he'd have more important matters to concentrate over.

"You'll have to establish a unit of your own, detached from the Vindellorien military. You'd greatly put yourself in a position where someone could snitch. Much as you have the loyalty and respect of your own men, King Delbert would garner far more."

And it was then that things went completely silent whatever the case, Arlo knew he had his hands full, first seeking the sorcerer and then putting together a rescue team.

 **XXX**

"Hey, you should really get in here. She's starting to move."

The next few moments were complete darkness as she slowly shifted on her side and listening to the voices stemming from the opposite room. Afterwards were the sounds of footsteps entering over the wooden surface, giving off a cracking thud. Her eyes stayed closed for only a moment longer before fluttering open. Her vision was murky for the first few seconds, but the adjustment period was accelerated.

"Bruce, Cyborg, I..."

"Vic, or Victor works," Cyborg responded. "I mean, no need to go by classified identities when we're away from all the action."

Akasha smiled at this with a simple nod of her head, but that was only for a moment as reality of the situation came back to her.

"What happened with Fairy Tale?!" Akasha jumped up with liveliness. "Did we..."

Batman firmly dropped his hands over her shoulders.

"You need to relax and not exert so much energy. As for the encounter, we were successful. We collected both Chirismoy shells," Batman responded.

"So that's why you left, where are you keeping them?"

"Both are safe," the caped crusader responded. "That's all you need to know."

The Dark Lord was still with so many questions and her mouth already halfway open as she was more than ready to just ask away, but knew she'd get little to no answers out of them and so she just sat back against the headboard.

"That's good to know," Akasha said with relief. "And where is here?"

"Iceland," Cyborg replied. "After you were recovered from the lake, we brought you here. We're just a couple miles from where we tackled Fairy Tale."

"Inside a cabin," Batman added. "I've stayed here once or twice during my worldly travels, but it's been years."

Subsequently Cyborg eyed Batman.

"All seems well here," Victor nodded his head. "I'll be on my way now but we'll keep contact."

"Certainly," Batman was only with a nod.

Cyborg was without any further words as he took off through a boom tube and Batman's eyes over Akasha.

"Why would you do something like that, you could have gotten yourself killed?!"

His change in tone was quite alarming and she hadn't any clue why but looked up at him innocently and this didn't go unnoticed by him.

"You don't remember, do you?" Batman breathed out with his shoulders lowered.

Akasha only blinked at him a couple times and confirming she had suffered short memory loss. And it was then that she sat back and thought things over. The vampire felt fatigue, being far more than what was normal even after the most intense training sessions or battle. She was also no longer in her battle gear but in her undergarments. So from there she sat forward with her head buried in the palms of her hand. A few seconds later the Dark Lord's eyes shot open as she halfway almost jumped out of the bed.

"The boy, Damian... is he okay?!"

Her concern was only met by his glare and fists clinched.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, you know the affect untreated water has on you. Had you spent any more time under there you would have gotten yourself killed!"

The Dark Lord only looked him off.

"Surely you understand your position in the monster world and the importance of it with millions counting on you. Your decisions and sacrifices should be chosen carefully! What you did is reckless and hotheaded, not what I'd expect someone such as yourself!"

Even with her looking in the opposite direction, the vampire could feel his glare beaming strongly over her.

"You didn't give me an answer," Akasha spoke gently. "Is Damian okay?"

"He'll live," Batman nodded. "He's in one of the other rooms and asleep, all he really needs is rest. And don't think for a second your deeds are excused."

There were various ways she could have responded, but she instead laid down on her side and with her back facing him.

"That's all I care about," she rested her head over the pillow. "I'm going to rest now, please leave me."

He looked down over her for a moment before taking to the open door and into the next room. In just a couple steps he pulled and lifted the cowl up and over his head. Letting out a sigh, Bruce tossed the cape and cowl to the ground and removing the rest of his upper body gear as well. It was there that he dropped down in front of the fireplace and with his legs crossed and went into a meditative state.

It was the very technique he learned from Selene Kayeda and there was nothing more soothing and calming on the body and spirit than that. He was under in a matter of seconds and from there he got lost in his own inner world. This went on for quite some time and he didn't know for how long, but subconsciously he picked up on another presence and so he resurfaced back to reality. His eyes keyed in on the woman standing over two feet from him, but her expression one of alarm.

"Akasha," he looked up at her with concern. "What is it?"

"You?!" she pointed directly at him. "Where did you learn that meditative procedure?!"

"Come again?"

"Selene taught you, didn't she?!" but Akasha quickly backtracked from that remark. "No it couldn't have, not in this amount of time could you have honed it like that. Who else other than Selene from the yokai realm have you had contact with?! There's far too many questions with you in the short span that you've been turned. I didn't say anything initially, but even in our practice bout I became suspicious. The influence you had over your movement, body, exactness and physical strength aren't possible for a newly turned to reach in four months. There are vampires who've trained for years and years and aren't capable of what you did in that ring."

Bruce listened but with a vacant expression.

"Who really trained you, was it father?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Really, because I don't think it's too farfetched. After all everyone seems to have known about your turning other than myself. Who's to say this whole thing isn't just some staged act, father claiming he wanted to meet with you, when in reality he's been looking over you this whole time. It would also explain why Selene has so much confidence in you."

"You know that isn't true."

"Do I? Father pretended for weeks he didn't know of Sasha's whereabouts and not a word about what happened to you. At this juncture anything is possible. And aside from that, there's also tonight. You left the castle and knew exactly where to confront Fairy Tale, how?"

Bruce's eyes fell over the ceiling before returning to hers.

"Confidential."

Her eyes narrowed at this response but she didn't look to dig further, figuring the JLA had their own agenda and investigation, having dozens of ways to obtain info.

"Fine, but could you at least try being more open minded with me. Please tell me who else was involved in getting you to where you are now. I'm very interested and if it is father..."

"He wasn't involved."

With that the Dark Lord dropped to her knees with only one foot in between them.

"I checked on Damian a little while ago and he's fine, it's exactly as you said. He just needs to relax."

"Why did you do it?" Bruce looked the Dark Lord in the eyes with intent. "That was reckless."

There was no immediate answer as she looked off to the side and Bruce gaping over her the entire time. It was moments later that she looked back to him and with a warm smile.

"It's because he's your son and Sasha's brother, we're all very much family. I realize he doesn't think highly of myself, but Sasha loves him much as she does you and I. My status as queen means nothing when loved ones or family are in danger. And if I had to go back and do it all over again, I would change nothing."

Bruce wanted to scowl but couldn't find it in himself to do so.

"You're the same way, aren't you Bruce? A rather stupid question and you can try and tell yourself one thing but I know the truth behind your outburst."

Bruce was with a raised eyebrow as he looked her over.

"The reason you went off on me like you did, isn't because of my importance to the yokai realm or my kingdom. You did so because you care about my wellbeing."

"Of course I do, you're Sasha's mother," Bruce responded without hesitation. "I probably should have said this sooner, but thank you. However, never do something like that again."

Akasha didn't go without a smile.

"You and I both know some things are best not said aloud but it's really the thought that counts," and by then Akasha was crawling over her hands and knees toward him. "I still remember the night you saved Moka and how another part of me fell for you."

By then Bruce was out of his stance and stumbling as he was almost on his back but used his forearm to remain upright. But that's also when he really took notice of it.

"What is it?" she blinked.

"Your skin... it's pale and dry. It doesn't have that same sparkle."

Akasha meekly just nodded.

"The very effects of pure water, poison to our bodies and a little longer in there and I would not have made it. It's nothing that consuming blood can't handle."

"I see," Bruce responded. "How about mine?"

The Dark Lord didn't expect this response, but smiled.

"Yes! I mean if that's okay with you, and it would be more effective if you infused it. Do you know how?"

"Of course, Selene explained the basics."

Akasha fell back and with her neck tilted and giving him an opening.

"Right there is fine, I won't need much just a little."

With a nod he lowered his head with his fangs in view and biting into the side of her neck and instilling his blood into her, but what he didn't expect was a bite of her own into his shoulder. It was a very stimulating sensation, assuming she was drinking his blood. This lasted for only a few moments before both pulled back and just like that he watched in awe as her complexion transformed. Again he fell back and Akasha essentially atop him and staring into his eyes as he did the same.

"I told you earlier this evening how I feel about you, so rather than express in words allow me to show you."

With her gaze still locked with his she leaned her face in closer and Bruce froze in the moment as she puckered her lips and pressed them gently against his. After the second peck and no retaliation she deepened the kiss with more passion and Bruce falling over his back with their lips locked. The pink haired vampire took things a step forward, opening her mouth and giving him her tongue. She moaned into the kiss just before pulling back just as quickly, lightly biting at his lower lip and pushing away with a feeling of guilt.

"Just a simple kiss," she looked away from him as Bruce sat up. "That's as far as we go."

Akasha stood upright while Bruce remained seated and she took a couple steps away from him. For some moments his heart sprung, kissing her in that way again after so long. She just saved Damian and could have gotten herself killed so there was no way he could just push her away, or at least that's what he told himself as a means to justify why he didn't stop her.

"We may stay here for the remainder of the night, see Damian back to Gotham in one piece and then return to Hiklorhan. The proceedings of tonight, your departure and our confrontation with Fairy Tale shouldn't be mentioned until after your test. Try not to pull another stunt like this, leaving the castle. You're supposed to be under my twenty four, seven, surveillance."

"How did you know where to find me?" Bruce inquired. "I found the sound system you installed in my…"

The Dark Lord only giggled.

"What was inside your room wasn't my doing, it was Selene's. She wanted to help with the observation process and I approved it. It was wrong of me to do so, and I'm sorry for that. You disabled what was inside your room but there was a hidden camera out in the hall," Akasha looked back at him. "No sound included, but I saw Cyborg and the way he looked at you and then shortly after you left the castle. It seemed serious, so I got suited up and ready for anything even if it meant bringing you back by force. But for the sake of your privacy and my belief in you, I shall disable the camera on our return. Please don't disappoint the faith I have in you. Stay put and play by the rules and this'll be over before you know it."

"And the kiss, you know..."

"I have a decision to make," Akasha cut him off as her eyes locked with his. "I will not lead you on or my fia... Colton. And I think I know what that decision is."

The vampire smiled at him with a blush before turning and heading for the bedroom.

"Sweet dreams Bruce," Akasha looked away from him as she reentered the bedroom.

There was much surrounding him and his situation that she had many questions and concerns but she was willing to overlook for the time being. And so with her thoughts and mind cleared, Akasha tucked herself in and closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep in minutes. Not much longer after that Cyborg reappeared in the opposite room in front of Bruce.

"You're back," Bruce said with surprise.

"Yeah and you need to get dressed," Cyborg looked down over him. "Superman tracked Doctor Fate and he awaits you in the watchtower."

Bruce immediately jumped up recovering his gear, redressing himself and siding with Vic.

"Let's go."

 **To be continued**


	23. Club Activities

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP23: Club Activities**

To say it had been a long night would be an understatement, as he literally hadn't slept at all and sitting in a corner of the room where he flexed his muscles. He could feel the changes in his very body and hidden monster energy, the procedure was a success. Fate's procedure physically put him in a place where he needed to be and all that remained was the test itself, but there were risks Bruce kept in mind that were capable of undoing everything. He was in control of himself and understood his own emotions and body, so there was no way he'd fail. He assured himself of this as he sat in the corner of the room with his eyes closed. Superman and Cyborg were the only ones present other than Doctor Fate and himself that knew of what happened, and far as he knew Victor nor Kal had spoken a word of it to anyone else and neither would he. His eyes only partially opened as the door to Akasha's room opened and she waved over at him.

"Morning," she smiled tenderly.

It was only for a moment as she bypassed him and stepped into Damian's room. His body fidgeted at the sound of her footsteps as he woke from deep sleep and his eyes opening, feeling sore as he stretched. He didn't recognize the surrounding in the slightest, and as he sat up and yawned he couldn't even figure what he'd been doing the night before and how he could have ended up in such a position.

"Hello Damian," Akasha spoke softly as she moved in beside the bed. "How do you…"

She quieted as he shifted and tossed the blankets off himself, and she backtracked with her hands out in front of her.

"Where am I?!"

From the other room Bruce listened in on the commotion and so he stood, relieved to hear that Damian was awake. The door was already open from when Akasha entered and so he just let himself in as Damian's eyes fell over his father. Seeing Bruce reminded him of what went down the night before, but he kept quiet for seconds longer as he tried recalling what he could remember last before awaking. It was all such a blur, but he did remember leaving the cave with not only his father but Cyborg as well. They confronted Fairy Tale on the battlefield and that's when… he couldn't remember much else passed that.

"What's she doing here?" the boy wonder frowned upon the Dark Lord.

"What do you remember?" Bruce stepped forward. "We're in Alaska, Damian. We confronted and…"

"That much I remember," he cut his father off. "I don't recall Bloodriver being in our inner circle or you mentioning anyone else joining us. What happened, did things get so bad that there was a change in plans?"

Bruce was with a quick shake of his head.

"No. She arrived on her own accord, and you should actually be thanking…"

"Your father," Akasha quickly interjected. "He saved you when you were pulled under by an enemy. You lost consciousness, but you're alive and Fairy Tale's object was stopped."

Bruce lightly bit over his tongue, taken off guard by Akasha crediting him with saving Damian when it was her doing. She had her reasons for this no doubt, and he didn't see the need to question her about it for the time being. Instead he let out a sigh and his eyes on Damian.

"The shells are safe and in our care. And for now I'm going to return you to the cave, run a few tests and confirm there's no potential drawbacks to your health."

"Then what?" he responded.

"I return to the yokai realm, my purpose there is still unfulfilled. At the end of the week this'll all be over."

Akasha was with a smile and breathed easily as she ran a hand over Bruce's shoulder just before heading for the exit.

"Gonna get dressed and then I'd like to accompany you both to the cave. When it is done we shall return to my castle immediately."

"Of course," Bruce nodded.

She was quickly in and out of the room, leaving the two.

 **XXX**

It was just outside the borders of Vindellorien where the meeting commenced and at the heart of it all was none other than Arlo Hayhurst. He had taken the advice of Cecily Hadlee and rounded up legionnaires away from his homeland, but those that held the current leadership in high regard. This all came following his visit to the sorcerer Rahim and the prince knew exactly where to find him, all thanks to Cecily. The gathering itself began just over an hour ago and Arlo explaining the state of affairs to each and every individual in attendance of what happened with lieutenant general Isla. Arlo had only barely started getting into specifics of the mission, when the whole group were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. The prince of elves turned around and it was those assigned to guard duty that appeared but weren't alone as they had two persons with them and their hands held up over their heads.

"Found these two snooping around about fifty feet from here."

One guard pushed the two forward and in front of Arlo and the elf distinguishing both. The first was a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and the other a man with brown skin, muscular and toned. Both were dressed in casual Vindellorien attire and Arlo with a chuckle and crossed arms as he looked them over.

"And just what are the two of you doing out of and passed the gates of Vindellorien, you shouldn't have been able to find yourselves out. It would seem security is slacking, I will see to it that my father knows about..."

"We want to help!" Luke shot.

In a lone step back Arlo raised an eyebrow with another laugh.

"It was through a horse carriage, there was a neighboring village delivering materials to Vindellorien and on its way out we took advantage of the chance and hopped into the back. And once passed the gates we jumped out."

Arlo nodded with comprehending as he gestured for the guards to lower their weapons as both Dinah and Luke did the same with their hands from behind the backs of their heads.

"Plausible, and why come here? You were home free and could have ran? Never mind that, how did you know to find this spot?"

"We heard about what happened, with the lieutenant general and Ilon Kreing's doing," Luke bit over his tongue. "We might have overheard a conversation between yourself and her second in command. It wasn't deliberate, just sort of happened and I apologize for eavesdropping but we really do want to help."

"You want to help?"

The prince backed away from both and shook his head.

"For what reason? You've been held here in our kingdom for months against your own will. Excuse my skepticism, but I don't see how doing this benefits either of you or why you'd want to help. This operation here, what we're doing is a secret assignment and anything that we or the two of you does will go under the bus. So if you think somehow by doing this and taking part that you'll receive some sort of pardon, you have another thing coming. An investigation is still under review to determine your innocence. Your best chance at freedom is to wait for that to conclude."

"To be honest this wasn't my choice," Dinah spoke as she looked to Luke. "It was his. He seems to believe there's a lot of good in the lieutenant general... I'm only here to make sure that he doesn't get himself killed. Of course that is all up to you if we go through with this."

Luke was simply with a nod confirming that what she said was in fact true.

"That's accurate, and though it's true I don't really know the lieutenant general on a personal level; from what I did gather I believe she's kind and placid deep down even if she doesn't normally show it. But with her position what it is and yours, it's expected of you," Luke exhaled as he ran a hand over his face and stepped forward, but with his eyes on Arlo. "We very simply could have ran when we passed the gates, but we didn't. Instead we came here."

"You've seen us battle in the ring," Dinah chimed in. "You know what we can do from a combat standpoint, but we're just as good if not better at infiltration. We're exactly what you need for this mission and in return... when the time comes I want you to put in a good word for our release."

Arlo was with his eyes over Dinah for a moment before looking at them both and was silent for a little while thereafter. Time to think was really what he needed and he did exactly have this as he paced about with one hand inside his pockets and his opposite hand scratching at his chin. This decision was a difficult one, whether or not to return them to the palace or humor the idea of working hand in hand with them. It was just over a minute that his steps came to a stop and with a decision.

"This is nuts, but... welcome aboard," he looked up at both calmly. "Try anything stupid however or try and compromise this mission in any way and I'll personally have your heads. Nonetheless if we get through this, and get Isla back safely I'll take front and center at getting the two of you the hell outta here and home ASAP."

At this mention Dinah grinned and a sense of hope that had seemed to be fading took a new breath.

"And before we continue further we'll need to get you both properly equipped, especially you," Arlo looked to Luke and with a smirk. "That suit of yours, I know where it's been being held. We've kept it in good working condition, but our mechanics have yet to really figure out how it works. It's far beyond our capabilities and technology. Your uniform is also in that same facility, woman."

Arlo looked to Dinah just as Luke's eyes lit up and cracked his knuckles.

"Batwing is back in the game."

Not a moment later Arlo coughed clearing his throat.

"Better late than never, but I don't believe I ever got your names."

Both introduced themselves properly and from there they were then let in on the travel arrangements. The departure time was slated to commence in mere hours.

 **XXX**

He sat over the bed tied up in research with a computer in his lap and a couple stacks of documents laid out over the blankets. Nearly two days had passed since the encounter with Fairy Tale and those involved were without a word of it. And for the last hour and a half he was submerged in his workload, but that wasn't such a bad thing as he made progress, analyzing further on the yokai realm's kingdoms, and various monster species. This persisted for the next couple minutes consequently to the bedroom door flying open and the energetic young vampire sprinting across the carpet and jumping into the bed beside him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy I had so much fun, mommy took me shopping and I got lots. Then we had munchies and dessert and it was so good!"

Bruce smiled at his daughter, taking his eyes off the computer screen and kissed at her forehead.

"Love you daddy," with her eyes closed she rubbed the side of her face against his.

Once more the door to his room opened and the moment between them a short one as two persons entered and Sasha breaking away from her father. Those that stepped in weren't who he expected, the first Tsukune Aono who was in formal attire, a gray suit with black tie. And beside him was a woman with light ocean blue colored hair, tied back with a black maid headband with one gold star on the left side. Her eyes were a dark purple. She wore a black skirt and boots, light green blouse and gold wristband. It had been over seven years since he'd seen her but recognized her the second she came into view.

"Kurono Kurumu..." he expressed as both she and Tsukune approached.

Right away Tsukune noticed the look over Bruce's face and knew he had some clarifying to do and so he cleared his throat.

"She knows... about everything, your turning and your secret life as a vigilante."

"Since when, was it you?" Bruce questioned.

"Only about your turning," Kurumu spoke for herself. "As for Batman, I've known for years and It's accurate to say I discovered this unintentionally."

"Interesting, how so?" Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"Well I..."

The succubus bit over her tongue, rehashing the affair between her and Tsukune. When they made love she peeped into his thoughts and through this she discovered more than she was after.

"Forget it," Bruce remarked her bashful expression and Tsukune very much appearing uneasy. "Did you need assist?"

Sasha was up and out of the bed and greeting Tsukune with a hug who smiled down over her.

"Actually there is," Kurumu smiled as she went straight for his closet.

His eyes followed with much intrigue as the succubus flipped through his clothing and only stopped after passing two of his suits. The succubus pulled out both and looking them over and making a fairly quick decision as she hung the other back over the rack, facing the three.

"You look best in black, it suits you," the succubus dropped the three piece suit over the dresser. "Hurry and get changed so we can be on our way."

"On our way, excuse me?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe not mentioned to you directly but it was to Kara and others of your team," Tsukune chimed in. "There's a huge national festival taking place tonight at the Hexington Royale and we'd love for you to attend. Diana, Arthur, Kara, Cassandra and Koriand'r are all already downstairs. Unfortunately Akasha-san was called in to the office and so she took off just after returning with Sasha-chan. Morrigan is also going."

"They're here?"

It was evident by his manner that Bruce had been clueless to their arrival.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm working," his eyes returned to the computer screen."

Both Tsukune and Kurumu looked at one another and the succubus with a frown as she rushed forward and slammed the laptop shut and pulled it out of his hands.

"Diana read you like a book, she said you'd answer like that. Whatever you're digging up can wait, you're here in this world for only a couple days and in that time you shouldn't be locked up here. I'm willing to bet you'll actually enjoy yourself."

"I gave my answer," Bruce scowled.

"Here's a deal, go with us and if you aren't satisfied in the first ten minutes then you can return."

"Yeah," Tsukune nodded in agreement. "Akasha-san was pretty adamant about you tagging along, and besides others of your human world colleagues are here so it wouldn't feel right if we just left you."

He was with squeezed fists as he watched the succubus drop his laptop over the dresser but after a few seconds of thinking he eased up.

"For how long?" Bruce looked to Tsukune.

"Not sure," the vampire shrugged. "A couple hours maybe, but it really just depends."

For a little while thereafter Bruce said nothing as the three of them just sort of stared at him.

"Fine, but I'll need a moment."

"Great, you're going to be happy you made this decision. I'll be downstairs waiting," Tsukune looked to the exit but managed only one step as Sasha took hold of his leg. "What about me, can I go too?!"

She was with much momentum jumping up over him.

"Sorry Sasha-chan, it's an adult only party."

The child griped with her head down, but then came a yawn.

"It okay, me tired."

Tsukune and Kurumu giggled and Aono continuing toward the exit with Sasha following behind him but the succubus stayed behind and with her eyes over Bruce.

"I still remember when I first learned who you were, wealthy billionaire CEO of one of the most flourishing corporations in the world and masked crime fighter by night. Behind the cowl you wouldn't expect someone like that, who has so much and doing the things that you do. I commend you for it, apart from your reasons for doing it whatever they might be. We saw him the other night and he saved us, while at the time I didn't know who he was we've later discovered that."

"..."

The succubus sighed as she leaned against the dresser.

"The Flash, a beauty pageant in Central City. Fairy Tale showed up and..."

"I've heard," Bruce nodded.

Kurumu continued on but changed the subject.

"Figured you might, when you see him again give him my thanks. I've been trying to make it in the modeling business but it's been rough sledding. The money just isn't there, I've got no exposure with no representation. I'm doing the best I can, no way will I give up on this... I just can't no matter what."

"It's your passion?"

"Yes."

His eyes fastened in over her features but said nothing, distinguishing and taking notice of the fire in her eyes. Nothing else needed to be said, he could see and feel how much she burned and desired it. And so with his arms crossed and his eyes closed for a moment he breathed out.

"Are you an only child?" Bruce asked.

Kurumu looked up at him with confused eyes, but nodded.

"I am, but you knew that... right?"

"And your mother, what does she think about all this?" Bruce answered with another question.

"She's been my biggest supporter," the succubus was with a grin. "Mother has been with me from the beginning of this and even when things haven't gone as planned she's kept my confidence up. My next stop is Los Vegas to an event called Cerise Bloom, and hopefully with a better outcome, but with my luck who really knows. And yes obviously I could use my charm abilities to get anything or anywhere I want, but I'm trying to do it the right way."

"And that's the perfect mindset. And with such support from your mother must be comforting, and what of your father, is he involved?"

If it could have Kurumu's mouth might possibly have fallen from her jaw as the query came out of nowhere and shocking. Why on earth was he asking such personal questions she wondered?

"What does it mean to you?" she frowned.

Immediately Bruce backed off with his hands out in front of him.

"If you don't want to..."

"No, no it's fine," Kurumu shook her head. "I never knew my father and whenever I've asked my mother about it she'd always brush the question aside or change the subject so eventually I just stopped. What's with the interest?"

His eyes were over the floor for the next couple seconds as he again looked up at her.

"No reason, just curious. But you said your next event is in Vegas, true?"

"Yup, long as nothing changes," she nodded.

"You seem independent and want to get by on your own and I respect that, but I know a few agents that could represent you well and help you towards gaining exposure and the opportunities you seek. I've dated a model or two and I'm very aware of the process, if you're interested I could link you with someone."

Snickers escaped the lips of Kurumu, but Bruce staying silent.

"Thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't have the funds to hire any top level..."

"Consider it taken care of," Bruce cut her off, and Kurumu biting over her tongue. "The financial aspect of it. That is of course if you're interested, I could set up a meeting and make a few calls and be there for the introduction process."

"And say if I were to accept this offer, what would you want in return? There must be something you want, no one makes an offer like this without something to gain."

Kurumu was with one leg crossed over the other.

"You're right, there's one thing I'd like from you," Bruce moved forward and dropping a hand over her shoulder. "Keep doing what you're doing."

"Keep doing what I'm doing, what?"

"Yes. Kedar Clinic, Sunrise Medical Center, Zhaong hospital and National Waves Center. For the past two years and on your own time you've appeared at children's hospitals and visiting young ones in need and volunteering. Providing a comforting shoulder and with gifts this past holiday season, costing you a couple hundred. So when I tell you I wish to help it isn't because of your association to Tsukune, Moka or anyone else, but because of the person that you are. You aren't the first, I've reached out to and provided assist to dozens of others like yourself who're deserving, truly making a difference and the world a better place. Such persons are few it seems and deserve as many opportunities as they can get."

"How did you... how could you know this much?"

She thought about it for a moment but then remembered exactly who he was, an expert investigator atop a list of so much more. But even so she didn't see where he'd find the time or even find interest in searching up her lifestyle.

"I'm no lurker, Kurono. When I disclosed Sasha was my daughter and unified with Tsukune, I looked up you all and your unrestricted human world activities. That includes him, Moka and others of your acquaintances. Maybe you don't want this offer, and that's..."

Bruce quieted as the succubus threw herself at him.

"Yes, yes, yes! Please, I'd love that I promise to repay you!"

Her arms were wrapped around him tight and she felt she might cry but held back tears as she pushed away from him with the widest smile that she had all week.

"Hurry and get dressed so we can go, you're the greatest I owe you big time!"

The succubus ran passed him and out into the hall where she skipped along and her heart skipping at least three times normal. And as she did so there was one thought that was glaring. He seemed to know much about her recent activities, and if that was true then why had he asked about her father? But she was far too overjoyed to think about any of that. Bruce pulled the suit off the dresser and took it into his hands as he slowly changed.

 **XXX**

Inside Hexington Royale many persons mingled around, enjoying the roaring atmosphere with sections through the gigantic space. Many of those persons were around the bar area and lots of prominent figures within the yokai realm in attendance. Seven persons sat around a table passing a bottle of vodka back and forth and pouring themselves a glass. Among this group were Gin, Starfire, Diana, Yukari, San Otonashi and one mermaid from Aqualanteis, an up and coming star in the oceans. The last was a citizen to the kingdom of Thishieita and a goblin dressed in white and gold. The mermaid passed the bottle to her left and into the hands of Gin as the conversation continued.

"So this fellow, I swear it's like he was a know it all! He never seemed to fall into the traps that anyone else did, so much raw talent," the goblin blabbed on and on. "His name was Vencer speeds, well the nickname he was given. He was the best in my class of trainees."

"Interesting, of which species did he belong to?" Kori asked.

"Kamaitachi, proficient with wind based attacks and defensive maneuvers," the goblin responded.

Yukari took a swig from her glass, cringing at the bitter taste. She passed the bottle back and spoke.

"Oh I think I've heard about him and his deeds since his graduation from the S ranked military academy. He's said to be one out of twenty five to accomplish that in the past century who wasn't of an A or S monster. And I also heard he pulled deadly stunts that almost cost him dearly, but it got him recognition," the witch added.

It was then the werewolf that laughed.

"Yeah, reminds me of Blazasis the Tsurubebi, he's another one all about style. If I heard correctly both will take part in the upcoming tag team tournament. Outta be an interesting one this year, lots of new meat I might have to join if I can find the right partner," Gin took a gulp of what was inside his glass.

"It isn't quite that simple dog," the mermaid winked at him as she too took a sip. "If not invited with a direct invitation you must go through qualifiers and prove your worth. And even getting an invite to that is a stretch."

"Not a problem angel," the werewolf smiled at her, coming off as coy. "You could say I know a few people with my own set of connections, which just so happens to be Galasso Romano."

The mermaid raised a brow while her hands overlapped atop the table.

"The werewolf admiral of the Reinganar military, quite intriguing."

"And if you were to join, any takers for a teammate?" Starfire probed.

"I have a few persons in mind, but nothing definite," Gin grinned. "Gonna try and talk Tsukune and Moka into pairing up and joining, and perhaps collectively one of our teams can give the top dogs a run."

"Such a completive spirit," Cassandra rubbed her hands together. "Makes me want to step into a ring myself and enter this tournament if possible. I haven't forgotten what happened with the Reviges and I'd love to get back at them."

Several tables down were Tsukune, Moka, and even the dragon king himself. Fafnir had been right on the edge of choosing to attend or not and made the last second decision to do so. It had been a rough week and it was nothing women and alcohol couldn't fix, as the dragon liked to think. For the time being he was on his own taking a sip of whiskey to drown out his stress. Tsukune was about 15 feet away, flirting with his wife and both seemed happy. Dalzo Reco was sitting in a corner, drinking alone who was also the dragon king's intelligence officer and agreed on the night out to accompany him. During this all a woman sat across from Fafnir, with shoulder length raven colored hair, pointy ears and light brown eyes.

"Hello," she smiled at him.

"Hello," he replied. "We met?"

"We have not," she shook her head honestly. "But I know who you are, king Fafnir. Name's Luna."

The dragon instantly sniffed her out and determined she was an elf and with a grin. From there they started talking and he quickly realized she was his type, and that was in more ways than one. He told her she was pretty and pulling out some of his best pickup lines and she easily took the bait. The dragon would probably take her to a motel or nearby cabin. He told her he'd call afterwards, but he wouldn't. He would return to a party-any party, drink and find another woman. Anything to get a rush and satisfy himself.

Luna told him much, stories about her experiences but his eyes were passed her and over two persons. It was Moka sitting in the lap of Tsukune and their lips locked as they made out. Tsukune's hands moved up and down Moka's back and over her bright purple dress. The dragon's only thoughts to this were that the two vampires needed to get a room. Moka broke away for a quick moment as she took a sip of a martini before setting it down and continuing where they left off.

"Fafnir, earth to Fafnir," Luna waved a hand out in front of his face. "You still with me?"

Right away the dragon fixed his collar as he looked to her.

"Sorry," Fafnir put on a smile. "I often times doze off, you were saying?"

"You're fine, I'm just happy that I've kept your attention for long as I did," she reached across the table with her hands lowered over his. "I've heard stories about the type of lover you are, did I hear right?"

Fafnir chuckled at this whilst taking a sip out of what was inside his glass.

"You'll just have to stick around and find out."

"Stick around huh, I'd love for you to stick me."

It was on the other side of the bar where things were loudest, with Yukari, Diana Prince, Kara and Ruby having drinks with several others. And it was over the mainstage where both Morrigan and Kurumu stood together and Makai's queen with one arm around Kurumu as both sang over the karaoke together. Many watched and praised the two, some even throwing out money over the stage.

Yukari suppressed the frantic urge to groan out loud. The witch was on the verge of puking as she eyed both succubi onstage. This was her eighth—or, maybe her ninth drink? The sourness whipped at her taste buds relentlessly, and a weak cough escaped her lips as the witch burped. Beside her, Ruby muffled and her head buried within her sleeve, surreptitiously glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. No faces had swiveled her way and so she breathed out a sigh of relief as she too looked up at the stage.

Diana's eyes fled to her cup's contents as she downed the entire thing in one go and exhaling. The yokai world's alcoholic beverages were a whole lot stronger than what was in man's world, but she was far from feeling anything close to woozy. Ruby's reflection floated on the brownish surface. Before, it had been an entirely different color. Idly, the witch wondered if she was somehow hallucinating or going color blind or maybe it was just the drink.

"Ruby-san, you okay over there, you look under the weather?" Yukari called out to her.

The witch looked up guiltily as the alcohol consumed put her in one of those fluffy cuddly moods. She looked up, seeking out the gaze of both Diana and Yukari with a reassuring glance but then Ruby looked across the table from them and spotting three cute guys that made her body tingle. Next thing she knew her cheeks were turning pink. Thus far both Kara and Diana took the most shots, and so many in fact that Yukari lost count as she was essentially watching them.

"How do they do it?!" her mouth dropped open.

It was then that Yukari took a couple additional shots herself and that's when she could really feel it coming on.

"I... I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Hmm, but, Yukari-chan, I seem to recall a certain witch who claimed you weren't a real woman if you couldn't come out of this in a stellar state. In fact, this same novice completely failed to listen to any of my pointers on the subject."

"Shut it!" Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so cruel, my young one. I do believe that we have precisely five more drinks to go to set a new record."

Yukari's eyes narrowed at being called young one and laughter from both Diana and Kara which only irritated the witch more.

"How come you two aren't affected?" Yukari looked over both the amazon and kryptonian. "You've had far more to drink than either of us and you don't seem even in the slightest bit tipsy?"

Kara's gentle laugh echoed around them as she took yet another shot.

"It's all in the metabolism," the female kryptonian smirked.

"Well of course," Yukari's shoulders dropped. "I had a feeling it had something to do with that."

The witch then bit over her upper lip as her mouth watered from the impending nausea. Ruby was with a laugh as she watched her colleague who really seemed to be in pain.

"You're terrible, you know..." Yukari's face dropped into her arms over the table.

"Is she going to be okay?" Diana looked on with concern.

"She's a trooper," Ruby again filled her own glass. "She'll live."

In another section of the room Arthur Curry peered over the top of his cards, his blue eyes inspecting his fellow card players for a moment, before returning his gaze onto his own. He fiddled with them trying to decide which cards he should keep, and which ones to toss to the dealer to be replaced for new ones. Bruce Wayne was across from him and deliberating something similar. With a few moments thought, Arthur tossed out two of the hearts and three of the spades.

"C'mon Banri, place a bet or draw some new cards," Haruyoshi complained from his left.

"Quiet, I'm pondering," Banri almost barked.

"Try pondering a little faster." Kuriko said under her breath on his right.

Banri ignored her and waited a couple seconds more and then tossed down two cards he had chosen to discard.

"Gimme two cards, Kid."

"About time," Haruyoshi muttered as Kuriko dealt Hickok two cards.

From there things got really interesting and the two with little to nothing to say were quietly gaining the advantage. As Arthur requested his own cards from Kuriko, Bruce picked up the new ones he had been dealt, and almost smiled. The game was going down to the wire. Things heated up as one by one those said challengers folded until only Bruce and Arthur were left.

"Okay Wayne, show me what you got," Arthur silently whispered to himself but with tension.

It was merely a game, but it was also against one of the sharpest minds he'd known so stealing a victory would be quite the triumph and he'd have bragging rights in the watchtower if nothing else. With a wide smirk, Arthur laid his cards atop the table.

"Full house-tens over eights beat that, I win!"

Bruce was also with a grin of his own as all eyes turned to him.

"You should never claim victory until it's without a doubt."

One by one, Bruce flipped his cards over, revealing four Aces and King. Drawing the Ace of Clubs as one of the two replacement cards he'd gotten dealt by Banri, was a stroke of good luck.

"I'll take this," Bruce reached out for and scooped the pile of money in the center of the table into his hat.

"Damn it!" Arthur swore as the other players emphatically congratulated Bruce on his proficiency as a gambler, taking three games in a row already.

Originally he was skeptical on a night out but it was proving to be well worth it and the general atmosphere reasonably energetic. And it was just after the two succubi stepped off stage that one party goer approached both and offered to buy them drinks and while initially Kurumu's first thought was to reject she accepted just as Morrigan. He purchased drinks and tilted the neck of his beer bottle towards theirs in salute as they smiled and drank the champagne. They stuck around him for a little while before taking off on their own through the crowds. Morrigan experimented with a couple different drinks and tried not to overdo it. Mojitos, Cosmos, Vodka and Cranberry. She was pretty much sticking with clear and Kurumu tagged along and having a few drinks with her. By the time she got to round three of the ones she loved, the succubus was pretty well on her way to drunk.

"Shouldn't you ease up a bit?" Kurumu's head fell over Morrigan's shoulder as she too was faint.

"The more the merrier, dear," Morrigan giggled.

The two managed only two steps as they were approached by security officials and by request of the audiences they found themselves back on stage. A small competition was set and they had anonymously been selected to take part. They were onstage again just after four different performances and given a choice of songs which both looked over and agreed on one.

As they positioned themselves onstage as they started singing a yokai favorite titled, "Surviving the inferno land." Starfire's group took notice of them and so too did Diana's. They held hands at times and standing back to back but their lips always near the mic. At times both made these overdramatic hand gestures that were just somewhat clumsy but they stayed pretty well with the beat and their dance moves were amazing as they twirled their bodies around in such a way that it would steal any man's heart. A smile quirked the lips of Ruby as the succubi duo started smashing the notes. Their combined voices garnered the attention of almost the entire room. Even Arthur and his table suspended their current game as they watched and Bruce in awe as he stared at Morrigan. And at the end, it seemed and felt as though the entire room was cheering and both succubi with blushes.

Tsukune and Moka found themselves moving around with the silver haired vampire leading the way as she pulled him along.

"Come Tsukune, you've got to have more than that," Moka wined.

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That's only your second drink," she said, reaching for her fourth Mai Tai and draining it. "This drunk thing is so much fun."

"Yeah," he murmurs. "You look like you're having fun."

His delivery was dull but she leaned in towards him anyway in playing with her necklace.

"You know Tsukune, anything you can do, I can do a thousand times better," she sang softly with a flirtatious smile. "I can do anything better than you, especially riding."

He was just about ready to face palm with the randomness of the statement. With the shrug of his shoulders and a grin he kissed at the lips of his wife and headed to the bar to get her another Cosmo and that's when he bumped into Gin and San who were beside a vending machine. He waved at both as they did the same back before he took off. He met back up with Moka who remained where he'd left her and opening the bottle. But then out of nowhere drunk Moka was cheering and laughing and singing along with the stage performers who replaced Morrigan and Kurumu. He didn't know she knew the words to this song. And with their arms again locked she pulled him along and grabbed hold of a vacated bottle of whiskey and took a swig. She coughed and grimaced right away. Tsukune had to stifle his laugh at her expression.

"Don't like it?" Tsukune took the bottle out of her hand and took a drink for himself. "Not bad, its okay."

" _Eeeeww_ ," she groaned. "That was gross."

"Anything you can do, I can do better, right?"

She drained her Cosmo and leaned over him.

"Mmm." She smirked. "Let's see if that's true. I think I need to go to the ladies room."

She looked across the room.

"Can you go with me, Tsukune?"

Her expression was malicious and resulting in Tsukune raising his right brow.

"Go with you?"

"Yes," she smiled up at him and her voice seductive as a couple of her fingers danced over his chest. "I'm so drunk I might need help getting my pants down, if you know what I mean."

She winked at him and he knew exactly what she meant as she pulled him along and they took off running. And immediately once inside Moka dropped the bottle as she mashed her lips against Tsukune's and kissing him roughly while at the same time reaching down and undoing his belt and her own zipper.

"You're going to take me right now!" she broke the kiss licking at his right cheek.

And it was around the table where Bruce, Arthur and the rest of the group were within yet another intense match up when a woman with long green hair approached them and carrying a martini.

"Hello Brucie," she twirled a strand of hair with her opposite hand.

He only looked up for a quick instant and realized it was Morrigan before his eyes returned to his cards. It wasn't a moment later that the succubi leaned in over him just before sitting in his lap and taking a sip of what was in her glass.

"How you holding up, hun?"

The succubus lowered her head over his shoulder, but Bruce was without a reaction and Arthur smiling from where he sat, eying the woman.

"Want to have a taste?" Morrigan lifted the glass up near Bruce's lips.

"I don't drink," he pushed her hand away. "You know that."

Morrigan simply shrugged as she sat upright and took another sip for herself. And it wasn't far from their table that someone went down, the only movement left visible was his chest rising and falling while he unconsciously breathed. Next was a body gliding through the air and crashing through and splitting their table in half as both Morrigan, Bruce and everyone else jumped back. A fight had broken out with more than a handful of party goers involved. At the heart of it was an Akkorokamui yokai, but its size much smaller than typical. Its tentacles waved around grabbing the throats of some and tossing them about. It was a Sarugami yokai that appeared out of the air with a flying kick that put the squid on its side, but that didn't stop the fighting as their seemed to be conflict with two separate squads. Arthur cracked his knuckles as he took a step forward and glimpsing at Bruce from the corner of his eye.

"I'm gonna put an end to this, care to join?"

"Knock yourself out," Bruce responded with no interest.

Arthur took off into the crowds with his sleeves rolled up but pivoted as someone approached him fast. The individual was large and looked like he could take a few hits. The king of Atlantis couldn't reach the monster's head, so he took a different approach, ducking low and delivering a Mexican hook to just below the yokai's ribs on his left. The monster howled, curling in on itself slightly and swinging a large fist on thick forearm down at him. Arthur back-stepped, moving in again and delivering a right straight to the yokai's solar plexus. He gasped and arched forward but Arthur threw in another identical blow for good measure. His left hand shot up in an uppercut and the large individual fell off balance, his head shooting back. The Atlantean then spun, roundhouse kicking the yokai in the chest and sending him toppling over a table of drinks.

A second came in, smaller than the previous and Arthur dealt him a quick jab to the side of the head and he dropped. Number three approached him cautiously and he heard number four lumbering up behind him. Arthur swung a right hook into the first before he could react, following through with his elbow as he turned. He felt his joint bow crack against number the yokai's jaw and he was now facing a surprised looking monster. The Atlantean set himself up for a heavy right jab, his entire upper body lending extra power to the punch.

Gin had also involved himself as he initially tried breaking up the fight but then found himself drawn in. He caught a face full of fist and pain reeled from his near-numb nose. He fell back the other way as he received a knee to the stomach, but then he countered the next hit which came his way taking hold of the individual's fist. Gin lifted him up and tossed him into the other and then elbowed a third that came from his left and San cheering him on the entire time as she watched from the side. Arthur's vision became somewhat blurry as one of the brawlers tossed something into his eyes and causing a burning sensation as his vision blurred and his eyes watered. But he didn't allow this to affect him as he jumped up and his forearm catching the nose of one and breaking his nose as he then head butted another that ran directly at him.

From his left Diana stepped up and joined him, sending a heavy punch straight into the face of a yokai holding a beer bottle high above his head, eyes locked on Arthur. The individual fell and the bottle smashed as she turned to face someone else coming at her.

"It isn't very lady like to get in fights, woman!"

Diana easily blocked his strike and then with a kick to his face which knocked the individual out, and the amazon princess stepping over him as she rubbed her hands together.

"I'm not your typical lady."

Three right straights and a left jab from Gin forced one yokai back but the yokai didn't go down. Cursing beneath his breath, Gin spun, grabbing a wooden stool and swinging it around and the legs smashed off the top of his head and he fell back out cold. Gin then dropped the chair and thrusted himself forward, his fist smashing into another opponent's face. This individual was sent flying, crashing into-and going over- the bar, colliding with shelves of alcohol and sending a few bottles of expensive looking whiskey, brandy and other alcoholic beverages falling to the floor. He did all this while electing not to transform into his true form. These guys were nothing but practice.

By this point Cassandra had also jumped in, as she couldn't contain herself from missing out on the action. The fighting prolonged for only a short minute longer before A loud bang sounded like a small explosion erupting and, on instinct, everyone ducked low, eyes shooting around judgmentally. Security came and detached everyone in bunches as the fights were broken up and a select few kicked out of the club.

"Well, this sure has been one hell of a start to the night," Morrigan giggled as she leaned up against Bruce.

 **XXX**

Eishun Chobyo placed the file over his boss' desk. Nerves bumped into each other as they attempted to flee his lower intestine. He had done everything asked of him and he was still barely getting intoned with everything as it was just his third week on the job. His eyes were downward and over the file which he smoothed his hands over. There were things he loved about the job thus far, but some things he didn't care much for.

Patting the file one last time, he began to back away from the desk, anxious to leave before his supervisor returned, who just so happened to be the queen of Hiklorhan and Dark Lord of the realm. It wasn't that he disliked her, in fact it was quite the opposite. Every time he was called into her office or bypassed her in the halls, he found that his pants grew uncomfortably tight as he watched the way she handled the people around her with strength and precision. It wasn't just him who thought this way, he could see it in the eyes and postures of the other guys as well. And the way she presented herself, commanding respect but yet so sweet and jolly. Watching Bloodriver Akasha go to work and take center stage in meetings was like watching a lion take down a deer. Ruthless, perfect, necessary, and she did so with elegance.

Whenever she was in his presence, he felt as though he was being electrocuted. He wasn't sure if she felt, actually he knew the feelings were one sided as she looked at him the same way that she did everyone else. There was also the reality the Dark Lord was engaged to the billionaire, Colton Orsic. Eishun couldn't believe when he received the call and over hundreds of other applicants he got the job and luxury of working so closely with the Dark Lord! Whenever close, he always felt himself get excited from just her cherry perfume.

Eishun spun on his heels, ready to head for the exit and that's when she appeared through the doorway and dressed in a purple Victorian styled dress and a red bow tied in her hair.

"Eishun!" She smiled, and shifted her weight from one hip to the other. "I was hoping to catch you. Hold up a moment."

He gave her a cautious smile and sat down in the swivel chair of his desk across from her. For a moment he was gripped with the illogical impulse to push off of the desk and swirl around and around like he had loved to do as a child. He was one out of dozens that thought of her this way. Eishun saw the way other men working the building drooled over her just as he did, all of them wanting the same thing, to have her for themselves. Akasha sat down across from him and with her hands resting atop the table.

"Is it me or is it incredibly hot in here?" she asked, waving her hand just inches from her face.

With a gulp Eishun felt the familiar tightening that appeared whenever she was close, and he shifted in his seat.

"Yeah, a little," he said, cursing himself for his bland response.

"Eishun," she spoke.

He was halfway imagining she moaned his name, hearing only bits of what she said. She was talking to him, something about his excellent report and a solid work ethic and meeting deadlines, and he nodded his head occasionally, but all he could really hear was the pounding of the blood rushing through his ears as he felt himself grow hot. There was one issue with people talking, he figured, was the saying you had to key in over their face and lips. Staring at Akasha's mouth was a bad idea on the best of days. Her lips were luscious, small tongue darting out to moisten them and when he was alone with her… he only thought immoral stuff.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

Crap, was his only thought. He barely made out a thing she said.

"I couldn't agree more," he replied, but with no idea of anything.

She smiled at him, and he could almost see the desire dripping out of her, or more so he imagined it.

"You alright Eishun, you seem a little sidetracked?" she added.

He swallowed with nervousness.

"Good. I just… you know, up late working the article. I went through all of what you requested and wrote up a twelve page report detailing the recruitment process and how we might want to make some altercations."

"Just what I'd expect of you," her hand moved to her neck as she spoke, trailing up her throat and brushing a wisp of hair off her shoulders.

He nodded.

"Because if there's anything else bothering you," she said. "Anything else at all, I'd want you to tell me, Eishun. If anyone is giving you any trouble you know you can tell me, or Ekon-san. You're now part of the team going forward and that means we need to communicate. We need to understand you and your preferred way of working. So I suppose I'll look the report over and get back to you, go home and rest up for the night, k."

She leaned across the desk, and he stared directly at her eyes. He couldn't look away as she reached for the file. It was too much for him to take as he shot out of his chair, knocking the report all over the floor.

"Damn me!" he exclaimed.

Eishun dropped to his knees and began picking up papers while Akasha stood over him and taking a knee while she laughed lightly.

"It's okay," she said. "You shouldn't be so tense, I might be your boss but I can also be your friend?"

Together they recovered the stacks and put them back into the folder as Akasha then stood and took off through the exit. She waved at others as she passed through the halls who did the same, and once she was further down and with her back to them a handful of the male vampires looked on and especially gaping over her backside and some with sexual gestures. Others wouldn't dear do so, maintaining too much respect for her and also knew if she spotted them doing such things the Dark Lord could break them without effort at all.

"Spank, spank, spank," one threw out a hand as if he were slapping Akasha's backside and getting a loud reaction of laughter.

The Dark Lord only partially looked back at them but with no clue as to what they were up to, as she proceeded forward and around the corner into the office of Issa Shuzen.

"Akasha," he smiled up at her as he looked up from his desk.

"I see you've settled in nicely, Supreme Commander," Akasha smiled at him, as that was his given title. "In the next week or so there will be some things that'll see me away from Hiklorhan, involving the kingdoms of Uanora and Draspeya. Ekon-san will be in charge in my absence, but I want you to make sure my new hires stay in line. They respect you, much as they do me."

"Of course," Issa sat back with one leg over the other. "Dark Lord matters? You've always taken on far more duties than the rest of these soul called rulers. Pity there's no Tenmei or Touhou to take some of that pressure off your shoulders. That father of yours should consider replace..."

"He already has... but it's been a slow process," Akasha lowered her shoulders as she looked to change the subject. "First thing in the morning I'd like a full report on my desk with in depth details on each of the novices you've been overlooking, understood. And I want you to take front center with the observation of our soldiers… changes are coming. You'll keep them in line, and see to it they adjust. There's no one more qualified for the spot, I would do so myself but as you've noticed I'm otherwise occupied with other matters."

Issa was only with a nod as he sat forward but with a small hard drive in place which he handed Akasha.

"A small overview, my lady. I'll have the rest over your desk first thing tomorrow."

"Good to know," Akasha let out a sigh as she took off towards the exit, but stopped for a moment. "And Akasha is fine, don't be so formal."

He watched her the entire time as she disappeared through the door, and much like others he desired the Dark Lord. But he also knew his opportunity with her was lost, and that would become official with the mating ceremony. Shuzen had no one to blame but himself and he knew this. He'd seen other women on and off in the past seven years, but had yet to find true love again. The thought levitated over him for only a moment before he got back to work, having a pretty sizeable workload himself.

 **To be continued**


	24. Akasha's Decision

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP24: Akasha's Decision**

It took a couple payoffs and going about things with extreme caution but Prince Arlo managed to get exactly what he wanted with Luke suited up in his gear and Dinah also retaining her attire she arrived in. Just as Luke was told the suit had been kept in good condition and it wasn't much longer after this that the assembly set off together with Arlo leading the way. The mercenaries were paid handsomely in advance and another small bonus portion if they were to successfully complete the mission. It had been over two hours from when they began their voyage and found themselves deep in a forest and Arlo holding onto a special magical pad leading them exactly to where they needed to go. Each was on horseback and riding through the forest like environment and that's when it happened, a deafening crack of thunder rolled across the forest as a small flicker of light appeared in front of one of the group illuminating and the enemy in plain view from every which direction wherever they looked.

"We're surrounded prepare yourselves, it's them!" Arlo shouted.

The first part of his sentence was inaudible due to a loud crack of thunder and the sound. Another close beside him took a drag of the cigarette he had just lit, the ash of which glowed in the night. The attackers moved in on them and fast, seemingly five attackers for every one of them. Arlo and the mercenaries included immediately recognized the attackers as members of the Xsouvizs by just their attire, and each of them an ogre in different size and shade.

The battle was immediate as both sides clashed and the mercenaries were quickly crumbling and the ogres overpowering and outnumbering them. Black Canary used her canary cry to hold them at bay and knocking them off their feet, as Batwing took to the air with his wings and firing down projectiles over them. It didn't seem to matter what they did as the sheer numbers and skill of the Xsouviz was proving too much to overcome. The mercenaries were just about defenseless against the onslaught of the ogres and Arlo even doubted his decision. There wasn't much time for him to dwell over or regret as then came a lone figure dashing from out of the darkness. She was dressed in a red tunic, black skirt and her long green hair tied in pigtails by two red bows. Her blood red eyes were vibrant and even glowing as she zipped downward and her inner yokai and aura pouring outward as she powered herself up! It was a massive heaviness that quaked the bodies of all in the area.

And it was the her unexpected speed that shook the entire battle field as she buried her fangs into the throat of one ogre, pulling back and ripping out his entire throat as his blood spattered everywhere! She then punched into the chest of another and ripping out his heart before crushing it in her hands! Two other came at her from different sides swinging blades and the vampire snapping the neck of one and taking hold of his sword as his body fell back and slicing off the head of the other as his blood spewed outward. Her speed and power completely trounced the enemy as she then sliced open the neck of another and his blood shooting out over her as she then crushed the skull of another just using her elbow. Others of the mercenaries with, Batwing, Black Canary and Arlo joined her as they now knew the advantage was heavily in their corner. Prince Arlo felt the sting as an enemy projectile struck his body, this one hitting his left bicep. Arlo wondered, briefly, what it was about that particular area of his anatomy that seemed to draw enemy fire. This had to be at least the ninth time he had been hit in that specific spot in his last handful of battles.

From behind him he heard a groan and he spun around just in time to witness one of the mercenaries take an arrow to the head as his body fell to the ground. This one was on his face, just by his right eye.

"Ouch" Arlo grimaced with a shiver. "That looks like it hurt like hell!"

The prince was pulled aside as a stray arrow barely grazed his right cheek and Black Canary using her canary cry on the ones responsible.

"Keep your eyes open, don't drop your guard or it might be your last act," she warned.

Arlo kept that in mind as the battle waged on and he fought close beside Canary. Everyone looked around in awe, as the enemy numbers had been cut in half and that number only kept decreasing as they were quickly gaining the advantage. Soon there were only three remaining who took off and tried to retreat but the vampire didn't allow this as she smashed two of their skulls together and biting into the left shoulder of the other and tearing in open. She watched in satisfaction as he bled out and became lifeless right in front of her eyes. Each of the ogre assassins sent to ambush them had been annihilated and everyone's eyes keyed in over the vampire who was covered in the blood of their enemies. Arlo was the one to bite over his tongue as he took a step back. Batwing hovered downward from the air and landed, and felt he might even lose his lunch from the bloody display of ferocity she just put on display.

"So this is the power and ferociousness of a vampire," his mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Miukei Suzcoo.Amazing!"

He hadn't just beheld any vampire in action, but one of the highly regarded Asagao three and trained directly under Bloodriver Akasha! They didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of overcoming the number of Xsouvizs which surrounded them and had she arrived even a minute later they might all have been dead. The prince of elves now knew why vampires were in a class of their own alongside the other few species regarded as S class. Black Canary's body had completely froze as she hadn't seen her like that, it was like watching a predator hunt and trounce upon its prey with no way of fighting back or means of survival. The vampire was a bloody mess, but so too was the surrounding and for the first time since laying eyes on her, Luke found that he had an abundance of fear towards her. Miukei slowly turned and faced them as a majority of the mercenaries flinched and even shook.

"Did you really have to kill them?" Batwing spoke in a somewhat distorted tone just before removing the bat head gear/helmet and revealing his face. "We could have questioned them and..."

"They wouldn't have talked!" the vampire hissed, cutting him off. "The Xsouvizs are loyal savages, and if I allowed even one of them to survive and escape they would return to their master and alert him of your march. Their deaths were the only necessary solution. And you need to be out of here and return to Vindellorien!"

Miukei's eyes directly keyed in over Arlo who immediately scowled.

"I don't take orders from..."

"Silence," the vampire cut the prince off. "If you thought for even a moment you'd realize exactly what I'm about to say! This whole calculated attack was a setup and if you really take into account what the Xsouvizs want, it isn't difficult to determine what their purpose here was. The capture of you, Prince Arlo. Doing so with Isla already in their clutches in addition to you would further pressure your father into doing something he doesn't want... giving up the Lastiaz sphere."

"How do you know about that?!"

"Turn around and go home. Allow me to take your place in leading these men, I know my way around and I've got far more battle experience than anyone else combined on this field. I shall get your sister back in one piece and return her. Somehow the Xsouvizs discovered this operation of yours and readied a trap. If you continue any further you'll be playing right into their hands, trust me. They would have succeeded if not for my interference."

Arlo was with clinched fists and wanted to scream and argue but couldn't. Everything that she said and the more he thought about it seemed to be pointing in that direction. Had it been anyone else he wouldn't have listened, but she was one of the Dark Lord's disciples, well trained and qualified in dealing with dangerous tasks such as this.

"Fine, but promise me you will bring her back!" his teeth gritted.

"Promise," the vampire was with a nod of her head.

Prince Arlo could do nothing but swallow, handing her the magical tracking device and turning back the other way as he searched for and located his horse.

"One out of you should accompany him back," Miukei looked over the group. "In case he runs into trouble."

There was a single volunteer who followed after Arlo as both saddled up and were on their way.

"We shall continue for another two miles that way," Miukei looked down over the tracker. "And then set up camp and rest."

There were no arguments as those that hadn't been killed located their horse and the vampire hopping atop a spare one as they took off. The distance in question wasn't at random, Miukei knowing of a waterfall lake in that area and she badly needed cleaning up.

 **XXX**

Ched Vlet was livid and she heard it all morning and it took a couple hours before he eventually came to a calm. From then each member that was involved in Iceland mission was summoned to his quarters but instead of finding him sitting in his chair like he normally did, Vlet was up and about, pacing around and extremely tense. Kahlua gulped at seeing him like that as he was always so calm and mild.

"As you have all come to realize, what you recovered from your most recent mission is not what you believed it to be."

Vlet was with a small device in his hand which he bounced up and down as he sided next to a table. There was a button at the center of the device that he pressed down at. Over the table were two items, very similar in appearance and even identical to the eyeball. While one was the real deal, the other was a fake and both recognized as the magical shells. Each watched Ched run the small device over both items and a loud buzz sounded only over one.

"You've all seen the example," Ched glowered over them all. "This device without a shadow of a doubt is capable of discerning any of the shells! So someone please explain to me how you lot returned with a fake?"

"I can assure you sir, the shells were there and in our hands and somewhere through the battle the Justice League or that yokai tribe must have swapped them," Kiria replied.

Ched's steps didn't slow up as he continued marching about and clearly upset with everything that happened.

"And how exactly did that happen when not a single of your underlings can recall an incident and or instant when this occurred."

"It's possible that maybe what they recovered from the underground passage were fakes," Kahlua exhaled as she shook her head. "But that seems very unlikely, I know."

"More like impossible," Circe nodded. "Each of us carried one of those things and none of them would have went off if not for the shells. Whatever went wrong happened after they resurfaced from beneath the ground."

"Who has them now bares little relevance, we must get them back no matter where they are," Kiria was with his fists tight. "Not only the league, but the Dark Lord! If she's working with them than so too is that blasted Apollo!"

There was much to ponder and discuss but there was one major point that hadn't been touched on and shocked one among them.

"We've covered much, but overlooked a single detail," Akua spoke up. "What was the Justice League even doing there? Their resourcefulness is without question but I can't be the only one that finds their untimely arrival suspect."

The space was quiet for the next couple seconds and Captain Cold being the one to break it.

"Now that you mention it, their appearance was very expedient but such a thing I've come to expect, especially with him. You wouldn't believe how many times I believe a heist wrapped up and home free and then poof, the Flash is there."

"Then we shall assume the worst and say the JLA has them and we will get them back no matter what. But to be on the safe side I want you two to return to Iceland," Ched eyed Circe and Akua. "I doubt we get this lucky, but it's worth a look."

 **XXX**

It was out in an alleyway and a drug deal gone badly or perhaps just another set up by Arkady, a wide known mobster in the city of Terni within Italy. Arkady and his boys did away with three of them execution style, forcing them to their knees with their hands behind their backs and on Arkady's signal his men opened fire killing the three of them like they were dogs. The onlooker wasn't bothered by this, as he himself was used to violence and doing dirty work and they were his perfect target, or rather the head guy himself.

The deed was done and the bodies stashed away and rolled up in the back of a black SUV and even from where he stood the strong sweet scent of human blood circulating upward and through his nostrils caused his mouth to drool, licking at his lips. He waited patiently for the vehicle to take off and Arkady left behind just as he was hoping for. The mobster took off into a dark alley and was exactly right where the stalker wanted him just as he leaped off a roof just across the street. The city clock had just struck midnight and with a ringing sound echoing. He looked in all directions confirming he wasn't being watched, just before following his target into the alley. Arkady only managed to get one smoke off and blowing out a cloud of smoke right before picking up on the resonance of footsteps approaching from behind.

"Nice night," the individual called out to him, dressed in a light burgundy outfit.

"And you are?" Arkady posed.

The individual had long brown hair and a portion of his face on the left side was covered by it. He had dark gold colored eyes standing at 5'11 with a lean frame. A smirk shaped over his lips as he looked to the sky and seemingly paying the mob boss no attention before slowly looking back to him.

"Beautiful isn't it," he lowered his hands into his pockets. "There's nothing quite like that of a full moon, is there?"

Arkady had no response to this and instead looked to the one across from him as if he'd completely lost it and the individual only laughed.

"I could go for a midnight snack."

"What the hell..." Arkady backed up with two steps, pondering if this individual had completely lost it.

But that's when the unthinkable happened as the man across from him opened his mouth and his teeth sharpening, his muscles and body growing in size, his ears reshaping and fur covering his flesh as he grew long sharp claws! The cigarette within Arkady's mouth immediately fell from his mouth and to the ground as he screamed while the werewolf howled as its shadow loomed large over the mobster's. There was no struggle nor fight as the werewolf blitzed forward biting into the neck of its prey and snapping his neck as he did so. There was minimal blood splatter, but nothing too significant. The lifeless corpse fell to the ground and the werewolf returning to his human semblance as he took hold of the deceased's ankle and pulling him along. A moment later there was a bright flash as both disappeared.

 **Kingdom of** _ **Reinganar**_

He dragged his kill along and up the steps of the palace but did so from the backside and doors where he would not be seen. It was the birthday of Davina Arkwell, a werewolf noble much like himself. She wasn't just someone he worked closely with and respected, but they were also secret lovers and provided pleasure to one another at any chance they got. There weren't many who knew the castle well as he did, and the combined routes of the active guards. He moved quickly as he could, finding a bag to place the body inside before continuing further and to the higher levels.

At any point others nearby without question would pick up on the scent of his kill, so he made certain to moved fast and into her room where he stashed it away inside a closet and from there just waited. The wait wasn't for very long, as the mandatory weekly meeting between the royals ended within the next ten.

"Fergus," she called quietly as she entered her room. "Are you in here?"

She sniffed at the air and picking up on his scent right away as she pushed through the door. The door closed on her from behind and then came a low growl and the handsome figure of her lover, appeared.

"What's wrong darling, did the meeting not go so well?" he asked caringly.

The female werewolf somewhat shrugged.

"I don't know I guess it's just been a really long day," she replied.

Fergus walked towards her and embraced her in a tight hug. She carefully breathed in his scent and immediately relaxed. No sooner had Fergus relaxed his grip on her than there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she asked, annoyed with the interruption.

"Davina?" the voice of her step-father responded.

"Yes Livio I'm here," she said bowing here head respectfully.

He pushed open the door.

"I wish to speak with you regarding…." he broke off noticing that Fergus was present.

"Is this about my disagreement on the matter? You know I'm right?!" she said marching for the door.

Livio backed off with his hands out in front of him.

"It can wait, please do rest up," Livio replied. "Later when you have time."

"Yes my Lord," she replied relieved.

"To say if I agree or disagree with what you said earlier, would be premature and out of place, till then," Livio waved just before taking off.

With a deep sigh, Davina walked to her bed and slumped down beside it. Fergus gave a small chuckle and took his place on top of her enormous queen size bed. They sat in silence for a few moments before Davina started ruffling through her dresser drawers just beside the bed and looking for something more comfortable to change into. Fergus leaned back on the bed and watched her amusedly. She dug through piles of gowns, skirts, blouses and occasionally holding one up a few for Fergus to give an opinion. Davina was already fully clothes in a gray dress but she needed something more casual to change into.

"You're just like all the other gals, so much clothing," Fergus commented still watching her with an amused smile playing on his lips.

"So what if I love fashion, nothing wrong with that," she said defensively.

"The choices are way too human like," Fergus commented.

Davina ignored this comment and continued searching. Fergus gave a disapproving snort as she held up a red halter dress.

"Red is the color those vampires cherish so much, and you've got so much of it. Why?"

"Pff, I don't give a damn about the blood suckers and their likes," she replied while rolling her eyes. "And besides, I love the thrill of the hunt and feeding just as much as they do."

"Fair enough," Fergus grinned, but with something on mind with the intent to switch the subject. "And what was Livio talking about just now. What disagreement did you have with the council?"

She was with a deep sigh as she continued her search through the dresser.

"Lord Kenzie Jie, our land's so called ruler requested we make contact with the Dark Lord, Bloodriver Akasha to deal with our present dilemma that's affected our turf and Vindellorien. Dark Lord or not, we as the proud warrior species that we are can't seek her assist, that dammed blood sucker, I don't give a rats ass if she's the emperor's daughter! Her kind is so full of it and..."

"I get it, you aren't fond of em," Fergus quietly sighed. "No one around here is, but even I can respect what she's done. Not all vampires are devils, as for the assist... hell no. This mob led by the outlaw ogre will wish they hadn't messed with the likes of us!"

Fergus kept quiet after that and Davina picked a nice casual black dress to wear. It wasn't a second later that she shut her drawer that there was another knock on her door.

"Always something," she muttered to Fergus as she hopped out of bed and walked across the carpet.

Standing on the other side was none other than her mother.

"Davina I just wanted to make sure you knew that we have outside guests for dinner this evening. Be down in thirty, okay. Representatives of the Dark Lord."

"We'll be there," she looked back at Fergus. "Not interested in anything they have to say, but I'll play nice."

"Excellent," the woman continued on. "Stay professional and be on your best behavior, this is after all our king's decision to at least engage in active dialog."

Davina rolled her eyes at this and gently ushered her mother out of her room.

"I'm not here to kiss at anyone's feet," Davina looked to Fergus soon as the door shut.

He just smiled kindly and beckoned for her to come to him. She climbed on top of the bed and laid her head on his chest. Fergus took a deep breath and Davina opened her eyes to look up at him. She was stunningly gorgeous with her golden brown hair and her intense grey eyes scrutinized every detail and she pursed her full red lips in concentration. She rubbed at his muscular abs and watched the pleasure dance in his dark brown eyes. He gave a deep appreciative growl and closed them. Davina stopped rubbing his stomach and got up to turn on a record which played classical Mozart music. Fergus could hear the gentle beat of the notes filling the large room. She smiled at this and went to sit back down on the bed.

"You enjoy these human comforts far too much, my dearest," Fergus told her tenderly.

She just smiled at him as she tapped a finger over the blankets to the beat.

"What can I say, humans have good taste in fashion and music. There's no shame in enjoying them. My father felt the same before..."

Fergus nodded and watched Davina carefully for any signs of pain that sometimes appeared whenever she mentioned her biological father. This time however all was well and Fergus closed his eyes and found himself absorbed in the current tune.

Davina's father had been the leader of the Dawn Cerise pack. He had been killed eleven years back by a vampire called Bohai. It was during a time that _Reinganar and_ Hiklorhan were really headed in the right direction until the band of rogue vampires sprung a trap, killing not only Davina's father but six additional werewolf knights and two royals. Neither side had really ever recovered from it, much as some tried.

Kenzie Jie was a tolerable leader and an okay person but many didn't always agree with him on many subjects and Davina found herself arguing with his views. Maybe she was just in a few but Davina was counting the days until the day someone else took over. Fergus perceived the intensity in her eyes and he wanted only to brighten the mood and he had just the thing. Her birthday wasn't until two days but he had the perfect birthday present and so he jumped off the bed, surprised she didn't smell it the moment she entered the room.

"Got a little something for the birthday girl," he smirked, pulling the bag to the middle of the room and unzipping it.

Davina sat up over the bed and taking a look for herself as her eyes shot open as if she'd seen a ghost.

"A human! How could you?!"

She jumped off the bed to protest but he quickly put a hand to her mouth to silence her.

"Sssshhh, I know how much you adore man... this one was one of the really bad ones. Been scouting him out for weeks, a drug lord who's preyed even on children and women. He had it coming. You've eaten one once," he looked her in the eyes. "I remembered how much you enjoyed the taste, so I brought you one. Happy early birthday, I guess."

Fergus shrugged his shoulders but was only met by a glare from his lover.

"Bad or not, it isn't your place go out hunting! Humans are off limits, the rules are pretty clear!"

"Yeah, yeah it won't happen again. But instead of all this crying and whining, let's chow down shall we? Dinner is in thirty, but you've got quite the appetite, you'll be fine."

Sour to his act, Davina looked away from him and rolled her eyes but the smell coming from the flesh caused her mouth to water. She turned and gave Fergus a kiss as both then proceeded to remove their clothing. They knew by transforming their clothes would rip and so they did away with every piece. Nudity was second nature to them, being werewolves it wasn't such a big deal. Both dropped down on all fours and transformed into their true werewolf forms and went right for the fresh kill and tearing it apart.

 **XXX**

Marching through the snow and in high knee boots with a black cloak covering most her features, the woman moved up in front of a cabin and knocking at the door of a cabin. It was so chilly that she could see her own breath whenever she breathed. It was only after the third knock that the door opened and someone appearing through the doorway as she lowered her hood and granted entry. She stood at 5'8 with long red hair and was dressed in a dark orange tunic under the cloak, a gold necklace and brown boots. The woman was escorted by two tan toned Ogres into the next room and that's when she saw him, sitting over a rocking chair crossed legged and beside a fire place. Just as the two escorting her this singular individual was also an ogre, but his shade a dark green.

"Ilon," the woman stepped forward as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Cecily Hadlee," he took another whiff of the cigar which was then followed by a larger cloud than the last. "Right on time, have you done your part?"

"To perfection sir," the female elf smiled devilishly. "No one in the Vindellorien ranks has any clue of my involvement with you bunch, not even lady Isla. Where are your men holding her?"

Ilon rocked back and forth over the chair as he let out a sigh.

"Some facility miles from here, surrounded by many of my Xsouviz and I've instructed them to keep their hands off her for the time being. And what of Prince Arlo, has he taken the bait?" the Ogre asked.

Cecily was with a grin and nod of her head.

"As predicted Arlo did exactly as I said he would and has already assembled a squad of mercenaries and is advancing to Isla's position as we speak. I had the liberty of scouting out each and every one of his recruits and there is none among them that can stand to the Xsouvizs. King Delbert hasn't the slightest clue as to what his own son is plotting behind his own back which plays right into our favor."

The female elf was with a map which she tossed to Ilon and the Ogre looking it over and especially paying close attention to the marked off sections.

"From what I gathered from the prince, there is a trail they will stick to, but I don't the whereabouts of Isla so I can't specify the best point of ambush. I'll leave that up to you and your posse. Capture the prince and take him prisoner as you have her, Delbert's first son. His apprehension would give you exactly the leverage you need, the king might never claim so but there is nothing or no one he holds dearer than his son. We take hold of him and threaten to kill both his children and it'll force Delbert's hand... no matter how much he wants to uphold the law he shall fold. He'll give us exactly what we need, the Lastiaz sphere of Vindellorien."

Ilon smiled with a laugh as he stared upward at Cecily.

"You've done great work, you shall be compensated accordingly at the conclusion of this all. However, should it fail then you shall be punished so for your sake this better work. But in the meantime, how about a drink?"

"After such a long travel I could use one, fill me up. Have you well-versed your buddy over at Fairy Tale what's happening, Yoshii Kiria is it?"

"When the job is done, no time sooner. I don't work for he or Fairy Tale, what I do is independent of their operation and I only collaborate with that lot because of common goals."

With a quick snap of his finger Ilon gestured to one of his guards standing around who recovered two glasses and filled both. One was handed to Cecily and the other Ilon, clashing their glasses together as both downed what was inside.

 **XXX**

A vampire maiden walked about with a manifestation akin to someone in their mid to late forties named Kikue who worked for a number of other vampire royal families. She sat in the library with a book on her knee and a cup of tea in hand. Everyone returned from the party event with Bruce, Tsukune and Moka arriving through the front doors of the Bloodriver castle. Selene met with them just as they did and with a smirk over her lips.

"How was your night out?" the purple haired vampire studied them.

"Fabulous," Tsukune held hands with Moka and looking to his wife from the crook of his eye and with a gauche smirk. "Gotta get out more often."

Moka allocated a similar mien and this didn't go unseen by Selene who was with a soundless chortle. Both vampires were with the same thing on mind, recalling the amazing bathroom sex and Moka leaning up against Tsukune with her head over his shoulder. Kurumu and everyone separated from them at the conclusion of the party as everyone went their separate ways.

"When did you get back?" Bruce directed the question at the medic.

"Just over a few minutes ago, I've barely had time to settle in. I was on my way to check on your girl, I don't believe Akasha-sama has yet returned from the office."

"Really?" Tsukune raised a brow. "It's already after one in the morning, what in the world could she be doing out so late?"

"Much, Tsukune. Her duties aren't restricted to the kingdom of Hiklorhan, as she's also a Dark Lord. This is something you already know, but I'll say it anyway. Apollo looks over everything on a larger scale and called upon with the most critical realm threats, Akasha in most cases will be reached out to with quandaries beneath that. None of you can begin to understand the capacity of what is expected of her day in and out, let alone our emperor."

"I know, didn't mean it like that," Tsukune shook his head.

A loud rocking sound redirected their attention as they took off towards the closes library. Selene was out front and spotted Kikue, but with a frown. From her knowledge, Kikue was supposed to have been looking over Sasha and running rounds every ten minutes or so to check on her. Kikue looked to have made her way through an entire tray of scones and half a pot of tea and did not look like she'd been anywhere near the young vampire and outwardly caught up in an tabloid she was reading.

"I find this lack of doing as you were told quite troubling?" Selene halfway growled at Kikue who looked up, unconcerned. "When is the last time you checked up on Lady Sasha as you were instructed?"

"Those duties have been relinquished," the vampire lowered her reading material. "I was told to go and rest up, ma'am,"

"By?" the medic shot back.

"Queen Akasha," Kikue replied. "Yet after such a long stressful night, she's still so delightful."

Moka smiled and Kikue doing the same as though it was something known only by those closes to her. This also established the Dark Lord had returned. A woman of high prominence and one of the most influential figures in the yokai realm and still managed to spend an inordinate amount of time with family and persons most important to her. She argued down oppositions and fought against the realm's most powerful monsters but she could still be convinced into wearing dolly attire to attend high tea parties with a three year olds. The group of four were quickly up the steps a couple floors and standing in front of the open door to Sasha's room. Akasha was cuddled up next to Sasha and tickling the child who giggled. She was dressed in a dark blue nightgown and Sasha in bright orange pajamas.

"Momma too much, stop!"

Selene felt warmth in her heart seeing them and hoped there were other children out there who were as lucky to be cared for and loved the way Akasha loved her children. The four watched silently for a while before Tsukune, Moka and Selene all took off and leaving Bruce. The entire time Bruce just stood there and watched but didn't move, watching Sasha select a book and Akasha twisted up next to her and reading. She was reading Glorious Pack of the Island, a vampire classic.

Bruce slowly pushed through opening the door and Akasha looking up at him but didn't stop reading. She shifted and leaned against the headboard. Sasha was almost half asleep, leaning against her mother's side. It was only a moment later that she noticed her father approaching and yawned.

"Hiya daddy," Sasha waved.

Akasha paused as he came towards them and Bruce curved the girl's hair back from her sleepy face. Akasha patted over the bed and moving over somewhat to give Bruce room to lay beside her at the top of the bed. She propped back and settled Sasha against her chest. The child shifted as she again yawned. Akasha kissed at her forehead before continuing with an arm wrapped around her. While she read Bruce listened, and even caught on to aspects of the story. And while she read, they caught one another's eye; Akasha moderately looking his way and a grin from both. After just a few pages Sasha dozed off and snoring very gently and Akasha marked the page setting the book aside. Taking hold of Sasha, she lowered her head over the pillow and pulled the blanket up over her body.

"Despite her tough upbringing under Fairy Tale, she really has turned out to be really lovely," Akasha spoke faintly as she patted Sasha over the head.

"Agreed," Bruce whispered with a nod. "She found us when she needed to. A couple more years of that life and it might have been different."

After Akasha finished tucking in Sasha, she and Bruce moved and sitting over the edge of the bed. There was a rocking horse in a corner of the room that Sasha used occasionally and then a table with her practice swords and daggers laid out. Stuffed animals were displayed neatly against the wall to their left. And lastly was a bookshelf loaded with hardcovers of all genres. Everything was neat and orderly. Sasha had learned to clean up and stay tidy during her years with Fairy Tale.

"She's so adorable like this," Akasha looked back at her. "Not that she isn't when up and about. At times though she's willful and difficult to keep grounded. I do wonder which of us she inherited that from."

Akasha's eyes were over the bedspread as she slowly looked up at Bruce and both laughed.

"She's your daughter," Bruce was with his arms out behind him.

"And yours. Maybe we should ship her off and try again," Akasha said lightheartedly.

"Do that and I'll be your worst nightmare," Bruce glared but with a chuckle.

The two laughed together again as Akasha then moved in closer beside him and with her hand lowered atop his.

"Tired?" she asked.

"No, it's way early."

The Dark Lord laughed, knowing this was in reference to his late nights in Gotham and patrolling.

"There's something I need to tell you," she whispered.

Slightly pivoting, Bruce looked her in the face.

"What?"

"I have not yet told anyone as I barely just came to this conclusion, but here goes," she took a deep breath. "My engagement to Colton, I... I'm calling it off."

She was with her eyes closed as she shook her head and Bruce swallowing back.

"He doesn't know and I won't announce it until he and I next speak. To do so now wouldn't be ideal, and I shouldn't have told you until after your test. I hope this won't be a distraction, and if it helps I won't make the announcement until your time here is complete. I believe in you and for that I have no doubt you'll pass whatever father throws out at you. I'll set up a meet with Colton at the end of the week and that'll be it. You're the only person other than myself that knows. This choice will cause immense recoil, business cohorts and investors of the Orsic's won't be thrilled and heads will turn. I can't imagine how disappointed he and others that were for this will react, but there will be others just as thrilled. Others will pour in with the opportunity to try and take my hand in marriage, a storm I so loathe. Colton won't gain the power, position and authority he was so looking forward to and that burns. Our arrangement was never really about love," Akasha sighed. "I'm putting myself in a very unfavorable spot by doing this."

"Then why?" Bruce stared into her eyes.

There wasn't an immediate response and that wasn't shocking.

"I've done noble things and inspired many along the way but I've also had hiccups, but I won't make this one. Despite how much the union would benefit us, I can't bring myself to do it. Living in regret and thoughts of what ifs isn't living at all, and most notably I don't love him, but I do... love you."

She looked to the ground as her legs swayed and her cheeks pink but then her gaze slowly returned to his. None of this was a shocker to him and even if she hadn't come out and said it, he was intuitive and from the very first day she returned to the manor he saw it in her eyes. There was something there, but at the time he didn't know how deep it went.

"This forces you into a corner, I suppose. You're with her, if you consider what you and she have. Better to go down fighting for someone you love, than to not try at all."

The vampire massaged her hand over his leg with their eyes meshed, and oddly Bruce was cemented to her and unmoving. Something changed and at the root of it was what she did in Iceland, almost losing her life.

"Ooohhh, getting a little bit cozy," Morrigan appeared through the open doorway. "Aren't you just the sneaky little one?"

Akasha immediately jumped away from him and her hands over her knees and a look of embarrassment as Morrigan walked through with a chuckle and Bruce stood.

"Nothing happened."

"I know," she smiled at him. "I heard all there was to here, and even if you did I wouldn't have held it against you."

Bruce's eyes tapered at this statement, but the succubi's eyes and focus primarily over Akasha.

"So you've decided to cut tides with your fiancé?" Morrigan applauded the vampire as she took a few steps. "To make such a verdict must not have been easy, especially with all that's attached. About time you're finally being honest with yourself, only the truth can set you free, and I've known for a while."

Akasha slowly looked up at the succubus but blinking a few times.

"I saw and felt it all over when you first visited my apartment in Gotham. The second I started talking about him, I won't forget how your eyes jazzed up," Morrigan only somewhat looked to Bruce.

He stood still without movement.

"If you don't mind I'd like to talk in private," Morrigan's gaze was locked with Bloodriver. "With you."

For a moment the Dark Lord was hesitant, but just as quickly stood and sided with Morrigan who she followed out of the room. Bruce dropped back and sitting over the bed as he ran both hands over his face and exhaled, trying to figure what the hell just happened. The vampire followed Morrigan down the hall where they walked and when they were faraway enough the succubus spoke.

"So that happened."

"Yes," Akasha nodded. "Yes it did."

"You still love him, did you ever stop?"

A moment of silence came over them as Akasha slowly nodded.

"I thought maybe I had put it behind me, but I was wrong," she whispered.

They continued further down the hall and didn't talk right before turning a corner where they leaned beside a wall.

"I would ask what you plan to do and your intents, but I think I've got a pretty good indication of that. You know there's no way I'm backing off, dontcha?"

"Obviously," Akasha was with a nod as she looked Morrigan in the eyes. "But I wouldn't have done this and left myself so vulnerable if I weren't serious about him. I see only one goal, and I'll do whatever necessary to make him see that what I feel is real... even if it means doing something drastic."

Morrigan chuckled with a hand rested up against the wall to Akasha's left.

"Sorry hun, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm clanged to him like super glue, but I do appreciate your resolve and poise," Morrigan whispered into Akasha's ear with her chin laid out over her shoulder. "But I love you Akasha, you're like family. Maybe, just maybe if you're a good girl I might consider a proposal."

It was Akasha's turn to laugh as she moved away from Morrigan.

"No," the Dark Lord shook her head. "I want one thing... and that doesn't involve you or anyone else. Only he and I, together; just as we were. Seeing you get hurt isn't what I want, so I'm glad you found out this way, so at least you'll see it coming."

Falling back and with a hand gliding through her hair, Morrigan didn't just laugh but did so historically. Akasha grumbled under her breath but said nothing until Morrigan settled.

"Sweetheart, you really are quite the comedian. Talking like you're somehow in control and that he'll just be yours in the snap of a finger, news flash hun, things are different now. And you have the wrong idea, when I said a proposal that included only physical aspects of pleasure. He would be mine and I'd allow you to join us in bed."

"So shameful," Akasha scorned. "You think I'd play second fiddle or be the sharing type? You're woefully mistaking and delusional. There's no ring on your finger, so he's fair game."

"Issuing a contest!?" Morrigan chirped with excitement. "That is quite the look on you, being so unswerving and right to the point. But you're forgetting one important detail, he isn't in love with you anymore."

Makai's queen again moved up on Akasha, and again with her lips beside the Dark Lord's ear.

"Your best bet is as a side dish," she giggled.

The vampire's skin groveled at just the declaration of this as she pushed away from the wall.

"Maybe not yet, but he doesn't hate me either. You think I'd make such a substantial move to be second to another, don't flatter yourself. I really don't want this to destroy our bond no matter what, it's just that I love him. Withdrawing from Colton is the only way to establish I'm serious about this. And even if it doesn't work I'll be happier knowing that I tried," the vampire pronounced. "And what about you, do you love him… or is this all just a one step at a time?"

The succubus backed off as her shoulders tightened and her eyes over Akasha whose gaze had was over the ground. This certainly was unexpected. Akasha had completely turned the tables and the pressure on her. But even she didn't have an answer as she breathed out. And then came something unexpected as Morrigan threw herself forward and her arms wrapped around Akasha.

"I'll adore you no matter what," the succubus rubbed the side of her face against Akasha's. "But if you want I'll forward you a tape from the honeymoon of our love making, that way you can experience it for yourself."

Akasha playfully slapped at Morrigan's arm as she giggled.

"You're so outrageous, you know," the vampire embraced her tightly. "But I love you too."

The two queens shared a laugh together just before Morrigan again backed off but gently taking hold of Akasha's hands.

"You've been working so hard since your return to the throne, we need to get you out. How about a girls night out... we could set it for the same night after his test?"

This was certainly a surprise but a good one, especially considering the thing or rather the person they were both after.

"I think so, that would be nice. No promises though, I must first double check my office schedule and inquiries from other lands. But sometime in the evening should work."

The two smiled at each other and by then Bruce was out of Sasha's room and the light clicked off as he slowly closed it. He only barely made his way to the main level and into the kitchen where he recovered a carton of vegetable juice and poured it into the glass as steps moved up on him from behind.

"Moka."

"Hi," she walked into the kitchen area beside him. "There's something I've really been meaning to ask."

Bruce took a sip of what was inside the glass and set it aside.

"Ask away."

She was finding this more difficult to do than she originally thought and even fiddling with her fingers and scratching at the surface of her skirt. It didn't take much for Bruce to detect and notice the restlessness in not only her stance but her gaze.

"You see, it's about..."

"Moka-san," Tsukune called out to Moka and cutting her off. "There you are, I suppose we should stay in one of the guest rooms tonight. No point taking off this late."

"Yeah," Moka took hold of Tsukune's hand and pulled him away from the kitchen and towards the nearest set of steps before she looked back at Bruce over her shoulder. "We'll talk later."

Moka then focused in over her husband.

"Wanna finish where we left off?"

She purred into his ear and Tsukune responded by kissing at the side of her neck. Bruce watched them disappear around the corner, and pondering what Moka wanted to ask but shrugged the idea off as he drank what was inside the glass.

 **XXX**

Miukei led Black Canary and CO to the agreed upon rest point and from there they set up camp. While they did that the vampire took off on her own and no one paid it attention as they were too busy settling in. There was however one that followed after her, but did so from a distance. He hadn't any clue what he was walking into and by the time he realized it was too late as she had stripped down and entirely nude. The waterfall was just out in front of her as she stepped out into the pond, but not before tossing and filling it with dozens of herb plants. Afterwards she stepped in and with the bows removed out of her hair. He watched her hair wave back and forth over her lower back, much longer than he realized.

The vampire dove forward in a sizeable splash as her body disappeared for a few moments while Miukei's body dipped under entirely. The vampire reemerged seconds later and throwing her hair back as water splattered everywhere and even trickling downward over her flesh. Seeing her like that in all her natural beauty brought about mixed feelings. Physically she was glamorous in every sense, but he just witnessed her true predator nature and the way she literally tore through their enemies like a savage beast. It was difficult to say if he was attracted or terrified of her. With a deep sigh he took off and returned to campsite but away from the group. He settled in over a hill not far from everyone.

For what felt like an hour he just sat there on his own, staring into the moon and stars thinking about everything and for a moment he even thought his brain might explode from an overload. He removed the bat head gear from his face and could then feel the entire environment and breeze over his face. Then came a clicking sound which was faint initially but then became louder with each second that passed and he soon determined it was the sound of footsteps. Luke only halfway got his head around as she approached and standing no more than a foot from where he sat.

"Want some company?" she looked down over him. "What's with that look, don't be so crude."

The vampire sat down beside him with her legs crossed and staring up at the sky.

"Did you enjoy the view?" she asked, but her gaze lodged over the stars.

"It's a beautiful night, who wouldn't?"

"Not what I meant, dimwit. You watched me bathe, I felt you. It's difficult to sneak up on a vampire that's so in tuned with her environment. Were your feelings of desire and lust, did you think dirty thoughts?" Miukei said coyly.

Luke bit back but without a response and the vampire expected this.

"What happens when we get there; waltz right into where they're holding the lieutenant general and take them out. Not plausible I'd say, they'd expect and would have planned for something like that. I say once we find the place we take time to inspect and evaluate from a distance before moving in."

"A strategic approach," the vampire smirked. "Reminds me of Lailay, sounds like something she would say. Perhaps leadership of this operation will be shared. Most importantly we cannot tip them off that we're coming, especially when we get near."

Every word of what she said was accurate and most importantly without being said was the element of surprise. They needed to maintain it for long as they could. The pressure would truly rise the further they traveled and the closer they got.

"What are you…"

Luke bit over his tongue as the vampire leaned back and over him.

"Sssshhhh," she whispered. "You'll kill the mood. Enjoy the moment, Fox. It's quiet, no violence and delightful. You just never know when it might end."

She made herself comfortable over him and massaging a hand over his knee, which sent a shiver up his spine. Whether this was her stab at affection or a tease was a mystery but he didn't stop her. Having her up against him like that and taking in her natural sweet scent rid him of his worries and stresses.

 **XXX**

He walked around within one of the many gardens inside his estate and his hands situated inside the pockets of his robe. The sun was out and it was quite the beautiful afternoon and that's where Eris spotted and called out to her master. The emperor seemed to be in a cheerful mood as he was all smiles as Eris moved up on him.

"Eris," the harbinger smiled at his attendant. "How do you do?"

She smiled only for a moment as she sided next to him and they walked side by side through the garden.

"Anything new with your investigations?"

"Very slow progress I'm afraid," Apollo shook his head. "Determining the ones responsible that is, but I did however stumble over some interesting details.

The Valkyrie looked to him with interest and her arms down by her sides.

"And that is?"

"It has very much to do with the battle field and some of the damages and what was left behind. For starters I received a full report and breakdown from Ramses and his unit on their findings and what came back was really quite intriguing, especially from points of detonation."

This citation drew her.

"Obsidi Plato Ramses's report was in depth and precise, but as I was saying with the point of ignition, massive energy signatures were left behind. Couple that with the report of so many that have stated time and again they were incapable of seeing the enemies aside from its leading general leads me to believe ghosts were involved. Even so, more should have been left behind. These hundreds of crooks are clever and trained well to do what they did without so much a trace left. There is one detail that however bothers me."

Eris continued listening as her master went on.

"The one at the heart of it, clad in red and black. He exposed himself, why? Staying hidden would have benefitted them all."

"Perhaps to draw the attention away from the others, so that they may free the prisoners with the primary threats engaged with himself."

Apollo fumbled around with many ideas including this one exact, but had yet to confirm a thing. They walked along, just a little further and that's when a woman appeared out in front of them, dressed casually and with shoulder length, light brown hair and dark colored eyes.

"Great to see you up and about," Apollo tilted his head. "Good evening."

"Good evening to you as well, sir. Is it true that she'll be returning soon, will I get the chance to face her?"

"Yes," Apollo lowered a hand over the woman's shoulder. "The time has come."

She was relieved to hear this and bowed her head just before taking off on her own once more, while Eris and Apollo continued on. And even as they did his attendant could sense that something just wasn't right about him, his intensity seemed to be heavier than it normally was.

"Master, are you…"

"Jitoshi Ichiro, Luria Patra, Lucius Aurelius, Golgotha Mortainus, Eleonora Moretti and Alwin Fischer," Apollo grimaced as he uttered each name.

Those were the six escapees of the night in Lagooz, all high rated criminals to the realm. Eris was with a sigh, knowing the longer they were out there and free, the more it would eat at her master. None had yet to make a move surprisingly but that wouldn't last for much longer and that's what ached Apollo.

 **XXX**

Therewas a hand over her and it was curled possessively against her skin, cupping her body just below her belly button. Hmm. It was nice there, she decided hazily. It could stay while she woke up more.

The vampire was so comfortable; that boneless languor that comes with being warm and happy weighed in every limb and she wasn't ready to move. She nuzzled a bit into the pillow, and in doing so realized that it wasn't a pillow at all, but a bicep presumably belonging to her lover and mate.

Her eyes drifted shut again; the heat radiating off the man behind her was just too soothing for words. It was a nice bicep, and it was doing an excellent job as her headrest, so she rewarded it with a brush of her lips before she settled back into the crook of it. The action seemed to rouse the man behind her, feeling him shift, using the arm around her to pull her more fully against him _. She loved snuggling and this was the absolute best_. He mumbled something incoherent, and goose bumps sprung up when she felt the rumble of it against her back. The vampire reached down, mostly back to sleep by now, to pull the blankets up over them both. Firm lips pressed to her neck, she assumed in thanks. She twisted her fingers through the ones on her stomach, and smiled, not knowing why.

"Morning, Moka-san."

"Shut up, Tsukune," Moka looked to the clock in front of her. "It's six in the morning. Go back to sleep."

She shifted somewhat, staring at him over her shoulder and giving him a kiss. Both snuggled up close to each other and Tsukune with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Moka and his eyes closing shortly thereafter.

 **To be continued**


	25. Three Phases of Control

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP25: Three Phases of Control**

She was bored. She was lonely. She was thirsty. And she needed a distraction. The great thing was that she knew exactly what distraction she needed. Energy intimacy and physical pleasure. She walked down the grim, narrow alley inhaling the vile scents of stale alcohol, human urine and trash. To put it simply, she wasn't in the upper class section of Germany. The blue lights from the scuzzy bars and clubs were flashing, the feel of human souls reverberating from her perspective and it caused her throat to burn and her mouth water, the tensing of her muscles preparing to spring, to massacre the entire crowd of humans, to give into her monstrous, animalistic impulses. One thought stopped her, the instinct for self- upholding, not desire to stay alive, purely the instinct. It wasn't long ago that she'd been imprisoned, but broken free from a prison escort. Against the wishes of her newest employer she found herself in man's world and didn't care. She was a parasite; a creature that depended on the soul energy of others to live. Except she was worse, evil, sadistic and a succubus. She took advantage of innocent men, not just human but other monsters and consumed their life force while in the process of pleasure. None of them ever realized happened until it was too late, she was a expert. She came off as compassionate, but it was all a lie and she used that to make her way in. She was a selfish creature who had needs, both human and inhuman, ensuring she was satisfied. That was her existence, instant gratification, aside from having a good time.

She was pulled out of her internal lecture by the thoughts of appreciation toward her attire. She wasn't exactly elegantly dressed but as a fellow succubi friend said, 'the predator must trap its prey'. She wore an outfit with a leather miniskirt, low-cut gray vest and purple stiletto heels, the color that emphasized her legs and to be frank she more or less had the appearance of a hooker, but whatever she needed to do to attract the boys. She pushed the stiff door open with ease and strolled through the hordes of people. She made physical contact with some and peeking into their thoughts and minds. The men were either disturbingly gaudy or disjointed and most of the females where avid with jealously for her beauty. She personally loved it all, especially the attention. She couldn't help but wonder at similarity between each human mind, some so narrow, longing like her to fulfil urges, or obtain the latest material item. She judged humans and monsters but really had no right too, all of them, even the mass murderers and rapists were better than she, by far. Over four centuries she lost count of the numbers of deaths from her feeding. Once she'd finally reached the bar, the woman ordered a drink, and appeared lonely to ensure her victim a way in. She looked toward the crowds, scanning with no real interest, just desire, for her next meal. That same urge for something different was also in her head, like an incessantly chattering parrot, never ceasing. She set her glass down before while still scanning and her silver eyes connected with a startlingly bright pair of brown ones.

Her next victim, she thought while licking at her lips. Her interim lover for the night. They stared at one another and he was shockingly attractive, or maybe it's just that it'd been so long since she enjoyed the pleasures of intercourse or fed. She'd been imprisoned for longer than she could remember.

"Hey," he approached.

"Hi," she responded, lifting one leg over the other. "Name's Eleonora Moretti, would you like to have a drink?"

"Sure, hope it isn't a bother. Some ladies like their peace and quiet and space."

She resituated somewhat as he took a seat over the stool next to her. She had long brown hair and silver colored eyes and her skin somewhat pale.

"Not a problem at all and does handsome have a name?" Eleonora asked.

"Ryan," he replied. "Drinks are on me."

 **XXX**

The ride to the emperor's estate was a quiet one as he sat in the back of a motored carriage with his hands overlapped and eyes closed. Others of his colleagues were likely already there or just as himself on their way. He wasn't alone in the wagon as his daughter was beside him with her head over his leg and fast asleep. It had been an extended ride and she must have dozed off at least halfway through. Bruce smiled down over her as he rubbed at her side and Sasha's body shuddering, but she remained slumbering. There was no one more anxious to get this over with than himself and no matter what the harbinger threw at him he would see his way through.

It seemed the trip lasted nearly half an hour more before the engine stopped and the vehicle jerking forward somewhat. Sasha's body almost flew forward but Bruce held her in place with a single hand and he was overly surprised that she didn't wake from this, but recalled she was opposite of himself. At just the slightest sound or move he was awake in the flicker an eye, but that was due to how he trained himself. The left door to the vehicle was pulled open and two yokai standing in suits.

"We're here," one informed. "Get out."

His gaze fell over Sasha who he shook awake and the child yawning as her eyes fluttered and opened as she yawned looking up at her father.

"Are we there yet?"

"We are," Bruce smirked and running a finger through her hair.

The vampire sat up over the seat and stretched with another yawn. Bruce was the first out and Sasha hopping out after him and skipping along out in front of her father. Her tiredness seemed to disappear all in that one second. He looked passed her and up over the massive estate which was comparable in size to the Bloodriver castle if not more so. Sasha was fast approaching the gates but slowed up as she realized her father was standing still.

"Come daddy, let's go!" the energetic vampire hollered.

With a smile over his face Bruce picked up the pace and sided with his daughter at the gates as they were escorted through by two guards and met by another few as they passed through. Eyes of onlookers peered over the two, deducing they were foreign to the area and some speculating what sort of business either had with the emperor as they were being guided by his pupils. Bruce looked all around and especially taking in every detail of the surrounding capital which was very different in structure and style to that of Hiklorhan, but equally as remarkable and quite the sight. He marveled at the view as they walked and Sasha skipping along ahead as her arms dangled from side to side.

She had little clue to the purpose of their relocation and didn't care to ask, but she did however recognize this place. It was the very estate of her grandfather, located at the center of the entire yokai realm. Sasha visited this place at least once or twice during the period before she ran away. The servants and guards had been so kind and loving, just as those under the Bloodriver castle. There were no complaints she had and Bruce smiled down over her as she moved so graciously and seemingly without a care in the world. Eyes of surrounding monster inhabitants remained over them but only for so long before they continued down the dirt road and in a matter of minutes standing in front of the emperor's estate. It was very much like some of the taller buildings in Gotham, tearing right through the skies.

The double doors seemed to be at least twenty feet in height slowly opened and the guards entering first as Bruce and Sasha followed. Her steps became slower as the child fell back slightly and taking hold of her father's hand.

"You scared, daddy?"

"Scared," Bruce chuckled. "Why would I feel that way?"

"Because momma said you will be tested, what'll happen if you don't pass? Moka-nee said they might lock you in a cage, like animal. Me don't want you jailed," Sasha groaned.

Bruce chuckled at this and with a shake of his head.

"No one is going to get locked up, I'll be fine. You'll see."

"Okay."

They were guided floors up and into a living-room like space which Sasha separated from Bruce and took off running across the room where she leaped up into the waiting arms of her mother. With his eyes surveying the entire room Bruce inspected each individual, which included Clark, Diana, Starfire, Cyborg, Zatanna, Wonder Girl, Arthur Curry, Richard Grayson and someone he didn't expect to see.

"Tim..." Bruce whispered.

Both Tim Drake and Grayson approached him, wishing him good luck on the upcoming test. Just as himself and everyone else in the room, no one knew the full details of what he'd be put through. Aside from his teammates from man's world, Tsukune, Ruby, Yukari, Selene and Moka were also in the room. Most were already conversing amongst each other, but Clark, Diana, Akasha and Tsukune separated from the bunch and over to where Bruce stood.

"You about ready for this?" Tsukune asked, feeling nervous for him. "I've been through this myself."

"Much as I will probably ever be," Bruce responded with a grin.

Tim rested a hand over Bruce's left shoulder and breathed out.

"Thankfully I could be here for this. I've been so engaged lately that we haven't had very many opportunities to talk or work together at doing what we do best but that's going to change. Tried reaching out to Barbra but got nothing. She did however wish you luck and is in your corner like the rest of us."

"That means a lot, I won't disappoint," Bruce was with a nod of his head.

The conversations were short from then as the entrance door opened and a woman appeared before them and standing at 5'7 with pale skin, dark green eyes, light blue hair which was tied loosely with a bow of purple silk. She wore a shimmering breastplate made of both bronze and silver with high knee boots.

"It is time," Eris looked all throughout the room eying everyone. "Follow me."

Grayson felt unease for his surrogate father though he wasn't taking the test himself, while Bruce was calm and focused. There were no questions as the entire room followed the Valkyrie down the hall. They made a few turns along the way and Zatanna intensely looking to some of the arranged displays, antiques and paintings hanging from the walls. This walk seemed to last forever for some and Clark occasionally looking to Bruce from the corner of his eye and discerned the focus and determination in his face and with this he had no doubts or worries as to the outcome.

"We're here," Eris only partially looked back at everyone.

She was with a knock at the doors which slowly unlocked as she stepped back. The quarter was spacious and very much built like a dojo and in the middle of the room and awaiting them was an individual at 6'0, averagely built with dark blue eyes and waist long, platinum blonde hair tied in a low tail with two lengthy strands making their way down both sides of his chest. He was dressed in dark brown robe, but didn't smile nor say anything even as Akasha waved at him. His expression was one of focus and intensity, so much in fact that it caused some to shudder. There was another beside Apollo, but its face covered, dressed in black and carrying a scythe.

"Who the hell is that, the grim reaper?" Grayson chortled.

"Close," Akasha moved in just passed him. "A soul reaper, I know one when I see them and I expected one would be summoned for this day."

Yukari bit over her tongue and swallowed back.

"What's a soul reaper doing here... hopefully not to collect someone's life force," the witch trembled.

Moka couldn't help but laugh at her expression and the way her legs shook. But just as her mother she'd seen Apollo put Tsukune through this exact test and so had an idea about what was to come. Everyone moved further into the room and stopping short of the emperor.

"Father," Akasha bowed her head, as everyone else followed her lead except one.

Distinguishing this from the corner of her eye, the Dark Lord bit down over her tongue and shooting him a glare.

"What're you doing?!" she unintentionally growled.

Eris felt exactly as Akasha, not entertained by his antics but also not surprised.

"Unnecessary," Apollo stepped in to defuse the situation. "Mister Wayne is here to prove himself stable, not to praise or show loyalty to myself. What do you say we get this over with, boy?"

The harbinger looked at him directly and Bruce with a nod.

"Good," he turned his back to them as he rubbed his hands together. "Then stage one shall commence."

"Stage one?" Diana walked forward.

"Yes," Apollo responded, but with his back still to everyone. "Mister Wayne will go through three stages and must pass two out of the three. He does that... and he's free to go. I deliberated holding the entire test inside the arena, but inside this room will do just fine."

Half the group was with their eyes over Apollo and the other half staring at Bruce. Sighing aloud, Apollo returned his gaze to the subject of interest.

"Then we shall delay no further, there is a room just ahead where your first test awaits you."

Clark, Diana and Grayson all attempted to speak simultaneously but were waved off by Bruce who sided with Apollo and the two of moved across the room and everyone a couple steps behind. There was a door in a far corner of the room which Bruce entered through on Apollo's order. There was a one-way glass window that enabled the emperor and everyone else to see through, but only from that end. The room was empty and lighted from various sections of the ceiling.

"What's happening?" Cyborg asked as he peeked in through the glass window. "What will he be up against?"

"Sssshhh," Apollo silenced him as he too looked into the room that was mostly empty. "Observe."

"Observe what?!" Grayson marched forward and in front of the window. "You're setting him up to fail! You sent him in without giving even the slightest idea of what to expect!"

"Silence!" Eris glowered over Dick. "You all seem to have so much faith in Wayne and we shall see if you were right."

Dick didn't know what to make of this statement and nor did he want to argue and so he instead kept his mouth shut and watched. Inside the room Bruce was with his eyes closed and no one watched more closely than Apollo. Seconds later small platforms rose from the ground and the test officially beginning. Darts, arrows and numerous other projectiles were fired from those setups and Bruce quickly on the move as he moved around eluding the projectiles coming his way.

The entire space was dead silent and watching what went on the other side of the glass as Bruce wasn't tagged once by a single of the projectiles and even catching some. Eris was with her mouth halfway open in surprise and Apollo standing with his arms crossed. It looked easy for him, almost as if it were practice and he'd been through this routine before, but that couldn't be. Though she showed no reaction on the outside, Selene was silently jumping up and cheering. His training with her really paid off and it was showing. Akasha was also puzzled by the performance, as he was doing so well when exposed to such training exercise for the first time

As time passed things became more difficult as the density inside the room intensified and Bruce having to raise his yokai to adjust. Lasers and other projectiles fired off at him from the ceiling, floor and even different sections of the walls. No matter which direction he looked something was coming directly at him, but he avoided it all doing so with, patience, precision and speed. This went on for minutes before a loud buzzing sound and the door popping open which indicated the conclusion of the test and Bruce stepping out to everyone applauding him. Apollo was silent and staring Bruce down, before eying Akasha and then others of the league. Who was it; he thought. Which of them was responsible for this display of proficiency. He couldn't have reached such levels on his own, that much Apollo was certain of. He waited patiently for everyone to quiet down and Sasha jumping up with her legs and arms wrapped around Bruce.

"You were so cool daddy!"

She lowered herself just as quickly and Apollo approaching as Bruce looked to him.

"Well done Mister Wayne, you've passed phase one. Let us move onto the next step, shall we?"

"After you," Bruce replied.

Apollo led them to the middle of the dojo where the reaper hovered off the ground and instructing everyone that wasn't the testing subject to move back.

"I leave the rest to you, friend," Apollo nodded his head as he looked to the soul reaper and stepping back himself.

The reaper waved its free arm out in a circular motion and a massive cloud appeared in front of them, occupying more than 1/5 of the room.

"Follow me into the void, brave one," the reaper offered its hand to Bruce which was much liked the atmosphere in front of them.

"What is this?" Bruce looked back and to Apollo. "What'll happen when I pass through?"

Apollo was unmoving in both expression and stance.

"Enter, boy and you shall see."

That didn't ease him in the least, but he was certain Apollo wouldn't do anything to endanger him, especially with a majority of JLA members in attendance. Bruce took a deep breath as he followed the reaper into the cloud of nothingness and that's when he lost consciousness and seemingly blacked out. Tim stood close by the Dark Lord and tapped at her shoulder while she looked back.

"Any idea what this is about?"

The pink haired vampire took a deep breath as not only Tim listened in, but Clark, Diana, Grayson and a few others.

"It's called the void of pain. I've been through it, father and so many others throughout the history of our realm. The person is subconsciously taken through past memories of their greatest failures, heartache, fears and relieving it without realizing it is simply a dream of sorts. Essentially he'll go through this as if he's reliving these moments as they were happening and it'll feel so real."

Zatanna bit over her tongue as she too heard.

"As you can see the cloud surrounding the room is much like what you see in the skies, a bright milky white. Pay close attention as it will eventually turn gray swamped by electric current. This will indicate fright, torture, anger and rage as he passes through these events and to his worst pain of all which will come last. The reaper will then take control of and feed into the anger and waiver Bruce to give into his darkness. No one has ever resisted this, all of us have darkness and regrets. This phase of the test is not meant to be passed."

"Not meant to be passed!" Grayson shot as he stepped forward. "If that's the case, then why the hell is your father putting him through it?!"

"Watch your tone!" Eris shot over at him.

Dick only halfway got his mouth open to retort but kept quiet as he remembered exactly where he was.

"Father wishes only to see how Bruce reacts when it's done and he snaps back into reality, overwhelmed with emotion and realizing he committed a terrible deed. This reaction will determine if he passes or not, overcoming our inner demons is virtually impossible. I still remember the days after my time in the void of pain and how small and useless I felt, but in the long run it made me stronger just as it will do him," Akasha added.

"How will we know when it's over?" Diana inquired.

"The clouds will turn red when the terrible act is committed, when Bruce crosses the line. But it isn't really him, the void plays with your mind and forces you to do the unthinkable. Now let us watch in silence and you shall see."

Everyone did exactly that and with their eyes over the cloud like atmosphere.

 **XXX**

 _Gunshots bounced off the chemical tanks and ricocheted dangerously around the room, pipes broken, scalding steam whistling up through the atmosphere, and all the while the gang continued to run along the catwalks, peering behind them as they shot. A dark figure dressed like a bat jumped beyond their view, only being seen in glimpses from their perspectives, and it seemed like it could disappear and reappear at will. A demon controlling the shadows. He was there to collect them all and there was nowhere they could run or hide. The Red Hood was on GCPD's most wanted, his heists pulled off without a much left behind. It was sloppier than he had come to expect and perhaps it was because of his recent success. It was all so easy and so a little bit of cockiness wasn't farfetched. The figure in the shadows scanned the area to find the dark, rounded shape of the hood that was all that designated the leader, and found him standing at the edge of a catwalk. During the chase he had gotten separated from the group somehow. He didn't even run, just stood and watched, hands clenched tightly around the rail. The bat in the shadows changed direction suddenly, grappling to the next walkway and landing with silent feet. The man started, as though sensing his presence, and turned toward him. For a moment they stared, mask to mask. The vigilante bat was already stepping forward with his eyes over the target._

 _"No, Not you! You're the Batman!"_

 _The Red Hood stepped back, heels skidding on the metal, raising an arm as if to ward off a blow._

 _"No no no no no!" he said, mumbling in a half-crazed voice. "This can't be happening!"_

 _The masked vigilante ran forward and grabbing the man roughly by the front of his suit. "Give yourself up," he growled._

 _"No!" the red hood retorted._

 _Somehow the man in the hood broke away from him and took off running but tripped over his own cape and fell forward off the railing and faster than Batman could hope to catch him as he dropped into the green acid._

 _The vigilante bat stood, forgetting for a moment the rest of the fleeing gang, or the policemen bursting in from the side doors, guns held at him._

 _"It's over, yield!" the leading commander yelled._

 _Some watched the figure sink into the green acid and the struggling form disappear under the surface while others shot at the fleeing vigilante. But there was someone else, or rather something else that lurked in the shadows carrying a scythe and with a black hood over its head._

 _"The night Gotham's most notorious maniac came to be, a making of your own. A great catastrophe indeed, but let us take this further... Wayne."_

 **XXX**

 _He looked on in shock as the warehouse exploded. His only thought was, Jason. He was too late but there was still a small chance he could have survived... or at least that's what he convinced himself of. The smell of smoke drifted into his nose as his eyes shuttered through the smoke, nerves shooting throughout his entire body. Pieces of brick and wood laid all around his boots with rubble from the decimated warehouse. A body was up ahead but it wasn't his, but Jason's birth mother. The whole reason they were here, was gone. He moved passed her and continued his search for Jason throughout the rubble. His search was rewarded when he found a hand sticking out of the rubble._

 _"Jason!"_

 _He pushed the rubble off the boy wonder, revealing his battered body._

 _"Oh, Jason. I'm so sorry I wasn't quick enough to save you, son."_

 _He pulled him in close before laying his body out over the ground and pushing at his chest. He did so for half a minute but then stopped, looking into the boy's face one last time, and closed his eyes. Smoke surrounded him and everything was dim. His body felt broken and cold. The knight felt tears stemming from his eyes but held back. His son was dead and there was nothing he could do to save him. He lifted Jason up into his arms and walked towards the batmobile. Father and son, Batman and Robin would have one last ride together._

 _Off two the side and nearly twenty yards away was a lone individual that watched; a black hood over its head in all black and carrying a scythe. It was the soul reaper once again and his cloak blowing back and forth with the wind._

 _"And on this day that same monster of your making took away your boy, another of your flops, connected to the first. But this is far from your greatest pain... your greatest low. No, I can feel it. We must go back further, yes... to the night this all began. The night that set in motion your crusade. But first, times of happiness."_

XXX

 _A woman and man sat over a blanket, the woman in a purple summer dress and a sun hat, and the man wearing shorts and a short sleeved button down brown shirt. They were Thomas and Martha Wayne and sat over a patio out back. The weather was perfect and the food was delicious, courtesy of Alfred and their young son was running out on his own and having fun._

 _The boy was curious about what lied in the trees, and he wasn't afraid to climb. He wanted to venture out for himself, as he was prying and daring. Thomas was proud of his spirit, despite the faint urgings of his overprotective side. They were watching him climb and enjoying the slight breeze and smooth sun when he moved onto a smaller branch, slowly so as not to scare the bird inches away, when the limb cracks silently and Bruce finds himself falling feet below where he plummeted and the air knocked out him._

 _"Bruce!"_

 _Both were up in an instant, and running out over the patio and to their son._

 _He was already up and grimacing by the time they reached him. Thomas checked him over while Martha loomed over them both._

 _"You alright?!" Martha asked_

 _"Good," Bruce mumbled, looking up at her with concern, like maybe she's the one who's hurt._

 _"No broken bones," Thomas reported vaguely, continuing to search his son._

 _"Stand up for me, son. Can you do that?"_

 _Bruce nodded and was up on his feet._

 _"You suffered a nasty cut on your leg," Thomas murmured with worry while he inspected the bleeding, inch long gash on the back of Bruce's calf._

 _He inspected his son a little while longer and then they walked back to the house, Alfred having keyed in on the commotion and hurrying to greet them. Martha explained what happened and then they took Bruce up to his room, settling him in bed._

 _"You'll heal just fine, buddy," Thomas said solemnly, lovingly patting him on the back. "All you need is some rest. Good news, Giovanni Zatara is heading over tomorrow. But this time he'll be with a playdate for you."_

 _"Playdate?" Bruce looked up at his father._

 _"Yes, my boy. Her name is Zatanna."_

 _Martha leaned in and kissed at his forehead just as both she and Thomas stepped out of the room. The reaper peered in through the window and watched, but needed to go further._

 **XXX**

 _Martha wore a pearl necklace Thomas gave her as a gift, and Bruce grinned at the memory of his father's excitement when he first revealed it to him. Father and son were in matching black suits, standing beside one another in front of a mirror. Next thing he knew they were off to the theater for a showing of Zoro. Bruce was in awe of the magnitude of it all and the well versed plot. It's grand and breathtaking and flagrantly embellished, and it was unlike anything he'd ever seen before._

 _The music surged and wept, lifting the audience in awe and dragging them down to the depths of gloom, and the sword fighting and action sequences captivated him most. The entire film was a joy and Thomas reaching out and running a hand through his son's hair. Just as a handful of other moviegoers, the family of three were out of their seats and headed for the exits._

 _"What did you think, Bruce?" Martha asked._

 _"It was great!" the boy, looked up at his mother in delight._

 _Martha laughed as the three of them walked side by side in stride. Bruce managed to get in front of them as they headed down a dark alley._ But that's when he showed himself, a man in all black and wearing a hat, his features mostly covered by the shadow and darkness. The boy didn't really comprend how it happened as the action was so quick and the man in black with a gun aimed out over them. Thomas was with his hand extended outward and pulling Bruce back and behind him.

 **XXX**

It was back inside the dojo that the clouded atmosphere in front of everyone turned gray and an electric current surrounding the clouds and Tim biting over his lower lip as he knew what this meant. Akasha was with her hands clasped together and wishing that whatever Bruce was going through would soon end. She couldn't bear the thought of him going through pain and suffering.

"How much longer, do you think?" Morrigan moved up on the Dark Lord.

"It varies from person to person," she looked back at the succubus. "But it won't be long now, the sooner the better."

Grayson was with clinched fists and fuming that Apollo would put Wayne through his past worst memories and make him suffer through the worst of them and for what? According to Akasha there was no way of conquering it, so it was as if Apollo was making him suffer for no reason at all. Kori noticed his tightness so she leaned up against Dick and an arm wrapped around him to try and ease him.

"There's nothing you can do and getting all worked up won't help. Relax and wait, it'll be over soon."

 **XXX**

 _Right before his eyes the young Bruce Wayne witnessed what no child ought to, the pearl necklace ripped away from Martha's neck as she was shot down by a single bullet and her body dropping. There was a downpour of rain and a storm upon him. She fell just inches from Thomas who was gunned down just seconds earlier. The rainstorm grew more viscous as the child dropped to his knees and beside his parents who were bleeding out. He shook and pulled at them but with no reply as incredible sensation flowed over him, an emotion unlike anything he'd undergone. It hit him so fast and without warning. A sense of devastation, helplessness, rage, fright and sorrow. Tears bowled down his cheeks as he bawled and that's when the unthinkable happened. A hooded figure in all black with no legs hovered up on him to his left and carrying a scythe._

 _Young Bruce Wayne's immediate response was dread, which for a child was plausible seeing the dark entity which very much resembled the grim reaper. Bruce fell back on his side and shouted, screaming at the dark figure and ordering it stay away. The soul reaper was unmoving and dropped an object down in front of the young boy. Bruce looked at it momentarily and realized it was a handgun as thunder struck in the distance._

 _"An eye for an eye, little one," the reaper's voice echoed. "He took them from you... will you let that pass?"_

 _Young Bruce trembled as he looked up and lightning striking again as the man who gunned down his parents remained standing in front of him. In fret Bruce reached out and took hold of the weapon, but his hands shaking and quivering the entire time. He was confused and frightened, having just watched his parents murdered._

 _"Stand boy," the reaper spoke again. "Stand and have your vengeance, do not let their deaths go in vain. Avenge your family, show this man true justice."_

 _The downpour was relentless and showed no signs of slowing up and Bruce put his fears aside as he took a stand and facing the murderer who took the lives of his family. No matter how much he treid, the boy couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He had never held a gun before, nor pondered the idea of taking another life._

 _"He took them from you, don't be afraid to pull the trigger. Shoot him where he stands just as he did them. Do not let them down, kid. Take aim and pull the trigger," the reaper's voice sent shivers up his spine._

 _But it was enough to grant him determination and he knew that he needed to be brave and so he raised the weapon. The barrel was aimed right at the head of the murdering mugger that took their lives as Bruce cried and his finger over the trigger._

 _"Make mommy and daddy proud, kill him... Do it for them."_

 _The boy waivered as tears fell from his eyes and did exactly as he felt he should do and his finger pulled back over the trigger. But then came a light in the sky impeding the child from pulling all the way. It was much like a search light, but there was a shape at the center of it, a symbol. He didn't know how or where he'd seen it, but the sight of it was soothing and put him at ease._

 _"What is happening?!" the reaper looked into the sky and eying the signal. "This isn't my doing…"_

 _Next came a loud echo and what looked to be a bird flying through the sky, diving downward. And the closer it got the bird was revealed to be something more terrifying, much darker and larger. It was a bat and dropping over the top of a close dumpster in the alleyway and squealing at the boy. It was just as the shape in the sky and somehow just the sight of the flying rodent gave him strength and clarity as his pain and sorrow were replaced by another emotion... fortitude._

 _"This is impossible," the reaper hovered backwards in astonishment. "Pull the trigger boy, do it now!"_

 _The boy so badly wanted to, but it was as if some greater influence was holding him back and as he looked down to the bodies of his parents they were gone! Completely vanished and in the place of the corpses was a cape and cowl. Bruce dropped the gun which fell to the ground harmlessly as he lowered himself and took it into his hands. There were no words or sounds, but he could feel it calling out to him somehow, as if it completed him and they were one, ire separable. Bruce wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled the cowl up and over his head. And just like that the gunman standing across from him glowed bright, just before dissolving and then came the hordes of them filling the skies. Bats chirped and sung as they rocketed down submerging both the reaper and Bruce._

 _"This is beyond iron will alone, what is this man?!"_

 _That was the reaper's last thought as the entire environment around them dissolved._

 **XXX**

A wind current erupted in the dojo as some lost their footing and the electric current in the clouds vanishing and the atmosphere itself brightening into a sky blue in tone. Apollo's eyes expanded, whilst Akasha's mouth dropped open and Selene biting over her tongue. A gust of wind followed as the soul reaper shot out of the cloud and its body far more transparent than it had been before and took several moments before it turned to normal and Apollo immediately marching towards the reaper.

"What happened in there?!"

The emperor had seen countless thousands go through this same phase and with the same result, but on this day a something entirely different had occured. Eris was also on her heels and observed from her position, and just as her master she inspected many of these proceedings.

"Your majesty, he... he beat it."

"Beat what, there is no beating ones darkness when taken to the lowest point of his or her life. Now I'll ask again, what happened in there? Were there complications?!"

Members of the league became somewhat uneasy and on edge, questioning what had become of Bruce but held their ground until things settled.

"No complications sir, something within him intervened... a greater force than anything I've witnessed. In the moment of his greatest low it came and showed him the light, his light in the darkness. I shaped the world inside his thoughts but that something overpowered my abilities. This man, monster... or whatever you want to call him is of a new breed."

"You expect me to believe he conquered the void of pain through just sheer will alone? If it were that simple, others would have done so..."

"No, your majesty. Something deeper, more grueling and at the center of his soul was at work. I do not know how, or why."

Akasha marched forward and towards her father, but then stopped as the cloud like atmosphere dissolved and on a knee was Bruce. He was with a hand over his face and looked to have shed tears. Both Tim and Grayson immediately raced to his side and dropped down beside him while others remained standing where they were.

"Bruce, are you alright?!" Tim shouted.

He took a few moments to collect himself and swallowed back as he removed his hand and looked up at both persons that he considered his own sons.

"I saw them," his voice came out in a whisper. "Mom and dad..."

"And what happened?!" Grayson lowered a hand over Bruce's shoulder, and he could see how overcome with emotion Bruce was.

Bruce didn't respond and instead looked passed both Tim and Dick, with his eyes over Apollo and the reaper. In a quick burst Bruce was up on his feet and in the faces of both.

"That is the first and last time anyone goes inside my head!" Bruce's fists were clinched, but he took a deep breath and controlled himself. "Test me however you like, but my mind is off limits."

He came off as calm and collective, but tense and aggravated but in control of himself. Just what sort of pain did he experience, and how was he able to maintain himself as such with vampire blood coursing through his veins. Apollo might not have known a whole lot about this man and his experiences, but he knew pain and sorrow by just looking into a person's eyes and he saw much of this when he looked into the eyes of Wayne.

"Very good Mister Wayne," the harbinger applauded him. "You've successfully passed."

That really isn't all Apollo wanted to say, in fact he had hundreds of questions it seemed if not more but there was still one final phase of the test that needed completing. Apollo looked over to the group of leaguers standing around, inspecting them all and pondering if one out of the group was a telepath and got into Wayne's head and enabling him to accomplish the impossible what no other had done before him. But he quickly put that notion to rest, knowing full and well the reaper would have felt any outside interference.

"The circle over there," Apollo pointed to a space in the dojo. "You will face myself in one on one combat and your yokai raised to its height. A winner is determined once one has fallen out of that circle, yields or knocked out, understood?"

"Yes," Bruce nodded.

"Good, then let's be over with this," Apollo looked to the reaper from his left shoulder. "We shall converse later, but you're no longer needed. You may take your leave of absence."

The reaper bowed before disappearing through a wall while Bruce and Apollo headed for the circle. Everyone else followed as the two positioned themselves inside the circle and Bruce focusing himself as he tapped into his aura and yokai. Apollo watched as he powered himself up and especially took note of how fluent his control of energy was.

"And so this is your full power," Apollo smiled. "Not bad."

"What about you, old man," Bruce said with a grin. "You going to knock it up a notch?"

"Unnecessary, come at me Wayne."

Everyone watched in anticipation as Bruce shot out a couple of kicks that Apollo dodged. Bruce kept up with quick attacks keeping the harbinger on the defense. Apollo used this time to observe Wayne's movement and performance, holding off on any offensive maneuvers. But then surprisingly he shot backwards before jumping forward with a double kick knocking Bruce to the ground. Bruce rolled to the left and quickly rose before twirling around striking the harbinger's jaw, which was also the first hit he managed to land and then a knee to the gut. Apollo stumbled back, but didn't lose his balance for long. Bruce changed his stance from Judo to Muy Thai before launching his knee at the emperor. Apollo moved to his left and letting Bruce pass by before kicking him in the back and forcing him to one knee. As Bruce stood Apollo rushed forward with a hard kick across the face. Bruce then rolled with the attack as he extended his leg and sweeping Apollo to the ground. Both stood as the harbinger was with a smile and picked up the pace, tapping into his inner aura energy. He was throwing out different looks and countering all of Bruce's following attacks. Starfire, Wonder Girl and Diana especially valued the display of combat prowess by the emperor who had taken a heavy advantage and Bruce falling back.

"He's good," Wonder Girl said.

"You don't say," Starfire responded.

There was no one more nervous than either Tim or Grayson, both wanting to see Bruce succeed but this Apollo person looked to be a tough outing. Bruce found himself on his back several times over and it was not only Selene, but Akasha who watched with suspicion. Something just didn't seem right. Bruce was managing a couple dozen hits here and there but none with any real effectiveness. He ran forward at Apollo but the harbinger grappled him before being pushed back and taking a hit in the abdomen. Apollo regained his composure before launching himself at Bruce with a hard right to the side of his face and then a spinning kick which sent Bruce flying.

"Noooo!" Grayson shouted.

Bruce was out of the circle and on his side with Apollo staring down over him and especially paying attention to the look in his eyes as he stood, lowering his aura completely. Tim bit over his tongue, wondering what all of this meant. Bruce had fallen out of the circle, defeated and that also meant he failed the test! Zatanna, Grayson, Clark and Diana particularly were with similar feelings and all they could do was wait and see what would happen. The Dark Lord was also very tense, but even more so surprised by some of what she saw. Had the stress of it all gone to his head, and therefore resulted in such a lackluster outcome? Or had he gone in too confident and failed because of it. She could only speculate like everyone else, and now his fate was in the hands of her father.

"You fought honorable, boy. So much fire, tenacity and grit. I applaud you for that and though you failed to gain victory and force me out of the circle... you pass. Victory was never the true goal, but a sense of restraint, balance and accuracy which you showed much of in every regard."

The entire room right away applauded with Tim and Grayson high fiving and Zatanna running up on Bruce from behind and wrapping her arms around him as she hugged him.

"You did it, I had no doubts," the magician was with her chin over his left shoulder.

Apollo was still with his eyes on Bruce, scratching at his chin. It was quite the sight to see and coming from a vampire a breath of fresh air, the way he was yet again taking defeat so humbly. Morrigan was also over him in a hurry with her arms around him tightly as a smiling Zatanna backed off and gave them space. Most the group moved in on Bruce and congratulating him for exceeding all three phases of the test. They were up and all around him but one person was back and away from the group, being Selene Kayeda who had far too many questions. Apollo waited and watched, taking in all that transpired with the subject and the outcome.

And even he wasn't without questions, and the one that was most avid in his mind was the energy/spirit control that Wayne possessed over his body. The very idea that he had reached such a point in a short period of time was almost inconceivable and as he inspected and looked over the teammates of the Dark Knight there was no one among him to his knowledge that would have been remotely capable of training him to such a level. Those difficult questions could be asked later.

"I've got a treat for you all," Apollo spoke up getting the attention of them all. "There's a special parade to take place within the hour, I'd love for you all to join me in my box."

Wonder Girl was especially happy to hear this and it was Tim that cleared his throat.

"And what about Bruce, is he free to..."

"Yes," Apollo cut him off. "Wayne's time in this realm has concluded, and he's free to come and go as he pleases. He is vampire, and therefore a member and part of this community. And just because you've passed this test, routinely checkups on you will be a thing. You may view it as a hindrance, but it is necessary. Believe me, Mister Wayne. But we shall retire this conversation for now, you at least deserve that much for what you've accomplished today."

 **XXX**

XXX

The woman laying atop the bed was what Ryan kept his eyes on, brown eyes never leaving those grey ones as she inched closer and closer to the bed. Stripping off his jacket, he let it fall out of his hand and drape itself over the edge of the bed, working on the button of his dress shirt without even so much as a look back to see where it landed. Ryan shrugged off his pants and let them drop to the ground in the same sort of uncaring fashion. Putting first one then the other knee up on the bed, Ryan crawled on his hands and knees towards the woman that was awaiting him, had beckoned him, called him here to have such loud amazing sex that it'd be downright filthy and memorable. The woman was Eleonora Moretti and she had invited him back to her place as things escalated between them in the bar.

She smiled and changed from her previous position of laying and forced Ryan on his back as she removed what remained of her clothing. Sprawling out so that Eleonora could get a good look at all of him, he waited those last few seconds for the woman to finish undressing and positioning herself atop him.

"Trust me, you've never experienced a night like what you're going to experience with me."

The purr came out in a sexy far off sort of way, Ryan believing every word of what she said. The words seemed to have an immediate impact, as there was a quick jerking motion and Eleonora reaching down and straddling his hardness and looking down so she could continue to stare at him with that lust clouded unblinking gaze of his.

"I shall Ride you now and you'll become mine, forever."

The succubus didn't seem to hesitate, lifting herself up and slamming down on that wonderful piece of meat that was throbbing under her, just pleading to be buried deep inside her. Her own body twitched with happiness and both moaned loudly as the succubi inserted him inside her and started riding him like there was no tomorrow.

The bed rocked back and forth with her hands over his chest and her toes curled. They went at it like that for minutes, but she was a pro at this and no subject lasted for very long when she wanted his seed. Both came to a screaming climax as Ryan's eyes flew open, his body sweating and heated just before the very life was sucked out of him as his body grew cold, pale and with wrinkles, completely lifeless. Eleonora drooled from the side of her mouth, feeling rejuvenated by his life force she just devoured. It had been such a long time since she fed like that, and the feeling was exhilarating.

 **XXX**

It was over a small balcony that he found himself and away from everyone else who took off with the emperor, but he needed some fresh air and time to himself. He'd just been standing there for minutes with his arms crossed and looking down over the kingdom and just relieved that it was all over and that he'd finally be able to concentrate on what was essential. This alone time was short and he wasn't surprised, expecting a certain person and or persons to confront him. He gazed over his shoulder at the combined footsteps of three persons. The first was the purple haired vampire and not far behind her were both Cyborg and Clark.

"You gonna tell me what the hell happened back there?!"

The medic didn't waste any time getting right to the point, but Bruce kept quiet and instead reached into his pocket and pulling out a small slip of paper. He was also with a pen in hand and wrote down a quick not which he handed to Cyborg, but both Selene and Clark reading it over as well. Nothing needed to be said as Cyborg reshaped his left arm and created a boom tube off to the side of them as the entire group stepped through and reappeared seconds later inside the bat cave.

"Sorry about all that, I can't risk any of what we say being overheard," Bruce spoke as the vortex closed behind them and facing the persons standing in front of him. "You must all have questions, and I'm willing to answer but it'll need to be fast."

"Before someone realizes we left, was just thinking the same," Cyborg added.

"Fine, then I'll start!" Selene's voice came out in somewhat a snarl. "I haven't any clue what you went through inside that dark cloud and what that reaper did, but you stunned me, our emperor and everyone! That isn't what I'm not concerned with, but more so what you didn't do in the one on one against him. I trained you myself, and I've seen you fully powered up to your height and what you demonstrated back there was nothing near! And your friends can also attest to my second complaint. You didn't fight him to the best of your..."

"I showed focus, control and stability, all while fighting at my current max," Bruce cut her off.

"Current max?" she looked at him with query.

Bruce simply nodded his head.

"I showed him much, but really nothing at all. The objective was never really about gaining victory over him that would have been extremely unlikely. Say I were to gain the advantage in combat and had him on his heels, he could have extracted a small portion of his yokai and overpowered me. Understanding the purpose of the test and meeting those expectations is all that was essential."

Selene was only halfway satisfied with that answer, but not completely and even shaking her head.

"At the very beginning of the final phase, Apollo specifically stated he wanted your absolute best in every regard! I didn't see that! I've seen you at your best through the months in Alvasleha and for crying out loud you defeated my master, Bloodriver Akasha! Even she must realize your intentional waver back there. You didn't fight to your potential, not really... you're far better! Didn't it hurt you to do it, you're a vampire and to do something like that must have..."

Bruce breathed out with his arms crossed.

"I felt nothing of it, what I did was necessary. I'm not one of your so called vampires."

Clark immediately smiled at this, as did Cyborg.

"Pride is good, but too much of it will get you killed. And you're again missing the point. I wasn't being tested for my combat ability, but rather the control I had over myself and maxed out. A dog never shows all his tricks with a potential storm ahead. I've been doing this for long enough to know one day an ally or friend might be your enemy the next. There's that and far as he knows, I lost the bout to Akasha. I couldn't show anything passed what might have contradicted that statement. Apollo is far too keen."

The vampire medic didn't know what to make of this and so she sidestepped it, and went for another angle. This man was way clever and didn't seem to detour any details. But she also knew Apollo, and if he were in battle against an opponent and that said opposition was holding back he'd know. So either he chose not to call out Wayne, or Bruce covered this up through movement, and frequent changes in pace. Both were professionals at what they did, so it was a tough call.

"That wasn't your max, not even close. What did you do, how did you hide it?! You might be capable of deceiving many, but not him. He's literally one of the grandest at detecting masked yokai and aura."

It was then Clark that stepped forward and adjusting the glasses over his nose.

"He received a visit by a very trusted source, an ally of ours. Doctor Fate. He's a very powerful magician and with Bruce's consent he made adjustments to his body, particularly his yokai."

Selene's eyes budged as she bit over her tongue.

"What you and all of us saw just a little while ago was what he's capable of reaching, currently," Cyborg added. "Give or take it was roughly twenty percent of his actual full yokai that you've come to know."

"Slightly above your average vampire," Bruce added.

"It's just as you said before," Clark again spoke. "Bruce would have failed the test before it began with his high levels in yokai. Apollo seemed impressed by just that small amount. Believe me, no one is more hurt than myself by this... if it were my call nothing would have been kept from your realm's emperor. But in this case there seemed to be no other way around it."

Settling in with her back against the countertop of the bat computer, Selene breathed out.

"For how long," she looked to Bruce.

"A month. The effects should then wear off, but there's also another way to undo it," Bruce replied.

"Being?"

"A spike in emotions. What Fate did was almost undone in phase two of the test, but somewhere deep in I held it together. Or maybe it was something else… I don't know."

The cave was quiet for the next couple moments as she chortled.

"You're remarkable, Wayne," Selene also looked to Cyborg and Clark. "All of you."

She pushed away from the countertop and pacing about.

"All these abilities, resources and connections. You bunch are far greater than anything this world, or the realm of monsters has ever beheld. Phase two was your greatest accomplishment today, Wayne. No one has ever passed that test, Apollo expected you to fail. I've been through it, Akasha-sama and thousands of others alike who've sought military positions of such have also been through it. The most stable and powerful monster minds, all crushed under their own fears, regrets, pain and sorrow. Apollo is arguably our realm's most willful warrior and even he was incapable of breaking through his pains and tragedy."

And just like that all eyes were over Bruce.

"You've done something worth talking about for ages. Again and again you continue to turn heads. All the talk about the Justice League and your greatness has all been warranted, the lot of you are incredible. You're free to go, so what will you do now?"

"What we have been. Stop Fairy Tale in its tracks, but I've also got something personal to take care of. Demitri Maximoff and the court of owls. I believe he's tried expanding his influence, or will soon and I'll put an end to it before it really takes off. We've been gone long enough, I should head back. Starting tomorrow, we focus in and tackle the mission."

 **To be continued**


	26. A Night to Celebrate

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP26: A Night to Celebrate**

The group was enjoying the festival parade and sitting in the press box of the emperor made it all the more worth it. Apollo was within his throne chair and sitting to his left was Akasha and to his right was Eris. Others of his human world guests were seated all over but nearby. The costumes and uniforms of those in the parade varied and were colorful. The music was even better and each dissimilar yokai monster had their own set of unique performances. It was quite the treat for those who had never inspected a yokai parade before. It had been just over an hour since the conclusion of the test and while everyone was fixated on the event that couldn't be said for Apollo.

As he sat there watching the performances, he replayed every single detail in his head. But there was just one thing he couldn't wrap his mind around or fathom. What happened inside the void of pain? How had he accomplished what he did? Even those with little to no sufferings in their lives when faced with the void crumbled under the pressure of their own fears and failures. Even with all the enquiries he had, he doubted he'd get much out of Wayne directly.

"It's unfortunate Fafnir couldn't make it," Akasha broke him out of his thoughts. "I can't remember the last time the parade was this creative and enjoyable, they're really putting on a show out there."

"It really is quite marvelous," Zatanna agreed.

Sasha waved her hands around and humming to the music as she was tempted to jump out of her seat and dance. Moka watched her from two seats down and giggled. She was so unlike her or any of Moka's Shuzen sisters at that age. She was so loose, carefree and without a worry. If it weren't for her constant taste for battle, one might even believe she was a human child. She was a joy regardless and brightened the mood of any room she stepped into.

"That performance of yours earlier was spectacular, it's always great to see such a good battle. And it's even more impressive considering who you did it against," Starfire smiled up at the yokai emperor.

"Yeah well, I don't think the boss was feeling himself." Dick quickly added.

He truly believed this. At one point in his life he fought at his side, night in and out as Batman and Robin. And he could never forget the countless hours put in of training inside the cave. A chat was sure to happen between them that much he knew. What he saw from the boss wasn't near what he projected. Tim was another that deduced this, no longer than after observing Bruce's choices in approach and the vulnerable positions he left himself in. And even on his bad days he was never that careless or sloppy.

"Wayne did well for what it's worth and shouldn't hang his head," Eris looked down over everyone in the general area. "He has much potential and today should come as no surprise, particularly the final test. He's come far in his short life, but it'll take him decades to reach the same level in combat to princess Akasha or my master. And that's only assuming he stays on top of his conditioning and training. If he so chooses, he could seek out either. Both would happily guide him in polishing his skills."

Right then Grayson almost halfway jumped out of his seat and wanted to say something he would likely later regret, biting over his tongue as he remained seated. If only they knew the truth! The Dark Lord fell in a friendly bout against him, and perhaps that played a part in his uninspiring performance in the finale of tests. But with a deep sigh he thought about it and realizing it wasn't of great significance and all that really mattered was that Bruce had passed the test.

"What is your training routine, if you don't mind me asking?" Diana looked back at Apollo. "I've seen and fought countless of great warriors and you fit in place with those atop the list."

"Yes, please do tell," Starfire chimed in. "I'd also like to know."

Apollo was with a chortle as he leaned forward.

"You'd have a hard time believing, even if I told you."

"Try me," Diana responded with a grin.

Apollo only barely started to respond, but hindered by a loud bang within the parade as the dragons exploded onto the scene with their own little performance. There had to be at least twenty of them flying around and breathing fire. The flames created different shapes and letters, getting a loud applaud from the spectating crowds.

"Speaking of Bruce… where is he?" Zatanna looked around.

"Not just he, but Kal and Victor have also not returned. Vic at least expressed some interest in seeing the show," Wonder Girl said.

"They have their reasons, I'm sure. We need not concern ourselves with them," Diana leaned forward. "Let us enjoy the presentation."

 **XXX**

It was away from everyone that Akasha followed her father, after the parade. He informed her there was someone he wanted her to see, someone that had been longing to meet with her for very long. The entire time she walked behind him, the vampire considered who exactly this person might be. Everyone had since returned to his estate following the parade and enjoying themselves as they toured around. It was a few floors down from the top level where the Dark Lord shadowed her father and into a room where the certain guest awaited them. She was in casual wear and bouncing back and forth in a rocking chair with a novel in hand, but stood as her eyes settled in over the vampire. She lowered the book just before stepping forward.

"I've seen pictures, but I've waited for the day I might see you face to face, but then I was told you'd been killed. But here you are, back and seemingly risen from the dead. Funny, before this life forced on me I knew nothing about this world and the endless possibilities."

Perplexed was the perfect way to put it, the Dark Lord hadn't any clue who this woman was or her purpose. Akasha pivoted and looked to Apollo.

"Father, who is this woman?"

"So you don't remember me, but I guess that's expected. It was a quick exchange, perhaps you didn't really even get a good look at my face. Your acts that night were with good intentions as I've heard. Yet those same choices have taken away the life I once knew, forever."

The assertion hit a nerve yet she still wasn't any closer to figuring who this woman was and why she outwardly had so much hatred towards her. It wasn't in her speech or tone, but rather the look in her eyes. Those orbs were filled with nothing but wrath and resentment.

"Her name is Hannah Grace Brooklyn, a human woman who you infused your blood with. The idea you had was that the healing capabilities of your blood would save her life and instead you worsened the situation. She instead converted into a ghoul, my child."

Feeling disheartened Akasha stepped back and shook her head.

"No… no, that can't be. If that's true, than how does she appear as such?"

Apollo took a deep breath and knew this revelation would lead to very many questions. As quickly as he could the harbinger refreshed Akasha's mind on the incident which led to her meeting with the woman. And while at first she didn't recall that night it all slowly came back to her and felt not only saddened but remorseful. These feelings weren't just directed at Hannah, but also at the family and life she would never have again.

"I created an antidote to hold back the effects which threaten to morph her into a ghoul once more. For now that is all I have… there is no permanent cure," Apollo said.

While he spoke, Hannah moved forward and with her left arm held in front of her. Akasha eyed the wristband and knew it was the yokai compression type by its design.

"Long as she wears that compressor, the shinso blood within her body is frozen and keeping her from reverting back to a ghoul. The constraint itself must constantly be refurbished every seventy two hours or she's at risk for mutating into a mindless beast."

The Dark Lord was with a hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. From there she took two steps forward and with her arms expanded outward. She wanted to embrace the woman and truly show her how sorry she was. That however didn't happen and she was instead met with a slap to the face, Akasha seeing it coming the entire way and very effortlessly could have dodged, but she chose not to.

"Don't! It is because of you that I will no longer see my family again! It is because of you that I must live this way like some lab rat! I don't care what you intended, you never should have done this to me!"

The entrance door behind them swung open as most the visiting guests entered. Among them were Diana, Grayson, Tim, Cassandra and Starfire. With them were four security guards. The amazon princess could specifically sense that something was off and just not right, even without those opposite of them speaking.

"I'm pleased you all found yourselves down this way," the emperor gestured for them to come closer. "This woman here is Hannah and once upon a time she was human. Certain events occurred which resulted in that being stolen from her."

Akasha's head lowered and her gaze over the ground. What Hannah didn't realize and likely her father was that if she hadn't done what she did the woman would have died right there in that street with her child at her side. If anything she bought Hannah weeks of extra time to spend with her family and Akasha viewed that as a win. But Apollo's perspective was different on the matter and would have deemed her death in that moment a better alternative. She knew full and well that what she'd done was against yokai law, and so she didn't even consider starting a debate.

"Stolen from her?" Wonder Girl asked with confusion. "She looks fine from where I'm standing."

"On the outside, yes. But that's only due to that," Eris pointed out the wristband. "It's the only thing that's keeping her normal or she'd otherwise be a mindless ghoul."

"And it is all because of her, she's the reason my life is so miserable. She tainted me with that demented blood of hers! She wanted to save me, but instead I became a monster."

"Hannah is living proof and serves as an example of why man must never be profaned. It is unnatural and in most cases him or her losses themselves. That isn't living at all, not really. I do not wish to upset anyone with my words, but it is because of what I know and experiences that I see things the way that I do. Try not to take offence. But how about we put this to rest and take the grand tour of the estate?"

"I've been waiting for this, the moment I set eyes on the place. Let's do it."

Wonder Girl was the first out of the room and everyone else followed. There was however one that stayed back and that being the Dark Lord herself, standing opposite of Hannah.

"I really am sorry and if you hate me, I understand. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I just want you to know this wasn't what I intended."

She stood there for some seconds, but not a word out of Hannah and so Akasha took off.

 **XXX**

Tsukune knew in advance about Moka's planned night out with her mother and others of her friends and so with that he stopped by the Bloodriver castle. The vampire however wasn't alone as Gin was also with him and both men dressed casually in human attire and finding the Dark Lord's guest in one of the libraries in the south wing of the castle where he did research. But there was another with him and her chin rested over his left shoulder and her arms wrapped around him. She was in the chair behind him and her knees pressed firmly below his waist.

"Bruce, Sasha-chan," Tsukune waved as both he and the werewolf stepped through. "Whatchu up to?"

"Hiya Tsukune-nii," the child vampire waved at him. "Daddy's reading about the early establishment of Yundervelt. Some stuff even me learn for the first time and I know lots."

Sasha hopped out of the chair and meeting both Gin and Tsukune halfway across the room where she hugged her brother in law who patted her over the head. And not even a moment later two vampire maidens appeared through the doorway.

"It's just after nine o'clock lady Sasha," one out of the two carried a towel. "Queen Akasha said no later than this time the young one must bathe, have supper and then off to bed."

Sasha immediately groaned with her lower lip extended outward and pouting.

"Oh don't give me that young lady, those are my master's orders and mother always knows best, right?" the maiden smiled down over Sasha.

"Right," Sasha responded with a hint of irritation in her tone.

This instigated not only Gin and Tsukune to laugh but a chuckle from Bruce as well who looked up from the stacks of reading material. Sasha took off and gave her father a kiss on the cheek before taking off and following the two maidens out of the room where they continued down the hall. Bruce used a bookmark to save his place as he took a stand and facing them.

"What brings the two..."

A gust of circulating air stopped him in his tracks from speaking and then came a blinding light which died down just as quick and standing before them was an individual in a gray suit and tie, white under shirt and hat that matched his suit.

"Clark..."

"Have you started packing for the trip back?" he took one step toward Bruce and pushing up the glasses over his nose. "I guess it isn't such a bad idea to spend one more night, if nothing more than for Sasha's sake."

"Yes, first thing in the morning. Is something wrong?"

Both Gin and Tsukune both recalled seeing this individual the night Bruce was brought to Akasha's castle and Tsukune again during the test but neither had figured which member.

"Excuse me," Gin coughed clearing his throat as he moved forward with his hands in his pockets. "Akasha and the gals will be out for another couple hours, so what do you say we do something with your last night here? There's a club down town, a vampire club but Tsukune can get us in no problem, especially with his connections. You deserve it, especially if all that I've been told actually happened."

"Wait, club?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow as this was his first hearing of this.

"You'll find out when we get there. This was the reason I suggested we come here so we could get Wayne out of the palace and have some fun, or have you forgotten?" Gin eyed Tsukune only for a moment before redirecting his attention to Clark. "Feel free to tag along, the more the merrier. Don't worry about getting all dressed up, you're both fine as is. We can't let the girls have all the fun."

Bruce and Clark glimpsed at one another and then to the two standing across from them.

 **XXX**

It was the planned girls' night out and Yukari was the last to show, and slid into a chair, shrugging off the dark green sweater which hung over her chair. A waiter came by quickly to get her order as everyone else had already done so. It had been hours since the conclusion of Bruce's test and everyone just wanted to get out and relax. The gathering took place in the kingdom of Hiklorhan.

"I'll just have a cosmopolitan. Thanks," glancing around the table she threw them all a sheepish grin. "Got caught up in some things or else I would have been here sooner."

Her face was flushed with heat as she thought about what she'd been up to in the last hour. Others at the table noticed her beam and Ruby assumed it was embarrassment from being nearly twenty minutes late again because she got caught up in her work.

"How goes the new job," Moka questioned. "Hopefully they aren't overworking you. It's good you were at least able to get some time off earlier today to be there for the test. At some point or another we've all over done it. That's why I'm so glad we agreed to that and meeting here, and we should certainly to do more of this in the future. Give ourselves time to relax and unwind away from all our troubles," she grinned and raised her glass.

"Here's to girl's night," Ruby raised her glass.

Laughing as they followed her lead tapping them together in agreement with Ruby's toast. While everyone thought one thing the Dark Lord saw another, she knew the expression all too well over the facade of Yukari as she herself was with it more times than she could count. But Akasha kept quiet and still with her mind over the human woman, Hannah which she caused so much grief. But from there the group quickly fell into small talk with Mizore taking the lead, discussing her day and other things that had happened, which sounded like a stressful one. They were only a minute or two into the discussion before a massive crowd of female vampires crowded the table.

"Akasha-sama!"

"My queen!"

"Princess!

"Queen Akasha-sama!"

They were screaming and shouting over one another and Moka counted up to at least thirty of them, and she nor anyone else could hear anything they said as they all to shouted and yelled. Three of them were with their arms wrapped around Akasha and hugging the Dark Lord tightly. Akasha's security was on standby with more than twenty of them inside the building, five of which approaching from different corners of the room but the vampire waving them off. She could have ordered her guards to where no one could step within even five feet of her, but the Dark Lord had much lenience on the matter. Any other ruler of the primary global powers and it would have been an entirely different story.

Akasha was up and out of her chair and signing a few autographs over merchandise and other items that they carried and more than half of them taking a selfie with her, some serious and others where they made goofy faces and the Dark Lord sticking out her tongue, for some and puckering her lips in others. She had a great time with her faithful citizens, while Moka, Mizore and the others just watched silently as they remained seated. After a handful of minutes more of this she reseated with the group.

"No matter where I go, all of that follows. Sorry," she smiled.

"You don't have to do that, we understand," Mizore was with a grin of her own.

Their conversations continued from there and for most the time Akasha was with her eyes over Yukari. Moka noticed this but kept quiet and said nothing and the Dark Lord sipped her drink before shushing everyone.

"Okay Yukari-chan," Akasha locked in on the witch and everyone without a clue as to what this might be about. "I know you have something to tell us. I know the look when I see it, you don't really want to keep it to yourself but you aren't sure how to say it."

Morrigan looked over at Yukari with her chin in the palms of her hands and elbows over the table. Her eyes too were over the witch.

"I agree. You look entirely too pleased with yourself. I know love when I see it, is it a boy?" the succubus waggled her eyebrows lecherously as she studied Yukari's face.

It was then Mizore that noticed the glow stemming from Yukari's face, and gasped.

"Look at how she's turning red. You went all the way, didn't you! Don't tell me... was it with him?"

Moka and Ruby leaned in excitedly.

"When you say him, do you mean Fang Fang?" Moka looked to the ice woman for only one moment before her eyes fell back over Yukari. "Tell us, please! Give every juicy detail there is to know."

Yukari's face turned bright red and she took a big gulp of her drink. Everyone's eyes remained over her as Kurumu leaned forward and with her eyelashes flashing.

"Tell us, or I might have to charm it out of you. Not as effective on women but it's still very doable. You don't want to try me," the succubus threatened.

By then Yukari felt backed up and in a corner.

"I know technically tonight was supposed to be ours, but... but he'll be here any time. I invited him, actually."

"It is Fang Fang, right?" Kurumu asked again.

Nodding Yukari took another sip of her drink.

"Guess there's no point in hiding it now."

The entire table immediately exploded as Yukari lowered her head over the surface in embarrassment.

"To be honest, I've known for a while," Ruby spoke up as the table quieted.

Yukari immediately looked up to her fellow witch and part of her wasn't surprised to hear this as there was no other among her friends that had been so active in her life other than Ruby.

"And you kept it to yourself without telling any of us?!" Mizore shot.

"It wasn't really my place and besides, it was Yukari's business."

There were no arguments against this, but it was also then that all eyes returned to Yukari.

"Okay then," Moka was with a grin. "How many times have you two, you know? When did it start?"

Yukari blushed as she looked away from the silver haired vampire.

"You don't really expect me to answer that. It just kinda happened. We got to conversing one day after one of his father's meetings… We were in the next room talking and one thing led to another and we kissed," she smiled bashfully. "He sure can kiss. I swear my knees collapsed and disappeared under me. It was unlike anything I've ever felt. Then it just kinda progressed from there, I'm a bit ashamed."

"While his father was in the next room, oohh you dirty little witch?!" Morrigan chortled. "I like it."

Kurumu was also with a laugh and happy for her close friend.

"How did you keep from letting your moans get out, if it was your first time I imagine there must have been some discomfort," Morrigan twirled a strand of hair over the left side of her face. "You lock lips, or maybe bite down over his shirt?"

Yukari's expression brightened more as everyone around the table laughed.

"Don't feel so bad Yukari," Moka was with a smirk. "Tsukune and I have done it in some exotic places, one being the supply closet to my father's work building. Well at least where he used to operate before mother's return, and please don't kill me over this one."

With a hint of dread and panic the vampire looked to her mother.

"We made love in the office of... grandfather, starting in the chair and somewhere along the way I ended up over the desk and Tsukune on top. This was long before we even got engaged."

Akasha was with her mouth open and a hand over her heart.

"You won't say anything, please," Moka begged.

The Dark Lord snickered as she ran a hand up and down Moka's arm.

"Your secret is safe with me," she smiled.

"Screwing in the office of our emperor, now that's daring and hot. You and your hubby Tsukune have earned extra points with that," Morrigan laughed.

The attention again then shifted back over Yukari.

"You never gave us the how long?" Mizore questioned.

"About half a year, I think," the witch shrugged.

"That long and you haven't said a thing to any of us! Did you ever intend on telling?" Kurumu inquired.

Yukari somewhat shook her head.

"We agreed to keep it to ourselves for a while. Till we figured it was more than just physical pleasure. And it definitely is. But I won't lie, that part of it is amazing," the witch giggled.

"It's about freaking time, Yukari. Fang Fang is great and I'm thrilled for you both. Though I still want to hear more stories of what you two have been up to," Kurumu sniggered.

"Backtracking and switching the subject somewhat, it's pretty funny, but I remember being confronted by Eris hours later after that morning in grandfather's office. We knocked a bunch of stuff off the shelves and needless to say we put it back all messed up. She knew that something happened but I told her I didn't know when she asked... and I couldn't look her straight in the face for the entire week it seemed. I purposely avoided her and thankfully for our sake she never said a word to grandfather. Lucky she was the first to pass through his office after our little session and sorted things out perfectly like they were supposed to," Moka held a hard blush at just thinking about it.

Laughing they all clinked their glasses in one more toast before each downed the rest of their drinks and ordered another round in addition to horderves. Mizore ordered a round of tequila shots and limes atop everything else.

They downed the shots, chasing the tequila with the limes. The tequila burned all the way down, wheezes sounding around the table, tears welling up in their eyes. Looking around the table, they all met each other's gazes and cracked up at the looks on each other's faces. Laughter rang out around the table as conversation resumed, and more drinks were brought, tension and stress draining away. That is what girl's night was all about.

"Speaking of which," Ruby eyed Kurumu. "I don't think I was told. Why didn't you make the trip to Apollo's estate?"

"Busy, I barely even made it here. I'm returning to the human world first thing in the morning and I'll be there for the next several weeks. Career stuff," the succubi smiled.

 **XXX**

The four were helped into the carriage and from then they took off and away from the castle. As the driver went along the lane along the twists and turns of the dirt road Clark looked outward over the surrounding and the kingdom Hiklorhan was built much like London in the 17th through 18th century, but some of the buildings much larger. There were no pollutants in the air, the sky was clear and the stars shining bright and the moon equally as visible. The carriage came to a halt just after another two miles in front of the club and Bruce noticed there was a wide oaken door with wrought iron hinges and pull. There is a door knocker in the shape of vampire's fangs.

Before they even began descending from the carriage the door was thrown open and club security appeared as the four of them hopped out, and Tsukune had a word with the driver just before he took off. Bruce quietly wondered what sort of club this was, and seeing as the test was tomorrow and he could finally return home as he was more than certain he wouldn't fail. And that really was the only reason he agreed on the night out, as he hadn't any real clue when he might be back.

Gin conversed with the guards and it was clear he'd seen them before by the way they talked. The werewolf then turned and looked to Tsukune and gestured for him to come forward with the snap of a finger, which he did. He had a word with the two guards and another was called up and right away he recognized the vampire as an acquaintance of the emperor. A couple words were exchanged and Tsukune shaking hands with each and then they were granted entry up the purple carpet with tickets.

"You see, pays off to have someone like you around," Gin slapped him over the shoulder.

"I've never heard of or been in this place, is it really all its cranked up to be?" Tsukune looked to him from the corner of his eye.

"I'll let you determine that for yourself."

Bruce and Clark were just behind them but kept to themselves while they made their way up the steps. And once through the doors Tsukune quickly fathomed just what sort of club they had just gotten themselves into. The bar was full tonight. Clark's eyes narrowed as Tsukune's mouth halfway dropped open as they watched girls work the stage and were halfway naked, and some of the crowds throwing up money onto the stage.

The music pumped loudly from the speakers around the room, fueling the dancers over the stage who whipped their backsides up and down from side to side. Tsukune couldn't believe the way all of them jiggled so gracefully, and Clark adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat.

"A gentlemen's club, I was expecting you know... something a little bit more casual."

"I don't know about this," Tsukune spoke in a whisper. "I can't afford to be seen at a place like this... especially with my position at the academy."

Gin chuckled as he keyed in on Tsukune's face.

"Don't worry bud, no one will know."

Gin only chuckled as he eyed a lean brunette sliding down a pole, back braced against it and hands above her head to keep balance as she rolled her hips in fluid motions, moving to straighten back out only a moment after she was down. Much as werewolves weren't fond of vampires, even Gin could admit lady bloodsuckers really knew how to shake it and were top of the line in beauty allure. Keeping a hand on the cool metal she circled it, wrapping a leg and sliding down to rut against the pole before licking her lips with a quick swipe of the tongue, sending a nearby customer a lustful grin, earning extra singles sent her way.

Clark's eyes specifically looked in different sections of the club and off stage where he spotted similar activity to what was onstage. He skimmed over one of the dancers, a redhead vampire dancer and practically sitting in the lap of one of the spectators giving him a lap dance. Not far from there and to the left was another set of persons. It was a lone male vampire who was surrounded by three women, one biting into and drinking his blood from the left side of his neck, another biting into his exposed stomach. The two vampires drank his blood while he tongue kissed with a third and Clark swallowing back as his glare fell over Gin.

"Is this your idea of entertainment?"

The werewolf chuckled somewhat nervously as by just Clark's tone he wasn't pleased.

"Chill, relax dude," Gin caressed him over the shoulder. "This is one of the best clubs in Hiklorhan, and I only stumbled upon it by accident three years back. Believe me, someone like I doesn't purposely choose to hang out in the kingdom of vampires."

Tsukune had unintentionally bit over his tongue realizing if Moka discovered he'd been inside a place like this she would rip him a new one and aside from that he found himself out of his comfort zone. For Bruce and Gin however it was just another night out, both accustomed to the party life and Bruce having gotten around and been around plenty of places like this. Clark stepped away from the group for a quick moment and headed for the nearest restroom but only got far as placing his hand over the doorknob. Even through the music and roaring atmosphere his super hearing picked up over unusual sounds over the other side of the door and so he used his X-ray vision to peak through. Right away he almost wish he hadn't, inspecting what looked to be an ongoing sexual blood drinking orgy on the other side and so he backed away running a hand over his face.

He had just come to have a quick chat with Bruce and then be on his way, not all of this. With a deep sigh he returned to the group and on his way witnessed a handful of vampires sitting around the bar area and drinking blood from cups and glasses as if it were a usual beverage. Everything around was so unusual, but none of it a surprise. It was an entirely different world and species, and so he was with an open mind.

"Aono!" a blonde called out to Tsukune as she jumped off the stage, waving a hand energetically over her head "What's a hot shot like you doing at a place like this? Quite the satisfying surprise, you alone or come with friends?"

Tsukune had never seen this woman in his life, but with his position as chairmen of the largest academy in the entire realm it came as no surprise. She and Tsukune talked for a little and Bruce found a nearby table to sit and just looking around while taking in the whole setting. Clark remained standing but with his hands in his pockets as he moved around. Gin sort of got lost in the crowds and away from the others, finding himself surrounded by beautiful vampire damsels. He flirted with the group of ladies and one of them was consider by most an unmatched flirt when intoxicated. She seized his collar and dragged him forward, pressing her lips firmly against his with a kiss. The werewolf instantly pushed away from her.

"You're beautiful, but I... I'm sort of taken."

"Hodie! How much we gotta pay for those?" someone else yelled out.

Their attention was drawn to a vampire around at the far end of the bar, obviously referring to their kiss.

"Sorry, aint for sale honey" she purred just before looking back to Gin. "You think I'm stupid?"

"Stupid, what?"

"Wooof, wooof... who's the good dog?" she reached down firmly grasping his crotch. "What's the little doggie doing in Hiklorhan? I can smell it all over you and tasted in that kiss."

Gin chuckled a bit.

"Taste, didn't know you were intimate with one of my kind."

The vampire wasn't without a giggle of her own.

"Not intimacy, I drank his blood after a fresh kill. For what it's worth he was an fugitive, a nuisance to both our societies. I'm no prejudice so you needn't worry about me ousting there's a werewolf among us, lucky for you we just don't have that same keen sense of smell like your kind. Play by the rules and be a model citizen and I won't have to rip your balls off."

The vampire removed her hand from him and Gin breathed a sigh of relief. Clark really hadn't settled in but his ears picking up on a young woman with a southern accent, loud and joyous as she provided services to a group sitting in the booth and even over the loud music he could hear every conversation in the club if he so chose. Tsukune had found himself onstage with the main dancers and moving to the pace of the music but he didn't have quite the moves all of them had.

"You look good up there," Bruce commented, sitting at the table with one leg atop the other.

"Yeah and so would you."

Bruce grinned but remained seated with no intent to rise. From the left side of the club Gin appeared and laughing as he looked up over Tsukune on stage.

"Gotta say, that's a really good look for yah," the werewolf smiled.

"Yeah well, why don't you get up here and join me. At least that way I'm not making a fool of myself on my own."

"I would, but I need a few more drinks before that," Gin laughed.

"Of course you'd say that," Tsukune grimaced.

It was because of the werewolf that he was even up there and making a complete idiot of himself. Clark was vanished in his own train of thought and was brought back to reality as someone walked passed and gave him a crack on the bottom. He turned a faced the one responsible but she was with another as she giggled.

"Now that's a tough firm ass if I've ever seen one!"

The other beside her laughed as both moved up on Clark and rubbing up against him, and he was with a puzzled expression and Bruce catching a glimpse of this from where he sat and more than amused. As if things weren't bad enough now this, and it only made things worse as he thought about both Lois and Jon. However he knew how to handle himself in said situations, doing his best impersonation of Bruce Wayne and trying to sweet talk his way out, but they were a stubborn flirtatious bunch and stuck to him like magnets.

"Don't be so nervous good-looking, you new around here?"

"I reckon he is love, aint seen this one ever."

Without really much to say on the matter Clark was pulled out onto the dance floor and both vampires laying out moves over him and one removing his hat from over his head and wearing it herself. All the girls were out in front of the stage and it was one hell of a view. Tsukune strutted right out to the edge of the stage in front of them. He tossed his jacket aside and all the crowds applauded. With a deep breath, he stared back at the girls for a second before sliding down into the splits right at the edge of the stage. They all screamed as his legs spread and Tsukune leaned forward and unsnapped a gadget pack that he'd been carrying. Smooth as he was the vampire slid hands free up from the splits twirling a dagger.

He laughed with them as it was awkward as hell for him to be up here, and had Moka been by his side it would have been a lot easier. One of the dancers swaggered as she walked over to him and intentionally bumped her side up against him. Stepping wide he bent from the waist with a huge grin that made her flush red. The dancer carried a red rose which she spun about over her finger, waving it as Tsukune snatched it from her using only his teeth. The spectators cheered as money was tossed up onto the stage. One of them pulled him back and with his arms pinned behind his back as another spun her hips over him in a circular motion.

"You like that?!" she shouted over the music.

Tsukune was without an answer as her body zipped down only to then glide upward and over him. Gin was laughing so hard it almost hurt as he could see the torture they were putting Tsukune through, and the guilt he must have felt if Moka was anywhere in his mind at the time. The werewolf turned around just in time to see a woman leaning over and in front of Bruce just before she settled in and sitting in his lap.

"You're too good looking to be sitting over here and all by your lonesome. Why don't I keep you company?"

Not a moment later did she push up off him and pull Bruce out of his seat and pulled him along towards the bar area where a handful of her associates stood around. Bruce started to wonder if all the women inside this place were the same way, willing to pull the trigger and get what they wanted without reluctance. He introduced himself to the group but of course without using his real name. And it was for the next hour or so that they partied and enjoyed themselves until a few persons became unsettled.

"Hey, you over there!"

Clark turned his head around just as three persons approached and at the center of them was an angry individual with his fists clinched.

"Reo, it's not what it looks like."

One of the women jumped out in front of the three, but she was quickly shoved aside as the vampire in the middle cracked his knuckles with his eyes over Clark.

"Silence bitch, I'll deal with you later!" his eyes were locked over the kryptonian. "You must have liked that huh, having my woman all over you!"

"Excuse me?" Clark resituated the glasses over his nose.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit!"

The vampire snarled with his fangs exposed and raising his yokai as a heavy aura surrounded his body. Reo also tossed his jacket aside just as Clark coughed while clearing his throat.

"Listen, I really don't want any trouble."

"Little too late for that, no one gets all close and cozy with my woman and then just gets to walk off like nothing happened. To hell with all that shit!"

"Please," Clark shook his head. "You don't want to do this."

The vampire only laughed as he licked at his lips as other bystanders took notice of the spike in the vampire's yokai, as he stepped back just before jumping forward. The entire way Kal focused, calculating and adjusting his body to the incoming attack so that he would not be moved. The vampire threw out a punch and delivering a blow to Clark's chest with nearly fifteen tons of hit power and Kal unmoving while Reo cried out as the bones in his knuckles shattered in addition to his wrist. The vampire immediately fell to his knees and shouting at the tops of his lungs, and his buddies looking on with fright. He was of course a vampire and would make a full recovery with his healing factor, but Clark stepped back and away from him.

"Reo, dude you good?!" one of his pals dropped to a knee and beside him.

With the attention off himself, Clark backed away from them.

"What the hell do you think, I almost lost my whole damn hand! Just what is that fucker made of!" he barely looked up as he bit over his lower lip and drawing blood.

Those who witnessed the exchange were in shock, but didn't get a good look at Clark as he disappeared through the crowds, getting as far away from there as he could. It was on the other side of the club where he spotted both Bruce and Gin around a pool table.

"We're leaving," Clark moved in between them.

Gin laughed the comment off and shaking his head.

"Leaving… yeah l don't think so. A couple more hours and…"

"Now!" Clark shouted.

The werewolf almost jumped out of his shoes, and Bruce lowered his cue stick and eying Clark. No explanation was needed as it was pretty clear that whatever Kal's reasons for wanting to get out were warranted.

"Sure thing," Gin gulped. "Let's just find Tsukune first."

 **XXX**

They found themselves out in the middle of nowhere in the Sahara Desert, a group of just over ten led by Vandal Savage who took his place over a sizeable rock and rubbing his hands together. Among the faction and aside from himself was Captain Cold, Deathstroke, Mirror Master, Cheetah, Clayface and the rest yokai warriors ranked in the C-B class.

"What the hell are we doing sitting around for, Ched sent us out to find a Chirismoy shell, not take a damn vacation!" one shouted.

Among those yokai was secretly an S-rank, who just so happened to be Zorvu, the one covered in armor from head to toe. No one knew much about him as he mostly kept to himself, including what was under it all but that didn't stop a margin from guessing. Zorvu himself took a couple steps and sided over Vandal's left. Everyone else looked on with attentiveness, wondering if there was an exclusive reason for this.

"When I forewarned you Vlet requested we scout out this location for other shells… that was a lie," Savage stood from the sizeable pillar. "I see potential in each and every one of you and not otherwise hypnotized by Fairy Tale and its schema, which is why I handpicked you all."

This prompted most to at least gaze at one another, some questioning if they heard right. And then there were the few that had at least crossed paths with him in the past trying to figure if he was serious or if it was some sort of sick joke. But the look in his eyes was telling and Mirror Master was one of the few to notice this.

"Chose all of us you say… what for?"

"It is exactly as he said, there is no trickery here and it certainly doesn't require rocket science to understand what he's expressing," Zorvu spoke. "Savage has a plan of his own distinct to theirs and you're all here because he sees and understands the talents that you and I possess. That's part of it, but he also sees that you lot aren't brainless loyal pigs to the likes of Fairy Tale."

"And why would any of us side with him, or you?" Deathstroke looked Vandal in the eyes. "What would I gain?"

Savage was with an unmistakable grin that didn't go unnoticed.

"That shouldn't be difficult for a clever shot like yourself to figure, Slade Wilson. You're a mercenary that answers to the highest bidder and I'll triple whatever Fairy Tale promised you."

Though his features were concealed by the mask, Vandal could feel Slade's face beaming.

"You've got my attention."

The rest of the group were also all ears as Vandal paced about with his hands behind his back.

"For those that do and those that don't, let me first state the obvious… I, Vandal Savage have walked the world of man for fifty thousand years and have seen much, including the entity Fairy Tale seeks to resurrect. The great demon Argias, banished to the realm of Zelliatos. I never confronted the said demon during the days he walked this world, but I inspected from afar. Truth be told most of what he did was in secret or in the world of monsters where he prominently operated. He and the one Apollo, were once upon a time, connected at the hip as the greatest of allies."

"Apollo," Captain Cold laughed. "As in the ruler of the monster world, that Apollo? The one Vlet alluded to over and over in early briefings? I was under the impression the two of them were the greatest of adversaries."

Vandal was only with a shake of his head.

"Not in the beginning, it was actually the other way around. They were known as quite the duo. The greatest for a three century stretch. And it was no longer than that which things began to fall apart between them. Far past the point however, a story for another time. What I'm getting at is the demon himself, Argias. A creature of so much vision and ambition and locked away inside a hellish realm for centuries and one must wonder what that might do to one's mind."

"Where are you going with this?" Cheetah questioned.

"Simple, Fairy Tale is doing far too much assuming; believing what went in will return as it had been. I will not bow to this demon and neither should any of you. Who's to say this Argias doesn't seek the extinction of us all?"

The statement got many around thinking, but Clayface scratching at the side of his head.

"Don't get it…"

"What Savage here is saying is that the demon Fairy Tale is so desperate to free might not turn out to be all that he's hyped up to be. I don't know about you all, but I'd rather not be around to find out," Cheetah added.

"Legitimate, but I would like to hear more. I'm not making any decisions until I know what you're planning," Deathstroke said.

Others among the group were just as Slade, wanting answers. Savage quickly nodded whilst taking a deep breath.

"Just a small sample, a majority of the details can wait. I don't have the means to do so myself as of now, but the idea is to get my hands on the Seal of Darkness and wield its power, but it hardly stops there. The seal of light is also an item of interest."

"Achieving that would require the resurgence of Argias, wouldn't it?" Mirror Master responded.

"It does," Vandal responded with a grin. "Why do you think I ganged up with Fairy Tale? I did my homework far before an official decision, and my plans have been set in place for quite some time now. But I'm incapable of wielding any magic of the sort, I will first need the staff of Kuenuiko Ayano, also the creator of the eight Drocgoeus, among other things. That staff, with the Seal of Darkness attached will grant me the abilities to cast even the most powerful spells, but to a limit. I would never have the capabilities of reaching the levels of a natural born wizard, it is all in the blood. But with the staff and the two seals I'd have more than enough power to accomplish what needs to be done."

"And what of your end game?" Cheetah asked. "Once you harvest this power, what then?"

Savage chuckled while he rubbed his hands together.

"What other than to save this world from its suffering. Those not carrying their own weight or considered a waste of space shall be removed. I've dreamt of a paradise for so long… and at the center of it all I shall rule. And with persons like yourselves at my side, my will shall be enforced. But before I advance I must know if you're in or not. Of course in the short term we shall continue to follow Fairy Tale and its activities without question. They're still quite valuable in getting to where I need to."

Quietness fell over them from there and while some stared directly at Savage, others just sort of looked out into space. A decision on the matter didn't come quick for anyone, and it was Deatstroke who was the first to agree to the presented terms, which was then followed by Mirror Master. Soon thereafter others followed this trend until there was no one left and Vandal Savage with a victorious grin.

"Good to see you've all made the right choice. The process will be a slow one, but I can assure you your cooperation and input will pay off."

Aside from all that Cheetah's eyes were glued to Zorvu, still guessing what exactly was behind all that armor.

"We shall return to headquarters, but before we do you must keep this little gathering of ours secret and go about your business as normal. There are those among them who're quite perceptive, particularly Kiria, the oldest of the Shuzen's, Circe and of course Vlet himself. Be wary of what you do from this point on."

Everyone was with a quick nod and in the following minutes they returned to base, but not before discussing a few small details.

 **XXX**

Just over an hour in, Fang Fang arrived and Yukari joining him out on the dance floor. The prior conversations between the ladies were however kept from him. The two of them enjoyed their own space on the floor. The lights were low and matched their mood, soft and heady. The strains of the instruments swirled around them, moving their legs and hips, as their bodies willingly complied.

"They're so cute," Morrigan sat at a table with her chin rested in the palm of her hands. "Nothing like young love."

"You can say that again, I really hope it works out for them," Ruby added.

Moka was also on the dance floor, but she did so alone and enjoying herself. She didn't hear him walk up behind her, but she sensed him, as he got closer.

"You," she turned and faced him.

It was an individual with _l_ _ight short spiky brown hair, light purple eyes and standing at 5'11._

 _"Yes, I spotted you out here on your own and I just couldn't have that. A beauty such as yourself should never be forced to dance alone. Why don't you allow me to be your dance partner?"_

 _"Fumiya Ichiro, is it? We met at the_ Blood Dream function. _Yeah sure, it can get sort of lonely out here."_

 _The vampire stepped into place and positioned himself accordingly just as the music switched to something else, something slower paced and calm. The lights also dimmed down as the silver haired vampire closed her eyes. She_ felt his arms go around her, pulling her into the warmth of his body, as she moved with him and did so at the same pace. They did so for a little over a minute, but then he stopped and turned her around. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

His hand raised up gently to clutch her own, raising it to shoulder level as he spread his fingers and entwined them into hers; both vampires moving in sync. He moved his other hand slowly as he extended his arm to encircle her back. Moka could feel each of his fingers; thumb, index, middle, ring and pinky pressing warmly and strong into her back, as the expanse of his palm drew her closer to him.

Unknowingly, her free hand lifted, coming to rest on his arm, travelling upward as it explored the contours of his muscles, before moving up his shoulder and around his neck. Her thighs pressed against his, body against body, as he held her against him firmly in place. His feet began to move and hers followed with elegance. It was the strangest feeling ever but it felt like they'd done this a thousand times before but it was their first and her eyes locked on his.

As they moved, she got the sense, the way he held her, that he was never going to let her go, and she closed her eyes, bent her head to his shoulder and imagined it was Tsukune she was with. Inhaling deeply, Moka took in the smell of _Ichiro_ before she was forced back and twirled her around. They were far within the crowds over the dance floor so out of the view of Kurumu and everyone.

 **To be continued**


	27. Her Search Begins

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP27: Her Search Begins**

There was a simple reason Issa Shuzen loved parties. He was expected to socialize, and no one enjoyed it more than he. And while that in itself wasn't a problem, because he could mingle with the best of them, he wasn't one who was much for small talk and there was something he was always after. Something to better his status or working stature, or perhaps entertainments through the reins of pleasure. It was an all vampire party and he could smell the blood in the air, the sweetness of each dissimilar scent shooting up his nostrils from the glasses of blood which the guests drank from. He wanted to find a corner and just scout out the company, but currently, there was none available. And so Shuzen opted for escaping to the balcony instead.

Red eyes with a slit swept over the kingdom. Such beauty. It was calming. Issa sighed and closed his eyes. An instant later, he wished he hadn't. When he closed his eyes, scenes of the devastation returned to him from a civil war between vampires nearly eighty years back, and he could almost feel the heat of the flames blazing over his face from the cottages and cabins that blew sky high. A grotesque movie on the screen of his closed eyelids it seemed.

Instinctively, his left hand rose to caress his right arm. The cold steel under his fingers somehow soothed his bothered mind and he exhaled heavily. Twin rose orbs reappeared but they didn't see the destroyed city and stains of blood that had long since settled into the cracks of the stone streets. They looked beyond at something far away, something only the vampire could see.

Music played smoothly and steadily, reminding him that the party was still in full swing. But for Issa, it was just a bothering collection of noise that stressed his visions. He just stood there and with his eyes staring up and into the moon and enjoying the cool breeze over his face.

Issa let out a shuddering breath, dimly aware that the melody in the background had gotten louder.

"Shuzen?"

The air was unusually stiff for an affair that was supposed to be a celebration of the reestablishment of the Hiklorhan military. Everyone was all buddy, buddy even those that didn't see eye to eye it seemed.

"General."

Issa's eye twitched. When were the bunch of them going to realize that his title had now changed? A woman tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hiya, General. Why playing lone wolf at an event like this? You know there's a lot of ladies who've inquired about you," the woman bumped shoulders with him. "And you've been appointed Bloodriver Akasha's Supreme Commander, so you should be up and jumping with joy?"

Issa glared at her vindictively and snapped.

"I can be gloomy and moody if I so choose. Your concerns are unnecessary, Beth. Go and enjoy the party, I'll be out here for a little while longer."

She scratched at the back of her bun with a big apologetic grin.

"Oh, right, sorry. It's just, you're the last person that should be alone. So much authority, so powerful and masculine," the woman rubbed up against him.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you're alright, nothing less, nothing more. You've been walking around in a daze since the parry began like you're looking for something…" she studied him closely with her own cherry red eyes. "Or maybe…someone. Is it the Dark Lord, do you still…"

"That's absurd," Issa stated firmly.

But as he turned away to from the railing and towards the open door, Beth was sure something was eating at him even if he didn't want to say. The blonde was with a grin that spoke a thousand smart-ass remarks and decided to follow him through and around. Issa inched his way through the middle of the dance floor, wishing he'd stuck to bordering around the edges because the many spinning and waltzing couples kept cutting in front of him as he tried to walk. The classical music resounded loudly in his ears as he finally succeeded in dislodging himself from the crowds. But he didn't stray too far and just relaxed his shoulders as he took a deep breath. He'd never been inside the estate in question before and admittedly, it was quite the different sight. Outside it was much like any other building in the kingdom, but it was inside where the differences were.

Every room had high ceilings with buttresses to bear the weight of the roof, beautiful vases were arranged on either side of every doorway, overflowing with flowers, pictures and portraits of past generations of noble vampire families lined the main hallway in frames larger than five feet. For a little while Issa just stared at them with much interest, taking in the details of each as he walked along.

Beth on the other hand felt a chill race up her spine as she looked at the staring eyes that seemed to be telling her to grow a backbone. Just wonderful, splendid in fact. Just what he needed…a (metaphorical) lecture from a bunch of deceased vampires. She continued down the hall with Issa, ignoring the accusing glares and urging whispers only she seemingly could hear. Behind them the classical song ended and the couples paused to clap for the orchestra. Issa turned in time to see the members of said orchestra smile and bow as best they could while sitting. They readjusted themselves and stated a new melody, one with and upbeat rhythm and the couples began to dance again, moving in circles in time with the faster paced music.

Issa watched this with a faraway look in his eyes, not really caring about the festivities or the jubilant mood that seemed to have everyone else in a state of bliss. He sighed heavily and spied a huge, ornate set of double doors through which the night sky was clearly visible. The party was on the fourth floor so there were more than a handful of balconies. The dark-haired vampire let his feet carry him forward of their own accord because Issa was only focused on the doors and finding a place to be alone so that he could really think.

Sighing again, Issa extended his hand and grasped the large golden handle of one door, turned it, and pulled the surprisingly light door open. He stepped out onto the polished marble floor, not noticing, and not 'being' noticed by, the balcony's only other occupant. The vampire's hand rested on the knob as the man just stood silently. He didn't move until he heard a shaky exhalation of breath quite a distance in front of him. His head snapped up. He thought for certain he'd lost Beth through the crowds, but she was right there with him and standing over the balcony.

"Something bothers you, I can see it in your eyes. If you want to talk, I'll listen."

He didn't speak nor give eye contact, but she was right. Something was on his mind, and it was in fact that night seven years ago to the day he almost lost his life. Fate had been on his side, or maybe it was an angel on his shoulder watching over him. And whatever it was, he barely escaped getting out with his life.

 **Seven years ago**

 _His eyes never left the emperor as he brought the glass to his lips and drank. For a moment he pulled away and breathed out, but his muscles tense. Issa then leaned his head down and took another sip of the contents but his eyes over Apollo the entire time as he inspected the yokai emperor and barely consuming any of what was in the glass. And thru this all Apollo was with his eyes over Issa and watching him with concentration. Their stares were locked in over each other and it wasn't until a loud bang from down the hall that Apollo looked away from him and the vampire taking advantage of this instant as he tossed the glass at Apollo._

 _The_ _Harbinger dodged his head to the left but didn't avoid the glass shattering over his shoulder and the fluids inside staining his robe as Shuzen took off running and jumping through a nearby glass window and the harbinger_ _scowling as he took off after him but transforming as he was halfway through the window. Issa landed nearly four stories over a grass lawn as something fell from his hand and running fast as he could, but a large shadow looming over him just before passing overhead it was then he looked upward and saw Apollo who had sprouted wings and in his Messenger form._

" _This is it for you, boy! Wherever you go I will follow. You've walked this world for long enough and could have gone with dignity but instead you conclude to futile measures that will only delay your execution."_

" _No due process, no trial, what sort of ruler plays judge, jury and executioner?!" Issa shouted._

" _A cancer such as yourself has no room nor right to bring up such things and once you're gone, all that will remain is a distant memory that is all!"_

 _Apollo blitzed downward over Issa as his snatched and wrapped around the vampire's ankle as he was forced off his feet and hanging upside down as the_ _harbinger threw out a collection of punches to his body and face! It was just after the tenth that he was sent flying into a tree forty yards away in the opposite direction. Apollo didn't follow immediately and instead took the electronic into his hands which fell from Issa's hands. On closer inspection the emperor realized it was a cell phone of sorts and on screen were the words, "Message sent."_

 _With no thoughts Apollo crushed the phone and the small pieces shattered as Apollo moved forward and his wings flapping about. He dashed at Issa who pulled himself out of the tree and powering up both his yokai and aura. The vampire knew there was no way out of this predicament and all he really needed to do was hold on and buy time. The harbinger was up and over him faster than what Issa was expecting and ducking down and avoiding the first strike by Apollo but the emperor's tail wrapping around his throat tightly._

 _Issa gasped for air as he lifted off his feet and grabbing at the tail as his eyes bulged from suffocation. It only got worse as Apollo then threw out a punch to his stomach and the vampire coughing up blood, but Apollo didn't stop there as he delivered various other shots to Issa's body before Apollo's tail tossed him upward and the harbinger following as his wings flapped. The vampire was planted into the ground as Apollo situated his hands together and smashed them into his chest as Issa was sent_ _plunging into the turf beneath him._

 _Apollo barely had the opportunity to follow up as other vampires appeared over the lawn to try and assist Shuzen but their attempts were futile. While midair and flying around, Apollo dove down and dropping each of them with little to no effort. The eight of them didn't last for long, but then came another ten, three of which carrying flame throwers which they fired off at Apollo but with no affect. They too were quickly disposed of as the_ _harbinger again focused his attention on Issa who by then had taken off toward a nearby dirt road, but Apollo was quick to get there and cutting off Shuzen._

" _Please listen to reason!" Issa threw out a couple dozen shots which Apollo dodged. "It isn't in your place to decide who…"_

 _Issa was silenced as Apollo's tail whacked across the side of his face and he was dropped to the ground. And with a foot firmly pressed over his chest Apollo threw out punch after punch over him and in this moment Issa knew this was the end for him. Somewhere through it all he just about blacked out but then came the cries of his daughter. The very message sent from his phone was in fact to her._

" _Grandfather you must stop, don't do this!" Moka screamed._

 _Tsukune was with her and ahead of Moka and while he tried to pull Apollo off Issa, he was met by the harbinger's tail and knocked aside._

" _Apollo!" Tsukune quickly popped up and toward Apollo. "You have to put an end to this now!"_

 _Tsukune again went at him, but this time his tail wrapping around the vampire's throat and lifting him off his feet while Tsukune found it difficult to breathe. Moka knew it was pointless to try and fight him off so she did the only thing that she could and that was dropping to her knees with her hands clasped together._

" _Grandfather please, you must stop this," Moka pleaded._

 _Her words didn't get to him as he continued punching over Issa and his tail still wrapped around the throat of Tsukune. And by then Issa had already lost consciousness. And not only that, but Tsukune was having a difficult time and Moka feared he'd soon fall out cold if she didn't do something. And so with her aura powered up Moka made a desperate attempt to put an end to it all and with Apollo's fists risen over her father and coming down just half an inch of her face. He stopped himself and Moka's heart pumping blood much faster than normal. And with every muscle in her body tight she slowly looked up to her grandfather and while she expected to see anger and rage, she instead saw, sadness, hurt and regret. Tears descended from his eyes and Moka biting over her tongue._

" _He was… supposed to protect her!" additional tears trailed down his cheeks._

 _The silver haired vampire hadn't any idea who he spoke of until she really gave it some thought._

" _Her, do you mean mother?" Moka took a deep breath as she shook her head. "You're right and he didn't and I'm sure it'll haunt him for years to come. And I know my father has made poor decisions and done regrettable things, but he's still my father. And I'm asking you as your granddaughter to please spare him… this isn't what mother would want. You know deep down it's the truth."_

 _Apollo's fists were tightened as he wanted nothing more than to beat Issa into a bloody pulp, but her words reached him. Without wavering his tail unwrapped from around Tsukune's neck who fell harmlessly to the ground and Apollo removing himself from Issa as Moka breathed a sigh of relief. Her father had been beaten to the point of unrecognizable but he would heal and survive which was all that mattered._

" _Moka-san," Tsukune took time to catch his breath as he moved in and beside the silver haired vampire._

 _He was with his arms wrapped around her and she too cried as she could barely take in the scene of seeing her father like that. And seeing her like that only added to Apollo's pain and sorrow._

 **XXX**

"It's over, Benjamin!" Yasmine Laurent screamed with her bladed staff above her head.

The mermaid queen dodged machine gun fire and dived into a nearby pool of water and with an echo from her gills she called out to an orca whale. The whale swiftly avoided the mines in the Pacific waters and kept Yasmine safe as they kept low. She grabbed hold of the whale, holding on tight and swerved to the right, desperate to catch up to Benjamin's speedboat. He was a Kyonshi yokai type and his henchmen were Bakeneko yokai. Benjamin yelled out to his men and demanded they pick up speed which the one at the wheel of the boat did, while searching for Yasmine. The queen of Aqualanteis dove over thirty-feet underwater and moved swiftly but silently as the enemies fired into the water.

A bullet tore through the whale and it cried in ache. Yasmine growled in rage and pushed away from it, swimming through the misty cloud of blood and bursting from the water, soaring over thirty-feet. The goons fired their weapons as Benjamin sped off and Yasmine reflected the bullets as she spun her silver staff around. The mermaid landed on the left speed boat and found a small challenge with the Bakenekos.

As she fought against them, she realized their approach was fiercer than Benjamin's previous hires. These yokai were tougher, faster, and more adapted to fighting. Yasmine avoided a swift spinning kick from her back and whacked one with her staff, knocking him into the water. She avoided bullets from the other boat and used one of them as a monster shield as blood spurted and screams filled the scene. The mermaid tossed the yokai at the shooters with all her might and stabbed the bottom of the boat, making water rapidly fill the boat.

She zipped upward over to the second boat and stabbed two yokai with the bladed staff, instantly killing both. The mermaid was then punched in the face and nearly fell off the boat from the force. She traded punches and swinging her fin and knocking some over and then she felt a bullet bounce off her purple and gold armor that felt like a soft, lightweight metal yet stronger than Kevlar. Yasmine's wet, orange hair flipped around and she looked around at her attackers with her gold colored eyes. The queen closed her eyes and telepathically spoke through her mind to the creatures of the waters. She then spun around and hit a giant Bakeneko with the blade's tip. She was then surrounded and tackled to the ground and held down.

"She's tough!" one said as they forced her down over the boat.

The staff was pulled away from her and tossed it into the water, falling into the depths. Yasmine took a deep breath and let the Bakeneko take her captive and hit her in the stomach countless times.

"The queen of Aqualanteis. Just what brings you here, huh pretty stuff?"

"I have come on my own accord to stop Benjamin and prevent you all from polluting the waters of Aqualanteis and the entire realm," Yasmine retorted in a royal tone.

The mermaid queen watched as he took the machine gun and pressed the muzzle hard into her forehead. She smiled and winked at the monster. Before he could pull the trigger, the boat rocked hard to the left and Yasmine was free of their grasp, elbowing the Bakeneko on her right in the jaw and spinning her fin around the left across the back of his head. She flicked the giant cat like yokai's nose as she front flipped and yelled to the waters as they rumbled.

"Strike my pets!"

After her command, a giant squid followed great white shark burst from the waters and devoured a handful of them and or strangled. The bladed staff was in between her teeth and Yasmine grabbed it as she landed on the wrecked boat, flipping the weapon like an acrobat with a baton. The two surviving yokai cowered at the mermaid and threw down their weapons. With a swift spin of the staff over her wrist, Yasmine stabbed the staff into the floor of the boat. As they pleaded for their lives, the mermaid queen gave them a warning.

"Today isn't your day to perish, land occupants. Let this instant be a lesson for you all, keep your actions away from these waters or you'll be dealing with me, personally. Our waters are not to be polluted and or harmed in any way. Do so again intentionally and you won't live to tell the story."

She lifted her staff and dove back into the ocean, eying the wounded whale and petting its nose as they shot off into the depths, and Yasmine looking around for wreckage that needed to be removed out of her waters. Benjamin had not survived the attack, but to her knowledge he was at best fourth in command of whatever establishment they were part of. Others would come, and when that happened she'd deal with them.

 **XXX**

He just finished up the last of his packing, pleased that it was all over and at least for the time being he had the harbinger off his back. While not entirely, at least it wasn't an immediate concern as it was a hindrance. At the forefront and atop his to do list included the court of owls and examining the activity of Jitoshi Ichiro. To save himself time there was also Cyborg who had access to just over sixty percent of the bat computer's operating systems and so with that he'd be able to cover a whole lot more in a shorter amount of time.

There was a knock at the open door and Bruce turning and looking to someone he wasn't expecting, but was also the very same person he'd been thinking about for the past minute. It was the emperor dressed in a dark colored robe and Bruce put aside what he was doing as Apollo entered with his hands dropped in the side pockets of his robe.

"All ready to go, I see. Pity, I assumed you might stay another day or so," he coughed just before clearing his throat. "But you have a life and duties awaiting you put on hold for this little get together and I very much appreciate that."

"You come to see me off, unexpected; didn't take you for that type. Your estate is quite the distance from Hiklorhan and combined with your schedule and workload..."

Bruce was cut off by a chortle from the harbinger.

"Very true, I have an entire realm to look over but I trust it'll stay in one piece as I see you off. It wouldn't be right if I didn't and besides... I have a few words for you, boy."

Nothing else was said as Bruce gave the yokai emperor his undivided attention.

"I want to first again acknowledge you for the performance you put on in passing the three trials, but stay humble and remember who and what you were. A human turned isn't a reward, and nor is immortality... you suffered a great loss taken away from you. The point isn't for you to hate yourself young lad, only that going forward you hang onto and retain whatever humanity is still within. There's something else you should know, as I've advised a select few of your colleagues."

"And?"

With his hands removed from his robe Apollo paced about.

"It goes without saying in your case as you're of the vampire species, this realm is much your home as man's world. You're free to come and go as you wish, however there's one thing you must keep in mind and I absolutely will not tolerate. If and whatever time you spend in this world… it must be kept to a low. I refer to your exposure. Until another few decades whenever you so choose the passing of Bruce Wayne, your face shouldn't be out in the open around these parts as it'll mount questions as to what exactly is a prominent billionaire figure of your world, and a human for that matter doing in mine. Such a matter would fall squarely over my shoulders and become my issue and I've got enough of that as is, do you understand?"

Bruce was only with a shake of his head as Apollo then continued.

"Not that it's been a problem with yourself or those of your league, but you will all stay away from yokai affairs. Do not go playing hero in my realm as if it were your backyard, or I'll be forced into action. While you may run rapid in the world of man you will not do so here, I have enough problems and headaches as it is, be wary of that my boy? I don't see this being a problem with any of you, just a heads up."

They stared at one another for a moment and Bruce knew that wasn't all, the emperor had something else to say.

"Are you ready to speak the truth to me, boy?"

"Truth?" Bruce straightened his posture.

"Yes," Apollo nodded. "Your proficiency in phase one, and the control you showed in the final stage. Who is responsible for your preparation and readiness? You performed at a level that only someone with years of experience and under the right administration could achieve. I am no enemy or danger to you... at this time. You want my trust and faith, do you not? It all starts with all secrets disconnected from the table."

"You said at this time," Bruce's fell back. "Menaces won't get us any closer to even ground."

With a quiet sigh Apollo cleared his throat.

"Allow me to reiterate, boy. Your way of thinking, temperament and control are key components. Lose sight of any and become a danger to man, or monster I shall personally hunt and put you down where you stand no questions. Foreshadowing the future with possible setbacks and things of that nature are what I do... coexistence is everything to me. If I allowed persons such as my granddaughter to run around turning said humans, mankind would eventually cease to exist and my efforts would be all for nothing. Man is special and must be protected, for the sake of balance in this world as they must be cherished and protected. So if you, or anyone else to break that rule again I will have no choice but to bestow upon those said persons the punishments necessary of the crime. No exceptions."

"Again, not my choice and you won't have to worry about me running around losing my mind or turning anyone for that matter. You can hate and scrutinize me, but so help me if you even think to come after my..."

"Please, Mister Wayne. Stop right there," the emperor took a deep breath. "Hate is a strong word and one I wouldn't associate with yourself. I'm more concerned and worried about your mental and physical state going forward. And perhaps maybe I come off as a bit harsh, but for good reason. There's no difference with how I view yourself or young Aono. So far so good with him, but he has been and will continue to be a person of interest and someone I watch closely for the next couple decades. And let's listen carefully to this, boy; that child is my granddaughter and I'd sooner rather die if possible than lay a threatening hand on her body! Young Sasha is in no danger of me."

The two eyed one another for a little while longer before Bruce broke eye contact and headed to the dresser and finished packing the last of his stuff.

"Perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot, stemming back to my visit in your home. You kept secrets and the person I met that day wasn't you, not entirely. Though for those few seconds that we traded glimmers... I think maybe for a moment I caught a hint of who was inside. Us aside, my granddaughter is very important to me like any of my children and I will have a presence in her life. She's loveable, caring and with great potential. And I hear she will be journeying with you back home. Was that a discussion between my daughter and..."

"Sasha's decision," Bruce cut him off. "The choice was entirely out our hands. Akasha and I allowed her to make the decision and she chose Gotham, but she'll have constant visits back here. Likely weekends and Akasha promised to visit her throughout the week days whenever she can, but with her schedule we'll see how that plays out. I'm certainly not being nominated for father of the year awards, but I keep my family safe... or at least try and if being with me makes her happy than so am I."

Apollo was with a grin and was tempted to give a standing ovation to Wayne as he saw much of himself in the young lad, particularly in the way he viewed his loved ones. The emperor still had very many questions for the newly turned, but the basis in their relationship was with shaky footing. If he were to get anything out of him it would require patience and openness on Apollo's end and so he just backed off with nothing else.

"Safe travels mister Wayne," Apollo spoke just as he headed for the exit. "I shall bid young Sasha farewell and then be on my way. I've got much that awaits me over my desk upon my return."

The harbinger was out and on his way up the hall and then down the steps while Bruce finished packing. He followed afterwards pulling his suitcase along and met with everyone in one of the many living rooms. Akasha, Apollo and Eris were gathered around along with a handful of the Dark Lord's maidens and servants who also took the chance to say goodbye. But it was a known the child would return soon and so they had that to look forward to. The emperor had taken a knee and massaging a hand over the right shoulder of Sasha, who was somewhat jittery but not so much as she had been. It was a slow process but she would get back to where she'd been with him. Of recent misgivings if there was something he could undo, it would have been that night. Maybe had he gotten there sooner, things wouldn't have turned out as they did.

"Take care of yourself, my child and be safe. I shall stop by and see you later this week when you return and with one of your favorite treats."

"Really?!" Sasha's eyes lit up, resulting in chuckles from both Eris and Akasha.

"Whenever have I not came through," Apollo smiled as he patted her over the head.

Afterwards he stood and faced his attendant with a nod and Eris knowing exactly what this meant. Akasha embraced and hugged her father before both he and Eris took off towards the exit and Apollo giving Bruce one final look before the two disappeared through the doors. Akasha leaned downward kissing at the top of Sasha's head, just as Bruce moved in on them.

"I suppose this is it for now," Akasha smiled, as she ran a hand over the side of his face and then a kiss over his lips and she didn't care that her maidens stood nearby. "I'll see you both soon. Look after her, okay."

"Without question," Bruce nodded.

She tracked her hands up and down over his chest, outwardly with something else to say but just as quickly backed off. A vortex appeared in front of them and Sasha hugged at her mother's leg one final time before siding with her father and waving goodbye as Akasha did the same back and they passed through. As it closed the Dark Lord stood silently for some seconds with a feeling of warmth and couldn't stop smiling. Soon thereafter she looked to a single of her maidens and cleared her mind.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Yes madam, what do you need?"

"I've got an important meeting to appear, but I would like for you to make contact with Colton and advise that I would like to meet for lunch in two days. There's something really important we must discuss."

The vampire maiden bowed and was on her way out in a hurry. Akasha didn't stick around for much longer either as she was due away from Hiklorhan in the coming hours. Others of her servants readied the carriage out front in preparation for her departure.

 **XXX**

The group of mercenaries in addition to Miukei Suzcoo, Batwing and Black Canary disembarked on the grounds of where their rescue target was being held. That's at least what the small device in their possession confirmed, with a red dot blinking at just over four hundred yards from where they stood on the mountain side. Miukei was far too experienced and tangled with monsters just like this countless times over the centuries, ruthless and organized. It was because of this along the way the vampire made contact with pupils of her own, well trained assassins that operated under cover and loyal to the Dark Lord and stationed just outside the kingdom of Hiklorhan. None were vampires, but that didn't stop her from thinking anything less of them, as she knew of their capabilities.

"Okay," the vampire whispered with a set of binoculars in hand. "We've got four sniper groups of six somewhere out that way, in a defensive formation, so as to cover the most ground while staying hidden. We've got another twenty scouring the perimeter of the facility, and an additional twenty or so holding position in the forests. We will not make any immediate moves to free the lieutenant general... not until we know all there is to know about what's inside, security, soldiers, etcetera. We've also got a huge grid system of laser along the ground. Active Camo seems the right choice until we consider the dozens of Inugami around the place. They'll sniff us out if we get anywhere near that building."

Black Canary and Batwing stood off to the side of the vampire and couldn't help but be impressed with her expertise on the matter.

"How long shall the observation process take?" Canary inquired.

"Long as it needs to," Miukei lowered the binoculars."Inugami can detect a disturbance within its environment, whether or not the disruption is cloaked, from, oh, my guess is about a two hundred yards. Now, we could get close enough to enter if they were stationed inside but that isn't the case. Freeing Hayhurst will be one tall order, but I've succeeded in much more difficult tasks than this. The only thing that would be able to get past one of these things is... well, we'd have to kill or incapacitate them."

An additional three mercenaries stood close by and listened in, no one alarmed by what she said. Miukei again took the binoculars into hand and looked out in front of her and examining the building more closely and that's when she cursed under her breath.

"What is it?" Black Canary moved in beside her.

"Damn, looks like our foe got their hands on human tech. I've seen this type of surveillance before. Everyone among them out there is registered on their servers. Anyone who's not, meaning us will immediately be labeled as an intruder and an alarm system will sound."

"I can take care of that," Batwing cracked his knuckles. "I can wirelessly hack their security system and shut it down from here using the suit's network. Our biggest issue is the yokai capable of sniffing us out."

"You can do that?!" the vampire looked over at him in shock.

Black Canary chuckled at the expression he gave off.

"Of course he can, Batwing hear is a tech genius. Undoing whatever security they have in place will be like child's play for him."

"I'll give you a rundown of all the security measures they have in place. How's that sound?" Batwing looked to the vampire directly.

"Mmm. Okay. Bite me," Miukei tossed her hair back.

"That's more of your thing, I'll pass."

Canary looked back and forth between them, wondering if she missed something. Batwing then pressed down over a small panel in his suit with a small drone like device hovering outward but in camouflage. It went undetected as it eventually hovered over the building and performing a scan that covered every square inch of the landmark.

"Give it five and I'll have a full in depth three D map out of the entire building and arrangement of our targets and hopefully the lieutenant general's location."

Miukei took a step back and a moment to take in what he said and for a second even took appreciation to it. Humans truly were magnificent in creating things that seemed unimaginable and he was living proof of it. Not a moment longer did one of her own emerge from the hillside but did so in a slouched position.

"We have a thermal system set up over the whole area, if we choose to strike at dawn, have a look for yourself madam," the view switched to a different camera view, showing an extensive grid of body heat. "We managed to get closer and found something else interesting."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"They've got a laser system set up in such a way that if any one of them don't receive a signal, they set off an alarm, showing them the position of the trespasser, and order an orbital strike on that point," the assassin said.

"Won't be a problem at all," the vampire moved to the side and patted Batwing's shoulder. "He has a way to close it all down."

"Wait... how?!"

"Details are needless," Miukei shook her head. "I want you to regroup with everyone, instruct them to fall back in the forest where we shall meet up. We shall set up camp and continuing our observation. We will not strike tonight, we're going to get one shot at this and if we screw up it's off with Isla's head. Those savages are unforgiving."

"I see," the assassin bowed. "Leave it to me."

He took off in a hurry just as Canary eyed the vampire.

"They really do respect you, and follow your orders without question. That's really hard to come by anywhere."

"I'm of the Asagao Three, so I'd hope so," the vampire smirked. "We should fall back as well and wait for that scan to complete and then formulate our approach."

 **XXX**

She felt so refreshed and clean after a hot bath and blow drying her hair as she sat over a stool and in front of a mirror. She missed having her mother around, but since her effort at claiming the throne in the queen's absence, Morrigan made it priority to swing by Makai once every few days and check up on things. For Audrey she couldn't be happier knowing she wouldn't have to endure long periods of time without seeing her mother. Though she'd been stripped of her control and authority she wasn't without some command. Only the likes of Mudo and Lucien held more, but she had more than enough to get what she wanted.

After drying off, the child succubus dressed herself into a black nightgown robe. She was then out of her room in a hurry and especially keeping a lookout for Lucien and Mudo. The gown was with a hood which she pulled up and over her head to hide her features. She tip toed up the hall and around the corner where she used a secret passageway. She made her way down a couple stares and then out into the courtyard where she was especially cautious. And it was inside a small shrine that she entered, not far from the castle. It was there that an older woman awaited her, having the appearance of someone in their early to mid-sixties, but in reality she was much older than that.

Audrey removed the hood and sat across from the woman and at the center of the table was a magical globe, one that the woman channeled her magical energy into. While Audrey was young and inexperienced, she was plenty book smart and educated in regards to Makai's powerhouses and those that held the most influence. She often raved and got excited about the day she might take over as Makai's ruler, but her mother constantly reminding Audrey to enjoy the days of youth and that ruling wasn't all it was said to be. Morrigan reminded her over and over to enjoy childhood and not look forward. She knew better than to question or get smart with her mother, as the last time that happened she received a good slap on the bottom.

There was no one she loved more or valued than her mother, but there were others she so badly wanted introduced into her life. Not just that but her inner soul was just boiling for an adventure away from the castle. Her pleas and begging were for nothing, as her mother wouldn't allow her to set foot out of the palace. She had only read about and seen images of the other kingdoms and she very much wanted to pass through them all.

"Good evening young one, I'm honored to be graced with your presence."

"Thanks a bunches for coming all the way here," the child jumped up slightly with her hands together. "You're from the land of Blastoras, home to magicians, witches and wizards? The best of the best come from there, must be so cool! I read somewhere about the competitions and magic shows, does it really blow your mind away like they say?!"

The woman across from her chuckled at the succubi's liveliness and energy. There was nothing she loved more than seeing the happiness and smiles of children. There was nothing more gratifying and it had been this way for years. Audrey leaned in and wrapping her hands around the crystal ball as she marveled at it, even picking it up and taking it into her hands.

"So pretty and sparkly, what can it do witch lady?" Audrey bounced up and down. "You're witch aren't cha?"

The elderly woman giggled loudly, just as the succubus lowered the globe back over the table.

"Right you are, young one. And this ball here can grant many visions and possibilities till your heart's content, but be aware child, there are limits to my abilities. To learn our queen had secretly given birth is quite the surprise, but I suppose we all have our secrets. And you're quite the cute little thing, queen Aensland must be so proud."

This caused the child to blush red as she sat forward with her chin in the palm of her hands.

"Well then your majesty, I'd hate to delay the purpose of this get together. How may I be of service?"

While rubbing her hands together Audrey rocked back and forth within her chair not sure where to begin. The wings stemming from her back flapped as she grazed her finger nails over the table's surface.

"One more thing miss witch lady, you've known my mother for eighty years… or something like that? She once told me you were one of her most trusted friends and allies away from the capital. I want to be just like momma when I grow older, be a great ruler and travel!"

Her excitement didn't go unnoticed and the witch again laughed.

"So it is because of this that you summoned me, quite the clever child you are. Does your mother know of your current activities?"

Audrey only shook her head and without a response.

"She's away attending to something important, but she always comes back a lot to check on me. I love momma more than anything in the whole wide world but I wanna get to the fun stuff now. And afterwards tell me how you met her."

The witch gave a nod with her arms stretched outward and her hands hovering over the magic ball. The succubus was a child, but still daughter to the ruler of the entire realm and so she would help her with anything she wanted.

"So much I want, but let's first start with the human world. Tell me all there is to know, that isn't in the books. I ah think there's more than a few ways to pass through from here to there and I want to know how to do it undetected."

The witch snickered with a finger to her own lips.

"And what shall the princess do with such information?" she asked inquisitively.

"There is someone I must seek, and I will not stop until I've found him."

 **XXX**

The Dark Lord arrived on mutual grounds where the meeting was fixed to take place, and the king of Reinganar, Kenzie Jieand king of Yundervelt, Imani were also present and the only other global powers in attendance. Akasha sat at the head of the table and Kenzie at the other end and Imani somewhere in the middle and the other seats occupied by other monsters from a select few lands and species.

"Understand one thing before I tell you about my village's meeting. My mind and the mind of the Mujina ambassador were both made up by the time the others of the outer factions gave their input. Our voices were flushed out with our lack of military knowledge but we knew the attack was necessary to plan. The Xsouvizs aren't going anywhere, my princess! They're of the king Imani's land and the Yundervelt forces have done little to track and put an end to their operation and so many are suffering because of it!"

"He's right, princess!" another said. "I of the Komainu tribunal can confirm the persistent attacks that have fallen upon us. They've stormed our lands, killed those who've tried to oppose them and taken our valuable but I say no more!"

The Dark Lord listened to all the complaints and concerns that seemed to be coming from all over the table, but kept quiet just as Kenzie and Imani.

"In respect to our culture, we're not that different from you three," a Kyonshi chimed in. "Back in the seventh century long ago, our land of Sujonor was once a major monster power. We had a fair amount of international influence and thought of our island as impregnable. After all, the last time we were invaded and with no answers was over two hundred years ago, by the king of vampires and most powerful of all us, Alucard. But what can I say, he simply couldn't be stopped. We'd resisted invasions by Glermort, the Tenace republic, and other neighboring competitors throughout history and we're quite proud of that. And after nearly three thousand years of relative stability, save the Alucard attacks, this threat of the Xsouviz is quite troubling. It's been humiliating!"

The Kyonshi primarily focused his gaze on Kenzie Jie.

"In much the same way the loss of the Gray meadow conflict was for the kingdom of Reinganar, and yes I understand that was on a much higher scale but the feeling is similar."

And so for the next thirty minutes the conference went on and well. Akasha's proposal on the matter was satisfying with the idea of reaching out to other yokai representatives affected. After the particularly expressive speech from the Dark Lord Queen, everyone compared notes. Of course, the entire room was trying to make itself heard so not much comparing went on. Imani's British female counterpart, as he liked to think of her and also the aide to the Yuki-onna ambassador, was having a violent argument with someone on the other side of the room. They were friends, he and she. They once found themselves in the same small town, he was out on business and herself on a mission. They had a few drinks and talked and from there they knew something special was shared between them. They were checked into the same cabin and most rooms reserved. And so they ended up sharing a tiny room together and having long discussions about the fate of ogre refugees who'd fled to the kingdom of Thishieita.

With his throat cleared, the werewolf king of Reinganar, Kenzie got the attention of everyone present within the room. He talked and went on for twenty minutes straight it seemed and he was was incredible. No one knew how he suddenly commanded the room with such authority. Others with Imani included had a designated timeslot and had difficulty holding everyone's attention for long, unless of course when the Dark Lord was speaking. Whenever a word came out of her mouth they were quiet as insects out in the forest.

The Dark Lord activated a satellite screen and on the other end was the emperor himself. She gave him a brief rundown on the subject matter and Apollo with words for everyone in the audience. He wanted to constantly be kept up to date on the proceedings and any moves to be made. This was only for a few minutes before the screen was shut off and things continuing from there. The werewolves wanted to go on the offence until all the Xsouviz were annihilated. There would be a vote in a few hours. The Dark Lord wanted to know how each faction felt, and she would take each consideration into account. And while Kenzie Jie wanted nothing short of the destruction of the entirety of Xsouviz, king Imani saw things differently. He wanted each of its members captured and interrogated and others felt he held a biased because of his ogre heritage, and most its members previous residents of his kingdom.

With Ekon Bakari attending to other matters in the vampires' homeland, Akasha instead traveled alongside with one of her new hires, Eishun Chobyo. He was just there as an assist and occasional sounding board. No one really looked his way and even Akasha hadn't spoken a word to him since their arrival and he really didn't mind. He was only twenty four years old and probably only got the honor of being there with her because everyone else that worked closely with the Dark Lord was tied up in other matters. After about an hour of talks, he was sent to brew a decent cup of tea, which was harder than he thought and once he finally returned the discussions had moved on. They made their decision, formally and in an informed and rational manner.

The group of them drank tea out of glass cups as the conversations continued. With an hour to go until the big vote and all the major decisions made, Akasha told her assist to take an extended comfort break. The Xsouviz were proving to be a problem for many and a resolution needed to be reached in the matter.

 **XXX**

The alarms sounded throughout the fortress of Fairy Tale as a select few of its members were summoned to Ched Vlet's quarters and the mastermind was all smiles. He sat in his chair and looking everyone over and stayed patient until they all arrived that needed to be.

"I have a mission for you lot," he stood from his chair as those persons were piled into the room. "First off let me introduce to you our newest recruits."

Ched looked to his left as a singular individual emerged out of the shadows.

"For those that don't, this man is Mordru... or as I like to say Mordru the Merciless! His magical abilities will further solidify our defenses against common foes, he's had run-ins with Justice Society of America and well versed on the Justice League." Ched then looked to the other. "And of course the mighty Bizarro, possessing all the attributes of a kryptonian but with his own uniqueness. You'll have time to acquaint yourselves with him once this briefing concludes, but for now let us first go over the details of your next mission. We shall commence in forty eight hours."

"Where to this time?" Kahlua asked.

The Tengu immediately rubbed his hands together.

"Where to, indeed. It isn't just one site this time, but rather two and so the lot of you will be split accordingly in teams of my choosing. The first locale is London. My experts have keyed in on a museum of sorts and have confirmed a Chirismoy shell is held there. Akua, Zorvu, Q-Bee, and Jitoshi... you bunch will lead the charge in this mission."

"And the other?" Cheetah asked.

"Metropolis," Ched clinched his fists. "And for obvious reasons the rest of you will be headed that way, led by Circe and you, Cheetah. If things don't go according to plan and there's an upheaval from civilians he'll be there, it's where his heroics have been most documented."

"Him," Kuyo chortled. "You mean the one they call man of steel?"

"Precisely and we'll need all hands on deck, the kryptonian is a living juggernaut. You must however go about retrieving the shell discrete or you'll be faced with him, and we absolutely can't have that. The remainder of the Justice League could follow and..."

"Point taken," Circe smiled up at Vlet. "We'll do what we need to, like creatures in the shadows. Tell us where to so that we may properly prepare in advance of our departure."

 **To be continued**


	28. Two Missions Same Objective

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP28: Two Missions Same Objective**

Just finishing up supper and standing over a pot of soup, Alfred Pennyworth added a couple extra spices and peppers just before stirring the contents inside. He did so for a bit before taking a taste for himself and with a pleased smirk, it was marvelous. There wasn't much opportunity for him to savor it as the doorbell rang, and the butler wiping at his mouth with a nearby rag before stepping out of the kitchen. With his apron aside, Alfred stepped out of the area and to the front door. It was a large delivery that he signed off on, addressed to Bruce Wayne. Of course he hadn't any idea what was inside as he looked it over.

Whatever it was the two delivery men pushed it through over a cart on wheels and a couple and another two additional persons helped lift it off the cart and setting it in a corner. Afterwards they took off whilst Alfred closed the door behind them and went for the old clock in the next room unlocking it as he proceeded into the cave. It took but only a few steps as he heard the sounds of it all, combat. They were in the middle of a training session and the butler with his hands inside the side pockets of his jacket. He found the three of them inside one of the smaller training facilities making his way through but kept quiet and watched.

Damian and Sasha fought side by side and their opponent, Bruce. Both went at him instantaneously, while Bruce took hold of Damian's fist lifting him off the ground and leg sweeping Sasha. Bruce then tossed Damian aside as he jumped back and his two students again came at him without a moment hesitation. Their combined attempts ended the same way as it had since the beginning of the session, with the two of them downed but they were full of energy and determination so kept going and they were up on him again. Damian looked to have an opening but Sasha jumped out in front of him throwing out a knife hand strike, which Bruce so coolly slapped away and then elbowed her to the ground. Damian was then met by a spinning kick which forced him off his feet and in the opposite direction. The duo was immediately up again and charging him from different sides.

"Halt!" Bruce commanded.

Damian stopped but Sasha kept going as she leaped into the air and coming down over him with a powerful kick, but he reached out seizing her ankle and spinning her around before tossing her forward just beyond Damian. However, with exceptional acrobatic ability she spun and twirled her body around midair and landed over her feet. She had a distant look in her eyes as she again charged her father but this time her sea blue orbs turning to a blood red with a slit through them and a heavy aura surrounding her body as she powered up.

"Sasha, I said enough!" he again shouted.

The child vampire came to a sliding stop but with her fists sealed and her body tight and hissing under her breath. With a step or two back, Damian eyed her closely; never had he seen this side of his younger sister. She quickly loosened after a few breaths just before lowering her yokai back to normal.

"When I say halt, that means stop," Bruce frowned. "Do you understand?"

She didn't budge nor look at him and her arms crossed as she sulked and Bruce letting out a sigh just before taking a knee in front of her. He reached out with his hands over her shoulders and pulled Sasha inward while embracing her.

"Losing stinks. I don't ever want to lose," she pouted with her chin tightly pressed against his shoulder.

With her Bruce realized he needed to take a couple steps back, she wasn't an ordinary child. The way he handled her would be a learning curve and luckily he wouldn't have to do it alone with Akasha in the mix. The competitive edge and craving to succeed burning deeply in her, which was true for most vampires.

"Winning and losing doesn't matter here, Sasha. What happens behind closed doors prepares us for what we face out there, no one is keeping count. None of this is about attaining victory, we save lives and try to make Gotham... no, the world a better place. And before this exercise I told you there would be no use of yokai. What I want is to sharpen your overall fighting ability, without relying on strength. There might be instances where it's best you don't result to that."

"I think I understand," she nodded.

Bruce then pushed back and stood as he looked them both other.

"You're both so fixated on fighting as individuals and not together. It's because of this that you were constantly getting in each other's way and didn't allow yourselves a shot."

"Correction," Damian jumped in. "She's getting in my way."

"No, nii-san that's a lie I..."

"Enough!" Bruce again shot. "Arguing won't improve a thing. When the two of you learn to fight in sync and as a team we'll take things further."

Bruce's eyes specifically fell over Sasha.

"Damian is your older brother, and just like you he was trained from the time he could walk. From this point forward when the two of you go through your progressions I want you to follow his lead, he is the more polished and experienced fighter. I'll train and greatly improve your one on one combat skills, but working together as a team is equally as important, if not more. There will be situations where it's essential to overcoming a circumstance."

"Okay," Sasha nodded her head. "Got it, I understand."

Alfred took this opportunity to step in and clearing his throat as he rubbed his hands together.

"Dinner is ready, oh and sir," Alfred looked to Bruce. "A package just arrived for you."

The young vampire took off and sided with Alfred, as Damian followed close behind her.

"I'll be there in a minute, you can head up without me. There's something I must first review," Bruce informed.

"Very well, sir."

Alfred led the way with Damian and Sasha on either side of him whilst Bruce shut down the training room before heading out himself. On his way out and up the steps the bat computer's alert system sounded and he ran that way while looking up at the screen. By way of voice command Bruce unlocked the disabled the firewalls and there it was, right in front of him.

"Jitoshi Ichiro!" Bruce partially slammed his fist over the countertop.

Without any thinking it over he raced to the back room knowing what he needed to do and forcing open one of the glass cases as he stepped over a small platform. In just over a minute he marched outward and standing in front of the computer screen, fully dressed in his gear with the cowl pulled down over his face. On screen he mostly keyed in over the blinking red dot and in a couple clicks over the keyboard he zoomed in over the massive map out.

"London..." his eyes narrowed.

The caped crusader had no time to make a move as a loud boom erupted from behind as he swiftly spun around to a familiar face and ally.

"Victor."

Cyborg looked past him and to the computer screen.

"You know," Vic smiled. "I'll give you a lift."

"And Barry?" Batman questioned.

"Out on another mission, just me and you this time. If it's more than we can handle we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Radioing for backup isn't out of the question."

 **XXX**

Two workers of "Breeze Box it All," turned to leave the storage facility and were approached by a handful of strangely dressed folks. There were flames and explosions out behind them as they approached.

"Did Halloween come early?" one turned to the other and laughed as they did so together.

"Howdy boys, a marvelous night. I'm here for a little something and I could use a little assist."

It was an attractive woman with long purple hair with red eyes and wearing a purple suit with a combination of gold. Both guards looked at one another and smiled as their eyes returned over her and both whistling.

"Anything for a piece so hot," one approached with his hands inside his pockets.

They only got about within a foot of her as the sorceress giggled and throwing her head back.

"Aren't you just the little pigs, so why don't we make that official," the sorceress was with her hands out in front of her and glowing.

And just like that the two of them were turned into pigs. Behind her were Cheetah, Kahlua Shuzen, Kiria Yoshii, Kuyo, Killer Frost, Metallo and lastly, Bizarro. Another who was on his way out witnessed what happened and ran back inside. He was quickly zapped like the others and turned to a pig as the group of villains kicked their way into the storage building. Circe took quick stock of those inside the main space. It was set up much like a bank, with two tellers, a manager, three female security persons, and others working in the back rooms. Of the outlaws' Kahlua showed the most excitement, rubbing her hands together. Circe quickly disarmed the facility patrons using telekinesis, removing all their valuables and forcing them against the nearest walls with just her magic. Kuyo and Cheetah took off with two security personnel that weren't otherwise held in place. They were forced to unlock the main doors to where all the good stuff were kept. Cheetah giggled at the fright shown by each while Kuyo carried the sensory device.

They watched as one guard moved forward and tried several times to manipulate the panel, but he kept missing the numbers, because of his shaking hands. After a couple attempts he managed to hit the correct codes and the heavy door swung open revealing lots of contents. The yokai and cheetah both entered and forcing the two guards inward alongside them.

"Please... please don't kill me, I've got a family and they rely on me. Just take what you want and..."

"And shut up!" Cheetah snarled. "Your sentiments are making me want to puke. Keep quiet, do as we say and you live."

Cheetah clubbed the guard with the back of her paw and he went down without protest. Out of nowhere came a thunderous sound as something shot through a window in the primary area as glass shattered and all of Fairy Tale on its heels and Circe looking upward with her hands up in front of her. Once her eyes settled and she realized they now had company and who those persons were, the sorceress felt her very skin crawl.

"Diana Prince!"

The amazon princess hovered and floated above them, but there was another at her side covered by a green aura, white boots wearing a green and black suit. She was the Green Lantern, Jessica Cruz.

"For future reference, the next time you want to break into a place you should probably do so with a little less boom. Yeah you all practically broadcasted your little picnic. I'm crushed we weren't invited," the Green Lantern looked them all over. "Sorry, or maybe this was a convict's only, party. That would explain."

Killer Frost wasn't fond of the mocking tone and so she fired off ice shards at both, but the lantern shaping a barrier over both she and Wonder Woman.

"Damn this Justice League! You said they might come, but that was fast. I knew it was a bad idea to light up the block on our way here!" Kahlua looked to Kiria. "Now what?"

"There's only two of them, all we have to do is hold them off until Kuyo and Cheetah obtain what we came for."

Jessica lowered the force field and that's when Diana noticed all the people so tightly stacked up against the walls so vigorously and knew exactly whose doing.

"Circe, release them!" Diana blitzed downward and planted the sorceress into the ground.

The impact created a sizeable crater and knocked many off their feet, all but one being Bizarro. Wonder Woman got off a few hits over the sorceress before she was knocked back and over by Metallo. Jessica on the other hand took off for the open vault door, but she was met by Bizarro halfway through the air who thunder clapped and sent her mounting in the reverse direction and through a table. Diana was up on her feet and spinning her lasso around as she threw it out and connecting with Metallo's ankle as she pulled him off his feet and spinning him around a couple times before tossing him into Killer Frost and Kahlua.

"We've got trouble!" Cheetah hissed from inside the vault. "I leave this all to you, find it so we can get the hell out. I'll assist in holding off our company."

Kuyo was with a simple nod of his head as Cheetah dashed outward and into the larger space and scratching her claws together at the sight of Wonder Woman.

 **XXX**

A mirror hung over a wall, reflecting the image of him, as if it were watching his every move. It was just over 3 A.M. in the morning, but this didn't bother him. He wore a ski mask and clad in all black. He stood there, staring at the glowing blue object which laid in his gold-gloved hands, intrigued by its beauty and power when coupled together with the many others. Each facet reflected moonlight and sparkled beautifully and radiantly. The beauty of the gem made him almost tremble at the idea of what it was capable and its purpose. He nor Fairy Tale had any clue of the details which led to it ending up in this museum, and it was irrelevant. Jitoshi had one job and one job only and that was to steal the Chirismoy shell. He needed to act quickly. The vampire heard footsteps. The last thing he needed was to get caught.

As He'd been trained, Jitoshi placed the usual black stone on the velvet pillow to take the shell's place, and dropped it into a small cloth bag, before starting for the window. He knew opening the window would create cluttering noises and alert security, but he was confident that he would be able to leap out the window before anyone caught him. On his way through the building he had already killed four, and left at least six others in with grave wounds. They were already pursuing him and he listened in over their footsteps from afar. He was working on the hinges when he heard footsteps coming towards the room he was in. In haste, the vampire pulled the metal clasp and pushed the door open violently, then leaped onto the window sill, getting ready to jump down. He was on the second level, scratching at his scalp.

The door creaked as he turned his head to get a glimpse of the first security official, who stood horror-struck, pointing a shaking gun at him.

"You-You're… that monster! I saw what you did, the bodies downstairs!"

Jitoshi ignored the guard, leaping down swiftly, and like a cat, landed gracefully as if it were nothing. The security guard was right, upon his entry he slaughtered at least four guards. His footsteps echoed in the night as he ran through the gates and out into the streets passed the museum. London was filled with dark alleyways and narrow streets, and no one knew about them better than he did. When away from the yokai realm and in the human world it was the location he spent most his days and nights. Alarms sounded all around and it would only be a matter of time before backup came running, but that didn't matter. Average humans didn't have the strength, nor knowledge to put down a vampire like himself. He loved it when the dead streets of the London night became lively again when policemen with lights ran around, and the chase on. He could just hear them, which he left far behind, roars of their shooting and panic.

His lips curled into a sneer. The chase was so on and there was nothing quite like it. There was a young officer, just sworn in and he loathed night shifts. His whole body seemed to be still asleep and he was filled with sluggishness. But the rush of the chase and going after criminals boosted him with energy he hadn't any idea he had. Being a part of the police was hard and tiring, especially when you were given a heavy lamp and yelled at to do this and that.

Flashlights brightened much of the street corners as patrol cars scoured the area for the vampire. Jitoshi casually just ran his way through the dark streets and sticking to the shadows. Officers were splitting up to cover more ground and one walked by himself away from the rest who looked for the thief/murderer elsewhere. He was turning a corner when he thought he heard light footsteps. He stopped. And then came another footstep. Something was up and he knew the convict was close.

His heart leaped and suddenly wished he had chosen a different path. But this was his job. He had to make sure, just in case. More faint footsteps echoed through the chill night. The officer tip-toed his way into a narrow street nearby, where he thought the sounds were coming from. He was panic-stricken when he saw a black cloth flip in the air and disappear around the corner.

"Hey!" he shouted, his lips trembling.

He couldn't hide his fright. He sprinted and turned around at the corner and that's when the dark figure lashed out over him. The officer was forced on his back and the vampire's fang's tearing right through his flesh as Jitoshi fed over him before tearing open his neck, but didn't stick around to see him bleed out. Again he got caught up in the sight of another few officers as he came sprinting out of an alley.

"Freeze!" one spat out, knowing that he wouldn't anyway.

The vampire turned his head to glimpse at him as he ran. They chased after him, as he turned another corner and he was proving to be too fast for any of them to keep up. London was a maze. A perfect place for a good chase.

After turning at the corner and running several meters, he was surprised when he realized he had lost track of them all. He stood there for a moment before eying the rooftops and so he jumped off two adjacent walls and made his way up. And so he then removed the ski mask and tossed it aside as he ran forward with glory. He had done it, and he did so on his own. That would certainly earn him extra points with Ched Vlet. With the Chirismoy shell in his possession he held a wide grin as he continued forward and pressing down over his ear piece.

"Akua, Zorvu... I've got it! The Chirismoy Shell!"

"Good," Zorvu's voice came in through the ear piece. "Now hurry here..."

Jitoshi was just about to make another jump but was tackled downward and to the roof as he readied himself to make the jump. He lost hold of the Chirismoy shell which bounced around and off the ledge.

"Batman!" the terrified vampire stared upward into the glowing eyes of the caped crusader.

"Here to collect another one of the magic pieces?" the masked vigilante grabbed at his collar and pulled him up. "Not tonight!"

Batman slammed him down over the roof just as he stood upright and looking back at Cyborg who pointed to their left.

"Down there, just passed the sidewalk... there it is."

The caped crusader didn't have to be asked twice as he leaped, spreading his cape and gliding downward over it. But just before he could touch down a lone figure zipped out of the shadows of a nearby alley and with a flying kick which sent Batman into the side of a light post. He quickly pushed up and laying his eyes over a very familiar foe who smiled down over him.

"The Batman. Don't you just have a nag for appearing at the wrong places at the wrong time?"

"Akua Shuzen..." the dark knight glared as he stood.

"We never did finish our little bout," the vampire grinned as she stepped into a fighting stance. "How about it?"

"How about not," Batman threw out a smoke bomb, disrupting Akua's vision.

The caped crusader then shot forward and going for the shell just as Cyborg dropped down behind him. Batman was just half an inch away from it when a chain wrapped around his ankle and he was pulled back and tossed away. An individual dressed in armor from head to toe was responsible for this and the caped crusader ending up on his side, but just as quickly rolled up and on his feet. The foggy atmosphere quickly blew away and both he and Cyborg got a good look at the armored individual but they had never seen him. Akua walked over and took the small shell into hand, and in her opposite she was with a small device which she waved over the shell with a buzzing sound from it.

"The real deal it is," Zorvu took a single step forward.

"Yes and it is all ours," the vampire smiled as she brought it towards her chest.

In that split second Batman tossed out a batarang which slice through and completely destroyed the handheld device as he ran at Akua. From the rooftops Jitoshi Ichiro dove from the ledge with his fist outward and coming down over Cyborg as he attempted to attack. Victor however reacted at the last instant and sidestepped the attempted assault. Akua held an unmistakable grin as she looked to both Justice League heroes.

"You want it," she dropped it through the neck of her cheongsam. "Come get it."

The vampire immediately took off and towards a building across the street and Zorvu shouting out to her.

"Shuzen this isn't part of protocol!" the armored yokai yelled.

Akua only slightly glimpsed over her shoulder and happy to see Batman had already taken off and following after her as she wanted. In a single bound she was up and over the roof but with Cyborg arriving just as she did, using his booster pack and in front her. His left arm morphed into a cannon as he took aim on her but as he looked to fire something soared out of the air and tackled him over the roof. It was a woman, but resembling a bumble bee, having purple hair and her attire a combination of purple and yellow.

"Your assist is unnecessary, Q-Bee," Akua looked down at her, as Cyborg wrestled his way out of her grasp.

Q-Bee flew around and dodged the shots fired at her from his cannon and by then both Zorvu and Jitoshi were also atop the roof and right away going after both Batman and Cyborg.

"Take the Chirismoy shell and go, we'll hold the two of them off," Zorvu said.

He was up on Batman as the two exchanged more than a handful of blows while Q-Bee buzzed in on Cyborg with Jitoshi not far behind her. Akua however didn't take off and instead watched them but only for a moment as Zorvu was taken down and then Batman setting his eyes over Akua who again took off running and jumping from one rooftop to the next. The caped crusader wasn't far behind and they got only about six buildings over before he intercepted her through the air and both plunging downward off the roof and near a large crowd of people where a live telecast was underway! Q-Bee and the others also came into view not long after. Zorvu was thrown and tossed into the side of a news van which tilted and ended up on its side.

It wasn't just the civilians who focused on the activity but the newscaster and her crew included. Akua had jumped up and kicking into Batman as Zorvu tossed out a chain which wrapped around his throat and Shuzen landing a couple dozen blows before he managed to break out. And overhead Q-Bee transformed her fist into a bee hives in which smaller bees flew outward at not only Cyborg but the crowds standing around and he destroyed them all in just a couple shots of beams.

"For those of you just joining us here on channel nine news, a very unbelievable chain of events have just unfolded behind us! The Justice League sprung onto the scene just moments ago and look to be engaged with some unknown threat!"

The cameraman kept the news anchor in view while at the same time following the action of the heroes taking on Fairy Tale. Not far from the area came a ringing sound indicating an approaching train. Akua looked that way and up a flight of stairs where the train station was and ran. The train itself passed by swiftly as she leaped atop one of the passenger cars and Batman following with his grapple gun. Cyborg was too busy dealing with both Jitoshi and Q-Bee to even realize what was happening. Akua smiled at the caped crusader just before going intangible and passing through the roof of the passenger car. Batman jumped forward and took hold of the edge as he kicked through a side window which shattered and into the empty passenger car, except for Akua.

"Alone at last," the vampire licked at her lips as she dropped back into a fighting stance. "And for a good doer like yourself it should be a weight off your shoulders to know there are no passengers. This seems to be transporting cargo and other supplies. So how about it, ready to finish this?"

Batman's eyes narrowed as he looked the vampire over and said nothing.

"Is that what this chase has been about, a conclusion to our last encounter?" the dark knight looked her off for a second and breathing out before his eyes again returned to her. "You aren't like them, not really. Maybe you think you are, but I know somewhere deep there's someone begging for affection and acknowledgement. I've read about your past... you had it tough, I can relate."

"Don't talk!" she hissed with her fangs exposed. "You don't know a thing about me!"

"You lived in secret in man's world in your early years, and with another vampire that you considered family, like a sister. But then she was taken from this world, mutilated... all because you, no vampires were misunderstood. Man fears what it doesn't understand, just as others but they... no, we can be forgiven. The act committed against the young girl, your friend was cruel and unforgiveable, but you can't really want the extermination of an entire species all because of the evil acts of a select few. There are good people out there, more so than bad. Don't allow that one incident to dictate the way you view them all. Living the life vengeance can take you to dark places, trust me… I know."

Akua swallowed back wondering where he learned any of that, but it only infuriated the Shuzen vampire.

"Don't you dear speak about her!"

"That's why you joined Fairy Tale, isn't it? They shared your hatred for mankind who took away the one thing you loved most in the world."

"Shut up!"

In that instant Akua dashed forward and with the dimensional blade active. She was going to slice him into tiny little pieces and feed it all to the roaches! But then through the same window he used to enter came the yokai in armor, Zorvu. Batman ducked down as the enemy tossed out his chain and rolled about over the ground and avoiding the weapon and Akua slowing up her steps as the member of Fairy Tale was in the way.

"Stand aside Zorvu, I'm going to end him myself!"

Beneath the armor the yokai warrior glowered over Akua and his fists clinched.

"We aren't here to fight, we got what we came for and now we go. Fighting these so called heroes of the league wasn't in the arrangement, they shall be dealt with later. You're out of line and I will not ask again."

Shuzen was with a laugh and a hand to her chest, beyond entertained.

"You have no authorization nor the means to carry out such a threat. I'd watch my tongue if I were you."

Zorvu gazed back at Akua just as another of the glass windows within the passenger car shattered and someone tumbling over the ground, but their features covered by a dark green cloak. But it was felt by them all that whoever this cloaked person was gave off a heavy yokai presence. And in their left hand they carried a mace with spike at the tip and in one step the weapon was tossed directly at Akua, but the vampire going intangible and instead piercing into the right shoulder of Zorvu and dropping him to the ground. Both Akua and Batman were in a defensive stance with no clue as to who this person was. Zorvu slowly rose and pulled the weapon out of his shoulder which then morphed into a bat, flapping its wings and returning to the cloaked individual's side.

"Hello, nee-san."

A woman removed the hood from over her head revealing green eyes, red/orangish hair which was tied in pigtails by two red bows. She wore a white blouse, short black and white tartan skirt, dark stockings and black boots.

"You shouldn't be here, Koka-chan," Akua lightly bit over her tongue. "Your refusal to rejoin Fairy Tale and your antics a couple weeks back haven't been forgotten. You had the opportunity to redeem yourself and you continuously chose the highway."

"Reviving a demon dictator that might overrule us all... is that really what you want?! I've made my decision and it's final. I have an eye or two still loyal to me in your ranks. How else do you think I knew to find you here?"

"Pity," Akua closed her eyes as she sighed. "That puts us against one another, again but if you must die for the greater cause... then so be it. And revealing your inside source was a bad move, we shall find these persons and they will be dealt with."

"You would kill your own family?" Kokoa posed.

The older Shuzen laughed as she looked away from her sister and to Zorvu.

"Rough her up, but she isn't to be killed. Keep her alive and we shall return with her to Fairy Tale and see if there isn't some sense we can knock into her. Leave this one to me."

Akua's eyes then returned to the caped crusader and the four warriors in a standstill as the train raced fast over the tracks. Kokoa was the first to make a move, pulling off the cloak/hood and tossing it aside as Zorvu raced towards her. Batman and Akua too ran at each other and exchanging blows as she disabled the dimensional blade. With a chain in hand Zorvu spun it around just before tossing it out and the weapon wrapping around Kokoa's throat.

"Let's take this to the roof, shall we?"

Kokoa had no say in the matter as the chain was wrapped tightly around her throat and she was forced out of a nearby window and onto the roof by Zorvu. And with the chain still attacthed the yokai covered in armor immediately slid forward and throwing his opponent over him and slamming her face first over the passenger cart. Below them, Akua was lifted and slammed into a seat which split in half and she fell back dazed. Suddenly the female vampire then saw a boot coming down on her. She rolled out of the way before throwing out her leg to try and sweep him off his feet but he jumped and avoided this. And then came a climb in her yokai as she powered herself up and Batman doing the same while in a defensive stance.

Batman was somewhat taken off guard by her display of speed as she zipped forward and with a strike to his gut and then a spinning kick to the side of his face which knocked him to the ground. Batman rolled out of the way of an attempted stomp before rising and facing Shuzen. Next came something she hadn't shown against him in their previous encounters, being a profusion of uncountable blades which he leaped out of the nearest window to his left to avoid as the blades completely decimated the entire passenger car.

"Nice reflexes..." Akua silently whispered.

The Hyakujin Ryouran came in handy and she rarely used it unless completely necessary. And so from there Akua again went intangible passing into a separate passenger car. Batman was falling downward towards a lake, but used a grapple gun to pull himself upward and crashing through the window of another car. Akua stood and awaited him.

Up top Zorvu sliced into Kokoa's left cheek with a small blade. She fell back somewhat and rubbing at the wound but it really was no big deal and so she quickly sprung back into action. Komori Nazo shaped into a long black katana blade as Kokoa slashed away at her armored foe and had him on his heels. Zorvu took hold of the weapon in the vampire's next swing, pulling it out of her grasp and tossing it aside. Zorvu then threw out an explosive that detonated on contact with Kokoa's body and sent her flying in the opposite direction. Beneath them Akua kicked at Batman and smashing his head into the side of a glass window but then he followed up with a knee to her stomach which drove her back the other way and then he took hold of her leg. Batman spun her around before tossing her into a pole. She twisted with a knife hand strike but he was ready for it, blocking and elbowing her in the face as she dropped and that's when it happened. The Chirismoy shell hoarded in her shirt fell out and bouncing up and down off the ground. Batman raced forward and reaching into his utility belt. He was up and over Shuzen as he chased down the small item.

"Like hell!" Akua popped up and taking off after him.

She was quickly over him and by then he already had the shell in his possession but in a burst of speed she tackled him as he lost hold of it and she reclaimed it.

With the shell safely secured, Akua again went on the attack pouncing over him, but Batman lifted his right leg striking her with the heel of his boot. Akua rolled forward losing her grip over him as both jumped back to their feet. Shuzen ran throwing out a series of kicks which Batman eluded and or dodged. Eventually she landed one with a slight pivot and the kick forcing Batman into a pole before Akua jumped up and swinging by as she took hold of an overhang strap and knocking him down with a forward straight kick. He quickly rose and spinning around and smashing his heel into Akua's forehead! The force of the kick propelled her sideways and back in the opposite direction as her head collided with a window that shattered. She tried to slow up her momentum but couldn't as she rolled off the leather seat and to the ground. The vampire laughed as she spat blood and stood, eying the dark knight who was in a fighting stance.

"It's unfortunate we're on different sides," she smiled throwing her hair back. "You would make for the perfect sparring partner. I've worked on my craft and you could say I've perfected it. Yet you stand here, dictating this fight... and dear I say doing so offhandedly. Well don't. Show me the best the Batman has got."

Fists tightened and all, he was unmoving and kept quiet. Akua's demeanor was different compared to how it was not long ago as it seemed she wanted to tear him to shreds, but now she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"You can't deny it, you're relishing this much as I am. They say the greatest of warriors can feel one another out in battle. And now that we've passed the warm up, shall we get to the main course?"

Akua immediately powered up her yokai and aura as Batman grew tight, taking in the feel of her inner power pouring out. He was still in a condensed state physically and for the time being he was incapable of matching her strength, but even so he powered himself up and readied himself.

With a look of bloodthirst in her eyes, Akua straightaway flew forward slamming herself into Batman and knocking him to the ground. Again he was up on his feet as the speed and quickness of both took a substantial jump. Akua slid as the dark knight zipped forward and getting behind her. She turned only to feel the sharpness of three batarangs piercing her chest, but she just as quickly went intangible as the weapons fell harmlessly to the ground.

"When I choose to end you Batman, you shall perish. There's absolutely nothing you can do about that, but for now I'd like to savor this."

With a quick glare, Batman rushed in with a hard right before sweeping the vampire off her feet. With Akua on her back the caped crusader raised his boot ready to put her out. Quickly Akua rolled to the left as she got up on one knee throwing out three star shaped shurikens. Batman's reflexes enabled him to catch each and tossing them aside and then ducked down avoiding Akua's dimensional blade with her hand shaped in a knife hand. Akua landed a hard right to his jaw with her opposite hand and Batman following with a punch to her nose. A knee to the gut then sent her off balance and that's when the ceiling above them caved through and Kokoa falling through. Zorvu dropped in over her and the vampire still conscious and holding her weapon. But there was also a square shaped item over the ground which rang and beeped and Batman's eyes widening.

"Kokoa!"

He ran forward taking hold of her wrist as the small device exploded and the two of them smashing through a nearby window as the entire passenger cart went up in flames and the impact of the explosion launched them away from the tracks and into a forest where they plowed into a tree. From there they sprawled downward over a hill before catching their footing. Kokoa was up and running but held back as Batman seized her arm.

"What are you doing, they're going to get away! Do you even know what they plan to do, or what they got their hands on tonight? Take your hands off me, I have to stop them!"

The vampire forced her way out of his grasp but he quickly raced out in front of her.

"Let them go," his gaze was sizzling over her. "That train had no passengers and while they might believe that they do, I can assure you they don't have it."

"Don't have it?" Kokoa looked up at him suspiciously.

Batman stepped back as he reached into his belt and revealing a light blue glowing object.

"That's... it, the Chirismoy shell! How and when did you get it?!"

"A quick trade in the moment, it isn't essential. And you're coming with me, I want to know what you've learned and what your inner guys have serviced you with."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't work for you, or anyone!" the vampire hissed.

"That wasn't a request, you're coming with me," Batman frowned just before turning and pressing down over a panel on his gauntlet. "Cyborg report, what is your status?"

 **XXX**

Deadline, damn how he hated it. It always seemed to sneak up on him and then hit him over the head. Never did he get through all his paperwork with time to spare and today was no exception. Aono Tsukune was behind as he sat at his desk. The week in particular had gone much smoother than the starting of the semester, as it seemed the students were truly starting to finally settle in. He was with a grunt as he went through a set of his files, and realized one was missing and Ruby wasn't around to fetch him a replacement. He took a deep breath as he tried calming his nerves. But then came a kiss on his neck and a pair of strong, yet soft hands running over his chest. He reached out and touched them, as the one beside him rubbed the side of her head against him.

"I missed our night out again didn't I, Moka-san?" he asked as she again kissed him.

"It's fine. I like to watch you works," she teased. "I have a flight scheduled for Gotham tomorrow. It slipped my mind or I would have told you earlier. Just a quick trip and then I'll be back. Ditch all this, it can wait."

Tsukune stopped what he was doing and pushed everything aside as he scolded his wife.

"If I don't finish this today, in time for the conferences it'll be trouble," he tried to get out of her grasp but couldn't budge. And then his tone got serious.

"Moka-san, I mean it."

She obediently released him. But boy did she love that. She loved making him do things; she loved controlling and having all the power. But sometimes it was nice to see him take control and give orders. Specifically when it was in-between her legs. While she backed off, Moka remained standing nearby and Tsukune wondered how how much of his work he'd actually complete with her around. _And it wasn't like he hated it_. He always had a cynical smile on his face as she ordered him around which was most evident in the bedroom. That's where he really shined. He would do anything, literally anything she told him to do. _Hell, last week he made love to her in a private villa in Japan,_ as she grinned recalling this. _But her favorite place was the bedroom of their home where they got the most creative._ Tsukune returned to his paperwork, but Moka wasn't going to have any of it. She was in heat and he was going to take care of it.

Tsukune squirmed in his seat as Moka's hands returned over his body. He heard a soft moan from behind him as he tried retaining his composer. Don't look at her, focus on your work. He told himself as his body cried out for her. _Crap, is all he could think as he felt an erection mounting!_

Of course, Moka knew of his desires and which buttons to press. They so rarely gtt the chance to be alone while he was at the academy. Somehow she needed to get him away from his dammed desk and onto the nearby sofa.

Tsukune was just barely holding on as her felt her hands moving downward. Unlike last time though, they were probing, questing, demanding, and begging. Her lips found his skin and she moaned as she pushed gently up against his chair. _Damm it Moka-san!_ He thought as the last traces of his resistance ebbed away, _why did she always have to do this to him?_ Tsukune moaned as her hand slipped into his trousers and stroked off his hardened member. And as he realized that they were going to do it here in his office, he hoped no bypassing students would listen in. But third period had just barely started, so the chances of anyone walking in on them was slim.

"The door locked?" Tsukune looked up at Moka.

"Of course," she lowered her head and kissed at his lips while continuing to stroke him off.

Tsukune removed himself from the chair and took hold of Moka's hand as he guided her to the sofa where they locked lips and began making out as they slowly removed each other's clothing.

The band had just finished a show and everyone was exhausted from the show but it was a success nonetheless. All headed backstage and a woman with long blue hair and fair skin, sitting in front of a mirror, exhausted but reflecting on the performance of the night. She undressed and headed for the shower where she got cleaned up and just so happened to be one of the last people out of the building. She was on her way down the street and in search for a taxi when she slowed up at the presence of another monster energy.

And this wasn't just any monster aura, but one that she acquainted herself with and knew quite well. The cat woman in human form bit at her tongue as the sounds of high heels clicking over the pavement. She wanted to continue punishing the succubus by pretending she was a ghost and didn't exist but it appeared the time for all that was finally coming to an end. The footsteps became slower and then came a familiar voice and speaking her name softly. She didn't respond, nor turn to face the individual, but her body tight.

"Felicia," she called out once more when the cat woman didn't respond.

With a deep sigh, Felicia moved forward and with her eyes peeled as she continued her search for a taxi. As she did this, the footsteps from behind picked up speed and then came a hand down over her right shoulder and she was held back from moving any further.

"Felicia," that same voice came out louder than the first times but still soft. "You aren't still angry with me, are you? I've called you like hundreds of times and every time you haven't returned them. It was a one night stand, just sex… I have no feelings for him then, nor do I now. You can have him, what happened was nothing, we were both just enjoying the moment that is all."

Felicia grumbled as she pivoted her body and forced the succubus off her, who was also in human form. She only got off two additional steps before Morrigan firmly took hold of her right arm and wouldn't let go.

"This is childish, you can't ignore me forever. We need you, I need you."

Morrigan forced herself in close and rubbing the side of her face against Felicia's. The cat woman wanted to feel disgusted, but she didn't and in fact it was the opposite. It was comforting to be so softly and lovingly embraced. Morrigan was far from perfect and made her share of mistakes, but at the end of the day she was one of the few persons that Felicia cared for.

"Anything change while I've been away?" Felicia slowly turned.

"Nothing significant, no. There's a coffee shop nearby, how about a little one on one? We can talk about whatever you want and I could catch you up on some things. What do you say, hun?"

Felicia swung her bag around but her answer came quickly.

"All of us aren't rehearsing until mid-day tomorrow, so that's fine."

And so with their arms locked, Morrigan pulled her along as they skipped down the block.

 **XXX**

It was a clear and bright night over the city of Metropolis with not a single cloud in sight. From all the skyscrapers only one really caught a visitor's eyes, the Luthor Corp building. A Chinook Crane helicopter hovered from down the street and headed toward the building. The helicopter lowered and landed atop it. It was carrying a very special payload signed off by the CEO himself, Lex Luthor. Coming to a hover over the landing pad, it lowered the payload onto a small-motorized flatbed, which was controlled remotely. The scientist holding the wireless remote held down the forward button to go into the docking entrance for the Luthor building. And it was almost on the other side of town where Lois Lane arrived in the newsroom of the Daily Planet, finding Clark at his desk once again with a little over time.

"You should really call it a night, don't you think? You must be tired... who am I kidding, of course you aren't. You've been the last one out for the past couple days. You've been keeping busy, is everything okay with the team?" she gave a knowing look.

Clark looked at her for a second, and smiled.

"Everything is fine, in fact couldn't be better. Just making up for lost time and the days that I've been forced to leave early, if you know what I mean." he was with a smile.

Lois walked around placing her bag beside her desk, gazing over the different files over the surface. It had been a long evening and she too was with a little bit of over time.

"Maybe not tonight, but tomorrow let's have dinner, just you and I. Jon should be fine on his own for an hour or two."

"You read my mind," Clark tipped his hat.

Within the minute Clark was called to Chief Perry White's office. They had a short discussion of his previous paper before he returned and Lois sitting as he'd left her. He only halfway sat into his seat when his sense of hearing picked up on gunfire and commotion. Lois took notice of his expression and she knew something was up.

"Clark," she stood and leaned forward over her desk. "What is it?"

"Something is happening," he stepped away from his desk and shaking his head. "I must go."

She knew exactly what this meant and so she just watched as he took off towards the elevators. And once on the main level and out the side doors, he glanced around and with no one looking he took off into the alley and changing in a flash. He was quickly suited and taking off into the sky. In just seconds he was on the other side of town and over the commotion, but something caught his telescopic eyes. Looking down at an ambulance, he floated down to the spot. Once he landed, he saw a couple dozen persons being loaded and or treated on scene.

"What happened here?" he asked with an exclamatory sound in his tone.

The paramedic was far too busy to give an immediate answer and was also without eye contact for a while. Eventually she looked to him and almost jumped out of her boots.

"Oh it's you, thank heavens!" she lowered a hand over his shoulder. "I don't know exactly, eye witnesses say there was a group of them, all dressed strangely. Most the action occurred down the block that way."

The woman pointed just before jumping into the vehicle and closing the door. Superman patted the left side giving them the signal to go.

Grinding his teeth, Superman felt tremors through his body. Kicking off the ground, he quickly flew up and above the city. There were Two F-22 raptor jets zipping through the air and over a storage facility. And that's when Superman spotted the activity that had relocated outside.

"Diana and..." he quieted as he looked around and seeing the Green Lantern tossed into a pickup truck by Bizarro. "No!"

He was perplexed by the scene unfolding before his eyes, with no idea of the context and there was no time to think about it. From what he could tell there were only two leaguers against all of them, enemies of the JLA and Fairy Tale. The man of steel particularly eyed Kiria Yoshii before zipping downward. Bizarro was with his hands raised above his head and looked ready to put the Green Lantern through the ground, but the kryptonian zipped in leading with his shoulder and sending the villain wheeling through the air and into the side of a building some distance away.

"Superman!" Jessica said.

"What's happening here," he looked all around.

"In there," she pointed towards the storage facility. "One of them is inside. It must be another of the..."

"Chirismoy shells," Superman finished for her. "Go after whoever it is and I'll aid Diana, do it fast."

"Got it," Jessica nodded as she quickly took off.

Superman looked outward and to the sight of Diana being knocked around by the combination of Metallo, Cheetah, Kahlua and Killer Frost! Circe also lent a hand firing off magical projectiles at her and by way of TK, grabbing hold of her throat as she attempted to suffocate Diana. It was only for a moment as Kal blitzed them all that they couldn't see it coming. Circe was the first to drop, followed by Cheetah and then a back hand to the side of Metallo's face which sent him off his feet and into the air.

"The kryptonian!" Cheetah growled as she clawed away at the concrete.

Diana clobbered both Killer Frost and Kahlua with a spinning kick, but there was no time to exchange words between the two heroes as Bizarro zoomed in on Kal from out of nowhere and tackling him to the ground as he threw out punch after punch over his face with great ferocity as the foundation around them shook. Circe stood and shook herself off and from the corner of her eye realized the Lantern had sprung herself free with an opening to the building, curtesy of Superman. In literally the snap of a finger Circe teleported, re appearing inside the storage facility and blocking off Jessica's path.

"Oh rats!" the Green Lantern bit down over her tongue.

"Did you really think you'd get by us so easily?"

With Circe off her tail, Diana took charge zipping forward and landing a knee into Kiria's stomach and then a follow-up overhead kick to his skull which planted him face first into the ground and rendering him unconscious. And with her lasso thrown out and around the throat of Killer Frost, she forced the villainous up and off her feet with a powerful strike to the jaw which sent her through the air. And with Diana's guard dropped slightly, Cheetah barraged in over her but the amazon princess had more than enough reaction speed to counter and block the first couple strikes as the two of them went at it.

Superman rid himself of Bizarro in a single strike as both took to the air and Kal drove his right fist straight into the his opponent's left cheek. Superman could feel Bizarro's cheekbone break and his face cave in, with the sounds of crushing bone. The villain instantly flew backwards, flying over the streets and past the edge of the city, slamming into the East River creating a huge splash of water, nearly thirty miles away. Superman quickly flew off after him, and there in the blink of an eye and diving inward.

Civilians gathered at the seaport railing, separating them from falling into the water near the sidewalk. The ground shook with substantial shocks, the water with every punch looked like explosions ensuing underneath it. Bizarro suddenly came shooting outwards from the water against his will, slamming into a city skyscraper. Pieces of the building crumbled around him and fell with him toward the city streets. Superman used his enhanced vision, zipping through the upper floors and pulling nearly ten office workers to safety. Luckily most the building had been vacated at the time. Bizarro took off running toward Superman, as he was checking to make certain each civilian wasn't with injury. And at the last second Kal looked as Bizarro was already up on him. Superman immediately clasped his hands around Bizarro's wrist as they came down upon him, creating a massive crater as surrounding bystanders were knocked off their feet and a few parked vehicles flipped upside down. Sending his left knee into Bizarro's gut, the villain doubled over for air. Superman sent a right uppercut, and a left jab into his face, seeing him only stumble backward he sent a shot of heat vision into Bizarro's chest. His opponent fell over the ground, grumbling as he rubbed his chest with his left hand as it healed. Quickly rising again he flew into the air and hovering over Superman.

The villain then flew upward landing atop a building, and wrapped his arms around a sizeable antenna. Once it was gripped he ripped it up out of the concrete and the cables that were attached. As Superman flew upward and got close, Bizarro swung it backwards and then slammed it forward into Superman like a baseball bat. Flying backwards through the air, he slowed himself down until he came to a stop. If anything Kal wanted to lead him away from the city away from all the civilians. He could barely let loose as is without worrying about civilians and damaging the turf. Superman started flying back up increasing speed with every second. Once he was a foot away, Kal increased his speed tenfold and threw out a powerful punch to the gut of his foe, essentially spearing it right through his stomach. His back bulged outwards. The force of the punch sent Bizarro through the air and much of the city shook within a thirty mile radius. Windows shattered, at least a dozen fire hydrants exploding and vehicles over the road rumbling up and down, and light posts exploding out of place as they fell. Bizarro's body zipped upward far passed the clouds and out of the earth's atmosphere.

"What the hell is going on out here?" an owner of a supermarket stepped out over a sidewalk. "A damn earthquake?!"

And within the minute the villain returned through the skies. Superman flew further up, seeing the damage had an effect, but as himself he was Krytonian so that wouldn't last for very long. He needed to somehow put him down with as much little damage to the city as possible. Slowly hovering up, Kal looked down at the surrounding streets and buildings. People huddled around, looking up at the scene. He couldn't fight anywhere near his full strength with so many around, but in order to defeat his foe it would require more of an output of his inner strength. Bizarro slowly lifted his head up, grabbing at his stomach and exhaling. The villain breathed heavily and spitting blood. His anger rose as he huffed and puffed. Both then flew at one another with their fists out in front of them and colliding as the entire city received another shockwave, but this time over ninety miles in any which direction.

 **XXX**

It was out and atop the rooftop to the capital of Hiklorhan where she stood in dark colored dress and black bow tied in her hair. It was a beautiful evening and she was just so ready to put it all behind her. And then came his footsteps as she could feel his very presence as he approached. The Dark Lord turned and face him as he came within two feet of her, but she wasn't with her usual smile that he was used to seeing. And if he had to say, it appeared she was with sadness in them.

"Akasha," Colton moved in beside her over the balcony. "You don't look so hot, talk to me. I can't even recall the last time you looked this stressed."

That same distress remained in her eyes as she looked outward over the city and away from him while her heart ached and sprinted.

"There's something I must… must tell you and I'm so very sorry."

Her grip tightened over the railing as she bit over her tongue and became tense, but he lowered a reassuring hand over her shoulder. At this point he was very much worried about her and contemplated if maybe something had happened to her daughter.

"Go ahead, no matter how bad. I'll listen and be there for you no matter what."

At first she couldn't bring herself to look up at him directly, but eventually found the will to do so.

"I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me, but it's over," Akasha bit over her lower lip. "You needed to know before I formally announced it."

"Over, I don't think I understand," Colton backed away from her with the shake of his head.

"You and I," the Dark Lord swallowed. "We're done, I'm calling off the ceremony…"

 **To be continued**


	29. One for One

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP29: One for One**

The battle continued on within and outside the storage building as Circe was punched into a wall by a massive green boxing glove. It then just as quickly shaped into a hand and slapping at her entire body as she was sent across the other side of the room and into a clock which shattered. All of this stemmed from the Green Lantern's ring, but Circe was quick to rise and seemingly unfazed as a magical aura formed her body as she healed instantly. Right away she created and fired off magical beams at the lantern, but Jessica twirled around midair and forming a brick wall which took all the damage.

Not an instant later was it that the Green Lantern propelled the wall forwardly and straight at the sorceress. Circe however was ready for this and out of nothing she created a massive steel boulder connected to a chain which collided with the brick wall and shattering it on impact. Jessica was knocked back somewhat, but remained in the air and maintaining her balance. She was determined to put Circe down, if even just for a few moments, so that she could get inside the safe and stop them from obtaining the Chirismoy shell.

Within another construct in mind, Jessica shape a canon and firing off a massive ball at Circe which the sorceress sidestepped but the small explosion which resulted from impact with the ground, sent her soaring into the air but she caught herself and hovered about as the battle between she and the lantern waged on. Out front Wonder Woman had her hand full, but tried using her speed to maneuver around her enemies but there was simply one among them which she could not out speed and that was Cheetah.

Metallo and Cheetah were primarily up and over her while others of Fairy Tale added their assist whenever there was an opening. Things became intense as Cheetah and Metallo had Diana on her heels and retreating backwards. Cheetah performed a leg sweep which knocked the amazon princess off her feet and into the air, where Metollo flew forward and smashed his elbow into her chest. She was sent flying even further, but she managed to regain control of her momentum and so touched down over her feet while the bottoms of her boots skidded over the concrete surface.

Wonder Woman reestablished her herself almost immediately but Cheetah was already up and over her and clawing away at the amazon princess who blocked using her gauntlets Cheetah then delivered a spinning kick which Diana ducked under which she then sent the villainous off her feet with an uppercut to the chin. And with that same hand she lowered it over her lasso and throwing it upward as it wrapped around her opponent's throat. From the corner of her eye, Diana spotted Kahlua coming at her and so in a couple spins she tossed Cheetah into the incoming enemy.

The collision jerked Kahlua's head back as both Fairy Tale members plummeted over the ground. With her attention otherwise occupied, Metallo quickly moved in on her but then came a thunderous resonance followed by something dropping from the skies. It happened so fast that Metallo had no time to react! The body of Bizzaro came crashing down over him and the collision creating a massive crater and debris rising.

Seconds later came another loud echo from the skies as he passed through the clouds and hovering over them with his arms crossed. There was much smoke and dust from impact hindering the vision of them all but only for a while as it just as quickly was blown away.

"It's time to put an end to this," Superman glared down over Fairy Tale.

While Bizzaro remained conscious, rolling over and off Metallo he was with the look of defeat in his eyes. Metallo on the other hand roared as he looked to challenge the kryptonian, leaping up and flying right at him. With a simple thunder clap, Metallo was sent spinning downward and out of the air. Then came a loud bang from the storage building as Circe flew just over the head of Kahlua as she'd been forced through a wall by the Green Lantern. Her body tumbled but she regained herself just as quickly.

The sorceress took to the air and with her eyes over the building and she barely flew forward before Diana tossed out her lasso which wrapped around the throat of Circe as she pulled back while the sorceress was propelled out of the air and slammed to the ground! By then she was blitzed by Bizzaro but Superman zoomed in on him from out of the air when he was just half a foot away from the amazon. Two punches to the body of Bizzaro sent shockwaves out around the area as some lost their footing. Bizzaro then followed up with a head butt to Kal's face, a strike to the chest and then a thunder clap of his own which sent Superman off balance in the opposite direction. Kal however caught himself and hovering in place as Bizzaro zipped through the air and the two clashed.

Back inside the Green Lantern put Kiria Yoshii through a wall, who had taken off inside to aid Circe. Afterwards she went for the open safe where she confronted Kuyo who was with his back to her. But in his grasp was a sparkly blue object with a magical pressure resounding from it. Having seen plenty of them she knew exactly what it was.

"I can't allow you to leave here with that."

The yokai laughed while turning and looking to the Lantern.

"And what would you do to stop me, it is already too late," he grinned. "This round is ours."

He promptly reached down and into his pocket where he pulled out a small device and pressed down just as his whole body was submerged in a flaring light. Jessica shaped a rope from the ring which shot forward and when it was inches short of Kuyo, he disappeared. Kiria witnessed this as he stood just outside the section, but right away backtracked as he communicated with everyone through a magic based network shared between them all.

"Time to get the hell out, mission accomplished! Kuyo recovered and took off with the Chirismoy."

All of them carried a similar device which made it possible for Kiria to teleport them all in a simple click. And just as Kuyo, the remainder of them disappeared in a vivid light leaving behind a confused Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Hera, what on earth just happened?" the amazon princess looked all around, but not a sign of them.

Superman did the same using his enhanced vision but his luck was no better than hers. It was only half a minute later that the Green Lantern appeared out of the front doors of the building and her head held down, while Wonder Woman and Superman both approached.

"I'm sorry," those were the first words out of her mouth, looking up at them both. "They got away with the shell, I failed…"

Her head lowered in shame as she bit down over her tongue, but Superman breathing out as he rested a hand over her shoulder.

"They got the better of us here, but they won't succeed," the kryptonian was with a smile that truly put her at ease. "We still hold those from Iceland. Don't forget that they need them all before they can do anything."

"Maybe, but something needs to change. Our approach is playing into their advantage," Diana spoke as she stretched out her left arm. "We need to A, figure a way to track the magic pieces ourselves or B, track down Fairy Tale and put them out of business. We can't afford to take chances with this, not with so much at stake."

"Agreed," Superman nodded his head just before looking out and passed them.

There were helicopters circling the area and police vehicles all around as well as newscasters.

"I'll take care of the press," Kal looked them both off as he took off into the air.

Jessica looked in the opposite direction and to the hostages that were just now exiting the building and she flew in that direction to check up on them as Diana did the same.

 **XXX**

With Kokoa Shuzen tagging along at his side the caped crusader backtracked, meeting up with Cyborg who by then was half a mile from where Batman had left him. They met with one another over a rooftop and looking on downward, police vehicles and ambulances in every which direction they looked.

"I had a choice to make," Cyborg broke the silence, just as he looked to Batman from the corner of his eye. "Q-Bee dispersed more bees than I could handle and directed right at civilians and I was left with a choice to make. Try and protect hundreds of citizens or go after them and..."

"You made the right choice Victor," Batman cut him off.

Cyborg was with a deep sigh as both looked back at the red haired vampire, studying her features and knowing he'd seen her somewhere before. In the next moment it all clicked as he scratched at his chin.

"You're Kokoa Shuzen," his eyes flinched somewhat as he looked to Batman. "She's a member of Fairy Tale isn't she, so what's she doing here with you?"

"Hey!" Kokoa waved out in front of his face. "I'm right here."

"It's complex," Batman replied simply.

Again Cyborg was with his gaze over the female vampire.

"Sorry, you're right. I know about you through Batman's stockpiled records of monsters. Your name with a bunch of others. If you aren't with Fairy Tale than what are you doing here and at this time?"

"On and off, that would explain my relationship with Fairy Tale. We're like an arguing couple that gets together, but then separates just to do it all over again. I don't know why I go back... perhaps because it's the closes thing that I know to having a family. But no, with this again and what they plan to do I just couldn't. And now that they know I have a spy among them, they'll find out who he is and dispose of him. I'll no longer have an insider on every step they take."

Kokoa was with a deep sigh as her eyes fell over the roof's surface.

"You had an insider, but why? If you parted from them then what's your purpose for staying in touch. You didn't really think to try and confront them on your own, did you?"

"Of course not, I... I really didn't get that far. But there's something else you should know, and it's about their newest base. Much like the Floating Garden years ago they're able to relocate the position of their base at will so there's really no telling where they're going to be. They never stay in one place past seventy two hours, only on rare instances was it any longer. And now with things in full swing I imagine those moves are now a whole lot more prompt."

Batman stepped back and scratching at his chin with a gloved hand.

"Then that explains it."

"Explains what?" both Kokoa and Cyborg said at once.

"The excessive movement by the target, you've seen it for yourself," Batman looked to Cyborg directly. "Whenever you or I checked in on Jitoshi's movement it's been erratic at certain points as if he's always on the move and this explains that. And now that you've been exposed, they won't just down your inner guy but they'll come after you."

Not a second later did Kokoa roll her eyes and look him off.

"I don't need protecting, I've made it fine on my own for years and nothing has or will change. There's stuff stashed away in my hideout that could be of use to you all, I'll go and fetch it. Keep a look out for me in the next few days."

Kokoa moved passed them and walking towards the ledge.

"Where are you going?" Batman followed after her.

"What's it look like, I'm outta here. I've said all I've needed to say and if you two have nothing else than there's really no point in any of us standing around."

Cyborg coughed clearing his throat as he took a couple steps forward.

"And how will you know how to find us?"

"Him," Kokoa smiled as she pointed to Batman. "I haven't forgotten... Bruce Wayne."

Cyborg's eyes immediately shot open as he looked to the caped crusader.

"She knows who you are?!"

"Yes," Batman nodded. "There was an incident years ago, her sister Moka was poisoned and I had no choice but to reveal myself or a bad situation would have turned uglier. Things worked out for the better in the end."

Batman reached into his utility belt just before stepping in front of Kokoa and handing it to her.

"You can use this to make contact whenever you arrive in Gotham and I'll come."

The small device was dropped into the palm of her hand and she stared at it for a few moments before lifting it and dropping it into her shirt as there were no pockets over her skirt. She again turned away to take off but then stopped, turning back and with her eyes over the caped crusader.

"You've changed, I felt it in your fight with nee-san. How and when... when were you turned, and by who?" Kokoa asked.

Batman turned away from her while his cape fluttered with the wind.

"When we meet again and you share what information, I'll tell you all about it. Until then there is one question I'd however like to ask," Batman looked back at her. "Why travel and do so alone when you don't have to. You love Moka, don't you? She'd love to have your presence in her life, but I'm sure you don't need to be told that."

Kokoa simply shrugged as she took off into the darkness off the ledge, while both Cyborg and Batman inspected patrol cars and ambulances racing over the streets. It was nothing they hadn't seen hundreds of times over before.

"Do you trust her?" Vic asked.

As anticipated there wasn't an immediate response, but the dark knight with a nod of his head.

"Kokoa isn't cold blooded, and nor has she fallen victim of her own darkness as her siblings, excluding Moka. She found herself in a situation very similar to this seven years ago and sided with us. She's lost, wayward. But I do believe Moka is the key to wholly guiding her to the light."

"I see," Cyborg was with a smile as he recalled the silver haired vampire during his time visiting the Bloodriver castle. "Goes to show just how significant bonds and love between families can be such a powerful thing. And what about us, I suppose we should be on our way. There's nothing else here, we've accomplished what we set out to do."

"That we did," Batman nodded. "You lead the way."

Instead of a boom tube Cyborg used the JLA teleporter and they were out of there in a bright flash.

 **Two days later**

The time for waiting was over, it was time to strike and while some were with nerves and anxieties that wasn't the same for most within the group. They were mercenaries and assassins, relishing opportunities such as this to really show off their capabilities. Out front and guarding the premises were a combination of inugami yokai and ogres. And for the last hour the opposition inspected them from afar, deducing every route possible that could be used for their escape following the mission. The operation was set to commence within the minute and the Asagao three's greatest combatant leading the charge, through it would have been nice to have Lailay around. All of this was right up her alley. Everyone carried a small communications device enabling them to converse with each other.

"Batwing, you're up. It is time," the vampire contacted him directly. "We need those security systems down, we won't have much luck getting by until then."

"Been waiting for you to ask. Hold tight, I'll have it down in no time."

It was true, Batwing excelled at doing things exactly as this and though not up close he realized in moments of connection that it would be a walk in the park. Fox had dealt with security systems far more sophisticated than this, even his own personal systems constructed from scratch on a much higher level. He was beside and at the same time behind a sizeable boulder. Over his left arm Batwing typed over a small panel with a small hologram screen, rising as he worked and forced his way through their firewalls which was of little difficulty.

While he did that Miukei contacted others of the assassins and mercenaries through the shared communications frequency. She and what each would be responsible for doing, most on standby and wouldn't have to act depending how things played out, strictly staying put and guarding the premises. Just as Batwing and Miukei, Black Canary was among the offensive unit, aiming to break in and free Isla Hayhurst.

"I've got it," Batwing's voice sounded through everyone's ear piece. "Their systems are shutting down. We should be good to proceed as planned."

Miukei wasn't with an immediate response but she did however beam while rubbing her hands together. Everything was going as planned. All that remained and mattered was the execution of their plan and if done right the vampire believed they'd succeed without question. In minutes she made contact with each of the units one final time and from there those on the offensive squad moved in. They did so from different locations and distances, having eyes on all four corners of the building. But they only came within only two hundred yards of the premises for obvious reasons. Inugami surrounded the area and while they remained standing there was no way any of them would get close undetected.

The snipers were the first up locking in over the enemy. They studied them for hours, not just their routes but time of rotations and which monster types wore switching in and out. Their tendencies were also noted and from there the sniper's coordinated their attack and did so with precision and no hesitation. And so with constant communication through the shared radio frequency, they sprung their attack.

It was a matter of time before the enemy realized its security feed and motion detection systems were down and so the team knew it needed to act fast. For long as they could hold the element of surprise, the better and having dead bodies lying around wouldn't do the trick. And so having that in mind the snipers used non-lethal ammunition. In sync with each other and with a silent countdown the snipers took aim on their own individual target and waited as they all fired off at once. Once the targets were tagged they remained standing for a little while before dropping one after another in seconds. The sleeping darts had enough potency in them to put down nearly fifteen horses in one shot.

The offensive unit immediately moved in, including Miukei, Black Canary and Batwing. With the security cameras down, they worried less about being spotted but still moved in on the building with caution. Among the offensive/infiltration team were four groups of five and were separate from one another as they entered the building from different entrances. But before they entered they took hold of the unconscious and hid their bodies out of plain sight so that they wouldn't be stumbled upon and their cover blown. And it was following this that each offensive unit made its way inside, while at least one in each group carried a pad capable of tracking Cecily's gem. The hope was that the lieutenant general still carried it, but even if she didn't it was clear they had come to the right place.

The five monster team led by Canary were closes from the point of entry, walking up a dark hall with torches hanging over the walls. They were just about to turn the corner when a door halfway down the hall opened and an ogre emerged with supplies in hand.

"Intruders!" he shouted while losing hold of his materials.

"Dammit!" Black Canary bit down over her tongue.

The ogre quickly punched over a small panel and sounding the alarms in the hall. All available security on standby were on their way to that location. Canary and CO didn't stick around for very long as they took off running and Dinah being the one leading the way with the tracking device in hand. While in stride she pressed down over the small mechanism in her left ear.

"We've been spotted."

"How so?!" Miukei shot on the other end.

"We never saw him coming, the doorway blended with the wall like camouflage," Black Canary replied.

The vampire silently cursed beneath her breath but realized she and her group were also inside the building. She needed to keep her voice down or they might too be discovered, worsening what was already a bad start. Sneaking around was just about pointless as the enemy now knew they'd been infiltrated and security would emerge from all over searching every inch of the building. The change didn't force them off track and in fact they just as much picked up the pace towards the active target. But they managed only to pass down another hall before they were again met by security.

"Damn this, what the hell are we supposed to do now?!" one assassin shouted.

"The only option that there is," Black Canary smirked. "We fight."

There had to at least be eighteen of them on Canary's count, but the problem for them was that the lot of them were all stacked together and this played right into her favor. She waited for them to draw nearer before making her move, and when the attackers were within a foot away she screamed her canary cry. All were immediately pushed off their feet, some into the walls and others over the ground. The ones that weren't out front suffered the most damage and at least a handful bleeding out from different sections of their bodies. One was with his head halfway buried into the wall.

"Wow, that's one hell of an attack you got there!" one mercenary complimented.

There was hardly any time for discussion as the enemies came at them, no matter how damaged appeared. A fight broke out just as quickly and was unavoidable but in the condensed space, even while outnumbered the rescue squad had the advantage and especially in the enclosed area. Dinah's canary cry was knocking them around and back, but she did so with little force so not to accidently injure someone on her side. And it was in another section of the building that Batwing and his group ran into a little bit of trouble themselves.

During the process of security personnel taking off for the section of the building where Dinah's group had been discovered, Batwing and his unit were stumbled upon. There was more than enough room for Batwing to maneuver around and even taking to the air as he flew around and fired off projectiles down and over them.

There was an ogre standing at 6'9 and carrying an axe as he watched the masked hero closely just before pulling back and tossing the weapon upward which stabbed into the left shoulder of Batwing and dropping him out of the air as he collided with the side of a wall. His gear and armor protected him greatly as the blade didn't come anywhere near his flesh as he pulled the weapon out of his shoulder roughly. By the time he stood, Batwing was already surrounded by four of them and he immediately dodged to his left as a fist came right at him and he elbowed the attacker in the cheek and then a knee to the ribs of another.

The hired assassins sided with him as together they fought off the group of monsters which mostly consisted of ogres and sarugami. Batwing grabbed at the leg of one which kicked at him, pulling it off its feet and spinning him around before tossing him into another incoming enemy as both collided into a wall and leaving behind a dent. Another of them punched into his chest but only slipped back slightly. Batwing then lifted the enemy over his shoulder as he tossed him into a group of his own.

The lot of them tumbled over one another and lied out over the ground where the mercenaries and Batwing took advantage as a handful of them were knocked out cold. It took time and effort with a couple cuts and bruises, but Black Canary's group did indeed break through and into the massive prison block, Dinah using the body of a foe to force the door open as she tossed him forward and into it. Others of the assassins followed and knew they wouldn't have very much time before backup found its way to them.

Prisoners of all sorts were locked up in various cells and banging, becoming rowdy at seeing the intruders. Black Canary brushed passed the others who were all in front of the entrance door. She looked from left to right into each cell as she made her way further into the cell block and just a little over halfway through she found her. The lieutenant general's back was to her, but Dinah had seen her more than enough times to know that it was her. She called out to and banged over the cell doors as the elf soldier turned and made eye contact.

"It's you…" Isla recognized the woman instantly.

But there was something very wrong with the picture in front of her. The blonde masked woman was essentially under castle arrest, pending an investigation. What in the world was she doing out of the castle and more glaring, so far away from the kingdom of Vindellorien. And there seemed to be only one rational explanation and that being what she originally thought was true. Both she and Luke had been working with Ilon from the very beginning as undercovers. Not a moment later was it that another of the mercenaries appeared behind Black Canary.

"Lady Isla, we're here to free you. Hang tight a little longer and we'll have you out of there in no time."

The elf was with her back against the wall inside her cell and she was nothing short of skeptical. Unlike Black Canary she didn't recognize this individual. The only positive was that he wasn't dressed like the other prison guards, but that was hardly saying much. She stayed with her back against the wall and her lack of speech gave them a great idea of what was going on through her mind.

It was a couple halls down that Miukei and her group found themselves into the control room. While most fought off the few security officials that were present and another recovered a keycard capable of opening any door or prison cell. The vampire herself stood in front of a monitor, with at least sixty different locations throughout the building. She surveyed each with great detail, eying additional monsters closing in on the prison cell block as she stretched, knowing this was their opportunity to really tip the scale in their favor. One by one and manually, she locked down certain wings and sections while pursuing security had no way of reaching the prison cell block nor escaping the building for that matter.

They became prisoners of their own fortress and Miukei was giggling the entire time. There was however one area left unlocked, which between her location, the prison block and then the closes exit route out of the building. She did so in no time and pushed away from the main controls where she looked to her allies and the enemies within the general area all knocked out.

"Well done, all of you. We're just about home free, all that's left is freeing Hayhurst and it might benefit us to do the same with the rest of their prisoners in case we run into trouble during our escape. Besides they were prisoners of the Xsouvizs, it's very likely that much as Isla they're innocent."

The lot of them listened and were with an understanding as together with Miukei leading they were out of the control room. Miukei handed another of them the small tracking device, feeling as though she'd soon be getting her hands dirty and she didn't have to wait long for that. They managed only to turn the corner and on the other end of the hall were the Xsouvizs and the vampire didn't care to know how many there were. Her vampire blood bubbled for a challenge as she shot forward and up on the group of yokai much quicker than they were anticipating.

Her fangs bared as she bit into the throat of one and tore it open as his body fell forward and blood splattering from the wound. She then grabbed at the neck of another, powering up both her yokai and aura while throwing him upward as his head literally passed through the ceiling and knocking him out cold. His legs sagged back and forth before stopping soon after. Others of the mercenaries joined her as they out powered and out matched the opposition, even if they were lacking in numbers.

And after forcing through the group of ogres they continued to the prison blocks and from there they really didn't run into very much more trouble. Just maybe two or three guards, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"You made it!" Black Canary said with relief. "Did you manage to get the…"

"Keycard to unlock any door in this entire building, yes. We're going to free them all," the vampire smiled.

Black Canary dropped back and biting back as she straightened her posture.

"Free all of them? I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Of course it is," Miukei moved passed canary. "True, I don't know how any of them found themselves locked up by these savages, but they could be of help. Where is Hayhurst?"

Dinah walked forward and to the holding cell of Isla, just before moving aside while Miukei peeked inward. Right away the elf warrior hopped away from the wall and with a true feeling of hope, seeing Suzcoo of the Asagao three. Any doubts she had just about vanished with her appearance.

"Then it is true, you're all really here to free me. Was it under my father's orders?"

"Long story, step back," Miukei replied.

Isla did exactly as she said and in the click of a button, her cell door opened but so too did all the others. Many were shocked and wondered if they were being messed with by their captors, while others seized the opportunity and took off running. Miukei stretched and loosened herself as she readied herself to speak. She did so quickly explaining to them all the situation. None had ever seen her in person, but most recognized her as part of Bloodriver Akasha's elite squad. While she spoke everyone listened, with not a single side conversation.

Not long after they were storming for the exits, including those released from the second level. While this took place, Miukei, Black Canary and one assassin stayed back. Isla was among them and standing across from the vampire, all of which waiting for the commotion to die down. As it did Isla grabbed Miukei by the arm and took off in full stride.

"What are you doing?!"

Canary and the other were only about a foot behind them.

"You'll have to bear with me. While their prisoner I've seen and heard things and I know they're plotting. They cannot be allowed to succeed or it'll be a catastrophe for our realm and I will not allow that to happen!"

"What did you hear?" the vampire eyed her while keeping pace.

"Rationalizing it would take time, but I'm not leaving here until I retrieve a few things. They can still be stopped, they aren't too far along."

"Aren't far along in what, you're going to need to be more specific. Does it have to do with the Lastiaz spheres we know about it."

"That's a start, but there's more to it. I'll explain but we can't leave until we first stop by their armory. It's where they keep valuable information and I overheard something about it being across from the surveillance room."

Miukei held a small grin.

"Just your luck, we just passed by there. We'll make a quick stop on our way out, but that is it. We can't stay around for very long. The objective was to get you out of here and our window of opportunity to get out of here will shrink."

With her arm pulled away and out of Isla's hold, the vampire led the way.

"And what of her?" Isla looked back at Canary, wanting to clarify the obvious. "Why're you here?"

"Trust me, don't go there," Miukei interjected.

"She and Fox have been useful in getting us this far."

Isla was very much appreciative of being rescued, but she knew her father would never authorize either human leaving the boundaries of the kingdom.

"Batwing, this is Black Canary reporting in with an update. We've got the lieutenant, what's your position? Retreat from the building and gather with us at the meeting spot," she spoke via wireless connection.

Black Canary, Miukei and Isla were all in full stride as they sprinted through the halls. Dinah didn't get the immediate response she was expecting, but it came eventually.

"Got our hands full, but no prob. We'll get there."

Those were his only words before the link was cut off. And much like Miukei, Black Canary was very much intrigued to see what the elf lieutenant was so eager to get her hands on.

 **XXX**

It was in his office where he sat with one leg crossed over the other and looking through several stacks of papers, some of which required his signature and he did so promptly without allowing a single detail to pass him by. He was only a little over halfway through the stacks when someone appeared through his doorway, hovering off the ground in all black with a hood and carrying a scythe. Apollo pushed the stacks aside and gave the individual a smile who stepped into his office. Two guards were close behind this individual and bowed their heads just before closing the doors.

"Your timing is certainly unexpected, I wasn't anticipating your arrival until another hour or so."

The yokai emperor was immediately out of his seat and standing opposite of the reaper as he recovered his cane which was nearby and moving around the table.

"As you know things get quite busy around here or I would have summoned you the day of, but now works just as fine. What do you have for me?"

The reaper was with a quiet grumble as it hovered about and Apollo's eyes following but kept silent.

"I... I have nothing," the powerful entity shook its head. "While he relived his worst failures and pains I dug deeper into his mind and very soul and... nothing, a void of bottomless darkness. It's as if something was guarding his very spirit and flushing me out, much like a barrier or shield of sorts."

That seemed to be the ever growing theme and the harbinger was somewhat growing tired of it.

"Is this something which granted him the ability to overcome the trial?"

"Unlikely, your majesty. Two separate conclusions I'm afraid, he's an exclusive case that one. I've dove into countless human and monster souls alike and I've never crossed one quite like this. It is why you summoned me individually, I've never flopped. I'm sorry for not giving the same conclusion as thousands before him."

Apollo immediately shook his head with crossed arms.

"What happened in there might have been out of your abilities, I will not hold it against you. There's a rational explanation for everything in this biosphere and perhaps eventually I shall disclose them. I only wish to know this man and what I might expect of him in the coming years, for if he's a danger I'd rather much foresee it than not. I've put my hopes and faith in many before him, and to no good end."

Their conversation was cut short as the doors to his office flew open and Eris walking in as both looked. In her left hand was a newspaper which she tossed forward and into the hands of Apollo who caught it.

"Did you know of this, master? The entire realm is going ballistic and there's said to be hundreds of vampires gathered around the gates of her castle!"

His heart twisted believing something bad happened to his dearest as he quickly read over the main headlines with his eyes narrowed. Shortly thereafter his mouth stiffened as he swallowed. And judging by her master's expression and the way he leaned back against his own desk and running a hand through his hair, the valkyrie knew he was just now learning this for the first time.

"What is she doing..." Apollo had a tight grip over the newspaper. "Not even a word of this."

"What will you do, master?" Eris questioned.

The emperor ran a hand over his face just before lowering the paper over his desk and looking to the reaper.

"You're excused, I'd like to speak to my attendant in private."

The reaper bowed its head and was out of the room right away. And it was a couple thousand miles away in the kingdom of Hiklorhan where the scene was unfolding in front of the palace gates as more and more citizens crowded around, shouting and screaming. The masses wanted answers to the news if true or false. Some even tried hopping over the gates but were met by hired security. And with every minute that went by the crowds seemed to grow rowdier by the second. From inside the castle the Dark Lord's servants mingled around and kept busy but just as everyone else they had also barely just received the news. No one asked very many questions and only two or three of them had spoken her since the big announcement. And it was in her quarters that one of entered. She was dressed in a dark blue dress and purple bow tied in her hair, staring out of a window through the curtains and at the many citizens surrounding the castle.

"My lady, I brought you some refreshments."

The maiden moved in closer to the Dark Lord and carrying a tray with a couple different items over it.

"Thank you," Akasha smiled at her.

Taking the tray into her own hands Akasha walked over and took a seat over the bed and with the tray of items beside her. She took hold of the glass which was filled to the top with vegetable juice and downing it all in one gulp while the maiden watched.

"May I ask a personal question, my lady?"

"You may."

The woman propped herself up against a wall with a mirror to her left.

"I thought, no... all of us believed you and mister Orsic were the perfect pair. There was much that could have come from a gathering between you, it's a pity to see it end so suddenly. For what reason, my queen?"

Akasha let out a quiet sigh while lowering the empty glass back over the tray.

"Himari isn't it?" the Dark Lord locked gazes with her. "You'll find that as you grow older and with time and experience you'll evaluate everything that you do and the choices that you make, or what you might... leave behind."

"Uh huh, I think I know… but I'm also lost," the vampire shook her head.

With a chortle Akasha was up on her feet with her hands lowered over the woman's shoulders.

"In order to truly be happy, sometimes one must make sacrifices even if it goes against the status quo or upsets many. I don't regret the resolution and Colton understands, even if he's upset and disappointed. I'm hurting for him, but my love is not for him and I couldn't lie to myself any longer or go through with a lie."

"Not for him," the female vampire blinked. "Do you mean Supreme Commander, Issa Shuzen? Is he the reason?"

The Dark Lord again giggled as she massaged a hand over the side of the woman's face.

"I will not say, but one day it'll come to light. Oh and by the way on your way out remind the guardsmen for the day that I will be taking the day off and from the office."

"Of course, my lady."

The maiden bowed just before heading out and Akasha returning to her bedside where she sat. Suitors were sure to come in bunches to try and prove their worth in taking her hand in marriage and that was fine. Let them come! It no longer bothered her, and was only a small irritation but worth the reward. She knew who and what she wanted. It would be a journey, one in which even she didn't know how it might end but excited nonetheless.

 **XXX**

The morning sun was gleaming and the pigeons happily singing over the open meadow. Daishin walked out to his horse. He was wearing his bright gold armor, which he put together himself. In his hand was a gray shield with the symbol of nine tails over it, which was the mark to the kingdom of Uanora. The shield was constructed just for him for battle, and he endured many of those, a true kitsune warrior. As Daishin mounted his horse, Loni, and rode out of the castle, he thought about what Kiyoko Ito, the queen had explained to him. He still didn't get why he was sent to retrieve the sphere. He was just a lowly knight warrior, and not even very experienced on his own.

From his departure he rode on for hours without seeing anyone. It got sort of lonely, but his mind was on the mission and so that kept him going. At the end of his journey came a castle. It was an interesting color given the stones/bricks that were used to build it. The castle appeared a light purple color. Daishin was overjoyed to see this castle, as it was the first landmark he'd seen in a while that wasn't mountains or trees for a while.

As he rode up to the castle he took a closer look at it. It looked like a gothic style church, but it was much larger. The stained glass windows were all different shades of blues, purples and oranges. Daishin took special notice of this because he was a man of variety. The castle would be great if under attack because the enemies would think it was a chapel, but Daishin knew better.

When he reached the drawbridge he looked around for someone to open it for him. No one was in sight. Not much longer after that he heard a voice, and it was soft and beautiful. As he looked up, he noticed a young girl up in a tower and she was the source of the singing. Daishin called up to her.

"How do you do, can you get someone to open the gates, I am here on the behalf of Queen Kiyoko Ito?"

Right as the woman heard his voice she hurried away from the window. Daishin was confused by this, raising an eyebrow. Why would she run, he thought? The kitsune decided he would ask the Lord of the castle about it when they conversed. Daishin called out again, this time trying to get anyone's attention. Within seconds a young lad came to the top of the drawbridge. But much like the woman, the boy hurried away and soon thereafter the gates opened.

Whilst Daishin walked through the courtyard the Lord of the castle came marching out to meet him with four guards at his side. He was of one of the royal families within the kingdom of Uanora, with close ties to the queen. The Lord stood just over 5'9 and somewhat chubby with a dark brown beard and mustache. He had wavy brown hair and grayish-white eyes. His was with a smile on his face that made him appear as a jolly fellow.

"Welcome! I am honored to have you at my Castle. I am Lord Callum, ruler of these parts and the outer villages. Come inside and eat, my friend! Leave your horse and armor here, you will not need them. How is the queen, she should really get out and visit these parts more often."

"She's in good health and doing well, and you know why I've been sent here. Something is happening behind the scenes, something dark that we must fully be prepared for."

Daishin was then ushered inside to a hall where a great feast was underway. He was pushed to a seat right next to Cynthia and forced to sit down. Soon Cynthia, a young woman with light purple hair and matching lavender eyes, looked him over for a moment. The lord, who sat at the head of the table cleared his throat just before speaking.

"These are my comrades and those who work closely by my side, Lady Cynthia and Harris Warldro."

The lord pointed out two persons in particular. Each said hello and then the ruler of the area turned back to Daishin.

"By the way my friend, why don't you properly introduce yourself to everyone?"

Daishin took a deep breath just before doing so.

"I am Daishin, a knight trained under the great Kotori Chiemi, who is greatly praised by our kingdom's queen as you all know. I am in search of a cave that holds the Lastiaz sphere of fire. Our queen desires to have it safely stored within the palace and I must retrieve it. I was told that you, Lord Callum would be the one in this territory that would know of its exact whereabouts."

Callum's eyes grew in shock. He dismissed everyone in the room, but Cynthia and Harris. When everyone was gone, he spoke.

"You are the unlucky fool who she sent that must go into that cave? Those who've ventured those caves aren't to be heard from again. But you! You go there willingly? Or perhaps a direct order? It makes sense that she'd send someone expendable and not one of her greatest."

Callum then led Daishin into a separate room as Cynthia and Harris followed.

"You see, I know about not only the sphere of fire but the others, their history and purpose. Very powerful weapons lad, very powerful indeed. How do I know this? As all the others like myself, I was taught and told the stories at a very young age. But soon I realized they weren't just stories as I experienced and saw its power first hand. For those that got to close, they were overwhelmed by its power and obliterated to ashes. Its power isn't meant for ordinary monsters like we."

"Well, our queen sent me and I will see this mission through," Daishin responded, somewhat nervous by hearing the added info.

And then as they walked along he heard it again. That sweet, angelic voice that he had heard before entering the castle. He looked around for the source, but the voice seemed to be bouncing around the room.

"Who is the woman of that wonderful voice? I spotted her in a tower before I gained entry but she ran away when I called out. I barely got a look at her."

Callum's eyes grew very thin. He stared Daishin over and a sneer came to his face. The once jolly looking man now looked evil and sadistic.

"You saw her? Well, she is my pet. She is Lady Olivia, the one who will become mine. But she is not so willing to accept the idea… yet. A year or so ago if you can recall there was a conflict between we Kitsune and the kingdom of Draspeya, with a lot of dead bodies and collateral damage. She was one we took prisoner and someone I could have ended, but when I looked into those eyes and with such beauty I couldn't bring myself to do so. The rest of her family fell in that battle, and I slayed her father myself."

"Then she's a prisoner of war, and a phoenix?"

"Right you are, lad."

Daishin bit over his lower lip and with clinched fists.

"Callum! Queen Kiyoko would never stand for this, the lady must be released and returned to her land. Even you must realize that what you're doing is wrong. We got passed all that and we've been working harder at peace and..."

"The queen will never learn of this, and if she does my boy it is your head. I want her, and I shall have her. And to be fair I could have killed the woman but I didn't," Callum took a deep breath as he looked to Cynthia. "Show the lad to a room so he can rest up before his journey tomorrow. I shall give him access to the cave's entrance."

The lord immediately walked out of the room and Daishin was left with two of his pupils. Daishin was amazed at how Callum could act in such a way. It was beyond disgusting and he almost wanted to do something about it, but the mission came first and he would do nothing to jeopardize that.

As they started walking away Daishin heard a faint cries from the lower levels which seemed to be coming from the dungeons. He ignored all of this as they walked farther down a hallway until they reached a door. At this point Harris stepped aside and opened the door for the guest. Daishin stepped inside the room and pulled in the small bit of belongings that he brought along for the trip.

 **XXX**

It was just after seven in the evening and he'd returned home after a few hours at the office and in the cave where he communicated with Nightwing via, radio frequency. The masked hero was after a drug trafficker that he'd been onto for the past several months which he tracked into Gotham City. It was a man by the name of Antwan Fletcher, and from what Nightwing gathered this man was responsible for more than a handful of drug rings in a handful of different cities, in addition to sex trafficking.

"I could be out there in minutes, just give the word and I'll..."

"It's okay Bruce," Nightwing cut him off. "I've got this all under wraps, I'm going to take this one slow and observe for a while and see if there isn't anything else I might be able to find out. Turns out this Antwan is a real ladies man, gathering the pretties of them or with certain talents off the streets and serving as entertainment for him and his boys. Big name showgirls have sought him out, as he's made promises to up their careers. Of course he wanted a little tail in return for his assist."

"Sounds like a real winner," Bruce responded.

"Anyway I'm going to be on my way, but I thought I'd let you know I was in town. Perhaps we can meet once I wrap all of this up. Should be a one or two day operation at most. Nightwing out."

That was the end of the transmission as Nightwing's face disappeared off screen. Bruce then took a couple steps back and away from the computer unsealing a handful of map outs by voice command, all marked with previously known establishments of the court of owls. It was far pass time to confront the enemy of the shadows, but then came the sounds of footsteps and he felt the presence of another yokai but it didn't belong to Sasha, and nevertheless it was one that he felt before. He was still dressed in suit and tie, slowly turning and facing them with his hands inserted inside his jacket pockets.

"Alfed... and Moka."

"Surprise, surprise, sorry to barge in unannounced but there's a good reason," the silver haired vampire smiled at him.

 **To be continued**


	30. Dangers of the Xsouvizs

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP30: Dangers of the Xsouvizs**

"I shall excuse myself, but I will be nearby as usual, sir."

Alfred looked to Bruce for a quick instant before turning and hightailing up the steps. Moka was dressed in a gray jacket, black leggings and light brown boots while her fingers grazed over her sides.

"I peaked in on Sasha upstairs reading and studying, so I didn't bother her. There's time for that after our little chat. The flight from Japan to here is always so taxing, but I'm here now."

"You don't have access to teleportation?"

"I'm not a Dark Lord, so no. No magic or any of the devices," Moka shook her head.

While removing his hands from his pockets Bruce thought back to London and Kokoa. He considered mentioning this to the one opposite of him, but instead he kept quiet on the matter and more interested in why Moka was in town.

"What brings you all the way out here, where a phone call could have sufficed? I'm rather busy at the moment."

Moka was with a nod as her stare dropped over the ground for a moment, only to look up and Bruce with his back to her as he typed over the keyboard. His eyes moved up and down, side to side as he inspected what was on the monitor.

"Whatchu looking up?" Moka asked.

"Talk," Bruce responded.

She bit over her tongue but it was a standard response from him. He was certainly a whole lot different.

"Well I guess here goes," Moka took a deep breath as she went on. "You aren't short for aptitude, that's for sure. A master detective and martial artist and I've thought much about your one on one with mother. And then of course there was your bout with grandfather in the third and final trial of the test."

The silver haired vampire quieted for a moment as she recollected her thoughts.

"Since mother's return I've watched one or two friendly sparring sessions between them and it was a thing of beauty. And I won't be fooled by what I saw in that third challenge. I witnessed, no... we all watched how you functioned against mother and won. You purposely allowed yourself to fall without really trying to achieve victory. Now I know you have your reasons for this, and I won't go digging."

"What do you want?" he asked simply.

Her eyes were glued to his for a moment before looking upward to the ceiling. It was there that she locked in over a clutter of bats hanging upside down from the ceiling and squeaking. This was only for a moment as her gaze then returned to his.

"I don't know the stories behind their past, your adopted sons and of course even Damian. In some form you've had a heavy influence over the way they study and prepare themselves for what they'll face out on the streets. You've personally trained them all, haven't you? Just as you're doing with Sasha-chan."

"So she told you, not surprising."

Moka's head bobbed.

"It was thru her first stay at mother's castle that she declared it once or twice and I want you to really take into consideration what I'm about to say. As a vampire and born into the Shuzen mansion I learned the hardships of battle early, sparring amongst my siblings daily. We helped sharpen one another, relying mostly on our raw strength. I've since then grown a lot stronger and greater control over my aura and yokai. I'll continue to develop and reach my max potential in time, no help needed there but there is however something else I want. Something that mother and grandfather have... just like you. Aside from mother's natural ability it is the reason she's so sacred and the grandest living vampire."

He kept quiet and with his arms crossed the entire time.

"Without even a drop of her yokai, she's capable of keeping up with A and even S class monsters because of her martial arts ability, so decisive and at a much higher level than most the soldiers in the monster realm. I want that, to be as she. I want to be mother's equal, to be able to stand on the same battle field and... perhaps one day, pass her. And I believe, no," Moka shook her head. "I know you're capable of doing that."

Eyes expanded and all, he had a pretty good indication of where this was headed.

"The painting is clearly on the wall, the dog out of the gate," she fanned the left side of her face with a hand. "Will you do it... will you tutor me?"

His eyes closed while his head fell forward and he ran a hand over his face. It was just as he predicted, taking a deep breath as he stood tall and looking her straight in the eyes.

"No."

Moka bit sharply over her tongue, practically alarmed while at the same time not at all. Her heart shook like a boat over tough waves, and he was with such a prompt reply. Did he even consider the proposition, she wondered.

"An outright no," her eyes poached over him. "Not even a reason why?"

Bruce crossed his arms and his glare matching the intensity of hers.

"You flew all the way out here and wasted a trip. It is your mother that you strive to match, and she loves you unconditionally, possibly more than you know. Akasha would happily do you the honors, or even your grandfather. Both have centuries of experience and would instruct you in vastly improving your technique. Have you tried reaching out?"

He didn't have the answer to this and waited.

"Grandfather runs the entire realm, the entire realm! You can't even begin to understand the weight that's put on his shoulders day in and out. And mother just returned from the dead and has a stupid amount of workload over her plate even if marginally less, especially with the other two positions of Dark Lord still vacated. You're right, I could ask either and perhaps they would accept... but I don't want to be a burden. There's that, but something else. They're with eras of experience as you've listed, yet here you are in under half and with skills outmatching the greatest vampire warrior. I want to have that, whatever it is that propels you. Please show me."

"We all have our demons and pains. You don't want what I have. It's a dark place and I regularly find myself at the border of it, just waiting to be devoured. And I've given my answer."

"You're training Sasha-chan, so why not me?"

"She's my daughter," Bruce scowled. "She needs to be capable of protecting herself and to do things the right way. Her life is hers to live, I won't force her into anything that she doesn't want."

"Well technically we're family through her. I'd do everything asked of me and then some, and I wouldn't be around all the time. Just on occasion and you're forgetting one important detail," Moka unbuttoned her jacket and beneath it over her chest was a purple bat signal. "I wear the symbol of the bat, your symbol... not grandfather's or anyone else's."

She was persistent and it left him hesitant, but his decision still the same.

"I'm due in the office, this conversation is done."

"Fine," Moka looked him off. "I'll be in town for two whole days, give it some thought. I promise to be a great student, maybe even your best. Any who, I'm gonna go spend some time with Sasha-chan before I take off."

She headed for the elevators while Bruce remained standing in place. It was really quite interesting to find that she traveled with and wore the suit. Why not a phone call, unless she was certain he'd say yes? This was hardly his concern as he had much bigger issues at hand. In the short term was the board meeting, and on return his investigation into the court. The league was also investigating and working the Fairy Tale angle and so he had more than enough leeway.

 **XXX**

In the course of the escape from the Xsouvizs prison, much of the escapees got separated from each other within all the chaos and disorder. A battle followed as they managed to make their way out into the open and more than a handful of persons were dropped on both sides and while the prisoners were outnumbered 3 to 1 the snipers on standby in the distance served as a great equalizer in tipping the scale the other way. They only fought the Xsouvizs off just enough to make an escape. Most either went for the mountains or the forest, and while split all around that was the least of their concerns. The task was a hit and by then the sets of escapees were miles from the prison in every which direction.

Of those groups, the one led by Miukei Suzcoo found themselves far out and deep into the forest. For the time being and concluding the enemy was no longer on their trail they decided to set up camp and take a break from further travel as they'd been on the move nonstop for the past seven hours. Their numbers were small, with just six of them which included two mercenaries, Batwing, Black Canary, Miukei and Isla Hayhurst. None knew the exact time other than the sun was just getting ready to set over the horizon and it was quite the sight. The vampire had just dropped down from her horse and tied it to a nearby tree as others within the group did the same. In the armory room of the Xsouvizs the elf lieutenant managed to recover more than what she was after, piles of maps, blue prints, plans and other information essential to the enemy.

And atop all that she also recovered her bow and a stack of arrows, all stashed away in a small brown bag. While the others set up camp she dropped the bag beside a bush and excused herself before taking off to stretch her legs. There was no one that felt more stress or under as much weight as she among them and she needed time to try and clear her thoughts. They had days ahead of them before reaching the kingdom of Vindellorien, but she had different ideas and plans. Isla was out of their sights shortly thereafter finding her way down a hill where she rested her back against a tree while carrying her bow and watching the sunset.

"Well that sure was a lot more hectic than I was expecting," Black Canary breathed out as she sat over a log. "All that's left is returning her home and then... freedom."

Her voice lowered as she looked up into the sky and wishing she knew the answer to that. Prince Arlo had made them a promise, and if true then they would be freed. Only time would tell but she kept her fingers crossed.

"It'll work out," Batwing reached out with a hand over her shoulder and still with his mask on. "We've made it this far after everything we've been through."

"You're right," she smiled. "I've dreamt of the day I'd be able to sleep in my own bed again.

From then she stood and helped the others with setting up camp, while one broke away to go search for fire wood. Batwing was right behind her, but only took one step before he instead looked back in the other way. For a moment he fumbled around with the idea of what to do before taking off out on his own. He very much enjoyed the walk and taking in the scenery, relishing the opportunity to value it all. Down the hill and just about two hundred yards away is where he found her, but she'd known of his approach from hear keen sense of hearing.

"Hey," he moved in on her.

"Hi," she responded with only a quick glimpse at him.

Her eyes again revisited the spectacle out in front of her, and by her tone and the way she stood it was obvious she wasn't very much interested in talking. It was however very reasonable as he knew nothing of what she went through while imprisoned. And just as she he stayed quiet adoring the view, but he was with questions and something he really wanted to get off his chest. But she instead beat him to it.

"Striking, isn't it?" she breathed outward. "It almost reminds me of the most colorful evenings in Vindellorien, from the sacred hills."

"It is," Batwing nodded in agreement. "I could almost be stuck like this forever."

He wasn't the only one with queries but; Isla having some of her own. No one had time to talk during the time of the break in and escape as they were too active trying to escape and lose sight of the outlaws. In doing so they found themselves drifting in the opposite direction to Vindellorien. All through the disarray there wasn't time to concern themselves about where they were headed, just as long as they first got away cleanly. The rest would be figured out, which brought them to this point.

"We're no longer in any sudden hazard, so explain it to me," Isla looked to Batwing from the corner of her eye for just a moment. "Who organized this whole charade, Suzcoo of the Asagao three? There were no Vindellorien soldiers among you and even with her title, she doesn't have authorization to release either you or the blonde woman unless signed off by her master, the Dark Lord. How much has changed since I've been away?"

Rightaway Batwing shook his head.

"It's a whole lot different and more complicated than that," he took a deep breath. "Prince Arlo put this all together, it was all his idea. Without your father's knowledge of course and Dinah and I only involved ourselves by chance, over hearing a certain conversation between the prince and your guide, Cecily. It was him that hired a small band of mercenaries and set foot out to find you all thanks to a pendant you were carrying."

She hadn't any idea what he was talking about at first but she thought back and remembered the small item Cecily handed her just before she was taken prisoner. It was just inside her shirt, on the left side of her cleavage.

"With the help of some wizard we were afforded the means to track it, and you. As for myself and Dinah, we sort of just slipped out of the castle and more or less escaped undetected but only to seek out the prince. We... no, I wanted to help."

She listened and took in his words but there were still plenty of blank spots unfilled.

"And where is he," Isla looked him over. "Is Arlo still in one piece?"

"Commanded by Miukei to return to Vindellorien, but with good reason. If you want specifics you can ask her specifically. Our journey had barely began when we were ambushed, and if she didn't show up when she did the bunch of us would have been finished. In the absence of the prince she took over and the rest of us followed. I don't know much about this monster world, but everyone seemed to respect her and followed without much questions."

"I see, so that's how it is..."

Isla's fingers grazed her bow but with her gaze still over the sky as she cleared her throat.

"And your reason for participating was to strike a deal with my brother I suppose? Help rescue me and then he'd have father release the two of you? I wouldn't be so..."

"That isn't it," Batwing interjected with the shake of his head. "This mission was to be real hush, hush and not brought to the king's attention. The prince took this course of action without consulting with anyone other than your second in command. A secret mission, largely. No benefits, however he did promise to take head of the investigation in clearing us so that we might be freed. But that was only after I came to him and offered my assist, and it wasn't with the idea that I'd get something in return."

A giggle escaped her lips.

"Then why do it, why risk your life for your captors. And I realize I'm not the one calling the shots nor supervising the investigations, but surely you can see why from my assessment that seems highly unlikely. Involving yourself in something so high risk and getting nothing out of it is the move of a fool."

"Did it ever occur to you that everyone isn't all the same? I simply wanted to help because it was the right thing to do, and dire missions such as this are right up my alley. I make a living engaging the worst dangers back home."

The lieutenant general was with curiosity as she again glimpsed up at him, but stayed silent as she had been.

"Well I suppose there's more to you humans than I thought, very fascinating," she murmured.

With a click to the left side of his neck, Luke removed the helmet/mask off his head and was immediately greeted by the soft breeze over his face. It was overly refreshing as he relaxed his shoulders. He held the helmet in his hand as he looked outward over their surroundings, but especially eyed the skies with tones of yellows and oranges.

"Funny, this is also the first time we've spoken since then," Luke said.

Her shoulders twitched and her ears perking, knowing precisely what he referred to. She was hoping the conversation wouldn't come and that they'd move forward without speaking of it again.

"Good men are taken, occupied or dead, vanquished in battle. I had a lot to drink that evening and it was a regrettable act. I didn't mean to impose on the relationship between you and your woman. I forced you into a no way out position. It is in the past now, let us not speak of it again."

The circumstance had drastically changed since the day they met and he felt there was no time better than the present to come clean.

"About that," he cleared his throat. "I might have told a lie... to protect her. And that sure worked out great didn't it? Hell, more like completely back fired."

"Excuse me?" she posed.

"Dinah and I aren't actually a thing, an item. She isn't really my fiancée. I said what I did to stop you from causing her harm, but like I said... that worsened things. Our only connection, real connection is through a mutual friend, or ally if you will. It wasn't until we ended up here and under the custody of your kingdom that we've really gotten to know each other."

Isla slightly jumped, overly surprised by this disclose and repositioning herself over the tree as she looked up at him.

"Well isn't that something. Another awaits you back home?"

"Nah, single and ready to mingle as they say," Luke chuckled. "But no, the job keeps me busy. Relationships are difficult in my line of work."

The elf warrior lowered her bow but with her eyes still over him.

"And what prompted the truth? Why tell me?"

"If I have the chance to be transparent, open and honest… I'll take that route every time. And if that was the reason behind your guilt then you have nothing to be regretful for. It takes two to engage, I didn't exactly say no or try and stop you. I'm just as much to blame, not need to point fingers or feelings of shame."

"Hhhhm, I suppose you're right," she replied, but in a whisper.

Their gazes stayed locked while one waited for the other to break away but it never happened. And it wasn't until one of the hired assassins shouted out to them that they broke away.

"They probably need us, we should head back," she looked away from him, but with half a smirk.

"After you," Batwing stepped aside.

 **XXX**

News of the negated bridal ceremony was still wide spreading throughout the entire yokai realm, with gossip and rumors scattering all over. Had it been any other it would not have been such a big deal but in the case of her, the whole episode was magnified! She was princess of all lands/kingdoms, Dark Lord and one of the most powerful and with much admiration and influence. Lots were with different views on the news but the man himself who was at the center of it was nothing less than irate with a sense of disloyalty. It was in the waiting area of his father's business building where he marched about and forcing chairs over as he marched.

All of security knew and recognized him as the CEO's son so did little to stop him other than trying to talk him down. Just as the rest of the entire realm they too knew of what had unfolded between he and the Dark Lord and they felt just as bad for him. His tantrum lasted for just over another minute before he settled himself into a chair that he hadn't otherwise knocked over. Everything that he'd worked so hard for, everything that he believed he would soon have had all just flushed down the drain in one instant. She was his, all his and so to would the entire vampire kingdom have been, but now it was all taken from him. While security cleaned up and put things back into place, Colton sat there patiently tapping a toe over the carpet as he awaited the conclusion to his father's meeting.

This occurred within the next couple minutes as persons dressed in suits came out of his office one after another. Edmund appeared through the door last and shaking hands with two and with a select few words before they took off, as he then looked to his son that he'd been expecting.

"Please do join me inside," he looked down over Colton. "And close the door on your way in."

Colton was up and out of his seat and doing exactly as his father asked as he entered through and almost unintentionally slamming the door shut behind him. With his hands situated behind him Edmund stepped in front of a large glass window overlooking the broader city and stayed like that for a long period, before turning and facing his son.

"I would ask how you're holding up, but I do believe I already know the answer. I'm terribly sorry that things didn't work between you and Princess Bloodriver Akasha, and eventually you'll looked passed this and use it as a stepping stone. Time heals all wounds, my boy."

Edmund moved up over him and with a hand reduced over his right shoulder. This was only for a quick instant as Colton slapped it away and growled with clinched fists.

"How could she do this to me? I was going to have it all, everything! And I promised her anything she wanted, love, a family and to be at her side through the rest of our days but instead she's spat in my face! I don't hate her father, no it is nothing like that. My value for her is explicit and I just don't like how this came about."

"And what were her reasons for the cancellation, my boy?" Edmund questioned.

Colton right away shook his head with his gaze over the ground.

"I wasn't given a straight answer, rather she pointed out various reasons, claiming it had everything to do with her mindset and plans for ruling. I wasn't in those plans and she didn't want to bring me down with the pressures that came with all the responsibilities. The constant attempts at my life that would come, and a lot of other things she said were also very accurate yet I told her I didn't care about any of that and would have been willing to fight through the dark patches. But I refuse to believe any of that is the real reason, no," Colton shook his head with clinched fists. "Clearly you know who she appointed Supreme Commander of the Hiklorhan military."

Their gazes were bolted in this instant and Colton's body tight.

"I very much do, Issa Shuzen. Apart from her majesty he is very much judged to be the greatest living vampire warrior and with battle proficiency that must be commended. He'll shape this kingdom's army the way that it needs to be, and we'll all be better off for it. But what of it?"

"Tsk, either you're too blind to see it or you choose to ignore it! She's been screwing Shuzen, why else would he have been given such a title and this decision out of the blue. He is the father of her first daughter and he probably got into her head since she returned to the throne. Rumor has it they've been working very closely and it wouldn't surprise me if somewhere they decided to mix business and pleasure."

"That is a very far reach, and I know you're discouraged but you really shouldn't disrespect lady Bloodriver with claims you have no proof of. She's a very respectable woman and as you know her father is a great friend and colleague, and for the sake of that you will stay civilized with this. You're bitter, logically but you will go about your business as a professional. There is one question I do however have for you my son, something I should have asked when this arrangement between the two of you was announced."

Colton glimpsed at his father strangely as he stepped off to the side.

"Yeah sure, what?"

"Quite easily, how did you feel about her and in turn how did she feel about you? Did you love one another?"

He conjectured if somehow this was a trick question, figuring his father should have known the answer to this.

"You know my whole thing on the subject of love, I don't believe in all that crap. A gathering between us would have benefitted not only us as individuals but this entire kingdom would have been better off. Akasha knew this, my views on the matter far before we got around to any discussions of our marriage."

"And perhaps that is where you lost her," Edmund sighed deeply just before closing his eyes for a moment. "It's possible our queen found that something you were unwilling to give elsewhere. We're all wired differently and for some nothing is more important than affection, bonds and true love."

Immediately Colton was left to ponder and take in his father's words, but with agitation as it felt as though he was siding with the Dark Lord on the matter when it should have been the other way around. And some miles away inside the bloodriver castle is where the queen of vampires herself sat at her personal home office desk away from the capital building. She'd been keeping busy and with most of her work complete and ahead of schedule she looked forward to making a certain trip and conveying the news. She was just looking over the last set of her paperwork when the door to the room shot open and that's when he moved in with a blank expression, two of her vampire maidens on either side of him. The Dark Lord pushed all of the materials aside as she smiled up at him and stood from her seat.

"Father, so good to see you."

She was very much surprised to see the yokai emperor, but in a good way.

"Bringing your work home, this should be your dwelling of relaxation and away from it all," Apollo was with a smile just as his daughter.

While initially she didn't know why he had come that notion that was only for a moment as the biggest news surrounding herself again came to mind. Every time she tried burying it within her thoughts someone was quick to remind her.

"You're here about what happened, I'm sure," she looked away from him and her eyes atop her own desk as she scratched over the surface with her fingernails. "I took time to really think about everything, my situation... Colton and I. There were far too many uncertainties and because of that I made the one choice that was the most plausible. I know, I should have told you before I announced it but I just didn't know how to tell you. Please don't be mad, I wanted to tell you so bad. That is the truth."

Their gazes were locked as she again looked up at while still continuing to scratch at the surface of the table.

"I am not here to judge, my child. But you've made my life more difficult with this, Orsic investors and others connected to their family reaching out to myself and calling for meetings. You've shut yourself in and closed yourself off from any interviews or scheduled public appearances; that isn't the way to go. With such a huge and important decision made on your part I also needed to know how you're doing mentally, which is why I'm here. I'll support you no matter what, you know this. But as anyone else I'm also very curious, why you made this decision. You appeared happy and content, what changed my child? Was it him, did he talk you out of your marriage?"

Akasha froze for a moment as her shoulders tightened, knowing there was no way he could know unless someone told him.

"Issa Shuzen," Apollo frowned upon her with crossed arms. "Is there more between you than just his control over the vampire military. He is no good for you, and while I wasn't much for Orsic's son and his antics you seemed committed. Others such as Shuzen shouldn't dictate your life choices, or perhaps it's that you still love him. You seem lost, confused and unsure. Love and marriage isn't something to be played with and bounced around."

"No, heavens no!" the Dark Lord promptly retorted. "My verdict had nothing to do with him, it's... it's really intricate."

Apollo crossed his arms and with his eyes still over her.

"Then explain it to me, I worry about you my child. I would do anything for you or my son, I hold nothing dearer. You talk and I'll listen, and if not I'll wait until you're ready. If anyone out there becomes a bother or harasses you..."

"Father," Akasha giggled with the shake of her head. "You must not be so overprotective, I can handle myself. No one wishes to do me any physical harm and if they did, well they'd be in for a world of hurt."

Together they laughed and Apollo running a hand over his face.

"Yes, I know that full and well. But I will always be near."

"I know," she nodded. "And I appreciate that, but I'm just fine. Everything happens for a reason and I wouldn't have made this decision if I wasn't sure about it."

With his eyes narrowed Apollo looked down over her and it was evident from where he stood that there was something she wasn't telling him. He was very perceptive, especially when it came to his family and those closes to him. He would allow her the time and space that she desired and the chance to open up when she was ready, but if not the harbinger would discover the true reasons himself. Truths and lies were bound to always reveal themselves.

 **XXX**

Daishin did not sleep well the first few hours. The symbol of Uanora kept appearing in his dream and with it followed another which he did not recognize. Then, he heard a voice, and that strange icon appeared again. It was an oval with knife looking shapes around it, forming a star-like picture. But it wasn't a star as it was a very light shade of gray. Then laughing, one person at first and then dozens. All directed at him it seemed.

And in a quick jump he woke with sweat gleaming down his body. It was just after four in the morning as he wiped away sweat from his forehead. Then, for a third time he that same beautiful voice. But unlike the second time, he knew where it came from. Out of bed and dressing himself, he followed the voice outside the room and down a separate hallway that he had not ventured. He cautiously followed the voice down the hall and then into a room. As he opened the door it turned out to be a stairway. Daishin started up the steps, and the higher he went the louder the voice became. Then at last he came to another door knowing that she was on the other side of it.

He thought about calling out to her but decided not to do so and when he opened the door, Daishin saw her sitting on the edge of the window still singing and not noticing that he was there. Queen Kiyoko Ito's noble warrior coughed to get her attention. She quickly turned and stood but startled. Her long flowing red hair outlined her elegant face. Her crimson eyes shinned in the light of the moon.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, especially so late. Truth is I could barely sleep. I am Daishin. I've heard a little about you, but I thought seeing and speaking to you myself would clear a few holes. I have heard your voice a few times and I just had to see you. I also know what Lord Callum is doing, keeping you as a prisoner unless you wed him. Please tell me, this isn't really what you want, is it?"

"I don't have a choice in the matter, what I think means nothing. This has been my life since the end of the confrontation of Kitsune and Phoenix and it'll continue to be so unless I marry him, but I do not love him. I watched him kill my father right in front of me, and I didn't think things could get any worse, but boy was I wrong."

Daishin perceived the ache and sadness in her eyes as he breathed out.

"What happened?"

"I was brought here just days after the war ended and right there," she pointed out towards the bed where Daishin's eyes followed. "He tried sweet talking and buttering me up but I never gave in, all I wanted to return home. But he wouldn't take no for an answer and…"

"Don't tell me, did he…"

"Yes, he took me by force. I don't remember much of that night, after all I had been sedated by some type of special drug."

With clinched fists Daishin cursed beneath his breath.

"Why may I ask do you come to this land, if you did not know Lord Callum before now? Were you sent by superiors?" she looked to him and waited for an answer.

"It's a long story, trust me, it really is. I'm here for a night, maybe two. I've been sent by the queen herself to recover the Lastiaz sphere of fire. When I have it I will be on my way back to the capital," Daishin smiled at the thought of returning with the mission a success.

But then, he looked back at the miserable prisoner and realized that she could never go home. That was of course if things remained as is.

"I am sorry dear lady for bringing up the subject of home. I... just say the magic words and consider it done. Tell me you want out of this situation and I'll make it happen someway," he looked her in the eyes as a smile shaped over her features.

"You are a true gentleman. You must please all the ladies back home. But there is no escape for me. Lord Callum would never allow it, no one overrules him."

"Maybe not here, but he doesn't hold a candle to the power or authority of Queen Kiyoko Ito. I don't give a damn if our kingdoms don't see eye to eye, what's happening here isn't right."

The woman got all choked up as she stepped back with a hand over her mouth.

"I would love to go with you. To get away from this horrid place and home. Would your Queen truly step in and intervene?!" she was with her hands together and hope in her eyes.

"Damn right she will. But I'll need for you to hang on a little longer, nothing comes before the mission."

"You mean the Lastiaz sphere of fire?"

"Precisely," Daishin nodded. "You've never once tried to escape?"

"You have no idea, but every time ended the same. There is no escape from this place."

With a hand over her left shoulder, the kitsune warrior smirked.

"You won't have to worry about that for much longer."

 **XXX**

He appeared over the docking bay platform of the watch tower, leaping off the stand while making his way down and through the automated door. With each step that Cyborg took came a loud thump of metal as he entered in through the conference room where four Justice League members were already seated and looking up at him. Both Green Lanterns were with smiles, and Aquaman with a snicker. Lastly was the Flash himself and Victor felt something was off, or rather different about the atmosphere.

"Whatsup, what I miss?"

"Aren't you just the news of the hour," Jessica laughed.

The mention didn't bring him any closer to figuring what seemed to be the change in them all, which seemed to all be directed at him.

"London," the Flash leaned back over the chair on wheels. "The other night, ring a bell? Well it should, you've been all over the international news fighting against that bee girl. A small glimpse of Batman was caught, but you were the central star. What were the two of you doing on that side of the world?"

Cyborg immediately went to the panel over his arm and in just a couple clicks, various screens in hologram form appeared. Some were live feed but Victor backtracking through some as he searched for the main headlines through the global news stations and his search was short as he came across footage of himself, and crowds cheering him on as he battled Q-Bee. Part of him relived the moment and during his survey of the many broadcast outlets he came across additional footage posted to social media, taken from bystanders using cellphones and other electronics.

"Well I'll be dammed," the footage was cut off in one click.

Not a second later did the doors open behind him and all looking up at Superman, which included Cyborg who slowly turned and looked in that direction.

"Has he been given any of the details?" Kal looked to those seated.

"Details of what?" Cyborg was with his eyes over Superman. "Something happened?"

"You aren't the only one that missed out," the Flash took the initiative. "Turns out Fairy Tale broke into some building in Metropolis and one of the Chirismoy shells was stockpiled. Superman, one lantern and Wonder Woman confronted them, but they still managed to pull away with the item. Having the numbers on their side really gave them the advantage."

There was an immediate shift in Cyborg's stance and expression and Aquaman being the first to notice. It was almost as if he'd seen a ghost, and Superman also discerned this as he stood off to the left of him.

"You got something to say?" Arthur asked simply.

"You were all inquiring about Batman and myself," Victor took a deep breath as he continued. "Truth is we tracked Fairy Tale to London and challenged them. And just like with Metropolis they were after a Chirismoy shell, a museum was the destination in this case. A dozen civilians were killed during the break in before our arrival and a police officer out on the street."

Aquaman immediately jumped up from his seat and with his hands atop the table.

"You confronted Fairy Tale, knowing where they'd be and didn't contact with a single of us? Just what were you thinking and am I right to assume they were successful in getting away?" Arthur glared.

"If you mean retreat then yes, but not with the shell. Batman made sure of that."

The entire room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as Arthur fell back within his chair. It almost made up for how the night ended for Kal and Jessica, but they still weren't without questions.

"Okay let me get this straight," Simon spoke for the first time. "You and Batman managed to track them to London, correct... so my question is how?"

All eyes were on Cyborg and so to was the pressure, but could he really tell them the truth; the whole truth? No matter which way he shook it there was no good conclusion that might come of it. But then came a reassuring hand over his shoulder as he turned and Superman standing there.

"Specifics are needless for right now, especially if true that Batman is in possession of the magic piece. I would be interested in hearing some of the details of how things played out, eventually."

The kryptonian walked around and sat at his chair around the table with his hands folded. And just like that Cyborg too took a seat with his elbows atop the surface.

"Of all that ensued what you should really know is we stumbled upon someone with an inside source, or at least she was. Kokoa Shuzen grouped with and helped Batman and she told us she has valuable information that could be of use to stopping Fairy Tale. Batman provided a means of contact and so we'll hear back from her soon."

Just as everyone at the table, Kal-El had seen the footage of Cyborg going viral but he was also the only one that recognized the name Kokoa Shuzen. He recalled meeting the vampire in question on the night of Vheuto lazz.

"No need to wait for the others, tell us what happened. Did she state a residence or somewhere she works out of?" Kal asked.

"Nothing, she was very reserved and secretive... trust issues it seemed."

 **XXX**

"You want to do what?!"

Those were the first words out of Miukei's mouth at the conclusion of Isla's little testimony.

"I'm grateful for you all showing up and freeing me, but I cannot return to Vindellorien, not with what I know and what they plan to do. They've got inside people scattered throughout all the major kingdoms, and smaller units operating from lesser villages in secret all over the realm. Originally I believed the Xsouvizs were condensed to only ogres, but I have since realized that is far from the reality and it is on a much broader scale."

Isla's eyes looked directly to both Black Canary and Batwing.

"The assault on Princess Sienna. You two were there when she was attacked by our own posing as soldiers of the Vindellorien military, but they weren't of our allegiance... undercover. These outlaws are pros and even as I speak their numbers grow. They're recruiting monsters of all types with unique skill sets to help further their outline."

The lieutenant general unzipped the bag with all the materials inside and laying out two large maps of the yokai realm with innumerable sections marked off, in the colors of blue, red, orange, green and purple. Each color signified and represented something. With a finger circling a certain spot Isla looked up at them.

"This is where we stand roughly," she trailed her hand upward. "And right here is there next closes camp. It is the first place I must strike. The sections in purple designates the location of each primary general working under Ilon Kreing. As quickly growing as the Xsouvizs are, that is where they can be stopped. We rid the board of their top players and the rest shall become vulnerable. I don't need to remind you of what they're after, but if they're to succeed it will mean pandemonium for the whole realm."

While the two mercenaries stayed quiet along with Canary and Batwing, Miukei laughed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"And you plan to stop them, with what army? Your loyalties are to Vindellorien, and someone in your position can't act outside of your land's jurisdiction! You aren't even the ruler of Vindellorien, or perhaps you might have the ability to request a full-fledged realm meeting between the global powers. What you're attempting here is far out of line, you're acting as... as a Dark Lord. If what all you said is true then this is a matter that must be brought to the attention of our emperor."

"That sounds all nice and dandy, but answer me this. Let's say you return to your master, the Dark Lord or you forward this information to Apollo. What is the first thing either of them would do?"

Miukei frowned over the elf just before rolling her eyes.

"What do you think?! They would consult with their soldiers and deal with the problem, no questions asked."

"Okay," Isla nodded as she again looked down over the map and pointed to a specific section. "Take a look there and tell me what you see."

The vampire wasn't the only one to do so as the others standing around did the same. At first sight Miukei didn't know what she was supposed to see but then quickly realized it was the kingdom of Hiklorhan. But within and around it were marked sections in the color of blues and oranges. Her eyes then ventured to the capital where Apollo's estate was located and swallowed back as sections around the capital were also marked.

"Do you see now what I mean? Even the firmest strongholds have been infiltrated, but to what degree on either account I have no clue. You're right, my responsibilities are glued to Vindellorien, but if the Xsouvizs succeed then all of us will suffer."

"Little girl," Miukei started with a chortle.

"Oh no you didn't," the elf was with an agitated laugh of her own. "Did I hear right, I hope I didn't?"

"Little girl, a child. That's what you are in comparison to myself that's lived over two hundred years, Hayhurst you've barely been around long enough to truly grasp this realm. Our objective has been to rescue and return you to Vindellorien. Nothing else matters, and I'm telling you to drop this. I have more authority here than anyone, and my say is final."

"Fine," Isla dropped to a knee taking hold of both maps.

Everyone watched silently as she rolled up each and placed them back inside the bag which she zipped shut.

"I thank you all again, but if I shall do this alone than I will. Just tell the others you lost me in the getaway," she looked directly into the blood red eyes of Miukei.

Afterward she turned the opposite way and began walking away but only got off a couple steps before Miukei leaped forward and with a strike to the back of Isla's head which knocked her out as she fell flat over the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Batwing retorted.

"Oh please, I barely put anything into that... just enough to render her unconscious. I promised that brother of hers I'd bring her back and I shall, even if it means tying her down and doing so by force. She's far out of her league trying to take on a mission like this."

"So we take her back, what then?" Black Canary questioned. "If everything that she said is true than something has to be done."

"What happens after that is none of your concern, one step at a time. We return her in one piece and then you two go home, back to your world. Your fate is no longer in the hands of the Vindelliens, I've been around enough to know you're innocent of anything you've been accused of. From where we stand and the safest route back to Vindellorien, we've got nearly a week and a half journey ahead of us. We shall rest up for the night and start up first thing at sunrise."

Batwing and Black Canary looked at one another and then back at her.

"You can get us out of here, how?" Canary asked.

"Simple, I've got connections. Namely my master, Bloodriver Akasha who is a Dark Lord and her father the emperor of this realm. I shall take you to him, and the royals of Vindellorien will answer for having humans imprisoned in their empire this whole time. But don't celebrate yet, we're far from out of the danger zone."

And with that Miukei lifted Isla's body and propped her against a nearby tree and one mercenary provided a special type of rope which she used to tie the elf up.

 **XXX**

It was through the front door of Wayne manor that she entered and was met by Alfred and the butler all smiles as she followed him inside. The Dark Lord was dressed casually in black boots, jean skirt, white blouse and black bow tied in her hair. It was just a few hours after she'd met with her father, and for the time being she didn't detail much to him about her true purpose for the cancellation and she almost felt bad. She had kept much from him lately, but with this she felt it was for the best. The princess of the realm courting a newly turned with so much question as to his future might not sit so well with her father, in addition to the prompt timing on her part. There was that, and the relationship between the two of them was with promise, but shaky. It was really anyone's guess how things would improve, or worsen. But Akasha knew both men very well, and she felt confident that common ground was reachable between them, but it would take time and patience.

"Where's Bruce and Sasha?" she asked happily.

"Master Wayne is out on business and the child is somewhere around, last I checked she was in the garden. But she's been all over, there's no telling where she might be now. The little one was running around singing, and I must say Sasha has quite the voice and she very much seemed to be in high spirits," Alfred looked at the vampire directly. "Much like yourself, Miss Bloodriver. Do you come with news?"

Akasha twirled a strand of hair over the left side of her face bashfully as they walked along.

"When will Bruce return?" her voice came out soft. "There's something he must know."

"A couple hours from now, but…"

The butler was cut off by a loud alarm and he knew immediately what this meant and ran for one of the secret passageways as Akasha followed. His eyes were scanned before the wall slid open as both he and the vampire stepped into an elevator which led down into the cave. On the main screen was an S.O.S message and Pennyworth knew exactly who it was that sent by.

"Master Grayson!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeee, weeeee, yaaaaahhh!"

From out of a dark corner in the cave appeared Sasha on rollerblades and spinning about on one leg as she flipped up into the air.

"Hiya Momma!"

She came to a skidding stop as she threw her arms around the vampire and Akasha lifting the child up and into her arms.

"Happy to see you to."

Akasha rubbed the side of her face against Sasha's before dropping her and looking to the computer screen. Aside from the call itself there was information included.

"It would appear Master Grayson has sent details of his situation and mission," Alfred scratched at his chin. "I must forward this intel to Master Wayne immediately."

Just as him, Akasha too read over the information and tried making sense of it quickly as she could.

 **XXX**

A distant hawk sung through the night, its cry uncanny and slightly unsettling. The insects of the cold dirt road scampered away, shrilling in fright before hiding themselves away. The night was quiet and wet, not a single person to be found, except for a goblin ducking in and out of doorways and alleys, panting and groaning as he ran. Looking over his shoulder now and then he darted in panic, the further he was the more frightened he became. The night was at its darkest and the only light was the faint flicker from the rusty old street lantern and the end of each alley. Life was going perfectly, he had just received a raise and upgrade in the department and now this.

This was the kingdom of Thishieita, home of the goblins. A downpour was upon the land and it was a time of balls, parties, courting and love. It was the annual 400th anniversary of the land assembling as a global power. Anything was done to make all the citizens happy, but lurking in the shadows was an evil waiting, planning devious schemes. A demon of great patience and power that returned from imprisonment, but managed to escape and was back to finish what he set out to do.

The goblin had been on the run for the past ten minutes and he didn't know how much longer he could go before he gave up. Falling to the ground, the goblin laid in the mud breathless and aching as he listened for the slightest sound, searching the area for any signs of movement. With the rain the task was certainly more daunting. The adrenaline pulsed through his veins like stabbing needles, yet he could not move, he held his breath as footsteps approached from within the haze, he listened but there was not a person so be seen. He looked around with great concentration, swallowing a lump in his throat as fear gripped his heart. Suddenly, footsteps stopped just behind him and shuffled for a moment, he dared not move, but he turned and looked. Red glowing eyes and demon like wings flapped in front of his face. The goblin's screams echoed through the streets, but it didn't matter as a moment later his blood splattered over the side of a building. The kill was quick, precise and right to the point.

It didn't stop there as after the kill the demon itself stepped back, its wings outstretched from the trench coat it sported, and dark brown hat. The demon set the victim in a straight position with his arms crossed over his chest and then from its side jacket pocket pulled out a white rose and tossing it over the victim's chest. Afterwards came a small notepad which it opened, full of various names as it skimmed through and marked off the one belonging to the victim just before flapping its wings and taking off into the darkness of the shadows.

 **To be continued**


	31. An Unexpected Aid

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP31: An Unexpected Aid**

Batman and Robin sat perched on top of a nearby rooftop overlooking a business building and the Gotham shipping docks to the left of them. It was a cold night and this was their first action the night and they were ready to spring their ally free. But not until after a little observation and clearing the perimeter of the gunmen.

"Father, tell me again why we're sitting up here like a frozen statues and watching?" He quivered.

"The distress call itself was coded, and I deciphered the words, halt and standby." Batman replied. "We aren't making a move until I'm absolutely certain that is the best course of action. Nightwing wanted us here, but not to move in."

"You sure about that, why make contact if he wasn't in serious trouble," Robin responded.

The sound of a loud truck backing out of the warehouse caught the attention of both masked heroes.

"Looks like someone is moving or loading a shipment," Robin whispered.

Batman peered over the top seeing three figures unloading canisters onto an isolated vehicle.

"Let's take a closer look," Batman said.

With a function inside his lenses he zoomed in order to take a closer look. Neither of the two moved from their position and stayed silent. The tallest of the three dealers tore off the lid of one of the canister.

"Hell yeah, we gots the goods my friends," he said dawdling a finger over some of the contents inside.

"Come on Bear Fang, move it! Antwan told us to be in and out, he don't want us around. It ain't good for business."

The last of the shipment was carefully placed into the back of the other vehicle. From where they stood Robin tagged the vehicle as it pulled out of the lot as it took off. The two however stayed put as across the street from them a single curtain within one of the windows shot open.

"Nightwing!" Robin quickly jumped up and ready to spring into action but held back by his father.

"Stand your ground," Batman too stood but with a gun shaped item in hand, taking aim and firing forward.

The small ammunition/projectile connected with the window whilst Robin looked up at Batman.

"Set your radio frequency to mode two, channel six. We will be able to hear everything that's said as if we were inside."

Robin did exactly this immediately and Batman doing the same, and it was exactly as the caped crusader stated. Surrounding Nightwing were a handful of men dressed in black and grey suits, each of which armed with an automatic weapon.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Robin jumped up as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's go say hello."

The Boy Wonder was with a smile but only managed one Step before he was pulled back by the Caped Crusader.

"Wait."

"Wait for what we can take those guys no problem and with the changes you've went through they'd barely be able to get a hand on you, let alone dish out any damage."

Batman glared up at his son but stayed in his knelt position but with a shake of his head.

"We aren't changing the way we do things for anything, now sit and listen. Nightwing was on the verge of bringing down their operation and a man like Antwan isn't one for leaving such a paper trail."

"You are banking on him revealing more vocally, how can you be so sure that he will, father?"

The Dark Knight looked away from Robin and through the glass window across the street.

"Such criminals especially those with high self-preference get cocky and say more than they should when they feel they are in full control of a situation, stay patient and we'll remove when the time is right."

Much as he was eager to spring into action Robin knew that Batman was right and so there were no further arguments. He again returned to a slouched position and looked on across the way. The sound device set in place paid huge dividends as both were clearly able to listen in at all that went on inside the room. None of the surrounding hired muscle seemed too concerned with Nightwing who was tightly tied to the chair. There were at least 10 of them from Batman's count and four additional exotic dancers serving as their entertainment with one rolling her hips over a guard standing against a wall and another of them sat in a chair nearby where a dancer gave him a lap dance.

Others within were hanging around the table or engaging in a game of cards over a table off to the side. Some smoked cigars huffing and puffing as it circulated throughout the room and Nightwing had no choice but to take it all in and coughing. Batman and Robin remained still and watching for the next couple minutes before Antwan himself entered. The room got significantly quiet at just his presence.

"Well, well, well," the mob boss moved in overnight wing while rubbing his hands together. "If it isn't the little who's weasel that's caused me so much trouble recently."

Nightwing was with a smile over his face but only for a moment as Antwan threw out one punch and then another followed by a couple more after that. Others around the room stopped what they were doing while some looked that way. Antwan breathed heavily after the couple strikes while Nightwing's grin just as quickly returned.

"So tell me night feather when did you get onto us? Was it the Gathering in Montana, the meet in New Jersey just days later? Or maybe was it was our time in Bludhaven? Which was it, huh?"

"Nightwing," he smirked.

"Nightwing," Antwan looked him over with confused eyes. "That didn't sound like an answer, are you speaking in code?"

"Nah, it's the name," he shook his head. "You botched it."

Antwan stepped back and his eyes were constricted as he tried making out just what the hell the masked hero was trying to convey. It took him a few moments before finally figuring and very much tempted to strike him again but he held himself in check.

"Quite the Spirited One aren't you? for now maybe but after I'm finished with you, that little grin of yours will cease and you'll be begging me to put one round of cold steel through that skull of yours."

"Guy with gun and the other tied up, yeah that guy is always so cocky. I wonder why?"

By then others of Antwan's men listened in over the back and forth between them and some laughing.

"I didn't realize this was a laughing matter, you aren't in the ideal situation... none of you. I've made a living slithering my way out of situations like this. Go ahead and laugh it all out, the joke always ends up on people like you. I'll be out of these chains faster than you know."

The chuckles grew louder by this and Nightwing sustaining his posture and still with a smirk only to receive yet another punch to the face. The area erupted as his eyes slightly rolled into the back of his head. This time around the hero was seeing stars and took a little bit before his vision settled back to normal. It was then that one of the doors off to the left of them opened and two of Antwan's men entered.

"Surprise, surprise boss. We just got us another one and she's quite the beauty, the same one you talked with over the phone an hour ago. Boy did she ever put on quite the audition downstairs exciting all the gang."

The two moved aside as another of the guards entered into the room and then came the woman behind him, she was quite the sight. The woman wore black boots with fishnet stockings, a white corset with black straps, and white bunny ears over her head. Topping off the outfit was a plush rabbit tail and she wore long white gloves extending upwards to her elbows, and a choker. Even Nightwing could appreciate and admire this woman's beauty.

"You've got to be kidding..." Batman glowered from his position.

Though she might have been in disguise he felt that aura before and knew who it belonged to. The woman had long orange hair, light gray eyes and an earnest smile. She was the Dark Lord, Bloodriver Akasha. Antwan's concentration was immediately redirected off Nightwing and to this woman.

"Well lookie what we have here, an angel in the flesh?"

Giggles covered the room as Antwan slowly approached her but while he whistled. Being cat called was something done to her often so she didn't have much of a reaction.

"Now this is what I call natural raw Beauty. The phone conversation was brief, can you tell me again what your name was, little lady?" he caressed her chin.

"It's a Cherry Dawn," she responded shyly and Antwan chortling.

"Well then my little rabbit, you're going to work wonders for me this evening but I must first deal with a little business. I am however very interested to know one thing, are you a resident of Gotham or a traveler?"

"I get around," she said faintly.

At just the sound of her voice the majority of the room was unsettled/wired and whistled as they peered over her with thirst.

"When we talked over the cell I could almost feel how wonderful you'd be, and I'm quite interested to know how you made contact."

While fiddling with her fingers she then pushed away a strand of hair from the right side of her face.

"I'm a gal that does her share of drifting and you can speak to any of my previous clients and they'll all tell you the same thing," she moved up on and purred into his ear. "I'm the best at what I do, second to none."

Antwan grew excited at those words, backtracking somewhat.

"And what services does the lovely Dawn distribute?" his voice came out tedious and desperate.

"Everything that you see," she spun around giving him a full View and wagging her backside as the rabbit tail spun. "All for the right price, of course."

His mouth was halfway open and he looked mesmerized as he dropped his hand over her left side only to have it slapped away.

"Sorry good-looking, no money, no touching. You may explore every inch once you disburse the right amount," she winked.

Antwon backed away, enjoying every bit the spunk this woman had.

"A woman with boundaries and knows what she wants, smoking and attractive. You know I can match any price tag you set."

"And it'll be worth every penny."

Nightwing listened to it all and much as he was amused and enjoying the conversations there was too much time wasting.

"Well, you're more than likely to put me down so I'd like to know one thing."

All eyes were cemented over the masked hero who was chained to the chair and the m.

"And what if I don't tell you anything, I'd much rather you get nothing. See, that's the beauty of your circumstance, I don't have to tell you a thing and put you down whenever I I'm ready. But you won't get off that easy, anyone that tries to put an end to my operation doesn't get off without suffering."

"Says everybody that I've ever infiltrated and with the screenplay ending the same way. Sure there's a couple knots and wrinkles here and there but the closing, predictable."

"Things are working a little bit differently tonight, you aren't getting that storybook ending that you are used to. This time it ends with a bullet through your head, a bloody mess for sure."

The mob boss was all smiles before stepping back and realized something strange. Before Nightwing talked and seemed confident he was in control and he had since did a complete one eighty. What was behind this change, he wondered? Though none of that really mattered as the vigilante would be dealt with.

"Truth be told I've dealt with bigger fish than you," Nightwing implied. "Guys that make you look like real small time."

"You little bastard…" Antwan cracked his knuckles with a laugh. "Evidently you do not comprehend to what scale the foundation which this all sits upon. The Cayman Islands, France, Africa, Beijing... only to name a few."

"You implying your tiny business spans further than just a couple cities and out of the country? Sounds like wishful thinking. Your illegal activities discovered and your operation terminated and of course all of you behind bars."

The whole room erupted in laughs as Nightwing sat with an unoccupied expression.

"An impudent little fuck, aren't you?! I'm not fantasizing any of this, it's all factual."

"Factual you say, what's your proof? Far as I know what's to say you are just blowing smoke out of your ass?"

Antwan reached into his left pocket pulling out a handgun which spun around his finger.

"All encrypted over my main hard drive. Every shipment, meetings, transactions, updates; all of it is there. And you say something of this magnitude should have been discovered, true but if you are paid up with the right people life is a whole lot simpler."

"I see," Nightwing grinned.

The mob boss had delivered to him exactly what he wanted and couldn't have gift wrapped it any better than that. The moment of victory was very short as the mobster took aim at over Nightwing.

"Shall the show begin?" he lowered the weapon and took aim over Nightwing's knee. "We'll start with your leg then make our way up and find out just how much pain you can tolerate before the finale."

Antwan pulled back over the trigger but was stopped as the woman moved up beside him and her touch so soft and gentle.

"I... I don't do so well with violence Mr. Fletcher, it makes me feel nauseous. Especially blood. Do this later can't you... can we have a little fun first? Someplace alone and quiet?"

"Not now not, yet!" he pushed her hand away as she ran her fingers over the left side of his shoulder.

He then looked to one of his subordinates to his right while at the same time eying the exit.

"See Miss Dawn into the waiting area. I'll be there once I'm done dealing with this little..."

The window on the other side of the room shattered and no one really had an opportunity to react as a dark character was up and over them swiftly. Bodies were flying and going down in mere seconds of each other and only catching glimpses of him. Another came soaring in through the window moments later. The surrounding gunmen were barely able to react or reach for the weapons before they were dropped. During the break in Antwan became edgy and lost hold of his weapon. As he watched his men slowly falling one after another he leaned forward and recovering the off the ground just as the last of them fell.

"Batman and Robin!" his fists were tight.

"Right and you are done," the boy wonder crack his knuckles.

The mob boss found himself backed up in a corner with little options. Much as any other high-profile criminal passing through Gotham City, he at least heard the stories about the dynamic duo. He was left really with only a one option and so he grabbed the woman and with the barrel of his weapon pressed over the side of her head.

"Back the hell up or I blow the bitch's brains out! I know you don't want blood on your hands, Batman. For years I've heard myths about your no kill rule, so unless you want this woman's blood painting the carpet, I'll be walking out of here and untouched. I want a clean getaway or she dies!"

Batman and Robin stood their ground without even the slightest budge. The criminal started for the exit but that's where the dynamic duo stood and blocking the way.

"Move!" the mobster waved his gun in command. "This isn't a joke, I will kill her!"

Batman kept still just as Robin but the Caped Crusader with half a smile and the gangster looked with vast confusion in his eyes but then came the unexpected as the woman threw her head back and smashing it against his nose as he bled. Next she spun and twisting his arm as he lost hold of the weapon as she kicked him in the gut before a roundhouse kick with the opposite leg which sent him halfway across the room and into a wall. He was knocked out on the collision and even without the use Yokai she held back significantly so not to break every bone in his body. The woman rubbed her hands together in satisfaction.

"Are you okay?" Batman immediately approached Nightwing.

"Fine. I had things under control, no assistance was needed."

"Didn't look like they from our perspective," Batman replied sharply.

Immediately standing from the chair the chains that had been wrapped around him fell as he rubbed his hands together.

"You were saying?" Nightwing rubbed his hands together with a grin.

"Then why the distress call?" Batman asked.

"Well you know, it isn't always such a bad idea to have backup on standby in case things don't go as envisioned. In the case of tonight I purposely allowed myself to be captured so that I might get our guy to do what he does best and that's talk. But anyway, who's the girl?"

Her eyes were pasted over both and tugged at the choker around her neck as she pulled it off. Next came a bright flicker around her body and when it came to pass, her hair turned pink, her tone brighter. And lastly her dark colored eyes changed to a bright green. Nightwing quietly laughed.

"Knew that voice sounded familiar," he walked forward and bowing his head. "To what do I owe the honor, your majesty?"

His sarcasm didn't go unnoticed and Akasha especially amused as she laughed.

"But really," Nightwing looked to Batman. "What was the idea behind allowing her to tag along?"

"I didn't."

Akasha's bit back after being met by the crusader's glare.

"Why are you here?"

That was just one question of many which he had, seemingly hundreds which could be directed her way. The output was one thing, but that was hardly of importance. Robin wasn't any less surprised than his allies, watching the Dark Lord approach in two steps.

"You're right, I suppose I do have some explaining to do, but not here."

That was a good enough response for the time being and so Batman backed off. Instead the trio of the masked heroes cuffed the fallen criminals and an anonymous call made to GCPD. Afterwards Nightwing was the first out and went straight for Antwan's office.

 **XXX**

Horses galloped about and kicking up dust as they scuttled through the forest like area and that's when her eyes sluggishly opened. She was disordered for the first several moments as she awoke, unaware where she was and her chin resting over the shoulder of the Asagao three's Miukei Suzcoo. Next thing she realized was the rope tied around her upper body as she had no control over her arms or hands. The elf groaned aloud and repositioned herself with soreness throughout much of her body.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty. Did you enjoy your little nap?" Miukei looked back at her over her shoulder.

Isla didn't answer and instead shook off the cobwebs and recalling what led to her being in this position. In just over a minute details of it all came pouring down over her like a storm as she force herself up straight atop the moving horse and the vampire in front of her. She looked to the left where both Batwing and Canary were on horseback and then to her left where the two mercenaries rode.

"Where are we going?"

"And so she speaks," Miukei smirked. "Where to other than Vindellorien, a very long route I'm afraid. Your captors would have anticipated the direct trail and cut us off, likely with even more soldiers and if the Xsouvizs are with S class monsters amongst their ranks even I would have a difficult time putting them all down."

The elf lieutenant bit over her lower lip and her forehead leaned up against the top of the vampire's upper shoulder.

"This isn't what I want, you know of my findings and what they intend to do. They must be stopped and I'm in an opportunistic position to do so, they would never expect someone as myself to..."

"Oh shush, that isn't happening! Forget it," Miukei shook her head. "Your findings have been quite extraordinary, that cannot be negated and particulars of it will be kept in a small circle and I mean small."

"Fine, you go running back to the Dark Lord and show her of these findings and what? She'll cooperate with those she believes are her most trusted, but members of the Xsouvizs specialize in exactly this... starting from the bottom and making their way up to the highest positions in power with each land they've infiltrated. It was this way in Vindellorien and intel from the royal guards before my capture detailed something similar in the kingdom of Reinganar. All rumors however, nothing official. The wolves aren't exactly an ally. You've heard what I've said and you know what'll happen. There's only one thing to..."

"Shut up!"

That was the end of it and from that point forward Isla kept quiet and knew it was pointless. There was a sense of hopelessness, fearing just who had been tainted and how far it had spread. It all but seemed out of her hands now and all she could really do was hope. There was no one more capable than the likes of the emperor or the Dark Lord that could very easily put an end to all that was happening with the Xsouvizs. But that wasn't the problem, it was in fact far from it. Her worries were all tied to one thing. How far did it go, the corruption of lands at the hands of the outlaws.

"Hey you two," Miukei looked to both Batwing and Black Canary. "We're going to go off course for a moment."

The duo looked to the vampire as the horses continued galloping.

"There's a small village out that way, I've passed through there more than a couple dozen times. We shall get some refreshments, a meal and most importantly changes of clothing for you both. As is you'll stand out far too much and we really don't need the attention."

"Sounds like a plan, been wondering when I'd be able to get out of the lug of armor."

For the next thirty minutes they continued riding through the forest until they were soon out in the open with tall grass, a lake and mountains to the left of them. While she remained silent Dinah was hopeful and with her fingers crossed that at the end of this it meant a return to the human world. Regardless of what happened next she would never forget her time in the realm, learning much and grew stronger from the experiences.

 **XXX**

Together and out the front doors of the Daily Planet walked the pair of Clark Kent and Lois, working a distinct paper a piece. Clark had finished fifteen minutes prior but decided to wait up on her. His hands were within the side jacket pockets of his vest and Lois carrying a purse over her right shoulder as they walked about down the block. As they passed by and from the edge of his eye Lois spotted a man propped up against a dumpster, but fast asleep and his attire with wear and tear. She had seen him maybe once a twice before, one of the homeless residents who she'd given a few spare dollars during those instances.

"I'm feeling for a cup of coffee, I could use a little caffeine," Lois ended the silence.

"Coffee?" Clark looked down over her with suspicion. "We're done for the night."

"Maybe in the office, but there's a little something extra I wish to complete in advance before the week ends. A little extra work at home isn't all bad, anything to keep me occupied. And there's still the other night, you never spoke a word about it. The night you took off from the office, it's been all over the news; Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern battle evil menaces."

She waved her hands up in dramatic fashion which instigated a chuckle from Clark who ran a hand through his hair.

"Only two casualties on their appearance before my arrival, but dozens injured and we're lucky that number wasn't much higher. I've told you little about what's been going on, but with the way things have been progressing perhaps it's about time I detailed some of it. You aren't ignorant to the idea of monsters, aliens and other lifeforms, but what I and the league are currently dealing with is complicated."

"Better late than never, tell me all about it?" she asked.

Clark adjusted his tie as they came up on the light and crossed the street together with their eyes set over the coffee shop.

"They call themselves Fairy Tale and operate from a world parallel to this one, hidden from humanity. We faced them nearly a decade back, but this time it's different," Clark removed his hands from his pockets with more intensity in his gaze than before. "This time around they're rounding up and associating themselves with the worst monsters this world has to offer, enemies of mine and the Justice League."

Lois bit over her lower lip as they stepped through the front doors of the shop.

"Sounds to me like they're building some sort of Injustice League, what is their purpose?"

The couple found a booth and sat across from each other as Clark continued. And it was just down the block and atop the roofs that two shadows loomed over the homeless man asleep, one of which diving down and spreading her wings which flapped as she gently touched down over the pavement. She was a woman with short light purple hair, red eyes and wearing red boots with blue nylons and bat patterns over it. The other who followed had spiky light blue hair, purple eyes, a black trench coat, black boots and a silver chain around his neck. He wore dark colored pants, with a black tank top beneath it. He stood at 5'10.

"Lilith," he called out to the succubus but in a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"Ssshhh, quiet Haruo or you'll wake him," she looked away from him, still however with her gaze again over the sleeping person. "I must feed, and this one is dreaming up the perfect meal. So many high emotions and thrill, it's going to be delicious banquet!"

Lilith rubbed her hands together as she licked at her lips, just as she dropped to her knees and beside the man. Haruo said nothing and did exactly what she would do if the roles were reversed, standing guard. She shaped a tentacle out of her side, but with a sharp edge which pierced into the side of her sleeping victim. The succubus moaned and groaned as she peered into his dream and sucked it away into her own. She took in only enough to satisfy her appetite and the subject would survive the encounter, but with no recollection of the dream itself.

"I feel rejuvenated, so much better," she stretched out with a giggle.

"Good to hear, but where do we go from here?"

"We confront her, the time is now."

Haruo was with questioning eyes as he looked down over her,

"But I thought you said..."

"I've known about her whereabouts for the past week, I could feel her. I just wasn't ready to approach and had I got any closer I know she would have felt me," Lilith replied.

"What changed your mind?"

"Nothing in particular, I just know it's time."

 **XXX**

Uptown Gotham and overlooking one of the railroads was the penthouse where they relocated and just an hour after Antwan Fletcher was arrested and booked. Robin took off ahead of Batman with his own personal matters to deal with, while the Dark Lord was with him. Just after the take down of the mob boss, Nightwing carried a flash drive and with Batman's assist he hacked and uploaded all information from the criminal's compute. When that concluded they went their own ways but Nightwing still in town. Neither of them changed, the caped crusader still in full gear and Akasha donning the rabbit outfit. She sat over a sofa and with one leg bouncing up and down.

"That would be inaccurate if I told you this didn't come as a surprise," Batman paced about in front of her. "How and why did you get yourself involved?"

"Not a very long story, quite simple actually. I hold the title of Dark Lord for reasons other than my physical capacity, and it isn't all predicated on my connection to father. I earned the title through hard work, missions, and triumphs in the face of death. I know how to snoop around undercover, retrieve information or take down a target."

Batman dialed in over her with much enthrall but silent.

"Nightwing forwarded an S.O.S to you and I just so happened to stop by your home when this happened. Alfred went for the cave and I followed just as we discovered Nightwing's message. I wanted to help and so I took note of everything and performed my own little research. Antwan has traveled Gotham times before and with his favorite places to party and hangout. The information dispatched by Nightwing in addition to my own findings gave me a way in."

"You used yourself as bait..." Batman glared.

With the shrug of her shoulders she giggled and outwardly without a care in the world.

"And I'd do it again, don't look at me that way. Antwan had a system in place for appealing to and reaching out to women with certain talents through secret methods. Really quite clever, all it took was a couple calls and an audition to get close to him. Yeah and I know there was a trillion different ways I could have approached this, but this was the simplest that would also garner less attention. I can tell you all about it if you'd like. It was my choice to make and you know none of them could even dream to harm me. He's like family to you, all of them and in turn they're to me. I'll support not only you but them; when I'm not otherwise occupied governing Hiklorhan… which is practically my life and duty. Doesn't mean I can't get out and explore and stretch my legs per say."

An exhale fled his lips as Bruce pulled the cowl up and off his head exposing his features. He wanted to rebuke her and tell her never to do it again, but that in itself was pointless. The deed was a good one and there was one thing that couldn't be ignored and that was her experience. She was capable of much in a variety of situations and had immense talents atop it all.

"While we're here and alone, there's something I wanted to say," Akasha looked up as jade orbs met blue ones. "It is the reason I am in Gotham. I... I did it Bruce."

"Did it?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, my engagement. I've ended it," her voice lagged off as she looked away for an instant. "Things have gotten crazy because of it, I honestly wasn't presuming the realm would respond in the way that it has. But I suppose it is to be anticipated considering the involvement of myself."

The Dark Lord dropped her leg as she took a deep breath before continuing.

"You already know why," she brushed her fingers over the soft surface of the sofa. "But there are things I'd like to touch on to discharge potential confusion. I have a duty as Dark Lord and queen of the vampire kingdom and I will not put any of that aside."

Akasha shook her head with her gaze over the ground.

"Not until another few decades or so," her eyes returned to his. "Until you choose to relinquish Bruce Wayne is when we could consider being mated. But in the meantime that doesn't mean we couldn't share a relationship in private."

"Akasha, now isn't the..."

"There is no better time than now," she interjected as she stood from the sofa. "I just want to leave it all out on the table so that you know where I stand. We could start over, fresh and try again. You'd have a lot of time to decide if this is what you desire and if it is then I'd happily take you as my partner. I love you," she smiled bashfully.

Her hands behind her back as she tapped a toe over the carpet and her gaze over the ground as she waited for a response. After a few moments when he said nothing her eyes returned to his.

"Come, please don't do the silent thing."

With a single step back he cleared his throat and his gaze still over hers.

"I didn't believe you'd actually go through with it. Your father and others can't be thrilled, I imagine."

"It varies between different factions, and eventually things will come to a settle but I did what I had to. So that leads to one thing," her voice came out in a whisper as she went silent for the next several moments. "What will you do, is there any part of you that would be willing to try again?"

The Dark Lord gave up much with the decision; that much he could see but other variables were in play. There were many but those that came to mind was their past relationship, and how great it was before ending in a catastrophe and then of course the succubus. As he stood, there was much to consider, not just from the past but the actions she'd taken in her return. Though he wasn't one to excuse questionable choices by others so easily nor unlock himself, he was a true believer that anyone could find redemption and change. Akasha watched him the entire time and particularly studying his face and she could see there had to be a couple dozen thoughts distributing through his mind. He thought one thing but there were feelings of confliction as his eyes closed.

"Hey, it's okay," Akasha smiled up at him as she ran a hand over the right side of his face. "I'm not here to pressure you and besides I know you're thinking about her, Morrigan. You're a good person and don't want to see anyone get wounded. I'm not forcing you to choose me over her, all I'm asking for is a fair shot. I know how we felt about each other and that never died for me, but can you say the same for her? Does she love you, and do you… her?"

By the Bruce peered down over the pink haired vampire, knowing exactly what she was getting at.

"I don't know what you want me to say. My life... no, our lives are complicated. Yours more so than it was then, and your responsibilities are top priority. I don't fit into any of that, there is no place for this."

"Complicated is fine, there's nothing wrong with that. Persons like us don't have normal lives, and the same can be said for Morrigan. While I might rule an entire kingdom and hold the title of Dark Lord, she oversees and rules an entire realm. We all do the hard work and get our hands dirty so that the masses may live better lives. You say there is no place for you in my world, but that isn't true. And even if there wasn't, we'd make a place. We'll never have ordinary lives and a gathering between us wouldn't change the status quo. Your mission would continue and Batman working on an even broader scale. I told you once I'd fight the war with you, together."

Bruce let out a deep sigh and with a nod of his head.

"I never forgot," he looked her in the face. "None of it, I remember."

She leaned up against him and with one leg raised off the ground and her hands over his chest.

"So tell me then, big guy...Still a possibility for this?"

Silence collapsed over them with their eyes locked and frozen into each other. It felt as though there was a shared electric wave between them and whizzing through their bodies. Much replayed in his mind, particularly what went on in her return. While not always directly she showed her tenderness and appreciation indirectly often times. She was a loving mother that cared much for her daughters, even the ones not by blood which she considered family as if they were own. She risked her life for Damian, ended her engagement causing scrutiny and now this, tonight and her effort to spring Nightwing out of trouble.

She was showing not only her love and caring for him but for those that he valued most and were the only true family he had. It was the weirdest feeling and in that second, if even for that instant he put aside all the bad that happened with them. It just seemed right and there wasn't even the slightest spec of resentment in his gaze as she moved her hands upward and around his neck. She smiled up at him self-consciously as she pulled him towards her and standing on the tips of her toes. Her lips were just inches from his and her eyes halfway closed as she readied herself for softness of his lips. This was cut short as through in open window inside the space a clutter of bats swirled inward as both moved back from each other.

The flying rodents circled and occupied a section in the middle of the room as they combined together and just like that the queen of Makai appeared in front of them. And with her arms stretched outward and over her the succubus threw her hair back which waved about as her wings flapped.

"Don't I just have the nag for appearing and killing the mood," Morrigan laughed with a twinkle of her eye at Akasha. "Things were just about to get all steamy and hot, I love a good romantic scene. You sneaky little devil."

"Morrigan listen..."

"Sssssshhhh," she cut off Bruce who moved in on her. "Don't jump out of your boots, I'm not upset... hell I'm fine, actually. Dig the whole rabbit look Akasha, very cute and lewd; perfect to seduce and make the blood of any man bubble with desire."

Bruce was again ready to interpose.

"You misjudge, there was an incident uptown and..."

"Blah, blah, boring. Tell me all about it later, right now I'm more interested in all this," Morrigan again looked to Akasha. "Way to step your game up girl, I applaud you. That really wasn't a joke when you told me you'd be back to take him, but I didn't think you'd come down this hard, or so soon. I like."

"Excuse me?" Bruce eyed Morrigan.

Next came a laugh from the succubus who rested a hand over the left side of her chest.

"Oh that's right, you didn't know. The same night little miss Bloodriver publicized her feelings to you we had a little open discussion, all about everyone's favorite knight. Clearly she's expressed what she wants and as I told her a little tug of war isn't all bad, it gets the competitive juices flowing."

The caped crusader seemed to still be unclear as to the full context of things.

"I'm talking about you hun, a friendly little duet if you will to see which of us lands the prize. And in this case, you. And no, no, no I already know what you're thinking and it isn't like that."

"And what am I thinking?" Bruce frowned.

Morrigan nervously chuckled but tip toed forward and rubbed up against him to try and ease his tensions.

"That we view this as a game, match. But that's far from it. Vampires, humans, succubi, werewolves and so many other monster species we all have some similarities in viewpoints but far more differences. While one might have certain standards, boundaries and morals that'll be entirely different for another. You're a human turned vampire, but hold the viewpoints of a human. You've been one your entire life up till now so very understandable."

"What're you saying?"

"Dating and companionship, relationships with yokai and monsters will be very different than with a human woman. We have diverse interests, longings and needs. A different mindset all together, be open minded is all I'm saying, darling."

The succubus rubbed the side of her face against his, kissing at his cheek just before lowering her head and lightly biting at his chin.

"Right in front of me, real classy!" Akasha funneled forward and pulling Morrigan away from him. "I care for you like a little sis, but sometimes you simply make me ache!"

"Says the little demon that tries to steal a kiss in private, he and I technically are together. I have nothing to hide, nor any reason to sneak around, dear. You'll have to wait in line."

"Wait in line, as if. In the case of this he isn't promised or reserved to you... and as I told you before it's fair game. There is no forecast or clouds, I've made clear what I want. Hell I'm sure you'll provide him sexual pleasure, but with me he'd get that and a whole lot more. While you run around waving your goods playing a game of chase and flinging, you've already lost. Far too casual I'm afraid, someone like him deserves to be appreciated, loved and not jerked around with."

The succubus giggled while Bruce bit back and shocked at the conversation they were having in front of him. To see Akasha pamper in such talk was a bit surprising whereas with Morrigan it was right up her ally.

"Played with, hun you've really misunderstood. Did you stop and think maybe for a second that we both enjoy what we have, why rush into anything serious and all that stuff when we can enjoy doing so loosely without commitment, in the short term. And now with Brucie as a vampire, immortal and all we'll have all the time in the world. There's no winning in a competition for a man's heart against a succubus, we're creatures born for love and seduction."

"So it's been said," half a smirk appeared over her face. "Perhaps you should try telling that to Kurumu-chan."

Morrigan bit over her tongue just before her mouth shot open, but then came a snicker.

"Aono Tsukune and his mating to Moka huh, one instance of a blunder. She was young, inexperienced and not a go getter like most succubi. With I that is far from the case. And at least with me he would never have to look over his shoulder and question my loyalty, unlike a certain vampire that might find her way into bed with her ex."

Akasha rolled her eyes while Morrigan chortled. It took her a little bit but the vampire did recover and bounce back.

"A mistake that I regret and will never happen again, but while we're on the subject of the past," the Dark Lord licked at her lips and with a malicious smirk. "I made my mistakes and was with my faults, but at least I didn't tie him down and take him over and over without consent."

"Ouch," Morrigan spun her tongue around and over her teeth. "Such a low blow, it almost tickles."

Bruce was already two steps back from where he originally stood. Was he to keep quiet and say nothing or step in between them before things escalated?

"I can keep going, ever hear of Sasha? Oh yeah that's right, you've met her. My little girl, our child," Akasha added.

The succubus queen immediately opened her mouth and just about blurted out something but in the last instant she held back.

"Oh if only you knew, hun..." she whispered.

"Hehe?" Akasha's smirk grew with a hand beside her ear. "Have we hit a brick wall?"

Bruce was almost in awe to see this side of the Dark Lord, her confidence, pride and influence of the situation showing. She was typically far more reserved and not so easily baited, but tonight Morrigan had provoked something within her.

"So what if you have his kid, that doesn't mean didly. If that's the case why don't you go trotting back to Shuzen, he give you your first."

"You'd love that," Akasha glowered as her left brow twitched.

Bruce took a deep breath as he finally moved in between them and pulling the cowl back up and over his head.

"Enough, we have more important matters at hand than for you two to be arguing over... this."

It was especially awkward for him.

"Don't be that way, bat," Morrigan seized his chin with three fingers. "You know you're enjoying all the attention and the two of us fighting over you. You're right though, we do have more eminent tasks to confront, such as the stiffness I've suddenly felt. I might need a little help loosening up."

Morrigan winked up at him.

"What do you say we head back to the manor? All this arguing has got me all fiery and in the mood."

She rubbed up against him again while Akasha stood in place but with her fists tight.

"I have work," Batman responded.

"Patrol, always fighting the bad guys. After works perfectly, I'll help you relieve your tensions and stress," Morrigan wrapped her arms around him as she looked at Akasha. "At least we both know who he's going home with tonight. But hey I'm not so cruel as not to share a little bit of love... if you care to join."

Batman's eyes shot open while Akasha again rolled her eyes as Morrigan winked.

"Well I should get going, promised to meet up with Felicia in a few. She's back in the loop, thankfully. But I'll see you later tonight, hun."

Morrigan gave him a kiss just before she looked to Akasha one final time before, swallowing back and running with her arms outstretched and pulling the Dark Lord in for a tight hug.

"You know I love you, and you're just way too cute in that outfit."

The succubi pulled back as they looked each other in the eyes and laughed together. And so with a few steps taken to the side, Morrigan waved as bats walled her body and she took off through the open window. Batman and the Dark Lord watched but kept quiet for a couple dozen seconds.

"Well that just happened," Akasha breathed out.

"Yes," Batman nodded. "Will you return to Hiklorhan?"

"I am needed there, so yes. But there is something I wish to do before."

"What's that?"

Akasha smirked as she moved in on him closer and then came an unexpected peck of the lips as she gave him a kiss.

"It's a surprise, you'll see."

The Dark Lord snickered up at him whilst massaging a hand over the left side of his cowl.

"But in the meantime, what do you say we get out of here. I don't want to hold you back from your work. I'll give you a ring and we'll set something up, perhaps maybe even tomorrow."

"I'll keep a lookout."

 **XXX**

The area of Shunrine was renowned throughout the yokai realm for its beautiful scenery. Ancient trees, their branches gnarled with age, stretched their limbs to the skies it seemed as the greenery of summer gave way to an explosion of yellows, reds and browns; this let all yokai know that autumn's cold was imminent. Farmers could be spotted amongst the gently rolling hills of Draspeya, kingdom of the Phoenix. They went about the last harvest of the year, collecting bail after bail, bundle after bundle of crops in preparation for winter's scarcity. Others went out into the forest, intent on hunting for that evening's meal, spreading their wings as they did so from the skies. And the shadows they cast had already begun to lengthen as the sun dipped below the horizon.

The gathered townsfolk walked around and carried torches which casted an eerie light over the proceedings as they brandished pitchforks, scythes, and other common weapons of the human world.

Kristoph Hill, a religious zealot who also functioned as the town's magistrate, solemnly trod to his spot on the elevated dais. He was an older individual with a white beard and mustache and a groan escaped his lips as he eased his body into the hard wooden chair, lifting one leg up over the other. His facial features were as severe as his mannerisms. First his nose was hooked and thin, his eyes beady and darting, the skin beneath his eyes etched with frown lines, and his mouth turned downwards while he lightly bit over his tongue. Kristoph's voice brought about instant silence as he started up.

"Bring forth the accused!" he thundered, pointing with his staff.

Again the assembled patronage made way, but the second person to come forward was much more pitiable than Hill; a woman in an appearance who looked young, no more than twenty five, bound in a cocoon of ropes and prodded mercilessly with spears as she was ushered forward. Even by the era's standards, she was beautiful. The woman possessed an athletic figure but curvy enough to catch any man's attention, and her almond-shaped silver eyes complemented her tan yellowish skin. Her blonde hair, highlighted with red, hung in front of her face as she was tugged roughly along.

After all, one couldn't be too careful with witches. She was a powerful one to say the least and had been secretly roaming their lands in secret. Nods and mutters greeted her arrival. Everyone in attendance had at least heard about her and it made sense that she had been working against them given certain past events. Her name was Paige Watson and she spent time outdoors selling goods and gaining intel through sometimes very un-lady like activities. She was a witch with a very dominant personality; never one to submit to men, like proper women were supposed to like where she was from and would constantly voice her opinions.

Kristoph turned to face her and his expression was one of utmost loathing.

"As you all know these proceedings aren't known to our queen, Lara Chao, and it is in our greatest interest that it stays that way. She has far more important matters on her plate than to deal with small fry. So tell me, what is this witch's crime?"

A herald unrolled a piece of parchment, and his booming voice echoed through the area.

"The accused is charged with the practice of unholy witchcraft, killing off more than a handful of our council. Her practices stretch far out over our lands and she's deceived many to gain certain ingredients!"

"Well, Miss Watson," Hill said. "Did you or did you not kill off nearly twenty of our citizens using the black book of Azit? Are you or are you not a witch?"

"I can be what you want me to be," Paige said with quiet dignity, but seduction in her tone. "But I know nothing of witchcraft, you've got the wrong gal."

"Lies!" shouted a man in the crowd. "The bitch passed by my family's field, and then came a dark light and kapuuufff our crops devastated!"

Paige immediately rolled her eyes, but with a laugh.

"Not my doing, why must the new pretty girl in town be blamed for everything. Whatever happened with your plantation is your own doing, old fool."

"You could have casted a spell to tarnish Mr. Brink's plantation, yes?" Hill leaned forward. "Surely a witch of your level is more than capable of such a thing."

"I am no witch," Paige responded loudly. "And I certainly don't wish any of you people misfortune. However with such accusations it appears that you people really had what was coming to you."

She laughed devilishly and could see that the Reverend was not convinced and running out of patience.

"Next witness," he growled.

Another villager, a woman this time, stepped from the assembled masses telling her own story, and then came another after that and then another. The accused watched and listened the entire time with a smug grin over her lips.

"The evidence against you is overwhelming," Hill spoke, turning to the witch. "I cannot help if you're unwilling to confess your wrong doings and face justice for your actions."

For the next several moments she stood there silently but then she was incapable of holding it in any longer as laughter escaped her lips. Next came shaking of the foundation beneath their feet, and some began panicking. The setting sun lit the sky with its brilliant hues, but to Paige it meant something entirely different as she raised her hands up in the chains and singing a chant.

"Hey, somebody shut her the hell up!"

Four ran right at her at once but the witch throwing out her arms and forcing them off their feet and in the opposite direction as darkness then fell over the sky. And almost instantly a bone chilling roar echoed through the clouds and the surrounding villagers stiffened, their eyes wide with fear, and the horses whinnied fearfully.

"Your end is nigh," Paige laughed in a very witch like way.

Kristoph immediately leaped up from his chair, wide eyes and all with clinched fists as his staff dropped over the ground. As everyone else he observed the skies as the darkened and Paige's laughter persisting.

"Please, I beg of you... don't do this!"

"Little too late, old man."

She finished the chant as lightning zipped down from the skies and zapped each of the many bystanders one after another as they dropped like flies. A final bolt struck over the constraints and freeing her as she looked around at all the fallen dead bodies, which counted up over fifty and she couldn't be more pleased.

"Paige..."

A voice called out to her from the distance, coming from a hilltop to her left and then appeared a woman that she knew very well.

"Getting yourself captured on purpose, I like. But the boss wants you back, all of us. Something about an important meeting."

"There is no better way," the witch responded. "Trick them into believing they're in control and then pluck it away right out of their grasp. Very well, Luria Patra... you lead the way."

It was elsewhere and inside his estate that the emperor walked about with a cane in hand. He was in high spirits having just underwent a long session of meditation and a quick warm up of training. He only managed to get around the corner as he slowed up at footsteps fast approaching him, and he wasn't surprised to see his attendant Eris.

"Master there is something you must see immediately, this is bad!"

 **To be continued**


	32. Peculiar Episodes

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP 32: Peculiar Episodes**

The yokai emperor remained calm and steady while staring straight into the eyes of his attendant and pondering what information she had that had her so out of sorts. To try and at least bring a calm to the situation, even if just a little he smiled at her.

"What is it you've come to share with me on this beautiful day, Eris?"

He remained calm but braced himself, keeping quiet and not looking away from his attendant who gestured they take a walk as she led the way and he followed.

"Two things actually, and I shall start with possibly the most disturbing. An armory of the Eastern Legions was infiltrated late last night and three casualties on our end, but we don't at this time know who or why other than the note left behind."

Apollo's eyes tapered as he gazed down over Eris but kept his legs moving the entire time.

"And what of this note, what was said?"

"Instead of telling you, why not have a look for yourself," the Valkyrie reached in between her cleavage and handed the note over. "It's been directly addressed to you. Obsidi Diogenes Xerxes returned from a week long voyage to the sight of his fallen Behemoths and made contact soon as he could. The armory is now on lockdown and they're investigating the situation."

Apollo listened as he unfolded the slip of paper and looked over the note which read, "This is only the beginning and your fire that's burned so bright for so long diminishes. Time to take what's rightfully mine and with the end of your rein, so begins my rise. Long live the emperor… see you soon."

The harbinger breathed in as he lowered the note but never took his eyes off it and somehow the handwriting was a familiar one to him. However he couldn't recall from who or where he'd seen it before, but this certainly wasn't the first.

"Master," Eris's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "So what do you think? Any idea as to who this might be?"

They continued along down a flight of stairs but Apollo said nothing as they made their way through a set of double doors and outside over the large lawn out back.

"You said there was something else," Apollo folded the slip of paper and dropped it into the pocket of his robe. "Enlighten me. However after we're done I would like a sit down with Xerxes, so I want him summoned to my estate immediately."

"Yes, and as for the other matter we can all but confirm the first of our escapees has made his mark. There was an attack in the kingdom of Thishieita and a lone citizen murdered without an eye witness as of now. Take a look a look for yourself," Eris handed him a photo taken from the crime scene.

Apollo examined the photo with ache stemming through his very being and held himself back from crushing the image right where he stood. The victim laid over the sidewalk with his body neatly straight and a white rose placed over his body. For a moment the emperor's eyes closed and his head lowered as he took a moment of silence just before reopening them a moment later.

"The demon… Alwin Fischer," Apollo clinched his fists.

No other evidence was needed, the criminal was picking up where he left off before his imprisonment. And it was only a matter of time before the others were to do the same and Apollo wouldn't let that happen; at least that's what he convinced himself of. First was deducing their whereabouts, which was the difficult part but everything that followed was simplistic. He didn't have much time for a follow up as one of the estate's guardsmen ran up to them both and seemingly out of breath. He took a moment to regain himself as he stood there with his hands lowered over his knees.

"Sorry to disturb you my lord, but there's been an attack in a village just twenty miles from here. Dozens dead, in a landmark that never experiences any crime of such capacity. Early reports coming out are that some form of witchcraft might have been at play."

Apollo took a step back as his shoulders became tight just as his mood plummeted. What started as a great morning and was shaping out to be a great day had exploded in his face. First the attack on the Eastern Legions, then Alwin returning to action and now this. Was there a connection? Possible, but even more likely they were isolated incidents.

"I'm on my way," Apollo spoke with much firmness.

 **XXX**

Countless guardsmen were running around throughout the Fairy Tale headquarters and there wasn't one that wasn't up on his or her feet positioning themselves in their assigned station and working hard at discovering the next of the Chirismoy shells whereabouts. Q-Bee found herself on the south side of the fortress and tip toeing about, especially examining her surroundings and assuring she was alone before progressing into the quarters of her true master. Jedah Dohma was seated in a wooden chair and a leg overlapping the other while she closed the door slowly.

"How much longer master, how much longer will you deceive and play down your capabilities? You're the most powerful of them all. Circe and perhaps Mordru might be capable of similar from the stories thrown around, but truly up in the air. The others while impressive fail in comparison of your immensity, you shouldn't play second fidget to a single of them. You're the almighty Jedah Dohma!"

He was with a chuckle just before standing from the seat and Q-Bee's eyes glued to him.

"You've led them to believe at even your current level, Belial's adopted daughter and head of Makai's throne would be too much for you to handle. While away from Makai and not at your fullest, still her current level would be nothing to you. What is your purpose for this show?"

Jedah paced about with his arms behind his back and said nothing as he quietly deliberated over much. His under link could clearly see this in his posture and the look in his eyes. He was like this for the next minute or so stopping and looking at her.

"Observation is a powerful asset, one which I've used since the instant Ched Vlet reached out and probed for my assistance. He's an observant one, but lacked very many details in accordance to myself. We're right where we want to be, Q-Bee. Think of it as a game of chess, we'll wait patiently and see where the chips fall. However in order to shape our approach we must know our standings in respects to our chief enemy."

While his pacing commenced Jedah scuffed at his chin and Q-Bee with no indication what was behind his thought process.

"I shall lure the most powerful of them, the one they call man of steel."

Q-Bee jumped back and her eyes wide.

"Why would you..."

"To establish our position and know where exactly we stand, and besides it's about time I got my boots wet. Facing an opponent without on field knowledge when it matters isn't ideal, I shall discover beforehand what to expect from the mightiest of them."

"You desire to conquer him?" Q-Bee asked.

Jedah quickly shook his head.

"I'd like to think of it more like a walk in the park, or riding a bike for the first time as humans say. I want to understand the power of the alien and that's it. Once that's been accomplished I shall retreat and evaluate my findings."

With a couple steps back Q-Bee breathed out with her back leaned against a drawer in the room.

"Why instigate interaction, it's risky. What if things don't go as planned and you..."

"They will," Jedah frowned over his subordinate. "You have many responsibilities but questioning my decisions isn't one of them."

Almost instantly she nibbled at her upper lip and with a nod of her head.

"Yes sir."

It was on the other side of the fortress that Ched Vlet assembled with others of Fairy Tale and among them were Jitoshi Ichiro, Cheetah, Akua Shuzen, Captain Cold and a select few others. In his hand was a slip pf paper which he crushed in his grasp with a silent growl.

"That's twice now, not once but two times we've been duped by the Justice League! As we speak however I've left the task of handling this matter to Mordru and he shall devise a way to make certain this doesn't happen a third time. That is the last time we allow anyone to steal from us. And ultimately we'll have no choice but to return the favor and take back what is ours. But that isn't all, two unattached subjects to discuss I'm afraid," his eyes specifically fell over Akua. "You and Zorvu encountered the girl... and allowed her to escape."

"Unfortunate," Akua responded blandly. "What can I say, she got away."

Ched grimaced with his fists clinched.

"Did she really, or did you allow it?"

The vampire looked him off and with a quiet titter.

"Kokoa is family, but the mission is absolute. If she or anyone else is an impediment then they shall be subtracted. I do not hesitate, kill first… ask questions later; it has been and will always be my motto."

With distress Ched really could only scratch at the palm of hands wanting to say more on the matter but instead backed off.

"Metropolis isn't particularly the issue. The lot of you involved did the opposite of what we discussed and put on a show to gain the kryptonian's attention. However that can't be said with Iceland or London. In both instances the Justice League showed and that can't be a coincidence," Ched crossed his arms.

Those within the room knew exactly where this was going, eying each other and many of which with suspicion of their peers.

"Yes that's right, one among you is feasibly bugged or covertly communicating with our enemy. Not just you all, but every division inside the fortress will undergo a certain procedure to determine if he or she is cleared or the leach. Perhaps I am wrong, but at this juncture that is where we stand. If one of you is found to be calculatedly there will be harsh consequences," Ched frowned.

 **XXX**

Up the steps walked Alfred Pennyworth to the room of the newest family member and her door halfway opened. The closer he got, giggles and laughter became louder and as he pushed open the door stumbling on the two but in a way he wasn't expecting. Sasha was vaulting up and down while clapping her hands and cheering.

"You look amazing nee-san, just like a real princess!"

Alfred's jaws hung outward, eying the silver haired vampire who was dressed in such a way. With an added twirl of her body Sasha congratulated her older sister again whose hair was in loose curls, a gold crown in her hair, wearing a light blue dress, long gray gloves and a gold necklace. Lastly she wore black eyeshadow and blue lipstick and it was only a short moment later that both noticed the man dressed in black.

"Grandpa Alfred, lookie, lookie at nee-san isn't she just the most prettiest!?"

The child ran about and up over Alfred pulling at his free arm as he was driven further into the room and in front of Moka with little space between them.

"She's my own live dolly, nee-san is so awesome. And look here," Sasha pointed to the edge of her bed where there were additional outfits. "Playing dress up is so exciting, right nee-san?"

Sasha looked up to Moka blissfully who just smiled down at her. There wasn't time for much else as another set of footsteps approached from down the hall, both Sasha and Moka detecting a monster energy. A few moments later he made himself visible from around the corner. He was in blue dress pants, a white under shirt with cufflinks and a blue dress jacket to match. His mouth was already halfway opened as he aimed to speak just as his eyes surveyed the three of them and he particularly took notice of Moka and her attire. With embarrassment, the silver haired vampire couldn't look at him directly; even moving a hand over her face.

"Hi daddy," Sasha scurried up to her father and pulling at his jacket as she looked back and over at Moka. "Nee-san is playing dress up for me and she's doing so great."

"Oh," Bruce his head with a quiet chuckle, patting Sasha over the head and looking to Moka whose eyes were glued to the ground. And in addition to that her cheeks were a bright pink. "Is that so?"

"You never saw this..."

Moka only looked up at him for a moment before sinking her teeth into her tongue.

"What's wrong?" Sasha ran off to Moka's side taking hold of her wrists. "Why you look like inside of watermelon?"

Try as she may Moka couldn't hold back and laughed, just as Alfred and Bruce and Sasha completely confused and oblivious to it all.

"I talked to your mother," Bruce directed at both girls. "She should be arriving in the hour to see you. It'll be a pleasant surprise for her to see that you're here as well, Moka. Akasha didn't say much, but apparently she has something planned for later."

Bruce looked to and gave Moka a quick wink.

"Mother is coming here?!"

He responded with only a nod and Moka felt a part of herself die deep within. Of all people, The Dark Lord absolutely couldn't see her like this, dressing in all these child themed outfits... anyone but her! And with her hands in her hair the vampire dropped to her knees as she delicately pulled and by this Bruce read her, knowing precisely what she was thinking.

"I have somewhere to be, but you're welcomed to stay long as you wish."

Bruce waved just before disappearing through the open doorway and Alfred dropped the tray over the dresser.

"As usual I won't be far if either of you need anything."

The butler bowed his head just before taking off and following after Bruce. Moka on the other hand was forced back into reality as Sasha pulled and tugged at her dress.

"Come nee-san let's do the next one," she jumped up. "This time you put your hair in ponytail and dress like cowgirl!"

It was almost daunting to think about a certain person or persons walking in on her doing this, but Sasha was overly joyed and there was no way she could say no. Already her younger sister held onto a leather cowboy hat and Moka taking it into her hands with a smile. The more time she spent with the young girl and the more she got to know her, she realized just how much different Sasha was from the rest of her family members; though there were similarities there.

"Okay," Moka playfully pinched at her cheek. "Let's continue, shall we."

 **XXX**

Staring in the mirror, Bruce straightened his tie. He didn't really care for suits particularly, more so depending on the occasion but it was said by many that he looked superb in them. The black and white suits favored by men of the 1950's and since. And just as she said, the Dark Lord phoned him and wanted to meet. At the time he was in the middle of looking over some information, but pushed it aside for the hour or two… however long it would take. He wore a cobalt-blue velvet waistcoat, matched by dark sapphire cufflinks and a cravat, its pin sapphire as well. The suit was new, sewn by a tailor a few months ago in downtown Gotham. This was his first time wearing the suit and just hadn't had the opportunity to do so.

For the next couple seconds he made adjustments here and there before giving himself one final look before and heading out. A breath he had needlessly sucked in and stuck in his chest; the Dark Lord was beautiful and standing in the middle of the room in a bright orange blouse, white skirt, black boots and a black bow. Her pink hair swayed around over her lower back and strands framing her face.

"You look good," Bruce made his way down the steps and in front of her.

Gently, he grasped her hand and raised it to his mouth with a quick peck of his lips. Shivers whizzed up her spine by the unexpected action.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you agreed to this, I really wanted to devote a night out with you, Sasha and the boy. Even if it's just one night, anything to get us all out together," she smiled.

"They're in the other room?" Bruce asked.

"Yes."

Akasha turned and headed that way and Bruce right behind her. And just as they entered, Sasha just flipped up over Damian and tossing up three daggers into the air which circled around dangerously. She placed herself oddly with a single handstand as the blades rained down over her, Sasha catching one in between her boots, another with her free hand and the last with her teeth. She noticed her parents only a second later as she popped up and back into place.

"Mommy, daddy did you see me?!" she jumped as the third blade fell from her mouth.

Bruce smirked as he moved forward and in on her.

"Very impressive," he patted her over the shoulder. "That was exceptional, but you'll need to put the daggers away. You won't need them where we're going."

"K," Sasha smiled.

She did so with them in the next room and the whole time Akasha could feel Damian glaring up at her. For only a moment did she make eye contact before just as quickly looking away. Moments later Sasha skipped back into the room happily as she was the first out the door and Bruce right behind her. Akasha only managed a couple steps before her path was cut off by Damian, standing with his arms crossed and this time she couldn't ignore him, even if she aspired.

"I'm only tagging along because father insisted and didn't give me a choice. What is your ploy, I told you to stay away from him? You want to spend time with Sasha, fine. But don't involve father, you aren't welcomed here."

The Dark Lord held her stance, but showed no signs of aggression or even a change in expression as she took a deep breath.

"Still don't like me, I see. Damian," she muttered with her eyes closed for a moment. "If you're willing to just give me a chance you'll see that I'm not what you think. I'm not here to come in between you and your father nor anyone else, but I care very much for him and Sasha is my child. And I would love to have a strong relationship with them both and with you. I'm not asking you to like me, just that you tolerate my presence for now. And maybe eventually you'll…"

"Ttt."

Damian looked her off as he went for and pushed open the door before looking back at her.

"Coming?"

She moved forward as he took off out the door and he didn't bother to hold the door open for her, but this wasn't a shock. With him it would take if even, she could clearly see that. Alfred awaited them out front and Akasha the last to be seated. And while settled she connected a magical choker around her neck with a dazzling light surrounding her body just before her eyes turned gray, and her hair a light brown.

"Why Momma change like that?" Sasha asked.

"Reasons sweetie," Akasha pulled her in close and kissed at the top of her head. "I can't be seen out mingling so casually, I've explained this to you."

Alfred sat up front and started up the vehicle just and they took off to the funfair. In the next couple minutes Sasha was with her arms wrapped around Akasha and her head against her body. Bruce saw this and smiled but said nothing while looking out the window opposite of them.

 **XXX**

Investigators from various divisions were already on scene but hindered by a heaviness that otherwise redirected their focus. The lot of them looked up and into the sky where the raven feathered wings extended outward and flapping about on either side. His right eye was in the color of golden amber and no pupil, but his left eye was that of a vampire's; rose red with a slit pupil. A pair of strong, black arching horns sprouted from his temples arch behind his shoulders in a curve. His paws waved as he dropped down over the ground with his six inch retractable talons visible. His knees were double capped on the sides, rather than the front. And lastly on his posterior was a lengthy and flexible tail longer then his legs.

Everyone among the inspection squads dropped to a knee or at least bowed their heads, showing appreciation and respect for the ruler of all lands. They were downed for only a moment before taking a stand and Apollo examining the area for himself. The many bodies of the victims were still scattered around with blankets covering their bodies. As he walked about and around the harbinger took the opportunity to lift up a select few of the blankets and sniff. By this he had a better clue as to the cause of death which each of the special units had already concluded. The carcasses suffered third degree burns and their deaths were determined to have been caused by the lightning shower.

"Any witnesses?" Apollo turned to and walked towards one of the leading investigators.

"Yes your majesty, a woman and her three children; all residents of this village. They observed everything from a hill. We've conducted a few different interviews of others who weren't around at the time. Word around is there was a ceremony held, an execution of an accused witch bringing calamity to not only this village but other surrounding establishments."

The harbinger found himself drawn in and interested to hear more.

"Does the supposed accused have a name?" Apollo questioned.

"I'm afraid at this time we aren't with such details, but there's bound to be someone around that isn't deceased that can tell us more. It's unfortunate really, I these parts were known for being very peaceful. But might I ask a question, only if in your interest of course?" the agent stared right at Apollo.

"Go and speak, boy."

"Yes sir," the one opposite of him coughed and clearing his throat. "Your arrival was not only a shocker but done with much promptness, was this all by chance or were you summoned, my lord?"

Apollo was with a grin as he rested a paw over the individual's shoulder.

"I do not wish to impede on your individual investigations and me being here I hope doesn't come with added pressure. Each and every day I receive countless folders and inquires, going through them and with a response if mandatory. My representatives handle and overlook the lesser matters and from time to time a case file garners my attention and worthy of a follow-up in person."

The yokai shook his head but still with a question.

"Perhaps, but attacks and massacres such as this aren't uncommon no matter where you go. This is only the second time I've seen you directly in person like this, the first had to have been three and half years ago when I graduated the National Monster training academy. You gave a small speech at the time and the crowds went wild... and I'm getting off topic," he ran a hand atop his forehead and wiping away sweat. "Sorry. What prompted you to be here?"

"I received something else over my table, much different in essence to this but a chance that the two separate occurrences might be linked... it's personal."

The investigator raised an eye brow at this whilst taking a step back.

"You believe the witch in question that attacked here is responsible for another assault?"

"I wouldn't say so..."

Just those words stirred his curiosity further but he didn't have the opportunity to follow up as another approached and Apollo immediately heading that way. It was a behemoth standing at 6'7 with honey colored eyes.

"Commander Cornelia," Apollo reached out and shook hands with her. "Thank you for coming and with such punctuality. Have you had the opportunity to get started, and what have you uncovered?"

"Still early in the progressions I'm sorry, but we have however picked up on the route they used to flee."

"Did you just say, they?" Apollo asked.

The female behemoth nodded.

"It is believed another was present, perhaps an accomplice to our suspect. We've conducted dozens of conferences of persons that might have seen anything, during or after the attack and we talked with just over five tourists who recalled hearing thunder and the sky turning gray and filling with clouds when moments before it was clear skies and sunny."

Apollo's wings settled downward and pinned against his body as he rubbed at his chin, thinking deeply on what sort of magic was used here and how much power was required to pull off the spell and if it took a toll on the caster's body. Such factors would greatly increase the timing in deducing the identity of the suspect. Not only that but those pursuing the said target would have a better understanding of how to approach and or plan out the eventual confrontation with less casualties. Apollo took a deep breath and looking to the other investigator that was opposite of the behemoth.

"If you'd excuse us, I'd like to speak with the commander in private."

"Yes, of course sir."

And just like that he stepped away checking up with the rest of his unit and their progressions. While he did that Apollo and Cornelia went for a quick walk with her leading the way and pointing out a hill as they made their way up.

"This is where they went, both of them," the two collectively walked forward just before Cornelia stopped. "Their trail vanishes here without a trace, but their scents are strongest at this point. And check this."

The female behemoth reached into her side jacket pocket, and in her hand a bronze colored object with small designs over it and a circular shape. A small button was at the center of it which she pressed down over before tossing it forward and whilst rolling over the ground an electric current erupted in front of them.

"A little something whipped up by everyone's favorite, Commander of the Southern Legions and Director General of Research and Development," she grinned.

Apollo was also with a smile of his own.

"Obsidi Plato Ramses," the harbinger nodded. "Tell me more, what am I looking at?"

"Something that's capable of not only sniffing out the entry and exit points to tears in a dimension or boom tubes but also capable of piggybacking the wave to the other end. Meaning we'd be able to follow them wherever they initially touched down from here on rematerializing."

The emperor kept quite knowing there was a drawback or loop hole.

"But, whoever this is... this witch, she's gifted and shrewd. The relocation spell used didn't just shuffle them but left open nearly one thousand exit points and so it makes it nearly impossible to determine their trail, assuming one of those was their point of exit which we have yet to confirm."

"I see," Apollo lowered his arms.

"And now I suppose I'll go ahead and ask the obvious, what brought you here?"

A long sigh followed as he lowered his head and his eyes closed for a moment.

"You've heard by now what transpired in Thishieita, there was a murder. And not just any murder, it was done by one of the escapees of this realm's most wanted. All except Jitoshi Ichiro, I know and have encountered them all... they're the worst monsters you will ever come by. No regard for life and the death and pain they leave behind."

"I'd have to be living under a rock to not have heard. But if I recall none of those said individuals are of the witch variation, what makes you so certain what happened here has to do with the outlaws."

"Research and past intel I kept, but of course I shall leave the on field investigations to yourself and the rest of the professionals but I shall assist wherever I can. These convicts weren't without coconspirators and those they worked closely with, and the timing of what happened here in accordance to Thishieita is far too expedient. I shall forward you the information that I have and perhaps then you will have a clearer understanding," Apollo said.

"Great, the sooner the better."

 **XXX**

After a long non-stop Journey, the group of six finally came to a halt, settling inside the woods just outside a village occupied by Jorōgumo Yokai and select few Stone people. With her body forced against a tree in a standing position, Isla was tied up and the mercenary liable made sure the constraints were tight.

"Sorry about this, my lady I do wish there was another way," he shook his head. "Just following orders but I'm sure you understand we have a mission to complete."

There were those that spoke kind words to get on someone's good side but she could tell by just his attitude that he was candid.

"So here's how this is going to work," Miukei stretched as she looked to both Canary and Batwing. "The two of you will stand guard and keep watch on our little elf. We'll be in and out before you know it."

Miukei then scratched at the left side of her face as she moved in on Black Canary circling her all at the same time while looking her up and down. Then came a smile as she then backed off.

"We are virtually the same size, shouldn't be too difficult."

Next was Batwing and doing as she had with Dinah everyone waited around and watched. With him the process lingered as she took into consideration every measurement and detail of his body.

"Think I just about got it," she threw her hair back. "Be back in a jiffy, play nice while we're away."

Whereas she led the way the two mercenaries followed. Black Canary breathed out as the vampire proceed out of the woods and down the hill into the village. And in silence Batwing removed his helmet while leaning against the nearest tree.

"You good?" Black Canary asked, moving in front of him.

"Great actually," he looked up into the sky. "Just reflecting."

She gazed over him with analytical eyes.

"Reflecting on what?"

"Everything," Luke responded simply.

Black Canary halfway smirked stepping aside and lowered herself as she sat cross-legged on the left side of the tree as she too looked upward and into the sky. The Heroine sighed while stretching and for a moment her eyes closed. The next minute was like this until she was pulled out by the lieutenant general's voice.

"You are following her like devoted insects no questions asked. I have no doubt she'll keep her word about the promise but did you ever stop and think that it might come at a price?" Isla posed.

The eyes of both human world defenders were cemented over Isla and nothing in her posture, eyes, nor tone, suggested she was lying. She left them to silently ponder her words individually. It was Black Canary that moved over and atop her knees and looking right at the elf lieutenant who did the same back.

"Come at a price, what's that supposed to mean?"

An unintentional Snicker escaped her lips but she quickly pulled back and regained herself as she continued.

"You're both knowledgeable on the rules that relate to humans and their presence or even knowing the existence of this world, surely?"

Both looked at one another and then back at her.

"How could we not... something else we should know?"

"The rules established by the emperor of this realm, is the same individual the vampire is escorting you to. So tell me, what do you think will come about when that happens?"

The duo was again left to ponder but this time with even more concentration, given the added report forced them to put things into perspective. This silence however was only for a short while.

"Are you advocating that this ruler will dispose of us? Sounds ruthless and unfair, we didn't end up here by choice, only by chance," Black Canary spoke.

"And unless you can prove it, it won't matter," Isla breathed out. "But for the sake of you, fortunately he isn't a savage or dictator. Nonetheless without a shadow of doubt since the moment you set foot in this world your memories will be erased."

Batwing bit back while Canary's throat closed up but neither taking their eyes off the elf lieutenant.

"Yur saying we will be mind wiped?" Luke inquired.

"At the very least, yes. And that's only assuming that your story is verified to be true. You should really stop and think about this; everything you've been through and done these past months will be gone. It will be as if none of this happened. Perhaps that's a good thing and for the better... or maybe you don't want your reminiscences tampered with. That is only one of many possibilities that you're faced with."

The idea of this was almost frightening and Batwing thinking all the way back to the night they aided Batman and Robin over the ship. That was the night it started, the beginning of their voyage. And it went without saying they shared the same viewpoint.

"Sure there's been hardships endured. More than easy... but I'd like to think of my life experiences as stepping stones, strengthening and Welding me into the person I'm supposed to be. And I'm a true believer that things happen for a reason. I know I didn't just go through these past months only to have it taken away. Experiences build a person's character, no doubt about it."

Dinah agreed strongly with every word said. It wasn't right away that she considered why Isla was telling them any of this and if true. But if she was telling the truth there was surely only one rational justification as to why.

"Is this your pitch to try and get us to set you free? We have no way of knowing if what you just told us is true or not. And what's next, are you going to tell us you have another alternative that gets us back as is?"

It was all just so comical and unclear.

"I could be lying, sure. So why not ask Miukei when she returns, she'll tell you exactly as I have. And that is only a yes to your second question. Not just the Nobles of Vindellorien but of the other kingdoms. Every faction has their own secret passages into the human world. However any who chooses to do so is required to take on the appearance of a human in disguise. Much as our realm is to stay hidden and unknown to man, as to is our very existence."

Batwing Glimpse down over her butt with his arms down by his side.

"Sorry but a little bit late for that, when's the last time you visited our world if ever? Monsters and Aliens aren't exactly urban legends these days. But I see your point, so let's say if we were open for negotiation which we aren't, what would be your proposition?"

"No proposition, I thought you deserved to know ahead of time what you are faced with. If I was in command things would be altered, you help me I help you. No one gives anything for nothing without something in return."

Black Canary fell back over her bottom but with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Something for something. Are you saying that if we free you, there's a chance you show us to this hidden passage?"

Isla slumped back over the tree and shook moderately.

"I'm not bidding anything from either of you, just asserting your situation. Knowing what you do now, it's your choice what you do from here."

This was positively something to consider and they took it all in silently. In High Spirits Miukei found herself rather off track having separated from The Mercenaries. Her eyes looked over and even with a sparkle to them as she stared at a set of jewelry laid out over a table just over a cloth. The area was set up like a flea market with numerous citizens of the village selling foods and goods of all sorts.

"So pretty!" her hands were clasped together as she looked an enormous diamond necklace.

She was tempted to make the purchase but didn't know if she had enough yen and even if she did there were things of greater importance but that didn't stop her from admiring the piece. Eventually she took off and around the cafe area looking over different menus.

"Excuse me, I'd like to order," she called out to and waved to the chef.

His back was to her as he washed dishes but look away soon as he was finished.

"A new face and customer, isn't this just the treat and you are a beautiful one. A traveler?" he asked.

She could feel positive vibes from him.

"I do much of that," she confirmed with another head.

They engaged in small talk for a little while just before Miukei ordered a couple different dishes, looking over the diverse options. When finished she met up one of the mercenaries who wasn't far and they grouped together finding a clothing joint down the block. She looked through the choices and did so with attention to detail.

The Vampire made a couple purchases and the next 20 minutes or so she mingled around the village and bought a few additional items essential to the journey. Afterwards they regrouped with the other assassin and returned into the woods where Black Canary and company awaited. The smell of food carried by Miukei triggered a moan from Dinah who stood.

"That smells so good!" Canary felt her mouth water.

"A mixture of soups this village just so happened to carry. And it's one of my fave dishes. I believe that you will find it to be quite the delicacy."

The vampire set the food aside tossing both Batwing and Black Canary one bag each.

"A couple pairs of clothing, no idea of your dress preference so I picked out whatever," Miukei shrugged. "Can't be picky I suppose."

They think her and grab hold of one bag each.

"The Asagao Three and I have a handful of concealed bases throughout the realm, we're near one and will use it to clean up and rest."

There wasn't a single of them that wasn't happy to hear this specially Dinah who looked most forward to a hot shower. Taking hold of the small bag Luke moved away from the tree and towards the bushes.

"Be back in a minute, time to get out of this armor."

Everyone looked his way for a moment before he vanished behind the trees. He didn't travel far, just about 30 yards and there were enough trees shielding him. And once he removed the gear his entire body felt refreshed with a modest breeze blowing over his skin. He only got to pulling up his pants before she appeared and leaning up against a shrub.

"Been awhile, hasn't it? And is it just me or do you look really scrumptious like that?" Miukei licked at her lips. "You owe me anyway, none of you would have made it this far without me."

She walked in on him from the corner of his eye until there was only an inch between them. With her hands against him the vampire pushed Luke against a tree.

"Wanna make it a quickie, or maybe we go slowly," her lips brushed over his left ear. "Admit it or not, I know that's the way you love it."

The whisper into his ear cause his body to quiver. Her head lowered a moment later sniffing at his body and exhaling as she took in his natural scent.

"Ooohh how I'm going to enjoy this," she stared up at him with demented eyes. "It's always the best when you haven't had it in a while, so let's savor it together."

Luke felt her breath over the side of his neck just before a cutting pain followed. His teeth gnashed as her fangs speared into his neck and slowly consuming his blood while her fingers danced over his triceps. She held onto him tightly as she slurped and he looked into the sky the entire time.

 **XXX**

The night out was refreshing and the four enjoying themselves, counting Damian who almost forgot that Akasha was there. Afterwards they went out for dinner and then returned to the manor. Bruce was coming up the large steps, having recovered a certain file from the cave. He'd spent the past ten minutes inside the cave, studying and looking over certain locations. On his way out he heard two voices coming from the kitchen and a smile spread across his face. The two voices belonged to his daughter and her mother.

"Mommy?" Sasha's little voice sang out.

Akasha turned her attention from the counter as she and the young one were making a batch of brownies. Well Akasha did most the work as Sasha offered what should be added, which included ice cream on the side.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she smiled down at her standing on the stool. Sasha's bright blue eyes staring back up at her mother.

"Why daddy can't fly?" she looked up innocently. "Why doesn't he have wings?"

"Pardon, did you say fly?" Akasha looked down over her with surprise.

"Uh huh, wanna see?!"

Sasha jumped back happily and with much energy as she closed her eyes for a moment and opened them a second later and the ocean blue replaced by a blood red and with a slit through them! Akasha's mouth then dropped open as Sasha sprouted bat wings, flapping as she flew upwards at the ceiling.

"See mommy!"

The Dark Lord was shocked and wondered when exactly this happened! She hadn't any clue that her daughter had awakened her shinso blood, wondering when exactly this occurred. She watched Sasha fly around for a few moments until Sasha landed, doing away with the wings and powering down as her eyes returned to normal. She was at lost for words, questioning if there was anyone else that knew about Sasha's awakening as a shinso but by the way she acted it seemed that at least one did. Bruce chuckled as he walked into the room as Akasha recollected herself.

"Because we're very special, but eventually your father will be able to do the same," she said as he walked over towards the two.

Bruce took a knee and down in front of Sasha and embraced her.

"Did you hear daddy, mommy said you can fly too," she said happily.

Bruce wrapped her tightly in his arms and hugged the child. Akasha winked and gave him a mysterious smile. She picked up the tray and walked over to the oven and put the tray in and quickly closed the door.

Akasha wiped her hands over her apron and with a smile over her lips.

"They will be done quickly," Sasha rested her head on Bruce's shoulder. He could hear her lips smacking. He held in the laugh, his little Athena sure could pack away the sweets.

Diana walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Bruce with Sasha in his arms walked over and joined her as Sasha sat beside him.

"Mommy and I make delicious dessert... you'll see, daddy." her blue eyes lit up with excitement.

He knew better then to disappoint his little girl.

"Yes, I bet you do," he stared back at her.

Her smile made him feel as light as air just as Akasha's hand reached across the table and rubbed the palm of her hand atop his and smiled. From there they engaged in small conversations and Alfred appearing a minute or so later and Bruce meeting with him as he stood from his chair. Akasha watched them silently and her thoughts still locked over what she'd just seen in her daughter springing wings. When the conversation between Bruce and Alfred concluded, he looked to both Sasha and Akasha.

"I'll be looking over something in the next room if you need me," Bruce said.

Akasha nodded while Sasha waved as Bruce took off.

Finding a place to sit on the leather sofa in front of the large fireplace in the study, Bruce held the folder in hand which he brought up from the cave. He opened the file and inside were a list of names, the first Alton Carver, Mary Turner, William Cobb, Alexander Staunton and Uriah Boone. They were just a few names over the list who were or previously linked to the court of owls, with detailed information on each and various potential locations they could be found. His focus was at its highest as he read through and got lost in it all, burning to find the one man that changed his life forever. The court were already a dangerous bunch and if he allowed Demitri to have his way with them, there was no telling how much worse things might get.

With the files set aside Bruce switched over to a handheld electronic and in one click started up a 3D screen and punched in certain information. He was busy compiling a list of info related to each of the persons on the list, but locations he'd encountered the court before. He was deep in thought going over everything for several minutes when her slender arms wrapped around his neck. He smelled her perfume and it was her favorite and she knew that it captivated all the guys.

She took hold of the electronic out of his hands and set it down over the end of the sofa.

"Working while I'm here to spend time with you," Akasha pouted. "How impolite."

He looked up into her emerald eyes and smirked.

"It's important and can't wait, I've put it off for too long."

"You could spare another hour or so without it," she replied as she moved around and into his lap with a giggle. "There is another reason I stopped by, something I'd like your help with. In the past seventy two hours something happened, something big."

Akasha's expression became far more serious as she pushed off Bruce and sitting beside him.

"Nakamura Fukumi, head of the National Public Safety Commissionof Hiklorhan… her twenty three year old daughter was murdered and it has sent the entire kingdom in racket. She was greatly loved by the community, an upcoming pop star and…"

"If you're asking me to look into this the answer is no. I'm not of your world and I don't see the significance. There's so much on my plate right now, far more important. Is it personal?"

Akasha looked away from him as she let out a sigh.

"This isn't just a simple murder Bruce, and no it isn't personal," she looked him in the face and he could see and feel her ache. "On hindsight it appears as your typical murder but something is different about this … if you're willing to listen I'll tell you all the details and then you may make your decision. I think… no, I'm sure Fukumi was onto someone, something big and…"

"And it cost her daughter her life?" Bruce finished for the Dark Lord.

Akasha was with a quick nod as he sat back. His mind was already essentially made up but he didn't see any problem in at least hearing her out.

"This isn't just a case of a star being murdered, we might be looking at something threatening Hiklorhan on a wide scale, and it might even span further than that. I don't know, which is why I'd love for you to look into the matter. Others are working the case but none have the resume that you do. I shall designate you with everything that's been discovered thus far, and anything additional that might assist in your investigation."

"You've always liked playing the boss role," Bruce smirked while resituating over the sofa. "I'm listening."

 **To be continued**


	33. Consumed by Darkness

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP33: Consumed by Darkness**

She talked and he listened, enthralled by much of what was said and while at first he had no intent of involving himself halfway through he was swayed and his choice swapped.

"Rodrigo, shut your mouth, goodness!" Koharu looked up, half-stunned and half- tickled as the investigator swept into the lab, followed by a gawky new vampire detective assigned to the task by the Dark Lord herself.

Koharu was a Forensic Pathologist and one of the best at doing her job. She inwardly sighed, already pulling her clipboard off the desk, for she had just completed an autopsy and had just shed her gloves and lab coat. Koharu quickly shrugged back into the less than pristine coat and plastered a smile on her face.

"And you must be the detective sent by our queen, I've been expecting you. Detective Wallace, is it?" Koharu reached out and shaking hands with him as he smiled.

He stood at 6'2 with dark brown eyes and blond hair and dressed in a dark suit and hat in a similar color. The disguise was perfect and covered Bruce Wayne's features, all through the magic of the special lock around his wrist. Disguises and trickery were right up his alley, none of this was uncharted territory. Before his arrival he received in depth information on the case from the Dark Lord, which she obtained directly from the primary investigators working the case.

"Nakamura Chinatsu, found a few days ago behind the Siztiez Plaza," Bruce spoke tersely, ignoring the look of wonder on the face of the other vampire officer, Rodrigo sent with him. "That's who we're here to see."

He was probably curious as to how some newly assigned detective figured out where the woman had been found, but then again it was the news of the week and would be until the case was solved. Never mind that his files were currently halfway hanging out of his briefcase.

"A British vampire mostly working out of Hiklorhan Entertainment Productions, and a fan favorite for her voice and mysterious allure and she had an amazing connection with the fans. Her body was with much bruising strangely, a diamond ring was also found tightly concealed in her left hand. Bits of her clothing has been a question particularly that her shoes were on the wrong feet. There was blood all around her mouth, but mostly smudged as if someone wiped it away. She will be gravely missed, that's for sure. She was apparently on her way to Siztiez Plaza to meet with her agent and another interested in signing off on her for a tour when the murder occurred. She never made it to the meeting," Koharu said.

"At least that was the original plan," Bruce spoke just as he uncovered a slip of paper from inside a side pocket in his jacket. "However, Chinatsu had left a note to her agent explaining that she wouldn't be available for the meeting and requested it be rescheduled. Yet her body was still found just outside the building. And the important thing to keep in mind is that Chinatsu wasn't very private, and publicly shared most of her activities. Any one of her followers could know where she'd be and when, but not this. The decision to cancel came late and only she and her agent knew of the cancellation. Where is the body?"

Koharu and the other officer looked to him, wondering what he was getting at. The deceased was wearing a small pin on her jacket, deigning the company's emblem, as well as the program. And while she was known for being well-dressed, in the instance of her death it was different. She was not wearing her office or work attire, nor casual attire and under her jacket she was dressed in purple lingerie. Not exactly something a woman would wear on the way to the office and then there was also the forecast. She didn't carry an umbrella suitable for the sudden rain Hiklorhan was apt to experience that evening based on the projection. It was poisonous and deadly to vampires and there wasn't a citizen that wouldn't be alert of such weather and best prepare themselves in advance. Anyhow Koharu put that thought aside as she led both men to where the body was, halfway across the room and unzipping the cadaver pouch where the deceased laid.

"Detective Wallace, you bring to light valid points, but to what reason. Twenty three years of age, in otherwise perfect health apart from the fact that she is dead," Koharu scanned her notes briefly. "And treasured by so many. So many admired her, those with hatred for the woman were her own competitors... and she did have a mouth on her, but what vampire doesn't. Our queen sent you here Mister Wallace, claiming you could help crack this case. Surely she must have her reasons, but from my knowledge you've done little to no work in these parts."

A quick moment of silence ensued just before the other investigator spoke.

"Friends say that she was studious, but a party animal which anyone would know unless you're living under a rock. Associates close to her say she turned in for bed at her home at just after midnight Thursday. Chinatsu was at the studio earlier that morning, or so her recording circle said," Rodrigo listed.

"Based on the detailed information we've been provided, it was routine for her to be around at that time. But obviously that isn't where she was Thursday after midnight, nor where she was headed," Bruce pulled out crime scene photos from a small folder in his jacket pocket.

Each photo was scattered out neatly over the table of the deceased found on scene, in addition to other photos taken over the surrounding area. Nakamura Chinatsu was found right off the premises of the Siztiez Plaza.

"How about we review everything that we know," Bruce rubbed his hands together.

The investigator opposite of him was with a case file of his own and additional information which he too uncovered and laying out over the table.

"A well-known up and coming superstar and to go down the list of acquaintances and potential suspects could take hours and so I worked an entirely different angle," Bruce rested his hands over the table while leaning forward. "We know she was a party goer and loved to have fun and instead of locking in on friends and coworkers, let's focus on the past seventy two hours of her life before it ended."

Both the Rodrigo and the Forensic Pathologist listened in as Bruce went on.

"There is one I'd like to specifically focus on. Detective you learned this for yourself during your investigations and talking with friends of hers," Bruce eyed him directly. "Liam Tryniski, the millionaire and head of operations in trades in the yokai realm. He is CEO and spokesman for Kolckwergen. But he's also been under investigation from the head of National Public Safety Commission... Nakamura Fukumi. The mother of our victim."

Koharu swallowed back while the investigator's eyes narrowed.

"You can't really be suggesting that Liam was the one that..."

"Pulled the trigger, made the kill? No, I'm not suggesting anything, yet," Bruce eyed him for a moment before turning his attention to Koharu. "I've read over your report a couple dozen times before my arrival and there were irregularities, have you determined the cause of death?"

"I have not, but my team and I are well on our way to doing so," she replied.

Bruce breathed out with a step back and away from the table.

"You won't have to, I believe I might have an idea of how. But let's first cover the, who and why," Bruce responded.

Both yokai gazed up at him as he uncovered another stash of photos and scattered them over the table. The investigator particularly moved in and looked over the five separate images. The victim Chinatsu was in each, but so to was another individual and the investigator recognized who this person was in a matter of seconds.

"That man is Tizzy Wilkonson, the personal body guard of Liam. These two photos are what you should especially take a look at," Bruce pointed out as the investigator looked down.

The female victim appeared close and cozy with Tizzy and as the investigator gazed down further over the pics he noticed that in the two shots in particular Chinatsu was holding hands with the said guard, but the two unnoticed due to the massive crowds surrounding them in the vicinity.

"How... how could I have missed this, where were these photos taken?!" Rodrigo halfway shouted.

"An exposition just two weeks ago, east side of Hiklorhan. The head of National Public Safety Commission was aiming for and trying to put Liam out of business and behind bars, and then we have her daughter over on the side engaging in a relationship with his hired muscle... wrong," Bruce said

Koharu felt herself jump a bit while the vampire investigator felt an increase in his heart rate. Bruce breathed out as he continued.

"Within weeks of Nakamura Fukumi starting her investigations into this man and his dealings things became heated, and Liam sending threats as she managed to dig up more and more, things he wanted buried. But then in the past two weeks that all stopped, her persistent digging."

"And this has nothing to do with our murder from what I can tell, upstart. But you seem to think you know what yur doing, so I'll bite. What has you convinced?"

The sarcasm was apparent in Rodrigo's voice, but this didn't stop Wayne.

"The photos of Nakamura Chinatsu were snapped during this time, which isn't a coincidence. Now tell me detective Rodrigo, a simple question. What did you know of our victim's social life, particularly who she was dating?"

The answer was an easy one and he answered without hesitation.

"Isac Reynolds, a self-made musician and a damn good one at that. He was one of the first I interviewed following Chinatsu's death. The kid was really broken up over her death, sounds like he really loved her and she him."

"Good, then that makes following this next bit a lot easier. Only a premonition at the moment, but can be determined with a DNA sample. Fukumi didn't just pull back for no reason and as you said Chinatsu was in a healthy and loving relationship with Isac. The dropping of interest in Liam Tryniski and then Fukumi's daughter in such a setting which leads to one thing... leverage. Somehow Liam pulled up dirt on Chinatsu and used it as blackmail so that her mother would back off. This would also explain her erratic behavior and tardiness for scheduled events in her final days. They had a tight hold over her, and her mother held at bay with whatever material they had."

"Damn it! I didn't think much of it at first but it turns out it was something I should never have turned my back on," Rodrigo looked over the ground. "Friends of hers I spoke with specified she would meet up with a strange man at various locations, namely motels. The description of this man, while at the time no one could identify him matches up with Tizzy."

The vampire investigator was having a difficult time processing and figuring how and where detective Wallace was picking up all this information, but took time to slow his thoughts and really think. He took moments to again look over the photos laid out over the table and silently recalled everything they'd confirmed while Bruce continued.

"She was in perfect health, but her body in such a state at death that isn't common," Bruce circled the table where the deceased laid.

He lifted the sleeve covering the body's arm. As he had suspected, it was covered in bruises. Subconsciously, he wrapped his hand around the arm, his fingers roughly matching the bruised pattern. He felt a tightness in his throat as he continued inspecting the body and it was as if he'd seen something like this before. With two fingers to his chin he moved around in deep thought as he eventually looked up with fulfilment.

"The Realm of Alvasleha..." Bruce murmured.

It was the location where he trained for over a year under the supervision of Selene Kayeda. The whole time wasn't spent enduring physical and spiritual training, using his free time to study up on the yokai realm but none more than vampires, history, weaponry, tools and medicines. He picked up on much through his studies and Selene there to illuminate any questions that he had. The way in which the victim's bruises flared up and the excessive veins over her flesh was something he'd viewed through pictures and recited.

"This woman was raped, and murdered," Bruce said coldly, looking up at both the investigator and Koharu. "Dressed in lingerie, she was on her way to meet someone and not just anyone. It was him, Tizzy Wilkonson."

Bruce asked for Koharu to bring him the crime scene photos which she did promptly.

"Probably arranged at the last minute. Where her body was found is not where the crime took place. Take a look at the pin over her jacket," Bruce pointed out as both looked. "It's on the wrong side. There's a section over the jacket that implies it be placed on the other side. There are tiny holes on the left lapel but none on the right. She dressed in a hurry... or should I say someone dressed her in a hurry. And as detailed in your report, her heels were on the wrong feet. This woman didn't dress herself."

With the stacks of crime scene photos in hand, Bruce flipped through them and looking for one specifically. The two of them waited patiently and silently as he came to a stop after flipping through nearly ten images.

"See here? The back of her jacket was dragged over the pavement, the collection of dirt and mud runs parallel to each other, which confirms which angle she was pulled. There was a storm during the night of her murder which is consistent with the evidence."

"There's no sign of forced…entry, on the deceased," Koharu could have kicked herself.

Of course there wouldn't be, not with the accelerated rate a vampire healed.

"It began consensually," Bruce replied, irritated. "It began consensually... but then something happened. Something changed, halfway through. The smudged blood you found over her mouth and seemingly wiped clean, is who we're after. That is the one she was intimate with. In the struggle and change of heart she must have taken a sizeable bit into him, enough so to create pain and get him off her. You've kept samples of that blood, I'm sure? It'll put him at the crime scene once he's brought in, regardless of his story."

"Wallace, what the hell are you getting at?!" Rodrigo yelled.

Running both hands over his face and then through his hair Bruce reviewed everything that they knew through his head.

"The cause of death," Bruce looked to both. "I read over your in depth report of the quick autopsy you performed on her blood. You haven't determined a cause of death which is fine. I believe I know the cause. There are two parts to this, so listen carefully."

"New guy thinks he's some sort of hot shot, just what the hell do you think this is?! I don't care if you were sent by Bloodriver Akasha herself, some new meat isn't just trotting in here and tell us what is and what isn't! And since you seem to have all the answers, why was she holding a diamond ring?"

Bruce glared at the investigator with his arms crossed.

"I don't have the answer to that, but if you're done I'll continue. Vampires don't normally show signs of bruising even during death unless something third party was used. Chinatsu was beaten, no doubt about it but that was far from the cause of death. We vampires are immune to most poisons and disease, but in the case of our victim that's exactly what happened."

"And here I was under the impression you were a detective, not some pathologist," Rodrigo flashed his eyes. "Thought that was her job."

Rodrigo looked to the woman off to the side of them.

"Chinatsu was exposed to a chemical called Vydro, and once in the system of a vampire it causes what would be considered an allergic reaction to which the body becomes hypersensitive. In other words she experienced an anaphylactic shock... but that wasn't what killed her, only what weakened her immune system and other working body functions so that once the poison itself was injected it would kill her. Her ability to heal diminished exceedingly by this point and this was also when our subject beat on her."

Koharu's mouth immediately dropped open.

"Which explains the visible bruising over her body, but even with something such as Vydro in play I've never come across a poison that causes the body to turn to such a shade of green. What do you propose was used?"

"Based from your report and from my knowledge and in addition to seeing the body I'd say Pesterial Vecta. It's a poison that starts with affecting the blood cells which then passes to the liver, lungs and heart. It would have been mostly painless until the last few moments..."

"My heavens," Koharu rested a hand over her mouth. "What tipped you off?"

"Research, and fortunate enough to work around persons of great knowledge."

Stepping back and with just over a foot between himself and the table Bruce breathed out and whenever they met again he owed her big time. All of what he knew and learned of the yokai realm could be credit to Selene Kayeda. She showed him much in the art of medicines, disease poisons and so much else in the yokai medical field. If there was one thing he admired about her it was her knowledge, dedication and perfection of her craft. It was easy to see why she was the most sought after medic in the realm. It would take decades, no probably an entire century for a novice to reach the level of understanding that she possessed.

"Okay, not bad," Rodrigo nodded his head. "Where do we go from here?"

"I first report back to queen Akasha, she requested I kept her up to date on the proceedings here. And most importantly we have a suspect, Tizzy Wilkonson. For now keep this under wraps until we're given further instructions. I'll go make the call. There's a chance Liam Tryniski might have had a role to play in all this, we aren't counting anything out."

"Do what you have to, my mouth is shut," Rodrigo nodded.

Together they watched Bruce exit out of the room where he then made the call. No matter the progress made, the case was far from unraveled. There were still far too many holes in which needed filling.

 **XXX**

All of what he gathered thus far in the investigation was shared with the Dark Lord and then his next set of business was tracking the prime suspect, which he did so back to the human world. Batman stood over the roof of a building five blocks from where he tracked the target. What started as a lone mission saw changes as in front of him were both Morrigan Aensland and Robin, the two silent and peeping at one another from time to time.

" _Father_ , please do tell me again why you're running chores for Bloodriver?" Robin rolled his eyes as he again looked to Morrigan."And why is she here?"

"Don't want my support little birdie? Didn't Batman tell yah the dynamic duo is dead? It's the dynamic trio now," Morrigan brushed her hands together.

"And I'm Superman," Robin countered.

The caped crusader glowered from behind, but neither taking notice with their backs to him. But somehow they could feel it emitting over them and so they simultaneously turned their gazes that way.

"We have a mission," he reminded them.

Morrigan found out about everything from Bruce during his return from the yokai realm and preparing his pursuit of Tizzy Wilkonson who was on business in the human world. And it was in Singapore where that trail led them, and the objective in a building across the street from the roof where they stood. The atmosphere between the boy wonder and the succubi seemed to break as the two readied themselves for business, but that didn't stop Morrigan from sticking her tongue out at him. This didn't go unnoticed by the boy who was ready to retort, but his father there and so he instead sneered and did nothing.

"Right. So what's the plan, darling?" Morrigan queried.

"Robin and I will infiltrate the warehouse to scope it out and take out the surrounding guards before we pursue the target. Meanwhile you will keep to the air above the building. When we assess that the situation is as I like, you will come in through the roof if your help is necessary, which it won't," Batman explained.

"Pffff, plan is real I don't know... forget all the sneaking around!" Morrigan jumped up. "Let's just crash the party head on! There isn't a thing any of them could do to stop us. Yeah, yeah I know you enjoy the whole sneaking around thing and surfacing out of nowhere and scaring the living shi..."

"Morrigan..." Batman frowned.

"I'm so right on this one, bat come on," she wined. "And besides, why do I have to wait outside and miss all the action? Unfair."

"One reason," Batman answered calmly. "Because I said."

Robin's smile beamed heavy at this but Morrigan with laughter.

"Hhhmm such an alpha, I like. But a empress doesn't take orders, she gives them."

"My mission, my rules," Batman responded.

"Wrongo, Akasha's mission. And I don't recall anyone of us being elected leader, I nominate myself!"

Morrigan jumped up happily raising her hand.

"Declined," Robin replied.

"Little boy, your vote doesn't amount to jack. Come again when you're old enough to drink."

With a hand over his belt Robin pulled out a small dagger.

"Can I gut her, leave her body for the roaches and we do our thing?" Robin looked to Batman.

"Ooooh so gory and disturbing. Such a sense of imagination, but isn't any way to speak about your potential mother in law of the future, now is it?"

"You, my mother?" Robin cackled as he reconnected the blade to his belt. "I'd sooner rather have a donkey take that place than some call girl, escort."

Morrigan sunk a hand over her heart and with an over exaggerated expression of distress. Right away Batman stepped in and looked to scold Robin for his selection of words, but Morrigan stopped him.

"Its fine Bruce and besides," Morrigan smiled down over the boy. "I like him, so open and honest without a care. We're going to get along great, aren't we?"

Morrigan reached down grabbing and squeezing at Damian's left cheek just as he slapped it away.

"Touch me again and your hands are gone," Robin glowered.

"Boundaries, I can respect; we all have them. That's perfectly fine, plus I do enough of that with him," Morrigan looked back and walking the opposite way. "You call him father, dontcha? Wanna know what I call him?"

The succubus looked back at Robin with a cunning grin.

"Morrigan, the mission" Batman growled with a reminder.

"Lighten up, those guys aren't going anywhere, daddy," she spoke the last word just loud enough so that Robin would hear.

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he looked to both Morrigan and his father. Now that she had the boy's full attention the succubi wanted to force in the dagger.

"How about a nice good luck smooch from your dearest?"

The interruptions were problematic and he almost regretted letting both Robin and Morrigan tag along. Had he known in advance that collaboration was going to be this much of a hindrance he wouldn't have. He was more than ready to give Morrigan a choice of words but instead he received a mouthful of her tongue as she mashed her lips against his and Robin watching with wide eyes just before immediately turning away and looking in the opposite direction.

"Someone please cut my eyes out!"

If there was a way he could un see that he would. But even with his back to them he could hear the sucking and moaning sounds of Morrigan and right then realized exactly what she was doing and if he gave in and retaliated he'd be doing exactly what she wanted and she would win. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Morrigan pulled away and trailing a finger over his lips.

"Nothing like an act of passion before stepping into battle," Morrigan leaned up against Batman, but looking Robin's way. "Just a small promo of what's to come later. Nothing gets a succubus more in the mood than watching her lover in battle."

Robin was still with his back to them but his fists now tight as he slowly turned to Morrigan licking at her lips and winking. Try as he may to hold himself back, at this point it was useless. With that same dagger in hand he chucked it right at her, but Makai's queen easily snatching it out of the air.

"Don't tell me the little birdie is butt hurt," Morrigan teased. "I'm not stealing him away or coming in between you. I'm just enjoying him in the way that only a woman..."

"Enough!" Batman silenced her. "From this point there is only the mission, nothing else matters. The relationship I have with my son is between him and me. There is no difference to us, it is our business and doesn't openly need to be discussed with anyone."

"Fair point, not another word out of me."

Morrigan tossed the dagger back to Robin who caught and put it away and their gazes glued for a moment. Out of his utility belt Batman provided Morrigan with a small comm device which she inserted into her ear.

"We'll be able to communicate using this and you aren't to make any advancement into the building unless I say."

"Yada, yada, no playground for Morrigan unless Batman says," the succubus said mockingly.

Batman ignored the remark as he sided with Robin and after a quick rundown they were on their way across the street. A short minute later Morrigan flapped her wings and took to the air and giggling with a hand to her mouth.

"Damian," she whispered. "Oh boy is my little Audrey going to just absolutely adore you."

In a just a couple short minutes everything was going well as they made their way inside. Batman and Robin entered the building secretly on the north end, familiarizing themselves with the layout. One by one and little by little they took down a handful of guards until all that remained was the main group.

"That's him, Tizzy Wilkonson," Batman pointed out one individual.

"I'm here if you need me, just send the signal," Morrigan communicated with them over the comms.

There was laughing down below and it was Tizzy who looked upward and to the shadows of where Batman and Robin lurked.

"Boys, boys," he looked to the others within the room. "It would appear we have company and a monster for that matter. That's right monster, I can sense your very essence so go ahead and show yourself."

Batman bit back, realizing he wasn't wearing a yokai limiter and the ability to suppress and hide his monster energy completely was still a work in progress. But there was no longer any use in hiding and so he exposed himself in gliding down and Robin following.

"The Batman, what on earth?!" Tizzy shouted.

With that a dozen in the group started opening fire on the dynamic duo. The Dark Knight maneuvered his body around through the air in a very supernatural way dodging the bullets as Robin landed further behind him and ducking behind a table to avoid the gunfire.

But then from out of nowhere and above them the ceiling smashed through showering the gunmen with debris. Those still standing and avoiding the plummeting ceiling looked upward and firing off bullets at Morrigan Aensland who deflected the ammunition with just her wings. Immediately Batman glared up at her. Her assist was never called upon and yet, there she was. With their attention on the flying succubus, Batman quickly took out the gunmen.

Out the corner of his eye, Robin spotted Tizzy making his escape and went after him. A birdarang thrown out and piercing through the wall ahead of him got the vampire's attention.

"Where do you think yur going?" Robin jumped and flipped up over him.

Robin then leaped forward with a kick, but Tizzy showing inhuman strength, taking hold of the kick and throwing Robin aside like it was nothing. The boy wonder was resilient and came at him again, but this time Tizzy caught him by the throat with one hand.

"I don't sense a shred of yokai in you, boy. Does the mighty Batman truly turn to human children as allies?" the vampire laughed aloud. "Not sure why you heroes have any query with myself, and frankly I don't care to know. I'm going to enjoy breaking this little neck of yours."

Robin wasn't about to call out for help, much too stubborn but he was certainly in an unfavorable position. He reached down for something in his utility belt but it was already too late as he was detached from Tizzy who was blitzed and forced into a wall halfway across the room. By the time Robin looked up it was Morrigan that stood over Tizzy's unconscious body and the succubus turning and winking at him.

"You're welcome."

 **XXX**

The two of them appeared over the rooftops through a vortex, looking down over the citizens of Metropolis. Q-Bee halfway stepped over the edge and a smile occupying her features. In just one step Jedah moved up and was just beside her and cracking his knuckles.

"And you are sure this will work?" she partially looked his way. "Will this draw him out?"

No response came and without even the smallest movement Jedah was with his arms crossed, followed by a nod.

"He'll come and when he does your purpose is fulfilled. I wish to face him without an audience, you would only be getting in the way if you stayed."

Just as she leapt off the ledge and fluttering her wings, Q-Bee peered over her soon-to-be victims. Even without physical contact, she could taste and feel their souls would be quite a delicacy. But with this instance she wasn't here to do so quickly and instead torture then the whole lot of them a means to draw in the catch. And so she went right to work with her arms outstretched creating bee hives out of her hands.

The citizens below had no idea of the danger upon them, but that didn't last for long as hordes of bees swarmed down over them and the assault initiating. Q-Bee made herself visible over the top very much enjoying the tormented look in the eyes of the humans who ran around screaming as they were being attacked. On just that one block there had to be at least 200 to 300 of them roaming around and for the of the queen of the Soul Bee race it was like an open Buffet with so many options to choose from.

She swooped in over the panicked crowds and knocking them over, simply using this as a means to play around and bring out the fear in the helpless targets. Some were already down from the attack by the bees and it was among these following persons that she eyed as her first official target. The woman was injured and with a swarm of bees flying around her body. She was perfect and looked delicious. Q-Bee dropped down over this woman with her stinger stabbing into her side. The woman wailed for only a moment before her life force was soon drained into the body of the predator. She didn't stop there and went after two more unsuspecting victims and doing as she did with the first. Jedah watched from up high and with a grin over his lips, almost enjoying it as much as his subordinate. But all the while he kept his eyes on the lookout for a certain alien.

"Call out to him, I want you to beg and scream for him to come to your rescue," Q-Bee snatched up her fourth victim and lifted him off the ground. "Do it, call to your savior."

There was no other alternative and so he did it, shouting the name Superman at the tops of his lungs. Q-Bee giggled while licking her lips just as she stabbed her stinger into his stomach and devoured his soul just like the others. Dozens of bystanders tried retreating from the area fast as they could and a car accident occurring down the block because of this. The Queen of the Soul Bee race only managed to get her hands over another victim before a rocking sound Echo from the skies and a singular figure sit through forcing her into the pavement.

It all happened so fast that even Jedah was unable to see until the one approaching slowed up, but it wasn't who he was expecting and Q-Bee had been knocked unconscious as she laid in a sizable crater in the middle of the street. It was a woman with long blonde hair, red boots and cape, skirt and S symbol over her chest. And taking control of the situation, she used her ice breath freezing many of the bees and those that weren't were burned to a crisp buy her blazing vision.

At the conclusion of this, Jedah applauded the kryptonian as he leaped downward and her eyes over him with her guard up. The demon moved in on the hero but with his hands behind his back and only to reveal a red rose just before letting out a moan.

"A beautiful rose, for the lovely Roxanne," Jedah extended his arm with the flower held out in front of him and bowing his head.

Suddenly the flower was fried as super girls eyes were are steaming red and Jedah so casually shrugging as he dropped what remained of the rose's stem.

"Not who I was expecting, but you're just as he. Suppose this isn't much a shocker, after all you share the same abilities," a menacing grin covered his mouth. "Tell me, was it their cries that led you here... or was it their pleas to him?"

Kara's eyes returned to normal but her fists unyielding.

"You're with her," Supergirl looked to the unconscious enemy. "Yes I heard all of it. Everything! Don't think for a moment you'll be walking away without answering for that. I don't care if it was her doing or not. What do you want with Kal?"

Supergirl marched forward and he watched her vigilantly.

"Kal, is that what you call him," Jedah grazed at his chin. "Interesting, but regrettably I'm not here for such subtleties. In his absence you will have to do, I've read up and I know extensive amounts about your Kryptonian species."

"That makes two of us, Jedah Dohma," Supergirl's stare burned-over him and brought about a laugh.

"So you know of me, very well."

"You're one of fairy tales recruits and besides we've got someone on our side that knows a whole lot about you. So now I'll ask one more time. What do you want with Kal and you didn't have to result to any of this to get his attention? I thought Fairy Tail's purpose was collecting the magic shells, seems a bit off script."

"Who doesn't enjoy a good plot twist and if you haven't yet figured why I'm here then I'll just have to show you."

Jedah smiled as his wings flapped and the blade over the left side cutting at himself as his blood spewed out over civilians to the Supergirl's left. Right away when his blood made contact with three of them there was an immediate reaction with those three persons becoming bloated and growing in size. The whole time Jedah was with a victorious Merck watching The Infected scream out in pain as they continue to grow.

"What have you done to them, stop this!" Supergirl commanded.

Having the Kryptonian plead like that was pleasant and she could do nothing but watch the victim's explode into a bloody mess and Jedah moaning allowed in exhilaration has he consumed their souls into his very being.

"You're a monster!"

"Monster? No," Jedah shook his head. "I like to think of myself as Makai's salvation for a brighter tomorrow."

Supergirl growled not caring to hear any of what he had to say as she blitzed him head-on and with a hand tightly applied around his throat. She lifted him off the ground just before tossing him up and picking up speed as she punched into his chest and he was sent upward far past the clouds Supergirl following with her next punch he was sent vertical and the sheer power of the strike sending him halfway across the planet and just over the center of the Pacific Ocean.

Kara was immediately on him dishing out punch after punch and increasing the power output to see just how much the enemy could take. Jedah tried finding an opening but at the speed and pace she was moving there weren't very many and options as he was being hit in so many different places in a single instant. With each second she continued to pick up the pace and doing so at such an intensity that shock waves ensued creating miniature typhoons over the ocean surface and waves gliding roughly as if it were a category 3 storm.

Realizing he was getting nowhere and fast, Jedah powered himself up and focusing his telekinetic force and pushing the Kryptonian back. The demon could feel the pain throughout his body and spitting blood, but his body healing instantaneously.

"You think that'll hold me?!"

Supergirl powered out of the telekinetic hold and blitzing Jedah just like he anticipated and wanted her to do. The Kryptonian was just inches of him as he decapitated his own head and his blood spraying all over her.

"Eww, so gross!" Kara shelter stomach grumble in disgust. "He just cut his freaking head off!"

It wasn't a second later that Jedah regenerated and his head falling back into place. Covered in his blood and now with the sight of this almost made her want to retch. And seeing the smirk he so coolly held only made her skin crawl. Right away Kara dove downward into the ocean as she cleaned herself of the blood and returned moments later and Jedah patiently awaiting her.

"Interesting, your biology is quite intriguing. To think you would withstand this long without feeling any effects, outstanding."

She looked him over curiously, pondering what exactly that meant. Not much later did she feel the tightness and uneasiness within her body. It was the oddest sensation and became somewhat agitating the longer she floated and feeling like her very body was increasing size, right down to her very cells. This distress shifted to pain while she gritted her teeth and Jedah noticing as he chuckled.

"What is this... why do I feel this way?"

Her gaze then fell over Jedah but he gave no response and so Kara did the first thing that came to mind flying upward and with Jedah following. This Journey took them up and beyond, through the earth's atmosphere and into the solitude of space. Jedah hadn't any idea what she planned but mostly looked like an attempt at retreating.

Both hovered about and over the Earth so beautiful beneath them and Jedah instantly noticed something about the Kryptonian and what looked to be captivating her. It shined so bright but even he could feel its radiance over his body.

"The sun..."

His eyes narrowed somewhat as he looked back and forth between Supergirl and the spectacle that was the sun. He very simply could have attacked but instead held back and observed the effects of his blood with her body being negated and cancelled. The sun's radiance not only was powering her up, but working as a remedy against blood cleansing it out entirely. Kara-Zor-El felt entirely rejuvenated and 5 times better than she had before.

"Power of the sun, Jedah chortled. "It would appear that what's been said about you kryptonians and your connection to the sun is precise, quite the interesting creatures you are."

Supergirl wasn't there for the in-depth breakdown of Fairy Tale and the majority of its recruits comparing bits and pieces from Kal. But she knew enough and experienced firsthand this foe wasn't to be taken lightly. He not only managed to affect her in ways physically that various others were incapable of, but also showed he could take a good pounding and remain standing.

"Yur done," Supergirl stared right at him with resolve in her eyes. "What you did to those people and what you will do if I allow you to go on... I'm putting you down!"

"Quite spirited but are you sure of that?" Jedah said, amused.

"Watch me!"

Warm-up was officially over and so Jedah powered up and finding himself oddly looking forward to the challenge but with a different mindset then he had coming into the search. Supergirl came at him with her eyes a bright red as she charged up her heat vision. She was just about to a foot from him as she fired off but he dodged to the right and she came at him mercilessly as she tilted her head and grazed his left shoulder with another shot of her heat vision.

But Jedah wasn't on the defense for long following up with his own attack, exposing his blood and creating a scythe which he sent directly at Kara who destroyed the incoming projectile with her own. Jedah showed tremendous speed as he managed to get behind Supergirl and sliced at her back with his claws which tore through her cape and sections of her attire. She quickly spun around and with a thunderclap which knocked him backwards and additional space between them. With his blood in play he created massive fists combined with dark energy which he used to attack her.

One went at her which she ducked under but the second came in the form of an open hand slapping her entire body as she was forced backwards but quickly took control of her momentum and throwing out a punch as her knuckles collided with those of the first sent by Jedah. By the force in which she did so it completely decimated the first and she blitzed over Jedah and throwing out strikes over his body but at a much faster pace and added power than before.

The demon however amped up things slashing and clawing away at sections of her armor using his wings and claws. By means of his telekinetic Force. He took hold of several asteroids and much of them seemingly appearing out of nowhere and while at first it seemed the sizable space rocks were locked onto her, she gathered he had a different target.

"You maniac!" Kara shouted, looking right at him.

"And you've got a shower of asteroids to stop... unless of course you want to see thousands suffer."

Supergirl had a decision to make; take down Jedah himself and hope that the meteors stop, or destroy each singularly. The choice came immediately as she refused to put lives in Jeopardy and truthfully she couldn't say how long it might take to gain victory over the enemy and if in turn the meteor shower would stop. It wasn't worth the gamble and going right to work her enhanced vision picking out the location of each launching from every direction at the globe. There had to be millions and they were all controlled by the demon simultaneously.

The control and focus it must have taken to pull that off, she could only imagine. While she flew off and meeting the meteors head on Jedah watched in anticipation seeing if the kryptonian would be able to pull this off. She quickly increased speed shattering some of the rocks with just her fists, but at the speed in which she moved the meteors were traveling far too quickly and so many that it wouldn't be enough. And with the sun's light shining bright over her body and giving her the super charge she continuously increased her velocity. The kryptonian punched through and wrecking meteors while at the same time using her heat vision to aid in the process.

Jedah observed from afar as she got progressively faster and eventually she was traveling at such a velocity that the whole scene looked like fireworks. By then she was traveling over the speed of light and Shadow but enjoy the show and impressively she cleared away the threat in a matter of just two short minutes.

"Impressive very nice," the demon applauded her but he was immediately knocked off balance as she tore forward.

Kara got off three punches and shoving him back more. Her eyes lit up a bright red as she charged her heat vision again and blasted him in the chest as he was forced further back and his blood splattering out which he then shaped into a massive sledgehammer and using it to whack the kryptonian across the face.

"Silly girl, you believe you have the means in which to defeat me? Your efforts are futile."

Kara didn't listen to anything he said, zooming in on him but the demon was out to prove a point and so the fall of Supergirl began. She came within just a foot of him but then stopped abruptly and her hands over her head as she cried out.

"What's happening to me?!"

Only chuckles came from him as her pain persisted and imagery projected into her mind, some of which her own and others she'd never seen.

"Get out of my head!" Kara yelled.

"Sorry, can't do that. We're just getting started, what do you say we dig deeper, yes? I'll dive into that soul of yours and let's not see if we cannot bring out your true inner darkness."

She aspired and try to fight off the strong hold he had over her mind and spirit, but it was completely useless and so much so that she begged him to stop. He wasn't having any of this as he went deeper and deeper; the demon enjoying every moment of her screams.

 **XXX**

Following a successful mission and capture of Tizzy Wilkonson, Bruce revisted to the yokai realm where the suspect was turned over to Hiklorhan law enforcement. His next move was to return to Gotham, but he was invited to the Bloodriver castle by the Dark Lord herself who wanted to meet. They hadn't spoken much since he took on the small investigation and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to breakdown his findings directly to her. The sun shimmered before his eyes, like silky apricot and rose. He could see a path lit by light, and touching down.

Bruce's face warmed and his lips curled into his rare smile when he saw her which brought a grin to Akasha's face. Her heart jumped and this pounding made her head throb and swim with everything that she loved about him. How his presence lit up her mood and made her heart beat wildly, how his confidence radiated like the stars.

Akasha looked gorgeous in a purple, wrap dress. Her pink hair had been blow-dried into glossy waves and looked so soft. The dress clung to her every curve and gave her an eye-popping cleavage. She was so perfect, on the eyes and even he couldn't look passed that. Akasha was almost flawless in every way it seemed, and not just in manifestation. She was genuine, sweet and caring towards her loved ones and strived for a better future for all. Bruce gazed at her with unintended affection which made Akasha feel fluttery warmth in her gut and blushed. Under the festering gaze of his eyes, she felt like a goddess.

In a suit Bruce looked sharp and stylish, the dark color making his bright eyes light up even more. The crisp white shirt was buttoned up to his neck, starched collar close around his throat and secured with a thin black silk tie in a Windsor knot. He looked smart, strong and powerful, all of which he was. The suit was tailored, accentuating slim waist and broad shoulders perfectly. Handsome was too common a word to describe him as all other adjectives left her mind and she realized that whoever became his would be the luckiest woman. Swallowing hard, the vampire locked gazes with him. Smirking softly, Bruce slowly trotted towards her and his hands inside his jacket pockets as he pulled out something.

"So what do you think?" Bruce presented her with a bouquet of gorgeous flowers.

They were standing in a roofless section of the castle surrounded by olive trees and dotted with large, exotic shrubs with flowers of vivid pink and red, through which she could see the lake just over two hundred yards away. The smell of blooming flowers flooded the air. Akasha breathed in and out, feeling relaxed. The sun just starting to set added to the beautiful view. She glanced over at him, momentarily mesmerized by the sun casting him in such a glow… but it wasn't the sun, really it was just him.

The branches of the trees were festooned by a string of tiny white fairy lights and hung with jam jars, each containing a soft glowing candles. There were more candles in storm lanterns on the dining table Akasha's maidens had prepared for them.

"Thank you for these, and for taking up the investigation. I owe you big," she breathed; her eyes were light and dancing, crinkled up at the corners before accepting the flowers.

She took a deep whiff of their scent and admired the roses as though they were porcelain.

"It isn't over yet, you should hold off on any congratulations. When will the interrogation process begin?" Bruce asked.

"It already has," she replied but with her eyes over the flowers.

Akasha then looked up at him and leaning forward, hand curling in his shirt and pressed her soft lips against his mouth and gave him a kiss. Kissing Bruce felt like a revelation, like the sun coming out, like life forming. Bruce stepped back as he grazed the top of his head with a finger and Akasha giggling at the expression he gave off. She then reached out and embraced him in a hug and they stayed like that for a while as she looked up into the sky. Eventually they pulled away from each other and Bruce smiled brightly as he gestured toward the table.

"So…." he said, moving over to her left and an arm around her. "Dinner?"

Still lost in her own thoughts Akasha blinked a couple times, but then she came back to reality and smiled back.

"That's why I called you." she beamed as bright and warm as the sun as they walked towards the table.

Lacing her hand with Bruce's she felt the man's rapid heartbeat from his palm. This made her smirk, to know that she had such an effect on him. Was he nervous? She could only guess. He was the very man she so acclaimed and was growing to ache for him in every day that passed. They walked over to the table, her dress parting to reveal a flash of her leg in stride. The route to the table was lined by candles making everything appear as if he were in a dream. On the table there were silk napkins and matching plates; two enormous plates of grilled lobster topped with garlic butter, salad, a plate of tempura, yakitori, tonkatsu, a big plate of fruits and three deserts. Lastly sat a bottle of cocktail in an ice bucket next to a candle. If he hadn't realized it before then he did now. What he believed to be just a typical sit down and dinner was far, far more romantic than what he was expecting. What was she up to? Bruce looked down on her from the corner of his eye. The Dark Lord appeared chirpy and delighted, not giving off anything out of the ordinary. There was a music system nearby that Akasha started up just as soft music began playing.

Bruce pulled her chair out and held her hand as she sat and the music seemed to tug at Bruce heartstring. Lyric of the song now all seemed to hold a special message. The candles, string lights, and paper lanterns created a warm glow as the daylight faded.

"One question," he sat back in his chair with his arms overlapping atop the table. "Where is all your hired help? I wasn't greeted, nor did I sense a single presence other than yours."

"True, I gave them all the night off after helping with the setup. Even sometimes a Dark Lord needs her privacy," Akasha smiled at him.

"It's just dinner," Bruce responded casually as he sat back.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, detective."

Both laughed together and from then they ate while watching the sunset. Bruce grinned when he heard Akasha let out the most _obscene_ moan he had ever heard from her. And without intent it went straight to his lower extremity. Bruce cleared his plate slowly, and without realizing he kept an eye on Akasha's wine glass as she topped it at regular intervals. He was less generous with his own, or more so didn't drink at all in case something came up and Batman was needed. She finished the whole bottle of delicious champagne on her own before they even started on desert, a simple brownie top with vanilla ice cream, some Dango and crepe.

She ate more than Bruce who at points just watched her but she ended up taking notice of this and with a smile over her lips.

"I didn't invite you here so that you could just watch me," the pink haired vampire chortled.

She repositioned her chair closer beside his and with a spoon in hand and not taking no for an answer she fed him. He mumbled something about taking exactly the right nutrients for a vampire but his eyes were light and crinkling around the corner.

And before he knew it Akasha was out of her chair and in his lap, straddling him as she fed him the last few bites of the dango and his initial thought was to push her away but he stayed seated. She hadn't done anything that suggested seduction and she was clearly just looking to have a good time and so he just went along as she fed him a slice of crepe, which had Bruce closing his eyes and arching his head back in bliss. He enjoyed the meal, not to mention how happy she looked, the warmth and weight of her body over him, the heaviness of her arm around the back of his shoulders. But the more he thought about it, the more he questioned why he was feeling this way in this situation. There should have been discomfort and uneasiness but he didn't feel any of those things.

Not long after that Akasha returned to her own chair and secretly she would have been happy to go for it right there, take him where he sat, though they'd probably have to do it over the ground. There was just no way the chairs in particular, could take the weight of two vampires going at it in full swing. The night was far from done and with the castle to herself for the entire night she looked to take full advantage of this.

"How about a dance?" Akasha stood and with her hand extended outward and in front of him.

Bruce graciously accepted the invitation and stood opposite to her. They moved away from the table together and Bruce pulled her in close and swayed her to the slow music. This was exactly what she wanted, to be with him this close; Akasha just resting her chin over his shoulder and let herself be led. Akasha then began humming along the music before softly singing to him as she looked up. Somehow it touched him deeply in ways that were just so unexpected. He'd never heard her sing before, and her voice was beautiful and so natural. Her voice was warm with love and affection. When invited for dinner and a quick chat he wasn't expecting any of this, and he couldn't say that he hated it. They danced like this for a while and Akasha rubbing up against him and while it was a perfect start there was much more she wanted before the night ended.

 **XXX**

He was in the middle of reviewing a story when it sounded, a vehicle exploding over the street, followed by panic. Clark rose from his chair and his eyes closed as he properly determined from which direction it came from and confirming it was from out east, four miles from the Daily Planet. Everyone in the office was busy and occupied and so no one noticed when Clark disappeared. Outside the building and into an alley he made the change of attire. He was on scene in a matter of seconds and couldn't believe what he saw, watching Supergirl lift a vehicle over her head and looking out in the direction of the retreating civilians and throwing it right in their direction, but Superman catching it out of the air before it came down over them. He then slowly lowered it as the crowds applauded him, but his eyes over his cousin.

"Kara!" he called out to her as he flew into the air. "What on earth are you doing?"

Superman was met by a blast of heat vision from her eyes which knocked him out of the air and plummeting over the top of a truck.

"What we should have done long ago, Kal!" her eyes still a bright red. "Why live under their rules and protect them when we have the power of gods! It is us they should be bowing down to and worshipping, I'm going to rid this planet of those not on board and shape it into what it should."

"That isn't you talking!" Superman zipped up into the air and right away knew that something was wrong. "Tell me what happened."

His voice was low and sincere as he slowly hovered towards her, but he was blitzed by his cousin and punched out of the air and planted into the middle of the street as more and more bystanders took off running.

"Get in my way Kal and I'll exterminate you," Supergirl rubbed her hands together with a grin. "Why did that feel so rewarding?"

Superman shook himself off as he pushed out of the small crater created and his fists clinched, but that's also when he looked passed Kara and over a roof where he spotted someone standing with crossed arms.

"I've seen him," Kal's eyes shot open as he thought back to an intel gathering within the watchtower weeks back. "Jedah Dohma."

The demon chortled as he made eye contact with the Kryptonian just before flapping his wings and taking to the air where he sided with Kara. Jedah patted at her left shoulder and smiling devilishly over Superman.

"You, did you do this to her?!"

 **To be continued**


	34. Disorder all Over

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP34: Disorder all Over**

Dancing was surely the most blissful activity on earth or the monster world, Akasha thought to herself as Bruce niftily moved them about through the room. They had since relocated from outside and into the vast ballroom of the Bloodriver castle where it was just the two of them and music. She knew this would look scandalous, she knew her representatives, the Orsics, and... oh, everybody! They would all whisper about her. She knew even her father would be indifferent to the idea, but oh, in that moment she just couldn't bring herself to care. This was too wonderful, and she just wouldn't think about them, or anything else. Maybe tomorrow or better yet keep it under wraps until the proper moment raised.

For too long, she had been shut away, the past seven years and as if life was a vast banquet where she was not allowed to feast. Hiding out and living life undercover as someone she wasn't was exhausting and not truly living at all. Her mind ventured to other places as she moved in sync with him. She thought of how Colton had held her when they danced. Bruce was a couple inches taller, and _broad_. She had to lean away from him to look up at his face. Funny, to think of Colton now. She almost never thought of him, for all the time she spent with him in hiding, essentially under his protection and shelter. For crying out loud they were going to be mated! The Dark Lord resented the idea that she was actually going to go through with it every morning she woke since breaking things off and in ways Bruce's turning was like a blessing in disguise. Life was so strange, and she knew that more than most. Colton was taller than she was, of course most men were, but the top of her head had reached his chin, she thought. Oh, it was hard to say for sure. She knew his features, and saw them when she closed her eyes, but she couldn't exactly recall all the details like she should have been able to do. Except for his eyes, which had looked at her with such pitiable eagerness and sorrow the night of their separation.

Bruce Wayne's eyes, she noted, were dark, like the deepest parts of the ocean, and gleamed with determination. Going way back when she and her first love danced, Issa held her as if she would break. Both knew that was the furthest thing from the truth, but she also remembered from that baffling fog that had surrounded her then that even his hesitance had scraped against her skin. There was no such difference in Bruce Wayne's hold. In fact, on top of how very indecorous their dancing together at all was, his arm was over her close. She loved everything about this but didn't bring it to his attention.

He danced exquisitely, and when he wasn't reminding her of the investigation she dropped over his shoulders, it was almost as wonderful just to talk with him. He could talk so calmly at times. She was so fortunate, here was this man, this accomplished Bruce Wayne, but in terms of the monster world was nobody, and perhaps that was good. If it worked or not, any relationship they had in the future would have to be kept quiet until the appropriate time. It was shocking, and it was like coming up for air after holding her breath longer than she could ever conceive. Akasha smiled up at him, in genuine happiness, the first she had felt in ever so long at this revived kinship.

He turned their bodies in an elegant, measured swoop, and smiled back. Akasha quickly held her features back to some measure of gravity. Dancing was problematic enough, especially for a novice but she had plenty of experience. In response, Bruce Wayne's roguish smile beamed even wider, and he squeezed her tighter to him again. She blushed, not expecting this from him but her mutinous eyes sparkled.

 **XXX**

The fire beams raged on, killing more and more civilians. Two of the royals sat there watching it all, not being able to do anything about it. One tried lighting himself a cigarette but his hands were shaking so much that he couldn't finish. After some time he eventually built up the courage to peek out from the tree he stood behind. There was a fast approaching enemy blowing fire at him, and was in his true dragon form. He looked over to one of his nearby men and asked for a weapon. The individual was hesitant but tossed him a weapon.

He was finally able to do what he came here for, to kill some dragons. They had attacked the outer villages of the dwarves on a consistent basis and nothing seemed to be getting done with the felonious gang. They were dragons and residents to the kingdom of Arcenill Mount, but outlaws who had turned against their very own dragon nobles. And leading this bunch was a dragon by the name of Mairi. She was an expert combatant, hunter and knowledgeable in the politics of not only her home land but others within the realm. The dwarf again peeked on each side of the tree and saw nothing, only dragons within the skies and their flames engulfing many of his comrades further down the beach. The squad leader said that they should start heading down the beach while hugging the cliff to see if they could find a way to the emergency battle stations. A select few did so but as soon as they did, heavy boulders were dropped down by a single dragon and crashing into the mountain side and shaking the ground, sending ruble down the cliff.

"We're sitting ducks, and if this keeps up we won't make it out of this. Has a message been delivered to the Arcenill Mount, royals?"

"Indeed sir, and from what I've heard King Fafnir is supposedly in pursuit alongside others of his soldiers. That was however hours ago when the raven delivered the message, so who really knows."

"For our sakes let's hope that's soon, this isn't something we can put away on our own... only hold them off. Change of plans, we retreat. If we stay here, all of us die and there is no reason for that. Allow them to take and do what they want."

"They'll burn down our home and villages!"

"We can't stop them..." the other retorted.

Six dwarfs had made their way into the shallow water without beaching themselves. They did not let up as they moved and swam along. Constant dragon fire breathing on the cement emplacements above kept them essentially in cover. This raised the moral of their pinned friends by the shorelines who retreated and escaping to wherever they could go, primarily the forest. The tides were growing worse and worse.

The dwarfs made their way down the coast towards the Utah area of the beach. This gave them the chance to find a path up onto and further into the forest to hide themselves. Some hugged the cliff face while making their way west down the beach, and while some got away others burned. Some ended up finding a section that had set up rope for climbing into caves within the mountain side for cover. They had already started climbing and some managed to get inside while they watched others of their family and friends burn alive. Retreating was really their only option.

All around the scene was chaotic and even those that hid themselves off shore or took to the ocean were spotted and attacked, much of which not surviving the encounter. They didn't have the power, resources, nor weaponry to fight off dragons and have any chance of survival.

 **XXX**

It was a stare down between the three and Superman's body overly tense as he specifically locked gazes with Jedah.

"What have you done to her?" Superman declared after seconds of silence. "If you can hear me in there somewhere, Kara snap out of this. None of it is you... you can beat whatever he's done."

"You natter like something is wrong but that couldn't be further from the truth," Kara smirked as she dropped her head over the demon's shoulder contentedly. "He can do the same for you, Kal. It will all become translucent. We weren't sent here to live among man and protect them, no. With the immense power that you and I possess anything less than conquering is a farce."

And just seeing her over the enemy as she was stewed a feeling of revulsion within him. The Kryptonian flew forward and his eyes only over the demon but it was Supergirl that obstructed his path and Kal was met by another punch which knocked him out of the sky. Superman took control of his body before making contact with the ground. Kal slowly hovered upward as his cape blew around.

"I don't want to fight you, Kara," he shook his head. "You must know that."

"Oh, but I think we should!" Supergirl flew right at him but this time he took hold of her wrist and her eyes expanding.

"I don't know what he's done to you, but I can't have you going around harming innocent people. This isn't our world, Kara. It's theirs," Superman forced her arms up and over her head as he propelled them both into the sky. "It isn't in our place to shape it as we see fir."

No matter her attempts to try and power out of his hold, it was all for nothing as he held tight. And before long they were in outer space before she accomplished to break free and force Kal-El back. Kara then proceeded to attack him, throwing out a variety of strikes which he blocked simply using the palms of his hands. Jedah had followed and watched from afar and Kal on the defense the entire time. He prevented most hits, but also took a few to the body.

"We can never truly live to our potential like this, we were born to be conquerors!" Kara shouted as she continuously fought him.

"I'm sorry Kara," Kal's eyes closed for a moment just before he zoomed behind and with an elbow to her back and then his arms over his head.

Superman rumbled Supergirl with his fists rocketing downward over her and Kara's body sent diving into the earth and then Superman turning to the one responsible. He knew good and well that Kara wouldn't stay down for long and would return.

"I'll ask once, undo what you did to her!" Superman's eyes turned a fiery red.

His fists were tight, but staying alert of the demon who hovered right in front of him.

"I can do the same for you as I did for her, clear your mind and soul of all doubts and then you shall understand and be able to fulfill your true purpose. You were meant for more than answering and living under the rules of lifeforms so much inferior to what you are… and capable of."

"It isn't it yours or anyone else's place to wield or control someone's path. I know what I am and what I represent and my mother and father of this world that took me in showed and taught me the true values of life. No one's destiny is set in stone, we find our way through experiences and growth from them; good or bad. You will return Kara to the way she was or so help me..."

Superman was silenced by the demon who laughed and the Kryptonian not even the slightest bit of amused.

"You'll do what, exactly? The girl tells me there is one among your allies with knowledge of myself. And there has been reported sightings of her bunched up with you lot. No matter how much you know or think you know, it isn't going to help in defeating me as you will soon find out. Morrigan will not tip the scale in your favor."

The demon smiled, which only irked the Kryptonian and that's when something interesting came to mind; that being a certain probability. If Jedah was defeated, there was a possibility Kara would go back to the way she was. Simply asking the demon to undo what he did was off the table, clearly.

"And you'll soon find out that I'm the guy you don't want to be faced with when you've done harm to his family or friends!"

"Supergirl fell," Jedah chortled. "What makes you so certain you'll fare any better?"

The Man of Steel clenched his fists as he took off and at Jedah, but at a different speed then what the demon was expecting as Superman moved up on him and with far more velocity and power than what Kara showed as he was beaten from every which direction. This assault didn't last for very long as a rocketing sound stemmed from the earth and Supergirl resurfacing and punching into Kal and only a couple times before he took hold of her fist just after the seventh and punched into her side as to force her back.

But as he did, Kal's backside was met by an open hand by one of Jedah's constructs created from his blood. Jedah went for a follow-up, but Superman was quickly behind him striking at the back of his head as the demon was sent forward and roughly colliding with Supergirl. Kal didn't give him the opportunity to reset as he blitzed eluding Kara as he landed powerful hits over Jedah's body, while Supergirl quickly jumped in and with a calculated and powerful strike which sent Superman diving downward into the Earth. He dropped for miles upon miles before catching himself as he was within 15 yards of the ground, and an open meadow. Superman traveled the world much and confronted countless catastrophes, familiarizing himself with so many different environments and locations. In just a quick glance he knew exactly where he was and the jungle no further than two miles and a half from his position.

"Africa..." Kal whispered.

There wasn't time for much else as a roaring sound stemmed from the clouds as Supergirl zipped down over him and planted Kal-El into the ground with a sizable crater left behind. While he was grounded she roared as she threw out a barrage of punches over his body until he powered himself out and smashed his head against hers and she was forced into the air.

"I'll destroy you, Kal!" her eyes lit up a bright red.

Superman did the same as he charged up his heat vision firing at the same time that she did and their beams collided while both aliens put more and more energy into the attack to try and outdo the other. It was a back-and-forth struggle until Kal-El ultimately overpowered her. She was sent soaring in the opposite direction has her body tumbled over the ground. Not long after that Jedah appeared from the skies only hovering downward and his eyes over Superman the entire way. Supergirl popped back into place flying at Kal-El but then stopped at the voice of Jedah.

"Back down girl, I shall take care of Superman myself."

 **XXX**

They spent the next several minutes enjoying each other's company, reflecting on recent events and discussing less stressful matters. But it was getting late and tomorrow would be just like any other day since her return, stacks of inquiries, conferences and continuing with her reshaping of the governmental positions. She had plenty of time to consider all that later, as the night was still not yet over.

"I really enjoyed this, thanks so much for accepting," Akasha said, holding his hand and looking up at him.

"Much needed," he smiled as he watched her spinning and dancing around on their way through the hall and out of the ballroom. "One question, and it's about Nakamura Fukumi. You said she was onto something with Liam in respects to illegitimate activity, but you never gave specifics. It must have been crucial if you turned to me."

With the roll of her eyes the pink haired vampire pouted.

"After such a lovely evening you want to go and ruin it with talks of work," she frowned up at him with her lower lip out.

"Withdrawn," Bruce quietly chuckled as he scratched at the back of his scalp.

"Apology accepted," she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed at his cheek while she moved in closer beside him splaying her fingers across his chest.

As they walked along through the hall he hadn't any clue where they were headed as she didn't say and he didn't care much to ask. Eventually they were up a flight of stairs but he didn't recognize the hall as they made their way further down. He continued alongside her and didn't attempt at pulling away. The Dark Lord nuzzled the side of her face against him as they prolonged further. She pulled away from him, opening the door and looking back at Bruce over her shoulder essentially giving him the nod of confirmation to join her. Once inside it wasn't what he was expecting and looked to be a game room of sorts.

"I didn't know you had one of these," Bruce grinned.

"Only after my return. Figured I would take a little of what I loved in this century of the human world and apply it to the castle. The night is still young, so let's have a little fun, okay."

From then Akasha enjoyed some heavy alcohol as they engaged in a friendly game of billiards and Bruce was leading the game due to her off point shooting.

"You're playing worse than I remember, you always kept it competitive. Almost feels like you don't care, lost you competitive edge? But I suppose that was some years ago," Bruce said as he took a shot that missed the pool balls and almost sunk the cue ball in one of the corner pockets. "Damn."

"Better focus Bruce, or you might let this slip away," she responded as she got a Ketel One Vodka and took a sip.

With an additional glass in hand the Dark Lord halfway filled it and handed the cup to Bruce.

"Sure, you aren't much for drinking but a little won't hurt. Here's a toast to the early success of your investigation."

Bruce lifted the glass as it clanked against the bottle which she held as he drank all of what was in the glass in one go.

"I had the opportunity to exchange a couple words with Rodrigo, your assigned partner. He had nothing but good things to say, but he also mentioned stuff that you otherwise shouldn't know," Akasha said as she took a drink from the bottle and consumed more than half the bottle in seconds.

"Dial it back some, or you'll end up drunk," Bruce said as he immediately set his glass aside.

"Ha, when have you ever seen me drunk? I have a really high tolerance to this stuff, you know, hehe... or maybe not. Quit changing the subject. Vydro and Pesterial Vecta... how would you know about either that poison or chemical? Even for being a remarkable detective as you are, those are two yokai based items. You've got me interested, Bruce." Akasha looked him over curiously, just before setting the bottle aside and taking a shot on the billiards table.

"Doing that would be equivalent to a magician revealing the secrets to his tricks and that defeats the purpose," Bruce chortled and Akasha looked back at him blandly.

"Yeah, besides that," the pinkette vampire said as she took her shot and pocketed the twelve-ball.

She inwardly smiled to herself and quickly pocketed both the eight-ball and twelve-ball before missing the six, allowing Bruce an opportunity to shoot again.

"Seven-ball in the right center pocket," Bruce said as he took his shot and sunk the ball.

They went on like this for some time and Bruce winning five straight, and wondering if the liquor Akasha consumed was aiding in her lack of production, or maybe there was another reason. This time around she started things off.

"Maybe I'll have a little better luck with starting," the pinkette said as she quickly lined up and pocketed the seven-ball before turning her attention to the nine-ball and sinking it.

So far, so good and a great start to the sixth round. For a couple minutes this went on as they went back and forth. It was clutch and down to the wire and Bruce up as he went for the six-ball, but misfired and ended up sinking the cue ball, ending the game and giving Akasha her first win. She jumped up and down like a young toddler who had just been offered ice cream and cake.

"Suck it!" Akasha said as she cleared the rest of the table.

At this time he was certain there was a little bit of her and a little bit of liquor doing the talking. But he also felt a change in himself as he watched and looked at her in ways that he hadn't in some time. A certain impulse was poking, deep within and only grew more intense every time he was close to her or when they brushed up against each other as they moved around the table. At points he felt himself twitch and he took deep breaths to try and relax himself. While outwardly she showed no signs of noticing, she secretly emitted.

"One to five, you've got a long way to go," Bruce cleared.

The bottle was nearby and the Dark Lord finishing what was left inside just before looking to Bruce with skepticism.

"You didn't throw that game, did you?" Akasha somewhat mopped.

"Now why would I do that?" Bruce smirked, whilst Akasha rolled her eyes unconvinced.

Even as he stood the sensation was coming down over him and it felt like his very blood was on fire. With his hand raised he wiped away a bead of sweat.

"One more, but this time play forreal," Akasha said and sure enough he could see a blush building on her face and could hear a little slur to her voice. "Oh and one more thing, just to make things more interesting and the stakes higher. If I win, you owe me a personal favor."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down over her.

"A personal favor... and what if I win?"

"Anything you want, information, materials. Whatever you want, it's yours," Akasha replied.

"Fine, but I'd hate to put a damper in that pride of yours. Are you sure about this?"

Bruce set up the table for their next game.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Oh I'm ready, and you should really watch that overconfidence of yours or I might have to put you in your place," Akasha said as she took the first shot that broke the rack of balls apart and the balls were scattered across the table and after coming to a stop, the vampire moved aside and allowed Bruce to take his first shot.

He lined up for his volley and saw that the ball labeled four was in position with a corner pocket and without hesitation, he took the easy shot and dunked the ball bringing about an exhale from Akasha. Bruce then looked to see that luckily enough the ball with six over it was lined up with another pocket straight across the table and he took the easy shot and pocketed the two balls and Akasha silent the entire time.

"You're quite, you still want to go through with that deal?" Bruce said with a grin and Akasha looking him off.

"Whatever, easy chip shots that I could hit in my sleep. Make the next shot, the five-ball is in a tough spot," she pointed out the ball.

Bruce looked and sure enough, the ball in particular was stuck in a really difficult spot near a corner pocket behind the 11-ball, if he wasn't careful he could end up pocketing the 11-ball and losing the game. Not wanting to risk the shot and playing into her suggestion, Bruce played it safe and decided to take a different approach by attempting a trick shot that would put the ball in a spot making it tough for his opponent to pocket her first ball. Bruce lined up the shot and hit it perfectly trapping Akasha in a daunting position. Although with this move it was still doable with the cue ball now stuck behind the five and seven-ball. But even with the tough spot, she knew that it was still possible to hit the nine-ball if she took the right angle and stance.

She lined up her pool cue and carefully shot the cue ball low where it bounced up and over the seven-ball and rolled across the table and hit the nine-ball, pocketing it in a center pocket and Bruce running a hand over his forehead as he wiped away additional sweat. His eyes were on her the whole time, but not in the way that they should have been. Bruce silently cursed at himself, watching as Akasha took an easy shot that sank the ten-ball. She then proceeded to sink the eleven-ball and the twelve-ball and passing by Bruce as her backside rubbed up against him. This simple touch raised his temperature further, biting over his tongue and a tight grip applied over his stick.

"You've gotten awfully quiet, nervous are you?" Akasha questioned as she lined up her next shot.

"Make the shot," Bruce replied and Akasha just grinned before doing exactly that and she barely missed pocketing the thirteen-ball giving Bruce the chance to shoot again.

The missed shot opened up an easy shot for the three ball and the four ball and Bruce went right to work in downing both balls which he did so, with a little difficulty with his grip shaky and his thoughts elsewhere. Akasha perceived this and was with a smirk. Bruce sighed as he looked up and catching a glimpse of his opponent for a moment who swayed her bust at him and he didn't know if unintentionally or on purpose, but nevertheless it affected him. Putting that aside he focused on his next shot and just barely missed the five ball.

Bruce's missed shot left the thirteen-ball wide open and she took the easy shot and he focused in. Akasha made her next shot and missed the fifteen-ball by less than an inch. Bruce got into position to make his next shot as Akasha then moved up on and leaning her side against him.

"That's an easy one, better not lose your focus," she whispered into his ear.

Her touch and especially her breath over the side of his face heightened his sensation and by then he was just about ready to lose it. Was he going through normal vampire stuff, or had something been done to him? There was nothing in Selene's detailed breakdown that suggested anything like this. Again he just brushed the irritation aside and quickly lined up his next shot, he accurately spun the ball so it hit and pocketed the five-ball and the shot opened up another shot for the six-ball which he took and sank it.

He looked to Akasha from the corner of his eye and noting how amazing her body suddenly looked. Why couldn't he shake the thoughts and urges off?! Something inside him was beginning to ignite feelings of lust towards the Dark Lord.

"You gonna shoot, or just stare at me?" Akasha said with a seductive smirk as she watched him practically swallow his saliva.

And with her eyes she gave him a flirtatious wink triggering Bruce to bite down roughly. When she wanted, the vampire could be bold and commanding but even more so under the influence of alcohol. Trying to take his mind off her, he took a deep breath and went to line up his next shot but gasped as he felt her press her ample bosom over him from behind while she ran her right hand on his shoulder.

"The game hasn't concluded, stand back." Bruce said, even though his inner drive was saying otherwise.

Why the hell was he feeling like this? The way things were going he would lose all sense of restraint and with that in mind Bruce knew the game needed to end.

"Forget the stupid game, it's obvious your head isn't in it. I've felt it for quite some time, we're connected you know. And if this fella down here is any indication, I'd say I know exactly what you're thinking," Akasha seductively whispered as she gripped the lump in his pants, before pulling away his pool stick and tossing it aside.

Bruce immediately backed away, but with each step he took she mirrored and it wasn't until his back was up against a wall that he stopped.

"What did you do, spike my drink?"

This brought about a chuckle from Akasha who simply shook her head.

"Don't be absurd, you know I'd never do something like that. We're connected through blood, and I'm not talking about your turning by Sasha... but the night in Iceland. Right now, everything that you're feeling isn't just you... I feel exactly the same way."

"What the hell?"

"In front of the fireplace, you recall sharing your blood?" she looked him in the eyes and only took him a moment to respond with the nod of his head. "Well while you did… so did I."

Bruce's eyes narrowed and she remarked the confusion all over his features and knew it would take additional clarification from her.

"It... it's something that often time vampire mates use, injecting their blood into one another creating an amazing stimulus between both and raising their sex drive. Of course it is most effective during intercourse and the effects immediate, but still efficient even when not but the altercation within blood taking much longer. Everything that you're feeling towards me physically, your sexual desire is strongly tied to our synchronized exchange of blood. You aren't the only one," Akasha's head sank over the ground. "I'm being influenced the same way."

"Why would you do that?!"

She lightly bit over her tongue as she slowly looked up at him.

"You could say I was desperate, I never should have done it but I did. But can you really blame me, I wanted you Bruce," she moved in on him closer and with their eyes locked. "I want you now."

Bruce grunted as her hand lowered and she lightly massaged it over the hardened section in his pants. Surprisingly, but in the good way he didn't try and stop her and this was exactly what she wanted. They were both physically experiencing the same sensation. And with no resistance she took things a bit further stroking and tugging at the hardness in his pants and getting a couple moans.

"How long?" Bruce grunted.

"The affects?" she shrugged. "You're the first I've done this with, you're of the shinso bloodline. It is this reason that I never did so with Issa or any lover before you, they would be altered and changed if exposed to my blood. But in theory, in accordance from the time we traded blood, a couple weeks... maybe a month or two. And that only takes into account if we're near one another, if we're apart then it'll eventually fade. The quickest way to disperse it is through intimacy."

"..."

"I apologize," Akasha responded in a whisper, but her tone hot and seductive. "Let me do this for you, for us. I can fix this."

Bruce grunted as she continued working her hand over him but then came a whooshing sound as she downed his zipper, pulling at his breifs just as his erection came out into plain view. Her eyes lit up as she took the whole thing into her right hands and Bruce groaning at the softness of her hand. Not matter how good it felt or how much he didn't mind taking her right then and there he knew it couldn't happen.

"Akasha, we can't..."

The Dark Lord heard him but that didn't stop her.

"Geez I recall you having quite the size, but I think you've grown an inch or so since your turning," she giggled while moving her hand up.

"Akasha, stop," he said, but unconvincingly as she snickered.

"Stop?" the pinkette vampire laughed at him. "Is that really what you want? You'll have to say please, but I don't think that's what you want. You must be thinking about her I suppose? Morrigan knows about this, she knew that I was out to pursue you and took it as an accepted challenge. Is that really who you want to be with, a woman that takes love so lightly? Who knows how she truly feels and honestly I don't care, I love you and that's all that matters to me."

"Regardless of what our relationship is, it's exactly that and I'm not..."

Akasha pressed a finger over his lips and silenced him.

"A fling, I call it as I see it. That's exactly what you and she are. And perhaps maybe it becomes something more as it did with us, but do you really think I'm going to stand by and let that happen? We fight for what we want, who we treasure and our loved ones, the moment we stop doing that than there's no point in living."

Bruce opened his mouth to retort but had nothing, only with grunts as she did such an amazing job with just one hand.

"Morrigan has blocked me more than enough, but not tonight. Tonight is mine, no… ours," Akasha smirked up at him sinisterly while licking at her lips. "You're just as much at fault for our predicament as myself."

"Says you," Bruce replied.

Akasha removed her hand from him as she swallowed back.

"Tonight was only supposed to be dinner, nothing less, nothing more. The blood injection between us isn't an automatic thing until both parties hold some form of interest for the opposite. Yes, you could say I set the tone to harness your desire but I had no way of knowing how you'd react or view me, tonight."

"You knew exactly what you were doing," Bruce glared.

She quietly laughed as she threw her hair back.

"I didn't force you to want me, and our blood connection is only heightening urges of ours that were already concealed. Meaning deep down, even if you didn't realize it, what you're feeling now was simply suppressed and now on the surface."

"Damn you..." Bruce grimaced as her hand returned to the surface of his pants, but this time she used both.

"I can't let you leave like this, you'd be no good to anyone..." she looked him in the eyes dropping to her knees. "I'll give you an example of why Colton loved this aspect of me. One Fellatio, Bruce and if you want to call it quits after then fine."

"Akasha..."

Bruce's voice dragged off into a whimper as she smoothly started licking and kissing at his exposed member and moaning. Her lips were so soft and gentle and her tongue licked his shaft.

He stayed still and Akasha smiling at this as her tongue glided over the veins of his cock and felt herself growing even more aroused. Surprisingly enough he didn't stop her like she was halfway expecting and so she continued. Bruce groaned as Akasha's mouth moved up and down with kisses over his length while her tongue licked. She stopped for a moment as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Like that?" she tittered.

He didn't have the chance to respond as she opened her mouth taking him in and started sucking him off. She closed her eyes and moaned from the addicting taste of his member as she bobbed her head over his length while he griped. The excellent suction from her mouth sent Bruce to another world as his legs somewhat wobbled and he didn't recall her being this good with her mouth the last time they were together.

Bruce sighed as she stirred her tongue around his cock and his testicles grew tighter by the minute. Her wetness began to grow and trickle down her inner thighs from how aroused sucking him off tasted. Just then, Akasha took her mouth off him before she began to blow on his member with her cool breath and this made Bruce almost lose it. Akasha chuckled at the expression he gave off and was a satisfying one. She pushed up and off her knees standing in front of him and stroking him off with her left hand.

"You don't really want me to stop, right?" Akasha smiled seductively. "No one has to know, it'll be our little secret. You aren't a stranger to keeping secrets."

The Dark Lord stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a peck of the lips.

"If you mean Morrigan, you're mistaking. I have my secrets and skeletons, but I'm loyal and I will tell her. She would find out on her own regardless."

"I would expect no less from you, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm going to get what I want... at least for tonight. Unless of course you want to leave now, the exit is right there. What you have with Morrigan is up in the air and who knows where it lands but with me it isn't a gamble. I want you, and I mean that in every aspect, not just physically. I want your heart, to fight side by side, cuddle, laugh and have a future. I love you."

Bruce grunted as she stroked him off a few times before she backed away and her cheeks a bright pink.

"I've pleasured you this whole time, but if I don't take care of myself then I might lose it," Akasha turned her back to him as she lifted her dress, reaching upward and pulling down her underwear just enough. "As you probably noticed I've had practice with my mouth with Colton... but I'm going to allow you to something he never got the opportunity for."

The Dark Lord shook her ass at him and Bruce biting back as he remained against the wall.

"You told me you were holding off on intercourse until after marriage."

"I did," she looked back at him over her shoulder. "But that was in with him, that doesn't apply to you."

Akasha took hold of his wrists, but with her back still to him. She rubbed her backside up against his bare member, in between her ass and the pinkette moaning at the feel of his hardened length massaging up against the entrance of her anus. Bruce grunted and groaned as she looked back at him and smiled.

"You're really getting turned on by this," she giggled. "You wanna stick it in my rear?"

She teased sticking her tongue out at him.

"Akasha," Bruce said her name but in a moan. "We have to stop."

"Stop, then go ahead and stop me. If you really don't want this, the door is right over there... but it's obvious you're enjoying this. You want me badly, just as much as I want you, let's not fool ourselves. Nothing is stopping you from physically removing me."

She called his bluff and he showed no movement or attempt at pushing her away as she leaned herself forward and now rubbing her wet vaginal entrance up against his shaft.

"You don't know how much I've fantasized about being connected with you again, and now that the moment has come I can hardly believe it."

"Listen to yourself, last time I was human but now I'm... without protection could be..."

"It's okay, you'll just have to pull out. And if not, well then you'll just have to be responsible. I know you want me raw. Move if you want or stand there like a statue, I'm going to enjoy this either way."

Bruce's mind was telling him several things, at least part of it and his body the complete opposite. His thoughts dropped as Akasha arched her back, reaching and taking hold of his cock and rubbing the tip against her entrance as she moaned. Again there was no resistance from him and she made certain to be quick before he had a change of heart. With a deep breath she carefully took him inside her as she moaned aloud and Bruce grunting. She was extremely tight, which wasn't a surprise seeing as she hadn't been sexually active in years. Akasha loudly moaned at the pain of his length stretching out her insides and Bruce grumbled at the tightness and warmth of her pussy surrounding his member. The Dark Lord rolled her hips and slowly moving over him as she adjusted to his rod.

"Gracious, to think it would feel this good to have a cock inside me again. I'm so glad it's yours," she looked back at him with a hard blush over her cheeks.

Little by little she rocked up against him and increasing her speed as she moaned in joy while her ass was smacked against Bruce's waist and his manhood ripping into her wetness while her breasts jiggled within her dress. Guiltiness was the singular emotion stemming through his body, but he couldn't bring himself to stop her and it just felt so good. Bruce moaned and felt his erection increase as he watched Akasha's backside grinding up against and slapping over his flesh. Much as he tried holding back it seemed almost impossible as he was swallowed and consumed by his desire for her. With his hands lowered he held onto Akasha's waist as the vampire queen's blush intensified and she could feel him working his hips against hers. He was totally moving on his own! She kept a good balance as she reached back and holding onto his waist as she spun her hips.

Both moaned loudly grinding their hips against one another and she looked back at him as she positioned herself upright with her back against his chest.

"Kiss me, Bruce."

His body was so on fire and reacting to hers and there was really only one thing on mind. He pressed his lips against hers and her emerald colored eyes stared into his azure ones. Their tongues lustfully rubbed against one another while they kissed and Bruce's manhood jetted into and spreading her insides more and more. Bruce removed his hands from her waist to cup her breasts while her lower body grinded over him. His hands squeezed and groped at her mounds while plunging his stiffness into the depths of her body. Akasha moaned and her eyes glazed over from the mind-numbing pleasure she felt from her partner's member into her womanhood as she grew tighter.

The pair rubbed and clashed their tongues against one another as Akasha halfway devoured his lips with her mouth and she reached back with one hand to lovingly stroke his cheek while using her other hand to reach between her legs and to rub her aroused clit and in doing so, she closed her eyes in total bliss.

All the while Bruce felt his balls growing tighter as he picked up his own pace and continued groping Akasha's chest and she seductively trailed her finger down his chin while brushing her clit. She moaned in their kiss as she felt her warmth growing tighter on his manhood and they broke their kiss to moan loudly and catch their breaths. He lustfully growled from both his testicles and Cana's pussy becoming tighter by the minute as he toyed with her breasts.

She smiled and with her eyes still over him, Akasha placed her arm around the crane of his neck for extra balance. Her chest jiggled together in Bruce's hands as he fondled and squeezed them while charging himself into her warm core. With her free hand Akasha lowered it in between her legs and lightly squeezing as his testicles and getting a load groan from him.

"Akasha, I'm gonna..."

"Cum? Yes, I can feel it, but we can't have that. Not yet."

Much as she wanted to feel the hot and stimulating sensation of having her womb filled with his hot seed, she wanted to hold off for different reasons. And so she slowed up just before separating herself from him and pulling up her underwear. Both breathed heavily and a gratified grin over her lips.

"My, my, was that so much better than I was expecting," Akasha forcefully seized Bruce's wrist as she pulled him away from the wall and his member still out. "We're far from done. Only a female vampire can really tame the cock of our male counterpart, no matter how good the sex is with Morrigan. I'm not losing to her."

"Where are we going?"

Bruce barely tried unlocking from her as she pulled him along with command and force and he couldn't help but be turned on by this. They journeyed up another floor or so and to her quarters which she slammed the door shut behind them and immediately mashing her lips against his as she kissed him hungrily. They kissed and made out in place for a few moments before breaking apart and Akasha kicking off her heels as she then proceeded to undo the buttons over Bruce's shirt as she slowly began undressing herself. They kissed and groped each other as they removed more and more clothing off each other until there was nothing left and the Dark Lord pushing Bruce into her bed and over his back as she positioned herself atop him.

She slowly took him inside again and went right to work with her hands over his chest. Akasha's breasts began bobbing and jiggling as she gripped the headboard while Bruce erected member jerked into her tightness and rubbed against her walls. Her blush became stronger than ever as Bruce grabbed hold of her waist and pumped his cock into her as she rode him.

They kept pace with each other and she shook her waist over him. It flew into Akasha's entrance as both lovers moaned and Akasha screaming as she climaxed and her womanly honey squirting out over him. Bruce's hands lowered from her waist, grabbing at her ass gripping and squeezing. The moment was surreal, and he couldn't believe he found himself doing such a thing with her again.

Akasha lowered her body over Bruce and kissed his lips once again. She finally opened her green-colored eyes and they locked with his shimmering ocean blue ones. Their tongues met again and violently rubbed and clashed against one another as she bit and sucked at him lips. His arms moved up and down her back as she so gracefully moved atop him. The Dark Lord broke the kiss for a moment breathing heavy down over him and Bruce able to feel her breath over his lips.

"Such a delicious tongue, that same tongue that told me I'd never have him again," she snickered.

The comment brought about a feeling of shame but quickly drowned as she buried her lips over his once more. Her warmth grinded his hilt as she worked her hips on top of his cock and the two vampires moaned into each other's mouths. Akasha felt Bruce's member twitch inside of her and they knew his first release was near. Breaking away once more, Akasha bit into Bruce's left shoulder and began drinking his blood which heightened his pleasure and he followed her lead by biting into her neck and doing the same. They continued moving their hips as they fed off of each other.

"Akasha, I can't hold off much longer," Bruce removed his fangs out of her flesh. "You have to stop."

"No," Akasha pulled back herself, and her tone lust driven. "It's our first together like this in so long, I want this... to again know what it feels like to take you… all of it. Just this once, we should be okay."

"Should be?" Bruce frowned up at her.

The Dark Lord rolled her eyes but kept her hips moving.

"Fine, if it makes you feel any better I'll take a specialized pill in the morning. But I want it," she moaned.

Bruce and Akasha's hunger -driven movements came to an end as her tightness enclosed on his length. He groaned into Akasha's mouth as they locked lips. His member throbbed and spurted rounds of his release into her womb.

"So much, feels so lovely," Akasha broke the kiss.

She dropped her head over his as they kissed passionately and his body even more on fire after releasing when it should have been the opposite. This very much had to do with the night they exchanged blood in Iceland, he was sure of it. But in that moment there was nothing else he really wanted than her and when the time came he would deal with all ramifications, if any as a result of this action.

XXX

Aono Tsukune stepped into the kingdom of Draspeya and made his way to the outskirts of the capital where one of the hidden bases of the military operated from. It took him a little while to find the place, and did so with a map. He wore a dark sweater and the hood pulled up over his head so as to conceal his features, as he had become decently recognizable in the yokai realm within the last few years. He kept to himself mostly and found the place, entering the base after stating his name and those standing guard out front confirming this. And he was greeted by the sight of a phoenix royal laying over a table and the individual connected to a machine helping to keep them alive. They had scars all over his bare chest and his yokai energy was fading fast.

"Aono Tsukune, pleased you could make it," he heard someone call out and he turned to see a young woman of average height who sported a curvaceous figure and Tsukune raised an eye at the attractive woman who he knew as Lara Chao, the phoenix queen.

Her light brown hair reached down to the middle of her back in a wavy ponytail and was accompanied by a dark gold necklace. Her outfit consisted of a bright blue dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposed a large amount of her ample cleavage. Tsukune immediately took a knee and bowed to the queen just as the surrounding guards did the same.

"I appreciate the invitation. I came right away when I was told it was urgent. But I didn't think the situation was this dire, what happened to him? And excuse me for asking, but why me... I'm headmaster of most successful academy in the realm. Whatever you're up to and have in mind, I'm not some mercenary for hire." Tsukune said as he motioned to the one over the table.

Lara nodded her head but then came the snap of her finger and right after the sound of footsteps proceeded from around a corner. The vampire waited patiently as four persons came into view, two of which phoenix guardsmen but the last caused his mouth to literally drop from his jaw and his eyes bulged.

"Moka-san, what are you doing here?! I thought you were out on business in Gotham?"

"I was," the silver haired vampire approached her mate with the nod of her head. "The queen's spies tracked me there and we had a small chit chat. You should listen to what they have to say, it falls right under what we've been dealing with as of late."

Running a hand over his face Tsukune shook his head.

"How serious is this matter that you'd turn to others outside this terrain?" Tsukune looked directly at the queen. "If you'd like I can take your inquery back to the Dark Lord, or perhaps the emperor. As you know, Moka-san is her daughter and all of us essentially family and they'll listen to..."

"Tsukune," Moka interrupted as she shook her head. "Please just listen first. This isn't an opportunity we get often, to be frontline and do something beneficial for this world. Mother and grandfather are busy enough and together with the aid of the queen's handpicked help we can do this. It's time we started truly growing into our own and making a difference."

Tsukune exhaled as he took a step back.

"We are making a difference, with the academy and everything we've been doing. All of us have our own roles to play and getting out of those roles could spell trouble."

"Or work out for the better," Moka quickly interjected. "The most successful in this realm or that of man are the persons willing to break out of their comfort zone, bubble and venture out to do even more and better than what society asks of them. You're right, we've done well but we can be great... this could be a start."

A long pause of silence followed as Tsukune gazed down over the ground before looking up at Lara before gesturing for her to continue.

"The Xsouvizs is what happened to him." he inspected the queen's expression and could see the somber and brokenness in her eyes.

"Xsouvizs, as in the outlaws originating from the kingdom of Yundervelt?" Tsukune said, familiar with the rumors going around about the group.

"Very right on that account and it is because of them that one of our own lays here fighting for his life and several others losing their lives from our firm in a skirmish with them, and we know what it is they're after," Lara explained.

"And what is that?" Tsukune asked.

"The Lastiaz sphere of water... they're closing in on the location where our kingdom holds it and I fear they might pass through the barriers. Their numbers are great and till now we do not know why or what it is they plan but your services are greatly needed, and I can assure you if there's a misstep and you all get cornered then I will contact him... the emperor. Both you and your mate will travel out with some of my best guardsmen and confront them. The presence of you two might just scare them off if they at all realize who you're so closely tied to," the phoenix queen explained.

Tsukune was soundless for a while and taking in everything presented and couldn't think why such a disturbance wasn't immediately dropped off to the Dark Lord in the least.

"And your answer," Lara broke him out of his thoughts. "Can we count on you?"

 **To be continued**


	35. Saved In the Nick of Time

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP35: Saved In the Nick of Time**

The battle raged on between the demon Jedah and Superman as they went back and forth, trading blows. While the Kryptonian did so with his fist, Jedah used his claws and blades over his wings in addition to the objects shaped using his blood. From afar Supergirl watched staying still just as the demon instructed her to do. Jedah initially have the speed advantage, but little by little the Kryptonian began to outstrip him. More than just a means to down his opponent, Jedah used the fight to study the alien. And thus far he'd proven to be exactly what everyone claimed and then some. However the declared dark messiah was with his own purpose and that didn't include enjoyment and through battle. Through it all the demon picked up on something; and that something was the same that he concluded with Supergirl. Except with Kal-El it seemed to be on a much higher magnitude.

"You hold back, why? Do you not fathom the significance of this battle? I can feel it and your strikes, in your very soul. You're placid in nature and want to defend, but to truly protect, gentleness must be put aside. Your enemies do not carry this sentiment, nor do I and it will be your downfall."

"There's no point if in the process what I am protecting is lost. I fight as I do because it is necessary, because if I let loose and unleash it all, not only will it mean unimaginable collateral damage, but the lives of thousands... no millions could be lost."

Arms crossed and his eyes closed, the demon quietly laughed to himself. This was just about what he would expect to hear from the kryptonian.

"Wars and battles aren't won by being careful, but by hard exertion and sacrifice, meaning lives lost including the proclaimed innocent. And that is only a word that gets thrown around, fact is no one is innocent; it's simply a matter of perspective. Those like yourself choose to ignore it, no one is faithfully good. There is darkness and evil in all those you try and protect, every single one of them."

Superman grind his teeth together, just clinched has he looked to debunk this statement.

"You're wrong or maybe you are right, doesn't matter. I prefer to look for the good in people and I believe it is this that greatly outweighs the bad. Mankind has its flaws but they've done remarkable things, and they're worth protecting. It is there great example that I've modeled myself after and I will protect them; I shall go to any length, break through any wall or find a way because it's what I do. That's what this symbol means, that's what I stand for."

The alien ran a hand over the S symbol over his chest. For some moments thereafter Jedah just stared at the one opposite of him, before a small chuckle escaped his lips and he applauded the hero in red cape.

"Very well said, Kryptonian... however you miss one thing."

Superman Looked upon him curiously, questioning what exactly he meant by this. He had also taken the opportunity to look over at Kara who stood outward to their left and his cousin staring back at him with so much hatred and rage. This wasn't her, the enemy had done something to Kara and he couldn't stand to see this; he would make Jedah pay and return her to the way she was supposed to be.

"Have you ever stopped and really thought about all that you do and for what purpose, to what end? What do you really gain from doing any of it? You hope to inspire them and maybe on a trivial scale you do, but look at the bigger picture Superman you aren't making a difference, not really. Every day they kill one another over greed, power, agendas and for no reason at all. They're un savable and you continuously fail to see this, just as your allies. But I shall show you the truth, it is within you, within all of you just waiting to be released."

"I heard just about enough of that," Superman cracked his knuckles as he sprang forward.

Jedah quietly laughed knowing just how easy it was and that there wasn't a thing the Kryptonian could do to fight off what was to come next. A dark energy emitted from the demon and Superman was engulfed in this as his body plunged to the ground as he rolled over, and both hands over his head. It started off as a splitting headache, much like a concussion except five times worse.

"What is this?" Superman grimaced as he bit over his tongue.

"The truth, lad. I will do for you as I did for her, didn't I tell you? No use in fighting, it is futile give in and accept. It'll be over before you realize and you will never hold feelings of doubt and regret, again. This shall strip away your greatest weakness and then you may truly live as you should without restraint, gods do not answer to peasants or ants."

The Man of Steel was down over his knees shouting aloud with his hands firmly pressed over his skull and his eyes lighting up a bright red.

"You can't control me, I won't be controlled. I won't be manipulated, or become your puppet!"

With all his might and to the surprise of Jedah, Superman rose to his feet and again taking off at the demon.

"Not possible!"

Those were his only words befor the side of his face was met by Kal-El's fist! A barrage of punches followed over his body, as Superman upper cut him into the air and followed as he used his ice breath to freeze the demon solid. This however was only temporary as Jedah powered out and the ice shattering. Immediately he increased the intensity of the telepathic Force he held over Superman, and the alien falling from the sky and into the ground below; punching into the ground and screeching. Casually and slowly Jedah flew downward in front of him and rubbing his hands together while watching him carefully. Just as he'd done with Kara, images from Kal's past and others were forced into his mind, pulling him in deeper and deeper into the dark void.

"You think you're the first to try and get inside my head?! I won't fall to mind games, nor will I ever lose sight of what is right, I will down you where you stand!"

Superman again stood but this time with blood falling from his eyes and mouth. Eyes wide and all, Jedah took two steps back and astonished wouldn't begin to explain what he felt.

"Such resistance is uncanny, the girl gave in easy just as many others, but you... simply absurd! You're truly worthy of the name Superman, not just in body but in spirit and mind. A true phenomenon if I must say, unfortunately even you can't begin to fathom nor protect your soul from being tarnished."

Another round of dark matter appeared around them and Superman again falling to his knees, and this time the heaviness so much greater feeling his as though his body was being torn apart from the inside by his own solar power. Jedah overly enjoyed the pain and agony the Kryptonian suffered, even more so that he proved so challenging. To the left of them opened a portal and two person stepping out as Jedah looked.

"Your majesty," Q-Bee bowed her head.

He looked to his loyal servant for only a moment, but especially paid close attention to the woman beside her.

"Circe," his eyes moved up and down over the sorceress. "What brings you here?"

"Just so happened to be running a personal errand, when I stumbled upon her unconscious in the middle of the street. Oh and the couple corpses she left behind garnered much attention," Circe then looked down over the ground where Superman was on his knees and hands gasping for air. "I won't ask what you are doing, but I am enthralled. To find you would have the capability to bring Superman to his knees like this; not very many can say so. However if I may ask, why? What is your rationale? Ched surely isn't behind this, is it your own doing?"

"You will report back to him?" Jedah looked her in the face.

"Not necessarily, I'm not connected at the hip with anyone and we all have our own purposes for joining Fairy Tale. There is a certain line that must be drawn, I act on my own accordance and do what's asked of me long as it's in my own interest and something to benefit. You're quite the powerhouse, seems like I'm not the only one with an aptitude of tricks."

Supergirl appeared over them and flying down; Circe immediately jumping into a defensive stance with magical energy forming around her hands.

"At ease," Jedah waved the sorceress off. "She isn't your enemy, Supergirl has been modified."

"Modified?" Circe queried, lowering her hands.

"Tweaked, rewired to perfection," Jedah responded.

The magical energy around her hands disappeared and a laugh escaping her lips.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't drawn, honestly I cared little to know about Fairy Tale and it's muscle. But you are distinctly something unique, is it mind control?"

She looked to Supergirl whose eyes had no real emotion within them, almost like a zombie.

"You think too small, it is far more efficient than such a cheap onstage trick. What's before you is the new and improved Supergirl and soon too will Superman, two of the Justice League's heavy hitters off the field of play."

Circe sniggered as she marched on and lowering a boot over the neck of Superman as she forced him over his stomach.

"I very much would have enjoyed putting you down myself, but seeing you like this in such a pitiful state brings joy to my heart. This shall serve as an appetizer of sorts until I deal with the daughter of Hippolyta," Circe kicked at his face with her opposite boot and her eyes turning to the demon. "You plan to unleash them on the league?"

Superman felt himself falling deeper and deeper, indescribable ire mounting inside him; such rage that he never experienced. What he knew of himself and what he had become was all in question and he reached a place so dark and so empty without a grain of will to fight, nor did he see any point in fighting. In this vacuum he was truly losing prospect of who he was and everything that that drove him fading away. Jedah knew and could feel this, his complete fall eminent. He had fought a good fight but there was no outrunning one's darkness, nor manipulation of their soul. The victory was his and the fall of the seemingly invincible, Superman.

Just befor the moment of falling entirely, a blast of energy fired off from out of nowhere and forcing Jedah off his feet and the dark matter dispersing! And Superman's body covered in a bright blue magical energy. And just like that the thoughts of anger, fury chaos, were banished. Superman stood and his fists loose as his cape blew around and he looked down over his hands. The images had stopped, the overflowing emotions and energy also gone. He had returned to normal and felt good, even better than before.

"How did you… impossible!" Jedah shouted.

"What's impossible?" Circe asked. "You said you were transforming his mind, then why does he stand and unaffected?"

"The Lords of order have spoken, and that of Zelliatos must not be allowed to open. The helm commands as it has been fated that those that would seek to unleash such darkness, perish."

The group of them looked upward into the sky, including Superman and there he floated in all his glory.

"No, no, it can't…" Circe bit over her lip.

"Can't?" Jedah eyed this person with great detail, feeling an outpour of magical energy stemming from him, but didn't recognize him from any of the briefings. "Who is this one?"

"Fate... Doctor Fate!"

Circe created a massive ball of energy which she shot upward, but the powerful sorcerer going intangible as it passed right through him and instead into the jungle where it exploded.

"Nooooo!" Superman shouted, witnessing all the flames caused from the explosion and knowing what it meant for all the animals and habitat.

But then came something abnormal, something that he noticed almost immediately. He heard nothing, no critters, no cries and so he expanded his ability to hear on a much larger scale. And that's when his heart dejected, there was nothing. For thousands of miles whichever direction he heard nothing, no sign of life. His eyes traveled upward and over Doctor Fate.

"Do not fret Superman, for this is merely a pocket dimension between realities... a carbon copy of my making."

Q-Bee immediately looked around and knew that this couldn't be true, or could it? Both Jedah and Circe, however weren't strangers to changes in environment, energies and creation through magic. What he said was 100% accurate, they had all been trapped inside the creation of his composing.

"Intriguing, why is it Ched would fail to detail someone holding such abilities. No matter his strengths, he shall succumb to his own darkness!"

Jedah created another wave of dark matter circulating around the entire area, but its potency directed only at the two enemies.

"For mere mortals, maybe. You mustn't mistake Nabu of the helm, for such. Your fate is written Dohma, as are the rest of you," Fate spoke in a distorted tone.

From the ground Supergirl dashed upward blitzing Doctor Fate. And magical circles shaped around his hands as she was met by a powerful electrical shock, laced with boundless magical energy. With the wave of his arm out in front of him and a powerful magic aura around his body, the dark matter disappeared and with it came a light blast of energy which forced not only Circe off her feet, but Jedah and Q-Bee as well. The demon was fascinated, having never contend with someone with the ability to so casually disperse the dark energy. It however didn't matter, he would directly and utterly bring down this Doctor Fate. With his telepathic focused only on the sorcerer, Jedah aimed at diving into his soul but instead met by a magical wall of sorts that was resilient.

"My, my, this one is something special? His mind and soul are locked off and guarded by something so divine!"

"Mind tricks won't work on him, not unless you remove the Golden Helmet of Fate," Circe spoke. "It is there where his true power lies, we won't be able to stop him without the removal of it. And the Amulet of Anubis only further increases his magical power to a level that even I am incapable of competing against, we must retreat. As is without a plan, he is not an opponent we can hope to defeat. And by now you must have noticed the energy around Superman, it is Fate's doing. Temporarily the kryptonian's mind and soul are protected and shielded from your abilities."

Jedah's fist clenched glowering upward at this Doctor Fate.

"You say it is the helmet that must be removed, yes? Then that is what I shall do!"

Jedah was up and off the ground flapping his wings as he flew right at Doctor Fate.

"No, stop it isn't that easy!" Circe shouted.

It was already too late as Jedah was just inches from the powerful magician, but met by a blast of magic energy from the Amulet of Anubis. Supergirl also went on the attack against Doctor Fate, but she was cut off by Superman who landed a blow to her stomach and knocking the breath out of her.

"I love you Kara and I will do everything in my power to get you back, sorry for this," Superman lifted his arms up over his head and in a powerful strike planted her into the ground.

Q-Bee also took off after Doctor Fate, but she only came within four feet of him as he raised a hand and in the blink of an eye she was transformed into a small wasp. Jedah's eyes widened, but Q-Bee was quickly returned to normal by Circe's magic. Jedah was again on the attack but this time a defensive approach creating constructs from his blood and firing them off at Doctor Fate, but each of them negated and destroyed one after another without the powerful wizard even raising a finger. The demon bit over his lower lip, but a part of him excited to face yet another formidable opponent that posed such a contest.

Q-Bee shifted her focus and went after Superman, butt slapped to the side easily as if she wasn't even there as Kara and Kal went at it in trading blows. He didn't want to hurt her, but knowing what he did about them fighting in a portable dimension he was able to exert more power without worrying about damage or casualties. The collisions between them shook the entire surface. Superman was however knocked out of the air by a magical ball fired off by Circe, but her follow-up attack was halted as she was sent backwards by Doctor Fate who blitzed in over her.

Supergirl had taken advantage of her cousin off balance, but he quickly took the lead as she found herself falling back with each punch thrown. Fate took to the air and looking outward towards a large mountain and with the wave of his hand taking control and ripping nearly five football fields in length out of the terrain and into the air using telekinetic Force, as he brought it over a lot of them.

"Superman," Fate called out to the Kryptonian.

Not another word was needed, Superman knowing exactly what he intended; a warning for what was to come. With his arms wrapped around Kara Superman zoomed forward with her in his grasp nearly three miles outward. Fate then proceeded to weightily drop the massive land atop them, but Jedah with his own telekinetic power tearing it in half. Fate then re positioned both landmarks sideways smashing them into the three of them from the sides! The moment of victory was only short-lived has the two surfaces cracked and exploded moments later, and beneath the ruble was a powerful magic force field surrounding the three of them created by Circe.

And just as she lowered the barrier Jedah took control of the small shattered pieces of the mountainside, floating all around them and firing off all the small and large pieces at fate. The sorcerer however stuck out a hand and changing each projectile into butterflies. And so with his next move in mind, Doctor Fate raised his hands and within the distance a volcano erupted and lava firing out into the sky! He manually controlled this substance, as it zipped through the air at supersonic speed from a couple miles away and there in a matter of seconds above them. The pool of lava was dropped down over the three, and Jedah smiling while Q-Bee screamed.

"Doctor Fate, huh," the demon snickered. "I look forward to doing this dance again."

The lava dove down over them melting and burning the entire surface as steam sprung upward, but Fate knew they managed to escape in the last moments, most likely through a wormhole or vortex. Highly probable it was the doing of Circe. It was only a little over a minute that he waited before Superman returned and carrying an unconscious Kara in his arms.

"Superman," Fate looked to the Kryptonian as he turned around, hovering in the air.

"I owe you," Kal-El bowed his head. "Had you not came when you did, there's no telling what might have happened. He did something to her, Kara. Can you help her?"

Fate hovered in closer besides Superman and and extending an arm out just as a magical aura engulfed her body and the moments following, silent.

"I believe that I can."

"Good, then get us out of here so we can return to the watchtower," Superman said as he took a deep breath, but was with one more question. "When did you do it, when did you transfer us into this dimension?"

"The moment of my arrival, just after the appearance of Circe."

Fate suspended dimension in the wave of his hand, and the entire region around them cracking and shattering like glass as they returned to their true reality.

 **XXX**

Light peered in through the curtains of her quarters, as she sighed out loud and stretched. He was already awake beside her and she moved in closer with her head resting over his bare chest. Bruce and Akasha laid next to each other in the after shine of extraordinary sex on the pinkette's large four post bed surrounded by red bed curtains. For the Dark Lord the bodily act of bliss had the desired effect; they both got extreme pleasure, and Bruce had not a thought of anything else other than her.

"That was incredible," she rubbed the side of her face against his. "It's been a while since I've done it, but I don't think I've ever had sex that amazing."

It wasn't just a blind statement, she truly believed that and Bruce couldn't help but agree even if he didn't voice it. Their blood synchronized had their sexual desire and stamina reacting and rising to the max. At most they slept three hours, maybe four. They'd been at it all night, and yet even as he laid there he felt tempted to jump on top of her and go at it again. And if he was feeling this way, it was likely that she did too. The blood mixing through infusion simultaneously was sexually potent.

"Can't say that I disagree," he managed to get out.

"You were especially miraculous," she giggled, running a hand down her lover's bare chest. "Even as you've been turned they still remain, are you proud of them?"

"Of what?" he replied.

"Your battle scars," Akasha whispered.

Bruce thought back on his life. The years of training, the countless battles, all the lives he saved and even those he failed.

"They're part of what makes me, yes," he answered.

"I think they're delightful," she admitted. "They are testimony of all your heroic exploits and your unrelenting will," she moved so her torso was up against his chest, "They are exclusive. Like a full body painting. When my flesh is against yours I feel them. Every bruise, ridge, and unnatural softness. You're impossible to confuse with anyone else when you hold me in your arms and make love to me. Your scars make my skin tickle when you move against me in the heat of sex. If you ever wanted them removed, there is a special cream produced in this realm. But I believe you should hold onto them."

Bruce brushed hair off her forehead and stared into her eyes. She smiled up at him, just before giving him a peck of the lips. The pinkette then wrapped a leg around him as she moved her hand up and down his stomach.

"I have a question," Bruce breathed out and with his eyes over the ceiling. "Was it hard, before?"

"Before, and even now… you're still ready to do it?" she asked modestly.

"Not that. I mean was it hard... doing this when I was human?"

Akasha moved back and away from him, biting over her tongue as she tried holding back laughter but it was no use with snickers evading her lips.

"Dear, I didn't see that coming. To a lesser extent the entire vampire species, has had a long and highly exposed history of engaging in sexual intercourse with mortal men and women, particularly through the fifteenth, sixteenth, seventeenth and eighteenth century," she looked into his eyes and smiled. "If I wanted to hurt you, I easily could have. I had eras to learn the ins and outs and how to control my body," she answered.

He thought silently about her response and shaking his head, figuring about as much. His skin then shivered as she licked at and playfully bit at his left ear.

"You know, yur only the second man that's been lucky enough to sleep with me in this very room and bed. Issa is the only other, when we were mated. But to be honest I didn't expect this, your response to last night. I thought you'd be upset, regretful and say it was a mistake. Maybe you're thinking that, but I can't read your mind, what are…"

"Akasha," he shifted on his side and with his orbs locked with hers. "I had every opportunity to leave last night, but I chose not to. All of what we did, was by choice and not just yours. It takes two to do what we did."

The pink haired vampire reddened as he massaged a hand over her shoulder and then downward over her arm. But then with a deep breath, Akasha pushed up on her knees and her breasts in plain view just as the rest of her body.

"I want to make something clear and you need to listen carefully."

"All ears," Bruce too sat up.

She took a few moments to collect her thoughts before she spoke.

"Last night is something I won't soon forget and I hope there's more to come, but there is something you must know. My position. I don't want to be a means of physical gratification, a call girl of sorts; no, I want this to mean something. If this is to continue it can't just be about the delights of intimacy, but companionship, bonding and our connection to each other. I don't want to use you and I don't want to be used, if we choose to do this it needs to be on a base of commitment and love, not lust or sexual desire. You mean too much to me and I value you too much, just as I know you do me."

Bruce listened closely, taking in every single word and with a grin.

"You're serious."

"I am, I wouldn't have gone to such lengths if I wasn't. Cutting tides with Colton was a huge hazard and I lost much, but the opportunity for this far outweighed any of that. You'll have to choose between me or Morrigan. I know what you are to me and I will continue to show it, but it is your decision. No one can know about this, last night... especially not father. He'd never approve of me getting into a relationship with you. All the uncertainties he estimates with you are challenging. You succeeded his test but he still regards you as unsteady and a living time bomb. He thinks the blood running through your veins will corrupt or turn you into something that you aren't. But I know different, and once he can see you in the same light things will be different. And that goes both ways."

With a raised eyebrow, Bruce looked over her bizarrely.

"Explain."

"Simple, you haven't unfastened to father and showed him that you can be confided in. You're too detached when in his presence, sometimes passive and other times pushy and speaking out of line. You've got very many similarities to him, you know... yet so different. Maybe this is what causes the pressure, but if you just got passed that you'd see that he's caring and genuine. I'm serious about us. And if we are to do this, your relationship with father I'd like for there to be tolerance and simplicity between you. He is important to me and a staple in my life and he won't be going anywhere."

In a quite grunt Bruce looked her off and his eyes over the blankets.

"Sounds like this would be a three-way relationship, you and me... and Apollo. I'm not getting into bed with your father," Bruce said, but not literally speaking.

Akasha immediately jumped with her hands over his arms.

"No, that's not what I meant it wouldn't be like that! I'm not suggesting you have to be the best of pals, just with an understanding and trust. Monster, alien or human; you'll see that he's one of the best people you'll ever meet. And who knows, you might actually find that you could be great comrades."

Bruce had no reaction but there were many ways he could have responded and the two just sat there silently for the next minute. It was Akasha that sat back and breathing out.

"Aside from Morrigan this never happened, okay. But don't get the wrong idea, this wasn't a onetime thing. It can be the start of something real," she smiled at him. "We still have another hour or two before my maidens return to the castle, whatever will we do?"

"The pill, you said you'd take one," Bruce glared.

"Yes and I will, but let's not waste this opportunity I'm feeling it and you must be too. How about one more round, big guy?"

"And what of the investigation, will you still be needing my services for the time being?"

"Forget the damn case, for a while and focus on what's in front of you."

Akasha ran her hand over the side of his face, just before wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss. It was just a simple peck of the lips at first, but then it deepened as she pulled him down over her. He couldn't resist as just the scent of her body sent hurled his body on fire. They kissed and made out and things progressed from there.

 **XXX**

"What was that?" Dinah asked tensely.

Beside her was Luke who didn't answer, and instead taking a look around for himself. They were less than a mile from the concealed base of the Asagao three and they just wanted to get out treating themselves to some fresh air. Dinah squinted into the gloom, trying to make out anything between the bushes and shadows of the forest.

"We should head back," Luke said, while she nodded.

"That seems like a good idea."

No sooner had they turned to leave, there was a sudden crashing noise. She whirled back around, and Dinah's blood turned to ice as she saw the fury beast with glowing orang eyes, towering over her as the midnight-black form burst out of the undergrowth. Canary screamed using the canary cry and forcing the werewolf back and over the ground. The beast however immediately popped up snarling in wrath at the sky, brandishing its claws to the side as it readied itself to leap. The attack had done little to no damage and she knew right then that she'd have to put a whole lot more into the attack if it was going to be effective.

There was an ear-splitting resonance, like thunder that followed and the werewolf staggered. Dinah looked back and at the vampire, Miukei who carried a bow and arrow as she pulled back and the projectile flying into the left shoulder of the intended target. The properties of the arrow in particular were built from the same metal of a silver bullet and having the same effectiveness. The werewolf barked, turning its concentration to the vampire trooper. Miukei strode forward, face impassive as she tossed the bow aside and uncovering a long blade which she twirled in her hand. The unsheathed blade was shiny, sharp and of the same metal as the arrows. And the blade of the sword swung around with her mere unpredictable movements before she stabbed a blow into the werewolf's neck. The predator swiped the blade away with one paw, before sending her flying in the opposite direction.

"Miukei!" Luke shouted.

The werewolf cocked its head and looked straight at him, momentarily before turning and charging the downed vampire and biting into her left shoulder. She bared her fangs and bit into its chest, and the werewolf already weakened from the weapons had little fight as she tore open its chest with the strength in her jaws. The beast howled as it fell sideways, looking up just in time to see the vampire lifting the sword and stabbing it into its heart. Miukei grinned in gratification as some of its blood splattered up in her face, licking away some off her lips. The massive body of the werewolf twitched once, then went still and its tongue hanging outward as the victor stepped over the body.

"You two," Miukei frowned as she looked in their direction, sheathing the blade. "I told you not to leave the center for any reason at all, did I not? This section of land we're on is neutral and monsters of all sorts pass through, mostly parasites, predators and convicts. They would eat the two of you alive. No more hiking out on your own, we can't have someone discovering humans among we monsters."

The vampire recovered her bow and said nothing and with the nudge of her head she ordered them to follow. It was indisputably a close call and both were thankful for her timely appearance. They returned just in time as a downpour of rain initiated just after they made their way inside. Dinah looked out the window at the winds picking up speed and raindrops splashing over the glass. She couldn't believe how quickly the weather shifted as it was just sunny skies even just an hour ago. Behind her, the hearth crackled with fire, the warmth flooding out into the living room of the secret base, built much like a cottage that.

"So you found them, good."

One yokai assassin appeared from out of a back room.

"Yes, it wasn't difficult," Miukei replied.

The room was filled with ornately carved furniture. A coffee table with fluted legs and a floral pattern carved into the edge. A rocking chair with a high back, the gaps in the wood making a mural of mountains. Above the fireplace, the mantelpiece was lined with knick-knacks, puzzle boxes and other small daggers, mostly variations of knives. Miukei had spent more than a handful of nights here, this one having been constructed just over eighty two years ago and she had plenty of fond memories to hold onto, particularly following long mentally exhausting missions. Miukei looked around, and nor did she see or feel his presence.

"Where is the other?" she looked to the assassin directly.

"Out to collect a few extra items and supplies to go with dinner. Just got us a fresh kill while you went out to find those two."

"Good, then I expect he shall return shortly," the vampire replied.

From then everyone went off and to do whatever but Miukei scanned the forest line after a few minutes, waiting expectantly for him to stride out of the trees any second. With the current situation being what it was, ganged up with two humans but more or less holding an elf royal as a prisoner wasn't an ideal situation. She was understandably restless. It shouldn't have taken long for him to collect a few extra items. The lack of gunshots or struggle was the only thing stopping the vampire from running out even in the rain.

"Relax Miuk-sama," the other called out from the next room. "He'll show soon. I think there's some vegetable juice in the fridge, should help you settle."

He said absent-mindedly. She heaved a nervous sigh and closed her eyes. No, it was fine, everything was fine. He was a professional assassin and mercenary after all. He knew how to look after himself and keep others off his track.

"He's good," Miukei said quietly, hoping that if she repeated it enough she'd start believing it. The clouds shifted, and a couple hours passed as the moon cast its light across the rainy atmosphere, causing it to take on a luminous quality. The sky quickly darkened, and by the time the assassin returned, the other had already started on dinner.

"So when will we move, continue to Vindellorien?" Luke appeared from around a corner down the hall.

"Soon, there is a harvest and Festival taking place in the next day spanning throughout much of this terrain and we do not want to get caught in that, especially with the two of you. The scent of a human is strong... surprised that hasn't occurred yet, actually. Guess you could say we've been lucky, but that will only last for so long."

"Then we'll just have to do what we need to fast and you can get us the hell out of here?" Luke responded.

The vampire propped herself up over the sofa with one leg raised over the other.

"That's the plan anyway, much easier said than done. We'll make it work," Miukei looked around and spotted one soldier and the other out front collecting wood, but there was one missing. "Where's the woman?"

"Probably in her room resting," Luke replied.

That was the consensus, but in truth she was on the other side of the facility and pushing through a door leading to the prison cell block.

Miukei was with a book in hand, reading for the next minute just as she dropped it. Her eyes were over him, but also taking note of the other Yokai within the area. She pushed the novel aside over the armrest of the chair and stood as she stretched. And in a couple steps she was in front of Luke, forcefully tugging at his wrist and pulling him out of his seat.

"What are you..."

"Sssshhhh," she pressed her finger against his lips.

The vampire skipped as she pulled him alongside her and into the next room, closing the door shut behind them. Luke's back was forced up against a countertop and Miukei gazing up at him with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Predictable," he looked her off and exposing his neck. "Make it quick."

"Quick? No," the vampire moaned as she sniffed and took in his scent. "Let's take our time."

The vampire opened her mouth and stabbing her fangs into the right side of his neck while he bit over his lower lip from the sharp pain.

There were three cells but only one occupied at the moment, and that being the lieutenant general. Dinah was certain the elf heard him coming from a far away, as Isla's ears perked up although her back was to Canary. She laid on her side but her eyes open at the feel of someone else's presence. The elf rolled over and looking right at her.

"How're you holding up?"

Her eyes closed and she again rolled over and facing the wall whilst Dinah let out a sigh.

"Look, no one likes the situation; you a Vindellorien royal, caged up like a rabbit. I understand your outlook, and why you feel that you need to take this on all by yourself... but its suicide. You see that, you must?"

Isla griped but not budging.

"It isn't your problem, or his so don't act like you give a damn. Your only concern is going back to where you call home. I can hear it in your speech, you didn't ask her, did you?"

"Ask her?" Dinah raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, who're we talking about?"

"Miukei. You haven't confirmed what I told you in the woods. Or perhaps that is what you want," Isla again rolled over and faced him. "To theoretically have your mind wiped."

Dinah took a step back and taking a deep breath as she grazed a hand through his hair.

"Or maybe it's that you are afraid of her? A beauty on the outside, but you've seen what she truly is; what she was trained to be. That woman is exactly what vampires are, unforgiving and relentless… particularly in battle."

"That isn't fully accurate, it's all just so complicated and what other choice do I really have. We've been here for so long and if this is my opportunity to get back, then we have to take it. And you are right, the affairs of this realm aren't really my concern but that doesn't mean we don't care. Honestly, this place has grown on me in ways. But I have my own life to get back to, and my own problems. There's no such thing as walking on clouds and a world where everything is perfect. I'm in a dangerous line of work myself."

Isla sat up over the bed on her knees.

"So I've heard from Luke, but never with detail. A mutual friend that is how you and he met, right? Tell me more about this profession of yours."

This came as a surprise that Luke was willing to open up to Isla, and even more alarming was the lieutenant mentioning him by name.

"It is the furthest thing from what one would call a normal life, in terms of how humans live. Day in and out we put our lives on the line to improve the world, lots what we face and situations the normal person could never fathom. Someone has to do the hard work, that others are unwilling or can't."

"Well," Isla nodded, leaning with her back against the wall. "Do you loathe me and my kingdom for holding you for as long as we did?"

Dinah took a deep breath but shook her head.

"It might seem impossible but I've been through much worse. I hold no grudge, and we were mostly treated well under the fortifications of the Vendellorien palace. Your strong sense of responsibility in shielding not only your land but everything, admirable. But don't you think Miukei might be right? To do what you premeditated isn't something any one person could achieve, you were way over your head. Can't say I haven't been in that position once or twice, doing something outrageous. When it comes to the things in life we cherish and want to safeguard there isn't anything that we won't try and succeed regardless of how impossible it might be."

Isla chuckled as both women shared a laugh, but then the elf straightening her posture as her eyes remained over Canary.

"Did you have something to ask of me? You didn't come here just to have small conversation, I'm sure."

"Nothing specifically, just wanted to talk. And I do hope everything works out not only for you but everyone here. Pity we didn't meet under better circumstances and things shaping out the way that they have, you seem like a good person. We aren't enemies, but I suppose we aren't allies... having our own agendas and what not. I'll stop by again shortly, dinner should be ready within the hour."

With that Dinah took off for the exit.

 **XXX**

He wasn't the easiest to convince and even as they geared up and took off, the vampire and head chairman of yokai academy was with conflicting thoughts. Alongside him and Moka were the likes of Abelardo, Jasper, Kynx and Edson. They were the primary top generals chosen by the phoenix queen, but there were also a handful of others who assembled on the trip **.** Unfortunately Tsukune didn't have much time to think as once on scene out in the open of a mountain side it was on, and those beside him were confronted. They expected only the outlaws of the Xsouvizs but were also met by an unexpected group, Fairy Tale! What in the world could this mean and why were they here, Tsukune nor Moka could believe that. Among them were Kuyo, Akua Shuzen, Killer Frost, Cheetah, Kahlua Shuzen, Kiria Yoshii and Mirror Master. And of course there were also a handful of members directly linked to the Xsouvizs.

"Well, well, now look who it is. Didn't presume I'd see you here, Moka," Akua looked directly at the silver haired vampire. "And Tsukune is with you, of all places you find yourselves here, why?"

"Akua!" Tsukune sneered.

Kiria wasn't far from them and couldn't help but be amused by this development. To see the two of them there and of all people accompanied by soldiers of Draspeya. He was much in tuned with the Yokai realm and what went on and fully mindful of Tsukune Aono's position as head chairman of Yokai Academy. To hold such a position and also knowing who overlooked everything that went on, it was hard for him to fathom what Aono Tsukune was doing away from his position. His very presence raised very many questions and he almost knew that the vampire was acting on his own accordance, or perhaps on the request of someone other than the realm's ruler.

"You've affiliated yourselves with the Xsouvizs?" Moka's eyes locked with her older half-sister. "Do you have even the slightest idea of what might happen to the world? And not just man's world but our realm... our future could be in peril. Are you willing to risk that; the end of everything as we know it, huh nee-san?"

Akua took time to glance over her younger sister, but Moka was more than just that; she was what kept Akua fueled and a reason to live. She loved her unconditionally, no matter their differences in views of the future and coexistence with humans. The job was clear and the mission came first, but if it came down to it she would never be able to bring herself to truly harm Moka.

"You shouldn't be here," she said sadly with her eyes falling over the ground. "You really shouldn't have come."

Even from where he stood as an observer, Tsukune knew and could see the connection between two of them hadn't faded, remarkably.

"Then you're here to recover the Lastiaz sphere of water? Is Fairy Tale work together with the Xsouvizs?"

Akua's eyes closed as she looked to the ground, before her stare returned to Moka seconds later. This is not what she wanted but there really wasn't much a choice and if it meant fighting her beloved sister to accomplish the task then she would do so. With her interior Yokai raised and aura dispensing out, Akua volleyed forward at Moka. She came only within a foot of her before Tsukune moved in between them seizing her wrist.

"Akua-san, why do this? You don't have to live a life of vengeance, it's never too late to find peace. I can see it, you care and love Moka-san deeply as you always have, allow that to be your driving force. You don't have to be alone, Fairy Tale isn't family; they don't care about you. All they care about is what you can do for them, and your talents. They'd throw you or anyone else under the bus if convenient."

"Shut your mouth, you haven't any idea what you're saying! Silence!" Akua was with an open hand strike to his chest which knocked him off balance and over the ground.

Tsukune rolled over and out of the way as her boot came down over him. Moka froze for only a moment, with conflicted feelings but she knew why they were here and what they needed to do. Tsukune was provided with breathing room as Moka launched forward and tackling Akua over the ground.

"The objective is clear, we must recover the Lastiaz sphere at all cost! Spread out and take care of those who oppose us, deal with them first and then take what we've come for," Kiria Yoshii said.

It was then that the true battle began; everyone scattered and away from each other. Abelardo was proclaimed the Queen's best warrior and he engaged with Kahlua Shuzen, immediately taking into his true form. The phoenix launched forward with a single powerful kick that knocked the vampire to the ground, but she quickly rose and ready for more. Abelardo held the speed advantage over her while she retained strength and raw power over the opponent but he made up for this with experience in various fighting styles and endured very many battles. Kahlua charged him and unleashing multiple strikes that Abelardo dodged before grabbing her arms but then she powered herself up and her inner yokai skyrocketing. His hold over here was short, as she punched into his gut and knocking the breath out of the phoenix warrior.

Killer Frost was engaged with Edson, taking aim over him as she fired off icicle shards. The phoenix moved around dodging her projectiles and returning a fire based attacked in her direction which she jumped out of the way of. He dropped over the ground just half a foot from her and Killer Frost jumped forward swinging her arms into the phoenix but he knocked her aside with his fiery wings but the ice user sliding and maintaining her balance. This was going to be a fun and interesting fight; that much she knew. Killer Frost charged striking with the heel of her boot and with a quick pivot she struck with her right hand above his stomach as he was pushed back from the blow.

He spun out of the way of incoming ice blasts, sending heat energy her way which she avoided running off to the side. Mirror Master and cheetah worked together in dealing with some of the lesser insignificant phoenix soldiers. Cheetah was especially enjoying herself, loving the sound of their bones cracking under her claws. Kiria Yoshii was locked in with Jasper, another of Queen Lara's top generals. His left-arm had taken on the form of tentacles, attempting to chew away at the phoenix flying about over him. Thus far Jasper was passive aggressive in his approach, moving in only when he found the proper opening. Both he and the chimera traded decent blows over each other, taking their share of damage.

Kiria then transformed his right arm into a scythe, swinging the blade around at his opponent. Jasper rose his Yokai and the heat around his body increasing exponentially, and Kiria feeling sweat fall from the sides of his face. Kuyo was occupied with Kynx, and their battle was likely the most intense of any. The two monsters were all over through the air and even smashing into the sides of trees. Each Collision seemed to intensify with every attack and so too did their speed.

Kahlua slid back dodging a tornado kick which came at her and took hold of his ankle as she spun him around before tossing him into the dirt. She then put down as a body came flying in her Direction, as cheetah had knocked one of the soldiers unconscious.

And with the aid of the ogres, Fairy Tale held a heavy advantage. Mirror Master was proving tricky and probably the most difficult to predict, seemingly as whenever one attempted to attack he retreated through a mirror just to reappear through another out of nothingness. Was it an illusions, or some sort of magic trick? None knew but it was extremely effective.

And by then Tsukune and Moka we're double-teaming Akua, but finding the task of bringing her down, quite testing. The oldest Shuzen daughter forced the two of them on the defense, moving around so fluently and distracting them with her movements. Tsukune jumped forward and over Akua, coming down over his hand and kicking at her while Moka did the same from the other side but Akua blocking both attacks simultaneously. Akua then quickly flipped upward over Moka and kneeing her in the side of the head and knocking her to the ground as she then got behind Tsukune and striking her foot into his spine as he shouted.

She was making them look like amateurs, and neither could take it... to do what she was doing was utterly insolent. Tsukune went on the attack, but first jumped back with space between them just before he shot forward and throwing out a strike which she side stepped and cut into him using the Jigen Tou. She then pulled at his hair throwing out her leg and tripping him up as he fell to the ground, and she was ready for Moka who came at her from behind. The Master assassin threw her head back, which collided with Moka's forehead. The silver haired vampire fell off balance as Akua spun around with a roundhouse kick and knocking her in the opposite direction of Tsukune.

"Are we done, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to... please just stay out of my way."

She looked down over Moka with displeasure in her eyes, wishing they had not been in such a position to confront each other.

"You... you didn't really think we would just show up on our own like this, did you?" Tsukune stood as he spat blood but with a grin over his lips. "The second Queen, Lara reached out for our assist I made a certain contact."

"Then you're here under the invitation of the Phoenix Queen?" Akua posed.

"Right, and you're going to wish I went with the plan," Tsukune shook his head. "But I couldn't, this was just so much bigger than any of us. The Xsouvizs attaining one of the Spheres could and would mean disarray for this whole realm. And I won't permit that to happen, not even in the slightest."

"Tsukune," Moka pushed up over her knees but with a hand to her head, feeling woozy. "What did you do?"

There was no response from the vampire and he instead took a step back and his eyes closed. He could feel it, the fast approach and soon to would they. A quick second later his eyes reopened, and particularly looking to Akua who held a blank expression. What was she supposed to feel or think, and why did he appear so confident? It really wasn't of importance and she knew that both he and Moka needed to be forced aside so that the operation couls be a success. But then in one step she felt it, just as everyone else throughout the battleground. It seemed as though the entire environment froze and many looking upward into the skies.

 **To be continued**


	36. Mutual Attention

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP36: Mutual Attention**

And there he was, his wings flapping about as he came down over them. Akua felt her heart stop for a moment, just as others of the Xsouvizs. Above them was the monster of all monsters in the realm. His right eye golden amber with no pupil but his left eye was red and a slit through it. A set of, black arching horns sprouted from his temples arch behind his shoulders in a curve.

His hands were paws (three fingered) possessing three, six inch retractable talons. His feet were cloven and equally as razor sharp as his talons. His knees were double capped on the sides. He had a lengthy and flexible tail longer then his legs and lastly were a pair of beautiful raven black feathered wings, with a wingspan of sixteen feet when spread out for flight.

"Apollo!" Akua screeched.

"Grandfather..." Moka bit over her lip.

They weren't the only ones in shock, much of the monsters affiliated with the Xsouvizs were frightened and distressed. Some deliberated abandoning mission, but knew they were good as dead if they did and with the appearance of the harbinger they might as well have been. His body dropped down with a loud thud and some falling off their feet. Akua wasn't one to tremble, but even she knew what the emperor was capable of. It had been quite some time since she'd last seen him; as a child it must have been. So how much time has passed she couldn't say for certain, how many years exactly.

While she was mindful of his capabilities, she also understood how much she had changed since then. Her increase in power, performance and proficiency were vastly sharpened. At a young age he'd been a presence in her life and she heard very many stories, but never got the chance to see him in action with their own two eyes. This could potentially be an opportunity to test her abilities and how far she had come... but the vampire brushed the thought aside just as quickly. The mission was to recover the Lastiaz sphere of water. The vampire's eyes darted around as she inspected the ogres who appeared terrified out of their minds.

But they weren't the only ones, members of Fairy Tale including Kiria Yoshii showed signs of uneasiness and panic. Everything they planned for, from top to bottom had completely blown up in this singular miscalculation. The heaviness of his aura loomed heavy over the entire battlefield, some feeling their muscles tighten at its force. The newcomers of Fairy Tale however were different story, though had been briefed incomparable much information on the harbinger. They faced and dealt with the supernatural on a consistent basis, so there wasn't much they hadn't seen or experienced.

"Tsukune," Apollo looked directly at him. "You made the right choice."

Akua bit over her tongue as the harbinger was only a couple feet from where she stood. Was attacking her best option, or try and avoid confrontation? Then again it was little too late for that.

"Tsukune..." Moka murmured her husband's name. "You did this?"

"I did. Look around usm Moka-san," Tsukune waved his hand around. "We were in a lose-lose situation. You and I together, despite our advances we are still incapable of keeping up with just Akua, let alone so many of them together and the Xsouvizs included. This was far too dicey to go into on our own and... and I'm sorry for not telling you, but I knew what you'd say."

"And what's that?" Moka popped up but rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Tsukune swallowed air but with his eyes closed, knowing full and well that she was upset and he knew she had the right to be. At least that's what Tsukune told himself.

"Enough of this!" Apollo said sharply, looking over both vampires. "This shall be argued later, but now I shall put an end to this pressing hazard."

His eyes then surveyed and fell over Akua, who stood her ground but biting over her tongue. From afar, Kahlua had suspended her fight with the phoenix soldier and her glimpse glued to the emperor.

"Apollo-sama," she whispered.

Just as Akua she recalled seeing him as a child when he would visit the Shuzen mansion, sometimes with gifts or sometimes to check up on them all. It was vague, but she also recalled how kind he had been. It was however in the past and didn't matter, he arrived on the battlefield as part of the opposition and therefore an enemy. The vampire nibbled over her lower lip, taking in the sight of him and he was just as she remembered him. Before them all he stood in his messenger form, which he was most widely known by in the yokai realm.

Abelardo as well as other phoenix soldiers were relieved to see the harbinger standing before them. The tides had surely tilted in their favor without question, much of them breathing out and settled.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it my child?" Apollo looked down over Akua, but she didn't return that same affection. "You've grown to be quiet the fine young lady, but as I've heard associated yourself with the likes the Fairy Tale."

Apollo's eyes closed for moment as he shook his head. This isn't what he wanted, especially not from those he considered family.

"You were always a lonely child, deserting yourself away from others and I am sorry that..."

"Shut it!" Akua snapped.

The eyes of both Tsukune and Moka shot open while Apollo's head lowered and his gaze over the ground. He hadn't seen her in so long, and she was only a child then so he really didn't know what to expect. Even as a youngster she was the most narrow-minded of her sisters, keeping to herself. Much of this had to do with her upbringing, and some of which the things she experienced early on in her life.

"I'm not that little girl anymore, nor am I your family... you were never anything to me. I didn't need or want your kindness, there's only one thing; only one person I care for in this world."

Akua's eyes lowered and looking straight at Moka, and the silver-haired vampire swallowing back. The moment of reunion was however interrupted as footsteps came up on and approached Apollo from behind. The harbinger only partially looked to this individual who carried what looked to be a canon of sorts. The ogre pulled over the trigger and the ammunition was fired right at him and exploding over his body. But with his Yokai raised, Apollo stood unmoved.

"Not good..." the Ogre gulped as the dust cleared and the death glare of the harbinger right over him.

Apollo zipped forward as he took hold of the ogre's throat, suffocating him just before tossing him fifty yards into the opposite direction without effort at all. Cheetah saw this and licked at her lips.

"This ought to be fun," she kicked into one of the phoenix soldiers before heading in that direction.

A handful of Xsouvizs members took off running and Kiria Yoshii becoming livid.

"Stand and fight you cowards. Our mission here is not yet done!"

No matter his command, their minds were made up and they continued running and running. That was only a small portion of twenty five percent of the Xsouvizs that made the trip. Kiria cursed under his breath and there was really nothing else he could do. And it theme from there that all the battles that handled started up once more, as killer frost went right after Jasper, and Kahlua clashing with Kynx. Other smaller battles ensued, and Apollo was anything but pleased with this tightening his fists. He would highhandedly put an end to this before unnecessary lives were lost.

"Don't even think about it, old man!" Akua shouted out to him. "Your fight is with me!"

Akua jumped off of her feet and right at Apollo, and the Jigen-Tou active but Tsukune jumping out in front of her and seizing her hand with Muei-Tou active. Tsukune pulled her down and atop him, but she quickly wrestled her way out of his grasp and landing an elbow over his face as she then popped up over her feet, and immediately dodging off to the side as Moka came down over her with a jumping kick.

Moka didn't stop there and came at her with another kick, which Akua grab hold of and twisting Moka's ankle. The vampire screamed aloud as Akua then forced her backwards with an open hand. Stumbling off balance, Moka dropped over the grass and over her side punching into the ground. Several years ago maybe, but to this point with there being such a gap between them in skill was a bitter pill to swallow. Despite all the work Moka had put in within the past seven years, it seemed as though Akua put in a whole lot more... or perhaps it was a mindset. There was really no telling, and the only positive was that she knew Akua would never truly hurt her.

Again Apollo was faced with Akua and the harbinger letting out a sigh. It had been years since he'd seen her in action, mostly against her younger sisters in friendly competition and he was beyond impressed with how far she had come in such a short time. Her determination, craft, preciseness and movement we're commendable. Though they weren't meeting under ideal circumstances like he would have liked, Apollo couldn't help but be proud growth. She had truly become a polished martial artist that could tangle with the best of them.

"You've come a long way, my child. Nevertheless, you should know a fight against me will not end in your victory. You're imprudent, filled with hate and fury... but you are still family, or at least you once wore."

Akua laughed this statement off, lowering herself as the body of a phoenix soldier swooped through the air over her head.

"Don't kid yourself, old man. Family isn't a word to just toss around, there's only little in that circle and you were never part of that. You're powerful indeed, more so than myself but you would be foolish to underestimate me."

The vampire situated herself into a fighting stance, both Tsukune and Moka with wide eyes. This wasn't happening, was it?! Was Akua really challenging Apollo one on one?! Even with her combat skills and techniques, it would be an uphill battle to overcome the difference in power and strength. And atop that Apollo was arguably the realm's greatest martial artist with a core of techniques of his own. The harbinger ran a hand over his face as his head lowered forward and he shook his head.

"Foolish, child…" his gaze returned to hers. "There are those that understand which battles to engage in and those to retreat. But then there are those that must learn the hard way."

His expression shifted from blandness into a scowl, but Akua unfazed and even smiling.

"There he is," the vampire said mockingly.

Tsukune bit over his tongue, feeling the hairs on his back stand. For as long as he could remember since meeting with the emperor he couldn't recall anyone talking to him this way; such overconfidence she had. But the more he thought about it, that confidence was warranted with the work and time she had clearly put in and he was even somewhat envious.

"Nee-san," Moka dusted herself off, taking one step in Akua's direction. "You don't have to do this, please stop before there's no point of return. You can't beat him, believe me."

Akua only partially looked back to her younger sister but her attention still primarily over the harbinger. A second of silence commenced before a giggle escaped Akua's lips.

"And that's it Moka, what separates us. You see an obstacle hopeless to overcome while I see another opportunity to push past my boundaries and again prove to myself I'm capable of doing anything. It's all about how much you want it, Moka."

With that Akua's gaze completely returned to Apollo and inwardly she knew this would be an uphill battle, and would require a miracle if victory was her objective but given the situation she didn't need to defeat him. All she needed to do was buy time so that the barriers surrounding the shrine where lowered and then the Lastiaz sphere in their possession. The vampire readied herself to go on the attack, but then came Cheetah from out of nowhere and running before coming to a skidding stop just behind Apollo.

"So your Apollo, this ought to be fun."

Cheetah zipped around attacking Apollo with a right paw to the jaw. She continued aggressively with multiple kicks and slashes from her paws until the harbinger lost balance and fell backwards. Of all the yokai he'd faced in the past centuries she was fighting at a speed and intensity that was so rare. Just as he was about to fall over the ground, Apollo leaped up grabbing Cheetah and holding her in a tight bear hug. Cheetah clawed away at his face forcing and slithering her way out of his grasp. Her strength and elusiveness were unsuspecting, and more intriguing than that was he didn't sense an ounce of yokai or aura stemming from her body. What was the source of her strength? On first sight he believed her to be a Bakeneko or Nekomata, but that obviously wasn't the case.

"You look surprised, your majesty," Minerva said mockingly. "I was told you were one to be ahead of the game, assessing a situation before making a move. Well if that were true you would have started at full strength, knowing that I'm here. I've fought and held my own against the amazon princess more times than I can count and traded blows with the kryptonian. You're nothing special."

The villainous licked at her lips, quietly giggling as she saw a difference in his demeanor and the harbinger powering himself up. The eyes of Tsukune, Moka and Akua widened but Cheetah rubbing her paws together as she stood her ground.

"That's more like it," her claws twitched at the power reverberating from him. "The sleeping giant awakes."

"And it'll be your end!" Apollo shot.

Out in the distance Akua's eyes looked over the members of the Xsouvizs who were working on suspending the barrier around the shrine and it was clear that they would need time and so just as Cheetah she needed to provide it.

With his yokai raised and the intensity of his aura circulating around his body Apollo unleashed a heavy kick to her chin before immediately dropping his elbow into Minerva's abdomen and flooring her. Akua took advantage of the guards of both Tsukune dropped as she threw out a spinning kick which knocked both off their feet. Apollo snarled as he looked back at the vampire and looked to retaliate but the tail of Cheetah wrapped around his ankle and forced him off balance as she jumped up to her feet. Even as he had powered up, she still showed the strength capable of moving him and that in itself was impressive.

Upon hitting the ground a spike shot up through Kiria's shoulder. He broke the spear in half and tossing it into the stomach of Edson. The phoenix soldier grimaced in pain as he forcefully pulled the blade out of his flesh and spat blood. Brushing it all aside he picked himself up unleashing multiple punches and forcing his enemy face down into the grass as he stomped over him. Just as the phoenix he didn't stay down for long, shooting up but with the spear in his hand, cutting across his left side forcing him back with a roar. On the other side of the battlefield Killer Frost was engaged with Jasper, with an ice blade in hand which she shaped out of nothing. The phoenix however got around her as suddenly its tail wrapped around her throat and pulling her off her feet as she was tossed into a tree off to the side of them.

Kahlua was locked down with Kynx who came down over her with a hard right knocking her off to the side as the bottom of her boots skidded across the surface. He just as quickly came at her again but she flipped up over him and in one powerful kick, dropped him over the ground. Kynx down on one knee threw a dagger at the vampire which she effortlessly but then he zipped forward and threw the air as he pulled her down.

He was strong, but so was she and Kahlua slithering her way out of his grasp. Both were quickly back on their feet as the phoenix took to the air flapping his wings and swooping down and kneeing her in the side of the face. Kahlua quickly reestablished her footing, eying her opponent who chose to go aerial. He zoomed down over her again, but this time the vampire sidestepped to her left and letting him fly by. Kynx slowed down his momentum and as he turned around Kahlua's fist came at him, smashing into the side of his skull. The phoenix then swept her legs, flooring the vampire.

No matter how much they wanted to, Tsukune and Moka were incapable of lending any sort of assist to Apollo as they were being held off by Akua. It seemed after every other strike one of them was over the ground and even when they tried attacking together it ended the same, with Akua disrupting their rhythm and too many times losing stability and sharpness. And she made it look easy, barely putting forth effort it seemed at times while they struggled and worked their tails off. Each did however manage to land a couple strikes, some of which dealing decent damage but she would then just as quickly reclaim the momentum.

The fight between Cheetah and Apollo raged on, but by then Kuyo had also jumped in making it a two vs one duo. Kuyo was powered up and in his battle form and serving more as an assist, whenever an opening presented itself. He would never dear try and take on the emperor alone or even with assist for that matter, but Cheetah showed strength and speed capable of at least keeping up with Apollo. These enemies of the Justice League were proving to be very valuable to Fairy Tale, more than any of them could have foresaw, especially with how things had been playing out lately. Cheetah rushed in over Apollo and attempted another strike as he dodged before countering with a whip strike. Minerva screamed as she fell to her knees. He was quickly adapting to the way she moved, approached and attacked just as the breakdown suggested in early Fairy Tale briefings. Even if she held superior combat speed, he had enough reaction speed to counter and reverse the output of her attack back on her.

While downed Apollo zipped over kicking her across the face, as her body tumbled over. She stabbed her claws in the turf to keep herself from rolling any further. Apollo charged forward tapping into even more of his yokai with the idea to end the fight. Cheetah however quickly popped up and unleashed a hard right kick to the stomach of the harbinger knocking him back before dashing forward in blinding speed and relentlessly attacking clawing away at his body. Just as he Apollo could see that she had been holding back, now attacking at a much higher velocity and intensity. Minerva spotted a whip over the ground which had been dropped over the ground by one of the ogres, taking it into her hands. She kicked Apollo in the stomach before wrapping the whip around his throat. She pulled back in an attempt to crush the emperor's throat. Apollo however powered out of the hold pulling her up with surprising force and with an elbow strike. The breath was knocked out of her as she fell back and over her side. Apollo stood over her and readied himself for the knockout blow but then Kuyo zoomed in from out of nowhere.

With quick reaction however Apollo grabbed at his throat catching him out of the air.

"Big mistake, boy!"

In a single head-butt Kuyo was KO'd and tossed aside. Feeling as though his guard was dropped over ten ogres came at him simultaneously carrying swords, daggers and other blades. Though his back was to the lot of them he felt each and every one of them, simply raising his aura as the group of them fell and were pulled down over the ground through its heaviness. Cheetah looked up in astonishment, licking at her lips as she spat blood and slowly stood, but her legs somewhat wobbly.

"You truly are something special, commendable of the title emperor and king of all yokai. But I shall bring down the king!" she sharpened.

But even as she stood there Minerva was tense. Everything that she'd thrown at him thus far seemed to have little effect as he simply regenerated at such an exponential rate. The two of them were in a standstill and just as they readied themselves to clash, everything froze… or rather everything around her. At least that's what she thought at first as she looked around. While Apollo, Tsukune, Moka and warriors of Draspeya were frozen solid all of Fairy Tale was able to move. It was as if time around them had stopped and that's when he appeared from out of an open vortex.

"Mordru!" Kahlua called out.

"Mission must be aborted," the sorcerer approached Kiria directly. "You have exactly three minutes to return to base, before the flow of time returns to normal."

"We had everything under control, we aren't retreating!" Kiria shot.

"Not my call, Ched sent me and he has his reasons. You'll understand once return and I don't have time to argue. Come with me and all will be explained, no time to think about it."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, but it was a direct order and so there was really no other choice. One after another all of them followed Mordru through the vortex, but Akua taking one last look at Moka as she was the last to jump through. All members of Xsouviz also took the opportunity to escape, running fast as they could. And in the following minutes, the flow of time within that area returned to normal. For them it felt like only a split second had passed, and to the disbelief of them all the entire battlefield had been cleared! Fairy Tale was nowhere to be found, and the same could be said for the Xsouvizs.

"What… what the hell just happened?!" Tsukune looked all around. "They just up and vanished out of nowhere!"

Moka and many other over the battlefield looked to the shrine's entrance and shockingly the barrier still held. The Lastiaz sphere of water was safe and sound if this was any indication, but none of it made any sense. First off how did they vanish, and all at once? And secondly why would they retreat without obtaining what they came for. None of it made any sense, but nevertheless Apollo lowered his yokai and let out a sigh. In his eyes it was a victory in their favor. Fairy Tale had left empty handed, accomplishing nothing. It was Abelardo, and leading member of Queen Lara Chao soldiers that approached Apollo through the air. He touched down in front of the emperor and bowed his head.

"Your grace, you couldn't have come at a better time. It has been a true honor to fight with you over the same battleground. My children and their children, will know of this day."

"Rise," Apollo commanded as his wings stretched out. "What happened here was completely and utterly despicable. Granted, you're only following orders so I shall have a sit down with your queen and find out why I wasn't notified of these findings and proceedings. Had it not been for the young and wise Aono Tsukune, the outcome here could have been vastly different."

The harbinger looked right at the vampire who held back a smile.

"Hold your ground here," Apollo's wings flapped as he took to the air. "I shall see if maybe our enemy isn't somewhere nearby."

The whole thought of it was immensely irritating! Fairy Tale was right there in his grasp and had he known in advance and not been notified at the last moment, the scenario would have played out much differently. Outwardly he didn't show it, but both Tsukune and Moka had grown to know him quite a bit over the past several years and one thing was for certain.

"He's pissed…" Tsukune whispered.

 **XXX**

He breathed easy has he relaxed his shoulders, taking his position as he looked out in front of him. Just over seven targets were set up in various spots, distances and lengths between each other. Out of his last ten shots, Luke managed to connect with six of the targets. He was slowly but surely improving himself, and while he was no archer it was still a nice skill to have. He closed is eyes, but only for a moment as he took a deep breath and looking outward over the targets. And he held the bow out in front of him as he took yet another shot, and striking the target with perfection. Fox smirked can I see step back and lowering the bow, I didn't expect the round of applause. His eyes ventured upward and over a hill, and that's where he spotted the vampire approaching.

"How long have you been watching?"

She made her way down and in front of him.

"Not for that long, just a minute maybe. Before we head out in the next day or so, there's a few extra things we are going to pick up from a neighboring village five miles from here. Dinah wants to tag along for a change in scenery, would you be interested in accompanying us?"

"The others I take it will be heading out as well?"

"All except Hayhurst, who is safely locked away. It might be some time before we return and I advise that you come with."

With a step back and two fingers scratching at his chin, Luke thought silently for a handful of moments before shaking his head.

"I think I'll just stay back and keep a lookout on things," Luke lifted his bow as he turned away from her and his focus over the targets. "Don't worry, I'll keep to the base and not wonder. Besides I'd really like to sharpen up on my skills."

The vampire giggled as he took aim and firing off as he connected with yet another target.

"Oh well, go ahead and suit yourself," she said taking only one step in the opposite direction before turning back around and with her hands over his shoulders. "It can be dangerous out here on your own and there's no telling when we might return."

Miukei whispered into his ear just as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"You don't really want to stay behind, come now. Where's your sense of adventure?"

He halfway raised his bow to take another shot but then just as quickly lowered it as his eyes narrowed and he looked back at her from the corner of his eye. There wasn't anything that needed to be said, Luke knowing exactly what was on her mind. Being around her enough as he had brought about much insight as to what she was thinking in regards to himself. Sure they had built a connection over the first day they met, but there was really only one thing on her mind.

"You're really obsessed with human blood," Luke said.

Right away she stuck out her lower lip and pouting while pushing away from him as she marched off. Over his shoulder he looked out in her direction and knew he hit the nail right on the coffin.

"Insolent jerk…" the vampire murmured as she disappeared up the hillside.

It was far from there where she met up with the others as they saddled up and prepared themselves for departure. This however didn't happen until after Dinah stopped by and had a few words with Luke.

 **XXX**

Following the showdown with Superman and Doctor Fate, the trio of Circe, Q-Bee and Jedah did not return back to headquarters right away. Instead they travelled to the island of Aeaea, the habitation that Circe had come to call home. It was in her throne room where they assembled and the Sorceress establishing herself within a chair against the wall, while Jedah paced. There was much for him to ponder and consider, and the clash with wasn't exactly a complete loss. In fact he preferred to look at it in opposite light. It was why he had done what he did, to gain on field data over Superman and got a whole lot more than he was bargaining for, but in the long run proved extremely advantageous.

"Are you going to stay quiet the whole time? You must have questions, aye? But I have a few of my own and I suppose I'll flinch."

Standing off to the side having been silent the entire time, Q-Bee eyed both of them. She knew what the dark messiah was capable of, but on that day she had the opportunity to witness a little of what the sorceress could do. Of course much was said about Circe upon her arrival into the ranks of Fairy Tale, but seeing was believing. To what extent was the question, what was the limitations to her power? But then to find there was one far superior, the one hiding behind the golden helmet of fate. How they would go about dealing with him would be a task in itself, and the opposition was with others exceedingly challenging even if a lesser extent to the one called Doctor Fate.

"What are you? A demon, yes I know that much but it is uncommon to see one with the capabilities that you hold. Excuse my interests, but I get the feeling there's even more to you. You've got other tricks up your sleeve, no doubt. And what is someone like yourself with such power doing working for someone like Ched?"

Immediately the demon laughed at the clear irony in the situation.

"Says the one with such a prevailing grasp on magic that puts you on a horizon of deities and gods. I could ask and you would give an answer... but would it be the truth? The answer is no, just as you should expect the same from I. We're tied to the same employer with a mission and that is all. I'm not your ally and I could and would turn on any of you any given moment if it best suited my interest. The throne of Makai is all I seek, and networking with Fairy Tale will get me closer to this aspiration. You're a master manipulator, and possess immense natural charm as I understand. I reckon we aren't much different in that regard, you'd backstab any one of us if there was something to gain. I know your kind."

The sorceress giggled, very much entertained.

"Takes one to know one. So I theorize you won't tell any more than you have, just as I would never expose all of what's in my bag of tricks. The best of the best is always preserved for a rainy day, those are always just around the corner."

It was Jedah's turn to laugh.

"We speak the same language and have an understanding, vital in a working relationship. I care little to know about your rationales for joining, but long as you stay out of my way and not interfere with my endeavors, I shall do the same. However please do share, what can you tell me about this Doctor Fate?"

The Sorceress elevated one leg over the other and her arms crossed.

"I could but that would take quite some time, and by then Ched might start getting suspicious. And to be brutally honest even I don't know all there is to know, however I have an archive of information concerning beings such as himself that can be of aid. No one is Impregnable, we all have vulnerabilities, something that slows us down. I'll provide you with what I do know, but I shall forewarn you in advance, try and take him on alone and you will fail utterly. Sure, I do not know the full capabilities of you but I at least have an idea of his magical expertise and it is effectively infinite, no ceiling. Like any powerful entity, with proper preparation and setting a situation in our favor we can defeat the invincible but no easy task. He is far from the only hazard standing in our way. The lanterns, kryptonians, Zatara, the..."

"The entire Justice League," Jedah cut her off. "Even if on a smaller scale between each member, all of them contribute in one way or another. Clearly there is a majority of their defenses we needn't worry about, aside from the upper echelon."

Jedah read over and studied each of the individual briefings on each member of the league within days of joining Fairy Tale. Though everything wasn't provided, he knew enough about each to know who posed a potential threat. It was also from there that he quieted and continued pacing. Q-Bee had seen him do this often times, knowing her master thought deeply about something.

"Superman..." he murmured the name.

Circe raised an eyebrow as she lowered a leg, interested as to what he was thinking.

"Superman, you said?" she inquired.

"The alien," he responded, coming to a stop. "It's a shame really, the strength and power that he retains. A physical specimen that must be commended, he could be unyielding if not for his ideals and weakness to humanity. In every assault and even whenever I was on the attack… I could feel it."

Q-Bee flickered her eyes a couple times.

"Feel what?" she asked.

"The magnitude of his true strength, held on a short leash. I do not fight for the sake of sport, but perhaps somehow I do force that potential out of him. Trap a silent and peaceful beast in a corner where it has no choice but to defend itself and all that it loves... and that is the key."

Circe twirled a finger through her hair has she looked down over the demon with question.

"The Kryptonian is regarded as one of the most powerful beings, physically in the entire universe. Why push him and risk..."

"Physical power and strength means nothing when a man's soul and mind are tainted and corrupt. And do not speak off beat, if you believe I've shown anything near my limit then you're mistaking."

Circe smiled at this as she stood from her throne chair.

"I expected as much, maybe in time we see that. This is all going to be one hell of a roller coaster, let's enjoy the ride."

"Not a word about what happened," Jedah replied.

"Of course, that would take away all the fun. Secrets are essential, and we've done nothing to compromise the mission."

It was Jedah this time that created a vortex leading them back to headquarters.

 **XXX**

Selene had been dragged to the party at the last minute, but didn't mind. It seemed like two quarters of the vampire council was in attendance and for that reason alone she was thankful that she was in one of her better gowns. It was in the color of gray and her hair tied up in a bun. The Dark Lord was right beside her and the two of them had mostly kept to themselves. Eyes were however all of the two and whispers all throughout. The cancellation of the wedding was no secret and this was one of her first official sightings out in public since then. As they looked around, it wasn't long before they made their way inside the main room. They were approached by a close friend of Selene's and the two rambling and Akasha barely listening to anything that was said.

Inside the room there was a dance floor with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, spinning around. Looking around, Akasha saw that a handful of Hiklorhan law makers were also in attendance. She was here for one reason, and there were very many other ways she could have went about the time and place. But she was a queen with many looking up to and relying on her, and playing the role of a shut in wouldn't set such a good example. Akasha spotted a chair, tempted to sit but kept moving as Selene dragged her further into the crowds.

"Were you listening?" Selene asked and Akasha shook her head.

"Nope."

The purple haired vampire groaned and kept pulling the Dark Lord along. Through this they bumped into others but kept moving. There was something that Akasha had been meaning to ask before they left the Bloodriver mansion, but never had the opportunity of getting around to it.

"Ah, uhm how do I look?" she asked, nervousness in her eyes.

"Yes, look great always Akasha-sama?"

The pinkette's attire was an off shoulder dress that was blue and reached her knees. It had an open back. She wore a gold necklace around her neck and a silver one around her left ankle. She sort of felt overdressed and to make matters worse some of the drunks were already looking in her direction, and the sober as well but much more discretely. She was very much surprised to that point that none had shown the guts to approach her. There were several reasons that might have been behind this particularly that they were all so caught off guard that she was even in attendance. The decision was a last minute one and she had her reasons.

Half a dozen models of Hiklorhan were also present and one out of the group of eight marveled over the Dark Lord. She was absolutely stunning! She wished she had her same figure. She had a slim waist, and the perfect legs. Her hair was lavish and looked really soft. And she had the warmest smile, yet so commanding with authority. And her two eyes were always filled with liveliness. Whenever she decided to reveal her wings, they were so perfect in structure and over the surface, she took great care of them, just as she did with the rest of her body. This however couldn't be said for so many other vampires, most of which careless. Her skin was bright and it suited her structure. And even more so she was overly beautiful and stunning in that dress!

"Airi," a voice spoke from behind and bringing the model out of her thoughts. "You're staring at her aren't you, our queen? She truly is breathtaking, it's almost surreal to be in her presence. To just have her just feet away, it's hard not to tremble."

"Yes," Airi nodded.

Akasha continued along beside Selene as they went through the room and were approached by a sizeable group of nobles, all of which male. It was clear from the get go what they wanted and Selene sucked right in, flirting and teasing and trapping them in ways they couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Pity about you and Orsic," one of them directed at the Dark Lord. "Sometimes it's just not meant to be, even when it has all the makings for a match made in heaven."

Her eyes watched him closely and carefully as he slowly moved up on her.

"Who knows if true, but rumor has it you and that now ex fiancé never went all the way. That daughter of yours with Supreme Commander, Shuzen was over twenty eight years ago… a long time not to be active. Do you know what I'm known as?" he asked with a suspicious grin.

She noticed this immediately, but decided to play along regardless.

"And what's that?"

"The giraffe," he snickered confidently. "It's what all the ladies that have spent a night with me have took to calling me. If you're game, I'd gladly give you the night. It's preposterous for a body like this to be unravished… but I'll put a change to that."

Her eyes followed as he circled around her and the vampire slapping at her ass as it jiggled. For only a moment did he laugh before she reached out, twisting his arm and slamming him over the ground! Selene's mouth dropped open and with a hand to her mouth. Dozens of others throughout also looked in the direction of where they stood and side conversations deriving.

"Don't ever touch me like that again, or it shall be the last time you touch anything!" the Dark Lord hissed.

Akasha stepped down with the heel of her boot over the side of his skull as he cried out. Afterwards she locked arms with Selene as the two moved along and away from the area, but the room's attention over them for the next minute it seemed. Not much longer after that was it that they bumped into a known colleague of the medic's as their steps slowed. The purple haired vampire tried straightening her hair and sucked in a breath.

"Do I look good?" it was her turn to ask.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Akasha smiled down over the vampire she saw as family.

"Estsuji is a good guy, even wanted to have a serious relationship with me once. It never really worked out, but he's one hell of a devil in bed," Selene licked at her lips as she bypassed Akasha.

Selene walked over to Estsuji and they talked. Akasha kept her eyes on both, recalling the stories she heard about him and he had a nag for breaking the hearts of women that got too close. Their conversation soon escalated into flirting and Selene all over him. Shortly after that Estsuji offered to get them drinks and so he took off on his own and Selene losing sight of Akasha through the crowds.

The pink haired vampire tip toed about and followed Estsuji to the bar area. He was getting drinks and turned around and bumped right into Akasha.

"My queen," he bowed his head with respect. "How may I help you?"

The pinkette only gave him a death stare and her posture tight, and she especially took notice of the long chain around his neck.

"Do anything to hurt her and you won't like the result. I'll rip that chain from around your neck and shove it right up your… well let's keep it PG, but you get the idea."

She said with a deadly smile, an expression only she could so effortlessly pull off. And with that, she took off into the crowds and Estsuji swallowing his saliva. And it was outside the building that the two of them arrived, dressed in black and gray. Inspector Rodrigo and detective Wallace. Both walked in with style and confidence, Bruce's hands situated inside his jacket pockets. His thoughts ebbed and flowed like an ocean while vampires moved around them as they entered into the main space. He questions why Akasha wanted to meet here of all places when they could have done so at the castle. It had been nearly twelve hours since then, since he left the castle but then received a call from her only a few hours after that.

"Gotta take a leak," Rodrigo looked to the nearest restroom. "Be back in a sec, find the queen and get started without me. I'll catch up."

Rodrigo immediately took off, rubbing his hands together and headed for the bathroom. Bruce then coolly walked around the room lost in his own thoughts. The plan was to return to Gotham and work the Owls case, which he did but then came her call. And of course if she needed him, he would be there. He kept moving with his eyes out in front of him and much as he tried to negate them, thoughts of Demitri weighed heavy over his mind. That one night, that one encounter changed his life forever. As he moved along he eventually found her in the middle section of the room. Seeing her like that refreshed his memory of last night, primarily the amazing sex. But there was also the follow-up in the morning which was equally as satisfying. He tensed, ready to drag her out, until he watched her spin around, smiling and laughing. Bruce paused for a moment before he started into the crowds, awkwardly bumping into vampires as he headed for her. She detected his yokai and picked him out of the crowd as she too moved in his direction.

"Hey there," she said just above the noise of the music.

"You wanted to meet? What's so important that it couldn't have been done over the phone?"

Akasha giggled as she flicked a finger over the side of his cheek.

"Can you for once not be all business and straight to the point? How's about asking how I'm doing, or complimenting how pretty I am. Or how much you enjoyed our night together," she flashed her eyelashes teasingly.

He chortled but immediately coughed and cleared his throat. It was all in fun and jokes, as she'd been in a relationship with him once before and had the luxury of seeing his loving side.

"Wallace, disguise… remember?" he reminded her.

"Oh, yes," Akasha snickered, playing with a strand of hair on the left side of her face. "Yes, I met with Nakamura Fukumi. There is some things both you and your partner should know. Where is he, Rodrigo?"

"Around," Bruce replied. "He'll be joining us shortly."

"Good," Akasha nodded. "Follow me, let's go somewhere quiet where we can talk. Oh and on a side note, I want Sasha this weekend. There is a little event taking place uptown Hiklorhan, that I just know she'll love."

 **XXX**

Miuke Let out a sigh of relief as the solid door closed behind them having made safe travel to the Village. This had to be the 5th or 7th shop they stopped in, the market with very many choices and a variety of items. With a shake of her head the vampire straightened her shoulders as she tiptoed through the store and eyes moving around and about. So much beauty, indeed, she noted, drawing in a deep breath as she saw the racketed staves along one wall. Perhaps not essential, and each quite pricey she still had the means to purchase if she so chose. The closes one had an intricately carved top made to look like and wings which then shifted into flames spinning and circling downward. The wood was a light glossy brown with streaks of orangish veining, the vampire very much appreciating every small detail over it. Dinah and the mercenaries were nearby checking out other items throughout the small shop.

"Such craft, I could stare at this all day," the vampire flashed her eyelashes.

Dinah moved in on the area and just beside Miukei wanting to take a look for herself. Some were simple, and one specifically with a sinuous ornament shape at the top cupping a large amber diamond. The wood was all colors of brown, yellow and orange, with purple veining.

Miukei's gaze then fell on one placed in the corner of the rack, shoved in behind the others. Although it had no decoration at all, it could have been a simple walking staff made from a habitual peeled and cured pine branch, it drew her quite strongly. Right where the palm would normally grip the shaft, there was a socket to place magical relics. That was highly unusual in these parts, unless of course in the land of Vindellorien where such weapons were common. She wavered, enticed. This one would probably be within her means, with plenty left over for the other critically depleted supplies and raw components that she and the group needed. She was a weapons collector, and such a place was equivalent to a child finding him or herself in the candy shop.

The mercenary was also very much intrigued by the various items inside the shop and engaging in conversation with the store owner. The other from their group was out front and smoking a cigar as he leaned against the shop out front and looking into the sky.

"When did this become a thing?" Dinah asked, moving in next to Miuekei. "You becoming a fighter and your attraction to weapons?"

"Long ago, very long ago. Growing up was tough, and you could say the war life was forced on me. Didn't really have a choice. We'll grab a thing or two outta here and then we'll move onto the essentials. Then we'll catch a bite to eat," the vampire responded.

 **XXX**

He'd been by her side most the time since they had returned to the Watchtower. For hours she laid over the table unconscious. Fate and Superman were in the maintenance room standing in front of a handful of monitors as the Flash zipped in and calling out to both.

"She's waking, come quick."

"Kara is awake?!"

Superman was the first out of the room marching past the Flash into the hall, where both Doctor Fate and Barry followed. It was just down the corridor where Superman entered and Kara sitting up over the table, but with a hand to her head.

"Kara!" he shouted as he was quickly by her side.

"Kal," she whispered his name as she lowered her hand from over her head. "I... I."

"What is it?" Kal-El dropped his hands over her shoulders.

She struggled to speak once more, but instead her words coming out gibberish as she then cried. Clark watched in alarm as tears fell from her eyes. But right away he wrapped his arms around her consolingly, while she did the same crying into his chest. Fate watched with no sign of emotion, and the Flash scratching at the side of his head feeling that he might snivel at any moment if he wasn't careful.

"Kal," she said his name in a whimper.

"I'm here," Superman replied, massaging a hand over her back.

"He... he got in my head, made me see and feel things. So dark, hollow and... and painful!"

The Flash bit over his lip, gulping as Superman patted her over the head.

"I know, I know… he did the same to me, but it's over, now. You won't have to go through that again, and that's a promise. I shall see to it."

From a side door Cyborg arrived into the room and he was the only other league member present in the watchtower.

"Good, she's awake," Victor smiled. "But not doing so well by the looks of it."

As with the others he watched Kara weep into the chest of Superman.

"She just needs time," Superman looked over at him. "We'll get through this together. In the meantime I want you to make contact with Batman."

"Batman?" Cyborg probed.

"Yes," Kal nodded. "I need to talk with Morrigan and he'd know how to quickly reach her. We traded and discussed small pieces of information a short while ago, but I need to know more. Innocents are now dead because of Jedah and he's made this personal. I will not rest, nor stop searching until he answers for what he's done."

Victor took two steps back with his hands situated out in front of him.

"Hold up, lets pump the breaks for a sec. We should regroup, call a meet and evaluate the situation and not do something that worsens the situation, sounds to me like you guys barely made it out of this. Facing Jedah again isn't bright."

"But we did. And I understand how you feel and there won't be any plans of perusal until I chat with Morrigan," Superman retorted as he looked to Fate. "I know I've already expressed this, but thanks again. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"A thanks is premature," Fate shook his head. "Not when an impending war is upon the cosmos. Do not pamper on the smaller victories until the pressing danger is vanquished."

The kryptonian knew he was absolutely right and Cyborg coughing as he cleared his throat.

"I'll see what I can do about that, finding Batman shouldn't be difficult," Vic headed for the doors. "Gotham is massive, but wherever there's boom he'll be there."

 **To be continued**


	37. Out to Vegas

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP37: Out to Vegas**

She wanted to find someplace quiet where they could talk in private away from all the music and noisy atmosphere and they did so retreating out over a patio. For the first moments they were inaudible enjoying the cool breeze and view. She wanted to lean up against and nuzzle over him but she couldn't, not here. Her association with detective Wallace had to strictly be professional, and that is the way it had to stay. There could be no personal relationship between she and the mask that was Wallace, but that didn't stop her from enjoying having him so close. Slightly gazing back and over her shoulder, she looked towards the glass door and no one looking their way as she quickly brushed up against him.

"Akasha," he looked down over her and shaking his head. "Not here. What information do you have?"

His hands were over the railing, and the Dark Lord slowly backing away from him but not before first gently massaging the palm of her hand atop his. She was being somewhat reckless, but couldn't help herself. Taking a deep breath she refocused herself, with important details to discuss.

"Yes, as I was saying. Tizzy Wilkonson has not yet decided to speak, and right now that isn't my concern. His Yokai residence and work space was raided by a squad sent out and we collected valuable material, mostly attached to his boss. There is no doubt, Liam Tryniski is someway a participant in Chinatsu's murder."

"What's the evidence?" Bruce asked.

Akasha closed her eyes and leaning forward with her chin over the railing.

"Lots of little things here and there. I'll forward both you and Rodrigo the findings, and I had the opportunity to meet face-to-face with Nakamura Fukumi, head of the National Public Safety Commission."

"Mother of the victim," Bruce nodded.

"Yes," Akasha's eyes opened. "There's still very many gray areas, but the brainteaser is slowly starting to come together. I don't want to make assumptions or speak much on the matter until all details come out, but our suspect could not be reached for comment and even retreated the Yokai realm at learning of Tizzy's apprehension."

Bruce altered his stance and leaning over the railing as he looked down over the pinkette.

"Where to? Or is that a unknown?" he asked.

"No mystery," she shook her head, looking up at him. "The human world, Las Vegas."

"Vegas, huh..."

With half I smile Bruce looked up into the moon.

"Uh huh, and it is out of my jurisdiction to follow and engage in physical confrontation given my position as queen of Hiklorhan. Technically I could disguise myself and pursue him and in the past I would have, but now... I have you. Sure, I could pass this task onto another but why do that when I've got the best standing next to me. And it is your home."

"You want me to track down and bring him back?"

"In one piece, yes. Rough him up, men like him are more prone to talking when shaken. And the conditions coupled with physical evidence we'll have him on the hot seat. There's a business buddy of his, goes by Neju and runs a casino. No doubt in my mind that is where he will be. I'll provide you with directions."

"Simple enough, is there anything else I should know?"

The Dark Lord simply shook her head, but then came a snicker and Bruce raising an eyebrow. He glimpsed at her guardedly as her gaze met with his.

"Do this for me, and successfully return him and I'll have a special reward for you," she flashed her eyelashes.

"A reward, huh," Bruce smirked.

"Yes," her tone was excitable.

Her fingers danced over his chest trailing downward over his stomach and she only got far as his waist before she jumped back at the cracking sound of the sliding door.

"Wallace, your highness," Rodrigo bowed his head as he came within two feet of the Dark Lord. "You look marvelous, my lady."

The pink-haired vampire hid a blush from almost being walked on, touching detective Wallace in ways she shouldn't have been.

"Why thank you," she snickered nervously, but quickly regained her composure.

"I presume you've got around to all the small stuff with my partner, what do I need to know?" Rodrigo asked.

He moved in between them while Akasha did all the talking; he and Bruce listening, and the pinkette detailing much more than she had previously. There was a lot more for them to examine and look into, aside from the lone mission assigned to the Batman.

 **XXX**

Apollo's search went on and on but there was no sign of them, nothing left. Both Fairy Tale and the Xsouvizs had made a clean escape and he couldn't be any more irate. At the conclusion of his search he returned to the others that had been left behind and instructed that they return to the kingdom of Draspeya, and it was Jasper leading the way as they did so. The journey was a silent one and awkward, as everyone mostly kept to themselves and soundless. The emperor's agitation and stress could be sensed and they knew it best to keep quiet and not even look in his direction.

There was only one who didn't, and from time to time Moka looked to her grandfather but he never returned it. More so then how things had played out, it felt and seemed as though a majority of his frustration and agitation was directed at the entire group as a whole. And so from there, Moka kept her eyes out in front of her and stayed reserved for the duration of the trip. The lot of them returned to Draspeya within the hour. Queen Lara Chao set within her throne chair and was expecting to hear the good news, but she was instead met by someone she didn't expect.

"Emperor!" the queen shot up from where she sat.

Behind Apollo were all of her warriors in addition to the two vampires. And judging by their appearances and overall ambiance she could only assume that things hadn't gone so well, or at least that's what was given off. Apollo wasn't the type to make unscheduled visits, unless it was of vast importance. That in itself had her full undivided attention.

"Do you know why I'm here?" his eyes peered up at her with his wings lowered by his sides.

From what she got from his tone, the harbinger was anything but pleased and she was almost afraid to ask. The phoenix took into account everything and it didn't take her long to figure what had him so troubled.

"Your Majesty, allow me to explain myself. You're unhappy and distressed, plausible but I realize how busy you are... how demanding our positions are and what is required to do what we do successfully. Everything cannot fall on your shoulders, my lord. We must all work together and make our realm a better habitat. None of us can be at more than one place at a time."

"Is that's so..." Apollo glared.

The Queen swallowed her own saliva, and her surrounding soldiers had never seen her like this; fidgety and tentative. And it was also the first time they'd see in someone talk to her that way, controlling the narrative and their Queen on her heels. Lara didn't know if his statement was literal or not, but knew she needed to be wary of what she said going forward so not to anger him more than he clearly already was. Moka's eyes were over the floor and her arms behind her back, while Tsukune stood still and his hands inside his pockets. This was nothing new for either, as they had been cautioned more than a handful of times by Apollo.

"Do you not understand the significance of what Fairy Tale represents?!" Apollo snapped.

"Fairy Tale?" Lara stared at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "Sir, I do not understand. My soldiers and the vampires were sent to confront a disturbance, one concerning the Xsouvizs. An outlaw mafia, consisting of ogres. They were aiming at breaking down a barrier, holding the Lastiaz sphere of water! A sphere in which this kingdom has sworn to protect!"

It was Tsukune that let out a sigh as he stepped forward.

"Apollo, may I?" Tsukune looked up at the harbinger.

"Go ahead, boy," Apollo nodded.

"Yes. Queen Lara," Tsukune first bowed before continuing. "Upon our arrival we were met by not only the Xsouvizs, but Fairy Tale and we have reason to believe they are acting together. You couldn't have known this, it was a revelation to us all and this changes everything. A d-level threat in the Xsouvizs might have just jumped to an S."

"And you're certain of this?" Lara questioned, feeling her own heart pounding within her chest.

Tsukune only nodded while she bit over her tongue. Before that day she heard little about the Xsouviz, the outlaws primarily targeting the kingdoms of Reinganar and Vindellorien.

"And so tell me, what happened? Did they get away with the Lastiaz sphere?"

She kept her fingers crossed and hoping for the best, but doubted the outcome.

"Fortunately not, my queen," Edson spoke from behind. "Lucky for us, Emperor Apollo's showed up when he did. Both firms retreated, but the means in which they did so is still a mystery. But with that said, we must relocate the sphere to another location with far greater protection."

Queen Lara made eye contact with her subordinate, breathing a sigh of relief and nodding.

"Agreed and good to hear, mission successful."

"Not so fast," Apollo spoke up once more, and the irritation in his tone still present.

He had the attention of the entire room and it was so silent a pen drop could have been heard.

"This is your one and only free pass, pull another stunt like this and I won't be so kind. We've all come too far to allow setbacks, especially of such capacity. Fairy Tale is not to be misjudged, and they must be dealt with. As for the Xsouvizs, I shall look into this matter and discuss among the Knight Warriors as I'm sure those from your party will do. Anything of value that you find and I mean anything I want brought to me, agreed."

This was directed at the queen who nodded.

"And I do hope that what happened today is a one-time occurrence, shall you stumble across information like this again I am to be notified immediately. I do not wish to come off as harsh, I will not accept those that would wish to do harm to this land any opportunity to succeed. You and I will have a one-on-one later, in private. But for now I would like to speak with the two of them," Apollo looked to both Tsukune and Moka, before eyeing the Phoenix Queen once more. "I shall be in touch. Expect a wide realm meeting at my estate in the coming days. The current state of affairs must be discussed between all Kingdom leaders, and we must devise a means to put an end to these criminals and their endeavors from all corners of the realm. This can and will be contained."

Lara bowed her head.

"Yes, of course your grace. We're all a team even if we have our dissimilarities."

With that Apollo took to the exit and both vampires following close behind. The Phoenix soldiers watched them the entire way. The doors closed behind them, and the whole time while they made their way down the hall not a word was spoken. But even through this, Tsukune could feel the displeasure reverberating from his mate which was mostly guided at him. He knew her well, particularly the way she though and he had a pretty good indication of what was on her mind. She so badly wanted to do well and prove herself... and while today wasn't that day, there were plenty of other opportunities they'd have. Moka was hopeful of this, it just had to happen. Apollo sensed the uneasiness between them, especially stemming from his granddaughter. And when they were far enough down the hall he came to a stop.

"Do not be upset with him, my child," Apollo peered down over Moka. "He did only what he felt was the right thing to do, and in the case of you all you should be thankful that he did. I sympathize with the way you feel, you're very brave and resistant. Exceedingly admirable, but I want you to know you have nothing to prove. I'm very proud of you and the woman you've become and you'll only become wiser with time, both of you."

Not one of them spoke, allowing his words to sink in. It was to be taken as a compliment, but Moka had conflicting feelings. There was nothing wrong with being shielded and protected, it was comforting to know she was well- defended. But being who and what she was, a sizable margin of her burned inside... she needed this for herself, to become the great protector and warrior just as her mother. Akasha Bloodriver didn't lean or rely on anyone, she took her problems and those of an entire kingdom head on without fear and content. The Dark Lord was loving, caring, wise and tough as nails.

"The sooner you kiss and make-up, the better," Apollo's eyes particularly fell over Moka. "Being mated and tied to one another, means trusting your spouse and his or her decisions. I know exactly where your mindset is, my child. There were differences, but your mother at this age very much was like you in that regard. Your time and opportunity will come, believe it."

Moka's mouth halfway opened in surprise. How did he know what was on her mind, she speculated. This very detail left her dumbstruck, but then again he had gotten to know her pretty well and he was a quick study. There wasn't much that could be hidden from him and he was always there to provide a reassuring shoulder.

"Thank you, grandfather. You always know what to say," she smiled up at him.

"Yes, my child," he leaned forward and patted her over the head. "I'll leave the two of you now to converse among each other. There is very much on my plate, so I must return to the estate and you must assume your duties back at Yokai Academy."

The remark was directed at Tsukune.

"Yes, I'll be on my way just as soon as I wrap up a few things here," Tsukune nodded.

The harbinger gave them both one final look before he took off through the doors and over a balcony, taking in vista that was Draspeya. His hair blew about with the wind and it was calming over his flesh. He stood there for only a few moments before his wings flapped and took off into the air. Citizens of the Kingdom from below watched and cheered their Emperor on. None had any idea as to why he was in town, but nevertheless it was always a treat seeing him up close like that. Apollo waved down over them and getting an even louder reaction.

This is what he lived for, seeing the faces of so many overjoyed. His flight took him out of sight into the clouds in just over a minute and while he didn't bring it up there was something he knew that needed to occur. It couldn't have been more apparent during and even after the small exchange with the cheetah woman. His last gathering with Superman and Cyborg detailed that Fairy Tale was potentially recruiting enemies of the league. She clearly was one of these individuals, her speed and strength put her on a level with S Class Yokai, and outclassing most in physical ability. And she was only one, there was no telling how many others and what their capabilities. The unknown could be very dangerous and so what needed to transpire next was very clear. Another meet with the Justice League looked to be in the near future. Things were starting to get out of control and he wouldn't allow it to go any further.

"Moka-san I..."

He reached out to her but only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't, pfff," she crossed her arms and looked away from him. "You're my everything, and I love you, but I just don't understand this. Why would you do that, we could have handled it."

Tsukune's eyes closed for a short couple moments.

"You're wrong, and you'd know that if you thought about it. Akua-san fought us off at the same time, and so painlessly. And sure, we had the luxury of Queen Lara's soldiers at our clearance but that wouldn't have been enough. The combination of Fairy Tale and the Xsouvizs would have been too much for us to handle. I know you're mad, but sometimes we have to use our head."

She wanted to bicker and tell him how wrong he was, but all the evidence and how things played out all pointed to what he said was true. Being wrong and admitting it was always a tough pill to swig, especially for her.

"Maybe... maybe you are right and I was wrong."

For the moment he wondered if he heard right, looking at her in surprise. He knew better than to reach or rub it in her face and so he said nothing else on the matter.

"We'll return home, together," Tsukune inquired. "After we're down here?"

"You'll have to go on without me, there's still something I must finish in Gotham. And if today was any indication, I need this more than I thought."

Tsukune's eyes narrowed with genuine interest.

"Wait, need something? I thought your whole visit to Gotham was business-related and to spend time with Sasha, is there something else?"

"No, nothing to concern yourself with."

Moka took took a step forward and giving Tsukune a kiss.

"It isn't of significance. Besides we got bigger fish to fry."

The two vampires smiled at each other, just as a door from down the hall opened and they were approached by Jasper. He loomed and both met him halfway in route to the Queen's throne room. Moka fell back as a two of them continued along, as there was something very different on her mind. Her desire for this blazed deeper than it had before and she didn't just want it she needed it.

"I've given you time and space," she whispered. "Now let's not see if your mind has changed... Bruce."

 **XXX**

Those of Fairy Tale that had been escorted back by Mordru all headed for Ched's quarters where he awaited them. Kiria Yoshii raced in front of the group and being the one who notably wanted answers.

"You called off the mission, why?! We wore close and I had things under control, and now..."

"You will not speak another word," Ched stepped forward with his hands rested inside the pockets of his jacket. "Think for a moment and realize the purpose and importance of what we are trying to achieve. I inspected from here, and I know he showed. Apollo is the ruler of this entire realm and a powerful one in every essence, and you bunch allowed him to catch on and disrupt the mission."

"Disrupt? Far from the truth, he showed up yes but we were close to succeeding. And I know the original idea was for us to work under the radar and do so undetected, but sometimes things don't go as scripted. But that doesn't mean we turn and run away, the barriers were just about reduced and the Lastiaz sphere would have been ours."

Ched chortled with his arms lowered down by his sides.

"And you believe you would have been capable of making off with the sphere and escaping his clutches?"

"You sent Mordru, did you not?" Kahlua questioned. "And as I've heard, he possess abilities capable of neutralizing anything Apollo could have thrown at us. Yet you sent him only as a means of escape and even I have a hard time understanding the intent. Apollo is powerful, but he is only one. I've read stories about him fighting at his fullest, but with Mordru and the other additions we had on field he couldn't have stopped us, not alone."

Others within the room were with mixed thoughts on the matter, and Ched exhaling for a second as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"You miss the point, Shuzen. I decided to call it off for one reason, and one reason only. We've been exposed need to reevaluate our approach. The Emperor now has at least a small idea from what we are up to and that is beyond troubling. He possesses a powerful army with brilliant minds and carry their share of resources. We must expect the worst going forward, he is now onto us and..."

"And you're forgetting one thing," Kiria cut him off. "Ilon Kreing and the Xsouvizs. We needn't forget that they tipped the scale heavily in our favor, specifically here on the home front. That admirable Knight's Warrior army you speak so highly of has already been intruded and compromised by those of the Xsouvizs. You think they are just limited to ogres, no they've been expanding. In fact it is on such a higher scale than any of you could imagine."

Ched scratched at his chin with two fingers.

"Enlighten me."

"You never took the time to chat with Ilon on the matter. The Xsouvizs have hordes of their members stationed all throughout the lands, occupying each and every one of the global powers. They come in the form of werewolves, elves, goblins, Kitsune's, etcetera. They have eyes and ears far and wide, counting all around the capitol of the harbinger. Whereas he might now be on to us, if we connect ourselves with the Xsouvizs further that advantage that Apollo believes he has isn't an advantage at all. We'll know his strategies before they come to fruition, he hasn't any clue the difference between those who're his true allies and soldiers, and those who really aren't."

And just like that Ched sharply bit down over his tongue.

"You are serious?!"

"Seeing is believing, as they say I and perhaps we consider renegotiating our terms with Ilon. With the change in situation, they become so much more valuable in our success. And more vitally our endgame is parallel."

All eyes looked to the left as three persons emerged, the first Circe, followed by Jedah and last, Q-Bee.

"And how did the task go, did we succeed?" Circe asked.

Ched didn't have an immediate response, viewing the three that had gone missing around the same time.

"Not exactly, but Kiria has brought up something very interesting and you returned at just the right time," he looked away from them and back at Kiria. "A mulish and shrewd bastard that Ilon is, but it appears this is in our best interest. Call on Savage and the others and we shall commence with this meeting in the conference hall."

 **XXX**

Muffled chirping of birds and the rustle of leaves whistled through the soft breeze of the cool atmosphere. A lean mercenary wandered along a wide dirt trail on top of a short horse and beside him on horseback was a blonde woman. She carried a dagger or two, connected to the belt over her waist while he had a longbow slung over his shoulder and a dark brown mottled cloak to protect him from the wind. His horse was stocky with brown shaggy hair and led a similarly sized pale grey horse which she rode. Both horses' ears jolted every few moments, shaking their heads in unity. They carried packs that held food and other important supplies they gathered along the way. The rider of the first horse had the hood of his cloak up, covering his face as they continued down the secluded grassy path. There was a small cabin not far from their position. The idea was to rest up for an hour or two before they returned to the Asagao three's hidden base.

They rode for only a moment later as someone with a scruffy beard and spiky blonde hair and a slightly pointy nose ran down the slight incline on the right of the path and in front of the horses, gesturing with his hand for the riders to stop. Both Dinah and the mercenary pulled back and came to a complete stop. It was then that the one across from them, silently at first but then became progressively louder.

"You travelers are in the wrong territory, imma need all your goods and valuables" the one blocking their path stated, smiling roguishly.

Canary looked to the mercenary but he did not move; unseen by the ambusher, he gently pressed his heels into the side of his horse, preventing it from kicking at the yokai in the form of a goblin.

Six more figures rushed out of the trees and surrounded the horses on either side, and just as the first they too were goblins. They all held a weapon of choice, swords, and small daggers except for one who was much larger than the others. He held a large staff that had been sanded and smooth, with a blade on each end.

The leader of the group was clad in gray holding a bow that was pointed at the riders, standing slightly off to one side.

"Name's Kofus. Tell us how much yen you got and goods. One third of what you got is all we want and then you're good to go. Cooperate and you're good to go and no one gets hurt," he was smirked while rubbing his hands together.

Canary and the mercenary had yet to move or speak, but the master assassin was just about ready to change that. These scoundrels were small time and he could easily have ended them where they stood, but that would mean leaving behind bodies and a blood trail, exactly what they didn't need right now. He slowly pulled back his hood to reveal his face. He was older than any of the goblins surrounding them and he had a scar over the top of his left eye and a scruffy brown beard. The mercenary scowled, almost as if it was his natural expression, as he spoke in a low voice; soft enough that the monsters had to strain to hear him.

"A bit of advice, it is not a good idea to threaten an assassin, exclusively one of my breed trained in the outer edges of Yundervelt. And you would do best to back off, we aren't alone."

"Not alone you say, who else is with you?" one asked, standing to the right of the mercenary.

Concern trimmed his voice as he held his sword and pocket knife closely to his side.

Before any response was made the sound of galloping could be heard from just behind the two and that's when she came into view over a snow white horse as it embedded itself into the ground just beside Canary. The woman wore a red cloak which she pulled down off her head and revealing her facial features. She had light brown skin, green hair tied in pigtails with two red bows and her eyes rose red with a slit through them. The eyes of the goblins flicked as they looked up at her and could hardly believe their eyes.

"You're of the Asagao three, Suzcoo Miukei!" the leading member gulped.

The vampire looked down over the goblins and then back at her traveling partners and based on what she saw she knew exactly what this was about.

"I am, and if you value your lives you will disappear and get out of our way. I don't have time for hustlers or drifters," the vampire jeered, although it looked more like a growl as bared her fangs. "If you don't lower your weapons and get out of our way, I'll just hop on down and have myself a feast. It's far past the last time I fed and you lot look like quite the delicacy."

The goblin lead and vampire stared at each other for a moment before the goblin stepped away and lowering his staff, but his hands and legs shaking. He knew all about her and the trio trained by Bloodriver Akasha. Any one of them would tear he and his group apart in a matter of seconds, he had no doubt. His smile from before had vanished, replaced by fright and the others had never seen their leader this way before. The other goblins did exactly as he'd done, stepping aside and clearing a path for the vampire and her acquaintances.

"Smart choice," Miukei pulled the hood up and over her head. "Good day to you, gentlemen."

And without further delay the three of them galloped off and Dinah breathed a sigh of relief. She was fully capable of fighting and defending herself, but the more it could be avoided the better. They'd been away a little bit longer than expected and she wondered how Luke was handling back at base alone. But she just as quickly shook the thought off, he was a warrior just as she so of course he'd be just fine.

 **XXX**

It was in Los Vegas where the two of them stood, atop the rooftops and looking down over a casino. This was supposed to be a lone mission, and for a while it looked to be that way until the bats appeared through the sky. His eyes followed and surveyed the clutter of bats which zipped down in front of him and took on the form of Morrigan who threw back her hair.

"Hi bat, nice night," the succubus winked at him.

"Morrigan," Batman's eyes narrowed as he stood from him kneeled position.

What was she doing here and how did she know where to find him? He didn't have the opportunity to speak as she did so first.

"Stopped by and saw Akasha, a quick gathering of sorts. You can handle this on your own, but I'm otherwise free at the moment and could use a little excitement. As usual you take the lead and I'll follow, your mission, your rules."

The ruler of Makai moved up next to him and her head lowered over his shoulder. With a cough, the caped crusader cleared his throat and looking down over her.

"What did the two of you talk about?" he asked simply.

It was a direct question, but something in his voice so very intriguing and different… nervous if she had to say.

"Hhhhmm, nothing that would really interest you, believe me. Why, is there something I should know?" she snickered.

The Dark Knight again cleared his throat with a nod of his head.

"There is, but not here. When we're finished, we need to talk."

"Oooohh, sounds scary, why so tense. Ease up big guy, it can't be all that bad."

She grabbed hold of his chin with two fingers, before she stepped away and looking out across the street.

"Liam Tryniski, that's his name right? These big shot monsters sure do love hanging around in human world joints, can't blame em. Guilty as charged," Morrigan silently laughed.

"Right, he's somewhere nearby. I have not yet pin pointed his position, but his men are inside. We'll crash the party and then go from there, he'll surly show himself."

Liam and his wingman Boiye arrived in Vegas no earlier than thirty six hours ago and Liam contacted an associate that went by Michael Fletcher, who was a highly talented real estate broker who provided secret warrens, largely to any monster seeking refuge in man's world and he made quite the profit. Not only that but weapons and other resources as well for the right price. Moreover, Liam loved the way Michael operated. In fact there was no other monster, in the human world or yokai realm than this man that he associated himself with. Michael was abstract enough to evade just about anyone, but he was conspicuous enough to attract his business people. A few phone calls was all it took for Boiye to eventually reach the dealer and arrange for them to negotiate the terms inside the Vegas limo. With his dark blue suit, slicked back reddish hair, and foggy sunglasses, he looked almost like an A list movie star.

Their meeting was for a short ten minutes before the men headed inside, mingling among humans and other monsters in disguise. And it was from the skies that the duo of Batman decided to make their entrance; the succubus following his lead. In seconds, smoke pellets exploded over the floor, discharging with a chunky, hazy cloud. Human party goers immediately ran for the exits, while the monsters in human form did the same and everyone heading out over the streets. Many screamed and running around in every which direction, while the monsters stood their ground and carrying handguns. Another round of smoke bombs dropped over the ground and obstructing the view of many in the area. The first was crushed with a knee to the back of his neck. The second was disposed of with a palm thrust to his solar plexus. The third, eliminated with a judo toss into a limousine. The fourth, was met by an elbow and dropped and then came Morrigan's boot forcefully over his stomach and so much so that his vision blurred with electric shock, burning agony until a kick from her opposite foot knocked him out cold.

The fifth, had arm dislocated by Batman who then lifted him up and tossed him into a nearby pickup truck. Morrigan twirled around gracefully on one foot blowing a kiss to her next target, charming him as he looked into her eyes. He lost control of his body and had nothing but sexual desire for the succubus and then his face slammed into the concrete floor one inch away. She danced around and about satisfied and enjoying herself, more than she thought she would. The next fired off a machine gun at Batman who effortlessly dodged and moving in on him, kicking into his stomach that he felt his entire. Liam had seen and been in his share of fights, and even by his standards, this was quite the sight to see.

"Batman… the hell?!" Liam sneered. "What could he want with me?"

The yokai mobsters that had not yet been downed knew that the way things were going all of them would end up just as the others and so they transformed into their true forms. More or less they took on the form of gorillas and went right on the attack. They were so much more difficult to subdue this way, but even so they were still heavily outmatched physically. Among them and leading the charge was Neju, a ferocious warrior that specialized mostly in judo and wrestling. The group followed rules of the yokai realm, never revealing their true natures… until now. Neju was mostly regarded as one of the yokai realm's most infamous manufacturers, but never enough evidence to put him away whenever taken to trial. He was correctly tarnished for his cruelty, and even Liam found himself marginally bothered by his diplomacies. Still, the man had an eye for talent and bringing in the right guys, and his insight and judgement were terrific.

"This is fun, which ones you want bat? The ones on the left or right?" Morrigan asked.

Batman didn't respond and instead took off at the enemies. But as he got in close the enemies unexpectedly unleashed laser guns. The succubus was right behind him as they went right to work. It could have been over quickly, but instead it dragged and Morrigan especially enjoying herself. And it was from elsewhere that Liam watched and did so for the next few minutes, and everything was going worse than he would have liked. They were being out muscled, out maneuvered and out skilled. They were like flies to the duo. Realizing this, the bunch of them began to back off that weren't already knocked unconscious. They instead resulted to using the laser guns while the two enemies evaded fire by dashing, leaping, and dodging without much effort at all. Somewhere along the way Neju's weapon jammed as the caped crusader threw out a batarang, before the yokai tossed it aside and raised his arms.

Liam had so much in line for the night, and to see it all slowly crumble right before his eyes was unsettling. The Batman was one thing, but just who was the woman fighting at his side, Liam deliberated. Her battle skills were commendable just as the Dark Knight and they appeared to be working well off each other in sync. He was mostly only in tuned with the yokai realm, so he hadn't any real idea of the importance of this woman. He gritted his teeth watching as Neju was taken down in just two shots from the green haired succubus. The last of them were taken down just as quickly, as their attempts at shooting down the duo were for nothing.

At this time, Liam observed the action from a large monitor screen via the feed from the street corner's security cameras. They were sure something to watch, flying around and together making it look so easy. In fact either could have taken Neju and his men on their own, the whole confrontation seemed to be child's play for them. Liam sat inside a room and one leg raised over the other as he shook his head before taking a stand. It was time to move out and so with a pistol in hand he did so and headed for the rooftops. He knew good and well about what happened to Tizzy Wilkonson and how the Batman tracked and took him down. From hearing that he knew it would only be a matter of time before he was potentially next and that looked to be the case. Word around was that when the Dark Knight locked down on a target there was no escaping or eluding him. That said person was good as caught. And so instead of running he chose to face the knight head on.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Boiye asked nervously.

"Calling the opposition. If the Batman wants me, then he can come get me. I've got a little something instore for him and that beauty."

"That doesn't seem like our best course of action, have you heard about what he's done and what he's capable of. We could run, disappear for a while until this whole thing blows over."

"Not happening, I run from no one and he's out of his element. This aint no Gotham City, Vegas is my turf."

There was certainly some truth to this in a sense. Away from the yokai realm Vegas is where he made his name, gambling, partying and making money, but that wasn't all and the caped vigilante would soon find out just as long as he had his way. The flare gun was what came next, as Liam shot upward and into the sky.

"That way," Morrigan tapped at Batman's shoulder just as they finished the last of the yokai. "You think it's meant for us?"

"Let's go and find out."

Both quickly took off in that direction and were over the roof, and to their surprise it was Liam standing there! This is where it would end, the chase concluding quickly as it began. Boiye stepped out in front of his boss clad in a yellow suit with green poke dots and he was hoping to take the enemy by surprise or even better, retreat but his boss was having none of that. In a simple whistle others dressed in gray and brown appeared, all of which with a heavy yokai presence. That wasn't all as then the group of at least twelve and all of them baring their fangs simultaneous to each other.

"Vampires," Morrigan smiled while cracking her knuckles. "Perhaps maybe these ones will force me to break a sweat, doubtful… but a girl can wish."

Boiye was the first to get things started as he charged both Batman and Morrigan, but especially eying the caped crusader. Morrigan sidestepped as he came in on them and allowed a one on one between him and Batman with no intention of interfering and his efforts weren't terrible. Boiye moved with an impressive sense of speed creepily dissimilar with his massive size, and his display of snapping kicks, jabs, and arm drags were unquestionably imposing. However, that wasn't good enough against his opponent, and Liam, waiting behind his men, thought that the scene was similar to a match between two professional S-class monsters in a tournament setting.

And one after another the group of vampires rushed down the queen of Makai who was all smiles, inviting the challenge. From where he stood and after waiting a few more moments, Liam shot forward and edged the whirling knight from the left, throwing street boxing punches with less power than Boiye but with more speed. Soon, the caped crusader was faced by Boiye's booming kicks and Liam's fleet strikes.

It quickly became apparent they never stood a chance in a straight up fight against him, the masked hero steadily on the defense the entire time and Liam could almost hear him silently laughing at the two and how useless their attempts were. The bat held back the entire time, analyzing his enemies, something that took him only a few moments. This almost didn't come as a surprise, given what Liam had read about him. And with half a smile over his face it appeared, Batman went on the attack and a strike to the jaw of Liam forced him over the ground. In just that one hit he felt like a part of his soul and inner being was detached from his body. That feeling continued while he slumped into the coarse gravel of the roof. It continued while he tried to shake the cobwebs off, but to no success. His vision blurred as he witnessed the masked hero nearly take off Boiye's head with a violent spinning kick.

Liam tried standing but fell forward with lightheadedness on a knee and by the time he looked up the knight had Boiye lifted up over his head and slammed him through the roof of the building! The impact sent Boiye falling three stories through the building before eventually smashing through a table and that also being far as he went. Afterwards Liam managed to step up over his feet and that's when he looked the opposite way and with shock as the twelve vampire bodyguards had been defeated and Morrigan sitting atop the body of one, waving a hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"That all, how boring. I was expecting a whole lot more, what a disappointment."

It was after seeing all this that the vampire realized he might have made a mistake in set up, but it wasn't over yet and he still had one final trick up his sleeve. But there was only one thing left to do and that was retreating. With a gulp and lump in his throat he took off running and Morrigan with a finger to her lips as she quietly chuckled.

"Hehehe, look at him go," the succubus popped up off the body she sat over. "Well, bat?"

She looked to Batman for an answer as to what they should do next and he answered this inquiry by taking off after him and Morrigan flapping her wings as she followed. Leaping off the ledge he found himself over a neighboring roof, leaping as he continued to do so over and over. Morrigan especially had more than enough speed to zip out in front of and cut off his path but she loved the thrill of the chase and allowing her prey to believe he actually had a chance to escape. The whole time Liam never looked back but could feel the two of them gaining on him, as he took a giant leap and landed in the middle of the street down below. And by this point he looked upward and made certain they were following before removing a sewer manhole aside. _The end game was near and if he was going to put them down this would absolutely be his last opportunity._

He was with a victorious grin over his face as he dropped down and uncovering a small device from out of his pocket. Morrigan and Batman were just above and arrived in a matter of seconds underground as he pressed down over a button in the middle of the device. On that level and beneath the surface were very many booby-traps which were in place for instances exactly as this. The first of those were activated in a couple clicks, and Batman pulling Morrigan back as arrows shot at them from out of the left side of the wall. Next came a pool of wet concrete, which they avoided completely as they picked up speed.

"Crafty one isn't he. Got us right where he wants us, or so he thinks," Morrigan smiled.

The game of chase was exciting and fulfilling and she'd be lying to herself if she said so otherwise. Coming at them next was an inferno of flames which they just passed through, neither suffering any damage. It was then Batman that looked far ahead and keyed in over the small mechanism as he chucked a batarang forward and disarmed the vampire of the device. But not only that his pinpoint accuracy managed to slice it in half.

"Dammit, noooo!" Liam shouted as he watched both pieces drop into the sewage.

And so now there was really only one thing he could do, run. Sprinting through the muck and the mire of this engineered dump, the scent of waste and trash was strong through his nostrils. He had one escape route further down, but the way things were looking he might not make it in time before he was caught. With a head of steam Liam raced around a corner, then slipped to a sudden halt, arms searching for balance. Liam had almost stepped off the end of the pipe, a fall somewhere in the range of fifty to sixty feet into an instantaneous current of muck below. It was only because of the thin lighting of several green and blue light bulbs that Liam was able to see a catwalk across the chasm, let alone at all.

He ran fast as he could down those very same channels, kicking at whatever foul critter got in his way in this underground location that was supposed to be his last resort and advantage, but now he had none. Before the business life, Liam never thought he would ever be caught in a situation at all close to this; running through crap and filth for his dear life, chased by Batman of the Justice League and a powerful succubus from what he gathered. Morrigan enjoyed the chase so very much that she began singing and humming to herself and this sent shivers up Liam's spine.

"Hey dear, why not just give up now and call it quits?" the succubi's voice sang. "Quit now and maybe we can work something out, the comfiest prison cell available. How about it, sound like a deal?"

Damn bitch, was the first thought that came to his mind. This was just a game to her, and he was merely being toyed with! He silently spoke deliberated and continuously reminded himself to stay cool headed if he were to have any chance of escaping this. His eyes closed for a moment and that's when it happened, Batman zipping out of nowhere and elbowing him in the back of the neck and watched the business man helplessly tumble off his feet.

"It's over, Trynisk. You'll be spending your foreseeable days in Hiklorhan Penitentiary," the dark knight said calmly.

Liam pushed up over his knees and rubbing at the back of his neck which was now overly sore. He sluggishly turned around, slowly and gradually, heart pounding within a rib cage that suddenly seemed far too delicate. Sweat ran and dripped off of him like and before he knew it the entirety of his shirt was soaked. His eyes fell over the two of them, Batman standing tall and with his arms crossed and Morrigan no more than an inch off to his left and her leg dangling. She waved at Liam which was then followed by a wink which he then cursed under his breath. When the hell did Bloodriver Akasha or anyone from the vampire military associate itself with the proclaimed deities of man's word?! Asking questions was pointless and so too was running at this point and so in a last desperate effort he lashed out at the knight but his face met by Morrigan's boot and the kick knocking him unconscious.

"Well, that sure was fun," Morrigan rubbed her hands together, just before looking to the knight beside her. "You relished the chase just as much as I did. He never would have made it passed the roof, let alone all the way down here."

"Yes and no," Batman took a knee as he handcuffed the vampire, using ones specialized for yokai. "I wanted to see what he'd do, or more so where he'd lead us. Gathering intel is just as important as the catch, if not even more."

She didn't know what he meant by this and quite frankly she didn't very much care to know as she shrugged her shoulders, just as something else came to mind.

"You said you wanted to tell me something, correct?"

He had just finished cuffing their suspect as the last of her words came out and he exhaled as he stood but with his back to her. Was this the time and place to tell her? It would come out eventually and he preferred that it was sooner rather than later.

"Yes, there is…"

Morrigan alleged his worrisome tone, and this garnered her curiosity.

"What about?"

The dark knight took another deep breath before facing her. How would she react and how should he even go about telling her. He knew the succubi decently well, but this would certainly not only be awkward but uncharted territory.

"It's about Akasha and I… something happened, between us."

Morrigan's expression was vacant as her eyes fluttered a couple times, before she busted out laughing.

"Oh dear, please," she waved him off. "How bad can it be, I mean it's not like you slept with her."

Additional laughter fled Morrigan's lips as she put a hand to her mouth but then she realized the seriousness in his expression and lack of movement as that same laughter ceased. She nervously scratched at the left side of her ear. The succubus breathed out as her shoulders lowered.

"You slept with her?" she asked simply, and her eyes bolted to his.

"I… yes," Batman responded.

"That sneaky little fiend," Morrigan looked him off and with another giggle. "Just couldn't help herself. Did you enjoy it?"

Beneath the cowl Bruce raised an eyebrow, she couldn't really be asking this.

"Enjoy what?"

Morrigan slapped at the left side of his shoulder for the dimwitted response.

"The sex, don't play stupid."

An answer wasn't necessary, his appearance and silent reaction telling her all she needed to know and the succubi laughing aloud. This frustrated him as his fists clutched.

"What's the matter dear, you expected me to be angry, pissed off? No, no I knew she'd chase after this, she… she's in love with you, still. I am nevertheless shocked that you dropped your guard and allowed her an opening. Hhhmm, perhaps it has to do with maybe you hold feelings for her."

Batman began to respond, but he was quieted as she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Sssshhhh, deceitfulness is a crime Mister Wayne and cannot be left unpunished," she brought her lips up to his before sharply biting down over his lower lip and sucking at it. "You must be grounded and disciplined."

The succubus pushed off and away from him as she eyed the vampire down and out over the ground.

"We'll return him to the realm of monsters, but then," Morrigan looked him in the face. "Punishment."

Whatever she meant by this, he hadn't any idea. There was a different look in her eyes that he just hadn't seen much, so sadistic, turbulent and seductive. She was enjoying this far more than she should have, and soon they'd have the time to really talk, but inside that of a sewer was hardly the place.

"Let's go," Batman lifted Liam off the ground and tossed him up and over his shoulder.

 **To be continued**


	38. Wayward Dragons

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP38: Wayward Dragons**

Doing exactly as promised, Batman returned Liam to the kingdom of Hiklorhan's but did so discretely and anonymously. His attempts at making contact with the Dark Lord were unsuccessful and he suspected she must have been tied up in something. So with that he returned back to Gotham City, but the night thus far was panning out much differently. All of what he scheduled and or planned was cancelled, as not only did he dine and have dinner with the queen of Makai but afterwards they returned to his penthouse, by her request. This is where the fun would truly begin and she'd been thinking about it since the conclusion of their mission.

For dinner she wore a white silk dress extending downward just above her knees, heels in similar color. Bruce was in a light blue dress shirt with collar and dark black dress pants, the couple walking side by side and holding hands as they reached the top level from the elevator. Morrigan had visited this location more than enough to know her way around, Bruce allowing her to pull him along as she led the way. He had an idea of what was to come, but she had been shown to be filled with surprises so there was really no way of knowing for certain. To no surprise it was the bedroom where she led them and lowering her hand from his as her eyes inspected the entirety of the room. This was only for a short moment before she stepped forward and grabbing at a chair while dragging it along the carpet. And from where he stood, Bruce watched this inquisitively but said nothing.

The chair was positioned right in front of the bed as Morrigan sat at the foot of it and a smirk over her lips. Bats materialized around her body as the white dress was replaced by her usual outfit, donning the purple nylons with bat patterns except without the boots. But even more interesting is what she spun over her pointer finger. The succubus snickered and winked at him while Bruce stared at the handcuffs and knowing exactly where this was headed.

"Have a seat, Mister Wayne."

She pushed the chair out further making room for him to sit and licking at her lips as she did. Giving in to her command, Bruce walked and took a seat within the chair and a smile over his face the entire way. Next she moved up over her knees, reaching out and unbuttoning his shirt button by button until his chest was exposed. Afterwards she hopped out of bed and running a finger over his left shoulder as she got around him and her chin resting over his shoulder.

"Arms behind your back," she whispered, and her breath hot.

His grin ever so slightly grew as he complied and the succubi cuffing his wrists together just before she leaned forward and licking at the right side of his cheek. For a moment she danced her fingers over his shoulder before walking around and in front of him. There was nothing special about the constraints, simply metal and he easily could have broken out of them but it was really the idea that mattered. Morrigan leaned over him and her hands over his knees, just before moving them up and around his zipper.

"Stay put and don't struggle," she looked him in the eyes with a mischievous grin. "I'm going to have a little fun and you're going to be along for the ride. And you have no one to blame but yourself."

Morrigan pressed a finger over his lips, just before lowering her hands and then came the clicking sound of his belt unbuckling. His pants and underwear were pulled down just enough so that she could take his glory into her soft hands as she slowly massaged the entirety of it. It was only after a few strokes that he grew hard in her hand just before she backed off and sat atop the bed.

"I'm going to remind you, just exactly who you belong to."

The succubus lifted her left leg and lowering that same foot in his lap just as she moved it upward and over his exposed member. Her expression was sadistic and overly satisfied as she rubbed the soul of her foot up and against his hardened member. He grunted and groaned with how good she was at this, and it wasn't long after that she lifted her opposite foot and played with him even more, squeezing and tugging at his balls. She was so good at this, in only a mere two minutes he already felt he was just about ready to let loose and cum. Under her breath the succubus snickered, knowing and feeling that he was close with how hard he grew around her soles.

"Oh no, don't think so dear," she shook her head. "I won't allow you the honor of cumming so quickly, not until I allow it."

Right away she switched up her pace and slowed down some to keep him from releasing but played with him for the next few minutes. And when finished she instructed that he stand, which he did without question and from then she helped remove his shirt, pants and remainder of his clothing where he was then led to and handcuffed to the bed. The bats again appeared around Morrigan's body and this time she was left completely nude except for the wings stemming out of her head. She then joined Bruce in bed who was over his back, wrists cuffed to the headboard and his body heated as he inspected her in all her beauty. She was quickly in bed and crawling on all fours just below him.

"And now the fun really begins," she looked up at him for only a moment before back down at his shaft.

She took it into her hand once more and gently stroked as he moaned out.

"You've been a very shameful boy, and I cannot pardon your actions until you've been taught a lesson."

"Morrigan…"

He whispered her name, despite his words sounding rather rushed as he watched the beauty descend down upon him. Her head lowered as she quickly went to work over him. And he could feel the hot breath of the succubi encircling around his cock, teasing at him before he was suddenly enveloped in an exquisite warmth. Bruce quickly bit back, trying to conceal a loud cry as the mouth of his lover wrapped around his hardened length. It wasn't the feeling of her mouth that really got him going, but more so her tongue slithering around. It slowly worked him into a fully erect state with proficient movements that sent shivers up his spine.

Bruce couldn't believe what was happening, seeming as though she was changing and doing it in such a different way than she had before. It felt like he might cum at any moment and she had barely just started. Here he was, cuffed to a bed, being devoured by the queen of Makai. There was much on his agenda and needed his attention, but in that moment she was all he thought about. Soon thereafter he found himself rolling his hips ever so slightly up into the warmth of her mouth presently encircling his cock. The queen took this as a sign of approval of her work, and continued on but sucking and slurping. She moved her mouth upward and especially working the tip, before going all the way down to the vampire's crotch with the bobbing of her head. The sounds that greeted Bruce's ears were so wet...so lewd.

The succubus began to leak out from her backside, becoming more and more aroused by tasting his pre-cum staining her tongue, and with this she quickly moved a hand down over her vagina. One finger slowly moved down, circling around the rim of her entrance, gently pushing the finger through and slowly sinking in with one slow, deep movement. Morrigan cried out, inserting another finger and she didn't let up as she continued sucking off her lover. As soon as that finger had been buried, she forced them into her deepest spots, forcing them in and out. Bruce could do nothing but moan, squirming and gasping as he was pleasured by what he could only assume wasn't going to end anytime soon.

This prolonged for a while, the almost vacuum like sucking motions on his cock driving her nearly to release before finally, without warning, a third finger joined the first two ever so deep within her quivering form. The more this went on, the more she wanted him inside her. She couldn't wait to be connected and stretched out by him, those slender fingers buried so completely within her wetness. The succubus pulled her head back as she cried out over his member and drooling, which was like music to his ears as Bruce found himself wanting her more as this went on. But no matter his attempts to hold back, it was no use. He spilled, thick pent-up seed shooting from the tip of his cock like a fountain as it filled the mouth of the succubus. And not a single drop of it was wasted as she swallowed and licked at her lips.

Even throughout his release, the sucking never stopped. She kept going, making sure to clean him up before finally pulling off, her lips making a loud popping noise, something that sent a shiver down Bruce's spine.

"Hope you liked that, cause there's a lot more to come. First you will satisfy me."

Morrigan resituated with her backside looming atop his face and the succubi looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Put that mouth of yours to good work, and clean me up real good."

Not a moment later was it that she lowered herself and sat over his face. She fully expected that he'd go right to work on her, which he did but not in the way she anticipated. The succubi's eyes shot open in feeling his lips kissing at the flesh of her ass, but that was hardly what drove her mind insane. It was what came next as his outstretched tongue swirled upward through her bottom and the tip of it circling around the entrance of her anus! This was only for a moment before he then moved his mouth downward and over her womanhood. He kissed at and used his tongue over the outer surface of her private and the succubus moaning.

The movement of his tongue became far more aggressive as it shot forward and into her insides. Morrigan panted and squealed like a pig, drooling as her slender fingers tangled in Bruce's hair, grinding and wiggling her wide hips against his face. His hot mouth nibbled and sucked at her swollen pussy. His efforts were so splendid that within a minute the succubi could not hold off for any longer as she reached her climax. She'd climaxed and squirted and so much in fact that she couldn't string a thought together. Bruce's fingers gripped her plump ass cheeks, sinking into supple fat as his tongue slithered in and out of her warm, tight hole, drinking in the nonstop flow of sweet nectar she released. Her feet were wrapped tightly around either side of his head as her moans picked up. For a little while longer he pleasured her with his mouth and tongue until she pushed up and ready to move on.

"Now that we've gotten passed the foreplay, time for me to discipline you properly," she moved and positioned her body atop him and her lips just beside his left ear. "And what better way than to use my pussy."

Morrigan whispered the last part with a giggle as she reached down and took hold of his cock. His arms were still over his head but his wrists still cuffed to the bed and he grunted as she took him inside. There was no hesitation as she immediately moved her hips and moving over him as he shot his hips upward beneath Morrigan and giving her thrusts of his own.

The vampire and succubus moaned in unison as she completely took all of him in and it felt amazing, and he was mesmerized by how warm and tight she was. More so than usual, he noted. The movement of her hips started slow, but quickly picked up as she dropped her head and kissing at his lips. It was a long and passionate one as her tongue circled and licked at his and her body becoming more and more heated as she thought about Akasha and what he'd done with her. She was secretly turned on by the idea of it and her arousal mounting as her inner walls squeezed over his jetting member. Morrigan continued licking tongues with him with her breasts firmly pressed against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The bed rocked beneath them as she shot her hips forward and her ass slapping over him.

Bruce moaned with Morrigan as she rode him, and her ample bosom bobbed and jiggled against his toned chest from her agile movements. Breaking the kiss she sat up over him with her hands over his chest and her eyes rolled back into her head as the tip of his rod struck the roof of her cervix causing them to moan in joy at how incredible the feeling was. She looked into his eyes while grinding atop him and uttering his name lustfully as she bit over her lower lip. For the next two minutes they went at it like this and sweat dripped down both their forms as Morrigan threw her head back and looking down over her left shoulder as her backside clapping over his waist.

"Morrigan…" Bruce whispered in pleasure.

"You like, dear?" she smiled down over him, but keeping her hips moving. "Good, because this will be for the entire night. No patrol, no nothing. Your punishment for doing bad."

Dropping down over him her breasts bounced up and down right in front of his face and Bruce gnawed at her nearest nipple while simultaneously licking and sucking on her tit. The sweet moans of pleasure from Morrigan, coupled with the look of pure ecstasy on her face motivated him to keep going as he kept sucking over her while her ass repeatedly smacked against him.

Bruce moaned as her fiery tunnels smothered and sucked in his cock as her womb's entrance withstood the impacts of this thrusts as her eyes were now completely white with ecstasy and her nails digging into his chest was the first sign she was close to her orgasm. Likewise, Bruce's testicles tightened as his inner release built up into his hilt and he took his mouth off Morrigan's breast to lick her other bobbing tit. She rode his hardness as she worked her hips together on top of him and she was in awe at how it felt as though his cock reached as far as her stomach.

Thanks to her hold onto his chest, she kept her balance on top of him before he began slowly, teasingly licking her neck and she cried out in bliss as he bit into the right side of her neck and consumed her blood. He did so for only a moment before they shared another kiss and then Bruce found himself on the receiving end of this as she licked and nibbled at his neck.

Though both were drenched in sweat from their combined movements and intensity, the pair shut their eyes in anticipation of their joined orgasm before Morrigan reared up and cried out in frenzy as her walls finally clamped down onto him. Bruce's fists clinched as their combined release erupted from her wetness and virtually drowned his cock as his seed shot hot and deep into her womb.

She collapsed onto Bruce as their release poured from her tunnels. Both lover's panted in bliss as she kissed Bruce and rested her forehead against his while the two of them caught their breaths from the mind-blowing sex. But she kept her hips moving as she licked at his left cheek.

"Such a captivating feeling, I want more," she said lustfully. "And you're going to give it to me."

 **XXX**

King Fafnir of Arcenill Mount paced the room, his mind a blur of activities that had been occurring as of late, all related to his own. Mairi, a once proud and noble dragon warrior had gone ballistic and turning on the entire Arcenill Empire. But she wasn't alone, having a multitude of rogue dragons following her into personal endeavors, but Fafnir believed there was a whole lot more at work behind the scenes unknown to them. Their latest fiasco involved the invasion and murders of innocent dwarves. By the time the king and first responders arrived on scene, there were only fifteen survivors out of nearly one hundred fifty which lost their lives on the beach front.

A showdown with Mairi was inevitable and Fafnir secretly promised himself that he'd be the one to down Mairi when the time came. Dead or alive, it didn't matter. The king had assembled his generals to discuss the upcoming battle that was to come. When and where he couldn't say, but it would come. Even as they spoke Mairi was seemingly building up an army of her own, and Fafnir wanted to gather information from his moles and present it to the generals. It was a numbers game and the opposition would be vastly outnumbered, but Fafnir knew exactly who she was and very much she was capable of, even with little at her disposal.

She was proclaimed Arcenill Mount's greatest strategist after all, and for good reason but he was no slouch either. No proposals had been set yet, however. This was a strictly a devising conference.

Commander Benjamin Castillo stood calmly, arms crossed, quietly discerning everything in his usual gracious manner. He knew that his king had tunnel vision at this point, and would obsess over things and keep them there all night if not abstracted. No one wanted to put an end to the outlaws more than Fafnir, and Benjamin could see the fire and determination in the eyes of his king. There was no one he'd rather follow into battle. The dragon king often time put off his duties to enjoy the finer things in life, but when called upon and his aid needed, he was always there and came through.

Fafnir was literally making everyone dizzy as their eyes followed him as he continued to pace the floor, quietly murmuring to himself. It was more of a brainstorming phase with himself. Most of the generals sat tolerantly, knowing that eventually he would soon open up, this was nothing new.

"Well," he began. "She isn't going to operate from one place, and she knows full and well how we do things here. We've got to alter our approach and give her something she won't see coming. And when the time comes we must first find a way to break their line and get to Mairi herself. She falls and so to do the rest of them. They're all simply pawns in a show that she runs. I am also quite certain she will place Finley in charge of most of her cavalry. As you all know he was her fetch guy during her time here as commander and second seat to myself. I am sure he will try to rattle us, so we must guard against various approaches. They get inside our heads and have us second guessing and it is at that point that we've truly lost."

Fafnir looked around the room. It had been a very long day, and he wasn't even sure half of them were even listening and that was somewhat troubling given the significance of the matter at hand. He caught Benjamin's gaze, seeking some sort of admission. The commander was however with a vacant expression, but very much tuned in. Fafnir however frowned at others within the room. This quickly pulled in everyone who wasn't already focused in.

It was clear the battle was going to be a tough one, the enemy knowing them much as they knew themselves. Proposals were thrown around the room from various generals and lieutenants. Fafnir listened to all but giving only a few of the pitches consideration. From then the king again went into one of his silent pacing sessions and two fingers scratching at his chin. That decision had been made right away, and they had already been discussing their strategy.

The meeting dragged on and on, and not much had been accomplished as a handful amongst them argued back and forth. And so with his eyes closed and running a hand over his face, Fafnir breathed out thinking about what was the best course of action going forward. A handful of those in attendace he felt were complete morons at times. They could fight and plan with the best, without question, but they had the manners and tact of a wild beasts.

The king was irritated. Sometimes his soldiers and allies could be so thickheaded. It was obvious that a good portion of them were not so anxious to go to war against one of their own, let alone the great Mairi. This time Fafnir exchanged glances with Dalzo Reco, his intelligence officer and hoping to see some reassurance there. Unfortunately however he didn't get much from him.

"Look, I know this whole situation is unfavorable and will be difficult but it is what it is. She knows us, but that goes both ways. I've just about decided on where we go from here and if someone who hasn't already wishes to give their input, now would be the time."

There was silence in the room, again most of those in attendance avoiding Fafnir's eyes. Benjamin and Dalzo glimpsed at each other, vexed that the king was unwilling to take a vote and the majority deciding the strategy going forward. He often times did this with many of the decisions made within the kingdom's boundaries. There were a select few however that didn't mind, in most instances their king proving to make the correct decisions. For an entire minutes it seemed that king Fafnir looked around but the whole bunch of them said nothing.

"So," he said. "That's it, no suggestions?"

He received empty gazes in return. His eyes surveyed the entire room, while others looked back at him but still with nothing to say.

Benjamin bit at his lip, trying very hard not to shout and go off on some of the council members that sat around with little to no interest on the matter at hand. Dalzo on the other hand tried to look angry, but he simply couldn't as this was something that at this point was to be expected and widely predictable!

Fafnir's eyes inspected the room one last time and figured that nothing else constructive was going to come out of this meeting. Some appeared nervous or worried scared out of their minds, but the vast majority just ready to step into action. It was Benjamin that coughed and clearing his throat.

"My king, may I suggest we adjourn this meeting and pick it up again tomorrow after we've all had time to think and settle? It has been a long day, and it appears the lot of the, need to clear their minds and take everything into consideration."

Fafnir let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"That is probably for the best, my friend."

Fafnir had his back to most the group, silently discussing with Dalzo and Benjamin. The groups spoke amongst themselves, some conversations becoming off task and insults thrown from both sides of the table. Dalzo keyed in over some of the activity that occurred and fixed a couple of them with an angry glare on the other end of the table who were becoming far too loud and rowdy. In the next minute Fafnir stepped away from the table, clapping with his hands raised over his head and getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"You're all dismissed, we shall meet here again first thing in the morning. I'll take time to think my decision over and perhaps maybe I change my mind. From now till then put your thinking caps on, that is all."

There was nothing else said as the bunch of them stood and headed right for the exits but as usual at the conclusion of any meeting Fafnir held back both Benjamin and Dalzo as he normally did. But this time it was different, and both could almost immediately feel it.

"Something you want to tell us, sire?" Benjamin asked.

The dragon king paced about in silence for some moments and running a hand through his hair, but paused as he came to a stop in front of the table and with his hands atop it. His eyes were closed and his head leaned forward.

"Mairi is clever and unpredictable and she'd do anything to blindside our efforts and improve her stance. And this latest attack on the dwarfs just seems, how can I say… random. Not her imo, she wouldn't have had any reason to do so. Her problem is with us… no, me. Something isn't right here."

The duo of Dalzo and Benjamin gazed at one another and then back at their king.

"What might you be suggesting?" Dalzo questioned.

"Our forsaken aren't acting on their own," Fafnir clinched his fists.

 **XXX**

It had to be a little after 9 in the morning as she was permitted access through the front gates of Wayne Manor. Dressed casually in dark grey leggings, she wore a light green tank top, a silver necklace and wristband to match. Fortunately this time no long flight was required, making the journey through a vortex gateway and only a thirty minute cab ride. The silver-haired vampire rang and knocked at the front door. There wasn't an immediate response, and she waited for a little over a minute before someone appeared through the door.

"Morning Alfred," she smiled at the butler standing on the other side of the door. "Is he around?"

The butler stepped back and shaking his head, knowing precisely who she referred to.

"Master Wayne never returned home last night, not unusual when he gets tied up in his work."

"Could you give him a call?"

Moka entered inside next to him as he closed the door behind them.

"Certainly, but please do make yourself at home?"

The vampire humbly shook her head.

"Yes, thanks. Just following up on something from earlier, then I'll most likely be on my way."

She followed him into the dining room where she took a seat and Alfred headed into the next room. Moka sat back over the sofa and one leg overlapping the other, and not long after that came a thumping sound from the steps and Moka looking in that direction.

"Moka-nee!"

The silver haired vampire smirked as her younger half-sister shot through and jumped up into her lap and wrapping her arms around Moka strongly. She just stayed still and patting Sasha over the back, very much delighted to see her as well. After a few moments of being locked together like this it was Sasha moved aside, hopping off the furniture and standing.

"I visit momma this weekend and she said we go someplace fun, you should come to, Moka-nee!" Sasha jumped up and down with her hands hugged together.

Moka couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she appeared, sitting upright.

"Not gonna make any promises, when you get to my age there comes lots of responsibilities. And with those responsibilities, sometimes fun and things you enjoy doing most can be little to none."

Scratching at her hair, Sasha blinked a couple times just before sitting back and with her legs crossed.

"Me lost…"

This again resulted in chuckles from Moka.

"You needn't worry about it now, you're far too young but one day you will. Better not to think about it and just enjoy your childhood."

And even as those words came out, the vampire found herself lightly biting over her own tongue. The allusion of this brought back memories of her own nurture, and she predominantly thought to the period from when she lost memory of her mother and was sealed in the Rosario. The couple years attending school in the human world were lonely, rough and almost unbearable but she made it through. Though not knowingly, Akasha looked and watched over her in the shape of a clone and taking on the form of her outer personality, omote. But Moka never really was happy until that fateful day, which was also her face day out of the human world and attending an all monster school, Yokai Academy.

It was down a hill and over a bike that she raced along without a care in the world, anxious and yet nervous as to what it would be like. Would the conditions improve from what she experienced in man's world, or would it be more of the same? Was there a chance she might make a friend, or friends? These were thoughts that bounced back and forth within her mind and at times she believed her mind might burst from overload. And that's when it came about, down and over the hill as the front tire of her bike struck him; the first person she would come to consider a friend and then eventually become her soulmate. The feeling was gratifying to think about and she couldn't be happier with the way things turned out and where their lives had progressed from that day. It was also the first time she drank human blood, even if she didn't realize it at the time. Enrolling in Yokai academy was truly a blessing in disguise, and it wasn't just Tsukune but Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu and even Ruby. They were all like family to her and each made life worth living, especially back then.

But now sitting in front of Sasha and far as she could tell the little one was living a happy life. Moka could only wonder what her early years must have been like before she found her father. All those years she was under Fairy Tale must have been rough, but somehow she maded it and with a positive and joyful outlook on life. Whatever influence and or hold they had over her was undoubtedly minimal and she was now free to forge her own path. The silver haired vampire was almost brought to tears with the overflow of thoughts and past emotions, but kept it together.

"What's wrong, Moka-nee?" Sasha sat up over her knees.

"Nothing," Moka put on a smile as she bent forward and rubbing as the top of Sasha's head. "I'm just satisfied, that's all."

Within the next minute Alfred returned into the room and carrying a tray of refreshments which he set down over a table off to the side of them. He poured both Sasha and Moka a cup of freshly brewed coffee just before taking a stand and his eyes on Moka.

"I shall contact the young master, and you may speak to him."

Alfred again saw himself out of the room and Sasha taking a sip and respiring in delight. And it was on the other side of town and within the penthouse that Bruce laid awake, having been for the past few minutes. His eyes had been up over the ceiling, as the woman laid asleep next to him and the warmth of her body up against him. Guttural sounds evaded her lips as her body moved about and she began to wake. His eyes moved down over her as he grinned, his arm already around her body as he ran a hand through her hair. The succubi's eyes slowly opened as she yawned, rolling over and looking up at him. Her bare chest was securely pressed against his side, and he could feel all of her nakedness as he massaged a hand up and down her back. She leaned in and giving him a kiss over the lips as he did the same back.

"Did my bat learn his lesson?" Morrigan snickered as she moved a hand over his chest tenderly. "Or does little Brucei need to be spanked some more?"

Together they shared a laugh, while Morrigan dropped her head over his shoulder and they just laid there. It was some of the best sex she had had in a while, bite wounds around the left side of her neck, cleavage, sections over her stomach and on the right side of her neck. She allowed him to feed off her as they made love, and the gratification she got from it was unlike anything. He was everything she looked for in a potential mate and she was truly falling for him.

"You want to talk about it?" Morrigan spoke up after a while of quietness.

"About what?" Bruce responded.

He was playing it dumb, but this was something he couldn't hide from her.

"Akasha. Much as I'm interested in all the juicy details, they can wait. And since we are on the subject and being open, I want to know something," she looked him straight in the face. "If it were to happen again and she came on to you, what would you do and what is she to you? And same for myself?"

His blood flow took a slight jump as she really put him on the spot and he didn't answer right away. He wasn't interested in giving her an answer she wanted to hear, but the truth. His eyes peeked up over the ceiling with his head against a pillow, sinking deep into his thoughts. They had time and she was in no rush, not even taking her eyes off of him and she saw and felt that he was really putting thought into this. It seemed as though he didn't speak for minutes, and eventually he did but not before moving on his side.

"You want the truth?"

"No, I want you to tell me you hate and despise her."

The sarcasm couldn't be clearer in her tone, and so he continued.

"Being who she is and to me, I would never have slept with her if part of me didn't care... I care for Akasha."

"Love?" Morrigan asked.

Bruce breathed out as his eyes closed for a moment.

"I don't know, its complex. And the same with you... the way I feel, it's undistinguishable. This is unfamiliar territory. I've fallen in love before, but never with..."

"Two women at the same time?" Morrigan chuckled.

Bruce bit down over his tongue tightly gripping sheets beneath him.

"If that's where this is headed, than yes. That's just it, I am one man and if that day comes that I do choose to settle... it'll be with one. I wholeheartedly believe that is the way it should be, the way I was taught. That will never change, human, vampire or not. To each his own, a bond shared between two lovers. And I understand among various monster species that might be different and vary but my stance is what it is. If you or anyone else can't accept that, then..."

Bruce quieted as Morrigan rubbed a hand over the side of his face.

"I've been inside your mind, felt your pains and grieves. You're an extraordinary man and I wouldn't modify a thing, there is nothing wrong with how you view this matter but if it is so, I shall claim you as my own. No one knows you like I do, but it is your choice. I will not use my abilities to try and sway you, I want you to love me for me and even if you were to choose her or someone else that wouldn't change the way I feel. You're immortal, you'll have time to make a decision, even if decades. And in the meantime why not allow yourself to let loose, venture and explore."

"Venture and explore?" Bruce's eyes narrowed.

Morrigan nodded her head.

"Precisely, explore your options and really decide what you want for the future. Whatever your resolution, it shouldn't be done under pressure but because that's what you want. No matter what happens, in the end it'll all workout no matter what. You just have to believe and do what you feel is right. She and I feel likewise about you, but it is your call if she or I... or neither. But I won't allow that, a king is unfulfilled without his queen."

"King," Bruce chuckled as he leaned in closer beside her. "Since when did I become that?"

"You won't have much of a choice in the matter, I'll chase you until the end of time if I have to and so will she. But who knows, life is filled with so many twist and turns. Maybe things change, but we're where we are now."

"You're persistent, just as Akasha."

"You like that though, don't you?"

"Yes," Bruce smirked.

An instant of passion fell upon them as he sunk his head over hers and they locked lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately and the succubus arranging herself over him. Her mouth scoffed his lips as she kissed him crudely and they went like this for several moments, before she broke away and breathing out with a seductive grin. She was a succubi and there was little a man could hide from her, especially physical desire. His body grew heated beneath hers and as a result so too did her own arousal. Morrigan reached downward in between her own legs, feeling out his hardened member which she gently stroked.

"We've barely just awoke and having a serious conversation and already someone is so provoked."

She laughed some more while squeezing and tugging at it and Bruce grumbling.

"Well then, I'd say my work is not yet done is it... Mister Wayne?"

Morrigan's head fell forward as she rubbed the tip of her nose against his, but still with her fingers wrapped around his member. And somewhat lowering her backside she took him inside and both quietly moaning together. The succubi then gently bit over her upper lip as her hips moved up and down over him, but started in a relaxed motion as she progressively got faster. They had barely gotten started when Bruce's cell phone off to the side of the bed rang and he reached for it, with Morrigan still moving over him. He looked over the caller ID and saw that it was a call from the Manor, while Morrigan kissed and licked at the left side of his neck as she twisted her hips over him.

"Who is it, darling?" Morrigan asked in between kisses.

"Alfred, I think," Bruce replied.

"Call him back, we're busy."

Morrigan mashed her lips over his and kissed him softly.

"It could be important, I should take this."

In one click Bruce answered the call, but Morrigan just as quickly snatched it away and taking it into her own hands. She set up over him with one hand over his chest and the opposite holding the phone next to her ear.

"Hello," she answered, her tone low pitched and friendly.

But on the other end it was not who she was expecting and that could also be said for the caller.

"Morrigan," Moka's voice wandered. "Is that you?"

She'd heard her speak so many times and she knew that voice anywhere.

"Certainly it is, you need something?"

She persisted with moving over Bruce and her bottom rocking over his waist, while he attempted reaching up and snatching the phone away from the succubus she held him down and away from the electronic.

"Is Bruce nearby, could you put him on the phone?"

Though he was down on his back and the phone pinned against Morrigan's ear, the speaker was loud enough for him to hear all of what Moka said. The succubus forced her free hand over his mouth as he tried to speak.

"Sorry dear, he's occupied at the moment but you can certainly leave a message."

"Where is he?" Moka responded.

"Well," Morrigan looked down over Bruce with a merciless smirk, just before removing the hand from his mouth. "He's sort of got his hands full. He should be home within the next hour or two, or I can have him call you back once he's free."

Silence stemmed from Moka's side, as Morrigan lowered both hands over Bruce's chest and the phone between her ear and left shoulder. Whether he would admit it or not, the succubi could see and feel he was turned on by this situation. His length grew harder inside her, and he even reached out taking hold of her waist and holding on tight as she grinned back and forth over him. It was so good in fact, she felt he might release a huge load inside her right then and there as his groans became louder. Morrigan bit over her own lip to keep her own moans from escaping.

"It's okay," Moka's voice returned after a small absence. "I'll wait for his return."

"Very well, I'll relay the message. Bye, bye now."

Morrigan clicked the phone off and tossed it aside off the bed, as her hips shot forward over her lover.

"That was ruthless," Bruce spoke in a groan.

"And you're pleased, if this dick of yours is any hint. Now shut up and kiss me!"

The succubus dropped down over him and submerging her lips over his once more, but this time their tongues finding each other's.

"Any luck, Miss Aono?" Alfred entered the living room from down the hall.

"No," she looked up at him as she dropped the phone. "He's with Morrigan, most likely working a case by the sound of it. She says he'll return soon."

"Very good to hear," Alfred smiled.

 **XXX**

It was at her desk where she sat, going through a few stacks of papers but then came a knock at the door.

"Come in," she answered, but not taking her eyes off her work.

The Dark Lord was pressed for time and somewhat behind schedule, preparing herself for an upcoming summit. Without looking up she knew exactly who it was, not only by her scent but energy signature. It was the purple haired vampire, and medic of the Asagao three. She was dressed appropriately for the office environment, in a dark brown gown and her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Akasha-sama, sorry to disrupt you but you said you wanted to be kept updated," Selene stopped short of her desk. "We've got him, my lady."

The enthusiasm didn't go unnoticed in her voice.

"Got who?" Akasha inked her signature over two papers, one after another.

She barely listened, moving on to the next stack.

"Liam Tryniski, he's been brought in."

Right away Akasha's eyes shot open as she shoved the papers aside, gazing right into the eyes of Selene. The purple haired vampire was only with a nod of her head accompanied by a smile.

"It is as I've said, but details of how this occurred are still unknown. He was practically gift wrapped and dropped in front of the Penitentiary of Hiklorhan."

"For how long and since when?" Akasha immediately stepped up from her seat.

Selene moved a strand of hair from her face and behind her right ear.

"Several hours ago, my lady. I was busy handling and going through the arraignment process or else I would have contacted you sooner and I know how occupied you've been. Liam has not yet talked, and as of now all we know is he didn't willingly turn himself in but anything further than that is unknown at this time."

The Dark Lord was with her hands over the surface of her desk, gazing down and thinking silently to herself. She knew exactly who did so and a hidden smile over the left side of her mouth. Bruce Wayne and his undercover mask as detective Wallace was something she kept close and there was no other than herself that knew about it. And even with Selene being one of her most reliable maidens, such knowledge was best kept secret for reasons. She didn't want his involvement in the yokai realm getting out, and the less that knew the better chance that would hold up.

"Shall I pursue and find out which firm was responsible for our fortune?" Selene questioned.

With her head rising, Akasha quickly shook her head.

"You needn't worry about that, all that counts is that he's in custody how it befell means nothing. You've done great work, just what I would expect and I want you to stay active on this and keep me up-to-date. But in the meantime I would like for you to deliver something for me."

Selene walked forward as Akasha took is singular folder into hand, passing it off to the medic.

"What is this?"

"The contents inside are advised altercations, relative to public security units and changes in training grounds and methods with our newly listed soldiers. Ekon is out of the building and running an errand for me, so if you could just deliver it to the supreme commander I would be greatly appreciative," the pinkette smiled warmly.

"Where at?" Selene took the folder into her hand. "I passed Issa's office on the way here but he was absent."

The Dark Lord stood upright running a finger through her hair and quietly thinking.

"Try building C, I believe he is giving a presentation to some of the new trainees. And judging by the time it should all be coming to a conclusion."

"You can count on me, Akasha-sama," Selene bowed her head.

Akasha watched her subordinate exit as the smile over her face grew. On the left side of her desk and in the top drawer was a communications electronic. She opened the drawer and taking the device into hand, and there were three missed calls; all of which from him. And by then Bruce had likely already returned to the human world and she wouldn't be able to make contact until he returned or she went to him. Much as she loved the crusader, he was proving just as much reliable and she hadn't forgotten the promise made. The pink-haired vampire fell back into her chair, and with a deep blush over her cheeks while daydreaming of being intimate with him again.

"My lady!"

The doors shot open in front of her as two guards entered, and Akasha shrieking from being startled.

"Apologies for barging in, but your appointment is here."

The Dark Lord hissed under her breath as she sat forward and put on a forged smile.

"Galasso Romano?" Akasha's elbows were atop the table and her chin in the palms of her hands.

She looked anything but excited and the guardsmen could feel and see it.

"Yes, my lord. The king as you know is otherwise unavailable, or he would be here."

Akasha rolled her eyes in displeasure, questioning that notion. King Kenzie Jie, was commander and leader of the werewolves and his distaste for Hiklorhan as a whole was well documented, and while she was willing to look passed any differences they held it highly lacked/nonexistent from his end. Instead in his place he sends the admiral of Reinganar and it was almost insulting. Irritatingly her finger nails scratched at the surface of her desk and her body tight.

"My lady," one guard coughed. "What shall we tell him?"

For a moment her eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

"I'll be on my way, shortly."

 **XXX**

On her way out of the training room, Diana Prince held a towel which she rubbed over the side of her face, wiping away at a cut she sustained. It was an intense routine, and a much-needed one for that matter. And afterwards she prolonged down the hall with the towel around her neck and it was quiet for the most part and it was through the automatic doors of one room up ahead but she spotted him exit and called out to him. Superman looked back her way, and with a calming and accepting smile.

"Diana," he met her halfway as he walked in that direction.

"I heard about what happened," she spoke with weariness is in her tone. "How're you holding up?"

Kal-El breathed out as he gestured for her to follow, which she did at his side. It was into the observation room where they went, not far away. From within was a great view of the earth and all its beauty. Superman moved up and in front of the massive window, resting one hand over the surface just above his head as he closed his eyes. Diana stood a few feet behind him but kept quiet.

"I'm doing fine, it's Kara that I'm worried about," Kal pushed away from the window and facing Wonder Woman. "She's going to spend a few days on the Kent farm, it should hopefully help clearing her mind and I will be there to check on her constantly."

Diana sighed as she moved in on him.

"I've heard some, but I want to hear it from you as you were there. What all happened?"

"In the simplest way to put it... a disaster. The demon Jedah is powerful, and not just bodily. His abilities were tremendous and he's very well-informed, and once he gets inside he knows how to break you. That is it something I hope to never experience again, and it isn't something that will power alone can fight through. He's that potent. And that isn't even what has me most troubled."

This notion immediately caught Diana's attention.

"How do you mean?"

Kal turned away from her for a moment and his eyes looking through the window over the earth.

"What he did to those people, all for the sake of getting to me," Superman's eyes closed, and his fists clinched. "Innocents were killed all so that he could get my attention."

Wonder Woman immediately marched forward and shaking her head the entire time.

"No, no. You know that isn't true, and you got there as fast as you could. There is always going to be casualties, Kal and you know we can't be there for them all. We learn to cope with and move on. Appreciate looking after those that are still here and do our best not to allow the same things to happen again. Jedah will get his, we'll see to it. You won't have to fight him or any of them alone, we fight together, all of us... we're a team."

Superman turned and faced Wonder Woman, and her wise words bringing a grin to his face and brightening the mood. There wasn't a single of them that didn't go through his or her dark moments of helplessness, justifiably almost losing all hope and faith.

"You always know what to say at the right time, and I appreciate you not only as a teammate but as a person and friend. I wouldn't be where I am today without all of you, my family and allies. We make each other better and stronger."

"That is the truth," Diana nodded in agreement. "What's the plan from here, what shall we do?"

"Still working on that, Cyborg went after Batman hours ago but his Justice League communicator and other means of reaching him were shut off. But whenever he resurfaces the idea is to get in contact with Morrigan."

"The ruler of Makai? Does this have to do with Jedah?"

Superman simply nodded.

"Correct and I need more information, we must be prepared for these monsters. We have to suspect Fairy Tale is doing the same, taking into account who they've been recruiting. In the meantime there are other matters I must look into, would you be willing to take over duties in the observation room until Arthur arrives in the hour?"

"Go ahead and do what you need to, I'll hold down the fort."

"Much appreciated Diana, and thanks for the talk."

With that Kal exited the automatic doors.

 **To be continued**


	39. Personal Exploration

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP39: Personal Exploration**

Gerrick crouched further under the studio's overhang and fingered a smoke. He cupped his hands around the end and flicked the old steel lighter. A wreath of clove-scented smoke trickled out his nose and mouth as he stamped warmth back into his feet. He had needed to clear several things out of his head- at least that was the excuse he told himself. For the past few months he'd been trying to stop smoking, but the stresses of work and life in general always seemed to bring him back, no matter how much he tried. He took another long deep whiff and then rubbed a palm over his forehead as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

But today there was a difference, he was wavering and doing things he normally wouldn't, consisting of his speech pattern. It was this model. She was getting under his skin and unsettling him. Normally he didn't prefer a beautiful model. He liked to see deficiencies ruddy birthmarks of all shapes and sizes, a breast just a fraction heavier than its opposite, a nose twisted or odd. He enjoyed seeing a presentation spreading in the skin of the models. For Gerrick their bodies spoke volumes, what they might have been through or hardships. This is why he got into this profession. He was a true artist in every sense of the word, he liked to believe. That was the mantra he repeated to himself every time a new drop of paint stained his pants, every time his crisp oxford shirt cuffs got stained with turpentine and began fraying.

Gerrick stood a moment more to watch the rain darken the sidewalk concrete as he breathed out. He turned back toward the studio and tried to push his shadowed thoughts from his head. He inhaled the heady mineral smell and stepped behind his easel without glancing up at the model. She was dressed in and modeling a newly hot sale swimsuit in the color of orange. She had light blue colored hair, which was tied back with a black maid headband that had one gold star on the left side. She has bottomless purple eyes and G-cup breasts, which was one of her features that stood out most.

She was waiting with pensive silence. Impeccably legs were met by a narrow waist, full breasts and an exotic face. And then there was her head tilted at that angle which induced mystery and secrets. She was like a divinity, eye candy. She had a gravitational pull that he could feel even as he studied her likeness on canvas. The other photographers were spread around her like satellites to a planet. The distance seemed to close as she shifted imperceptibly and glanced his way.

The blood thickened in his veins. Her dark gaze drew him even further in. He dropped his eyes back to canvas and silently cursed himself. He generally didn't let women bend him like this. He bent them. It was alarming. And she felt her presence had an effect on them all, but this was no different from anywhere else she traveled. The way he looked at her was the same way that so many men looked.

This was a small time gig, but she was willing to take up anything and make her way slowly up the latter. While the photographers snapped photos, Gerrick slathered more red onto his brush and began filling in her curves. He was normally a painter devoted to natural realism. This time he caressed bold red into every portion of her skin. He mixed purple and black and filled the whole of her eyes from inner crease to outer tip with an emptiness like outer space. He filled her hair with stars of blue. He glanced up again to check the line of her chin, the fine curl of her ear and noticed she was now boldly studying him. The bones that had before seemed so fluid and soft now had an edge to them a steel under the velvet that he had missed. He put a flame in one hand and a spear in the other.

He worked feverishly. The blood that had thickened now rushed to his extremities and filled his face and fingers with warmth. The other three painters had packed up their oils, drawn down a cover over her face, a femme fatale in some, a virginal bride in others, and pushed brushes into coffee cans filled with mineral oil. He darkened the crimson under each breast and stepped backwards. Kurono Kurumu enjoyed all the attention, she was a succubus and it was natural. She kept a straight face and blank expression even if she was tempted to shoot a wink or two to her onlookers. Gerrick was the last of the painters to finish but the photographers taking a few last minute shots, the succubi directed to strike a few different poses over the table. Afterwards she was helped off the table and redressing in her clothing, before setting her eyes on a specific painter.

"Interesting take, do I look like that to you?" her accent added a strange twist to the syllables.

Biting over his tongue in surprise, Gerrick almost jumped out of his shoes as he was startled by the woman walking up on him. He speculated briefly if she were Japanese even with those wide eyes. His teeth lightly grazing his lower lip, he turned to see her now dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark purple jacket with white fur over the neck area. It almost startled him to see her clothed. He passed a hand through his curls and frowned at the paint he left behind.

"In some sense yes and no, I suppose," he offered a smile full of more confidence than he felt.

"Hmm," She peered again at the canvas over his shoulder. "Why the sword? Do I take you as the warrior type?"

Gerrick turned his head and reassessed the painting, having no idea she'd ask so many questions.

"It fits, does it not? Just one of the first thoughts that came to mind in the moment. And there's something that's so captivating about a warrior of great beauty. Do you like it?"

She smiled again at him.

"I do, you're very talented," she offered him one elegant hand. "I'm Kurono Kurumu, and you?"

He gave her a smile and shook her hand uncertainly, not sure whether to kiss it or shake it. The warmth of her hand filled his palm and seemed to spread upward. "Gerrick Wright."

"It was a pleasure to meet you. Honestly I don't know how long I'll be in town for. I've been sort of all over the place with my current agent. But hey, I should see you tomorrow," she offered him a warm smile and then disappeared through the studio doors.

He still held his hand out.

"Yeah sure," he turned back again to the canvas. He could feel her calluses still imprinted in his hand. "I look forward to it."

Kurumu was in and out of the studio which was another long dragged-out day. And it was down the block where she caught a taxi returning her back to the motel she was staying in a couple miles away. The idea was to rest up for the next hour and just reflect on the day's events before getting back at it again tomorrow. While she sat in the back seat of the cab, the succubus reached into her pocket and taking a small business card into hand. Everything that she did, she wanted to do on her own if possible but sometimes a little assist wasn't all bad. With this she didn't want to cheat or cut any corners. Since she had accepted his offer that night, she still had yet to make the call but the more time that passed it seemed that would soon change.

Taking a deep breath she lowered it back into her pocket and sat silently for the duration of the ride. In twenty short minutes she was out of the taxi and up the steps into her temporary residence. Ageha had made the trip, but as she entered there was no sign of her. But there was however another, someone that she did not expect.

"Mizore! This is a surprise," the succubus set her purse aside and approached the snow woman. "How did you know to find me here, I didn't tell anyone where I was working?"

"Your mother," Mizore sucked on a lollipop in her mouth. "Been trying to contact you for the last few days and when you didn't respond I reached out to her."

Letting out a sigh, Kurumu sat over a couch opposite of Mizore.

"Yes, I know and I was going to get back to you it's just that I've been very occupied. I'm really trying to make it in this, and what I'm doing but it's really time consuming. This is my calling, or at least I think it is..."

Mizore looked over her blandly, leaning forward with her hands over her knees.

"You're a succubus, your charm abilities could get you anywhere or anything. Sure, it would be deceitful but no one would never know so I don't see what the big deal would be. Your life, your choice, I guess."

"I've discussed this with you before, I won't result to any of that unless absolutely dire. I am happy however to see you like this, is there a reason you came all the way out. Oh and by the way, how are the little ones?"

"Doing fine, out on a hunting trip with their father. It's their first. And just here as support, Ageha told me you were invited to an upcoming carnival to perform and I wanted to be there for you like last time."

With her eyes closed the succubus shook her head.

"Keyword, was. It looked like a done deal but my agent wasn't able to get me in, so now I'm stuck working a smaller job but work is work. Still, I appreciate you coming all the way out here it's always good to see a friend."

"Sorry to hear, but I know you'll make it. Other opportunities will come and you'll have your chance to reach the top, I know you will."

Kurumu grinned at the confidence her friend had in her, causing her positive energy to rise from within.

"Well I don't want to waste your efforts from coming all the way out here, want to join me and mother for dinner? Gonna rest up for a bit, but I definitely could use some assistance preparing the meal."

"I could never say no," Mizore smiled as Kurumu did the same back.

 **XXX**

The purple haired vampire was taking her time down the hall with a large stack of papers, afforded to her by the Dark Lord. The top of them with the heavy signature of her master and the kingdom's queen. She very much appreciated and working so closely with the Dark Lord, viewing her as not only her master but family. Selene hoped the Supreme Commander would be where she believed he was supposed to. Much like any other holding a position similar to his own, Issa Shuzen. Sighing heavily she did not see the lump in the rug, sending her toppling forward and pile the papers scattering.

From the other side of the hall Apunda approached, she was a warrant officer 1 and the heel of a hand pressed against her forehead, trying to subdue a rising headache. One of her pets had managed to get loose in the building again. Hell if she knew how they followed her to the capital, but then again, some of the breeds she kept were very intelligent. The others were just stubborn. This time, it was a Vorgo. It was similar to a big cat, but with wings and mostly ate only fruits. And it was down the hall and up ahead that she took notice of Selene, one of the queen's right hands.

"Kayeda! You ok?" she asked, pulling the vampire up to her knees, sending a sharp look at the Vorgo.

"Sadie," the woman said as she composed herself and looked to the thing she tripped over. "You are very fortunate Apunda, I love animals."

And just with that, she started to gather all the scattered papers before anyone else came around and stepped over them. She was grateful for the help but was not going to openly express it. She had a task to do and would not be torn from it.

"Yeah, they're nice, but they tend to follow all over," she griped lightly.

The signature on one of the papers caught her eye, and her brow furrowed as she looked at the medic. "Why do you have stuff related to Aqualanteis? I thought…"

"Confidential," Selene answered in one word.

"I see, but did you hear about vice admiral Akifumi? Heard he's in deep water with the Dark Lord, bet she'll give him a mouthful when they meet in the hour."

"What happened?" Selene's steps slowed up.

"Didn't hear all the details, but something about one of our new transfers and his mishandling of the situation."

Apunda quietly watched the purple haired vampire disappear around the corner after that. And just like that the medic was on her way to Building C, and it was just as the Dark Lord said. Luckily the meeting had already concluded and the trainees clearing out of the room. Issa's hands were situated inside his jacket pockets and only noticed her at the last moment as she advanced inward.

"Kayeda," he said with surprise. "Do you have an appointment, I don't recall seeing your name over the list?"

"No appointment, Commander. I've been sent by my master to deliver you this," she held the folder out in front of her.

In a couple steps he took the photo out of her hands and took a look at the contents inside. While he did this, she stood by silently. It was only a quick skim, but after he was finished he tossed the folder over a nearby table. Her eyes then followed him while he headed for the door and locked it.

"Tell me, Selene... does Akasha have you running any more errands on the day? Are you expected back in a certain amount of time?"

She gazed up at him strangely, questioning what that was supposed to mean.

"Not really, only this and then it's on to my own studies. Doctor stuff, nothing you'd be interested in. Why do you ask, Commander?"

Shuzen chortled as he slowly moved in on her, and the medic becoming somewhat tense but standing her ground as he circled her.

"No need to be so proper, address me as you always have. And it's been awhile since then, since the last time hasn't it?"

"Since what?"

A chuckle right away escaped his lips.

"Playing the innocent card, you've always tried to come off as such between the three of you, while you might be the baddest. You I know exactly what I'm talking about, and I can feel it all over you. When is the last time you relieved yourself, and enjoyed the pleasures of passion?"

Her cheeks turned a bright red and she was incapable of looking at him directly.

"Here... you want to do it right here, but you are on a deadline and Akasha-sama wants those papers back from you on her desk, ASAP!"

And suddenly he moved up closer on her and seizing her chin as he shook his head before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Calm down, the papers can wait. I'll get back to Akasha in due time," he whispered against her lips.

Again his lips lowered over hers as she kissed him back. The kiss itself caused her to drop her pen, forgetting about anything else on her schedule. Slowly, she let her hands slide sensually up to his shoulders as he broke the kiss. It had been so long since she'd kissed him. In fact it was the first time in years and she was somewhat surprised that it took this long. But the more she thought, the more she realized how occupied both had been particularly herself in dealing with Wayne, the newly turned.

"You are sure about this, right now? Right here?" she whispered back.

He grinned against her lips as he nodded.

"You like it like this, the dangers and possibility of being caught," he said before diving back in, running his fingers through her hair, another wrapping around her thin waist.

He shifted, pulling her into his lap over a nearby sofa in the lounge as he leveled himself up over it. Her lips were moving fearlessly like a wild fire against his, as both her hands slid up and under his worn jacket along his chest, slowly running them up and down. He sighed against her mouth, nibbling at her neck, one hand running through her hair, and the other one playing with her dress, twining the ribbon that held the top together through his fingers. He played with her pulse point, allowing her to start to ease the jacket back and off, pulling on the ribbon. She shivered as he played with her neck, doing nothing as her dress started to open when the ribbon fell from its place in a river of satin.

Issa pushed Selene backwards onto the couch, allowing his jacket to fall to the ground before reaching around to undo the rest of the back of her dress. Her purple hair fluffed out beneath her, contrasting against the back of the couch. She was watching him carefully as she worked on his shirt, opening it and lightly dragging her fingers down his chest. She kept her eyes locked to his bright red ones, his grin stimulating her.

He swallowed back a slight moan as delicate fingers played with his chest, the slight dusting of hair tickling as she ruffled it. He finished with her dress, and gently pulled it down, slipping her arms from the sleeves one at a time, kissing her fingertips as they exited the fabric. Once he kissed the second hand she gently brushed the left side of his face with her hand and winked. She then pushed his shirt off of him and dropped it on his jacket. Leaning up, she kissed his neck, working up to his ear. She licked at the area before barring her fangs and biting into that side of his neck and drinking his blood. Issa groaned at the feel of this and hugged her close up against his body for a couple moments.

He arched his head back, allowing her better access. His hands moved down her arms, traveling to her bra, slowly pushing the straps down to gain access to her chest. A small throwing knife was removed from her bra and placed to the side with his jacket before tweaking a nipple. She lightly gasped in his ear followed by a purr before she went back to kissing and nibbling at his neck. Her chest slightly moving towards his hand.

The vampire commander grinned against her neck, rolling a nipple under his thumb before drawing the other into his mouth, nipping gently. His hips rotated against her lower torso, his free hand pulling her dress the rest of the way down. Selene lightly moaned and shifted to help get her dress off then wrapped a leg around on his. Her nails dragging down his back as she rolled her hips against his.

"We'd be so dead if Akasha-sama caught us like this," Selene purred into his ear.

Issa smirked and groaned as he tossed her dress to the side, running his hand up her garter belt, teasingly drifting towards the junction of her thighs, his other hand massaging her breast. He straddled her now, allowing himself to drape over the medic. Biting back another moan, a smirk fell on her lips. Suddenly she pushed at his one side while pulling down the leg hers held. Rolling them on the floor where she landed on top of him.

Issa groaned as he landed hard, arms splayed as he had the wind knocked from him. He coughed as he tried to get breath back in his lungs, but he reached for her as he tried to get a little purchase under his feet. She leaned down and kissed him as she picked up her knife. Using it she cut his belt and pants buttons, before she went to remove them.

"Always doing the unnecessary, such a bad girl you are," Issa chortled, running his fingers up and down her sides, tickling the undersides of her breasts, much to her enjoyment, judging by the light moan and quivering.

She dragged the blade down her body she cut open her garter belt and underwear, removing it from her body. She smirked at him and stabbed the knife into the floor three inches from his head. "Your ass is mine."

 **XXX**

How the gentle winds of red leafs were suddenly substituted with a downpour of large, colorful raindrops, monsters weren't able to predict. They fell without cautioning, a sudden rough sparkle against a marble colored sky, pounding and attacking the streets, writhing.

That one eccentric shower managed to catch Dinah on her way back to the small cabin they rented out, the raindrops plummeting with loud echoing thumps in front of her. While she stared in in at the downpour she moved along in a slow jog. At this, she broke into a run, shielding her head as she searched for cover as it really started to come down.

Children within the area ran as she did, heading for the nearest shelter from this strange and sudden shower, dodging under marquees, ducking into closed alleyways, charging into the closest home as within the community everyone knew everyone. There were also those that took cover under some of the many trees within the area. Dinah continued her way through it and for her it was refreshing, there was nothing wrong with a little rain. While at first it appeared as a normal downpour it quickly shifted and became rough as the winds picked up and Black Canary swept off her feet as she fell down into a sizeable puddle and now soaked.

"Great," she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Depleted of protection, Canary was forced to run into the nearest forest area, avoiding trees in fear of falling branches. Her eyes inspected the surrounding area and various limbs were already lying around the ground from the wind's impact. Up ahead she spotted what would likely be the best shelter under a large stone bridge, which strangely enough, no others had taken advantage of the peaceful protection it provided.

It was cool and dark under the wide bridge, and from her shelter, Dinah could watch the storm of carp pound against the earth without any danger to herself. It was hard not to watch as one of the hundreds of fish fall upon the ground, gasping and shuddering violently for a few moments, gills flapping, and finally lie still, its jaws wide open, the eyes blank. It was a fantastic and bizarre sight. Brilliant orange and gold corpses lay about everywhere, one following another.

She almost didn't catch the sound of hurried footsteps that echoed within the bridge's protection and the exhausted panting that followed it. Turning around, she saw a tall monster grasping at his knees, gasping for breath. A few of the white bandages around his slender neck had come loose and they dangled haphazardly in front of his collarbones. From what she could tell he resembled a goblin.

He moved in beside her in search for shelter from the weather just as she did.

"New in town?" he asked, his deep voice echoing within the dark shadow of the bridge.

Dinah raised her left brow as the goblin walked over next to her in a few strides, then he quickly turned his gaze back towards the imbalanced scene that he was previously caught in, avoiding the woman's blue eyes. His arrival had charged the air with a familiar, clenching tension. Would he somehow be able to detect she was human? The thought freaked her, but she kept calm and act normal as she could.

"Is this sort of weather common around here?" she looked to make small.

"It's that time of the year, but it'll blow over," was his response.

All she kept thinking was how long it would last, so that she could slither her way out of this situation. Over and over she reminded herself to play it cool and she'd make it out of this just fine. They stood in silence, the goblin beside her, favoring his left side which she noticed he'd been injured on that side of his ribs. The quiet didn't feel awkward. Just peaceful in the midst of the now slightly fiercer downpour.

Dinah sighed and leaned against the cool wall of the base of the bridge, pushing a few strands of blonde hair out of her face. The raindrops, seen as many large splashes from a distance, were becoming more numerous, scattered across the pathways and meadows of the area. Many trees were losing limbs and branches left and right. Dinah heard the goblin slide down to the ground with a tired groan. She wondered whether she should say anything. No, it was best not to say anything and try and get through this. But it just seemed too awkward this way.

"How much longer do you think this will continue for?" Canary asked quietly.

The goblin only shrugged, but didn't make eye contact. And she suddenly thought about the two mercenaries, as well as Miukei Suzcoo. She didn't know for sure, but remembered hearing rumors about vampires and water like poison to them. If Miukei was caught in the storm, it would be lethal and Dinah hoping she found shelter somewhere. But that's also when her thoughts shifted to another. He was surely doing just fine on his own, but their journey away was lingering far longer than planned. As she told herself before, Batwing would be fine.

It was a long forty minute wait that felt more like two hours, but eventually it calmed down enough that she was able to take off. She glimpsed over her shoulder at the goblin who remained seated but said nothing. He had fallen asleep within twenty minutes of sitting and had been that way since. Dinah just hoped she wouldn't catch a cold from the conditions. She felt nothing but relief when returning to the cabin and finding her way to the flames around the fireplace.

"You got caught in that mess?"

On her knees, Dinah pivoted and looked back at the mercenary who sat in a rocking chair clear across the room.

"Sadly," she nodded.

He had just left Miukei's quarters a few minutes earlier after telling her of the incoming storm and that they should hold off on traveling, and it turns out that he was right. It was strange but this whole time she never bothered to ask but at this point it was something she was something that just plucked at her.

"Your name," she spoke just before clearing her throat. "What are your names, the other and yourself?"

Her eyes were locked in over him as she stared up at him.

"We don't have names, not in our line of work. Tags and identities are always changing for obvious reasons. Code names are provided each mission, and currently I answer to Pez."

"Okay," Dinah nodded. "And your ally?"

"Tsech."

Codenames, well given they were assassins for hire that wasn't much of a surprise. Standing upright, Dinah took off down the hall and on her way looked out a single of the windows and the storm seemed to pick up once more. She peeked into the vampire's room and spotted her walking across the carpet and over to a desk which she opened a drawer. Reaching in, she pulled out a bottle of scotch. There were three shot glasses over the top and next to the bottle. Miukei's eyes moved from side to side as a smirk shaped over her lips.

"Dinah?" her voice traveled.

"Oh," Canary's head shot up. "Do you need something?"

"Don't be shy, come in."

She took the invite and stepped through as Miukei filled two glasses, one for herself and the other for Dinah.

"Care to join me for a drink?"

"Sure, any idea when we'll head back?"

"First thing tomorrow morning, this weather is said to continue through the night. Nothing like watching the sunset," Miukei handed Dinah a single of the glasses. "You should change into some dry clothes, you humans are heavily prone to catching colds."

The vampire took a sip of what was in her glass and breathed out in relaxation. Dinah downed all of what was in her glass in one go and Miukei filling it back up just as quickly. It was sure to be a long evening and they would be cooped up inside for the entire evening and night.

 **XXX**

General Ilon Kreing was otherwise occupied at the time, but contact was made and a meeting set between he and Fairy Tale to occur within the coming days. Ched was willing and open to discussing many different terms and bringing the ogre more into the loop. He believed that both organizations could and would benefit heavily from an increased partnership on all fronts. Ilon was however a very intractable individual and very much loved doing things his way, so there would no doubt be hurdles to overcome but in the end it would prove advantageous.

Following a small gathering, much of those that attended broke off into smaller groups and some heading out on their own from base. Kahlua Shuzen was among them and on her way out she passed the room of her half-older sister and the door slightly cracked open. Curiously she pushed the door open and stepped in with the idea to have a few words before she took off. But instead her eyes were greeted to an unanticipated sight. Along two adjacent walls were photos, cut out and pasted newspaper articles, tabloids and additional small pieces of information taped in place.

This information consisted of two persons and Kahlua fully entering as she took a closer look and immediately discovered what this info related to and it was a shock considering that it was Akua that compiled this information. Kahlua almost jumped out of her skin at the sounds of footsteps approaching from behind.

"Sorry," she immediately apologized, turning and facing Akua who emerged from a door across the room. "I shouldn't have barged in unannounced, my apologies."

"No need for all that," Akua moved in and sided with Kahlua. "So you've seen?"

The vampiress stared at her handiwork, all of the small pieces she personally collected. Kahlua too eyed the contents over the wall and shook head.

"Wonder Woman and Superman," Kahlua's eyes analyzed back and forth over the two different sections. "But why? We know all that we need to know about them, thanks to Vlet?"

"Why not? Ched shed a lot, mostly the necessities but there is always small pieces of information that float around. We know of their abilities and to some degree the way they fight, but that hardly gives us the inside scoop of how they think. All public information, mind you. But they aren't the only two."

Akua's eyes looked to another wall not far from where they stood and Kahlua's gaze following. The Shuzen vampire followed her older half-sister that way. Unlike the first two, this individual in question was with far less confirmed info and sightings.

"The Batman," Akua whispered as she took a step off to the side. "Trinity. The three of them are the heart, brains and strength of the Justice League... the foundation which holds the squad together and makes them such an unyielding force. If they fall, then so too does the hope and strength of the entire league. Ched hasn't yet detailed his plans in dealing with the JLA, but this is how I view it. But this one, among the three... he interests me most."

The eyes of Kahlua amplified.

"I've faced him twice now since our emergence."

Akua's entire expression and manner swung and this didn't go unnoticed by Kahlua. The vampire was soundless and instead she thought deeply to herself and to the encounter in Iceland. There was something that he told her and that something loomed deep. Pain was his driving force, comfort and power. A reminder that his mission wasn't over, and an incomplete promise. A promise to who, she wondered? Those were his words and had the vampire thinking for some time. And then came their confrontation in London and the knowledge he relayed in relation to her past, and of all people her dearest Jasmine. Kahlua's eyes were over her older half-sister who seemed to have left all reality and to another plain of reality entirely.

"Akua, you still with me?"

The older vampire sighed deeply while looking to Kahlua and with half a smile over her face.

"Sorry, I drifted. If possible keep this between us, I don't want Ched or anyone else breathing down my neck."

Taking no issue at all, Kahlua nodded.

"Not a word."

 **XXX**

Above the clouds on a mountain lied a place filled with dark magic. Only the ones who had wished for death entered this place. Not a single plant could be seen and no animal had stepped foot inside this dead and fretful place. Except for him, the master of evil, or so he liked to think of himself. From one of the towers, there could be heard laughter and as the black magic circulated around him, it was clear that the one who considered himself the realm's savior and soon to be ruler, but it would take time and patience all of which he had a lot of. He stood up on stacks of books, reading, with an ornament connected to his wrist by way of a small chain. He was of course up to no good. The black aura around him made his eyes glow even brighter. He was deeply concentrated and did not even notice how much of this magic poured out, but he'd been working long and hard to condense it and the ornament around his wrist greatly assisted in this. He read more and more while moving his head from side to side as he studied each section with much detail. It was here all of this magic came from and he had centuries to study and master it. He rested one hand over the book and was with a silent chant.

He trailed his left hand over the book, experiencing pain throughout his body He had not planned how much of the black magic would damage his current vessel but after all he had been through with perfecting this magic and the toll it took on his body, this felt more like tickling but to any other not used to its affects, this would have felt like their nails where getting pulled out, as their skin was melting within an inferno. As the dark substance, began to climb up his hand, he reached further in and took hold of something. It was a physical object with smooth rounded edges. It was gray with brown trimming, a beautiful purple gem in the middle of it, but instead of the normal bright purple color he was expecting, it seemed like something was moving inside of it, as if something was tainting it. He looked at the talisman. A glorifying smirk crept over his face as the day he'd been waiting for was drawing near. It acted as a map of sorts and he almost wanted to jump out of his shoes.

"Finally no one will be able to stop me now, not when I've seen this through… and that blasted father of mine will finally meet his fall!" he laughed.

He quickly grabbed at the talisman as he walked down and over the books and the rattling from the twelve foot doors echoed through the castle as he opened it, black smoke escaped from the room. This place was filled with magic from the Grimoire that was at his disposal and capable of wielding. It understood his aching and his visions, his hope for what the future would become under his guidance. So many viewed and believed black magic was evil, and in most instances it was used for such but it all really came down to the wielder and his or her tolerance and control against the affects the power had over their body. Like many others who were capable of controlling the black magic, he wanted to be the greatest and most powerful being walking the yokai realm. Black magic was only evil if in the right hands, and that is exactly what he was though in his mind that isn't what he believed at all. It was his strength in spirit and determination that his current vessel was able to hold up as it did.

Steps could be heard echoing in the halls, and this caused him to lift an eyebrow. This place was sealed and hidden by a magical barrier, nearly impossible to pass through. He followed the sounds and found a woman with an athletic figure but curvy and she had silver eyes balancing her tan yellowish skin. Her blonde hair, highlighted with red, hung in front of her face as she sat over his balcony and with her back to him. With a sigh of relief his shoulders lowered as he moved in on this woman. With how busy he'd been as of late with his own personal business he'd almost forgotten about his handpicked underlings, beneficial to fulfilling what he was setting out to accomplish. And it was with the help of this woman that they took advantage of a certain prisoner escort gone wrong, freeing five and taking them under his payroll.

"Paige Watson," he rubbed his hands together while approaching the witch who momentarily had her back to him.

She turned and faced him with a smile as he came within a foot of her. Paige was one of the few persons he'd ever met that truly didn't understand fear and there for could not fear him, that made her special, more than anyone else. The witch was the type to put herself in harm's way, or the most dangerous situations all for the sake of the thrill she got out of it. She did not care about war and evil, she cared about having a good time and colors, she very much considered life a game and with each day a new level with unique obstacles to come and she welcomed the challenges. Even he got lonely sometimes but never the witch, she would talk to birds and other creatures of nature asking for their stories, she was insane and that he liked. To others she appeared normal, but no one knew her like he did. He looked at the sun as it rose from its sleeping, resting a hand over her shoulder.

"Where are the others?" he asked simply.

"All over, doing whatever they so choose… but within the confinements of the rules you put in place, master. Luria Patra and I have been havin lots of fun, partying… fun with the boys if you know what I mean. Men are easy, and there's really only one thing on their minds."

He didn't care much about what they chose to do with their free time and quietly coughed and clearing his throat.

"I wish to speak to you all, round the others up and return to me. It is important. Do not worry about Alwin, I'll reach out to him myself. Just focus on rounding up the others."

"Be on my way, see you later."

With that she was on her way and so carefree just like she always seemed to be. In the thick of things when things became tight down the line he wondered if this outlook of hers might prove problematic or beneficial. Only time would tell. But his attention was elsewhere and out in front of him in the following seconds and his hands resting over the railing. The whispering from the trees, was soothing and told stories he believed, if one listened close enough. And it was on her way down the hall that Paige pulled out a small communications device and had a certain someone on speed dial. It rung for only a moment before someone picked up on the other end.

"Hiya, Paige! Where you at, yur missing out on all the fun?"

The atmosphere was booming on the other end and Paige knowing that Luria was without question out partying.

"You must return to the fortress immediately, boss man has some important stuff to share with us. Where are you?"

Luria responded, but Paige could barely make out the first words out of her mouth given the loud music.

"On our way, give us another hour."

"Us?"

"Yeah, Eleonora is with me."

 **XXX**

It was just around noon that the front door opened to Wayne Manor and the man of the house entering. Aono Moka awaited him tolerantly the whole while and very much treasured the hospitality of Alfred. Sasha sat with her for a little over an hour before taking off and since then she hadn't seen or heard from her, but likely wondering around somewhere in the manor. Releasing the remote, Moka stood from the sofa and turning the corner as she too met with Bruce.

"Moka," he looked straight at her. "Morrigan tells me you wanted to talk."

"You heard right, I won't be long."

Moving away from Alfred, Bruce began his way down the hall and Moka close behind him while Alfred headed in the opposite direction. It was in front of a specific wall that he stopped in front of and by voice command his entire body was scanned. The silver-haired vampire stood to the side and just watched while at the conclusion of this another adjacent wall unbolted.

"Come," Bruce partially looked her way.

She followed him into the small area which was inside an elevator and in the push of a button they were headed downward into the cave. He was the first out and with his hands in his pockets, feeling refreshed from a much needed bath taken before his returned.

"You were with Morrigan? Doing what if you don't mind me asking, did it have to do with our current dilemma?"

Bruce continued along silently for the next couple steps.

"Something like that, we accomplished what we needed to. Speak your mind, there's much I've neglected and needs my concentration."

"Yes," Moka nodded as they continued along towards the bat computer. "I've been here in town for the last day and a half or so as you know. But I was tracked here by representatives of Queen Lara Chao."

Immediately his eyes tapered, but his stare remained out in front of him.

"Lara, as in the queen of Draspeya."

Her mouth open slightly, the vampire nodded. Far as she knew he spent only a little over a week in the yokai realm, during the stretch he was being tested. That hardly seemed like enough time that he could familiarize himself with anything much about the realm, he was the type to at least hit on the basics so there was that. Intriguing as it might have been, it held no relevance to why she was here.

"Yes, that's right. You're well- advised and I guess it shouldn't be a shocker at this point. To make a long story short, they wanted the help of myself and Tsukune. Mostly for our physical ability and combat experience. Our target was an outlaw group calling themselves the Xsouviz. They're led by an ogre named Ilon Kreing, a savage in nature but well organized. They were after one of the Lastiaz spheres, and if that wasn't bad enough Fairy Tale showed up."

"Fairy Tale," Bruce looked at her.

"Regrettably and if that wasn't bad enough the outlaws are working hand-in-hand with them, from what we've been able to presume thus far. And for the sake of us all grandfather showed up when he did or they would have been successful. But even with that it was difficult to say which side had the advantage, but none the less they withdrew."

Backing away from the countertop, Bruce scratched at his chin with two fingers.

"You say Queen Lara sought both you and Tsukune, why? Apollo showed afterwards, was he not informed of the proceedings?"

"Not exactly, well at least not known to the majority of us. Point is we were practically getting our butts handed to us before he did, and I could do nothing. Tsukune and I were held at bay by Akua. She pretty much prescribed the entire fight and there was little we could do... which leads to what I wanted to follow up on."

Moka crossed her arms and looking to the carpet.

"Will you do it," her head slowly rose as her eyes met with his. "Will you train me?"

With a hand trailing over the counter top he breathed out.

"What is your aim, why do you want this?" Bruce asked simply.

Unexpected as this question was, Moka remained still and answered outright.

"To be the best warrior that I possibly can, and not have to rely on the strength of others. That's what it means to be a warrior and vampire, we strive to be overcome and outdo our enemies. Nothing else ma..."

"Wrong answer," Bruce glared down over her.

She immediately she bit over her tongue.

"What did I say wrong?" she blinked in confusion.

"My answer is as it was," Bruce responded.

Moka stomped over the ground and her fists constricted.

"But why, did you not hear anything? I need this, and who better than you to provide it. I'd listen to everything and do exactly as you would ask without fail. Or I would bust my butt trying and meet whatever your standards."

"I heard you loud and clear. You should really reevaluate your priorities. None of this is about winning or losing, being the best or trying to outdo anyone. The victor in a battle isn't always determined by the better fighter, or who poses more strength but who is most disciplined, patient and takes advantage of the situation. A head to head fight against a superior opponent in strength and or skill never ends well. You want to train and improve yourself to be the best you can possibly be, and I don't fault you for that. Determination and the will to improve yourself and not settle for where you are is qualities that all great warriors hold."

"Okay, then why… why won't you do this for me?"

"Purpose and outlook," Bruce answered quickly.

With her eyes focused, Moka stepped back and even more puzzled than she had been the entire time.

"What in the hell is that even supposed to mean?"

"You're an insightful woman, you figure that out."

From then she said no more and quietly deliberating to herself. If one thing she could say for sure it was that he was being inflexible. But that was nothing new, she knew this about him, even if on a smaller scale. Was this somehow a test, and if she answered right would that mean he'd give her what she wanted? This was all speculation and she really had no idea what went on in his mind. And by then he was typing away over the keyboard and his eyes over the monitor. She watched him closely for a moment before her eyes too looked on screen.

"What is this you're researching?" she crossed her arms.

"You needn't concern yourself."

She halfway rolled her eyes at the comment, realizing she was getting nowhere with him. Unlike so many she knew he kept so much close to the chest and it was part of what made him so mysterious. But it was just as much an annoyance. Quietly for some time she stood there thinking and considering all her options which were few.

"Be honest, if there is a chance what would I have to do convince you? You've mentioned grandfather and mother... and if you are unwilling to open the door then maybe that's where I go, but you've heard why I'd rather not. The Monster World is faced with a huge predicament and it squarely falls on grandfather's shoulders and mother is a Dark Lord, the only one for that matter for the time being. They've got their work cut out for them."

The silver-haired vampire paused for a moment as her eyes ventured over screen and she perceived a map of France. And over this map a couple dozen marked off areas. She couldn't even begin to guess what he was after, and if he said it wasn't her business than that was that. But like her mother she wasn't willing to give up until given a straight answer. However elevator doors to the cave opened not far from them and approaching was a man both knew. This individual stood at over 6'3 wearing a dark suit in the color of blue and a hat to match.

"Clark," Bruce minimized the screen.

"It's been tough reaching you for the couple hours, what gives?" Clark looked from Bruce to Moka who stood not far from him. "Hello to you as well, miss Aono. And I'm sure you haven't heard about what happened either. And since you're here, I suppose you can listen in to."

"Something happened?" Bruce emphasized.

Clark rearranged the glasses over his nose as his eyes closed for a moment.

"Morrigan... I need Morrigan, this is about Jedah Dohma. He lured us in and attacked."

"Jedah, who?" Moka inquired with confusion.

Bruce's arms were crossed, staring right at his teammate.

"A demon of Makai and someone that wishes to take away what Morrigan has, the throne and control of that Realm," Bruce replied as he breathed out. "Tell me what happened."

 **To be continued**


	40. To France

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP40: To France**

In front of the window is where he stood and looking outward as he watched the downpour of the storm, wondering what became of the others and if they were on the way back. By this time they'd been absent for a whole lot longer than planned or he was led to believe. And what if they weren't to return, what would he do? No, no, it was much too soon to allow such thoughts into his head. Another day or two, well then there might be cause for concern. But regardless, it was a lot of time in seclusion which it really was; just he and his thoughts. It wasn't that he was lonesome, but a man alone with only his thoughts could drive him mad. But there was also her, who he'd only spoke to when serving a meal or something else of need.

Turning away from the window and breathing out, Luke's shoulders dropped as he looked to the door on the other side of the room and headed that way. In a short walk he emerged into the prison block and there she was propped up over the bed with her back against the wall but with her eyes in a book. Not only did she hear his initial entrance but felt his presence, lowering the reading material as she looked up.

"I didn't buzz."

"You didn't," Luke shook his head in confirmation. "Came on my own accord. The others have not yet come back."

"And you're worried?" she posed.

With a quick shake of his head he moved up closer in front of the cell.

"Not really, just wanted someone to talk to I suppose. For the last couple hours has been looking over in studying the maps you managed to claim and all the locations marked. The likelihood is off the table, but had you had the prospect to go through with tackling this threat, how would you have done it?"

The elf lieutenant sat and leaned forward with one leg sagging over the other.

"What difference does it make... no point in chatting about it."

"Yeah, sure but you weren't really planning on trying to infiltrate and knock off each branch individually one after another were you? Not only but it have been time consuming, but you would have failed. And given what I picked up on the numbers of each stationed within those areas it would have been nearly impossible for you to succeed. That and the majority, probably eighty percent of them are undercover and living among civilians as if they were one of them. It would be nearly unreasonable for any single person to deduce which of them were of the Xsouviz."

Staying as is she stared up at him but with her arms outstretched behind her

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I wouldn't say sudden, I've had this on my mind from when you detailed your plan. Someone doesn't reach the status that you have, just because of who your mother or father is. The King wouldn't elect you to the position that you hold. You made your way up and earned it. Point I'm trying to make is that you're knowledgeable, and clearly with familiarity of this realm and what you're doing. With such qualities you should be able to see that what you planned to do was doomed."

His words had little meaning to her.

"You think I didn't know that, they would have been more to it than that but there's no point in rationalizing," Isla shot back.

Taking a deep breath and his eyes sinking over the ground, Luke reached into his pocket and pulling out a small key card. From inside the cell she watched him closely as he swiped and used it to gain entry into the cell.

"We have time, entertain me."

He stood feet from her and with his back against the wall and arms crossed.

"Having a change in heart?" she smiled, coming off cynical.

"Not a chance, Miukei is right and I'm not jeopardizing my one chance at getting home. This room is your local until we continue back to your homeland. Besides if I were to do that and Miukei found out I'd be good as dead. Just interested in your outlook and why you believed you might succeed."

Momentarily she kept quiet but did eventually talk as she transposed over the bed and facing him.

"You think I've been confined to Vindellorien? I've done a lot of traveling, just as much as my father if not more so. My position and duties constantly call me away out of the boarders of our kingdom. My training and travels began at a very young age, I was merely a child."

Luke's eyes flashed for a moment just as he stepped away from the wall.

"Child, how long ago?"

"I don't know, maybe ten or eleven. Arlo and I both at young ages expressed interest in military positions and so father took us abroad and we got the opportunity to explore. It was of course hazardous, and we were always under close observation and guarded."

"The purpose of this was to get out and familiarize yourselves with the wide realm or was there another purpose?"

He wasn't just asking to ask, she could hear it; he was openly interested. As to why she did not know, but nevertheless she continued.

"Yur right, everything was done so that we could get a broader look and understanding of the world we live in but at that time I could barely comprehend this realm's magnitude and all its beauty. Till now I've voyaged through all the major kingdoms at least once, mostly on delivery duties or accompanying my father to isolated meetings between some of the other global leaders. Again, this started early for me so I don't remember much about context through most these gatherings, until I grew a little older."

"It must have been nice, sounds like any kids dream to travel and explore," Luke said.

Isla was only with a nod of her head as she continued.

"Very much so, I was set on being a great knight and warrior and while my father wholeheartedly was in on this, my mother was opposite. We elves have a lifespan of one thousand to sometimes even two thousand years, and stories documented of some living further but we barely make it over a couple centuries… primarily those that take on military or combat ranks. Battles, confrontations and wars are a constant and we often lose our lives in battle. That is the fate accepted by any who so chooses the path of a soldier, a fate myself have accepted. But as I was saying the queen was having none of her youngest child and daughter becoming a soldier, but took no issue with Arlo doing so."

Watching her closely and quietly listening Luke perceived the intensity mount over her features.

"I didn't understand why, nor could I accept it! Sienna was the first born and so first in line for the throne if something were to happen to the king or queen, so naturally her role was already set the moment she was born… but that wasn't me, I had a choice."

Another instant of silence fell over them and her eyes over the surface beneath her feet. Eventually she continued after taking a deep breath. Pushing away from the wall, Luke settled in beside her and taking a seat over the bed.

"But you did get what you wanted, you became lieutenant general."

"Yes," she nodded. "But for the longest it didn't appear that was the way things were headed. The queen begged and convinced my father not to allow me into the military ranks and he sided with her. The decision was devastating for me, but I wouldn't accept nor give up on my dream. A royal guard was assigned to and looked after me, who just so happened to be one of Vindellorien's best warriors, all around balanced in hand to hand combat and weaponry. We bonded and I viewed him as an older brother of sorts, I was eleven at the time when I first asked him to train me and at first he was against the idea for obvious reasons. It would go against my mother and father's wishes and he could have gotten himself in lots of trouble if he had."

"But eventually he did?" Luke assumed.

The female elf again nodded.

"Yes but only after months of me nagging, and we did so in seclusion. His name was Ian Martuz and I couldn't have asked for someone better to guide me. I asked that he not go easy on me and he did exactly as I wanted, some of those days and nights grueling but it was all worthwhile. My skills sharpened and I developed battle instincts and a warrior mentality without reluctance. I was truly headed in the right direction but then on that day, weeks after my sixteenth birthday someone became aware of the secret sessions and informed my father."

Luke listened on and grasping the blankets beneath his grasp, but with his eyes over her the entire time.

"Ian was disbanded from looking after me and punished, but lucky for him he was one of our kingdom's best warriors and trusted personnel of my father's or his fate could have been a whole lot worse. I was scolded and restrictions to my activities and where I could go and out of anger I told both mother and father that I hated them and wished they'd both disappear."

Swallowing back, Luke bit over his tongue and could feel past emotions pouring out from her and could almost even feel Isla's pain.

"That entire day and night I thought about and contemplated what I would do, filled with nothing but rage and irritation. I wasn't thinking straight at the time, but decided I would sooner rather run away than live the life they decided for me. And so that following night that's exactly what I did. No easy task, especially with my quadrants so heavily guarded, so I just used a window next to my bedside, out onto the roof, and using rope to slowly climb down a few stories. The palace grounds were heavily guarded but thanks to Ian I knew the routes and recesses of each unit and just waited it out until I was able to bypass them into town. And from there I made my way a couple miles, donning a dark cloak to conceal myself. Townspeople would have went crazy had they caught sight of a royal wondering, especially a child to their king and queen. I hid myself behind a bush near the gates to the entrance of Vindellorien and waited. I must have fallen asleep and it was just before sunrise that the gates gradually opened, awaking me and it was a messenger to the castle that passed through. I used this opportunity to make my escape."

"And what happened then?" Luke asked, as his eyes met with hers.

"I ran and ran, never looking back trying to get far away as I could. I traveled for so many miles that I found myself in such a place far from any civilization."

 **Eight years previous**

It was so peaceful, so quiet, especially the locale. The morning mist glimmered with a bright glow, shining gently down in such a way that she could almost touch it. The surface around her was covered in thick grass. The forest area was peaceful and quiet for the most part, except for all the natural sounds of nature. Flowers were everywhere, multicolored yet somehow all corresponding together. The trees were tall, thin and bare, yet still somehow a feeling of enclosure and comfort. Isla had been here before, a place she loved coming to when she'd snuck out of the palace a couple times before, but this time it was much different. It was the perfect spot to sit and think, and that's exactly what she did. 

All she wanted to do was get away from all the hassle, drama, and confusion. She was still angry but even more confused as to where she would go to from there. Initially all she planned for was her escape from the palace but she didn't plan out what she'd do once she managed to do so and it was almost scary to think about. Her thoughts were very much clouded as she sat there and she could barely think straight. Her conscience just seemed to drift through the complexities of the complex night sky that was just swept away by the setting sun. There was something beautiful about the simplicity of nightfall, too, just a simple bright light shining its warmth throughout the lands. I slowly walked through the forest, admiring all the fine things surrounding her, yet at the same time not noticing them. The forest was felt relaxing and the longer she sat there the more it felt like she was blending and becoming one with the environment.

The sounds of galloping and that of a horse approaching caught her attention as she sat up somewhat. Her eyes looked out in that direction to catch a glimpse of the approaching person and or persons. It was someone or something that obviously knew the forest and blended, yet was obviously different to her, yet so similar. She felt that no harmful thing would ever be good enough to blend like that, and started forward again. The young elf was curious now, who was it. Standing upright she shook herself off and breathed quietly. Isla went slowly, quietly, footsteps mere breaths of wind, rustling through the branches above. Triangulating the source as she was taught, Isla realized it was in the clearing. Hiding herself, she went to see it for herself instead of through the forest, although keeping her distance and peering through the gaps of the trees. 

She tip toed about and that's when he saw her. Another pony in the forest. Her mind went into overdrive, flashing though emotions quick as a rabbit. At first she was slightly surprised and even a little angry, this was her place, and someone from the palace had found her. Then came confusion, for she was far from any monster population and it would have taken quite a while for anything to get out here if they hurried, and yet this soldier was here. In fact, he just sat there atop his horse and looking down over her. Her heart raced all over and she could barely contain her emotions.

"I've found you, lady Hayhurst," he spoke softly.

"Mister Ian," she responded, but in a murmur.

She looked... sad, and alone. That much he knew by looking into her eyes, but he was relieved that he'd found her when he did before another night. He was different than all the others in the palace, the one who'd been training her and the only person she felt that truly understood her. Each and every day he complimented her appearance, making her feel special like she was the center of the world. Before she could even twitch another muscle, he lowered himself off the horse. And as he did Ian could see a flash of fear go through her eyes, and she nearly took off and ran. She was afraid to be disciplined for running away. Curiously, something resembling hard determination took over her face. She then apparently saw that he wasn't angry with her but more of an expression of concern. After that the cold and determined stare softened. He looked around and away from her, spotting a flower which he picked up and slowly trotted over into the clearing. Ian smiled as best he could at her, and this seemed to quell the final fears she had. He did a quick nod of his head in a second greeting, and she did the same, although it may have been out of expectance rather than a greeting. Soon he was right in front of her and took this opportunity to quickly place the flower behind her exposed right ear. She looked up in surprise, and then smiled softly. Young Isla just about died right then and there, falling back and sitting beneath a tree. Ian let out a sigh just before lowering himself and sitting right beside her.

"Lady Hayhurst, I'm here to return you to the castle. Your brother and sister very much miss you, as does the queen and king. Your life is within the castle my lady, you cannot run from your destiny. Your home and obligation is to Vindellorien. You must return, there isn't a choice in the matter."

"I… I can't, they won't let me be a soldier! And you won't be able to train me anymore, it isn't fair!"

She pouted with her head lowered just over her knees. With the shake of his head Ian reached out and running a hand over her shoulder.

"Perhaps not now, but maybe eventually things change but you cannot run away from home. As we speak there are various other search parties out and looking for you. The longer you stay away the worse it becomes for everyone else."

Isla looked up at him from in between her legs.

"How did you know to find me here, Mister Ian?"

He let out a laugh just as he patted her over the head.

"No one knows you like I do, my lady. This has always been your favorite place away from the castle. You're talented with much potential and the most beautiful gal in all the lands," he looked down over her as the young elf blushed. "And I love you."

Immediately she bit at the tip of her tongue and a hand to her heart.

"Love me?" she asked nervously, wondering what exactly he meant by this.

"Yes, love you," he confirmed in the nod of his head.

Cheeks a bright pink she looked in the opposite direction to him. A butterfly appeared from the upper tress and decided to land on her opposite ear. Her ears were rather sensitive, causing Isla to drop her head and let out a little groan. When she rose her head, her face was about two inches from Ian's. Right then, there, with the smell of the forest, bright blue eyes staring into her purple ones, and soft sounds of butterflies and wind flowing around, she felt something that she hadn't before. Running away and out into the world couldn't give her everything, because it didn't have him. Secretly she'd grown fond of him and even developed a deep crush on him within the past year of her training. She knew what she wanted to do, and so she did it. Ever so slowly, Isla closed the distance between the two of them and kissed at his lips. Ian's eyes were wide as he didn't expect her advances, but he didn't pull back and instead joined her in the kiss. He wrapped his hands around the sides of her face and deepened the kiss as they did so passionately and his tongue finding hers. Isla felt she might faint, having never experienced anything like this before as his tongue rubbed against hers.

She didn't know how long they went at it like that. It seemed an eternity and an instant at the same time, before they stopped and both breathing heavily as they tried catching their breathes, and her mind racing, yet relaxed. It was her very first kiss, but she wasn't expecting anything quite like that. It was almost embarrassing and for a little while she couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

"Lady Hayhurst," his voice came out soft.

Her head turned as she again looked back and up at him.

"I love you too, Ian," she said bashfully as her cheeks reddened further.

A chaotic blend of voices mixed through the air. Ian started to speak at the same time as Isla. Both stopped mid-sentence, her mouth hanging mid-word. He saw this, and giggled while blushing himself. She couldn't help it, and started laughing too. Pretty soon they were in fits, though for us that was pretty quiet. After a bit, both recovered, and she decided to go ahead and finish her sentence.

"Okay, I'll go back… but because it's with you."

He smiled just before kissing at her forehead. From then Ian gathered stacks of logs to create a camp fire, knowing it was best that they didn't journey out until sunrise. As they talked around the fire, she realized something. Isla was referring to ourselves as 'us', and 'we'. He had been telling her something but she barely listened, just nodding her head here and there and before she knew it her lips were over his again. He kissed Isla back on the mouth, just a soft brush of lips against lips. Isla smiled, kissing her guardian and doing so with passion. Only a few moments of kissing like that, chest to chest, and Ian pulled away long enough to move away and prop himself up with an arm planted on the ground where Isla laid out over her back and to either side of her head, his hands rested supporting him as they began kissing more roughly.

They went at it like this for a while during which Ian wanted a whole lot more than just this, and as their kissing deepened, tongues exploring and scattered gulps of air were sucked into oxygen-deprived lungs. Eventually Ian broke the kiss and just staring down at her. He wanted to make Isla his and there was only one way to truly do that in his mind. He saw that she, too, was breathing hard, her chest heaving as he held himself up off her with powerfully muscled arms.

"Lady Hayhurst, how would you like for me to be your first?"

"First?" her eyes flickered as she looked up at him.

Her body trembled as she felt her entire being froze, did he mean what she thought he was saying.

"Yes, my lady," he nodded.

With her back firmly pressed against the grass and her head tilted to the side as she looked into the flames of the camp fire her heart raced.

"But… but I have no idea how to do it. What if I mess up?" she slowly looked up at him, nervous and even frightened.

"I'll teach and guide you just as I always have. Do you trust me, lady Isla?"

"Yes," she nodded bashfully. "But please be gentle."

 **XXX**

"And it was that night that I experienced the pleasures of intercourse, he made love to me for hours and by morning we began our journey and return to Vindellorien. But things would never be the same between us after that magical night. I was again scolded upon my return and locked away in a quarters where I could not escape the palace. But after weeks of deliberating and discussions, my father got through to my mother and convinced her to change her view on the matter."

Isla smiled to herself and this didn't go unnoticed by Luke.

"I was permitted to begin my training once more to become a soldier, just as Arlo and I couldn't be more pleased. I have my father to thank. But to make a long story short as I climbed through the ranks and began journeying away from our kingdom, I confronted many threats and enemies but also made just as many allies in faraway places. A couple dozen of which owe Vindellorien favors and would never back down from assisting our land. But it all started with that night, me running away. It opened father's eyes to how much I wanted it and if not for that things might be different."

There was a long pause as Luke ran a hand over the surface of the blankets.

"I see..." Luke spoke up after sitting in silence. "You've gone through quite the journey before getting to where you are now. These persons you spoke of that owe you favors, you said they are all over... how would you even go about finding them? Not that it matters, per say."

The elf smiled and as she moved in closer beside him.

"You seem really interested in all of this, surprising as none of it retains to you. I never really did lose contact... at least with most of them, though it's some years since contact. There's no telling when a dark day might come that you need outside assist, one must always be prepared for the sudden change in circumstance."

Luke nodded his head as he breathed out.

"And what became of Ian Martuz, I mean after the king approved your training to become a soldier?"

Isla quietly giggled, turning her head and looking right at him.

"I had a feeling you might ask," she said in such a way that made him jump back. "But I'll still ask, why?"

"No real reason, just interested since we're on the subject but your business is your business and if you don't want to talk about it that's all good, we can just..."

"No, it's fine," the elf shook her head as she rested a hand over his shoulder. "Ian and I remained close after that day, in fact really close. That moment of passion we shared in the wilderness continued. I believed I was in love, at just sixteen I was naive and I trusted him. He was nearly nine years older than I but that didn't matter I didn't care, the union and attraction I had for him was immense."

Luke stayed quiet while she continued.

"My father allowed Ian to be my personal trainer from that day at my request. And he showed me lots and I improved my skills as an archer, battle tactician and my overall studies. But that wasn't all, we engaged in a secret relationship that no one knew about. At first it was only on occasion but before I knew it we were having sex almost daily, mostly in the forest before and after training sessions to avoid being seen. And sometimes within the palace walls, but very limited. We didn't want to risk being caught, my father... King Delbert would have had him executed if he discovered what he'd been doing with me. But eventually it did come to an end."

Very interested to hear this Luke especially paid close attention.

"Ian told me that he loved me, more times than I can count and that one day we would be together. And I believed him, he hadn't given me any reason not to. But then two years later that changed. By then I had come into my own and did most of my preparation alone, studies and training. Our secret relationship however was still in full swing until I stumbled in on something that completely blew my mind. Ian had been assigned to another newly enlisted soldier. She was more or less the same age that I was when we started."

Luke's teeth gritted, having an idea where this might be headed.

"I watched him having sexual intercourse with that girl by a lakeside and felt like my entire world was crumbling around me. There was so much I could have done and my first thought was to go out and confront him and stop him, but instead I froze. I completely lost it and took off running as far as I could like I did that night away from the palace and I don't even remember where I ended up by the time I stopped, depleted and defeated as I cried beneath an old oak tree. I must have been there for hours it seemed. By the time I regained the strength to stand the sun had already began to set. To think this whole time I believed this man loved me when in reality I was just another one of his women to satisfy his sexual desires. It was a long walk back to the castle but I had plenty of time to think and I made a decision. I wouldn't confront him, I would wait and observe to find out much as I could. And that's when I discovered the true animal that he was!"

His eyes widened as he bit back, shocked by her raising in tone and how much these events still affected her.

"It wasn't just that girl there were others. Women in different military branches, some of the servants to the royal palace and others under his commanding unit. He was a master manipulator and so charismatic. It was because of these aspects that I was drawn to him, and probably others of those women. Had I mentally not been so strong I might have had a nervous breakdown, but eventually enough strength to confront him and when I did I told him everything... that I knew all about what he'd done. Things got heated and he tried to defend himself, the snake! I almost killed him that day, my blade to his throat but I stopped myself. I told him to stay away from me and never speak to me again and to withdrawal himself from the services of training that girl before he damaged her or any other in the future. He had no power or authority over myself and he did exactly as I commanded. It was that or his head and he knew it. Since then he hasn't dared speak to me unless required and we've kept it professional. But every time I see him it takes everything in my being not to stab him or punch his face in!"

She took a few moments taking a deep breath while her eyes closed for a moment before looking out ahead at the wall off to the side of them.

"But all that is in the past and I intend to leave it there. Since then I've just went about my business, climbing the latter and doing what I needed to get to where I am. Since then there have really been no others, except a one night stand or two in the course of my travels from Vindellorien. Love, romance, obligation and enticement aren't really a thought. I've been trained to overcome and block out such diversions, just as others in high rank. I live in the moment day to day with only my duties and priorities on mind. It's a rarity, but even foundations like this reduce and mitigate."

"Huh?" Luke repositioned over the bed.

"Myself, my barricade. I've been entranced in someone for a while," she reached out resting and massaging a hand up and down his leg. "You. And I might have had a lot to drink the night of that party but I don't regret what happened. The only reason I stopped was for the sake of that woman, Dinah. You were a couple, or so I thought."

Biting back, Luke took a deep breath as he cleared his throat.

"On what merit?" he asked.

"Allure and enticement come in many shapes and forms, but if you're expecting an explanation than you might wait forever. Men can never truly understand what goes on inside a woman's head. A saying that goes around among you humans, but it is no different in the world of monsters. And besides I know I'm not the only one, it's why you asked isn't it, about Ian and wanting to know so much about me."

His attempt at a response was stumped by laughter from the lieutenant general.

"Don't deny it, we both know. A storm is upon us, I can hear it roaring. They won't travel, not in this, not with Suzcoo among them. It might be a really long time before they return, a day at soonest."

Isla moved in and breathing hot over his neck and his body immediately reacting with the hairs over his back standing.

"Just you, me and a storm," her chest rubbed up against his side while she hummed into his ear. "What ever should we do?"

Taking hold of his chin with her fingers, Isla pulled his face towards hers and staring into his eyes but just as he quickly looked away and stood.

"Gotta go. I'll check back on you in the hour."

He only managed a step as she grabbed and pulled at his wrist.

"You would really walk away from the opportunity of a lifetime, it might be your only chance," Isla stood in front of him and her eyes again fastened with his. "I don't kiss and tell. Walk out that door and you will lose out, but stay and this could be worth our while. How about a small sample?"

She stood over her heels and lifting herself with her eyes halfway closed and brushing her lips against his and giving him a kiss. It started as a light press of the lips and he didn't reject, but nor was he active.

"You're the daughter to the queen and king of an entire kingdom, and I want to keep my head over my shoulders. I put my hands on you, and I'm asking for a death wish."

Leaning back and with one leg lifted off the ground she chuckled, getting a kick out of this.

"This won't get out and this is different. I'm no longer a juvenile, who I spend my time with and what I do with whoever is my business. And if it's easing, I'm asking you to kiss me or would you rather I commanded it?"

Luke guzzled and swallowed back and was oddly turned on by this but didn't expect nor see it coming as the elf lieutenant threw out her arms and pushed him down over the bed. His lips were roughly met by hers. Momentarily he froze but then kissed her back as she held him down by his wrists. The kiss deepened and they made out, during which Isla's reached down and caressing the area of his crotch she pulled and tugged at his zipper. His eyes widened as she sharply bit and sucked at his lower lip and forced down his zipper.

"Hold up, we aren't really going to do… that, it? Thought we, this was just…"

"A make out session?" Isla chortled. "We aren't school children. No, forget everything and concentrate on this moment. Let's just enjoy each other."

She reached down and unbuckling his belt as her lips again locked with his and her purple eyes staring into his brown ones.

 **XXX**

She found it hard to sleep and whenever she managed to it always resulted in nightmares, having just awoke from another. It always started virtuous, scenery of her as a child and alongside her parents but then that imagery replaced by devastation, darkness and torment. Sitting up over the couch with a blanket around her body, Kara held a cup of hot tea in one hand and taking a couple sips. The recovery process was proving more difficult than she would have believed, and she speculated when it would get better. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw the demon's face. And it made her entire body vibrate, wanting to strike through a boulder and shatter an entire mountain.

The hold and affect he had one her was deep, but she would get through this there was no doubt about it. What she wanted most was to sleep peacefully and regain her confidence, but right now that was something she frankly couldn't do. She would kill him, that's what she kept telling herself. If she ever set eyes on Jedah Dohma again, she would kill him. Maybe that was just her anger and frustration talking, but in that moment that's the way she felt. There were very few times in life that she felt so small, empty, useless and powerless. The only thing she could be thankful for was that it was now over. She was strong in both body and mind. This would soon pass with a little bit of time.

"Kal..." she uttered his name as she took a look over her left shoulder.

It was there that he stood, having emerged through the open window. In his left hand he held a paper bag.

"Brought you some takeout," he smiled at her, dressed in his work clothing.

"Not hungry," Kara lowered the cup of tea and looking out in front of her.

Sighing deeply, Clark walked around the sofa and taking a seat beside her with the bag resting atop the table. Kara-zor-el was with her knees pressed against her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. Kal's gaze was locked over her for a little while, before he leaned back and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm here. If you want to talk I'll listen and if you don't that's fine too. I tracked down Batman to try and set up a meeting with Morrigan."

"And?" Kara turned her head and looking right at him.

"We're going to work something out, but that was hours ago," Clark looked out a window across the room. "But he's got other personal problems to deal with. By now she probably knows."

Kara turned and faced her cousin.

"You think she'll reach out to you?" Kara asked.

"Maybe," Clark answered, but with his eyes still over the moon. "I don't know her like he does. Bruce left me with a number, no answer but I left her a message. Nothing yet."

With half a smile Kal's eyes returned to Kara who smiled back at him.

 **XXX**

Curled up next to him, Selene rubbed the side of her head against his right shoulder. Both breathed heavily and a relaxed satisfied grin over Issa's lips. He lowered his head and kissed at her forehead as she too smiled.

"That was amazing, I hadn't any idea how much I needed that... thanks. And this certainly won't be the last time either."

She looked up at him as he did the same back.

"No," Issa dropped his head and kissed at her lips. "It will not."

For the next couple dozen seconds they just laid there cuddling up against each other as their naked bodies rubbed together. It was Selene that ultimately pushed up and looking to her clothing as she slowly began to collect each small piece and began redressing. Issa followed her lead and did the same. The entire time she smiled bashfully, and once fully dressed she was the first out of the room and said nothing. And so not to cause any suspicion Issa waited a little over a minute later before taking off himself and from there they went their separate ways. But it was on her way to her quarters that Selene came to an abrupt stop and trailing a finger through her hair.

"Yes," she nodded silently. "I should check up on him, it's been some time."

And with that thought brushed aside she continued along. The vampire known as Akifumi, and vice admiral headed to the office of the Dark Lord but with his gaze down and over the ground. When coming up to the door of her office he forced it open with one hand as he stepped through.

"You wanted to see me, Akasha-sama?"

The Dark Lord looked up from the pile of papers she was reading through. One of her best deputy's had suddenly killed in a confrontation miles from the kingdom and she was in the process of determining a replacement. But it needed to be someone with the proper mannerisms and experience. Akasha gave the vampire a polite yet forced smile.

"Ah yes Akifumi, please come in, take a seat…"

Akifumi took a seat opposite the Dark Lord and pulled off his jacket.

"I think I might have an idea what this is about but if you'd allow me there are two sides to the story…"

Akasha leaned forward and studied the latest member of the military branch to join her elite squad.

"Akifumi, what exactly went on last night at the opening of the bloodboom fiesta? I mean, what were you even doing there? The event has always been run by council members, for our citizens. We, nor does this firm ever get involved in public celebrations unless for security purposes."

A smirk passed across Akifumi's face before he replied, leaning back in a dismissive manner.

"Well, don't you think, as the newly signed vice-admiral since your return, that I really should be making my presence felt, both on the battle grounds, planning room and events such as this? After all, neither you nor the supreme commander has made much an effort of…"

"You're speaking out of place, watch your tongue! Yes, you were brought on into this role because I saw potential in you in addition to your resume. But you have one job and one job only, other security personnel are already in place to handle lesser manners. Do not act out of your set role."

"I disagree. This land, this kingdom should know that we're here, not just watching and making rules behind the scenes but that we really care and are one of them. And most importantly it needs to be known that if someone steps out of line there will be consequences," he added pointedly.

Akasha sighed as she sat back. Young, well-groomed, full of himself, boastful. That just about summed up Akifumi. The Dark Lord had always wondered why people who didn't genuinely love working in this line of work would take up the job in the first place. He hadn't come out and say it but she could hear in in his tone and the way he expressed himself. But as she looked at the self-satisfied smile on this man's face she finally understood. For men like him, it wasn't about the satisfaction of watching an entire group of monsters grow and flourish as a community. It wasn't about the joy of seeing a child's face light up when they suddenly grasped a previously incomprehensible algorithm. For men like Akifumi it was about power, the power he could get only from working with a section of society that he could bully; civilians, who couldn't or wouldn't fight back due to his status.

"Akifumi," she began, her voice betraying how close she was to losing her temper, "Perhaps you could tell me exactly what happened before Uler struck you…"

"It all happened so fast in the heat of the moment, emotions were high on all ends. I asked Miss Wanda to leave and then he attacked."

Akifumi sat up straight and looked into the green orbs of the queen, daring her to challenge his version of events. Akasha was puzzled for a moment by this, just who did he think he was?

"He went off on you because you strictly asked someone to leave? Did he say anything to you before the initial strike?"

Akifumi bristled with indignation.

"Yeah something real idiotic like he's off the clock and some other nonesence, that she was there as his guest. He was insolent. That's when the small brawl broke out, only after he attacked first."

"Your guys against his? And surely you know how bad this looks, we're all supposed to be on the same team."

"Pretty much, but going back before the brawl I asked Miss Wanda to leave several times because of the disturbance she was causing, drunker than a skunk and dancing on and over anything that moved. I took her elbow to escort her off the…."

"You touched her?" Akasha interrupted with narrowed eyes.

He shifted uncomfortably. What was the woman indicating?

"She had no intention of leaving, so, if I hadn't…."

Akasha sighed heavily and shut a large buff colored folder in front of her. "Akifumi, what do you know about Eizo Fotoshi? Have you even _read_ his file?"

"Yeah raised outside the boarders of our land, done a lot of traveling throughout the realm and has done a lot of work in various locations, mostly as a soldier for hire in infiltration. Suspended once from Havenfront, several times from Cletso Towers, on probation for several months for theft and arrested on suspicion of attempted murder on four council members in Thishieita. Sure the charges were dropped, but the fact that he finds himself in such a position in itself is telling. Who's to say that he hasn't committed crimes that have gone unreported?"

Akasha's lips formed into a tight line.

"Akifumi, one thing you will need to learn about The Hiklorhan region is that we pride ourselves on taking legionnaires from challenging backgrounds. Eizo came to us, yes, with a poor record, but he's been a flawless follower for the last couple months and I am very proud of his progress."

"Proud that he almost flattened on of your best correctional officers and at the center of instigating a brawl?"

"As you would have realized had you read his entire file, Eizo comes from a very challenging background and we can't expect his behavioral patterns to change overnight. We're vampires, and many of us can be short tempered who have not otherwise learned to control themselves. He didn't have the sort of guidance that so many others within our firm had, you'll have to be patient with him. Our military advisors have worked hard to help him learn to control his anger, _Eizo_ has worked hard, but you must realize that events that happened throughout his recent past would be difficult for many to get over."

Akifumi snorted.

"So it's perfectly acceptable that a man attempts to kill someone just because he's pissed off with him, in such an environment of all places?"

"Don't twist things around to suit yourself, Akifumi. You know as well as I do that if you read his report that a group of his colleague tried hustling and forcing his woman into bed so that she'd sleep with them. Yes, it would have been far more sensible for Eizo to have gone to the police or to his guardian rather than take matters into his own hands, but I doubt he was thinking straight at the time. You have to admit, the circumstances are extenuating."

"He's a punk. Sorts out his problems with his fists and always will…"

"And you wouldn't, that is in the nature of us vampires. And if that's your opinion Akifumi, then I wonder why you accepted this position, or maybe the board made a mistake. Have you always given up on your charges so quickly? Don't you ever feel that you can help someone to change, to become a better person?"

"Some people just aint got it in them, when their mind is made up, that's pretty much that."

"Well, I am disappointed that the board has seen fit to employ a person who clearly has no real interest other than throwing his weight around and climbing the power ladder as quickly as possible." Akasha's tone rose with annoyance.

Akifumi quietly laughed as he leaned back in his chair and the Dark Lord not in the slightest amused by this.

"That all, or am I free to go? You heard my side of the story and I got nothing else to say. You won't fire me, you can't… you need me."

His grin caused her stomach to twist and her finger nails scratching at the surface of the table. Already she had her hands full and now this, fighting and brawls amongst her own hired officials and doing so on a public display. There was nothing more frustrating.

"You may see yourself out," she let out a quiet sigh. "I shall summon you again as things progress in the matter."

He didn't have to be asked twice, jumping up from his chair and out the double doors across from them.

 **XXX**

As the elevator came to a stop he rubbed his hands together and stepped into the underground lair of the man he viewed in high regard and saw as a father/big brother figure. Walking toward the main computer the young hero found his gaze being drawn to the lab table where a body was laying with what looked like liquid nitrogen tubes running into its chest. His snooping getting the better of him, Richard Grayson walked over to examine the body. What he found outright surprised him. The body had more scars running along its body than Bruce, himself and Jason combined. It seemed unmanageable for someone to have lived through the trauma that this person's body went through. There were several things that indicated to the trained eye that the individual's hands had been repeatedly broken. And on closer inspection that's when he spotted the long and sharp fangs stemming from the mouth. It was a vampire that much he was sure about. But who were they and what was Batman doing with the body down inside the cave.

"Ah, Master Grayson, so good to see you again. I see you have found Master Bruce's new lab experiment," the sudden sound of Alfred made Dick jump somewhat.

Somehow the man could sneak up on anyone, even Batman in certain instances.

"Alfred! Good to see you too. Where's Sasha and Damian, didn't see either up top on my way in?" Dick gave the old butler a loving hug before getting more serious by making a gesture to the man on the table. "Bruce made contact and said he wanted to talk, I assume it has to do with this," his eyes stared down over the body atop the table. "Would you happen to know anything about this?"

"He hadn't spoken much on the matter, but I would assume so. Though I believe the initial call was concerning his recent activities."

Before Grayson had a chance to further examine the corpse on the table Batman emerged from the armory. He was out of uniform for the most part, but still with the utility belt around his waist and everything below it. Slowly walking about, he circled the table and looking down over the body as he did.

"You called, so whatsup? But even more interestingly, who is this?"

"I don't have a name, yet. But that's hardly what is important. Within the past couple hours I've tracked down previously known cages by the court and found nothing, but they found me."

"They found you… who is they, tell me what happened?" Dick took a step forward.

Bruce walked around the table once more and stared at the body for several seconds before responding.

"The Court of Owls knows I'm alive, and with that so too does he. From the shadows they watched and followed me, noting my movement and activities. If it hasn't gotten back to him yet, it soon will."

The sentence hung in the air for several seconds before Dick fully comprehended the meaning behind it.

"What, I don't think I understand? You're talking about that vampire who attacked you on the night that you almost lost your life. If he does in fact know you're alive than why hasn't he come after you?"

"That's because he's out expanding his empire and planning something big. The encounter tonight all but confirms it, I was ambushed by four of them including this one over the table. Unfortunately he took a dive into the Gotham river during my interrogation and I don't know if purposely or accidental. And it was the same for the others, I believe this was something they were ordered to do if things went south. His body is the only one I managed to recover."

"The man on the table is an assassin known as Tydus and was publically a stockman but turned vampire, likely by Demitri himself. Maximoff is going after more than just court members within Gotham."

"Pardon me sir, what leads you to this conclusion?" Alfred was deeply concerned with hearing this.

"Yes Alfred, I'm positive of this. And I believe I know where he is currently, France. Bruce Wayne will be attending an open ball there in forty two hours and I will use that opportunity to investigate this further. I've read up on a few reports of recent crime scenes in the past few days, murders unexplained but with small details that point in the direction of a vampire's involvement." Striding over to the lab table and standing directly over the body.

For a couple moments he just stood there silently.

"During my encounter with the Court tonight I stumbled upon previous holding cells for each of the Talons. There were ten unopened caskets housing the assassins, those of which that don't appear to yet have been turned. Six were opened. One was this man's, who according to the specs I picked up was one of their deadliest warriors. Couple that with the enhancements of the court and his vampirism, you can only imagine how dangerous he was. The others unoccupied, are meant for recruits they have not yet claimed but I won't let that happen."

Dick's fists were clinched as he bit over his own tongue.

"Correction, we aren't going to allow this to happen. I'm going with you. We're still family and a team and just because you're a vampire with super human abilities doesn't mean…"

"No," Bruce glared, cutting him off. "I don't want you, Damian or anyone else anywhere near this. This is my battle, and I don't want a single of you in the crossfire."

"Oh really, and look where they got you last time…"

Dick almost immediately regretted the words as they came out of his mouth.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"And that's exactly why I must do this alone, this man is dangerous and I can't go into this worrying about a single of you. This time it'll be different, I've got a plan. And he won't be facing the same man that he did last time."

"You really think you can out strength him? Yeah, yeah I get you're a vampire now, but you're still suppressed after what Fate did and even if you weren't who's to say this guy isn't league's and bounds above your abilities."

"A direct fight isn't the idea, I haven't any idea of his full potential and the plan isn't to find out. Even if he isn't present in France, his most recent activity is there, where I must go."

Leaning back against the table and with his arms crossed, Grayson looked over Bruce with his interest climbing.

"I'll bite, what is your plan?"

There wasn't a response as a loud buzzing sound stemmed from the bat computer and on screen in bright green letters was the message, "Incoming call." The caller ID read Aono Moka, and Bruce couldn't help but quietly chuckle.

"You gonna answer that call?" Grayson asked.

"I'll get back to her," Bruce answered promptly. "But as for this, you're to stay away. That applies to all of you, I will make the trip to France alone and end this."

"And what if he isn't there, what then?" Dick questioned.

"If what I gathered from the talons is accurate that's exactly where I need to be. It's possible I run into him, but maybe I don't. But regardless I'll be equipped and ready if it comes to that. I'm on a flight out of here within the next hour and a half, so I better get packing."

Grayson raised an eye brow as Bruce stepped away from both he and Alfred.

"Just like that, this is all so sudden."

"I won't stop him by sitting around. He's already started making big moves and it's time that I put a close to it. The court is dangerous as is, but with his influence there's no telling what the world might be in for if I allow this to go further."

 **To be continued**


	41. Set Up

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP41: Set Up**

It all progressed so fast that he could barely wrap his mind around it as she'd taken full control of the situation, and of him. The elf purred and licked her lips in delight at being so close to his notable length before she wrapped her fingers around it and began giving it small pumps. The elf lieutenant then looked over her shoulder at him, with her backside already right in front of his face.

"Don't think you're going to luck out that easy, if I'm going to do you then I expect the same," Isla reached back, lifting up her dress just enough and pulling down her own underwear.

Luke gulped and bit sharply at his tongue, staring straight at her exposed vagina which appeared to already be moist. From the expression he gave off Isla quietly chuckled.

"What's with that look, I know this isn't your first. Its not going to pleasure itself, so get to work," she said gloatingly.

Somehow this turned him on more than it should have and as her head turned back the other was she immediately felt his fingers spreading her womanhood. Isla moaned as his fingers entered her wetness and started rubbing inside of her walls.

"You sure this is okay, I mean you're royalty and…"

"I told you to do it, didn't I?" her voice came out in a moan from the feel of his fingers moving around inside her.

Luke felt Isla's slithery tongue start licking the tip of his cock while he did the same in return over her clit. His fingers wriggled and stirred within Isla's womanhood as they teased her walls and she moaned while massaging her tongue over his member.

Luke's tongue licked on Isla's clit before moving to licking her folds and she spun her tongue on his exposed foreskin. Moans fled his lips as Isla's tongue rubbed and licked on his tower's tip while she squeezed and caressed it with her hand. She then took a deep breath before sliding her mouth down his glory and immediately felt his tongue replace his fingers within her innards. Luke began thrusting his cock into Isla's mouth while she licked and sucked. She moaned as she pumped her mouth down his thrusting hilt as it flew into her warm, soft mouth and Isla sucked on it while simultaneously licking. Isla and Luke moaned at tasting one another's lower regions while feeling their orgasms drawing near.

Her mouth slobbered over his cock and he let out a muffled whimper as his fingers teasingly brushed her folds while holding them apart. It came quickly as Luke felt Isla's release stream from her pussy onto his tongue and he eagerly licked up her honey. Meantime, she removed her mouth from his cock and moaning aloud.

He took his time in tasting her release before Isla got off him and wiped her lips. She looked to Luke and tenderly smiled at him before she crawled to him. He sat upright and watched as Isla stroked his manhood before giving it one more teasing lick and turning around and completely unzipping her dress and pulling it up and off her head as she tossed it over the floor and doing the same with her underwear. She way now completely naked, turning and looking back at him. Her eyes especially took notice of his throbbing cock at seeing her like that, chuckling as she stroked it.

"Can't wait to have this thing inside me," she smiled.

With that she pushed Luke back and forcing his pants completely off his body as she positioned herself atop him, but quickly shot up.

"Hold up, everything else was one thing. But this, unprotected could…"

She sharply flicked a finger at his forehead before she again forced him over his back, lowering her backside and rubbing her vaginal entrance over his length.

"Really Luke, you're acting like such a girl. And I'm supposed to be the woman. Just shut up and enjoy it."

She smiled down over him as she rubbed a hand over the side of his face, just as she resituated and took hold of his cock with her opposite hand. Luke didn't protest and breathed in as she steadily inserted his rod inside womanhood while he held onto her hips. Isla happily smiled as she felt her insides being stretched while she dug her nails into the sheets on either side of his shoulders. She started slow over his as both moaned and took more and more of him inside her with the more her hips moved. Soon she was picking up the pace and her breasts swayed and flew forward with Luke channeling his throbbing glory into her warmth from below.

Isla closed her eyes from his heavy impacts while deeply blushing and Luke groaned from how tight she was. He was so thick inside her caverns and it was amazing. She reached up grabbing and squeezing at her own breasts as she continued riding him and moaning aloud with her feet propped up over his thighs. Luke smiled as he continued to smile as he plowed his hardness into her womanhood and her ass smacked against his flying crotch.

"Why am I doing this," she groaned before reaching down and guiding Luke's hands over her breasts. "Play with them."

He did exactly as she asked, lightly tugging and squeezing while she reached back and grabbing at her ankles as she grinded over him. Luke's palms groped at them while charging his manhood into her wetness. He shot and pummeled his cock into her deepest spots as she moaned from his fingers burying themselves into the softness of her breasts. She continued to squeal as he gripped her buds and applied pressure to them while simultaneously yanking them forward. They went at it like this for a while before she lowered herself over him, chest to chest and her purple orbs looking into his brown ones. Her bosom swayed and bounced over him as his cannon thrashed into her walls and she became tighter with each movement. She wrapped her arms around his neck, just as she mashed her lips against his as they kissed passionately. Her tongue spun and wrapped around his as her hips grinded over him and his hands moving up and down over her back.

 **XXX**

Aono Tsukune leaned back and watched, irritated by his feelings of utter helplessness in this situation. Two armies stood on the field of battle, seemingly frozen in time, and it was already clear which one was going to win. The battle thus far had been swift and fierce, and the fallen lie cluttered around, disgracefully forgotten. However, now it appeared, at the critical moment, a dreadful indecision had descended. To choose rightly would allow the fight to continue. To choose wrongly... well it meant the end.

The headmaster of yokai academy sighed, his irritation getting the better of him. Finally after several seconds of deliberating he decided that he couldn't just stand back and not make a move, not when he knew the exact outcome for the situation at hand. There was another standing right behind him and muttering a few choice words, she bent down and whispered in Tsukune's ear.

"If you don't move your piece, you'll lose it," Ruby said in almost a whisper.

Tsukune looked to the yokai emperor for a moment, but then his eyes just as quickly back over the board.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Apollo protested from across the table, but with a grin.

Aono's attention returned full over the game, and after several seconds of study, moved his queen's side rook out of its corner to avoid the impending attack of Apollo's bishop.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

The harbinger eyed the Tsukune's stricken expression.

"Don't worry, boy," he assured the vampire, groggily. "You can still win in... seven moves. Perhaps this will be your second victory in over sixty tries."

"You kept count?"

Apollo's eyes dropped over the chessboard. After a considerably longer pause than his opponent, the harbinger moved his knight into a more pressuring position.

"I believe you're right," the harbinger said wistfully, thinking ahead the next six moves. "I hadn't seen it before."

"What was it you said about cheating?" Tsukune asked, amused despite the fact that he was on the verge of losing yet another game.

Apollo however didn't answer and instead looked to the woman standing off to the side of Tsukune.

"You're no stranger to the game," the harbinger smiled at the witch, pointedly ignoring Aono. "Care to stick around for a match with the winner? Who knows, you might even fair better than your employer."

"Well thanks a lot for the encouragement, I'm filled with so much confidence now," Tsukune ran a hand through his hair while he ran a hand through his hair.

Both Apollo and Ruby laughed at the expression given off by Tsukune, but then the attention shifted to the witch who stepped back with a hand to her mouth, a distant look in her eyes. The pause stretched out longer than intended, and suddenly the witch noticed two sets of eyes regarding her intently.

"Sorry, boys," she said, her tone colored by a seemingly misplaced gloom. "Maybe another time, I'd rather just watch."

With that statement, the witch turned and walked away towards a bar area and waving at the bartender, getting his attention. Over her shoulder she looked back and in the direction of both Tsukune and Apollo.

"Will either of you be needing a drink?"

"I'll pass, but thanks," Tsukune smiled.

Apollo simply shook his head as Ruby focused her eyes back over the bartender and ordered herself a drink. The chess match between Tsukune and Apollo continued while Ruby watched from the side, the two of them silent and dialed into the face off. And time really seemed to fly from there as one game turned to three and then to seven. After the tenth and claiming yet another close victory the harbinger stood and taking hold of his cane as he smiled at both the vampire and witch.

"Well, it's been fun lad," Apollo reached out and patted Tsukune over the head. "But unfortunately I must return back to my work and duties but I very much enjoyed this."

Tsukune stood from his chair and was tempted to ask about Queen Lara Chao and if there would be any sort of discipline handed down over her for what happened, but refrained from doing so. After all it really wasn't any of his business. However there was still something he did want to ask which was still relatively in the same subject matter.

"The Lastiaz sphere, do you know where it's being moved to?"

"I do not and nor do I wish to. I've been given a general idea, but really without any specifics and it is best that way, the less persons that know of its whereabouts the better protected it will be. Eris is out on a week-long secret mission roughly, perhaps longer. She isn't the only one running errands, my estate will be somewhat short staffed in the coming days. These are tough times and things must be brought under control before it escalates further. Fairy Tale and now… the resurgence of the Xsouvizs."

"Resurgence?" Tsukune raised a brow with question.

"I'll tell you all about it, but another time. You're both free to stay as long as you so please, and if you need anything I will be just down the hall in my office. Don't be afraid to call."

Apollo headed for the exit and both watched him step out while Ruby moved up next to Tsukune and together they stood silently.

"I... I feel for him, on the outside he was glamorous and all smiles but you could just feel that he..."

"Was putting on an act?" Tsukune looked straight at Ruby. "Yes, I could feel and see it to. This isn't anything new with him, today it somehow felt different like those stresses were swelling heavy over him; a whole lot more than usual. Believe me, if there was something that I could do I would do it. He isn't the type that likes talking about himself, preferably he focuses on everyone else. He hasn't really come out and said it, but both I and Moka have seen it. Somewhere inside him is a lot of baggage, and he chooses to deal with it silently."

Ruby's eyes were over Tsukune the entire time that he spoke and nodding. And without saying she became more and more interested as to what demons were hidden and tied to Apollo. But then there was something else that she considered.

"Moka," the witch moved in front of Tsukune. "Where is she?"

"Gotham City, but don't ask me why. There's Sasha, but she's got other reasons, but not something we talked about. According to her it won't be for long."

"Well that's good," Ruby nodded.

Her eyes then looked to the exit as she scratched at her chin and took a deep breath, while Tsukune looked at her curiously. There was something on her mind and he could clearly see it in her eyes.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked her outright.

"Him, he really needs some cheering up; some of that weight he carries, revoked."

Tsukune quietly stared at the witch and wondering what exactly she had in mind.

"And we would do this, how?"

"Well the first idea that came to mind is time off, if he just had some time away from the office and all of this life. But clearly that isn't an option, he would never agree to it especially at a time like now with all that's happening. I was thinking about it the whole time during your little chess match. So I have an idea, but it's really your call. How would you fair without me for the next week or so at the academy?"

The eyes of the vampire amplified as he became more and more curious.

"Ruby… what are you suggesting?"

"In her absence, Eris's I'd like to take her place and help Apollo and assist him here. He's worked so hard and could really use a breather and I believe my presence could really serve as that."

With his eyes on her the whole time Tsukune stepped back and scratching at the left side of his head.

"Oh really?" he asked suspiciously. "Is that the only reason?"

The sudden grin that came from him prompted her shoulders to jump somewhat, but the witch maintaining her position.

"Okay, so I've always wanted to know what it felt like to serve beside the emperor and there is still so much of this estate that I haven't seen or explored. This would be the perfect opportunity!" the witch clasped her hands together as she looked to Tsukune with pleading eyes. "Please Tsukune, with your permission I'd love to take advantage of this opportunity!"

Silently laughing as he ran a hand through his hair, the vampire was only with a nod of his head.

"If that's what you want then go for it, but it's really Apollo's call."

"Oh thank you Tsukune!" she jumped up excitedly as she shot forward and with her arms wrapped around him as she nearly tackled Tsukune off the ground.

"Be back in a minute."

She ran with new found energy and through the doors in a flash and Tsukune left to ponder where this notion of hers came from. This was out of nowhere as she hadn't said anything about wanting this until now.

"Weird…" Tsukune said in almost a whisper.

Already halfway down the hall and skipping along was Ruby with her eyes locked in over the office doors of Apollo. And without resistance or slowing down she dashed through the doors without really thinking much. She called out his name just as she bumped into the harbinger and the stacks of papers that he held in his hands were dislodged and scattering all over the floor.

"Sorry sir, I'm so sorry," she bowed her head a good three times, dropping to her knees.

Apollo observed as she quickly began recovering the sheets but took a knee himself and helped. And as it came to the last sheet both reached for it at the same time and making physical contact. Ruby's cheeks turned a bright pink as she released her hand from it and allowing Apollo to take it into his hands as he stood. And with an outstretched hand he helped the witch up to her feet.

"You raced inside in a hurry," Apollo smiled at her just before laying the stacks over his desk and turning back to her. "Does something trouble you, my child?"

He looked down over her with genuine concern.

"Nothing wrong, not at all," she shook her head dismissively. "I come with a proposition… well sort of. Tsukune and I had a little conversation about you, all good things mind you."

The harbinger perceived the nervousness in her tone, in addition to the shakiness in her stance and he found it rather adorable.

"Ah conversation about me, you say. What about?" he smirked.

Fiddling with her fingers for a brief while she didn't give eye contact, walking around and passed him as she sat over the edge of his desk.

"Until Eris returns I'd like to take her place as your helper. I won't match up, particularly through the first few days with the lack of specifics and how you like things done. I'm a quick learner though and it wouldn't take me very much time to get on board. Deliveries, paperwork, small errands, you name it and it's done. And if you need a cup of coffee with a certain amount of cream and sugar, I can do that too."

Apollo couldn't help but get a laugh out of this, both desperation and eagerness in her tone.

"And whose idea was this, yours or his?"

An answer didn't come right away as her head tilted to the side and her eyes over her own legs which bounced up and down.

"Uh, it was… mine," she slowly looked up at him shyly.

Added chuckles escaped his lips as he moved in on Ruby and patting her over the shoulder.

"How could I say no, young Tsukune has had nothing but good things to say about you and the work that you do for him at the Academy. I expect good things from you, Miss Tojo."

Immediately the witch's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around Apollo and held him tightly in a hug.

"I'll do my best, you won't regret this!" she said happily.

Afterwards she broke away from him, leaping off the desk and twirling around on one foot as she ran for the doors.

"Gonna give Tsukune the good news, be back shortly and then you can tell me all there is I need to know."

And just as quickly as she entered Ruby and her enthusiasm and energy brought a smile to his face and brightening his mood.

 **XXX**

On horseback they returned from their voyage with Pez and Tsech being the first lowering themselves to the ground, followed by Miukei and Black Canary. Together they headed inside and everything appeared to be in place, but it was overly quiet as Dinah called out to Luke. She figured he was somewhere around and just shrugged. She'd been battling a headache for the last hour and so she headed for her room.

"Rest up boys," Miukei looked straight at Pez and Tsech. "We head out within the next couple hours, we need to make up time for the constant delays."

"Understood," both nodded.

Miukei broke away from them and headed straight for the armory and right away when she entered she knew something wasn't right. For a moment her eyes just scrutinized the room trying to figure what was out of place and in a short amount of time she discovered what exactly. The maps and material confiscated from Isla Hayhurst were missing, as too were her daggers in addition to her bow and arrows! Perhaps before they left she moved the items around, and so she didn't panic while searching the room. She did so swiftly and when none of the items turned up, she flipped a table on its side and hissed!

In rage filled steps, the vampire marched out of the room just before taking off at full speed. She flew through the automatic doors and zipping past Pez. He knew that something was not right by the way Miukei took off like that and so he followed, picking up speed.

"Has something happened?" Pez called out to her, but the vampire didn't give her the slightest look.

Instead she rushed into the prison cell block and preparing herself for the worst, and what she saw was not quite what she expected. Inside the cell was Luke Fox, with the blankets up over his body but his wrists bounded to the headboard by rope. Pez wasn't far behind and saw this for herself, just about to scream but a hand to her mouth.

"Is he... alive?" the assassin murmured.

Miukei didn't give an answer, instead using a key card to open the cell as both raced in. Almost immediately she knew that he was alive listening to and hearing his heartbeat and blood flow, Luke merely just asleep. Miukei shouted his name and awoke him as she ripped the blanket off his body, but underneath he was nude and the vampire expressed annoyance. Luke was startled as his eyes shot open and his try at sitting up or even moving was hindered by the rope holding him down. Miukei rolled her eyes as she lifted the blankets just enough to cover his luggage.

"Pez, leave us. I wish to speak with him alone."

"Yes, I'll be nearby," he bowed just before taking off.

The vampiress's eyes then looked back over Luke with disgust. But that was only for a few moments as her gaze inspected the surrounding area around the bed and taking notice of all his clothing. The entire scene was quickly beginning to paint a picture of itself and she almost knew what occurred without asking. From where she stood the vampire smelled the foreign scent of an elf over him.

"Fox!" she snarled as she looked down.

"Look, I can explain!" he tried to defend himself.

"No, don't give me that crap! You allowed Hayhurst to get inside your head and apparently in your pants! What were you even doing inside this cell, and now she's escaped with all her weapons and the maps?! To think I trusted you with holding down the fort until we got back, but you completely screwed up in every way possible!"

Luke swallowed back afraid of what Miukei might do to him, especially with how angry she apparently was. The last thing he could remember after the drawn-out sex, was Isla falling asleep in his arms until he was then woken to the shouts of Miukei. This was all so truly mindboggling, he truly felt a spark between them. But maybe she was just good at leading him to believe there was something there.

"She... she used me," Luke bit over his tongue.

"Of course she did, you idiot! Isla is a trained warrior and someone with her experience and training knows how to use her appearance and charm to seduce to get her way. I promised Arlo I would bring her back, and now because of this; because of you who knows where the hell she is!"

Letting out a sigh, Luke halfway laughed.

"What the hell is funny, this isn't a laughing matter!"

"You said she took off with the maps and her weapons?" Luke smiled.

The vampire looked down over him with puzzlement in her eyes.

"Yes, your purpose?"

"I learned from someone, the greatest detective in the world that you should organize for the unanticipated in case things go wrong. I tagged each of those items with a small chip, in case they were to get misplaced or stolen."

Miukei's eyes enlarged somewhat.

"You mean to tell me you can..."

"Track Isla's movement and whereabouts, using the built-in functions of my suit, yes. We will be capable of following her wherever she went."

Immediately the vampire breathed a sigh of relief as she sat over the bed and untying the rope around his wrists.

"Brilliant, turns out you aren't a complete moron after all. We better not waste any time, get dressed. I'll go and inform the others that we will ready ourselves for departure within the hour, after Dinah finishes resting up."

Miukei only got as far as getting her hand over the door before she stopped at the sound of his voice.

"About Dinah, keep this from her. What happened between Isla and myself, it would just make things weird if you know what I mean."

"Whatever," Miukei again rolled her eyes. "Just hurry and get dressed."

 **XXX**

The ball was just about ready to kick off. Many were invited of high stature and looking to enjoy themselves, but also donate to the cause behind it all. Everything was going great. Classical music was played by the live orchestra that had been invited, adding to the overall welcoming atmosphere.

"Introducing our host, the splendid Alipha, Edite Sikuya. With her business partner, former CEO of Jump Rokus, Matheus Rieldfield." Someone announced over a microphone.

Alipha and Matheus walked down the stairs which had been decorated and contained a red carpet. They walked down with arms linked as customary of couples to do, with Alipha blushing slightly, and Matheus muttering wimp under his breath. And when they reached the last step, Alipha, thanked everyone for coming and went to start the first dance with Alipha.

"Clumsiness doesn't suit you miss, you are stepping on my feet," Matheus whispered irately as Alipha blushed again while muttering her apologies.

The first dance between them soon ended and they separated from each other with the bow of their heads. The dance floor was soon filled with couples of all shapes and sizes. Alipha was approached by many men and Matheus was left to stand alone off to the side of the dance floor. It was the norm and he really didn't mind, not one who was much for being surrounded with a bunch of attention.

Alipha was doing the waltz with a noble man who she didn't really care about. He was talking about his life and how things had started tough but were recently improving. Alipha just glanced around and bored eyes turning a deaf ear to whatever this man said. She just glanced around the room, noticing her advisors dancing happily. Matheus on the other hand looked all around the room, feeling uninterested and decided to rate the features of the girls that had captured his attention. One's hair was a dull blonde. It is should be brighter, more golden, he though. Her eyes were too bright; they should be a bit darker. Her smile came off as forged. If she is not happy she should not smile. His eyes ventured throughout the entirety of the room as this process continued on.

It was like this for the next several minutes as he said nothing and was trapped inside his own thoughts. That was until a woman came up beside him and forcefully pulled him beside her and onto the dance floor. As he started dancing with this woman, he realized something and it had to do with his business partner. He hadn't spoken a word of it, but there were hidden feelings within him, all of which directed at Alipha. A flash of gold caught his gaze, and he turned to look. It was almost shocking as he spotted him entering through the front entrance, his gold watch being what stood out most. He was dressed in all black, with an under white shirt and black tie. It was the prince of Gotham himself, billionaire Bruce Wayne! What in the world was he doing in France and attending this event? Matheus had looked over the guest list more than a few times and not once did he see that name.

The ballroom became a different place on nights like tonight; transformed, as if by a magic wand. But it mostly had to do with the people in attendance that made or broke the mood. Wayne made his way down the steps and several eyes over him. He paid them no attention as his eyes surveyed the dance floor and made his way in that vicinity.

"Miss Alipha!' he called out to her from behind. "Quite the party you've got going."

Alipha turned around to face a unsurprisingly well-groomed Bruce Wayne, and smirking down at her in a manner that was very pleasant. She did the same back, breaking away from her dance partner and following him off the dance floor. From the left pocket of his jacket he uncovered a rose and set it over her left ear. With a quiet giggle she looked up at him with blaring pink cheeks.

"I thought you weren't coming. Not until the last update on the scheduled attendees. What's a big shot like you doing all the way out here, away from your kingdom?"

The two shared a laugh following her choice of words.

"What can I say, good food, free booze, the educated company of our fellow workforce," he replied, his gaze dropping to her cleavage. "What's not to like?"

Bruce smiled and laughed, and Alipha playfully punching at his shoulder.

"Oh stop it," she too laughed, knowing him well and that he wasn't being serious.

His eyes then looked down over and inspected her dress which, of course Alipha does not miss. It was in the color of lime green.

"Yes, that green really brings out your _eyes_. And thatneckline", he said, staring pointedly at her chest again.

She blushed and looked away from him once more. There was only one reason for this, and that reason being to uphold the reputation of Bruce Wayne, a true ladies man and vigorous flirt.

"Behave yourself, Bruce," she said, sternly. "I'm thankful that you came all the way out here, and I expect you come with a donation?"

"I did," Bruce smiled.

And with that, she swept away to greet her other guests. Bruce watched her the entire way, but then his shoulders stiffened. There was someone within the crowds, someone with a heavy yokai presence. No doubt about it, there was a monster lurking somewhere near and he could feel this presence moving in closer and closer over him.

"Bruce Wayne," a voice called out to him and of the female variety.

He slowly turned and looked in that direction and standing there was a woman with red hair, tied in pigtails by two black bows. She was in a black dress and boots and a silver bracelet over her left wrist. In a step back Bruce felt his throat close on him somewhat, astonished to see this woman and with various question, none more than how she gained access into the building and how she clearly knew that he'd be here.

"Kokoa," he lightly bit over his tongue.

"Surprise, surprise… got something for yah," the Shuzen vampire reached into her dress, right in the middle of her cleavage and tossing him a small device. "The information I promised, it's all there."

"But here of all places, how did you know to…"

"I'm not telling, no, no," she waved her pointer finger around with a silent chuckle. "You've got your secrets, as do I. All I know about Fairy Tale, their plans, locations of activity and what we've been up to in the past couple years is there. Like I said before I'm willing to cooperate and help, but I'm not one of your team players. I do things my way and play my own rules, but I don't like what they're doing any more than you do. Last we conversed in London you provided me with a means of contacting you, so here's this."

She provided him with a card, blank on one side but with numbers on the other.

"You can reach me through that number," Kokoa said.

"Where will you be operating from, generally speaking?" Bruce asked.

"I don't stay in one place for long, I'm always on the move. I'll see you when I see you. This isn't why you're really here in France," the red haired vampire looked all around the room. "What is your true purpose for traveling into this part of the world?"

"Like you said," Bruce smiled. "We all have our secrets."

Kokoa could help but laugh at this. And from afar Alipha watched them out of the corner of her eye while making small talk with her potential donors and getting hit on by mostly uninteresting and some married men. It wasn't very exciting, but then it was part of her life that was so common. The conversation between Kokoa and Bruce wasn't for much longer as the vampire broke away from him and took off through the crowds, leaving him to wonder about much. But aside from that his eyes were down and over the device she afforded him just before slipping it into his jacket pocket.

And it was inside the ladies room that a purple haired woman stood in front of a mirror and fixing her hair. She had her ways of sneaking herself into events, and there was only one reason she was here tonight, or rather person. She put on a mask which covered her eyes, blending with most the crowds who did the same for the masquerade ball. There was of course a handful of those that didn't, but she mostly fit right in. The room was so full, she thought after exiting the restroom. The current song was slow paced and prolonged for another minute or so finishes and they leave the floor. Kate beckons them over. She was wearing a black dress which was the same as the color of her mask. He's here, she could feel him and so she moved into the crowds. When doing so Selene turned a few times and after about the third she walked straight into someone.

A grin beamed over her face as she recognized this person and he offered her his arm, and she gladly accepted. They were already over the dance floor and so followed the pace of everyone else as they danced. Under the sleeve of his suit jacket she could feel his muscles. It was a slow song and she stood close to him as they danced and moved about. He smelled nice, expensive-cologne-nice, the purple haired woman noted. During the entire dance he didn't speak, never looking her directly in the eyes. That was their first dancing together and at the song's end he led her out of the hall and into the courtyard outside and away from the activities.

"Selene," he finally spoke. "You're the second to show out of the blue, this can't be a coincidence."

"Interesting, who else?"

Opening his mouth to respond, he instead shook his head.

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"Isn't it clear, to check up on you. How have you been holding up, getting by okay? Dumb question, it's obvious that you are. You're doing so well considering everything that's happened to you, and you've handled the changes to your body flawlessly. So far away from Gotham, this place is. What is your business here?"

Her eyes were over him, but he was looking out in the distance. Instead he looked out in front of him with a faraway look in his eyes.

"The ball was just a cover up and excuse to get me here. I'm here to investigate what I believe is supernatural activity, which I strongly believe has to do with Demitri Maximoff."

The eyes of the purple haired vampire twitched, as her grip tightened over the railing.

"Then I shall aid you, and I will not get in the way. If push comes to shove and a situation ensues I'll get out of your way and retreat. Only if you want my help, will I stay around. Plus I'd like to perform a physical evaluation on you."

Bruce breathed out, but still with his eyes over the city.

"There's a crime scene, just about four miles from here... I'll be visiting once I wrap up here. You can tag along, I don't expect a confrontation."

"An investigation?" Selene asked.

"Right," Bruce nodded.

They didn't realize or notice, but atop a rooftop a couple buildings away they were being watched. There were three of them, one a young girl and the others suited in costume.

"Lookie there, that's daddy!"

"Keep quiet, Sasha," Nightwing looked back. "We can't break our cover. And you better have lowered your Inner monster energy completely. He will sense you, and we are good as spotted."

"Me sure, but why we hide from papa? I wanna go see him, can we pretty please go?!" she clasped her hands together.

Robin was nearby and face-palmed.

"Can you again tell me why we brought this imbecile? She's not only going to blow our cover, but somehow she's going to screw up..."

Nightwing frowned at Robin, but the young hero unaffected.

"She's your sister, a better choice of words wouldn't hurt. And you know why, besides she's a trained fighter and with speed and strength out of our league. Who knows Batman might be faced with, she could be a valuable asset."

"Father is more than enough to handle any meta or monster we face and he'll kill us for bringing her."

Not interested in arguing, Nightwing kept quiet and instead with his eyes over Bruce and Selene.

"We'll keep a watch on them from afar, who won't make a move in until I say. That is if it becomes necessary."

 **XXX**

The room had apparently been left untouched by anyone since the police checked it. Not even the dust had been disturbed, it seemed. Even the bloody, torn bed linens had been left as they were. The lack of any blood trail, except for a slight one, had the entire investigation squad questioning how someone in the timeframe of the crime could have moved out six bodies without being seen and not leaving a trail and avoiding someone seeing the bodies before the responsible could drag them out without smearing blood on the way. Not a single officer, crime scene investigator or detective could come up with a decent answer to these questions. But that wasn't the same with the two of them, the caped crusader in full armor, cape and cowl. And right beside him was the Asagao three's medic. And as himself she too was properly dressed for the occasion, clad in her battle gear.

"We already know what happened," she whispered, only a few inches behind him. "What are you looking for? There isn't anything to see here."

"There's always something, Selene," Batman gazed back at her. "Always."

He was a master detective and arguably the greatest from the stories she'd heard, so there was no argument there. Batman began inspecting the room while Selene did some searching around herself. He scrutinized the blood stained linens. The dark, hardened blood had matted them together, making it rather difficult to examine proficiently. After delicate pulling and tugging, he was able to pull them apart and examine the bed at detail. The only thing that stuck out was some loose change, a waded up receipt, and something that really caught his eye. Under the pillow on the left side was a pocket knife, lighter and pistol all of the items clear of any blood. Selene took notice of his discovery from a mirror on the other side of the room and moved in next to him.

 _"How did the police miss all that?"_ Selene whispered.

The dark knight didn't respond but he knew that something was dubious as this point, but what was it. The yellow caution tape was all outside the room, but all signs pointed to the room had not been checked before their arrival. As he paced about, trying to piece this mess together, Selene noticed an odd vanity style mirror sitting against a nearby desk. The reflection in the mirror appeared twisted and distorted. A hand print was painted in the middle with blood. Batman too perceived this and stared intently at the mirror, his focus on the odd blood stain. Reality seemed to be twisted in there the more he stared, feeling like being in a state of faintness, even the real world felt like it was falling apart. As much as he wanted to look away from the distorted visage peering back him, he couldn't deviate his eyes from it. Selene was the same, stuck and frozen. Their minds felt like they were being torn in two and invaded by a dark, sinister force just beyond the glass. This feeling made both feel nauseous. The sounds of sirens tore through the medic's brittle mentality and sent a sharp, dense pain through her brain. Batman wasn't in much better shape and while he sat there grasping his head in ache, a young boy stood inside the mirror staring back at him. And he very much knew this boy… it was himself, from the night of his parents deaths!

Selene was seeing something else entirely and she didn't know if reality or if she was hallucinating, but the entire environment around her completely changed. She recognized this place, this town! Snowflakes fell silently from the dark sky on to the silent, fog coated town. The sounds of horses galloping came next, followed by shouting and men carrying torches, pitchforks, swords and crossbows. It wasn't just this place, but this moment, she had lived this before, her greatest nightmare! She screamed and shouted as they set fire to the village homes, as vampires retreated out and were met by arrows to the heart, skull and stomach. It was an invasion of humans looking to burn down the entire village and putting an end to them all in the process.

For the dark knight he looked down over the boy on both knees, who was covered in the blood of his parents and tears running down is face. The pain of that memory was unbearable, and just as Selene the surrounding around him completely shifted and he was no longer in the room but standing in crime alley. This wasn't real, none of it was real, and he knew this and so closed his eyes and focused.

For Selene it was an entirely different story as she had reverted in size to that of a child and her clothing raggedy, wearing a tore and cut t-shirt. She spotted a young girl nearby who appeared frightened, knowing her as a village habitant and only two years younger than herself. She ran that way and clenched the girl's body in her arms like a mother cradling an infant. She kept the child's head in her chest from experiencing the horrors unfolding around them as no matter which direction she looked a cottage was on fire and their people being slain. But she knew they couldn't stay there out in the middle of the dirt road like that and the snow coming down, they would be targeted soon.

"Come on," she lifted her into her arms. "I'll get us out of here."

Selene was no older than six years old and the girl four as she carried her in her arms and took off into the forest.

The sounds and lights faded away into darkness, everything faded in to darkness as Batman stood at the center of it. The caped crusader jerked himself up from out of what he could only have consider a vision of some sort. He was back in the room of the crime scene, but not everything was how it was when he was pulled in, including that Selene was missing. The room seemed much dirtier than before and looked more like the room in the mirror. Batman looked back towards the mirror to see if things could get worse, but the mirror reflected the room as it was designed to though something was amiss this time. The print in blood had vanished as had everything else that had to do with the strange scene. Calmly he searched through the room, and to no avail, he found nothing wrong with it at all. He quickly exited and peered back at the room number. To his surprise it was still the same room and even blockade of police tape had disappeared. He looked down over the railing and still saw the same vehicles parked out front, but it was now raining. He again closed his eyes and ran a gloved hand over the cowl.

 _"This isn't right,"_ he thought to himself, but as much as he tried to wake up, it never happened.

But if it wasn't, then he needed to find her, Selene. And with that in mind he trekked back down to the streets and looked around. Oddly enough the lights in each home were off and there didn't appear to be any sign of life no matter which direction he looked. Batman took off running up and down the street and it was the same no matter where he went, and soon he was shouting out to Selene. This went on for several minutes until eventually he came to a stop. He stood there in the thick, cold air contemplating his next move. His attention began to focus on the fact that he was the only one that seemed to exist in wherever he was. Silence at that point was his only friend, and the fog that surrounded him was the body of that makeshift entity. He peered up as the rain came down over him.

This should have activated the suit's safety protocol injecting him with herbal treated water, but that didn't happen and nor was he remotely affected by the downpour. This further solidified that something wasn't right. But then came footsteps from almost every direction and stemming mainly from the secluded alleyways. His eyes inspected each and every direction as the footsteps became louder and soon enough dark figures appeared from the shadows revealing themselves. His eyes widened as they came into the light, one after another and surrounding him in the middle of the street.

"Clayface, Dent, Freeze, Ivy, Harley, Riddler, Bane, Scarecrow, Killer Croc…"

He didn't have the opportunity to finish as string laughter echoed from behind him as he slowly turned and faced that direction. His fists were clinched as he set eyes on the clown dressed in all purple and wearing a green tie, and purple top hat.

"Hello batsie, long time no see," the clown prince of crime pulled out a hand gun and took aim over Batman and pulled the trigger. "Bang."

A flag popped out of the barrow with the word bang in bold letters over it.

 _How was this happening, she_ thought? Selene continued running through the forest with the girl in her arms as the snowflakes continued coming down. And with the temperature below freezing she could see her own breath whenever she breathed out. Once they were far enough away Selene came to a stop and positioned herself beneath a tree, with the young girl still in her arms.

"It's okay, it's okay we'll be fine."

The young girl in her arms had light green hair, brown skin and those same red eyes as she did with a slit through them. She cried out for her parents and this made Selene almost want to cry and much as she hated to do it, the purple haired vampire placed a hand over the mouth of the child to keep her cries from getting out or their position might be given away. She did so until the child's cries ceased, removing her hand as she looked into her tear watering eyes.

"What's your name?" Selene asked quietly.

Her head leaned forward and her chin over Selene's left shoulder.

"Miukei…" she replied.

And from there they said nothing, curled up with each other. The silence around them broke not long after that, as the sound of something grinding against the grass grew closer. Selene squinted and looked through the falling snow to see a human like figure lurking towards them, dragging something along with it. Whatever that object was, it seemed to be large from the noise it made against the turf. A look of relief started covering the vampire's face as she stood and advanced that way with the child still in her arms. That was until she got a better look at it and its companion, a very large and heavy blade. It was one of the humans! Before she knew it, the individual lifted the large weapon. The strain of such a task didn't even seem humanly possible considering the small arms that the man was planning on doing it with.

"You there!" he pointed right at Selene. "You're one of those monsters?!"

In that intense moment of fear, the man swung down the knife towards Selene, whom managed to dodge with her super natural reflexes as she realized he was out to kill her. The force of the object colliding with the pavement knocked Selene down, but she held Miukei tight and up against her chest.

"You shall die, monster! Men, we've got another two this way, hurry!"

The sounds of footsteps were loud approaching and coming fast in their direction. Popping up quickly Selene took off running and with her arms wrapped around the child as it was the only thing she could think to do. The humans took off after them, but even as a child, her speed and endurance was much greater than theirs and she didn't think to look back.

Trapped inside his own void, Batman pulled out four batarangs and tossed all into that of a charging Killer Croc, and he ducked down as Clayface attacked him from behind. The Joker was laughing historically as he took aim and firing off at the caped crusader. Batman dodged these attempts and leg dropped his foe and flipped back just as vines ripped out from beneath the pavement and seeking to strangle him. Poison Ivy was at the center of this, waving her hands around and controlling each separate vine, manually. With an outstretched arm Clayface wrapped that portion of his body around the ankle of Batman and forced the caped crusader off his feet and hanging him upside down off his feet. Two Face took advantage and shot at Batman with him being in such an unfavorable position.

Ivy's vines shot forward to take hold of him, but Batman spinning and twirling his body to avoid the stabs. But then in a flash it was all over, the world/nightmare he was trapped inside of came to a crashing end. Batman jerked himself up. A feverish sweet covered his face beneath the cowl. He was on his knees and back inside the room of the crime scene that he'd been investigating. It was the same for Selene, she too returned to reality and her heart racing like she'd ran three marathons in a row at top speed. Memories of her past were strong and heavy on mind. But the mirror which consumed the two of them had been split in half. Batman was with a hand over his head, but looked across the room and towards an open window and that's where he saw her.

"Kokoa!"

"Kokoa Shuzen," Selene followed up. "What on earth, is this another vision?"

The red haired vampire was no longer in a dress, instead wearing dark shoes, leggings, a gray skirt, dark red blouse and her hair tied in pigtails.

"You dimwits should be thanking me," Kokoa pointed to the destroyed mirror over the ground as she marched forward. "Your life-force was slowly being drained while you were stuck in that-trans. That mirror there was no ordinary mirror."

Both Selene and Batman looked down over the mirror and then back at Kokoa.

"It was one constructed by a Soul Eater, and once your mind and spirits were connected to its magical field by looking into the void, the monster was able to suck you in and prepare your souls as its next meal. It starts off by taking you down memory lane, and when deep and far enough, it feeds on its unsuspecting victims. The mirror is just one of dozens of ways it can choose to feed."

An immediate response didn't come from the medic or Batman. Selene knew that what Kokoa said was one hundred percent accurate, as she too was well-versed monsters of all sorts.

"I... I should have realized this sooner, and I could have warned you," she looked straight at the caped crusader. "I'm sorry Batman."

The Dark Knight grunted as he stood upright, shaking off the cobwebs.

"You followed us here," Batman locked gazed with Kokoa. "You never stopped watching me since the ballroom, have you?"

"Wanted to see why you were really here," Kokoa shrugged her shoulders. "And even now that's a mystery."

She inspected the entirety of the room from where she stood.

"You destroyed the mirror. How so without getting yourself consumed in its pull?" Batman asked.

"Easy, the aura and yokai of you both was inflamed and blazing out. And of course the glow and magical output from the mirror. If that wasn't telling enough, neither of you was responsive. I sent Ko-chan to do the dirty work."

Kokoa smiled at the bat hovering and flying over her right shoulder. Batman's eyes fell over Selene who took the two pieces into her grasp, with various thoughts playing out within his mind and there was really only one explanation to this all.

"With the mirror itself destroyed, so too is the connection to the Soul Eater. But with a powerful wizard and or witch, it's still possible to track the whereabouts of this monster."

The gazes of both women looked in the direction of Batman who was clearly in deep thought, scratching at his chin with two gloved fingers.

"They knew I was coming… this was a set up," Batman's fists clinched.

Selene gulped and swallowed her own saliva.

"Pardon, but did you say they knew you were coming. Who is they?"

There wasn't an opportunity for a response as a loud beeping sound stemmed from seemingly every corner in the room of the crime scene. Batman's eyes widened, having heard this sound many times before.

"Out, now!"

"What," Kokoa blinked, confused. "What is that noise?"

Sprinting forward Batman seized the wrist of Kokoa as they raced towards the open window, and Selene followed, but not before recovering both pieces of the mirror. And it was just as the three of them leaped through the opening that the entire space exploded into flames sky high. It was on a neighboring rooftop just across the street where they ended up.

"Batman, who was anticipating you coming here?!" Selene raised her voice.

An immediate response didn't come as his eyes looked all around as he was the first to feel it, but it wasn't long before Kokoa and Selene picked up on this for themselves. From the shadows and other surrounding rooftops dark figures loomed and moved in over them.

"We're being surrounded…" Kokoa bit over her lower lip.

Those that surrounded them were dressed in black, donning the masks to the court of owls, some in the color of snow white and others in black.

"Them, this was a setup. They wanted me here," Batman glared.

At the conclusion of this the three were surrounded by at least forty members to the court. But how did they do it, the crime scene documented and on record. They knew he'd see it, no doubt in his mind. And then something in place so that his life force was sucked away by a monster. Why go through all the trouble of that when they could have just confronted him? This was all the doing of a certain vampire, he was positive of this.

"Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head," the lot of them chanted at once but in more of a whisper."

"Where's your boss, where is Demitri Maximoff?!" Batman demanded.

 **To be continued**


	42. Awakening of a Shinso

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP42: Awakening of a Shinso**

Batman waited silently for a response from the Court of Owls but it quickly became obvious that he wasn't going to get one. Both Selene and Kokoa sided close with the Dark Knight, knowing exactly what was to come. And if just on cue it happened swiftly as the court moved in over them and Kokoa quickly unleashed a hard kick to the stomach of one and forcing him back. Batman zipped out and forward attacking with multiple punches and at various targets until they fell back. And with two fists to the sides of the head of one Selene kicked him in the chest and knocking him across the roof. Another reached out and grabbed at her hair and pulling back as she screamed, but twirled her body around with a spinning kick and forcing the enemy off her, just as she leapt and kneed another of them in the face. Kokoa rushed forward and transforming Kou into a baseball bat and swinging on and over the surrounding enemies. She knocked over a handful of them, but one countered with a kick to the groin as she sharply bit at her tongue.

As the vampire bent over another of the Talon's took hold of Shuzen and dropping her with a suplex. Two enemies leaped into the air and kicking at Batman simultaneous to each other as he sidestepped, kicking at the back of one. The Talon fell forward, face first over the surface, and Batman then grabbing at and twisting the arm of another that punched at him from the left. Selene found herself in a bit of trouble and over her back as one Talon stomped at her. Selene rolled out of the way as Kokoa came into the picture and knocked the enemy over with her handheld weapon. The vampire medic was quickly back on her feet and facing the enemy standing in front of her. One Talon came at Batman in full esteem ahead, but the dark knight ready and prepared for this as he grabbed his enemy's wrists, pulling him inward with a knee to the stomach and then started beating him. The dark knight then lifted him up and tossed the fallen into another that was coming right at them.

Suddenly one came up on Selene with a two sided blade which he swung around at the purple haired vampire. She dodged around and ducked under the attempts which came her way and disarming the talon. And she ducked down as Kokoa leaped over her head and put this talon out with her transformer bat in the shape of boulder connected to a chain. And While outnumbered greatly, the trio was far from outmatched and with their combined efforts they defeated the hordes of enemies but the group had a feeling that their problems were far from over, and this was quickly confirmed as from up high they spotted the masses of them cover and darken the sky.

"Bats…" Selene murmured.

The three stood their ground as the flying rodents dove downward and atop them and flying in a circular motion as the bats formed and shaped into something.

"Demitri Maximoff..." Batman grumbled as the vampire hovered before them.

And it was from afar that the trio of Nightwing, Robin and Sasha watched. To that point they had done a fabulous job keeping her silent and not moving out of position but that was the end of it.

"It's him!" Sasha pointed out. "He hurt papa!"

Her fangs exposed as she jeered and couldn't stay put anymore. The child vampire jumped out of position, but Nightwing grabbing at her wrist.

"Sasha wait, remember we have to stick to the plan. No moving unless I say, for now just watch and leave it to Batman. If it looks like they're in trouble we'll move."

"Off!" she forced her way out of his grip.

Nightwing was staggered and taken off guard by the aggression she showed and then came the rising of her energy at such a portion that it forced them on their backs. Bat like wings shot out of her back and her marine colored eyes turning rose red with a slit through them. Her wings flapped as she rose up and into the air heading right for the action. The outpour of her didn't go undetected by a single of the vampires, Selene, Batman, Kokoa and Demitri all looking that way as she came in over them.

"No..." Batman quietly shuddered, hoping it wasn't true but knew that it was. "Sasha, stay back!"

"Lady Sasha!" Selene was equally as astonished to see her.

The shinso vampire was with her eyes on Demitri the entire way, but didn't attack and instead landed on the roof beside the others. By then Robin and Nightwing managed to stand.

"Whelp there goes our cover, and Batman is going to kill us," Nightwing said.

"Correction, he's going to kill you. I told you that this was a bad idea to bring her."

"We can argue about it later, let's go."

Leaping after off the ledge Nightwing was the first heading towards the action as Robin followed and shaking his head the entire way.

"I want to fight too! Together we can beat him!" Sasha said with much confidence.

Batman nearly cursed under his breath looking in the direction of where Sasha came and eying both Robin and Nightwing.

"Hey, boss," Nightwing waved tensely as he dropped-down atop the roof.

Robin said nothing and didn't look at Batman directly.

"What are you doing here, and why is she with you?!"

A thunder strike of current zipped through Nightwing's back and for a moment he almost wished he was someone else so not to be faced Batman's anger. A titter from above however diverted their awareness and Demitri looking down over them, clearly amused. Batman was the first to notice and quickly put a lock on the conversation, but that wasn't all. Discretely he pressed down over the hidden panel beneath his gauntlet and activating the batplane, from miles and miles away. A confrontation with Maximoff seemed unlikely, yet here he was above them. Now all he had to do was buy time, just enough for the vehicle to arrive with the required weaponry to combat, Demitri Maximoff. Nightwing had already seen pictures on the bat computer's database and knew exactly who this monster was. Robin however hadn't gotten around to reading through this information.

"That's him, the one that hurt daddy really bad!" Sasha pointed up at him.

Robin stepped in with his arms down by his sides, taking a closer look at the vampire for himself.

"So this guy is accountable for what happened that night, leading pack member to the court of owls, Ttt... he doesn't look that tough."

Selene snarled as she looked in the direction of Robin.

"Do not provoke him, he is a daunting foe," she glared.

"Demitri Maximoff," Batman glared up at him.

"I was enlightened of your survival, it seems you're quite feisty as your reputation discloses. And as the court said you would, you showed up here."

"The trap was your doing? How so, the articles, police crime scene investigation documented and taking headlines?"

Maximoff laughed aloud, with his eyes over the caped crusader the entire time.

"They call you detective, one of the greatest of this period or any. You tell me."

Batman grimaced with his fists stiffened, but this is exactly what he needed, to keep Demitri talking and avoid confrontation until the plane to arrive. He gave the question contemplation and rehashed all the details mustered.

"You didn't!" Batman's eyes widened.

"But I did," Demitri chortled.

Kokoa looked back and forth between Batman and Demitri.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"Go ahead, detective. Tell her," Maximoff grinned.

Sickened by his over satisfaction and confidence, the dark knight bit down.

"You got to and compromised the police force, tasked with the investigation. Did you turn them?" Batman frowned.

The vampire laughed yet again.

"You believe the likes of myself hasn't presumed various individualities while walking among humans? This instance only required a few payoffs under the guise of a successful business from out north. Someone as yourself would know, you've wore a mask much of your life. And the mirror, a little something afforded to me from a distant confederate."

"I've heard enough from this guy," Robin stomped forward. "He can't take all of us at the same time."

"Robin, stand your ground!" Batman commanded.

It was already too late as Robin was off into the air with two birdarangs in hand and going straight at a smiling Demitri. The vampire simply waved his arm as a cloud covered Robin's entire body for an instant and when it vanished, his entire appearance had changed or more so his gender. Demitri Maximoff caught him out of air by the cape and lifted him up has he licked his lips.

"You look especially delicious, my little bird"

Demitri bared his fangs to take a bite into the hero, but Batman was quickly up into the air and kicking as he dislodged Robin from the vampire's clutches. Both dropped downward and over the roof and that's when Batman got a good look at him, and how he had changed. Sasha and the others saw this for themselves.

"What did you do to him?!" Batman shot, looking straight at Demitri.

He didn't fathom what was wrong as he rose from the ground and dusted himself off.

"I don't get it, what do..."

Robin immediately forced a gloved hand over his own mouth, realizing how feminine his tone had changed. Afterwards he noticed the sizable growth in his chest, followed by his hair that had grown in length to the mid-section of his back.

"Nee-san!" Sasha said happily, racing forward and throwing her arms around what was now her older sister. "Stay like this forever, never change back!"

"Idiot, get off me!" Robin snarled, pushing her away and again disgusted by the girly tone he gave off.

Demitri didn't answer, but Robin had been just another victim of the vampire's Midnight Bliss technique, an ability to change the gender or appearance of someone into something he saw fit.

"You failed, but me do better. Watch me, nee-san!" Sasha winked at Robin as her yokai climbed and her wings flapping as she flew upward at Demitri.

Batman didn't have the opportunity to try and stop her.

"Eat my fist!"

Demitri only laughed as she threw out a strike, and he took hold of her arm twisting it and pinning it behind her. With his opposite hand and holding a small item, Demitri opened a small vortex.

"You want the girl, come and get her."

The vampire rocketed through and holding Sasha tight and up against his chest, while Batman didn't hesitate to go in after them. The others did the same without reflection as they too jumped and the dimension hole closing behind them. And wherever it was that they exited out from, the sky was a dark purple and the location very expansive, with mountains in the distance. But something Batman noticed quickly was the lost connection between his suit and the bat computer, which also meant the plane would return to the cave automatically; default programming. His one opportunity to even the odds was wiped away.

"Just awesome, where is here?" Kokoa looked around, not familiar with the location.

"The realm of Makai!" Demitri responded from up high as he tossed Sasha downward and over them.

Selene ran forward and caught the child out of the air, but her accelerated momentum forced both onto the ground.

"No need to create a scene, this place will be your grave, neutral ground to the royal families of Makai. So which of you would like to die first?" Demitri's eyes skimmed the group.

He was tempted to rush down the caped crusader, but wanted to save the main prize for last.

"You talk a big game," Kokoa smiled confidently. "Let's see if you're capable of backing up that mouth."

"Kokoa, don't! We can't fight him here, we won't succeed!" Batman shouted out to her.

"Let's do this, Ko-chan!"

The vampire paid him no attention as she transformed Komori Nazo into an axe.

"You aren't alone," Nightwing looked to Batman. "We have the numbers, together we can bring it to this guy."

"No, you don't understand…"

Batman didn't have the opportunity to respond as Nightwing followed in Kokoa's footsteps and going after Demitri. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen and it all seemed to be out of his hands. Everyone seemed to have their minds made up, Robin and Selene taking off after the vampire just as everyone else. And as of the moment he was incapable of fighting at a fraction of his full power and even if he was, it wouldn't be enough. They were in a no win situation and he knew it, even if the others refused to or didn't realize it. Kokoa charged forward swinging the axe as Demitri lowered himself over the ground and tilting his head to the side. With a smirk he ducked and countering with an uppercut following with a right cross which knocked the breath out of Shuzen as she lost hold of her weapon. Maximoff threw a hard kick knocking Selene in the chin and then head butting Sasha who came at him from the left. Robin then looked up to see Demitri from out of nowhere above him and dropping a strike over his head with both hands clasped together. This went on and on as Maximoff literally toyed with the group, knocking them around like it was child's play and Batman's teeth gritted together knowing he had no choice but to step in. Batman raced forward and into the action and Demitri smiling as he took notice of him from the corner of his eye.

"About time!"

Demitri easily took hold of the caped crusader's initial punch twisting his wrist and kneeing him in the gut before lifting and tossing him into an approaching Kokoa as both tumbled over the ground. Nightwing leaped with a flying kick, but Maximoff casually throwing out an arm and blocking the punch before countering with an open hand strike and sending his opponent back. Batman and Kokoa rose as they again went after Demitri and the entire time Batman playing out various scenarios in his head. He ultimately came to a sliding stop and looking to Selene who was a short distance away.

"Can you get us out of here?!"

She didn't have the opportunity to respond as Demitri knocked the dark knight over as he led with his shoulder. While flapping her wings Sasha appeared over the top of Demitri and smashed her knee into his skull unexpected as he hissed aloud, before spinning and taking hold of her ankle and tossing her away into a nearby.

"Nice shot girl, perhaps maybe I keep you alive and in due time you serve as one of my warrior maidens," Demitri smiled. "You've got spunk."

Robin and Nightwing came at Demitri with a coordinated attack attempting to catch him off guard, but he saw right through it and dropped both heroes, and then grabbing at the throat of a leaping Kokoa. He chuckled and smiled as he tightened the grip as she struggled to breathe just before delivering punch to her gut and tossing the vampire aside.

"Selene," Batman lowered a hand over her shoulder. "You've got to get us out of here and back to earth, now!"

"What difference does it make, it's not like…"

"I have a way to put him down," Batman cut her off as the medic bit over her tongue. "But I'm unequipped to do so here. We can't beat him here."

"I can," she nodded, feeling around her pockets. "You're truly a genius, what do you have up your sleeve this time? You should have carried whatever it is in that belt of yours and saved us the trouble."

"I don't think so!" Demitri blitzed both Selene and Batman knocking them over and apart from each other. "You aren't going anywhere!"

Robin came soaring through the air at Demitri, throwing out a kick which the vampire countered with a simple backhand and dropping the girl wonder. It was then Nightwing that came into the picture and began unleashing a clutter of kicks and punches, but the vampire effortlessly blocking them with a single finger. And in a single kick to Nightwing's stomach, the breath was knocked out of the masked hero, and then with his opposite leg he swept him off his feet with a leg sweep.

Kokoa and Sasha were the next to come up on him, both powered up to their max. Demitri elbowed Kokoa in the side of her jaw and then delivering multiple strikes to the torso. The vampire knocked the child down with a heel kick before turning and punching down Robin who came at him again. The medic leaped forward from out of nowhere with a flying kick knocking Maximoff off balance slightly as Batman came in over him and throwing down a couple smoke bombs. With his vision disrupted, Batman managed a couple dozen shots, moving all around his body and finishing things with a kick to the back of Demitri's head. Afterwards he emerged from the smoke and grabbing hold of Selene's wrist as he pulled her along.

"It's now or never, we need to…"

Batman didn't have the opportunity to finish as the arm of Demitri reached for him out of the smoke and pulling him back as he took hold of his cape. The left knee of Demitri smashed into his back as he shouted aloud. He then spun the Batman around and head butted him just before throwing out a punch which sent him soaring in the air in the opposite direction. Selene tried getting in his way, but was easily tossed aside as he took to the air, smelling blood in the air as he was ready to deliver his first kill. With additional speed and focusing added energy into his right fist Demitri zipped through the air and eying Batman who was barely pushing up off the ground and when he came within a foot of him he pulled his arm back, ready to deal the powerful blow.

"Sweet dreams, Dark Knight!"

"No, I won't let you!"

And as he threw his fist forward Sasha appeared out of nowhere and instead of his intended target not only did he punch into the child's chest, but his entire fist tearing through her body! Sasha's blood splattered, as Demitri glare down pulling his arm out of her body while holding her up by her collar. She coughed up blood as her legs dangled while her arms and wings dropped.

"Pity, you had much potential. This is why a child must never get involved in a man's fight!"

And with a simple flick of his wrist, the vampire tossed Sasha aside as her body slumped over the ground and her eyes lifeless. Her body twitched and she quickly bled out progressively and eventually her eyes closed and no movement.

"Lady Sasha!" Selene shouted as she took off running in that direction but met by a strike from Demitri and sent through the air the opposite way.

Both Robin and Nightwing were stunned and almost lost the will to fight and Grayson especially wondered what was going on inside the head of Batman. How would they ever get passed this? They disobeyed a direct order and if that wasn't bad enough they brought Sasha along and got her killed! Nightwing was willing to take full responsibility, even if it meant the affiliation between him and Bruce was no more. Crawling over his hands and knees, Batman went straight for Sasha. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright even if she couldn't hear him. For Demitri it was a pathetic sight, his teeth gritting. Just as Batman came within a foot of her, Maximoff threw out a powerful kick to her side which sent the body into the air and out of over a nearby hill!

"You're nothing! Can't protect your allies, or yourself. You survived the first time, but not again! No need to mourn the child, you'll be joining her very soon," Demitri reached out and took hold of Batman's head, lifting him off the ground. "All of you will! And once you're gone I will destroy everything you built and shape it into what I want and dispose of all of your allies and family. She will be next, Morrigan Aensland. She will die and I will take my place among the Makai throne, this realm needs a powerful leader with grit. But not until after I've dealt with Gotham! The Legacy of the Batman perishes with you."

The vampire grinned as he slammed Batman's head into the ground and did so continuously, enjoying every second of it. After about the eighth he tossed him forward and watching the caped crusader roll over.

"What happened to the will and determination from a little while ago, don't tell me the great Batman has thrown in the towel? I expected a fight to the end, not for you to roll over and surrender. But if this is the way you want to end, then so be it."

Kokoa watched from afar, but had little clue as to what she should do. This was the same for the others, as Demitri proved too fast and mighty for them to handle. There seemed to be only one way how things were going to end, all of them six feet under. Lots went on inside the mind of Batman as he listened to the approaching footsteps of the vampire, but none more so than the imagery of Maximoff's fist punching through Sasha. He desired to hold and caress her, but the monster wouldn't even give him that! It was erecting up inside him, but he didn't know what it was, a spectacle he had never felt but an emotion he knew all too well. Ferocity!

"How's about we end this?" Demitri stopped short of and looking down over the caped crusader.

"You... you killed her," Batman pushed up on his knees. "She was my light, my girl!"

The inner power of Batman climbed and so too did his inner yokai and deep within so too did something else, threatening to take him over but he allowed it.

"My everything!"

Batman jumped up as Demitri threw out a powerful punch which Batman caught.

"What?!" Maximoff said as his fist was being crushed under the strength of Batman's palm.

"No, you're the one that will perish!"

In that second it all came pouring out, a newfound power and energy unlike any he had ever felt. Beneath the lenses of his cowl his eyes turned a cherry red with a slit through them, and wings ripping out through his back, ten feet in length either way! And with his opposite hand he punched into Demitri and sent him through the air nearly sixty feet, but his change didn't stop there. His entire body began to alter and shift, significantly growing in size.

"Father!" Robin hollered out. "What is happening to him, woman?!"

The girl wonder for the time being directed his eyes at Selene, but the medic without a response. Everyone watched the Batman transform right before their eyes as his body tore and ripped through his own armor growing in size and his yokai and aura climbing sharply to such a point that the surrounding area, with themselves included were affected. The output of power grew so intense that eventually they found it difficult to stand and then after that dropping to their knees as his power continued to soar and mount. But that wasn't even the most intriguing part, but more so the physical form that he was taking on. He stood over fifty feet tall and his wings sixty feet in length as he had completely transformed into a giant bat and roaring out.

"You've got to be freakin kidding!" Robin said.

The outer aura of the transformed bat planted everyone into the ground, all except Demitri who was seemingly unaffected, but pleased with a result of what stood in front of him. The morphed bat punched into the foundation which shook the entire area as certain landmarks crumbled and cracked.

"His power is insane!" Kokoa said as her body was planted over the ground and held down.

Selene watched in complete astonishment, raising her yokai to its height and even with that it was a difficult task to move, but it was just enough to do what she needed to. The conditions were getting out of hand and if she stayed she knew how it would end. It was a difficult decision to make, seeing as she was essentially turning her back on them, but in order to get out of this alive and turn the tables she had no other choice. With a small device in hand from out of her pocket, she punched in the set coordinates just before taking a final look around and eyeing the beast that Batman had become.

"Wealth of power... you've done it Wayne, you've awakened as a shinso. But to think you would have this much power, unbelievable!"

She was still over her knees and barely able to lift small device in her hand. The only one unaffected by the outpour and intensity of his aura was the vampire Demitri Maximoff who stood in place, and a wide grin over his face as he licked at his lips.

"Yes, this is more like it," he chortled. "When I heard of the bat legend, this is the sort of power I expected!"

There wasn't a whole lot of time and she knew she needed to act fast before the situation worsened. Mustering all the strength that she could, Selene pressed down over the button in the middle of the device as she was then beamed away in a flash of light. Demitri looking in that direction curiously, hissing under his breath.

"That woman got away, pff."

That was hardly his concern at the moment, focusing only on the gigantic bat looming over as it fluttered its wings and howled. The Batman's entire form had changed, but there was still one big question lingering. Control, had he lost it? The beast before him appeared mindless from what he deduced.

"Fa... father," Robin succeeded in raising his head but his body pinned over the ground, feeling as though his entire body was going to crumble. "What's happening to you?"

He spoke in a feminine tone, reminded that he had been turned into a girl and just wanted to change back, ASAP.

Kokoa rose her own yokai/aura, forcing herself up to her knees but anything past that was strenuous.

"Unbelievable... he's not only a vampire, but one of the most shinso bloodline! But how?!" Kokoa bit over her lip.

Nightwing was in the same situation as Robin, planted into the ground and unable to move even a muscle. It was so bad in fact, he felt as though his internal organs were being crushed in addition to his body and bones.

"This is crazy, that damn Demitri kills Sasha and now this! At this rate, all of us are going to die!"

The mindless beast keyed in over Demitri as it again roared and throwing out a swipe of its left arm and the air pressure alone devastated some of the landmark in that direction as debris mounted from the ground. Demitri right away took to the air and powering himself up. With its massive size he didn't anticipate the quickness and speed, as the bat flapped its wings taking off into the air and snatching him up in the palm of its left hand. The bat roared as it attempted to crush him. Demitri grunted as he bid to break free of the bat's hold

And then from out of nowhere it dove downward and slammed his body into the ground only to lift him up and do it again continuously. And with each time it did, more force was applied and the surrounding foundation within the area shook and began to crack as if it were an earthquake.

"This is nuts," Kokoa managed to stand wholly. "I've got to get the hell outta here, before that thing comes after me!"

Her steps were wobbly, as she walked in the opposite direction of the action. With his head turned sideways, Nightwing couldn't believe she had the strength to stand, let alone move while he was pretty much glued to the ground.

"Hey!" he called out to her. "Where you going?"

"Out of here, he's lost his mind! All of us are targets, now!" she shot back.

"Okay and what about us?!"

"Are you serious right now?" Kokoa rolled her eyes. "I can barely move, let alone try and carry the weight of anyone. It's every person for him or herself."

Growing tired of the punishment he was taking, Demitri powered himself up further and freeing himself as he flew upward and spitting blood, but with a smile over his face. The bat again looked his way and roaring, but only with a sense of bloodlust. The giant bat clawed away at Demitri but his entire body broke down and replaced by a clutter of bats, zipping around and behind the beast.

"Your power has taken a substantial jump, no question. But what's the point in defeating you like this, a wholly brainless savage? If you can hear me, I'd like to continue this rhumba... but not until after you've mastered this. The power is new to you, we will meet again, Batman and next time I look forward to finishing this."

The giant beast quickly spun around with its ears perking and throwing out a punch which connected with the much smaller fist of Demitri, but Maximoff getting the better of the exchange as the giant bat slid back. The bat followed up with another swipe at Demitri, but bats again surrounding his body this time the hordes of them flapping and disappearing into the sky, flying away. As a result the bat punched and stomped at the ground beneath its feet, shaking the surface. Kokoa who was just over forty feet away was affected by this as she lost her footing and fell forward over her stomach and let out a loud yelp. And just like that, the bat's attention was turned to her while flapping its wings and flying in that direction.

"Isn't that just perfect..." she realized he was coming right at her, from over her shoulder.

Desperately she tried crawling away, though she knew it was fruitless. She screamed out as it took hold of her ankle and pulling her back as she dug her fingernails into the dirt.

"Hey stop!" Nightwing shouted.

"Grayson... you idiot," Robin murmured.

The oversized bat released its hold of Kokoa and instead turned its attention to Nightwing and marched that way. The masked hero braced himself as the beast growled with a boom, reaching down and taking Nightwing into its grasp and lifting him up high, but with a tight grip applied. It was so much that he could barely even breathe but there was only one thing he could do, and though on hindsight it seemed like a longshot he didn't believe that.

"Bruce," he spoke and from this point on knew that even speaking would be a chore. "You've got to be in there somewhere, and if you can hear me you need to take control of this. We aren't your enemies, and if you don't stop then all of us will be killed… you don't kill, Bruce!"

Nightwing spoke and shouted so that there was at least a chance that he could get through to the man inside.

"You're still in there, I know you are and you need to listen to me. Remember who you are! You protect those that cannot protect themselves, and you fight for a finer tomorrow. You strike fear into the hearts and souls of criminals, you don't give in or allow it to conquer you. There is no one I've looked up to more, hell at one point I wanted to be you. This isn't how you end, not if I have a say. There's still so many counting on you, the mission is far from done and you cannot forget the promises you've made. Backing down and quitting isn't what we do! You're the Batman, you can do anything... so do the impossible again and breakthrough! You have too!"

Nightwing hadn't any clue if it was a speech that got to him, but the hold the Beast had over him seemed to loosen and so too did the outpour of energy. And it was only a handful of moments later that a bright light appeared just over twenty yards from them. And when the light vanished there were three persons standing there, the first was Selene and on either side of her was Cyborg and Superman.

"You've got to be joking. Is that thing, Batman?!" cyborg pointed up to the enormous bat.

"Afraid so and look there, its got Nightwing in its clutches!" Selene looked to Superman. "You've got to do something!"

The Kryptonian heard her loud and clear but his eyes scoured the entire area using his enhanced vision, and there didn't appear to be no sign of Demitri Maximoff.

"He's vanished, Demitri isn't here," Superman said.

"You're certain of this? He was here when I left, and unless Batman..."

Superman dashed forward in blinding speed as he flew through the air watching as the giant bat dropped Nightwing. He caught the masked hero out of air and flew him some distance away, to safety.

"Superman, boy how you don't know how much I'm happy to see you. How did you find us?"

"Selene," Superman pointed her out, standing beside cyborg and several feet from them. "She illuminated the situation mostly when she came to Cyborg. We know about what happened to Sasha and Bruce's response, morphing into whatever that thing is."

"Maybe, but he isn't completely lost," Nightwing shook his head.

"What makes you..."

Superman's words drifted as a loud growl came from the massive bat and though he had been told, it was hard for him to wrap his mind around the reality that creature was Bruce. It dropped over in a crouched position as it scratched at the ground as its energy aura seemed to take a significant dive.

"That's it!" Nightwing said with hope. "Overcome it, Bruce!"

By this point, Robin was back on his feet and had no trouble standing and it was the same for Kokoa. The whole bunch of them just watched, carefully watching the bat decreasing in size as its power decreased. And less than two minutes, Bruce lied in his true physical form, unconscious and unclothed. Superman was the first to his side in a split second, but Robin and Nightwing not far behind.

"Is he breathing?!" Robin called out to Superman who had taken a knee over the body.

Kal was almost startled at the female appearance of Robin, but it was just as Selene had told them about the events which occurred.

"His vitals seem normal, he should be fine. We need to get him out of here and return to earth," Superman said.

Kokoa, Cyborg and Selene approached as well and stopping short of the Kryptonian.

"It seems like problem after problem compiling on top of each other," Selene breathed out. "Something has to be done about his situation. Demitri is the least of his or anyone else's worries. Speaking of which, what became of Maximoff?" Selene mostly looked to Nightwing, Robin and Kokoa.

"He retreated," Robin replied, biting over his tongue, irritated with the way he sounded. "But who knows why. He seemed plenty capable of taking on father, even in this monstrous state."

Superman undid his cape and wrapped it around Bruce to cover him up.

"And Sasha," Kal stood as he carried the unconscious Bruce. "Where is her body, we cannot and will not leave her here. What happened here was really unfortunate, she seemed like a really sweet girl."

Just thinking about it was difficult, and hurting for Bruce. No one had the chance to respond as the thuds of footsteps approached from out of the debris and fog. Superman used his enhanced vision and looked outward and with a thump in his heart!

 **Days later**

His eyes flickered about as he finally came to, but he was confused and uncertain of his surroundings. He clutched his fists, gawking down over his left wrist and noticed a special wristband was wrapped around it. It looked similar to a holy lock, but different in design and overall build. With a quiet grunt, he ran a hand over his head feeling somewhat lightheaded. He then took some time to look around the room, but he didn't recognize this place at all. He was in bed and only in a pair of boxer briefs, and off to the side of him over a table was his utility belt and gear.

Still there was nothing, no recollection of what he'd been doing or how he ended up here. And so with his head in the palm of his hand, Bruce leaned forward in bed and thought long and hard about where he'd been and or was before waking. His concentration was broken as a set of automatic doors opened to his right and a familiar face in the doorway.

"Oh thank goodness, you're up!"

The woman dressed like a magician rushed forward with her arms around him. But the moment was quick as she pulled away from him even and he didn't have the opportunity to ask a question before she was out of the doors.

"Zee..." he uttered her name.

It was only in a matter of seconds thereafter in which it all began to slowly come back to him and when it did he jumped out of bed, almost in full panic! They were in battle against the vampire Demitri, and on the losing end. What had become of the others, did they manage to survive?! And what about Sasha... how would even begin to tell Akasha what happened and how he was unable to protect her. Right before his eyes he watched that monster take the life of his daughter! His heart sprinted as his body became tense and felt an inner ire that he wanted to unleash and let out. There wasn't much time for action as the automatic doors across from him again opened, as Zatanna returned but with others at her side.

"Bruce!" Superman emerged in front of the others. "You shouldn't be out of bed, you need to rest. There's still tests Selene needs to perform."

A handful of his questions were answered in that moment, Kokoa Shuzen, Selene, and Nightwing were among the group that included Superman, Cyborg and Zatanna but there was another missing.

"Robin, where is Damian?!" Bruce demanded.

"It's okay Bruce, chill," Nightwing put his hands out in a defensive manner. "Robin is fine, he's with Sasha."

The mention of her name was enough to rupture him and especially with the circumstances being what they were. How was Damian coping he wondered. While on the outside he didn't show it, Bruce knew deep down that the boy cared for his sister a lot more than he let on.

"Out of the way, I want to see her!"

"Sure, but not until after we've talked," Superman replied.

"No, I will see her now and if none of you move out of the way, so help me..."

"She's alive, Bruce," Selene moved in.

In that one statement he felt his entire world spin upside down and his spirit completely revived and rejuvenated.

"She... she's alive? But I saw her killed.."

"Things aren't always what they seem, Mister Wayne. And you're forgetting one thing, she has the blood of a shinso and with that comes an exponential healing factor. It took her time, but she healed and regained consciousness just after your rampage. Now sit, the boy is keeping her occupied so that we can talk. What we're about to discuss is best kept from her, as Superman and the rest of your colleagues have convinced me. If it were my choice, my master would already know about what occurred in Makai. All this secrecy helps no one, but I'll abide for now."

"How much do you remember, what happened?" Superman asked.

Incredibly relieved with the news of Sasha, Bruce move back with a nod of his head and sitting at the edge of the bed and took some moments to calm his nerves from the overjoying news.

"It's foggy, but I mostly remember everything. Nothing more than that monster punching a hole right through Sasha and after that I completely lost it. A rare uncontrollable pain and anger... but that's all I can remember, everything past that is dark, I must have blacked out. But then I heard a voice... yours."

Bruce looked straight at his first ever sidekick/partner. Taking a deep breath, Nightwing moved in past everyone and felt it was his turn to speak.

"That wasn't far passed the truth, you did lose it. Not long after you witnessed what you believed was Sasha's murder, something awakened inside you."

"The blood," Bruce's eyes were locked with Nightwing's, just before looking down over the wristband again. "I've awakened my shinso blood?"

"That's right," Nightwing nodded. "To make how long story short you transformed into a giant bat, and I mean literally but sadly mindless. Everything was a target, including us. It was a long shot, but when you had me in your clutches I did my best to remind you of who you were, in what you meant to us, and the world."

Again Bruce's eyes were down over the wristband.

"It was Zatanna's doing," Cyborg spoke as Bruce made eye contact. "Your inner energy was way out of flux and control."

"It should handle even better than the prototypical holy lock," Selene looked to Zatanna from the corner of her eye. "This one here is a powerful wizard unlike any conceivable. Your Justice League isn't short of special beings, as I've said before."

Slowly raising his head, Bruce made eye contact with Zatanna.

"Zee, thanks."

"You don't ever have to thank me, Bruce. We're here for each other and you've always been there for me when I've needed it," Zatanna smiled at him.

His gaze again lowered but this time over the ground and for a little over a minute he said nothing.

"How... how does she do it?" he spoke up after a while of silence. "The power, the energy... it was all so frightening and overwhelming. No one vampire should possess that much power, I felt it pouring out of my core and finally taking over as I fell into an obscure abyss and lost perspective of everything. Akasha, how does she handle this magnitude of power?"

The question was directed at Selene, purple haired vampire had no words. And within the duration of this, Kokoa looked back between the medic and Bruce.

"You going to tell him? Or do you want me to?" Kokoa posed.

"Tell me what?" Bruce sat upright with a raised eyebrow.

All eyes were over Selene and the vampire with her hands clasped together just below her waist.

"That power, yokai and aura output you displayed is unexplored territory for, Akasha-sama."

"Excuse me?" Bruce's eyes narrowed.

Biting at her tongue, Selene looked up from the ground and over him.

"Simple, the levels of power and yokai you exerted were nearly three times the levels of Akasha-sama, at the moment of your shino blood arising. There's no way in hell you would have been able to control it, and this is precisely why you blacked out and your inner vampire taking over."

Retracting, Bruce's eyes widened as he tightly squeezed at the blankets beneath his fingers.

"You don't mean to tell me..."

"You're now Akasha-sama's physical superior at full power? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. However as is you're incapable of harnessing and controlling even a small portion of twenty percent of your new -found potential, if my calculations are correct. You're still a novice, far as vampirism and living as one. It would take you decades to build up enough meditation and energy control to wield that amount of yokai with mastery over your mind, body and soul. To put this in perspective, if Akasha-sama possessed the physical power that you showed, she'd have no problem controlling it. There's a reason she's Dark Lord and one of the greatest vampire warriors to ever live. She's a master in syncing both yokai and aura. She's had centuries to master and improve on the countless known techniques and tweaking wherever she saw fit. She is literally the only living vampire that could regulate the amount of power that you possess without being consumed. This was how she defeated the almighty Alucard, who by the way possessed even more power than yourself."

Running one hand through his hair, Bruce slightly nodded. This didn't surprise him one bit from what he knew of her, and how remarkable she was. But that was aside the point and far from the issue at hand. He was silent for many moments and mostly gaping at the magical wristband.

"If this thing were to come off, would I revert back to that beast and lose control?"

Selene shook her head.

"Not at all, it was your initial awakening and your power raised to the max because of your emotions. You'd be fine, long as you don't raise your yokai and or aura passed a certain point. I'll need time to evaluate and perform physical tests, but as an awakened shinso even with a small portion of yokai your strength is far greater than what you were previously capable of."

Bruce sighed as he lowered his face into the palm of his hands. This went on for some moments before he looked up at the group.

"Is wearing this thing my only option? Doctor Fate accomplished condensing my power before and he can do it again. I don't want to be a danger, but with that sort of power lurking inside me that could erupt at any moment... is problematic."

It was Selene that shook her head.

"Running away from this won't get you anywhere. True, Fate did manage to conceal your power before but in a moment of great distress that containment was broken and who's to say it doesn't happen again. Such a method is like putting a Band-Aid on a wound that requires surgery. There is only one rational course of action to be taken," the medic spoke.

"Being?" Bruce locked gazes with her.

A small snicker escaped her lips.

"You won't like this, but you must learn to grasp and control it... and that is something you solely cannot do on your own. The power that you've acquired is something I myself have not dealt with. I cannot guide you this time, and you are really left with only one option. Apollo and Akasha-sama. You're all against the notion, I'm sure but there is really no other choice at this juncture."

And as expected she received a glare from him.

"Yes, you'd essentially be under house arrest but at this point that isn't such a bad thing. You're a danger Bruce, more than you probably realize. You can't even begin to comprehend the power at your disposal, it will consume and take you over. You're not fortified to control it! A couple dozen years inside Apollo's arena under close observation outta do the trick. He will be angry and upset with how much we've kept secret, but it's time that we've come clean with him about you. And I mean everything."

This brought about another quick instance of silence and Bruce shaking his head.

"No…"

"No, are you mad?! You're no longer in a position to make decisions, not after this. That power, and uncontrolled as is could mean the lives of thousands or even millions in jeopardy if you were to lose it again and go on some rampage! Excuse me but not all of us are Superman, have the abilities of a Green Lantern or the Flash. If your Justice League weren't to intervene a lot of us could be in for a world of hurt!"

"That won't happen," Nightwing interjected. "You saw with your own two eyes, he fought the beast within and won."

"Only because you were able to reach him, who's to say the circumstance isn't different next time? Perhaps you, nor your friends are available… or maybe it doesn't work as it did before? Are you willing to risk innocents all for the sake of keeping his secret? I for one am not!"

It was then Superman that breathed out and running a hand over his forehead, shaking his head. This was a tough position they were in and an argument could be made for either side, but he silently stood in place and quietly deliberated the pros and cons. This wasn't for very long as he looked up with a decision made.

"Selene," Superman looked to her directly as he took a few steps forward and situating himself in front of her. "You've done great with him all along, up till now. The night he was turned, and the days and nights thereafter following your procedures so that he didn't morph into a ghoul. And you could have stopped there but you didn't. The Realm of Alvasleha, you chose to direct and train him there. No one asked, you made that decision on your own and I think I know why."

Selene bit over her upper lip as Kal reached out and lowering a hand over her left shoulder.

"It's because you believed in him. And I need for you to do it again, just as the rest of us," Superman said with determination.

Nightwing was in agreement as he moved in beside Kal.

"And you're no Apollo or even Akasha, but he doesn't need that. You're supposedly the greatest doctor of the monster world, and I'd say that more than qualifies you for the task. You're all he really has, please. Batman out of commission and sidelined with all that's happening wouldn't bold well for a single of us, we need our big guns… especially now until the threat of Fairy Tale is stopped."

The medic closed her eyes for a moment as she moved forward and out from in between them, she paced about for some time while the room was soundless.

"You're all overestimating my abilities, I told you before I'm unfitted for something like this. I want to help, believe me I do truly want what's best for Wayne and if that's really what all of you desire than there's really only one choice to make. We return to Apollo's estate and inform him of what's happened and Bruce's awakening. He fought against Alucard, who possessed marginable more power than Wayne at his height. And then there's Demitri, I couldn't have been the only one that noticed the look on his face when Bruce unleashed his inner power. There was no signs of fear, in fact he seemed to relish it with visible thrill and excitement."

Kokoa almost shivered as she too recalled this.

"Yes, I remember. And if that's the case, you just have to wonder how much power Maximoff possesses. Even with all of us together, we completely got our butts kicked. He wasn't exactly running away in fear of Batman's awakening, which means he has power equal to or greater… the latter more likely."

Selene's fists clutched as she looked to the ground.

"To think there was a vampire out there outclassing my master in power to such a degree, but to what extent is the question. I don't want to say it, but it's possible we could be looking at a vampire threat more dangerous than the king of vampires himself, Alucard."

"Possible, but let's not jump the gun. There's a lot we don't know," Kokoa replied.

Again the medic's eyes looked to Bruce who was sitting over the bed.

"You haven't said much. You know where I stand on the matter, but this is your life and you should have a fair say. What do you plan to do, and it better be one good damn answer."

Everyone else inside the room also looked right at him. He took time to really think and consider everything before he looked up and with a response.

"You've made valid points, but there are two factors in play and probably the most important why I cannot turn to Akasha or Apollo. Far as your emperor I would essentially be caged. And same with Akasha, if she knew of this my turning and inability to control it she wouldn't keep that from Apollo so I'd still be faced with the same predicament. And secondly, Akasha as you said hasn't went through and acquired this sort of power even if by your claims that if the roles were reversed she'd have no issue controlling it. Fact is that she hasn't, and Apollo isn't a vampire and for the first reason I listed, no."

"Then what?!" Selene snapped.

The entire room was with their eyes over him as he took a deep breath.

"There's only one person that can help, one vampire that we know that walked this world with power immense and greater than what I possess and had no trouble managing it."

The entire space went dead silent for a moment and their eyes over him.

"Alucard…" Bruce murmured.

As if the room weren't already soundless it grew even more so that a pen drop could have been heard.

"Hold up," Kokoa's upper fangs grazed her lower lip. "Did I hear right, did you say Alucard!"

Bruce was only with a nod of his head and it was then Selene that bit over her tongue.

"Have you completely lost it?! Alucard has long since been gone and even if he were alive, you couldn't really think to… no, that's lunacy!"

With his arms overlapped even Superman was with questions and knew Bruce wasn't one that didn't go without crazy ideas. Bruce was up and off the bed and headed straight for the backup gear and armor which wasn't far and began dressing.

"Selene is right, the king of vampires is dead," Cyborg sounded. "And unless you're planning something irrational like resurrecting him, then I don't see what you're getting at."

Further silence ensued with no response from the caped crusader and a silent gulp from Nightwing.

"Hey ah Bruce, you aren't planning anything like that… are you?"

"Of course not," he quickly shot down the notion.

This allowed the entire room to ease up and breathe a whole lot easier, but there was still the question as to what he had in mind. And soon he was in full armor except for the cowl that hung from the back of his neck.

"If not that, then what?" Zatanna asked.

"This situation was unfavorable, unexpected and he had us… no, me right where he wanted me. Dealing with Demitri is still atop my to do list, but now so too is gaining control of this power before damage is done that cannot be reversed. He caught me off guard this time and took full advantage and almost killed Sasha!" Batman's fists clinched. "I believed that he had… and I won't allow that to happen again. He knows I'm alive, and he will come for me and next time he falls. But this time it'll be on my home turf."

"Gotham City," Kokoa uttered. "Selene says you had a plan, something capable of beating him. What?"

"Not your concern."

Batman's gaze then fell over Nightwing, which then quickly shaped into a glare.

"You and I are going to have a long talk, you should never have involved yourself! And worse, you brought Sasha into this… the outcome of that battle might have been different had you not done so."

The caped crusader was ready and tempted to go off on Nightwing, right then and there but held back. Though behind a mask Dick could feel the testiness stemming from him.

"I'm taking a trip, and I'll be heading out immediately."

"Where to, after such an encounter this should be a time for revaluation, resting and really thinking things over," Cyborg said.

"The Principality of Wallachia. It is where it began for him, the place where it started. The king of vampires wasn't always with evil intentions, in fact once upon a time he shared the same vision as Bloodriver. But was betrayed and condemned by those he sought to coexist with."

Not only Kokoa, but Selene also knew of this.

"A story known by all vampires, which I've been told hundreds of times over. Okay, but why there? It's been ages since he operated from there and again, he's dead," Kokoa said.

"Right on both accounts, there is however something there that I must recover. Information I salvaged from Katur Masato, who was the Deputy Director for Operations during the Alucard attack in Japan listed important details regarding the king of vampires. There's a tomb, with no name labeled with numbers and a set of characters just over half a mile from where Alucard built his empire. Inside that tomb is where I need to go."

"What's inside?" Selene asked, very interested to hear about this.

"Call him what you want, a monster, maniac, but he was also a genius and an organized one for that. He's kept active logs over the centuries, materials and items he's obtained through his travels and all of which believed to be inside that tomb. Getting inside won't be easy, guarded by magical encryptions according to the notes. Till now there was never any reason even consider breaking in, but with the way things have changed that's changed," Batman looked straight at Zatanna. "Your magic will be essential in gaining access. It should be child's play for you."

Selene scratched at her side while Kokoa crossed her arms.

"You really believe he would have kept detailed information about himself, and his own power. How can you be so sure of this?" the red haired vampire asked.

"I would," Batman replied. "And once inside I'll know for sure."

"He wasn't you… okay and after that, what?!" Selene snapped. "Say there is valuable information, who would then act as your supervisor?"

"You," Batman looked her dead in the eyes without reluctance. "Maybe you don't believe that you can, but I wouldn't have the progression and control that I have today if it wasn't for you. This is new for you, as it is for me but no one gets anywhere retreating or crumbling under the pressures of the unknown or passing issues onto someone else because they're too afraid. You're of the great Asagao three, assembled by the great Bloodriver Akasha… this task isn't above your abilities. Are you, or are you not the greatest doctor of the yokai realm?"

This statement hit her right in the core of her pride, standing still with every muscle in her body tight.

"Very well, Mister Wayne. I don't like this, and doubtful that my stance changes… but challenge accepted."

Both Superman and Cyborg smiled at this, but that was also when her eyes then looked in the direction of Kal.

"You're fortunate Lady Sasha was unconscious during your transformation, she would never be capable of keeping her mouth shut for long. I'll do this under only a few conditions, or the deal's off and my master will know and so too will Apollo."

"Name it," Superman replied.

"If this is all blows up in our face and he completely loses it and goes on a rampage, I want you to guarantee me something," Selene's gaze was locked with Kal's. "I want you to stop him… you're one of the few I know that could."

"You needn't worry about him," Batman spoke as he stepped in and the vampire medic instead shifting her attention to the caped crusader. "If lives are in danger Superman won't hesitate to remove a threat, even if that means the end of a friend. None of us would."

"It won't come to that," Superman shook his head. "But if there's ever such a scenario you have my word. I'll take care of it."

The purple haired vampire breathed out in relief. And just like that, Batman headed for the exit through the automatic doors and everyone else followed. When out in the hall he didn't have to ask which direction to go, he could hear them, her glee. They were just down the hall ahead and through those doors he entered and when he spotted her Bruce couldn't have been any happier, hearing it was one thing but seeing Sasha alive and well with his own two eyes was heartwarming.

"Daddy yur up and well, yaaaaaahhh! Look nii-san, he's back," Sasha jumped from her cross legged position in front of the television and ran right at him.

With outstretched arms he embraced her tightly, as he dropped to a knee and holding on tight and felt he might never let go. The image of Demitri punching a whole right through her body continuously played back in his mind. His emotions got the better of him as he shed a tear, but did his best to hold it together.

"It dumb, I wanted nii-san to be nee-san but Miss Zatara changed him back," Sasha pouted.

Others standing in the doorway got a good kick out of this, and Zatanna herself laughing. Damian on the other hand was anything but entertained, but happy to see his father up and standing.

"Father," he too approached. "You feeling back to one hundred?"

"I've seen better days, I'll live. I want you to stay here with Sasha a little while longer, there's something I need to do and it might take a few hours."

"Where to?" Damian responded.

"Yeah, I wanna know too, Daddy. Can we come?"

Bruce shook his head as he broke away from Sasha.

"No. I won't be long, you'll be safe here until I get back and then we can go home."

The dark knight turned his back to them and walked for the exit stopped only after three steps.

"And what about that vampire, father? What do you plan to do about Demitri?"

"You let me worry about him, but first I must deal with an even bigger problem," Batman took off passed those standing in the doorway. "Myself."

He called for Zatanna who joined him halfway down the hall.

"I'll whip up the coordinates and then the rest is up to you."

"Of course, teleportation and relocation is my specialty... among other things."

"I'm coming with, I want to see what lies inside that tomb," Kokoa stood off to the side of them.

Selene also approached with a similar demeanor.

"As will I, if I'm going to be your tutor or whatever you want to call it, I want to be in the loop."

"Fine, but once we manage to enter be on guard. I expect the place to be booby-trapped," Batman said.

"This is essentially Alucard's lair we're talking about, I would expect nothing less," Selene replied. "However, there's one thing I'd like to ask of you before we make the trip. Can you feel it, are you capable of tapping into the power of the shinso freely?"

Instead of answering, Bruce went ahead and removed the limiter from his wrist and focused his inner energy, raising his yokai as Zatanna, Kokoa and Selene watched his dark blue eyes transform into blood red ones with a slit through them. His raise in power even at such a low portion was noticeable.

"That answer your question?" he responded just before reconnecting the constraint and his eyes reverting back. "If that's all, then let's be on our way."

He pulled the cowl up and over his head.

 **To be continued**


	43. Disclosing Details

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP43: Disclosing Details**

All together they arrived on scene and the atmosphere very foggy as they walked along with Batman out front and leading the way. Behind him were Selene, Zatanna, Kokoa and Cyborg who all stayed close as they moved through the open pasture /cemetery. It was only after a few minutes of searching that they stumbled upon it atop a hill, tall and on its own.

"There it is," Batman said with conviction.

Stepping aside, the dark knight allowed Zatanna to move in ahead of him in front of the tomb. With her eyes closed and hands over the stone, magical energy appeared around her hands and moments later came a rumbling sound and the lawn beneath their feet shaking. Everyone however upheld their composures as seconds later Zee's eyes opened but her eyeballs a bright and glowing blue and next she began speaking, but words they couldn't understood. The shaking foundation persisted and at a much higher force than before causing some to lose their footing but all keeping upright. This elongated for a little while longer and little by little the shaking began to slow and before long it came to a stop and Zatanna's eyes returning to normal. In front of the tomb a section of concrete slid out of place, revealing an underground stairwell.

"Good work," Batman walked forward and positioned himself next to Zatanna. "You lead the way."

The powerful magician nodded.

"Great call, I disabled the main seals but there's sure to be more surprises awaiting us inside."

"Right," the caped crusader agreed. "We must stay vigilant."

He looked back to the others, all of which had a full understanding and without further discussion they were on their way in and did so carefully. Kokoa was especially excited to see just what sort of information they'd come by and Selene felt likewise. They were born pure vampires and to be in a position to gain and learn about the greatest of their species to live was a treat. As they made their way further into the underground lair/tomb it became darker and darker.

"Gnitaolf snretnal," Zatnanna spoke as floating lanterns appeared around them and following.

They moved along with caution, and it didn't take before they were met by built in hazards. Someone must have stepped over something, as then came a buzzing sound and poisonous darts darting at them from both sides of the walls. Zatanna reacted just fast enough to stop the projectiles with her backwards magic, as she had also raised a magical shield over the entire group.

The lot of them watched the projectiles plummet to the ground while Zee dropped her arms downward sharply. And with the shield again lowered the group continued on with the magician still leading the way.

"It's so roomy," Kokoa looked around. "I was expecting something smaller and condensed."

"This is Alucard we're talking about, of course it'd be much larger," Selene replied.

Further and further in, they turned a corner and just as they came up on split hall with two possible routes, Batman extended an arm out in front of Zatanna and stopping her.

"What?" she asked.

The Caped Crusader quietly moved on ahead of her.

"Do you hear it, the circulation of excessive air? It's coming from this side," Batman pointed to the left side of the hall.

"Sorry," Zatanna shook her head. "I don't hear anything."

Cyborg took the initiative performing a scan of both halls as his right arm reshaped and a bright green light starting with the right side which turned up nothing and then to the left which was an totally different result.

"There's definitely something down that hall," Victor nodded with confirmation.

With a batarang unleashed from his belt he chucked it down the left hall, and arrows whizzed from out of nowhere and flames covering the entire hall and a portion of the ground crumbling and beneath it was a pit of spikes. Lasers beams also shot from out of the walls. The flames shut off after nearly a minute and so too did the rest of the ruckus.

"That's where we need to go," Batman said without a doubt.

Kokoa bit over her tongue and gulped, pondering just what else might be ahead.

"Get close to me," Zatanna looked to everyone within the group. "All of you."

Each did as she instructed. And again the magician used her power as a magical ball/ barricade shaped around all of them and next thing they knew they were floating through the air. Zatanna guided them through left hall as the flames and lasers again shot out of nowhere, but they were protected. Eventually they made it through and turning the corner, and once she deemed it safe enough she disposed of the magical barrier. Again she led the way, and Selene looking around and taking time to really appreciate the build and construct of the underground tomb. From that point they were no longer faced with any disturbances as they came up on a door. It was covered in dust as Zatanna ran her hand over it and her eyes closed for a moment.

"Another magical lock, if there's something to be found it is on the other side of this door."

Doing what she did best, Zatanna disabled the locks as the door slowly opened with a cracking sound. Zatara was the first in but it was so dark that they could barely see a thing, and with the use of her magic once more, added lanterns appeared in addition to floating candles. The entire space was filled with light and it was quite a sight to behold. There were shelves of books, tables and all sorts of other antiques which included jewelry, clocks, a chest box, mirrors. In addition to those things were also weapons, maps of the yokai realm pasted over the walls.

"Would you look at all this stuff," Kokoa ventured off on her own.

Others within the group had also done the same and much like the entrance door the inside was crawling with dust and there were cobwebs no matter which direction they looked. Selene went straight for the bookshelves and looking through them, most of which were either written in Latin, Japanese or Greek, all of which she was capable of reading. Zatanna stood at the center of the room while Cyborg walked around and performing scans of the entire area. The red haired vampire somewhat skipped around feeling like a little girl in a candy shop, taking hold of a dagger that was nearly four hundred years old and holding it before looking to a dresser with wear and tear. For minutes this is how things were, each of them scouring the area and searching for anything that looked like it held importance.

"Here, I think I might have found something," Zatanna called out and Batman the first to her side.

"What is it?"

She was over a knee and situated in front of an open trunk/box. And inside the box were writings, well organized with a feather to the side and a closed jar of ink. Cyborg and the others quickly made their way in that direction and standing over her. The pages were well kept well and neat, stacked over one another, but some of the words and lettering very faded.

"Wait you don't think that those were written by…"

"Alucard?" Batman cut Kokoa off as he too took a knee beside Zatanna. "It's possible."

"But is it readable?" Cyborg leaned in, with Selene thinking the same.

All the dust around caused Zatanna to sneeze as she then stood and taking a good look around the entire room.

"We've got our work cut out for us inspecting all this stuff, but why do it here when we can do it someplace far more comforting."

"Huh?" Kokoa looked to her.

With the perfect idea in mind and the textbook spell, Zatanna transported the entire group and all the items inside the tomb to another location in just a couple words. Kokoa jumped at the immediate change in location. The surrounding was much like a library, but a massive one for that matter with countless bookshelves that were over fifteen feet in height and filled with books. There were a couple windows throughout and skylights and the air so much fresher. Not only had all of them been relocated but so too were all the items within the tomb, and Zatanna using her magic to neatly arrange everything on one side of the room.

"Where are we?" Kokoa looked around.

"My place," Zatanna answered with a smile. "This quarters is where I do all my studying and sharpen my skills and spells."

Selene took a couple steps and looking all around.

"Don't tell me, are all those books…"

"Containing magic spells," Zatanna cut the purple haired vampire off with the nod of her head. "Indeed it is. The starters section is over that way, then the mid-level stuff in that section, followed by the high level, then the most powerful stuff that only the most skilled and powerful wizards can yield over that way. And then there's that section, forbidden magic and I have access to it all."

Zatanna pointed out each separate section and the vampire could hardly believe her eyes. There must have been millions of books in the room, and most of which containing powerful magic and spells. She hadn't any idea that so much of it existed, it was really quite the scene.

"Let's get to work," Batman looked to the trunk/box and then back at Zatanna. "Can you get those writings readable?"

"Who do you think I am, I can do that and then some. I'll also be able to determine who wrote them."

"Good and while you do that the rest of us will look through the rest of this stuff and see if there isn't anything else of significance," Batman responded.

In the snap of a finger a Grimoire in addition to a floating magic ball appeared in front of Zatanna. Both items were slowly lowered over a table off to the side of her. Next she levitated all the loose written pages from the trunk with just raising her arm as all floated through the air.

"Batman, check. Think I might have something else," Cyborg opened the top drawer to one of the antiques and inside was a book covered in dust and web.

He carefully opened it as Batman came in beside him and there was writing inside. It was written in Latin, just as most the pages recovered from the trunk and the handwriting was very similar if not identical to what was on all the loose pages. The book was handed to Batman who slowly flipped through what was at least three hundred pages and all of which filled with writing except for the last few pages.

"Zee," Batman closed the book. "We'll need your assist with this one as well."

 **Kingdom of Uanora**

"Speak of the devil," Kiyoko Ito breezed into the office in a dark orange dress.

Following the kitsune queen was Kotori Chiemi, major general of Uanora's military and close friend to Kiyoko. Department. The green haired man smiled at both women.

"Good afternoon, lady Kiyoko."

"Hello, Mr. Wilhelm," she nodded. "I need you to finish organizing the rotation for preliminaries."

"Already on it, your highness. Did I hear right that the tournament has been delayed by two months from the original set date? Wonder what was behind the thought process in that decision," Wilhelm smirked as he looked passed his queen and to the other beside her. "Does my adorable major have plans for this Friday?"

In a silent grown Kotori bit down over her tongue, and looking to Kiyoko from the corner of her eye. Was he really doing this now, flirting with her in front of their queen?! She expected a reaction out of Kiyoko but surprisingly the kitsune queen said nothing.

"We need the lineup finalized before the generals meeting, sir."

"Don't worry so much, my lady. Consider it done," his smirk remained as he again looked straight at Kotori. "Friday?"

Kiyoko coughed aloud and gaining his attention.

"Your signature first, please. This is your unit and responsibility."

Wilhelm sighed but took the forms from her, reaching for one of her pens. Once the queen was sure he'd signed the forms, Kotori gave him a small smile.

"I'm spending Friday working on shuffling new trainees into the lineup. Each will go into basic training and then will be properly placed in separate units afterwards, depending their strengths."

He wrinkled his nose at her and shrugged.

"No real plans then. Same old, same old. You work far too hard, and too much."

It was a common complaint from him in regards to her schedule. He seemed to believe that her days should be spent in far more idleness than was practical. Of course, if she spent her days lazing around, flirting, and drinking, nothing around the palace would get done.

"There. See how diligent I am in your service?" Wilhelm handed her back the forms. "Here. I'll have everything else wrapped up in a jiffy."

He placed a card atop the stacks and winking right at Kotori.

"Sir?"

"You'll need a dress for Friday night since you're coming with me. And shoes probably, and one of those little shawl things that can't possibly keep you warm. Oh and maybe a long blue bow, you always look so cute in those things."

Kotori froze. Friday evening, her entire schedule was filled from top to bottom. Despite being the major, she'd never been put in a position to look over newbies. Of course, she had started training when she was just six. But it wasn't just that, she too had to deal with her share of paperwork and it was far from being the thing she enjoyed most about her position.

"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty, and being your prompt self, I'm sure you'll be ready," he considered her with a warm look in his eyes. "In fact, you should take tomorrow off, so you can get your shopping done. My diligent major works too hard as it is."

She gaped at him a moment before recovering and the queen letting out a quiet chuckle as she stepped away from the major.

"I'll leave you two alone now, I've finished what I needed to here."

The queen waved with her back to them as she exited and Kotori's face a bright red from embarrassment.

"You're an idiot, in front of Lady Ito… really?! Mister. Wilhelm, there is far too much that needs to be done before the tournament event kicks off. I shouldn't have any trouble getting all of the necessary shopping done Thursday, I suppose."

"Nonsense. We both know that you are routinely a week ahead in the paperwork. One day off is not going throw you too badly off schedule." Wilhelm held her gaze. "I also know that you hate shopping, and it will take you twice as long as you plan to find anything."

"Whatever. Is there anything else?"

"Not today. Trufant and I have an early dinner with Margarethe. I'll see you Friday at seven-thirty."

With that, she swept out of his office. Kotori walked down the hall and once she was far enough she let out a sigh. That man was the most frustrating, irritating, thoughtful, irresponsible, caring person she had ever met. And that was her problem. Over the years she had gone from being annoyed with him for flirting with her to being annoyed that he didn't really mean it when he flirted. It was clear from most of his behavior that he still thought of her as the young girl that he had taught, and she wanted him to see the woman she had become. He did the same with lots of other gals, and somehow she fancied him, despite this.

 **Hiklorhan**

It was nearly nine by the time Bloodriver Akasha finished with the stacks of requests and finalizing future meetings. She carefully stretched before rising from her chair to start closing up the office. It was nearly an hour after that the Dark Lord returned to her castle, but there was curry simmering in a crock-pot in the massive kitchen where her maidens and cooks worked. She checked in with most of her staff, sending a handful home for the night. Afterwards she treated herself to a hot bath filled with plant herbs, silently humming and singing to herself. Following such a long and exhausting day in the office, this was more than refreshing. The night was far from over however as at the conclusion of the bath she headed for the dressing room on the sixth floor.

Much like others within the realm, she too and her firm were also prepping for the impending fiesta and the upcoming GWX tournament, which would serve as the main event. Akasha felt like she was in over her head. She loved playing dress-up, but currently she was at a loss where to even begin looking for what she needed. Of course, it would help if she knew what she wanted in a dress, something else that she didn't know, for the event in particular. Normally, she'd call upon the talents of the Assistant Department Head of the Threads District, Jun Kou, for this sort of thing. Jun had impeccable fashion sense and very much enjoyed picking out clothing for the proper occasion. However, Jun was currently on vacation, leaving Akasha on her own.

Breathing out, she raked through another rack of dresses. Why were all of these cut so she wouldn't be able to bend over without popping out of them? Akasha didn't mind showing a little skin, but most of these seemed more like aprons than actual dresses.

"Lady Akasha, is that you?"

She turned to find a woman standing at 5'9, with red eyes and slit pupils, shoulder length blond hair with streaks of red and blue. She was dressed in black boots, gray leggings and white blouse.

"Lailay!" Akasha said happily, raising in that direction and wrapping her arms around the vampire.

She was a member of the Asagao three and it's schematic leader who led them on and off the battlefield.

"Lailay, where have you been?! It seems like I haven't seen you in forever, where is Miukei?"

"Dunno, last I remember she was still in Vindellorien. My stay was cut short, had a personal matter to deal with. That's quite a surprise to find you haven't heard from her since our travels, but she's a big girl and will turn up whenever. She's always been such an explorer."

"You aren't wrong about that," Akasha smiled.

The vampire sighed as she moved in on her master.

"It is so very good to see you again. What has been going on here lately? I've been hearing all sorts of rumors about a split between you and Colton. Is it true?"

Akasha sighed; she'd hoped that the mess wasn't that well known, but that was strictly wishful thinking. The entire realm knew all about that.

"It's a long story. A lot has changed since you were last here and I mean a lot. I'd give you all the details, but I have to find something to wear for the conference tomorrow, and I am so lost. There's also the tournament event coming up and I want to look my absolute best in front of the masses. If I can't find anything here, then I'll just have my fashion designers whip up something nice. But yes, it is true. There were very many reasons to why the decision, mostly I was blinded to the many truths. One incident altered everything and I guess what they say about love changing a person is true."

Lailay dropped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't tell me, is it Shuzen? You've decided to get back with him?!"

"Uhm no," Akasha's eyes looked to the ground and her cheeks visibly pink. "It… it's someone else."

"Oh," Lailay's brows jumped. "Well now you've got me interested. Whoever he is, I'm sure he must be something if you went through all the trouble of cutting tides with Colt. Fine, I'll help you find the perfect dress, and tell you a little about what I've been up to and you the same," Lailay grinned. "I want to know who the lucky guy is. Do you have a color in mind?"

"Green, blue, black or purple. Preferably black or blue."

Lailay nodded as from there they went right into searching what was pretty much a clothing joint inside the castle, with thousands of options of dresses to choose from.

"I'll go first. There was a small disturbance in the Ucernaunt village, a nice little place I've passed through more than I can count throughout the years. It started when Mariana Kohiki of a neighboring land caught heat with Gustavo Ouhall. Gustavo is chief of Ucernaunt. Well, I'm sure things actually were in motion before then, the bad blood between both lands. Mariana and followers of hers attacked the village during their sleep and set fire to the village. They managed to put out the fires before any huge damage was done. Hmm. Go try this one on." Lailay held out a hanger with a dress over it.

"This Ucernaunt, is it of the Waniguchi tribe?" Akasha asked

"Yes. And Mariana was creating much deception between the tribe leaders and citizens."

Akasha popped her head out of the dressing room, still listening.

"This one is not going to work. I feel like it's going to fall off my shoulders every time I move."

"Stay right there, I'll look for something that isn't strapless. So, you probably want to know what happened to Mariana once they realized she was the culprit. That's really where things got ugly and I received a letter from a black raven, sent by an old friend."

"Yes, please do tell," Akasha said delightedly.

 **XXX**

The succubus puttered around her apartment, dealing with any mess the week had caused. Once her temporary home matched her expectations of neatness, Kurono Kurumu gathered up her portfolio. After warming up with scales and a few poses in the mirror, Kurumu turned to the sofa. A little while later she set aside her routine practice to fix a quick lunch before returning to her spot in front of the mirror.

Through this entire process Kurumu discovered another hidden talent aside from her physical appearance and that being her voice. Others had already complimented the way she sung, which she had done so at the bar just down the block the night before onstage by the request of her mother. That was so like Ageha. It wasn't that Kurumu didn't like to sing, but the thought of working with professional singers and what not on a regular basis had made her hesitant to perform in public. Still this was a fairly simple song, and Kurumu soon found herself singing along with the accompaniment she was playing.

It was with a sigh that she finally shut off the music playing from the stereo system. She couldn't put off getting ready for the audition any longer. After a quick shower, Kurumu fussed with her hair, twisting it up into a sleek chignon, before slipping into her underthings and sliding on a red dress. She smiled at her reflection before applying her make up. The seed pearl necklace and earrings were dug out of her mother's jewelry box leaving her only to collect her purse and wrap and put on her boots. She still had fifteen minutes before her mother was supposed to show, and she was always late. In just a couple minutes the doorbell rang and startling her. Kurumu hadn't been expecting Ageha for at least another ten minutes.

"You're late, mother."

"Kurumu-chan, you wound me. We'll still get there on time," Ageha took in her outfit and held out a hand. "You look lovely. My little pumpkin isn't short for talent?"

Ageha squeezed and pinched at Kurumu's right cheek, who just as quickly slapped it away.

"I'm not a child anymore, I'm a grown woman. Stop with the pumpkin stuff!" Kurumu said, irritated.

"Oh please, whatever. Let's be off."

It was a brief drive to the hotel where the auditions were being held. Kurumu felt a stirring of butterflies in her stomach. Her mother reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You'll do just fine, Kurumu-chan. You're more than ready for this. Besides," she beamed at her, "I finally have an excuse to get a dance out of you while you sing."

Kurumu blushed and sighed. It was both frustrating and comforting at the same time. Ever the inspiration, she helped her out of the car once they arrived, turning the keys over to a valet, and both headed inside. She did her best to hide her awe at the ballroom. It was certainly fancier than most the venues she attended, previous to that.

Ageha steered them towards a table where two persons sat, the head of the judges department, were already seated. Both offered her warm smiles. This is also where Kurumu signed herself in at the desk. Her mother went off to get them drinks, and Kurumu was left alone with the two head judges of the event. The butterflies in her stomach decided to jump up and down as she took deep breathes to calm herself.

"Don't worry so much, Kurumu. You'll do just fine," she quietly assured herself.

 **XXX**

The witch sighed as she worked her way through another form. It took time, but after a long hour or so her desk was finally visible again. It was a rewarding feeling, especially considering all the work she'd been putting in. She asked him not to go easy on her and she kept assuring him that she wanted the whole load but by now she was somewhat regretting it. The young assistant witch had been moved all over and aiding in various departments and today it was the musical section that she'd been assigned to assist. They were the emperor's own personal band of musicians and performed at most notable yokai events. The entire time one thought popping up in her head and that being about Eris. How did the Valkyrie do it, she wondered?

But in the few days that she started as Apollo's personal secretary of sorts she'd done an exceeding well job and so he added to it. This was in part why Ruby had been upgraded to the assistant director for the day. Others wouldn't have been so fond of it, but Ruby didn't mind at all the moving around between departments. She stayed on top of everything, finishing every task with much rapidity. It was out of the blue but within the past day she received a call from a close friend and someone she held dear, Kurono Kurumu. The succubi's current struggle with her modeling career was putting emotion into it, according to her latest critic. She could do that. She had been doing that and it was negativity such as that which really held her back. It was frustrating. Especially since the one certain way of getting emotion into a mien left her own emotions in a muddle. All she had to do was keep her doubters in mind, and some sort of emotion would stem off her whenever she was onstage.

The phone conversation between them seemed to last for over an hour and Ruby constantly gave her support and told Kurumu to hold her head up high, believe in herself and there was no way she'd fail. On her own and out of the room she walked the halls of Apollo's estate, halfway worn out but satisfied with her duties completed. The witch redressed into something far more formal as she journeyed downward and to the first floor and into a massive auditorium where the gala was set to take place. In fact it appeared to already be in full swing upon her arrival as she entered the room that was filled with guests. There was a group in particular that she eyed, who were of Apollo's staff and had welcomed her with open arms. She joined in on their conversation which was all over the place, and one out of the group provided them all with cold beverages.

The group stood around and talked for a while just as dinner was finally announced, Ruby found that their table had been joined by several of the contributors. Chunsui and Yuma kept the conversation flowing as the courses were served, both servants to the estate of Apollo and Ruby could see why her current boss had ended up with his position and with so much respect. Everyone had nothing but good things to say about the harbinger and how they were treated during work hours. Apollo was perfectly charming and engaging, easily keeping every one entertained whenever he was around. Ruby found that she felt the same way about him, just as the others did.

And once they had finished feasting, then came the dancing and more conversation. Ruby danced her first dance with some unknown before being passed on to another and then another. After that, the witch found herself making a circuit of her fellow assistant department heads and even some of their contributors. It took some doing, but she finally managed to extract herself from the dance floor to collect a drink and rest her feet. Ruby tucked herself in a sparely populated corner with a glass of lemonade. It wasn't long before someone joined her. He stood at 6'0, averagely build with deep blue eyes and waist long, platinum blond hair tied in a low tail while two lengthy strands made their way down both sides of his chest. He donned brown, sleeveless tunic reaching his knees, tied with a golden tassel at the waist underneath a deep red open robe with arcane runes embroiled in black in a designed manner.

"Enjoying your first fundraising gala? I was bored to tears at mine," he smiled at her as he approached with a cane in hand.

She didn't know if he was cracking a joke or being serious, but either way she laughed.

"It's not that bad, emperor," Ruby grinned. "I've been through similar assisting Tsukune."

"I would imagine," Apollo sighed. "How have you liked it thus far, it hasn't been too much work has it? At any point that you feel you're being overcome by too much, alert I and or my staff and..."

"No sir," Ruby shook her head happily. "Everything is wonderful."

Her gaze fell over the ground for a moment as she fiddled with her fingers, and Apollo especially looking into her eyes though she didn't look his way.

"Does working with and assisting the head chairman at yokai academy make you happy?"

The question was not just out of nowhere but one she saw coming as her eyes popped opened. Ruby looked up at him as he did the same back.

"Yes," the answer was immediate. "Why do you ask?"

"Good to know. No reason then out of curiosity why you requested to be here and at my side instead of in the academy where you're to most comfortable. It is after all an environment you've grown so accustomed to. Was this really your decision, or did young Aono put you up to it?"

"No sir, this was my choice. I just wanted to, ah…"

The witch completely froze as she bit down over her tongue. She just didn't have the words to articulate what she really wanted to say, or maybe it was that she was too nervous. This was probably common with him, seeing fellow citizens of the realm freeze up in front of him for whatever reason. Instead she had something else in mind as she refocused her thoughts. Her feet were somewhat sore and as too were her legs, but still Ruby felt she had enough in them for one more round.

"How about it, you up for it," the witch offered him a hand.

Apollo looked down over her unusually.

"Excuse me, my child. Are you asking me to dance?"

"That I am," she smiled up at him. "Is that a yes or no?"

The harbinger couldn't help but laugh at her straightforwardness, setting his cane aside which leaned up against the wall as he took Ruby's hand into his own.

"After all your hard work and doing such a fine job for that matter, I could never turn down such a request."

He returned the smile as she led them onto the dance floor and their hands locked while they moved to the pace of the music. Neither noticed, but from afar very many eyes were over them. The only time a single of them witnessed their emperor dance with anyone since he return was with his daughter, the Dark Lord so this came as a surprise. Jealous eyes of female yokai on and off the dance floor intensely paid close attention and some in disgust.

 _ **Kingdom of Reinganar**_

The royal get together had gone about as planned, and Davina bored out of her mind, just waiting for the main event which was just underway. The previous bouts had been nothing special and mostly one sided. It was nothing noteworthy and mostly a whole lot of the same. And that was how, she found herself seated at the room's center of a sizeable audience. Davina took a deep breath, blocking out the noises around her, and rest her fingers over her dress as the battle kicked off between the top two contestants. It was a qualifiers match for the upcoming global GWX tournament that all monster warriors alike were striving to take part in. At the sounding of the bell both transformed into their true werewolf forms and went right at each other relentlessly. Many jumped to their feet and cheering at the overall ferocity and intensity of the brawl as they exchanged blows. They clawed away at one another and even taking bites here and there. Davina was with her hands clasped together, hoping and praying for a certain victor.

One bite to the left shoulder and slash to the chest was greeted with applause and demands for more. Davina was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable as she watched the love of her life going at it so brutally with another werewolf soldier. Only one of them would move on and have a chance at the greatest tag team tournament that would be officiated by the best and watched by millions. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her fluttering nerves. She opened them to find Fergus gaining the advantage over the opposition. He had a grin over his chops, all warmth and confidence. And with that her worries slowly began to vanish. The entire time she kept her eyes on Fergus as he began overwhelming his opponent. His opponent was on his heels and struggling to gain ground and it was only a matter of time before he hit the canvas. And it was only a few moments later as that exact outcome occurred and there was thunderous applause, and Fergus with his arms in the air after a knockout. The werewolf then found himself surrounded by far more people than he was comfortable with, all of them talking at once. He went through the small interview process after exiting the ring and then took off into the crowds. A strong yet soft arm wrapped around his waist, shepherding him safely through the morass of wolves and out to a veranda that ran along one side of the stadium.

"I think that was one of your best performances, love."

The compliment made him smile, returning to his human form and gently stroking a finger across Davina's cheek.

"What am I going to do with you?" he sighed. "I don't think I'm going to be able to let you go after all. Even though I should. Us being together like this…"

His comment confused her, but she was more distracted by the intent look in his eyes. Davina must have read the question in her own eyes because he sighed and kissed her forehead.

"This relationship might be frowned upon, you know, and I have all these bad habits that you shouldn't get stuck with. And as long as you seemed indifferent, I had myself convinced that if you found someone that made you happy, I would be content."

"What the hell are you even saying right now? You won and will be eligible to take part in the GWX tournament and you want to talk about us? Another time, you should be enjoying this accomplishment."

He cupped her face, and Davina blinked up at him. She had never seen Fergus this intent about anything other than his duties or when in battle. Sure they'd been intimate and slept with one another more times than she could count, but he never looked at her like this before. Did this mean love? She pushed up on her toes so she could brush her lips across his, her hands coming to rest delicately on his shoulders.

Fergus right away slid an arm around her waist, his lips taking control of the kiss. Davina elusively felt herself being lifted, but all she really cared about was the fact that it was easier to kiss him now. Fergus's kisses were warm, gentle, and demanding. Her arms had gone around his neck of their own desire, and she found herself weaving her fingers into his hair. When he finally pulled away from her lips, Davina was feeling rather fuzzy. He was still holding her up, and they were at the same eye level. She smiled at him.

"I'm not indifferent. Unless you've been running around murdering more humans lately, I don't think you can come up with a reason good enough for me to give up on this, especially since we feel the same way," she gave him a tenacious look. "I want this. I want you. And I'm not going to change my mind."

He let out a laugh as he lowered her.

"You're still upset about that human incident, told you before he was one of the bad ones. Forgive me for tryna brighten your birthday celebration."

Fergus looked into her eyes, and Davina felt like he was almost looking into her soul. Then he was kissing her again. After leaving her breathless a second time they parted from one another.

"You win, I'll never do something so inconsiderate again."

Whatever else he was getting ready to say was put on hold when a trio of very drunk assistant managers to the event stumbled out onto the veranda.

Davina sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"We should probably go back inside so that you may really enjoy your victory."

He nodded, and they headed back inside together as a mischievous grin shaped over Fergus's lips.

"Does this mean I get to take you home, tonight? What better way to celebrate?"

Not able to help herself, Davina whacked him over the shoulder.

"Early duties tomorrow, I'll need as much rest as I can get. But hey, lunch sounds fine if you're open to it?"

 **XXX**

It was hours that they spent inside Zatanna's library and acquiring much, more than they bargained for. The writings in both the single pages and loose ones were confirmed to be written all by one man, and that man being the king of vampires himself, Alucard. Through the magic ball Zatanna managed to provide them with visuals of the past from nearly four hundred years ago, and there they watched imagery of Alucard sitting at a table. It was a past memory of him writing in the book, a candle over the table as he did so with an inked feather. Every piece of paper, every inked letter and word was repaired and reconstructed as if the pieces had just been written yesterday. Originally it was only a hope and anticipation by the caped crusader, but his hopes all came to fruition. Inside the book were in depth details of the king's journey and rise to power.

Through the readings they learned much about his journey and how it all really began. The king of vampires was truly a global spectacle, greatly living up to the myths attached to the dead which rise to drink the blood of the living coming after not only humans but various other monsters. From Africa to Japan to Spain and mostly Europe, the legend of Alucard rose as he was a man on a mission and knew there would be countless casualties along the way. The Slavic people of the human world had experienced the most encounters with the vampire king early on, still in the period in which he was still considered a myth and had yet to grow to even greater heights. His rising quickly spread to northern India, where the people perceived him as a blood sucking devil sent from the depths of hell.

During this era he never once turned a human but on the other end the king of vampires never let up an opportunity to drink and feed off the blood of humans. Some believed in order to protect themselves from not only Alucard but other vampires, the cross or crucifix was believed to be very powerful weapon in which was like poison to them. Garlic was the most popular vampire repellent, as well as hawthorn and the mountain ash or rowan. That was what man truly believed in that era. Another defense was scattering seeds. Vampires were supposed to become so involved in counting every single seed that they would either lose interest or be caught counting even as the sun came up. This was the belief by many humans that they could battle the supernatural beings and win.

Once a vampire was discovered, it could be destroyed by cremation, cutting off its head, exposing it to sunlight or by driving a stake through its heart. Other superstitions told humans that a vampire could be destroyed by touching it with a crucifix, drenching it in holy water and garlic. Most of these tactics were attempted against Alucard as he haunted man in the years leading up to the rising of his true power. They would pay for what they did to his kingdom, every last one of them.

There was all that, but halfway through the book at around the hundred sixtieth page came the information that he'd been in search for all along. The entire group was surrounded around the table as Selene read aloud. Just as the Batman she was well versed in various languages spoken in both man's world and the monster world and Cyborg knew and could translate any known language if necessary. For most the time Selene had taken front and center and did most the reading.

"Look, it says here that consuming so many different yokai began to have a negative effect on him. The drastic increase in power and unable to contain it began to take a toll both physically and mentally."

The medic read on further.

"It was during this process that he began to notice substantially different changes in his body. His physical form as he knew it was morphing and he had no way of stopping it, and he clearly states here that this consumption was very much changing every aspect of his being. His mind was almost lost to him but then he turned to… black arts."

"Black arts?" Kokoa blinked a couple times. "As in dark magic."

"Yes," Selene replied as she flipped through the next couple pages and running a finger under the words. "But according to this he sought a coven filled with powerful witches to aid him, he didn't possess the magic himself. Their efforts were a success, the king of vampires learned greatly from their teachings and applied his own aura, yokai combination meditative techniques to speed up the process. It appears this process lasted for just over a year and from that point forward Alucard never again struggled with control."

"That's interesting, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Akasha-san well versed in dark magic?"

Shifting her focus from the book, the vampire doctor instead looked to Kokoa.

"You're undoubtedly right. It was this same art that she used to seal herself inside and takeover the more powerful Alucard and essentially shut down the juggernaut. Had it not been for her efforts all those years ago, it is very possible Alucard would have succeeded in his plans to exterminate mankind. Even Apollo in all his greatness was incapable of putting him down, no one could and unlike today there was no Justice League or anything of such to stand in his way. He was practically invincible, physically the most powerful specimen the Yokai realm had ever witnessed. His ability in terms of aura control were extraordinary. He could literally crush his enemies in fear under its pressure."

Cyborg bit over his lip while Zatanna's fingernails grazed her clothing.

"Turns out that was the one area Akasha had him beat. Mastery of the shinso blood, combining and synchronizing both Yokai and inner aura energy, in addition to her capabilities in dark magic. While she wasn't the most powerful on the battlefield of the drawn out seven day war, Bloodriver Akasha and leader of the Dark Lords was our X Factor and weapon of mass destruction which saved not only the world of man, but much of our own that would have fallen. Millions lost their lives in that seven day stretch, but my master truly became a worshiped legend after the sacrifice she made. A bigger than life phenomenon, just as Alucard."

"A story for another time," Batman interjected. "Back to the topic at hand, this coven or whatever list the procedures they used or what became of them?"

Selene silently read on and Zatanna taking notice of various magical equations, all of which she understood.

"There was a fallout between them just after the conclusion of his time under their supervision. The entire coven was slaughtered with not a single survivor. And as for the steps and procedures needed, it all appears to be written in this biography if that's what you want to call it. Difficult to say for sure, I don't know a thing about sorcery and magic," Selene looked to Zatanna. "But she does... you, Zatanna will be crucial in helping going forward."

Kokoa scratched at her side while her shoulders lowered.

"And what if what's written in that book is incomplete or missing? It's highly probable he jotted down small specks only."

"That may be true," Selene agreed. "And in the case that it is, I'll have it covered. An investigation of past and modern covens will be ran, with my own specialists who excel at this kind of stuff."

"And in the meantime it wouldn't be such a bad idea to look through all the rest of this mess," Cyborg eyed everything else collected from the tomb. "We might stumble over something valuable. "

"And I'll see what I can dig up with these equations."

Zatanna took the book into her hands away from Selene.

 **XXX**

Audrey Aensland sat on the throne and looked out over great hall with a bored disposition. There was something bothering her and she was getting sick and tired of waiting. Where was the witch, she should have arrived by now! This sort of agitation was common when she was fatigued or got hungry, but having just ate and then followed by a very satisfying training session in the dojo. It was on her own, but even so she accomplished what she wanted while at the same time blowing off some of the additional energy she had. She'd never been in a true battle and having to fight for her life, but she very much relished the idea of one day clashing with a formidable opponent. Just as her mother, the child got excited at the thought of battle.

Still, she rested her head in hand and looked out over the empty great hall and thought as to what was aggravating her some more. She was ready to go, ready to go out and adventure the world of man for herself. She had only read about it in books and heard stories from both her mother and other servants of the Aensland palace.

All the bureaucrats in service to the Aensland house were out doing their jobs and this was the perfect opportunity to make her escape, but for whatever reason her travel agent of sorts had yet to show. There was no battle in the Makai. Nothing had been going on in months, no conflicts or battles, unless far from the capital. Monsters of all sorts belonging to Makai were constantly walking among men, taking on the form of humans and the child saw no reason why she couldn't do the same. There was nothing for her to do. Especially not here.

This would be her first visit to anywhere outside of the palace and it would be an understatement to say she didn't feel a little bit nervous. This place was all that she really knew but she was equally as excited to encounter the unknown.

"This is gonna be fun," she muttered as she sat upright. "That darned witch needs to hurry, she was supposed to be here like ten minutes ago!" Audrey slammed a fist over the arm rest.

But then she leaned forward and returned to her lounging pose on the throne.

"Lady Aensland…" a voice called out to her but in a whisper. "Time to go."

Audrey shot out of the chair and flapping her wings as she took off into the air and through an open window where the witch awaited her atop the roof, exactly where she was instructed to meet her.

"About time, I've been thinking about this all day. Let's go!"

 **To be continued**


	44. Walled on Battlefront

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP44: Walled on Battlefront**

It had been a long past few days with so much occurring, most of which putting he and his allies on their heels. It was a rough patch, no question and all they could really do was look ahead and prepare themselves for what was to come. The day in the office was business as usual and he did his best to keep his mind on work, and not worry about all the outside directions and there were a lot of them. But he made it through the day and at the front step of his home, ready to relax for the evening and spend time with his family. He was through the front door and removing his hat as he hung it up over the coat rack and headed for the kitchen.

"Lois," he smiled wrapping his arms around her. "Something smells good."

His chin rested over her left shoulder, as she looked back and gave him a peck of the lips.

"Dinner will be ready soon, in the meantime there's someone here to see you."

"Really?" Clark stepped back with a raise of his eyebrow. "Who?"

"Living-room, Clark. She's really quite open and friendly, last I checked she and Jonathan were playing a game."

His super hearing picked up on the activities in the next room, hearing the voice of Jon, but another she recognized. And while massaging Lois's shoulders he kissed at her forehead before taking off into the next room and that's where he saw the two of them atop the sofa and both with a video game controller in hand. He took a couple steps inward into the room and pushing up over his glasses, not only surprised to see her in his home of all places but engaged in a video game and her expression so animated. Clark coughed clearing his throat, getting the attention of them both, but neither looking away from the T.V. screen.

"Hey dad," Jon said, but with no eye contact.

"Clark dear, welcome home."

She too spoke, but her eyes glued to the screen.

"Morrigan," Clark sighed as he looked to her and his arms crossed. "You could have easily met up with me elsewhere."

"Could've," she shrugged with her tongue hanging out of the left side of her mouth. "Wanted to meet the family, and I must say it was a great decision. Lois is a darling, and the boy loveable."

"I'm making a comeback!" Jon said, happily.

"Only because I'm distracted, hun," Morrigan replied, shoulder nudging him.

Only fifteen percent of Morrigan's health bar remained while Jon maintained a meter of nearly thirty percent. From then Morrigan took a defensive approach and crouching with her character on screen and popping up with a projectile and tagging her opponent, whose character lacked in that department without a single projectile. The faces of both were intense and focused and Kal reaching back as he scratched at his hair.

"Seriously," he scowled somewhat. "Can you pause for a moment?"

"No!" both said at once.

His mouth somewhat dropped, very much surprised by the response of both. Their game continued on from here and Clark keeping quiet as he just watched and the outcome of the match coming a few moments later.

"Yes, yes I won!" Jon jumped up with his controller raised above his head.

"Pfff, one out of like the last three," the succubus rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Hurry up and press start, let's get in another."

Morrigan mashed her fingers over the buttons but Clark snatching the controller out of her hands.

"There will be no more of that, the time for games is over."

"Can we get one more, please just one more?" Jon pleaded with his hands together.

"No," Clark shook his head. "Turn it off."

Jon whimpered under his breath as his eyes and gaze dropped down over the ground, and Morrigan with a giggle by the expression he gave off. Not a moment later Lois called out to them all and informing them that dinner was ready and Jon being the first to zip out into the kitchen and washing his hands. There was a bag in the corner of the room which Morrigan unzipped and a wide smirk over her lips.

"I brought cherry pie for dessert," the succubus smiled as she turned and faced him. "Baked it myself and I just know that you and the family are absolutely going to love it."

The queen of Makai halfway skipped towards the kitchen but Clark reaching out and taking hold of her wrist as she was held back.

"Again, what is your purpose for…"

"Oh quit it," she playfully slapped at his arm as she pulled away from him. "I'm going to tell you everything you want to know about Jedah, etcetera and the encounters both he and I have shared. He's very much like a majority of other powerful nobles in the realm, looking to dethrone and take my place as ruler of Makai. And I'm sorry to hear what happened to Supergirl, is she doing any better?"

"She is," Clark answered with a nod of his head.

While his eyes wondered off of her another subject matter came to mind and the kryptonian musing if he should in fact let her in on the latest and that being what occurred in France. Aside from the league there was no one more in the loop and in ways, at least for the time being she was sort of like an extended member. But even so, after a brief period of deliberation he shut the entire thought down.

"You got that look, so much focus and concentration," Morrigan waved a hand in front of his face. "You still with me?"

"Sure," Clark put on a smile as he readjusted the glasses over his nose. "I'm here."

"Hhhmmm, seems you and Bruce have that in common," the succubus said.

"Curious, and that would be?" Clark inquired.

"Getting lost in your own thoughts."

Morrigan happily skipped along ahead of him into the kitchen and took a seat at the table where Jon was already seated. Lois finished sharing out all the food as Clark took a seat right next to her.

"After we're done eating, I want a couple more rounds at you on Space Fighters X."

"You're on, kid," Morrigan shot back.

Both Clark and Lois got a kick out of this with a laugh of their own.

 **XXX**

It was miles from the secret den where the signal was strongest and she was somewhere nearby. Luke led them with the tracking device in hand but dressed in something other than his armor that would better blend with the environment. But the suit was on standby and could come to him at any time in the simple press of a button. All of them were on foot, ditching the horses some distance back with Miukei and Black Canary on either side of him. Pez and Tsech weren't far behind either and made sure they weren't being trailed or followed. They walked through an area that was mostly surrounded by trees, so for the most part were shielded.

And further along to the west of them is where the lieutenant general of Vindellorien was perched up over a hill and looking downward over a sizeable camp. This was the first of many locations that she would destroy. At the center and leading the pack was a man and goblin by the name of Bivaan, and based on the detailed information in her possession he was one of Ilon Kreing's most established general's. This here would be done on her own but that would soon change as she moved onto the next locations, having already sent messages to known allies throughout the realm, via delivery raven. Normally it took days or even weeks before a response, but she had all the time and patience if need be.

Bivaan wasn't exactly thrilled about the current deployment with every passing moment, although he would never allow any of the monsters under him to know, he thought that the Ilon must have been off his head on something when he ordered the unit to take Norwtirn from the gremlins. As explained by their leader there was much to benefit from and gain with the move, but it also could draw in excessive unwanted attention. Such moves were like daring the powers of the realm to come in after them and if they continued with making moves like that it wouldn't be long before it did.

Whilst Bivaan could see Norwtirn's significance in the grand scheme of things, its position on several key space lanes making it an important conduit for deployments throughout the lands, up close those reasons began to ring hollow to the goblin on the surface of this hellish realm… or at least the way he saw it. Frankly Bivaan was starting to wonder why they simply didn't bombard the capital and eradicate the Knights Warriors of the emperor. They undoubtedly had the numbers ten to one, if he had to guess. The same could be done against the other global powers, but of course it was Ilon's decision not to take such an approach, claiming they would fail.

It wasn't just on Norwtirn, but other small villages had also been taken under their control, secretly running things from behind the scenes.

If the global powers of Vindellorien, Yundervelt, Arcenill Mount, Hiklorhan, _Reinganar,_ Aqualanteis, Uanora, Draspeya and Thishieita caught wind of what was truthfully going on and banded together, the Xsouviz would be all but finished. All according to Ilon. And despite their favorable position general Krieng refused to commit the necessary resources or initiate a calculated, precision strike against any of the major kingdoms, instead choosing to go about things in the sense of slowly eating away at each from the inside and eventually climb the ranks to the very top in each faction.

Bivaan was dealing stolen weapons, mostly to his own men and but for the right price to other smaller mob groups. He had developed an extensive five-state network that seemed to be constantly growing, all approved by Ilon himself. While a handful of his underlings had been taken down in the process, there was never any evidence to the goblin or anyone of importance to the illegal activities. And the monsters taken down were never willing to give Bivaan up. He had a nag for bringing in the most skilled and loyal that he could find from all over, which is why he was held in such high regard by Kreing. The captured always ended up with high-priced legal representation that often got the client off on minor technicalities. When they were convicted, they were either being bribed or scared into keeping quiet. This was the true power of the Xsouvizs.

But that wasn't the only area they excelled in, but the infrastructure of sorts; the way Bivaan liked to think of it. The variety of so many different monsters and abilities at their disposal gave the outlaws a heavy advantage in so many different situations. This also included a wide range of monsters with extraordinary ability in detection. In this instance it worked right into their favor as he'd been alerted by those of his monsters on guard duty. He was just in the middle of an important business deal, but then the talks suspended when receiving word of what was unfolding on the outside perimeter. Isla Hayhurst hadn't any idea that her cover had already been blown, but that wouldn't be for very much longer. Atop the hill and in the same position she'd been in for the last hour, Isla continued her inspection of the camp but she felt and sensed that something wasn't right. A disturbance in the surroundings… she could feel it. With her eyes closed and ears perked up, she listened in closely and confirmed the sounds of approaching footsteps.

She had traveled and been on enough battlefields to know exactly what this meant, and so with the bow in hand she spun around and firing off three arrows simultaneous and connecting with three approaching enemies from nearly twenty yards away. That meant nothing, she had been exposed and the enemy knowing of her whereabouts. This was confirmed in just moments after as from the direction of the camp bullets were fired from scoped rifles, barely missing her head and one grazing her left boot as she jumped up and began retreating backwards.

"Damn it!" she bit over her tongue. "But how, and so quickly?!"

Commander Bivaan appeared in front of the camp and observing.

"Where's the intruder, have they been identified?" the goblin asked.

"Not yet, sir. We'll know soon, they won't survive."

"No," Bivaan stuck out a hand. "I want the person, and or persons brought in alive."

These orders were relayed to the rest of the guardsmen around the campsite as they went out. And by this point Black Canary and Co had bypassed all the trees and their eyes on the scene which was unfolding just over one hundred yards from their position on the other side of the camp. Miukei with a good eye looked out and spotted a certain green haired elf who was being surrounded.

"Over there!" Miukei pointed out.

Canary and the others looked in that direction and spotted her for themselves. She didn't know how or what sort of situation the elf got herself into, but she was clearly in trouble.

"No time for a stealthy approach," Tsech took off running. "She needs us."

Miukei normally would have stopped him but in the particular instance it wasn't an option. With Isla being attacked the only option was to step in and do what they could to get her out of whatever the situation was unscathed.

" _Incoming, there's more of em!_ " one of the troopers yelled over the squad communicator.

Miukei ducked down as a cannon was fired off in her direction, bracing herself for the inevitable impact. It exploded right over the ground in front of her and the vampire sent soaring upward but flipped and stuck the landing as she touched down over her feet. Commander Bivaan thrust his head in annoyance as he leaped into an armored vehicle, raising his optic to his eyes. Others of these vehicles appeared from out of the ground, with at least seven to ten of them.

"Human weapons, they got their hands on human weapons… interesting," Pez took notice of.

On the ridge of one stood a squad elite, and on either side of him were ten additional soldiers, each taking up strong positions across the field to allow them to lay down a heavy barrage of plasma fire over what was approaching backup to assist the elf.

"Them! How did they find me?!" Isla said in shock as she ducked down and

"All soldiers open fire!" Bivaan called out in a commanding tone.

By this point Luke pressed down over a button that was over a small device carried in his pocket. The Xsouvizs did exactly as they were ordered to do, firing off rounds at the incoming enemies and lucky enough for Luke the suit zipped through the sky and zipping downward as it connected with his body and became one. One by one the monster gang dropped, throwing out jagged sparks as their CPU's were punctured by the high energy rounds fired from Batwing. Bivaan managed to avoid this assault, opening fire on the flying hero in armor.

"Son of a bitch!" he said angrily.

Batwing and the others managed to get by and position themselves close with the elf lieutenant, Batwing from up high and the others on foot. The Xsouvizs began advancing up the hill in great numbers, pinning them with a barrage of gunfire. Bivaan watched from not far away as things seemed to be in their advantage.

"That's it, corner them just like that."

A heart wrenching shriek rang out from behind him and Bivaan turned to face the source of the dreaded noise.

"But how, she was just over that way!"

The vampire with her green hair tied in pigtails had rerouted and coming after those taking a defensive stance on camp. There were a handful between she and Bivaan and the vampire lashed through, slashing and biting into the necks of some and delivering a clean kill. A majority of those on the defense turned their focus away from those on the hill and instead looked to what was shaping out to be their greatest threat. Weapons were raised as her inner yokai took a substantial jump as she powered up. Miukei stood between two separate lines of defense, taking note of which monsters were on each side as she glanced between the two, deciding which would be the tastiest. She licked at her lips and took off for the right, which was also the side Bivaan stood.

Others who were engaged with Black Canary and CO up top, turned their attention down over the camp and opening fire in an attempt to hold the vampire at bay. The energized bloodsucker rampaged towards the Bivaan, taking random swipes and bites at other monsters in her way, and she was so fast and quick at this level that they were.

She lunged forward, clamping her fingernails around one ogre's torso, clawing open his chest and tasting his fresh blood which spilled out. When

"Come on, we're better off fighting close together," Black Canary looked that way. "We have a good chance to get out of this alive if we fight close and together."

She was the first who took off down the hill and the others followed, while at the same time fighting off Xsouviz members. Commander Bivaan and the remainder of the group continued to fire on the vampire, the mighty S class monster now turning to focus on a transport holding a majority remainder of the outlaws. She along with Black Canary heaved the vehicle over, with a kick from Miukei and Canary cry from Dinah. Bivaan immediately cursed under his breath but more and more backup was in pursuit.

The additional monsters were there in a hurry and one figure leaping over Batwing, two glowing beams of light clutched in their dark hand. Dinah however used her canary cry and forced the monster off him. Isla shot out two arrows which perfectly stabbed through the skulls of two monsters coming at Miukei from behind.

"What is all this about, Hayhurst? Why did you run?!" Miukei shot.

"You know why!" she retorted.

Black Canary leapt clear of one monster that came at her, landing with soft grace due as she screamed and tagging it with her canary cry. The injured bird like yokai turned and retreated. Another monster with horns bull rushed Batwing who leaped upward and over it as he kicked at the back of its head. This rhino like monster crashed harshly into the ground and Batwing electrifying it with an additional gadget. He didn't realize it but from his backside came a long tail which whacked him in the back and sending him soaring through the air and tumbling down a hill.

"Luke!" Isla leg dropped one as she ran out in that direction from the skidding down the slippery bank after him, fighting to maintain her precarious balance. She broke into a jog as she reached the bottom of the slope, never breaking stride. The elf quickly found him lying on his side with scattered mud patches, his dark armor skewered with dirt and mud.

"You okay?"

She leaned down next to him, calmly scanning her eyes over him in an effort to discern his fresh wounds if he had any at all. Batwing batted her hands away with the back of his, sitting up.

"I'm good," he looked to her.

That was all he could say, or even think to say. The last time they were together it was in bed, all so that she could take advantage of him and get what she wanted and in this case the opportunity to escape. It left them in an awkward position, but they were also on a battlefield and didn't have time to discuss it or anything else for that matter. Isla threw out her legs and kicked him away from her as an axe was thrown down between them and hordes of monsters coming down at them over the hill.

"We need to get back with the others," Batwing looked to her.

"Agreed," she pulled out a thirteen inch dagger.

 **XXX**

Jitoshi Ichiro had never liked hospitals, especially when it meant surgery. A simple check-up wasn't all bad, but anything further than that was a complete no, no. It also wasn't the noises that bothered him, or the smell, or the regular interruptions – day and night – when a nurse checked on him and wrote in his chart. For Jitoshi it was the boredom and needles.

When he awoke from the operation, knowing that he had a lot of work to do, he just wanted to get back on track and do what he did best. But recovering from surgery, as it turned out, took some time. Patience was required – a virtue Jitoshi didn't have the most for. Lucky for him he was a vampire and the period of rest in the range of days to weeks for other monster species would be just a mere day.

It was then that he remembered back to his days of being a child and how things were so much simpler then, under the care of his mother. It was memories of his first hospital visits that came to mind, he had plenty of visitors to keep his mind off the tediousness of being laid up in a hospital. They came throughout the day, sitting by his bed and talking even after he grew tired and craved an interval. While he appreciated their coming, he was frustrated that he was still bed-bound. He let them talk about what was going on with their lives, all the while being denied getting out of bed. These were the days when he spent his time living outside the confinements of Hiklorhan.

Then, after some time, the visits weren't as frequent. His close friend at the time, Eberl still came by every day – there was no excuse for him not to, seeing as how his father worked in the building. But then even he stopped dropping by on his father's days off. Jitishi didn't like to mention it, and assumed his buddy was spending more time with Merl, his crush. But the more he thought about it the vampire supposed he wouldn't want to hang out at the hospital either, if he didn't have to. He would have rather been out with friends as well, enjoying the fresh air and running around.

His mother's visits decreased as well. She apologized profusely whenever she returned but there was pain in her eyes, but he didn't know why. Everything he would ask what was wrong she'd always swiftly change the subject. And then there was the vampire's father. His passing had been so difficult on Jitoshi's mother, taking a heavy toll on the family. She couldn't find the words to discuss it with him at the time, and it wasn't until later that he found his father had been killed by a pack of mobsters in the form of werewolves. Like so many things when it came to his father, Jitoshi remained silent but his hatred for the dogs heightened.

Others of his family were all over the place and difficult to reach. They were busy, he got that. But there was also the fact that much of the family wasn't very close with one another to begin with. But there was also a family friend, a woman close to his mother that he considered an aunt. She was one of the few that would stop by and spend time with him but she stopped coming in the evenings, as she had done so diligently in the first weeks after the operation. Even though he knew of her busy schedule, her absence hurt him. The vampire immediately snapped out of these thoughts as the doors off to the side of him swung open and entering were Kiria Yoshii and Ched Vlet.

"How long have you been awake?" Kiria asked.

The vampire somewhat shrugged.

"Not sure exactly, thirty… maybe forty minutes. And the results, did anything out of place come back?"

"Yes," Ched held out a tray with a glass bottle atop it and inside was an item similar in appearance to a bullet but smaller. "This foreign object was found inside your body during the procedure."

"What the hell is that thing?!" Jitoshi halfway shot out of bed.

"Relax, we're still in the evaluating process, but I believe whatever this mechanism is might be responsible for certain persons showing at the most inopportune times. We shall continue to run tests and confirm our theories or not. But in the meantime I have very many questions for you. Do not worry, every other single member in the building is going through the same process as you. But I must know, when and where do you believe you could have contracted this little item?" Ched questioned.

 **XXX**

Kurumu kurono had a long day. After moving around for what felt like thirty two hours straight, she was finally going to get some time off. It was a beautiful day, too. She was cheerful as she shut her locker door, amidst the groans of her fellow competition, except Lora, that is. She was one of the few contestants that Kurumu really took the time to speak with, when she wasn't otherwise preparing or staying to herself. The succubus placed a hand over her own mouth as she quietly yawned.

"Kurumu-chan," Ageha called out to her daughter happily as they embraced one another halfway down the hall. "I'm so proud of you, I couldn't have done better myself. Your voice was beautiful and you did equally as great in the modeling portion."

"Yes, thank you. There's someone I need to talk with but I'll meet back with you a little later, okay."

And from there they separated and Kurumu walking down the opposite hall and Ageha towards the elevators. She was so pleased to see her daughter in such high spirits as she pressed the elevator button. She blushed somewhat as a staff member unabashedly checked her out (his reflection was on the elevator doors) even though she thought that he was kind of a pervert and was in love with half the contestants. The cheer, however, was wiped out on her face the moment the crown in the elevator dispersed and she saw who was left inside. It was Ethan Gregory, who just so happened to be the owner of the building and lead official of sorts in regards to the event. No one had more influence over the outcome, and it seemed as though after every one of Kurumu's performances he had something negative to say.

"Demented, Evil spawn." Ageha whispered, pressing the button to close the elevator door.

"Extramarital whore…"

Ageha bit over her tongue at his response, surprised he heard the words that she spoke. Her glare turned back his way and clutching her purse as she swung it at his side.

"I'm sorry," He said, his voice sincere and kind, which was unexpected.

"Really?" She asked, rolling her eyes knowing the comment was made due to her choice in clothing.

"Maybe." Ethan whispered, winking at her.

"I see that you're leaving," Ageha leaned her back against the wall while looking up at him. "Figured you'd be here for another few hours, you've got a lot of evaluating to do on the performances today I imagine?" she said.

"I got a life outside of this, woman. Believe it or not," Ethan replied. "You think I'm evil and being unfair with the girl, not true. I do what I do and am so hard on each and every contestant so that once they make their way further and further up the latter they'll be better prepared."

For a quick moment Ageha took a deep breath as her gaze dropped.

"You're still a dick?" she said, barely hiding the disappointment in her tone.

"Whatever you say, your opinion is yours. However, I'm going out." Ethan changed the subject. "On a date." He leaned closer to Ageha.

The succubus somewhat fidgeted at the feel of his breath over the side of her face.

"A hot one," he whispered.

"You are?" she answered, butting an eyebrow. "Missing the part where I'm supposed to give a damn," she recoiled, jeering.

He moved in closer beside her and lowering a hand over her side and normally she would have slapped at in individual she had no interest in, but in the particular instance she stood her ground.

"You know, when Kurumu first registered here and I saw the two of you… two sisters I believed. It was quite the surprise to find you were her mother. So how about it, Miss Kurono. Any plans this evening?"

 **XXX**

Ruby Tojo usually made a point to avoid social functions not officially required by Yokai Academy outside of business hours, and it should have been the same here in this situation. But when a mutual friend called her up earlier that day with such enthusiasm in their tone and practically begged her to attend, Ruby surprised herself by saying yes. She could tell her decision shocked fellow as she stepped through the bar doors. They knew her as the type to mostly show on special occasions, or sometimes on a weekend but they had also heard the rumors about the witch in question had somehow been invited to the home and palace of the realm's ruler. For what reason, no one really knew as there had been much speculation all around.

That had been eight hours ago, and now Ruby was sorely regretting that decision. Bars weren't really her scene unless on the special occasion, even the upscale one she currently found herself in at just before nine in the morning. She'd much rather be at home, curled up in bed with a good book or working on improving her witchcraft. Apollo suggested she mingle with the visiting scientists from Yundervelt, but Ruby had never really been one for the constraints of polite society. She could be, but it really all just depended. Someone that she'd been seeing just over a year before Tsukune and Moka tied the knot would say that's why being in a relationship with her had been different and somewhat taxing. Ruby would say their problems stemmed from his inability to keep his pants zipped. They had never got passed stage two, but he was already going around and sleeping with other women behind her back.

Either way, she felt no need to mingle with the crowd and instead sat quietly on a seat at the bar, sipping an amaretto sour and silently counting down the minutes until her colleague, Vanessa, disappeared into a dark corner with a friend that she'd gotten extremely cozy with after half a dozen drinks.

It had to be at least an hour in that she watched Vanessa lead him woman down the hallway and back behind a door marked _Employees Only_. Ruby only snorted. At least they were being discrete, unlike some of the other party goers who would do things out in the open. Such incidents of indecent exposure would cost the joint several thousand dollars at times, to settle.

Gathering her things, Ruby got up and was out of there no more than thirty minutes later and returned to Apollo's estate but the damage had already been done. She tried going to work with a business as usual mindset but she quickly realized it wouldn't be that simple. Her head was spinning and she could barely think straight and whenever she tried standing, the witch felt she might fall over. More than anything else, Ruby knew she couldn't be seen by her temporary boss. Not like this. She could call in later and say she was sick and couldn't make it into the office today, but first thing was first and that was getting herself out of there. Her steps were wobbly and she took it slow as she managed to push through the exit and out into the hall.

"Going so soon, Ruby?"

The witch sighed. She should've known she couldn't escape Apollo's notice. It was a mistake to show up intoxicated in the first place. Although the woman was the epitome of professionalism in the office, it hadn't escaped her notice that back in yokai academy she was the interest of very many male staffers and students alike. This was also another reason Tsukune especially took note of what she wore on days of work and gave the witch a certain dress code to follow. She had a way of dressing in a sense that maybe she felt was appropriate, but would garner too much unwanted attention and so that's when the vampire chairman stepped in. Apollo's enthusiasm and positive outlook were a welcome, much like how Tsukune was towards her. More than once, Ruby had caught herself staring at the harbinger while she cleaned his office or ran a small errand, in and out of his space.

Turning, Ruby mustered what she hoped was a pleasant smile.

"I'm afraid so, Apollo-sama."

The harbinger stepped closer and caught the witch as she swayed somewhat.

"But you've barely just arrived, my child. Does something bother you?"

The emperor frowned and could smell it all over her.

"Are you drunk?"

Ruby shook her head, but still with dizziness.

"Drunk?" she repeated. "After only four shots? I sure hope not!"

But she swayed again, and Apollo held her upright.

"Only four?" he asked, somewhat skeptically.

Ruby chortled and held up her hand.

"It was on the house."

"And what exactly did you drink?" Apollo pressed, now certain that the witch was fully intoxicated.

Ruby grinned and then leaned in what Apollo assumed must have been a conspiratorial whisper but was, in fact, rather loud.

"Keep it hush-hush, but Anton and Vanessa managed to sneak over a few bottles of the good stuff," she waggled her eyebrows and winked.

Apollo's eyes narrowed seeing as Ruby spoke in a way that he was supposed to know this Vanessa woman and a beverage considered the good stuff.

"Well then," Apollo groaned. "Whatever you consumed must have been strong on the system. I do not wish to know what, or why. That is your business, but I'd rather you keep your mind clear when on the clock. Partying and stuff of that nature is fine, long as you do so to a minimum and don't cause a ruckus."

"So I'm free to go home then?" Ruby asked, faintly.

"Absolutely not," Apollo shook his head. "You aren't going anywhere in a position such as you are now. Let's find you some place to lie down, yes?"

A smile bloomed across Ruby's face and Apollo not sure why when his palm settled against her waist.

"Why, mister emperor!" she practically groaned. "How forward and inappropriate."

"Ruby!" Apollo hissed and jumped back in shock, wildly glancing around and praying no one had come out and seen them, but Ruby seemed unworried.

Reaching out with both hands, she pulled at Apollo's shoulder and rested her head over him.

"Not gonna' lie, mister emperor, I've been hoping you'd notice me," she breathed hotly as she rubbed the side of her head against him.

Apollo was startled, both by Ruby's boldness, but more so by just how gentle and soft she was. But none of this was right, the witch referring to him as mister emperor and essentially hitting on him wasn't her at all. Sure he had more than half a dozen of his own maidens and nobles do so, but what he knew of this woman and what he'd been told by Tsukune, something such as this wasn't even in the realm of possibilities. Her thoughts were all over the place in this state, but nothing more than the idea of something unruly. She wondered what it would be like to steal a kiss from Apollo as she stared up at his lips.

Ruby bit her lower lip in a mixture of frustration and amusement. She laughed at herself, knowing she'd be good as dead if she even attempted such a thing. It simply wasn't fair for Apollo to be so endearing and exasperating at the same time. She didn't know how she was going to face seeing him tomorrow, and days after this if she took any further action and so she stayed close to him as he dragged her along and to some place where she could lie her head down and get some rest.

 **XXX**

Within the boardroom, Bruce Wayne stood in front of a small audience of twenty and giving a small presentation while the lot of them listened. He was dressed in a dark brown suit with faded white lines. At the closing of the nearly thirty-minute seminar, the CEO of Wayne Industries took questions, which were a couple dozen throughout the room. From time to time he looked down over the monster energy limiter around his wrist, a reminder of his recent dilemma. Discussions stretched for a couple minutes before the meeting officially wrapped up. Lucius Fox was one of the last out of the room and shaking hands with Bruce and congratulating him on a job well done. And it was when the room cleared that someone else entered.

"Kept wondering when that would be over, even started counting sheep over the ceiling," the person approached through the open door. "We never got the chance to really talk after what all that stuff overseas and we both gotta get some stuff off our chest. I want to start with saying you were right, we never should have been there, especially not Sasha."

Bruce Stood beside and leaned against his own desk cross legged and looking straight at a man knew very well. But he said nothing and this was a cue for Grayson to continue.

"We were there only as backup and the idea was not to act or jump in unless you were caught in a situation that you couldn't handle on your own. Yeah, sounds real stupid especially with what you're capable of but even so, that doesn't mean the rest of us don't worry. Would have help to ease tensions had you told me Selene and Kokoa were going to be working the case with you."

"Pure coincidence," Bruce cut him off. "Both just so happened to be in town for their own reasons and jumped in on their own accord. And you haven't yet given me one good reason why the hell Sasha was in France!"

Dick immediately bit over his lip when receiving an all-too-familiar glare but conserved his position.

"And I don't have one," Grayson shook his head. "Her tagging with us was never part of the original plan. Vampires and a keen sense of hearing was something I was unaware of. Sasha overheard a conversation between myself and Damian and caught wind of our travel arrangements to come after you."

The whole time Bruce's expression didn't change and still with nothing to say and so Richard continued.

"I denied her at first, believe me Bruce but she was persistent and threatened to follow if we didn'tlet her to come with. It was my call and after some thought I said, why the hell not. Freakish vampire strength and combat training to boot. Didn't seems like a bad idea at the time and for what it's worth Damian never agreed to any of this. So if you want to blame someone, look no further than me."

"You could have gotten her killed, Robin and even yourself!" Bruce took a step forward. "So next time I tell you a situation is under control, I mean it. I don't care how much she wants something or begs you, Sasha is the child and you the adult. In circumstances like this, she must be protected from herself. Sasha is reckless and thrives just at the thought of battle and getting into fights. Aside from martial arts training I will teach her self-restraint and to stay grounded, assessing the situation and avoiding physical confrontations unless necessary. Easier said than done, which is fortunate Akasha is around. She's been a vampire far before you or I were born, and she would know best how a vampire will respond to lessons."

Dick nodded his head.

"So, we good?"

He looked Bruce in the eyes, but a response didn't come right away.

"We are. Do something like this again and Sasha In harm's way and we'll be singing in entirely different tune."

"Fair."

"You've always had the tendency of doing the exact of what I tell you, which is why this never worked."

Dick couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

"The days of us fighting side by side as Batman and Robin were the best, but it was always destined to end at some point. And what can I say... sometimes I choose to just follow my gut. I learned that from someone."

While not on the outside, Bruce smiled inwardly.

"You need to be better than that... better than me."

"You're the best. No one does what we do like you do with so much devotion and proficiency. Heck, there might not be another again. Sure, you've got flaws but who doesn't?"

There was no time for a response as a woman appeared through the door.

"Sorry Mister Wayne, but you have visitors on line one."

"Do they have a scheduled meeting?" Bruce asked

"They do not," the woman shook her head.

"Thanks, I'll take it."

The woman stepped out as Bruce went straight for his desk and answered the call.

"There is a Zatara here and she claims you've been expecting her. Shall I send her up? There is no such name over your guest list," the receptionist spoke on the other end.

"Yes, send her."

The two said nothing as they waited for Zatanna's arrival which happened in just over a minute and the magician dressed much like she were a secretary and a purple haired woman beside her very much the same in clothing choice.

"Selene, Zatanna, welcome. This is most unexpected, by a good surprise nonetheless," Bruce smiled as the purple haired vampire closed the door behind them. "Is this about the writings?"

"It is," Zatanna nodded. "Sorry to say, but we're in a bad spot. I can barely make out enough from any of those equations to use them for anything useful in a spell that can help you. It is as Selene feared, Alucard jotted down bits and pieces. This dark magic or which the coven used, was something he simply couldn't begin to simply understand."

Bruce ran a hand over his face and breathed out.

"So we're back to square one…"

"Not entirely," Selene shook her head. "I've already began compiling a list of modern day witch covens and the most powerful of them. One of those firms, even with the limited specs that we do have should have no issue picking up the pieces and putting together the puzzle, but it won't come without a price. No wizard or witch faction would give up something like this for free, they'll want something in return."

"Do you have one in mind?" Bruce questioned.

"Four, but really down to just two. Rerouting and searching for the original coven and its possible descendants that attended to Alucard won't be necessary. Any competent, high level witch should be able to achieve whatever it is they did. It's just a matter of obtaining the spells and formulas used and then Miss Zatara here can work her magic," Selene smiled.

Zatanna let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry Bruce, witchcraft and sorcery have lots of similarities but just as many dissimilarities. This stuff is sort of a different language, but like Selene said no issues once we get our hands on the full rundown."

"Yes, and there is no witch out there within the monster world with nearly the sort of power Zatara commands."

"Sounds like we've got quite the chore on our hands," Grayson chimed in. "Sort of like everything else lately. Oh well, this is the life we live in."

 **XXX**

The two appeared on the selected battlefield. It was a typical one-on-one match-up and there was an announcer bellowing their names in the background. The strange location that they were ushered to didn't fit for either opponent. It felt unnatural and left a bitter taste whenever seeing all the dirt and dust floating around, not to mention the above one hundred degrees temperature. It was whatever, they were dragons and so wherever the battle was decided to take place they would do so without complaint or question. A statue of some helmeted creature beside a pedestal rested on the damp rock wall in the background. They stood on metal platforms with a couple of stone levels up above hanging from magical enlaced chains.

A giant creature aside from the two fighters came out of nowhere, loud thumps with each step that it took. It let out a large roar-like sound, and would serve at a referee of sorts to the qualifiers match. It was that of a dragon in its true form, wings flapping around. At this moment, though, both noticed something peculiar. The two fighters looked very similar. Almost like twins, as a matter of fact. The only difference is the way that they dressed on the day of this battle. The one on the far right was dressed in black and red, setting a mute mood around him. Lightning glared from his eyes with a bright color of red and from his mouth as well. His shirt was torn in places, visible wounds along his chest and stomach areas. He wore dark pants, an uneven belt and giving off a bad boy vibe in demeanor. The two of them were brothers from the same noble family, twins. As for the other opposite of him, an abnormal weapon hung on his back, resting in a pack that slung across his body. There looked to be a tattoo on the backside of his shoulder, although he was unsure of what it was. Give or take a few details, the latter character seemed to be identical with a pallet swap of purple and gray taking over his clothing and flames.

Fire (literally) roamed around through the atmosphere, setting the audience on edge. They kept in mind to stay quiet during the match as not to not interrupt the brave gladiators in the ring, trying to qualify. This wasn't a death match or anything of the sorts so no real damage would be caused, but this didn't mean it wouldn't be one hell of an intense battle. Each of the warriors carried a weapon of his choosing but would only be used in a short amount of time. Once things got serious and they took to their true forms, weapons were no longer necessary. Matches such as this in the kingdom of Arcenill Mount could become very barbaric, but to be able to represent in such a wide realm tournament and to do so against the most powerful the realm had to offer it was all the more worth it.

Icons. That's what citizens of the land saw them as. The competition and victory even in this match would put the winner in "Superstar status," and that in itself was a great honor that both fighters wanted so badly. It came with more revenue for them and as far as they were concerned with it that was an extra bonus.

The announcer came up on the speaker once more, informing the contestants to get ready for the battle and audiences jumping to their feet and cheering. Both combatants drew the strange weaponry from their sacks, letting a wave of energy run up and down the two blades in which they held. The audience let out the traditional sounds of applaud, pumped and excited to see the two of them go at it against each other. The two men smirked, knowing this would be one to remember, win or lose. The man with the red energy around him spun his weapon around; making it whir like it was a western revolver, literally feeling his body itch from anticipation. One pointed his weapon at the opponent, taunting him in such a manner as to provoke him to attack first and breathing fire from his mouth. The announcer hadn't yet given the order to begin the match, so this did however come as a shock to those spectating. It was then in a sudden rush of the moment, the announcer gave out a hearty shout to fight. Both dragons left the ground, flying towards each other as their blades clashed.

Dragon nobles watched on with great interest and anticipation but the king of Dragon's himself was thinking about something else entirely. And while he hadn't spoken at all about it, Dalzo Reco his intelligence officer knew exactly what was on the mind of his king. He leaned in and shoulder bumped Fafnir as they sat in the observation box, reserved only for the royals.

"My king, you're thinking about her, aren't you? Mairi?"

Fafnir only looked at him from the corner of his eye before his attention again returned to the action below. By this point the dragons had gotten serious as their weapons were tossed aside and they took to their true forms.

"Shut the hell up and watch, damn it!" the king said sharply.

Dalzo felt his throat go dry but this was a response to be expected from his king and so he had no follow up. Whenever he was ready Fafnir would talk, if not to him than to someone else.

 **To be continued**


	45. Connection in Power

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP45: Connection in Power**

Thirty young men and women were lined up shoulder to shoulder waiting for their name to be called. Each and every one of the vampires was very excited for the opportunity after being selected to serve within the military branches of Hiklorhan. To even be considered wasn't such an easy task as it might have been in other kingdoms within the realm. To even get to this point and stand before the supreme commander of the entire vampire military, Issa Shuzen.

"When your name is called, you will step forward and state which branch you intend on joining. Is that clear, men and women?'' the entire lot of them were dead silent as Issa appeared out over the open field.

"Sir, yes sir!'' came the reply from the whole alignment.

With a clipboard in hand, Issa paced around and started the call.

"Aimi, Tanaka!'' he called out.

A woman stepped forward as she saluted with confidence.

"Navy sir!''

"Akiho, Kimura!'' another stepped forward.

"National Security Strategy, sir!''

"Harue, Nakajima!''

Another stepped forward with a salute and standing proud and tall.

"National security council!''

As the names were read off the selection in positions varied all over the board. Usually the drill sergeant would be responsible for this process but was away handling other matters. Since the process began not a single of them spoke until their name was called, but they were relaxed for the most part and were really just looking forward to the whole thing coming to an end. But then another approached the open field and right away her presence was felt and the somewhat hassle-free atmosphere became a whole lot more intense. It was the Dark Lord herself who approached from over a hill, dressed in a purple dress and red bow tied in her hair. To her left was another dressed in gray, with brown boots, blonde hair and streaks of blue and red at the tips. Issa immediately bowed, as did the rest of the aligned soldiers as Akasha positioned herself not far from Shuzen.

"How're the proceedings?" she asked.

"Going well," Issa nodded, looking to her from the corner of his eye. "Lailay."

He gave the vampire beside Akasha a smile while she did the same back.

"Good afternoon, Supreme Commander."

"We're here only to observe, I'd like to speak with you in private at the conclusion. Please do continue on, we aren't even here," Akasha smirked.

Issa's full attention returned to the group out in front of him, coughing and clearing his throat.

"Kirk, Lance!'' Issa called out to the next.

A skinny looking vampire with much definition stepped forward, head held high.

"Marine Corps, sir!'' the commander looked up in surprise, the marines had not had many recruits in the last few years and here this man was boldly asking to join them.

Even so there were a few others and he continued on going down the list. Eventually he came to the last name and lowered the clipboard and called out the last name.

"Demorries, Gore!'' the tall warrior who had been standing near the back stepped forward with a confident demeanor and spoke clearly.

"Spy Corps Division, sir!''

Issa nodded as he took a step forward.

"On my command you will fall out to the places I tell you to. Army recruits will gather over there to the left left, navy the right. National Security Strategy will head out this way right behind me."

The Supreme commander continued this process until each individual was in his or her right place. Akasha smiled and was happy with the way they were all responding to Issa, a young group such as this were constantly slacking, but he had their undivided attention and respect. He was the perfect man for the job, just as she knew he would be. Within the minute another couple military instructors appeared up and over the hill and taking over as Issa was free to take off and join side by side with the Dark Lord.

"I'm all yours, what did you want to cover?"

"Let's take a walk," Akasha gestured for Issa to follow as she took off and Lailay beside her. "This won't take long."

 **XXX**

This was past her greatest dream come true and it was even better than the stories she had heard from her mother. It was one thing to be told something but than entirely different to live through and experience it personally. It was her very first time experiencing anyplace really outside of the Aensland palace and for it to be the human world made it a whole lot more worth it. Her escort of sorts was very close by and kept a close eye over the young succubi and made certain she didn't do anything out of line to blow her cover. The child wore a specially designed necklace which suppressed her monster energy and features so that she was able to walk around freely amongst all the humans as if she were one of them.

The trip to man's world didn't happen nearly as fast as she would have liked, and this was all because of her witch escort. Before their departure, the far older and wiser inhabitant of Makai went over the do's and don'ts with the child which in her mind and perspective felt took hours. At one point even she merely heard the words coming out of the witch's mouth but had no idea what she said, nor cared to know. Since their arrival into the world of humans they had already ventured around various different locations. But none more exciting, than what they had stumbled upon most recently as the succubus was the first to skip along inside and away from her escort.

"Where should I go first?" Audrey mumbled to herself. She stood and twirled around in the center of the mall looking around. Having no chores and nothing in particular to do like she would have back in the palace was very refreshing.

She had her choice of stores, but couldn't make up her mind which one to go to first or what to buy. Audrey loved playing dress-up and really bright colors.

"What do I need?" she thought silently to herself, his eyes resting on a clothing store.

A smile spread slowly across her face as she moved up in that direction and pressed her face up and against the glass window as she peeked through.

"Miss witch," she looked back. "I gotta get something, you must buy me something. I want to dress like all the human girls and pretend to one of em."

"Not ideal my lady," the witch shook her head. "You mustin think to take anything of this world back to Makai, not unless you wish for the queen to discover your trip away from the palace."

"You worry too much. I know mom really well, and she's got a good eye but I know how to hide things. She'll never know I was here, take my word for it."

She walked slowly towards the entrance door, having to weave between a few people. The witch had also taken on the appearance of a human, the appearance of a woman in her mid-sixties give or take.

The witch really had no choice but to follow the succubus inside and that's exactly what she did, close behind. It took her only a few minutes to find something that really interested her, a bright green dress. It took some begging and her best set of puppy eyes to force the witch to give in.

"I am going to get in so much trouble for this," the witch murmured under her breath.

Audrey picked out three outfits and a hat to go with one and a long red ribbon with another. Her shopping was far from over, the succubus looking to gather a few other small souvenirs. She looked around again some more as they exited the clothing joint.

"Hhhmm, where to next?" she scratched at her left cheek. "You know, I think my room could use some curtains and maybe some decorations." she continued walking, finally stopping when she came to a store that was dark.

The witch was a couple feet behind her and forced to carry the bags. While taking a look inside her eyes marveled over a set of lava lamps and other glow-in-the-dark items.

"So pretty, and awesome," she skipped inside.

The witch did the same, watching and even smiling at how energetic and happy Audrey appeared. After looking around for a while she keyed in on one lava lamp that she thought would go nicely with the all the purple in her room. She smirked while picking two and wondered around the store again, finally deciding on two neon glow-in-the-dark posters. She then happily skipped up beside the witch and taking hold of her wrist and leading them both to the counter.

"One of these glowing lamps, and two posters. Make it happen, cha ching, cha ching. Money!" Audrey said happily.

The witch couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable the young one was, but very commanding and at the rate things were going this little field-trip wouldn't stay secret from Makai's queen for long if at all. She again paid for the items while Audrey was the first out and leading the way. She wondered around aimlessly, finally stopping in-front of another store. This joint was similar to the last, but without all the glow-in-the-dark stuff. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders in a silent.

"This ought to be interesting..."

Audrey wondered around the store, going up and down the aisles, finally finding some velvety orange cushions. She smiled happily throwing herself down over them just before bouncing up just as quickly. The shopping continued for a little while longer and she purchased a few additional items at the expense of the witch. Afterwards they were out of the front doors to the mall and Audrey very much enjoying the feel of the cool breeze over her face.

"That was so much fun, thank you witch lady," the child succubus jumped up and down with energy.

From then the two of them returned to a small cottage that the witch often times used whenever she had business in the human world. This location was used and came in handy whenever she had down time. While Audrey was in the other room and lying out on her stomach with the lava lamp plugged in, the witch brewed a hot cup of coffee for who was essentially next in line for the throne of Makai.

"My lady," the witch entered into the room.

Audrey didn't dare look away from the lamp, more than intrigued as her legs swung about behind her.

"Have a drink, three shots of cream, some honey and four shots of brown sugar as you requested."

The witch bowed her head as she came up over the left side of the bed, offering Audrey the cup who gladly accepted and took it into her hands. She took a quick sip before rolling over on her side and looking away from the lamp as she sat up on her knees and drinking all of what was inside the cup.

"This has been so much fun, but there's still so much more that I want to do."

The witch let out a quiet sigh.

"Maybe, but we cannot stay away for long. Somewhat will eventually discover your absence and then that might be passed onto your mother. And I don't think I need to tell you what sort of consequences might come out of that."

Over the bed Audrey crawled over her knees and set the empty cup over a nearby table beside the bed as she dropped down on her side and looking straight at the lava lamp once more. Even as a child and at such a young age she was very intelligent and took a few moments to access everything in regards to her situation.

"It's okay," Audrey smiled up at the witch. "We can move back and forth for short periods of time."

"I am sorry my lady, clarification?"

The succubus breathed out as she sat up over her bottom and arms crossed.

"I mean we spend a little time here, then return to the palace and I'll mingle around with the castle inhabitants and show face so that they don't worry. And then we come back here so that my adventure may continue. It isn't fair that mom gets to do whatever she feels, and I must be a prisoner to the palace. I'm totally missing out on everything while being a prisoner to the palace. Mom is supposed to lead by example, monkey see… monkey do. Hhhmmm, she's putting off her duties by being away so long," Audrey threw her hair back which waved around.

The witch breathed out and shook her head.

"This is all your choice, and I wouldn't have gone through with this if it wasn't for who you are and the history I share with the queen. But perhaps you consider letting this go upon our return to Makai. Give it a couple dozen years when you become of age and then you'll be able to do what you want. Queen Morrigan is doing what she's doing to protect you. Did you ever take that into consideration, young one?"

The witch moved in closer over Audrey and dropped a hand over her shoulder. And for some moments thereafter Audrey looked the older woman off as she also shrugged out of her hold.

"Don't care what mom thinks," she smiled mischievously. "I'm gonna do me, and have a good ole time while I do it. And besides I totally got to see him!"

She jumped up and down over the bed with excitement.

"My dad, I must see him!" she dropped back down over her knees and her hands clasped together. "But how will I approach? What will I even say… oh boy I'm getting so nervous just thinking about it."

The child lowered her head into the palms of hers hands to hide her face, experiencing so many emotions all at once. She had not seen a picture, nor had any clue what he looked like but she did know his name and the city he operated in. After a while she removed her hands from her face and using a finger to twirl a strand of hair over the right side of her face.

"We'll recess back in our home realm, but when we return it's off to Gotham City."

"Gotham City?"

"Uh huh," the succubus nodded as she fell over her back, and knees pressed against her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. "That's where I will find him."

 **XXX**

It was after a long nap that she finally came too and awoke, but with a splitting headache upon initially awaking. For some moments she just laid there, staring up at the ceiling and then her eyes surveying her whole surroundings and she didn't recall this room since she took on the role of filling in as personal assistant to Apollo. There was still much she hadn't seen, and certain parts of the building cut off from all his staff and from rumors circling around it was these sections that were sacred to the harbinger and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to see these so called areas for herself. Though of course she would never jeopardize her position by doing something such as taking off and performing a search of her own.

Her first attempt at standing saw her stumbling off balance to the left but she caught herself and stood upright as she held onto the arm rest. For a little while she stayed like that until her senses slowly came back to her as she then took off out of the room. It was almost immediate that she bumped into someone out in the hall and from the way the woman dressed, Ruby immediately identified her as one of Apollo's maidens.

"You're up… isn't that wonderful," the woman spoke, but there was something very much cold blooded in that tone of hers.

"Pardon me?" Ruby called out to the woman who came off as highly insolent.

Her steps slowed up, as she slowly backtracked while turning and facing the witch.

"Don't think that we haven't noticed, all of us. You won't succeed, many of us have tried and failed. Do yourself a favor and quit while you're ahead."

That was all she said before throwing her head back and taking off with loud thumps for steps. What exactly did she mean by that? Ruby tried going after her, but someone else from an adjacent hall appeared and approaching the witch.

"There you are," the librarian smirked as she locked arms with Ruby. "I could use your assist for the next thirty minutes, if you aren't busy with something else, that is?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"Follow me right this way," The librarian replied.

She followed her step for step and once they came up on flight of stairs they broke away from each other, but continued up. In minutes they were within the library and Ruby given a task to help organize some of the new stacks of books that were brought in just over two hours ago and would be available for the students in the following hour.

"There's some things I need to collect from the other facility, will you be okay alone for a couple minutes?"

"Of course, go on ahead. I'll be just fine," she nodded.

Just before taking off the woman patted Ruby on the shoulder and then she was on her way. The witch had already worked this section before so she had a pretty good idea of what she needed to do. The books were stacked in carts over one another but labeled with certain colors to indicate which section they were to be placed. She went right to work and taking books into her hands as she looked out into the various different sections.

"Ruby."

That voice. That voice was distinctive through the over-all whisper in the library, causing her to halt, and she was careful not to drop the books that were in her hands. She was still somewhat lightheaded, but the feeling was definitely improving. But as she turned that's when she saw his face which was cautiously impartial as if waiting for her response until a small grin shaped in the corner of his mouth.

"Emperor," she swallowed and crossed her arms feeling embarrassed as she recalled her thoughts from earlier.

He slowly moved towards her, easy-going, orderly and daring, almost like a predator out in the wild with its sights set over its prey.

"I thought you would be busy. I was going to head straight for your office soon as I was finished here."

"You should still be resting, my child. There's no need to be up and pushing yourself. What needs to get done will get done," he was soon standing right in front of her, tall, blond, and delightful.

 _"Nope, no Ruby, not again. Off limits! Now is not the time to be thinking like that."_

She stood in tense silence, taking him in as he took one book into his hand and flipping through a couple pages. The witch didn't budge until after she heard a student from the academy running through the halls and there was shouting. A couple students entered into the library and bowing their heads as they took in the sight of Apollo, who just nodded in response.

"Well then I do believe I shall be on my way now," Apollo smiled at her. "There is something I'd love to have your assist with, but do finish up here first and please do take your time."

He took only two steps in the opposite direction before she called out to him and he stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?" Apollo looked back at her.

She stumbled over her words as she attempted to speak and then looked away from him.

"No, sorry. It's nothing," the witch shook her head. "I'll see you in a while."

The harbinger was with a smile of his own and nod of his head.

"Very well, my child."

And with that he was on his way and Ruby watching with her hands behind her back and her fingers fiddling around.

 **XXX**

Three persons stepped out of a vortex which put them right on the front steps of the Bloodriver castle and together they made their way up the steps and were greeted by two vampire guards standing on either side of the door. The purple haired medic vampire was immediately recognized and the three of them were granted access into the building, but Selene slowing up and speaking with one of the two guards.

"Is Akasha-sama in?"

"Not currently, madam. She's overseeing some things at the capital and working, but that was hours ago. Give or take she should be returning any minute from now, you're welcome to wait inside."

"Will do, thank you good sir," Selene tipped her head and gave him a smile.

Making her way inside the medic pulled the doors closed behind her as she followed after the other two who were already ahead. The young girl was the furthest ahead and waving a bag pack around as she came up on a long staircase.

"Going to my room, daddy!"

Sasha trotted up the stairs and not looking back while Bruce watched her the whole way and with a grin. For the next two to three days she would spend it under the supervision of her mother and in the monster realm. This was an arrangement agreed upon between both parents and Sasha was more than happy with it as well. At the end it was really her decision to make; Akasha and Bruce wanting nothing more than her full happiness.

"Now that we have a moment," Bruce turned and faced Selene who was already sitting over a sofa in the living-room. "Has your investigation began?"

"Contact has already been made, but you must remain patient. These investigations will take time, but I can assure you that I've got my best people working this. They're plenty capable of seeing this job through and they've been instructed to make contact with me soon as they've made any meaningful progress. Do not fill troubled, as there are more than three isolated units working this from different angles. This isn't on you, not everything is your responsibility. Sometimes you must sit back and allow others to lend you their aid."

His eyes contracted somewhat and understood exactly where she was coming from but he also had his own way of thinking. Still he didn't want to argue and instead kept quiet on the matter and so too did Selene. And they waited only a few minutes before the lady of the castle herself returned, but she was accompanied by two guards in addition to Lailay Izami, who immediately set eyes on Selene and the medic doing the same. With outstretched arms the two vampires embraced each other with great affection while Akasha dismissed the two guards who were sent to specific posts around the fortress.

"Long time no see," Lailay pulled back. "You've kept really busy if what Akasha-sama has told me is any indication. Is she here, where is the girl?"

Lailay's eyes wondered around in search for the child, but instead her gaze settled over someone else completely.

"You," she pointed and circled around him. "Wayne… Sasha's father. Heard you've been turned by the child and were with conflicted feelings about it. Good or bad, it is what you are. That aside I've also heard you've been making quite the progress in adjusting to the new you. Nice to know."

"You heard right," Bruce nodded in confirmation.

Thumping sounds soon followed and the attention of both diverted as they looked clear across the room and that's when she came into view. She had ocean blue colored eyes, standing at 4'9 roughly, fair skin and dark black hair with streaks of pink at the ends. Lailay right away dropped a hand over her mouth and a certain sparkle emitting from her eyes.

"Is that her?" the vampire looked back to the Dark Lord. "Is this Sasha?"

"It is," Akasha smiled proudly.

Sasha was her usual energetic self, dashing forward and jumping into the waiting arms of her mother. They hugged one another tightly for an extended period before Sasha was back down over her feet and looking passed both Selene and her father to someone she didn't recognize.

"Mommy," she tugged at Akasha's dress. "Who she?"

Giggling, Akasha took a knee and lowering herself beside Sasha.

"She's Lailay, one of my best warriors. You probably don't remember her as you were an infant at the time, but she one held you in her hands. Go ahead and say hello," Akasha encouraged the young one.

Sasha stepped forward on her own but did so slowly, as she waved at the woman and introducing herself and Lailay meeting her halfway, dropping her hands over Sasha's shoulders.

"You really are the cutest little thing, can't believe it took us this long to finally meet," Lailay took a knee in front of her. "I don't know if you knew it or not, but you're the very reason that Akasha-sama came out of hiding for so long. Pity I wasn't there the day she reunited with you the day at your father's home. We saw you on television, but it's so much more fulfilling in person."

"You a fighter too? Are you better than momma?" Sasha looked back in the direction of Akasha.

Both ladies laughed and Akasha with a hand to her mouth.

"Of course not, and probably never will be. Your mother is in a class of her own, and she's exactly what the rest of us strive to be," Lailay smiled at the child.

"Yup, I see," Sasha nodded.

She couldn't help how cute the young girl was, throwing out her arms and wrapping them around Sasha as she pulled the child in for a tight embrace.

"You're just too lovely, Miukei will say the same when she gets the chance to see you."

Everyone watched as she soon broke away from Sasha and again stood as she looked to her master.

"I'll skim through the paperwork and let you know if there's anything that you might have missed," the vampire bowed her head.

She smiled at Sasha once more before completely taking off across the room and that's when Akasha looked to her other Maiden.

"Selene, why don't you walk Sasha down to the bakery? I instructed the kitchen people to have something special waiting for her."

"Yur not coming?" Sasha asked.

"I'll be there in a few. Go on ahead hun, I'd just like to have a few words with your father."

Sasha didn't think much of it as she shrugged and followed Selene who led the way out of the room.

"The investigation is still underway," Akasha moved up behind Bruce and her chin resting over his right shoulder. "Detective Wallace is still needed."

"I haven't forgotten. Nakamura Chinatsu, twenty three, found dead behind the Siztiez Plaza and daughter of Nakamura Fukumi, who is head of the National Public Safety Commission of Hiklorhan. Did you attain further info?"

"Only a little something here and a little something there, since we spoke on the matter and Rodrigo has been working it nonstop, in addition to a secret service corps. Problem is neither of our suspects has been much for cooperating and we won't be able to hold them forever with what we have if neither is willing to talk. This operation, the reason for Chinatsu's murder is with so much larger implications behind it. I'm not asking that you be on the frontlines twenty four seven, but I do want you up to date and at the center of solving this. We're going to need that brain of yours to unravel this one. Hiklorhan's very security could depend on it."

"Yes, you've reiterated that."

He didn't expect nor see it coming as the Dark Lord moved up over him from behind and her arms wrapped around him. And while she massaged the side of her face against his he took in her scent as the hairs over his back reacted, and as too did his blood. The actions of them infusing blood into one another simultaneously was still in full swing, and Akasha silently giggling as she could feel and sense his reaction to her very presence and soft touch.

"I suppose we'll just hold off on that reward I promised until the conclusion of this investigation. You will come through big just as you always do and I shall personally see that you're compensated handsomely."

They remained standing as she essentially cuddled up over him and her head lowered over his shoulder. Bruce halfway bit over his tongue, somewhat worried that she would somehow be able to determine the changes he'd just gone through, being so close to him like that and with their blood coordinating in a sense. It was mostly just him being paranoid though, as essentially with the limiter connected to his body even with their blood connected there was no way that she could possibly know. And even without it, if suppressing his levels of energy and aura it was highly unlikely.

"You're too uptight," Akasha whispered into his ear. "Tonight you could come back and we could… you know?"

Bruce smiled with his eyes closed.

"Tempting," Bruce wiggled his way out of her grasp, difficult as it was with her body acting as a stimulating magnet. "A lot on the agenda."

"It's always something," she moped. "Stay awhile. You could at least have lunch with Sasha and I. She would be very grateful."

"You know where to find me," Bruce looked towards the exit.

He took a couple steps before she held him back.

"Don't leave just yet," the Dark Lord looked in the opposite direction. "Give me a sec and I'll send you off with the extra info collected, little as it may be. Soon I will need you back and working this as more and more unfolds."

But then she gave him an unexpected kiss before she took off, winking at him over her shoulder.

"Sure," Bruce smiled, his body even more heated after the peck.

"Be back in a sec," she sung to herself as she waved her hair around and walked.

The vampiress knew exactly what she was doing and both knew it. While she disappeared into the next room, something came to his mind; something that might help his situation. He wasn't one to sit around while others did all the work and himself nothing.

"That's it," he rubbed at his chin with two fingers. "She could be just who I need."

 **XXX**

It was no more than a mile away from the Xsouvizs campsite that the two way combination of Batwing and Miukei hid. The area was surrounded by mountains, tall grass, a lake stream and plenty of bushes. Batwing was seated with his back against a tree and quiet. He was like this for so long that he lost track of time, waiting for the vampire to reappear. By her orders he was to stay put and silent until she returned from wherever she went, which she didn't at all discuss.

While he sat there, Batwing listened closely to the surroundings, mostly being crickets, frogs and other sounds of nature. There were a few instances where he thought or believed he heard something fast approaching, but each time it turned out to be nothing. His mask was set aside and his eyes surveying everything that was out in front of him. Things just seemed a little too quiet and this made him nervous.

"Boo!"

Batwing jumped as he was immediately startled and Miukei giggling as she gently slapped at his shoulder and positioning in front of him over her knees.

"Your face," she laughed some more. "So worth it."

"Where were you this whole time? I thought something might have happened, you should have kept me in the loop."

"Relax and keep your voice down," she responded in almost a whisper. "You want to save the canary and the others, I assume? I've been out scouting the camp from a distance, determining where Hayhurst and the others are being held."

"Do you know where?"

The vampire shook her head and Batwing not sure what he should make of this.

"Security is far tighter and they're with recruits who specifically carry weapons to counteract vampires. It will be much more difficult this time around. We'll free them and then get the hell outta here, that is our objective and nothing more."

"Sounds good and right to the point except for one thing… there has to be at least two hundred of them around the camp. We can't return and try to out muscle them, especially if they're equipped to deal with you."

"Right. But that isn't what we're going to do."

Batwing was still and looking her over closely. What did she have in mind, he speculated. But then she reached into her tunic right in between her cleavage and uncovering a folded piece of paper as she resituated and sat beside him with her back against the tree. She then unfolded the sheet and laid it out over their legs.

"A map," Batwing looked to her. "Of what?"

"This is in an in depth map out of the campsite and the grounds surrounding it. I managed to slip it off one as I cut his throat open. Look here and you will see there's an underground passageway. It is here that we will use to get in undetected and also make our escape."

Luke's eyes followed Miukei's finger as she pointed out the specific area. There were a few entry points into the underground area as there were exits from all over.

"We're going to use this underground passage to get to them, but in the course and during our escape there's no other choice but to set fire to the entire campsite and blow it sky high. They know of the underground passage, hell I'm betting they use it when dealing most of their transporting materials secretly in and out. Once we've began our escape we must also destroy the underground tunnels so that they may not follow us."

"Sounds like a plan, but there's just one thing. Where would we get the explosives and whatnot to accomplish this…"

The vampire looked away from the map and over him.

"You never took the opportunity to inspect the weapons I stocked up on just before we left my small base. I brought along just enough to accomplish what we need to. I'll need your help setting things up so that we have the best chance at succeeding. We cannot wait till dawn, our advantage is here and now while it is dark and before they have the opportunity for any further recruits. We have a short four hour window to get this done, and we cannot fail or we lose our best legitimate chance at breaking them free," Miukei implied.

"Phhew, sounds like we're really going to be in for it. But I'm all in, what other choice do we really have?"

Batwing reach forward, taking hold of the mask and standing.

"No time to waste, you lead the way. Time to get things rolling, I'll let you take charge on this one."

"Surely," Miukei jumper up to her feet as well, but with her eyes over him with intent. "But not before a little refreshment."

The bite came fast in the area between his neck and jaw as she drank away at his blood.

"Refreshing," she said contentedly after pulling away a few moments later.

"Like seriously, you can't just go around using me for a food source, and a time like now…" Batwing complained.

"Don't act all tough and bold. You positively love being used, and it couldn't be more evident after what happened while the rest of us were away. You relished every moment that Hayhurst played and used you like her little toy before fleeing. Forget it, our emphasis must be squarely on this job."

 **XXX**

Heat emitted off the large yellow orb weighing in the sky, white clouds pranced around it and birds flew from the lake sitting at the bottom of a large grassy hill, and perched at the peak were two dragons sitting cross legged, a basket between them.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the woman asked, looking in awe at the scenery ahead of herself.

"Mhmm," Fafnir stared at the woman beside him, his sharp cheekbones highlighted by the sunlight, his eyes shining as gold as the sky and his hair dancing accordingly to the calm breeze, he shook his head and looked at what the woman was looking at.

Her name was Tessa Airle, someone that worked closely with Arcenill Mount board and she also ran various errands for the dragon king.

"Yeah, it is, rare this happens isn't it? Normally rain I guarantee that in two weeks we'll be sat in the flat playing Uno. And thus far contestants qualifying for the tournament have been putting on quite the show, so that's a positive," Fafnir said chuckling slightly; Tessa turned and looked at Fafnir smiling.

"Two hundred thousand yen, says you're wrong!" Tessa exclaimed while laughing.

Her hand moved out and over his but unintentional, as she quickly pulled it away. She melted slightly inside with the physical contact, but her king appeared unfazed by the touch with his eyes still out in front of him.

"Do you want a sandwich? It's got your fave meat," Tessa asked opening the basket and pulling out a tin foil wrapped parcel.

"What else is in em?" Fafnir sniffed while eyeing the package guardedly.

"Just the usual, you know," Tessa replied with a smile as Fafnir peeled back the handle.

When taking a closer look and sniffing, the dragon king held a face of pure disgust and shook his head.

"Urgh, no thanks, I brought my own crap," the dragon king smiled delving into the basket and ruffling round adventuring in between the packets of Bovril hoola hoops and under the sausage rolls, he smiled to himself and wrapped his fingers around what he'd been looking for.

"Oh not sweets, my king how many times have I told you, you should eat proper food that will give you strength and nutrition," Tessa sighed, biting into her sandwich.

"Oh no this is so much sweeter than sweets," Fafnir replied evilly, slowly pulling out the item in his grasp.

It was a cupcake of sorts and whipped up in one of Arcenill Mount's finest bakeries. But it was nearly three times the size of a typical cupcake. She watched him in silence but just as others she sensed that something deeply bothered her king and that something was obvious. Mairi. She weighed heavy on Fafnir's mind, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Tessa decided against bringing it up and it was for this reason that she invited him to the picnic so that he may clear his mind and relieve stress.

 **XXX**

Dinner went about as good as it could have and afterwards Morrigan took on Jon in a couple more rounds of the fighter. Not long after that it was off to bed for the boy while Lois too turned in for the night with an early start-up in the office the following morning. Clark and Morrigan however took to the patio and that's where the discussion of Jedah began.

"So it's like that," Clark spoke with two fingers near his chin. "Now it makes sense, how he was able to get to Kara and put her in such a bad state of mind."

"Yes," Morrigan nodded. "He can dive into the deepest and darkest places of one's spirit and torment them from within. Something simple as willpower isn't enough to fight him off and even those with a high resistant to telepathy will find it impossible to spring from his hold unless that said person is capable of protecting his or her own spirit by some form of barricade."

Clark keyed in and was especially interested to hear the bit that was to come.

"But just as one with a powerful mind that too wouldn't hold, his mastery of abilities and living for so many centuries has given him ample time to master his powers with such proficiency. In order to overcome him, it is really quite simple."

Clark was with his fists constricted just before relaxing them and breathing out.

"Can you beat him?"

Even as the words came out of his mouth Clark felt he had a pretty good indication of how she would respond. The succubus only partially got her mouth open but then her throat closed up on her and felt her body shiver and tingle and the expression over her face didn't go unnoticed by Clark. She appeared petrified, but at the same time so very intrigued.

Next thing he knew wings sprung out of both her head and torso as she took off into the air and flying away. Clark shouted out to her, but with no response as her body broke down and replaced by a class of bats which flapped through the night sky. The kryptonian had no idea what this was all about, but also knew what needed to happen. And so he removed his glasses and set them aside as he spun in place and changing into his battle gear.

Superman zipped into the air and following after the bats which flew over the city of Metropolis. It was a couple miles that the bats traveled before dropping down into a dark alley where Superman did the same. Not long after that the bats combined together as Morrigan's body reshaped but this time she was dressed in her usual attire, purple bat nylons and black boots.

"Why did you take off," Superman approached. "Why did you take off so suddenly?"

"Ssshh," Morrigan put a finger to her own lips. "I can't explain, something is near… it called out to me."

"Called out to you?" Superman raised an eye brow. "You don't mean, literally?"

She stayed silent without an answer and her eyes closed as she tried to feel out and detect the opposite energy. The succubi didn't quite know how to put what she was feeling into words. But that same energy/presence which led her to this spot again reverberated strongly. Then came a hushed giggle from one of the nearby rooftops and both looked upward and spotted someone sitting over the ledge with one leg crossed over the other. On appearance she looked very much like a teenager, having short pink hair and red eyes. But it was her outfit that was most fascinating, similar to Morrigan's but in a different color. Blue nylons with bat pattern, red boots and her top in the color of red. And just as Morrigan she had wings extending out of both her head and torso but in the color of red.

And there was another standing over the roof beside her, who too possessed bat like wings. He had spiky light blue hair, purple eyes, a black trench coat, black boots and a silver chain around his neck. He wore dark colored pants, but no shirt and his chest visible. Lastly, he stood at 5'10. Morrigan inspected both right before her eyes deadlocked with who she knew was another succubus. The pink haired succubi uncrossed her legs and let out another giggle.

"You felt it? Otherwise you wouldn't be here. I've been waiting quite some time for this moment. There were so many different ways I could have chosen to advance, but this seemed the most appropriate," she chuckled.

"Who are you?" Morrigan asked.

"Take a guess, it's so much more exciting that way!" the succubus clasped her hands together.

"You little brat!" Morrigan's left brow twitched while she glared at the succubus. "I asked a question and expect an answer, not a question of your own."

"Not good, yur no fun at all. Oh well," she jumped up onto her feet. "Follow me and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"I'm not following you anywhere and you will answer me. You're not in control of a thing. I've got no problem forcing the answers out of you, pipsqueak!" Morrigan growled.

The succubus opposite of her merely laughed.

"Lilith Aensland," she pointed to herself. "That's my name."

"What was that?!" Morrigan commanded.

Lilith only smiled as her body broke down and formed into a barrage of bats and took off into the sky as the other who was beside her did the same.

"Morrigan…" Superman looked to her.

She didn't respond and instead took off after Lilith and Superman following.

 **XXX**

"Well boys, here we are again," the head chairman of Yokai Academy gave both Daiju and Gento hard looks as they sat in seats in front of his desks.

There was no other student he saw in his office more than these two gentlemen.

"How many times am I going to have to go through this with you guys? You know that the point of detention is for you to learn your lesson about the things you did wrong and not repeat them."

"You sure about that? I thought the pointof it all was to waste hours of our lives," Gento muttered under his breath. "We just want to have some fun is all, everybody just needs to chill."

If Tsukune heard that he didn't respond. Instead he cleared his throat and with words of his own.

"You two were put in detention for your fights in the cafeteria, and at the front gates, and in gym class… and the janitor's broom closet. And now you go and blow up the detention room with another one of your fights. And to make matters worse you took to your true monster forms, and you both know good and well what our policy is on exposing that side of yourself."

"Technically we didn't blow it up," Gento snorted. "It's still in one piece, yah know. Well except for that wall and a couple of windows."

"How did you destroy it in the first place?" Tsukune asked with his hands clasped together over the desktop.

"Gento used one of his charged energy breathes…" Daiju began.

"And Daiju used his stupid tail and was whipping it all over and smacked Chelsa clear across the…" Gento said at the same time.

"Stop it!" Tsukune slammed his fists over the tabletop. "You boys realize that I am going to call your parents, right? This nonsense is continues with you two, I've given you pass after pass but detention doesn't seem to be doing the trick."

"No, Why?! Give me one more chance," Gento said.

"Sorry no can do, you two alone have given me and the entire staff headaches! You've been far too disruptive. And you've asked for another chance over and over again," the chairman snapped.

"Why do they need to know, come on?!" Gento grazed at the surface.

"Worried, _Gento?_ " Daiju smirked.

"Well…Aren't you?" Gento looked over to his pal.

"Honestly… I'm all good," Daiju sighed, knowing what was going to happen when the head chairman called his home.

The boy sat back with his arms crossed, a confident grin over his lips.

"This is a joke to you, huh? Then I suppose we'll start with you first."

A booklet was right beside the head chairman and inside were various phone numbers but there were two highlighted and the pages marked. Tsukune took a cordless phone in hand while looking at Daiju the whole time as he dialed a number.

"Dang dude, he's calling up your pops!" Gento said.

There was a moment of silence as Tsukune sat there and the phone just ringing.

"Yes I'd like to speak to Dr. Ogawa," Tsukune began.

Tsukune only got a few words off before realizing he wasn't speaking to anyone and it was merely a voicemail. And just as Tsukune readied himself to leave a message there was a loud bag and followed by the foundation beneath his feet rumbling. That wasn't all as then came the screams of several students, echoing through the halls outside his office and it didn't sound like something small. He immediately popped up from his desk and raced towards the exit door to his office.

"You two stay here!"

Once out into the hall he set eyes on the chaos that was ensuing and came the shattering of glass as a student was sent through a window and her back smashing through a wall which left behind a sizeable dent.

"What is happening?!" Tsukune dropped down beside her.

"Don't know, they came out of nowhere and just started attacking everyone on the lawn and said that they were here for you… head chairman," she said weakly.

Tsukune's fists clinched as he stood to his feet and his aura climbing as his brown colored eyes turned a blood red with a slit through them.

"Stay out of sight and find somewhere to hide. No one attacks this academy, my children and gets away with it!"

Leaping outward through the window Tsukune was well on his way to confront those responsible.

 **To be continued**


	46. Reaching Out To a Witch

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP46: Reaching Out To a Witch**

It was out and over the lawn that he saw them and approached as students from all around ran and retreated from a group of what looked to be at least eight of them and at the center was an individual dressed like a business man with dirty blond hair that was somewhat spiky and dark brown eyes.

"Aono Tsukune," he smiled at the head chairman. "You have something that we desire, give it to us and then we'll be out of your hair."

The vampire's fists clinched as he stared at this individual and didn't like at all the smug expression he displayed.

"Strange way of going about it," Tsukune frowned with his monster aura mounting. "Usually when someone wants something they ask, not going around attacking innocent students! How did you get passed the barriers into the academy?"

"I Daizo don't give up nottin. And it isn't like we could have just knocked at the door and asked nicely. I've learned that when you really need and want something you take it by force if needed. What I seek is something in the academy's archive, something you probably don't realize even exists. It was kept there by your predecessor, Tenmei Mikogami."

"You think you can just waltz in here and bring harm to my students and demand things and I'll just freely give it up? Then you're more delusional than you look."

Daizo laughed aloud as he cracked his knuckles and stretching out his neck. And with that the intruder transformed into a werewolf as the others standing around him also transformed into their true forms.

"Well then, we'll have no problem doing so over your dead body!"

Tsukune powered himself seeing as a battle was imminent but first looked around and made certain his students were out of the danger zone, and breathed a sigh of relief when confirming just that. Jumping back and putting space between him and the enemies Tsukune. The group came at him simultaneously at once, but it quickly became apparent that they were completely outmatched. Even with the numbers advantage they found it tough landing any hit that would deal great damage while the vampire had them on their heels and dropping several of them to the ground.

"Damn this guy is good!" one spat blood.

"Of course he is. He's an S class monster and head chairman of yokai academy," another looked to Daizo. "Boss, maybe this wasn't such a good ide…"

The monster's face was met by Tsukune's knee as he was knocked to the ground. As a werewolf, Daizo had the speed advantage over Tsukune, but that was about it and the vampire proving much too skilled for even him to handle with his anticipation and execution of moves on point. And slowly but surely he began to realize that perhaps their choice in a direct confrontation was a mistake.

 **XXX**

The chase, if it could be considered that didn't last for very long and it was just outside the city limits of Metropolis where they came to a stop. The woman who revealed herself as Lilith Aensland sat over a rock. There was a nearby creek with the moon's light reflecting bright off the surface.

"Lovely, isn't it though?" Lilith smiled as she kicked her feet out.

"I did as you wanted, now start talking!" Morrigan shot.

Lilith calmly looked in her direction as the cool breeze blew over her face and she was without a care and Morrigan could see it. This irritated the succubus as she scratched at both sides of her nylons while her left boot dug into the dirt.

"Hhhhmm where to begin, where to begin," Lilith leaned forward and an elbow pressed against her leg and her chin resting gently in the palm of her hand. "You've felt my energy and you know your own inside out. So tell me, what do you think I am to you? No, nothing. Okay, then I'll give you a hint. Who are you and who am I?"

"Uhh… what?" Morrigan's shoulders sagged.

"Answer, one and the same," Lilith giggled.

Morrigan was utterly puzzled and Lilith laughing at the look in her eyes as she hopped off the rock and stretched with her arms over her head.

"Gimmie your hands," Lilith extended her arms and offering her hands to Morrigan as she walked forward. "Don't look at me like that, I couldn't even conceive harming you and you'll soon see why. Take my hands."

This didn't make her any less skeptical and she didn't make any move and it was Lilith that ceased her hands.

"Good, now all you gotta do is raise your spirit energy and everything will make sense."

From there with their hands clasped together, Morrigan looked into the eyes of Lilith while the smaller succubus did the same. Both powered themselves up and the reaction was unbelievably prompt, feeling as though every fiber their being felt connected, energy, spirit and down to their very heartbeat. In just this simple action Morrigan knew exactly what the succubi was to her.

"Now you know," Lilith quietly chortled. "How much do you remember of your past and what were you told about your power?"

Lilith removed her hands from Morrigan's and backtracking and giving her other half space.

"Let me see," Morrigan quietly deliberated as she reflected on the past. "I do recall something being extracted from me as a toddler but I was far too young at the time to comprehend. It wasn't till later that I learned a portion of my power had been withdrawn from my body, but I believed it a small amount."

"You heard wrong, that is the furthest thing from reality. Your current strength isn't anywhere near what you're truly capable of. I am what you could consider one third of your power. And that isn't all, another portion of your power was taken and consumed by Belial and not to return to you after his passing," Lilith said.

Morrigan's eyes batted as she stared over the pink haired succubus and deliberating what she was getting at. The whole time Superman and the other said nothing and just listened.

"You didn't know but the truth is, what you believed was your full power all this time when maxing was only one third of your true potential. Belial held one part and I'm the embodiment of the other, literally."

"But that can't be," Morrigan shook her head. "When father died, I felt no different than I had before then. If that much power was returned to me at the moment of his death I would have noticed a difference."

Lilith nodded.

"There is a possible reason for this. When Belial stored that portion of power into himself, he did so in a condensed state and so when it returned to you might not have felt a thing. It is now in your hands to figure out how to awaken it. It is possible that once you and I combine, that lost power of yours will awaken once you truly become whole again."

The queen of Makai was very skeptical and still had very many questions.

"And you know all of this, how?" Morrigan inquired.

Lilith giggled as she returned to the stone, sitting atop the stone and rubbing her hands together.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. To make a long story short, the dark messiah of Makai harnessed one third of your power and gave it a physical form," Lilith pointed to herself. "That's right, you guessed right, me!"

The eyes of both Superman and Morrigan widened. The revelation was shocking and even more of a coincidence as they had just been on the subject regarding the demon.

"And now you're likely considering what the reason behind this is," Lilith shrugged. "No definite answer, unfortunately. He groomed me early on and gained my trust, but eventually I understood his wish. The throne of Makai. Dethroning you is the only way he would achieve this and it was at that moment that I made the decision to separate from him."

"Just like that?" Morrigan said, deviously. "He didn't try and stop you?"

The smaller succubus breathed out as her finger nails scuffed at the surface of the rock.

"So, so complex. Don't want to get into all the details."

Morrigan soundlessly pondered how Jedah must have come into contact with a quantity of her power, but his intentions were obvious.

"Okay, and what is his story," Morrigan pointed to the other who she knew was an incubus just by his energy signature.

"None of your business!" the incubus shot back harshly.

"Oh Haruo, don't be so impolite," Lilith waved him off as she looked to both Superman and Morrigan. "Forgive him, he always becomes so uptight whenever the subject is about him."

"Well then, I'll keep that in mind," Morrigan looked over in his direction for a brief moment.

"So you're part of Morrigan, but there must have been a reason you chose the here and now," Superman chimed in. "Why now?"

"Because she'll need me for what's to come, those that will challenge her for the throne in Makai. She'll need to have most her power restored to defend against the various threats that are to come. And most importantly this is what Belial intended to happen. But it is your choice when that happens. We can combine now, or sometime later when you're ready," Lilith removed herself from the rock and walked towards Morrigan. "What's it going to be?"

 **XXX**

Two hours and counting is what remained before she was due for a meeting and the vampire used the time for some meditation training, and a series of yoga exercises. From down the hall Eishun Chobyo, one of the persons that worked closely with the Dark Lord was in route to her office. Laying out a red yoga mat in the middle of the floor, Akasha dropped down atop it over her knees. Little did she know, or just didn't care to look as Chobyo cracked open the door to her office. The vampire checked out the Dark Lord's outfit. She wore a light blue tank top, dark gray yoga crop leggings and barefoot as she stretched out over the mat. His mouth was already partially open but he said nothing, so caught up in the sight of the vampire queen. His eyes widened but not surprised from seeing Akasha like this and noting how sexy she appeared. The tank just about showed off her toned stomach and the yoga leggings tight over the vampire showed off her luscious bottom. Chobyo could only imagine how flexible she was, and for the first time he just might get that chance. All he had to do was remain silent and pretend that he wasn't there.

She started with some of the basic positions. First up, was the mountain pose. And all she did was stand there and with her eyes closed, tall and with her feet together. Akasha took a deep breath and raised her hands overhead, with her palms facing each other with her arms straight.

Still within the doorway and standing still Chobyo didn't take his eyes off her for even a second. She was only in that position for a little while longer before she took to another position and an entirely different pose. The pinkette stretched herself out into a downward dog pose. She got down on all fours with her hands directly under her shoulders and her knees under her hips.

The vampire walked her hands a few inches forward and spread her fingers wide, pressing her palms into the mat. Akasha then curled her toes under and slowly pressed her hips towards the ceiling, bringing her body into an inverted V, pressing her shoulders away from her ears. Her feet were hip-width apart and her knees slightly bent as she held her breath for three full breaths. Chobyo bit her lower lip from the wonderful sight of Akasha's ass sticking up in the air. His body grew hot and he felt himself become aroused and he wanted the woman who it seemed every man in Hiklorhan wanted. And why not? She was one of the most beautiful women in the entire kingdom and the most powerful and he wanted her badly. It didn't matter if she was his boss or not, he couldn't help how he felt. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to taste her and wanted to be connected with her at the hip as they made love.

He continued watching as she went onto some advanced poses. It looked almost painful and felt he would cry if he were in the position but she did it so naturally. Akasha was in the firefly pose where she squatted to the floor with her feet a little less than shoulder distance apart, tilting her pelvis forward and brought her trunk between her legs. From this the onlooker felt himself grow hard as he bit down over his tongue.

" _What the hell am I doing… what the hell am I thinking?! She's Bloodriver Akasha, the Dark Lord and princess of the entire realm!"_ he pondered silently.

And even as he convinced himself of this, all he could think was dirty thoughts, like taking her right then and there right over the mat. She then switched over into the warrior pose, performing it perfectly as she breathed out and her eyes still closed. Chobyo moaned softly with a shiver from just the thought of feeling Akasha's body up against his and feeling her soft skin up against his.

"Eishun," Akasha's voice came out softly, but with her eyes still closed. "Do you have something for me?"

" _Damn it, did she know I was here the whole time?!"_ Eishun Chobyo thought silently.

The vampire knew he couldn't just stand there and say nothing, or take off for that matter. She already knew he was there and so he pushed open the door and entered with sweat running down the left side of his face.

"Yes my queen, there is somewhere here to see you. The ambassador's son," Eishun spoke nervously and almost wanted to kick himself and internally shouted to get it together.

"The ambassador's son?" Akasha questioned, still in position but with her eyes over Eishun.

"Yeah, _Fumiya Ichiro is his name. I believe," Eishun wiped away some of the sweat from his face, but his body remained on fire._

 _Why did it always have to be this way around her?! She was just too damn beautiful, elegant and caring._

 _"I see," Akasha suspended her session as she sat her bottom over the mat with her knees bent in front of her._

 _"If you don't mind me asking, what is it you're doing? The clothing, all of this?"_

 _Akasha let out a silent giggle with her hands behind her back._

 _"Yoga, silly."_

"Yoga, what's yoga?" Chobyo raised a brow.

"It's something, a technique of sorts that many humans use. Yoga is a physical, mental and spiritual practice or discipline. I typically spend an hour or so with a session of this before going into aura meditation. It helps to ease and comfort the body and better prepare mind and focus. If you ever decide to get into this sort of thing, you should really consider it."

"That's ah, interesting," _Eishun bit down over his lip. "I guess I might consider it, maybe."_

"Well, if you do then you're in luck. I could give you a private lesson. Or better yet why not stop by one of the weekly routines that are held by Chizuko. She has a setup on the seventh floor and a lot of the ladies attend her classes. That or..." Akasha's voice trailed off as she looked at him more closely and her face turning red.

She even looked away for a moment and ran a hand over her face in awkwardness as she then slowly looked back at him.

"Hey ah, Eishun are you feeling okay?" her cheeks were bright pink.

"Sure," he gulped swallowing his own saliva. Why would she ask something like that? "Couldn't be better."

With an embarrassed look over her face the Dark Lord lifted her right leg and pointed right at the lump in his pants with her foot. And just like that Eishun's eyes fell downward over his pants and that's when he saw it, the visible swelling in his pants and he couldn't be more ashamed. Akasha must have been disgusted, and he couldn't blame her. But his job, would he lose it over something like this?! The vampire immediately jumped back and covering the area.

"There's a misunderstanding my lady!" Eishun shook his head. "It's just been a rough start to the day and…"

Giggles from the pinkette silenced him as his heart thumped as there were so many ways this could have been interpreted. The Dark Lord was just about to hit him with words of encouragement but didn't get the opportunity as her visitor appeared through the doorway alongside the building's receptionist and two vampire guards.

"Akasha-sama," the receptionist bowed her head. "Excuse my judgement, I didn't know if I should have him wait down in the lobby or bring him to you."

Considering how the queen was dressed the answer seemed more than clear. She wasn't clothed properly to meet with anyone in terms of discussing business or anything of that nature.

"I am very sorry, my lord. We shall return to the…"

"Nonsense," Akasha cut the woman off. "He's already here so I will see him. The rest of you may leave us, we'll converse in private. That is what you intended, isn't it _Mister Fumiya?"_

 _She looked straight at him while he nodded in confirmation as everyone else took off, including Eishun who walked on with his head dropped beneath his shoulders. The doors closed behind them and right away Ichiro was looking her up and down from head to toe and a mischievous grin over his features and Akasha noticing as she shot him a frown which prompted a backpedal._

"I'm doing you a favor, I don't normally take unscheduled guests," the Dark Lord crossed her arms. "You have your father to thank, he's been quite helpful with his contributions to the capital since my reinstatement to the throne."

"Yeah, yeah I'm actually here on father's behalf," Ichiro reached into his left jacket pocket and handed Akasha a few stacks of papers. "It's all there."

She accepted and took the stacks into her hands.

"And what am I looking at?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Dunno," Ichiro shrugged. "Don't know crap about any of what my Oldman does, might as well be in a different language. He did however say something about the kingdom of _Reinganar and I heard_ Kenzie Jie's name mentioned a whole lot."

Ichiro again shrugged as Akasha backtracked and sat atop her desk a few feet away from the yoga mat. She silently skimmed over the information with one leg raised, bouncing up and down over the other and Ichiro with his eyes over her the entire time. Boy was she sexy, especially dressed like that with the outfit really showing off her body. He didn't know why she was dressed this way, and frankly didn't care.

"Hhhmm, I see. This has to do with the ongoing affairs and advances between we and _Reinganar," Akasha ran a finger over the third page just before lowering it from her face. "But he could have done so himself… and if he were going to send someone, it would be among those in his staff who're affiliated in all this."_

 _Akasha's voice came out with suspicion in her tone, and equally as much in her gaze as she stared him down. The vampire opposite of her chuckled nervously and swallowed back._

 _"Then I guess there's no point in trying to keep it secret," he was with his hands inside his pockets as he walked about. "I had a little conversation with my father and offered to be the one to deliver this information. True, I'm not really in the loop far as his business no would I even begin to understand any of it but I'm around him enough to catch a small detail here and there."_

 _The Dark Lord's expression hadn't changed, still with her gazing burning over him._

 _"Your reason, Fumiya?"_

 _"Fumiya," he laughed aloud while scratching through the top of his hair. "Address me as Ichiro, just as you had in the past. I get the circumstances are different from way back then, and you being queen and all but…"_

 _"But, what?! I'd be careful what you say from here and remember just who it is you're talking too."_

 _And with that Ichiro immediately bit down over his tongue and resituated his stance and posture._

 _"Okay, let's cut right to the chase… Colton Orsic, the cancelled marriage ceremony."_

 _It was Akasha's turn to laugh as she tossed the sheets of paper aside atop the desk before she lowered off the desktop._

 _"And just who the hell do you think you are? That was worlds ago when we once knew each other, and I was barely just figuring out who I was at that time. You forced yourself onto then, there was never true love or anything close to it. Perhaps you've changed, all of us do over time. But your actions here today, stepping into my office so prematurely with the intent to sweep me off my feet proves that at your very core that you haven't changed at all. You're a womanizing snake!"_

 _"Now hold on," Ichiro placed a hand out in front of himself in protest. "We've barely spoken or mingled since our little reunion several weeks ago and to throw around labels is a bit unfair."_

 _The pinkette snarled while rolling her eyes and pointing to the exit._

 _"Get out, you have no business here and I will not listen to any more of your lies. You're not to set foot in this building again unless called upon, which is doubtful and your name will be placed on the no trespass list. I would never stoop so low as to ever even entertaining the idea of being with someone like you. Out of my sights, filth!"_

 _She again pointed to the exit as his fists clinched, but he said nothing afraid for what she might do. So instead with his shoulders lowered and a bite into his pride he took off with his fists tightened he stopped at the sound of the Dark Lord's voice._

 _"A little advice," she spoke softly as he turned and faced her. "If you want a woman, show her that you care in the way that you carry yourself and the things that you do for her. The little things really do make a difference. I wish you well, I really do."_

 _"Tsh," Ichiro shrugged._

 _Those were her last words as he pushed open the door and was on his way out and down the hall but with a hidden smirk over the left side of his lips._

 _"It was a longshot, whatev. I'll never have her, I'll concede," the vampire continued on down the hall with his hands inside his pockets and a silent chortle. "But today is going to make invading your daughter's peach, all the more worth it."_

 _ **XXX**_

Liego was thrown into the ring, the two guards snapping their wrists and sending him bouncing across the stones. There was a slam behind him as the door to his chamber was closed. He lay there for a moment, dazed, as the roar of hundreds of cheers surrounded him and one central voice, louder than the rest, proclaimed the event. Slowly, the warrior rolled onto his stomach, and slowly he stood. The crowd hissed and booed in return. Across from him stood a female yokai in the form of a gargoyle, much like himself, striding back and forth at the other end of the ring, a sword in one hand and dressed in tight gold leather armor. She was tossing glances up to the crowd and posing dramatically. Making a show of it. Liego growled and stepped backwards, huddling up against the wall of the arena, teeth bared in a snarl. He did not like this. Not even in the slightest.

A flash of familiarity caught his eye. Startled, he turned, and amidst the cheering screaming crowd saw one man, leaning on the rail, watching with a smug grin at the scene below. Their eyes met. And he could never forget that arrogant face… and that blade. Yes, him no doubt. Liego remembered him very vividly, for it was that gargoyle that had greeted him when he swam out of unconscious, after his unit was sent out on their latest mission and most of the squad losing their lives. And he was the man responsible for assigning the mission, no better yet, suicide mission. And even if he didn't say it, Liego already knew the truth. He wanted them dead, all of them.

"If I survive this," Liego breathed and the words were lost by the roar of the crowd, "I will finish you, and end you in the most painful way possible."

The gargoyle smiled even more as the warrior's lips moved.

"Well, I'm sure everyone here is ready to see our lovely lady Esme in action again," someone boomed and the crowd grew a touch quieter, "So! Let the fight commence!"

It was the large city of Tsucure, a landmark and territory just out of the reaches to the kingdom of Thishieita. Many from neighboring lands were in attendance to observe the qualifiers matches which was slated for twenty separate battles within the arena taking place one after another. For a moment Liego took some time to observe those watching from the stands and seeing how excited they were. But there was someone in particular that his eyes fell squarely over. It was the emperor of the entire realm, Apollo! He hadn't any idea the harbinger would be attending in person, and in that moment his hatred for a certain someone ceased as he was pumped and fired up to put on the best show that he possibly could. His opponent stepped forward, putting both hands on her sword and bringing it up to guard. Liego had never fought someone that used a blade quite like hers. He could only guess at how this would work. She would have the advantage of reach for sure. The advantage of speed, however, would be his corner as it was with most opponents faced with him. As seemingly alluring as that armor was to most, he wouldn't know. It had to impede movement somehow, the gargoyle assumed. Yes, he could outmaneuver her. And up close, well, her sword would only get in the way and he had his claws.

The nervousness little pit in his stomach started to cease as the charge of the battle pressed in tight around him. The shouting of the crowds seemed to dim and all he could hear was his own heart and the crunch of Esme's boots on the gritty tile floor. She was smiling slightly, that tight grimace of anticipation. Well then, woman, let's begin.

She charged, brought her sword down in an arc directed for his shoulder. He dove to the side and red heat flashed across his shoulder blade. Longer reach than he thought. He continued to skid backwards as she followed up with a reverse swing; one that would split open his stomach had it connected. Then he found his back smacking against stone and Esme paused for dramatic effect.

But this was a fight and not a show. This was a battle that was gonna get him in the big tournament and that's the only thing he concerned himself with. He just wanted it to end. So he sprang, using his hind legs as a lever against the stone of the wall, and shot like an arrow out at her. She responded with her sword, holding it across her body to deter his attack with the sharp of the blade. Liego caught it with one hand, felt it slice his palm open, and failed to care. Claws tore across her belly, caught in her armor, ripped it open, and dug into the skin beneath.

She cried, a sound louder and more piercing than the cheering crowd, and threw him back with a kick and the blade. The gargoyle flapped his wings as he somewhat floated off the ground. Blood dripped freely from both of them now and they both were breathing hard. As one, in some unspoken agreement, they ran towards each other again. Esme aimed high, hoping to take her opponent's head off, and Liego went low, dropping to his side and sliding under her sword to latch onto her legs. The muscle was not protected by armor and he slashed claws along both of these. She crumpled, he shot to his feet, wrapped an arm around her neck, and drew the claws through one more time and watched the sword fall from her limp hand and the curls of her hair grow thick and heavy with blood.

Liego staggered backwards a few steps but maintained his balance. The reek of copper filled his nostrils and screams pounded into his ears, giving the surroundings an odd and unreal attribute. Like everything had stopped existing after she was out cold. Quite frankly he hadn't any idea if she was even still alive. Participants losing their lives in battle, even in exhibitions wasn't uncommon in the realm of monsters. Medics were quickly into the ring and lifting her beaten body over a stretcher as Liego was declared the winner. Apollo sat inside a press box with a couple of his own personal guards but he was always with a guest who just so happened to be Eris's temporary fill in.

"My child," the harbinger looked to the witch who was to his left with concern in his eyes. He could see and feel the distress coming from her. "You do not have to watch anymore, if you'd rather not."

"She was beat," Ruby said sadly and her tone low. "The match should have been stopped before escalating to such a point. She might be…"

Apollo caringly lowered a hand over Ruby's shoulder and shook his head.

"Do not let it get to you, my child. What you see before you is the life of a warrior, each and every one that chooses to take up such a life understands not only the reward but the risks that come along with it."

She knew that he was right and understood this for herself, but hearing it from him and feeling his gentle touch was calming and reassuring, bringing a smile to her face. Apollo's gaze met with a passing individual carrying a tray with a few items over it.

"Tea, anyone?"

 **XXX**

The first couple times were agonizing, but after three days of being prisoner and their personal toy, she had slowly began to tolerate the torture. They would often come in one after another, or sometimes in groups of two or three and have their way with her. And rarely did she see much of the ogre running the show. Only his hired muscle and guards watching over the cellblock.

She didn't know what time it was, but she must have fallen asleep over the bed and awoke at the loud sliding sounds that the prison doors gave off. The elf barely opened her eyes with a yawn as she sat up over the bed over her knees and wearing a dark black t-shirt as they had confiscated all her weaponry and gear. She roughly stood at 5'8 and had long red hair, with gold colored eyes and pointy ears. One locked up the door behind them after closing the door shut and she knew exactly what was to come and there was no use in fighting it. She tried that the first couple times, but with the same result with her being overpowered and the tended to go a lot easier on her when she was a willing party.

"Hey boys," her voice came out seductive as she also positioned herself in a suggestive manner over the bed.

The left side of her face was covered by strands of hair, as she lied out over her back and with her legs spread. She even closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable, but instead she was forcefully pulled out of the bed and found herself positioned over her knees in the middle of the room and that's when they went right to work on her just as others before them. The one in front grabbed and pulled at her hair and her eyes expanding at the sight of his exposed and erected private. While she couldn't see, the elf listened to the other ogre behind her unzip his pants and his hands over her waist. She bit back sharply and preparing herself for the eventual penetration and when it happened her cries echoed and bounced off the walls.

"No, not there you disgusting pig!" the elf shouted as she looked back over her shoulder.

Amused and with a chortle the ogre filled her deeper as shouted and the one standing in front of her forcing her head around.

"Put yur mouth to good use!"

And it was just like that in which one of those beasts took her from the mouth and the other in her ass. Halfway through the elf felt she might pass out while their members shot in and out of her simultaneously as she drooled from her mouth. She didn't know how long the torture lasted, but eventually they released at once it seemed while she dropped to the ground in pure exhaustion and the two of them laughing down over her. Together they exited the cell while she lied over her side on the cold cement surface and trying to catch her breath. It had to have been five ten minutes later that she heard additional footsteps approaching. Was it another group of them? She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She slowly pushed herself up and looked towards the prison doors and that's when she saw him. And considering what visits by his henchmen meant, this was a breath of fresh air. She didn't want him to have the pleasure of seeing hope sinking away when he looked upon her face. She would sometimes imagine that somehow it would be someone else that would have come to break her free. To save her.

"Nothing to say, Cecily? No smart remarks? How dissatisfying."

"Screw you, Ilon!"

Cecily Hadlee hated how her name came out of his mouth with such egotism. She saw something being pushed through the bars as it was set upon the floor and shoved towards her. She slowly lowered her face and looked upon the plate with food and a cup of water.

"Is your servant taking a day off?" Cecily tried to make the word 'servant' sound just as belittling as he had said her name and she could hear him chuckle.

"There she is. You almost had me worried that I would have broken your feisty spirit."

"Your men will never break me," she shot.

"I have no intention to," he said looking down upon her as she sat on her knees on the cold prison floor. "You will succumb to me willingly. Hold up your end of the bargain and you will never again find yourself in such a quandary. We had Isla Hayhurst in our grasp, and as you know she managed to escape. And you promised me prince Arlo and from the reports from my inside people, the prince is safe and sound in the kingdom of Vindellorien. Don't make promises you can't make."

"I gave the inside scoop, it was your Xsouvizs that failed," she spat out and she looked at him with all the hate she could muster inside her.

"Watch yourself, woman," he said calmly.

He knelt down in front her. One hand grasping one of the bars. The muscles in his arm tensed when he grasped the metal. She had no doubt that with his strength he could yank the bar right out.

"Apparently you do not see the big picture here. Isla didn't just escape, but it's been reported she made away with important info that could be incriminating to our faction. There've been reports of a vampire sighting, and the description of the said vampire is troubling. And the way her ferocity and skill was described points to the one of interest. A member of the mighty Asagao three! And needn't I remind you of their master, who just so happened to return from a presumed death!"

"We've had this discussion and that is why I'm here and caged like a dog! You're jumping the gun, if the Dark Lord's warriors were involved in her freeing and she has possession of certain information I think it would be safe to assume Bloodriver Akasha and the emperor would be breathing down our throats and tearing down known campsites of the Xsouvizs," the sound of her voice was barely a whisper. "You have no desire for a peaceful world, do you?"

Ilon retracted his hand from the bars.

"On the contrary. The world that I envision is a very peaceful world. This world of light or whatever that Apollo sees it as is chaos, unsalvageable. The one that we seek to free will bring about true order in things. But a discussion to be had sometime later. I'm here to inform you that you will be released first thing in the morning and you may return your people and continue to feed us info. Do remember not to fail me again, for next time you will not get off so easily. I shall personally put a blade through your heart."

That was the news she had been so desperately waiting to hear and she watched Ilon take off down the hall, snorting as he pushed through a set of double doors. Leader of the Xsouvizs was met by one of his spokespeople who handed him an envelope with a letter inside.

"A delivery raven brought this in while you were visiting the prison cellblocks. It is addressed to you from Ched Vlet. Three of Fairy Tale's own are in route to meet with us here at the fortress. Kiria Yoshii, Akua Shuzen and Kuyo, sir."

Ilon read over the contents inside for himself.

 **XXX**

The bell over the door jingled as it swung open. Two persons entered the shop of wonders. She looked around the store in awe.

"Hello, Miss. Sendo, nice to see you again," the cashier called out.

He wore a cape in the color of dark purple and a top hat, which be tipped to the woman.

"And who is this fellow, young lady?" he looked to the one beside her

The other smirked up at the older man as he offered a hand and shook hands with him.

"Fang Fang Huang, sir," he introduced himself.

The one on the opposite side of the counter rubbed at his chin and then came an expression of realization.

"Oh yes, you must be the son of Ten-Ten and Fei-Hong Huang. I've heard very much about your family from those that have passed through. And you can just call me Eto, I specialize in magic."

"So I've heard. Yukari has mentioned your name more than a couple times," Fang Fang grinned modestly. "Is witchcraft your specialty?"

"I would consider myself more of a wizard, but I constantly dive into both worlds," he replied.

"Interesting, than you must be one busy guy," he boomed. "I'm honored to have had the opportunity to meet you."

Yukari just stood off to the side and listened to them talk as the conversation shifted over to small talk and various other topics. This magic shop was the one she visited most, purchasing and stacking up on items that would help with improving on her own personal craft. Not one of them noticed as she took off on her own and exploring the shop. Yukari practically knew where to find everything, but every other week new items were being brought in and she inspected each section in search for something that might be useful.

Yukari's led her to a corner and the witch stopping in front of a barrel of fake spiders. She picked out a cobalt creepy-crawler and spun in a circle, looking for a victim. Her lips curled when her eyes fell over a boy, who just so happened to be one of Eto's helpers at the end of the aisle, staring up at shelves of tricks.

She tiptoed over with the spider and placed it lightly on his left shoulder, but using a quick spell which somewhat brought the spider to life. Its limbs and legs moved around realistically. At first he didn't notice, but that changed as it came up over the area of his neck. He looked down and barely caught sight of the spider before he yelped loudly and slapped it off, jumping into Yukari's arms. She caught him by the shoulders, laughing gleefully.

"Why must you always scare me, Miss Sendo?" his heart raced as she patted him over the head and laughed some more.

But then she backed off as there was a vibrating buzz stemming from her left back pocket. Backing away from the boy she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone with a message on screen reading, "Across the street. Come alone." The caller ID came up as Aono Tsukune, and she wondered what he was doing in this part of town and away from the academy and his duties.

Whatever it was must have been important if he was coming all the way out here to meet and choosing to do so in private. On her way to the exit she looked out towards the counter and made sure she was clear before she took off out of the doors and across the street. Once there she called out to Tsukune but didn't get an immediate answer as she then stepped into an alley and that's when a loud swooping came down over her. She nearly almost jumped out of her boots at the sight of him and it wasn't who she was expecting to see.

"Bbbbat… Batman!" she just about lost her footing with her back slamming up against the brick wall behind her. "What are you doing in Japan and where is Tsukune?"

A hand was placed over her heart as she looked all around and searching for the head chairman of yokai academy.

"Not here," Batman confirmed.

"But his name came up on the…"

Yukari stopped speaking halfway through her sentence as Batman revealed more of himself from the shadows. She recalled some of the stories she heard about the caped crusader directly from Tsukune and Moka, particularly how resourceful he was and his expertise in tech.

"You pretended to be Tsukune to lure me out here," her eyes narrowed with a scowl. "That was low, how you do that? Making it appear as both his number and name… hell, how'd you get my number?!"

Batman moved in on her with a slip of paper in hand which he handed to her, and Yukari taking it into her hands.

"Do you understand any of this?" the masked hero inquired.

The witch unfolded the piece of paper and took a look at all the contents written, which was a copy of the original. Right away she knew exactly what this was.

"Spells…" she murmured.

Hearing this was encouraging for the dark knight but he wasn't yet ready to jump the gun.

"Could you rework them?"

"Uh huh, but not without a book of Shadows."

"Do you have one?" Batman asked.

Yukari immediately lowered the paper and looking up at him and almost shocked.

"Forgive me asking, but why? Of everyone possible you could have come to, why me? You've got your Justice League with tons of other contacts I'm sure."

"You weren't my first choice," Batman responded, as not only John Constantine came to mind, but Ruby Tojo. "You were the easiest to track and most importantly you specialize in exactly what we need."

"We?" Yukari asked.

"A potential danger to the public, but with those spells listed encoded and exposed that hazard can be avoided."

"Really," her gaze brightened. "The Justice League is asking for my help?!"

Batman glared down over her and she swallowed back.

"Stay focused. In time I will fill you in further if you're willing to help. The choice is yours to make, if you want to get involved then great and if not… we'll find another way. It's your decision."

From within his utility he pulled out a small device and handed it to her.

"Use this to make contact, it'll only be active for seventy two hours and after that it will no longer be useable. If I don't hear from you in that time I'll know your answer. Give yourself time to think before you make a decision."

Yukari turned her head away at the sounds of footsteps progressively approaching and Fang Fang came into view from across the street and stopping short of her.

"There you are, you completely disappeared on us. What're you doing over here all alone?"

"Well, I…"

She looked to where Batman had been standing but he was no longer there.

"It's a," she paused as she bit down over her tongue and looking down over both the device and paper. The witch folded the sheet, putting both the paper and device away in her pockets. "Nothing… nothing at all. Thought I saw something, let's go back."

Yukari smiled at him as she took his hand into hers and together they jogged across the street and reentered the magic shop. From atop the rooftops Batman watched them, but turned away and pressed down over the left side of his cowl.

"Bruce," someone spoke on the other end. "Did you find her?"

"Yes."

"And her answer?"

"She doesn't have one yet, Zee."

"And why not Ruby, she's the more powerful and skilled of the two in witchcraft, is she not?" Zatanna asked.

There was a pause on his end before he spoke.

"Yes, but for obvious reasons I didn't. Our operation here is to be kept in a small circle and Tojo works closely with Aono Tsukune. Any information relayed to her she'd relay to him most likely."

"And so what if she did, those spells on their own wouldn't reveal what we'd be using them for. What I got from the specs, there are various purposes they might be casted for. And I've contacted Jason Blood and he's willing to help wherever necessary."

"Good. We'll talk later, Batman out."

The conversation ended as he pressed down over the side of his cowl.

 **XXX**

After such a long afternoon at the capital which saw many inquiries and a few unexpected problems rising, but nothing she wasn't able to take care of with the assistance of her staff. And when returning home there was a hot bubble bath filled with herbs awaiting her, curtsey of her servants. The Dark Lord didn't waste any time getting undressed and into the tub. And for a long while she just lied there and soaked, almost forgetting about all her personal stresses. Time flew and she must have spent nearly forty minutes in the tub, and her eyes closed for a majority of it.

Afterwards she stepped out drying with two towels before dressing into a light blue robe and heading for the dining room. For the next half an hour she spent that time in one of the very many kitchens within the castle and baking up a couple selections of sweets and desserts. The castle chefs and cooks had already taken care of dinner. Humming to herself she removed a couple dozen items from the oven and set them out a handful of plates and then over a table.

There were a few dusty spots around and she could have called for assist, Akasha decided to take up the task on her own using a wet rag. There was a nearby record player which she started up and listened to classical music while she did some dusting. During this time she felt another presence and perceived small sounds, but didn't care much to take a look. She continued along until she was finished and rubbing her hands together.

Letting out a sigh, she smirked with a sense of accomplishment. Akasha's right brow then rose when she inspected the area and saw the brownies that she had left on the table. The pink haired vampire clearly remembered stacking twelve on the one plate. Right then her eyes scoured the area as she picked up on a munching sound from the next room over and headed that way. She sighed and turned to out into the hall where she found Sasha. The small girl looked at her, trying her very best to hide her visibly chubby cheeks as she slowly tried to chew without Akasha seeing.

"Hi, momma."

"Two brownies are missing," the Dark Lord crossed her arms.

"Huh?" the innocent look in her eyes indicated she didn't know what her mother was talking about, or at least pretending she didn't.

"Why is there only ten now, I wonder?" Akasha scratched at her chin.

"Hhhmm!" the seven year old vampire placed her hands over her mouth, and Akasha noticing that she gulped as she licked at the edges of her mouth.

Akasha tried hard to refrain herself from smiling.

"Me nah know, who you think would take it, momma?" she actually had the nerve to ask.

"Don't know," Akasha shrugged while choosing to play along. "Do you know who took it?"

"No-no.." she violently shook her head. "Maybe miss Kayeda or somebody else."

Akasha smirked, it was true that Selene especially enjoyed her dessert dishes, but it was more than obvious who the culprit was.

"But Selene is currently out, so it couldn't have been her. You sure it wasn't little Sasha trying to eat sweets before dinner?"

The child swallowed back as her throat went somewhat dry.

"Not me, never! She very sneaky, and maybe took it with her before she leave! I think she was the one that took em, yes," Sasha said with confidence.

Akasha let out a giggle with a hand to her mouth. She breathed out again and ruffled her daughter's hair and decided to let it go.

"Okay hun, so we have to guard the rest of the desserts so Selene nor anyone else can steal again, okay?"

"Yeah," Sasha nodded.

The child smiled brightly and rubbed up against her mother; relieved that Akasha was not suspecting her.

"Oh and before I forget," Akasha kneeled in front of Sasha. "I'm going to take you someplace special tomorrow or the day after."

"Really, where to?"

"It's a surprise," Akasha pulled her in close for a hug.

 **To be continued**


	47. Vampire on board

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP47: Vampire on board**

Dinah awoke to whispered voices and hushed movements. It took all her strength to open her eyes. She blinked a few times, until the ceiling came into focus. Where _…_ she tried turning her head to see who the voices belonged to, even though she suspected and already knew who one they probably were. Blinding pain pierced her neck, making her vision dance with dots and her stomach compress and roll. She almost didn't realize the strange, guttural moan come from her.

"Dinah," Isla whispered anxiously. "Don't move . . . you need to stay quiet."

Now you tell me _._ He could barely manage the thought around the pain, and there was no way she was ready for verbal responses yet. The battle with the ogres put her in pretty bad shape, but she had sustained far worse injuries and knew that she's heal in no time. Canary reached for her neck with her left hand as she sucked in air. The frantic breathing made her chest hurt and she wondered briefly if she was having a heart attack. A soft hand took her and pulled it gently away from her neck, delicate fingers stroking her arm and calming her.

"It's all right. You're all right. Just breathe and concentrate on staying calm. We've been captured," Isla notified. "They're keeping us alive for now. But I won't lie to you, we must find a way out of here. I will be kept alive because of my royal heritage, but as for the three of you that simply isn't a nicety you have."

 _We? Who's we?_ The pain was beginning to recede enough that Dinah could think. She opened her eyes again, this time focusing on the elf as she leaned over her, still stroking her arm. This sort of affection was unexpected as she sat up and tried shaking off the cobwebs. Isla backed off giving Black Canary space as she took additional time as her vision slowly came back to her.

"Where… where is Luke?" she looked around as her vision was quickly improving as she looked around.

"Escaped," Tsech answered. "And who knows where to. We can't count on them to…"

The assassin was silenced by a loud bang and then shouting as more and more explosions went off and the very surface beneath them rumbling and shaking! Additional yelling and shouting ensued with added explosions and sounds of struggle.

"What the hell is going on out there!?" Pez clutched his fists.

It sounded and felt like war all around them, but they couldn't see a thing as the room they were locked within had no windows. Another explosion went off, but this time it seemed to be in closer proximity of them as Pez lost his footing and fell to the ground, landing over his already sore left shoulder and grimacing with mild discomfort. The whole group jumped back and braced themselves as next the door enclosing them was blown off the wall and rocketing through the air where it smashed into a wall across the room.

"All of you come quickly, we must go now!" Miukei appeared through the doorway and carrying a miniature rocket launcher. "The entire campsite has been rigged and will be blown sky high in minutes."

"Suzzco!" Isla couldn't believe her eyes.

Not a single of them had to be asked twice as they hightailed out of there and followed the vampire. And once outside they witnessed firsthand the damage already done to the premises with flames all over!

"Keep coming this way, the underground passageway isn't far," Miukei pointed out, just before firing off another missile in the opposite direction and blowing up another of the small facilities. "Batwing awaits us on the other side!"

The vampire picked up speed just as the others.

 **XXX**

The guardsman recognized her right away and so she was granted access through the front entrance to the castle. Most the security persons and servants of the fortress waved and either bowed their heads Akashiya Moka passed through. The trip to Gotham didn't go as planned and could really only be summoned up as disappointing. Mindset and purpose, those were the words he used; but what did he mean by them? What greater purpose was there than to improve one's skills and become the best that they possibly could? The way things unfolded left her restless and with excessive energy she needed to rid herself of.

It had been days since the last time she spoke with her mother and nor did she know much about the Dark Lord's working schedule. She could be present or not, but never the less Moka was willing to wait if need be.

"Well, look who it is," a voice called out as Moka stopped in her tracks. "Akasha-sama's firstborn. We've rarely had the opportunity to acquaint ourselves. We really should get to know one another."

A woman approached from Moka's right and set eyes over a woman with shoulder length blonde hair but with shades of red and blue at the tips.

"I've seen you once or twice, you're one of mother's soldiers."

The silver haired vampire recognized this woman but couldn't put a name to the face.

"Lailay Izami, and if it's your mother you're looking for I'll kindly take you to her."

"Yes," Moka smiled. "Please."

"Right this way," she pointed and walked forward with Moka trailing close behind.

They were up and over a staircase just down the hall.

"You've fought at mother's side a multitude of times, am I right?" Moka inquired.

"Right you are," Lailay responded.

With her eyes closed and hands clasped together down in front of her.

"What is she like, I mean truly in the heat of battle? I only ever caught a small glimpse of her in a serious confrontation. I was a toddler than and I watched what I believed was Akua-nee killing mother and then I lost it."

"Yes, I heard. I still remember the day like it was yesterday. I'd been notified that Alucard awakened and Akasha-sama sealed herself away inside him, to stop the juggernaut from fully rising."

"I wish I could say that day had a major impact on me going forward, but as you probably already know my memories of what happened that day were concealed along with my true being thanks to the Rosario mother created. But as Alucard held me in his clutches and threatened to swallow me whole, that's when I saw mother's other side."

Lailay was with a wide grin across her face.

"Akasha-sama is truly something special among all S-class monsters to live. What I'm getting at is probably not what you're thinking. She is so carefree, gentle in nature and prefers to stay away from battles unlike the rest of us unless highly necessary. But don't get it twisted because once she puts her mind to it, she's practically unbeatable… Alucard the only other of our species capable of besting her. I've seen master do things that are so unexplainable."

Moka smiled at the mention while also thinking about her time in Gotham. She wanted to improve herself and who better to seek than him? And it wasn't just his mastery of martial arts or cleverness… but the unknown aspect that put him over the top. On top of being the best warrior that she could possibly be, she had hoped to inherit a piece of whatever that was.

But shot down and denied for unknown reasons. On hindsight the entire situation was a loss, but the more she thought about it, things weren't all bad considering the alternatives. While Akasha lacked his same drive, she was still the greatest living vampire warrior. Those thoughts ceased as they stopped in front of a nine foot door which Lailay pushed open and giving off a cracking sound.

Out in front of them was an unsuspecting scene, well at least for Moka. The Dark Lord was engaged in what looked to be a sparring session against Sasha, both wielding a weapon, Akasha with a sword and Sasha carrying a staff with blades exposed from either end. They were moving at such a fast pace that if Moka didn't know any better she'd say it was a serious bout.

It was obvious who controlled and dictated the battle by the way each moved and attacked. Sasha's expression was intense and her yokai raised and flaring with each swing. Akasha on the other hand appeared calm and almost even with a grin over her features. Her swings were far more controlled and relaxed, but with enough speed to block all of what the aggressive Sasha threw at her. The child was somewhat sloppy with her foot placement which put her in bad spots and giving Akasha an even greater advantage.

With closer observation, Moka realized it wasn't Sasha putting herself in such bad positions but the Dark Lord knowingly forcing her in them. She was far superior in battle and Sasha didn't even realize every offensive maneuver of hers was being baited and putting her in spots where she could be punished. And aside from that, Moka couldn't help but be impressed with Sasha's handle of her weapon. The silver haired vampire never really trained with a weapon, instead relying on her own physical abilities. Lailay too watched and especially noted the child's performance and how she might adjust.

For what it was worth, Sasha did well but also left herself open too many times as Akasha took numerous swipes at those areas and drawing blood from the child. Sasha bit at her tongue as she ignored the pain. Kid or not, with vampires even the simplest training session could be ruthless. Sasha moved around and tried to use speed to throw her mother off while throwing out added strikes with her weapon.

"Settle yourself," Akasha said calmly as their blades clashed with sparks. "You're letting adrenaline take over and losing yourself. You've grown careless in the past few minutes, refocus Sasha."

Sasha deeply as she then picked up the pace, but nothing changed and in fact her situation worsened as she was doing less thinking and going in full head of steam. Akasha distinguished this and this is exactly what she didn't want out of her daughter. It was time to put an end to this. Standing her ground, the pinkette waited for Sasha's approach, which came from up high and the child spinning her staff.

In a split second she was down and over her mother and swinging the weapon which Akasha ducked under and kneeing Sasha in the side as the wind was knocked out of her while she also lost hold of her weapon. The Dark Lord tossed her own weapon aside leaping into the air and grabbing at Sasha's shoulders and slamming her roughly over the mat. Atop the child and smiling, Akasha held her down by her wrists.

"Nice run, but game over… I win. Better luck next time," Akasha winked down at her.

"No, no! Me can't lose, let's keep going. You cheated!" Sasha kicked her feet.

Akasha only giggled.

"No making excuses or complaining, you promised mommy. Remember? I want you to go get cleaned up and we'll get you something to eat before I take off for a business trip. Should be back later tonight in time to tuck you in."

Sasha's legs continued to kick as she grumbled and didn't stop with trying to free herself from under Akasha. Soon she realized it was no use and turned her head off to the side.

"You no fair, mom," Sasha huffed. "I was supposed to win."

"Hehe, you promised you wouldn't complain no matter the outcome. And it was you that told me not to go easy on you, was it not?" Akasha asked.

Sasha tilted her head to the left and pouting.

"Yeah," she griped.

"Okay then," Akasha stood and clapped her hands together. "You did well, Sasha. Hold your head up."

The Dark Lord helped Sasha to her feet while offering a hand as she then looked to Moka and Lailay who were far across the room and she slowly took off in that direction. But from behind, Sasha's fists clinched just before she breathed out and followed after her mother.

"Very good lady Sasha, I was quite moved by your display," Lailay bowed her head.

"But me lose," the child said sadly.

"Nothing wrong with that, you'll find that in time experiences and outcomes such as this will help you to be better off. You must humble yourself, Lady Sasha."

Sasha didn't know anything about what Lailay was trying to convey, but still smiled as she looked to and gave Moka a hug.

"I go get cleaned now," Sasha waved at everyone just as she passed through the door.

"Excuse me, Akasha-sama. I'll go and speak with the guards and make sure the carriage is ready for departure."

Lailay bowed her head as she too was in and out of the doors.

"You have something to ask?" Akasha's eyes looked to Moka.

The silver haired vampire flinched somewhat.

"How'd you know?"

"How could I not," Akasha grinned. "I haven't been present most of your adulthood, but you're still my flesh and blood… and you could say that I just have a natural ability of feeling people out. Tell me what's on your mind?"

Moka first straightened her posture and with her hands clasped together just under her waist. She stood quietly for a while and Akasha examining Moka's face and she could see that whatever it was had her daughter anxious.

"I… could you please train me, mother!"

Akasha's body also straightened and a small grin coming into view over the right side of her mouth.

"Train you?" Akasha breathed out softly. "Hand to hand combat?"

Moka simply nodded, but with her gaze over the ground and didn't see as Akasha sprung forward. Next thing she knew, Moka was being hugged and squeezed so tight that she felt her ribs caving in.

"Of course I will, I've waited for the day that you'd ask!" Akasha said happily as her grip tightened around Moka.

"I'm not tryna die, loosen up…" Moka barely got the words out.

Immediately Akasha released her and apologized.

"Sorry, just got a little excited."

"Not a problem," Moka shook herself off and smiled. "When can we start!?"

Looking at a nearby clock hanging from over the wall, a smirk shaped over Akasha's lips.

"We could do a little something before I head out, but light. I want to start you off the right way, with the basics," the pinkette waved her pointer finger. "Sound good?"

"Whatever you say!" Moka said happily with her hands clasped together.

"Great, than let's first get changed into something more appropriate for the start-up," Akasha snapped a finger and called out to a guard who appeared through the doorway. "Escort my daughter to the dressing room across from the armory and provide her with something suitable for meditation."

"Yes, my queen," the individual bowed his head.

"Meditation?" Moka looked to Akasha.

The Dark Lord had no response to this, and so Moka took off with the guard. The process was just over fifteen minutes and when she returned her mother was already in place with her eyes closed and legs crossed, the Dark Lord dressed in a blue tank top, black yoga crop leggings. She was in an absorbed state with her inner aura at a fixed level. This was how every one of her sessions started, and it was like a tone starter. For twenty minutes this went on, relaxing her body just as she opened her eyes and switched over to stretching as she continued. It was only five minutes into this and Akasha with her legs spread and doing the splits that she heard the cracking of the door behind her that she turned her head and looked in that direction while twisting her torso somewhat.

"Moka," she looked to her daughter who approached.

The silver haired vampire was dressed in gray yoga leggings and a red cropped tank top as she stood over Akasha who situated herself in yet another position with her leg raised over her head and stretching as she remained sitting over the mat.

"Is this clothing really necessary?" Moka, asked looking down over her mother.

"It's for comfort and will really get you feeling it, you'll see. Now just follow my lead and get down. We'll start with some stretching and then progress our way from there. Not long from now I'll have to get ready for tonight's get together. We'll go through the basics of the routine and then pick back up on it tomorrow, okay."

Moka merely nodded with an understanding and from that moment she wasn't just the Dark Lord's daughter, but Akasha's student.

"And what about Sasha?" Moka looked around. "Have you gone through the basics with her?"

"Of course," Akasha smirked. "It isn't what she enjoys most, but in order for her to become a great warrior someday there can be no shortcuts."

Both shared a smile and Moka followed Akasha's lead as they began.

 **XXX**

The ogre mastermind walked through the dark halls of his fortress and lanterns limping from the walls and brightening the area. His gaze was over his feet and didn't see it coming as he turned the corner and bumped into one of his own men.

"Sir, they're here," the other opposite to him informed.

"Fairy Tale?" Ilon questioned.

"Yessir. At the doors."

Ilon progressed passed the individual and with his arms hanging down over his sides as he walked along.

"Open the doors and send them to my quarters, I'll be waiting."

The ogre bowed his head and took off in the opposite direction to Ilon. From there Ilon awaited his guests from inside his quarters and didn't have to wait long before they emerged through the doors of his space.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you all," Ilon walked around and taking a seat at his desk. "It's a shame Vlet didn't show up here himself. Nevertheless, I shall here what you bunch have to say. Go on and talk."

Ilon leaned back just as someone entered through a door to his left and carrying a tray with a bottle and glass atop it. Both items were placed atop his desk and the individual popped open the bottle and poured some of what was inside the bottle into the glass while Ilon raised it to his lips and took a drink.

"Sir, if there is anything else I can get you please do call."

The ogre was only with a nod of his head, while this same servant pulled up a single chair in front of Ilon's desk and this is where Kiria Yoshii sat.

"You must have a slight idea as to why we were sent, I'm sure. Manpower, territory and awareness. Your Xsouvizs have all of these things, but most prominently the awareness of what goes on in every major land. Your followers are stationed all over and properly trained in infiltration, obtaining information and doing so with secrecy. You could think of this offer as a full-fledged partnership of sorts, however only to a small degree. As it has been you would have full control over your sheep and we wouldn't otherwise interfere with whatever it is you've so diligently been cooking up."

Taking another sip of what was inside his glass, Ilon sat forward with his hands together and grinned.

"I see, you want all inside intel of what we've gathered and will continue to gather from the major powers," Ilon let out a chuckle while leaning forward with his elbows atop the desk. "Something can certainly can be worked out, but before we go any further do know that we, the Xsouvizs will want a little something in return."

This was good to hear, and the conversation going exactly as Ched would have wanted it to.

"We're open to negotiate. State your terms and let's discuss," Kiria smirked.

 **XXX**

The reek of the narrows did little to inhibit the pleasure of Gotham citizens and how they felt now that the weather was getting colder. Delinquents hung out on fire escapes and around street corners in their jackets and jeans but they were far from ever being innocent children. The red brick residences glowed in the evening sunlight unready for the moment when the light lowered enough and the first of the deep shadows swamped the cluttered alleyways. Kids who knew that they were only tough when the sun was up fled the streets to homes of dysfunctional families, and mostly other locations they hung out away from home.

Some of the populaces of the narrows could be called crooks, or their associates. However, those few who were honest, good people worked hard to keep their noses out of the bad parts of town and groups. They woke up, went to work, and spent time with their friends and family. And at night they fell asleep to the chorus and cacophony of wails, shattering glass, beaten flesh, screeching tires, and police sirens. That is what the young crowds learned from early on, how to associate as the chorus of the narrows. But on the other side of Gotham the shouting and wild groups of socialites toppling down streets into night clubs signaled that the night was just coming into its full swing.

Bruce Wayne would make an appearance tonight if only to reassure the public that he was alive, active and well. But he had a purpose, someone he was looking for and knew that she'd be here. All the while feeling the pull of his alter ego. He'd set his watch back at the penthouse, hoping that being seen at the Jumbo Claz night club for only an hour would be sufficient. Bruce itched uncomfortably at his crisp button down. The smell of cheap booze and musky cologne was choking him but he persevered. She was here, he could feel her. That was the one advantage of being a vampire and the training he went through with Selene Kayeda. The ability to detect other monsters, even while in human form was quite an advantage. And to his luck the target wasn't wearing any sort of constraint, but someone else was with the target. Another monster. He could feel them both. There was that, but also the criminals in the narrows were stirring and it wasn't just because they were finally cooling down from Gotham's summer.

'Tonight,' Bruce thought, 'tonight will be a busy night.'

The air felt restless and none of the unwary citizens could tell, but the criminal underworld was always up to something. And Batman was always watching. But for now, he had a monster problem to deal with. Even though his attention had been occupied other places as of late following his turning, he was on top of the mobs latest movements.

As the head band members began addressing the crowds, Bruce slid onto a bar stool before the masses surged forward onto the dance floor yelling nonsensically in response. He flashed the bartender a twenty asking quietly for a champagne glass filled with ginger ale. Bruce had a plan for getting close, he always took into account details and playing out scenarios before arrival. He just needed to know where he would be and how far he was from the bunker by the docks, in case things went south.

He felt the bartender push the flute of 'champagne' gently against his arm, as he turned he even caught the hungry eyes of a woman standing down the bar from him. It wasn't a surprise that she recognized him, even over the flickering lights. Turning away, he paid her no attention. Tonight wasn't one of those nights, to party and put on a show. Tonight he had a job to do.

Upon entry he didn't want to approach them right away. To do so might raise red flags, and taking into account who they were and associated with it wasn't a risk he wanted to take. Two women at the end of the bar throwing back shots and giggling at each other. They were who he was here for, monster energy stemming deeply from both. Bruce only needed a moment to assess their situation. He smiled pointedly at the blushing brunette leaning heavily against her friend. He checked his watch one more time. This was always the same, no matter who she was. Bruce pretended to down the ginger before tossing it while leaving an eighty dollar tip to the good man who hadn't questioned his order. He flashed another billionaire smile towards the girl as she was turning away. Playing the uninterested card, just like he expected she might. If any of what he dug up on her was true, she had gotten around a lot like himself.

"Hey honey," Bruce slid an arm around her small waist and pulled her around so that he could just see the side of her face. He dipped down so his breath would ghost her ear, "I can sniff out a beautiful girl with a wild side from a mile away. Want to get out of here?"

"Rosa," she giggled hoping the music would hide her voice.

"Have fun girl," the other raised her glass just laughed as she pushed her away.

She stumbled against Bruce and he pulled her closer.

The girl wrenched away from him now pulling on his hand all the bit a flirt. Her smile and alcohol breath blew over him but Bruce maintained his grip around her waist and led her towards the back stairwell. Its air was pulsing with the heavy bass leaking out of the speakers. Bruce led them out a back door, and it was just as they made their way out into the open that his phone rumbled inside his pocket.

"Give me a moment," he smiled at the woman beside him as he stepped off to the side. "I need to take this."

He talked with someone, but she couldn't hear what was said and waited patiently with her back against the wall. Her fingernails grazed the wall as she watched him and especially took note of the change in his expression and the woman knew something wasn't right as he lowered the phone from his ear.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Sorry," he turned and looked at her. "Work calls, I can't stay."

"So much for getting out of here," her shoulders lowered in disappointment. "Talk about killing the mood."

She took off through the club doors before he had the opportunity to respond and reaching out to her. Instead he breathed out and took a step back as he pressed down over a small piece in his left ear.

"Nightwing," he spoke quietly. "Your timing was spot on."

"Glad I could be of service," the masked hero spoke from rooftops away. "Tell me again who this Amelia Martez is, and why we're investigating her?"

Bruce took a look around and made certain there was no one nearby before he replied.

"She's a vampire and resident of the monster realm and feasibly connected to an investigation I'm working for Akasha. Amelia has close ties to a vampire named Liam Tryniski and a prime suspect in a homicide with deeper implications."

"The Dark Lord, huh. Since when did you start running errands for anyone, either this case is really serious or maybe it's something further … how're things with you and her? Don't tell me that…"

"There is nothing between us," Bruce shot the idea down.

"Right," Nightwing responded and Bruce could feel a smile beaming from his face.

"Stay focused. I tagged her on the way out, and now we just wait and watch her from afar."

"You really think she's going to lead us to something?" Nightwing asked.

"Based on phone records from the past couple days, I'd say so. If Liam truly is a mobster, than someone like her who's such a close associate of his will know how to go about her business and hide suspicious activity. We'll wait and do this unwearyingly. This is it, she's out for a night of fun. I wanted you on standby in case things took an unforeseen twist. I'll keep contact," Bruce added.

"Got it."

With the connection between them suspended, Bruce reached into his side pocket and pulling out his phone and going through his contacts. He stopped at a number and hit the speed dial button as he placed the phone against his ear and continued further down the block. It rang and rang for a little while but eventually he did get an answer. It was noisy on the other end, with many voices in the background and music.

"Bruce, is that you?"

"You wanted to be kept up to date on the investigation?"

Akasha lowered the device from her ear slightly, looking around as more and more guests entered just as the event was getting ready to start.

"Now really isn't a great time, I've been appointed for an open speech in just a few minutes. Let's meet in person, sometime tomorrow… I'll call you and we'll set something up. Or you could stop by the castle."

The Dark Lord nibbled at her tongue watching a group of yokai approach her from across the room.

"Nothing major, just a small contact of his that I believe is in his loop. I'll wait for your call."

"Thank you," Akasha answered.

Not a second after the chat, his JL communicator went off. The call was answered in the press of a button and on the other end was the voice of the Green Lantern, Simon Baz.

"Batman, sorry. Aquaman told me to contact you before he went on ahead with the Flash… but we might have a problem."

"Talk to me," Bruce responded.

 **XXX**

Kurumu Kurono entered through the front doors of the hotel and waving at the woman standing behind the counter.

"Hi!" they both said in a chorus, I couldn't wait to have my voice like that.

"Your mother returned a little over an hour ago, but she was with someone. Never seen that young man before."

"Thanks," Kurumu mumbled.

Kurumu wondered who this other person might be, but with it involving her mother there was really no telling. She was just a hint disappointed that she was here, seeing as Kurumu had asked her for a favor which included a couple errands and there was no way she should have been back from then. But regardless she was still happy that her mother had been tagging along through the duration of what she considered was an adventure. As she made her way passed the front counter, Kurumu waved at other persons she had come to know in the building. She then walked up the grand staircase, but very, very quietly. Ageha had a way of feeling out whenever Kurumu was near, and the succubus knew her mother would likely know that she was present before they were even in the same room. She stopped dead in her tracks as she came up on Ageha's room. She was talking to someone... no, it sounded more like yelling.

"You've held on, but you won't for much longer!" Ageha's voice again shouted.

"Damn, how the hell are you so good at this?!" came a male voice that she recognized.

Kurumu couldn't believe her ears. She had to see what was going on in there! The door was open a little, just a crack, but she could still see the, and she hoped that Ageha wouldn't sense her. Kurumu looked through the crack and almost immediately wanted to puke.

She almost wished she had been running thirty minutes late so that maybe she wouldn't have stumbled upon this scene. She saw what they were doing, and there was no explanation!

Her mother was atop Ethan Gregory, the primary judge to the competition engaging in intercourse! Ageha's hands were positioned over his chest as she was riding him and his hands holding onto her waist.

"Mother, Ethan, really!" Kurumu screamed as she forced the door open.

"Kurumu!" Ageha immediately jumped and rolled off Ethan.

"How despicable of you, mother!" Kurumu shook her head as she stormed out of the room.

"Kurumu wait!" Ageha jumped out of the, bed but remembered she wasn't clothed.

She knew exactly what her daughter was thinking, that she was sleeping with one of the judges to essentially fix the competition in Kurumu's favor. Jumping out of bed Ageha looked all around the bed and began recollecting her clothing off the ground, knowing she needed to get to catch up with Kurumu ASAP and explain herself.

 **XXX**

The breakout and escape was tight, but the group managed to do so swiftly without leaving a trail. Even with their escape they kept moving and didn't stop until they came to a stop in a remote location miles away. It looked to be farmland with a couple dozen trees throughout the open field. Not a single of them rested until they were absolutely positive they weren't secretly being trailed.

"I hope you're happy with yourself!" Miukei's eyes fell right over Isla. "Not only did you get yourself captured again, but you managed to just about screw over the rest of us."

"That's the way of a warrior and to make the necessary changes to better our world, we've gotta take chances. Difficult choices must be made and risks taken, our realm isn't going to get any better on its own. Persons such as ourselves can truly make a difference if we put one foot down and fight against those that would do harm to the innocent. Vindellorien is out of the question until this is all over, I will not return until the Xsouvizs are truly exposed."

"I'm with you on that, believe me… but you constantly evade the fact that isn't your responsibility. If the latest capture is any indication, you cannot and will not succeed in this quest."

Huffing under her breath was Isla as she looked the vampire off. They had gone in circles with the same conversation which almost felt like they had the conversation time and again.

"One time, one miscalculation. I told you before that I wouldn't go at this alone."

"The outer supporters of Vindellorien? And how many of them are there, exactly? Enough to take down an entire army of various monsters?"

"Numbers aren't everything," Isla stared into the eyes of the vampire. "Situation and stance are equally as important. At the moment I do have a great advantage, the unknown. They can be taken down little by little and not know what hit them."

Chuckles stemmed from Miukei.

"I absolutely love how you talk as if there's going to be a next time. I will return you to your homeland as I set out to do. Do not worry yourself with these mobsters, they will be dealt with by higher authority. And even if what's been shown is true, and Hiklorhan's Special Forces have been compromised, Akasha-sama will handle the situation. Our land is with plenty of failsafe's and fallback plans, and there will surely be one to take care of this."

"Akasha who?" Dinah asked.

"You're either brain dead or have been living under a rock," Pez chortled. "She is Dark Lord, queen of vampires and princess of the whole realm. And she's a very powerful one for that matter."

The duo of Batwing and Canary heard small conversations about the emperor Apollo, but not much about the Dark Lord.

"I don't doubt Bloodriver Akasha does… but who's to say their efforts haven't expanded to your very capital building? Those she works closes with and places most her trust in could be something else than what she believed. You back to her with the information we've attained and she begins talking strategy amongst her people and if even one is aligned with the enemy, I don't have to tell you what sort of trouble that could mean."

This was something that kept Miukei quiet and thinking. A hint of doubt was present in her gaze and the lieutenant looking to take full advantage of this and sway the vampire.

"Perhaps not on hindsight, but one word that comes to mind is opportunity," a smirk surfaced over Isla's lips. "An opportunity, Miukei Suzcoo."

Her purple eyes were locked with the red ones of the vampire.

"Have you gone delusional?" the vampire looked away for a moment. "There is no opportunity or anything for me to gain out of this."

"Really? That's because you really aren't thinking. You Miukei, the most ferocious fighter of the Asagao Three , led by the great Dark Lord, Akasha Bloodriver. But have you ever stopped and wondered what it would be like… to create your own legacy? One that would not be overshadowed by the greatness that is your master? This right here is that opportunity to achieve something that might be the beginning of starting something for yourself. We're talking eliminating something that threatens everything that we know and love… and you, Suzcoo could be at the center of stopping it. Now tell me, what might that do for your reputation?"

All eyes immediately looked in the vampire's direction and dead silence. She was stumped by the elf's words and on the outside Isla appeared reserved, inwardly she was gleaming. The silent standstill seemed to last for a while before Miukei eventually sighed outwardly.

"Show me," Miukei gestured at Isla. "The maps."

Isla took hold of a sizeable bag off her horse and inside were the maps which the Xsouvizs once held. Miukei took a look at one specifically and took time to examine it.

"Here about," the vampire pointed out while over her knees. "Us. And their ranks are spread out through the north, west, south and especially east from here. They're all over. This is the path that we'll take and get ourselves here," Miukei pointed out a section over the map.

"Hey, but isn't that the Kclectus desert? That's out in the middle of nowhere and not a single of the Xsouviz camps marked anywhere within that vicinity," Pez said aloud.

The question was sidestepped as she continued.

"On the way there, we'll come into contact with two major Xsouviz strongholds, and a smaller one here," Miukei ran a finger over the map. "We shall hit and deal with each, accordingly. But we will need a ship and or boat to cross over this section here. And once we reach the desert there is a secure and unguarded doorway to the human world where we won't have to deal with inspection. That is where the journey ends for you two."

She looked to both Batwing and Black Canary.

"You're going home."

Miukei then stood and looking to Isla.

"Vindellorien no longer has any claim over them, we both know they're innocent of all charges in suspicion of working with the enemy. Your kingdom's investigations will eventually come to this exact conclusion," Miukei's eyes then rolled back to Dinah and Luke. "If you choose to assist us along the way, that's your call. The long route to Kclectus is our best choice to avoid possible confrontations."

Half a smirk appeared over Isla's mouth.

"Then you're on board?"

"I am," the vampire winked and gave her a thumbs up. "Those hooligans will get theirs."

 **XXX**

It had been an interesting past twenty four hours. A long week, actually. Month, even. She was on the brink since early that morning and felt it in her muscles, in her flesh – tension like tiny tremors under her skin. But she was alone now, in a meagerly lit room with no windows. There was no one around to demand or ask anything. This is exactly what she needed and wanted right now. For the next hour or so, that was the way she wanted. Peace and quiet, with time to really think and reflect on the latest revelation which didn't surprise her very much. She really wasn't sure how long it would take before she completely winded down, but hoped to do so as quickly as she could.

Bats circulated all around her body as she discarded the entirety of her clothing on and climbed into the steamy hot water, filled with bubbles. One leg first, then the other. The succubus sat, and a sigh escaping her. Bliss. There was a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice just beside the tub. She reached for the bottle, popping it open and drinking right out of it. She then set it over the ground and closed her eyes while she slowly sunk down into the hot water.

The succubi took a deep breath, almost a groan; taking in the warm air. She could feel it soothe her, and the thoughts of Jedah, Q-Bee and all her other problems seemed to slowly disappear as a smile took shape over her lips.

A time would come that she would have to face and deal with both and the warrior inside her was longing for that time, but for now she just wanted to enjoy the moment. Unlike various other monsters of Makai it wasn't like she enjoyed killing, or causing pain, but rather the thrill that came with battling a challenging adversary. It wasn't her. But in this situation that wasn't what this was about. The two in question needed to be put in check for the public safety of humans. But again, at this time and in that moment she would rather not be bothered by it.

She was no vampire but there were herbs in the water mixed with the bubbles to make it smell and feel even more pleasant. It was sedative. She sighed again, with contentment this time, and it was the only sound in the room. There candles that made the dark room feel warmer, more alive, as the tiny flames flickered and cast dancing shadows over the walls. Not that she was watching them. Her eyes were still closed as she rubbed her legs together.

Her thoughts, which seemed to being going miles a minute, were slowing down. Things that had been bothering her lately suddenly didn't seem that important anymore? She couldn't hide from the responsibilities that were presenting her, and nor did she want to. But in this moment all she wanted was some peace and quiet. It'll would all work itself out. It always did.

She shut her brain off, refusing to think about anything other than the peace and quiet inside the room. The way the hot water swayed over his skin when she reached out, blindly, for the bottle on the side of the tub. She fumbled, but found it. Lifting the glass and taking a sip, she rested her arm on the side of the tub and held the bottle against her chest all without opening her eyes. The succubus savored the taste, swallowing and licking her lips. This was her own piece of heaven, instances of relaxation just like this.

This moment was however interrupted with the cracking sound of the door opening. Her eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw was a tense figure in the doorway. The light from outside the room was bright, too bright, and it ripped through her serenity like a sharp knife through a table cloth. The worries were back, the problems, the annoyances. The queen breathed out at the woman who dared to interrupt her bath. But then again they were part of each other, two pieces to the same puzzle. The offer was made… for them to rejoin. But it just didn't seem right, the timing of it all and she needed some time to really think things over. That, and she was sort of interested in getting to know the succubus that was shaped and created with the use of her very energy. The woman standing in the doorway faltered, feeling out her other half. The pink haired succubus started to apologize. Since Lilith revealed herself, and wasn't staying anywhere specifically, Morrigan offered her to hang around if she wanted. Lilith's eyes darted to the side and she swallowed, seeming to calculate the chances of her getting out before angering Morrigan. They barely knew one another, but at the same time she could literally feel her sensations, vice versa.

Morrigan continued staring at Lilith as she stood and climbs out of the tub. She moved the glass to her lips, throwing her head back and downing what was left in it before she looked to her other half standing in the doorway, still stark naked and dripping water all over the floor. Not once did she break eye-contact. The succubus halfway smiled as she set the empty bottle aside.

"Don't be shy, you have something you want to say or talk about, I'll certainly listen. Come Lilith," Morrigan extended her arms outward and gesturing for the smaller succubus to join her in the tub. "There's plenty room for two."

The succubi lowered her body back into the water and sighed as steam rose from the surface.

"Come on hun, I don't want to wait all night," Morrigan smiled at her while her wrist flicked.

With a shrug of her shoulders Lilith stepped further into the bathroom with her arms stretched over her head and bats appearing out of nowhere around her body. And when they disappeared she stood nude, except for the bat wings stemming from her torso and head. Next she joined Morrigan in the tub but did so slowly, starting with one leg as her flesh adjusted to the heat before eventually her whole body.

"How's that, feels good, doesn't it?" Morrigan smirked at her.

"Uh huh, it does," she nodded.

Morrigan smiled at her just before closing her eyes and leaning back.

"What did you want to discuss?"

An immediate answer didn't come and Morrigan still with her eyes closed and unexpected came a splash of water to her face as she yelped and opened her eyes as then came another and then another. Lilith laughed the entire time, and Morrigan grinned as she did the same back; both succubi splashing water at each other and enjoying themselves. Eventually Morrigan lunged forward with her arms wrapped around Lilith as their bodies rubbed up against each other.

"You sneaky little winch, so you like to play huh," Morrigan giggled, just as something else came to mind. "Hhhmm there's someone you must meet."

"Really?" Lilith blinked. "Who?"

 **XXX**

There she was, standing beside her father. Tall and golden-hair, and he had the most luscious eyes. The Dark Lord had a very similar effect on her peers in manifestation, but both the emperor and princess staying professional at all times. Their beings gave off a sense of power, duty and authority, and also love for their people. And everyone loved them in return. But of course there was also a small majority that didn't, for their own reasons. But on a larger scale everyone loved their emperor and his daughter. They had led and inspired many, protected the faceless, and cared for so many for centuries. They always placed everyone's welfare before their own, thus ensuring the citizens were happy inhabitants of the yokai realm.

The queen of Hiklorhan, Dark Lord and princess. The heir to the throne of Apollo, should something ever happen to the supreme. A leading member of the Fellowship/council and a warrior, very advanced in weaponry as she was in hand to hand combat. No one in their right mind would challenge her in combat or even a sword fight for that matter, unless of the Valkyrie species. Knives and other small daggers was also something she had developed a lot of skill using over the years.

And then there was the emperor with his features so noble and with his vivid blue gaze enchanting to any fair maiden. He was strong, but slender in build, and well over six feet tall. The gold trim over his uniform sparkled somewhat, and his sky blue robe complimented him, accentuating his broad shoulders and flawless form.

As loved and famed as he was among his subjects, it held no sway over him. Those who knew him personally labeled him as thoughtful, sympathetic and patient, and someone they could always turn to for an honest opinion. He was dependable and humble, but also tenacious. Once he made up his mind about something, there were few who could alter his verdict. Despite that particular characteristic, monsters of the realm flocked around him at every dance. He was mild and gallant to all of them but never really danced with anyone, rather choosing to hang out on the sidelines.

Though nearly every young damsel was taken by him, it had been long since he had been taken by any of them. He was a good judge of character and his daughter knew that he would choose the right one when the time came. All the others will, of course, be heartbroken when their beloved emperor took mate, but they would surely find comfort in the fact that he would be happy. Over the centuries there were only a few that had to luxury of having the title of empress, but with time had passed while he continued to live.

And there was a woman by the name of Clara who did some work in and out of the estate and just so happened to be one of his servants that had the opportunity to work close with him while others didn't. What were here chances, she wondered? She still wasn't sure how she would react. Long had she loved him from far away and never revealed her feelings. She had not dared to approach him, mainly out of fear that he would not return those feelings or she might make a fool of herself, but also she was afraid there might be a change in her position. She just brushed the thought aside and looked away from him as she engaged in other activities within the room and taking her mind off it. On the opposite side of the room Ruby appeared through the double doors. The witch was in a dark black dress. She spent some time in front of the mirror to make sure she looked decent before making her way out. She was still getting to know many of the servants, guards' people and maidens of Apollo's estate and for that reason she preferred to be alone and watch the activities from where she stood. But she didn't allow it to appear obvious and so she spoke to and sought those who she had at least acquainted herself with.

This is how she spent the first several minutes of the festivity. Ruby walked around as her dress waved about, while she casually gazed up at royal family members of some of the most prime monster lands. Her eyes wondered around for a little while before they fell over the Dark Lord and emperor. Her ears couldn't pick up what they said but it appears they are exchanging a joke, for they and their bodyguards appeared amused. It was then that ruby felt a tap at her shoulder and turned to face an elf royal, and a very handsome one at that.

"May I have this dance?" he spoke delicately as he took hold of her hand and gently kissed at it.

This was certainly unexpected, but she surely couldn't reject and nodded her head with her cheeks a faded pink.

"Surely, you may."

From there he took her hand and led both out onto the dance floor. A few minutes passed by as halfway through they switched dance partners. It was a good start to the night and got her nerves settled, engaging in small talk with some of the other dancers. Somewhere between it all she turned her gaze back up to the Dark Lord and Apollo.

The emperor was looking right at her! One of his bodyguards said something to him and he smiled at Ruby. She smiled back, hoping she wasn't again blushing for the room suddenly seemed very warm. She did not wish to break her gaze, but it seemed fate would have it otherwise. Upon hearing her name called she looked to her right and that's when she saw a group of the maidens she'd been working closely with and joined them in a corner of the room for some drinks.

It was another feast she was obligated to attend, so she showed face even though there were other places she'd rather be. Tonight was an outlier from what was really going on in the realm and allowed each and every one of them to get away from their troubles. But as Dark Lord and heir to the throne it was just one of her many responsibilities. Both she and Apollo stood over the dais, going over various subjects with some of the other royals. Their bodyguards, though watching for any threat to their safety, joined actively in the conversation. The said individuals were highly needless as both the vampire and harbinger were more than capable of protecting themselves against any hazards that might come their way. The Dark Lord was expected to dance with Gabe Tuse, a phoenix royal and younger brother to queen Lara Chao, as part of the main event. Neither minded, and it would raise funds for a good cause.

Tuoren jabbed playfully at Akasha's ribs and winked, looking pointedly over her shoulder. He was one of the vampire nobles and had seen her more than a handful of times during the work environment. She turned and saw what he was looking at – or rather, who.

"I've always admired you my queen, but that respect spans to your greatest soldiers too. One of the greatest living trio's in our realm, positively. But I've especially taken a liking to that one."

His grin widened as he looked the purple haired vampire over more closely.

"She is a magnificent healer in our world, you know. And a skilled one for that matter and I had the opportunity to experience. She tended to some of my own injuries in the past; a projectile through the thigh, the slash of a blade deep within my chest. Her fingers caused the least amount of additional pain as possible. She's truly one of a kind, that Selene. She wouldn't allow me back onto the battle field until my wounds were fully healed, and I was a stubborn one, let me tell yah."

Akasha snickered while throwing her hair back.

"Oh my, you've got a crush?" the Dark Lord again twittered.

The vampire scratched at the back of his head and smiled.

"She's a fine piece of art, in every aspect. You could say that maybe I do, if that's how you choose to look at it."

His eyes were still over the purple haired vampire, though from what he could remember he rarely saw her hair tied up in a bun like that and so used to seeing it down and long over her back. She looked great either way, it didn't matter to him.

He remembered back when she was stationed on the frontlines and aiding his unit in a small civil war between vampires years back. She and he seldom talked, as her pathway of duty had a different course compared to his. When they did speak it was when either a fellow warrior or he had been wounded. Would she willingly allow him to lead her in a romantic waltz? He was well aware of the effect he had on so many of the other female vampires in armed forces positions, but the doctor was a question. Perhaps she had control over the emotions she hid while treating him those years back. How many times, while she was so innocently bandaging his chest, did he have to restrain himself from pulling her onto the bed with him? It was enough to rip him apart; wisps of hair that framed her face waved, while her eyes and hands examined his body for any injury, and her absentmindedly humming a tune to herself. He hadn't forgotten, and since then they'd kept contact but never really met up unless related to business.

"Go on now," Akasha shoulder bumped. "If you want to talk to her, go on ahead. She's in a good mood tonight, so you shouldn't have any issues."

"Right," he stretched out his shoulders. "Yur right."

Confidently stepping down, the vampire took off in that direction and in just a few steps it seemed she was looking straight at him as she looked his way! He could read the surprise on her face as she realized he was approaching her. He saw her sharp intake of breath when she repositioned herself and arms hanging down below her waist. And it was then in between Akasha's cleavage that something buzzed and almost startled her, just so happening to be one of the human world devices she had taken to using and had been heavily valuable.

The Dark Lord took the cell into her hands from out of her dress and looked over the caller ID which read, "Aono Tsukune." The device continued to ring just as she lowered it and looked around as she too stepped down and looked for some place quiet where she could answer the call. It was Bruce just a little while ago and now Tsukune. She just hoped it wasn't anything serious.

 **To be continued**


	48. Setting a Trap

_**Clash of Realms**_

 _ **CHP48: Setting a Trap**_

 _The group relocated miles from where they initially settled and came across a small village; one in which the vampire was familiar with. It was close in proximity and for that reason alone it was decided as the best spot to lay low for a little while._

 _"Where are the others?" the elf lieutenant stepped into the open doorway of Miukei's room where she found both Dinah and the vampire._

 _"Not far," Dinah confirmed. "Luke is out back getting some air, Pez went to check the outer borders of the village to make sure we weren't being followed. The other took off for the market to pick up some refreshments."_

 _"Good to know," she moved further into the room and sitting over the edge of the bed._

 _The elf royal carried with her a bag, which she unzipped and began going through some of the contents inside. There was a set of clothing and boots which she pulled out and neatly laid out over the bed. Next she did the same with one map._

 _"In accordance to our current position, it is most ideal that we strike here first. It keeps us on track to the desert without falling off track, but a stop in between we must make. A hawk tribe that's familiar with the area and will offer materials and assist," Isla looked to Miukei. "They're one of_ Vindellorien's outside allies I told you about. They're mostly versatile in infiltration and gaining intel."

"And this tribe is where?" Miukei looked down over the map.

Her eyes followed Isla's finger over the surface as she pointed out a specific location.

"Here, it'll be quite the ride. And you're going to accompany me, but not dressed like that. You will appear under the guise of Cecily Hadlee, my right hand and sword. A soldier of higher rank in Vindellorien rarely travels without his or her second in command."

"You want me to dress up and be your little assistant?" the vampire chucked in amusement. "I don't mind a little dress up and roleplay, but I have my doubts that I'll pass as an elf."

"You will, and Cecily had never acquainted herself with the tribe, another detail that will work in our corner. This outfit will dismiss any speculations, once you change."

Miukei's eyes lowered over the attire just as those words came out.

"And the rest of us?" Dinah cut in. "Will we tag along as well?"

"No," the elf shook her head. "Just us, it won't take long. We'll make our journey first thing in the morning and if all goes smoothly we should return be evening. We'll need a boat to get to where we need, and the tribe can provide."

"Good to know you have connections," Dinah smiled.

"Well then," Miukei took hold of the clothing over the bed. "Let's see how I look in this getup."

The vampire hummed as she skipped out of the room.

 **XXX**

Her initial response after the call with Tsukune was to push everything aside and excuse herself from the event and she would have and excused herself with an undisclosed dilemma. And if not for Tsukune convincing her not to, Akasha would have been out the moment their conversation ended but instead she returned to her father's side and presenting herself as if nothing happened. For the next hour she waited around, engaged in small conversations and had a few drinks which helped to settle her. It was after the scheduled dance that she excused herself and there was really no one that noticed with all the crowds of attendees and for those that did they didn't think much of it. Attendants had been entering and leaving the event constantly. And once out of sight the Dark Lord used a special device to relocate herself and that's where she found Tsukune.

The first thing that she did was inspect her surroundings and right away determined that she wasn't in the monster world. Tsukune approached her from a nearby tree and the moon glowing down over them.

"This is where they retreated," the headmaster of yokai academy spoke. "They wanted something within the academy's underground archive, but I don't know what. Where is Moka-san, I tried calling her but she wasn't answering. I thought she was supposed to be with you after she returned from Gotham. I received a message from her hours ago."

"That's right, but she didn't feel up to attending the event so she opted out. I don't know how she decided to spend her evening," Akasha shook her head honestly. "But let's not get off track, you said the one leading them went by the name Daizo and he was a werewolf, yes."

Tsukune nodded his head and breathing out.

"And other than that I don't have much. A few students suffered minor injuries, but nothing serious and I've since updated the security barrier to better protect the academy. I fought them off and when they realized they wouldn't be able to take me down, they retreated to this place. We exchanged a few blows here, but by then they weren't really interested in fighting but more so getting away. That isn't the last I've seen of them, whatever is in the archive they want bad and will stop at nothing to get it," Tsukune's shoulders lowered as his eyes closed for a moment. "Akasha-san, you knew and were close with Tenmei Mikogami… any clue as to what those guys might be after? Probably far-fetched and then there's the timing, it was all just so random."

The academy was Tsukune's responsibility and his alone, but that didn't stop Akasha from being equally if not more upset than the headmaster with the events which unfolded.

"Sorry, I don't," Akasha shook her head sadly. "The three of us were close, but there was much we didn't know about each other. All of us had our secrets. Daizo is something we have to work off of, I'll request a meeting with Kenzie Jie of _Reinganar."_

 _"The werewolf chief commander," Tsukune scratched at the side of his head. "Did I hear right that he isn't very fond of you? How do you know he'll cooperate or even accept the invitation for that matter?"_

 _"I'm a Dark Lord, he'll have no choice. If it means me riding into Reinganar, then so be it but that won't be an issue once he's given the details. Yokai Academy represents the entire realms species and he won't be happy to hear an attack was directed at it. But what about you, Tsukune. Are you sure you're okay?"_

 _"Perfectly fine," he smiled with the nod of his head. "That gang barely put a scratch on me, and it isn't them that I'm worried about but who they might be working for. Fairy Tale is already on the horizon, we don't need another problem on top of another."_

 _Tsukune's fists clinched but then eased up as Akasha laid a gentle hand over his left shoulder._

 _"Don't stress, we're all in this together. What do you say we return to the academy together and have a look inside the academy's archive and see if we can't find what they might possibly have been after."_

 _"You don't have to do that, Akasha-san. I don't want to take you away from your work and…"_

 _"Of course I do," she cut him off. "We're family, and what happened cannot be overlooked or tolerated. Father shall know, and the persons responsible will be brought to justice. Shall we."_

 _The Dark Lord created a vortex in front of them using the same device she did to jump between the two realms._

 _"After you," Tsukune smiled, relieved and thankful to have someone so powerful and resourceful as his mother in law._

 _ **XXX**_

She swam as she always did. With grace and smiled as bubbles slipped past her face when she exhaled. Her flipper glided through the water, as she ran her fingers through the sand while she swam near the bottom of the sea.

"Where is it," she said, barely moving her lips.

The cave. She was looking for the cave. She was royalty and the youngest sister of Queen Yasmine Laurent, of Aqualanteis. The youngest of three in total, her name Aikita Laurent. The mermaid grew worried as her search grew closer and closer to shore. Her parents and older siblings had always warned her to stay away from the shallow end, and sand hills. Enemies of Aqualanteis were always looking to set traps and attack those of their kind from those locations. But the cave in particular was around here somewhere, she knew that for sure. From behind a small gold fish latched onto her fin and she smirked while paying it no attention as she picked up speed. In just a short minute Aikita found it! The cave was just ahead, not to close to the beachfront, but not too far either. Her velocity increased, for she was excited to meet with her closes friend and battle partner who she hadn't seen in over two years when she'd been stationed in another sea base, miles and miles away from the capital. Aikita was nothing short of ecstatic when she received the message that her old pal would be venturing these parts of the seas for a few days. This cave had been the place they used to escape from everything as children and would spend hours there. It was like their sacred haven. She was outside the cave. Just then, she got nervous thinking back to those days.

She looked up, the cave was high. It reached all the way to the surface. Setting eyes over it really brought back memories. Taking a few moments for her anxiety to pass, the mermaid swallowed back as her fin flapped from side to side as she swam upward thinking about how she would greet her friend, or what she might say first. At the entrance and as she slowly moved inside, she was feeling confident.

"Meg? Meg? Are you here, it's me?"

She shrieked at the sight of something, and it didn't appear to be who she was expecting. Whatever it was wasn't a mermaid, like she was expecting. It was a massive warrior octopus and judging by the visible mark on its left side, of an undersea mob on the capital's most wanted!

"No!" she shouted. "You aren't Meg!"

She quickly floated away and waved her fin as she took off as fast as she could. The mermaid was half-expecting something like this might happen, as in the messages sent Meg continuously specified that she come alone. It never really was her friend, but these criminals the entire time and that was gut wrenching to think about. The octopus chased her. She felt shallow for ignoring the signs and not seeing this coming, and her instincts to run took over as the octopus charged her. Its tentacles stretched out and seized the beautiful mermaid.

"You will be made an example of, royal trash!" it growled.

She screamed and broke free of his hold and flapped her fin from side to side. In a panic she swam straight up, towards the sunlight! The first thought that came to mind was, "Oh no!" It wouldn't surprise her if the attacker was collaborating with surface dwellers to ensure her capture, but looked over her shoulder and seeing that the Octopus was gaining ground on her. She was just about two feet from the surface when the unexpected happened and a long spear was launched through the water and stabbing right into the side of the octopus as it squealed in pain while bleeding out. Next thing she knew Queen .Yasmine Laurent appeared, dealing a powerful strike to the side of the octopus's head and pulling out her spear as it was sent further and further in the opposite direction. But the queen wasn't alone, but four warrior mermen at her side. The octopus cursed aloud, retreating as fast as it could and the queen's frown falling over her younger sister.

"I'm disappointed in you, Aikita. You should have conspired with others of the palace before making such an idiotic choice," Yasmine snatched her younger sister by the arm. "I've seen the letter, and if you had taken the time to read it over more carefully you would have realized the signature was forged. You will always be a target, all of us within the royal family. That Octopus was Kloruss, I recognized him. He's an A class convict who's name has constantly been linked with the ocean mobs. Most recently there's been rumors of him linked to a surface world gang. The Xsouviz. That's what they're called. We've always preached communication haven't we?"

"Yes," the younger mermaid buried her face into the side of the queen.

Yasmine then let out a sigh as she shook her head.

"Let's head back, and when we do you and I are going to have a long talk," Yasmine said.

"Uhhhh," Aikita groaned.

 **XXX**

Already suited and inside the cockpit of the batplane, the Batman was in route to Bulgari, finishing a conversation with the Green Lantern. There was a built in communications system within the cockpit which he talked through, communicating with another.

"Clark, we have a problem," Batman spoke as the call was answered on the other end.

"Problem?" Clark Kent walked the corridors of the Daily Planet with his com device active, but presented himself calmly.

He waved to Perry as he passed into the next room and peaked around making sure he was alone.

"Another Fairy Tale sighting, Bulgaria. I'm on my way now. Get there when you can, Batman out," the dark knight said as the conversation concluded with that.

Clark silently scowled as he clamped his hand, staring at nothing particular in the room. The timing couldn't have been any worse, already behind on a paper. But it couldn't be helped, he was needed elsewhere and there was no time to waste. Without wasting another moment, Clark put everything aside and took off for the nearest elevator and down to the first level. In and out of the back doors in a flash and checking his surroundings, he was into the skies and zipping in circles as he changed attire. Fairy Tale had been stacking up on members, so there was no telling who or what awaited him but he would be ready for it no matter what.

His trip to Bulgaria was a short one as he passed through the earth's atmosphere before rocketing downward and covering the distance in just over half a minute. Upon arrival, he flew high trying to survey the ground below, and his super hearing picked up on the screams of the frightened citizens and the sound of police vehicles.

He knew first key to finding an enemy was to look for them with caution as most times jumping in wasn't the best course of action. He wanted to first assess the situation and find out what he could and not compromise his stance. There were those of his enemies that would attack him on sight and a confrontation out in the open would put innocents in jeopardy with the impact that would come.

"Batman, can you hear me?" Superman started as he got static for a couple of seconds before he heard the caped crusader's voice through the com. "Where are you?"

"A Factory District. Check your map, it's half a mile from your current position and Fairy Tale is here," Batman answered before it was clicked off once more.

Superman looked down at the city and just northwest of where he floated as he took off with acceleration. With his enhanced vision and flying closer to the ground, so not to be seen by the enemy. Superman spotted Batman who was just passed a hill. But in just the short time that passed since they talked, the situation seemed to have taken a significant turn as not only the Dark Knight, but the Green Lantern, Aquaman and the Flash were engaged with Fairy Tale. They were outnumbered and it was clear the fighting had barely just began.

"Over there, he's here!" Raika pointed. "Superman!"

"Don't blow a fuse," Mordru stepped in beside the yokai. "We have plenty enough here to hold of the kryptonian and Justice League."

Among Fairy Tale's assembled group was Q-Bee, Kiria Yoshii, Metallo, Raika, Cheetah, Kuyo, Kahlua Shuzen, Killer Frost, Bizarro and a new recruit in the form of Black Manta. Kal didn't have much the opportunity to assess the situation as he was met by the pale skinned kryptonian who led with his shoulder and knocking Superman sideways. Bizarro then picked up speed as he threw his arms around Superman and his momentum carrying both as the plummeted into the ground below and a small crater created.

"Will crush Superman to bits!" Bizarro raised his arms over his head and slammed them downward over Superman.

The kryptonian managed to grab hold of both wrists of his opponent and forcing the enemy back as he delivered a powerful strike to Bizarro's jaw as he was driven through the air.

"What is happening here?!" Superman called out to Aquaman, who was closes.

"Beneath us," Arthur pointed at the ground while at the same time dodging an incoming ice shard from Killer Frost. "A single Chirismoy shell is beneath us."

Having enhanced vision as he did was truly a great tool and advantage as Kal took a look for himself, but mysteriously there was no sign of it. But as he gave it more thought, this didn't surprise him and he knew the answer as to why. He looked out passed most the action and his eyes over Mordru. If his hunch was right, that man was the only one currently over the battlefield with the means of unlocking the magic piece from what would be considered an invisible barrier to the naked eye. From behind Bizarro again rushed down Superman, but this time met by a combined ki blast from up high. A majority of those on the battlefield looked upward and spotted two bats. One with long green hair and batwings spreading out of both her head and body. The other beside her had short pink hair, with a similar outfit and with two pairs of batwings herself.

"Of all times, you show your face here… Morrigan Aensland!" Q-Bee growled, while glaring at the person she despised most.

Her unsuspecting arrival was a surprise to all, but for the caped crusader he was more interested in knowing who the other was beside her. With his ability to detect monster energies, he felt the similar levels in both Morrigan and the unknown. What could it mean?

"Well isn't this something," Morrigan chuckled as she looked to her other half. "We made it just in time for a battle, this ought to be a doozy."

Morrigan cracked her knuckles whilst Lilith giggled.

"So exciting," she looked to Morrigan as she scratched at her side. "Who's good and who's bad?"

"There, there and there," Morrigan pointed out all members of the JLA. "Anyone that isn't them is an enemy."

"Got it, time to play," Lilith rubbed her hands together. "I haven't had fun like this in a while."

Morrigan barely turned her head and by then Q-Bee was already up and over her. The succubus used her wings to block the incoming attacks, as she attacked. Lilith hovered around and running a finger through her hair while humming to herself.

"Hhhhmm, who should I go after first?" she felt her inner competitive juices mounting.

Her conversations with Morrigan did touch on Fairy Tale and its members, but nothing in depth. But for her that wasn't a concern, figuring things on the fly was all part of the fun as she saw it.

"Outside allies of the league, pfff," Mordru clutched his fists. "Keep them busy, just a little while longer and I'll have what we came for."

"Do what you need to," Kiria replied.

Flapping her wings while diving down Lilith eyed Raika, but as she came within a foot of him she was met by a powerful kick from her left side. Instinctively she reacted and blocked with her wing, knocking Kuyo back as she skidded in the opposite direction.

"A new face," Kuyo tightened his fists. "Ched overlooked the likes of you, but I suppose everything cannot be accounted for. What a shame, hate to have to be the one to put a pounding on a mere school girl."

"Hehe, I'm a lot older than I look. Don't underestimate me."

The pink haired succubus confidently jumped into a fighting stance, waiting and smiled as both Kuyo and Raika came at her simultaneously. The promptly realized she was stronger, shifty and overall faster than what they were anticipating.

"The Justice League will flop, Lantern," Cheetah extended her claws. "Your efforts are futile. All you're doing is delaying the inevitable."

She lashed forward and tried clawing at him, but unable to pass through the brick wall that his ring formed. Metallo came at him from the other side and the Green Lantern was ready for him as he created a boxing glove and smashed it into the chest of the enemy. Metallo ended up over the ground some distance away, and stood shaking himself off. But he looked outward and spotting the JLA's speedster in red who appeared to be giving others of Fairy Tale trouble.

"He must be neutralized!" Metallo took off in that direction.

"It's been a while since the last time," Kahlua stood in front of the caped crusader. "Akua-nee got in the way, but there will be no such thing this time around. Prepare yourself, I will not hold back."

They had mostly been in a standstill, Batman watching the vampire's eyes lower over the ground for some moments while he kept still. When her head rose, that's when he saw them; the tears in her eyes. She wasn't joking, he knew exactly what this meant strictly from his collected data. The tears trickled down her cheeks as she blitzed the Batman, but two smoke canisters dropped down in front of his boots and creating a smoke screen.

Both her speed and elusiveness had taken a significant jump, but the caped crusader staying patient and waiting for an opening while at the same time taking note of the way she chose to attack and approach him. Her style was far more erratic than that of Akua and the difference in skill was also very noticeable. The older of the two was much further along, but that didn't mean Kahlua was any less dangerous. This was the mindset as he moved in on her and lands his first few blows to her gut which she left open and then a spinning kick which saw the vampire off her feet and falling over her side. While downed, Kahlua threw out her legs trying to leg sweep the dark knight who jumped up and avoided the attempt. She rolled over and again stood as she faced him, taking off in a full sprint whilst throwing out a variety of swipes which he blocked and countered with powerful shots over her body.

Up top Q-Bee and Morrigan went at it, swiping and cutting at each other, with little damage done on either side. Q-Bee dodged around and off to the side as Morrigan threw out a barrage of energy blasts in the form of bats, being her signature soul fist attack. A select few connected over the enemy and forcing her back and giving the succubus the opening she needed. The queen of Makai swooped in over Q-Bee and transforming her wings into blades as she stabbed into her. Shrieking aloud Q-Bee fell out of the sky and plunged to the ground.

Coughing out, Q-Bee rolled over on her side and only halfway stood as the body of Killer Frost smashed into her side and she was again dropped to the ground. From afar Aquaman rubbed his hands together having been the one responsible. Flash on the other hand was casually Black Manta, and even taunting. Mordru created an electrical barricade around himself, hoping to buy the necessary time needed to finish what he needed to. The Flash sped around laying shots on Kiria Yoshii, and at such a velocity that the yokai didn't realize he was even being hit until he felt the impact of each blow seconds later. The same was done to Cheetah who was continuously knocked off balance as she his and sneered.

"Up, up and away!"

The Flash got behind and taking hold of her tail as he spun her around as his legs vibrated and picked up speed with a miniature tornado forming around them! He then quickly let loose and tossed her far outward into the side of a mountain which cracked and shattered on impact. Flash clapped and rubbed his hands together with a smile.

"Home-run!" the speedster saluted, right before looking in the direction of Mordru. "What is taking him… I'll have only a few seconds when the time comes."

The body off Bizarro came crashing down in the direction of Flash who easily just sidestepped, and looking to the sky where Superman hovered with his arms crossed. Bizarro growled and punched into the ground as he again took to the air and went right for the man of steel, but halfway there he was met by a speeding green rocket which was constructed from the Lantern's ring and exploding over Bizarro who was again knocked out of the sky

A bright blaze redirected everyone's focus to what was the middle of the battlefield and what was that of a stage that appeared out of nowhere and surrounded by curtains. For only a few seconds this lasted and when the curtains elevated it was Raika and Kuyo that appeared on stage. And shockingly to the onlookers the two yokai were dancing and did so in sync with one another.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Kiria shouted.

"I… I don't know. My body is acting on its own!" Kuyo responded.

"Same, I can't move a freakin muscle, that damn bitch has full control!" Raika added while looking outside the stage and to the pink haired succubus.

Her outfit had changed, most noticeably her batwings absent and she instead wore a black/red bunny outfit with fishnet stockings, bunny ears and tail. She held a conductor's baton which the succubus waved around and controlling the action onstage.

"Yipee, yes! This is so much fun," Lilith spun around on one foot and her other leg raised off the ground.

The entire time she sang to herself and increasing her pace. In a quick wink at her audiences she abruptly leaped up onstage and tossed the baton aside as she began dancing alongside them.

"What am I even seeing right now…" Killer Frost's jaw dropped.

The batwings returned, sprouting from her back as she shaped them into a bow, grabbing hold of Kuyo and shooting him off as if he were an arrow. Lilith simultaneously did the same with Raika, watching both smash into each other over the ground but she wasn't yet done. For an encore Lilith fired off a large soul fist blast which exploded over and separated them.

"Now that was a fantastic performance and finish, give it up to them," Lilith again spun around as bats surrounded her body.

She was redressed in her original attire when the bats subsided. Right around then, the foundation beneath their feet really began to shake.

"I have it!" Mordru shouted aloud.

Everyone looked in the sorcerer's general direction as a portion of the ground in front of him exploded and a dazzling light coming from within. The small object floated upward towards his hands and just inches away when in a split second it disappeared.

"What the," Mordru's eyes broadened.

"Looking for this? Thanks for digging this bad boy up, not sure we would have been able to get to it otherwise," the Flash gave him a thumbs up.

"They have the shell!" Q-Bee yelled.

Mordru raised a hand and aiming right at the speedster but before he could do a thing, divisions of bats appeared from out of nowhere, flapping and swiping at his body and Morrigan the one controlling them from afar. During this the speedster had taken off faster than anyone could conceive, knowing the importance of the magic piece. The bats retreated on Morrigan's command, as more of them appeared but this time engulfing the entirety of the JLA. Fairy Tale could do nothing but watch the bats retreat into the skies and disappear in seconds with the Justice League gone and the Chirismoy shell in their possession.

 **XXX**

He observed from a crouched position, staying hidden and silent as he did. Venturing the frontlines was something he did only on occasion to check up on things. The ogre mastermind mostly allowed his followers and under links to deal with the hands on, but today was one of those exceptions. The Ogre overseeing the goblins seemed to be in the perfect position; alone, relaxed, and thoroughly focused on their usual village duties. It was just one of another small landmark that he would claim for himself. With a motion of his hand, Ilon Kreing signaled his unit's advance to the tree line.

"What are you doing?"

"Silence, Akua," the ogre looked to the vampire. "You wanted to see how we worked, and now will be your opportunity to get a front row seat. Do not interfere, you're here only as a spectator, don't forget that."

She said nothing further as things slowly progressed from behind the scenes. The small goblin village hadn't any clue what was to come. Ilon stood up and unsheathed his sword, his warriors doing the same. Forward they leapt, rushing the targets tarp, goblins scrambling all over as fire arrows were shot. The Ogre grinned as he saw them, trampling over each other as they tried to run to safety but there was none of that no matter which way they tried running.

It was a glamorous sight and the ogre mastermind just couldn't get enough of it. Of course there were a select few who tried fighting back, but their efforts were for nothing as they were either met by a soaring projectile or cut down.

"Dispose of their weapons and ammunition, allow them no opportunities," Ilon walked around the village boarders as his men followed his directions.

The opposition was done, he could see it in their eyes. Ilon walked towards the trees where he found a frightened goblin child.

"Hey boy! It'll all be over soon, just sit here and you will not be harmed."

Others of the goblins receded, the tree line absorbing them as they took off and evading their homes. But even as they did their attackers followed and the non-warriors were taken down and gathered up.

Ilon continued to walk at the edge of the camp, staring at a thick handled dagger. It had been one he crafted himself. It was beautiful, despite the harsh lines and the menacing blade. The steel was unblemished; the handle was engraved with a simple, forceful pattern. The viciousness of it made Ilon stare, made him desire to use it. He was a trained warrior, and felt it was his born purpose. But in the past few years he had found himself on the sidelines and controlling things from there and his pupils like his little puppets. With a sigh, he sheathed the dagger and put it aside. The ogre surveyed his soldiers as they continued to do what they did best and Akua doing the same from not far away. She was the only member among Fairy Tale that made the trip to meet with him that elected to stay back and accompany him on this voyage of sorts, if nothing more than to see how the Xsouvizs operated.

Ilon's thoughts turned inward as he listened to the screams of the retreating. At this very moment an observer would have been granted a rare insight of the ogre general. He had a flowing magnificence about him. His bones seemed to meld together to make his face appear without edges or planes. At other times, when Ilon walked, it was in a single motion; he moved forward as a petal moved downward in the air. Relentless, and yet brilliantly graceful. He looked forward to some of the activity unfolding out in front of him, but snapped out of it as there was a tap at his shoulder.

"I miss the point to this all. What is your reason here, other than to spread trepidation … what's to gain? If I'd known this is what would take place, I wouldn't have stayed behind for this show."

Ilon laughed as he turned and looked to Akua who managed to sneak up on him.

"Lots, woman. The focal purpose is to expand our territory, and those of the villages and lands we conquer have only two options. Submit or die. Those with military training are especially useful, and they're forced to become our eyes and ears, too scared out of their minds not to abide."

"You really think this true?" the vampire looked out over the burning village. "They will conspire behind your backs."

"You think we don't foresee and disband such attempts. Those that would try such or even think of doing so are put down faster than they can think, the newly conquered are on twenty four seven, surveillance."

Akua lightly bit at her lower lip, just as her eyes closed for a moment.

"You're an absolute barbarian, Ilon."

Taking this as a compliment, the ogre merely smiled.

 **XXX**

The sun had already long since fallen and it was nearly midnight, but she wasn't yet ready to call it a night and so she traveled out into the woods but not very far. From there she set up a couple dozen targets and went right to work as she fired off arrows from her bow. Twelve targets in a row she struck with perfection and as she went for her next shot, the elf's ears twitched and she instead lowered her bow. He appeared from over the hill dressed in gray and jean pants.

"You've been away for a while, just checking to see if yur good. You're looking better than good if I must say," Luke scratched at the back of his head. "Poised, sharp, armed and dangerous."

Isla repositioned and eyed him as he drew nearer.

"I'll need to be at my best and ready for what lies ahead. What we're trying to accomplish is an almost impossible task. But you must be thrilled, I imagine. You will be returning home soon."

"For months I've thought about it, hell it feels like it's been years. Until we reach this desert or whatever, celebrating is just gonna have to wait."

She halfway grinned, in a strange way happy for both he and Dinah.

"Question. How did the two of you do it? Freeing us and disposing of the camp?"

"Easy. We had access to the layout and schematics of the campsite and took our time setting up time bombs. Miukei discovered where they were holding you all, and from there it made executing the rescue mission feasible."

"I figured as much," Isla tilted her head.

Luke moved in closer beside the elf as he breathed out.

"The night you escaped and… slept with me, why?"

The elf turned her body and facing the other way.

"I don't have anything to say…"

No conviction and hesitant is what he gathered from her tone.

"You wanted to escape so that you could do what you felt needed to be done, but why that? The conversation, stories and getting intimate. The whole act wasn't needed if your plan was to hightail outta there."

She rolled her eyes and still with her back to him.

"True, you were relaxed and your guard down the moment you entered my cell. A very thoughtless move, regardless of your view towards me."

"Careless, sure. It looked one way, but I can assure you my guard was up the entire time. I'd say I'm pretty good at reading people and the vibes I got from you in that moment told me all I needed to know. Don't get it twisted, had you came at me violently I would have been ready to defend myself."

Isla shrugged her shoulders, but knew his question had not yet been answered and he probably wouldn't get off the subject. Her eyes were over the grass and when she did eventually look up the distance between them had shortened.

"The truth, you really want to know?" she looked up at him.

He nodded while she stood with her hands dangling behind her back and below her waist.

"Because I wanted too," she lightly bit at her tongue. "When you entered the cell I began planning my escape in that very moment. None of those included seducing you. It just sort of happened that way."

"Okay," Luke crossed his arms. "And at what point did you make this decision?"

Her expression was blank as she again shrugged.

"Somewhere during the middle of our conversations, I suppose," her voice came out soft but coy. "And I knew you wouldn't resist, which was the final deciding factor."

And just like that they were only inches apart, Luke feeling the elf's breath over his flesh. But she took things a bit further in rubbing up against him and brushing her lips over his left cheek. His body flinched as a reaction as she then gently kissed at his lips.

"No, not again," Luke rested his hands over her shoulders and forcing the elf back.

"Oh come on," Isla pushed him up against a tree. "I can't be the only one that enjoyed it…"

His eyes fell upon the ground as he ran a hand over his forehead

"Doesn't matter, this circumstance and everything that's ahead… we shouldn't. It would get really complicated."

Her next action threw him for a loop as she raised her arms and massaged them over his chest as she pulled at his collar somewhat. Her left hand lowered down downward over his stomach and below his waist and Isla smiling the entire time.

"It's late, it's dark… and it's just the two of us. What happened doesn't have to be a onetime thing, if we don't want it. This doesn't have to be anything serious. Live for the moment."

Luke swallowed back as he fumbled through his thoughts, but didn't have a response. Subsequently her lips pressed over his left cheek and then downward over his neck and continued doing the same on the other side when he didn't try and stop her.

"Just tonight, you'll return home soon and won't have the opportunity for this again. Right here, right now. Here in the woods. We risk being caught if we return to the cabin. And out here, it's dark enough that anyone passing would have trouble spotting us from any significant distance."

The elf lieutenant lifted both arms and wrapped them around his neck, and they looked into each other's eyes. The only thing he could think to say was her name, which he did so in a whisper. It was then that she pulled him down into a kiss and Luke going along with this as he wrapped his arms around her while the kiss deepened.

Soon thereafter she was lifted off her feet and spun around so that her back was against the tree; Luke kissing at her lips, neck and exposed cleavage. She moaned just before reaching out and unbuttoning Luke's shirt and lowering herself as she kissed at his abs and Luke tossing the shirt aside completely. It was a relatively warm night, so the surroundings weren't a bother. Isla removed her own top as Luke kissed at the right side of her neck and making his way down and did so over her breasts, switching between both. She moaned and groaned as he sucked and licked.

"Do… do you hear that?" she asked between grunts. "I think something is out there."

Her ears were perked up as he continued pleasuring her.

"I don't hear anything," he moved up, kissing at the left side of her neck. "You're being paranoid."

She smiled as they kissed at each other and removed more clothing. They were with locked lips as Isla kicked off her boots and pulled Luke down on top of her over the grass as they made out.

"Don't wait up, go for it," she whispered as they broke the kiss.

He did exactly as she commanded, arching his back and inserting himself while Isla groaned as her fingernails grazed his back. She wrapped both her arms and legs around him as he picked up the pace and she cried out his name.

 **XXX**

King Fafnir wandered the halls of the Arcenill Mount castle. There was not much to do, considering Commander Benjamin Castillo had taken most the top ranks with him for an intense training exercise. The dragon king considered taking a nice horseback ride and meeting with Queen Lara Chao in regards to the Gala Beat scheduled to kick off in less than 36 hours, but whom should he go with? Getting from point A to B was easy for any dragon. Transportation was never a problem for their kind, using their natural abilities of flight. But that wasn't what this was about, Fafnir very much enjoying the thrill of the ride. It was why he had grown an obsession and taking a liking to motorcycles of the human world.

With two fingers to his chin and scratching, the dragon thought about who he should take along. It was always a lot more fun with a riding partner. Should he take Kirk? He was undoubtedly the best rider—no he was probably too busy flirting with the damsel stable girl. Afanasi would probably need the exercise. Fafnir also knew exactly where Afanasi loved to hang out, so it would not pose a problem finding him in the castle.

When the dragon king entered the tavern he quickly scanned the small area for his comrade, but all he saw was the bartender, the drama producer (whom he didn't make eye contact with, he didn't want to be forced into collaborating with another one of those things) and the three up and coming musicians were also nearby. He did not feel like searching the entire length of the castle for the dragon, and contemplated just taking off on his own.

The only other warrior in the entire room stood from her seat and began walking for the door. Fafnir, still feeling disgruntled about no riding partner, did not notice. She was calling to her companions and did not notice him either. She and the king turned to each other at that precise moment, but it was not enough time for her to stop as she ran right into him and fell backwards.

"Miss Varvara," he said, regaining his balance. "Are you all right?"

The king held out his hand to help her up.

"Yes," she said, taking his hand with a smile. "How clumsy of me. I am so sorry, sir. I'm a little too eager to get out."

"Don't mean to pry," Fafnir coughed and clearing his throat. "Where would you happen to be heading?"

"Nowhere in particular, just riding, sir," she responded.

"Really?" he asked.

The woman nodded and met his eyes for the first time. She all of a sudden felt very strange. It was unpleasant and quite unfamiliar. She felt very warm, like she had a fever, but that was silly! She was fine just two seconds ago.

"Are you all right?" he asked, becoming somewhat concerned.

The change in her expression and apparent discomfort was very visible to the dragon king.

"You're not ill, my lady?"

"N-no," she said, flustered for the first time in weeks. "I'm fine, my king."

Why did he affect her like this? Come to think of it this was the first time she really ever communicated like this with him face to face.

"I was going for a ride as well," he smirked. "Would you like to accompany me to meet with, Queen Lara to finalize some details on the Gala Bang?"

"The phoenix queen… of course!" she exclaimed. "I'd be delighted, Sir Fafnir."

She nodded still feeling warm all over. Varvara had a few words with her comrade before taking off with the dragon king and just a few steps behind him. They were to the west side of the castle and outside as they headed for the ranch stable.

"Oh!" Varvara exclaimed. "I was never very good at this."

She was having trouble getting onto her horse. Fafnir looked over at the struggling dragoness beside him and slid down off his own.

"Let me help," he offered.

He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto the saddle. He heard a faint "oh" of surprise and saw her cheeks go red.

"Th-thank you, my king," she said, gripping the reins.

He pushed himself up onto his own horse and they were off. They met very few monsters, which was good, considering it was a business trip and wanted to avoid as many potential delays as possible. There was a reason for the event which was initiated by the dragon king and collaborating with Queen Lara Chao. On the outside it appeared as just another typical yokai affair, but it was far from just that. The dragon wasn't at all oblivious to what was occurring within the realm as of late, and there was no better opportunity than this to lay out the bait and pull in the prey.

 **XXX**

The Dark Lord did exactly as she said she would and accompanied Tsukune back to the academy where they headed straight for the underground archive. And together they began looking around, but there were so many files and documents that it would probably take weeks to look through all of them. It was two hours into their search in the massive area, and they had not yet found anything that seemed of significance that an outsider would so badly want to get his or her hands on. Part of the problem was how ill-organized the early documents seemed to be. Some, especially the lists were mixed up with legal texts, it was just Tenmei Mikogami's way of organizing things in his own special way. There was another of Tsukune's assistances that he summoned to help with their search, who just so happened to venture the archive at least two to four times a month, and knew generally which section different items of certain subject matters were placed.

He was very helpful to both vampires and went wherever Tsukune directed him, while at the same time doing some digging of his own. As the bright moonlight streamed through the windows, Tsukune contemplated finishing for the evening and returning to his home for a supper, hoping Moka had returned and cooked up one of his favorites. Akasha was only a couple feet away from him and examining a couple different stacks including a few charts. The headmaster of the academy let out a sigh and focused his attention over a few items recovered from nearby shelves, and examined the strange objects, which had seemed initially unpromising but just about deserved a second look.

Akasha on the other-hand was flipping through parchment scrolls, and she saw something that almost made her breath catch her throat. From the corner of his eye Tsukune perceived the expression over her face and became interested, dropping all of what he was doing.

"Akasha-san," he moved in closer to her. "Did you find something?"

"I don't know… possibly," she dawdled a finger over the surface.

The hand writing was certainly that of her old friend's, bits and pieces of it anyway. Taking a step back and his arms crossed Tsukune breathed out but still with his eyes over the Dark Lord.

"It's getting late, you should call it a night… and as will I. Thanks for the support but going through all this stuff is going to take forever, a lot longer than I thought. I've got staff members in place that specialize in this sort of thing. You should return to the castle and rest up for the night, you'll be better suited elsewhere and not killing hours down here. But Daizo, if you can find out anything on him that would be…"

"Already told you that I would, consider it done," Akasha smiled at him, but with three of the sheets in hand. "Mind if I take these with me? I'd like to take a closer look and return them after I'm finished."

"No need to ask, do as you please. You're the Dark Lord and family," Tsukune smiled.

Before taking to the exit Tsukune set various items back into place where they found them.

"I'll stop by the castle tomorrow morning, if that's okay. That way we can follow-up. I've already had a letter forwarded to Apollo, which he should receive by the morning, detailing what happened at the academy."

"Stop by whenever, I'll be there and so too will Sasha. I have her for the next few days. Rest assured, those persons which were responsible for attacking the academy will be sought and captured."

Tsukune grinned, and hearing those words especially from her made him believe it. Still, what was it they were after? What had Tenmei Mikogami been hiding, if anything at all?

 **XXX**

He materialized over the teleportation dock in a flash of light and working his way down the steps to his right. Up ahead and through the double doors, Cyborg heard voices but far as he knew there should have only been one member present, Aquaman who was assigned monitor duty. Cyborg was quickly through the door and the voices stemmed from further down the hall and seemingly coming from the conference room where he headed. And at entering he was somewhat taken off guard by the number of members present, but even more interesting was what he spotted at the center of the table.

"Cyborg," Aquaman waved at him. "Come on in and join us and we'll fill you in."

Arthur could see the confusion in the eyes of his teammate who slowly entered into the room and aside from league members he eyed the succubus that he knew as Morrigam, and more or less an outside ally of the team but that wasn't all. Across the table and sitting at the edge was another, someone that he didn't recognize, but dressed similarly to Morrigan and identical bat wings.

"So uh," he pointed out at Lilith. "Who is she?"

"Lilith, hiya," the pink haired introduced herself with a simple wave.

Victor remained standing as he moved in closer around the table where his teammates were seated.

"Another of the Chirismoy shells, fantastic," Cyborg said.

"Yup," the Green Lantern spoke. "You've been away from base in the last twenty hours, as with a select couple others so you don't know of a certain update. Nothing major, but it's going to prove beneficial in the search for those magic fragments and intercepting Fairy Tale in their quest. A little something at our disposal, curtsey of Doctor Fate."

Cyborg was very much interested to hear more about this, and it being Aquaman that walked all the way across the room and taking hold of a bronze colored item in the shape of a cube. It didn't look like much, but served a great purpose. At its core was a bright purple energy and giving off a magical radiance.

"This is how we knew when and where to track Fairy Tale. Turns out we were right that each of the shells share a connection to one another, each a piece to the larger puzzle. And in using that, Fate constructed this thing... nameless at the moment. But it acts as a detector, as in when something or someone is magically interacting with one of the pieces. In the case of this, Mordru," Aquaman continued on. "He used his magic to free and unlock whatever barrier was containing the shell…"

"And this creation worked as an alert system of sorts?" Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Exactly, spot on," the Flash gave him a thumbs up. "And soon enough we'll be able to track them willingly without any of the above. Fairy Tale can't and won't win, whichever way you look at it. We're going to use this to find their hideout and crash the party. Zatanna had tried, but wherever they're laying low is magic encrypted and protecting them from being traced… until now. They won't be hidden for much longer."

"A bit quick to claim victory," Superman exhaled. "We're in a good spot, I'll admit. And if it's true Zatanna can set this to track their base, then we can end this. I'm not suggesting we take them head on, not first without a plan."

Right away Cyborg looked to Batman, and the Flash doing the same but this going unnoticed by the others. Jitoshi Ichiro. The tracking device placed on him… they knew all too well the Justice League already possessed the ability to crash Fairy Tale's party. And it was Batman's decision that it be kept secret. For how much longer? Whatever the knight did, he had a reason for, but what this time? Morrigan was seated within one of the chairs and her feet propped up over the table while she leaned with her hands behind her head.

"A moment I can hardly await. Our worlds ride on this all, we cannot allow them to have their way," the succubus spoke.

Batman's eyes wondered for a few moments before falling over Lilith and sticking to her like glue.

"Lilith," his eyes narrowed. "That's your name, but who are you?"

There was a bit of silence that came after as everyone looked to succubus and with the same question, except for one member of the league. Superman coughed aloud and readied himself to speak, but Morrigan waved him off as she jumped up out of her chair and sitting over the table.

"A long story, hun. But to shorten it she's part of my being, and I mean literally," Morrigan looked between them. "This is who I wanted you to meet, the Batman and Justice League. They're quite the incredible bunch."

Green Lantern's left eye squinted as he scratched at the left side of his mask.

"Wait, did you say the same? Like sisters or…"

"It's more complicated than that," Superman shook his head. "Believe me."

Morrigan then raced to Batman's side and throwing her arms around him.

"And he's my lover!" she said excitedly.

Aquaman scratched at his scalp with half a smirk and the Flash letting out a chuckle and Batman with a frown as she rubbed the side of her head against his chin. Lilith wasn't capable of holding back a giggle of her own. She then pushed back and stood from the chair and raising her hands over her head and stretching. She walked around the table and her boots making a clicking sound over the ground as she walked around the table, eying each and every one of the present leaguers as she did. Her steps slowed up and she ultimately stopped in front of a single of them, looking up at him. Those standing off to the side said nothing, and Morrigan moving out in that direction with interest as to what her other half was up to.

"Superman," Lilith took two steps back and looking him up and down, while bowing her head. "I didn't get the chance to express myself the first we met, but it is truly an honor."

Her eyes scoured the other members, and a smile over her lips.

"To be in the company of you all, really. We reside in different worlds, but your talents and achievements are very well acknowledged in the upper and underground monster realms. I know about the run in with you and Jedah, and you know the connection I have to him. My first years were spent with him, so you could say I know him well. You came to Morrigan in hopes of finding more about him, but truth is you have all that you need."

Superman's eyes narrowed and others within the room looked on and just as he they weren't sure where she was going with this.

"His only way of putting you down was through corrupting your soul. It's what he does, peers into the souls of billions and consumes them with the darkest paths of their spirits. He had no way of physically putting you down," Lilith looked Superman in the eyes. "You're a natural being that neither of our worlds has ever beheld. A man with seemingly no limit and bottomless potential. Jedah can't beat you, not unless you allow him into your soul as he did the first time. Word of advice, put your compassion aside and let loose. I've seen and watched from afar, you can defeat him and he knows it. Yet I've been told, this isn't about the dark messiah."

The pink haired succubus moved away from Kal-El.

"But an entirety of powerful monsters and personal enemies of you all," Lilith looked around the room. "You can count me in, I will not allow them to extinguish the world of men or Makai."

 **To be continued**


	49. Result of Eris's Investigations

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP49: Result of Eris's Investigations**

The sounds of someone pounding on piano keys resonated throughout the elegantly designed corridor. It was on key and definitely graceful on the ears of the maids and guards that just so happened to be close. And down the hall there was a lone individual approaching who was dressed casually with his hands in his pockets. He only took a few additional steps before his beautiful wife appeared around the corner and with a smile over face, skipping forward as she threw her arms around him as they embraced in a kiss and Tsukune lifting Moka up off her feet as he twirled her around. After about the third spin he lowered his wife back down onto her feet as they broke the kiss and Moka taking hold of Tsukune's hand as she pulled him along. Once they turned the corner and into the room where the music came from Tsukune smiled at the sight of the child sitting at the piano but with her back to him.

"Looks like your sister is having a blast, and boy is she quite the pianist. Sasha's just full of talent, isn't she?"

Both he and the silver haired vampire stood in the doorway watching, the little vampire pounding away over the keys while her mother sat next to her and smiling as she patted at Sasha's back from time to time. Silent as could be, the two of them just watched and Tsukune even taking a step away from his mate and gazing at her from the side. He almost couldn't believe he was married to this beautiful woman and really taking the moment to appreciate and realize how lucky he truly was. She had certainly inherited her beauty from the Dark Lord, no question. His eyes then looked to mother and daughter sitting in front of the piano. The young one was a combination of them both, her mother and father. The pounding on the keys soon came to a halt as Sasha finished and Akasha applauding her daughter.

"Very good, that was lovely," the vampire queen lowered her head and rubbing the side of her head against Sasha's.

Just a few moments later Sasha glimpsed over her shoulder and noticing Tsukune as she jumped out of her seated position.

"Hi, onii-san," Sasha's happy cry rang out and she ran and hugged his leg.

Tsukune's heart swelled with love as the child held onto him tightly. Turning her head, Akasha waved at Tsukune who did the same back.

"You came just in time, Tsukune," Akasha spoke as she focused her eyes over the piano keys and began playing a theme of her own. "My personal home designer should be here any minute from now. She's really quite pleasant, I'd like for you to meet her and the crew. I've been wanting to make various changes to the castle since my return."

"For sure," Tsukune put on a smile.

"Uh huh," Akasha nodded, but without turning her head. "You're here Tsukune, is it to follow up on our discussions from the other night? If this is about my meeting with Kenzie Jie to talk Daizo, that isn't booked until this evening."

Moka looked on with confused eyes.

"Tsukune, what is she talking about?"

Scratching at the side of his head, Tsukune was going to follow up with the, "You didn't tell her," but there was no point as it was obvious his mate was unmindful to what had happened.

"I've been working long and hard trying to see how they got passed the barriers, as well as updating the security so that it isn't something that wouldn't be an issue going forward. Yesterday afternoon the academy was attacked, Moka-san," Tsukune looked her in the eyes.

"Attacked…" Moka rested a hand over her heart. "How so, did anyone get hurt?! How did this happen?!"

The silver haired vampire marched forward and Tsukune's gaze off to the side.

"Everyone is fine, just a few cuts and bruises here and there. Security is still being reviewed to see how they managed to break through, and most importantly we're still in the process of figuring who the persons really were and what they were after," his eyes returned to Moka's. "The leader of the pack, his name was Daizo… a werewolf. He mentioned Tenmei Mikogami and something about the academy's underground archive. They were after something they believe he was holding. Akasha-san helped me search for hours, but nothing."

"Damn it…" Moka clutched her fists.

Sasha looked around, back and forth between them but unable to make out why her sister seemed so visibly upset.

"And this Daizo escaped, right?" Moka asked.

"Unfortunately," Tsukune nodded. "They retreated when realizing they were incapable of getting passed me. I chased and followed them back into the human world, but that when I lost them after a small skirmish. I contacted Akasha-san shortly after and she showed soon as she could, you were the first I called but with no luck."

"Sorry," Moka breathed out. "My phone must have been off."

Tsukune moved in over her and resting a hand over Moka's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, all is well that ends well. I'm meeting with Apollo later this evening to discuss what happened and what it could mean. You're welcome to accompany me."

"Perhaps," she nodded. "We'll see how things play out. I'm just happy you are okay."

Moka moved forward and wrapping her arms around Tsukune and embracing him in a hug. Across from them Akasha prolonged with playing the piano, and a monster classic. Skipping that way Sasha tugged at her mother's side.

"Can I play again, mommy?!" the child said excitedly.

Moving over slightly, the Dark Lord patted the area right beside her as Sasha hopped up and took a seat beside Akasha. Leaning back somewhat with her hands over the stool Akasha watched Sasha play and silently wondered when she picked up such a skill. She never bothered to ask, but figured it must have occurred during her time spent under Fairy Tale. Still within each other's embrace, Moka and Tsukune looked that way and couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth of the two of them like that together. Then came a silent knock at the doorway behind them. Akasha stood as Tsukune and Moka looked in the direction while Sasha continued on the piano.

"My lady, you have guests in the lobby. Your designer has arrived."

"Great," Akasha rubbed her hands together, walking in that direction. "On the way, come Tsukune and Moka let's go and greet them."

She looked back over at Sasha who really seemed to be enjoying herself and didn't want to put a damper in that.

"Be back in a little while, keep it up. You're doing great," Akasha smiled.

"I will," Sasha said happily.

Moka and Tsukune followed the Dark Lord out of the room with the two nearby guards as they took off down the hall.

 **XXX**

The evening air was cool and fresh as she walked down the block, and starting to feel a whole lot better than she had just a little while ago. She was just starting to get something off of her mind that she'd seen, and almost wishing that she hadn't. A coffee shop came into view just down the street, breathing out as she entered. In a corner was an open booth where she decided to take a seat and a waiter coming over in just a little over a minute. The woman ordered only a drink and sat there fiddling with her fingers. The moment was spent reflecting on not only the previous few days, but the months leading up to where she was now. It had been quite the journey, but it wasn't quite yet over and she wouldn't quit until she achieved what she set out to do. Everything she wanted was right in front of her and just waiting.

"One large coffee, five cream, two sugars and a shot of vanilla?" the waiter appeared.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled up at him.

He did the same back, setting the order in front of her.

"If you need anything else, just holler."

He was on his way and through the kitchen doors after that, and the blue haired woman taking a drink and letting out a sigh. Leaning back with her shoulders over the fabric, the woman closed her eyes for a second and just listened to her surroundings. The cracking sound of the front entrance caught her attention but it wasn't the sound, but rather what she felt. It was the presence of a monster energy, and one which she knew very well as she rolled her eyes knowing exactly what this meant.

"Kurumu… there you are," the woman's voice seemed to echo as she then appeared and sitting across from her. "I've been looking all over, you don't know how worried I've been."

The succubus only somewhat looked at her mother, before just as quickly looking away and out the window. It was like that for the next couple seconds, Ageha quiet and giving Kurumu the opportunity to speak whenever she was ready. And the longer she waited the more it became clear that she wouldn't say anything at all, fully content with not speaking with her mother at all.

"Kurumu, please look at me… what you saw isn't what you think."

"Really," she turned and looked at her mother for a moment only to roll her eyes. "Looked a whole like you were having the time of your life, fucking Ethan and compromising the competition in my favor. I told you before I don't need or want any unfair advantages! Why would you do that, why?!"

Ageha bit at her upper, feeling all of Kurumu's emotion pouring out all over her which sent a raid of current up her back. There was nothing she hadn't more than seeing her Kurumu like this, all livid and infuriated. And to make matters worse it was all because of her actions.

"Okay, okay yes I did cross the line and we did… it. But not in the sense that you believe, I didn't charm him nor try and convince him to try and rule in your favor. He simply invited me out for dinner, and I accepted. You know how much I scorned him, but I had nothing else better to do so why the hell not."

Kurumu's eyes narrowed over Ageha and another frown surfacing.

"Let me guess, one thing led to another and then you ended up in bed. You really expect me to buy that crap?"

"It's the truth," Ageha reached across the table and taking hold of Kurumu's wrists. "But you're right, it was wrong of me to do, considering the situation. We're all we really have, I've been with you from the beginning and I will support you know matter what you decide to do. You're my little girl, and always will be no matter how old."

Kurumu bit over her tongue to keep from smiling and forced her arms out of Ageha's clutches.

"I'm still mad at you," she turned her head to the side and arms crossed.

In response Ageha laughed knowing that things would work out and the status quo returning to how it had been.

 **XXX**

The gates of Reinganar capital opened as a carriage passed through with two horses leading the way and came to a stop in front of what was the tallest building. The coachman of the carriage brought them to a full stop as he stepped down, walking around the left side and pulling open the door on that side. He was a vampire and guardsman to the kingdom of Hiklorhan, offering his hand and helping his queen down the single step and out over the ground. She was dressed in a dark purple dress, and cloak in the same color with the hood pulled up over her head and a black choker around her neck.

"We have arrived, my queen. Shall we proceed?"

The Dark Lord solely nodded and another of her escorts appearing from the other side of the carriage and both on either side of her. And as they headed up the steps each held the bottom portion of her dress off the ground so to avoid any chance that she might trip. It was quite the walk and the skies a cloudy, and a dark gray with an imminent storm to come. And as they made their way towards the top Reinganar guardsmen came into view, four of them standing near the entrance door. The lot of them recognized the Dark Lord, having their own outlook and feelings towards her and vampires as a whole.

The atmosphere wasn't very pleasant and it was more than clear not a single soul among the group was happy to see her. But they stayed professional and did what they were commanded to do, two of which seeing her inside the building. It was there that they met with a receptionist who confirmed the meeting and the Dark Lord on her way upward to the higher levels where she met with Kenzie Jie on the twelfth floor. The two vampire escorts were required to wait outside the door while she stepped into his office on her own.

"Bloodriver," he uttered her name as the door closed behind her.

His back was to the queen of vampires, with his arms folded behind him as he looked down over his kingdom through a massive glass window. It was quite the magnificent sight and when he wasn't otherwise busy with his ongoing duties there were instances where he just took the time to appreciate and look over the metropolitan that was Reinganar. Pulling back, Akasha removed the hood from her head and revealing a dark red bow tied in her hair as she took a few more steps further into the office space.

"To be candid, I'm shocked," Kenzie turned away from the window and facing her for the first time. "You coming all the way out here and meeting with me here of all places, in this building… my building. The great Dark Lord settling for my preference."

Akasha looked him off with the roll of her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. This gathering never would have occurred had I not and you know it. Had it not been for the importance of the subject matter, believe me I wouldn't be here."

She found herself a spot to sit over a nearby sofa off to the side of his desk. With his hands moving down over his sides and into his side jacket pockets he walked out in that direction but stopped in front of his desk, taking hold of a special alcoholic beverage which he poured for himself and downed in one go as he paced back and forth in front of the table.

"My representative tells me you're here to discuss an attack, someone that you believe might be a resident of this land, a werewolf?"

"That is right?" she nodded.

He continued walking about but didn't look in her direction.

"And what makes you think I'd give up one of my own, to you?" the werewolf poured himself yet another drink and taking a sip as he looked out in her direction.

Akasha's fingernails scratched as the surface of the chair beneath her and biting at her tongue but kept her cool.

"Apparently your representative left out certain details," the pinkette leaned forward with a scowl. "The attack occurred at Yokai Academy."

"Yokai Academy!" Kenzie almost choked on his beverage just before setting it down over the table.

"Yes, and you know how important the school is to every one of us."

It was his turn to bite back, and couldn't deny that. Yokai Academy served as a means to ready and prepare all monsters to integrate secretly amongst humans, take up jobs and take advantage of some of the opportunities that otherwise weren't available in the realm of monsters. On the inside Akasha was beaming, knowing that she finally had his full undivided attention and that sense of cockiness present just moments ago had disappeared.

"Tell me what happened?" he leaned back over his desk.

"A group of them, led by a werewolf called Daizo by his underlings. The others however weren't of your kind, each of different monster species and following him. Please, if you know of his whereabouts or who he is, you must tell me."

By that point Akasha stood from her chair and facing the commander and chief of Reinganar. His body was slouched over and running a hand through his hair. The werewolf then pushed off his desk and walking about, back and forth while whispering the name and then out of nowhere the palm of his hand slamming over the desktop.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" she took a single step forward.

Kenzie took another drink, but this time right out of the bottle.

"An undercover operative ten years back, young meat at the time but filled with so much raw talent and tenacity. Feroki Goto that was his name. He wasn't the greatest warrior, nor fastest or strongest but excelled in other areas which allowed him to build a reputation around here. Code name Daizo, yes Feroki Goto. He was making his way through the military ranks, and then one day, no after one mission something changed. He and eight others were sent on a deadly mission of sorts and only three returned alive, and Daizo among him. But he wasn't the same, the look in his eyes had changed. That young soul with such fire and confidence was no more. He might as well have been among the deceased."

Akasha took a deep sigh with her eyes still fixated over him.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The words of sympathy seemed to be sincere with real emotion behind him, but the werewolf continued on.

"From then he began putting off his duties, a short temper and getting into physical confrontations almost daily. The things in which originally inspired him seemed to mean little to nothing and it got to a point that the commanding officer of his apportioned division had no choice but to disband him. It was best for all parties involved. Feroki took off from Reinganar following the decision and never returned, we truly did wish him the best."

"You didn't think to think to keep tabs on him?" the Dark Lord crossed her arms. "He wasn't exactly in the greatest state of mind. The head chairman of the academy confirmed he and the other intruders were after something that Tenmei Mikogami had stored beneath the academy."

"Mikogami, huh. Well then, whatever he's up to can't be good consider the lengths he went through. As for when he left no one was concerned in the sense that he'd intentionally harm someone without reason or band with the wrong crowds. True, I don't know where he's settled these days but there is a small piece of information that I do have. New Jersey… it is said he has heavy ties to a nightclub in man's world. However, that was nearly two years ago when I was notified of this and never did I confirm or not. I shall have my…"

"No," Akasha cut in. "Reinganar will do nothing, a crime against the academy warrants my involvement. I shall take care of it, while not personally I have the persons that are more than capable of seeing this job through. Rest assured that whatever happens, Daizo will be kept alive and returned here for judgement once this has all been wrapped up."

 **XXX**

A woman stood over a cliff and watched the waves slap the rocks. Her eyes looked ahead and surveyed as the sun came down to intersect the water. She could only think of the life she chose and the one who she would share it with. He was the one, and she knew there was something different and special about him the moment she set eyes over him. All those days and years of being lonely, until the day she met him and drank his blood for the first time and that all changed. The present was great and she couldn't have asked for better, but she also thought about the future and what was instore for her. The vampire thought about how one day she might sit in a rocking chair and hold her own child while her husband stood by her side, both happier than could be. Only time would tell, but she looked forward to living her life.

As the sun descended behind the sea, her ears picked up on footsteps as they got closer. She knew who it was. His yokai was recognizable, and she could hardly believe his timing having been thinking about him for the past minute. He moved in and stopped over her right side, but her eyes stayed over the ocean. They stayed like that, in extensive silence and just enjoying the view. She could feel him staring at her. What was he thinking? Finally, after a couple of minutes, he broke the silence.

"It's beautiful," he said. 

"Tsukune…yeah. It is," she stated in a low voice, almost like a whisper as if her voice would shatter everything around her.

As more time passed, it began to get chilly and the stars began to glimmer and shine as part of the sun was still barely visible. She felt him staring at her again and a few seconds later he lightly grasped her hand. She looked over at him. The man who had brought so much light into her life. He was basked in the orange-red glow of the sun. He had a slight smile on his face, and as he began to look in her eyes, the smile grew. It was moments like these that she enjoyed between them.

"I'm heading out to meet with Apollo now, wanna come?"

Moka took a deep breath as her eyes closed for a moment.

"You go on ahead, I'm actually meeting with mother when she returns."

"Alright," Tsukune scratched at the back of his head. "That's too bad, I was really looking forward to us going together. But that's okay."

The stare down between them ensued and felt like forever, as Tsukune reached out and his hands locked with hers. Moka smiled up at him just as he lowered his head and they shared a kiss, which at first was just a peck of the lips, but then deepened. Afterwards as slowly as he had come, Tsukune's hand slipped away from hers and he slowly backed up and walked away. She was left alone again, but smiling. Standing over a cliff and looking over the kingdom of Hiklorhan in all its beauty was something she could do for hours. The vampire slightly turned her head as she watched his figure fade into the hazy distance, she turned back and continued watching the sunset. Then, she too receded off into the distance while the waves continued to crash against the rocks and the picture perfect sunset faded away.

 **XXX**

The band of Fairy Tale latest failure was known and taken the energy out of the entire fortress, and the overall atmosphere silent. Kiria Yoshii took it upon himself to explain what had transpired to Ched Vlet directly and the lead yokai sitting within his chair while his left leg dangled about. As with any of the others he wasn't at all pleased with the outcome, but more irritated with the Justice League's continued interference.

"This is a loss for us, yes. But we have an opportunity to rebound, something has come to my attention. The Gala Bang, an event being hosted by both the dragon king and queen Lara of Draspeya. Another of the small pieces that we seek is in their position and we shall claim it for ourselves. Alert Circe, she shall take the leading charge with this one. And in the meantime I want you here, I shall contact our business partner, Ra's Al Ghul. The league has been quite the hindrance and we shall discuss a way to limit their interference in the short term. Eventually the time will come that we clash, but that time isn't now."

"Understood, I shall head to her quarters."

Kiria was with a nod of his head just as he took off. And elsewhere there was a group of five that journeyed through a sandstorm, proving to be quite the impediment. They stuck with it knowing the destination was within reach. Members of the group were all clad in dark hoods, which helped in shielding their faces from all the dirt and sand blowing all throughout the atmosphere.

"That cave," one pointed out who carried a map and led them. "What we seek is inside there."

They continued up a hill with the strong winds forcefully trying to propel them backwards, but this didn't stop them as they soon found themselves inside the cave. Clearly able to now see what was out in front of them was a relief. The hoods were removed from their heads and revealing themselves as Deathstroke, Zorvu, Mirror Master, Clayface and Vandal Savage. Again they were on the move but alert for anything that appeared might be a trap.

"The map," Vandal looked to Deathstroke. "I'll take it from here."

The masked assassin handed over the guide while Savage took charge in leading the group. Zorvu lit a torch, providing additional light as it became darker and darker with each step taken. And as expected deadly set-ups awaited them, but nothing they couldn't handle or weren't prepared for. It felt like forever, but eventually the prize itself was right in front of their eyes. Zorvu took the lead with the torch held out in front of him and inspecting the area around before they proceeded. Maliciously Vandal Savage approached the staff of Kuenuiko Ayano with a sense of accomplishment burning deep within his eyes. The staff in which he planned for months to get his hands on was now just a couple feet away.

"Magnificent," he silently glimmered. "Gentlemen, this shall be the salvation of both monster and man. And I shall be the one to lead them."

Savage then looked off to his left and right at Zorvu.

"It is your turn… you'll need to work your magical runes and undo the locks guarding it. If we even just as much try and touch it, everything within a five mile radius goes kaboom."

The yokai in armor understood his role and was simply with the nod of his head.

 **XXX**

"Right down this way, he awaits you."

The emperor's office was just a few feet away as Tsukune Aono was escorted by a single guard. The guard broke away from him in the last few steps as the vampire turned the doorknob and entered into the office of the harbinger. His eyes immediately shot open in surprise at the sight of Apollo at his desk, eyes closed and all with Ruby Tojo standing behind him with her fingers and hands rubbing over his shoulders. The harbinger let out a relaxed and satisfied groan; Tsukune not sure if either even realized he was standing in the doorway as Ruby gave Apollo a shoulder massage.

"Aono," the emperor spoke, but still with his eyes closed. "I received the letter. I'm pleased you took the time to come all the way out here."

Ruby was startled by the sudden appearance of Tsukune and just about removed her hands but stopped herself from doing so, looking into the face of the vampire that approached them.

"Good evening, Tsukune. This is quite the most pleasant unexpected visit if I must say," she smiled at him, while her eyes fell downward upon Apollo. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming, I would have liked to know? Anyway forget it now."

Her eyes again returned to Tsukune who scratched at the side of his head and a confused look in his eyes which brought out a giggle from the witch.

"You know Tsukune, our emperor is such a hard worker and never takes anytime to sit back, breathe, relax and enjoy the moment. It took some convincing and pleading, but I finally I got him to agree to a shoulder massage. He really is quite the stubborn one, but you wouldn't know by looking at him."

By this point Apollo's eyes had opened and Tsukune straightening his posture while clearing his throat.

"It's good to see you again as well, Ruby-san. How has it been like here for you, not too difficult I hope?"

The witch removed her hands from Apollo's shoulders and shook her head.

"Not at all, it has really been quite the enjoyable experience. I have no regrets, there really hasn't been a dull moment."

Tsukune smiled and was happy to hear that, the enjoyment and satisfaction very strong in her tone and the way she spoke. Within his chair Apollo leaned back and took a stand as Ruby removed her hands from his shoulders and he smiled down over the witch.

"Having you here has been a marvelous breath of fresh air, in all respects. You've not only done great work around the domain, but your very presence has brightened the overall atmosphere," Apollo scratched at his chin with two fingers. "I can't quite put a finger on it."

"Please don't," Ruby's cheeks turned rose red as she turned and looked away from him. "You're making me blush."

This caused both Apollo and Tsukune to laugh and Ruby's eyes closing tightly with her fists clutched and her cheeks reddening even more than they already were. A pat over the left shoulder from the harbinger caused Ruby to yelp, feeling like she might jump out of her boots.

"You needn't be embarrassed, my child. It truly has been a pleasure, and will continue to be so for however long you choose to stay," Apollo then turned and faced Tsukune. "It's troubling and disturbing to hear the academy was under attack."

"Yokai Academy was attacked?!" the witch snapped.

"It's okay, Ruby-san," Tsukune situated his hands out in front of him. "The situation is stable and under control. And most importantly, no one got hurt."

She just about pulled at her hair, marching forward and right at Tsukune.

"Why am I just now hearing about this, we're supposed to like a team and if something had happened to you or any of the students I'm not sure I would be able to live with myself. The second this happened I would have liked to know, should I come back? Do you need…"

The vampire waved her off, and quietly chuckling as he did.

"No Ruby-san, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting!" she frowned, taking another step forward and Tsukune one in the opposite direction. "There's nothing funny about this, why do you laugh?"

The witch's glare triggered Tsukune's throat to tighten as he gulped.

"This is exactly why," he was still with his hands out in front of him. "I knew you would be overly worried like this. And for what it's worth, even if you were there it's very unlikely that anything would have been different."

This statement didn't appear to make her any less aggravated, based on what he saw in her eyes.

"Go and speak your mind, boy. Tell me all that transpired."

Apollo looked to his left and taking hold of a chair which he pulled up in front of Tsukune. Accepting the offer, Tsukune pulled up and turned the chair around as he sat over it in a backwards position.

"Thanks. I was in my office, dealing with two students at the time. Regrettably not everyone is a model student, being those that like bringing attention to themselves through disruptive means. I was in the process of disciplining them, when a troublesome sound came from out front. A group of them, all of different species. Leader of the pack was a man by the name of Daizo, a werewolf. Ring any bells?"

In a step back Apollo ran two fingers under his, giving it a few seconds thought.

"Not specifically," the harbinger responded.

Tsukune coughed and cleared his throat while he proceeded to continue. Both the harbinger and witch listened in as he went through, detailing one thing after another and the emperor especially taking note. This went on for a couple minutes before the vampire did eventually come to a conclusion.

"And that was pretty much that, I chased them off campus grounds where they retreated to the human world and I followed. There was a small skirmish between us, but they again got away from me and this time successfully. That's when I called Akasha-san, as you probably already know. I've got my documentation experts on the job, scouring the underground archive in hopes of finding what they were after."

"The archive… why there?" Ruby questioned.

Still seated, Tsukune slightly repositioned in the chair for comfort, but his gaze over Apollo.

"Daizo mentioned Mikogami Tenmei by name, claiming that what they wanted was inside the archive. Akasha-san didn't have the slightest idea to what we should be searching for, and for a while we did what we could, basically turning certain sections upside down in hopes of finding something. That search unfortunately led to a whole bunch of nothing," Tsukune sighed while running a hand over his face. "Other than Touhou who is now dead, and Akasha-san… you're the only other that really knew him. Any clues as to what they might have been after?"

Letting out a deep breath as well, Apollo paced about and quietly pondering.

"That lad, Mikogami was very different to the likes of my daughter or even Touhou. His business was his business and he mostly kept to himself, far more than the other Dark Lords. Everything they had and the space given, was all earned and on the merit of trust as well as accomplishments and proving themselves worthy. All of that in addition to the proper training under my guidance, but of course along their own journeys they picked up and crafted techniques of their own. Such as my daughter and her expertise of black arts, one area in which she excels even over myself."

Apollo took a few steps back and leaning over his own desk with his arms crossed.

"Sadly I share the same knowledge, or lack thereof in regards to Tenmei. He was a secretive one, cautious, but very well prepared and grounded when it came to his duties and tasks. I knew him very well, but at the same time not at all."

Ruby bit over her tongue, and Tsukune leaning forward in the chair, finding this reveal rather fascinating.

"Wow, who would have thought. Anyway, you won't have to worry about trying to track down whoever this Daizo guy is. If all went well, Akasha-san should have met with King Kenzie Jie. We can only hope something comes of this and Daizo isn't an undercover name. That, and I don't expect the chief and commander of Reinganar know the names and whereabouts of every single citizen under his land's province."

There was that, but Tsukune also realized something else which he dove more into since being turned and living between both worlds. A said werewolf, vampire, goblin, kitsune, etc weren't always born into the landmark regarded as their home. Some in smaller villages, prisoners of war with numerous other possibilities.

"This is quite troubling, to think hoodlums such as these would go as far to harming innocent students to have their way," Apollo clutched his fists. "Well then, young Aono. What do you plan to do about updates to the barriers, will you be needing assistance."

"No sir," he shook his head. "Already ahead of you, I've already took the liberty of reaching to some outside help. Persons well versed in this sort of thing, warlocks to be precise."

Apollo was very much overjoyed to hear this, and wouldn't have expected anything less from yokai academy's chairman.

"Well then, it would appear that you really do have things under control. And since you're here, why not join myself and Ruby for dinner? Guests of mine will be visiting the estate and joining us… and afterwards we can touch on this a bit further. Other matters have me tied down as you're aware, one in which has seen Eris out on my behalf. But this hits close to home, family. I would like to be kept well informed on the proceedings going forward, and help with this."

"It's okay," Tsukune shook his head. "I can handle this, I don't want you to over exhaust yourself. Like you've said, there's so much other things going on that…"

"Nonsense," the harbinger cut off the vampire. "Do remember where this assault occurred. Yokai Academy. To do so at such a place, and the timing while putting students of all species in jeopardy is principally a crime against the realm. I believe there's a chance these persons, might potentially be connected to something bigger than what appear on hindsight."

Going silent for some moments, Apollo's fingers grazed over his sides.

"The allusion of Mikogami is what bothers me … what could you have hidden down there," Apollo's eyes lowered over the ground as he breathed out.

For a couple seconds he just stood there and with his arms crossed before looking up and a smile over his lips.

"Shall we eat," he looked to exit behind Tsukune. "There will be time to touch on this sometime after."

"Yes, I'm starved," Ruby was the first to the door as she bypassed them both.

They followed her out into the hall and about then the witch looked to Tsukune, still irritated with the news but did her best not to show it.

"And what about Moka, how did she take the news? Or does she not know?"

"She does," Tsukune nodded. "Just this morning, when I visited with Akasha-san at the castle. You could say she reacted similar to you, Ruby-san."

Hearing this resulted in a smirk over her lips and Apollo with a similar expression as they came up on a staircase and headed down.

 **XXX**

"Get up… get up and face me!"

The words zipped up her spine and sending a tingle throughout her entire body as she lay over the ground with her fists clinched. This was becoming ridiculous, everything that she tried failed. Every advancement, every predetermined attack, calculated and foresaw. As this went on she felt the invisible walls closing in on her, losing sight of herself and growing desperate. It was supposed to be a battle based merely on skill and technique, without the use of yokai as both had done from the start. But with the way things were progressing, the silver haired vampire didn't know how much longer she'd be able to go on like this.

Slowly standing to her feet, Moka spat blood as she turned and faced the Dark Lord who stood confidently and calm. It wasn't just in her face and posture, but also in her eyes. Moka tightened her fists once again as she charged her mother head on, but met with a knee to the gut and then a knife hand to the throat and just before she fell to the mat, Akasha grabbed and pulled at the back of her hair just before Moka was tossed and ended up on her side as she rolled over a couple times. Baring her fangs and punching at the mat she leaped up and charged the Dark Lord once more, but this time she did so with far more fury and energy. But her strikes were with less precision with additional power, as she mostly stuck using a barrage of kicks.

"Sloppy and disorderly, is that the best you've got?" Akasha leaped and twirled through the air as she got behind Moka. "You're better than this, Moka. Making similar mistakes as your sister."

The pinkette elbowed Moka in the back as she stuck the landing, while her daughter bit at her tongue in pain just before Akasha performed a leg sweep and dropped Moka down over the ground again. Moka circled her body around and spun her legs around as if like a helicopter, but Akasha avoiding the attack as Moka again popped up. She again went at her mother managing only to land two hits before she was quickly overwhelmed by the speed and quickness of the Dark Lord's attacks and again dropped but this time felt her lower jaw almost snap out of place as she fell face first over the ground. But this time she didn't immediately get up, and when eventually she tried, Akasha's foot came over her back and forced Moka down.

"It's done, that will be enough for now. You've lost sight of your goal and have given into your own aggravation. To do so means you've already failed this exercise," Akasha looked down over the silver haired vampire just as she removed her foot.

And even as she did so Moka stayed down for a few extra seconds, and the Dark Lord stepped back eying her the entire way. Moka's finger nails grazed and clawed at the mat beneath her as she swallowed back and slowly pushed up over her knees. How was she this good? Watching her from afar was and analyzing was one thing, but having the opportunity to really face her one on one in a competitive atmosphere gave Moka further respect for the person she admired most.

"Stand," Akasha extended out an arm and took Moka's hand into her own, as she helped her up. "Not bad, genuinely speaking."

"Pff, I barely did better than the little squirt… if even," Moka rolled her eyes.

Akasha shook her head and lowered a caring hand over Moka's shoulder.

"Don't compare yourself to her or anyone else, focus only on improving yourself and following the course of what I'm passing onto you. You're gifted with magnificent natural raw abilities, but to become the best warrior that you possibly can we must sharpen your yokai, aura control and up your hand to hand combat abilities. Most fights are easily winnable without it, at your current level but there will be instances where you might be faced with someone of equal or higher level. That's when one must rely on tactic, spacing and understanding how an enemy aims to attack you. It will take time, years. I've been at this for centuries, don't forget. But if you're willing to trust me and be patient you'll get there, you and Sasha both."

Letting out a deep sigh, Moka swallowed her pride and with a smile as she looked to Akasha and gave her mother a hug.

"I couldn't ask for anything else, thanks for this."

Akasha nodded just as her eyes looked up to a nearby clock which showed it was just over midnight as she backed away from Moka.

"Wow, would you look at the time. We'll wrap this meeting up for now, but can continue sometime tomorrow. How about a dip in the hot spring? It's always so refreshing after a training session, and the perfect spot to reflect."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I should be getting back home, Tsukune might be worried," Moka took off towards the exit. "Be back first thing in the morning."

Taking only a few steps Moka stopped at the sound of her mother's voice once more.

"What is it?" the silver haired vampire turned and looked to the pinkette.

And with her hands behind her back and fiddling with her fingers Akasha's head was turned to the side before her gaze did eventually meet with Moka's.

"There's a special event coming up, the Vampololaz Fest which has been around for over three hundred years. The best vampire talents, artists of all sorts, musicians and dancers will be there to compete. Since the first time I've been involved and otherwise not out of the picture it's been tradition that myself and the Asagao Three perform and dance in the opening ceremony. Depending on the selected theme determines our outfits."

"What of it?" Moka asked.

"Miukei Suzcoo is out voyaging somewhere and I don't know if I'll be able to reach her in time."

Moka immediately smiled and knew exactly where this was going.

"You needn't ask, you've done so much and continue to do so much for me so if I can help with this I'd be honored. If she doesn't show in time, I'll take her place."

Clasping her hands together, the Dark Lord beamed.

"Thank you so much. When the routine is decided upon I'll let you know, so that we may all practice together and do so in sync."

"You're training me," Moka smirked. "It's the least I could do. See yah tomorrow."

Akasha waved as Moka passed through the door and her daughter doing the same back. Even if alone, it didn't matter a dip in the hot spring is exactly what she needed. And so she headed for the east wing and through the double doors, and the hot spring not far from that section of the castle. The night air was fresh with a slight breeze, but felt good over her skin and the vampire undressing as she came up on the spring. As she unlaced her boots she ran her hands along her shins.

She unbuttoned her shirt next and could feel the night air pass over her exposed flesh. She had not got the chance to bathe all day and felt dirty. It was unlike her to go so long without cleaning up properly. Such thoughts were present in her mind for only a little while before she brushed them aside. Akasha's hands grazed over her naked body as she removed her clothing.

The Dark Lord slid in, the steaming water burning her night-chilled skin. The pain was welcome, she felt alive, she felt rejuvenated; she felt something. Her left pointer finger danced around taking hold of an herbal plant within the water. The gentle bubbling of the natural spring rocked her back and forth, her back bumping against the rough rock that sheathed the steaming pool. With each ripple of water she could feel the numb softness of her skin. Below the sounds of the water's bubbling, the leaves' swishing, the night gust drifting, there was a presence.

She stopped, frozen still in the darkness of the night. Something had moved from within the deep woods bordering that side of the castle. She sensed no evil, no demonic presence, in fact she recognized the energy.

"Why don't you come out? I know you're there," she looked out in that direction and though she couldn't see him, the vampire could feel him. "This is a lot later than anticipated, I thought you would have stopped by hours ago."

His figure appeared out of the darkness and her eyes following him the entire way as he drew nearer.

"I've been busy," he stepped from out of the shadows. "How is Sasha?"

His billionaire smile plain to see.

Akasha, who would normally hustle to cover her nakedness when walked up on so suddenly made no attempt to cover herself.

"Asleep. Tucked her in just over two hours ago," the Dark Lord waved her hands around in the water as she turned and looked in the opposite direction to him. "You look stressed, why don't you come bathe with me. The water is great."

"Another time."

"Bruce, that wasn't a suggestion. I'm asking you to join me… please."

For a few moments he just froze and starring at the back of her head, her bare shoulders glistening in the faint moonlight.

"You getting in?" she said, no attempt to look at him. "You have information you wanted to discuss relative to your investigation, right? Good, and there's something else I'd like to talk you about."

All of that was true but she just didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. Not tonight. He hadn't planned on staying long, just a quick overview and then maybe spend some time with Sasha, but too late for that. But she wasn't wrong, he was tense and there was nothing like a hot relaxing bath to ease the nerves. And so with her back still to him he started unbuttoning his shirt, removing his belt. Soon he had removed all of his clothing and joined her in the water.

"Feels good?" Akasha asked.

"Burns. But yes, it does," Bruce sat with the water up to his neck as his body adjusted to the heat.

The pink haired vampire slowly turned her head towards him, her expression blank. The corner of her mouth turned up somewhat.

"I find it curious that you appeared from out of the forest. Tell me?" she asked.

"This wasn't my first stop. I met with Rodrigo under the guise of detective Wallace, a twenty minute conversation. Case matters, checking in and getting updated. I traveled on foot from the station and passed through the woods. Honestly speaking, I wanted to do a little sightseeing of your empire."

Turning and facing him, the Dark Lord settled herself as she too sat.

"Well, okay than," Akasha smiled at him. "At least you found your way. Since we last talked something happened, Yokai Academy was the target of an assault. Fortunate enough none of the students were harmed, just a few bumps and bruises."

"An attack on the academy?" Bruce moved his body slightly. "Fairy Tale?"

The pink haired vampire shook her head.

"Someone else. I met with the chief and commander of Reinganar, and turns out the head of the intruders, a werewolf was a disbanded soldier to the nation of Reinganar. Tsukune took on the group and forced them to retreat into the human world, but regrettably that is also where they escaped. Discussions with King Kenzie Jie have given us an idea as to where the search for them should start. Tsukune has taken it upon himself to take care of it, so I forwarded details of the meeting his way. Of course my armory and warriors are at his disposal if he so chooses."

"Do you know why?" Bruce asked.

"Not entirely, only that they were after something which Tenmei Mikogami had warehoused. That in itself is still a work in progress to figure," Akasha's eyes closed for a moment before looking to him once more. "But on to your assignment, what was the update? Hopefully it's good, because as of now we don't have a lot to hold Liam Tryniski on and soon he'll walk."

Straightening his posture and sitting up Bruce nodded.

"Amelia Martez. I'm sure you've heard the name once or twice, looking over Liam's information. She's his secretary of sorts, but as I've uncovered in digging she might be even more than that."

"A lover?" Akasha inquired.

"Possibly, and there's no doubt she'll have access and knowledge of his hush, hush dirty business. Forcing information out of Liam is the fallback, but I doubt it comes to that. From the night we talked I've been tracking her every movement, phone call records, hangout spots and others she's met with. She's been quite active away from the monster world. Give me another twenty four and I'll have something for you, enough to hold Liam down for a little while longer if not convict him."

Falling back, Akasha chortled as she looked him off.

"You know, I never did compensate you for bringing Tryniski to us like I said I would…" her eyes returned to him.

Unexpectedly she took a stand and walked towards him through the water and each step taken her breasts floated up, revealing the deep color of her nipples. The expression over her face changed entirely and so too did her entire manner. Each step was seductive and commanding with power and authority.

Before he knew it she was right in front of him, the Dark Lord reaching for Bruce, her hands glided through the water, gently landing on his tense body. He flinched. She submerged herself, bending low; her head barely above the water line. She closed her eyes and stood up. The water ran down her shoulders, over her breasts, down her stomach. Bruce fixated on a droplet hugging that little indent at the base of her slender neck. He averted his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he said breathlessly, the thoughts of reaching out to touch the curves of her lively body strangling him.

As she got close, just the scent of her body caused an immediate reaction. He already knew the answer to his own question, as did she and being close to her like that he felt his body responding to hers, vice versa.

"This wasn't what you came to see?" Akasha felt very aware of the control she was having over him. "That is why you showed up here this late, isn't it?"

By then Bruce pushed up, standing tall over her and Akasha watching the water trickle down his torso and eying the scars over his body that she'd grown somewhat accustomed to seeing and in time she hoped to memorize each one, each small detail. Her hands danced up and down his chest as she moved herself in closer and rubbing up against him and a gasp escaping his lips at the feel of her nakedness so gently over him. She had him and there was no point of repelling, and nor did he want to. His body was already blazing and needed her. The queen of vampires kissed at his neck while making her way up over the left side of his jaw where she lightly bit. And now standing over the tips of her toes and arms wrapped around his neck, she pulled him down into a kiss. With locked lips her tongue found his while both moaned into the kiss and his arms wrapped around her. They stayed like this for a while before breaking away to catch their breaths and smiling at one another.

"You're so beautiful," Bruce whispered, running one hand up and down her back which caused her to blush.

Bruce looked to take command and lowered his head to her collarbone while placing several kisses over it.

"Akasha…" he said between his kisses, desire in his tone.

He then moved his head up and sucking at her neck on the right side, doing so on her sweet spot. This resulted in her grabbing his hair and pulling on it as she groaned. He didn't mind it though as he knew what he was doing was making her feel so good. But Bruce didn't stop there as he revealed his fangs and biting into her neck and drinking her blood. Her moans became louder at the pleasure she felt, lasting for half a minute. He then pulled away, as they shared a deep kiss and while they did, Akasha could feel his member throb against her and her face grew warm at this. She pulled away, leaving him a bit disappointed. She then moved back but took hold of his hand into her own. She pulled him along as they headed in the opposite direction.

"Sit at the edge..." she pointed toward the frame of the hot spring.

He looked at where she pointed and nodded. He pushed out of the pool of steamy water somewhat and sat watching as she situated herself in front of him. He had an idea of what was to come and this confirmed as she grabbed his shaft and started moving her hand up and down. Bruce quivered at her touch. He let out a moan as she moved her hand faster. Akasha was amazed at how big his shaft had gotten from her doing this and thumping. And soon she felt the tip of his cock get sticky and wet. The action was driving his body nuts and was only intensified because of their shared blood through transfusion. Akasha giggled as she stuck out her tongue and licked at his tip and tasting his pre cum.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Bruce let out a loud moan.

This caused Akasha to look up at him to see his reaction. He had a look of gratification over his face and so she gave the tip another lick. He let out the same moan as before but louder and so she gave it another lick. She found the taste and smell to increase her own arousal. She decided to take it up a step and took the head in her mouth. The grunts that her lover let out were even louder. The vampire's head bobbed up and down as if she was sucking and licking a Popsicle and Bruce moaned her name in trance. She continued sucking him off and his member overlaid in her saliva and it wasn't long before he was closing in on his orgasm.

For him, he was amazed at how good a job she was doing from any other time she pleasured him in this way. If it were an option, he wouldn't have mind being like this for days, but he was getting close to his release.

"Akasha...I'm..." he warned her, but she only continued.

The Dark Lord then felt his release cum and shooting inside her mouth. She tried her best to swallow every ounce of his semen, but he shot such a big load that she pulled away and his seed releasing over her face and breasts.

"So much!" her eyes enlarged.

Bruce panted for air as he just experienced one of the best orgasms in a while. He looked down at the pinkette who made him cum so much and spotted her lick at some of his release over her chest and washed away the rest as she took a full dive into the water.

"Bruce...you tasted...so very good," Akasha resurfaced and her cheeks red.

They smiled at each other as Akasha stepped out of the water and standing over Bruce. Looking up at her, he too stood up. She put her hands behind his head and pulled him toward her mounds.

"Akasha…" he spoke her name with his voice muffled.

"Please..." she pleaded.

Akasha knew what she wanted and when he placed his mouth over one of her breasts, she was delighted that he understood.

"Aaaahhh!" she moaned as he used his tongue to lick her erect nipple.

Bruce used his free arm to please her other breast and increased the pleasure she was feeling. She slowly leaned into him, which caused him to lean back down over the ground beside the hot spring. She straddled his waist and leaned her upper body down to him so that he could continue sucking on her breast. He switched breasts and it caused Akasha to let out another moan. He used his free hand to roam around her body. From her back, to her waist and to her leg.

With the sound of a pop, he released her breasts and she groaned in disappointment. Akasha lifted herself up and sat down at his waist forcing Bruce fully over his back. He was mesmerized by the sight of her curved figure, perfect breasts and silky smooth skin. He'd seen it more than enough times, but that didn't stop him from being in awe. She smiled down at him and moved her hand in between her legs to touch his penis. He groaned at her touch and she moved her hand up and down. Once his penis was erect, she lifted herself up over it and then slowly began lowering herself on it.

"Tasting your cum got my pussy all thirsty. My womb demands a full serving of your hot load, give a lot to me like you did before."

"Ahhhh..." Bruce moaned at the feeling of being inside the queen of vampires once again.

The warm, wet, and tight feeling he felt a couple nights before was there again. Akasha moaned as well as she could feel his entire shaft enter her, the tip kissing her cervix.

"Bruce," she moaned and then started moving.

She placed her hands over his well-toned chest to hold her balance and moved up and down while circling her hips over him. Bruce had his eyes closed as he just focused on the pleasure of having sex again with the Dark Lord. He couldn't believe that he was doing it again with her. He thought it would have been a one-time thing after she seduced him in the castle, as he was already in a relationship with Morrigan but apparently it wasn't. And quite frankly he knew this wouldn't be the last. He placed his hands on her waist to help in her movements and eventually started using his hips to thrust upward.

"Eeerrrruhhhh!"

She moaned loudly as he matched her every thrust. He opened his eyes to see her disconcerted face as she had her eyes closed. His eyes then moved down to her breasts and saw how perfectly they were moving with their every motion. Unable to hold off on touching them, he placed his hands on her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. This made Akasha moan even louder and push herself up as she arched her back. He moved his hands in a circular motion and gave her plenty of squeezes as she kept moaning his name in fulfilment.

Bruce lifted himself up and placed his hands on her waist so that he could lower her down to the floor with him on top. She looked up at him, wondering what he was doing, but her question was answered as he thrust forward. The new position made it so that his shaft hit her cervix every time he thrusted inside her. Bruce placed his hands on her large mounds again and moved them in a circular motion. Akasha couldn't comprehend how good she felt doing this with the one person she truly loved. He stopped pleasuring her breasts and lowered himself to give her a kiss on the lips. When he did, she moved her hands behind him and wandered his back.

"Akasha..." he moaned her name in between kisses as he could feel his second orgasm coming.

"Yes, Bruce… keep going!" she felt her climax approaching as well.

She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist to push him deeper and deeper inside of her. Bruce's thrusts soon increased in speed. He could feel his release pending quickly. He kissed her one more time, but this time with locked lips and his tongue licking at hers. He felt the walls of her vagina gripping his penis and both lovers arched their backs as they reached their incredible orgasms. They moaned loudly within the kiss as Bruce pumped his load inside her. Akasha felt his warm essence explode inside her womb, feeling unbelievable, as she too climaxed. Breaking the kiss, he kissed and bit into the right side of her neck while drinking her blood.

When their orgasms subsided, both couples looked at each other and then locked lips again. The Dark Lord could feel the last of her lover's cum squirting inside her and some oozing out of her as they stayed connected at the waist a while longer. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while they kissed passionately, licking and sucking at each other's mouths. They finished kissing and it took every ounce of his being to pull out of her, their blood connection burning vigorous within him, feeling as though he could make love to her for days straight without stopping. Bruce rolled off her to her side. Both spent some time catching their breaths as they looked up at the night sky that was filled with many stars.

"Akasha...that was...amazing..." he told her in between breaths.

Hearing him say that brought a smile to her face as she rolled up next to him and her head over his shoulder.

"Y...es..." she replied with a grin as she turned her head to look at him. He did the same and smiled back at her. "But it doesn't have to be over."

Her hand reached down and lightly stroking him off and already he was again growing hard in her grasp.

"Stay the night," she kissed and licked at his left ear. "Sleep with me. You can take me over and over as long as you want. You know you want to. Besides, that way you can see Sasha in the morning."

Akasha continued stroking him off as she kissed at that side of his neck. Quietly groaning at her soft touch, Bruce looped an arm around her body and pulled Akasha in close.

"You know… I think I'll have to take you up on that offer."

Her face immediately lit up, the vampire almost positive he would have declined or came up with an excuse to take off.

"Good choice, you've made your queen happy."

She pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

 **XXX**

Everyone around the table laughed as one of the visitors cracked yet another joke, and Tsukune resting one hand over the shoulder of the person next to him, which he didn't know by name but nevertheless he had a tough time stopping his lungs from bursting. Apollo was barely getting down his own laughter before he took a drink out of his flask. The door to the left opened and one guardsman forthcoming who went straight for the emperor, leaning in over his right shoulder and whispering something in his ear. In that single moment, his whole expression and appearance took on a significant change. The joyous look in his eyes was replaced by one of emphasis, very much the face he held when working the office.

From afar and almost on the other side of the table, Tsukune distinguished this, and might have been the only one to. Apollo stood and stretched a moment later whilst pushing out his chair, eying each and every one of his guests, giving them a smile as he backed away from the table.

"Thank you all for coming, it is always a pleasure to host, exclusively under the walls of my estate. If you would excuse me however, something has come up and obliges my immediate attention. Do continue without me, I shall return shortly after I've dealt with such matters. I won't be long."

Apollo took only three steps from the table before someone shot up from their seat and pulling at his left arm.

"You're leaving us, business matters can wait?" Ruby stuck out her lower lip and pouted. "Plus we're having such a good time, you're ruining it. Come, stay longer and live a little. Am I right, everyone?!"

She raised her glass and waved it around while more than half the guests erupted and the emperor with a smile, but nevertheless he forced his way out of her hold and slowly out of the exit.

"Ruby-san, come and rejoin us," Tsukune called out to her, still seated. "He said it wouldn't be long, have a few more drinks."

The witch looked over at him and with a smile knowing he was right and rejoined the table. At just about that same time Apollo was into the hall and the guard walking beside him.

"What does she have," the harbinger looked to the individual. "Did she specify?"

"No sir," he shook his head. "She wanted to speak with you directly. That is all I was told."

Not another word was said as the official only followed him halfway down the hall, before breaking away and returning to his post. Apollo checked his surroundings before stepping into a dark room on the next floor up and that's where he was hailed by the sight of Eris through an energy generated screen.

"It's been long since we've spoke, but I hear you come with information," Apollo looked down over the hologram screen with his arms crossed.

"Yes master, and I shall first review my findings on the home front predicament. I didn't think it at all possible, and to such a degree in a short time but the enemy of the past is on the rise and they seem to be drastically increasing their numbers weekly, possibly daily. Your daughter held a meeting sometime back if you recall, covering this exact dispute. Since then the threat has only deepened and commands not only your responsiveness, but those of the global powers who've turned to blind eye in the duration of this. They call him Ilon Kreing, an ogre warrior, marksman and trained assassin… among the greatest military minds in the realm."

Apollo fell silent for a moment and grumbled as it was just yet another impediment atop everything else that would necessitate his exertions.

"You must call upon a meeting among the powers. King Delbert and Kenzie have kept their efforts in house, in an attempt to deal with the problem on their own, admirable but things have progressed in such a way that something must be done immediately that'll command more than what has been done."

"Ilon," Apollo's fists tightened, having very little knowledge on the said individual but all too familiar with the name Xsouviz. "An estimation of where this criminal operates from, where are we with that?"

"Still working on it, but as of the moment nothing concrete. And as for Luria Patra, Lucius Aurelius, Golgotha Mortainus, Eleonora Moretti and the other escapees their whereabouts are still unknown and so too is the persons responsible, but we're getting closer as the list of suspects grows smaller. Thus far there's been only one reported attack, believed to be linked to one of the escaped. A council member of Thishieita was murdered. The goblin was found with his body straightened, his arms crossed over his chest and a white rose neatly placed over him."

Breathing out, the harbinger bit back and his eyes closing for a second.

"The demon, Alwin Fischer… selects his victims and crosses their names off a list after a kill confirm."

She could hear and feel the frustration in his voice, recalling it was in fact her master who put the demon behind bars in the first place, but not until after one hundred thirty seven confirmed kills.

"Fairy Tale, the Xsouviz… or maybe some third party. Who sprung them and what they're up to now is unidentified," Eris added.

His eyes were over the Valkyrie the entire time as he eased himself against a nearby wall.

"And what of your other exploration?"

Without further justification she knew exactly what he referred to.

"Oh yes, the Justice League of America. Before I touch on that, you should know that I have both good and bad news. Which first?"

"The good," he said, not wavering.

"Good, then sit back and get comfortable because this'll be quite the doozy."

The harbinger was with his hands behind his back and ready to hear all of what she had to detail.

"The first is Wonder Woman, A.K.A Diana Prince of Themyscira as you already know. She's a committed warrior and fighter much like yourself, amazons known to have quite the battle drive. Perhaps she could rival even that of a harbinger," Eris teased with a wink and Apollo smiling. "She specializes in all sorts of weapons, blades, staffs, archery, you name it she knows and excels in. Her most notable weapons or items of sorts is first the bracelets of submission. It is said the bracelets she wears are virtually unbreakable and able to absorb the impact of incoming attacks, allowing the amazon princess to not only deflect automatic weapon fire, energy based attacks and other projectile weaponry, but also absorb such things from a distance."

"Interesting, very interesting," Apollo scratched at his chin with two fingers. "She's one that's interest me since their upcoming. Please do resume."

"Yes and the other weapon she carries and cannot be overlooked is the lasso of truth. The lasso is resilient, immutable, and imperishable. It is said the wielder can alter it in length, based on her needs. Among its capabilities are the power to restore lost memories, cast hypnosis, dispel illusions, and protect those held within its circumference from magical attacks. And above all else, the person and or persons caught within its grasp are forced to speak the truth in accordance to the wielder's probe. She isn't just the amazon's princess, but their undefeated champion."

The Valkyrie prolonged as he continued listening.

"The next is King Arthur of Atlantis, better known to man's world as Aquaman. An Atlantean with incredible strength and speed as well as the ability to command all sea-life. His unique physiology allows him to survive on land, unlike mermaids of the monster world that must first take on human forms through a gem or magical lock. And he has no troubles adventuring the ocean's greatest depths of pressure and temperature, much like yourself. He was given the name Orin through his noble birthright and Arthur Curry by his human nurture. His weapon of choice is the Trident of Neptune. It is a magical weapon that grants him great power and the divine right to rule the sea. Aquaman is with this weapon has the ability to create tidal waves and whirlpools. However outside of that to this point I'm unaware of its other capacities."

The breakdown continued as she moved on.

"Next we have Cyborg. Once a promising athlete with scholarships coming in from varies collages. Atop his class in both academics and sports, Victor Stone was involved in an unfortunate accident in a building called S.T.A.R. Labs. This accident is what led to his cybernetics. His bones have been reinforced with molybdenum-steel and his outer body is laden with Promethium skin grafts. I found and heard he can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment. He has the ability to open boom-tubes to and from most any point towards anywhere, even here into the yokai realm undetected from what I gathered. There is still much about this one that is a mystery, the full nature of his cybernetics and operating system particularly."

"Intriguing, and what of the others?"

"And then there's Zatanna Zatara, a magic stage performer on her free time. She casts her spells by saying the words of her incantations backwards, much different than any wizard we've come across. Teleportation, force fields, constructs, manipulation of matter, telekinesis, telepathy… and it is also said she's capable of Astral Projection."

Apollo's eyes squinted as he thought to himself for a moment.

"Astral Projection… as in separating her consciousness from her physical body and into other planes of existence. That requires powerful magic, unlike anything we've dealt with."

There was a long pause before she continued.

"And then there is him, the one that all of mankind admires and looks up to as a god among men. I can hardly blame them, and my findings back this… you will surmise the same. As you know under the guise of a civilian he travels under the name Clark Kent, which he revealed to you at Princess Akasha's castle. But I've dug further using that name and found that he works as a reporter in the city of Metropolis in a firm called the Daily Planet. Little insignificant details, but here comes the good stuff."

Apollo was especially looking forward to hearing this and leaned in closer.

"The man of steel or Superman as we better know him has a cellular structure similar to that of humans but much more dense, resilient, and organically more efficient than the human tissue. His power comes from being charged with yellow solar energy from the sun. His cells function like a super battery of sorts, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable his abilities. And impossible as this might seem, and frightening on its own… Superman's strength has no ceiling, it seems."

Apollo bit down over his tongue and taking a step back while digesting the statement.

"No one is without limits, no matter how powerful the being. Explain yourself."

"You're both right and wrong. Clark Kent, or Kal El as he revealed to us under the red sun of his homeland was virtually no different than a human. He shared their strengths and weaknesses, but here under the yellow sun of earth his strength will continue to grow and grow over time. The earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the earth's atmosphere acts as gasoline to enable all of his powers and increase them with more exposure over time. And this applies to his life-span, which under the sun I can almost say he could live for centuries… possibly immortality. He doesn't require oxygen to breathe, doesn't need sleep, nor eat, and unaffected by temperatures. And most notably is his invulnerability."

The harbinger continued listening but found himself growing more and more tense.

"With his dense cellular and bodily structure as well as his radiating bio electrical force. Kal El is resistant to virtually all levels of gashes, blunt force, energy based attacks, poisons and all known diseases to both monsters and man. If there was such a thing as a god in the flesh, he is it," Eris breathed out.

From then she said no more and waited for her master's response, knowing he must have had a lot on mind. For some seconds he just paced about taking in everything detailed to him, but did eventually come to a stop and looking into the hologram screen.

"From the night of Wayne's turning, the night I faced this Superman I've spent countless hours in the arena improving myself, sharpening my abilities and strength. Hours in real-time, translated to years inside the arena. My limit in both strength and speed is nigh, perhaps another few centuries inside the world of the arena and I will have maxed my physical limits in each of all my forms. And that in itself wouldn't put me on the same playing field as what he showed, and now I come to find that he can and will grow stronger from then," Apollo clutched his fists. "If the day came that this Superman decided to turn on mankind or even the realm of monsters… it is improbable he could be stopped, even with the efforts of the global powers let alone if it be the entirety of the Justice League. Today the league is the furthest thing from that, gratefully. But we must be prepared for the darkest hour that comrades of today are adversaries of the future."

There was a smile over Eris's lips and the harbinger taking notice.

"But the impregnable does have a weakness, something from his home world. A mineral in the color of green which if subjected to he would be depleted of his strength. If exposed he would weaken significantly and even death if exposed by its radiation for too long. It is called kryptonite," she informed.

Apollo coughed and cleared his throat.

"And where would one go about retrieving this mineral?"

"Man's world. Pieces are supposedly scattered, but very scarce. But not impossible to come by. What is it you have in mind, master?"

"Insurance. Should a day come that the alien finds himself on the opposite side of the spectrum of mankind and monsters, with ambitions of conquering by force then we shall have the means of putting him down. Let us hope there isn't a time it comes to that."

Eris nodded her head while letting out a sigh.

"Then I shall assemble a small searching squad, and perhaps we come by a piece. There is still the bad, or lack of intel," the Valkyrie continued. "Green Lanterns, the Flash, Doctor Fate, one they call Shazam, an alien regarded as Martian Manhunter and your personal favorite… Wayne, the Batman. Intelligence has been hard to come by in the instance of these couple. The lanterns are said to be space cops of sorts, supposedly battling dangers off the planet within different sectors of the galaxy and the source of their power comes from the ring each wears. Shazam is said to yield power of the gods from the heavens, whatever that's supposed to mean. And the Martian an alien from space, much like Kal El. Doctor Fate is believed to be a powerful wizard, but to what level my unit and I have hit a brick wall. The Batman has been given the name world's greatest detective, Caped Crusader and Dark Knight. He operates from the shadows of Gotham City as you're aware. He is with a collection of weapons and tech, but it is undiscovered if of his creation or another's. The nature of his full arsenal is still undetermined. Princess Akasha was his lover once, perhaps she has an inside scoop."

"No," Apollo shook his head. "I do not wish to involve my daughter. They share a child. But the days of her courting Wayne is of the past, she's moved on with her life and duties as ruler of Hiklorhan. That is where her focus lies, and operating as Dark Lord."

"Very well, and just as the lanterns we have the Flash who I'm unaware of his identity. His only known ability is speed, but the source of his power and what speeds he's capable of attaining are unknown. It's been indicated he was spotted in Australia and moments later in Canada, with momentum like that…"

"Impossible," Apollo cut her off. "It must have been some form of teleportation. "No living being can possesses such speed."

"My take exactly. That is my report for now, but we shall continue digging and I'll be in constant communication with Cornelia of the Western Legions on her progress dealing with apprehending the runaway fugitives."

"Very good, you've done well and will continue to. I look forward to hearing from you again, soon. I shall call upon another meeting with the Justice League in the coming days, so that we may completely be on the same page. Enemies of their world interfering in monster affairs, curtsey of Fairy Tale. It is for the best that we devise together, if even on separate sides of the fence. Your investigations as you know must stay secret."

"Of course, Master," Eris said but with surprise, having never recalled the harbinger ever suggesting an alliance with outsiders.

Especially those which he held a heavy suspicion over.

"Yes, it would be in the best interest for all parties. I shall be in contact."

The holographic screen shut off following her final words. For the first few moments the emperor was with his eyes closed as so much went through his head and so much to decipher through. But it could all wait, for now he had a crowd full of guests and he had kept them waiting for long enough.

 **XXX**

She saw the blinking light on her transmitter which indicated she had a message. She groaned a little as she was just about to hit the hay. It could be important and so she decided not to ignore it. Kara sat at a nearby table where the device was buzzing and ringing. Her face brightened to see who it was that called. She already knew he wanted to talk about what had happened to her the other day. She placed a hand over her chest where the demon had submerged so deep within. The pain of it was going away. The memories it forced upon her would be with her for much longer however. Immediately clicking at the button in the center, his face appeared.

"Kara, how're you feeling?"

"Kal," she responded with a smile. "You don't need to check in on me, I'm a big girl. Don't forget that technically I am the older of us."

"I'm going to worry regardless of any of that. You didn't answer."

The female kryptonian decided to be modest. She was between wanting to talk to her cousin but not about what happened.

"Did you need something? Come to think about it, where are you even calling from?"

Kara could clearly see that he was in suit.

"The watchtower, I'm on maintenance duty. Not a whole lot happening from up here, so I figured I'd give you a call. And you'll be happy to hear we were successful in our latest run in with Fairy Tale. This time Bulgaria."

Kara smiled as she sat back in the chair.

"And soon we'll take the fight to them and end this. But that isn't my concern right now, how're you holding up?" Superman again inquired.

"Good," she shrugged.

He wasn't in the smallest bit convinced.

"I know you too well, Kara. It is impossible for you to lie to me."

She figured she couldn't sneak a lie past her cousin, and for one she didn't really put much effort into trying to deceive him.

"Guilty. Honestly, I'm doing a whole lot better. But I've got a ways to go. Talking with and seeing you sure does help to speed the process."

Both smiled at this.

"I'll be down to see you in person soon, sometime tomorrow," Superman informed.

"Good, I'm going to hold you to that."

They exchanged only a few more words as the conversation came to a close, and the automatic door opening off to the side of Kal.

"Diana," he looked out that way as the amazon princess approached.

"Quiet night?" she asked.

"Thus far. Just finished talking with Kara and she's still recovering but coming along. It doesn't matter what Fairy Tale does, or how many they recruit, we will stop them."

Diana chortled as she moved in towards the counter and looking up at the monitors.

"Of course we will, we're the Justice League. I was just about to condition myself in the training room, and I could use a dance partner," Wonder Woman flashed her lashes. "Up for a sparring session, big blue?"

Superman looked to the screens once more and everything appeared normal with no immediate disturbances, and if there were the alarms would sound.

"After you," he looked to Diana with a smirk.

She was the first through the doors and Superman not far behind.

 **XXX**

Light stemmed in through the curtains, and even more so as she pulled them open and awaking him. From behind and still in bed he stared at her nakedness in full, with the light gleaming over her body. This was a reminder of last night's pleasures and he couldn't help but gape over the queen's natural attractiveness. With a yawn Bruce sat up with his back against the headboard and most his body covered by the blankets.

"Yur up," she twinkled at him over her shoulder. "Thanks for last night, I really needed that. I've got to be in the capital soon. My apologies for the early rise and shine."

"It's no issue," Bruce smiled at her. "You're a queen and Dark Lord. You're busy twenty four seven, I'm sure."

Breathing out, the pink haired vampire walked to the bed and lowered her knees over the edge.

"Let's clean up again."

"You don't have to ask twice," he replied.

Crawling on all fours over the bed she moved in over Bruce and kissed at his forehead.

"Spectacular, I'll go and get the water ready. Sasha should be up in the next hour most likely, don't even think about leaving until you've seen her. Oh and before you leave this room, we must be certain that you aren't seen, to avoid gossip."

She was out of bed and racing into the bathroom which was three times the size of the usual. Shortly thereafter one of his communication devices went off and the first thing he did was look towards the bathroom door. The water had already started and from within the bathroom her voice hummed a tune.

"Yukari," he pressed down with the device against his ear and his voice in a whisper. "You called… I thought you wouldn't."

There was a pause as he listened to his surroundings, confirming he wasn't being watched or listened to.

"I've got one," the witch spoke. "The black book of magic… when and where do you want to meet?"

Bruce again looked to the bathroom door before he began speaking.

"My hands are tied at the moment, but I've got someone that'll come to you. Someone that is well versed in magic and will work closely with you on this. Her name is Zatanna Zatara. She's a good friend and I believe the two of you will work well together."

The conversation ended shortly thereafter and the bathroom door swinging open as Akasha appeared through the doorway.

"You coming," the vampire waved at him.

Removing the blankets off his body he joined her in the bathroom where she was already in the tub. It was filled with red pellets, plant herbs and bubbles.

"Hhhhmmm, feels good doesn't it?"

He just nodded while looking to ceiling. Reaching and taking hold of a bar of soup, Akasha twirled her wrist as she moved in on him.

"I've got my front, but you can help me with the back and I'll do the same for you."

Bruce took the soup from her while she faced the opposite way and her back to him and arched. Leaning forward and with the bar of soup in hand, he ran it up, down and in a circular motion over her back, covering every square inch. But as he moved in closer over her and taking in her scent, something came over him… a feeling like last night. Dropping the bar aside he leaned in even closer on her; his chest pressed against her back and his chin resting over the left side of her shoulder. A squeal escaped her lips as his arms moved through and under hers while seizing hold of her breasts with his soup covered hands. His member which had grown hard rubbed up against her bottom while he kissed at her neck, before biting and sucking on her ear. The Dark Lord let out a silent moan, feeling her body heat up in arousal and her nipples growing hard as he lightly pinched at them.

"You have time enough for another round?" he whispered into her ear.

Turning her head and gazing back at him, Akasha grinned.

"Ohhhh, you the instigator? I think could get used to this," Akasha kissed at his lips. "We'll have time enough for a quickie, but let's not overdo it."

She kissed at his lips again, but this time with more passion. And afterwards she situated on her hands and knees, giving him the perfect view of her backside. Resituating himself ever so slightly, he inserted himself while holding onto her waist and shot his hips forward. Her breasts bounced around and the water splashing as his thrusts increased and became more intense. Akasha cried out in pleasure while Bruce grunted and enjoying the back view of her ass slapping against him. Whatever the effects of the synchronized blood transfusion, it seemed to be heightening with the more they had sex. Her very body was like a drug he needed, and intercourse with her and release was the antidote. But it wasn't that he just enjoyed the action and needed the discharge… but relished in the fact that it was with her. She wasn't just some faceless woman, but the mother of his child and someone he once loved… and someone he felt he might be falling for once more.

"Fuuuuuuu… your cock feels so good, keep going like that!" her eyes rolled around.

 **XXX**

Rising was the sun, shinning vividly over the land and just as they agreed upon, the duo of the vampire and elf took off to meet with the tribe. On horseback they arrived after a few long hours. Miukei and Isla came to a stop at the bottom of a hill and the tribe's entrance gates no more than one hundred yards ahead.

"Why the sudden stop," Miukei eyed the elf noble.

"There's a few things I'd like to reiterate before we continue," Isla straightened her shoulders. "Don't speak unless you're asked a question, and do not contradict anything that I say. Don't forget you're Cecily, my guard and sword."

"I'm experienced in this sort of role, infiltration and disguising myself, taking up different personalities. You're merely an infant in experience compared to me. Don't you worry your majesty, I've got this under wraps.

"It's lady Isla. Try not to overplay your role," the elf rolled her eyes before looking out in front of them. "Let's go."

"After you, lieutenant."

Each horse quickly galloped up the hill and the entrance guarded by Karura yokai, one standing over seven feet tall and the other nearly eight. One out of the two recognized her right away and a grin over his beak.

"We received your letter," the guard bowed his head and the other doing the same.

Consequently the one on the left blew into a horn which he held, which gave off a loud booming resonance. Seconds later and behind the gates came a similar sound as another blew into an identical horn, but larger in size and louder. Slowly the gates then opened as the two horses galloped inward. The overall build of the city had the look of a medieval town/era.

"My lady," a voice called out to Isla as they galloped along and she turned her head looking back. "Chief Filer awaits you at the Grand Tower."

Isla knew exactly where to find this, after all it was the largest and tallest construct in town. Townspeople looked over the two foreigners as they passed through and to the tower. Together they dropped down from their horses and confiscated of any weapons they carried until after they returned. And inside they headed up a staircase that went in circles and almost felt like forever. They were met by another trio of guards as they reached the top.

"I am here to converse with Chief Filer, Isla Hayhurst of Vindellorien."

"We've been briefed," one smiled. "I shall see you both inside."

"Welcome Miss Hayhurst, it's been too long," the chief rose from where he was seated, scratching at the table's surface. "You've grown and developed into quite the beautiful young lady."

"Thank you," the green haired elf bowed her head.

Chief Filer did the same back.

"I take it you've been sent by your father, how's the old man these days?"

"Yes and doing great. Me being here is off the books, so I was never here if anyone asks."

"Very well, this shall be kept within a small circle," he looked to the other woman standing beside Isla. "And you must be Hadlee, quite beautiful and luscious you are. In queen Avis's last written letter some years back, she had lots of good to say about you."

Miukei bowed her head as both she and Isla were offered a seat which they took. Filer too sat across from them and his hands folded.

"How can the land of Kloveria be of service, Miss Hayhurst?"

"A boat… we need a big one with a captain and small crew. We need to cross the ocean here, which will lead us to this island."

Filer sat comfortably back in his chair.

"I know of the location, what is your business there?"

Leaning over on her left side Isla reached into her bag and the two guards on both sides of Filer's desk watched. She pulled out a map and laid it over the tabletop, and the chief looking it over closely.

"You'll have to bear with me, what I'm about to say might be difficult to swallow. But we've got a crises on our hands and when I say we I mean the entire realm."

"Interesting," he leaned in. "Tell me all there is to know."

 **To be continued**


	50. Gala Bang Battle

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP50: Gala Bang Battle**

Cleaned up and refreshed he used a secret passageway out of the Dark Lord's quarters which led to the lower floors and into the main lobby. Akasha herself stepped out through the front doors dressed in a dark blue robe and red bow tied in her hair and right away greeted by two maidens down the hall. She followed both where they came up on a staircase which together they made their way down. It was a couple floors down where they stumbled upon Bruce who was seated in one of the many dining rooms and with a magazine in hand, lowering it from his face as they loomed.

"Bruce," Akasha said startlingly. "When did you get here?"

The pink haired vampire winked at him twice, unnoticed by either of the maidens on either side of her.

"Oh," Bruce tossed the reading material aside and with his billionaire smile glowing over his face. "Not long, maybe a few minutes. Here to see Sasha."

Lifting himself from the sofa Akasha too was with a guilty smile, but only for a moment as she cleared her throat.

"Good, she'll be happy. Follow me this way and I'll take you to her," the pinkette looked to both her servants. "You two may return to your posts, I shall call for you soon."

Both bowed their heads as they did exactly that and Akasha turning her back as she took off ahead and Bruce following her step for step. Once they were around the corner out of view she turned her head to the side, glimpsing back at him over her shoulder.

"Well played, you're really good at this. You sold it perfectly."

Her head swung back around, but not a word out of him as they took to a staircase and up a floor where they came up on Sasha's room halfway down the hall. With her back against the door, Akasha turned and looking up and into his eyes. But that wasn't before she examined both side of the hall.

"What's wrong?" he picked up on this.

"Kiss me," her eyes returned to his. "Right now…"

The Dark Lord wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him downward as they locked lips. His arms were wrapped around her waist as they kissed avidly. Soon they broke away and his forehead against hers as they caught their breaths.

"I love you," she whispered, with her eyes closed.

Reaching back, she took hold of the doorknob and turning it as she pushed it open with her foot and Bruce removing his arms from around her. Akasha turned and cackled at the prospect of Sasha still sound asleep and Bruce with a smile.

"Hhhmm, she looks so undisturbed and cute," Akasha murmured as she walked over the carpet. "I almost don't want to wake her."

Even so Akasha continued up and beside the bed, pulling and lightly tugging at the child while quietly calling her name. Seconds later her eyes slowly opened as she blinked a couple times, sitting up and yawning with her arms outstretched atop her head.

"Mommy…"

Akasha leaned in with an arm wrapped around her and pulled Sasha up against her side as she looked towards the door.

"There's someone here to see you."

Sasha's eyes lit up, right away jumping out of bed as they met each other halfway and she jumped up into his arms and Bruce twirled her around.

"Daddy, I missed you!"

"So did I," Bruce held her tight.

Watching from afar, Akasha felt warmness and a smile which she could not remove even if she tried.

 **XXX**

Sitting in front of the mirror over a stool, a woman looked herself over and admiring her own inherent beauty. She had long raven colored hair and gold colored eyes that had a certain glow to them. At minimum she spent at least two hours a day focusing strictly on her appearance and looking pretty as she could. She didn't just take pride in her beauty, but it was essential; how else would she pull in and nab her unsuspecting prey? After all she was a succubus and there was nothing more important to a succubi than her own beauty. She had just gotten her nails done in the color of black and red, which had been followed by a nice tan out in the sun.

"Eleonora," a woman appeared through the open doorway. "It's time, finish up whatever yur doing. Boss has called a meeting. You how he gets when we aren't on time, punctuality equals success as he likes to say. Be there in five, just giving you a heads up."

Spinning over the stool and looking towards the woman, the succubus flashed her eye lashes.

"Be there in a sec, if he goes off again tell him to hold his water."

Both laughed together just as the blonde haired witch passed through and was out of sight around the corner. Her gaze returned to the mirror as she waved her hair around and continued brushing. Applying minimal makeup with red lipstick she was off the stool and taking a spin around, taking some time to look herself over and appreciate her own beauty. Satisfied with her handy work she took off through the open doorway and followed after Paige Watson. By the time she arrived in the conference hall some floors down the meeting was already underway, and the primary members in attendance, which included the wolf.

He had reddish colored hair and dark colored eyes, dressed in light brown with dark brown colored boots, with fair skin. He was Daizo, the werewolf warrior. As with everyone else he was seated around the table and the leader of them all at the head of the table, tapping his finger over the surface with a hint of annoyance, looking the succubus who seemed to always be late and holding up every scheduled meeting.

She took her place and sat, all eyes on her with expressions similar all throughout. Much as seen these same looks, the succubi was unaffected and carrying a small hand mirror as she again took a look at herself while puckering her lips and wavering her hair around while at the same time flashing her eyelashes. This went on for nearly a minute before she put away the mirror and easing back within her chair as she lifted one leg over the other.

"You done?" the one at the end of the table looked at her directly.

"Hhhhmmm, you tell me," she looked around all the table. "How do I look on a scale of one through ten? Honest answers only."

Two at the table laughed, being Paige and the other Luria. In total were eight persons seated around the table. The first was Eleonora Moretti the succubus, secondly Paige Watson a witch, Lurie Patra a lamia, next Alwin Fischer the demon, Lucius Aurelius the Behemoth, Daizo the werewolf and lastly Demetrio.

"You always look so delicate and scrumptious," Daizo looked her way and winked. "But hey if all else fails there's always that charm ability of yours. Really, I don't get it with you succubi. What's the point of spending so much time dolling up when in truth you can steal the heart of a man in just a simple gaze and given your born natural abilities? Such a waste of time and effort."

The succubus snarled and rolled her eyes, and shooting him a dirty look.

"The words of an imbecile, you don't understand anything about the hunt, the chase and self-poise. Where's the fun in cheating and taking shortcuts when there's so much more to it, and the satisfaction that comes with landing a target without the use of our abilities is the greatest feeling. There is nothing quite like it, I wouldn't expect you to even begin to understand."

Daizo opened his mouth to respond, but the slam of a fist at the end of the table silenced him and he instead swallowed back and said nothing. Leaning back, the werewolf settled into his chair and focusing on the one sitting at the head of the table. Eleonora sticking out her tongue at the wolf went unnoticed by the wolf but Demetrio saw all of what went on and frowned upon the succubus who quickly put on a straight face and her smile disappearing. He straightened his posture with his hands folded over the table top.

"I have ambitions of ruling, gaining unbelievable power and the seven of you will get a piece of it… my generals. But as you know we're with much competition and those that are in the way, and must be dealt with. Fairy Tale of the monster world, and of course the proclaimed gods in capes serving as the protectors of mankind are our top priority… but there are others who we must focus our energies on. Global domination isn't something that comes easy, it takes careful planning, patience and a little bit of luck."

"And when do we plan to make a little bit of noise and make our presence felt?" Luciuschimed in. "All this waiting around really serves no purpose whatsoever."

A brief phase of silence shadowed and all eyes over the head of the table who circled a finger over the tabletop.

"There is one thing that you must… no, that you must all understand. Not yet, but a war is upon us. And not just any war, but the largest war of our time. A war of worlds, a clash of realms and when the dust descends we shall reign victorious. Patience is our weapon, allow the Justice League and their enemies to duke it out and battle and I shall influence events and some of the pieces in play."

Everyone sitting at the table looked at one another before all eyes did fall back over Demetrio.

"What do you mean by that?" Luria asked.

"A master tactician never tips hit hat or reveals his strategy. Do as you're asked, buckle up and enjoy the ride and in the end the lot of you will be on the top. The Justice League and Fairy Tale on hindsight and deservingly so are atop the food chain as to who must fall first, but there are others in both man's world, the world of monsters and Makai that must also be dealt with. Follow my lead and everything that you've ever wanted and then some will be all yours."

 **XXX**

Through the front entrance there was a man dressed in a three piece suit in the color of black and a woman beside him in a purple dress. She wore high heels and gray silk gloves to top it off. They stayed close so not to lose each other in the large crowds, a lot of attendees hanging right around the front entrance. Not far from there they picked up their reserved tickets for the Gala Bang in a small booth, where they were granted access into a larger room where the main event would commence.

"We're over this way, I think," Gin pointed out towards a specific section.

San held onto his hand tightly as he pulled them along in that direction. They were seated five rows back from the main stage, but still had a pretty good view whenever the event began.

"It's been a while since we got out like this, and it's great Tsukune had us in mind. A shame he and Moka couldn't make it, but I'm not complaining. After all we're the benefactors," San responded softly.

The siren chose not to speak most the time, given the power of her voice, which in itself was a weapon. But she had come to have a great control over it after a lot of practice. Out front, more and more guests began pouring in through the doors. While some purchased their tickets right away there were others that instead mingled around conversing with known associates. Four persons were among this wave, all of which donning dark cloaks and their features covered. One had pale skin, snow white hair, and the next with pale skin, red eyes with a slit through them and beside her a woman with long purple hair. The last of them resembled that of a big cat.

"So what's the plan, tear this place apart and flip everything upside down until we find it?"

"No, Frost," the powerful sorceress responded. "Until we know of where they're holding it, we stay vigilant."

Circe looked down over her left hand where she held a small device which served as a tracking device for the Chirismoy shells. No matter the constant interference by the Justice League, Circe knew Fairy Tale would succeed.

"Over that way, the king is making his entrance," Akua pointed out as the others looked for themselves.

The individual wore a black trench coat and suit to match it with an under gray shirt which had a collar. He stood at 6'4, with a very stocky build having reddish blond hair which reached his shoulders but appeared somewhat spiked. His eyes were a honey amber color. Many greeted him and he had a certain cockiness and confidence about him that was felt by those closes to him.

"And that is… who, exactly?" Killer Frost's eye twitched.

"You've spent months in the monster realm and don't know of the dragon king of Arcenill Mount? Someone hasn't done her homework," Akua proclaimed.

The ice user did nothing but shrug her shoulders.

"My job isn't to study you monsters, but to serve Fairy Tale. That is all… but I must say he's very smooth on the eyes."

Continuing on the four woman team stayed hidden with Circe leading. Fafnir on the otherhand was with two women draped over him, one with her head leaned against his shoulder and on the other side a woman drinking an alcoholic beverage.

"Queen Lara Chao," Fafnir spotted her through the crowds. "Excuse me ladies, we'll just have to catch back up a little while later."

The dragon king freed himself from both while heading up a staircase and rubbing his hands together.

"Lara, Lara," he uttered the phoenix queen's name while siding with her. "We've got quite the turn-out, I'm loving it."

"Tsk," she scratched at her side.

"Loosen up, they'll show," Fafnir said, confidently.

The queen followed up with a quick nod.

"That's hardly my concern, it's more about what'll happen when they do show themselves."

Leaning back over the railing, Fafnir ran a hand over his forehead.

"You're forgetting who the predator is, in all this is and the prey. My intel is accurate and they'll have no answers for what we have in place."

"Maybe," Lara's eyes skimmed a portion of the room. "But who's to say they aren't here already."

Snickering aloud, Fafnir pushed away from the railing.

"There's only one way tonight ends, if they do happen to be so bold as to rise out of their little hole. You should relax a little, Lara," Fafnir offered his hand. "How about a dance, the Bash won't officially begin until another fifteen."

"With your reputation… I must decline. Rumors of you and I sharing a secret affair wouldn't be good for business."

"Hhhh, whatever you say," the dragon smirked.

And among the crowds, the small device within Circe's hand gave off a silent beep and rumble.

"Get ready ladies," the sorceress pointed across the room. "The prize room, it is there. Over that way."

 **XXX**

It wasn't until nearly nightfall that the duo of Miukei and Isla returned and with news of the meeting which had been mostly good. The trip itself had taken longer than estimated and over thirty hours passed since their departure. Luke stood in a corner with his arms crossed, Tsech sitting in a chair, Pez in another corner and Dinah sitting at the edge of the bed.

"By midday tomorrow we shall meet with them by a docking bay, and Chief Filer of their regime guaranteed us a boat and small group to assist us. They will be at our service to and whatever lies ahead passed the island. Weaponry and other necessary items for the journey will also be added. The lot of us should take this time to rest up and prepare both our body and minds for what is to come."

"A little extra muscle will go a long way," Tsech spoke. "Did this Filer so happen to mention the combat experience of those that'll sail alongside us?"

The vampire waved a finger and the shake of her head.

"They're capable, competent and experienced. That's all he said on the matter, it isn't something we should concern ourselves with. Hayhurst seems sure of their ability to carry their own weight, so should the rest of us."

"Fair enough," Pez cleared his throat while leaning forward. "And how much was given to this tribe, in terms of all that is going on? A full scoop, or just bits and pieces?"

"Enough," Miukei responded. "Enough to give them an indication, but not the entirety of the situation. For obvious reasons Hayhurst chose to do it this way, and I'm with her one hundred percent. The Xsouvizs have proven crafty, and widespread. When and where they might appear is hard to try and account for, talks and shared information must be kept to a minimum."

"Makes sense," Black Canary added her two cents. "Taking into account what we know about the Xsouviz and its widespread army, much of which undercover."

All of them understood this within the room and from then the conversations concluded as they broke away from the living-room. Dinah turned in and as did Tsech. The Asagao three's finest combatant was with a book in hand and reading some things over within her own space and a candle over the desk. Pez however was the only one who hadn't taken off and looking over a single of the maps and studying each distinct section.

Through the night she saw a meadow with knee-high golden brown grass moving as the wind lightly caressed it. The only flowers were dandelions and other weeds. Its edge was lined by a legion of trees, tall oaks and maples, wreathed in a golden flowing crown made of the leaves clothed in autumn attire. She didn't see any animals, but that wasn't to say that there were none.

There was a path appearing at her feet and she slid into the forest purposely, sliding left and right as if on a whim. It was empty except for some underbrush that had grown over the boundaries, making it harder to navigate. The path was bathed in a filtered light caused by the moon trying to force its way through the branches.

She stumbled upon a strangely shaped branch. It appeared completely normal on first glance, but as she leaned over to pick it up she realized it was something else. It looked more like a key or Pendant, but she couldn't say either or for sure. It had bands of gold and platinum encircle over the center axis. The handle was made of dark wood, expertly engraved with eagles in the midst of battle. She hooked it to a strap on her backside.

She walked over a patch of ground that was less than stable as she again gracefully slid forward and a smile over her face. This path saw her over a cliff where she dove into a small lake. It wasn't what she'd planned for, but it was very reviving. After she stopped sputtering and gasping, the elf rose her head and looked around. It has a waterfall on one side, continuously coming down over the river that exited on the other side. She stayed still and relaxed for a bit before swimming to the shore. Her clothing was completely soaked, but this wasn't remotely a bother. She continued walking until she came up on a cliff. The steep rock looked as if it were a wall blocking her path. About half way up she found a small ledge where she could sit and rest. The elf took to this path continuing up and eventually reaching the top, where she laid back laughing and let her legs dangled over the side. Where this newfound energy and confidence came from, she could not say.

For a little while she just sat there and enjoyed the view. For a couple minutes she just stayed this way and for even a moment troubles of the real world had escaped her. What they were doing now, what she was doing now carried a lot of weight and significance. She was however ready to take it head on, and most importantly she wouldn't be alone. Again she took a stand and headed further down the hill and found another section of the lake surrounded by various trees. And with her bow in hand and carrying a couple arrows she took aim over a tree some distance away on the other side of the lake and fired off. Each shot and projectile ended up exactly where she anticipated. Afterwards her eyes peered over the surface of the stream as she took the time to appreciate its magnificence.

Removing her boots and setting them aside she sat over the shore and lowering her feet into the water with a silent groan as she looked into the night sky, adoring the overall surroundings. For a moment her eyes even closed, but that's when her ears twitched, picking up on the sounds of incoming footsteps and that's when she took hold of her bow and looked out to her left. Someone revealed themselves from the darkness behind a tree and she eased up when seeing who it was.

"You fancy nature, don't you?" he spoke in a distorted tone as he advanced, removing his mask. "Seems you're always out in the wilderness. You should be back at campsite, resting up with the rest of us. You've been on the move since sunrise, aren't you exhausted?"

He came within a foot and standing over her.

"Luke," she smiled up at him before her eyes looked the opposite way and out over the lake's surface. "Wonderful night, don't you agree?"

Isla moved her legs around as her feet thrusted and glided through the water. Taking a knee and setting his mask aside right next to her boots, Batwing took a knee and joined her over the ground but positioning himself behind her.

"This isn't so different from home, you know. But the woods and forests are the most beautiful in Vindellorien… nowhere else matches. But this place, this spot here makes me feel right at home," she expressed faintly and feeling a tingly warmth in her body. "You'd be amazed how many nights I've bypassed the palace borders, just to enjoy the outer scenery and just listen to the surrounding wildlife."

This didn't surprise him from what he knew of her, moving in closer and his ungloved hands wrapping around her body with his legs stretched to the side over a rock. Sighing out, she felt relaxed and eased holding her bow with her gaze still down and over the water. Soon she leaned back over him and her eyes closed as she hummed a tune.

"Everything is so perfect, this moment, the atmosphere… let's just stay like this for a while. No conflicting, no preparing, distress or travel, just relaxation."

"Yeah," Luke murmured.

Both neglected to mention anything of what transpired the last time they were together like this, and didn't care but very much enjoyed each other's company. What was ahead was sure to be one hell of a ride.

 **XXX**

The front door cracked open and a woman entering with a yawn as she walked around the sofa and took a seat. The past few hours were spent at a magic firm, a library of sorts where she studied up on and improving on a few kinks of her own personal spells. With her head resting back over the sofa, Yukari's eyes slowly closed as the witch dozed off. It was late, really late and she strongly considered calling it a night.

That that quickly vanished at the sound of the doorbell ringing; Yukari springing up to her feet. Who would be visiting her this time of night, she thought? There was only Fang Fang, but even that seemed very unlikely as he was the type to call first. Even so Yukari was quick getting to the door and on the other side was a woman she didn't recognize, average height and dressed like a magician and wearing fishnet leggings.

"Yukari Sendo, hello," the woman bowed her head. "You've been in contact with Batman?"

"Oh, then you must be Zatanna," Yukari opened the door fully. "Come in. By the way, how did you find the place? I never mentioned my address to him."

Zatanna simply smiled as she stepped in and Yukari closing the door behind them.

"He has his way of obtaining information. Not just your residence, but the location of your workspace."

"A master detective as they say," Yukari too smiled. "Follow me and we'll get right into it. The Black Book of magic, the spell… I have yet to figure its main use. But what I did get out of it was that it's a process that must be repeated a few times at different levels, with a few twists added here and there with each round, as I got from it."

Hearing this really got Zatanna thinking and she was especially interested to hear about Yukari's findings.

"I'm flattered that you would all come to me, really. I mean, there's dozens of witches out there more capable and powerful than myself," Yukari implied.

"It isn't about either of those things, but more about dependability and who he could trust most. This was Batman's call."

Yukari was with a nod as they progressed down the hall, knowing her connection to both Tsukune and Moka must have had a lot to do with the decision. They came up on a door which was locked off by a barrier and Yukari using an enchantment to remove it as they passed through.

"This is where I do most my practices and refine my abilities," Yukari spoke as they made their way down the steps. "Sometimes hours at a time."

"Sounds like myself. There's no ceiling to it, spells and curses; always something to explore or improve upon."

They barely just met, but the witch was with positive vibes and felt she and Zatara might have some similarities. Working with her on this was sure to go very smoothly if this was any indication. The wooden surface beneath their feet gave off a cracking sound whenever they took a step, and the area/setting setup much like a archive with shelves of books around. And over a table in the middle of the room laid the Black Book of magic. But her eyes looked around the room spotting various other items which included a censer, a couple wands, a chalice, besom, a couple Bolines and a cauldron among other things. Turning and looking to Yukari, Zatanna leered.

"You've got quite the nice setup here, quite cozy for that matter," she then walked to where the book laid. "But this is why we meet."

The witch joined Zatanna around the table and taking the book into her own hands and flipping through numerous pages.

"This section here applies heavily to the notes I received from Batman and I've studied it carefully."

"What else can you tell me? What did you mean by a process that must be repeated several times?"

"I…"

Yukari didn't get the chance to respond, as a loud ring interrupted them, from within her pocket. There was a message in large red letters over the screen, and the witch swallowing her own saliva.

"What's happening?" Zatanna perceived the uptightness in her face.

"It's a distress call. Something between Tsukune, Moka, myself and all of us who attended Yokai Academy together. One of us is in trouble!"

 **XXX**

He had fallen, he remembered that much. Blood on his hands, the flop of a comrade's head with the pretty hole through the forehead, the sudden explosion of yellows, reds and fire as the ambush closed in over them and he spun in that circle of light in shock. Had they been set up? He was startled, breathed a hiss of rage, and then exploded, almost hysterical, almost freaking out. He did what he could to hold it together, after all he was a soldier of the kitsune species and trained by Kotori Chiemi herself.

"No, no, no, no! You, bastards!" the words flew out as an invocation as his groping hands slid over the counter, and the possibilities of escape burned through his head.

He was confined and roaring as he felt the cold steel canister against his hand, snatched with a tilt of his head.

Daishin remembered the sour smell of the fume which exploded, surrounding him and the others within the woods. Lord Callum had been the one to establish a unit to travel alongside him and their objective was to retrieve the Lastiaz sphere of fire. But during their travels the group was ambushed and from what he could tell he was the only survivor that had been kept alive. the small inferno propelled from his palm, the flame of hell held in his hands as the door crashed under the thump of boots and men, how they all spilled to the floor, all around him. They roughly pushed him around and even forced him over the ground and even felt his knee caps pop.

Daishin vaulted out of the heap of monsters like a deer, only to be snatched mid-leap and thrown down to the concrete again and one kicking at his face. He belted, kicked, pivoted and swung harder. He heard the snap of bones, the grunts of pain, and the curses. The shouting grew to a roar, the blows fell harder as he grew more numb and furious, the world blurred when a fist collided with his skull.

No, no, no... The words were spat out as they circled over him, kicking, punching, snarling, a mass and net of arms and fists and brutality sweeping him down until he was flush with the concrete. Daishin felt a knee ramming his jaw further into the cold pavement. It was painful and discomforting to say the least. He roared, and tried to rise, but he was swept under those atop punching and kicking at him. A boot heel slammed over his backbone, another to his face, grinding his cheek into the concrete like an unwanted ant. Blood dribbled from his lips, he felt the cheekbone cracking under the unrelenting pressure on his skull, his breathing was growing ragged, his voice scraped out and raw from the shouting and the snarls. This wasn't how he was going to die, no… he wouldn't allow it.

The kitsune heard his name spat, the mocking laughter, and felt the splintering ache of wood as the staff of one slammed into the back of his skull. He lingered there, in the dizzying chaos, woozy, and furious and fighting the grunt of pain that finally rippled out from his gritted jaws. This was hell if he'd ever been there. Daishin fought the encroaching blackness with a hiss, but finally collapsed into darkness with nothing but numbness all over. Eventually he was pulled up and forced to walk, bleeding from both his mouth and nose. And they chained his limp wrists in a special set of cuffs and dragged him through the grimed street the short distance to the waiting prison carriage. He was tossed, bleeding and unconscious into the back, as more laughter ensued. It was a short ride, peppered by their chortles and smug congratulations as they became very poetic about the various means of mutilation and torture that prisoners such as himself would receive if he wasn't compliant.

The kitsune heard his death being casually discussed, passed off as a sentence, and a shrug. He said nothing, not particularly caring all that much himself. He was far too beaten and battered at that moment to care much about anything. And at the moment he had no way of contacting his people. His thoughts drifted into vagueness, words sounded around him, he snorted at a stray blow, and winced at a touch. The brakes of the carriage squealed loud and long before the horses leading the way came to a halt. He was pitched forward, and flopped downward, still too dazed to do much else but grunt.

Hands on his wrists, dragging his dangling feet over the curb, lifting him into a stumbling lurch as he nearly fell face first that was halted by a cruel grip to his throat. One monster struck him in the temple, scarlet gore poured from his busted eyelid to his lip in an irritating trickle.

"Walk, prisoner!" one growled the order as he thudded the kitsune, and stood him on his dangling legs again.

Daishin grit his teeth, forced his dragging feet into a fumbling pace. His head was bowed, his body shuddering, and he was only upright because of those fists clenched over his nearly dislocated shoulders. It hurt, it all hurt. He swallowed it all down with an indifferent jeer, and an indolent blink. It was all he could do, now. His eyes narrowed, unseen by any. He was grateful that they had left him relatively untouched, aside from the blows and the beatings. That pain was familiar, the bruises would heal.  
His gut lurched when they jerked him to a stop in front of the holding cell, while the guard grinned at him, unlocked the iron door with a sharp clang.

They lifted him high, and tossed him into the holding cell like unwanted trash, allowing his head to smash against the floor. He could only blink and watch as they threw him down, twisted his arms open. He sucked back a cry that was threatening to surface with a hiss as they smirked down at him. He could not stop the shiver from the sudden cold, since his battered torso was now only clad in the filthy tank top as they ripped away his top. The nurse warily leaned in to survey the damage from the beating, almost timidly pulling up the edge of his shirt to view his side and stomach. His breath quickened when the material was slid away from his stomach, and nearly to his shoulder. The nurse's palm was warm against his ribs as she clucked when she felt the convex angle of his rib, and the spasm that gripped his back as he tried to inch away. The grip on him tightened until he was nearly numb from the lack of circulation and the pain. She examined him for a couple minutes before taking off and leaving him alone.

And just like that Daishin was left alone with his thoughts. And all he could think about was how this had happened, everything was perfect, scheduled and going according to plan. Had someone sabotaged the mission? There was that, but then there was also her. Lady Olivia. The phoenix noble prisoner that Lord Callum had taken and forcing her to be his bride. He had thought about her a lot since meeting her and talking, wanting nothing more than to free her. But right now he had much larger issues on his plate.

 **XXX**

What many alleged would be a great evening of entertainment and fun turned out to be anything but. Many were running and trampling over each other as they ran for the nearest exits and screams filling the entire auditorium. Tables and chairs had been flipped upside down with other damages, but most notably the uninvited had been discovered with their cloaks removed but surrounded. Among those that had them cornered were a combination of both dragon and phoenix soldiers. And biting over her lip was Killer Frost who simultaneously looked to Circe.

"There's got to be at least fifty of them, we should strongly consider aborting this mission."

There was no eye contact and nor did the sorceress speak but had a sureness about her that was noticeable. It was the dragon king that stepped forward and rubbing his hands together with a noticeable smirk.

"Now, now would you look at this? A much needed and beautiful sight if I ever saw one. The little rats went right for the bait and fell right into the trap," Fafnir chortled as his eyes looked back and forth between them. "Akua Shuzen."

Among the four she was the only one he recognized, and it was almost shocking there were only four of them.

"Where did they go wrong with you? Such a dangerous and formidable assassin, and all that talent being wasted with a bunch of thugs. So unfortunate, but oh well. You lot have one of two options, surrender and receive no bruises or broken bones. Option two… well, we take you by force."

Fafnir cracked his knuckles while awaiting their response and knew full and well what their choice would be. Lara felt exactly as he did and already mentally preparing herself to attack. The other dragon and phoenix had already readied themselves in defensive stances.

"Yur a fool," Circe laughed while looking Fafnir dead in the eyes.

All around those attending the event were piling out of the exits, but there were still a few bystanders that observed from afar in anticipation for what might happen. Among these persons were Gin and San who were clear across the room.

"Just our luck, huh? This was supposed to be a fun night out and then some crap like this happens!" the werewolf growled.

The dragon king returned that same laughter with his eyes fixed over Fafnir.

"Fool, you say? Well I'm not the idiot that showed up here and fell right into someone else's trap. Oh and perhaps you should take a look around you and count, the numbers aren't exactly on your side."

"Egotistical, cocky chump. Something shared between all the good looking ones," the sorceress responded.

"Compliment taken, but don't think I'll go any less easy on you for it," Fafnir replied.

"And I'm not here to flirt," Circe raised and pointed her hand at those standing in front of them. "You could have us one thousand to four and it wouldn't make a difference. I shall show you little sheep the power of a goddess!"

A light flickered around her body which was then followed by a loud boom and a surge of energy which condensed around the entire building. The light around the sorceress expanded and in a flash the entire venue was blown to bits. The foundation beneath their feet crumbled and the ceiling plummeted downward over them all in so many pieces. Circe had formulated a circular barrier around her four woman team, the team levitating upward and out of the debris.

"Talk about stealing the show," Cheetah chuckled. "I'd really say you overdid it."

"I had no idea you possessed such destructive power," Akua added.

"Stay tuned Shuzen, there's a lot more where that came from."

While still within the barrier, Circe lowered the group atop the devastated building and Cheetah looking out into the sky, mostly looking at the moon.

"I thought they would be more of a challenge once they discovered us. Truth be told, if you weren't here, it probably would have been that way," Killer Frost emphasized.

"Not over. Not yet," a voice came from the nearby woods, which just so happened to be over a hill and overlooking them.

The four looked in that direction and spotting an individual dressed in a blue karate gi with spiky white hair.

"Whoever he is, he's got balls," Cheetah said.

While most in the group had never seen him before, that couldn't be said for the vampire. And all around the area were screams from those who managed to escape the building who were in search for family and loved ones that might not have made it out.

"You, I know you," Akua pointed out as the spiky haired person drew closer. "Jon Talbain."

"No, Gallon!"

He looked up into the moon and howled as his transformation from man to werewolf transpired right before their eyes.

"Oh yes, I remember now. You were once a part of Fairy Tale seven years ago… what happened?"

"I woke up and saw the truth of what those monsters were truly seeking. Eradication of so many and a revolution to bring to power a ruler of the past is ludicrous. And as I've heard you're well on your way to doing what we failed to do seven years ago. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"I see. Even after your departure you never stopped keeping tabs, but to come here and try and challenge us on your own was very foolish. You cannot win," Akua said.

"Watch me!" Gallon shoved a foot into the ground and charged them.

Cheetah leaped forward and met him halfway through the air where they crashed downward over the debris. Off to their left came excessive movement from beneath the foundation as moments later someone shot up from beneath it with dragon wings sprouting from his back, seven feet in either direction.

"Fafnir…" Akua stared at him.

The dragon king had morphed out of his human guise into his humanoid form. But he wasn't the only one as another emerged from beneath the destruction, Lara the next to rise but much larger in size. The queen had taken to her true phoenix form; her body glowing shades of reds, yellows and oranges. Her wings flapped just as others rose from beneath the devastated building, which included some of her own soldiers and others of Arcenill Mount. Just as their king and queen they too had taken to their true forms. There were just over twenty of them.

"Didn't think you'd be rid of me that easy, did you?" Fafnir grinned while readying himself to attack. "I'll be honest, I didn't know Fairy Tale acquired such a heavy hitter in terms of magic."

Circe looked his way for only a second, but there was something on mind that was far more important. A small container which held the shell was damaged during the explosion, but with this Circe was able to feel out its position even without the tracker. Making good use of her magic abilities, with a magnetic force of sorts she lifted the small piece from the depths of the fallen building and tore through the ground. It was safely wrapped in a ball of magical energy and floating upward at Circe. And this is where it dropped into her hands.

"We now have what we came for," Circe smiled at the dragon king. "There's no point in entertaining sheep, but lucky for you all, I'm feeling in the mood."

In the snap of a finger the Chirismoy shell disappeared and a haughty expression still over her face.

"If you want it back, you'll have to come and get it, dragon."

Cursing under his breath, Fafnir took that as an invitation taking off through the air and with his momentum carrying him he threw out a punch. But chains erupted from beneath the ground and seizing his body while also wrapping tightly around his neck. The dragon tried breaking free of this but the constraints were firm and difficult to break free of. Soon he even began to gag, and the sorceress laughing aloud with the expression he gave off with his eyes bulging.

"Oh yes, that is such a great face," Circe licked at her lips.

Circe again laughed and so caught up in the moment that she didn't see Gallon rush and tackle her forcefully to the ground. Her body however quickly liquefied as she passed through the fallen pieces of the building.

"What!" the werewolf growled.

Gallon could only jump out of the way and avoid the ice blades fired off at him from Killer Frost. He jumped and moved around and eluding the projectiles and didn't realize a pool of water shot up from beneath the ground a yard or so away from him. It was in fact Circe's body reshaping but much larger, but the lower half of her body that of a snake's tail which tightly wrapped around Gallon's body.

The tail was thirteen feet in length and tightening with each moment that passed and Gallon growling as he tried freeing himself. Circe created light energy around her hands and fired off magical beams at some of the phoenix soldiers that tried to approach her from afar. And another section of the fallen roof was with movement as someone pushed aside sections of the roof and revealing himself. But he wasn't alone, as in his left arm he held a woman close to his side. She was unconscious but still breathing. He laid her out over the surface and checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one.

"San," he whispered her name.

Gin's fists clinched, while his yokai sky rocketed and he transformed into his true form as the moon's light glowed over him. He then shot forward with his eyes only on Circe.

"You!" he growled.

His thoughts were nothing but aggression and rage as he thought only about splitting her in half like a twig. And on his way he tore through and destroying the chains which held Fafnir and freeing the dragon king. His thoughts and focus were only on Circe but his path cut off by Akua who kneed him in the chin, as she flipped over and grabbing his tail. The vampire spun him around before tossing him aside. And in the split second of this, Fafnir got around Akua and smashing an elbow into Circe's side and knocking the sorceress off her spot.

Right away her tail loosened over Gallon and this was just enough for the werewolf to free himself as he head-butted Circe and Fafnir simultaneously throwing out a roundhouse kick which connected with the back of her head. She was again knocked out of place and with a chuckle as her body flickered. Circe's body returned to its normal size and the tail replaced by legs.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady? How un gentleman of you boys," Circe twirled around with both her hands and eyes glowing. "I could so easily reduce you all to dust, but where would be fun in that…"

A rumbling sound followed.

"What is this?!" Grin looked, maintaining his footing what felt like an earthquake.

And it was around the borders of where the building once stood that something began brewing and Circe raising her hands over her head. She spoke words and a language that none of them understood, but it was obviously a spell.

"Your majesty," one dragon soldier called out to his king and pointing out in a specific direction. "Something is rising, sir."

Fafnir inspected the entire area as Lara did the same. Not long thereafter hands and arms were tearing out of the ground, and Gin observing as he bit back.

"That's it, warriors of the past. Rise once more and fight again… your work is not yet done," the sorceress spoke.

The glow around Circe intensified as the corpses of goblins, Byakkos, vampires, ogres, etc rose from the depths of the earth. They were all undead, lifeless and missing limbs all over, but resurrected and under Circe's control.

"Well damn," Fafnir's eye twitched. "The ability to raise the dead. "Things just seem to be getting more and more interesting."

"That's right, dragon. Not only have they returned, but my puppets are physically superior to the originals."

Circe closed her eyes and performing an enchantment as each of the zombies was surrounded by and covered in purple magic energy. Gallon looked all around and guessed there had to be at least nearly two hundred of them.

"Double trouble," Circe laughed evilly. "They have twice the speed and strength of the originals, in addition to unlimited stamina and blood thirst unlike you've seen."

"Fuck all that!" Fafnir sneered as he blitzed Circe. "Take down the caster and the undead go back to being lifeless corpses."

"Smart thinking, but easier said than done."

He didn't give a damn about what she said or thought. The dragon was going to take her down, with his own two hands if need be. Fafnir zipped in over her and just about half a foot away when he opened his mouth and discharged a fire blast, point blank over her!

"Yes, he got her," Lara applauded.

"Burnt to a crisp," Gin smirked.

The moment of victory was short as it was quickly realized Fafnir's flames were being sucked in by Circe right through her mouth. Fafnir himself was surprised watching as the sorceress licked her lips and her eyes flared in the color of flames.

"That was delicious, dragon. I would love a second serving."

Biting down over his tongue, Fafnir cursed under his breath.

"No, nothing?" Circe threw her head back. "You know as they say, what goes around comes around. Allow me to return the favor."

Circe's eyes lit up in a bright red fiery tone as she opened her mouth and dispensing the flames she had just consumed seconds ago. It was in the form of a blast and with a greater radius than what the dragon had fired at her. The attack engulfed the dragon king who was shot back, alongside other dragon and phoenix soldiers who were also caught in the blast. A black cloud of smoke came from Circe's mouth as she coughed at the conclusion of the attack.

"Oh, was that ever so satisfying," she snickered.

Akua moved in over Circe's left side and clearing her throat.

"What you did just now… your body couldn't have been capable of that. Was it a spell?"

"Precisely. I casted in the split second before he got the attack off. He's quick, but I've dealt with beings much faster."

The vampire backed off with nothing else to add or say, mostly just intrigued the more she saw and learned about the sorceress. And across the way Fafnir and others of the yokai soldiers found themselves laid out over the ground. For those that were still conscious they felt ache and pain. The dragon king rolled over on his side with a grunt and spitting blood, flapping his wings as he returned to his feet.

"Damn this bitch," Fafnir grinned while wiping blood away from his mouth. "These are the types of battles I live for."

With his fists tight Fafnir went through yet another transformation and this time into his true dragon form, standing tall and largely over Fairy Tale. The dragon roared aloud and sending shivers up the spine of some.

"Nice roar, but a dog with bark and no bite is worthless," Circe chortled.

By the sorceress's command the undead soldiers went on the attack against the opposition, which included many bystanders who were still within the area.

"Circe, this is absurd," Cheetah moved up and positioned beside the sorceress. "We got we came for, staying here and tormenting these small fry isn't worth the risk."

Circe simply laughed off Cheetah's comments while taking aim over Fafnir with her right hand.

"They're insignificant bugs, yes. Sit back and enjoy the ride, we'll be out of here in a little while."

The two werewolves, Gin and Gallon found themselves back to back as they fought off the zombies.

"You!" Gin gazed over his shoulder. "I remember you… we fought once, years ago. Aren't you one of them?!"

"Was. People and things change with time. I cut tides with Fairy Tale some time ago."

Gallon ducked down as a spear was thrown from an undead elf.

"My soldiers and those of Arcenill Mount," Queen Lara pointed in the direction of the civilians. "They must be protected! Work around them. Be their sword and shield!"

Dragon and phoenix soldiers quickly took to that area and surrounding themselves around inhabitants of the realm. Fafnir went straight for Circe but his path cut off by an ice wall created by Killer Frost, but one swing of his tail completely obliterated it. The impact and forced knocked the ice user back and off her feet. He swung his tail once more but this time aimed at Circe which she ducked under and another simultaneously which she jumped over.

"Cheetah, Akua, Frost," Circe called out to them as she hovered backwards, eluding the dragon's tail a third time. "Get out of here."

With her left hand extended outward to her left she created a portal of dark energy.

"Take it," she snapped a finger and the Chirismoy shell appeared in the hands of Akua. "I'll be right behind you, after I'm finished here. These insects must be taught a lesson as to the new power of Fairy Tale and a taste of the new regime."

Circe increased the gravity of the portal as Akua and the others were all sucked in without a say in the matter and the portal closing behind them.

"The Chirismoy shell, it is gone!" Lara screeched.

The sorceress laughed sinisterly as she looked over the group of powerful monsters.

"Damn her… who even is she?!" Gin growled.

Gallon ducked down and avoided the blade of an incoming yokai as he forced his paw into the chest of the monster and sending it soaring in the opposite direction.

"Never seen her," Gallon bit into the arm of another and tearing it from the body while spinning and kicking the corpse to the ground. "Must be a new recruit, I've never seen her."

Circe threw her hair back as the phoenix Queen took to the air and positioned herself beside Fafnir.

"You fool set a mouse trap, but had no clue it would be a lion to step through. Now behold the power that is Fairy Tale… the power of Circe!"

A heavy power emitted from her body which caused the surrounding foundation to vibrate. A red aura surrounded her body and the sorceress performing an enchantment on herself and increasing her own physical strength as well as her own magical abilities; gleaming through the changes only her immortal body could handle.

"Now that's more like it," she floated off the ground and her eyes radiating an intense red.

It was like an invisible void stemming from her body and propelling them back like they were a fallen leaf in a powerful gust of wind. She leveled herself with the dragon as she hovered high up.

"All is not lost. If we defeat her and take her as a prisoner we'll still have virtually everything we wanted. And as a bonus, one of Fairy Tale's most powerful locked away," Lara said.

"And force out of her what we need. Fairy Tale's whereabouts. Seems we're on the same page," Fafnir smirked.

"Conspiring to try and defeat me," the sorceress chortled. "Any plan you formulate will fail."

Out of nowhere Gallon leaped high and over both the dragon and phoenix queen and throwing out a punch directed at Circe. She caught his fist and lifted her opposite arm and buried him into the ground sixty feet below in a single strike.

"Do not underestimate me. With my power raise, I rival the physical attributes of the amazons' greatest warrior and princess… Diana Prince. In addition to my own abilities."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm so quivering under my skin."

Fafnir was the next to move in on her. In a split second he was just inches of her, clawing away at her but his massive size and lack of elusiveness made it difficult for him to land a hit. But the attempts were merely a setup as he spun his body around and throwing out his tail right at her. She however hovered off to the side, taking hold of the speeding tail and swinging him around and tossing him into the nearby forest where his body crashed into and in between trees and bushes.

Lara was quickly up and in her face but a summoned sledgehammer in massive size smashed into her side and whacked her out of the air. Next was Gin who leaped right at her through the air, as she so effortlessly just seized his throat and tightening her grip as he gasped for air. Eventually she just tossed him aside and rubbing her hands together.

"Oh is this really going to be a fun night."

Collectively they tried attacking her at the same time, one after another, but the evil sorceress seemingly having an answer for everything they tried. Two persons appeared out of nowhere by way of teleportation; Zatanna and Yukari appeared over what had now become a battle field. Monsters of all sorts fighting against summoned zombies, and at the center of it was the powerful sorceress herself.

"Circe!" Zatanna hissed, laying eyes over the magic user who wasn't far from where they stood.

Yukari trembled at the scene of everything that appeared to be unfolding around them.

"This is crazy," the witch bit back and looking to Zatanna whose eyes were still over Circe. "You know who she is?"

"I do… and I'm going to put an end to all of this."

The magician hovered off the ground as she zipped forward at Circe and shouting out her name. Hearing her loud and clear, Circe turned and looked in that direction with a chuckle and waved as Zatanna touched down in front of her.

"Zatanna Zatara, in the world of monsters… such a surprising development. And where is the rest of your team, will the rest of them be joining us?"

She tried to sound all bold and confident, but Zatanna could hear it deep within her tone… the nervousness.

"I don't need the assist of the Justice League to deal with the likes of you," Zatanna growled. "What is the meaning to all of this destruction?! Why are you attacking here, and alone?"

The evil sorceress giggled while running a single finger over her own lips.

"What other than to collect the prize, a Chirismoy shell. And I didn't come alone, the others took off with what we came for and I decided to stick around for a little more fun if you know what I mean."

"Yur wide open!" Gallon clawed at Circe.

With her back turned to him, she sidestepped the werewolf's strike and knocked him aside with a magical beam. The dragon king Fafnir was the next to come into sight and spotted Zatanna as the speed of his wings flapping slowed up and returned to his humanoid form.

"You, I've seen you before. You're part of the…"

"Justice League," Zatanna finished for him with the nod of her head. "Leave her to me. Focus your efforts on getting civilians to safety."

"Hold the fuck on, what the hell are you doing in the realm?! Do you even have a…"

"She's with me," Yukari ran towards him from afar. "I'm not out to break rules or anything of the sort, she just so happened to be with me when I got the distress call."

"Distress call?" Fafnir raised an eyebrow, but then his focus shifting to something even more glaring. "What is someone like you doing with them?"

There was a loud thump that followed as a hand tore from beneath the surface and Yukari shouting as it seized her ankle. Screams from nearby citizens under attack altered Fafnir's attentiveness and he instead took off in that direction. There would be time to talk afterwards, but that time wasn't now. Yukari was dropped over the ground as the rising zombie pulled roughly over her ankle but that was it before a familiar werewolf appeared out of nowhere, blitzing and taking off its head in a single slash.

"Gin-san!"

Reaching out with a paw, he pulled her up to her feet.

"I've got you. And guess I'll ask the obvious, why are you even here… and with her?"

"San, she sent out an S.O.S to us all. And Zatanna," Yukari looked in that direction. "There's a whole lot to that, sort of private."

"Sounds interesting…" Gin murmured.

With superb reaction, the werewolf pulled Yukari out of the way as an axe was thrown their way by one of the zombies.

"Shall we dance, Zatara?"

Circe's body glowed with magical energy forming around her body while she floated into the air and Zatanna followed with a glow of her own. Gallon tore through the neck of one zombie with his teeth and tossed the body aside as he looked into the air of the floating wizards.

At high velocities, Zatann and Circe flew above the dark clouds. Their fight set to take place within the upper atmosphere a great distance from those down below.

"If it is true that you managed to gather what you came for, why do you remain here; I didn't believe it your style just to torture for the pleasure of it."

"Then you don't know me very well," Circe shot back, and by this point her hair fluttering around through the air.

With her hands cupped together Circe gathered up a massive amount of magical energy. The sorceress proceeded to fire the wave outwards, a beam of pure destructive magical power. Zatanna merely smirked and with the use of her backwards magic the blast was sucked into a small vortex, with her arms extended out in front of her. Next Zatanna went on the offence as her eyes glowed a bright white.

"Dniwlrihw morf eht snevaeh!"

And just like that a powerful whirlwind tore through the sky and crash landing over the surface down below. More than half of Circe's zombies were sucked into it, as Zatanna was in full control of the attack.

"Clever, Zatara. Clever," Circe applauded Zatanna, just before extending her own arms outward. "But two can play that game."

That was only the start, as then dressers appeared within the whirlpool in addition to tables, book shelves, old clocks and tables. Zatanna increased its power from the upper section as Circe was sucked in and spun around as she was ruthlessly hit by various items within the whirlpool. Zatanna however didn't stop there as the surrounding clouds within the skies grew darker and lightning striking from the clouds and directed straight at Circe who was zapped over and over while at the same time being punished by many of the soaring items within the whirlpool.

Throughout this all as she took punishment, Circe managed to fire off an electric wave which whizzed Zatanna and knocked her back, giving the Sorceress some breathing room as she freed herself from the whirlpool. She then summoned a three headed monster with wings and seized it on Zatanna and with a wave of its tail Zatara was knocked out of the air. It then breathed a massive fire blast directed at Zatanna, but she put up a force field and protecting herself from the attack.

"Nrut tsaeb ot noegip," Zatanna aimed her hands at the three headed monster.

And right before Circe's eyes it was turned into a pigeon. Circe cursed under her breath just as Zatanna lowered the barrier and with a smirk, but the sorceress before her was anything but amused and with her hands aimed down over Zatanna who was just about fifty feet off the ground. A tornado instantly formed just behind her and she was sucked in as she spun around and around.

"Taste of your own medicine!"

During and while this occurred the battle on ground with Circe's zombies continued. And off to the side of it all, someone awoke and regained consciousness. She stood upright but slouched over somewhat as she coughed and her vision somewhat blurred but was quickly clearing up. Her eyes looked all around and observed the battlefield and she felt a sense of relief when spotting him out in the distance, Gin. It didn't take her long to put the pieces together and figure who was on which side, the zombies the clear opposition.

"Hurry, we must stop them here! We cannot allow them to leave this area, or else many civilians could be at stake!" Fafnir shouted, biting into the neck of one and lifting it off the ground before tossing it aside and Gallon punching through and splitting the zombie in half.

Watching from afar and knowing exactly what she needed to do, San Otonashi sprouted her wings and took off into the air as she flew up and over and getting herself closer to the battlefield which she did and looking down over the zombies who greatly outnumbered the opposition. It had been quite a while since she had used her voice and she was very much looking forward to the opportunity. She slowly but surely began singing her tune and there wasn't a single individual with on the battlefield that didn't hear its beauty, but with such a lethal power behind it.

"San!" Gin looked upward into the sky at her.

She only shot him a quick look, as the siren had a job to complete. Each of the zombies one after another were being hit with her sonic waves; their corpses being torn apart from the inside out.

"A siren…" queen Lara looked into the sky and spotting San. "Warriors, do not hold back, we must take this time to put them down for good. Do not hold back!"

The battle raged on from there, the intensity picking up from both the phoenix and dragon soldiers. San continued her onslaught from the sir, putting more power into her attacks, knowing the enemies were nothing more than empty mindless creations. The siren was especially careful that her waves didn't make contact with any of the soldiers, as even one shot was fatal. It wasn't long before a handful of the zombies were immobile, as their limbs were being destroyed and soon after Circe's body plummeted from up high. Her body smashed into the ground and creating a sizable crater, with smoke and debris rising. And above nearly two hundred feet was Zatanna with a bright glow around her body.

"Then I suppose the warm-up is over," the sorceress spat blood as she slowly rose to her feet.

Circe lifted her hands, aimed at Zatanna but from her left she was hit by a sonic wave and again dropped over the ground. And even with her immortal body, the sorceress felt massive amounts of pain to her internal organs which felt like were exploding and imploding inside her. And before any further damage could be done she performed a healing spell over her own body and regenerated to one hundred percent.

"You little rat," Circe growled, looking up at the siren. "The first monster to truly damage me, commendable… but it will be your last act."

The sorceress was with her back turned to Zatanna and eying the siren, but didn't get the chance to make a move as she was struck by a magic ball shot from Zatanna. The blast saw Circe on her side, chuckling with agitation as she rolled over on her back and looking into the sky. Zatanna stared back down at her and Circe silently sighing.

"Pfff, pointless. There's a time and place… which simply isn't now. We shall pick back up on this a later date, Zatara."

Another wave of magical energy was shot down over Circe, but by then her body had disappeared in a bright blaze of light.

"Teleportation, damn…" Zatanna uttered.

The remaining zombies who had not been taken down, which were few in numbers just dropped to the ground and the bodies of all turning to dust. From there Zatanna slowly lowered herself and Yukari quickly running up to her side. Fafnir and Queen Lara looked all around and realizing the battle was in fact over.

"You lot there," Fafnir looked to a handful of his soldiers. "Check on and attend to the injured! And the rest of you, start removing fallen pieces from the venue. There are still people trapped under there!"

His warriors immediately took action and did as they were commanded.

"Zatanna," Yukari tugged at her arm. "We should go, you shouldn't be here in this realm."

The magician not only ignored the witch but pulled her arm away from Yukari as she hovered into the air and towards the fallen building.

"Erotser gnidliub sa suoiverp," Zatanna used her magic as the venue was restored, bystanders watching in amazement as the pieces were put back together in mere seconds.

The building which previously stood over seventy feet tall was back intact.

"Holy fuck…" one phoenix soldier murmured.

"Zatanna, that… that's amazing…" Yukari was at lost for words.

Both Queen Lara and Fafnir looked over in the direction of the magician and were shocked just as everyone else. No one stood around for long however, Fafnir the first to take off and inside the building. And as expected, bodies of various monsters were laid out totaling at nearly twenty. Others were quickly in behind him seconds later, and the phoenix Queen with a hand over her mouth. Within the minute, Gin, San and even Gallon had entered through the front doors.

"They'll need medical attention immediately," San spoke softly. "Or they might not make it."

Not far behind them, both Yukari and Zatanna stepped through.

"She's right," Lara nodded. "We must get them to a hospital where they can be treated."

Zatanna took several steps forward passed everyone, positioning herself ahead of the group.

"Leave it to me," Zatanna looked to the queen over her shoulder. "I can revive them."

Lara opened her mouth to retort but by then Zatanna had already casted a spell using her backwards magic and those over the ground were with a smooth glow over their bodies, lasting for a little while. And when it subsided, all stood expect for six; looking as though they had never been injured and their injuries completely vanished.

"Incredible…" Gin murmured.

"You!" Lara pointed at her. "Who are you?!"

"Don't blow a fuse," Fafnir waved the Queen off. "She's part of the Justice League. But I must say, magic of this caliber what you showed out there and again here just isn't something you see every day. However, by being here you've violated the rules of this realm. Wizards and magicians aren't technically considered monsters."

"Oh come on," Gin marched forward. "Forget the stupid rules for a sec, who the hell knows what happens if she didn't show. That sorceress, witch or whatever she was had us all on the ropes until she got here and on top of that she not only saved these people but reconstructed this building."

"Gin is right," San moved up next to him, agreeing.

Among the group it was Gallon that pointed out something that everyone was otherwise overlooking.

"And what of those four, why aren't they standing?" his eyes fell over Zatanna.

Her head fell forward and her gaze over the carpet.

"Sorry. Resurrection isn't in my abilities."

Fafnir immediately bit over his tongue and Lara's mouth expanding and a hand over her heart; both knowing with this meant.

"What was Circe doing here?" Zatanna spoke, breaking the silence. "That's her name."

There wasn't an immediate response given and Lara soon thereafter shaking her head.

"This is our fault. We lured and planned to trap them," the phoenix Queen looked up sadly. "And because of it, those four lost their lives. I take full responsibility for my actions."

"And what about you, what are you doing in the world of monsters?" Fafnir flipped the script on Zatanna.

"She was with me in the human world, I told you," Yukari answered. "I received a distress call from San over there. And I imagine Tsukune, Mizore and the others received that same call. If not yet, they'll realize it soon. I came soon as I could, and naturally she'd tag along."

Gin immediately looked to San as he returned to his human form and she was with a guilty smile.

"And your name is?" Lara looked to the magician.

"Zatanna Zatara."

"Well then, Zatanna. In most cases I'd take you in for violating the trespassing policy, and judgement passed down by the courts… however, with the circumstance being what it is I'm going to let you walk."

"Let her walk?" Fafnir glimpsed at Lara. "My father will learn of any human's presence in this world. In just a day or so, when her story has been confirmed she'd be free to…"

"We've got much larger matters to deal with than a trespassing violation. Our efforts to try and lure Fairy Tale and trap them failed. Not only that but we've got dead bodies on our hands… and all of this done among ourselves and not consulting with the emperor. And to be fair, this woman is of the Justice League. That has to count for something."

"Tsk, you talk about him as if the world revolves around him and the rest of us just live in it. He can't be the only one responsible for what goes on, those in positions of power like us have to take responsibility and shoulder some of that weight, tackling dilemmas head on. That said… we're going to get eaten alive for this, I'll do the talking when it comes down to it. I'm his son, but don't think for a second he's going to go easy on me."

"Oh believe me, I know," Lara replied, taking a deep breath before she looked to Zatanna. "You should be on your way. We'll take care of things from here."

"Thank you."

Zatanna bowed her head, taking off for the exit but with Yukari at her side. Watching them disappear through the door, Gin knew he'd have to have a conversation with Yukari. What on earth was she doing hanging around with a member of the Justice League? He wasn't the only one, Fafnir thinking the same. What could that mean?

 **XXX**

Getting up from the Blackjack table, Brian Lawson walked away, taking in all the surrounding sights of the Casino. The bright lights, sounds of slot machines and screams of winning players were now going to become a thing of the past. In his twenties hitting the Casino now and then was a form of recreation but in time, it became an obsession. Now, even with a lucrative law practice, he recently found it harder to cover his loses. He arrived at the Casino every Thursday night and left Saturday night. With his big loss on the night, he convinced himself that now was the time to change his ways; to get rid of his gaming addiction. Looking around the Casino, for one last time, with the bright lights and crowds of people, he felt like he was saying goodbye to his entire life. Brian, arriving at the Reception desk, was greeted by the desk clerk "Good evening, Mr. Lawson. What can I do for you tonight?" Eddie asked.

"I'd like to settle my bill. I'm checking out."

"Hope there isn't a problem. You are comped till Sunday. You are one of our favorite guests," he said with a broad grin.

"No, there's no problem, James. This has been my home every weekend for the last year but tonight I felt unlucky. Even nights when I lose, I always had the feeling that I would win it back. Tonight is just different. It's time for me to call time out for a while."

Brian took his receipt, and headed for the elevators. He always packed light. A small carry on case was all he needed. Leaving the room key on the bureau, he pulled his bag toward the elevators. Pushing the down arrow, the door immediately opened and inside the elevator laid the answer to everything.

The door opened onto a scene Brian never expected to see. On the floor laid a man in a black suit, stained with blood, holding a black ski mask and a large duffle bag. Rushing in, he saw that the man had been shot and was dead. He opened the bag and found stacks of bundled bills. Looking around at the empty hall, he knew it was just a matter of time before someone would exit their room to head for the elevators. Tucking the bag with the money under his arm, he grabbed his suitcase and quickly ran for the stairs.

Six flights down, he exited into a lobby filled with mass mayhem. Bullets were being fired and it seemed to be from two different sides, gang related if he had to guess. Not long after that the security systems and electricity shutdown, and he didn't know if intentional by either side or just occurred during the back and forth gunfire. Another came running out of nowhere and pulling him down behind a table.

"What in the world are you doing standing out in the open like that? You tryna get yourself killed?!"

He did not answer as yet another round of gunfire went off and the two remained ducked down trying to protect and conceal themselves. It wasn't far that someone observed the shootout just a couple buildings over, sitting atop a rooftop as her feet and legs dangled about. There was a smile over her face and noticeable excitement which her travel companion picked up on.

"Over there," the child pointed out. "That's where all the fun is, so loud, so much action and noise. We gotta go there, miss witch lady!"

The young succubus jumped to her feet with much excitement and waving her backside.

"You know the answer to that already, little Miss Aensland. You wanted nothing more than to explore and take in the views of the human world, but you must not interfere in their matters."

"Says who, you? Gotta trust me witch lady, I won't expose myself. Wanna get a closer look at stuff," the child rubbed her hands together.

"No, Audrey. I must advise against, and so to would the queen if she was…"

The witch was cut off by a silent laugh that came from Audrey.

"My mother wouldn't have approved me being here, but here I am. Her rules don't apply, not here and I'm going to do whateva I want. Do not worry miss witch lady, I won't get hurt and mother showed me how not to expose myself."

Bats appeared from out of nothingness, flapping and submerging the succubus as her clothing changed and her appearance. Her complexion grew tan, her eyes a dark brown and her hair raven colored but without the long pigtails.

"Be back, come if you want or watch. This is gonna be a blast, no matter what!"

Wings sprouted out of both her head and torso as she took a dive off the ledge as she flew out towards the casino. This was the sort of action she'd been longing for, thinking about since she departed for the human world. While she wheeled through the air Audrey thought back to the many stories she heard from her mother in regards to the queen's journeys into man's world and how to properly protect herself without exposure.

"Like mother said, must first destroy security cameras… and maybe put up an illusion," she silently contemplated as she nodded and smiled. "Yes, that be best."

Her wings flapped as she picked up speed and the witch shouting out to her, begging that she stop. The child succubi wasn't having any of that, ignoring the witch entirely as she zipped through the air and her heart pounding with immense anticipation for what she was about to do. With a rush of energy she came smashing through a glass window and the attention immediately went in her direction.

"What the hell!" one gunman, startled and all fired off at her and others followed his lead.

Swiftly dodging and or blocking the shots with her wings, Audrey flew around and promptly locking in on the many security systems and destroying them simultaneously with a barrage of ki energy waves.

The sun had set over Metropolis some time ago letting Clark bath in the depths of the sunset's captivating mixture of plentiful shades. It was family night and the three decided on staying in and watching a movie with a home cooked meal. He was looking forward to it, time away from the office and time away from flying and capes. Sitting over the sofa he waited for Lois and Jon. As Clark lingered waiting eagerly, he heard the sound of a car motor and knew it was Lois approaching, probably returning from the Daily Planet. Sets of footsteps exited the car and advanced towards the front door. Clark stood up as two figures drew near him.

Jon was with her and he greeted both.

"I'll get dinner started and then we can start the movie," Lois kissed at Clark's cheek.

Clark nodded his head, smiled while Jon jumped and took a seat over the sofa. Lois took off for the kitchen while Clark took a seat next to the boy. But that's when it came to him, the screams of civilians in addition to gunshots and he could clearly make out what was being said.

"A demon… she's a demon!"

"Shoot her dead, shoot her dead!"

Gunshots followed as Clark stood from the sofa and Jon looking up at him with slight concern.

"Father, is… is everything okay?"

"Not sure," he removed the glasses from his eyes and set them over the table.

And right before his eyes Clark spun in circles and his casual clothing replaced by that of his kryptonian gear. Just as quickly he zipped out of the front door which swung back and forth while Lois shouted out to him, running out of the kitchen but it was all for nothing as he was already gone. The destination was miles away, but with the combination of his super hearing and speed Superman arrived on scene in a matter of seconds; glass around the area cracking while the foundation shook. In blinding speed the man of steel zipped through the front doors, locking in on over each individual carrying a firearm, as well as so many over the ground injured and or worse.

And just as quickly he set eyes over what the gunmen had been shooting at, her wings spread as she flew up and over near the ceiling. If he had to guess she appeared to be some sort of demon, possibly a succubus but he also knew that she wasn't responsible for the injured or deceased. All of their wounds were caused by gunfire and at the moment it appeared as though all weapons had been turned on her, which was likely a result of her retaliation/interference. And more intriguing than that was that she was a child, but he wouldn't know the full story until he settled things.

Focusing his eyes and locking on each individual still standing and carrying a firearm, Superman blitzed throughout the entire auditorium, downing each and every one of them in just over a second, totaling over fifteen. His super hearing also picked up on police sirens and ambulances that couldn't have been more than half a block away. Superman peered over the injured and looked to the child succubus who landed over the table halfway across the room.

"What… what happened," she looked all around in confusion.

Just a moment ago she was being shot at from every which direction, and then everyone seemingly knocked out cold before she could even bat an eye.

"You there," Superman called out to her as she set eyes on him for the first time.

Instantaneously her heart sprinted, knowing exactly who this man was. She had never before seen him in person, but just as any other monster of Makai he was widely revered and known, a spectacle unlike any other and the child even felt her body quiver.

"Su…Superman…"

She bit down over her lower lip as her entire body froze, not hearing any of the words that came out of his mouth from that point on, utterly astonished. Before her wasn't just any man or monster, but one said to be the most powerful and influential of them. Kal examined the faraway look in her eyes, figuring there was a chance she didn't take in a thing that he said.

"Young lady," he called out to her, zipping forward in blinding speed and taking hold of her arm. "Who are you?"

"Fast!" her eyes enlarged.

One second he was twenty to thirty feet away and the next he's right up on her!

"I…I must go."

She panicked, pulling back while trying to free herself from his grasp, but his hold far too tight. That was no problem however, as her eyes glowed for a moment as her physical form then broke down into a barrage of bats which all flew through the air and out the window from where she came. There was a choice to be made, Superman looking towards the window while at the same time those in need of medical attention and the decision was easy. If he would see her again, he didn't know; but she wasn't the perpetrator here. And so with that Superman began rounding up those that needed medical attention the most and flying them to the incoming ambulances while at the same time tying down those believed to be involved in the shootout.

"Witch lady, miss witch lady!" Audrey's body reformed atop the same building where she had left the witch. "Guess who I saw, guess?! Superman, it was Superman!"

Audrey jumped up and down with uncontrolled excitement.

"He was so rad, so fast I couldn't even see! This has been the coolest get out ever!"

"Were you seen?" the witch groaned.

"I'm disguised, so what if I was… and I took out security cameras like mom showed me. Can't make the same mistakes she did," Audrey said thankfully, standing on the tips of her toes as she spun around and pointed out in a specific direction. "And now we go that way! Gotham City is the next town over, miles across the bay. Dad, I'ma coming."

The witch watched the succubus jump up and down and running a hand over the side of her head, questioning what exactly she had gotten herself into.

 **XXX**

As he walked along, the emperor heard a familiar sound coming up from behind him. It was the faint sound of his name being called.

"Apollo"

The sound of running footsteps and his name being called drew closer and closer. And she appeared full of energy and in a good mood from what he could tell.

"Apollo, I'm going to jump so catch me, please!"

His eyes widened at this… what did she mean? He turned to see his sub in for Eris. Ruby, ran straight at him with her arms wide open and her hands full of random papers from her assignments for the day.

"I'm gonna jump now, so be sure to catch me!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Apollo had no idea what had gotten into her or what this was all about. As she jumped and aimed for his arms she looked at him, taking note of the way he was dressed. All neat and tidy, his hair perfect, his robe ironed and not to mention his smile. She loved his smile, especially after seeing it as many times as she had. The harbinger also took in her appearance on the day, the witch wearing a wine colored dress and brown boots. As he had been admiring her loveliness, he failed to notice that she was about to land in his arms. He quickly lowered a file in his left hand while simultaneously catching her. The papers in her hands had fallen and scattered over the ground.

He held her close, taking in her scent. The witch was giggling the whole time and he couldn't quite figure why. He felt the press of her chest against his, the smell of her hair, the feel of her arms around his neck. Yet he didn't remove her right away like he normally would have.

As he was absorbing the moment and feeling Ruby's arms around his neck he didn't realize where is hands were about to be placed. He opened his eyes to see his hands about to grab onto the area just below her waist. He immediately spun them both around and applied a grip around her waist. Her arms still around his neck, their bodies just off of each other, their faces just apart by inches. He quickly set her down, listening in on footsteps that were fast approaching from another hall over. Apollo immediately dropped down and began picking up the scattered papers while ruby dusted herself off.

"Sir, sir!"

The emperor looked up as he had just finished stacking and organizing the files as two of his guards approached.

"What is it?" the harbinger stood.

"Something happened, an attack. We believe it took place at the event your son was hosting, King Fafnir."

 **To be continued**


	51. Club Fight in New Jersey

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP51: Club Fight in New Jersey**

Reappearing inside the home of Yukari, the witch herself breathed out and took some time to really take in what happened. When the danger call came, she wasn't presuming something quite like that.

"In light of everything that happened I believe it best we postpone this appointment," Zatanna said.

"Wait, why?" Yukari enquired.

The magician took a breath as her shoulders lapsed.

"You heard what they said back there. We broke the law by me being there, and regardless of the conditions it was a felony."

"A small violation, and had you not been there a lot more monsters would have been injured or worse. You've got me in your corner on this," Yukari countered.

"Alright, but for now let's put a lid on this. I or Batman will make contact when the time comes that we proceed. In the meantime, mind if I hold onto this?"

Zatanna took a couple steps off to the side and taking the black book of magic into her hands.

"Sure, I don't see why not," the witch shrugged. "Still, you have not yet told me why or what this is all for."

"In due time you will know everything. I promise," Zatanna held the book up against her chest.

"And what of them? Someone, I don't know who; will more than likely seek me out to find why we were together. Let's face it, you're a member of the mighty and most influential squad to be established and myself… just some witch with a lot of upside but a lot to learn. What do I even say?"

Zatanna sighed aloud while moving beside Yukari.

"Good question," she was quiet for a few seconds as she thought it over and something came to mind. "I've got it. When that happens, this is what you will do."

The magician moved in front of Yukari and the witch listened while she talked. And elsewhere two had finished the whole bottle of scrumptious champagne before they even started on some of the dessert options which included caramel topped ice-cream.

The two vampires were having a great time out and enjoying the music by the band, and there wasn't an empty table in sight, as they sat within the roofless diner seven stories up. Moka had a little bit more to eat than Tsukune and she ended up spoon feeding her soulmate some ice cream while she chuckled. He mumbled something about taking exactly the nutrient his body needed but his eyes were light and crinkling around the corner. Tsukune enjoyed the overall atmosphere and seeing so many other couples around, not to mention how happy his wife looked, the warmth and weight of her body over him as she stood from her chair and sat in his lap, the heaviness of her arm around the back of his shoulders.

Feeding him caramel layered ice cream turned into their lips against each other, when Tsukune suggested that Moka should taste it, which resulted in a long, hot lingering kiss that left the two of them tangled up together, Moka pressed up against his chest, one hand warm against his face. Moka would have been happy to go at it right there, though in a public environment like that it just wasn't going to happen but Tsukune nuzzled his mouth into Moka's neck, making tingles shoot through her with the soft scratch of his face, and murmured, "Dance with me, Moka-san."

It took a moment for Moka to process his words with her lust addled brain.

"I had one more surprise for you," Tsukune smiled.

Untangling from each other, Tsukune stood and held out his hand for Moka. He pulled her in close and swayed her to the slow music across the dance floor where they joined other couples. Moka relaxed her chin on her husband's shoulder and let herself be led. Tsukune hummed along to the theme of the band before softly singing to her. It touched her deeply. Breath caught in her throat, her heart beat fiercely like a foreign drum.

She never thought she would ever hear him sing. Even if just in private with the two of them, it was quite the treat. His voice was warm with love and affection. She wished this moment could last for an eternity.

They danced for a long while, their eyes never leaving each other and it was like no one else on the dance floor even existed.

"This has been a great night out, and. I love you so much," Moka said softly.

Tsukune's eyes lit up in that quiet way that only happened when he's really happy. They kissed for a while.

"Should we go to the room, now?" Tsukune turned his voice deeper, posher, silkier, like liquid sex dripping into Moka's ears, like the promise of untold sensuality and sinful pleasures.

And Moka couldn't agree faster as he took her hand and they ran off together.

 **XXX**

"You hear, Circe and her collection were successful," Deathstroke stepped into a room with dim lighting by a few candles surrounding the staff which was now behind glass.

"So I've heard," Vandal Savage stood with his arms crossed and standing in front of it. "Good, that puts us one step closer to where we want to be."

There was another in a dark corner of the room and the light barely showing off his physical form. And with each step he took and away from the wall his armor gave off a cracking sound as he two positioned in front of the glass case. The assassin stood his ground and didn't move much from there, other than crossing his arms.

"This staff of Kuenuiko Ayano," Slade spoke up. "I'm no magic user, nor can I detect energies but this weapon looks to be useless. Are you certain of its function?"

Savage only snorted as he stepped back from the glass and with his arms situated behind him as he stepped down from the small platform.

"As is, yes. The staff is completely useless, but once connected with the Seal of Light and Darkness all shall witness its true power and I shall be the one to yield it. This place here will remain secret and until the time comes that the pieces are reunited and the beginning of a new tomorrow, we shall stay away from here."

"Yes," Zorvu agreed with a step in their direction. "Doing so might risk, Vlet or someone else of Fairy Tale discovering this lair and the staff."

"And wedge together what Savage is up to," Deathstroke finished the thought. "I'm heading back to base now, and I would do the same soon if I were you."

Slade Wilson took to the exit and outside a teleportation dock was near which he used and his atoms dispensing.

"Ched possess the Seal of Darkness, stashed away," Zorvu started up. "When will we go after it?"

 **XXX**

Packing up all their materials and belongings, the group of six took off from the small village on horseback. Leading the way Isla Hayhurst and the others not far behind as they galloped along through the woods. It was just over two hours before they reached the ocean side and where a ship awaited them, and so too did Chief Filer. The horses came to a steady halt and Isla was the first to hop off her horse and greet him with a handshake.

"I wish you and your team well, these waters can get quite viscous. Especially this time of the year. But you will have everything you asked for. A captain and an additional crew of twenty, cooks, pirate soldiers, a navigator and they're all very experienced out in sea. You're all in good hands," he tipped his head.

"Greatly welcomed. I will return this favor, count on it," Isla did the same back with a smile.

Filer was with his hands over her shoulders and shook his head.

"Our land is forever indebted to King Delbert and the kingdom of Vindellorien. Your father and his armies have had our backs more times than I can count, and you needn't worry about repaying this service, young one. Now go and do what you need to, they will get you safely to the island."

The elf royal took a few steps back just as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Yes, I have no doubt. We'll do what we need and they will return. My journey however will see me journey further out and covering much of the lands. Do not worry of my well-being, just as with your tribe…"

"Rationalization is not needed. I'm fully knowledgeable to Vindellorien's affairs and allies of sorts. I once worked closely with your father on the battlefront, years before you were conceived. I picked up a thing or two. Allies of your homeland are widespread, find them and explain your circumstance just as you've done here. They will listen and follow."

Isla was with a smile and embraced in a hug with the chief. The others had already begun boarding the ship and carrying their belongings on board. The discussions between Isla and Filer lasted for only a little while longer before she too joined them up the steep ramp and stepping out over the deck of the ship. For the next few minutes crew members went through the essential protocols necessary while the last of the luggage was stored away and they set sail. Filer waved as they set off and Isla doing the same back while Batwing and Black Canary found themselves on the opposite side of the ship, Dinah with her hands over a steel railing.

"And so now the journey continues," Dinah breathed out and her eyes over the waves which roughly moved back and forth. "If we make it through this and see home again, we'll have countless stories to tell."

"You're right," Batwing loosened his muscles and leaning against the railing with his eyes out and over the ocean. "And if we do, we're going to be a lot stronger for it."

And while they stood there enjoying the view, Miukei and a few others took to their staterooms, unpacking a few things and getting themselves settled. Isla did the same, walking across the deck and then up the steps and following a single of the pirates who showed her around to where all the cabins were and the elf lieutenant making a quick decision as to which she'd settle into. Afterwards and with most of her belongings in a corner she took off walking and on her way out she walked along before stumbling upon another stateroom left slightly cracked open and she peeked inside.

"You aren't just a little bit unsettled?" Isla pulled open the door and her eyes over the woman lied out over the bed. "Being a vampire and all… so close to the water."

Looking up at her, Miukei blinked a couple times and rolled over on her side with her head against the pillow.

"I've been on my share of cruise ships, mostly undercover missions. I grew over my fears of sailing in the mid eighteenth century. Now if we were to crash and sink, well… then I'm good as dead."

Both shared a laugh together while Isla leaned against the door.

 **XXX**

Being who they were they could be targeted at any time. Their lives weren't easy and never would it be, but they knew the memory of this beautiful night and others like it would keep them company even during the darkest hour.

Tsukune's eyes opened slowly as the first ray of morning light beamed through a gap in the curtains. He felt warm all over, his body tingling from a wonderful evening of passionate love making.

He sat bolt upright stretching out with a silent yawn. Moka. Sex. Amazing sex! Memories flooded back from the night before: the dinner, a limo ride, lots to drink, his hand on her thigh, and then it went hazy. Tsukune really only drank on special occasion like with this, despite his divine strength and power he was a lightweight when it came to libations but after last night he be more careful with how much he took in. It was all a blur, a wonderful blur of skin touching skin between expensive Egyptian cotton sheets. A blush spread across his skin and Tsukune suddenly wanted to go at it again. He was the luckiest man ever to have such a beautiful wife, and spent the night touching her in ways he had not before. It was right up there with the best sex he had ever had with her.

Tsukune held his breath when she felt the bed shift beside him. Moka was still there, sleeping peacefully. He suddenly felt as shy as a teenage boy, afraid but also excited. Just looking at her created a storm within him, a swirling tempest that made gooseflesh appear across his flesh.

She stirred again and Tsukune moved out of bed. Why was he still here? He had already made a couple calls and needed to be in New Jersey ASAP. Why wasn't he looking for his clothing, rushing down the back stairs? The hotel sweet was one of the best they'd been in, the vampire noting as he took a look around.

He felt his common sense banging a drum over and over in his mind. Slowly extending his arm out, Tsukune took hold of his cell which was over the dresser. Already he had two missed calls whilst running a hand through his hair. Out of bed and walking around, he slowly began recovering his clothing off the ground and redressing himself. Last came his jacket and watch, and he spotted a small notepad beside the bed and deciding to leave Moka a note for whenever she did wake. The sweet had already been paid off upfront the night previous, so that was one less thing to worry about. Finishing up the note and when he was preparing to leave he spotted something from the edge of his eye. It was right at the bed's headboard. It was wrapped around Moka's right arm, immobilizing her even in her sleep. He suddenly wondered how she'd managed to talk him into doing something like that.

Tsukune had to sit on the bed and lean over Moka's naked form in order to remove the rope. A scene flashed in his mind, Moka had tied him to the bed and straddled his hips with her thighs. He remembered himself groaning and moaning every time they increased the pace of their thrusting motions. He remembered loud cries of passion just before they both exploded from the wonderful pressure. Only to do it again but with the positions reversed.

Tsukune rushed to untie the heavy knot without waking his beautiful mate. Afterwards he sighed seeing as she didn't wake. He was nearly out the door when the urge to take one final look at her overwhelmed him and so he did. He wondered, briefly, if it would hurt her if he left without saying goodbye. Would it ruin their great night out? A great feeling of guilt washed over him and he couldn't bring himself to just go until one last thing. He returned to the side of her bed and bending down as he gave her one final kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Moka-san," he whispered.

With that he was out of the hotel sweet and speed dialing one of his contacts.

 **XXX**

Hours overtook succeeding the Gala Bang and the morning sunrise upon the town. The wounded had been attended to and in total eight deceased over that stretch of time, two of which soldiers and the remainder civilians. For a little while it looked as though that number might surge but since then those that were in critical condition had become stable. It was a village just a few miles from the Gala venue that the masses relocated and awaiting Apollo's arrival which was set to be any minute from then. And though she had nothing to do with the incident and nor were any of the citizens to Hiklorhan affected, that didn't stop the Dark Lord from heading out to the village the moment she gathered word of what happened. She was dressed in a dark black dress in addition to a cloak in the same color.

Through the doors she was greeted and did the same back to the guards standing. The ambiance was one of very low energy and she could feel it from all over. That was to be expected, but was really the least of her concerns and it was further up the hall where she called out to him as she rushed that way.

"Fafnir!"

His back was against a wall, his head tilted forward and his eyes closed. And even at the sound of her voice he didn't budge, his entire body stiff and Akasha could feel it as she came up over him.

"Fafnir…" the Dark Lord whispered, placing herself in front of him. "I heard about what happened, but no one has been able to give me very many details. What can you tell me… is it true you had something to do with Fairy Tale being there?"

Opening his eyes, he looked to her for a second before sighing loudly.

"Sometimes we take chances, a leap of fate. There are times it works, but more often it doesn't," his eyes over the ground as he continued. "In the case of this, it blew up right in our faces. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, to have blood on my hands… damn it!"

He clutched his right fist and throwing it backwards and punching at the wall while growling beneath his breath.

"Tell me Fafnir," she reached with a hand resting over his shoulder. "What exactly happened?"

Grimacing with a quick nudge of his shoulder he got her off him, running the palms of his hands over his face and breathing deeply.

"Where's the old man," he eyed Akasha, but with a different look in his eyes she had seldom seen.

"Not here yet," she shook her head, both hands cupped together below her waist. "But soon. Please say it isn't true, please tell me you weren't re…"

"I messed up," he looked her in the eyes once more. "This one is on me. And whatever wrath of father's or anyone else's I must face, then so be it. I've said enough. When he arrives, I'm in the conference room. Alright."

"Okay," Akasha nodded.

From then he took off and she watched him. For the first time since her return that sense of aversion he seemed to have towards her was gone. The dragon finally turned the corner and putting her past actions behind him, or did it have more to do with his current quandary? She didn't have an answer and could only hope there would be more of this from him. Through blood or not he was family, her older brother and she valued him much as she did the rest of her family. Leaders of other small towns and villages were attending and taking their place inside the conference room who in some way or another were affected by what happened the night before. Lara Chao was also in the room and shared the dragon king's intensity and both keeping quiet for the most part.

From within the hall is where the Dark Lord stood and the wait not long before he appeared. Apollo was with two guards and a woman beside him, someone the Dark Lord recognized and knew very well. She hurried towards them while holding up her dress on both sides.

"Father," she stopped short of them and a smile over her face, right before looking to the woman beside him. "And Ruby. I heard from Tsukune you've been employed by father for the short term, how has that been?"

"A real treat," the witch glimpsed up at the emperor who did the same back. "From the moment I started."

The harbinger couldn't help but smile and Akasha stepping aside.

"Good to hear," her eyes then squarely fell over Apollo. "Everyone awaits you, father."

The harbinger was with a nod of his head as they walked over the carpet and into the conference room far down the hall. At his entrance voices died down and conversations ceasing. Fafnir felt his throat tighten and close while he bit down over his tongue. Some were seated, while the majority stood around the table. Apollo eyed his son, but the dragon didn't look back and so then his eyes reduced over Queen Lara who internally was petrified but didn't show it on the outside.

"Give us the room," the emperor looked all around before his gaze was locked over both Fafnir and Lara. "I'd like to first speak with the two of them, in private."

Apollo's guards were the first out of the room which was then followed by the rest. Fafnir remained standing in a corner with both his arms and legs crossed, while Lara leaned over the table with her palms over the top.

"Father…" Akasha whispered.

"You may stay," he responded.

When the door closed there were only five. Apollo, the Dark Lord, Ruby, Fafnir and the Phoenix queen.

"So which of you wants to tell me what happened and why now eight monsters are deceased…"

Strolling forward, Apollo carried his cane alongside him as his expression shaped into a frown.

"Oh please, don't all speak at once."

Lara gulped and turning her head, looking to Fafnir who raised his head and eyeballing his father across the way.

"This problem, these terrorists horrifying and threatening the status quo of our home is a nemesis we're all faced with. When you've got a significant component on hand, a diplomat doesn't sit idly by and wait for his enemy to make its move," the dragon pushed away from the wall, shaking his head and waving a finger around. "No, no a soldier takes the fight to the enemy or in this case… sets a trap."

"Fafnir, what did you do?" Akasha posed.

The dragon king didn't give an immediate answer and straightening his collar as all eyes were over him including Lara who scratched at her sides with the tips of her fingernails. She was a nervous wreck but did what she could not to show it.

"A Chirismoy shell," he looked up and again with his eyes over his father. "I had possession of one. And broadcast of the prizes were made open, in hopes of gaining their consideration. And as predicted they not only showed but had a way of tracking the damn thing, but don't ask me how. Doing precisely as I counted on them to do those bastards crashed the party, but we were ready for them."

"Apparently not!" Apollo shot.

Fafnir quaffed and swallowed his saliva, knowing he needed to be careful in what he said.

"There was one among them, a woman of powerful magic… she's the reason for our misfortune. I'm not making excuses, you know this; but had she not been there, we very likely are singing a different tune. She was powerful, father, more powerful than any wizard or mage of this realm."

The conference table was in between both the harbinger and dragon but not for long as Apollo trudged forward and tossed it aside through the air and some of the papers and other materials over it scattering all over the ground. One hand was out in front of him which he used to slam and pin Fafnir up against the wall.

"Did you ever stop to think about this plan of yours and the risks that might come if you were unsuccessful?! Eight are now dead, and another handful in critical condition. I don't care what sort of trap you set, you do so that innocents aren't at risk! Do you hear me?!"

Apollo's grip tightened over Fafnir as he forced him further against the wall and off his feet, and Lara's eyes wide and mouth sinking open. Rushing forward and to his side Akasha clasped her hands together and shook her head.

"Father, he made a mistake. Doing this won't help. At a time like now we can't be fighting amongst each other, we must look at the bigger picture."

"If I wanted your input, Akasha. I would have asked," Apollo didn't bother looking back. "Stay out of this!"

The Dark Lord breathed, realizing the stress of everything was really starting to take a toll on him, but also knew she wouldn't just stand by. Fafnir was in no real danger. The emperor would never knowingly inflict damage on his loved ones, no matter the circumstance.

"What do you have to say for yourself, boy?!" Apollo's voice bounced off the walls within the room.

Ruby for one was just as Akasha and didn't like seeing this, running up to the harbinger's side and with her hands over his opposite arm.

"Please, Akasha-san is right. Let's just have a regular discussion. He messed up and some got killed, but that was never his intent, his activities were pure and to gain the lead over the most wanted criminals of this realm. You can't fault him for that, sir."

At just her touch in supplement to her voice, Apollo felt his frustrations and angers take a huge dive. It was like all his negative emotions and energies were being sucked away into a bottle and the lid tightly applied. Such a feeling was astonishing and something he had not undergone in quite some time, not since his last empress. His arm lowered as he released his hold over Fafnir as he really seemed to come to his senses, surprised by his own actions that he'd lost control like that. With his opposite hand easing, he removed his hand as he took two steps back and the room as a whole seeming to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I… I apologize," Apollo looked his son in the eyes, before looking to his side and at Ruby. "And thanks."

The quick exchange between the witch and harbinger didn't go unnoticed by either Akasha or Fafnir who shot one another a quick look. When he got like that it was quite the task to calm him yet Ruby seemed to have no problem doing so with little to no effort.

"And what of the Chirismoy shell, did they get it?" Apollo's eyes returned to his son.

"Sadly… yes," Fafnir shook his head in regret. "I can assure you that nothing like this will happen again. I misjudged Fairy Tale and its newly acquired power. That woman, that wizard was one of Fairy Tale's added muscle. And like so many of their newly employs she's an adversary of the Justice League."

"How do you know for sure?" Akasha asked.

Clearing his throat and straightening his posture, Fafnir looked right as the vampire.

"Because one of the…"

"A partaker of the Justice League was also on the battle field," Lara cut him off. "Zatanna is what she addressed herself by, and she showed to have the power to go toe to toe with the evil wizard."

The eyes of Akasha enlarged and Apollo frowning with crossed arms. How had a member of the Justice League found their way into the yokai realm at a time that was so expedient to the incident of the Gala Bash. Fafnir perceived the muddle in both the eyes of Akasha and Apollo, knowing he needed to elaborate.

"Don't ask me how or why, cuzz even I don't know the hell why. Yukari Sendo," Fafnir pointed to Ruby. "Your fellow witch is why she was even there. They were together before things went down as she told, and some S.O.S call to Yukari brought them to the action."

"Yukari," Ruby shook her head. "That isn't accurate, she has nor would she have any reason to associate with anyone like the league. Are you positive of this?"

"He speaks the truth," Lara nodded. "You're welcome to go and speak with her, as I'm sure you'd know where to find her. There's still much cleaning up that needs to happen at the conclusion of last night, but the relief effort has been on a roll. The many participants and those from neighboring lands have been more than helpful."

"Yukari…" Akasha was especially stunned as she whispered her name. "I'll go and talk to her. There must be an explanation to this. I'll report back afterwards."

Apollo looked to her and nodded, with something else on mind but still in the same subject matter.

"And another gathering with the heroes of man's world has been delayed for long enough. I shall meet with them in the next twenty four hours. We have much to discuss. But not until things have been sorted and settled here, I will not allow this great world to spiral out of control. Fairy Tale, nor any other will diminish what I've worked so hard to create."

"You've been working with the Justice League?" Lara asked, trying not to sound enlivened.

"Not wholly," Apollo shook his head as he looked around the room. "Let's get this place cleaned before I summon the others and this meeting gets underway. And I want a full report from you both, detailing all that happened last night. What you saw, and what ensued after they revealed themselves. And most importantly I want to know what you learned of this wizard, even if not much. And this conversation isn't over…"

The harbinger's glare loomed over the phoenix queen and his son.

"The ineptitude displayed by you both will not be tolerated or without a penalty."

"Yes sir," Lara bowed her head and Fafnir doing the same.

 **XXX**

The dynamic duo stood atop a roof and kneeled, some distance from home. With a certain setting applied to his lenses the caped crusader initiated a zoom function which enabled him to get a closer look in on the activities taking place below. It was a club that they focused on and awaiting the arrival of two persons who had not yet appeared.

"Tell me again why we're doing this," the boy wonder looked to his right. "If this headmaster vampire guy is such a hot shot, why does he need us? This hardly seems like our problem … and if you want my opinion, a waste of time."

"In all likelihood they won't, but we operate not far and I accepted. If you want to leave, than by all means go. There are monsters down there, Robin. And I mean plainly, disguised and blending with the crowds of humans. Aono and another will try and gather intel, but if it turns violent and they don't have things controlled that's when you and I come in. I will not allow innocent parties to be wounded."

"And you know this for sure, how?" Robin questioned.

"If you mean the monsters," Batman looked to his son. "I can sense them, even from all the way up here. They're without limiters, not very clever."

And just as he turned his head away from Robin there was a beeping sound inside Batman's cowl; an incoming call. He pressed down over the left side of the cowl and answered, expecting to hear Alfred's voice but instead got someone else.

"Bruce, sorry. I stopped by the manor and Alfred told me you were out on patrol," Akasha's voice spoke softly on the other end. "I'm at your penthouse nearest up town. Whenever you can I'd like to congregate. Something happened in the yokai realm."

There was a pause from his end, pondering what this might be about. Caught up in the mission at hand he didn't care to ask for the time being. But there was something else he had on mind, and she just so happened to be in the right place.

"Give it time, I'll be there when I can. However, you said you're inside the penthouse. I have something for you, take a look at the wall on the other side of the room across from the fish tank."

Activating the holographic panel beneath his gauntlet he when right to work and opening a few windows, sliding two across and punching in a password before using voice command. Within the room where she stood, Akasha inspected the wall across from the fish tank slowly open and an elevator door visible.

"Do you see it?" Batman responded. "Inside the elevator doors and to the basement there is a little something extra on the case I've been working. You should be able to find it over the countertop next to my workspace inside a folder. I disabled all security systems, so you should be fine."

"Okay, will do," the Dark Lord nodded her head.

That was the end of the conversation and the pink haired vampire taking her place inside while descending to the basement. She had seen the wall a couple dozen times before, but never imagined there was a hidden passageway behind it. Batman on the other hand exhaled and Robin looking to him.

"Who was that?" Robin moved in close.

"No one, keep your eyes open. They'll be here and if all goes well we do nothing."

Robin did exactly that, moving over in the other direction and cracking his knuckles. And as the elevators opened the area was dark as Akasha stepped out and made her way down the hall. There was an open door ahead and vague light stemming from inside. The vampire went that way and clicking on the light. Right ahead was a white sofa bed, which she moved up on and running a hand over its soft fabric before she moved on passed it and to the left. There was a nearby mirror and she knew saw this as the perfect opportunity to take a closer look at her outfit.

On top she wore a dark cloak, which she pulled off and tossed aside and beneath it the vampire was dressed in a white nurse outfit with red trimming and red laces holding her top together but much of her cleavage visible. She wore white stockings with red suspenders connected to them and to her visible underwear in the color of white and red. Lastly was a black bow in her hair and Akasha spun around and taking a good look at herself, more than satisfied. She was sexy and knew it and when he saw her his blood would rumble. The urges came and went, and sometimes stronger than others. And there was nothing more in that moment she needed more than him.

She'd fallen for a human and now turned vampire. All that was left and what she wanted was for him to become her mate. But there was another who that shared that same feeling, and it wasn't the first Akasha experienced competition for a lover's heart. Walking along she kicked out of her white heels and the soles of her feet a lot more comfortable over the carpet as she moved around _._

For a second she just looked around and in time spotting the folder he spoke about. Strolling over that way she leaned up against it and opened the folder, a total of six pages inside. Flipping through with a finger, the vampire just somewhat skimmed the info and taking in the essentials.

It was funny, she thought, that as many times as she'd spent time with him, this was the first she'd really thought about other hidden armories of his. How many did he have around the city, or possibly outside of it?

 _There was_ _another small area nearby in a corner and looked very much like a kitchen setup._ Akasha went that way and towards the cabinets. The kitchen counters were spotless. The place was kept in good condition and she couldn't find a speck of dust. She opened one of the cabinets and found dozens of canned goods and items that wouldn't spoil so quickly over time. She made a mental note to herself that she would have to cook up one of her new favorite Japanese dishes which she'd picked up on in the past three years. How much did he visit down here, she wondered. Most the containers were _dated and labeled, which she also found somewhat surprising_. She slowly nodded her head. Someone had trained him well. _Alfred, obviously._

 _The vampire very much viewed the butler as family and even Damian, despite the zero affection he showed in regards to her. It was okay though, they had barely really gotten to know one another and Akasha was looking to change his perspective on the manner. Her aim was not to be a disturbance and come in between he and his father, but just too simply be a part of it all. Their family, that is._ She leaned against the sink pondering and with so many different thoughts flowing all through her head. It was during these moments that her eyes ventured outward and came over something that pulled in her attention; that being a set of weights connected to a bar just over a bench.

The Dark Lord flashed a small grin as she walked towards the weight set. _How much weight did he press, since his turning?_ She ran her fingers across the round weights quickly adding them up silently. Her eyes expanded for a moment.

" _Impressive_ _,"_ she sighed. "Nearly three tons… not bad for a newly turned."

But then she stepped back and scratching at her chin. Was this with the use of his yokai amped up, or his base strength? _Breathing out her shoulders lowered._ _They had only done it once since his turning, but she very much looked forward to sparring with him many more times in the near future. Her inner competitive juices heightened at just the thought of it. It wasn't just against any random fighter, but against someone that could truly make her work for it and keep her on her toes and thinking. There was no living vampire or very many monsters that could do that, in just even a friendly bout. With a smirk Akasha reached out and taking hold of the bar_ _._ She jerked the bar weights off the bench support stand and lifted it high in the air. Her smile was broader as she placed the weights back over the stand just as quickly. She glanced at the heavy punching bag hanging from the rafters but decided not to hit the bag with the strength she possessed even just at her base. _Might damage it too much_ _._

She walked to the computer area and sat while again taking the envelope into hand. It might be a while before he showed, so in the meantime it wasn't such a bad idea to read everything over in depth. It was only halfway through the first page that she got through before she looked up to the sound of the elevator rising outside the door and down the hall. And then soon after descending, as she set the folder aside whereas throwing her hair back and propping her legs up over the tabletop. Had he arrived already? She was expecting a much longer wait. Even so she had leaned back and positioning herself in a suggestive position with one leg crossed over the other and lightly biting down over her pointer finger. Subsequently the entrance door was pushed open and stepping out wasn't who she expected.

"Mor…Morrigan!" the Dark Lord right away rolled her hips and her legs dropping from the table.

"Akasha," the succubus looked down over her with condemning eyes. "Dressed so improper, and now I know all I need to about two nights ago. I stopped by, you know. The manor. After midnight give or take, but he was nowhere. I assumed him to be out patrolling but that wasn't it, was it? He was with you…"

Morrigan crossed her arms in a scolding manner and frowning down over Akasha, who tried holding a straight face but was only able to so for so long. A haughty grin shaped over her lips as she stood from the chair and slowly walking around the table.

"He's helping me with something. Bruce stopped by the castle to meet, all business I can assure you."

"And then you seduced him," Morrigan pointed out at the vampire accusingly.

The Dark Lord shrugged with an unmistakable smile.

"I was in the mood… can you really fault me?" Akasha twirled a strand of hair with a finger. "He didn't oppose nor say no… just like I knew. He's drawn to me, like he is to you. But I know the sort of man he is and he will choose… only one of us."

The succubus rolled her eyes but also with a laugh.

"So you two slept together," the succubus queen shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not stupid, he likes you… and if he wants to enjoy you than that's his choice. He and I will tie the knot one day, but again if you play nice and understand your role… I'll be so generous as to allow you to continue relishing him in bed."

"Wholly the opposite, but I won't share that same generosity," Akasha smiled.

Chuckles derived from the succubi.

"And you must be here for an encore, waiting for him. What did you tell him, it was business? And then the moment he shows, you have your way with him? But let's see what he wants, nurse or…"

Morrigan's voice coasted and bats fenced her body while her attire completely changed. She was dressed in a black and white maid outfit, high heels with fishnet stockings and white gloves.

"Maid," Morrigan winked at Akasha whose mouth moderately dropped.

"You aren't serious… this isn't a game! You followed me here, I know that. At what point and from when?" the vampire inquired.

"About the time you returned to the human world through the yokai gates," Morrigan waved her finger around. "Let's just enjoy the ride as it goes."

Akasha looked her off for a moment while her left brow twitched.

"There she goes talking nonsense again, pff…"

Before she even realized it Morrigan was up on her and hugging at the vampire from behind with her arms wrapped around Akasha.

"I brought some sweets," Morrigan stretched out her left arm and in the palm of her hand bats flew in a circular motion. "Wanna chow down while we wait? And you can also tell me about why you're here. It isn't just to get all lovey dovey with him, I gather."

A box of chocolates appeared in her hand as the bats ceased.

"Sure thing," Akasha slithered out of Morrigan's hold. "It's been a wild past twenty four hours. And what about you? What was your purpose for following me, did you need to talk?"

"You think I'm a lady with a layout. I'm just livin. Fun and partying is what it's all about and of course a good fight every now and then. But no, for real there is another reason I sought you out. Someone just came into my life, and I wanted to tell you about her. She's quite the energetic one, and most remarkably she's part of my being."

Blinking three times over Akasha didn't understand what she was trying to convey.

"Huh?"

"Lilith Aensland, that's her name. Come, let's have a seat and I'll tell you all about her. You'll meet her soon. And you have yet to visit Makai. Sometime soon I'd love for you to join me in my palace, you'd be my honorably guest."

Morrigan pulled Akasha along and to somewhere they could sit.

 **XXX**

The club was booming, music ramped up and lights flickering. Two men wearing three piece suits entered through the front doors, one in gray and the other in dark blue. It was moderately crowded by the entrance area as they somewhat had to slither through the crowds before getting some breathing room. Ahead they spotted two open stools around the bar area and that's where they went and ordered a drink each.

"I appreciate you doing this for me," the one dressed in blue looked to the other. "It's good to see you again, Haiji."

"Don't sweat it. I've got your back whenever you need me," the Crow Tengu gave him a thumbs up. "Gin and I never really lost contact since our days as students at the academy. Game nights mostly, when we do decide to meet up out of the blue. I didn't ask over the phone, but what led you to choose me for this?"

Tsukune's elbows were over the countertop and not looking anywhere particular.

"Heard from Gin some time ago that you found work as a karate instructor and part time body guard for some of the more prominent royal families in the monster realm. Your talents are exactly what we might need here tonight. That, and I wanted to catch up with an old friend."

Haiji merely smirked as the bar tender returned and their drinks set down. Both downed some of what was in their glass. Right after Tsukune set his aside and closing his eyes while focusing his senses. The Crow Tengu just looked on curiously.

"Twenty eight of them," the vampire took another sip out of his glass. "That's how many of them we might have to deal with. Most the party goers are all human. And we can't assume every monster present has a connection to Daizo."

"Isn't that just great…" Haiji rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"This should go smoothly, but in the case that it doesn't we have insurance nearby," Tsukune said.

"Insurance?" Haiji asked.

The vampire only nodded whilst he surveyed the crowds. Haiji remained still and with his hands together and listening to the surrounding music. It was Tsukune's call to make, whatever happened.

"The DJ, seven security guards around the exits, two waiters and a waitress. And the general manager over that way," Tsukune pointed out each individual. "If what Akasha-san detailed is accurate, one if all of those persons might know something about Daizo."

Haiji tapped a finger over the countertop and was with a bob of his head.

"So what's our move going to be?"

"Simple," Tsukune raised his glass and finished what was inside. "We ask."

"Ask… just like that? You don't really think any of them would actually comply if they know something about this guy?"

Tsukune responded by whistling to the bar tender, who returned to them.

"What else can I get for you, sir?"

"Information. You seem like a clever guy and observant as to what goes on in this place. Those who come and go and what business they might be involved in, am I right?"

The bar tender looked around before clearing his throat.

"I dunno," he inspected the surroundings once more before leaning in on Tsukune. "Depends, a little green always does a good job of jogging the memory."

His beaming smile didn't go undetected by either of them. And it was in the left side of his jacket pocket that Tsukune pulled out a stack of one hundred dollar bills. The eyes of the bar tender seemed to light up in watching Tsukune flip through the bills with a finger.

"Well, in the case of this," he licked at a finger just as he took the bills into his hand and counted it out. "My mind is just overflowing with information. What do you wish to know?"

"Just a name," Tsukune replied.

The individual finished counting the cash and stashing it away in his left pocket.

"And who might that be?"

"Feroki Goto, but there's another name he goes by in these parts more frequently from what I've been told. Daizo. What can you tell me about him, if anything?"

Tsukune paid close attention to the face of the monster in human disguise and noticed the prompt change in his demeanor as he pulled and tugged at his own collar. The vampire also listened in on the increase of blood flow through his veins and also noted the sweat running down the side of his face. The bar tender grabbed hold of a rag wiping away at the area.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "Ain't ever heard the name. I've seen lots come and go, the usual's, hopeless drunks, those in town on business, you name it. And I don't do refunds."

He turned his back to them and began wiping down a section of the counter.

"You sure about that?" Tsukune posed with a scowl. "My source seemed sure this…"

"Told you already, young blood! I don't got jack and unless you want another round, then scram."

That was the last he spoke and Tsukune wasn't interested in pressing the matter. And regardless of his unwillingness to talk, the vampire knew they had come to the right place. The way the waiter reacted when hearing the name and coupled with his response all but confirmed this.

"What next?" Haiji shoulder nudged Tsukune.

"Easy. We wait," Tsukune responded.

What did he mean by this… the Tengu Crow didn't understand how they'd gain any ground with such an approach? And the whole while Tsukune had never taken his eyes off the bartender who had pulled out a tablet of sorts and looked to be sending a message.

"Wait for what, we've got to take action," Haiji grimaced.

A response from Yokai Academy's headmaster never came, and Haiji just kept quiet. It was after all Tsukune's mission and he was only there as a helping hand. They didn't have to wait for long as right after the bartender finished wiping down another section, his hand reached for a drawer to the left. Slowly pulling it open, he reached for something inside.

"Get ready…"Tsukune mumbled, but just loud enough for Haiji to hear.

"For what?"

His answer came almost instantaneously as the bartender spun around and with a gun aimed at the head of Tsukune. A piercing bang and flash ensued as the trigger was pulled, but the vampire with quick reflexes and his instincts kicking in enabled him to not only dodge but force the gunman's wrist upward and the shot tearing through the ceiling.

"Damn! You're a bloodsucker, aren't you?! I could smell it from the very second you sat. Who sent you?!"

Party goers were scrambling and ducking for cover and looking around, trying to figure where from and what that loud bang was.

"Tell me… where can I find Daizo?" Tsukune grabbed hold of his wrist and applied a tight grip. "I won't ask again!"

Haiji took a stand and looking out behind them.

"We got company, three approaching fast."

Tsukune didn't seem to listen as he again demanded the waiter give him information but this time grabbing at the target's throat. Haiji didn't have time to warn him a second time and instead jumping into action and throwing out a spinning kick which connected over the chin of a would be attacker. The fist of another was thrown at the Tengu Crow, who effortlessly caught it and elbowed him in the face. The martial then dislodged a knife out of the hand of the third who tried stabbing into his side, tossing him up and then delivering a powerful open hand which sent him soaring up and over the crowds. Another appeared out of nowhere and tackling Tsukune to the ground who lost hold of the bartender.

"A vampire in this joint, you've got balls," the one above him sniffed at the vampire vigorously. "Yeah, no doubt about it. Who sent you?!"

Propelling his legs upward, Tsukune kneed his attacker in the stomach who had the breath knocked out of him. But that wasn't all, as the power of the strike saw him through the air over the counter and into a stand holding various beverages which smashed and shattered on impact. Many within the crowds applauded the action, though they had no clue what was really going on.

"Fight, fight, fight!" the crowds repeated over and over.

"Damn it!" Tsukune popped up in time to see another four emerging from the crowds and carrying automatics which they fired off at him.

Both he and Haiji jumped around and avoiding the gunfire, but another of them managed to get behind the martial artist and seizing the back of his neck as he was slammed into a table which split in half. Dazed and wobbly, Haiji shook off the cobwebs as he leaped and delivering a knife hand to the throat of his attacker, right before drop kicking him. During this, Tsukune went on the attack against the gunmen and disarming each. And the moment he engaged in physical activity with each of them, he quickly realized they shared similar speed and strength to his own. Upper cutting one off his feet, Tsukune didn't account for the next who dashed up on him and stabbing into his side with a blade.

The vampire bit back sharply and another appeared from behind leg sweeping Tsukune who again found himself over the ground. One standing took aim over his head but Haiji zipping in and disarming him of his weapon before he could get a shot off. An elbow to the side followed by a spinning backhand took down two of them simultaneously. And by then Tsukune was back on his feet as both he and Haiji fought off the monsters in human disguise. The combo held the advantage, but then came more gunfire from afar.

Jumping away from each other they found a place to duck for cover. A bystander or two were struck by stranded bullets, falling and bleeding from their wounds. And in a split second afterwards the skylights crashed through.

"What the…"

"Is that them, it can't be!" another gunman eyed the two figures as they dropped down.

"This is New Jersey, not no Gotham City… what the hell are they doing here?!"

Haiji and Tsukune spotted them just as everyone else and bystanders erupting. The dynamic duo disarmed the remaining gunmen of their weapons. Robin then threw out his staff at another but the tip of it grabbed and he was lifted and tossed aside. Batman ducked down avoiding a crowbar and kicking into the monster wielding the weapon. The force of impact dropped the monster on his side and losing hold of his weapon on the way down. With detect mode active in his lens, Batman moved in over those the system identified as carrying a firearm. Bystanders applauded the scene, most uncertain if staged or real.

"Boza, we're getting nowhere and this is the freakin Batman! Screw the rules, if we got the bat's blood on our resume we're gonna be big time!"

"Damn straight, and we're getting our asses kicked as is. Somethings got to change."

They gave each other a knowing look and together the monsters in disguise transformed into their true forms and howling aloud as on the outside their werewolf nature was revealed. Others within the pack followed their lead and transformed as well!

"Well… damn!" Haiji's fists clutched. "That just happened."

Robin was back on his feet and applying a tight grip over his staff. A single of the wolves charged forward with outstretched arms and bear hugging Tsukune as they smashed through a wall and ended up in the middle of the street outside. By then attendees were aware of what was really going on and ran to the exits shouting. Others within the wolf pack took to the streets as well through the open wall. On the way out one grabbed hold of Robin's throat and threw him outward as his body smashed into the side of a vehicle. From behind Batman and Haiji came racing onto the scene. Robin shook off the cobwebs as he recovered his staff off the ground and used his grapple gun to retreat away from the same werewolf that came at him once more.

A cable was shot from Batman's grapple gun and wrapping around the werewolf's neck as the Dark Knight pulled back and the monster pulled down. The same werewolf who took Tsukune down was atop him and biting into his left shoulder, and screeched as he threw out his left hand and punched into the wolf's side by the enemy barely seemed to budge. The wolf's teeth dug deeper into Tsukune's flesh as he cried out and at this point he knew there was only one thing he could do. And so with his aura and energy focused he powered himself up as his eyes turned red with a slit through them. The beast atop him could feel the vampire's power mounting and the next strike knocked the werewolf aside and into a sign which split in half.

Werewolves were no joke and there was a reason they were considered the prime rivals to vampires. It was just their past differences and feuds, but the sheer power and strength that each species possessed. Their level of skill had yet to be determined but Tsukune wasn't taking any chances and so with his creation ability forged black and gray armor around his body.

 **XXX**

Two walked and when they reached the train station, the older woman translated all the destinations, arrival times, and connecting trains they needed for their journey to Gotham City. The moon was bright with a few scattered clouds in the sky. She looked down at the young child that was just beside her leg and realized how anxious she was. And given the circumstance it was understandable. She was finally going to meet with someone she wanted to her entire life.

She could not say for sure with the child, but she knew the queen all too well. And that was something she loved about her when they traveled together in the past. She didn't look for luxurious items to feed into her status. She didn't like to eat at the finest restaurants or stay in the most luxurious hotel her money and power could buy. Not only did she like to observe the culture and be captivated by all of the wonderful things it had to offer, but she also liked to be a part of it. She liked to attend festivals and ceremonies. And she always made sure to read up on the traditions and customs of the country she visited to make sure she never offended anyone. Even though at times she hated being a queen and putting her duties aside, Morrigan took her role very seriously. She was a representation of Makai and she always made sure she made a positive, lasting impression with whoever she encountered.

The witch was very much looking forward to seeing how much of those qualities the child shared with her mother. Audrey wasn't just interested in meeting her father, but exploring his empire, Gotham City. When the witch was done making a mental plan of the destinations they would visit first they came up on the platform to wait for the train's arrival.

They were just early enough to get hit by a full force that was the chaos of the evening commute. Around them, the locals waited impatiently for a train that was never late and the witch could see how their feet grew tired of standing still. It's like the calm before the storm and she knew that soon as the train arrived, all hell would break loose.

"Stay close to me, young one" she warned the child when feeling the vibrations of the rapidly approaching train.

Both were disguised as humans and blended well with the masses. Soon as the train stopped and the doors slid open, it was like a dam broke loose as all the people rushed to fill in the void of the car. Everything happens so fast and Audrey was immediately overwhelmed with the chaos of it all. For a second, she lost a sense of her surroundings and panicked as people pushed and shoved their way past her. The feeling of drowning in the crowd lasted only for a short while before she felt a familiar hand close tightly around hers and she was firmly pulled through the masses. Before she could get her thoughts straight, the succubus was safely on the train with one of the woman's hands over her back and the other holding on to the overhead handles for balance.

There was hardly any space to breathe and the surrounding bodies were close enough to press her further into the witch and she felt as if she was suffocating. Audrey didn't enjoy this as much as she thought she would.

Morrigan was about the only one that knew her daughter didn't do too well in tightly crowded spaces. The witch had no prior knowledge of this, but she didn't need to. She could tell by the way Audrey sunk into herself with stiff shoulders and how she took deep, uneven breaths as if she was trying to ward off an oncoming panic attack. Immediately, the older woman started regretting her decision to take the train, but it was already too late to turn back now. She tightened her hold around the young one and brought her in closer.

"You're fine," she soothed her, "It won't be like this for long. They will come and go and soon you will have space."

The effect is almost immediate as her heart rate slowed and her breaths came out in even intervals. Once again, the succubi felt grounded, safe and secure. She wanted to thank the older woman but she doesn't trust her voice just yet, so she could only nod her head in appreciation. A sudden jerk from the train unconnected them and Audrey grabbed onto the witch to steady herself. She looked for a handle to hold onto but when she noticed that they were all taken or too high and that there are no seats available, she decides to wrap her arms around the witch.

Her warmth had the child sinking further in and causing the woman's hand on the handle to tighten. The longer they were on the train, the more comfortable Audrey became. All of the mechanical sounds turned to mere background noises and the sudden jolts from the turns eased into gentle sways. All the tension left her and she could finally enjoy the ride for what it was.

Audrey was fixated on the distant rolling hills and the mountainside outside the window.

"This isn't so bad," Audrey said.

Soon, the inner city lights filled her vision and the colors from the neon lights melted together in a blur as the train hustled through them. He makes a sound of agreement.

"You'll get used to it," the witch responded.

And it was just as she'd been told for the remainder of the ride, several persons retreated at various stops and freeing up space as Audrey found an open spot to sit. And the ride to their destination was over an hour. Raindrops splattered relentlessly against the glass windows as they stepped out and were met by the rain. Audrey had come prepared, pulling out an umbrella which she held by her side. And it was out ahead where she looked to one of the taller buildings in and light from a blinking sign on the side of it in bright blue letter read "Wayne Enterprises".

 **XXX**

The combined efforts of the four man team downed the pack of wolves and Tsukune immediately marching towards and at the Dark Knight.

"We had the situation under control, you guys didn't need to get involved."

"You had the advantage over the enemy, yes," Batman spoke without making eye contact. "But lacked in what was most important. Civilians could have been gravely injured by gunfire. Your approach was flawed. The moment the fight broke out your first concern should have been to discover who was carrying a firearm and eliminate it from the equation. Bystanders are always top priority."

Batman looked out passed them and spotting a single werewolf who was squirming over the pavement and still conscious. Walking and his shadow looming over the monster, Batman grabbed at the back of his neck and pulled him to the rooftops with the use of his grapple gun. The werewolf was held upward by the throat with his feet dangling.

"You and your buddies were asked a name, Daizo. What do you know of his whereabouts?"

By then Haiji, Robin and Tsukune had joined them atop the roof.

"You… you think I'll talk for you? I'm not your average daily criminal Batman! We don't give up our own!"

The caped crusader's grip around him tightened.

"But you will…" Batman pulled him in closer.

 **XXX**

The ship's tavern was loud with the roar of insane pirates committing impractical, drunken acts that tended to result in smashed furniture or an all-out fist fights. This came as no surprise to either the elf or vampire, both having been around such individuals in the past. The heat from so many bodies was stifling, denying the cold night air that swirled inside every time the door opened, the sweet, heavy smell of the alcohol that was served in abundant amounts and, more often than not, seemed to wind up painting the floor in a sticky, slippery layer.

Miukei alleged she should have been used to it with all her missions and being around said persons as these, and that was the same for the Asagao Three entirely. It had been quite some time since they were last on a mission together, about two years and a half since the last big one. She thirsted to get back in action and thus far this whole ordeal was shaping out to be everything she wanted.

Isla on the other hand found herself sitting at a table with four others around her, and two of which engaging in a drinking game. The responsibilities which were presumably in her hands carried a heavy weight, and though she wasn't alone Isla was the head and leading person in this all. But the moment wasn't too big for her and nor would she allow it to be.

Just as Pez and Tsech these pirates/soldiers of Chief Filer were very much like mercenaries for hire. Raiding and pillaging, stealing and drinking… their lives were dark and consisted only of few luxuries that they were accustomed to, but that was more than fine for them. They had gained adventure, and a sense of solidarity that stretched across the globe. It was remarkable, and more than they had ever dared hope for.

But still, she mused as she drunk her cheap rum and watched the pair across from her, the life that she was living did have its downsides. Pez and Tsech were bickering, tossing words back and forth, but their banter was hard to make out. Pez's sentences were confusing, more often than not, and the topics random that they went through. Tsech was sarcastic and a lot of eye-rolling to disregard the bulk of Pez's gradually slurred assertions, gulping his own drink when Tsech said something particularly complex and keeping a guarded eye on him.

From afar Miukei had been with her eyes on them and it wasn't until that time that she stood from where she sat and joined them around the table. Of the three Tsech had the fewest to drink, but it was still enough to give him a ring. The vampire pulled up a chair and sitting backward within it and watching the two of them; close in a way she hadn't pictured, or maybe it was because she was feeling a little bit tipsy.

It made her sort of pensive, watching them both and particularly their faces which were flushed lightly with the repulsive heat of the tavern, the alcoholic beverages, and their postures. Pez was relaxed as he leaned, all loose limbs and across the wooden chair. His purpose, when he stuck a rough finger into Tsech's chest, was to illustrate a point, and only slightly off center was the monster and he had enough force to make the other mercenary swing startlingly. Watching them like this brought back so very many memories.

It was those times of traveling on foot through the many lands, both monster world and that of man. The most difficult of them were the best, with the feeling of an unexplained rush and thrill that came with them. Though she'd grown in experience since those days that part of it didn't change. The delight and excitement was still, and as a vampire that part would probably never fade. Miukei had that same desire to take on everything with small odds of success, even if she failed. It seemed that was the same notion shared by many of her species, vampires wanting to prove their worth and build a name for themselves. For some time the vampire just sat there and exhaled into her rum, bitter enjoyment clouding her thoughts.

She took another sip, almost choking over it as she listened in over a loud thump on the other side of the tavern. A fight had broken out between a small group of the pirates, a glass smashed over the head over the head of one and a knee shoved into the side of another. A fourth grabbed the throat of another and choke slammed him into the ground, which brought about a chuckle from the vampire who took another sip of what was in her glass. Dinah Lance had been sitting at a nearby table and engaged in a game of cards with three. The physical activity drew near where they sat and Canary taking a stand. She came in between two of them and tried breaking them apart, but then unexpectedly one of them swung at her but she had enough quickness to duck down and dodge.

He followed up with another punch, but this time she blocked and taking hold of his arm as she twisted his wrist, turning him sideways and kicking him to the ground. Part of a chair flew through the air and she sidestepped out of the way as it missed her head by just a few inches. The one over the ground leaped back on his feet and running straight at Dinah but was tackled by another and again finding himself on his back. A third joined them as they roughly wrestled it out over the ground. A fourth soon came into the picture and holding the leg of a chair and using it as a weapon. By this point Dinah knew there was no point in trying to stop them.

"What a bunch of drunken barbarians…" she whispered, breathing out.

Without really any further thought Dinah rejoined the others at the table and the game continued as if nothing happened. After just a few more drinks Isla was feeling tipsy, and sleepy. She took to the doors on the other side of the room deciding to call it a night, heading straight for her stateroom. Things seemed to settle within the coming minutes and Miukei losing count of how many shots she took, but started to feel it. Her foot tapped to the music and beat which she had not originally even listened in on and then the rest of her body seemed to follow.

This is exactly what she needed, a fun time out. Up and out of her seat Miukei began dancing around. She did so while holding out her glass and calling for another shot in which the bar tender filled her right up and she drank it all down in one gulp. Others of the pirates began to take notice of her as she spun her backside around, bending her knees as she moved up and down so quickly and shaking it around. Soon a majority of the fighting stopped and the attention swinging to the vampire who leaped up over a table and began twerking. Much of the room erupted and some of the pirates even moving in closer for a better view and surrounding the table with their drooling eyes.

"Boy does she have an ass!" one gloated.

Various other comments followed and some even threw out coins over the table while shouting over and over, "Strip, strip, strip!" Miukei played along as she spun around and winking as she untied the straps over her tunic and flashed all the crowds with her breasts exposed while she shook out her chest and letting them bounce and her audiences roared. More and more coins were tossed over the table while she tied her top back up and continued where she left off, lowering down and over her knees while shaking her backside. One couldn't contain himself, slapping at her ass but received an immediate kick to the face which saw him soaring halfway across the room. Her audiences reacted with a loud howl, and some laughing.

"You may look… but no touching," Miukei looked out to the service area. "Another drink, bar tender!"

She was given exactly what she wanted, another shot which she consumed in one go. And the bottle was left over the table as a select few of them took turns filling her glass as she consumed each and every ounce of it. Soon she was up and off the table and dancing amongst the pirates, and even over them. The vampire was surrounded as they began groping and fondling her, but she didn't seem to care. Perhaps she was having too much fun or too drunk to give a damn. Dinah almost couldn't believe her eyes as she watched from afar and stashing her cards. Miukei was literally giving out a lap dance to the ship's captain!

"She's quite the party animal, surprising," Canary murmured.

Eventually the forced her way out of the crowds and spinning over one leg and singing to the beat in the background. And not a second later was it that she spotted someone sitting over a stool alone in a corner, looking over a holographic projection from his left arm. She skipped about in that direction and twirling over one leg as she did. The vampire needed a change of scenery, but most importantly some fresh air.

"Hiya, Fox. Let's go for a walk."

He really only got the opportunity to look up at her, just as she grabbed at his arm and forcefully pulled him off the stool. Miukei took her leave from the tavern with him at her side and out onto the ships deck. The cool air over her flesh was refreshing, and her steps a bit wobbly but she was able to keep herself upright. Taking in the view of the night sky and listening in on the waves colliding over the ship she closed her eyes for a moment and felt so at ease.

"Oh this is so much better…" she whispered.

"Hey ah… grip. Loosen up?" he said.

Miukei paid him no attention as she walked on and around a corner passed a set of hanging life-boats. She was still with a glass in hand, a half full martini which she downed in one go and tossed the glass aside which smashed over the deck.

"Over there," the vampire pointed. "That's the perfect spot."

She repeated pulling him along, but he didn't fight her off. As they came up on a railing and with his back against it. The vampire situated herself in front of him, but with her hands resting over his hips while she spun her backside up against him; her knees bending as she moved up and down, dancing over him.

"What do you think?" she looked back at him over her shoulder. "I'm a natural at this, aren't I?"

There was no answer from him, and nor did he look her in the face. Nibbling down he held back a mounting itch within him. When she stopped and pulled back, Batwing breathed a sigh of relief watching her sit on knee and looking outward at the ocean. He too lowered himself and was seated over the deck with his eyes glued over the waves.

"Such a great view, I like," she murmured.

And from the corner of her eye she looked his way and mostly regarded his attire. He was dressed in his gear, excluding the helmet/mask.

"We aren't in battle, you know. You should take that thing off, makes me uncomfortable just looking."

Her words were coming out in slurs, but Luke had no troubles understanding. Nothing was said for a while, as they just stayed like that and looking on. Everything looked so impeccable from this spot, the sky, clouds and most of all the ocean with the moon's light gleaming so vividly over it. Water was the most dangerous natural element to a vampire's being, but much like the other worldly creations she could stare at it for hours.

"What will you do?" her voice was a muffled.

Turning his head ever so slightly, Luke looked at her.

"Come again?"

"When you return, I mean. What will you do? After all this, a life altering experience."

Nodding his head and taking a deep breath, Luke repositioned somewhat.

"For any normal person. They might be scarred. Traumatized and maybe even anxiety… but me, no. The days exhausted here have just been more time in this crazy world as I know it. And as for what I'll do when the time comes. Business as usual, I'll go back to my life as it was and apply bits of what I scrapped up here to my daily trials. My life isn't conventional, I mean what is considered such in the world of humans as you like to call it."

She found the account rather curious and moved closer beside him.

"Hhhmm and just what line of work are you in?"

"A little bit of everything," he shrugged and looking upward. "One thing in daylight and what you see here after nightfall. Vigilante stuff. I've been face to face with the worst of them, rapists, serial killers… you name it. More times than I'd like to admit."

The vampire tittered as she looked him up and down.

"I dunno, sort of pegged you for military. Your armor, insight of weaponry and implementation on the open field. So I guess the inquiry is, where and how does such an individual as yourself get his hands on such equipment and with such knowledge? Born into riches?"

"Not wholly, I've been working up my own corporation from the bottom up. There's a little bit of military training there, yeah."

"And has it flourished?" she asked.

"So far, yes. But it's all about longevity and gaining experience; learning from botches and how to improve from them. But with all the time that I've been away, who knows how the conditions might have changed. For better or worse."

"Yur right."

The vampire moved in closer beside him as they were then shoulder to shoulder until she then leaned her head over his shoulder. He had seen this before and knew exactly what she was up to. Talk sweet, butter him up and then go in for a taste of his blood.

"It really is a splendid night, the gust and stratosphere are just so tremendous. And you, oh you look so cute… right now."

Luke halfway laughed, listening to the garble in her words.

"Too much booze can have a bad effect," he said but looking outward over the sea.

"I had only but a few shots, I'ma sober," her lips brushed against his ear and he felt the hairs on his back stand.

Her breath glided over the skin on his neck and caused the hairs on his back to stand and he could also smell the alcohol in her breath. She could try and convince herself that she wasn't and tell him the same, but it wouldn't mean that it was true.

"Fox, do you," her voice wandered as she turned and looked at him. "Wanna to… a kiss me?"

The inquiry did nothing to change his stance, seeing it as a rhetorical question rather than a statement to be taken serious. Some of what she said and did had been over the top and this was no different. Luke shifted his body and facing himself towards her as he looked into her blood rose colored eyes and just before he opened his mouth to respond the vampire had jumped into his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. Miukei pulled his face down towards hers and her eyes closing. He braced himself for the piercing of her fangs into either side of his neck but instead he got something else, and his heart erupting at the sensation of her lips pressing so supple against his as they kissed and his eyes wide! The vampire griped as she mushed her lips against his and deepened the kiss but in full panic he broke away.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a twisted, yet ruthless and fulfilled grin.

"I uhm," Luke thought of something quick off the top of his mind. "Think I heard someone."

"It's all in your imagination," she wrapped her hands around his face and forced him to look back at her. "Now let's do it again, but this time with tongue."

Eyes enlarging and his heart whipping twice the rate, Luke shivered under his skin knowing he needed to find a way out of this ASAP. There was still very much about her he was sure he didn't know, but what from what he did if this were to go any further. She was heavily under the influence, Suzzco going off more than enough times about her revulsion for humans other than their blood, so there was no way out of the blue she'd be trying to get romantic. When she came to her senses after what was likely to be a lingering hangover, considering she remembered any of what might happen, he was almost positive she'd kill him… literally. But then came his saving grace, a loud thump which was then followed by similar sounds as the vampire hopped up and dusted herself. It turned out to be two of the maintenance persons that went through protocol, checking sections to the ship. One came into view from around the corner passed the life boats.

"Miukei," Luke cleared his throat as he stepped back and away from the railing. "Calling it a night… see you around."

He immediately jogged off without looking back and the entire exchange discomfited, but that didn't matter knowing he needed to get out of there quickly as he could. She didn't follow after him and he breathed a sigh of relief. On the outside she was a beauty, but in reality she was a monster of great viciousness and power, and one wrong step could mean his end. Walking along he didn't once look back, and still shocked he kissed with the vampire! shiver mushed sensation excellent ideal shock provoked Bottom of Form

 **XXX**

During and after his interrogation, the werewolf coughed up a small flash drive with detailed operations of Daizo. But nothing that gave his exact whereabouts, but it was a start. Robin was the first to take off, getting a head start to the cave and with the mission over Haiji too was off and returning to the monster realm, but not first before an extended conversation with both Tsukune and the caped crusader. That left Yokai Academy's head chairman and Batman. In most instances Tsukune would have broken off and went his own separate way, but in the case of this not so much. Daizo had attacked his academy and the vampire badly wanted to see what was on the drive. With his arms folded Tsukune sat in the backseat of the bat plane, as they flew over Gotham and ejected over a rooftop. It was a short plane ride from New Jersey. The vampire clapped and rubbed his hands together.

"Well at least tonight wasn't a complete waste. Daizo controls a small gang consisting of werewolves just outside the borders of Gotham. Getting inside that circle would be the tricky part."

They walked along passed a pool and inside through a sliding glass door.

"More so than finding him, I want to know what Daizo was after beneath the academy. To go to such lengths in broad daylight, and he gave off a certain vibe."

"How so?" Batman somewhat looked his way.

"Just a feeling, like he wasn't really in control. Like he was being ordered by someone else and if that turns out true, than who?"

That very question sat in the back of Tsukune's mind since the day the academy was infiltrated. By then they turned a corner and came up on visible elevator doors as the wall was still out of place and in the press of a button they stepped through. And from there they descended to the basement level. Both felt and sensed the Dark Lord's energy but there was another; she wasn't alone. Batman was out front as they progressed down the hall and the one reaching for the doorknob and pulling it open.

"Welcome Bruce, we've been waiting. Tsukune… this is a surprise," Akasha's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Hiya. Which do you prefer, nurse or a maid?" Morrigan asked seductively.

"Morrigan, Akasha-san!" Tsukune felt he might explode.

Opposite of him Batman face palmed with his head lowered and not long after that Tsukune bled from his nose, falling backwards. Akasha right away jumped from the sofa and was to his side.

"Tsukune!" she tugged at him and his eyes dazed. "Are you alright?"

The succubus slowly rose from the sofa.

"Oh, don't worry about him," she flicked her wrist. "He's just overwhelmed with seeing so much sexiness in one place so suddenly. He'll be fine."

Morrigan eyed Tsukune as she took two steps forward and her chest bouncing up and down while she winked at him as a way of teasing. Tsukune bit over his tongue and felt he might have another nose bleed and Batman standing off to the side with his arms crossed. Why they were dressed like that, he didn't know and nor did he care to ask.

"What was so urgent you wanted to meet?" the crusader looked to Akasha specifically.

The pinkette backed away from Tsukune and standing. His blood boiled even more as he got an even better view of her outfit.

"Akasha-san," Tsukune mumbled her name with a gulp. "What's with the skimpy outfits?"

Morrigan giggled at the question and looked to tease further as she danced in place, twirling her body around.

"Damn it…" Tsukune uttered.

A frown from Akasha stopped the succubus in her tracks.

"You're such a party pooper," the succubus stuck out her lower lip.

Clearing his throat, Batman took a step forward.

"I'll ask once more. Why did you want to meet?" his eyes over Akasha mostly.

With her hands behind her back the Dark Lord looked in the direction of Tsukune and then back at the masked vigilante.

"Fairy Tale struck and have attained another Chirismoy shell, eight dead. But that isn't why I called. One of your allies showed late in the battle, and according to eye witnesses she tipped the scale in the corner of my brother and his forces. Zatanna Zatara, she was traveling with Yukari. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

She couldn't see his face passed the cowl, and even if she could he had put on one of his better poker faces. The meeting between Zatanna and Yukari, sure. But the time and place? No. But in the monster realm and fighting against Fairy Tale; that was a surprise, even for him.

"I don't," his tone standard. "Have you tried speaking with…"

"Yukari," Akasha cut him off shaking her head. "Not yet. I wanted to touch basis with you first."

"And what made you think I'd know anything about that? I'm not connected at the hip with any of the league. We've got our own personal lives and operations away from the team. It could be nothing but coincidence… I'll have a word with Zatanna when I get the chance," Batman replied.

"There was an attack by Fairy Tale?!" Tsukune sounded just as surprised. "What! Why haven't I heard about this?!"

Akasha sighed and running a hand over her side.

"You didn't know?" she looked to him while repositioning her body. "I had a brief conversation with Fafnir following a congregation called by father, and supposedly San sent out a distress call that both you and Moka should have received. Why, is the one hundred dollar question? Where were you last night?"

"Well you see, Moka-san and I were…" Tsukune's voice drifted as he thought back to their night out.

Distress call or not, it would have been difficult for anyone to reach them.

"In that case, I'll just have to swing by and have a little face time with her. And just a heads up, father will be making a round soon to check up on you… and he wants to meet with the league again. Given recent events, it needs to happen," Akasha directed at Batman.

The caped crusader was with a nod, just before he turned and looked to Tsukune.

"Let's go."

"Where to?" Tsukune asked.

"The cave. We're going to have a look at what's on the drive," he eyed both Akasha and Morrigan. "I'll keep you posted on any essential updates myself or the league comes by."

"Yes and thanks for these," Akasha took to a nearby table and with a folder in hand. "It should come in handy for our other business."

"Other business," Tsukune's eyes contracted as he stared at the Dark Lord. "What other business?"

"Hiklorhan affairs, you needn't concern yourself with. But if interested I'll tell you all about it later," Akasha beamed.

And just like that Batman was out of the doors with Tsukune following, but gave both Morrigan and Akasha one last look before his departure. A snicker escaped Morrigan's lips just as he passed.

"…"

"Poor little Aono, might need a cold shower after this," she again laughed.

The Dark Lord simply rolled her eyes and recovered her heels across the room.

"Don't tell me the little Bloodriver is butt hurt that I ruined her chance at getting a little action," the succubi taunted. "Tsukune was with him. You were already out of luck, dear."

"I'm going to see Yukari. You want to come with?" Akasha looked back at her.

From the roof a little over a minute later, the combo of Tsukune and Batman dropped into the batmobile and were on their way. And the whole time Tsukune couldn't stop thinking about what he'd seen. Come to think of it, the Dark Lord messaged Wayne. It begged to question, what might have happened had he not been there? Sure, they had a relationship in the past but that was years ago and just weeks back Akasha was engaged to another man. Did this whole thing have something to do with that? And then there was Morrigan… were they going to take him at the same time?! No, no! Tsukune immediately shook the notion off, Akasha wasn't that way. Hell, why was he even thinking about this? It really wasn't his business. Still, he could barely get the image of his mother in law clothed in such an indelicate garb.

"Stay focused. You're dousing off," Batman said, but his eyes on the road.

Could he read his mind? Did he know exactly what he was thinking?! The headmaster of Yokai academy swallowed back, but eased himself in and disbanded all thoughts.

"Yeah."

 **To be continued**


	52. On to Her

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP52: On to Her**

Collectively they walked about taking in the overall surroundings. It was large, beautiful but most notably loud with so much going on in every direction. And she didn't know at one point, looking back to ask a question but the child had vanished.

"Audrey!" she panicked, spinning in a full circle.

She shouted her name a couple times after that, but there was no answer and instead of losing her mind she settled herself and took a few breathes. The princess of the Aensland household with not only out of view, but her energy signature was also out of range. But… but that simply wasn't possible, as it was just moments ago that she felt the child's presence which could only mean one thing.

"Audrey…" she murmured her name with clinched fists this time around, which was more of a growl.

There was no doubt about it, Audrey had taken off intentionally in an attempt to hide herself from the witch. And already halfway across town she flew about, but high enough from the surface so not to be seen. But the child succubi got careless and crash landing, into an alleyway as she bounced off the walls and smashing down over the top of a dumpster. She slowly rolled sideways and off the dumpster where her body dropped over the cement surface. She coughed out and grabbing at her side in ache as she slowly pushed up and dusting herself off. There was a smile on her face, knowing she had successfully separated from the witch and now there was really only one thing on her mind. Her eyes searched around for a certain building as she dashed out of the alley and it wasn't hard to find, being one of the taller buildings in town and was only a few blocks away and she was going to do this her way. Gulping and her shoulders tightening, the child couldn't recall the last time she was this nervous about something. But she'd waited a long while for this and there was no turning back and took off down the block with sureness in her strides but inwardly tense. And before she knew it the succubi was standing in front of the Wayne Enterprises building. In her left pocket was a handheld mirror, which she pulled out and taking a look at herself. Of course she was in disguise, appearing with light brown hair and dark colored eyes and her hair tied in two long pigtails. She wore a red t-shirt with white trimming and blue jeans, taking one final deep breath as she walked to the entrance doors.

And when she came within just a couple feet of the door her steps became slower, and with a little more than a foot to go her steps slowed up. She extended an arm towards the doorknob, and as she did the door itself was pulled open and someone smiling down over her in a dark gray suit.

"Little girl, are you lost? Where are your parents?"

"Not lost," she shook her head. "I'ma here to see someone."

The guard got down on a knee and patted her over the head.

"Oh really, and who might that be?"

"Bruce Wayne," she said without reluctance.

Biting at his tongue, he didn't expect such a reply and holding back from laughing.

"Listen kid, yur gonna have to get lost."

He barely just began to stand when her eyes flashed green so bright and mesmerizing.

"I said I'm here to see, Bruce Wayne. Take me to him, pretty please."

His eyes too flashed that same shade of green as his entire mind went cloudy and his thoughts fixated on only a single thing.

"Yes… as you command."

His tone was dull with no energy or liveliness, and Audrey with a smile following him into the building. They only got about as far as halfway across the lobby before the receptionist took a stand from her desk. They were headed for the elevators but she jogged and cutting off their path.

"Hello, sir," she waved to both the guard and young girl following behind him. "Children aren't allowed in this area…"

Audrey turned and making eye contact with that same woman and a flash in her eyes just as the last and the woman succumbing to the same effects as the guard before her.

"You may return to your counter, your service isn't needed," Audrey said.

"Of course," the woman nodded. "Sorry for the disturbance."

The woman turned and returned to her desk with her thoughts vacant while Audrey and the guard proceeded through the elevator doors and headed for the top level in the press of a button. And as with the first two the child used her charm ability on any and all that tried approaching. Employees at Wayne Enterprises, on the very floor of Bruce Wayne's office, would immediately say the best part of their job was when the boss stepped through the doors and displaying that billion dollar smile which seemed to be so contagious and putting everyone in a great mood. He had that special spark about him, the kind that you couldn't help but be lifted.

Most could remember the first time he took over and were given a stern lecture as guidelines were set before introductions. No newspapers or magazines were to be present. And when before and after important meetings, conversations were to stay professional and on the subject matter concerning the assemblage. He used to joke no poker, or card games involving money (Because to quote Wayne himself, "I'd clean _all_ of you out."

Things were surely about to get interesting, as she looked around but to that point hadn't seen him but his office just ahead. A person often had no control over their initial thoughts about something; it's reacting, really, which is why what first came to mind was often off-the-wall. What would her first words to him even be? There was no way off the bat she could tell him that she was his daughter, could she? Coming into this, Audrey felt she was more than ready for this and it wasn't until now that she really started having some doubts. Shaking that train of thought away, she smiled in a way she hoped didn't look like a maniac, slowly skipping in the direction of his office door. More than half of the workers on that level had been effected by her charm ability. Excitedly she dashed into the main office but found it to be empty.

"No one here," she scratched at her chin whilst turning and looking back towards the door.

She called for anyone and two office workers closes to the door entered.

"Where is your boss, Bruce Wayne?"

"Out for the evening. Won't be in again until tomorrow afternoon, give or take," one responded.

Taking a few steps back, Audrey hopped over and atop his desk where she sat and one leg crossed over the other.

"Hhhhmm…" she thought to herself while her legs dangled.

Her fingers scratched and grazed the surface of the desk. There was very many ways she could go about this, but there was only one that she really took into consideration.

"Okay then, go ahead and call him. Tell him that it's a pressing matter."

 **XXX**

Three found themselves in front of the bat computer but the Dark Knight himself with the flash drive in hand connected it to the computer's hard drive and the extraction of information commencing as he removed the cowl from his head and set it aside. Tsukune and Robin stood on either side of him, waiting silently. Among them, no one was more eager to see what sort of information was on hand than the head chairman himself. Daizo had after all attacked his academy and inflicting minimal damage on a few of his students.

"Master Bruce," the voice of Alfred echoed from the steps up top.

He was with a tray walking down the steps and coming up on the three, who seemed so dialed in as if he weren't even there. And while setting the tray aside, the butler too looked up on screen jusy as the firewalls were disabled along with the encryptions.

"Mister Aono, good to see you again," Alfred took notice of him as he looked away from the computer screen.

But he was quite different on appearance as to what Alfred was used to seeing, particularly the silver and black armor.

"You as well," Tsukune responded, but never lowering his eyes from off the screen.

Coughing and clearing his throat, Alfred took a couple steps to the side and with his hands neatly folded behind his back.

"And what is all this, sir?" he looked to the caped crusader.

"Information we gathered from a mobster that might lead to bigger fish. A werewolf by the code name Daizo was responsible for an attack on Tsukune and the academy."

And before he had the opportunity to speak another word there was an alert message and a ringing sound which came along with it. And the message read, "Incoming call from Wayne Enterprises."

"Computer, end call," Batman sat back in his chair. "I'll call back later."

He figured it to be nothing of great importance and besides they had their hands full with something weighty.

 **XXX**

For the last hour and a half she found herself cooped up inside her basement, working up a new spell with a collection of different ingredients. She was with a slip of paper in hand, with directions, the proper recipe and proportions that were supposed to be added. These components were all one after another added inside the pot and the witch mixing it all together while she added a few additional fluids in the colors of reds, purples and blues. Somewhere along the way something must have gone wrong; not enough of something or too much of something else. Or maybe she outright screwed up the formula. Regardless of the cause the witch backed off as the shaking around the pot increased.

Backtracking hurriedly, she didn't for a moment take her eyes off the pot but almost wished she had as the entire thing exploded; her face and a majority of her clothing covered in ooze. She grumbled as the pot tumbled over sideways and more of what was inside spilling over the ground. It only made matters worse feeling the oozing sensation trickling down both sides of her cheeks. Rolling her eyes and walking forward she lifted and set the pot back in place with a sigh as she looked to the staircase. She took to them and knowing exactly what she needed. The witch had gotten all dirty and her mind sort of all over the place. A little time away from work would do wonders, and perhaps a meal but there was something that needed to happen before any of that.

"I need a shower," she murmured.

First she cleaned the area before taking to the steps and closing off the basement with a magical seal and taking to the shower on the upper levels. Following that she changed into a night gown and already her mind had more clarity, progressing to the kitchen. On her way down the steps, she was somewhat startled by the doorbell ringing but picked up pace as she skipped down the steps. Had Zatanna returned already? That was her presumption as she came up on the front door and pulled it open.

"Yukari, good evening."

A woman waved, standing over the porch and another beside her.

"Akasha and… and Morrigan," the witch bowed her head. "How do you do?"

"Very well," the pink haired vampire smiled. "I hope this isn't too late for you, because there's something I'd like to talk about. It shouldn't take up much time."

Yukari hadn't a clue why the vampire queen was standing in her doorway, but it was a pleasant surprise. Moving aside, she invited both inside and they gladly accepted the invitation where they followed Yukari into the living room where they all took a seat.

"Okay, so what can I do for you?" the witch said happily with her arms crossed and hands clasped.

This had been quite the interesting few days. First was the Justice League, reaching out for assistance and now the princess of the monster realm. It didn't get much better than that, far as visitors and she felt a little bit special.

"Does this have to do with Moka and Tsukune?"

"No, not even close," Akasha sat back with one leg crossed over the other.

The vampire was now dressed in a light blue qipao dress and a dark blue bow in her hair and Morrigan in a short white skirt, brown boots and a purple t-shirt.

"It's about the call from San, the one to you. Eye witnesses put you on the battlefield, during and after the Gala Bang event. Don't worry, you aren't in any trouble. It's questions about your travel companion that I'd like some answers to. Zatanna is her name, is that right?" Akasha inquired.

Yukari tilted back and resting her back against the sofa, but didn't waiver. So much for what she thought might be a personal visit by the mighty Dark Lord to check in on her to see how she was doing. Still, she expected as much that someone would drop in after the nightly evens; just not so soon.

"Oh Zatnna, her," Yukari nodded and spoke in such a way as to brush the notion off as if it weren't such a big deal. "Yeah we met a short while ago and were meeting to compare notes. You know, from one magic user to another. Sure, I'm a witch and she's a mage but there's similarities in what we do. Why not gain some intel and knowledge from one of the best to do it?"

Her shoulders nudged while she leaned further and her hands behind her head. Akasha and Morrigan shot one another a quick glimpse just as the Dark Lord's eyes returned to the witch.

"When and where did you meet, if I may ask? I'm not questioning your story, just find it a bit odd that you'd be so cozy with such an individual and not say so to anyone."

"Well, you know it all just happened so quickly, didn't really have much time to really think about it. Wouldn't exactly say we're close buds or that cozy, this was sort of like our first official get together if you know what I mean. Last night, that is."

Yukari didn't particularly enjoy lying to the face of Bloodriver Akasha… but then again it wasn't as if everything she said was false. There were truths present within the misrepresentations, which did help to make her feel a little bit better about the situation. After all what she was helping with was for a good cause, even if she had little to no clue what. This was after all the JLA who had done nothing but good for the world, even if damages were done along the way.

"And where did you meet?" Akasha went a little bit further.

"A magic show," Yukari answered. "A couple days in New Mexico I spent touring and attended one of the shows where she happened to be performing in a side event. So yeah…"

The witch only hoped the vampire was convinced by the story even if she was somewhat doubtful. Sitting there, she appeared calm and chill, hoping that would be enough.

"Well then," Akasha smirked with her hands extended out over her knees. "If that's how you say it went, then I believe you."

At that, Yukari felt a heavy weight lifted from her body and breathing freely while she stood from the couch.

"You know. I was just about to make supper, would you two care to join me? I could really use the company."

"Of course. We'd like that," Akasha again smiled.

"Wonderful, I'll go get things started. If you want to help me in the kitchen, I could use another set of helping hands."

She gave a subtle wink at them right before going for the kitchen. And it wasn't until she was out of sight that Morrigan who hadn't spoken a word the entire time resituated over the sofa and facing her body to the vampire.

"What's your judgement, you think she speaks the truth or…"

"Not sure," Akasha cut the succubus off. "But I know Yukari. She's a good person and pure of heart. Anything she does would be with good intent. I'm choosing to trust her, even if I'm uncertain of her story. And as I've been told over and over, because of Zatanna's efforts far less were killed."

Morrigan played with a fiber of hair over the left side of her face.

"Stop me if I'm wrong, but as I recall this witch is a close friend of your daughter's. How can you be so sure to put so much confidence in her?"

"You forget, I was once essentially connected to Moka on the outside. What she saw, felt and went through… as did I. Her outer form was a clone of mine, forged in place and connected through the Rosario. My specialty of Black Arts. Come, let us lend Yukari a hand."

Akasha took hold of Morrigan, pulling her up and into the kitchen across the room.

 **XXX**

Cecily Hadlee just finished forging five uniformed swords for Prince Arlo's newly assigned bodyguards. She hoped the new ones would work better than the last, far as durability. The elf had been so hard at work between her Vindellorien duties and her secret meetings and errands ran for the underground mafia, as she liked to think of them. The Xsouviz. Cecily herself wouldn't mind seeing how this new form of the yokai would work, and she would help in the downfall of her queen and king as she'd been promised, land and a little bit of power for her role in everything. Finishing her latest task she walked into King Delbert's throne room.

"Ah, Miss Hadlee," said the queen, "I see you've completed your task. Thank you. The prince will be very appreciative."

In the snap of a finger and looking to two of the security persons standing near her, the queen instructed that one go and get Arlo Arlo and his men. And with the bow of his head, he did exactly this, passing through a side door and knowing where to find the prince. One level down and within the armory is where he found not only Arlo, but his five guards as well.

"My prince," the guard bowed his head. "The queen requests your presence, all of you."

"On the way," Arlo responded.

They followed him straight to the throne room where they met with the queen. Arlo was a bit surprised to see Cecily standing there in the middle of the room.

"Each of you, take one. They're all the same," Queen Avis said.

Arlo greeted his mother and they were with a quick exchange. Afterwards he turned his attention to another individual within the room, clearing his throat while making his way down from the steps surrounding the throne chair. The prince of Vindellorien didn't get the opportunity to speak as she was the first to open her mouth.

"I would like to speak to you in private, my prince."

He shared that exact thought and was without an argument as he followed her out of the throne room.

"Have you heard anything… anything at all?"

"Nothing," he confirmed with the shake of his head.

The two of them went for a long walk which put them faraway from anyone, so that they may have a private conversation without being disturbed.

"Suzzco promised me she would bring her back, but… but it feels like ions ago since we split in that forest. No letters, no nothing. She's a powerful vampire warrior, one of the best but even she couldn't hope to take on an entire army and hope to succeed on her own."

Arlo was with clinched fists and couldn't help but think about the worst that might have become of the youngest of them all. But that wasn't all, his angers and frustrations weren't directed at strictly the situation. In fact she knew and could feel a lot of it was aimed right at her.

"It's me. You're still angry with how I left, I was only following a direct order my prince… her orders."

They continued along and further down from there and he said nothing until they came to an eventual stop.

"This hate ... I thought I could get away from it. But it dogs me no matter where I go. To feel and think about you, her sword, abandoning her," Arlo sighed, "That is one order you should have dismissed," he turned to walk away from her.

"Arlo, it's okay," Cecily grabbed his arm before he could get away from her.

The prince spun her around, and pinned her against the wall, an angry look on his face. Cecily gasped as she hit the cement wall in surprise and pain. She hadn't known that the prince would react that way, though it was turning her on seeing him like this, oddly. Much different to the time he lashed out on her in front of the king and queen. Arlo's face softened when he saw that he had hurt her and let her arms go. But she wasn't about to let him get away just like that. He needed someone tonight, and it was going to be her. She'd been with her fair share of men, but never once had she entertained the idea of being with Lady Isla's older brother.

Before Arlo could get away, she leaned up and kissed his lips. He tasted wonderful and she wanted more. So, she grabbed him and twisted them around and pushed him up against the wall. He seemed surprised by her actions, but there was a combination of anger and desire in his eyes. With no fight from the prince she resumed their kiss. His arms went around her waist, pulling her into him. Her hands slid through his hair, pulling his mouth closer to hers, fusing them together in a passionate kiss. She had never in her life done something like this with someone of the royal family, yet it all seemed to be coming to her naturally. Her body felt like it was on fire wherever Arlo touched, and she had an irresistible urge to rip her clothes from her body. She wanted the prince to touch her like he meant something, like he lived only for her touch.

Her imaginations were cut short when Arlo flipped them around, pinning her against the wall once more. Yet this time, her legs raised from the ground to rest around his hips, letting Arlo press his body even closer to her. His pelvis pressed against hers, firmly pushing his arousal against her own. She couldn't help but let out a sigh as she felt an insatiable need for him. She couldn't help but wonder what it was going to feel like having Arlo inside her, and felt ever so dirty. Isla would totally kill her if she found out. Cecily moaned out loud as he began kissing and sucking her neck.

"Arlo," she groaned, as he hit her sweet spot.

There was just something so erotic and sensual about a man, or in this case an elf, biting her neck.

"Take me," Cecily whispered.

Arlo was more than happy to oblige her request and led her to a nearby guestroom, but kept a lookout and made certain no one had eyes on them. The bed wasn't great, but it would do to suit their purpose. Tonight had nothing to do about their comfort; it was all about the passion. Arlo laid her down over the bed, his lips still attached to hers. Her hands busied themselves getting Arlo out of his clothes. Her hands slid his leather armor off his shoulders, as she glided them provocatively over the skin it revealed. Arlo stopped their kiss so he could watch her as she undressed him. Once his top half was removed, she traced her fingers over his bare abs.

As she trailed her fingers across his stomach, steadily getting lower and lower, his eyes never left hers. She sighed in appreciation of his well-toned stomach, her touch exciting him further. As she proceeded towards the large bulge in his pants, his breathing became more unsteady. Biting her lip nervously, she placed her hand over his crotch and grabbed him gently. He shuddered a sigh, his eyes closing in contentment. Then, she began to tenderly rub him, squeezing lightly. This time she extracted a moan from his lips. Arlo grabbed her wrist, stopping her torment. His hands then slid up her stomach till they reached her chest, where he undid the clip on her armor, pulling the leather material down, exposing her breasts to him. A feral hunger shined in his eyes as he gazed upon the naked flesh he had uncovered. His hand, almost timidly, came to cup one breast in his palm. Her nipples hardened, making the sensation of his rough skin against her sensitive buds even more pleasurable.

"You are so beautiful, and must be punished for what you did," he whispered, bringing his mouth down onto her.

Cecily gasped out as his tongue flicked across her nipple. Her hands grasped the sheets beneath her as unimaginable pleasure assaulted her. His mouth was hot and unrelenting as he sucked on her bosom. Her arousal was assembling between her legs, ready for him to take her. He worked her breasts until she orgasmed from what he did. Blinding pleasure raked her body, making her convulse beneath him.

When the last of her tremors stopped, Arlo lifted his head to look at Cecily, a smirk upon his lips. She raised herself so that her lips could connect with his in a heated kiss. She showed him no mercy as her tongue danced with his, occasionally biting his lip aggressively. She helped him rid himself of his pants, and she could finally gaze upon the hidden member within. She bit her lip, pleased with herself that she had made him so aroused. She blushed profusely when he caught her staring. Cecily distracted him from his teasing as she started to unbuckle her pants. She peeled off the skin-tight material, pulling off her underwear with them, and discarded the items on the floor. When she looked back at Arlo, he was staring at her as if she had just turned into a goddess. And just when she went to cover herself, Arlo grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head.

"Do not cover yourself, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're gorgeous in every inch," he spoke firmly, but there was kindness behind it.

She watched him as he gave her a hot kiss, and then positioned himself at her entrance, the tip of his member teasing her. Arlo leered at her before he sheathed himself completely in her. Cecily gasped in surprise at the sudden throbbing as they became one. He looked down at her to see if she was alright, but clear she was experienced. And so Arlo rocked back and forth, the steady rhythm bringing her closer to another orgasm, she wrapped her legs around his hips. The movement gave him better access to her insides, making his thrusts deeper. Her moans were silent, trying her best to keep quiet as possible so that they weren't discovered.Bottom of Form

 **XXX**

It was bright and sunny out, just the way she liked it and was even better given he was alongside her. In fact he sat across from her and any and every moment spent with him had been the best, especially in the darkest of days. The siren reached across the table with Gin's hands in hers and their gazes locked. He had called her earlier that morning about some time out together and of course she wouldn't consider declining. After a quick discussion they decided on brunch, both enjoying the overall atmosphere. The sun glimmered bright and it's heat undeniable but lucky for them they'd been seated at a table under an umbrella.

"San," he started up. "I'm… I'm sorry about the other night. It wasn't supposed to be like that, I just wanted to take you out and have a good time."

"I know, I know. We're here, alive and well. Let's be thankful for that and not dwell on the ugly and the ones that lost their lives. A little off topic, but there's something I've been meaning to ask. That woman, the one who fought the wizard accountable for the destruction and chaos, Zatanna. Have you seen her before, I remember you telling me that about seven years ago Tsukune and Moka had accompanied themselves with the Justice League."

"Saw and fought her… well sort of," Gin chuckled, removing his hands from hers while he leaned back.

The werewolf in human form seemed to be in deep thought as he looked up towards the sky. Soon he was with his hands behind his head and a laugh fleeing his lips which got San curious, more so than she already was.

"That's it," Gin shook his head and grinning wide. "She was brainwashed, I think. Under Fairy Tale's control at the time and we were out in the dessert. Yeah, those of us that were there really got our butts handed to us."

"Now I'm interested. Tell me more about it?" San slanted and with her elbows over the table top.

Patting his hands together Gin thought back to that time and trying to recall all of what happened but then came voices calling out to them, pleasantly.

"San, Gin… over here!"

San was the first to stand and turning her body as she looked across the patio and that's when she spotted both, two persons she considered not only close friends but family.

"Mizore, Kurumu!"

The siren took off running, meeting them halfway and embracing in a group hug while Gin remained around the table but standing.

"So relieving to know you're in one piece," the Yuki-Onna held her tight while sucking on a lollipop. "Sorry I didn't see it sooner, the call. Life got the better of me."

"I was in the middle of an audition," Kurumu shook her head in regret. "I cancelled and put all meetings in the near future on hold so that I could return and check with you to confirm that you were okay. Heck, I even left my mother behind without even the slightest warning. What even happened?!"

San just pointed towards the table and motioning for them to follow, which they did. There were two additional seats which the siren pulled out with both Kurumu and Mizore taking a seat.

"It was a party. To an event we never would have access to, but thanks to Tsukune who handed his tickets down to Gin, we went in the place of him and Moka. And at the end of the night, five were pronounced dead, but I imagine that"

"Yeah and it was the perfect night until all hell broke loose. Hell, even now we have no idea what the hell Fairy Tale was doing there…"

"Fairy Tale!" Kurumu and Mizore shouted simultaneous to each other.

"That's right," San nodded her head. "Akua Shuzen was among them, but for the others… unrecognizable. I'd never before seen them."

"Same," Gin added. "But as I've heard from Tsukune, Fairy Tale has been stacking up on new members."

The succubus and Yuki-Onna looked at each other for a quick moment.

"That's insane, they must have had a reason for being there… do you really not have any idea why they were there? They aren't the type to attack for no reason, not without something to gain," Mizore queried.

Kurumu was with the nod of her head, thinking just as her close friend.

"We do not, but I think someone does," the werewolf crossed his arms. "The event host, Fafnir the king of Arcenill Mount. Both he and Lara of Draspeya were jarring off about luring them, but I don't know how they did it or why…"

Gin clutched his fists and his teeth gritted.

"Lara claimed responsibility for the outcome, but that just isn't good enough. Tell that to the families that suffered lost ones or sustained life changing injuries. Tsukune and Moka have close ties to the emperor, who by now is probably overseeing the whole thing. Are best bet to find out anything is going to be through Tsukune or Moka. I'm just thankful we got out alive. For a second there I was a bit worried," Gin reached around San with his arm and pulled her in towards him.

Rubbing the side of her head against him, San smiled.

"Fairy Tale is on a whole different level now than what we've faced in the past, if that wizard is any indication."

"And you said this sorceress was an enemy of the Justice League, well I'd say so. That sort of power is on a whole different playing field," Mizore tilted her head while she continued sucking on the lollipop. "But lucky we've got the league in our back pocket… from what I've been told."

A brief moment of quietness followed and Gin levelled his posture.

"Don't know if we can call it that or not, from what I've got from it both sides aren't all buddy, buddy… but there has been active dialog. In our most recent phone conversation, Tsukune tells me there hasn't been a whole lot of interaction since the league's visit to Apollo's estate, which I'm still somewhat bummed out for not going. Pfff, can't help not having a less busy schedule," Gin shrugged.

Putting on a smirk, San slid her seat over and closer beside Kurumu.

"An update, how goes the pursuing of your career?"

"It's going. Still very many roadblocks, but nothing I can't handle. And I've realized along the way beauty isn't my only talent, but this," Kurumu cleared her throat.

The group listened as she sung a tune, and while they had no idea to what, the perfection in her voice was like that of the natural wind or that of the most glamorous ocean waves gliding about daintily. It was a small sample, but nonetheless she was applauded by them all. She had done so well and with a delicate voice that San even consider it might be a siren's voice if she didn't know any better, and silently chuckled at the notion.

"That really was beautiful, you weren't kidding," Mizore complimented.

"You can say that again," Gin added.

Collectively they looked to switch subject matters and discuss things which were far less hectic.

"You've got me even more interested now," Mizore was with her chin resting in the palm of her hand and her elbows atop the table. "Hit me up with your next audition, and or event and I'll so be there."

"Same, I think it would be fun… to see you perform live," San agreed.

From then they engaged in small conversation with both Kurumu and Mizore joining the couple for brunch. The wait wasn't very long before a waitress swooped by their table.

 **XXX**

The time of the global powers significant influence within the monster realm was passing, everyone with their eyes opened to the events of the realm had to see that. Everyone, even the one who had seen it in a different form, which was known only from distant stories. Those stories faded as well in the fleeting memory of so many species of monsters who now rule, whose kingdoms blossomed with new beauty after the wars that had come to pass. The past tribes of glory were sure to rise from ashes and ruins, but this time to stay.

The world no longer had a place for the misguided and weak. The new age belonged to the top of the food chain, the most powerful of monsters which carried their own weight. Miukei had seen it too; in the groups coming and going through Hiklorhan and sailing out. She had heard it in the cries and in the whispers of the waves, calling to the immortal lands even those who had known them more like an old tale than a real, existing place. The havens emptied, just like the former kingdoms of the mighty. Ships nowadays carried their passengers into the journey without a comeback, or much of a plan.

From behind her the Shipwright too heard the singing that had called so many times when he was out on sea. It was like music to his ears, a true melody. In his younger days he merely constructed a ship and stepped on the deck, appreciating its beauty. Saying nothing of it and admired his work that he may or may not see again. But with time he realized there was something missing from his life, something he needed and wanted. It was an unknown emptiness and it wasn't until he set sail for the first time that he realized what had been missing all along.

The vampire too recalled her first boat ride and the journey long, but pleasant and graceful. The ship flew on the calm waters, every evening coming to meet the setting sun, every time seemingly getting closer but remaining too far to be able to catch Miukei. She was but a child than, just over the age of nine. She and Selene both had snuck on and boarded a human ship, setting sail from Japan to England. It had been the first time they found themselves in the world of man and were simply looking to explore. And it was through these journeys where they witnessed and learned of humans repulse and hatred for monsters, and their hearts hardened. And twelve years from that day, at the beginning of the sixteenth century their true natures had been discovered while they'd been passing through France at the time. Humans learned of their true nature, captured and tortured them in front of the public, making a show of it. They'd been stripped of everything, including their clothing and their execution set for the following morning, by way of beheading. But another came to their rescue through the night, another of their kind, a vampire. And she would soon thereafter reveal herself as Lailay Izami. They became a trio from that point forward and just twenty eight years after, they met with who would eventually become their master and queen of vampires, Bloodriver Akasha.

She'd been on many ship rides in accordance to missions assigned by the Dark Lord since. Finally, though, joy and expectance was replaced with dullness and then with growing concern. A day had already passed, the sea and the sky were the only things around them and their destination was not even a distant point on the horizon.

The elf lieutenant appeared over the deck not far behind them. She looked out far ahead passed any of what they focused on, mostly being the rough waves that clashed. The shipwright called on much of the crew with thrilled shouts, but didn't realize what he saw, but Isla came in over them and having a look for herself and it was impossible to fool the keen eyes of the elf. She knew exactly what she saw, and what was taken for an island was remains of a ship. The Shipwright ordered to change the direction, they got as close as they could, but time had slurred the name and wind and storms had paled the colors, so even the maker couldn't distinguish his work.

"What is happening?!" Dinah Lance appeared from one of the upper decks.

The ship continued forward as they came upon other wreckage, at first just few, but soon the flat line of the horizon was covered with dead, empty ships.

"Damn…" Isla murmured.

Dinah and Luke joined a majority who stood on the deck and observed the wrecks with growing terror. Some of them were old, barely visible over the marine, but the others were fresh, with sashes and names still visible on the wounded sides. The seas seemed to be calm and deep and yet the empty shells that were created by battle drifted on the surface, though the elf was oddly certain that no treacherous traps hid in the waters from those that came before them until it was too late to avoid the misfortune. Isla could only imagine how one after another, the ships sank and drowned the passengers. They must have been so terrified, she thought. Everyone looked until they had to accept what was right in front of them.

"This is… horrible," Dinah murmured.

"What happened here, do you think?" Luke came in between the elf and vampire.

"A battle, or perhaps an ambush. Such occurrences are common, especially in these parts. We must be very weary going forward," Isla looked to him.

There was no going back now, whatever lied ahead they would have to power their way through. At the captain's gesture the sails rattled in the wind and the engine started as they were propelled through and rerouting from the desired route.

"What is happening?" Dinah felt and noticed the ship changing course.

"We cannot stick to this path," the captain came into the picture from the left. "Or we might get caught up in whatever happened here. We'll still manage to reach our destination, but a day and a half late. Keep in mind, that doesn't put us in the clear. These oceans are dangerous all around, from natural hazards to ongoing conflicts between mostly surface dwellers as ourselves and those who reside under the sea. That is it however. Nothing to see here, everyone return to your posts!"

The deck progressively cleared from there and many returning to their previous activities.

 **XXX**

She sat back in her chair and flinging small star shaped daggers into the ceiling target board above her workspace. It almost made her feel like she was a teenager again, an up and coming novice. She used to do this so constantly in between her studies in those days. The Dark Lord was satisfied with the rearrangements in her office, but felt there were still some things that needed to be moved around. The heat outside was oppressive and she was thrilled the capital building was with a central air conditioning unit that had been installed shortly after her return.

It had been a pretty good week, and especially the small get together with Yukari Sendo the night before. She enjoyed spending time with those from her past which she had special connections with. And Morrigan had been on a very behavior, not in one of her moods which was also another positive.

But there were also other things on her mind. Just a few days passed there had been a vampire royal that stopped by her office with the strangest request. He wanted the Dark Lord to put a hit on his ex-wife and to make her go away in a way that couldn't be tracked. She may have been the only current Dark Lord, but there were plenty of assassins around that very easily could have accomplished such a task. She instead had the individual arrested on the spot and was awaiting his hearing. Akasha sighed while she thought back to the details of the encounter. Off the bat she entertained his offer and acted out as if she might be of assist.

"My standard rate is at minimum of two thousand, but it's all dependent on the target. It could be less or a whole lot more," she handed him a slip of paper, where he wrote down both he and his target's info.

The whole thing was really unbelievable and she couldn't believe how he was so willingly giving up his name and so much information. And when she learned his ex was part of the administration of civil services, and looking to shut down his small weapons trade/business she was even more intrigued. The arresting officers informed her they will be in touch with her and the queen figured that it might be a good time to do some networking with some of the other firms.

And as she finished throwing the seventh dagger, a nearby clock above her head went off with a loud ring. And it wasn't just any clock but a special one which she used as an alarm of sorts to inform her of an important meeting within the following hour in advance. The doors to her office however unexpectedly opened and entering was a familiar face but with two security persons him acquainting him. As they made eye contact he waved and she did the same back with a smile, watching him stop short of her desk.

"Akasha-san, good day."

"Good day to you as well," Tsukune," Akasha tilted her head. "You may leave us."

The vampire look to both guards who were quickly on their way out.

"Only have a few, I am to meet with someone shortly; what was the result of the information you recovered?" she asked.

Tsukune looked around and spotting a chair, which he pulled up in front of her desk and sitting backwards within it as he faced her.

"Names, dates, times and places including venues of campaign. Batman managed to pass the firewalls and uncover it all, but still… none of it gave us Daizo's location. But we do have one thing working for us, recruitments of his pack ranks. A through E. During the questioning of one from the bar, we found that Daizo is constantly looking for recruits to add to his ever growing gang, and to our luck we have a rough estimation of where the next meeting will be held."

Akash looked him over while and spinning another star shaped dagger over her pointer finger.

"Drop in, crash the party and hope that he's there?"

"That was an idea, but I came up with an even better one. Undercover, we're going to send someone in. He doesn't know it yet, but he's perfect for the job."

"Gin?" Akasha responded as she tossed the dagger clear across the room and connected with the red dot of the bullseye target.

"You guessed it. But he won't be alone in there, I'll be in radio contact the whole time. It's all going to work out, we'll soon have this guy and figure what he was after and then you can return him to _Reinganar_ in one piece. But how about Yukari-san, did you see her?"

The pink haired vampire was with a nod of her head.

"Morrigan and I. Yukari is holding up well, considering. Excellent to know you've got everything figured out. Truly Tsukune, you've shown so much growth and I'm proud of you, just as I am Moka."

Standing from the chair, Tsukune was with a grin that he couldn't hide, even if he wanted.

"Good to hear that, I was just on my way to see her after I stopped by here, Moka-san and I together. She'll probably beat me to the punch, but that's fine… I'll only be a little bit behind. But yeah, there's still one thing I wanted to ask before taking off. That, last night. Are you…"

Chortles from the Dark Lord quieted him, and Tsukune scratching at the back of his head apprehensively.

"Oh yeah, that…" her gaze fell upon the table and he could see her embarrassment. "Could you not say anything about that, for now? We're, I mean the whole affair is confusing, but we're going to work it out."

Tsukune's mouth dropped open somewhat. That response answering little to nothing.

"Ah, so does this mean you guys are an item like…"

"I'd really rather not discuss it, if that's okay," she looked him off and twiddling with her fingers.

The awkwardness was felt between them and Tsukune immediately backing away and nothing further to ask.

"I get it, your business; your personal stuff. Got it. My lips are zipped shut, and I hope it works out for you. You deserve happiness, Akasha-san."

She beamed at the comment and her hands gripped together.

"Thank you, Tsukune. You're welcomed to stop by any time. Here, my castle, no appointment needed. You're family."

Bowing his head, Tsukune then turned and took off for the exit doors while Akasha prepared herself for the upcoming meeting.

 **XXX**

It was a little after noon as he approached the Wayne Enterprises building and made his way through the automatic doors. Bruce Wayne was with his usual smile but the overall tone was different to what he was accustomed to, and it was Lucius Fox that came towards him from clear across the room. Beforehand he had taken note of the various missed calls from his corporation, but honestly didn't think much of it.

"Lucius," his smirk widened as his good friend came within just a foot of him.

"Mister Wayne, follow me," Lucius turned his back and was on his way with Bruce only a couple steps behind him. "We had a certain visitor of sorts last night, and while I wasn't here in person I managed to review the footage."

"What happened?" Bruce asked simply.

"Rather than tell you, I'll let you see for yourself."

Bruce wasn't sure what he should make of this, and just decided to keep quiet as they stepped through the elevator doors and a couple floors up. From there they went straight for the maintenance room where a couple persons were near the different panels and controlling the different panels.

"Mister Wayne is here, go ahead and roll the footage."

Everything had already been set in place perfectly as they had long since anticipated his arrival and the CEO of the billion dollar company with his eyes over the monitors. And the common theme with each was that of a young girl present on each screen, who couldn't have been older than ten.

"Who is she?" Bruce questioned.

Lucius turned and looking to Bruce.

"We were hoping that you could tell us," Fox was with his arms crossed. "She was in search of you, and managed to make it all the way to your office."

"My office?!" Bruce exclaimed. "How did she manage to get that far?"

"She simply just asked and they listened… but there's more to it. Everyone that made contact with this young girl have said the same thing."

"Being?"

"This might sound very unlikely, like something out of a fiction novel. But those that did talk with the girl did as she asked and didn't stop to question any of her inquires."

"Excuse me?" Bruce posed.

"Even now I don't have an answer to this and it could be a security hazard. I wanted to first speak with you before potentially getting the Gotham City Police Department involved. Private investigators are already in route and will conduct interviews with each of the persons that came into contact with the girl."

Straight away Bruce shook his head.

"No, not just yet. And what happened with the girl, don't tell me she just walked out of here?"

Lucius breathed out and his eyes closed for a moment.

"Unfortunately, that's what happened. Just like that, no one stopped her or asked questions as you shall see by watching the monitors. Nothing was taken from your office, she seemed only interested in meeting you. Would you like to have a word with some of the said persons that came into contact with the girl?"

"No, not yet. If you could, I'd like a copy of all this footage sent to my personal hard drive…"

Bruce's fists clinched with his eyes glued to the screen. Who was this girl, and what was her motive? No matter what, he would soon find out and then from there make his move accordingly.

 **XXX**

It was quiet as she reached into the top desk drawer of her workspace and put on a band prepared for such an emergency as this. The moment it snapped onto her wrist, Yukari got the feeling that she was wearing it too tight. Her vision got a little fuzzy and her tongue itched a bit. The wrist band suppressed her abilities and magic flow. There was a knock on her office door and she yelled for them to come in as the door is open. She slide open the top right-hand drawer to check if her wand was there.

She hoped that this was just a client or a local hedge mage to see her, maybe someone that heard about her through other fellow witches. Yukari's office door swerved open but it wasn't someone she expected who stood on the other side. A tall figure in the Black cloak of the Wiz tribe walked in. One of the more glorified wizard groups in the realm. But what would one of them be doing here at her workspace of all places? She recognized the cloak which is how she was able to identify him so quickly because of that. The individual was about 5'10 with tan brownish skin and wearing a top-hat with his outfit. He had an intricately carved staff and a poster tube over his shoulder. His face and expression all screamed all business.

"Are you Yukari Sendo, witch?" he said looking around her office.

"Yes, I am. How can I help you?" she said without barely repositioning in her seat.

She was tense and nervous, but I didn't show it on the outside.

"Heard you started here a few weeks ago and wanted to see how you were settling in, I'm Captain Valirez."

He approached the desk and extended out his hand to shake hers with a grin on his face. The gizmo had many functions and this was the perfect opportunity to test one of those. The physical contact with another witch or wizard was strong and distinct in comparison to any other monster or human. She felt a tingle like an electronic shock and avoided his attempts to catch her eye but watched his face for any sign of surprise or suspicion. Finding neither, the witch smiled and looked him in the face as they broke away.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard lots about you around these parts."

She suppressed the look of surprise on her face. Had people been talking? That was surely a surprise to her. Yukari had barely done much and considered herself in the up and coming category.

"I'm here as the local Captain for the Bronze Council, I assume you've heard of us at least once or twice?"

She glowered slightly and looked down like she was trying to remember where she heard the name.

"Yes, my mentor assigned to me since my graduation from yokai mentioned the Council to me a few times but… but I never met anyone from your firm. This is a first."

He sat within a chair which he pulled up in front of her desk while continuing the conversation.

"And what have you heard about us?"

Shrugging, Yukari figured a little flattery wasn't all bad.

"Lots, but above all only the most powerful specialists of the art in the realm are there and the Captains are the most advanced in magic that our world has to offer."

She could tell that that the comment hit its mark given the way the way the one across from her outwardly blushed.

"So, who or what firm did your apprentice originate?"

"The Nwerk Yeckoutt, she is based in outer city roughly ten miles from here. As an herbalist and treatment woman," Yukari told him. "And what can I do, you're probably wondering? Well I am good at creating constructs of all sizes and dropping them, varying in different sizes. Wanna see?"

He merely nodded as she lifted her wand and waved it around as a gold tub dropped down from out of nowhere and ended up beside her desk. With another magic trick on mind she waved her wand around as the pencils and papers over her desk floated in the air just over her desk in a circular motion which Yukari controlled by way of the wand.

He leaned back in his chair and smirked a bit, reaching into his cloak and handed her some pamphlets. She skimmed over the first before turning it over and looking that section over as well. It was just a few moments later that the captain stood up and looked straight at her.

"Call the number on the back if you have any questions, or, you know, if you want to umm, see me again" he glimpsed down looking like a boy years younger than his actual age.

Yukari halfway smiled.

"Whatever do you mean?" she glanced up at him shadily.

"Oh nothing, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner or lunch with me sometime. We could further discuss a possible proposition that we might have for you at our firm, if you're interested."

Leaning back in her chair on wheels, the witch looked upwards towards the ceiling and let out a quiet sigh.

"I'll need some time to think about the offer, I am most grateful it is even a consideration you'd all like to take me on. But I've just barely begun finding my footing here, but I'll keep you in mind."

"That is all we ask. Good day, Sendo."

He turned his back and was on his way out of the entrance door. And when finding himself on the other side of the door he dialed a number and with the cell to his ear and only had to wait for two rings.

"I met with the girl. Nothing to worry about, even if what you say is true that she got her hands on an occult… black book of magic. She wouldn't have the physical means to cast its most powerful spell. Well, at least not yet…"

"We'll keep an eye on her, you've done well Captain," a voice spoke from the other end.

A couple minutes later Yukari really began to settle and by then had removed the magical wrist limiter into her top drawer. Sighing aloud she refocused and got back to work, but that was only for a few short minutes before there was another knock at her door and she looked up rather annoyed. It was a member of management that surfaced through the door but unexpectedly beside him were two of her closes friends and she right away stood to greet them.

"Moka and Tsukune," she said happily.

The witch was quickly around her desk and halfway meeting them across her workspace. With really no point to stick around the one who escorted the two vampires took off. While Moka and Yukari shared a hug Tsukune just sort of looked around and observing the whole space and Moka doing the same as she and Yukari soon thereafter broke apart.

"I like your area here, it's actually quite spacious," Moka nodded. "Can't believe I'm just stopping by here for the first time."

"It's no biggie," Yukari shook her head. "I've barely just started here and for the most part I'm still just getting used to the surrounding and the staff. So far so good though, everyone has been so kind and patient. Really has made for a smoother transition."

"Good to know," Tsukune's eyes fell over the witch after scanning the area a little while longer. "You probably already have an idea of why we stopped by."

"News sure does spread quickly, and yeah. I can assure you that I'm doing just fine, and so too are San and Gin. Things could have turned out a lot worse, but we were fortunate enough that they didn't, thanks to the combined efforts of everyone involved."

Among the two Tsukune appeared to be somewhat unconvinced and Yukari perceived it all over his face.

"Come on, I'm a big girl now," the witch reached out and pinched at his right cheek. "You shouldn't worry so much. I'm fully capable of defending and protecting myself."

Snickering, Tsukune too gave Yukari a hug while stepping back.

"You've probably been asked this already but it's been said you were with Zatanna of the Justice League. I don't really mean to snoop or stick my nose in your business, but I just found it really interesting is all."

"No, it's okay. Your mother stopped by and asked the same," Yukari looked to Moka for a split second. "It was about mutual wizard, witch stuff… nothing to be blown out of proportion. Still, I'm thankful everyone has had the peace of mind to worry about mine and everyone else's wellbeing that had been caught up in what happened. But honestly, if there is anyone that needs checking on it would be San and Gin. I was pretty much a bystander while the two of them and so many others of the dragon and phoenix armies took it to that sorceress's undead soldiers."

And so for the next several minutes, Tsukune, Moka and Yukari stood in the middle of her workspace and conversing as the topic of the conversation shifted. And from the edge of her eye it was Moka taking a look at the clock hanging over the door and realizing just how much time had passed.

"Good to know you're doing great, and I think we've kept you away from your work for long enough," the silver haired vampire eyed Tsukune with a knowing look. "We should really get going, and I promise we'll stop by again sometime soon."

"I look forward to it," Yukari smiled with a nod.

She bid both farewell as they took off through the door one after another. And with that Yukari returned to her work area and with a paper in hand listing a series of ingredients.

"That went well," Tsukune started as they made their way down the hall. "She seemed to be doing fine, better than I thought she would."

"You and I both," Moka replied.

Moving along and with his hands placed inside his side jacket pockets, Tsukune coughed aloud and biting over his tongue. The action was enough to get his wife's attention, and truthfully there was something that had been on his mind since the previous night… which he had a hard time getting his mind off of.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

Reaching and scratching at the back of his head, Tsukune was what she deemed to be a guilty smile… but for what reason, she thought.

"I… I ah want to ask you something, and this might come off as very, very strange," Tsukune said and the last of his words in almost a mutter.

Moka almost got worried at the tone he gave off, but was far more interested to hear what he had to say.

"Well you see, I was thinking that maybe…" he bit back as they came up on a staircase.

"Why're you acting this way?" she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm your wife and you know that you can tell me anything, no matter how embarrassing, bad or personal."

She smiled at him and that helped him to ease up quite a bit and speak his mind.

"Yeah, so okay here goes," he rubbed his hands together. "Would Moka-san be interested in a dress-up as?"

"Dress-up?" Moka was confused as to what he was getting at. "As in…"

"You know, just to spice things up a bit. A little exotic wear," with each word he spoke, Tsukune felt himself blush.

Abruptly Moka stopped and so too did Tsukune.

"Hhhmmm, are you implying that you've become bored with me and this relationship?" Moka snickered.

"No, no not at all!" Tsukune situated his hands out in front of himself in defense. "I just thought…"

"Don't take it so serious, I was only kidding," Moka threw her head back and her hair waving around. "Entertain me, what did you have in mind?"

Tsukune's fingers grazed at his sides while he swallowed his own saliva.

"I don't know, I was sort of thinking maybe something like a… nurse."

 **XXX**

There was a ring of the doorbell which stopped him midway through his chorus. He had just finished within the garden and reentered the manor where he caught wind of the third. Putting all else aside, Alfred traveled up a flight of stairs and went right for the front door. Two persons stood in the doorway and were far from those that he would have expected. The first was a man at 6'0, averagely built with dark blue eyes and waist platinum long blonde hair tied in a low tail while two lengthy strands extended downward over his chest. He was dressed in a long sleeve blue t-shirt and dark colored pants while the woman next to him was in a gray dress.

"Alfred, is it?" Apollo smiled at him. "We met once before. I am…"

"The father of Miss Bloodriver, yes," Alfred looked from the Harbinger and to the woman standing beside him. "And who might this lovely young lady be?"

The witch positioned herself beside Apollo in one step.

"Ruby Tojo," she introduced herself with a nod. "I've been a close friend of Moka and Tsukune for some time, dating back to our enrollment in Yokai Academy. We've remained close since those days and Tsukune taking over as head chairman as I'm sure you know. I don't know if he's mentioned me or not but I work as his assistant of sorts. We're all practically like family."

All smiles, Alfred stepped aside and pushing the door open further.

"I insist you come inside, for some refreshments."

"Can't turn down such a generous offer," Apollo grinned.

Both he and Ruby entered while pulling the door shut behind them.

"Here to see Master Wayne, I take it? Sad to say, but the young master will be out for a couple hours. Office duties, I'm afraid."

Apollo said nothing and nor Ruby as they followed him into the living-room where they were seated.

"Did you want to discuss something specifically?" the butler questioned.

The emperor's eyes surveyed much of the room and taking note of the décor, similar but much different to other sections of the manor he passed through. But there was one item particularly which caught his attention hanging over the fireplace, a painting. Taking a stand, Apollo situated himself beneath it in just a couple steps and looking it over more closely. A woman and man, but between them a child… a young boy. A family portrait. He'd come across countless of those, but never one of his own throughout his centuries.

"Oh yes, the young master and his late parents. Martha and Thomas Wayne," Alfred added, taking notice of Apollo's interest.

"Did you say late?" the witch looked to the butler. "What happened?"

Alfred didn't get the chance to respond as Apollo had taken the initiative.

"A night out at the theatre, gunned down in front of him in an alleyway, just after the late showing. A spot now regarded as crime alley," the harbinger said, but with his eyes still over the painting. "So my daughter has told me. A random act, by a civilian turned desperate and committed such a heinous act."

"Yes," Alfred confirmed. "You heard right."

For a moment longer Apollo admired the painting before reseating beside Ruby.

"Such a simple act, yet changed the entire outlook of not only one man's entire life but the structure of an entire city. And in turn a significant impact on the world as we know it, something I've seen so many times over."

"I'd take your word for it," Alfred stood across from them.

With his arms overlapped Apollo had something on mind.

"I have a question," the harbinger scratched at his chin while staring out into space. "Wayne. What differences have you noticed about him? If even just small? Has there been changes in his deployment, attitude and or temperament; the way he speaks or presents himself?"

The butler was rather surprised by the question but nevertheless took a seat across from them.

"Perfectly fine, to my knowledge. The young master isn't one to express himself, only on the rarest of occasions. If something bothers him, he's most likely not to say."

Sighing loudly, Apollo repositioned himself over the sofa.

"I stopped by to check on him. What that boy is going through, in all his brilliance can't even begin to understand the conversions his body has and will continue to go through. In time maybe, but in the short I take it upon myself to assure that he isn't exhausted by the blood of a shinso."

Alfred had observed some of Bruce's notes in regards to vampires and other monsters, so developed a small understanding of shinso blood. But most notably he knew Bruce Wayne and his resilience.

"You needn't bother yourself worrying about, Master Wayne. He's been through much within his life, knocked down over and over but always stands. The young master is the last person you should worry about, and if he does have his own personal inner demons to fight, than he shall do so as he always has."

Eyes keyed in over Alfred, the emperor's hands were clasped together.

"You have much confidence in him, and as should being his surrogate father. I am in no place to judge, as I barely know the boy. Seeing is believing and your confidence doesn't warrant my own."

Staring him down, Ruby questioned where Apollo was going with this while Alfred had a pretty good indication.

"Not only did I come here to see him, but to check up on his status and discuss certain matters with him and the Justice League. Enemies of theirs have been causing mischief within my realm."

Apollo stood from the sofa and rubbing his hands together.

"If Wayne isn't to return until hours than I shall see myself out. I do not wish to disturb your daily routine, and if me showing up here at this time has caused any problems, I do apologize."

"Poppycock, you've done nothing of such," Alfred responded. "And I cannot in my right mind allow you to leave on an empty stomach. You must be hungry. Your gathering with the league can wait a few, yes? And if you'd like I could make contact with the Justice League from within the cave."

Both the witch and Harbinger looked at one another and then back at Alfred.

"Cave?" both said at once.

"That is where Master Bruce does his finest work, yes. Come right this way," Alfred stood and gestured for them to follow. "Come have a seat in the kitchen and I'll serve you one of my better dishes."

"Sir, you don't have to do that," Ruby argued.

"Of course I do, now come."

Apollo said nothing and smiled as both he and the witch followed closely behind Alfred.

"Well, it's good to see Wayne is in good hands with such a great caretaker," Apollo complimented.

"Thank you, I do my best," Alfred smiled back at him.

 **XXX**

From the computer chair of one of his backup lair is where he sat, still dressed in his office attire but the upper jacket removed. It had been just over thirty minutes since he started reviewing the footage and running both facial and voice recognition, but neither brought about results of who this girl was. But upon going through the footage over and over he did finally come across something useful that really started shedding light on the entire situation.

"Computer, freeze frame and zoom," Bruce spoke aloud.

The voice command system did exactly as he instructed, zooming in over the girl's face and the area around her eyes. There was a glow to them, one that he'd seen before and taking into account the events in which had transpired within the Wayne Enterprises building, he had a pretty good indication of what this meant.

"A monster in disguise," he leaned back with two fingers to his chin.

He rolled footage of a separate camera angle, which was instead focused on the employee of the building and paused at the same instant as the first monitor zoomed in over the individual's eyes. And just as the child they shared that same glow in their eyes.

"I see… she took them under her control."

Finding her wouldn't be difficult, if it even came to that. After all she was in search of him and till that moment the question was why. And that wasn't all, there was also the question as to what type, what sort of monster was she? There were countless beings and entities in the world of the super natural that possessed such an ability, and would she be regarded as a foe? His investigation of the footage continued, rewinding and fast-forwarding through, locating both her exit and entrance points.

"She's after Bruce Wayne…" he again stated the obvious.

In that he knew which general locations she would surely turn up. This wasn't something the police or any investigator could handle, but his task and his alone.

"Tonight… tonight I find you," he stared up at the young girl over the monitor.

 **To be continued**


	53. Her Name is Audrey

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP53: Her Name is Audrey**

She'd just stepped away from the monitors inside the maintenance room when her JLA communications device sounded. Before answering the call the amazon took one final look at the monitors and confirming there were no disturbances before answering the call. She expected to see a teammate on the other end of the holographic screen but instead it was someone else.

"Hello miss Prince," the older gentleman greeted on the other end.

Almost right away she recognized him as the Batman's butler, but why was he calling? Had something happened to Bruce?

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, but I had no other way of reaching you all, seeing as Master Wayne is currently out."

"There isn't a problem, is there?" Diana inquired.

"On the contrary. I have someone here that wishes to meet."

Alfred stepped aside somewhat as the harbinger came into view and his cane in hand as he propelled himself forward.

"Greetings, Princess Diana," he spoke with a straightened posture and both hands overlapped atop each other over the cane. "There is much I wish to speak about with you and your team. Events which have recently been unfolding in the realm in which I rule. Surely you understand where these conversations will touch on."

The amazon was with a nod.

"And you wish to gather at the earliest convenience, I assume?" Diana inquired.

"If possible, yes. Complications such as this aren't something that should be taken lightly, for I fear that soon damages may fall upon both worlds that could not otherwise be repaired in the near future."

Breathing in and with her back against a nearby wall, Wonder Woman felt exactly as he did.

"Take hold of the communicator and you shall be transported to our docking bay. I'll make an effort to reach out to any available members that aren't otherwise occupied, and see if we can't make this happen."

"That is all I ask," Apollo smiled.

Alfred handed the small device over to Apollo and the harbinger thanked him for his generosity and beyond exceptional hospitality.

"It has been quite the pleasure visiting with you here today, and I do hope there are more of these. Such a great outlook and perspective you have on said subjects. And I thank you for your generosity and hospitality here today, I shall not soon forget it."

Alfred didn't know how to respond to the words of appreciation and so just nodded his head. The witch also expressed her thankfulness before siding with Apollo and locking arms with the emperor.

"Ready?" Wonder Woman asked from the other end.

"Yes?" Apollo replied.

Putting some space between himself, the harbinger and witch, Alfred made certain he wasn't caught in the flash of light watching as the two were zapped away. And just like that, together the two stood over the docking bay; Ruby's eyes looking all around as she broke away from Apollo. She was also the first off the platform as she made her way down the steps.

"Welcome to the watchtower," Diana appeared through the automatic doors, not far from Ruby's position. "Come with me and I'll show you to the board room where you can wait, while I make contact with the others."

Apollo too stepped down from the platform and trailed behind Ruby as they followed Wonder Woman. The harbinger took in the construct and overall surroundings as they passed down the hall.

"What do you think?" Diana took notice of his wondering eyes.

His gaze looked to his right and out a window that just so happened to be looking over the earth.

"It's magnificent," Apollo smirked.

 **XXX**

A woman walked through the double doors of the office building, a weird feeling coming over her. She had no real reason to be here, to be doing this, except opportunity and just wanted to see him. She was surprised how packed the building was, especially at a time like now. How Bruce had pulled this off—and apparently still continued to—astounded her. Money and a superior intellect went a long damn way, she figured. But the way in which he did it, one thing through the day and a vigilante crime fighter after sundown. She's dove into his mind once or twice, but that bit never ceased to amaze her. How Wayne found the patience to be here astounded her as well, knowing where his mind and motivations really were. How often did he come to the office and not distracted? How did he fool people into thinking he was who he said he was, for so many years? After so many years of lies and keeping secrets, he should have grown tired of it.

She stepped out of the elevator and walked straight to the front desk. The woman seated there wasn't the same woman she'd met a few weeks earlier and one piece fell into place: Bruce likely transferred the secretaries regularly before they could get curious about his investments or anything else that might have appeared out of the norm.

"Hi, uh, is Mister Wayne in?"

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked pleasantly.

Morrigan's eyes flashed bright as she made eye contact and the woman put in a trance.

"No, but I'm hoping you could make an exception."

There was no hesitation from the secretary who immediately looked to her computer screen and began typing away.

"I'll let him know you're here."

"Thank you, dear."

She almost halfway didn't expect him to actually be in? Then the thought struck her that it might not even be him in. Maybe Bruce had someone else in his office. What the hell would she say to this person if that was the case? No, that was absurd. Wasn't it? Maybe this hadn't been the brightest idea after all and she started to think that maybe she should have called first.

"Mr. Wayne? You have a visitor."

The secretary hung up the phone and directed her to a chair in the small waiting area. Morrigan sat and looked at herself in a handheld mirror. She was disguised with blonde hair and grayish colored eyes and dressed casually. It had been a few days since they'd really spent any time together and if even for just a few minutes.

He closed out a case file he was working and another offer from a neighboring water company on his work-issued computer, frowning as he took a moment to think. No one ever came to visit him unless with a scheduled meeting, for obvious reasons. It was a standard which was known by everyone. When he was busy and locked up in his work he had all the excuses in the world to accept or not accept a meet. Typically the case, he was out of the country on business. Which is what his secretary would relay. Someone from the police department, he assumed. Before he let the worry that his assistant had uncharacteristically missed something fully form, he checked his phone's tracker. Instead of anxiety, warmth flooded through him at realizing who was near, but he immediately wondered why. How the hell did she convince the front desk? If she knew he was there, why didn't she let him know she was coming? He caught himself with that one. He dropped in on her without warning all the time, didn't he? Guess it was the other way around this time.

Bruce unconsciously straightened his tie as he rose from his desk, opening his office door and walked down the hall to the receptionist's desk. Morrigan looked up as she sensed someone's impending arrival. A huge wave of relief washed over her as the billionaire CEO approached her. But the always present swagger in his walk and the addition of a tie to his usual suit ensemble threw her off balance. This whole charade….it was weird and she found herself struggling to reconcile him as his alias in this office setting.

Since she was the only one sitting there waiting, she watched as he walked directly to her and held out his hand, introducing himself. And playing along Morrigan also introduced herself, but with a different name. And she shook his proffered hand.

"Yes. Professor Sydia," he responded with the name given and held a twinkle in his eye as he stared at her and she felt a tiny flutter in her belly that wasn't a stranger but was always unwelcome when it came by. "My office is down the hall."

He nodded his head in the direction of his office and led the way, smirking to himself as he walked. She had dropped in on him yet she looked a little caught off guard. Her handshake was weak, as well. He'd never had to shake her hand before but he knew she had a firm one. And soft hands…..

Bruce stopped just beside the entrance and allowed her to enter first, suddenly excited about how she was going to play this and what she wanted. Entering behind her, he closed the office door and walked to the center of the room, watching as she cased the place.

"Do you need some help with your investments, Sydia?" he quietly chuckled, looking to roleplay somewhat.

The succubus continued walking the perimeter of the room, taking in the spectacular view she had been too preoccupied to appreciate the last and only time she'd been here.

"Nice view," she looked out a nearby window and turned to look at him. "You must be good at your job."

"Why are you here, Morrigan?"

There wasn't the slightest bit of irritation in the question. He was clearly in a good mood and glad to see her. He was just genuinely curious.

"You used your charm ability to make your way up here, naughty. You happen to catch me at a good time. I was in the office a short while ago, but left to look up on something. Apparently there was an intruder last night and…"

"Shush," Morrigan moved on him and a finger placed over his lips to silence him. "We'll talk later, an idea just come to mind."

Moving up in front of him, but with her backside facing him, Morrigan reached back and taking hold of his hands. She looked back at him over her shoulder and winked, just before circling her backside up against him and getting a quiet grunt from him.

"Let's have a little fun time, don't you think? Akasha has kept you tamed, but it's about time you had another taste of glory and realize which of us is the better lover," she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down. "Particularly in the physical department."

She smiled while giving him a peck on the lips and then went for his desk. In a few clicks she closed out the system with on his computer with a sigh. And with that the security cameras within the room were shut off and how she knew how to do that, he had no idea but was impressed nonetheless. She leaned over his desk and waving her backside in a taunting manner. Bruce walked towards her with slow steps, reaching out and grabbing her by the waist, both hands on either side, holding her in place.

"We really shouldn't, but if it's quick…" he leaned forward and whispering into her ear.

He held her there, positioned between his legs as he sat on his desk, feeling the heat from her small frame seep into his fingers.

Feeling his strong hands on her waist shocked her more than it should have and she focused on relaxing her body and thought about how she would need to keep quiet so not to have someone walk in on them. How the way he was looking at her and how close they were and how charged the air suddenly felt affected them both. Her fingers itched to reach out then, to touch him as he did the same back. His face, his shoulders, his chest. Somewhere, anywhere. But she had just enough restraint left that she didn't. The power of surrender was still too mighty for her to take on.

His thumbs moved, drawing small, light circles on her waist. There was much to love about her. It wasn't just that she was sexy, with curves, it was that she understood him, knew what he was about the moment she'd taken a dive inward, and he'd understood and known her over time. And right now, being in this small, private space with her, being this close ….work aside, no danger. Just letting his heart rest easy in her hands…he felt good. Bruce felt less closed off. He felt free. Leaning down he kissed at her lips.

The uncertainty, the sweetness of the moment was no match for the flame that took over almost immediately. Oft denied urges had a way of torpedoing patience and finesse. Bruce cupped her face with strong hands, the slip slide of their tongues sending rapid fire jolts straight to his groin. He walked her backward until his body pinned hers to the wall. This was real, though, he thought. Very real. Then, when he could no longer distinguish his passion from hers, he forgot where he was, what time of the day it was, what the world was like before his mouth finally met hers.

Morrigan ran her hands up and down his chest and sides under his suit jacket. She felt powerless under his onslaught. His focus, the sheer size of him as he pressed into her excited her more than she would ever care to admit. She didn't protest when his hands pulled her shirt out of her skirt, nor when they forced the shirt apart instead of taking the buttons one by one. Instead, she held his head to her breasts after he quickly discovered her bra's front clasp and freed them. Both nipples wet from his attention, her tongue welcomed his back after its brief excursion and her fingers buried into hair.

Feeling constricted and starting to sweat, Bruce brought his hands up to his neck, making quick work of loosening and disposing of his tie. He smiled against her mouth as she followed his lead, her slim fingers rushing to unbutton his shirt. Taking his suit jacket off and letting it fall to the floor, he pulled away from her for only a few seconds, looking at her moist, parted lips. Her open suit jacket, open button down shirt. Unfastened bra, perfectly round breasts and taut nipples. Already as aroused as he was going to get, he interrupted her work with his shirt to lift her up, turning to set her on his desk off to the side of his computer. His mouth found his way back to hers while he used his thumbs to circle her nipples.

Starting for his shirt again, Morrigan felt her need for him peak and changed her course. Soon his pants and underwear were dropped passed his knees and she was lifting her backside so that he could do the same with hers. Her nakedness over the surface of his desk, knowing her wetness was smudging over such a spot, made her suddenly hyper-aware of where they were doing this. Then there was also the fact that she could see the entirety of Gotham's skyline from her vantage point and anybody could walk in at any second. But he suddenly dropped into his chair, removed her shoes along with the clothing that had tangled around her ankles, and she forgot again.

"Bruce..." Her head lolled. Her ears were ringing so loudly it sounded like the din of an oncoming train.

They'd done this many times before but she just could _not_ believe how incredible it felt this time around.

Even though he probably could have stayed down there forever, tasting her and pleasuring the both of them, the one thing Bruce always knew he would never have enough of was time. He swayed his tongue around her clit one last time before he lifted his head and took another moment to study her. She was wide open to him—literally—and panting. Entirely too sexy for him to handle with any kind of restraint. He stood up quickly, leaning over her body to kiss her while he finally claimed his prize.

An entirely involuntary cry left Morrigan's lips seconds later because she was so stimulated that she came the moment he filled her. It caught her off guard and she could only remember it happening one other time. She shook from head to toe, clutching his shoulders rhythmically as she waited for her teeth to stop prattling. She buried her face in his neck, feeling the roiling tension within him as he stilled and waited for her.

When she stopped convulsing around him, he moved inside her. But he showed her no mercy and started things off at a fast pace. He savored it. Her face buried in his neck, her arms around him, the feel of her tightly enveloping his thrusts in slippery warmth. Then she lifted her head and looked into his eyes and the tenderness left him. His pace quickened even more, settling somewhere just shy of frenzy.

The power behind his thrusts sent her back onto her elbows and then flat on her back. He held onto her hips so she knew she wouldn't be propelled from the desk, but she was about to leave him, about to come again, and she grasped the edge of the desk above her head to try to steady herself before he drove her headfirst off the cliff and into a bottomless abyss.

Bruce held onto her, this angel of no mercy, as waves of pleasure sustained his body and Morrigan transfixed his mind. He could tell she was enjoying herself greatly, locked in her own pleasurable madness, her body writhing, her mouth open, her eyes screwed shut, her breasts bouncing up and down as he sheathed himself inside her over and over. He shifted his hold from her hips to those hypnotizing breasts, leaning down to kiss the spot just below her breast bone before licking his way to one nipple and then the other.

Like what she knew was about to happen, that indescribable ecstasy slammed into her like a boulder and her body shuddered to a halt. But then Bruce surprised her, maybe even himself, too, and got knocked down with her, releasing a roar she never would have expected out of him. It was like a massive wave passing by unexpectedly over the smaller ones, and brought her awareness back to their surroundings as she laid there cradling his head to her chest. She turned toward the door, panic starting to creep in, the fear of being caught like this superseding any awkwardness that tried to come out to play.

"Bruce, hun," she turned her head back, trying to look into his face. "We need to get up. It wouldn't look good for Wayne Industry's CEO to be screwing one of his appointments on the clock."

He wasn't responding as urgently as she wanted him to so she lowered her hands to his sides, gripping him tightly to get his attention. He could sit here half naked as long as he wanted, but her ass was getting dressed.

He lifted his head lazily, still breathless.

"Since when were you the type to worry? And I can assure you they wouldn't be able to see a thing from outside the door."

She turned towards the door again as if she didn't believe him. Her voice came out in a harsh whisper.

"What if somebody saw something? That doesn't bother you in the least?" the glass around his doorframe was frosted, but she was positive his co-workers still could have seen the silhouettes of two people making love on the desk. She looked around for a clock on the wall.

"I've been on the other end plenty, you can't see anything."

It irritated her that he was unbothered but his calm rubbed off on her. Usually in such a situation it would have been the other way around, and she was really only worried for his sake. She looked back at the door again. He was right. His desk was on the far left side of the room, not in view of anyone that attempted to get a peek.

She turned back to him and watched as he stood, taking hold of her hands to bring her to a seated position. She watched as his eyes dropped to her chest and he ran his left index finger over her right nipple as if bidding it farewell before reaching inside her shirt to fasten her bra and then button her blouse. He then pulled up his underwear and pants, buckling up. That feeling, the one of being taken care of that he always made her feel even when she wanted to wring his neck, covered her like a blanket and her emotions started to get the best of her. But then his entire demeanor seemed to have changed in the snap of a finger, his blaze vanishing. It was almost as if he'd seen a ghost or given the worst news of his life.

"What happened, what's wrong, hun?"

His back was turned to her as he redressed in the remainder of his clothing. She laughed as she hopped down off the desk and onto her feet. She then reached down and recovered the rest of her clothing. She stepped into her panties and pulled them up while he did the same with his pants and underwear.

"I did not come here for this, believe it or not," her fingers danced over his shoulders.

Bruce grumbled while stepping forward and out of her grasp which triggered her to worry about him. What all of a sudden had him so gloomy? Running one hand through his hair, he turned and faced her.

"This… this isn't right," he shook his head. "It doesn't feel right."

His eyes fell down upon the ground and then came dead silence.

"What isn't right, tell me?" she asked whilst taking a couple steps forward.

Her hands rested over both sides of his shoulders and his eyes still over the ground for a good while longer before eventually he did look up at her.

"This, all of it. You and… her."

Removing her hands and giving him some space she knew exactly what he was getting at without him coming out and saying it. The succubus took a deep breath before exhaling.

"You feel guilty?" she asked, not looking at him and already knowing the answer.

"It isn't fair to you or her. And it feels like I'm…"

"Just using us?" Morrigan finished his thought with a chuckle.

"Yes," Bruce nodded simply.

"Come, dear."

Reaching out and taking hold of his wrist Morrigan pulled him along and led him to his chair in front of his desk where he was forced into the seat and the succubus settling in his lap.

"Any man would take your place in a heartbeat to have myself and someone like Akasha after him without a worry, wholly content. But the fact you feel the way that you do is something you should take pride in. You have morals which you were born and raised with even if that differs vastly from others, species and monsters. What is consider the standard in one group is the opposite in another."

Bruce listened as she went on.

"Among some beasts and tribes, finding a single mate isn't the norm. In fact there are those that have multiple partners over time. Succubi and Incubus fall under this category, considering he or she doesn't find the soul mate, destined one. In the case of that they mate and reproduce for the sake of preservation of our kind. Never change for anything or anyone, not even me. Your life decisions are yours to make, including who you spend the future with."

Morrigan kissed at his forehead before standing from his lap.

"There was a little something I wanted to discuss, but I've taken up more than enough of your time. Got something to check on but I'll be in touch," she waved him off as she headed for the exit. "Maybe tonight."

She smiled at him while he did the same. Once out of the building and across the street, into a vacated alley, the ruler of Makai created a vortex which she entered through. And on the other side she reappeared into her throne room while the dimension wall closed behind her. Things seemed quiet and calm as she breathed a sigh of relief, just before passing through the doors and to somewhere specific. It was one level down and at the end of the hall, beaming as she approached the door and pushed it open.

"Hello my…" she bit down over tongue seeing as the room was empty.

Looking around for just a little while, Morrigan backed off and closing the door as she went in search for the child elsewhere. But strangely she didn't sense her energy anywhere and so she went straight for her most trusted assistants. Both were found outside the lounge, Lucien with a stack of papers in hand and Mudo not far from him talking with a council member.

"Our queen!"

The bunch of them noticed her at the same time and bowing their heads.

"Good to see you all," she crossed her arms. "You wouldn't happen to know where the little one is lurking, would you?"

XXX

He slowly walked down the hall of the watchtower while whistling to himself. And the entire way he wondered why such an abrupt meeting was called. The speedster in red wasn't one to question gatherings and so dropped what he was doing and making the trip.

"Here," he entered through the automatic doors to the conference room.

All the primary members were in place except for Aquaman, Superman and Batman. None of the secondary members were in attendance, which was expected. But in the absence of those members there were two persons in their place. The first was an individual dressed in a brown robe and the second in a black and white dress with long raven colored hair. Unlike the rest he hadn't yet seen the harbinger in person, but had heard of him from the others and knew just who this man was just by looking at him.

"The fastest man alive," Simon looked to a clock hanging over the wall. "And the last one here, assuming none of the others turn up."

"Yeah, well… I had a few stops to make along the way," Flash looked to his teammate for only a moment before his gaze fell upon the monster emperor. "Apollo, I presume?"

"Right you are, boy," the harbinger nodded.

He then looked to the woman beside him and Apollo noticing, coughed and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, this is Ruby Tojo. She's worked closely with me for the past few weeks and has made my duties far more bearable."

"Hello," the witch waved.

"Okay, got it," the Flash took a seat in his spot. "So what's up?"

"He came to us," Diana pointed to Apollo. "He's here to talk Fairy Tale. Stop me if I'm wrong, there was a fiesta of sorts and Fairy Tale crashed the party, led by Circe."

"In short, yes. And unfortunately a handful of casualties were sustained and if something is not done soon, then we can expect that number to go up. And we'll have no one to blame but ourselves. The Nights Warriors are a formidable establishment and police much of the monster realm, but even they wouldn't have the means necessary to deal with the power and resources that Fairy Tale now possesses. And nor can I… otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"What do you want, for us to station ourselves in your world?" Simon leaned back with a chortle. "Sorry, but earth is our top priority."

The Green Lantern crossed his arms, and not a single of them got off another word before another of the missing members made his appearance through the doors.

"I see you got started without me, good," the man of steel smiled. "Had a few things that needed taking care of, but it's been taken care of. What have I missed?"

Superman sat at the head of the table and with his hands folded together over the tabletop.

"Not much. Just about started," the Flash replied.

There was an irrefutable frown upon Apollo's face which was directed at the Green Lantern, Simon.

"Most of you aren't of a monster species, so never would I permit it. While I do not agree entirely with your league's methods, I do believe you have good intentions as mentioned. But do not for a second make light of this situation, boy."

"He's right," Jessica looked to her fellow lantern. "They're going to be a problem for us all, especially if this is a reoccurrence of what happened seven years ago."

The lantern looked at Superman, recalling what he'd detailed about the encounter.

"We're from and protect different worlds, as you might believe on hindsight. And if that is what you believe than you're mistaken. I have the good of mankind and its future in mind, more than any of you could dear imagine. It is for them why I do what I do. Monsters of my realm must work out their disparities, and they've come a long way. That isn't to say there's still much work to be done. And the same can be said for humans. One day I wish for them all to live amongst each other. Repetitive, yes… but it is important that I get the point across. But that is beyond the point and reason for our gathering here today. There is much we must discuss and prepare for. Not all here, as I do wish to host you all at my estate once more."

The harbinger's eyes scrutinized mostly the Flash, and both Green Lanterns.

"As I recall none of which set foot inside, you're all invited. I wish to learn of the common threats finding its way on the doorstep of your league. Fairy Tale I'm sure has planned for much, but they can't interpret everything."

"In other words you want to be briefed, and if necessary our assist?" Superman asked.

"Precisely," Apollo responded with a nod of his head. "And that goes both ways."

Ruby was with the shake of her head and agreeing with the emperor, but that was also when she leaned and whispered something into his ear. While the others couldn't make out what was said, Superman could hear quite clearly. Apollo cleared his throat, and looking to no one in particular.

"Yes, I failed to mention this from the beginning. But one of your own was present during this latest appearance. And from what I've been told, she helped to avoid far more potential fatalities. Zatanna," the harbinger mostly looked to Diana and call. "Will she be joining us?"

Both the kryptonian and amazon princess looked to each other, sharing a similar expression and then back at Apollo.

"Zatanna was in the monster realm?" Diana questioned.

Everyone appeared genuinely surprised to hear this, and wasn't what Apollo expected at all.

"I see, so this is news to you all… interesting."

 **XXX**

Ched Vlet stood over a balcony with two guards on either side of him, watching the two Shuzen sisters spar. The two had been at it for more than two hours it seemed, and though both were slick and gleaming with sweat, neither was willing to concede to the other. Clearly, the older of them would dominate if it was a serious bout, but in such a circumstance Kahlua was shown to hold her own against the more skilled Akua.

"She's very good, isn't she," Kiria Yoshii stepped into the picture, as Akua Fan blocked a kick from Kahlua's foot and open handed her in the stomach and knocking the breath out of her younger half-sister. She then leaped into the air and came down over Kahlua and kneeing her in the face.

Killer Frost had also been watching from not far away, grinning in approval. Even if just a friendly there was nothing like watching a good fight.

"I agree," Ched said, smiling down at the activity. Then he looked back at the duo and asked, "Her technique is phenomenal. The perfect assassin as they call her, and that is without a doubt. We've got weapons, power all over and yet… still not enough to without a question deal with the Justice League."

"They're the most powerful establishment to assemble, but if what you've got planned is a success they shall be removed from the playing field before his return," Kiria was with his hands over the railing. "The world's only hope shall vanish. How goes the search for the next shell, which team will be assigned."

"I have a team in mind, and they shall move out soon. But there is still the Three Lastiaz spheres we must get our hands on. The shells will be completely useless without them. Infiltration is what we will need most for this upcoming task. Already I've made contact with Ra's Al Ghul and his assassins. They shall lead the charge in this one in addition to both Slade Wilson and Akua Shuzen."

"Good call," Kiria approved of the arrangement.

 **XXX**

"Hey look witch lady, think she might be in trouble," Audrey pointed out to a woman running down the block and a man running after her.

"If she is or not doesn't concern us. We do not involve ourselves in human affairs, do you understand girl? Your mother has told you this, hundreds of times I'm sure."

"I don't know, maybe. I guess," Audrey dropped down over her stomach and with her legs swaying back and forth behind her.

With her eyes dancing somewhat, the witch's gaze ultimately fell back over Audrey.

"Last night when you took off, it was only for exploration?"

"Yes, that's what I said over and over. Don't you believe me, witch lady?"

A reply did not come, and the witch having already made up her mind on the matter some time ago. The succubi was merely a child, but she wasn't about to be fooled by that, no. She was the offspring of Morrigan Aensland and a very clever one for that matter, trying to use her age to cover up her calculated actions.

"I am old, but no fool."

Audrey slowly gazed up at her but still laid out over her stomach.

"What you mean, witch lady?"

Was the child strictly oblivious or was she purposely playing stupid. Most likely the latter. The woman's screams from down the street diverted the succubi's attention as she hopped up and onto her feet.

"I'm bored, and this looks like fun!" Audrey sprouted wings as she flapped them and took a dive off the ledge.

"Audrey no, get back here!" the witch shouted.

Turning her head sideways and partially looking back, she stuck her tongue out at the witch. The succubus was faster than the witch, but that didn't stop her from trying to go after the child.

And ahead of them the woman ran through shallow water, an empty pistol in her hand. Fighting to move as the ground below the surface grabbed at her boots, threatening to keep her from going any further. She made the mistake of looking back; a massive 6'4 foot figure chasing after her with a crowbar. He came at her with sort of hop and it seemed as though the water didn't slow him down.

She fought harder against the water, making it around the broke out into a full on sprint across the street and lucky for her there wasn't any incoming traffic. There was a rundown warehouse ahead and that's exactly where she ran for. And when she got close she kicked open the door and looked around and spotted a table which she put in front of it. And afterwards she breathed out in relief. From the wear and tear, cobwebs and all the dust floating around it was clear to her, it had been quite some time since anyone had set foot in this place. With a few moments to herself and knowing the one trailing her wasn't far behind, she took the opportunity to reach into her pocket. Into her hands she grasped the last six rounds of ammunition which she carried and reloading the weapon.

And then came a loud thump which startled her as she stumbled back and fell. With a few swings of the crowbar against the door and then punching a sizeable hole through it and smiling at her roguishly through it.

"You done pissed me off," he rumbled "For that I'ma have a little fun before I kill you" he said, his awful breath filling her lungs making her gag.

She barely heard him but it sank in, he was going to rape her.

This realization gave her an extra burst of strength. Somehow, she was able to pull her arm out of his grasp as he had reached for her.

"Shifty little bitch!"

With another thump and kick, the door came flying through as she fell backwards and losing hold of her gun. With laughter he stood over her, licking at his lips while stomping over her stomach and holding her in place, applying heavy pressure.

"I hope this will be as good for you as it will for me," his grin grew larger.

He barely began to lean downward when something swooped in over him from behind and legs wrapped around his neck as he was tossed across the room.

"Sup, lady?" a child waved at the woman who immediately popped up off the ground.

How did the young girl do that, and where did she even come from?! Those were initial thoughts, but then she spotted the bat like wings stemming from out of both sides of her head and body.

"Hey mister, didn't your momma teach you never to put your hands on a lady?"

As she had been before, Audrey on the outside had taken on a different appearance. She was with light brown eyes and long red hair, tied in a ponytail.

"Good call, Cloe," the six foot brute spat at the ground as he stood. "We lured one in, just like you said we would."

"Uhm… huh?" Audrey looked him over with confused eyes.

And the whole while the succubus hadn't noticed the ominous grin over the face of the woman standing behind her. From within her jacket pocket a weapon was uncovered and aimed directly at Audrey, who turned her head just as the shot was fired. A glowing net was fired from the weapon which wrapped around the succubi and pulling her to the ground where she was immobile. For the first couple seconds she tried ripping through it and not long after was it that she felt a drop and suppression of her energy. She moaned, griped and kicked her legs while attempting to use her wings to cut through and free herself. By then the man was standing beside the woman who was known as Cloe, with an arm wrapped around her, as they laughed together.

"Wha… what is this, let me go!" Audrey shouted.

This only brought about more laughter from the duo as Cloe pulled out a small device and scanning it over the immobile child.

"Just as I thought," she looked back to her partner. "Systems have identified this one as a succubus. It's been a long while since we captured one of these, hasn't it?"

"Great," he said, just before stepping forward and taking a knee in front of Audrey. "You want to know what this is all about. Simple. A trap. And you waltzed right into it."

"I… I don't understand."

By that point Audrey's struggling had slowed, feeling her energy being sucked out of her and fatigue coming on.

"The little lady there was never in danger," he pointed back at the woman. "An act, staged."

"We're monster hunters," Cloe took one step forward. "Dark Stalker Slayers. A global organization that tracks extraordinary creatures such as yourself. Our system detected you within the vicinity and my partner here wanted to go straight for the attack, but I formulated another course of obtaining you when realizing you were merely a child. A less, hectic one."

"But why?" Audrey's wings flapped about.

"In the case of you, the highest bidder. You will be entered into an underground show, where you will be presented alongside other beasts of our world. Some of us hunters go for the kill, others do it for sport. All and all each and every one of us has our own reasons for joining the firm."

Seeing as her strength was progressively diminishing, and caught up in such a situation as this; it was the first time in a long time that Audrey had been this afraid of anything.

"Witch lady, help!" she shouted in desperation.

Both hunters drew their weapons, looking everywhere for any potential incoming assist for the captured target.

"Let's get her the hell outta here before we're greeted by any unwelcomed visitors," he said.

Cloe made a move out towards Audrey, but only to stop abruptly from a buzzing/wiggle from inside her pocket. It was a call from someone, and answered the call with her entire expression taking on a far more serious tone after just a few words were said. Audrey couldn't make out any of what was said and nor could Cloe's business partner who just stood off to the side. And until the conversation ultimately concluded and the woman sighing loudly.

"Don't tell me there's another issue at base…" he grimaced with his fists clinched.

"Nothing like that, that wasn't our advisor."

Taking two steps to the side he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who was that?"

"You won't believe it, but a young lady that's made her way up the ranks amongst us slayers and currently sits at the number two spot," Cloe replied.

"Wait… you don't mean, Baby Bonnie Hood, do yah?! Why they hell would she be making contact with the likes of us?"

"That's right and that isn't even the strangest part, she's here… in Gotham."

"What, why?!"

Cloe didn't have the opportunity to reply as a side window off to their left and upward towards the ceiling smashed through. The hunter duo hunched over to avoid any potential glass coming down over their faces, and a loud thump as a tall figure touched down just a few feet from where they stood.

"Holy hell, isn't that…"

"The Batman!" Cloe finished for him. "Looks that way."

There was a buzz from her opposite device which Cloe lifted upward and aimed directly at the caped crusader.

"Like the girl, he's giving off an immense energy signature, which means…"

"No shit he's a monster, but what the hell should we even do? He's connected to the Justice League, could we even take em?"

"This one is way out of our pay rate, but it'd be one hell of a payday if we pulled it off," Cloe responded.

With another weapon specifically designed to combat against monsters. There was no opportunity for her to start the item as a batarang was thrown and the item dislodged from the hunter's hand. And with swift and calculated speed, Batman moved in over them both and faster than they could react as they were taken down in one strike each. A gas canister was dropped over the ground and creating an immediate smoke screen. Both Cloe and the other were coughing while finding it challenging to breathe. And it wasn't until the dust started to clear before they were able to catch their breaths and stand, but that's when they gathered what had been essentially pulled up from under their feet.

"The girl!" both shouted at once.

Over the ground was just the empty net and Cloe cursing under her breath.

"They couldn't have gotten far, we'll use this to track them," Cloe lifted the monster tracker. "Come, there's no time to waste."

She ran for the entrance and he was right next to her, pulling the net along.

"What about hood?"

"Somewhere near. She was on her way to meet with us, but why I haven't any clue. The timing of this couldn't have come at a better time. We might just land the ultimate catch," Cloe added.

Together they stormed out of the building together with her leading the way. And it was over a rooftop a short distance away that the child succubus was dropped over the rooftop and yelped as her knees roughly collided with the rooftop. She slowly stood and faced him, but did so wobbly given the loss of energy she sustained. Moving back somewhat she looked him up and down with her hands clasped together and a glimmer of awe in her eyes.

"You… you're him aren't cha? The Bat guy of town," she paused for a moment before turning her body opposite of him and jumping up. "I'm like the luckiest girl eva… first the man of steel and now this. Hhhmmm, but Superman is still cooler though. But even more awesome would be the wonder lady."

Her eyes narrowed while she scratched at the left side of her cheek and humming.

"Hey!" Batman shot and her shoulders tightening as she spun around and faced him.

"Yessir!" her arms dropped down by her sides, almost mockingly.

His gaze was cemented to her, keeping a close eye as he took a step forward and his shadow looming over her. This girl was a succubus that much he was positive, but she looked nothing like the one who appeared in the Wayne Enterprises building. Even so he wasn't one that believed in coincidence, and knew she had had some connection to the other. Her being here, and not even two miles from the Wayne Tower building wasn't just by chance.

"So ah, mister Bat guy. What all is inside the belt?"

"I'll be asking the questions!" he shot back with a glare.

She again straightened her stance as if she were in a military formation/rollcall. There was a silent chuckle that escaped her lips, indicating both cockiness and that she was making light of the situation. Regardless, he was going to get out of her what he needed. This wouldn't be like interrogating a prototypical criminal, not only was she a monster but more importantly a child.

"Yesterday night, that building there," he pointed to the Wayne Industries building which flashed bright blue letters. "There was one of your kind, a succubi in search for someone. Bruce Wayne. Where can I find her?"

Just like that Audrey almost busted out laughing but bit down over her tongue to keep from doing so and Batman keying in, with not even the slightest bit of it going unnoticed by him. What did she find so humorous? But then again she was merely a child, so there was really no telling what was going on inside her head. And so he started over.

"Why did the girl want to meet with Bruce Wayne?" Batman questioned.

The question only resulted in added laughter from the child succubi.

"You really don't know, do yah mister?" she quietly giggled.

His eyes contracted over her further.

"Elaborate," Batman responded.

And right away he activated a voice recognition device from his belt and waited for her response.

"Sorry, mother told me not to talk to strangers. I'ma be on my way now," she waved him off while she turned and walked towards the roof's edge. "Thanks for saving me though."

"We aren't done. Who is this mother of yours?" he took off after her.

Audrey turned her head and looking back at him over her right shoulder.

"I ain't sayin," she flashed her eyelashes just as her body completely broke down in front of him into a clutter of bats.

But she went nowhere as a beam canned from an adjacent building zapped each and every one of the bats and Audrey returning to her physical form as she screamed and was dropped off the side of the roof. Batman reacted immediately and diving off the ledge and catching her midair as the dropped down over the sidewalk a couple stories down. She was a bit shaken and seeing stars as he held her in his arms, and not a second later system automatic voice spoke into his cowl.

"Analysis complete. Voice comparison one hundred percent identical," the system conferred.

And with that his eyes batted. The girl which he held in his hands was the same one that appeared at the front steps of the Wayne Industries building. He was so fixated on her appearance that he forgot who and what he might be dealing with. Yes, from the footage it was plain that the girl was of a monster species that specialized in manipulating and wielding others to her own will. And seeing her lied out over the ground beneath that net as a succubi, and knowing full and well their ability to change their appearance on a whim, in addition to coming across her so close to where the presumed other had been spotted should have been an eye opener. And it was only after hearing her speak up close and listening that the comparison to the girl caught on cameras registered; the voice and Scottish accent being key.

"You're her," Batman set the succubi down over her feet. "The one that sought Wayne, what is your name and why did you want to meet him?"

"I… I never said that was me!"

"You didn't have to. Now answer…" Batman pulled her aside hurriedly as another beam was fired down over them.

He believed it to be Cloe and her partner, but it was someone else exclusively. While from afar and couldn't make out very many features he did figure it to be a woman and she was dressed in a red cloak, with a hood pulled up over her head with a white apron tied around her in the front and a basket hanging from her left arm. From where, he couldn't recall but he had seen this person somewhere before. Nonetheless, now wasn't the time nor place to question the child succubus. Not until these persons tailing them had first been dealt with.

"Why are they after you?" Batman looked down at the succubi.

"Dunno," she shrugged. "The lady said something about hunters. They're part of some club that hunts monsters, or something like that. Stalker Slayers."

By then the woman in the cloak had leaped down from a nearby rooftop and coming at them from across the street. And in that instant that's when it all came back to him. Not only where he'd seen her before, but her name.

"Dark Stalker Slayers, Hood… Baby Bonnie Hood," Batman's fists constricted.

It was seven years back, and she'd grown since but still recognizable. And at the time she had to be around the age of eight or nine if memory served him right.

"Isn't this quite the treat," she was with a smirk. "Didn't think I'd ever run into you again."

Just as Cloe and the other hunter, BB Hood carried a device of her own that identified monsters; confirming both that stood before her fell under that category.

"Well I'll be dammed," the device lowered in her grasp and her eyes directly over the masked detective. "What a change a few years has done. Is that still you behind the mask, or someone else? From the first time we encountered our systems never deemed you a monster, or perhaps you had some way of hiding it from us back then. Our equipment has since that time upgraded significantly since those years ago."

"Baby Bonnie Hood," he stepped forward and with his eyes on her.

She chortled a bit whilst waving her basket around.

"You do remember me, hhhmmm I'm flattered. In that case you know what our business here is," she looked directly to the child who was close beside him. "We hunt and track monsters, all shapes, sizes and forms from all over. That child there is no exception. We'd rather not target those of such high stature as yourself, it would lead to bad publicity and we absolutely don't need that."

"I'm not done questioning her," Batman responded.

Right around then Cloe and her partner reemerged from around a corner. The statement by the caped crusader was something she found rather intriguing. But at the moment that wasn't her concern as there was really only one thing that she wanted and knowing what she knew about him, there was no way he'd just hand the girl over. But she was more than prepared for an obstacle such as this and all it took was a simple radio to by standing backup. It was but moments later that he listened in on the roaring engines of incoming vehicles that seemed to show up out of nowhere in every which direction, armored and in the color of black.

"You don't want to do this," Batman looked BB Hood straight in the eyes. "Trust me."

"Believe me, I don't. The succubus there is nothing special, one of many that we could hunt elsewhere but it's the idea that counts. You see, we Slayers will not be bullied or told what to do. An example and standard must be set."

And as those words left her lips, doors of the surrounding vehicles swung open and their weapons aimed at both the caped crusader and succubus. The entire scene felt like deja vu all over again, as if he'd been through this seven years back in this exact standoff with this same organization. There was a loud thump which came from up high and over the rooftops which diverted everyone's attention. It was a lone individual who flipped around and carrying a staff in hand as he leaped down from the rooftops and joining Batman in the middle of the street.

"Robin…" Batman looked to the boy wonder in surprise.

"Heard about the episode at Wayne Tower the other night. Pennyworth detailed your investigation and I tracked the car."

"I've got this one under-wraps," Batman quickly responded. "There are other places you could be helping."

"And miss out on this," Robin looked around at the various hunters dressed in dark colors and fully geared. "Don't think so."

While he hadn't noticed her at first, Robin's eyes did eventually fall over the girl that was on the other side of the Batman.

"Is that her, the one who…"

"Yes," Batman responded quickly.

From across them Baby Bonnie Hood laughed.

"Discussing strategy, are you? I can assure you that whatever you come up with will fail you."

"Who is she and who are they?" Robin asked.

"An organization that pursues monsters. They will stop at nothing until they have her," Batman responded.

"And our interference makes us targets. Fine by me!"

Robin charged forward while spinning his staff. Batman had wanted to try and negotiate a little bit but that was quickly off the table as Robin had already landed his first strike with the tip of his staff. A few shots were fired from members of the Dark Stalker Slayers as both Batman and Audrey ducked the lasers. Robin back-flipped and kneed one in the back of the head as he disarmed another and leg swept him as he landed over the surface. BB Hood watched with a smile over her face just before clapping her hands.

"This ought to be fun."

BB Hood jumped into action with multiple kicks that Batman blocked before countering with a strike to her jaw as she was sent aside. And with that the other hunters piled in over them, numbering over fifty. But Baby Bonnie Hood was quickly back on her feet and with a loud whistle and then came a loud thump as one of the nearby vehicles shook back and forth. Next thing the back doors were kicked open and an 8'2 individual stepped out and cracking his knuckles.

"Wow, he's really giant!" the succubus said with wide eyes.

The individual had very pale, purple-ish skin and blonde hair.

"I introduce to you, Victor Von Gerdenheim, a Frankenstein! And yes he is a monster and we're monster hunters, but a certain underground organization took away someone close to him, that he cared for dearly. Emily is her name, and she's being held captive and we offered our resources and manpower to help in his search and in return he adds a little muscle to our efforts. He had sacrificed himself for her once before, ending his own life as he told us. But he's been since revived and…"

"No one cares about your stupid backstory!" Robin cut her off. "So Frankenstein joined your little tea party, who gives a crap!"

The boy wonder threw out a birdarang intended for BB Hood but Victor jumping in front of her, catching the projectile and crushing it.

"Good job Victor," BB Hood applauded him. "Make yourself useful and deal with that one."

She pointed directly at the caped crusader.

"Leave the little ants to us."

Robin bit down, irritated be the insult while he again moved in over the enemy. His eyes were glued to Victor, but lost sight of him as the Frankenstein leaped upward and touching down in front of Batman. A stay laser beam struck Audrey in the left shoulder and then another over her opposite side, dropping her. Jogging out to her, Batman's cape was grabbed from behind as he was pulled back and taken into a headlock. Right away he powered out of this and kneeing Victor in the stomach and adding space between them. And as Victor ran at him, Batman sidestepped and throwing out a kick which knocked his opponent backwards. Gerdenheim placed a hand over his stomach while he caught his breath. Cracking his knuckles, electricity appeared around them while he again went right at his target. The Frankenstein landed a strike across Batman's face, which saw voltage through his body. Victor then threw out a leg which landed in Batman's side and then a punch to the right side of his face. Batman hit the ground with his head spinning and his chest heaving.

But Batman quickly bounced back on his feet, dodged left while throwing a hard right stopping his opponent's assault before beginning his own. Victor was forced back with Batman's constant punches. Even with the monster limiter suppressing his base strength, he had more than enough raw power to deal with the likes of the monster. Not far from him Robin was being crowded and overwhelmed, but for only a short while as the succubus swooped in to aid him. An opening appeared allowing the succubi to launch a hard kick into the chest of one and followed with a heel kick to the jaw of another.

And taking to the air bats surrounded her body as her appearance changed with her hair turning a dark green and her eyes blue. And she was dressed in a blue robe. Robin spun his staff around and whacking one across the head and watched his eyes spin before hitting the ground.

"That was spiffy," the succubus flew in beside him. "Yur Robin, right? This is so cool, I'm totally teaming with the dynamic duo. This night so can't get any better than this!"

Robin reached out and pulled her down as a laser beam barely passed over her head.

"Pay attention!" Robin frowned as he pushed away from her.

Subsequently a portion of at least eight hunters were lifted off their feet and floating in the air, as they were propelled in a circular wave and smashed into the side of a building.

"Hey witch lady, over here. I'm over here!" Audrey waved to the witch who hovered through the air. "And guess who I ran into, guess!"

Robin eyed the witch and suspected she was the one that completed the feat. The witch slowly hovered towards them, but was shot out of the air by a weapon Baby Bonnie Hood pulled out of her basket and the hunter blowing at the barrel of her weapon.

"Witch lady, noooo!"

Audrey flapped her wings and flew into the sir but became a noticeable target that many on foot took aim over. Diving down and beside the witch, Audrey charged viciously at two. Away from them, Batman and Victor battled it out and the Frankenstein having a difficult time figuring and getting around the Dark Knight's defenses. While at first they seemed to go back and forth, he now had a difficult time landing hits. Robin shoved his staff into the ground and using it as leverage as he propelled himself upward into the air and kicking BB Hood in the jaw. She was knocked off balance a few feet and wiped blood from her mouth. And with a thin smirk appeared over her face as the monster hunter uncovered two apples which she tossed at Robin.

"What!" Robin stepped back while spinning his staff around.

The two apples exploded unexpectedly over his body as he was sent flying in the opposite direction. Victor found himself falling back while blocking but was unable to counter. But Batman bypassed this and landing multiple punches which saw the Frankenstein off his feet. Batman then looked in the direction of where both Audrey and the witch were being surrounded and dashed out that way. The hunters had no answer for his precision and technique as he took out each and every one of them that tried standing in his way. Together both he and the succubi fought off the hunters while the other used her witchcraft to force them back and one after another body after body dropped. Robin joined them from afar and when the outcome was becoming all but clear, a whistle was sounded and from afar one appeared from the back of a vehicle and carrying a massive firearm, unique in design, silver and massive.

"Lookie," the succubi pointed out. "What is that thing?"

By the time the others took notice of the weapon, a shot had already been fired and covering much ground in the form of an energy wave which not only engulfed the four of them but others of the hunters as well. The blast sent the bunch of them soaring at least forty yards in the opposite direction. The witch was knocked unconscious while both Audrey and Batman felt numb all over; the caped crusader slowly rolling over and pushing up. Robin ached and felt soreness as he spat blood and positioned himself on a knee. Whatever the weapon, Batman knew it was formulated specifically to submerge monsters. He could feel the effects it was having on his body. And while he was able to move freely, Audrey had a much more difficult time.

"Your name," Batman glared down at her.

Struggling just to reestablish on her and looking up at him she coughed out, feeling like her lungs were going to implode.

"You… you have to protect me from them, please. I'm really important," she struggled to get those words out.

Robin was with his eyes over Batman, still very much clouded by all that was happening. Why had this girl been after Bruce Wayne and why were they being attacked by these hunters.

"I can't promise that, if you don't start talking," Batman shot back.

She bit back sharply at this and her fists clutched while she tried pushing up, but only to fall back forward. At the moment she didn't have the means to even escape, let alone do much of anything else.

"Okay, okay… but you gotta promise to help me. Don't let them take me!"

"Talk," Batman responded.

The palm of her hand rubbed against the cement surface as her eyes closed for a moment.

"My name is Audrey and I'm a native to the realm Makai."

"Makai…" Batman murmured.

"Yes," she nodded.

He couldn't say what, but in that moment he started to have a strange feeling, and one that he just couldn't shake off.

"And Bruce Wayne?" the caped crusader followed up.

There was a long pause by the succubi as her eyes opened and felt her strength returning somewhat as she had just enough to sit up and position on her knees.

"Because I've been told he's my dad," she whispered.

"What?!" Robin almost jumped out of his boots.

"By whom?!" Batman demanded, his heart vying at this point.

"My mother, head of the Aensland family and ruler of Makai. Morrigan Aensland."

Right away Robin turned and looked to his father.

"Not possible, tell me that's not possible?!" the boy wonder pointed at the caped crusader.

Batman completely froze, feeling like the ground beneath his feet crumbled with the sky falling and his soul ripped apart.

"Batman!" Robin again shouted.

From up high a class of bats flapped and dove down over them.

"Oh man, I'm so dead now…"

Audrey felt shivers in her shoulders, feeling and knowing that energy signature all too well. Beside the child the bats shaped into a physical form as Morrigan stood before them and with her arms crossed and glaring down over Audrey.

"Hi, mom…" she said with fright in her tone, which was also present in her eyes.

Makai's ruler looked like she was ready to bury the child right then and there, but that's not what happened. Morrigan instead dropped to a knee and with her arms wrapped around the girl.

"I'll kill you later, I'm so grateful you're unharmed. What were you thinking leaving the castle?!"

Batman coughed aloud and getting Morrigan's attention who was still with her arms wrapped around Audrey.

"Is what she said true?" his glare radiated heavy.

Immediately Morrigan swallowed her own saliva. What exactly had the child told him and more importantly, how did they even come into contact. And why had she left palace in the first place?

"What did she say?" the succubus halfway wished she didn't ask.

Looking her off for a moment he grunted with a visible facade of impatience.

"Is Bruce Wayne the father of this child?" he responded.

Quietness fell over them until an uneasy chuckle fled passed Morrigan's lips. How could she even respond? Lying certainly was off the table, as it was always going to come to this eventually. There was really only one thing she could do.

"Surprise…" Morrigan almost quivered.

 **To Be Continued**


	54. Island in Sight

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP54: Island in Sight**

She was deep in it now and she knew it. His glare alone seemed to melt the bones away in her body and for a moment the succubus almost wished she wasn't in her own shoes. She'd been inside his head and knew exactly what he must have been thinking. Anger, frustration and heartache all wrapped in one bundle. And from afar, a member of the Dark Stalker Slayers took aim over the group and firing off a projectile which fastened through the air and came down over the group.

But Morrigan was quick to react as her body broke down into a school of bats which engulfed them all and took off into the night sky as the projectile exploded over the ground and sections of the concrete shattering. Baby Bonnie Hood was with a Bazooka in hand, specially designed to deal with monsters. Running out passed everyone to the point of impact, she looked to put down anyone that remained standing and to her greatest surprise there wasn't a single soul.

"Where did… where'd they all go!" the monster hunter stomped.

By then there were no signs of the bats which had already disappeared through the clouds. And while she searched around for them, others of the hunters joined her side from out far. But they weren't the only ones to have gotten away as the witch who'd been knocked unconscious was also missing.

"Damn it, she's gone missing too! Just where the hell did she go?!" one shouted aloud.

BB Hood looked back in that direction and cursed under her breath while applying a tight grip over her weapon and nothing short of frustrated.

"Search the area, they couldn't have gotten far and hurry!" Baby Bonnie Hood raised a single arm. "I doubt we have very much time before the police come along, they have a nag for that. Damn this!"

Following her lead and commands, the Dark Stalker Slayers scoured the whole area but found nothing and collectively were frustrated. But none more than BB Hood herself. They had no choice but to clear the area after a short and unsuccessful search of the targets. And it was just over three miles and a half away where the bats touched down and everyone that had been engulfed rematerialized over the rooftop. Audrey was positioned over her hands and knees, breathing out and feeling relieved. Robin on the other hand felt like his skin was crawling, and felt a whole lot more dirty than he had in a long while. Fists tightened and staring right at her, Batman marched and the muscles in Morrigan's shoulders twitched as she felt him draw nearer.

"I have some explaining to do," she slowly and nervously turned towards him. "And you want and need answers… but not here and now."

"Then when?!" Batman growled.

The succubus stepped back and but did so too fast and almost lost her footing. But she quickly regained her posture and looked him in the face.

"Soon, just not in front of her. Let me just return her to the palace and secure her. I'll make contact and we can talk in private…"

Morrigan bit at her lower lip as Audrey both tugged and pulled at her side.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why he talking to you like that?"

The succubus turned her head ever so slightly and looked down at her daughter, but in a way that the child had not seen from her mother. It was all out on the table now and she knew there was no use in holding back now, not from Bruce or her daughter. And so for a moment her eyes just closed as she gathered her thoughts.

"I apologize, my love," Morrigan reached down and cupped Audrey's chin with a single hand. "For keeping you away from your father your whole life… from him."

She slowly turned and looked to Batman who was nothing short of aggravated.

"Whatchu mean?" the child looked up at her mother with really no idea as to what she was trying to convey.

This was proving far more difficult than she could have drawn up and the look in the eyes of her daughter brought heartache that she didn't think would arise from such a moment.

"You should be properly introduced," Morrigan's tone was low, but took hold of her daughter's wrist. "My darling, meet Batman… or otherwise known as Bruce Wayne, your father."

Pulling back and out of Morrigan's hold, Audrey looked up at Batman who did the same and her eyes wide in disbelief.

"No way, you mean Batman is my father?!"

A whiff of excitement whooshed through her body, while Robin felt his stomach grumble and felt he might vomit in his mouth. He was overly aggravated and annoyed, but these feelings only partially directed at his father and the other just with the entire situation as a whole. Just what the hell was happening?!

 **XXX**

The ship's tavern was loud as it normally was, shouting, music and dancing. Dinah Lance had a few drinks of her own, mostly to try and pass time and found herself in a corner of the room feeling somewhat tipsy and feeling as though she might have overdid it. And in the middle of it all Luke Fox sat at a table engaged in a game of chess against the captain's second in command. The game winner had been split, 2-2 and the third and final a winner take all. A bead of sweat trickled down the left side of his face as he breathed inward as he moved his piece over the board.

His opponent looked the move over cautiously, but didn't move his own piece right away. By just the look in his eyes and the way his shoulders tensed, displayed how much he wanted this. Eventually the second in command moved his piece and Luke with a silent chuckle. This was setting up to be quite the finale, Fox leaned forward with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. The tavern was so loud that he could barely hear himself think, but that wouldn't be an excuse and nor would he use it. Surveying the board and calculating his next move, he took one piece in between his fingers, but someone bumped into his left side.

"Excuse me. My apologies."

He looked up from the board for only a moment to see the elf royal, smiling down over him as she passed by, but that wasn't all. She'd dropped something into his lap, an envelope. Again he looked her way as she stepped out of the ship's tavern and she gave him a quick wink. Biting back, Luke batted an eye. Tearing open the envelope, he took a look inside with just a few words written, "See me in my stateroom, ASAP. Come alone."

And by the time he once more looked towards the door, she was already gone. There was a slight lump in his throat as he swallowed back.

"Make a move, kid," the second in command was with a toothpick in the left side of his mouth.

Refocusing, Luke moved his piece while his competitor leaned back. In just a few more turns each, the second in command closed out the game with a checkmate and laughed victoriously as he stood and patted Fox over the back.

"Good games lad, good games! This here needs a drink, how about… care to join me?!"

"Nah, thanks for the offer. I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

The second in command went straight for the bar while Luke took his stand, taking to the exit doors. The cool air over his face was refreshing from the heat that was inside the tavern and caught a glimpse of the moon's light shining bright over the surface of the waves. For a few moments he found a spot over the deck and enjoyed the prospect, but just as quickly took another look at the note before he was on his way. The location was on the other side of the ship, which Luke used a staircase and arrived at her door in just a few minutes. A seagull emblem stared back at him and with one hand he knocked. He almost smiled at the thought of both he and Dinah's situation. He had fought petty criminals of all sorts, just as she and even seen death…. and for all these months, this. The whole thing was like something out of a kid's cartoon. But then there was also something else that came to mind, which more or less plagued his thoughts for most the day. Miukei, and the kiss they had. She hadn't brought it up, and there was plentiful opportunities that she could have. He started to think that maybe his earlier assumption was accurate, that she'd been too intoxicated to remember much of what happened. And before he had time to dive on that thought further, the door opened.

The soft light of a single candle illuminated her face and she looked as beautiful as a sunrise and as breathtaking as a sunset. The months had been tough and at first he didn't know what to make of her but that had recently changed.

"Come in. Did anyone see you coming this way?"

"No," he shook his head.

Their eyes met and from then they were frozen in each other's eyes. Why she had left that note and summoned him to her quarters he did not know, but quite frankly in that instant he could really care less. And the fire in his eyes made her throat run dry like a dessert. Lust, need and something much more mysterious lingered within her own eyes, forcing him not to want to look away. Isla's hand was tight over the handle of the wooden door in a brief moment of hesitation, but then she pushed it open without a second thought. Her purple eyes were on him, studying his face, as he wordlessly walked in. Her heart stopped in anticipation as he closed the door. The elf noble positioned her back against the wall as they both stood there. Her eyes glanced over to the door and then quickly returned to look at him. Her ears perked, twitching while she listened to some of the outer sounds. And then before he could even begin to steady his frantic heartbeat Isla grabbed him by the shoulders. His teeth caught his lower lip as the heat within him was set on flames by her touch. Luke knew exactly what was to come now, and didn't want to fight it.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Isla whispered as she softly began to push her back towards the wall. Luke granted his eyes permission to fall down to her plump lips, and the urge to kiss them burned him up. He felt his back hit the wall as she came dangerously close to him. It was evident he was waiting for her to commence it all. Quick, little breaths left her as she gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Let's have some fun, alrighty," she said with a glint in her eyes.

Luke blinked a couple times as he had never heard such a playful tone to her voice… his ache for her was now uncontrollable. Thankfully her hands then grabbed any fabric they could and pulled him even closer to her warm body. Their lips crashed together and reality slowed. Time stopped. Even the outer world must have stopped because that moment felt perfect. Not perfect in the way that the word could define, but perfect in a way which hadn't been discovered. His eyes fluttered closed as his hands grabbed the sides of her face, freezing her in place.

Her lips felt amazingly soft against his and every idea of how it would feel to kiss her again was just as pleasant, if not even more glorifying. It was now that Luke had to create another level of grandeur to even begin to be able to describe how it felt to have her kissing him this way with so much passion than any time before. Then everything began to move again. Waves created turbulence as the shipped rocked back and forth. And then, it was just them. Lips against lips. Frenzied movements. Tongues against tongues. Wild breaths. Body against body.

And oh heavens, his perfect body felt unreasonably … good against hers. Her mind was just detonating with wonderful, lip biting words describing the moment. Her name was branded on the mountains of Vindellorien and woven in the wind against a background of serenity. And that's when Isla felt pure bliss at the hands of the man in front of her. A moan escaped her as his tongue moved over to the side of her mouth and began to travel down to her neck. While he was busy tasting her skin she began to remove items of his clothing that needed to be off. Logic and duty were thrown out of her mind as hands began to drop his clothes on the floor.

His chest was quickly in full glorious sight, allowing her hands to slide up and down his toned torso. Luke then looked into her eyes as she stopped admiring his body and focused at the a few bruises littering his chest. Isla's right, small hand spread over his heart and he would have cried at the way she closed her eyes and felt his heartbeat as if needing that reassurance that it was beating. Her eyes then opened and he leaned in close to rest his forehead against hers.

"Oh darling," Isla whispered as her eyes became damp.

His fingertips caressed both her cheeks and she gulped at the pure adoration reflected in his deep brown eyes.

"Darling huh? We're in territory like that?"

"Maybe," she ran a hand over the left side of his face. "You do best not to fall in love with me… this is only temporary."

"Back at you," Luke whispered.

"Shut up and put that mouth of yours to good use."

She spoke in her British accent while pressing her lips to his and opened her mouth as if she wanted him to taste the words on her tongue. And that's when the fire of lust turned that candle of urgency on because his hands hurried to undress her. She began to take deep breaths when he kneeled in front of her. He was having difficulty undoing her complicated gown so he instead opted to start from the bottom, while she quickly unstrapped it from the top. But he did not stand up after knowing that she could undress herself.

She playfully shook her head and closed her eyes as his hands slid under her dress and began to climb up her legs… taking a portion of her dress along with them. Her own fingers dug into his neck and upper shoulders as his own hands grabbed her thighs. His tongue slid against the inside of her thighs so deliciously close to the source of heat that spread all over her. Head thrown back, the lieutenant was made to surrender all coherent thought.

"Mmhh," Isla murmured, tightening her hold on his neck.

She felt like she would collapse right there but she embarrassingly sighed in discontent when he stopped his tongue-action. He was teasing her… that was very obvious because he smirked as he stood up and pulled her dress up her shoulders and arms. The dress accompanied his clothes on the floor. Isla narrowed her eyes and in that second in which he reached to undress her from her thin underdress, she grabbed and turned him around so his back would now be against the wall. She then quickly stepped back.

Luke laughed under his breath and made an effort to reach for her. But then she turned around with a small smile on her lips and walked towards the bed. Before she reached it, the elf turned and removed her clothing that remained and threw it to the side. It was almost dark in the room but she could see the radiating fire in his eyes as they scanned her naked body. His mouth was slightly opened and his chest fell and rose at a rhythm which almost made it look like he couldn't breathe. It was almost as if he was seeing her like this for the first time, but both knew that wasn't true. He started walking towards her with a predatory look in his gaze which made her breathing come to a stop. Her body trembled with anticipation and in a way which felt just right. His lust wasn't just accompanied by need… but by something deeper.

Luke's hands ached to feel her naked skin so his steps hurried along to her. A knight drawn to his princess. Destiny intertwined just right to allow these moments to happen and she would make sure she moaned his name all night and more nights to come, before it ended. She was to be his, and he was to be hers until the journey ended.

He finally came to her and began to kiss her with an urgency that he had not known about himself.

"Are you sure?" he asked under his breath. "What if someone of the crew passes by and hears us. Maybe we should wait until we're on land."'

She sighed at his question and pushed him onto the bed. He smiled to himself as she moved to straddle him. He took that as her answer and then his hands began to explore her petite body. His fingertips raced down her torso admiring her smooth, ivory skin. He was in awe by her.

Isla also got busy in removing his pants as quickly as her hands could go. With some help from him, he was finally unclothed. Her mind cleared of everything, quickly she straddled him once more. She saw the way he took a deep breath and sat down, pressing his chest to hers, to be able to kiss her again.

"Getting your way with me again, I see," Luke murmured at her ear.

"I'm your superior," she murmured with a raised, teasing brow. "I'll take what I want"

And then, as to prove her point, her hands wrapped around his length which made his own hands grasp at her hips in surprise.

Luke wanted his touches to be gentle but then she began to move her hips against him causing that delicious heat to build up and well… passion overtook gentleness and the lighting in the room seemed to diminish as her tongue caressed his bottom lip. She laid against his body, arms wrapped around his neck, pushing him down to the bed. Their lips met and met over and over again. His hands caressed her face with a gentle touch as his lips did the opposite to her own. He was so gentle and careful with her that her eyes closed every time he kissed her. They closed because she didn't need to reassure herself. She knew he was falling for her without needing to see his eyes. And then perhaps she also knew that it was the same for her.

She gasped for some air between their kisses until she pulled a bit too far away from his mouth. It was then that he flipped her over and caught her lips once more. Fire burned then. Gentleness was replaced with need and want. Isla pressed her lips to his in a rush and spread her legs, welcoming him in. He swiftly entered her in one smooth movement as he hungrily kissed her. The man on top of her seemed to want to take her all at once.

The elf couldn't make a sound, even if she wanted to and he looked to be at loss for words as well. To make matters worse for her sanity, he licked her from her chin up to her top lip, as he thrusted into her and it just felt so pleasant. Her fingers scratched at his back as she overfilled with passion. But then he stopped. Completely. She quickly opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with glorification. Her breaths were quick and shallow as they did not speak but instead looked at each other. He took a deep shuddering breath and caressed the side of her head. Her eyes were wide as she got lost under his heavy gaze. That's when they both knew they were doomed. They would not be able to run away from this.

His gaze swam in the purple of her eyes, ready to take any consequences with his head held high and with her at his side. They were perhaps in deep water, but even with that realization, Luke began to kiss her again. With hands tangled in her hair, his lips continued to devour her. Luke took the invitation that surrender was giving him. Isla made him feel something that he could no longer ignore or force away, so he surrendered himself to her. It was inevitable of course, but here they were now, relinquishing logic. Isla Hayhurst, with all her power and authority, had captured him. He was her prisoner but she was also his.

Luke was forced onto his back, while Isla positioned herself atop him as her hips shot back and forth, taking in every last inch of him. He held onto her hips as her breasts bounced up and loud, and she shouted his name with no fear of being caught. The tavern's music was loud and would drown out any outer noises.

 **XXX**

She'd been on the beach front for hours it felt like. It was a guess on her part. In all honesty, she didn't really know. It could have been one, three, or even five. Maybe less. Her backside was numb from sitting in the sand and her arms were sore from resting on her knees. Her bright pink hair fluttered with the wind that blew over her shoulders. It had been a beautiful day and she couldn't think of anything that could make it better. Sometimes a little alone time wasn't all bad. Akasha tried to block the outside world out; but it kept banging down the doors even in moments such as this.

"Why do you do that?"

The voice was so close it made her jump. She squinted her eyes against the sunlight as everything around her came back into focus and she stared up at the silver haired woman who stood awkwardly at her side staring down at her. Akasha did her best to smile at her daughter, but it fell across her face in a grimace.

"Why do you do that?" Moka repeated.

The Dark Lord shrugged, realizing she hadn't answered. She hadn't fully digested the question.

"Huh, sorry?"

Moka took a long breath and threw her right arm up towards the ocean and then let it snap back down against her jeans.

"Sit out here staring at the ocean like you're lost. You missed three personal visits, here at the castle. Your pupils didn't want to disturb you and so told your visitors you were out on business. Really mother, are you sure everything is fine."

Akasha only smiled and looked away.

"It's calming. And that wasn't all I was doing."

"You're just going to ignore everything I just said… nice," Moka grunted. "It is, though."

Moka lowered her eyebrows and looked back at her mother. She watched the Dark Lord's hair blow in her face as she stared onward over the sea. Why did it matter? Moka wanted to ask, but she was curious.

"I've been out here for hours. Mostly meditating."

"Exactly," Moka pointed at her with her chin. "Kind of psychotic, don't you think?"

"No, not really," Akasha nodded her head towards the ocean. "It's all part of my routine and to keep my inner abilities and strengths in check. Having so much power can come at a cost if not managed correctly."

"Yeah, sure," Moka agreed, nodding her head back towards the castle. "I best listen to everything you say, sensei."

Blinking, Akasha turned and looked to Moka.

"Sensei?"

"Yes. You're after all personally training me, so whatever you say goes. Sensei."

There was a brief pause that followed as neither spoke but then all at once they burst out laughing. Akasha shrugged her shoulders and pulled her feet out of the sand where she'd buried them.

"Sensei huh, I suppose we can go with that," the Dark Lord was still halfway trying to rid herself of the giggles.

Moka sat down.

"Well, some think you're stressed and overworking since calling off your engagement. Is that true?"

"Is that why you're out here?" Akasha asked slowly.

Moka shook her head.

"I could care less, I know you're doing just fine… it's just once people get talking all sorts of rumors start spreading. And being who you are, you'll never get the paparazzi off your tail."

"Very observant Moka, that's good," Akasha remarked.

"It's such an annoyance," Moka spat quickly, looking away.

Akasha watched her eyes search the horizon and glance back just for a moment towards the bright castle.

"Hhhhmm," Moka stretched her legs out on the sand, feeling the warmth seep through the bottom of her jeans. She looked away from her mother and planted her hands in the sand behind her.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Moka asked delicately. "When is our next session?"

"Soon," Akasha responded, but halfheartedly.

Moka crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm just making small talk, but if you'd rather I go away…"

Akasha raised a hand.

"No, I just, I was under the impression you… no, I just needed time to think and reflect."

The other woman laughed.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, mother."

Nodding, Akasha was with a giggle and Moka looked at the sand next to her.

"Wanna sit?"

Looking around, Akasha shrugged her shoulders and slowly lowered herself to the ground next to her daughter. She crossed her legs under her and watched Moka a moment.

"Let's just stay here a while and enjoy the scenery. And if you're up to it afterwards we can head back inside and pick up where we left off."

Moka twiddle at a loud bang which came from the distance. A fight had all but broken out and even from where they sat, much of the action was in plain view over the gates. She'd seen it before. That fear that this was. She'd seen it start to settle in on inhabitants faces in the kingdom. Fights and conflicts were very common in the vampire community and Akasha's wish was to bring it down to a minimum. Minutes passed as they sat and Moka rolling her eyes, while hunching her shoulders and picked at the sand.

"This is boring."

Laughing, Akasha shook her head.

"Haven't you ever just sat around daydreaming? Planning, or just reflecting."

"Yeah, sure, but not when there's so much else I could be doing."

Akasha sighed, lowering her eyebrows.

"Relaxation, comfort in both body and spirit are equally as important to your training as the physical stuff. By the way, have you ever had a pedicure?" Akasha asked suddenly, perking up.

Whipping her head to look at her, Moka gave her a panicked stare and spat. "No."

Groaning, Moka started to stand, but Akasha grabbed her arm, yanking her back down.

"What? I don't want one," Moka said.

Moka frowned, pulling away from Akasha's grasp.

"Oh, you're one of those types."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Moka asked, feeling offended.

Looking away, Akasha chortled with a shrug.

"You know, I bet Tsukune would really like it…" Akasha snickered.

Moka wanted to frown, but instead found herself blushing uncontrollably.

"No, it's not like that," Moka shook her head. "I'm just. I don't need. I've never wanted…" she trailed, feeling incompetent.

This only caused Akasha to laugh as she moved in close, and wrapping one arm around Moka.

"I've got one scheduled for early tomorrow morning. You should come and get yours done as well, you never know how much you'll dislike or enjoy something until you try it."

"Okay," Moka nodded. "Why not, I'll go."

She turned her head and looked directly at Akasha, both vampires smiling. Moka then leaned back and letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding for the past half a minute.

"There's actually another reason I'm here a little bit earlier than what we agreed on."

"Oh really," Akasha resituated over the sand and eying Moka. "What about?"

"Tsukune… it's just, he asked something out of the blue and…"

"Go on."

The Dark Lord was becoming more and more interested to hear this.

"Well, you see," Moka's fangs grazed her tongue. "He requested that I dress up, cosplay as a doctor. And yes, before you ask this does have to do with our bedroom activities. I just don't know what to think. Has he grown bored of me, or is it something else?"

By this point Moka was biting at her tongue! What in the world was she doing talking about her sex life with her mother of all people?! This was more embarrassing than anything. She'd been so caught up in her own thoughts that Moka hadn't realized Akasha's face had turned completely red. And the Dark Lord turned her head to the side just as Moka looked in her direction.

"Mother…"

Moka's tone came out worrisome. Whether she wanted to believe it or not Akasha was responsible for this; Tsukune's inquiry because of how he'd seen her dressed in the penthouse! Akasha became somewhat panicky and fanning herself with one hand, but quickly collected herself as she turned and faced Moka.

"That's good, give him what he wants."

"Huh… give him what he wants, what?" Moka said, visibly perplexed.

"Yes," Akasha positioned over her knees and hands over Moka's shoulders. "But you won't stop there, if you really want to please him then you must follow what I'm about to tell you, and use it as you choose. I'm overly experienced in this sort of thing, you can trust me."

The silver haired vampire was almost petrified by the merciless expression Akasha gave off, but nodded and was open to hearing all that she had to say.

 **XXX**

Atop one of the taller buildings in Gotham City, he stood, dressed in gray and blue. As they had separated it wasn't long thereafter that her call came in, just as she said it would. The time and place was agreed upon, and he patiently awaited her arrival. The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes like hours. It was one hell of a wait, but in the essence of it he had very much time to reflect and think on both the past, present and future. There was very much too consider and the present predicament with Fairy Tale and its ever growing size and desires didn't make any of this less of a stressor. He was with his own problems and inner demons to overcome, but for now that was the least of his concerns. At least until after things had been settled with the enemy and the immediate threat, vanquished.

Then it came, the sounds of bats flapping and shaping into Makai's queen right behind him as he turned and faced her. She was dressed casually in blue jeans, and dark purple blouse and her hair tied up in a ponytail. Her high heels gave off a clicking sound with each step that she took towards him. Her gaze was over him, but she didn't dear look him in the eyes; settling herself next to him in front of a railing. The succubus stared down over the city lights and all the vehicles that passed, loud and colorful as it normally was. This phase of silence dragged and soon he tightened his grip over the railing and coughed aloud.

"Well. Do you want to start, or should I?"

His tone was unpleasant, but with restraint and she expected less. In fact he was handling this all so well, given the situation. He could have completely went off on her the moment she showed and gave her a mouth full, but that didn't happen. Morrigan's fingernails tapped over and grazed the railing while she gently bit at her tongue. There was so much she needed to say and get off her chest, but was unsure of where to start.

"Fine, then I'll go first," Bruce crossed his arms with a glare that menaced down over her. "I understand something clearly, something you yourself told me in the heat of the moment."

Morrigan looked up at him, but this time in his eyes with intrigue; what did he refer to?

"This child… Audrey," he swallowed back as his voice drifted and he looked her off for a moment. "You planned for her. Unlike most other living organisms, a succubus can choose when she feeds, just enjoys it for the physical pleasure, or reproduction. Now my question to you is, when? When did you make that decision?"

Taking a few steps back she was still with her eyes over him, but unclear as to what he was asking. He perceived this in her very expression and so he started up again.

"Was it the first night where you took me on your own accordance, or was it the final night we shared together before you decided to take off and disappear? Which was it?!"

His tone raised into almost a shout, which caused her to jump and fidget fairly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't stand there and play dumb," Bruce glared.

Her grip over the railing loosened and her gaze back over the city down below. She thought back to both instances and recalled what she had revealed to him during their first night of intimacy. But boy did she have no idea that it would come back to bite her in the ass like that.

"You're absolutely right," Morrigan nodded. "She was planned… and the decision was made the night before I left you, our last night together."

"Why?!"

Bruce marched forward and with his hands firmly gripped over her shoulders. Wiggling her way out of his grasp, the succubus rolled her eyes and turned her back to him while she sighed deeply.

"You're partially responsible, you know," she turned and looking back at him. "That night I was summoned back to Makai, and was to depart immediately. It was you that essentially begged me to stay and spend one final night together."

Throwing out one arm, Bruce punched into the railing and leaving behind a sizable dent.

"I never asked for a child, and you had the audacity to keep her secret, why?! Did you intend on ever telling me? What led you to making this decision… attraction, yes but it wasn't love. You weren't in love with me, and nor was I with you. Perhaps trending, but certainly not, I was still…"

"Getting over her," Morrigan finished the thought for him. "Right on all accounts, Bruce. I wasn't in love with you, certainly not in the way that she was. Keeping this hidden from you for so long, was cruel. But it was best kept that way to protect both you and her. Only those that work diligently with the Aensland house know of her manifestation, while to the rest of Makai she doesn't exist. If her existence were known, she'd be a target by enemies of the Aensland house. "

"Listen to yourself, you would really have that child live a life of secrecy and always hiding? That isn't living at all!"

The succubus exhaled as she shook her head.

"You misunderstand, this was never to be permanent. Only until she grew old enough, strong enough and with ample knowledge on both the world man and monsters."

"That doesn't explain the why. Did you ever intend on revealing her to me?" Bruce looked her in the eyes, but Morrigan turning her head off to the side.

The two stood their ground with not a word spoken for just over half a minute.

"The why," Morrigan voiced after some time. "If something were ever to happen to me, not only would the realm lose its rightful ruler, but the Aensland branch would be targeted by others of the S class nobles; all-out war to claim the throne. As my father before me, I've planned in accordance for a day that might come where I'm not there to protect my homeland and its future. And you must by wondering why then, why you?"

Bruce was with his eyes over her as she continued.

"We succubi are creatures of love and passion, and myself of the S class bloodline. The power of an offspring isn't just through physical DNA of ourselves and our destined partner, but the spirit and soul energy of that special one we choose. The higher those levels, the greater potential a succubi conceived will have. I've slept with dozens, fed or just for the sake of doing it and never before had I come into contact with a man resonating energies as your soul gave off, human or monster. Till this day I still don't know how it's possible."

That was one thing, even when submerging into his mind that she couldn't see, his gathering witth the female demon Aaneya, courtesy of Jason Blood. And it was his journey into Monarchy of Essence, the void which stretched his spiritual endurance, connection to the body, soul and mind. While the purpose was to create a barrier around his soul, it had also strengthened it.

"Then it was strictly just a matter of convenience?" Bruce scowled.

Morrigan chuckled at the expression he gave off but tip toed inward and resting her hands over his chest.

"Not completely. We had bonded, and it was because of that why I stayed back that night and put my duties off for a little while longer. I would never have breed with you, if it weren't for our relationship at the time."

Strongly taking hold of her wrists, Bruce removed her hands.

"Were you ever going to tell me about her?"

His eyes were glued to hers, both hurt and anger present in those ocean blue orbs.

"Whether I wanted to or not wouldn't have mattered. You were bound to find each other. She's always been overly curious and asked many questions about her birth father. I told her what she wanted to hear, but left out just as much. It was only a matter of time that she'd go off running in search for you, but didn't expect it'd be so soon. Maybe her teenage years, yes," Morrigan nodded.

"How can you stand there and be so casual about this, Morrigan! You had no right to keep this, her from me! I don't care who you were trying to protect, she's my own flesh and blood!"

"Oh please," the succubus rolled her eyes once more. "Don't blow a fuse. What I did is no different than how Akasha handled her situation with Sasha."

In a loud growl, Bruce moved forward but his step was in more of a stomp.

"This here, what you did is completely different to that!" Bruce shot.

"How so?" she leaned against the railing, remaining calm while he seemed on the edge of losing it.

"Akasha didn't choose to have a child, it happened by chance," Bruce retorted.

"Oh really," Morrigan looked up at him haughtily. "Last I checked, having unprotected sex regularly even if she was a vampire and you a human at the time, she was asking to get knocked up."

He glared upon Morrigan, and his stance unwavering.

"You know exactly what I meant. You had that child by choice, not by chance and kept it secret from me. Seven years it's been, seven years Morrigan! With Akasha the situation was very much different, as she was presumed dead. But that isn't even it, she'd been separated from Sasha not even a year after her birth and believed her deceased. And learning of Sasha's reappearance is why she returned in the first place. You've raised and cared for this child for years, while in Akasha's instance she is still just getting to know her long lost daughter."

Morrigan was more than ready to respond and fire back, but when she opened her mouth there were no words. Clutching her fists together, her eyes closed for some moments while she thought things over. And before long a giggle escaped her lips.

"Okay, okay… you got me there," she slowly moved up on him and with her hands placed over his chest. "I made a mistake, a big one. But that is now in the past and we can move past it, let me make it up to you."

Her hands dawdled downward and just above his waist before he again seized hold of her wrists and forced her hands away all together.

"No, not this time… there won't be any of that. You aren't in the least bit sorry for what you did and I'm betting if you had the opportunity to do it all over, you wouldn't change a damn thing!"

She tried not to smile, but couldn't help herself.

"Listen, if you were in my shoes and knew what I did you would have done the same."

"Intentionally have a lover's child, runoff for years without a word of it? Yeah, I don't think so," Bruce glowered.

She again tried reaching for him, but this time her hand was slapped away as he turned his back to her.

"I'm going to need a break from this… from us for a while," he took only a couple steps in the opposite direction before he stopped suddenly. "And as for Audrey, I'd like to get to know her and have her meet the family. I want her in and part of my life. Bring her by the manor, at the earliest convenience. Or is that asking too much?"

The succubi's throat had literally closed up on her at the words which came out of his mouth, but she also understood how he was feeling. He would need space and time to think, and forcing the envelope might distance him even further, and she didn't want that. As of now she was treading on very deep waters and one misstep could put her in a place of an endless freefall.

"No point in keeping you two apart for any longer," Morrigan breathed out and her shoulders taking a dip. "Who all knows?"

"Other than Robin, no one. Yet," Bruce responded. "I haven't gotten around to speaking with Alfred since a couple hours ago. He shall be the first to know. You're her mother and wanted to protect her, but never thought to consider all the parties involved. Namely myself and Audrey herself. A child should not have to grow up not knowing who his or her parents are, unless…"

"Yes, I get the picture. You want a relationship with her, and I'm in no place to try and deny it. But I shall do what's best for her and to protect the status quo of Makai. For now, her existence must not be known."

"And it won't," Bruce shifted and turned his body towards Morrigan. "She and I coming together never would have jeopardized that, surely deep down you must have known that."

 **XXX**

The meeting within the Justice League's conference room had come to a close and Apollo walking the halls of the watchtower with both Superman and Wonder Woman on either side of him. And in the palm of his hand Apollo held a single of the JLA communication devices.

"Use that to contact us whenever," Wonder Woman stated from his left. "However, I do not know if it will have any effectiveness once you pass over to your realm."

Not far behind them was Ruby who followed them step for step and her eyes looking around and taking in the surroundings of the JLA's base.

"Indeed I will, but it is only fair that I return the favor," the harbinger reached into the left side of his robe. "Take it."

Out in front of him, the emperor held an orb shaped object which had a glow to it.

"What is this thing?" Diana took it into her own hands.

"A means of making contact, if you ever find it necessary or if you just wish to communicate. In the foreseeable future, if we're to have any sort of success we must make good use of these items."

Diana was with a smile, fiddling with the item somewhat and could feel the magical force that radiated from it.

"I hold another identical to the one in your grasp; both linked to the very core. Long as you hold that and myself the other communicating amongst each other will not be an issue," the harbinger handed back the JL device. "That will be unnecessary."

The three of them were all smiles as they continued along, and Superman being the one to cough and clear his throat.

"You return home, and what then? Have any immediate plans… I mean after what happened with Fairy Tale's most recent activity?" Superman questioned.

"Believe you me, Superman. The situation is being taken care of as we speak and has been since the attack. The very incident was avoidable, however there were those that allowed their egos to get the better of them and with something to prove. It is something I do not see as a problem going forward, and if it is those persons will be disciplined accordingly."

From the corner of her eye, Wonder Woman shot Superman a look who also glimpsed back at her. Neither was sure of what he referred to, but his frustration was irrefutable.

"Then it is back to your estate, sir?" Ruby called out from behind.

"Most certainly," he gazed at her from over his shoulder. "I do not wish to disturb Wayne at such an hour, but I shall sit and have a chat in the coming days. Not just about how he's holding up, but other such important matters and some not as much. Through the child we're family, and if nothing more than for her sake… we should at least have of working relationship and one of understanding."

"A great point to, but you'll have to be patient with him. As you've probably already figured, it's going to take some time with him. It was no different with all of us from the start, if you play your cards just right it'll all work out."

"We shall see, only time will tell. But in the meantime, I do look forward to having a look over those said files of persons you've confirmed as aligning with Fairy Tale."

 **XXX**

Their lovemaking spread throughout the night until the candle next to the bed burned out. It was a beautiful image to have her, a goddess of violet eyes and emerald hair, lay down by his side. And as she fell asleep, her head on his chest and legs intertwined with his, everything was quiet and perfect. But Luke's eyes opened to a loud sound. His right hand caressed her bare back ever so carefully as she too awoke to it.

A horn sounded over the deck and crew members of the ship quickly gathered up top. Some from within the bar area, and others from different locations on the ship. Miukei and Dinah were within the ballroom, in front of a pool table and watching a few of the crew members engage in a game of pool. They too found themselves on top deck and looking outward as the ship approached land. Isla curled up next to Luke and rubbed the side of her face against him.

"I think that was our best yet," she whispered into his ear and kissing at the side of his neck. "You must hurry and get dressed, but make sure no one sees you leaving this room."

"That noise," Luke sat up and stretched with his back against the headboard. "What's going on out there?"

"Land," Isla too sat up and her breasts revealed from beneath the blankets. "We must be close to disembarking on land. The island must be close, but you must hurry and get dressed."

"Yeah, I got it."

He removed himself and recovered his clothing that was scattered across the floor and dressing himself quickly. Finishing with pulling his shirt up and over his head, Isla was out of bed and to the dresser where looked through her clothing. Luke slowly cracked open the door and took a look outside. Seeing as the coast was clear, from at least that angle he pushed it open further.

"Thanks for last night," he looked back in the direction of Isla who was with her back to him. "There wasn't a moment I didn't enjoy."

Those were his last words before taking off, and leaving behind a smiling elf. It didn't take long for him to realize what the ruckus was all about, having a look far ahead for himself and it was just as she said. An island came into view far ahead and the ship quickly closing in. His eyes wondered for a few seconds and when spotting Dinah he took off down the steps and joining her on deck alongside others of the ship crew.

"We finally made it."

Canary turned and faced him at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, looks that way. One step closer to returning to where we belong. One final battle."

"One final battle," Luke repeated with the nod of his head. "Let's just try and survive."

Together they looked outward over the sea and towards the island with anticipation.

"Come on you two!" Miukei came in between them. "Start getting your belongings together and prepare to help the hands team with unloading. We should be touching down in twenty."

 **XXX**

The sun had barely risen just over an hour ago and already the two travelers were out to engage in some activity.

"Hey Galasso, what are you doing hanging around your room? We're in a resort town! You should be out getting a quick start on the day," Haizo knocked at the open doorway.

Haizo was a werewolf general and Galasso Romano the admiral to the kingdom of _Reinganar._ Galasso lowered the magazine he was reading and looked over to the balcony of the next room.

"I can't shake the feeling that we're too close to our last job, Haizo. The Founding Gray Whales could find us here with no trouble. Our chief and commander wants us to investigate them in secret. They might be connected to the Xsouviz, well that's the speculation anyway. Out in the open like this and they might come onto us and the tables turned."

Even though he was supposed to be relaxing, Galasso had his fedora pulled down low over his face and wore a heavy gray suit that hid the couple daggers tucked in his belt. If he could avoid full on werewolf transformation and bloodshed, that was the route to take.

"Plus, the town has changed so much since the last time I was here. I barely recognize it," Galasso said, waving a hand toward the casino across the street that was filled with souvenirs related to famous movies and that was teeming with families.

"I know what you mean, nowadays the city looks more like an amusement park than a casino town. But I wouldn't worry about anyone finding us here; we're close enough that they won't think to look for us but we're far enough away that we won't accidentally bump into any of them on the street," Haizo said, grinning at his own cleverness.

Unlike the other assigned to the top secret mission, Haizo was dressed much more casually.

"They probably think we skipped the kingdom like others of the secret unit and out searching for them in their known territories. We'll be able to hide out in plain sight."

"If that's the case why aren't you at the casinos instead of giving me a hard time?"

"I'm trying to work out a few details about what happens when we come into contact with these clowns," Haizo held up a cloth bag stuffed with socks and underwear, "I need to do my laundry."

"The life of a warrior and werewolf royal is nonstop fascination and excitement," Galasso replied.

"Trust me, Galasso," Haizo said as he swung the bag of laundry over his shoulder, "nuttin is going to happen here."

As if on cue an explosion in the parking lot shook the entire building. The two werewolves in human form sprang over to the edge of their balconies to see what had happened. Four trees that decorated the parking lot had improbably exploded. After taking a brief glance at the burning bushes Galasso ran out of his room and headed toward the explosion. Haizo grabbed his jacket off the chair it was draped over but before he could follow his partner he caught a strange movement out of the corner of his eye. A person had slipped out of a window of the Blockbuster guesthouse and was scaling the building up to the roof.

"So that's what this is about," Haizo said to himself.

Everyone in the building had come out of their rooms after the explosion and were milling aimlessly in the hallway, which meant Galasso had to spend several seconds pushing his way through the crowd before he could get to the stairwell. Before the intruder started down to the lobby he stopped when he noticed someone sprinting up the stairs above him. Deciding to play a hunch, Galasso followed the person up the stairs.

On the roof of the hotel across the street a young blonde woman in a white dress, gloves and boots with tiara in her hair ran down the front of it and was working on the last few feet she needed to scale before she reached the roof.

"Need a hand?" Haizo asked as he reached an arm down to her.

The only thing that kept her from losing her grip from surprise was that her muscles were too tired to react to the sudden appearance of the man above her. 

"Who are you?" she asked as she grabbed Haizo's hand.

While she let Haizo her up, she sprang away from him once she was on the roof.

"Haizo the second at your service. I saw you from my room," Haizo jerked a thumb toward the other building across the street, "and was curious to see what you were up to."

"Haizo? I've heard of you. You're of the royal vampire military. That would explain your high energy signature. What's a dog like you doing in these parts, specifically?"

"Ah, so you're after something? A novice, perhaps you're new at the whole infiltration, get in and out undetected stuff? That explains why you didn't plan ahead enough to bring along something to help you scale the building."

While the woman was crouched low and trying to move away from Haizo, he casually had his hands in his pockets and was cheerfully bouncing along after her.

"Still, you do have talent. Maybe we should hook-up sometime. I could give you a few pointers. A beautiful damsel like you, hell maybe I'd even do it for free. Nah, you'd at least have to allow me to take you out to dinner. Say, that's not a bad idea," Haizo grinned, "Between your obviously athletic body and my imagination there's no telling what we could do."

"Oh, I'm sure," the woman replied, not even the slightest amused. "Wait, you said you were staying somewhere over that way? How did you get over here so suddenly, out of your true form?"

"One of the tricks of the trade I'll be glad to teach you," Haizo said. "So how about it? Tell me what you're after. While the explosions worked as a distraction, don't you think they were a bit much? Everyone in the city knows something is happening now."

"It was subtle compared to some of the high profile capers you've pulled."

"Oh, so you know that much about me. My days of working such missions have long since been taken away. Yes, but I never caused a fuss and then leave empty handed," Haizo said, pointing to her and noting the obvious. "The proper way to make an exit will be part of my first lesson plan. Other things I'll cover include what to look for in the proper getaway, how to correctly make an announcement to the press about your upcoming-"

"Save it, you're just wasting your breath," the girl said, interrupting Haizo. "All this nonsense about wanting to be my teacher is just you trying to distract me. Thing is, you talk as if I'm new to this. You never stopped to ask or even consider who I am. And I know why you're here," the young woman jumped up and grabbed a package that was stashed on top of an air vent, ran, and threw herself off the roof.

As she fell the package was ripped open and in her hand she held a shiny blue object and he'd not only seen one before, but knew exactly what it was. As she glided up and away she called out to Haizo, "So long old, doggie!"

"Old?'" Haizo groused, "That stings. I'm only a few years older than her. Maybe about five. Six, tops. So that's what she was after, a Chirismoy shell. But it was already here, stashed away neatly and just waiting for her to pick it up. Someone else must have been collaborating with her from a distance. And the item collected means she must be part of that Fairy Tale gang, but just who is she?"

The mission was not yet over, as there was another nearby, punching through a door which was on fire. The figure scanned the roof to see if it was secure. Sensing someone behind her she spun around to find a man in a rumpled gray suit slouched in the doorway.

"That was quite a bit of effort just to blow up some trees," Galasso said.

With her back to him and the angle of the stairs kept Galasso from getting a good look at the person he was pursuing until now. She had pale skin, red eyes with slit pupils, and deep-black hair held in two pigtails. She wore a Chinese qipao in the color of dark blue along with knee high brown combat boots. A flick of her wrist caused a blade to fall out of her sleeve into her hand as she sprang and thrust the knife towards Galasso's chest. In one continuous motion Galasso pulled his blade out of its back sheath, batting the incoming blade away but was met with a knee to the stomach and an open hand from the woman which sent him backwards and off his feet.

"You," Galasso said, "Akua Shuzen."

The woman, who was also one of the realm's greatest assassins was nothing short of flattered.

"I cannot return the favor. Who are you, a bounty hunter? If you know who I am then you should know I'm way out of your league," she asked.

"Perhaps, and believe it or not I'm here for an entirely different purpose and it really all depends. What is your purpose, and then I'll decide if I'm a roadblock or not. You dear not underestimate a wolf, woman."

"Then this doesn't have anything to do with me, huh," the vampire forced out a smile, "That's, disappointing."

Akua dropped backwards and to one side, rolled to her feet, and sprinted across the roof until she grabbed onto a rope which dropped down from a jet that had sailed over from the other roof. Instead of trying to stop her Galasso, just watched as the two vampires held onto the rope and climbed their way into the flying vehicle which flew off into the night sky.

"Well, now what was that all about?" Galasso muttered.

"Chirismoy shells!" Haizo appeared behind him. "I encountered the blonde haired one, but I have no idea who she was. Why is it that the dangerous ones are always the most gorgeous of them?"

"They're Kahlua and Akua respectively. And if you knew it was the Chirismoy they were searching for, then you should have stopped…"

"She practically already had it, more or less a pick up. But we've got bigger problems, and there might still be time for us to stop what they were really up to. If that object was already in place for her to snatch, then what was up with the explosion? I'll tell you."

"A diversion," Galasso bit at his tongue. "Good thinking, and whatever the real prize it must be nearby. It is also possible they were playing stupid, in acting as they didn't know who we were. That explosion was highly likely intended to be seen by us. They likely scouted the area and discovered our presence. Let's get moving!"

 **To be continued**


	55. One Step Ahead

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP55: One Step Ahead**

Following the meeting most had taken their leave from the watchtower, which also included Superman. In his return to Metropolis there was no time for rest as he immediately stepped into action. Maneuvering a trailer dumper while flying upside down, blowing gently to make sure the debris didn't hit any onlookers, was quite the task of medium difficulty.

And down below reporters crowded around the yellow markers defining the crime scene. If he wasn't who he was, he'd be there himself, as Clark Kent, trying to get some quotes for his story. Distantly and with his super hearing he registered the terrorist's voice coming from the radio in a truck down the road. There were three inside the vehicle and eluding police vehicles, but then came a loud thump from up top and their vehicle spinning in circles out of control. The criminal holding the radio lost hold of the communications device during the unknown impact. The first of the criminals looked up out of his window and felt his heart drop. The red boots and cape were the first things he saw.

"End of the line," Superman hovered over the vehicle. "Get out. All of you."

And it was inside the realm of monsters where the two werewolf soldiers came up on a scene of destruction. One of which they believe and felt, squarely fell in their hands.

"Damn it, we're way over our heads with this one," Galasso grimaced with his fists tightened.

The area in front of them was covered in flames, for what like a full mile going either way. Authorities were already on scene, but they were already too late. All of them.

"Galasso, this is bad… really bad," Haizo looked to his comrade. "We must alert our chief and Commander, Kenzie. We're in for it deep now, every one of us!"

Biting down over his lip, there was no sugar coding it. This was a problem and one in which widespread. And there was one thing that repeated over and over inside the head of Haizo. Why didn't he see it, why hadn't he seen it before? It was all right in front of him, so obvious and yet… yet it all just slipped passed him.

"Fairy Tale is now one step ahead…" Galasso grimaced.

 **XXX**

A small get together had just taken place and all guests had just cleared the castle. And she could see that her maids and servants had been so hard at work all week that she decided to afford each of them the remainder of the night off. Though the Dark Lord had helpers servicing her twenty four seven, that didn't mean she wasn't a great cook, baker or didn't know how to clean properly. These were things she learned at a young age, during her upbringing and held onto those things. Akasha wiped down the tables and turned up the stools after the last guest had left through the side door. And it was just a few minutes ago that she'd received a text message from someone unsuspecting. Morrigan. The succubus hadn't stated what about in the message, but claimed she wanted to meet right away. But the evening had been a refreshing one, spent with vampires of the government council. And Moka being in attendance was a nice addition. Over the countertop there was still an open portfolio which the group as a whole discussed in small portions, but something she needed to examine in greater detail. The door to her right swung open; Akasha not looking up from her work.

"Did you forget something," she called out to whoever was at the door.

"I seem to have really bad timing," came a voice that was all too familiar to her.

And honestly, she was alarmed she hadn't picked her out right away by the energy signature she gave off. Morrigan Aensland stood in the doorway, out of her usual uniform and in casual wear. She had this unnerving ability to be completely comfortable in any surrounding which Akasha envied her for. She looked...really good, the Dark Lord thought.

"Talked with your guards down the hall, quite the gentlemen. But also so very flirty," Morrigan chortled.

"Oh, gosh. You sure it wasn't you that initiated it?" Akasha smiled. "Come on over here, I haven't yet closed the bar area. Have a drink with me."

Morrigan didn't have to be asked twice as she walked along the tiled surface and took a seat at one of the tables. Akasha hurriedly walked around the counter and recovered a few choices from the glass case. It had started seven years ago, but even more so now that she viewed this woman as a sister of sorts.

"Cappuccino, maybe?" Akasha offered and raising the bottle up high.

"The day I've had calls for something a bit stronger, I think," Morrigan smirked, but with something hidden behind that gleam.

Akasha lost her train of thought for several seconds, trying to make out what Morrigan meant by the remark. But then her mind came back to reality and her smile widened even further as if she knew what Morrigan needed.

"Alright... a whiskey then," the vampire hurried to pour a glass.

She turned her back on Morrigan and took a deep breath. Something was certainly unnerving her close friend, and she only hoped she could help out with whatever it was.

"What happened to make your day whiskey worthy?' Akasha asked, but with a chuckle hoping to brighten the mood.

The vampire poured herself a drink and took a seat across from Morrigan and took a sip. Taking her glass in hand, Morrigan downed all of what was in the glass in one go and filling it up just as quickly as she proceeded to repeat this process. Watching close by, Akasha bit at her upper lip and when the succubus went for a third shot she was stopped.

"Okay, I'm a little bit worried now," Akasha had taken hold of her wrist and pulling the bottle clear across the table. "Tell me what's going on."

With the palms of her hands lied out over the table in addition to her chin, Morrigan grumbled as her eyes closed. How could she even begin to tell her something such as this? Other than protecting the two parties at the heart of the secret, this was another reason she hadn't broken the news to him. Perhaps had she done it some years ago it would have been easier; during those days Audrey was speaking her first words. And after her birth, days turned to weeks, and weeks to months and then years. And before she knew it, so much time had passed and any opportunity to possibly break the news was off the table. She figured eventually that it would all sort itself out, but unfortunately it happened in the worse way possible.

Her eyes elevated and leveled with Akasha's which looked back at her with so much worry in what could only be compared to an older sibling looking down on his or her relative in distress. The succubus let out a silent groan and stayed still, moping about while she scratched at the table's surface with her finger nails.

"I've made a mistake, a really bad one," Morrigan spoke after seconds of silence. "Stupid, stupid, stupid… how could I be so stupid!"

Akasha watched in surprise as the succubus banged her head over the table, and felt like her very breathing had stopped. Should she step in and stop her, or let Morrigan express herself and let out whatever it was eating at her? This was something she'd never seen out of Makai's ruler and it was both disturbing and frightening. Sitting and watching while holding herself back from intervening was tough, but that is what she decided was best.

"Please Morrigan, don't beat yourself up over whatever it is, I mean it can't be all that bad… right?" Akasha said timidly, in hopes of trying to pull her out of whatever was distressing her.

The succubus was still with her chin over the table, but slowly leaning back and raising her head from the table where she spun a finger over the surface, feeling her brain spin and heartrate pick up substantially.

"This might be a lot for you to take in, I'd assume," Morrigan was with her elbows over the top of the table and her chin resting in the palms of her hands. "Are you sure you're ready to hear this train wreck?"

Akasha took her glass into hand and downing all of what was inside in one go, becoming more bothered with Morrigan's display of emotion than she had before. Never before had she seen the succubi this way, scuffling to express herself or even speak her mind.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Morrigan's fingers tapped at the table, and felt as though every bone in her body was tight. "Think what you will and call me what you want, and I'd probably deserve every bit of it. I'll go back and start from the beginning, right after you shutdown Vheuto lazz. And made it appear as though you sacrificed yourself in the process."

The succubus snickered, but then from out of nowhere laughed. But she did so almost historically and this terrified Akasha, but in a different sort of way which made her skin wriggle. What was she getting at?

"It's sort of ironic, you know. That resolution of yours is what ultimately led to this," Morrigan extended her arm and with the glass in hand. "Fill me up."

The Dark Lord merely just stared until she just shook her head in disapproval.

"No, I'd rather you not become tipsy and out of yourself. Pfff, even now it seems to be trending that way."

"Ooohh, the no fun police. Don't be such a Grinch, Akasha-dear. I know how to hold my liquor," Morrigan set the glass aside, leaning back and setting her legs up and over the table. "He was in a bad place, you know. Even after the breakup between you two, he was hurting."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Akasha asked.

"Bruce, silly. You know the story, he discovered you were seeing and sleeping with both he and Issa Shuzen at the same time. That was like a bullet to the heart, especially for someone that was truly in love."

At just the mention of this, the Dark Lord felt sick to her stomach. It was a very regrettable choice she made back then, while at the time she felt strongly about both men. If there was a chance to go back and do it differently, Akasha wouldn't stop to take that opportunity.

"If you could, I'd rather not talk about that," the pinkette rolled her eyes and even scratching at the table with her finger nails.

"No worries, but it needed to be brought up as it ties in with what you could more or less say is my current dilemma. And as I was saying, even with the circumstance being as it had been Bruce was having a difficult time coping with your loss."

"Really, he did," Akasha blurted out without really thinking, but just as quickly backtracked. "Okay, but why all this talk about the past? What does what happened seven years ago have to do with…"

"I didn't return to Makai right away, after that night. I stayed with him a while, for weeks actually. We patrolled together, and I even attended a select few of his public events. Suppose you could say I wanted to be that shoulder he could lean on, you and I both know that no one needed it more than him. Especially at that time. But getting to the point, before I left… that last night, we shared it together."

Akasha breathed out with her hands clasped together.

"And so you spent the night with him…"

There was a little bit of irk in her tone that didn't go unnoticed by the succubi.

"Yes, we did. But don't get the wrong idea, it wasn't true passion and love. His heart was still elsewhere if you know what I mean, even after your falling out. I imagine it took him quite some time before he was really able to move on and reach a place of steadiness."

"Why bring all this up, and now of all times. I… I don't understand."

The succubus swallowed her own saliva and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Because I deceived him, just as I've been doing the whole time since my return to man's world. Tell me Akasha, are you aware of a succubi's process of reproduction?"

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow, the question really coming from out of nowhere.

"Yes, back in boarding school in the early fifteenth century. You're going all over the place," the vampire looked her dead in the eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

She was growing somewhat impatient, but kept her cool and was mostly just worried about the succubi. Lifting her glass, to take another drink the vampire was still with her eyes over Morrigan.

"Then you probably already know that a succubus in the moment of release with her partner can choose one of three options. The first to do nothing, or secondly use the seed as nourishment and feed off one's life force in that moment. Or lastly, a succubi can choose to bear his offspring…"

She had barely begun to take another sip when the glass slipped from her hand and shattered over the ground with the alcoholic beverage painting the floor. Feeling her heartrate pick up severely, Akasha shook her head as she just about leaped out of her chair.

"You didn't, tell me you didn't!"

By this point Morrigan snappishly bit down over her lip and expected her reaction might be something similar to this. And it was for that very reason that she chose to make the reveal so slowly.

"Did he know?!" Akasha snapped, now starting to lose herself somewhat.

Forcing her chair back, Morrigan too took a stand from her chair.

"No, he did not," the succubus didn't dear make eye contact. "Well, until tonight. She found him, ran away from the palace and in search of him. Her name is Audrey, my daughter… and his."

Morrigan looked up at her, but only for a moment as she just as quickly looked away.

"I know, it was a bad move to conceive the child without his consent or knowledge."

"You think?!" Akasha snapped.

The Dark Lord stepped away from the table and running her hands over her face and through her hair. It was like she'd been struck by lightning and tossed into a pool of water, and mostly had a difficult time gathering all her thoughts.

"This… this is so unbelievable! How could you do that to them, to her. That child should have known him from the start, and it was in your hands to make the right choice but no. I wouldn't have expected this of you! Ahhhhhhh!"

Akasha took a couple deep breathes to try and calm herself and from where Morrigan stood, she was with a hand over her mouth and gasped ever so slightly. The outburst of emotion only further coagulated what she already knew about the vampire, and her feelings towards him. The Dark Lord eased her shoulders, as she slowly then looked in the direction of Morrigan.

"What was your gig? Were you going to use that child against…"

"Oh don't be so ridiculous, you know that isn't true. I had my reasons for doing what I did, including giving birth to an offspring. You have to understand that in both spirit and soul, Bruce was the perfect match for a succubi such as myself to reproduce. There was that, but I also cared deeply for him."

With her arms crossed, the vampire shot her a glare.

"If that were true, you never would have did something like this. You had no right to do what you did! None at all..." Akasha sharply bit at her tongue.

She was letting her emotions get the better of her and falling out of character and knew she needed to regain herself. Doing exactly this, the vampire focused her thoughts and eased herself as best she could. This had nothing to do with her, none of it… except for one small detail. Sasha. That child was her blood sister through Bruce.

"So it's all out in the open now, what will you do? I imagine Bruce wishes to interact with and get to really know her and I want the same for Sasha," Akasha stepped forward. "And aside from all that, I too would like to meet…"

"Stop right there! One thing you need to know, a certain boundary that must not be crossed! My Audrey's safety and security, especially when she's at such a vulnerable age are all that really matters to me. Do not go around speaking of her. Her existence is to be kept quiet until she becomes of age, some years from now, particularly from Makai. She would be a target for those who hold grudge towards the Aensland house, or wish to gain the throne."

Akasha again moved forward, but this time with quite a few steps and didn't stop until she was standing in front of Morrigan. Next she extended her arms outward and her hands placed over Morrigan's shoulders and a reassuring smile over her lips.

"Trust me, none of that will get out. This will be kept in a small circle between those you wish to include. You're forgetting I'm a mother too, and my children are top priority no matter how old or small. We do anything for them. Please, do bring her by the castle. She'll be treated as if she were my own. How has Bruce taken this all?"

The Dark Lord removed her hands from Morrigan's shoulders and taking a few steps back as to give her a little breathing space.

"About as good as he could have," Morrigan shrugged, looking Akasha off. "He's distressed, obviously and wants time to himself… away from me. At least our relationship, as I read into it. Can't say that I didn't deserve it, but time heals all wounds. Things can always return to the way they were. And what of you, such news must be…"

"Don't even," Akasha shook her head, knowing full and well what Morrigan would say next. "I wish no bad will on you, or anyone else. You're in a mess of your own making and it is up to you how you fix it. Audrey doesn't change a thing, not about the way I feel about him or the future I've dreamed. This was never about me competing for his attention against you. I love him, and I don't use the word loosely. That is it and that is all. You're welcome to stay for long as you wish, but I must go."

Hurriedly and with a deep breath Akasha took off towards the exit, and with a device in hands which she used to dial a number.

"Where are you going?" Morrigan asked.

"To meet with someone," she looked back at the succubus. "We'll talk later, sorry."

 **XXX**

Following a meeting with the Justice League which he considered a success, the harbinger returned to his estate. And he was just in time for an incoming message some hours later. It had been a little while since he'd spoken to her and was quite pleasant to hear from her again.

"Master," her face appeared over a hologram screen.

"Eris. Good to see and hear your voice again," the emperor smiled. "How're things with you?"

"Fairly well. I am with information, very little but something."

Apollo leaned in somewhat, locked in and interested to hear what she had to say.

And down the hall, a woman stepped out of the shower and drying herself. She felt refreshed and relaxed, pushing open the door and met by the cool air that came from the next room over. The witch went straight for the closet and looking through her options at pajamas before taking hold of a black nightgown. But it wasn't all happiness and sunshine. There was much on her mind. Letting out a deep sigh, she looked to a mirror across the room and took a seat in front of it. Sitting in front of her bedroom mirror, she took a brush into her hand and passed the brush through her long raven colored hair. Despite the conflict which continued to rage around her, the great upheavals that had shaken the very foundations of the monster world, some things persisted. Feeling the slow glide of the brush through her hair, she found the rhythmic push and pull so calming. While she never considered herself ineffective or overly troubled with appearances outside of the proper social functions, since becoming the emperor's temporary right hand; Ruby admitted one of her secret desires was the peacefulness she found in her twice daily grooming.

As she reached the end of her hair and prepared another pass she suddenly felt the warm press of fingers against her, and her body freezing.

"Ruby," he spoke quietly as she looked to him through the mirror. "Shall I assist?"

The harbinger smiled down at her. Apollo who could both make his presence on the battlefield known and yet could move so coolly with barely a tread when off it. Ruby accepted the offer from the harbinger who resumed her work with great watchfulness and attention. He only got off a few more strokes before her hand came up and took hold of his wrist, and reclaiming the comb into her hands. A small laugh came in addition to that and Apollo with an expression of confusion as she continued on her own. She always sort of had her own independence and self-sufficiency where she could, taking on daily chores surrounding her such as styling and dressing herself traditionally or sometimes experimenting with different attire and styles.

"You know you don't have to do that, emperor," she said, admiring Apollo's warm beam reflected in the mirror.

"It's not that I have to, my child, it's what I want to. You've been so hard at work around here that I thought I'd show my appreciation in any way that I could. Frankly I worry, you didn't speak much during our visit to the Justice League's base."

Apollo watched the witch continue to pass the brush through her hair, careful not to unsettle a single strand of hair. Despite his repeated assurances that Ruby was free to do as she wished it seemed there was little to deter her from deciding that this was how she wished to spend what free time she had away from her work in the estate. Rather than bidding to continue an unending effort it was far easier for him to humbly pamper Ruby in her wishes. But then came Apollo's hand again who playfully wrestled the comb out of her hand.

"No, no… stop."

Ruby shifted her body slightly and reaching up as she tried to take it back, moaning and groaning but Apollo wasn't having any of that. Holding the comb up high, he teasingly waved it around while she just instead gave in with a groan.

"Fine, if you want to so badly then go right ahead…" Ruby murmured with her arms crossed.

From then Apollo continued where he'd left off and Ruby sitting in place, obediently. The witch leaned back in her chair and embraced the feel as the brush passed through her hair. There was something nicer about the way the harbinger brushed her, a placid gentleness to his strokes which seemed to wash the tension from her body. This went on for some minutes before Apollo leaned over and set the brush over the table. The move had come so suddenly and Ruby blinking a couple times as a result.

"My lord, is something bothering you?" Ruby asked.

The harbinger yapped sharply, surprised that the witch had so bluntly spoke without much a care in the world. Traditionally there was many justifications and defenses given to the oppression of witches as the daughters of some hush-hush pact. Despite it being a publicly known if obscure facet of the witches' histories, this was undisclosed info maintained even from the inner most circle of tribes. It had also been said witches had a sixth sense of sort in regards to reading ones feelings. Not specifically what they were thinking, but the way they felt. Rage, sorrow, torment or happiness. And in that instant, Apollo pondered if the notion might be true.

"You need to relax," Ruby reached back to hold Apollo's hand in her own.

Shivers and electricity zipped up his spine from her soft touch and voice.

"It's nothing," Apollo responded.

"It's not nothing," Ruby rebuked, with her eyes twisting.

The witch had heard from Tsukune that Apollo was the kind of person who always prepared to put himself last for the sake of those closes to him. He was known to keep things to himself and bottled up inside.

"You're not just an instrument of ruling and guidance. You're a person and you need to be treated as one…"

Ruby bit at her tongue as those words came out and she couldn't believe she'd said them. And Apollo was equally as stunned and could not bring himself to counter, instead Ruby decided to act for them both. Raising herself from her seat she looked up into his eyes with the idea to add onto what she had said but when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. And in that second the two of them were motionless and without a sound. They stared into each other's eyes and a strange feeling coming over Apollo that he hadn't felt in years. Sucking back air, there was a feeling of butterflies that came over the harbinger and burning deep. There was then a knock at the open doorway, with both Ruby and Apollo turning and looking in that direction.

"Sorry for the disturbance, but you're needed in the conference room. Sir."

"Right behind you," Apollo replied, with the nod of his head.

With a quick salute the guard was on his way and disappeared around the corner while Apollo remained standing beside Ruby. There was an unsaid uneasiness in the atmosphere, but one that felt good as if they wanted to dive in and explore. Apollo rested a hand over her shoulder and sighed.

"Rest up, my child. I shall see you in the morning."

With his eyes out in front of him the harbinger was out of the room, but with a sense of un fulfillment and he didn't know why.

 **XXX**

They had met at a bar on the outskirts of Gotham City. When she walked into the bar every man's eyes had averted to the door, all, except his. Even without looking, he could feel her. She was on time. More than on time. In fact she was five minutes early. Her pink hair lustered in the artificial light, and her green eyes sparked as she surveyed the crowd with apathetic brashness. His back was to her, and he was swigging down whatever was inside the glass with over-enthusiasm. She glanced at his leather jacket clothed back, watching as his long, lean fingers stroked the dripping glass. The vampire sauntered over to the bar and sat close to him, her breasts pressing lightly against the sticky bar counter. He was in a pair of long jeans, a dark gray undershirt and dark shades over his eyes and a small hoodie attached to the jacket pulled up over his head.

And from the moment he stepped in, he made certain not to look at anyone directly or do much talking for that matter. Being Bruce Wayne wasn't easy, especially within public areas within the confinements of the city.

"May I get a vodka on the rocks, please?" she was seated beside him.

The bartender nodded, checking her out extensively, and went to get her order.

With a quiet chuckle, Bruce looked over at her.

"I'd be careful if I were you; the way he was looking at you. He might try to seduce you."

She watched the waiter on the other side.

"He can try," she said with an oppressive smile, her pearly white teeth shining.

As soon as she finished her smile the bartender came back.

"Here you go, sexy."

He winked at her and she gave him a revolted smile.

"Thanks."

He turned away to another customer and she looked to Bruce.

"You think it's drugged?"

He laughed, his eyes twinkling. Was she being serious, or was it mean as a joke. Either way, it would take a much heavier dosage to down a vampire.

"Maybe, want me to check?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not," she giggled.

He took hold of the glass gently and sniffed it while peering inward.

"Nope. It's good. But, you do have his number on your napkin."

Taking a look for herself, she bit down over her lower lip and groaned, taking the drink back. Bruce wasn't joking, he had literally dropped his digits and she wasn't in the slightest bit enthusiastic.

"Great, maybe I'll call him later tonight after I'm past the point of drunk."

He laughed gently, staring into her eyes as he removed the shades from his own and she did the same back.

"Akasha…" he whispered her name.

She smiled at him while reaching, rubbing and resting her hand atop his. Leaning forward, Akasha rubbed the side of her face against his just before backing off. And for the next minute or so they just sat there in silence.

"You came as is? With your homecoming to the throne, you should be more cautious of human world appearances." Bruce situated his elbows over the countertop.

"It'll be okay, there are none around. We'll be fine," Akasha responded.

"Suit yourself," Bruce said, finishing what was left inside his glass.

The Dark Lord took a sip of her beverage, and looking to him soon as she was finished. Though his gaze was in another direction, Bruce could feel her eyes peering down over him as he let out a sigh.

"Small talk is over, huh. She told you everything, yes?" Bruce questioned.

"Yes," Akasha nodded. "Everything…"

Awkwardness collapsed over the stratosphere shared between them. And it was Akasha that coughed and clearing her throat as she took the lead in continuing the conversation.

"What she did, I'm sorry. It was a terrible thing to do, and I'm sure she knows that."

"Yeah, except she seems to have convinced herself she was doing both myself and Audrey a favor by keeping it secret. I don't give a damn about her reasons, I'll never see the purpose nor accept it. She thought only of herself, and no one else. And that's the sad truth."

Even if she wanted to try and defend Morrigan, there was no doing so in this circumstance. The Dark Lord could easily envision herself in his shoes and felt no different to him.

"This is dreadful, she made a mistake, but I don't think it's unforgiveable… give it time. And besides, for the sake of that child both of you should stay on good terms. Don't get angry and box her out. Quite honestly I'm quite excited to meet her myself. What is she like?"

"I don't really know," Bruce shook his head honestly. "The time amongst us was short… this feels a lot like Sasha all over again. Why like this? It's like déjà vu. With Damian the situation was much like Sasha's in a sense and now this…"

He was with his hands clasped together and his head lowered with his chin resting atop them. There he did nothing but think and ponder about the uncanny turn his entire life had recently taken. Just the other day it was just himself, Alfred, Damian and the rest of the team. Life was pretty normal, at least far as what was considered for them. But then came Sasha onto the scene, conceived by a past lover he believed dead. And if that wasn't already enough, then he found himself on deaths door and in a desperate act to save his life he was turned from human to vampire by that same child. And now this. Another twist to his story and now the only question was, what next? Would the madness stop?

"Bruce," Akasha reached over and tapping at his shoulder. "Don't do this to yourself, none of it was your doing. You needn't carry so much weight over your shoulders, relax and look at the bright side of things."

The Dark Lord moved in closer beside him and decided to give him a shoulder massage, using her hands. It helped for him to relax somewhat, but his thoughts and problems were in full swing like a tidal wave exploding. He was sinking further and further, which was something she saw by just looking into his eyes.

"Have you decided what you'll do," Akasha backed away as she cleared her own throat. "I mean, have you and Morrigan talked about how Audrey will be brought up from this point."

"No, we haven't gotten that far other than I want a presence in her life. Bruce then took a deep breath just before his head turned and looking to Akasha. "This must be a lot to take in for you as well. Does this change…"

She placed a finger over his lips and stopped him from speaking.

"I already know what you're going to say."

She removed her fingers from his lips and instead of verbally speaking, the vampire instead leaned her head in towards his and her lips pressing against his.

"I'm prepared to work things out, no matter what. I realize you have a lot that'll require some reevaluating at this time. If you need time to yourself, take as much of it as you need."

Akasha reached out rubbing her hand over the side of his face and a smile over her lips. With an extension of his own, Bruce rested a hand over her shoulder just before leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers.

"Thank you," he spoke in a murmur.

She then slowly rose from the stool moments later.

"Well then, this was a good talk."

She watched as Bruce too stood from his seat.

"I'll walk you out," he looked to the exit and took the first couple steps as she followed. "You're right, it was a good exchange. Despite this popping up, I'll have that homicide investigation of yours wrapped up soon."

"In light of this all you could take a couple days off from it."

"No, that won't be necessary," Bruce replied. "Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?" she looked to him.

"I wish to speak with the dragon king. Tell Fafnir to contact me soon as he can."

The Dark Lord blinked twice, taken off guard by the request. But he had his reasons she was sure, and so just nodded.

"Will do."

 **XXX**

 _The ship had arrived beside the island and anchored over the docks as the ship crew had been at work unloading for the past couple hours and setting up camp. Both Black Canary and Batwing were heavily involved in this process alongside everyone. And before they knew it the sun was setting and the night sky taking over. Together, Luke and Dinah looked up into the sky and neither could remember the last time they saw so many stars in the sky at once. Each and every one brightened the sky as it glowed upon the island and ocean in the distance._

 _"It… it's so beautiful," is the only word Dinah could think to say._

"You can say that again," Luke nodded. "Such a spectacle."

And so for the next couple minutes they stood, enjoying the view and light breeze which passed through. Soon thereafter, Dinah's eyes lowered from the manifestation as she instead looked to the campsite a little distance away.

"Come, we should go and meet with Suzcoo to discuss the terrain and…"

"You go," Luke cut her off, but with his eyes still over the sky. "I'll catch up."

For a moment she gawked at him, but took a couple steps off to the side.

"Alright, see you in a little while. Don't wait up too long."

She took off immediately and he listened to her retreating steps through the sand which grew lower in pitch with every steps she took; moving further and further away. His eyes did drop from the sky and to a table that had been set up. Pulling out a chair he took a seat and relaxed himself, but then came another set of footsteps.

"You aren't coming to camp?"

He turned his head and spotting the green haired elf who was fast approaching and stopping short of the table.

"Not yet. It's been a long trip and everyone has worked hard all day since we've anchored. Before discussing strategy or anything of the sort, a goodnights rest would suffice. One cannot focus or take in details if on an overload."

Isla laughed at the statement, unsure if a serious one or not. And that's when she really caught glimpse of the sky, positioning herself beside the table.

"Well, isn't this quite the sight," her purple eyes shined somewhat from the stars glow.

"Yeah… almost stunning as you," Luke right away bit back as the words sort of just slipped off his tongue without much consideration at all.

He immediately looked to correct and clarify himself, but she again laughed and so he instead said nothing. From then her head turned and their eyes meeting while she positioned her hands over the table.

"You shouldn't talk that way out in the open, or someone might hear," she said teasingly.

And with a smirk over her lips the female elf climbed up over the table and crawling along over the surface on her hands and knees towards him.

"What're you doing?" Luke gazed up at her.

"Say it again," she whispered, as her hands dropped down over his arms and her face just a few inches from his. "Tell me how stunning I am."

"You're the most beautiful woman of Vindellorien," his words came out in a murmur but she could hear him loud and clear.

Coming down on him ever so slightly and with her eyes closed, and his hands around both sides of her head they readied themselves for a kiss. The moment and general atmosphere seemed perfect and their lips were just inches apart.

"Hiya!"

Instantly they separated from each other as someone appeared in between them.

"I'm not interrupting something… am I?"

Isla blushed hard, with butterflies fluttering all throughout her body and Luke mostly just startled as he looked to the vampire. She was with a grin that appeared all too satisfied, like she'd stumbled upon a pot of gold.

"Miukei!" Luke said, with a gulp.

"It… it's not what it looks like," Isla quickly tried to denounce any speculation the vampire might have had. "We were just talking…"

"Oh really," Miukei giggled as she threw her hair back. "Looked more like you were puckering up for a make out session. Delbert's naughty little girl shacking up with a human."

Another giggle eluded the vampire's lips, but by then Isla had hopped down from the table and essentially getting in the taunting Suzcoo's face.

"First off, there was nothing happening. And secondly, if you're insisting that I've slept with or am sleeping with him than you're even more delusional! I am of royal blood and wouldn't stoop so low as to sleeping with a prisoner of my kingdom… well previously," she quickly corrected herself. "You can keep your little thoughts and fictions to yourself, pfff."

The lieutenant immediately swung her head around and away from Miukei as she marched off through the sand and didn't even give Luke a look. She headed back towards the camp while both Miukei and Luke watched. It was only after the vampire chortled that Luke turned his head and looked to her instead.

"Look at the way she got all upset," Miukei clasped her hands together and laughed. "Aggression has a way of reflecting the truth."

"Not necessarily," Luke quickly interjected.

This brought about added laughter from the green haired vampire.

"How cute, defending your little girlfriend are you…"

"It's not even like that," he shook his head and with a roll of his eyes.

"I am nor an idiot or stupid. And quite frankly, I see a lot more that goes on… than I let on," Miukei said.

Luke's eyes narrowed, gawking straight at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She did nothing but wink and that did nothing except confuse him more than he already was.

"Hayhurst denied sex with you at all, but I know better. How else was she able to escape her cell? You had one job, and one job only. But of course predictably, being the man that you are she used her beauty and charm to seduce you. That wasn't the only time was it? You've slept with her since then," Miukei leaned over the table with her elbows atop the surface. "Come on, the sexual tension is so there!"

Luke fell back within the chair and his eyes closed for a moment as he let out what sounded like a grumble/ provoked sigh.

"There's nothing there, take my word for it. And I'll play your game of what if, even if there was something, why so interested?"

"I could care less, honestly. Just curious is all. I mean just before I interrupted, your mouths were this close from a good ole smooch!"

Mikuei used her fingers as an example, and Luke saying nothing with the shake of his head. If anything, it was exactly as she said. The vampire wasn't stupid, but that didn't mean exposing what was really going on between him and the elf even if she was on to them.

"Careful Fox. Don't forget who she is and her representation. You're treading hazardous waters."

She smiled at him just as she squeezed at his cheek playfully and got a silent shout from him.

"Damn it! What was that for?!"

Merely laughing, the vampire sat up over the table and looking up into the sky and enjoying the view for herself. Luke rubbed at what was now a sore cheek, and pondered maybe it was just another instance of Suzcoo showing affection in her own sort of peculiar way. They watched the stars for a little while together, before Miukei hoped down from the table.

"We and the rest of the crew shall rest for the evening and get at it tomorrow. There's quite a bit of ground to cover."

"That is for the best," he agreed. "Dinah had a word?"

"A short exchange before I came this way," she nodded. "Yes. Don't wait up too late Brainiac. We'll need that schematic mind of yours at full go, come sunrise."

Luke caught a glimpse of her right as she took off and with a grin before his eyes just as quickly returned to the sky.

"Will do."

 **XXX**

After a long day of serving his duties at Yokai Academy, Tsukune returned to his human home world, shared with him and Moka. He had barely just set his duffle bag down over the sofa, when he looked out towards the kitchen. Over the countertop were a set of papers, which he skimmed over, and with info that would normally be found in a doctor's office.

"What is this…" he whispered to himself.

The two vampires had a good life together, even though it wasn't normal compared to others with their schedule, but he didn't mind. In fact he loved it. Tsukune also loved when it came home to one of Moka's home cooked meals, which today seemed to be missing. But then came a voice from down the hall, belonging to his wife.

"Mister Aono," her voice echoed from far as he listened to her footsteps approach.

Moka walked into the room, wearing a white nurse outfit, with blue trimming and light blue gloves. She also carried a stethoscope around her neck, white stockings and heals. Clearing his throat as he saw her come into picture perfect view, he almost felt his inner self jump right out of his skin.

"Moka-san…" he uttered her name, shocked.

This was all because of what he said the other day. Damn it! Him and his stupid thoughts.

"Look Moka-san, I didn't mean to…"

"Mister Aono," she cut him off as she took a single step forward and flashing her name tag. "It's Miss Kimura, but just call me nurse Kimura."

Tsukune looked on with confused eyes. What exactly was she up to?

"You're here for a check-up, yes?" Moka took two of the papers in hand and read them over, or at least pretended to.

He couldn't say for certain from where he stood.

"Well, before we start with your check-up I'm going to need for you to sign your name and initial here."

The paper was set down in front of him and Moka handing him a pen from out of her shirt pocket. His eyes surveyed her, trying to get a sense if she was being serious and if he should actually go through with the action.

"Please sir, we cannot proceed until you sign over the dotted line."

By this point he hadn't any idea what had gotten into her or where this act was coming from, but nevertheless he was loving it. And with all else aside, Tsukune decided to play along, one hundred percent.

"Oh! Okay, Nurse Kimura! Sorry for the hold up. It's just been a long day is all."

Tsukune immediately went to signing the paper and handing it to Moka who smiled.

"Good, now follow me."

She was with the paper in hand and Tsukune following close behind her. Tsukune took this moment to take an even closer look at her outfit. Moka wearing a zip up dress, with the nurse hat, the dress cut off from the mid-thigh, which left the garter belt exposed. Lastly she had red lipstick on and dark eye shadow. Soon they turned the corner and into the bedroom and Tsukune in for another surprise. In an open section of the room there was an examination table that would normally be seen in a doctor's office. Moka grabbed at his wrist and led him that way and Tsukune sitting over the edge. Moka then moved closer to him, and the stethoscope eartips inserted into her ears. The diaphragm was then placed over Tsukune's chest; listening to his heart beat. She then gently curled her fingers under his chin, lifting Tsukune's chin up to meet her beautiful rose colored eyes.

"I think I'll need to run a full checkup on you."

She blinked and played innocent right before pulling out a fake first aid kit, bending over again, knowing Tsukune must have been burning inside for her. She then moved behind him, slowly grinding her already half hard nipples, against his back which he could feel through the material of her shirt. Not long after that she walked around and again positioning herself in front of him. The diaphragm was lowered over the area of his crotch, and Moka licking at her lips as she silently moaned.

"We might have a small problem, Mister Aono. I've figured out the source to your complications."

"Oh really," Tsukune smiled. "And what's that?"

"Too much blood flow in one spot," she tossed her equipment aside and massaged a hand over the hardness which had grown in his pants. "You will feel good as new after I finish."

She smirked before sliding a hand behind his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. He smiled against her lips as they did so with craze. Moka then slowly slid down in front of him.

"Mister Aono, I need to still perform an oral checkup, now hold still please."

She smirked as he nodded and blushed slightly but then soon he closed his eyes as he let his head roll back from Moka unzipping his pants, and setting his half hard cock free. He moaned as she now gently licked at the tip. He placed one hand over her shoulder as she then gripped his member slightly as she took in half his hard length. He moaned out as he began to thrust his hips, and Moka bobbed her head faster to meet his speed. She then placed her hands over his hips as she slowly took in his length all the way, and slurping down over it. She looked up at him as she sucked him off, smiling at him becoming so hard so fast. She removed her mouth from his cock and stroking him off with a gloved hand.

"My, My Mister. Aono! Your body seems to be in great shape, and I love the taste of you too."

Tsukune smirked as he then pulled her up by the arm and a familiar look in her eyes.

"Nurse Kimura, Please call me Tsukune, for we have become more then patient and nurse."

"Yes. Now undress yourself and stay quiet, we don't want anyone walking in on us, do we?" Moka winked.

Tsukune had no idea he'd get off so much at roleplaying, but he was. Moka un-zipped her dress and then threw it to the side as Tsukune licked his bottom lip slowly.

"The only way for us to truly cure your condition is through here," Moka trailed a finger over the area of her private. "Intercourse, raw."

"Whatever you say, nurse Kimura."

Away from the table Moka laid herself on the bed and her legs spread. Tsukune soon joined her, but not before first removing his pants and underwear. He smiled while situating himself over her and a finger down her underwear, and circled her clit. Her breath hitched in her throat as he used his free hand to wag his finger at her.

"Not a sound."

She nodded as he pulled out a knife that he had in his jacket, cutting off her white, laced underwear. Her core was already dripping wet, as he leaned down and sucked on her clit, making her back arch. She had to cover her mouth as Tsukune moved onto tongue licking fast while using his thumb to rub her clit in a small, fast circle. She gripped the sheets as he rolled her hips around in a circle, trying to get him to reach her spot. He then pulled back, making Moka whimper as he wiped his mouth and pulled off his jacket. He was now fully naked and stroked his hard cock slowly.

"Alright, since you have been such a good nurse, you get to make all the noise you want. Let's both enjoy my checkup. If this is the only option to cure me, then it can't be helped."

She nodded and then gasped letting out a loud moan that was held back. She felt him slip into her with force. He let out a low groan himself and went straight to work thrusting inside her. He was with both hands placed beside both sides of her face. She then slid her hands up to his shoulders. She leaned up and kissed him passionately, and Tsukune kissed back lovingly. He then growled lowly against her mouth and thrusted faster into her, making Moka gasp and moan out loudly again.

"O-Oh fuck, Tsukune! Please, go faster, you won't be cured until you release it!"

Moka blushed dark as he nodded and licked up her neck and then bit down onto your plus point while taking in the taste of her blood. They both thrusted against each other, Tsukune bucking his hips as she moved hers with his. Moka arched her head back as she moaned out his name and he groaned out hers. Moka locked eyes with him as both panted heavily. The vampires were close and after a few seconds, she felt her climax approaching as her walls tightened around his member and milking him of his seed as he came inside. His hips continued rocking forward, emptying his entire release into his lover. And Once Tsukune finished he removed himself and pulled her into a hug. And they took a few moments to cool down and catch their breaths. Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle. Moka looked up at him as he gently placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"That was one hell of a checkup. We need to do this again some time, nurse Kimura."

Moka giggled and smirked as she gently kissed down his neck, making him groan out softly and she whispered against his neck.

"Well Aono, you'll need some medication, the one that begins with an M- and ends with an-e."

"Will do, I might just get addicted."

He then rolled on top of Moka and kissed down her neck, chest and stomach hungrily, now going for round two. She smiled to herself as she thought to herself _._

 _"Mother was right! I love this! Being his nurse."_

 _ **XXX**_

King Fafnir was having a great time inside the palace of Vindellorien, away from Arcenill Mount, he was finally able to let go and brazenly ignore his so-called kingly duties. At least for a little while. Another reason for his great mood was he didn't have certain members of his staff breathing flames up his ass every second. Sarcastically praising him for the magnificent job he'd done lately. He was free from Benjamin Castillo judgmental glowers and nagging. He'd spent the night drinking, eating and playing with serving maids to his heart's content. It was a time of celebration and the annual three hundredth anniversary of the alliance between both kingdoms. From the get go, the dragon really had no desire to attend, but was convinced by others it would be a great way to blow off some steam and get away from it all. At the time most the ballroom was empty, save for a few lower knights, servants, and elf nobles preparing everything for the upcoming festivities. Everyone else was still just arriving and or in the waiting area. The king of Arcenill Mount hadn't traveled alone and was with another by the name of Zehm who had otherwise been stressed for the past week. And so Fafnir convinced him to share a drink. Unfortunately though, Zehm passed out after just a few shots.

Luckily however there was an elf noble nearby that witnessed the whole ordeal and was over to them in a matter of seconds.

"Your Grace, is everything okay with him?"

Fafnir had taken hold of and lifting Zehm's arm over his shoulder and holding him upright so that his body wouldn't fall.

"Hand him here and I'll find someplace to lay him down for the time being," Catelyn said as she walked over to the drinking pair.

Fafnir immediately offered his assist.

"I can help you carry him. It's my fault he's like this."

"It's alright, my lord. I can manage," the guard replied, not wanting to burden the King with a common task.

"Nonsense, it's no problem at all. Besides I'd like to take a look around the palace. Didn't really have the luxury the last time I visited for a meeting," he said.

"Alright then, I'll lead the way."

In full agreement, Fafnir nodded his head and motioned for him to lead the way. He stood up and lifted the dragon off his feet. Supporting his friend's weight on one side with his shoulder, Fafnir followed the elf.

And as he did, the dragon king's eyes burned into a woman's massive, bouncing ass not far from them. She was one of the guests, an elf and just so happened to be walking in the same direction. He felt his mouth dry and cock stir as he watched her ass jiggle with every step. He then thought back to one of the reasons for making the trip to Vindellorien.

It had been too long since Fafnir had slept with a proper patrician lady. Being King was extremely boring at points but it had its occasional perks. He visited various lands, mostly on business and came across ladies of royalty quite often. Sometimes he'd be invited to the castle where he would sleep with the ladies. And sometimes he'd find a handful to be unfaithful with husbands. His last good one was over eight months ago when he spent the night with a Phoenix beauty. He smirked as he remembered finding out that her husband had been fast asleep in his chambers down the hall while the two of them made sweet love. And now all Fafnir could think about was fucking the dignified Sienna Hayhurst! No, nothing serious, nothing long term. She was the first born child of King Delbert and Queen Avis, and therefore princess of the entire land. She was likely to be arranged a marriage to another of the royal families, and fine by him. All he wanted was a small piece, a good ole one night stand.

Far as any woman of Vindellorien, she was the ultimate prize and he'd had eyes on her for a while now. The opportunity had never really presented itself, nor had she showed interest. But he was the emperor's son and with bundles of charm that could sweep any woman off her feet. It didn't have to be tonight, the one after or even the next week. But if the opportunity were to arise he wouldn't hesitate to make his move.

And it was up several floors that Princess Sienna prepared for the coming ball. Two female servants attended to her, starting with her dress and then her hair. The golden/brownish dress was perfect for her to make contrast. Arlo was patiently waiting outside more handsome than ever, looking himself over in a small handheld mirror. Tall broad in silver blue tunic and light pants, his long green hair was tied in a ponytail for tonight's event. Purple eyes of his waited just for his sister.

The Princess of Vindellorien made her appearance finally taking his hand gently and giving him a smile that reached her eyes. Together they walked down the hall with their arms locked. And while they did, both siblings shared the same thought; something bothering them. Arlo could see it in her eyes and even the way she carried herself and so he stopped abruptly.

"Arlo…" Sienna looked up at him.

The elf took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders.

"You're thinking of her too, aren't you?"

Her silence with no response validated what he already knew, and looked to the carpet beneath their feet.

"Isla is out there somewhere, alive. Don't ask me how I know… I just do."

Even if he wasn't convinced of it himself, there was no way in hell he'd let anyone else lose hope.

"I pray you're right," her voice came out in a whisper. "Let's just get through tonight and then we can worry about our problems later."

"That's all we can do," Arlo nodded.

And with that out of the way, he was able to breathe a little bit more easily as they headed for the ballroom. Within the hour the entire space was filled with guests, music and food. All her acquaintances were there. King Delbert was in head of the space and sitting at his throne. Soft face smiling to Sienna clear across the room, Avis next to him more beautiful than ever, in her green dress. Cecily was in her short grey dress and with mask of an owl over her face as she walked around and mingling with the guests.

"Relax, Sienna. If you continue to be this intense it'll start rubbing off on the guests," Arlo appeared from out of the crowds and with a drink in hand.

She looked up to him giving reassuring smile and caress over upper side of his arm.

"You sure you should be drinking? That walkthrough in the morning with the newbies, don't forget it," Sienna crossed her arms.

The elf prince merely laughed as he took another drink and patting her over the shoulder.

"Remember what I said."

Downing what was left inside his glass, Arlo took off and setting his glass over a tray which one of the servants carried. But soon after the celebration Sienna would take her place on the throne between the King and Queen with a small message she'd written up.

Couples danced, laughed and drank as musicians played and sang ancient songs of times past. The whole palace was bathed in yellow, red/orange glow and lights shining through glass outside like falling stars. Then came a scent of that she'd come to familiarize herself with as she turned and faced him.

"May I have the honor for this dance?" the dragon king offered his hand.

Putting on a smile, the princess accepted his offer as he led them out onto the dance floor. But they had barely even got going before others of the ladies came in between them and requesting a dance with the dragon king. No matter which way he looked or turned, someone was waiting. And being the gentleman that he was, Fafnir couldn't turn a single of them down, going through dance partner after dance partner after a short while. Sienna too went through a few dance partners and became so tired of it that she found herself sitting and resting with glass in hand at the end of it.

 **To be continued**


	56. Wolf in the Loop

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP56: Wolf in the Loop**

"Hhhhhmmm, ahhhh!" Morrigan gasped suddenly with what she believed to be tears in her green emerald eyes as she laid over her soft mattress and cherry red covering her fair-skin slender yet curvaceous figure with her long green hair loose around her face and some sticking to her beautiful but damp face.

What was this, why was she feeling this way? That was only the initial thought, but then it all came back to her.

"A….Eh….?"

The succubus couldn't finish her sentence as her heart was pounding harder as if she ran an entire marathon and forced to fight solo with dozens of S class monsters.

"Oh….So you're finally awake?"

A smooth rich baritone voice belonging to one of her servants sat in a far corner of the room and reading over something very much similar to a tabloid.

His name was Gasmer, an extremely tall man ruggedly yet somewhat elegant handsome well-built in his mid-twenties to early thirties very tall and with strong toned arms, broad shoulder, toned six-pack abs and long powerful-looking legs. But of course that was only in his human form which was presently shown on the outside. In truth he was a merman, of a noble family of the seas. It was four years back that he started working under the succubus queen.

Gasmer's facial features were both jagged in a good-looking warrior way and refined like a grand enigmatic powerful monarch. With his facial features nearly perfect and angular—high strong cheekbones, a strong chiseled jawline covered with smooth yet thick shadow, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips filled with perfect dentition white and straight that could change on a whim.

He was wearing a brown tunic jacket zipped up but left open just above his abdomen showing his strong toned chest.

"Damn, who do you think you are sleeping soundly till midday like that?! You had some of your staff worried, let alone you returning to the palace and not departing to the world of men like you have been. What's up?"

"None yah," she rolled over her side and yawned as she dazedly looked at him who didn't look the slightest bit amused.

"What a screw up…" she muttered absently to herself.

"Screw up?" Gasmer said, perplexed. "How so, my lady?"

His expression was somewhat animated, as he anxiously awaited to hear what she had to say. Truthfully though, it was really the last thing she wanted to talk about as she rolled over on her side and facing the opposite direction to him.

She heard him mumbling with her superior hearing saying something like, "Don't leave me hanging, I want all details."

"Anyhow, seeing as you're temporary back in the kingdom for however long, there's some things you should know," he coughed and clearing his throat before carrying on.

And as he went on and on, the succubus merely watched his lips move but didn't really make out much of what he said. For how long she listened, was an uncertainty but did reach a point where she'd simply heard enough.

"Nn….stop talking and let me think for a moment!" Morrigan jeered as she pressed two finger to her temple in moment of silence.

Even too that moment she felt like she was still half asleep. But that aside, Gasmer was unlike much of her other guardsmen and women. Few had even been inside her quarters, let alone doing it as casually as he did. And with a lengthy yawn and resting her head over the pillow, she looked up at him tiredly as memories of a few years past came back to her. It was a stormy night and most the other security was either out on patrol or enjoying the capital's Bash event, over on the east wing while she had been cooped up in her quarters. That was until Gasmer came knocking. She wanted to be left alone, so far behind in her personal work but he was persistent and was having none of it. He used some smooth line, one she couldn't recall. But it was just enough to get her to open the door, where they had a small conversation; him standing out in the hall and the queen in her doorway.

She didn't recall how, but somehow some way she invited him in where they had a few drinks and what happened from there, happened. From then they slept together at least a few times but she called it off after about a month. With the way things were it was just never going to fly, with him being one of her servants in the level of professionalism that came with that position. There were certain boundaries that just couldn't be crossed, even for someone like her. Not only that, others around the palace could have got suspicious and talking and gossip was the last thing she wanted on her hands. He was just one of a handful of her flings in the past seven years. Nothing serious, just someone here and someone there to satisfy her desires.

She was a simple woman that didn't need a whole lot, or want much for that matter. If she could have it her way, the succubus would live a life of adventure and journey the many realms and worlds outside of her own. Material items of great fortune, she would often times collect and above all else she loved to look her best; diving into different cultures and fashions. The life of a noble and ruling over an entire realm wasn't exactly her dream life, but the responsibility passed down onto her. Her very father entrusted the future of Makai in her hands, and for that reason alone she would see to it that the realm flourished.

"Madam, are you still with me? You seem to have dozed off," Gasmer said.

"My dear, must you talk so much?" the succubus yawned.

Morrigan stretched as she removed blankets off her body and stepped over the carpet.

"I'll be out momentarily. Be a dear and await me elsewhere, I've got some cleaning up to do, okay."

In a quick nod of his head, he stood and looked to the door.

"As you wish, your Grace."

Gasmer bowed his head before taking off. And once he was out of sight she stripped down, one piece of clothing falling to the ground after another with each step taken. Readying herself a hot bath she lowered her body and inward and enjoyed the solitude for the next thirty minutes. This gave her ample time think and reflect, as she had been for the past twenty four hours. What was next for her? She'd never been in such a place where she had so little answers. Regardless of her own personal problems, the world didn't stop and she would have to keep living; carrying on her duties. And there was still a problem in front of her, in front of them all.

That was really all that mattered, at least for the time being. Everything else was insignificant and could be attended to later. Abolishing all thoughts which stressed her, Morrigan took the final few minutes of her bath to truly relax. And it was just one level down inside one of the many libraries where a certain someone sat. She was with a book in hand, giggling and laughing as she read through. Turning through one page after another, anxious to see where the story would progress next.

"Whatcha reading?!"

She was startled by the loud energetic voice of a child, losing hold of the book.

"Very sorry, I didn't mean to," the child moved up close to the table and recovered the book off the ground. "Here you go. Ah mom...or nanny, you didn't lose your spot, did you?"

The pink haired succubi gladly accepted the reading material, but with a glower over the kid.

"For the hundredth time, don't call me Mom, mama, nanny or mother...I am neither, or. Lilith is fine."

"But why? Mom said both you and her are the same person, like exactly the same. Don't know if I buying into it, you don't look nor sound anything like her... I don't get this stuff," Audrey said.

"Don't try to, it'll only hurt your head, kiddo. I am my own soul, even if at the core we are the same being. An extension of her power if you will, stuff you really don't need to concern yourself with. It can be difficult for a little mind to comprehend," Lilith said.

With single finger, Audrey twirled a strand of hair. A grumble escaped from her, falling to her knees and just off to the side of Lilith.

"Can you at least tell me more about it? Mom told me next to nothing and that's unfair."

"Someday you will know everything, when she decides. Be patient."

"Stupid and lame..." Audrey whined with her arms crossed.

Lilith looked her way for only a little while longer, before she again focused on the novel. And it was only a little way in before she was interrupted.

"Let me have a read, auntie Lilith? Can I read too?"

Lilith's mouth plunged, watching the child position herself atop the table and her chin just over the top of the page; her face just inches from Lilith.

"Don't you have studies? Morrigan wouldn't be very happy to know you are putting them aside."

"No," Audrey rolled over the table and on her side. "Not now. Today she's going to be a whole lot different, yep uh-huh. Today I get to go see my dad. And guess what, he's the Batman! Isn't that's so out of this world?! One day I'll be part of the Justice League too! Come to think of it, what would my superhero name even be? Hhhhmmm, it would have to be something so radical and spectacular. Oooohhhhh auntie, you should help me pick one!"

Lilith's left brow batted, as she was becoming somewhat annoyed but eased herself and not trying to show it.

"That's for you to decide," she put on a forged smile while trying to sound interested. "A heroine should always choose her title, and not leave it up to someone else to decide."

Audrey thought about it for a little while, with her legs dangling up behind her.

"True, you right. Hhhhmmm I'll have to think long and hard."

Then came the sounds of footsteps from down the hall and before long the door rocking open. Audrey again rolled over looking towards the door, and sitting up energetically.

"Audrey!" Morrigan called out to her.

The queen of the realm was dressed in a black and red robe, her hair tied in long pigtails and trooping across the carpet as she pulled Audrey off the table.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?! Since when has it been okay to sit over a table like that? Very unladylike. You've become rather complacent in my multitude of absences. That is going to change."

"I'm sorry, but please let go. That hurts!" Audrey pulled and tugged at her left wrist, which Morrigan had a hold of.

The succubus queen released her hold of the child, and Audrey rubbing at the sore area.

"When do we get to go see Dad and everybody? Are we going now?!" she said excitedly.

"Not yet, I've got some adult stuff to take care of first. Namely the council meeting and having a word with Gleanda and her involvement in your circus act of a getaway," Morrigan responded.

"Miss Gleanda? Do you mean the witch lady? Please don't punish her mom, it was my fault. She only did what I asked," Audrey clasped her hands together.

"That isn't your choice, you are in no position of power and never were. You abused your position to get what you wanted and have cost me heartache and put her in hot water. Think before you act, I've told you this many times, Audrey. Otherwise you will get yourself killed and I will not allow that to happen."

Audrey's head was lowered and her eyes over the ground, feeling the full force of the scolding.

"I know..."

Morrigan then looked to Lilith who was tied up in her book.

"Keep an eye on her for the next couple hours, okay."

"Yeah, sure," Lilith flipped through another page as Morrigan took to the exit.

But then her eyes just as quickly shot up and she slammed the book shut.

"A couple hours?! Wait?!"

"She can take care of herself, and doesn't really need watching over. But after her latest antics, I want capable eyes on her for the time being. Just make sure she doesn't leave the premises."

"Mom that isn't fair, I told you I would never do it again!" Audrey snapped.

"You're a child," Morrigan halfway looked back at her. "You really expect me to take your word, after what you've been up to. You're too smart and ambitious for your own good. It's like looking in the mirror. I was exactly as you at that age."

Those were Morrigan's last words before she stepped out.

"You suck mom!" Audrey shouted.

The door then cracked open and Morrigan re-emerging.

"Excuse me dear, did you have something to say?"

"No momma," Audrey shook her head violently. "I love you bunches."

"That's what I thought," Morrigan smiled at her before taking off once more.

Audrey immediately dropped over her bottom and sitting with her legs crossed; pouting.

"How could she... I'm not a little baby."

"You're no older than six or seven?" Lilith chimed in. "You're an adolescent. A baby. Especially in terms of a succu..."

"Can it, auntie!" Audrey growled.

 **XXX**

Already far ahead was her travel companion as they'd been separated from one another. The journey into the dark realm between the world of living and dead had proven to be quite the doozy, but they were without a choice. An ancient relic skull known as the Heirloom of Healing was essential if they would be able to continue with their task. They'd been walking along and kept quiet, trying to keep their presence undetected but the creatures and spirits of the plain came onto them in a matter of minutes and just like that the witch lost sight of Zatanna. The attack came without warning and from every which direction they looked, but the destination was clear and undoubtedly where Zatanna headed. The Woash Willow chateau! A mansion with the height of a skyscraper. And so with that in mind, eluding and fighting off the spirits, that's exactly where Yukari Sendo headed.

A peace of the mountain that loomed above the foothills where she ran was broken by a rumble that shook the land so hard that at first she wondered if it was a volcanic eruption! Her very body trembled at just the thought of it. The witch hadn't thought this was a volcano, though even she couldn't be completely certain. The rumbling continued as she picked up the pace and did so in quick strides.

The noise gave her just enough warning to _leap_ into the air, right before a massive mudslide hit. Yukari couldn't understand what had caused it, as there hadn't been rain in the area. But then again this was a completely different realm and perhaps what applied to the world of the living didn't apply here. That's at least what she told herself. She didn't have time to really think about it and nor did she have much time to pull out her wand. The remains of a massive tree, propelled into the air by the seething mass of debris, grazing her! Its jagged broken branches scraping painfully against her side. She was sent bowling and lost hold of her wand in the process as she had pulled it out in a split second.

Downward. Right into the earthen whirl, it sucked her under. But somehow someway she managed to reclaim her wand and applied a tight grip. Desperate, she managed to cast the only spell she could think of strong enough to shield her. But by the time she got it off debris and mud were trapped inside with her, spiraling due to the incantation, and Yukari couldn't break through the tumble of rock and mud beyond her shield. All the witch could do was fight to survive. Keeping the concentration for the spell wasn't easy, the mud blinding and deafening her, coating her skin and every gap, making it nearly impossible to even breathe, but she knew without it, she'd be crushed by the sheer force of the moving earth. Where was Zatanna? Now would be the perfect time for her to show!

As she was swept along, Yukari lost all sense of direction, the force of the slide buffeting her. Time became meaningless as mud coated her throat, leaving her desperately rasping for breath even as each wheeze brought in more. She could sense larger pieces of debris smashing against the shield, threatening to overwhelm it, and the magical cost of the spell was a fast drain on her reserves. Why wasn't she stronger?!

The witch wasn't sure she could hold out, barely maintaining enough concentration; one bad hit could leave her crushed by a boulder, buried permanently in a grave no one would ever find. The thought was terrifying, and she fought against panic.

She should never have come along. Zatara warned her of how hectic and dangerous it might be, but of course she just laughed it off. How stupid was that?! Just as she thought she might lose the battle to keep the spell going, the movement of the earth surrounding her changed, slowly grinding down to an oozing, shuddering halt, leaving her trapped beneath the surface.

Her only chance of getting out was casting _another spell to propel her out of position_ , but only if she could determine which way was up. A wrong guess would place her deeper in the abyss, and with her strength fading and magical capacity pressed to the limit, she wouldn't get a second one.

Gathering her wits, Yukari concentrated and forcing the _magic shield_ surrounding her to push outward, hoping it would be enough. After an agonizing stretch of seconds, a hint of fresh air reached her… wafting from her feet. She let the spell dissolve and quickly cast _another_ in the split second before the muck could completely engulf her, and propelled herself out and away from the mudslide blindly, unable to wipe the mud from her eyes with coated hands. She was fortunate not to hit anything. It took time before she found dry land, checking whether the earth held beneath her.

The spell sputtered out, her magic burned out, and all she could do was collapse, coughing up mud, to her hands and knees. The taste of earth was joined with the taste of her own blood. What little strength she had left, she looked up to see a class of massive creatures flying down over her. The same ones that attacked both she and Zatanna in the forest. This was it, she was going to die here. Eaten alive. A wave of pain swept her into unconsciousness as her body fell forward.

 **XXX**

Sitting within the living-room, she leaned with her back against the soft material of the sofa while she waited. She however wasn't the only one to stop by, as one of her best soldiers in addition to Sasha had also made the trip. The Dark Lord had sort of dozed off before she felt a tug at her side and looking up at her with the most anxious eyes was Sasha.

"I wanna know, momma. What's the surprise, please tell me. I dunno want to wait anymore!"

Sasha partially jumped up and down, while both Akasha and Selene smiled.

"Soon," the Dark Lord massaged a hand over her shoulder. "You won't have to wait for much longer."

"Come on, gimmie a hint…"

Sasha dropped down over her knees and her chin resting in the lap of Akasha with eyes that begged. But it was all for nothing; Akasha not remotely giving in and looking away from her. Groaning and griping she moved over and off to the side, situating with her back against the sofa.

"K, me wait then," she stretched her arms with her hands over her knees.

And not long after that Alfred returned from a corner of the room and carrying a tray. He was with refreshments and setting it down over the table in front of them.

"Sorry for the delay, my apologies. A little trouble with one of Wayne Enterprises stockholders. An extended phone conversation but I can assure you everything is fine. Two creams, one shot of honey and brown sugar. Just as you requested, Miss Bloodriver."

The Dark Lord smiled up at him and was very appreciative of everything that he did. Not just the here and now, but Sasha had nothing but good things to say about this man. Whenever Bruce wasn't around, the butler was there to look after and take care of her needs.

"Thank you Alfred," Akasha said, kindly taking the flask into her hand.

In just one sip her cheeks illuminated, tasting even better than she projected. These were are the sorts of moments that couldn't be taken for granted, and chiefly should be held onto. When things got tough, and time passed on and on; memories were the only things she could hold onto. Very few could understand that the same way she did; living for so long. She'd seen the world as one thing, only to change over and over again. With each era and decade, something fresh, something new. For better or worse, that's the way it was. And even now that was no different. In even just the past twenty years, there had been drastic changes to what was considered normal in the world. Selene had also taken a sip of the iced coffee provided over the tray. One lemon and a few shots of sweetener.

"Perfect, it couldn't taste any better. Thank you," the purple haired vampire, bowed her head at Alfred.

"You're very welcome, if there is anything else I can get you... anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. Now if you'll excuse me, there are few things I must attend to. Make yourselves right at home."

"Do what you need to, the last thing we want is to be a vexation," Akasha responded.

And without further ado, Alfred was on his way and out of the room. Taking yet another drink of what was inside her glass, a moment of realization hit Selene like a thunderbolt. Reaching into her shirt, she uncovered a small device. Just about two times the size of her hand.

"Akasha-sama, I've been meaning to bring this to your attention. Please do have a look, Milady."

Feeling rather rambunctious, Sasha jumped to her feet and took off to who knows where; neither of which bothering to go after her. When the necessary time came, finding her wouldn't be an issue.

"What is it?" Akasha asked simply.

"Nothing of real importance, but very interesting regardless and you should really have a look."

Selene activated the small device, which displayed a sizable hologram screen. Displayed were a series of names, letters, numbers and characters, some of which she couldn't even make out.

"What am I looking at?" the Dark Lord asked with a curious expression.

"Research, not executed principally by myself. But I had some help, from someone you know very well. Only a couple days it took her, and this is only a small portion of it. No one understands the landscape better than she."

Repositioning herself, Akasha turned and looked up at Selene who quickly sat beside her Queen.

"Who do you speak of? I don't understand, for what reason?"

"Curiosity struck after Wayne's scuffle with Maximoff. Surely you've talked to him about that night and how he tried to fight him? Yes. No. Maybe? Doesn't matter. Fact of the matter is Batman attacked him in ways that would have been effective against a vampire of our type, but not against Demitri."

Before speaking another word, the purple haired medic slowed herself and thought long about how to voice her thoughts. There was a lot going on behind the scenes, much of which she kept secret to her dissatisfaction. But as promised certain details were to be kept secret, and she would stand by her word. She found herself at a crossroad, one in which between her master and secrecy. It wasn't ideal, but spilling the beans of certain recent events would only further complicate and worsen their situation. The follow-up and more or less rematch between the dark knight and vampire powerhouse of Makai.

"Are you okay?" Akasha waved a hand out in front of her face. "You just froze."

"Sorry," Selene coughed, recollecting herself. "Rules, regulations, the way they govern, plantations, structures, ways of living. A lot of that is touched on, well what Morrigan handed me in a small portion."

Hearing that name come out of her mouth, Akasha slightly jumped.

"Did you just say, Morrigan? You've been talking with her b..."

"It isn't like what you might think, milady. My summoning of her was merely to gain Intel. Wayne inquired the same of her, but for what reason and his purposes are unknown."

"When?"

"Over lunch. We talked about other stuff as well, unimportant little things. I see why you've bonded with her, she's very congenial."

"Gee, I thought she would have brought this up to me, hhhhmmm... But then again this is Morrigan. She doesn't talk, unless asked Hehe," Akasha giggled with her eyes thin. "Okay please tell me more, what did she pass on?"

"Essentially what I was in search for more or less. It has actually been an interesting couple of hours, going through all the data. And I'm probably only one third of a way in. So much more to go, it's almost off-putting but also exciting. And most interestingly, or at least for me is the bits and portions which touched on medicines in respects to the different monster species. Not just vampires Akasha-sama, but other classes from their very biology are very different to those that walk the lands of the Yokai Realm."

"Hhhhhmm, sounds very intriguing."

The Dark Lord leaned over slightly; her right shoulder pressed against the sofa.

"Where even to start," Selene fell back excitable and her eyes over the ceiling. "To put it in perspective, and this primarily applies to A class and above. Beings of the Yokai Realm, considered S-class such as ourselves when pit against and compared to those of Makai, well..."

"Well, what? Tell me..." Akasha became anxious.

"Myself in comparison to those of Makai, a powerful vampire warrior... would merely be considered an upper level of B Class. Given your abilities and monstrous strength milady, you alone of any living vampire could pass for A class. But that's just the thing, the gap between an A class monster and S in ability and power is so much more substantial in Makai, than it is in the Yokai Realm."

Taking some moments to take in what was said, Akasha raise herself lazy position.

"That can't be right, you must have misinterpreted what you read. Such things can't truly be measured, without physical proof. Allied worlds, but isolate ourselves and live separately," Akasha responded.

And that was just it, Selene knew differently and had seen the evidence first-hand. Since the destruction of Alucard and the return of the vampire queen, Selene without a doubt believed there would never be another vampire to surpass the Dark Lord in raw power and strength. But on that one night, the dark knight's wealth of power unleashed. She witnessed, not one, but two on an entirely different playing field. And there was no telling how much power Maximoff had at his disposal. In addition to that, Jedah Dohma. Only subtle details she heard of the incident; but if he was able to defeat Supergirl, a Kryptonian. That in itself was a feat, far above anything of the monster world.

"Yes," the purple haired vampire nodded. "But do keep in mind and take into account the League. The most powerful of them are unlike anything our realm or the world of man have ever witnessed. Food for thought. You're probably right, however. "

She decided just to go along with her master, and someone she looked up to like a big sister or even a mother figure. Perhaps a little bit of both. Right around then came a ring of the doorbell, as both vampires looked to the front-door.

"Has she finally come," Akasha took a stand from the sofa. "Let's hope so."

The Dark Lord was halfway to the door when Alfred reappeared.

"Don't bother yourself. You're guests, relax."

With that, Alfred answered the door with a very friendly leer.

"Miss Aensland, good to see you," he tilted his head.

But then looked down to the child beside her, who was dressed casually in a dark purple skirt, white T-shirt and her hair tied in two long ponytails.

"Ah ha. And you must be the young, beautiful and pleasant Audrey. How do you do?"

She looked into the eyes of Pennyworth and then over at her mother, before back at him.

"Pleasant? How would you know if you..."

"Audrey..." Morrigan inaudibly rumbled.

"Hehe, sorry. Thank you, Mister Alfred," she bowed her head politely.

"Better," Morrigan smiled down over her.

"You're very welcome. And forever long you're here, you may treat this place as a second home. Anything you wish to have, I'll do my best to provide. But I must warn you, things can get a little bit edgy around here," Alfred informed.

"You needn't try and spoil her," Morrigan halfway stepped through the door and taking Audrey's hand. "She gets enough of that back home."

Alfred closed the door behind them as they headed straight for the living-room and Akasha already on her feet. With a hand near her mouth, the Dark Lord goggled over the young child seeing how much she resembled her mother. But she'd also inherited much from her father. It was one thing to be told, and an entirely other to see with her own two eyes.

"Oh my," the pink haired vampire, stepped from around the couch. "Aren't you just adorable? Oh Morrigan, she looks so much like you!"

Akasha then turned her head the other way and called out to someone.

"Sasha oh Sasha, there's someone here that you must meet!" Akasha called out.

Alfred couldn't help but stare at the girl, knowing she was a biological child of a man who was like his own son. In the absence of his parents, he took over the role of both mother and father.

"Coming!" Sasha's voice Echoed from afar.

Soon thereafter she came galloping into the room, full of energy. The vampire came to a skidding stop right behind her mother, and only partially noticed the other young girl. It wasn't until she took a couple steps forward that they made eye contact. Firstly she just sort of stared and blinked a couple times, before tugging at Akasha's side.

"Who she?" Sasha pointed to the child succubi in human form.

Off to the side, Selene chortled but said nothing.

"Why don't you go ahead and ask her," Akasha looked down at Sasha.

And so with her head turned sideways, she again looked to the other girl.

"Hi, I'ma Sasha," she pointed. "Who you?"

Akasha held back laughter of her own. But Audrey just stood there and said nothing, until Morrigan lightly kneed Audrey in the back.

"It is impolite not to respond when someone asks you a question," the ruler of Makai frowned.

"Audrey," she said but with her eyes over the ground.

"That was extremely half-hearted, try again," Morrigan crossed her arms.

"Whateve," she looked up at her mother and tempted to roll her eyes but stopped herself from doing so. "I'm Audrey Aensland."

And with that statement, wings shot out of both her torso and head on either side.

"Cool I knew it!" Sasha jumped up and down. "I so could feel your monster energy! So yur a succubus, cool. We should be friends!"

Morrigan's eyes widened as she snapped.

"What did I tell you about revealing that side of yourself in the human world?!"

"Lookie, lookie, I've got wings too, see!"

Sasha's eyes turned red rose with a slit through them, and bat like wings, shooting from out of her back.

"Sasha!" the Dark Lord shouted.

"So I've heard," Audrey smiled. "But did they tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" Sasha said excitedly.

"Oh, so they did not, huh? I'm yur, we're…"

"She's your sister, Sasha," Akasha stepped in and finished.

"Huh..." Sasha blinked as she looked back and forth between her mother and Audrey. "I confused."

She scratched at the left side of her head, while Akasha took another step forward and resting a hand over her shoulder.

"Morrigan is her mother, and Bruce her father just as he is to you," Akasha grinned.

A period of silence followed from there, as Sasha then took a couple steps towards Audrey.

"You're my sister?" she again pointed.

"Yup," the succubi nodded.

"Hhhhmmm," Sasha crossed her arms. "Which of us older?"

Audrey looked up at her mother and then back at Sasha.

"Well, you'd have it by a couple months, probably," Audrey shrugged.

And then came a burst of speed from out of nowhere as Sasha crashed down over Audrey! The collision had them spinning over the carpet and past Morrigan.

"So great! This is what I always wanted! Moka-nee cool, but too old. She hardly plays with me, unless I ask over and over. Come on, there's a whole bunch I want to do!"

Sasha seized hold of Audrey's hand and flapping her wings as both took to the air and flying up over everyone!

"Audrey, out of that form this instant!" Morrigan shot.

"You too Sasha," Akasha added. "Someone could see you through the windows!"

It was already too late as they passed around the corner.

"Fast... both of them," Selene noted.

Morrigan was just about ready to take off after both of them, but Akasha stepped in her way.

"It's okay, let them be," Akasha shook her head while eying Morrigan the whole time. "We'll have a talk with him later, let them have their fun for now."

The Dark Lord then looked to Alfred.

"Where are Bruce and Damian?" she asked.

"Out at the moment. Master Wayne for the next hour or so, and am unsure of master Damien."

"Very well," Akasha nodded. "Unfortunately I cannot stay for any longer. There is someone I intend to meet with very shortly. I'm going to leave Sasha here."

"Go ahead and do what you need to. I'll watch over them both," Morrigan breathed out, just as she eyed Alfred. "You needn't worry about that circus."

Akasha immediately let out a laugh, but just as quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry," the vampire apologized, just before turning to Selene. "Time to go, we should be on our way. We'll first meet up with Lailay."

"Yes, Milady," the purple haired vampire bowed her head.

And with that the two of them passed through a vortex which shaped in the middle of the room and closing shut behind them.

 **XXX**

Tsukune contorted as he took another drink of whatever this crap was, they called the house special. It tasted like swamp water, but then again, all of the beverages in low end taverns such as this did. What did they expect? Towns that smelled of urine and muck had what could only be described as dumpster fire taverns. Even the walls, furniture and doors were with much wear and tear. And when walking over the surface it gave off a cracking sound as if the foundation was going to give way. But that was far passed the point. They were here to take care of an important matter. In their travels across East/South, deep into the realm they came across this place where the invitation led them. It was a small town known as Dorinindel, and it had to be one of the most miserable places he'd passed through. Sitting on the edge of his chair, the village had the sullen disposition of a beaten pup, its monsters hunched and gray. The one that served them at the bar area had a broken nose and a massive scar across his face. And he snorted as he approached from the other side of the counter.

"Weapons gentlemen," he looked directly at both.

The two sitting over the stools gazed upon one another. What did he mean?

"Both of you are to surrender your weapons while in this building. Protocol."

Tsukune almost argued, but then two persons appeared from behind them and the search commenced.

Both he and Gin were patted down and only a dagger was removed from Tsukune's left jacket pocket which he just so happened to be wearing. And by this point the vampire and werewolf stood as they were further patted down and didn't sit until they got the okay to do so.

"Welcome to the Dorinindel," the bartender had said. "You boys here to try and get inside the loop?"

Gin put on his best "I'm a humble adventurer and eager to get started" face.

"He's merely a wingman, my information, errand guy of sorts," Gin waved his finger in the direction of Tsukune but didn't give him a look. "This is my gig."

The bartender looked back and forth between them before a smirk shaped over the left side of his face.

"Fine, but your boy stays here," the bartender said, just before gesturing for Gin to follow.

It was around the counter and through a curtain where he was led through and seated at a lone table. It was dark but candles around to bring light to the area, and all around there were at least twenty to thirty other individuals. All of which in some way or another had connections to Daizo. A beverage was already in place and so he poured himself a glass, to appear engaged, even before his company arrived.

The werewolf sat there by his lonesome, taking another sip of what was inside his glass and trying to enjoy it as much as he could. But truthfully, he didn't know how much more of this you could take; feeling as though he would hurl. It was no better than what was served to him and Tsukune outside. The very bitter taste went right to his stomach. How could they drink this crap? His stomach grumbled as he coughed. The bartender attended to a nearby table of a pack engaging in a game of cards. Turning his back to Gin, he looked to a new set of customers that just entered through the front door; each taking a seat two stools away from Gin. This was no good, if he continued to drink he'd be out of it by the time the recruiter arrived. Felling somewhat dazed and dizzy, he leaned his head forward over the table. And with his forehead over the wooden surface, he closed his eyes for a moment. The curtains across the room slid open, but he didn't bother to look. He was just ready to get out of here; ready for this to be over.

"Morioka," a tap came at the back of his left shoulder.

Turning his head and looking back, it was someone dressed in a dark brown trench coat. It was not someone he recognized, but in a simple sniff knew it was another of his kind. A werewolf. This individual also wore a dark colored hat, which just about covered his eyes. Slowly settling himself into a chair beside Gin, he didn't give eye contact. Instead, he banged his fist and getting the attention of the bartender. They exchanged a few words, but in a language that Gin didn't understand. It was neither Japanese nor English... Russian, perhaps. But even then he couldn't say for certain. Whatever the case, the conversation was short and a glass bottle placed in front of the person who sat beside him. He popped open the alcoholic beverage and drank directly from the bottle.

"Morioka, my man," he roughly slapped at his shoulder.

"So I hear you are interested in banding with the crew. That true, young pup?" he took another drink out of the bottle.

"Something like that. You heard right."

"Tell me, for what reason and how did you stumble upon us?"

"I hear stuff, and got friends in high places. A whole lot of resources. The street life is nothing new to me, I'd be a great addition, as you will quickly find out."

The one beside him smiled and took another drink.

"You a brawler, pup?"

"That, and much more. I've been looking for a new game, ever since I dropped out of the last crew. Real small-time, nothing you'd know about. But I learned and picked up on a lot from then. So where's this boss guy. Daizo?"

"That isn't how it works pup, you don't see boss man till you pass a couple tests. Getting in isn't just a simple knock at the door and friendly appeal. You got to earn it, trust, reliability and contribution. Those are the most critical things we look for in new staffs. You think you got those, son?"

Keeping a straight face, Gin continued to play his role. After all, others were counting on him. He was going to be there inside guy, and the one that could get them to the head guy running the show.

"Bring me aboard and you shall see. I'm not one for talk, I let my actions do the talking."

The other beside him laughed.

"I like you," he slapped out his shoulder once more. "Consider yourself halfway through the door. There's a little get together coming, rendezvous of a bunch of guys. We have a way of testing the newbies. Pass and you are in. Fair enough?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Gin responded.

"Good."

The werewolf beside him pulled out a small notepad and writing out what seemed to be directions to somewhere.

"Here, take this. Three days from now, the human world... We'll meet at this location. Three o'clock in the afternoon sharp, be there."

Tilting his hat somewhat, the individual stood and took off through the curtains and exited the tavern. For the next couple minutes or so, he just sat there. While on the other side of the curtain Tsukune made his exit. Gin waited another two minutes before following. And it was in an alley way across the street where they met.

"Well?" the vampire questioned.

"I'm in," Gin flashed the piece of paper in front of Tsukune's face. "Well at least this is one step in the right direction."

Tsukune took the slip of paper into his hands and read it over.

"Directions?"

"Yeah," Gin confirmed with the nod of his head. "Three days from now. They're meeting up and supposedly I'm gonna be put through some tests. What about, no clue. But I'll pass and then hopefully we can get close to this Daizo guy."

Allowing his shoulders to drop, Tsukune breathed out just as he looked upward into the sky.

"Thanks for this, Gin. I really mean that… sorry to have to put you in such a position. But this seems like the quickest way we can get to this guy and figure out what they want from the depths of the academy."

"Don't sweat it. This is no prob, I've got your back no matter what. We'll put a stop to this guy's operation."

 **XXX**

"Why is it so hot out? Fuck..."

Stripping off his drenched T-shirt, Brovam panted under the unforgiving sun of Arcenill Mount. From each kingdom or land he traveled through, this one was absolutely the most unforgiving far as heat. The previous night he had met up with the dragon king back in Vindellorien and halfway through the festivities of the ballroom event. The night hadn't ended quite how Fafnir would have liked, outside duties forcing him to dismiss himself earlier than he would have liked. Brovam was however someone he knew well; a resident of a small town between the kingdom of Vindellorien and Arcenill Mount. The dwarf engaged in much trades of materials between both lands. And however on this day, up high the sun blazed down on him with a vengeance. Sweat ran down the exhausted rancher's brow, his sight going blurry for a moment as he tried to wipe away the moisture. He felt as if his body heat was rolling off of him in steam clouds and his skin melting off.

He volunteered to help alongside some of the other farmers, but unlike him they didn't at all seem affected by the heat. Must have been nice to be a dragon. Starting early in the morning before sunrise, Brovam had tried to beat the heat but it simply couldn't be done. Noon rolled around, to his dismay. The field was harvested, finally. But, now he sat in the soil close to heat exhaustion.

"Hey! You doing alright?"

He was startled at the sudden voice, Brovam looked up lethargically from his seated position and nodded to the best of his ability.

"I'm alright, Fafnir...sir," Brovam called out across the way. "It's hot as hell."

The dragon was on horseback in his human form and galloped along. On the way back, he noticed Fafnir off in the distance. He moved in closer with mild concern in his eyes.

Dazed for reasons that had nothing to do with exhaustion, Brovam stared up at Fafnir who stood right before him, jumping down from the horse. Massively tall already, the dragon king looked even bigger from the ground. The hot weather left a thin layer of perspiration along his bulging muscles, catching the sunlight. With a red face, Brovam averted his gaze off to the side to stare at the ground.

"Get out of the sun for a little, little guy," Fafnir suggested, seeing the color sprouting along the rancher's flushed face and mistaking it simply for oncoming heatstroke. "You look like you're going to pass out."

Extending a large hand down, the king helped Brovam back up to his feet.

"You need to take care of yourself. C'mon, let's get you a drink."

"It's alright, I'll get it. You should get back to whatever you need to."

Clapping the dwarf on the back jokingly as a friendly gesture, Fafnir immediately regretted it when Brovam staggered forward from the hit. The dragon caught him before he could fall.

"That's it. We're getting you out of here, I'll order us both some cold drinks," Fafnir helped him along.

Together they headed up the hill where the Palace of Arcenill Mount came into view. In just a short while they were through the main gates, and the dragon king helping his visitor through the doors and into one of the bars. Soft music played, and they were only a handful of person sitting around. Some drinking, while other just engaged in conversation.

"Much, better isn't it?" Fafnir pulled out that chair as the other sat.

Atop them was a ceiling fan, but there was also air conditioning. The king of Arcenill Mount had barely began to pull out his own chair, when someone approached him from clear across the room through the double doors.

"My lord," the individual bowed his head. "You're with visitors."

"Whom? I don't have any scheduled meetings," the dragon crossed his arms.

"No sir, you do not. She sort of just showed up out of the blue, sir. The Dark Lord, your majesty. She is here to see you."

Hearing this brought about laughter from Fafnir, lowering the palms of his hands over the wooden table.

"Little sis in town to visit on my turf. And what of the subject matter? Was she sent by father?"

"Unknown sir. She hasn't said much, but awaits you in your throne room. We simply couldn't shoo her away, after all she is a Dar..."

"Yeah, yeah I wouldn't have you either way. Bad publicity, and I've already got enough family drama. I'll see her. Just make certain my bud here is taken care of, okay," Fafnir patted over the shoulder of his subordinate.

"Sir?"

"Just a few drinks is all, and make sure he stays out of the sun for the next couple hours. Dwarfs just don't have the same resistance to heat as we do."

Those were Fafnir's last words as he took off out of the bar, with both hands in his pockets. And the whole time on his way to the throne room he walked slowly, thinking to himself, why, what could she possibly want? It must have been by his father's request. Akasha knew full and well how he viewed her as of recent, and that aside she wasn't the type to come trotting through his doors for just a casual visit. Even if business, she very easily could have sent a letter or contacted him a couple dozen different ways. Whatever the case, he hoped it was short, sweet and to the point, so that he may be rid of her.

And on his way through the halls, making turns left and right he was greeted by his pupils; showing their appreciation for their ruler. He would nod his head now and then, but always kept his eyes out in front of him. And before he knew it, Fafnir stood in front of the fifteen foot doors leading into what he like to believe was his space of work and overseeing Arcenill Mount. And so with one hand out in front of him, he slowly pushed open the doors and there she stood on the other side. Dressed in a dark blue gown, black bow tied in her hair and two very familiar person is standing on either side of her. The first a woman with fair skin standing at 5'9, long purple hair, tied in a ponytail, red eyes, slit pupils, and wore lightweight armor. The second stood at 5'9, red eyes with slit pupils, shoulder length blond hair with streaks of red and blue and she wore lightweight armor just as the other. They were Selene Kayeda and Lailay Izami.

"Little sis, to what do I owe the honor," Fafnir said, somewhat dragging himself along.

The pink-haired vampire looked his way, not particularly amused by his sarcastic statement.

"You watch the way you speak to Akasha-sama!" Lailay clutched her fists.

"One of the piglets talking out of turn, oh my. Akasha-sama, perhaps you should remind your little gals just who the hell I am," Fafnir chortled.

Akasha this time rolled her eyes, seeing how he addressed her in such a sarcastic manner and didn't seem to take her presence very serious.

"The Asagao three, hhhmmm," Fafnir scratched at his chain. "Or two. Where's the third? I like her, she's the most feisty of you clump."

Selene stood straight with no change in expression or emotion, but Lailay irked and her fists tightening once again.

"Fafnir, enough," Akasha shook her head. "I didn't come to invade your personal space, or to be taunted. I'd like to ask something of you."

"Is that right. Well go on ahead, ask away. There's hundreds of different places I could be, other than standing here. Make it quick."

Irritated was the best way to describe how he felt, but he did his best not to show it. Even so Akasha knew him far too well, vice versa and there wasn't a lot they could hide from each other.

"I don't know why, but Bruce asked to meet with you."

Fafnir raised an eyebrow, and his body tightening somewhat.

"Bruce, as in..."

"Sasha's father, yes. Any idea why that might be? He told me nothing," Akasha added.

The dragon's teeth grazed his tongue, but maintained his composure.

"Heck if I know, I barely even spoke to the guy. Your guess is as good as mine. You sure you heard him right?"

From her perspective and virtually everyone else, there was no interface nor connection between the two. Akasha looked him off for a moment and let out a sigh.

"My thoughts exactly. That's curious, but I'm sure he has his reasons," Akasha grinned with her hands together. "Even after all this time, I've never quite yet figured that man out. So mysterious."

"If we are done, I'd rather not talk about your ex or anything to do with your social life. I don't give a crap, and you know it. Hell, you didn't have to come all the way out here for that."

Straightening herself, she looked him in the face as her breathing slowed.

"You're right, I could have just called. But there's another reason I came all the way out here. And please hear me out. It's about you and I… us."

Fafnir's eyes narrowed, finding he was becoming somewhat interested.

"Okay, I'll bite. What about us? Sounds like a personal matter. Do you really want your puppets around to listen?" Fafnir was with his hands raised over and behind his head.

Lailay right away snapped and lunged forward at the Dragon, but Akasha's hand swiftly snatched her arm and propelled her backwards.

"Lailay! Stand your ground!" Akasha grumbled, as she glared back at her underling.

Fafnir was nothing short of amused, and finding joy out of the scenario. Recollecting herself and taking a couple deep breaths, Akasha settled herself so that she would not lash out.

"Whatever I need to say to you can be heard by them. They're family to me."

"Pfff, fine. Say what you need to," Fafnir responded.

"I'll put it to you straight and take it for what it's worth. You and I, our relationship, I... it needs to change. We're the only living son and daughter of father. We hold down important positions within the realm; many looking up to and counting on us. The isolation and separation does none of us any good. I for one would like to be back on good terms with you. Not that I ever viewed you otherwise, then with love and care. I've made my mistakes, but so too have you. Please, whatever ill will you garnered towards me, you must drop it. None of us are perfect. Please nii-san, do this for us," the Dark Lord didn't take her eyes off him for even a moment.

"Nii-san, haha. You haven't called me that in so long."

Akasha right away bit at her tongue, feeling she was no closer to reaching her. It all just seemed so pointless, but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

"I'll be in Arcenill Mount for the next couple hours. There's a little spot up town that I know you've passed through. I've rented out the entire diner. Stop by if you feel up to it and we can have a few drinks and maybe a few laughs... Like old times."

Was this woman serious?! Where was this even coming from? She returned to the throne months ago and of all times she chose now to do this?! The whole thing was a headache. And At this point he bit at his lip, while his fingernails scratched at the side of his pants.

"Whatever, is that all?" Fafnir asked.

"Does that mean you will come?" Akasha asked, hopeful.

"Tsk, maybe... but don't hold your breath. And as for Wayne, sure. I'll meet with him. But it'll be on my terms and I'll find him."

"Great," Akasha nodded. "I'll let him know."

"That it?" the dragon asked once more.

"Yes, but please do stop by. There's so much I'd like to discuss and catch up on. Selene, Lailay, let's go."

Lailay glowered at Fafnir who only grinned back at her, before she turned and followed after her master. When just about a foot away from the exit, Akasha noticed Selene hadn't moved a muscle.

"What are you doing?"

"Go on Akasha-sama, I'll be right behind you," Selene responded.

The Dark Lord wasn't sure what to make of this, but Selene appeared composed and so without indecision she took off with Lailay beside her. And even after the door closed, the purple haired vampire kept quiet; listening to their footsteps progress further and further away. Fafnir's guardsman we're also vacant from the room, being just the two of them.

"Hhhhmmm, puppets? Really?" she smiled at him.

"I'm not much for her, you know... and besides, I had to put on a show. You must know something about this, Wayne wanting to meet with me and all, yes?"

"Unfortunately, I do not. I might have an idea as to the subject matter, but even I can't be too sure. Much has happened in even just the last two weeks, he's gone through another significant change. And you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Till now, I'm still having in awe."

With his shoulders lowered and arms crossed, the dragon looked straight at her.

"Try me," the king responded.

The vampire shook her head with a single step back.

"When you meet with them, ask about it. Perhaps that's why he wants to meet, but who really knows. And off topic for a moment, how goes the rebuilding of the Kygnini Bridge?"

Fafnir's eyebrow raised, not at all expecting the question which came out of nowhere.

"Very well, actually. Nearly Seventy five percent of the rebuilding funds have come straight out of Arcenill Mount, and more than half of that out of my own pocket. Though I haven't made that public and neither will you. Construction is way ahead of schedule and coming along beautifully. And all the while each individual Kingdom of this realm continues their own separate investigations. A lot of ifs and buts, finger pointing, slurs and conspiracies. It is sure to make the history books one day. The mystery of Lagooz Forest, what really happened that night? Some of the better soldiers in this realm ambushed by thousands, and some of the worst criminals known to our world freed. And to think it was all done by one man... but they'll never know, not a single soul. Wayne handled things masterful, but still... only Jitoshi Ichiro was the intended target."

Selene nodded.

"I know, it comes to me once in a while. Who or what freed the others."

Breathing out, Fanir looked her off.

"You should get going. Bloodriver may come off as naive, timid and oblivious... but she is none of those. In her early days, sure. But that's long past. She might get suspicious."

"You speak as if I haven't been at her side for the past couple centuries when not in limbo. I know this," Selene turned her back and headed for the exit, but stopped short of it. "You know, what she said a while ago is true. From the bottom of her heart, she very much cares for you like she does the rest of her family. You should consider meeting with us later."

The vampire resituated her body and faced him.

"It isn't really her you're angry with. Nor is it with anyone in particular. What really has you bothered in regards to her is your father's treatment of the situation. Or lack thereof punishment and or restrictions from her actions seven years ago. All is well that ends well. You know I'm right. Put it behind you and forgive her. That's all I have to say on the matter."

Again turning her back to him, this time she saw herself through the door.

"Pffff, what do you want me to do. Bend a knee and kiss at her feet, like hell..." the dragon mumbled to himself.

 **XXX**

Her eyes slowly opened, and the first thing she noticed was the splitting headache that fell upon her. And next was that she wasn't in her own bed. Almost startled, she jumped up but then settled as a voice called out.

"Yukari, you're awake. Good. You hit your head pretty good, but you'll be fine. Here, have a drink of this."

"Za... Zatanna," the witch murmured her name.

"Here, hurry and drink," Zatanna walked up beside the bed. "It'll have you feeling one hundred in no time."

She carried with her a tray with a cup of something; steam flowing freely of it. Yukari had no idea what it was, but it smelled good and seeing as it was offered by Zatanna she had no doubt it would help with her condition. In drinking down just half of it, the witch felt a burst of energy through her body.

"Where are we? And what about the relic, did we get it?"

"We did, the Heirloom of Healing is safely sealed away in the next room. With that in our possession we are ready to proceed. And as for where we are, the Shadowcrest. You're safe here, rest up and regain your energy."

"I should have taken your advice and stayed out of this one. Not only did I almost compromise the objective, but got myself kil..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Experience, growing and refining ourselves is essential for growth. There's always risks when trying to get from point A to B. Sometimes greater than others. When you feel up to it, let me know and I will get you home. You should rest up for a couple days before we proceed with this. Besides, there's still a lot of this stuff that I need to make sense of. Getting close, I won't need much longer."

Yukari finished what was left inside the cup, and resting her back against the headboard.

"When will you give me the full scoop on what we are doing? No hurry, just a little anxious and attentive."

"You'll soon find out," Zatanna smiled at her, as she took off for the door. "Salvage your energy for now. I'll be in the next room working if you need anything."

 **To be continued**


	57. Process of Control Begins

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP57: Process of Control Begins**

Others were around the campsite and packing up as they readied themselves to move, but a singular individual wondered off somewhat knowing there was still time before that happened. He wore only his bottom gear with his upper body and chest exposed to the afternoon sun. The rest of his gear was set aside next to a tree as he stretched himself out and readied himself for a workout. He barely set himself up in front of a tree when the sound of footsteps approached from afar and a familiar face showed herself. She was dressed in a purple sweat top with black as a secondary and shorts in similar color that barely reached to her thighs with her stomach exposed. Her light green hair was tied in two long pigtails with purple bows. And she wore black gladiator sandals; leaning her body sideways against a tree.

"What're you wondering off on your own for, we'll be taking off within the hour," Miukei said.

"More than enough time for a workout," Luke responded.

He only ever so slightly looked in her direction, and a chortle fleeing her mouth.

"Ah workout you say," the vampire reached down and unbuckling herself, while she stepped out of both sandals.

From the corner of his eye he perceived her close in on him progressively, resituating his body and facing her.

"What?"

"You want to get the heart pounding, right? Then let's play. It'll be our first."

"First?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "First what?"

The crime fighter got his answer as she leg swept and dropped him down over the grass. Then came a punch from up top which he rolled out of the way of and jumping back to his feet but met by a kick to the gut knocked the breath out of him and the she followed with an open palm strike which landed him back over the ground.

"Come Fox that all you have?" she asked haughtily.

"You didn't say we were sparring!"

"Gotta be prepared for anything, you just never know," she giggled.

Pushing up and dusting himself off he took a few seconds to catch his breath and collect himself.

"Yeah, says the vamp easily four times the speed and elusiveness."

"I'd say it's a little bit more than that, but I'm only at base, so…"

"Yeah and with the strength of a…"

"Haha, whining? I barely put anything into those shots."

He wasn't afforded the opportunity to respond as she again came at him and he managed a single strike over her side, but a knee to the stomach followed by an elbow to the side of his face dropped Luke over the grass. Luke barely tried raising himself up, but she came down over and pinned his body against the ground with her left knee pinning down his arm on that side. Overpowering her obviously wasn't going to happen, but he had something up his sleeve to at least put some space between them. Doing so quickly he reached into his belt of utilities and threw one out which exploded over the chest of the vampire and sending her soaring backwards.

Miukei ended up over her back and looking up as Luke came down over her with a punch. Grabbing hold of his fist, her eyes swerved to the side and took hold of his fist coming from the other side.

"Too slow," she smiled up at him.

Throwing her legs forward she kicked at his chest, sending him through the air as he again ended up on his back. And just as seconds previous she was up and over him quickly but this time applying a tight grip over both his wrists and holding him in place.

"Yield?" she grinned.

"I don't give in that easy!" Luke shot back.

"You're without your hands. Really think you can power out of my hold?" Miukei chuckled.

"We'll see."

Try as he may and giving his best effort, he was barely able to move her but the vampire still impressed. Forcing the issue, she situated her legs up and over him and extending her legs out with her feet shoved against under his chin.

"Give up."

"Can't!" Luke shot back.

This only brought about more laughter from her with his continued defiance. With one foot still under his chin she raised the other and planted the other over one side of his face.

"Give in Fox, it's useless for yah," the vampire licked at her lips before grinning widely.

She was enjoying this more than she thought she would. There was no response from him and he instead continued struggling to break free of her hold. No matter what he tried she was immovable.

"You defiant little ant," Miukei repositioned herself somewhat and the soles of her feet covering the entirety of his face. "This isn't going to get any better for you, might as well throw in the towel."

She held him in place like that for some moments as she again licked at her lips and felt his struggles gradually fall off. But that wasn't all, she felt the change in his blood flow which seemed to be progressively increasing, and his body heat rising.

"You like this, huh? Aren't we just the deviant little perv. Don't tell me you're getting off, you little worm!"

This came with a response, but she couldn't quite make out what was said and so squeezing at his cheeks with her toes and separating her feet, the vampire looked down into his eyes.

"You got something to say?" she asked spitefully.

"Give up…" Luke struggled to get out.

"Excuse me?" she looked down over him, slight repulsion in her expression.

"I…I give up," Luke said more clearly this time.

The vampire smiled at this and releasing the tight hold she had over him and with a victorious grin. And from there he was expecting a helping hand that would pull him up but that isn't what he got. Miukei instead resituated herself over him and her knees pressing down over his arms.

"What is this, I've raised the red flag."

"Hhhhmm, but aren't you forgetting something? Or maybe you're imagining it never occured. But you liked it, taking advantage of me?"

Looking straight into her eyes he blinked twice.

"Say what?" Luke said.

Leaning herself forward her head lowered and closer towards his own.

"I'm talking about…"

The skin of both crawled at the sound of a loud bang and then screams which came from their far left.

"The camp!" Luke shouted.

"Sounds like we're under attack!"

Miukei popped up off of him and took off running barefoot and only grabbing at her footwear as she was quickly out of sight. Luke was much slower getting up and redressed into his gear as he followed after her. And it was just as she anticipated, the camp was indeed under attack and flames spreading throughout with the sounds of additional explosions. At the border of the camp from various spots, Miukei spotted not only a group of ogres, but goblins as well.

"Damn it!" the vampire hissed under her breath.

 **XXX**

This time last year she had a big diamond ring on her finger. Now it was empty. Despite the mess that led to the decision, she hadn't forgotten the splendid stuff Colton had done for her in the past seven years. And now of course with that decided up the Dark Lord had a lot of male suitors gushing towards her, but she didn't want to jump from one relationship to another, especially given as she already knew what and who she wanted.

She couldn't help but feel like she had messed up and let not only her father down, but the rest of Hiklorhan. It all started with her reawakening seven years back and had she handled the situation differently, perhaps things would now be different. But she also knew playing the, what if scenario was useless and would do nothing to change what was already done. Through what happened up to this point she only hoped her own actions wouldn't at all tarnish her own father's legacy. Even though she was back home, back in the spotlight she wanted to do everything in her power to make up for the wrongs in her past. She didn't want to be a burden on her father or anyone for that matter.

"You're wearing that troubled face, it doesn't quite suit you," the voice made Akasha jump off her seat.

"Oh," the Dark Lord turned around and saw an individual standing at 6'4 with a sturdy build with reddish blonde hair reaching his shoulders but spiked.

And those familiar eyes of honey amber.

"I'm sorry," he said, with a chuckle. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah," Akasha said, but then just as quickly shook her head.

The gasped as her heart flattered and stomach churned.

"No... I mean, I'm surprised you actually showed."

It was none other than the Dragon king himself, standing in his human form. But he wasn't alone, with another beside him. The other beside Fafnir was an individual she recognized from just about thirty five years back. She very much recalled the day of coming across him in the western desert of Arcenill Mount where she was greeted by a frightening green dragon. He said she couldn't pass without revealing a letter of clearance from one of the global powers. At the time she was investigating a certain situation which required a lot of traveling, and she did so undercover with a special bracelet shielding her yokai and altering her appearance. And having anticipated she might run into a wall such as this, Akasha was already a few steps ahead and revealing to him her own written signature. He deemed it false and wouldn't allow her to pass, and that left her with really only one option. She decided to challenge the dragon to a fight and won. But she did so in such a one-sided landside that she revealed her true self to him afterwards. He had bent the knee and apologized over and over even though she constantly refrained him from doing so.

From that point he kept her secret and even helped with the secret mission, having more than a handful of his own followers within a ten mile radius of her destination. The young dragon was one of the many monsters that tried getting with her, even going as far as promising her a single night of the wildest sex she'd ever have. Like so many others that tried their hand at her, Akasha simply laughed off his advances. The idea of that took her back much further back into the early fifteenth century. She started getting suitors when she was sixteen and a half, and her father pushed many of them away as she was too young and Apollo believing she needed to focus on her studies and training. And most the interest came from men half a century to a full century her age. Looking back, she felt creeped out that so many older vamps wanted to get it on with her. She was still essentially just a child.

"Hello Jamie," Akasha smiled at him.

"Fafnir said you were in town and knew I needed to see it for myself," Jamie said.

Lailay was nearby and sitting to the left of the Dark Lord, taking note of the way the dragon peered over her master and queen.

"Don't get any funny ideas, dragon," she scowled.

The dragon ignored the comment as both he and Fafnir sat down and across from them. Selene was just returning from across the other side of the tavern with three glasses in hand and setting them over the table.

"Lord Fafnir!" her eyes bulged in surprise. "I didn't think…"

"I'd come," Fafnir finished her thought. "Yeah, you and I both."

Selene immediately bowed her head.

"Please do excuse me while I get you a drink," Selene turned and headed the opposite way.

"Nah, it's fine. Sit."

"I insist," the purple haired vampire took another step.

"Damn it, I own this freaking place! If I want a fucking drink I'll get it my damn self!" Fafnir shouted.

"Fine," Selene tossed her head back as her hair fluttered. "Sitting."

She pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Akasha and sat.

The young dragon chuckled.

"You look wonderful. More so than I remember," Jamie gazed upon Akasha more closely.

"Enough of that, or I might lose my lunch," Fafnir shoulder nudged his close friend.

The entire table laughed and for the next few minutes they engaged in small talk. A bartender stopped by realizing the king of the land was present, offering both he and Jamie drinks which they both delightedly assented. Another few minutes passed and Fafnir raising an arm and with the snap of a finger got the attention of the bartending staff. And without asking they knew exactly what he wanted. Two large jugs of wine within barrels were lifted and revealed from a back storage room. It was the most expensive drink of the bar.

"Really?" Akasha said. "You really shouldn't have."

"With little sis in town, on such a rare occasion. Of course I had too," Fafnir leaned back in his chair with one leg crossed over the other.

A glass of the expensive wine was poured for each.

"Thank you so much," Akasha said as she gulped some wine down.

"Cheers!"

The glasses of them all clanged as they downed significant portions of what was inside their separate glasses. The Dark Lord downed all of what was in her glass in one go and Lailay taking notice of this as she set her own glass aside.

"Akasha-sama you should watch how much you take in. Do remember you have an early photoshoot in the morning."

Another portion of the wine was poured into her glass and the vampire shaking it around.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine," Akasha shot her a smirk as she took another sip.

Eyes narrowed and leaning over the table somewhat, Fafnir stared directly at Akasha.

"Photoshoot? Gotta say you've got me interested, doesn't seem like your sort of thing," the dragon king said.

"It's nothing really, just a small request to help raise money for a good cause ahead of the Vampololaz Fest festival event."

There wasn't a follow-up or word spoken as two waitresses approached the table and sitting in the lap of Fafnir on either side. One even rubbing the side of her face against his and the other carrying a plate of grapes.

"Hello my king, so good to see you stop by. It's been a while," one whispered.

"Ladies," Fafnir looked back and forth between them with a grin.

Lailay was in the middle of taking a drink when the one on the left began feeding him grapes from the tips of her fingers. She could do nothing but shake her head. Something such as was expected of the dragon.

 **XXX**

They had been all over the place it seemed, and even she had a strenuous time keeping up with them and at a point she started not to care. At that point they hadn't damaged anything, but it was their time to bond and get to know one another and she didn't want to come in the middle of or disrupt that. And so she kept an eye on them, but did so from a distance. At the time Sasha seemed to be leading the way, one hand tightly wrapped around the wrist of Sasha as she pulled her along into one of the many living-rooms.

"There, I think it's there," Sasha pointed to a curtain in a far corner of the room. "I've seen daddy enter through that way. You've got to see it!"

The vampire released her hold over the succubus and skipped forward on her own and pushed the curtain aside, but there was only a solid wall. The child vampire scratched at the side of her head, perplexed.

"This no make sense," Sasha shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Audrey walked up beside her.

The child vampire stared at the wall for a little while longer, fully dumbfounded. She'd seen her father in this exact spot very many times and gaining entry through this exact spot.

"Sasha," Audrey tapped at her sister. "What is it you're trying to show me?"

The vampire simply groaned with her shoulders dropping and sticking out her lower lip.

"Hhhmmm, why it not work for me…"

"What isn't working?" Audrey stepped in front of Sasha and with her hands placed over her shoulders. "Please tell me!"

Audrey shook Sasha forcefully!

"The cave…" Sasha murmured out just as Audrey stopped shaking her.

"Cave?" Audrey said with question as she stepped back and away from her sister. "Why would I want to see a cave?"

The succubus was with an unamused look on her face.

"No, no! It's not just any cave, but the bat cave!" Sasha said excitedly.

"And…" Audrey appeared even more uninterested.

"Nee-chan you don't understand, it's got cars, weapons, a really cool training room and a super computer with a whole lot of artifacts that daddy collects!"

"Really?!" the succubus clasped her hands together with excitement of her own. "I want to see!"

Though she kept out of sight and neither could see her, Morrigan silently chuckled. They had barely just met and were already seeming to build a very strong bond with one another and it brought a sense of warmth within her. Beforehand, she really hadn't any clue how the two would react to one another and thus far it was above and beyond anything she could have hoped for.

"Hey I know!" Sasha jumped up and down. "Let's go find grampa Alfred! He'll know how to get down there!"

Sasha took off running and Audrey doing the same close behind. As they did so, Sasha shouted "Grampa" as they passed through various halls of the manor and eventually coming across him on the third level. The butler had just finished dusting off a portrait and tidying up one of the guest rooms.

"Grandpa, grandpa!" Sasha came to a sliding stop and even stumbled forward and fell over the ground at his feet, unable to control her speed and momentum.

From behind, Audrey placed a hand over her mouth and laughed.

"Not funny, nee-chan," Sasha looked back at her, pushing up over her knees and standing.

This however didn't stop Audrey from laughing and in fact helped to only escalate it. And on the other end, Sasha simply ignored her while she turned her attention and focus onto Alfred.

"Grandpa, can you show us to the cave, pretty please grandpa I wanna show nee-chan all the cool stuff!" Sasha jumped up a touch.

And in one quick skip Audrey was right beside Sasha and with her hands clasped together.

"Yes, please take us there! I want to see all dad's cool toys that mom told me about."

She grew more and more excited the more she thought about it. The two girls moved in closer to him and with shared puppy eyes which made Alfred feel nothing less than cornered. And in that moment he took into account Sasha's many trips into the cave and not once had she gotten herself into trouble and had also spent time on the lower levels on her own, but hadn't been afforded access to any of the several entrances into the cave. She relied on himself, Bruce or Damian.

"Well I suppose," Alfred crossed his arms. "But you both must promise to be on your best behavior. You know the rules Sasha, be sure that it is also passed on to Audrey."

"Yes, yes, of course grandpa. We be really good," Sasha said.

"Ditto," Audrey said.

Breathing inwardly, the butler hoped he wouldn't regret this but even so straightened his shoulders and took off ahead of the two gals. They skipped along and followed, thrill in each step taken by Audrey.

It was a hidden passageway two levels down which led to a hidden elevator and exposed only after a scan of Alfred's entire body. And for Audrey it was every bit as she imagined and then some as they entered into what could only be called a fortress. The giant coin and T-rex, the super computer, weaponry and all the surrounding tech in addition to the overall infrastructure. Morrigan too had joined them down on the lowest level; the succubus standing in a nearby corner and keeping a close eye on them both. And thus far they hadn't done anything requiring she step in. And at the time they walked up a ramp and standing in front of a section that contained suits behind glass cases. Most of which were bat suits of different designs.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Alfred approached Morrigan.

"Of course, go and do what you need to. They won't be any trouble at all, I'll see to it," Morrigan said.

Without another word Alfred took off into the nearest elevator and returning the manor above.

"These are so cool…" Audrey stopped in front of one and running the palm of her hand over the glass surface of one. "I like this one most. It's brighter than the others, more colorful. Hehe."

Her eyes were over a light blue cowl; being one of his classic suits.

"Me like all of em," Sasha skipped around a bit.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I totally forgot!" Audrey jumped up and down.

"What nee-chan, what?!" Sasha asked.

Audrey pulled at and dragged Sasha along down the steps and out into the middle of the cave where she pulled her down. Both the vampire and succubi were positioned on their knees and across from each other.

"Stay still, kay," Audrey snickered.

"Okay," Sasha said.

A small gasp escaped the girl as she looked up, bats flapping about and flying over her head. Confusion dotted her face as she tried to look at the golden crown that shaped over her head into the mass of pink strands. A Smile creased her sister's lips as she gently pulled the crown off her head, examining the different flower designs that had gone into it. Some tulips, oxeye daisies, and even a few poppies made up the crown.

"Whadda yah think, sis?" Audrey asked.

"It's the best!" Sasha threw her arms around Audrey and hugged her tight. "Me love you!"

And watching from afar, Morrigan couldn't help but rest a hand over her heart. It was the most beautiful thing to see, the two connecting like they were.

 **XXX**

The brightness of the fire instantly made the rest of the cabin seem that much darker, but the two gratefully took advantage of the chance to sit close and the woman warming her hands. Clark saw her trying to massage a cramp from her left hand and instantly grabbed her wrist and set to work with his thumbs. He grinned as she groaned in comic relief and cocked a curious eyebrow.

"You've been holding out on me."

"Ummm?" she opened one eye as the warmth from his hands worked out the cramps in hers and just enjoyed the heat and smoke from the fire as it wreathed around them.

"Why do I have a feeling you've been reading something other than through your own reports?" she smiled. "You keep dragging me into the woods, Clark. Let's not discuss work or anything else while we're out here and getting away from it all."

He chuckled, then dropped her hands.

"So what's next on the agenda for the evening?"

Lois sighed.

"Not much we can do until tomorrow. We're just about out of daylight."

This two day getaway vacation was proving to be exactly what they needed. And for a long while they just sat there and enjoying the scenery, listening in over the cracking sound of the flames. All in all, it was a damn fine shelter if she did say so herself.

She dropped another couple of logs on the fire and eventually they took a seat over a sofa just to the left. They just sat there and Clark looking into the flames. But then came a buzz from over a nearby dresser, and for the first few seconds he chose to ignore it.

"You should probably answer that," Lois said.

Massaging a hand over her back, Clark smiled just before he stood and checking the message which was in the form of a text. And stood there without speaking longer than necessary.

"What's the matter?" she looked over at him and knew right away that something wasn't right.

Clark took a deep breath and readjusted the glasses over his nose.

"You aren't gonna want to hear this… I have to go. It won't be for long."

"Why, what happened?" the concern evident in her tone.

"A friend. I should be gone no longer than an hour."

 **XXX**

Calling it a night from all his daily duties, the king of Arcenill Mount found himself wondering into one of his studies and taking a seat at the desk. The gathering with Akasha didn't turn out all bad. Not bad at all. In fact the mood was slightly brighter because of it. With a deep sigh and leaned back in his chair and feet propped up over the desktop, he leaned back with his hands behind his head. For the next minute and a half he stayed like this, silently whistling to himself. But then from out of nowhere the power shut off! He immediately shot up and startled. The power outage was only for a few moments as he stood and took only a few steps towards the door.

"Huh, just what was that all about..."

With a single hand positioned over the door, Fafnir pushed it open and stepping into the next room over. It was quiet, a little too quiet. His eyes danced around the room, going back and forth before eventually his shoulders settled. His guardsman were all around the palace and if there was a problem he'd be the first to know.

"Have a minute?"

Fafnir flinched at the sound of a voice coming from a dark corner of the room. The individual made his appearance as he approached the dragon king. He was dressed in a red and black suit, black boots, red gauntlets and a Japanese Oni mask in the color of red and black horns. He removed the mask has he stopped short of Fafnir.

"Wayne..." the dragon clinched his fists while he emptied his throat. "You got passed security, guess I shouldn't be surprised. And that suit, isn't it..."

"Afforded by Selene, during my mission. Yes. I held onto it. I've had time to study it, but still waiting on the schematics from her."

"Replication? Hah, dumb question. Masking aura, scent and energy signature. The perfect weapon for someone who makes a living sneaking around. Without it, even if you evaded my security's sight, they would have sniffed you out. What's so urgent you had to come trotting in here unannounced? Speaking of which, how did you bypass the main gates. This is your first visit to Arcenill Mount?"

Bruce just sort of looked at him but said nothing.

"Fine, another stupid question," Fafnir turned away from Bruce and walked towards a nearby cabinet. "How about a drink? Don't know why I'm doing this, had enough to drink for a whole week today."

Again there was no response and he gave him another look, but his features really sort of bland with no expression.

"Fine, I'll just help myself."

Fafnir did exactly this, pouring himself something that really had a thump to it. Downing the first shot in one go, he poured himself another half glass before settling in over a nearby sofa.

"All ears Wayne, start talking."

Choosing to remain standing, Bruce set the mask atop the table.

"Akasha informed me you agreed to meet but when that didn't happen right away, figured I'd pay you a visit. I'm here to discuss two separate subject matters."

At hearing this, Fafnir's eyes narrowed out of interest.

"The first has to do with two missing persons," Bruce started up. "You could say it was the night that started all of this. Leading me to where I am now. The night Robin, myself and two other allies encountered Jitoshi Ichiro and ZH Seven; who I discovered was my own daughter. It was a ship and they were after..."

"Chirismoy shell. Yeah, and?" Fafnir took another sip.

"Jitoshi managed to escape during our skirmish, via through a vortex but the two of them followed. Batwing and Black Canary. Neither has been seen since. I don't know where exactly, but something has struck me recently as to what might have happened."

Fafnir sat up looking Bruce straight in the face.

"When they followed him through the portal, his destination was likely Fairy Tale's base or in the very least the Yokai Realm. But they certainly wouldn't make it that easy."

"What are you implying?" Fafnir sat forward.

"If they were to have followed him through, their destination would have led to the same plain. However their touchdown point would have been diverted elsewhere, separate to his own. And if that's is the case they would have ended up somewhere in this realm. Only a hypothesis at this time, not confirmed."

Reaching out and taking another drink of what was in his glass, Fafnir laughed.

"You aren't serious are you? That was like forever ago. Well, if they are meta's then there's a chance that maybe..."

"No, neither is a super being. Both human," Bruce responded.

As a result the Dragon King bit down has his left eye batted.

"Human," he stood from where he sat. "Just a sec, are you implying there is potentially humans lurking around in the yokai realm?! If that is true then…"

"That isn't a certainty," Bruce shook his head. "The night of that was months upon months ago and if what I said is true that could mean only a handful of things. Batwing would have been capable of making contact, but with the change in realms it's possible he fully lost functions to his controls or perhaps even damages to his gear. In both instances there would be no way for communication between us."

"And that leads me to the next bit. If that is the case..."

"They'd be worm food, long gone, history! Do you know what most monsters would do to any human they found walking these lands?! They wouldn't just kill them, no, no, they put them through hell and make them suffer. Some might even feast on their very flesh. I kid you the hell not! If you're lucky those that abide by the law would have captured and turned them in. Why bring this up now, of all times?" Fafnir questioned. "Their only chance is if they were discovered by nobles of any of the global powers. They'd have been locked away and father notified. That never happened, so..."

Bruce frowned but kept his poise.

"I wasn't done. You don't know them like I do, they are survivors; both of them. Even in a place like this, I have to believe they would have found their way. But still, the timing is concerning. I won't consider either deceased without proof and I see it with my own two eyes. Imprisonment is a possibility. You might think and believe one thing, but that isn't always how it works. While you may deliberate you know and understand your world, . It is the same with Gotham, I'm only one man and can't be everywhere at once."

"What's the point?"

"You might assume allies and persons to do things a certain way and follow protocol, but don't always count on it. You have to take in circumstance and what someone might have to gain."

Fafnir took these words of his into consideration and sat silently with two fingers grazing his chin.

"They followed that vampire through the portal, right? Don't you think it's possible they ended up right in Fairy Tale's place? Hell if they're somehow in this realm and not six feet under, it's likely they've been taken prisoners by Fairy…"

"Not likely," Bruce cut him off with the shake of his head. "I and others of the league have encountered Fairy Tail since then, on a few different occasions. And if they did in fact have two of our allies in their possession, someone among them would have gloated. And it's also possible they aren't here. It all comes down to the function of the devices they use for transportation."

"Okay, so you've come to me with this hunch of sorts. What the hell do you want me to do about it? You can't even confirm their whereabouts or if they're even alive or not. That isn't a whole lot to work off of. And look at me getting ahead of myself again, I never stopped to confirm what this proposal of yours is."

With his eyes closed, Bruce sat across from him and his hands tightly clutched together. For a little while he just sat there in dead silence.

"This is your homeland, your playground. You've got connections, and are one of the more prominent figures in this entire realm. You know most of the lands inside out, I'm sure. If they're out there somewhere, with you at the helm they will be found. Given the current circumstance around myself, I can't be at the forefront... as I'm sure you understand. This isn't my territory. But I shall provide you with a set of eyes and ears, if you so choose. Individuals who will cut down the search."

Fafnir chortled with his arms crossed and leaning back over the sofa. The dragon king then proceeded to run his hands through his hair and let out a loud sigh.

"This is nuts. You know that, right? And these individuals or whatever, cannot be of mankind or..."

"I know the rules, Fafnir. No humans in the monster world. I've broken more rules than I can count, but I won't cross this line. This isn't a personal job I'm asking of you, you've got enough hired muscle at your disposal that could kick off the search. And all the while keeping you updated and informed," Bruce said.

Scratching at the side of his head, Fafnir looked into the eyes of the man across from him.

"My father, or even more so Bloodriver for crying out loud! She's your past squeeze. Why come to me, father of all would be furious to learn that potentially humans have been walking this world for nearly a year undetected!"

"We don't know that!" Bruce shot back, but kept his cool. "And this is precisely why I came to you. You're the least likely to blow this out of proportion and keep this information under wraps until we're sure."

"More whispers under the table," the dragon laughed. "You and I are a whole lot of like in that regard."

"If we can pinpoint and confirm this hunch, then I have no issue advising Apollo or Akasha for that matter. But until then I don't want to unbridle any needless anxiety. This isn't a secret, more so than it is a private investigation."

Fafnir crossed his arms and his eyes over the man across from him.

"Anything else you wanted to tell me? Selene said something; whether a slip up or not I don't know. Changes, was the word she used in referring to you. Want to expand?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with. But that isn't the only reason I'm here. While being coached under Selene within Alvasleha I spent some of my time researching much of this realm and there was something particularly that grabbed my attention."

Bruce tossed a sheet of paper atop what was a small coffee table.

"What is this?" Fafnir asked.

"Take a look," Bruce replied.

The dragon king shrugged as he took the piece into his hands while he looked it over. In just a quick glance he knew exactly what it was and lowering it away from his face.

"This is the satellite of Uanora…what interest do you have in it?"

Fafnir's fingers scratched at his sides, interested to hear the answer. That answer however never came as the JL communications piece in his ear went off and he stepped aside and pressed down.

"I'm here, talk."

" _Bruce, its Zatanna. How quickly can you be to the Shadowcrest?"_

"Soon. What's happening?"

Fafnir watched from the side while Bruce talked to whoever it was for what seemed to be half a minute.

"Sorry, but we'll have to continue this conversation another time. I'm required elsewhere."

"The hell! You just show up out of the blue and now you're…"

"Gotham. Tomorrow night. Stop by and I'll find you."

Bruce recovered the mask and pulled it back down over his face.

"Fine, but let me at least show you the way out of here so not to potentially cross paths with security."

 **XXX**

"Ugh, this is such a hassle?" Akua grumbled, tugging at the red dress she was wearing. "I hate this dress, if it comes down to it I won't be capable of fighting properly…"

Raika stood behind her, adjusting his gray tie in a dark green suit and white undershirt. Looking just as uncomfortable in a suit as Akua did in her dress, a pout on his face.

"We are simply here to gather information." Vandal reminded her, wearing his own light gray suit with a light blue tie, "If we stick to script there will be no fighting."

"This might be the most ridiculous thing I've ever worn," the female vampire tugged on the silky fabric.

The hunter red dress with light gold trim went down to her ankles. Her hair was in her usual style, but with several strands falling around her face.

"Well I think everyone looks great tonight," Killer Frost said, looking all around.

She wore a blue dress, a silver wrap around her middle that came down to her knees with fluffy white shoulder sleeves. Her white hair up in a messy bun with strands framing her face, a light smirk occupying her face.

Clayface had an unpleased look on his face, standing there in his black suit with a red shirt underneath in a slouched position as if to protest his being here with bad posture. He had taken on the appearance of a middle aged male with brown/tan skin and grayish brown eyes.

"What exactly are we here for Vandal? It would have been nice if we were given some more information before arriving," Clayface looked to Savage. "Vlet and Kiria seem to give you and Circe a whole lot more of the inside scoop as opposed to the rest…"

"Sssshh! It's starting!" Akua elbowed Clayface as they all turned to the stage.

The lights in the room dimmed and the spotlights came on. The curtain opened to reveal an elegantly dressed man with dark hair and a commanding presence along with a two Special Forces guards on either side of him.

"Thank you everyone, for being present at the Patro Foundation banquet for the grand opening of our armory reveal!"

It was none other than the king of Thishieita/ruler of the goblins, Nicolas Patro. A round of applause from members of the audience was loud and echoed throughout the room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Kahlua Shuzen whispered as she pushed through the crowds to the others.

Her hair in a high ponytail but curling at the ends, large sparkling ear rings dangling from her ears. Her dress came down to mid-thigh, in the color of dark gray with gray stilettos and the black clutch she was holding.

"About time, now that everyone is here, the mission…"

"Wait, where's Circe?" Raika cut Vandal off, the others looked around, noticing their definite lack of energy and enthusiasm.

"Not here. Now, the objective..."

Akua wandered the crowds, her arm looped in Raika's much as it made her blood boil and gashed at her dignity. Their role was to play a young couple, children of two separate out-of-country establishments. They were assigned accents and everything else. Why Vlet had chosen her for this role, she might not ever figure.

"You'll need to go talk to Nicolas Patro. Akua, you are from Draspeya, your father runs a factory that is very popular on the outer skirts of the kingdom. And Raika, you're from a small village known as Cassielet. An orphan for as long as you can remember," Vandal handed them both fake identification.

"Cassielet? Really? I haven't even heard of the damn place?" he whispered to Akua as they took off in route to their target.

"Well, Yundervelt would probably be the most obvious choice looking at you, but I'm willing to bet you can't pull off the proper accent or style for that matter," she looked around before pulling him in a different direction.

Though she didn't say so he could feel and sense how much she was hating this. And truth be told he wasn't exactly fond of it himself. As they approached King Patro, Akua grabbed Raika's hand, intertwining their fingers.

 _"Remember to really drive home the whole couple thing…"_ she kept telling herself silently.

Boy did she feel she might just puke in her mouth right then and there.

"Let me do most of the talking," dragging Raika by the hand, she approached Nicolas just as some fancy girl with a baby fox wrapped around her shoulders walked away.

And in that moment Akua wished she wasn't in her own skin. The two monsters looked over their ID's in depth and making sure to memorize the most important details. They were stopped by two guards as they came within a couple feet of the goblin king, and Nicolas seeing this smiled and immediately called off the guards.

"Hello guests," he was with his hands together. "You wish to have a word? Go ahead and shoot."

"Hello, it is such a pleasure meeting you. My name is Mai Fujie. On behalf of my father, Gorochi, it is an honor to meet you," the vampire gave a small nod then leaned on Raika's shoulder.

Her Italian accent surprisingly accurate far as Raika could tell.

"Ah, the pleasure is mine Miss Fujie. It is an honor to have you here. May I ask who this young man accompanying you tonight is?"

She appeared to be surprised, then embarrassed and repulsed at the same time.

"Oh yes! How could I have forgotten! This is Miller Reed," she rattled off the introduction.

Both then shook hands with the goblin.

"A pleasure," Raika said, managing to pull off his act just fine.

"The pleasure is mine, shall we sit?" Nicolas gestured to some highly decorated table with a glass vase of roses and full silverware.

Akua smiled and dragged Raika over, sitting in the proffered chair without a second thought, as if she was used to this kind of thing. Raika quickly followed.

"So ..."

Killer Frost glanced around at the large crowds of people, awkwardly standing next to Clayface.

 _"You two are an assigned team from a big corporation sent from up east on your first trip to_ _Kingdom of Thishieita_ _. Find anyone interesting in the crowd and see what you can get out of them. But be forgettable. Don't linger on one person too much."_

Those were the words from Savage just before separating from the two. They'd been standing for five minutes and still hadn't moved. The ice user was doing some scouting for anyone that looked to be a Thishieita noble. Clayface sort of just stood around with his hands in his pockets.

"There, that way," Frost pointed out. "Let's go."

Kahlua waltzed through the packed room and made an effort to look like she belonged there.

 _"Your job will be_ Patro's _ward,_ _Augustin Baswell_ _. Find him, get friendly. See what vibes he's sending off and what you can find out about the_ _Lastiaz spheres indirectly_ _."_

Vague directions much, Vandal? She looked around, spotting her target leaning against the wall looking bored but seductive. She checked to make sure she looked presentable before she walked over, adjusting the spaghetti straps of her dress on her shoulders and fluffing her hair. Finally pleased with her look with a small hand mirror, she walked over, giving just a little more swing to her hips than usual.

" _Augustin Baswell_?" she asked.

He looked over at her with a slightly pouty expression that dissolved into one of interest when he saw her. His gold colored eyes bore into her, analyzing.

"Who wants to know?" he asked back, turning his body to her and crossing his arms.

She smirked, knowing this was a good start.

"No one much, a fan maybe?" she said, coming off very flirtatious.

"Maybe?" he smiled.

She grinned right back. He was cute. Much as she hated to admit it.

"Yes, maybe."

"Well I can't give an autograph to a maybe."

She scoffed and watched him slide a hand through his flawless hair.

"An autograph? I'm no child or school girl, I would have asked for a hug and a selfie already if that were the case," Kahlua joked, leaning on the wall next to him.

He laughed as he moved in closer beside her.

"Don't think I've seen you around before. What's your name?" Augustin asked.

She didn't falter for a second.

"Tina Flynn," she reached out a hand, he took it, kissing it with an amount of over formality.

This caused her eyes to expand and she even giggled.

"Well, nice to meet you, Miss Flynn. Always great to come across a beautiful damsel like yourself."

"Why thank you."

He glanced around at the party, the rich guests talking and laughing, the servants walking around with trays of champagne in thin glasses. The expensive dresses, the soft music playing in the background.

"So, what's your real reason for talking to me?" He asked after a while. "Were you sent?"

"Hm?" she glanced at him, surprised, then looked back at the crowd, "Well, you looked bored."

She answered honestly hoping that would be enough to rid him of any potential suspicion. He raised an eyebrow, but grinned at her.

"I was, I hate these kinds of events," he frowned.

"I see…" it was her turn to move in closer beside him. "Mind if I ask something?"

"Sure, anything," he turned and looked to her.

Vandal Savage wandered through the room, going over everything in his head to make sure he didn't leave anything out. He was so consumed in his thoughts, he didn't notice as he collided with a body in front of him.

"Oh, my apologies!" he said, looking up into a pair of familiar red eyes. "Circe?"

"Vandal?" She gasped, she was wearing a white evening gown, an intricate design in glitter on her left shoulder and glitter in her hair.

"Ran into a little bit of trouble on the way or I would have been here sooner. Nothing to worry about now," Circe said. "How're things thus far?"

"Don't know," he crossed his arms. "Still early."

The sorceress merely nodded and eying someone that passed by with a tray.

"But we might as well take advantage and start off the evening properly..." Circe snatched two champagne glasses from a nearby tray.

 **XXX**

From the attack their group had been separated into at least three to four groups. But they had managed to fight off the attack with just only four casualties from their side. And now it was all about relocating and regrouping with one another. The vampire and member of the Asagao three walked about as the evening breeze blew over her face and with a slight shake of her head.

And at this point the ambush didn't at all surprise her. The attack was done by a group of Xsouviz stationed on the island, and she had a pretty good indication where they retreated to on the island. Eventually they would go after them, but not until they regrouped and with a plan. But more notably, why had the outlaws attacked their camp? Surely they didn't know who or why they were on the island. Most likely they were attacked for no reason than for the sake of fun for the criminal outlaws. So when Miukei heard the faint sounds of a melody from afar, it brought her out of thought and she felt the need to track it down. It was late and the moon already occupying the sky.

She found the elf lieutenant standing over a bridge, overseeing some of the forest area out in front of her. Before the vampire could open her mouth, the chords of music pulled back to make room for the single voice.

"You know, I had been a young girl still when the alliance began using military force instead of just persuasion and blackmail to get the other smaller villages and towns too cooperate. My mother, the queen tried to keep the worst of the atrocities from me, but once the outsiders started fighting back that was all anyone could talk about. And like the fire-filled, full of ideals, young idiot that I was, I signed up to be part of the military branch. There were some tough patches, but even now I don't regret the decision. My father encouraged it, but my mother the latter. But if there was one thing they taught me, it was that every person deserved to think for his or herself," she set her handheld instrument aside.

"The alliance," Miukei crossed her arms. "You mean with Arcenill Mount?"

"Yes, that's right," Isla nodded. "We've always been great allies and trade partners for centuries, but then came a time where an official partnership was necessary."

"Your father and even King Fafnir started talking. Talking to cheifs and other leaders, talking up the benefits that came of being allied. Some listened, others didn't. And somewhere along the line, the alliance decided that they knew best and didn't bother with talking anymore. At least that's the way I heard it from Akasha-sama."

"Yes, and it was done to stop exactly what dangers are upon us now. Scum like the Xsouviz," Isla added.

Dinah had been behind them through it all. She only partially heard what was said in their conversation as she made herself visible. But she said nothing and just standing off to the side and listening.

"I had everything that I wanted growing up, the best education and top of my division. Some studies in the medical field, but most my time and efforts spent on combat and intel. I knew what I wanted at a very young age. Arlo and my mother tried to convince me otherwise, but anything they said passed through one ear and out the next. I was stubborn and believed I knew it all."

"Brilliant mind, wealthy royal upbringing, combat and medical training… seemed like the doc had it all in spades, for yah. Funny, my early days were just about the opposite. But a story for another time. It is dark, late and that just doesn't favor our situation. We rest up and first thing at the crack of dawn we get moving and search for the others separated from us," Miukei said.

"Hey," Dinah waved out to them both. "Not to interrupt your conversation, but we've got a campfire up and running. Some of the other guys were talking and said it would be best that we stayed close to one another."

Isla nodded as she pushed away from the bridge, while the vampire followed as they took off back towards the camp. They were all lost in the wilderness of sorts and once the regrouping occurred there was many ways they could go about things from then. The blood thirst for combat and revenge burned deep within the vampire and all she could thing about was wrapping her fingers around the throat of one and snapping it like a twig. Sure there were sometimes little hitches in a simple plan—fine, those little setbacks were often big complications and happened more frequently than Miukei cared to admit whenever she took charge. Lailay was best suited for leading, with the perfect mentality, observation skills and patience within the most difficult situations. But on nights like now, when _everything_ was quiet and so much uncertainty, she wasn't one to flinch. Not with the sort of experience she had on and off the battlefield.

The walk wasn't for very long as they seated themselves around the campfire and aside from themselves were five others, which included Luke. Just as four of them he was already fast asleep, rolled up in a blanket and the fifth standing on guard duty just over twenty yards away. Isla unzipped her boots and kicked them off her feet, and leaning back over a log while looking up into the sky. She let out a quiet sigh as she closed her eyes and relaxing the tightness in her shoulders. Miukei on the other hand appeared to stare in a specific direction, but with a mischievous look in her eyes and a glow to those rose red orbs. Dinah followed her eyes which looked to be in the direction of Luke and another of the ship crew.

"Hey ah… Miukei," Dinah waved a hand out in front of her. "Everything okay?"

Whatever zone she was caught up in, the vampire quickly snapped out of it.

"Groovy," Miukei smiled at her. "Just wonderful."

And just as Isla, she too leaned back over the log but with her hands behind her head. Canary sat across from them and didn't really know what to make of that, but even so didn't think much of it and instead pulled up a blanket. She pulled it up and over herself while she laid back with a pillow made of cotton under her head. She turned her head and body sideways and within minutes she was fast asleep.

"It's about time I got a piece of the pie," Miukei snickered to herself watching as the elf lieutenant faded into sleep off to the side of her cave.

 **XXX**

Bruce walked into the room where Zatanna stood, with Yukari off to the side of her but didn't expect to see the third.

"Clark…" he made eye contact with his friend and ally. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to oversee things and insurance in case something goes wrong. Not that Zatanna couldn't handle it, but still… better safe than sorry."

And after hearing this Bruce really began to wonder why Zee had called him up. No details had been given as to why he was here.

"Bruce, it's been a little bit," Zatanna greeted him with a smile. Then, she looked him off.

"I hear you have something urgent to talk to me about," Bruce responded.

Yukari was then the one to step forward.

"Yes, we do," Yukari nodded.

Bruce glanced at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Go on."

Zatanna walked across the room and unlocked a magical box and floating into the air with a red aura around it was the Heirloom of Healing It was in the form of a skull and immediately there was a heaviness to the atmosphere that wasn't there before.

"This here is the Heirloom of Healing, essential to everything going forward," Zatanna said.

That was all she was able to get off as then came a crackling sound and in a section of the room a magic circle with flames around it shaped and in the following seconds two persons appeared as the flames died down.

"What'd we miss, love?" John Constantine was the first to step forward and behind him Jason Blood.

"No," Zatanna shook her head. "We were just about to begin, you're just in time."

It wasn't right away, but Yukari eyed Constantine and knew she'd seen him somewhere before as she looked him up and down. But then it came back to her in a split second. Yes he was that guy. The one that helped Kurumu some years ago when she'd been taken prisoner by Morrigan and changed with her sexual desires heightened. He would surely be helpful in anything that was to occur going forward.

"You ready for this mate?" John turned and looked to Bruce. "It's gonna be a painful one."

"Excuse me…" Bruce responded.

Judging by this reaction John came up with an instant hypothesis, instead looking to Zatanna.

"You haven't told him?"

"Not yet," she replied honestly.

And with that two sets of blue eyes locked with Zatanna looking to Bruce and him doing the same back.

"Harnessing and gaining control of your inner power. The first steps of that begin now," Zatanna informed.

Yukari blinked twice and taking a few steps until she was beside Zatanna.

"Okay… I think about now I should know why I'm here," the witch implied.

"Yes, it is about that time," Zatanna nodded as Bruce too came in close. "As you're aware of Bruce's situation in accordance to his turning as a vampire, something occurred very recently. Deep within him, his blood of a shinso awakened and with it an uncontrollable power which saw him lose full control and a power that could wipe out numerous civilizations."

"And the Justice League wouldn't be able to…"

"No, not like that," Zatanna shook her head. "Now per say there was no Superman, myself, lanterns, etcetera. Then both mankind and monsters could be in a world of hurt."

Clark sighed as he moved away from the wall he'd been leaning against and moved in closer to them.

"And that was only his awakening, I was there. It's likely that wasn't the ceiling to his power. Much like an infant being born, it only grows in potential with time and practice," Clark added just as he looked to Bruce. "But this won't be an issue. If there's anyone that can subdue his demons and this… it's you."

"Words of encouragement… appreciated, but this'll require baby steps," Bruce clutched his fists. "I remember the overwhelming surge of energy. Swept in like an endless typhoon with no substructure."

Head lowered and eyes over the ground, Bruce breathed out but twitched at the soft touch of Zatanna's hand over his left shoulder.

"But you aren't in this alone," she reassured him with a smile. "And if you are ready, let's get started."

Yukari coughed and cleared her throat.

"Then this has been why you reached out to me all along?" the witch crossed her arms. "Honestly this wasn't what I expected."

All eyes fell upon her as she quieted for some moments, but then half a smile shaping on the left side of her lips.

"I couldn't be more honored and thrilled to assist with something like this. You've all done so much good for this world, no matter the backlash good or bad. And I now see why you've kept it hidden from me up till now."

Mostly Yukari's eyes were over Zatanna.

"Am I right to assume this is only for the time being?" Yukari asked.

"That's right. Until we've completed the process. Which might take months… or even years," Zatanna replied.

"Years?!" Yukari's mouth dropped slightly.

It was then John Constantine that stepped in and rubbing his hands together.

"Don't blow a stack love, if it is the latter then the great doctor steps in," John said.

"Huh, what doctor?" the witch found herself growing confused.

"Fate. Doctor Fate," Zatanna responded. "A parallel dimension of sorts where time runs differently to reality as you know it. One second in the real world is equivalent to an hour inside there."

The whole room was soundless until Bruce spoke.

"And what determines whether or not Fate gets involved?"

"This first step should give us a pretty good indication," Zatanna looked him in the face. "Now remove the energy limiter so we may begin."

Listening to as she said, Bruce removed the limiter and tossed it aside. And using her backwards magic Zatanna created a magic circle and instructing Bruce to stand atop it. It glowed a bright green and gave off heavy magical energy, but again followed her instructions.

"Now. Remove your shirt," Zatanna added.

He did this as well and it was then Jason Blood that walked up behind him. He was with a special blade in hand and reciting an enchantment and from there the Heirloom of Healing floated upward and over Bruce within the circle. And some of its radiance spewed downward and engulfing the blade which Jason stabbed into the back of Bruce and carving into his flesh a singular mark. A mark which glowed and giving off a light glow and Bruce grunting from the subtle pain. Blood then backed off and set the blade aside over a small tray.

"Now it is your turn," Zatanna stepped forward. "The meditative technique you picked up on from Selene. Have a seat a dive into that world, your inner self."

"That's it?" Bruce inquired.

"Yes and you can leave the rest to us," Zee responded.

With a nod he dropped down and with his eyes closed and legs crossed. Outside of the circle everyone just waited and in mere minutes the magic circle beneath Bruce altered into a bright gold and gave off a low pitched swirl.

"There, it's time," Zatanna looked to Jason, Yukari and John. "The summoning ritual starts now."

"Summoning ritual," Clark took a step forward. "What do you…"

"You'll soon see," Zatanna cut him off. "Everyone, get into position."

 **To be continued**


	58. Reposing

**Clash of Realms**

 **CHP58: Reposing**

The general pressure and force increased inside the room with breathing becoming a bit more difficult. Zatanna recited a fifty word chant with a blaze around not only her body, but Jason Blood's, John's and Yukari's. And the whole while Clark stood to the side anxiously with his arms overlapped, probing what exactly was to come. Through it all he kept quiet and didn't speak, essentially rendered as a spectator. All of what was happening was out of his proficiency, so just watched.

And as he did, the ever growing presence of a powerful force cultivated which soon materialized not into one but a couple figures in the form of shadows. For the first couple seconds making out what any of the figures were was challenging. But soon those dark figures began to take shape and Clark tapering his eyes while taking a closer look. If he had to say, each took on the shape of human like forms. But in the outline of dark matter. And with every moment ticking off the clock, the more these characters began to reveal themselves with color and distinct features.

"Witches!" Clark's shoulders decreased with his hands down by his sides.

This was however just an assumption, strictly based on the way they were clothed, much like a traditional witch of mythology. It was everything from their garb, the hats worn and even more notably, the brooms which they drifted over. And while at first they did so in place, a gust of authoritative wind of sorts stemmed from around the barrier which concealed Bruce.

It was quite wild but not enough to force a single of them off their feet as they stood their ground. The witches however flew and glided throughout the room over the brooms and mostly up and near the ceiling.

There was no apprehension from Zatanna, Yukari or any of the others and so the kryptonian stood his ground, allowing things to play out as they may. Zatanna's chants went on for just a little while longer before dying down and so too did the wind like atmosphere. The arms and hands of them all which had been risen, dropped at this time but the lot of them still with a glow around their bodies, but all of which with a dissimilar color to one another.

And on closer observation, Clark took into account a few things. The first was four witches, all with a glowing auras around them; a different color to each. Red, blue, green and white. But fatefully enough, Zatanna, John, Yukari and Jason Blood all retained and matched one of the witches in this regard.

But it wasn't the only thing they had in common. And for the average person that would have been all, however he was anything but. Using his enhanced vision, Clark took an even closer look at each of them individually.

"Interesting..." he said, after closer examination.

Things started to settle shortly thereafter. Half a smirk took shape over the left side of Zatanna's mouth.

"Operation accomplished, we did it."

Straightening his shoulders, Clark took slow steps as he sided with Zatanna.

"An explanation would be appreciated?" he said.

"Hhhmm, yes. I suppose you deserve clarification," the powerful wizard waggled.

Zatanna looked on as her eyes settled in over the witches who now hovered in place not far from the barrier with some space between them.

"Zoey, Chelsla, Tyian and Kuriko. The most powerful witches of the sixteenth century, known to the monster world."

Clark crossed his arms despite taking a step back and staring upon those said witches.

"Okay, I might have an idea where this is going," he tipped the glasses over his nose.

"It was them, the ones in Alucard's corner when he sought control over his ever growing aptitudes as he devoured more and more yokai."

Clark bit down as he looked away from the occultists who hovered upward into the air.

"How is this even possible?" Clark looked straight at Zatanna.

"Simple," Zatanna breathed inwardly. "What you see before you is purely the summoned form of their past spirits. In fact they aren't capable of interactions with us. Truth be told it's as if we don't even exist. He's the only living thing they're capable of intermingling with," Zatanna pointed out.

Jason Blood perceived the expression over Clark's face from where he stood.

"Allow me to throw in my own two cents," he rubbed his hands together whilst approaching the two. "The blade and that symbol."

"Symbol? Do you mean the one you carved into his flesh?" Clark questioned.

"Right. The Heirloom of Healing responded to that mark which created by the blade of Ouix. An ancient weapon of the underworld which we managed to get our hands on, courtesy of Constantine."

Jason Blood looked over in the direction of the said individual.

"But it really isn't Bruce Wayne they see," Jason continued. "But adequately the summoning connects them to his spirit and internal energy. To them they see him as a Titan of the past, of their time. Alucard."

Clark's body shifted and his shoulders a bit more tight.

"You mean to say they see Bruce as Alucard?" Clark asked.

"Precisely. Spirits of the past aiding the man claiming to bring about a revolution and the monster world's new ruler in the wake of it," Zatanna added.

"But they aren't exactly with a mind of their own. Most of that will fall squarely on the shoulders of both Zatanna and that one," John looked in the direction of Yukari.

"Operating in the past and unknowingly doing so for the present," Jason added.

"Sounds convoluted," Clark said.

"Very much so," Zatanna nodded. "We'll really only need them for this opening portion, which might be the most important. If we screw up here it could mean the end of... him. Batman as we knew him."

"Then we better not mess this up," Clark reached and resting a hand over her shoulder. "But I have faith in you all and I know he does too."

The nod of encouragement was nice, but now it was time to really put her skills to the test.

"This better bloody work, and he doesn't go completely berserk and lose it on us. None of us planned to get our hands dirty unnecessarily and I plan on keeping it that way," John voiced.

"We'll be fine. I can promise you it won't come to that," Zatanna said, just before siding with Yukari. "You ready for this?"

"I've never done anything like this. A bit nervous, but yes. I'm ready," the witch smirked.

"And given the circumstances and the protective spells shielding potential hazards, I'd say we should be in for some smooth sailing. But as always, you can never be too sure," Constantine said.

Those were John's last words as both Zatanna and Yukari got into position with the witch settling herself in front of Bruce on the opposite side of the barrier. She too sat crossed legged like himself and Zatanna in a similar position, a foot and a half behind her but floating nearly three feet in the air. A grimoire floated in front of Zatanna and opened to halfway through and one hovering in front of Yukari as well.

"You know what to do?" Zatanna asked from behind.

"Yes, I'm ready," Yukari responded.

"Good, then I'll start," Zatanna said.

Her eyes peered down over the book with her eyes skimming over the letters and content. Not much longer she breathed out calmly and began to recite the next spell. And after just a few phrases Yukari did the same with her own separate spell. And on the outside there was a visible chain which spanned from Zatanna's chest and connecting into the upper back of Yukari.

"What am I looking at?" Clark asked.

Jason Blood coughed and cleared his throat.

"The beginning of the next phase. Zatanna is acting as an extended battery of sorts for Yukari. The blood of a witch courses through her veins and that is precisely what's needed for this next step. However, from what I understand she doesn't have nearly the necessary amount of magical energy to pull this off."

"But Zatanna does. No surprise," Clark said.

From then, they kept silent and watched things unfold. The past witch spirits were quickly reacting to the enchantment and words coming out of Yukari's mouth. Each zipped and flew around the barrier in a single file line and doing so in a circular motion. That did however come to a halt in a short span. And when that happened the group of them were separated with space and forming a square around the barrier.

And each was with a special wand which they unleashed and pulled out almost simultaneous to each other. Waving them about and reciting an ancient chant of their own, their wands were aimed directly at the barrier with magic energy spewing out with each. There was a noticeable force that came with this as not only Yukari's but Zatanna's hair fluttering around wildly. From inside the barrier it was unmistakable that whatever was taking place on the outside was having an effect on Bruce.

His body grew rigid and his inner aura wavering. The longer this process lingered, the more he was affected and to a point where his eyes volleyed open in the color of red with a slit through them. And that was in addition to not only an ominous roar from Bruce, but his fangs in full view. He leaped from his seated position punching and clawing away at the barrier with tremendous vigor!

"Is this supposed to happen?" Clark expressed concern.

"Highly likely in the realm of possibilities, mate. Long as he doesn't transform into that giant bat thing as I've heard, this opening period is a win. Regardless, he's got one hell of a road ahead of him," John Constantine replied.

The observation continued with Bruce punching away at the barrier, but with each strike came more restraint, as eventually he fell to his knees with both hands over his head and silently growling.

 **XXX**

He'd been sound asleep and deep in when a hit to his left woke him. Not enough to do heavy damage but nevertheless brought him out of snoozing. For the first few seconds he took in his surroundings before turning on his back and realizing there was a woman standing over him. The vampire warrior herself.

"What are…"

"Ssssshhhh."

She dropped down beside him and a hand to his mouth. And while she backed away somewhat and removing her hand, he sat up and getting a closer look at her. Almost immediately a booming incursion of lightening whizzed through his body. What was she doing dressed like that?! A dark red nightgown, but short and barely reaching her thighs and see through!

"Like what you see?" the green haired vampire crawled towards him, so much adoring the look in his eyes.

Luke gulped as she came to a stop just a half foot from him.

"Very funny. Jokes over… It's an early rise and shine, you should be out."

"Joke," she chuckled. "If there was one of those I missed it."

The statement didn't faze him, knowing exactly how troll like she could be . Mind games. That's how he liked to think of it. Trying to get a certain response; get him to say something he shouldn't.

"What's with that face?"

She straightened herself somewhat and her chest bouncing! And with the see through material of her gown he bit down hard over his tongue.

"I know a lot more than you're aware."

Luke gazed upon her but with a lot of query in his eyes.

"Okay, on what subject matter… and it can't wait till tomorrow?" he yawned.

The vampire looked up at him sheepishly, a manifestation not normally given off from her which was somewhat endearing yet alarming.

"You got yourself tied up, and allowed her to get passed you, all because your weakness. A weakness that all men share, at least most of you. An advantage women have."

"And I'm officially lost," Luke said.

"That's because you don't pay attention. Hayhurst used her charm and seduction to have her way with you, which very much compromised our objective at the time. But it didn't stop there, did it? I saw with my own two eyes, the woods. You and her."

"No…" Luke swallowed back.

"Yes. I watched you two in the forest… the way she did you and how much you enjoyed it and vice versa, the way you pounded her. And I'm sure there's been more instrances since. Her choice of escape wasn't chosen at random, clearly. Much like vampires, elves don't typically sleep with the same person twice unless out of a strong bond, or appeal. Mostly a combination of both."

Dead silence fell over them, and Luke silently thinking to himself. So she knew about him and Isla's love affair… if it could even be called that. And even more vitally, why bring it up? So many questions and no answers, Luke thought to himself. On one hand with just about any other woman he'd have a really good idea of her intentions but with this one she was tough to pin point with just about everything.

"We were interrupted earlier; the disturbance around campsite," Miukei said.

Thinking back, Luke recalled the moment just after yielding in their term of sparring.

"Yeah, you were going to tell me something."

"The ship, Fox. Our kiss. It would take a lot more shots than I had to lose it. I remember everything about that moment."

His body shuddered hoping she had no memory of that, but went right on the attack.

"Ours, more like forced! You forced yourself onto me!"

"Shush, tone it down or you'll wake someone," Miukei's eyes looked around the entire campsite. "Call it what you will, but you liked it."

His mouth opened with the notion to respond, however there were a few thoughts that kept him from doing so.

"Crickets, thought so. To think I would even consider doing this with a human is almost vile, but it's okay… you'll say nothing, or it's six feet under."

Suppressing his breathing Luke gulped. Six feet under? She couldn't be serious and what did she intend to do. The vampire moved up closer to him and the side of her cheek brushing up against his as she lowered her head. Fangs exposed, she bit into the left side of his neck and sucked away at his blood. By this point he'd already grown accustomed to the sharp pain which came with the initial pierce into his flesh and so for the most part he was unbothered by it. She did so for only a few moments before pulling back and looking up into his eyes, the exchange much shorter than it normally was.

"Did you enjoy it Fox?" her lips just inches from his ear. "Sleeping with an elf? Royalty for that matter. Do you want her… does she entice you?"

By this point Miukei's right hand lowered downward and in between his legs and rubbing up against his crotch. She snickered at the immediate reaction she got from this, feeling around and gripping his ever growing firmness.

"Bet she does. I saw the look on your face the moment you two orgasmed together out in the wilderness, hehe. I'm shocked she let you finish inside," Miukei giggled more.

Luke immediately slapped Miukei's arm away and moved off to the side fairly.

"Okay, enough! What the hell does any of that have to do with anything? Start getting to the point!"

"Hush, I told you to keep it down," Miukei again moved in over him but sticking out her tongue and licking at the flesh wound on the side of his neck which she caused. "Indeed you must have at least thought about it. What it would be like with a vampire… with me."

She positioned herself over him, both sitting upright with rose red spheres looking into brown ones.

"You… you are kissing," Luke's voice came out in almost a mumble.

Reaching out her left arm she ran a hand over the side of his face and smiled at him gloatingly.

"Be a good boy toy and lay back, while momma has her fun. My master once gloated about how pleasing it was to do it with a human, but never in a million years did I ever even entertain the idea of doing it myself. You've drawn me for a while, but don't let it go to your head. And then when I watched you with her… I really got to thinking."

She peered into his eyes which gave off a sense of dread and she tittered.

"Don't look so frightened," she lowered her head in closer towards his. "However much you relished your time with her… you're going to enjoy this tenfold."

The vampire took his lower lip into her mouth and lightly bit down.

"Time to have a taste?" she looked him square in the eyes, and his body freezing while glued to those blood red orbs.

Next she pushed and forced him over his back and redeployed herself atop him with her back to him. Miukei then lifted her gown and her bottom in front of his face and Luke's eyes enlarging; noticing she was without underwear.

"Don't be shy," she looked back at him over her shoulder devilishly. "Have a taste."

"You aren't… this isn't happening," Luke gulped.

His motionlessness and lack of action annoyed her; the vampire rolling her eyes.

"What a dweeb, uhhh!"

Shifting herself she lowered her backside right over him and sat on his face.

"Wanna play it tough, fine! Lick," she jeered.

His attempts at speaking were fully blocked off by her flesh. Miukei leaned forward with her hands over his stomach and moving her hips around in a circular motion.

"Hhhmm, you like that?" she giggled.

Downward and right in front of her eyes there was an immediate reaction to her actions. A noticeable bulge had grown in his pants and the vampire reaching forward and unbuttoning them.

"What do we have here," she smirked.

Progressing to unzip them, she felt a variety of emotions. Was she really going to do this? The idea brought about a sickness in her stomach, but in addition to excitement and arousal. With his zipper and briefs forced down just enough his erection was in plain view, bringing a blush to her cheeks. Reaching out and taking hold of it, she stroked his member gently with one hand as her nipples grew hard and Luke's eyes widening beneath her.

"So big… it's no wonder the elf returned for a second serving," she whispered.

The vampire then swallowed her own saliva as she lowered herself forward with her backside raising and giving Luke room to actually breathe, while she prolonged with stroking him off. He didn't know what to say or do, but grunted and moaned at the way she made him feel. He was completely at her mercy and it seemed her mind was already made up. And even if he could talk her out of it, he was with conflicted feelings. And soon her lips were just inches from the tip, feeling a lump in her throat as she again swallowed back. She blew as it and the cool air sent a shiver up his spine. The feeling was like being a child all over again and doing something she wasn't supposed to, but Miukei getting off at the idea of this. A pause followed and her eyes closed before she opened them with her mind made up; bringing her lips forward and kissing at the tip of his cock.

Luke's heart rate sped up as her name escaped his lips in a murmur. Her mouth pecked at the flesh of his member as she went up and down planting kisses all over. Then her mouth opened and the tip of her tongue licking at the head of his member which caused him to gasp. Her hand continued to stroke him off as her tongue spun around and licked at that area; the vampire growing more and more comfortable. Was this really happening?! Her disdain for humans had been expressed on more than one occasion, and yet here they were… in a situation like this. And before long she took his cock into her mouth and he moaned at the feel of her tongue licking and wrapping around him as she sucked. He grew harder as she sucked him off, and with her backside right in front of him; exposed in all its glory only lured him further. He was a slave to her in this moment and oddly he enjoyed the idea of it. Temptation to pleasure her with his own mouth came to mind, eyeing her already wet opening. But how might she react? His member was already in her mouth and if she didn't like something or was startled, who's to say she would take a bite into his erection and or tear it off in the jaws of her fangs?! These thoughts frightened him.

"What the hell do you think this is?" she removed her mouth off him for a moment and running her tongue over his left side. "Play with me, back there."

She resituated herself with her rear just inches from his face, but she had gave the go ahead. So with his hands placed firmly over her waist he sniffed at her drenched entrance and taking in her scent before sticking out his tongue and taking a lick. By then she was again with her mouth around his cock and sucking away; whimpering at the feel of his tongue. Feeling this was an indication to move on, he moved his hands down and using his thumbs for better access as he forced his tongue inside her. This started slow, but like the vampire he found himself drowning further into to moment and before long his entire mouth was up against her vagina, with his tongue shooting in and out of her. She took more and more of his length into her mouth and soon had it halfway down her throat and deep throating him, and Luke's eyes rolling. He was close and there was no holding back. Never before had he cum so soon. It came so quick and unexpectedly as he shot a hot load into her mouth! Miukei swallowed what she could but choked and gagged as she removed her mouth from his member and licking away some of his release from her lips.

"Hehe, almost tasted good as your blood," she positioned herself off to the side of him. "Bet you never had a blowjob that incredible, have you?"

Her left hand stroked his still hard cock as she again positioned herself over him and rubbing his tip up against her entrance.

"That! Wait, you and I… are we going to…"

"Have sex?" Miukei laughed. "You want to fuck me. Your eyes and body tell me all I need to know. Tell me otherwise? You're my little toy for the night, and I'm going to do whatever I want and you will enjoy it."

She lowered herself over him and kissing at his lips, but then turning her neck to the right and biting into his neck. While she drank away at his blood, Miukei gently griped and massaged his member in one hand. Luke groaned while wrapping his arms around her, and one hand reaching up into her short gown and gripping her ass.

 **XXX**

It was at the conclusion that the barrier around him lowered with the four witches ceasing and Bruce out on his hands and knees, in noticeable pain; rumbling and scratching at the ground. He was halfway transformed into his Wealth of Power but more so in a humanoid way without really any growth in size.

"Looks like we dodged a bullet," John Constantine reached into his side jacket pocket.

He pulled out a lighter and a single cigarette and lighting himself.

"He's stabilizing," John added.

The entirety of the barrier completely vanished in seconds and Clark was the first rushing and standing over his downed teammate.

"Bruce, how're..."

Clark was cut off as Bruce raised a hand and grunted as with each second that passed, he reverted more and more back to his usual self.

"I'm... I'm," Bruce breathed in deeply with he rose red eyes settling back to blue. "Fine."

He however stayed down in that position for a little while, collecting himself. Every muscle in his body was flexed and felt like his entire form might burst.

"How... how long?" he struggled to say, looking up at Zatanna as his body shook.

"If you mean the discomfort, I'd say about three hours. Four at most. You did we'll Bruce, you really did. But it's just the first step of many more to come. You'll get the better of this and we'll be in your corner the entire way," Zatanna said.

Extending an arm, Clark offered a hand which Bruce accepted after a few seconds he remained over the ground.

"For the next few hours you shall be under my supervision," Zatanna took a step forward. "Until the clearance period concludes."

"Clearance period?" Bruce inquired.

"Yes, for the next eighteen or so. And if you're with no side-effects from the procedure, then you will be good to go," Zatanna responded.

"And what about us?" Yukari asked.

"Free to leave," Zatanna turned her head and looked to Yukari. "For now at least. I'll contact you when it's time we move forward and if you have any questions or just want to talk before then, you know how to reach me."

"Fine by me. Holler and I'll be back in a jiffy, love," John Constantine said.

 **XXX**

The sound of flesh slapping on flesh filled the atmosphere, as the two tried keeping it down much as they could. He was inside her, and in some way or another this was unbelievable to them both but there was no stopping; nor did either want to stop. Their entire minds just filled to the ridge with desire. Miukei gasped as she continued grinding over the man beneath her. Luke moaned and grumbled as he looked up at her. She was perfection on the outside. Plain and simple. He gasped as he felt her contract herself around him. He had no idea how she was able to take him so easily, or her reversal in view in regards to him. But one that which couldn't be denied was she was very powerful and decisive. His eyes often wondered off to the side looking to Dinah, Isla and some of the others scattered around the camp, with the closes fifteen yards from them. What if someone was to wake and see them like this?!

But he was far too caught up in the moment to really think about any of these things. Luke gripped her hips and plunged himself all the deeper inside of Miukei, who was with her hands over his chest as she prolonged with riding him. The vampire grinded her body all the harder against this massive cocked man. She kept at a pace and power that wouldn't cause any broken bones to him, while at the same time experiencing massive pleasure for herself.

The two paused and stared at each other for a few moments, his cock paused inside of her deliciously slick pussy. And it was in a way not of desire, but the way two lovers would look at one another. 

"This... this doesn't feel right. We're in a precarious spot," Luke said awkwardly.

She reached down and gripped his chin with her hand and kissed him passionately on the lips as she lowered herself. He smiled into the kiss before returning the amount of passion that she had started. The two held each other sweetly for a few moments. Their tongues gradually became just as aroused as their burning hot bodies were. He cautiously slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to feel around, slowly and tantalizingly. Her tongue had been taught to be just as powerful as the rest of her, to strike first, strike fast, and strike decisively. She wrapped her tongue around his and pulled with great force. He felt his inner self scream and his cock began to pulse and shiver within her addictive pussy.

He moved himself slowly in and out of her from the bottom. How had all of this happened? Of course he knew the answer to this, but that didn't make it any less crazy. Biting, kissing and kneading his glorious tantalizing flesh with Miukei.

She grinded and taking him deep, her back arching and her lap slamming into his. Their hard work out sweat was beginning to pool in-between them, making a sticky mess of their crotches. The vampire took a look off to the side for herself and just as surprised as Luke that someone hadn't awoke, with the amount of noise made between them.

Miukei leaned down but up at a certain angle, her back was still bent at a strong angle in an attempt to fill herself to the very brim with his glorious dick. She gasped as she moved delicately over him and groaned as he reached up into her gown and began to play with her ass. Luke loved that part of her. He thought that it was cute. He'd thought that for a while, even with being frightful of her. But he would of course never tell that to her. There was no telling how she might react. So he made his affection for it known in this way. Such as cupping her ass cheeks and giving them occasional appreciative swats, knowing it wouldn't hurt her. She groaned and smiled down over him. He could positively drown in her. And just even an hour ago he would never have thought it possible.

Again she leaned down over him; her tits pressed into his chest and he could feel her nipples rubbing against him as the upper half of her nightgown had been pulled down just enough. He reluctantly brought one hand away from her rear end and instead gripped her left shoulder. Miukei began to pant and close her eyes. Her nails scratched down over his shoulders. Then came the piercing pain into the left side of his chest as she bit down and sucking away at his blood. She did this for only a few moments before switching over and biting into another section of his chest, doing this over and over as she made her way up to the left side of his neck as her jaws clamped down. She moved over him at a steady pace as she drank away at his blood and at this point Luke's eyes rolled into the back of his head, having never felt pleasure like this before. Soon she pulled back and looking him in the eyes as both breathed heavily. Luke moved his head forward and took a nipple into his mouth. She began to pant as hits tongue adoringly teased and pulled and rolled her lovely nipple in his mouth. It was delicious. She was delicious. She was perfect. Though it was a secret affair of sorts between him and Isla, a big part of him couldn't help but feel guilty with what he was doing. The thought was short lived as she took hold of his chin with two fingers and forced her lips over his, enduring in a passionate yet rough kiss. Her tongue dominated his as she moaned into his mouth. Her hips shot over him viscously as she picked up the pace and when their mouths parted a thread of saliva connected their tongues for a moment. Luke's groans became louder while the vampire atop him mercilessly smiled down over him.

"Hhhhmmm, I can feel it… you won't last much longer. Ready to cum. You want to finish inside me?"

Miukei firmly held him down by his wrists as her hips shot forward with her ass slapping over his lap. She licked at her lips as she grinded over him, but then out of nowhere stopped and released her hold over him and removed herself off him.

"What, why did you…"

"Shut it," Miukei cut him off, positioning herself in between his legs.

With his cock inserted into her mouth she sucked him off once more and using her breasts to massage his length as well. Luke didn't last for very long moaning and ejaculating into her mouth and Miukei pulling back as some shot out over her chest as well.

"Such a nice little hot load," she licked away some from her lips and stroking him off with one hand as she looked down over him. "Did you think I would allow something as contemptible as to let you cum inside me?"

Luke chose not to respond and instead sat up as she fully removed herself from him and both looking to the others fast asleep around the camp.

"It's a miracle no one woke," Luke murmured.

The vampire stood and trailing a hand over the side of his face as she bypassed him.

"But it made it better. The dread of possibly getting caught. There's a lake nearby," she looked to a packet of herbs near her personal luggage. "We should go get cleaned up. And if anyone finds out about this, and I mean anyone… you're dead. Literally."

She was serious in tone and it made the hairs on his back stand.

"Hey uh," Luke pulled up his briefs. "How long have you thought about this?"

The vampire chuckled as she looked away from him.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Don't go making more out of this… tonight was a onetime thing. Give me a sec and I'll lead the way."

She tip toed over the grass and passed one of the crew members and Luke dropping his face into the palm of one hand. What had he gotten himself into? First Isla and now this. At least with Hayhurst there was a clear chemistry and interest… but with her. What was he even to make of this?

 **XXX**

He'd just finished watching the sunrise while he stood over a rooftop and sipping at a cup of coffee. This was the spot agreed upon where they'd gather following the intel mission.

"Savage," someone spoke his name.

Turning and looking back over his right shoulder, the warrior assassin vampire approached.

"Akua," he turned and faced her with both hands situated inside his jacket pockets. "What were you and Raika able to learn from Nicholas?"

"You first," Akua responded.

Vandal just sort of shrugged and removing both hands from inside his pockets.

"Not much was known or clearly shared with the elites of Theitsa. False bribes and promises in exchange for information was a dead end. Those with close ties to the main house knew nothing. Circe, even with her gimmicks and hypnotizing hexes I wager didn't pick up on anything much more than I."

Savage turned his body and looking downward over the city in front of them.

"Early in the evening however. We weren't together for long, so perhaps she was with better luck."

"Nicholas gave us nothing, at least not what we wanted. He's clueless to the whereabouts of the Lastiaz sphere believed sealed in this land. It is possible we're on a wild goose chase or Vlet is misinformed," Akua said.

"The latter, if even. Ched wouldn't waste time and resources having his pupils run around in circles for nothing. The damn thing is out there inside the confinements of this city. Its king might be unaware of its whereabouts, but someone close to him must have an idea. His intelligence unit, most likely."

Vandal looked back at the vampire once more.

"And Kahlua. Any idea what she did or didn't discover?"

"She isn't held on a tether, haven't seen her since the beginning of the night when we all broke off."

 **XXX**

She was in the middle of re organizing a few books over the shelves within the library, but startled by the sounds of footsteps that approached from around the corner.

"Zatanna, sorry. I just have a few questions."

"You're back. What did you want to know?"

"A few things," Clark sighed. "But firstly the four witches and further in depth details on how last night's procedure in the long run will help him."

She smiled just before snickering.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing really, it's just you worry about him... sort of like siblings. He is the same with you," she smiled. "Sure thing, give me a minute and I'll tell you all you'd like to know."

"No rush. How long until his next session? Any indication? And where is he now?"

"Next room over, in a meditative state the last time I checked on him. Depends on how his body is reacting to everything up till this point. Could be right away, or a few days before we continue."

"Fair enough," Clark nodded.

 **XXX**

She sat at the edge of the bed, redressing herself while he sat upright with his back against the headboard and just watching her.

"Last night was the best time I've had in a long time, any chance we do this again?"

She listened while continuing to get dressed and caught a glimpse of him through the mirror. Kahlua slipped back into her dress and zipped herself up.

"I'm a traveler, Augustine. Don't count on it. But hey, If I just so happen to pass through town again I'll look you up," Kahlua said.

For the short few moments that she looked back at him the vampire took notice of her handy work over his body. The scratches and bite marks over his chest/torso; a reminder of last night's activities. She halfway grinned before finishing getting dressed and heading towards the exit.

"No goodbye kiss?" Augustine called out to her, flashing a smirk.

With a hand over the door and already halfway open, she winked at him.

"Sorry, all that lovey dove stuff isn't me. It was fun, every bit of our evening but it was just that. I need to be on my way."

With that she was out of the door leaving his quarters. And it wasn't until she was out of the building that she uncovered a small communications device and dialed a number. It took a little extra work to get what she wanted, even if that meant using her body. It rang a few times before someone answered on the other end.

"It's me," Kahlua spoke. "I have information."

 **XXX**

"Splendid! Spectacular!"

More and more flashes went off with each photo taken, and the purple haired vampire the center of attention. Selene was dressed in a green belly-top with her lower private area covered by leaves in the form of a lion cloth. She was barefoot, but with ankle and wrist bracelets of leafs and poison Ivy's wrapped around her.

"Look this way, head over shoulder," one photographer called out and snapping a few shots. "Nice, but if you could lean in over the tree a bit. And extend out your left leg from behind a bit."

"Yes, just like that!"

Various shots were taken, and the evening sunset reflected off of Selene perfectly. And in addition to her attire she was with green nail polish and dark green eye shadow and lipstick in light green.

"Can you look up here?" one asked, holding up a hand to the side of his head.

Selene looked straight up at him, eyes directed at his hand for about three clicks of his finger down on the button of the camera before her eyes went straight to him. They were intense and it was like the camera wasn't there, in front of his face, as though she could see right through it and into his eyes. He managed to get two pictures of her like that and then his hands began to lower the camera.

It wasn't even by choice, it was like his body was moving without any commands from his mind.

Selene was staring up at him from where she was laying back in the long grass with the purple wildflowers swaying around her on their long, untamed stems. Her purple hair was ruffling lightly in the breeze that was blowing around, and her lips were slightly parted, glossy and pursed as she stared up at him, unblinking.

After countless more shots from that spot, with lots of poses and perspectives Selene followed the camera crew further into the woods.

And it was there that they came upon a sight to behold, with a waterfall being the focal point and a rainbow atop it. Two buckets of herbs were dumped into the pool of water which Selene then proceeded to step in. There were various trees around but that didn't stop the sun's light peaking in and through and making for the perfect cinematic look. The purple haired vampire stepped further in before taking a leap and diving into the pool of water.

A couple shots were taken as she did, of not only the waterfall but the surrounding area as a whole. Moments later Selene reemerged from beneath the lake and tossing her head back in a circular motion with her hair fluttering and water splashing all over. Much of the camera crew snapped shots as she moved in closer, twirling and slowly spinning her body around.

"Hell is she spicy. You have no idea what I'd give to have a taste of that pie," one snapped a few photos.

"Pipe down man, if she were to hear us, you'd be so dead. We're here on a job. Stay professional."

The left side of Selene's face just so happened to be fully covered by her hair on that side. Remaining within the lake, the vampire gave off numerous poses; some right out in the middle with the waterfall behind her and some up against a boulder. This shoot inside the woods lasted for a little while longer before they packed up and closed shop.

"I'd say this has been a success," the general manager of the shoot said.

And with that the entire camera crew retreated out of the woods; Selene included. They headed for a facility just over a mile and a half away. Inside one of the dressing rooms, Selene's makeup was remastered and given a set of different clothing appropriate for the upcoming shoot. A pair of jeans, but with tears and rips in them with a t-shirt that exposed her belly button. And it was outside the dressing room where she met with her master.

"Akasha-sama," she bowed her head.

"How was your solo?"

"Far as I know great, but I haven't seen any of the photos. This outta be fun though, I can't remember the last time we paired together for a shoot. It's either been Lailay and or Miukei," Selene voiced.

The Dark Lord was dressed in a pair of sandals, a white tank top, blue jean shorts and a red bow in her hair.

"Ladies," the director appeared from around a corner. "Time to move."

The two nodded and with the entire camera crew, they relocated to a beach front with a perfect view of the sunset.

"We'll start here," the leading photographer pointed out. "I want the two of you close and hugging... almost."

The vampire duo sat over the sand and positioned themselves accordingly.

"Great, just like that!"

Flashes went off from different angles. The two constantly switched positions, getting close to one another, back to back, side by side, etc. At one point they were with their foreheads rested over one another and their noses just inches apart and their eyes halfway closed.

"Marvelous, absolutely beautiful!" The director applauded.

They stayed like this for a while until they again switched positions; laying out, side by side with their legs intertwined and wrapped around each other. Selene's hands were laid out over Akasha's chest and her chin and head resting over the pinkette's shoulder.

A handful of shots alone were taken from this position before they again switched things up, with Selene situated over her knees atop the sand with Akasha behind her, but the Dark Lord's arms wrapped around her and playfully biting at Selene's left ear. Next came Akasha laid out over her stomach with her elbows firmly pressed into the sand, chin in the palms of her hands and Selene sitting over her back. The purple haired vampire crossed one leg over the other and looking upward into the sky.

A minute or so later another staffer approached them, holding props. One of which was an inflatable fish. The item was handed to Selene and Akasha given a prop herself.

"Ready, here we go." The photographer said, a few flashes going off.

Akasha turned towards the fish and kisses it, making both laugh. The photographers snapped shots, yelling a "That was beautiful!" their way.

Someone threw a rubber ring onto the sand, which Selene immediately took into her arms. She pulled it down her body so that it was hanging off her waist, and stretched the long foam float around the back of her neck, steadying it by resting her arms on top of either side. They took a few shots like this before the props were removed.

"Yes! Perfect! Do that again!" one photographer yelled.

Selene shrugged and jumped into Akasha's arms while looking at the camera. The Dark Lord easily caught her and a few additional pics were taken.

 **XXX**

The atmosphere was murky, cold rainy and cloudy to the point he could see nothing below his knees. The surface at his feet was mud moist, giving off a squishy sound with each step taken. There was no visual on his enemies, but that meant nothing. They were there and he could sense them from all over. His wings were settled in neatly over his back, and his tail slightly wagging from side to side.

The harbinger awaited and anticipated the attack of his surrounding enemies who had yet to show themselves. His ears twitched at the many sounds the environment gave off. But he was ready as the first of them dropped from the sky and attempting at a strike to his left side. The fist of the gargoyle formed creature was countered and elbowed in the jaw by the harbinger. And it seemed like after that hordes of them started appearing from all over, mostly from the depths of the earth beneath his feet. They came in different shapes, sizes and forms.

Each was with different abilities and structures, but the harbinger knowing what to expect from each as he'd done this dance over and over to which he'd lost count. It was merely a means of practice and kept his physical and battle senses sharp for whenever he was confronted with a serious battle. Taking to the skies with his wings flapping as he soared throughout and taking on those of his enemies with flight capabilities. In his arsenal of included his water blast/discharged from his mouth and knocking a couple in coming enemies out of the sky. Doing this was like child's play for him having done it over and over.

This place was known as the arena, a hidden realm which he used as a means to improve himself and stay sharp with his abilities at their heights. And it wasn't just that, but the harbinger also had control over which creatures came and went inside the arena. He liked to mix things up to make it interesting and give himself a challenge. And outside of the arena there was an observation room, with a large screen where two guards watched and observed their master/emperor. And to the left of them a door opened with a woman entering, carrying four envelopes and a stack of papers in her opposite arm.

"Madam," one turned and tipped his hat.

"I was in search of the emperor and stopped by his office. Someone redirected me here, speaking something of training. But perhaps I misunderstood," Ruby bowed her head. "I shall be on my way."

"No, you've come to the right place. He's inside."

A single of the two pointed upwards at the screen. Finding someplace to set the items aside within her hands, Ruby gazed up at the screen.

"Training?! Looks more like he's being attacked! Stop this, we must help..."

The witch stopped as one hand dropped down over her shoulder and that singular guard shaking his head.

"Our emperor is in no danger," he removed his hand from her as his eyes again were glued to the screen. "Just watch."

Taking his word for it, the witch did exactly this. And quite honestly she didn't know what to think or feel about what she saw. Was this really training? Was she really expected to believe that? The harbinger in his messenger form where he was most notably recognized in the yokai realm was viscously tearing, clawing into and ripping away at the flesh of his surrounding attackers. The battle itself had progressed more towards the ground level.

Apollo with his outstretched hands stabbed into the throat of one and ripping open its throat before proceeding to completely decapitate it! Blood shot out and splattered all over the harbinger who was quickly onto the next enemy and then the next. He out powered, out maneuvered and dominantly destroyed each of the creatures and did so with a look in his eyes that she'd never seen before. Those orbs appeared demented and far gone, as if possessed and an entirely different person took over! It was like watching a beast out in the wild tear apart its prey, with no chance at all; far inferior and beneath the food chain.

She'd never seen him like this and in ways Ruby wished she hadn't. The gruesome scene was difficult to stomach, but she did exactly that. His battles inside the arena raged on and she wanted to turn around and look the other way but something inside her stopped her from doing so. She wanted to close her eyes and look away but at the same time the visual of everything outweighed any of that and so she continued watching. And her eyes never retreated from the screen, watching the entire session all the way through.

Apollo himself reemerged into the room through a special door with a glow around it, covered in the blood of his foes.

"We'll done sir, I believe that was faster than last time," one bowed his head.

"I believe so too, sir," the one beside him also bowed his head.

The emperor glimpsed upon them both and with a smile of appreciation. And while he didn't see her initially, the harbinger did set eyes over the witch.

"Oh Ruby," he gave her a smile as well. "Didn't see you standing there."

There wasn't a quick response from her, but he read her features and had a pretty good indication of what she was thinking. Coughing and clearing his throat, Apollo looked to both of his guards.

"Leave us."

The two of them looked at one another and then back at the harbinger and bowing their heads once more before they were out of the room.

"How much did you see?" he asked after a few moments.

The witch fiddled with her fingers for a few seconds.

"A lot," she answered simply.

"Hmmm, it is nothing you should concern yourself with, what you witnessed was nothing less of a daily routine."

"Daily... you do this daily?! I mean, excuse me my emperor. But it just seems like a lot, putting your body through all that physical punishment, over and over again. It must take a toll, I know."

She was sure of this and just felt it. He would have rested a hand over her shoulder had he not been covered in blood, but as he was the harbinger backed off.

"There are things you know, but so many more that you don't. I'm open to speaking if you wish to listen. How about it. I shall get cleaned up and you're welcome to join me. I could use some good company."

"Huh, what?" Ruby said with confusion.

"Hot springs. The best place to rejuvenate one's self after an intense training session."

Ruby's eyes instantaneously expanded, waving her hands out in front of her while she shook her head vigorously.

"I simply cannot, that would be wholly out of place, not saying that I don't want to or wouldn't but doing something like that would be ah, very... uhm unprofessional," she scratched at the back of her head. "Don't you think?"

The emperor looked her off for a moment and chuckling. His eyes then fell back on her.

"Nonsense, it is just two persons enjoying a soak with good conversation. However, if the thought of it brings you discomfort I do understand. We shall talk later then," he tipped his head towards her.

And with that he too was on his way out of the room. Nearly on the other side of the estate is where he traveled to the hot springs, stripping down and diving inward with his arms raised over his head.

The upper surface splashed as his entire body dropped through and the blood of his prey was cleansed from his body. Seconds later he reemerged while running both hands over his face. Already he felt a whole lot more refreshed. From there he found a place to rest his back, leaning back with his eyes closed and listening to the nearby stream. And for a long while he stayed like this and losing track of time until his ears picked up on the sounds of footsteps approaching.

There was an open section in the ceiling which allowed the steam a way out. A shadow loomed over him from behind which prompted the harbinger to turn and look upward and eyed a certain someone. She was dressed in a Japanese styled robe with her hair tied up in a bun, with a red rosé in it. And lastly she wore sandals which she kicked off to the side.

"Ruby..." Apollo said with a hint of surprise in his tone.

"I've decided to take you up on that offer."

Apollo stood and moving away from the wall with his back to her and he stood in place like this for various seconds. Ruby took this as her cue to undress and step in, which she did. She untied the belt around her attire and allowing to robe to drop from her shoulders. She stood in nothing but black underwear and her breasts exposed as she slowly lowered herself inward. And she lowered her body just enough to cover her chest, outwardly moaning at the heat from the spring.

"Okay, I'm in," she established.

From there he slowly turned and looked to her. Their glimpses were locked for some moments and neither said a thing. Ruby was the first to look away taking in his lean, yet athletic physique.

"That room or whatever it was you were in," she broke the silence, looking up at him. "What is it? One of your pupils asserted something which I found oddly strange."

Apollo was with a smirk as he again lowered himself into the water but again remained opposite of her.

"Do carry on, ask as many questions as you like."

She moved her body somewhat with her shoulders a whole lot more lose.

"Those things, those creatures you fought, a single of your dependents claimed they were of your creation. How so, using mag..."

The witch was cut by chortles from the harbinger.

"Not of my creation but the arena's. The environment in which I trained in," Apollo responded.

"Yes, I heard the name. So that's what that place is called?"

"Indeed and is connected with one's mind that enters the realm," Apollo informed.

Ruby's left eye batted as she waved her arms around.

"Really? So does that mean if I were to enter all of that would also apply to me? Would it be possible to recreate someone such as... Tsukune, right down to the flesh and bone?" the witch asked.

Apollo laughed at her overly interest in all this.

"That isn't how it works, exactly," Apollo cleared his throat. "It's all based on memory, what you recall of that said person and or construct."

"Okay then let's take a, what if. Say I were to meet with someone of yokai heritage, but he or she hides behind and is concealed in a human form. Though I myself was unaware of the person's true nature, would this stay true for the arena?"

Apollo right away nodded.

"As I said, the arena creates subjects based on memory of the one connected to it. Not a carbon copy," the emperor smiled at her. "What's your interest in it?"

"Dunno, just curious. After all it's something you use quite frequently. I asked something moments ago about the potential toll it takes on your body but then remembered something that Moka told me. You share similar regeneration capabilities to a shinso, right?"

"You heard right. What else have you heard from my granddaughter?" he moved in closer.

She didn't understand why, but for whatever reason Ruby felt her entire heart rate pick up drastically the closer he got to her.

"We'll ah that really depends. I mean, there wasn't a whole lot of details discusses in depth. Words such as wise, caring and knowledgeable are some of the things that come to mind."

"And what about you?" he asked genuinely."

She was confused as to what he asked of her.

"Huh."

"I was simply asking of your opinion based on your short stay here, thus far."

There was an immediate change in her expression and even noticed a blush if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"My apologies, I did not mean to put you on the spot," Apollo apologized.

"No, you don't need to do that. It's all fine, really. As for the question I'd say everything which she said is accurate and then some. You take your duties serious with close attention to detail and I'd even go off on a limb and say you work too much. When's the last time you've actually taken a vacation?"

Apollo could do nothing but chuckle.

"In my line of profession, such opportunities are at a premium and don't come like they do in other jobs, unfortunately."

"A personal choice. Look if even for a week you should take some time away, and you'll come back so much more rejuvenated and clear headed. You're tough, but everyone needs a mental break now and then."

"Oh really and who would you have stand in my place?" Apollo grinned, deciding to play along.

"We'll," Ruby crossed her arms. "I'd say you have two capable candidates."

The emperor only partially opened his mouth, but said nothing; knowing exactly which persons she referred to.

"It isn't that straightforward," he responded simply.

It was Ruby's turn to laugh.

"Yes it is. You're just so used to doing things as you've done them for so long that it has become routine. You should strongly consider breaking out of your circle of comfort and live a little."

"And sense when did my wellbeing become your priority?"

"I don't know... seems to me like it's an automatic that comes with the territory. If you haven't forgotten, I'm your temporary personal attendant. And I'd say your physical and mental health are atop the list of priorities."

Apollo leaned off to the side somewhat and chuckled.

"Quite the continual one."

"Just trying to look out for your best interest, sir. In all regards."

The harbinger lowered himself a bit more and closer towards her.

"That all?" Apollo asked.

It was a simple question with really no intent behind it from what she could tell, but that didn't stop her from feeling a certain fire in her belly. But why? He hadn't said or did anything that should warrant such emotions on her end.

"Are we still talking about you?" the witch looked away, and her cheeks turning slightly red.

None of that went unnoticed by the harbinger.

"Hhhm," he back tracked somewhat. "We can talk about whatever you want."

With that came an interval of silence until she looked back to him.

"Okay, charming and pleasant to be around," the words came out fast and she couldn't believe it.

There were certain thoughts, but not to which she wanted to speak outright.

"Well..." Apollo murmured as he stood; his upper and lower stomach in plain view.

"Look sir, I didn't mean it in that sort of way. All I meant was..."

She was silenced by his hand dropping down over her shoulder, as he was now barely just a few inches from her.

"You do not have to explain yourself," his hand moved along up over her neck and massaging that side of her face.

The harbinger even felt himself choking up and finding it challenging to say what he needed. Unfortunately he didn't get that chance as his ears picked up on incoming footsteps as he right away moved back with at least two feet between him and Ruby. And just moments after, two persons appeared through the entrance.

"Sir, pardon the intrusion. There's someone at the front gates inquiring for you."

"Who?" Apollo questioned.

 **XXX**

They had just finished the shoot over the beach front and with the camera crew leading the way as they relocated inside the facility not far from the sight. Selene and Akasha weren't far behind but were held up due to shouting from passed the gates as they entered through. There were crowds of them, all citizens of Hiklorahm. They applauded and shouted their queen's name, over and over. The Dark Lord in return waved and blew kisses.

"They really do love you, Akasha-sama," Selene smiled at her master who did the same back.

They were through the doors and inside the building in just a few extra steps.

"Right this way, milady," the leading photographer called out while looking back at Akasha.

Both she and the purple haired vampire followed the camera crew up a flight of stairs and for a few stories up before they reached the designated destination. It was a massive space which mostly resembled a five star sweet, with antique furniture all around.

"This is lovely, I like," Akasha skimmed the whole room.

She did so for a few moments while the camera people got themselves set up.

"Sorry I'm late," Lailay appeared through the doorway with two escorts. "Did I miss anything?"

"Did I miss anything," Selene said mockingly. "How about the entirety of the first shoot."

Lailay followed up with giving her associate the middle finger, who did the same back. Akasha perceived the exchange, but said nothing. Their relationships were close and one of the strongest bonds she'd seen. It sometimes became vulgar, but in a playful sort of way. The camera crew set up around a massive king size bed, which was with red blankets and sheets; while the bed curtains were in the color of purple.

"My queen, over here," one called to Akasha. "Put these on."

The crew member held a pair of white bunny ears and a blue bow tie.

"This'll be your next shoot, milady. A solo."

"K," the Dark Lord nodded.

She listened as details of what they wanted were explained to her, and a shade of red consuming her cheeks. A nod of her head came, understanding exactly what was asked of her. The vampire was beyond comfortable in her own skin and no shortage of confidence. With the camera crews backs to her, Akasha undressed completely.

She removed the bow out of hair and replaced it with the bunny ears and the bow tied around her neck; settling herself into the bed with her private parts covered by the blankets. A brown teddy bear sat atop the blankets which the pinkette took into her hands.

"I'm ready," one leg rested over the other with the upper blanket in between her legs. "Let's do this."

She flashed her eye lashes

"Looking sexy Akasha-sama, you'll still the hearts of all lads," Lailay giggled.

"Perfect pose, stay just like that," the director said.

Keeping a straight face, Akasha remained still as shots were taken and flashes going off from various different angles. And from there she followed what was asked of her, growing more and more comfortable with each shot taken. Soon she was striking her own poses, with a variety of different expressions, ranging from cute, malicious, seductive, terrorizing, coy and shy.

"Fantastic, perfect!" the leading photographer snapped shots of the vampire queen curled up with the stuffed animal held tightly against her chest.

The shoot was finished in just over twenty and Akasha redressing into her clothing as the attention shifted to Lailay. She was next in line for a solo shoot. She was led to a room down the hall and provided with the proper attire and props.

"Madam, your daughter has arrived. Shall we..."

"See her up immediately."

Akasha smiled at the guard who had just entered through the entrance. He was gone quickly but returned in a matter of minutes with Moka beside him.

"Mother."

"Any trouble finding the place?" Akasha inquired.

"No, Tsukune and I have been around these parts now and again. You said we were here for some pre festival activities."

"That's right. All of us will be featured in the Blood Sorcak," Akasha proclaimed.

"Sorcak. Isn't that like a playboy magazine?" Moka inquired with crossed arms.

"Look, you don't have to participate if you don't want but it's for a good cause. The funds I mean. It isn't all bad and the crew here is splendid. They'll work within your boundaries. Don't worry about doing anything you aren't comfortable with."

Hearing this settled the silver haired vampire who was with far less concern.

"Fine, I'll do. Where do I start?" Moka asked.

"Alfoy over there," Akasha pointed out an individual carrying an envelope. "He'll get you started and set you up with your solo. You and I will also have one together. Cheerleader theme."

"And whose idea was that?" Moka asked.

"Mine."

Moka snickered before heading towards the man in charge but stopped after just two steps.

"Oh and before I forget to mention, has Tsukune mentioned to you anything about Gin's invitation into some gang?"

"What?!"

"No, I didn't mean exactly. Intrusion. Tsukune is hot on the trail of the ones that attacked the academy."

"I did not, but I trust them both. If assistance is needed Tsukune dial me. Honestly though I'm somewhat surprised."

"About?" Moka asked.

"That he told you... For the sake of keeping you from worrying," the Dark Lord replied.

Turning her back Moka took off.

"We'll talk more about this later."

 **To be continued**


End file.
